Las Portadoras del Destino
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Seis años después de Voldemort, el mal renace. El nuevo ministro de magia esconde un gran secreto y el mundo lo ignora. Su obsesión, acabar con Ginny Weasley, una de las nueve brujas portadoras de una poderosa magia.
1. Dejada a su Suerte

_  
Comencé a escribir esta historia porque me nació el ocio y no la musa, su protagonista es Ginny y es muy probable que encuentren dedazos y faltas de ortografía como siempre sucede en los primeros quince y veinte capítulos.  
Ruego que disculpen esos errores ya que más adelante habré mejorado bastante debido al tiempo que llevo escribiendo la historia.  
No pido reviews y tampoco los exijo, pero agradezco las correcciones y críticas constructivas para alguien que quiere aprender haciendo lo que le gusta._

_Muchas gracias a todos que se dieron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo._

_Anya._

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.  
Excepto los originales.  
_

_***_

_**Las Portadoras del Destino**_

_**I Parte:**_

_**Reencontrándose con el Pasado**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Dejada a su Suerte**_

En un frío barrio escondido en los suburbios de Londres, un grupo de perros y unos vagos rebuscaban entre los basureros algo de comer.  
Cada cinco minutos se escuchaban alaridos, jergas callejeras y extraños ruidos que indicaban las riñas que ocurrían detrás de los departamentos.

Un viejo edificio de grises murallas desquebrajadas, era vigilado por un guardia gruñón de apariencia asesina. Siempre al asecho, de pie frente a la antigua puerta de bronce que emanaba olor a óxido. En su interior, había una larga escalera de caracol podrida y desvencijada. Los departamentos estaban todos cerrados, y los inquilinos se asomaban de vez en cuando con lúgubres miradas para observar qué ocurría en los pasillos.

Todos lo hacían, era la costumbre, debían mantenerse al tanto de las peleas para no entrar en ellas por error. Siempre vigilantes, siempre aterrorizados. Excepto ella, la habitante del departamento más pequeño. La del último piso, la que nadie conocía.

Muy pocos la habían oído hablar, y algunos ya ni siquiera se preocupaban por conocerla. La muchacha desde el primer día que había puesto en pie en ese edificio, nunca salió. Recibía visitas, sí. Pero eran fugases.

No obstante, aunque nunca hubiesen mantenido una conversación con ella, ni tampoco supiesen su nombre, todos se referían a la chiquilla por igual: A la pelirroja del quinto piso.

En el interior de aquel pequeño departamento, de puerta amarillenta y pintura desquebrajada, la chica observaba un álbum de fotografías. Tenía el cabello desaliñado, la piel pálida, y andaba descalza; Su ropa era vieja y sucia. Sobre un viejo sillón cuyo tapiz era rasgado por gruesos resortes, ella pegaba unas pequeñas imágenes en movimiento con una barra de pegamento muggle.

Era mediados de Julio, pleno verano, y el calor se podía masticar. El sol entraba por el enrejado de las ventanas y entre las cortinas dibujando una luz amarillenta, haciendo que se notara aún más la suciedad y el polvo flotante.

La chica suspiraba aburrida cada vez que pegaba una fotografía, giraba la página y se sacaba el cabello húmedo de la cara. Llevaba puesta una ancha camisa y unos pantaloncillos viejos y desteñidos; el cabello lo llevaba amarrado con un elástico, y sus uñas estaban mordidas y deformes.

Como siempre, un ruido similar a una patada golpeó en la puerta. Ella se levantó como si fuese una orden. Fue a la cocina con calma, abrió el refrigerador y de su interior sacó un pan con jamón de dudoso color.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco dejándola atascada con una cadena. Al otro lado estaba el guardia del edificio, que la observaba con desconfianza. Le entregó el pan y el hombre a cambio le entregó un paquete. No alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando desde las escaleras escuchó las mordidas que el temible sujeto le daba a su recompensa.

Suspiró. Era lo de siempre.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en el suelo para abrir la caja con emoción. El corazón le latía tan agitado como siempre. Se apresuró en quitar la tapa que venía amarrada con una cinta. Sus ojos brillaron soñadores al ver miles de fotografías con bellos paisajes mágicos dentro de ella. Sonrió con tristeza al encontrar una carta doblada sobre una de las imágenes. Suspiró nuevamente con una sonrisa triste, se secó la transpiración de su frente y desdobló el papel:

"_Querida Ginny, espero que te encuentres bien, aquí te envío el quinto paquete. No sabes lo que me costó sacar estas fotografías. En los alrededores del monte Farenhord había una manada de dragones silvestres ¡casi me comen! Tenías razón, hay que saber acercárseles. _

_¡Oh, sí! Te tengo buenas noticias: estoy realizando los contactos para sacarte de ahí.  
Cuídate, Nos veremos el domingo.  
Oswald_"

Ginny dejó la caja a un lado sin soltar la carta y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Se imaginó a aquellos magníficos dragones silvestres y trató de recordar como era la libertad. Sentir la brisa fresca, correr por senderos como los que había cerca de su antiguo hogar, vivir sin temor porque que le hicieran daño como a otras mujeres. Porque, eso era lo que querían justamente, hacerle daño.  
Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero eran secas y negras producto de la tierra acumulada en sus parpados. Se pasó la mano por los ojos para secarlas, pero éstas ya habían desaparecido poco antes de llegar a su boca.  
Había llorado tanto los últimos seis años que ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar, sólo pensaba en que si nunca hubiera sabido nada, tal vez no estaría pasando por eso. O bien, de cualquier modo como hubiesen ocurrido las cosas, seguramente habría terminado de una forma similar: escondida y muerta de miedo.

Se levantó lentamente junto con la caja y la dejó sobre el sillón donde estaba el álbum. Se sentó en él recordando a su familia. Trató de dibujar en su mente los rostros adultos de los gemelos, la silueta ancha y tenaz de Bill, la cara regordeta de su madre, y el cabello cano de su padre, pero no podía hacerlo, sus caras se habían borrado con el tiempo y ahora era difícil imaginárselos. Solamente cabía preguntarse cuanto habrían cambiado todos en esos últimos años, o si seguirían igual. Cerró los ojos por un instante mientras dibujaba sus siluetas, que no eran más que manchas borrosas. Apenada, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, dirigiéndose sin saber por qué hacia un espejo desquebrajado que tenía colgado en la amarillenta pared. Se entristeció aún más al verse en él. Poco quedaba de la chica risueña y pecosa de hacía tantos años. Ahora, le horrorizaba pensar que pudiera parecer un monstruo ambulante, ya que de cierto modo, su apariencia era tétrica. Los habitantes del edificio murmuraban cosas, inventaban historias sobre la chica que nadie veía, y era por eso que ninguno se atrevía a acercársele. El labio inferior le tembló. Lamentablemente, quien había sido alguna vez una bella niña, ahora ya no se miraba al espejo, ni se preocupaba por su apariencia.

Le costó mucho dejar que Oswald Mcclay se le acercara, no quería amigos, no podía tenerlos. Al Principio creyó que él quería reírse de ella, burlarse, usarla como todos los hombres que había conocido. Sin embargo, una vez que hablaron, comprendió que a esas alturas después de haber estado tanto tiempo sola, necesitaba un amigo con el cual contar.

Oswald, era un chico irlandés un poco mayor que ella, y trabajaba antes de conocerla vendiendo artículos mágicos en el Callejón Diagon. Vestía de una forma muggle muy corriente, por lo que pasaba desapercibido entre ellos, aunque no dejaba de ser un imán para las jovencitas. Era un chico apuesto, de cabello claro y desordenado, y cuyos ojos solían confundirse con un celeste muy bonito. Era hijo de una importante embajadora bruja nacida en Suiza, la cual trabajaba para el gobierno de Londres, estableciendo relaciones para el mundo muggle y mágico.  
No era un deportista nato, aunque le sorprendió saber que le gustaba jugar Quidditch, y que su equipo favorito eran los Kenmare Kestrels, el popular de Irlanda.  
A simple vista, si a Oswald se le hubiera teñido el cabello y cambiado el color de ojos, además de tatuarle una que otra cicatriz en la frente, hubiera sido el gemelo perfecto de Harry Potter. Ginny no lo aceptaba, pero parte del cariño que le tenía a Oswald claramente era por la similitud que tenía con su héroe favorito, aunque de él, no había sabido nada en años.

Aun así, fuera de cualquier especulación, Oswald era un amigo ideal, fiel, increíble y muy bondadoso, la menor de los Weasley lo adoraba. Agradecía a Merlín el haberlo encontrado antes de haber cometido cualquier locura. Sin embargo, le costaba entender cómo era que un chico de su altura se hubiese fijado en una andrajosa y piojosa como ella. Por suerte, todo tenía su explicación: él había visto en ella algo más que la chica flacucha y fea a la que todos temían.

A no ser que estuviera con ella por otros intereses, y eso era lo que más la desconsolaba.

Siempre se veían los domingos en la tarde, cuando él venía a dejarle algo de mercadería para su pequeño departamento. Siempre se le pasaba la oportunidad. Llevaba de conocerlo casi tres años y aún no se atrevía a preguntarle de una vez por todas, su gran duda.

Nuevamente se instaló en el viejo sillón que rechinaba cada vez que se acostaba en él, y encendió un televisor que tenía la antena pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Instaló el álbum entre sus piernas y a su lado la caja, y comenzó a pegar las nuevas fotografías mientras veía las noticias. Siempre era lo mismo: asaltos, atropellos, subían las inversiones, bajaban las inversiones, un nuevo alcalde reelecto, que Elisa Parkerville anunciaba compromiso, siempre igual, siempre era lo mismo. Giró su cabeza para ver a través de la rendijas de la ventana y se preguntó si en el mundo mágico las cosas serían igual de monótonas que en el mundo muggle. Sabía que no lo era, pero esperaba poder enterarse al menos de algo, ¡Cuánto extrañaba poder leer El Profeta y contemplar sus fotografías mágicas!

Repentinamente, una chispa cruzó por sus ojos, y suavemente deslizo su mirada debajo de una escuálida camilla que se encontraba frente a ella. Se quedó contemplándola unos segundos, como debatiendo consigo misma, hasta que finalmente dejó la caja de lado junto con el álbum y se agachó para mirar bajo el mueble. Extendió su brazo y extrajo de ahí un cofre de metal. Se quitó una orquilla del cabello para abrir el candado de la caja, lo que le tomó unos minutos. Al cabo de un instante, cuando ya creía haber perdido la esperanza, un "clic" hizo eco en el pequeño departamento. Entusiasmada, levantó la tapa. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al encontrar en el interior un trapo de terciopelo rojo. Lo tomó con suavidad como si tuviera en sus manos un arma muy poderosa o una joya invaluable. Con cuidado, lo desenvolvió. Del trapo salió rodando un torcido palo de madera. Lo tomó con sus delgados dedos, contemplándolo emocionada mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Se levantó despacio del suelo cuidando de que no le pasara nada a la varita. Su expresión de asombro y de emoción denotaba que no parecía creer lo que veía, era como si tuviese el mayor tesoro del mundo en sus manos. Una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que la tuvo en sus manos, hacía años que no experimentaba esa sensación.

Miró hacia todos lados y procuró dejar bien cerrada las cortinas para que no se filtrara nada. Se instaló frente al televisor y lo apuntó con la varita. Abrió la boca para decir el conjuro, y entonces la puerta del departamento se abrió repentinamente.

-¿Qué crees qué haces? ¡Guarda eso! –Un chico saltó sobre una silla y le quitó la varita de las manos. Inmediatamente la guardó en su caja y la selló con un hechizo.

Ginny quedó mirando fijamente a su visitante y cayó de golpe sobre el sillón, no dijo nada. Desvió nuevamente sus ojos al televisor, como si nunca hubiese encontrado la varita, y volvió al álbum junto con la caja de fotos.

Oswald recogió las bolsas que había arrojado al suelo y las depositó sobre una mesa pequeña. Contempló preocupado a la chiquilla temblorosa sobre el sofá, y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Ginny, ¿me escuchas?-Murmuró, pero la chica no contestó y siguió por inercia pegando las fotografías.- ¿Ginny?

Él miró la televisión dónde en esos momentos comenzaba una novela muggle con una música anticuada, se inclinó hacia el aparato y lo apagó, luego, volvió a dirigirse a Ginny.

-¿Ginny? –Murmuró nuevamente. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a emanar grandes lágrimas, él la tomó por los brazos y la comenzó a sacudir con lentitud.-Ginny, mírame.- Le ordenó, pero ella comenzó a ponerse tensa y a pegar las fotografías con mucha brusquedad- ¡Ginny!

Ella empezó a respirar rápido y a tirar las fotografías hacia todos lados, las arrugó y forcejeó con Oswald durante un buen rato desesperadamente.

-¡Ginny, escúchame! ¡Ginevra!

La pelirroja le comenzó a dar golpes al álbum y las fotografías cayeron al suelo. Oswald trató de detenerla atrayéndola hacia él, pero aún así ella no reaccionaba, estaba fuera de sí. Lloraba haciendo ruidos raros, como si se ahogara, se rasguñaba los brazos y hasta le lanzó algunos arañazos al chico.

-¡GINNY DETENTE AHORA!

El chico la sacudió tan fuerte por los brazos, que Ginny se detuvo enseguida. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, y ella se abrazó fuerza a él.

-¿Por qué Oswald? Dime sólo por qué, una razón… sólo quiero una explicación…

Oswald la abrazó con fuerza. La chica sollozaba en sus brazos con convulsiones ahogadas, aunque curiosamente la camisa que llevaba puesta no acabó empapándose. Era como si sus lágrimas ya no fueran de agua, por el contrario, eran de pura sal.

A la pequeña hermana de Ronald Weasley ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ni lágrimas, ni nada que derramar.  
Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de él como si no le quedara otro lugar en el mundo dónde ocultarse. Se sentía dolorida, avergonzada, perdida.

-Ginny, escúchame… -El irlandés le acarició el cabello con suavidad, murmurándole en su oído:-. Debes calmarte, has aguantado seis años, debes poder aguantarte un poco más, sólo un poco más…

Ginny se levantó con lentitud, y quedó frente a frente con Oswald, "_debo parecer un monstruo_" pensó. Se secó los ojos y suspiró, cerrándolos por un momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "sólo un poco más"? –Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Bueno –Comenzó él acariciándole el rostro, más tranquilo al verla a ella interesada- Como te dije en la carta que te envié, he estado en contacto con un amigo que vive en Carminabel, el pueblo cercano a Diagon. Dice que puede recibirte por un tiempo en su casa hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado, ya sabes, después de que encontraron muerta a la hija de Mademoiselle Shaw, el ministerio se ha revolucionado un poco y quiere interceptar a las otras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me están buscando? –Preguntó Ginny con la voz algo temblorosa. Oswald hizo un gesto de inseguridad con la cabeza.

-No sabría responderte a eso. En mi opinión, no creo que el ministerio sepa sobre ti… Sólo tú lo sabes, yo…y ya sabes quienes. – Le acarició el rostro con una fuerza algo exagerada al notar que volvía a ponerse tensa-. Lo siento…- Agregó.

-Descuida –murmuró relajándose- A estas alturas no debería afectarme tanto hablar de ello, pero aún me cuesta aceptarlo.

Oswald le sonrió con ternura, sin embargo, ella sólo pudo devolverle una mueca.  
Él apretó los labios ante su inútil intento por tranquilizarla, e intentó concentrarse en algo más para ayudarla. Reparó en las bolsas de mercadería y sonrió animado.

-¿Te parece si almorzamos?-Le ofreció levantándose del suelo. La pelirroja mantuvo la sonrisa forzada mientras veía la caja donde estaba su varita y que Oswald había sellado y dejado sobre la cama. Le costó volver a calmarse, hasta que repentinamente se sorprendió consigo misma. Parpadeó un par de veces y se volteó con rapidez a ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó en una reacción tardía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tenía el día libre y pensé en acompañarte a almorzar, ¿no lo vez? –Le contestó mientras colocaba una lasaña congelada en un viejo microondas.

-Oh, es que hace media hora me llegó este paquete con unas nuevas fotografías, ¿para qué me lo enviaste si venías a verme? –Ginny se levantó del suelo para recoger la caja del sillón y mostrársela. La cara del chico repentinamente se ensombreció, y la miró preocupado, ella detectó esa mirada y tan asustada como él, dejó la caja a un lado y se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó.

-La caja te la mandé el lunes, debería haber llegado el Miércoles, y hoy es Viernes –le dijo tragando saliva duramente.

-¿Y qué tiene eso? Los del correo se atrasaron, el sistema muggle es tan lento como malo. –Dijo Ginny sonriéndole, sin embargo, a Oswald no pareció causarle gracia.

Inmediatamente el chico apagó el microondas, sacó de debajo de la camilla una mochila vieja y metió la poca ropa que ella tenía en el interior, incluyendo la caja de plata y el álbum de fotografías. Ginny se quedó quieta mirando como su amigo corría hacia todos lados desesperadamente, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó asustada mientras Oswald iba y venía, espiando cada cierto tiempo por las ventanas. -¿Oswald? –Insistió.

-Guarda tus cosas que nos vamos de aquí –Le ordenó. Ginny se quedo quieta, asustada, viendo como él guardaba todo manualmente.

-¿Por qué no usas tu…?

-¡No! –Le Gritó Oswald lanzándole una peluca de color arena llena de polvo que estaba bajo la camilla- Recuerda que no puede haber ningún indicio de magia cerca de ti, menos ahora... ¡Ponte la peluca!

-Oswald, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga esto? ¡Te puedes quedar quieto un segundo! –Le gritó agarrándolo por el brazo.

-Te están vigilando Ginny, no sé quien, no sé desde cuándo, pero si alguien sabe que te estoy mandando cosas, es porque sabe que tu vives en este lugar. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes! –Oswald seguía guardando cosas en el viejo bolso de Ginny, el que curiosamente no parecía verse muy lleno a pesar de todas las cosas que el chico había metido en él.

-¡Estás paranoico! ¡Nadie ha sabido de mí en años! ¿Por qué habrían de estar vigilándome? ¡Mira, ni siquiera me parezco a como era cuando niña!

-¡Da lo mismo como te veas Ginny! ¡Ellos te están buscando desde que eras una bebé! ¡No sabemos si saben o no de ti, pero ante cualquier peligro mejor mantenernos al margen y huir!

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quienes me buscan? ¿No había parado la cacería?

Oswald se quedo un momento quieto frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros, los ojos de la chica habían comenzado a brillar, pero de pánico.

-Ginny, aunque todavía parezcas no haber procesado la información, durante estos seis años has sido un misterio para el mundo mágico, ningún rastro de ti, ni viva ni muerta.- El silencio se hizo abrumador por un momento. Suspiró.- A Brunela Shaw la asesinaron Ginny, apareció con el estomago abierto. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente maduro el hechizo, sin embargo, la encontraron y la asesinaron porque parte de lo que ella poseía era importante, no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo.

Ginny comenzó a temblar sigilosamente de pies a cabeza. Oswald detectó eso y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Creí que nadie sabía de mi existencia! –Chilló asustada sacando conclusiones- ¡Y aún no me respondes quienes me están buscando! ¡Contéstame!-Exigió.

Oswald le acarició la cabeza y la separó un poco de él. Fue una extraña sensación que mezclaba muchas emociones. Por primera vez, Ginny vio en su amigo un semblante que nunca había visto en el, miedo.

-Ginny, no sé quien te busca, - Confesó intentando sonar sincero- pero esos monstruos andan sueltos. Hay aurores que los han buscado y estudiado durante mucho tiempo para poder detenerlos. Lamentablemente aún no se sabe quién los controla. Y para acabarlos, hay que destruir primero a la fuente.

-¿Monstruos? –Preguntó temblando- ¿Qué clase de monstruos?

El semblante del chico se oscureció, y ella sólo atinó a agarrarse con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No quiero que me maten Oswald… Morir así es peor que el Avada Kadavra, o una tortura con Cruciatus –Susurró agarrándose con más fuerza.

-Por eso tengo que sacarte de aquí –La separó para poder mirarla con fuerza a los ojos- Tenemos que partir ahora, y llegar a Carminabel antes que anochezca.

-¿Quién está en Carminabel? –Preguntó observando cómo Oswald se alejaba para guardar sus últimas pertenencias en el bolso.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo te hable de mi gran amigo Vincent Floy y su hermana Maggie? –Preguntó mientras cerraba el bolso con un cordón y le entregaba a ella un sombrero, unas gafas de sol y un vestido viejo.

-Sí, sí lo recuerdo, ¿por qué me pasas estas cosas? –Inquirió curiosa al recibir las cosas con torpeza. Él se colocó el bolso en el hombro y la quedó viendo divertido.

-Colócate todo eso y la peluca. Recuerda que no debes parecer tú, tienes que pasar desapercibida –Le dijo con un tono de voz que parecía ser más una orden que una sugerencia.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces. Colocó los ojos en blanco y se fue a cambiar arrastrando los pies tras un biombo pequeño que tenía para ocultar un agujero en la pared. Él contemplaba por sobre su hombro como Ginny colgaba la ropa que había estado usando en la mampara, y un calor cosquilloso sofocó sus mejillas.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, un segundo, no me cruza el vestido –Dijo con la voz exhausta. Él rió, la sombra que se proyectaba en la pared se veía muy graciosa.

Oswald sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó al biombo cautelosamente. Ginny al otro lado parecía que estuviera haciendo algún tipo de contorción, le costaba un gran esfuerzo cerrar el vestido, más aún con la peluca que le tapaba la vista.

-¿Te ayudo? –Ofreció amablemente con una voz burlona.

-Está... está bien –contestó no muy segura.

Ginny salió de atrás del biombo. Un ruidito sofocado indicó que el chico aguantaba una carcajada. El vestido que llevaba puesto era color café oscuro. Horrible. Era el atuendo perfecto para cualquier persona que quisiera disfrazarse de una bruja abominable en el Halloween de los muggles.

Ginny se acercó al chico sonrojada, y se dio vuelta tirando de la peluca hacia delante.

-Creo que no es de mi talla –Dijo aguantando la respiración mientras Oswald trataba de subirle el cierre.

-No, es que has engordado un poco –Le dijo él haciendo fuerza para subirle el cierre.

-¡Hey! –Ginny se volteó para mirarlo de frente. El flequillo de la peluca le caía sobre los ojos tapándoselos casi por completo.- Batalló con él molesta hasta que finalmente logró sacárselo de la cara- ¡No estoy gorda! –Gritó roja, entre el calor, la rabia y la vergüenza. Oswald sólo rió

-Eres muy especial Ginny Weasley- Le murmuró acercándose por la espalda a su oído. Ginny sintió un escalofrío que no sentía hacía muchos años, pero el chico se apartó casi en seguida, como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada- Listo. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer. –Le dijo resueltamente.

Algo muy extraño le golpeó en su estomago, similar a un sentimiento de desilusión. Oswald le sonreía amigablemente, pero ella sólo lo miraba con curiosidad.  
El cierre del vestido le había quedado hasta la mitad, ya que las costuras habían comenzado a deshacerse, así que le entregó un chal oscuro para que se cubriera la espalda. Enseguida, a penas estuvo con la espalda cubierta, Ginny se colocó las gafas oscuras, y tomó un pequeño bolso que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó el chico al ver que Ginny miraba el departamento con lástima.

-Es verdad que no vivo en el mejor lugar del mundo, y también es cierto que no he sido muy feliz aquí, pero… Ha sido mi hogar por casi seis años, me va a costar abandonarlo.

-Ginny, pequeña, hay que hacerlo –Le dijo Oswald en un murmullo, mientras se acomodaba el bolso con la ropa de la chica.

-¡No me digas pequeña! –Le dijo ella volteándose sonriente y fingiendo estar molesta –Bien sabes que no lo soy.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta riendo, pero ella se detuvo en el umbral para observar por última vez el pequeño departamento. Oswald le colocó una mano en el hombro y le susurró con cuidado:

- Es hora…

Ella asintió con tristeza y salió de ahí sin voltearse para mirar hacia atrás. Aquel pasado horroroso había quedado en el olvido al momento de pisar la escalera de caracol.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de "Las portadoras del Destino".  
Tengo que recordar que es un fic que **no tiene relación con Deadly Hallows**. Puesto que lo comencé a escribir antes de leerme el libro.  
No es una historia simple, es bastante complicada y me estoy esforzando mucho por intentar que suene interesante.  
Espero que me tengan paciencia y comprensión.  
Muchas Gracias a todos quienes han comenzado a leer esta historia y se han quedado con ella.

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo:  
**  
Camino a Carminabell: Donde los Floy  
**_Ginny y Oswald no lo pasaran nada bien en su camino hacia Carminabell, los problemas nunca dejaran de acechar a la pequeña Weasley.  
Una conversación muy especial hará que Oswald comience a ver en Ginny a la verdadera persona que se esconde tras esa frágil y tiste personalidad._

Pueden enviarme consultas, dudas, tomatazos, críticas constructivas y todo tipo de opinión al mail: **anya. Naivea (arroba) gmail. Com **(junten los espacios). O bien, me pueden dejar un review.

Un abrazo.

Anya Naivea.


	2. Camino a Carminabel: Donde los Floy

_**Camino a Carminabel: Dónde los Floy.**_

Ginny y Oswald abordaron el primer tren que los llevó a Londres. El calor era tan sofocante que a Ginny le comenzó a transpirar la cabeza bajo la peluca, Oswald en tanto, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana con desconfianza, como si no le gustara el paisaje.

Un hombrecito regordete y bajito vestido de uniforme pasó por su lado pidiendo los boletos, el chico metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó dos papeles azules, que el guardia agujereó con una grapadora. Ginny ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver como se alejaba, y luego se volvió hacia su amigo con cara de estarse muriendo.

-¡Necesito aire! –Le susurró bruscamente-¡No soporto más esta cosa! –Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con fuerza, pero Oswald le bajo la mano- ¡Me molesta esta peluca Oswald! –Se quejó con los dientes apretados.

-¡No te la puedes sacar! –Le dijo agarrándole la mano mientras miraba hacia alrededor, donde un grupo de personas curiosas los observaban-. ¡Tienes que aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a Carminabel!

Ginny bufó molesta y se echo en el asiento cruzándose de brazos, y ladeo la cabeza para mirar hacia fuera. El tiempo había comenzado a cambiar, había algunas nubes en el cielo, pero el calor seguía siendo igual de insoportable.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzó a abanicarse con él. Se quedó pensando un momento sobre sus dudas hacia Oswald en cuanto a por qué estaba con ella. Miró al chico sigilosamente, estaba inclinado hacia delante leyendo un diario Muggle y el viento que entraba por el ventanal le despeinaba el cabello. Sonrió consigo misma al ver lo concentrado e interesante que se veía. Él levantó la mirada y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Ginny lo estaba mirando intensamente.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ginny se sonrojó inmediatamente, y se hecho hacia atrás, como si se hubiera asustado. No le contestó, sólo se limitó a observarlo, batallando consigo misma para saber si le preguntaba o no su gran duda-. ¿Y bien? ¿Te pasa algo? –Reiteró.

-Yo…

-¿Te pasa algo Ginny? ¿Te molesta algo?- Le preguntó preocupado, supuso que la chica se estaba empezando a sentir mal.

-No. Quiero decir, sí…- se tomó las manos nerviosa, Oswald arqueó una ceja dudoso, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo pequeña? –Le dijo con un tono bromista.

-¡Deja de decirme así! –Dijo ella volteándose a verlo enojada, él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, sabía que algo le ocurría.

-Bien Ginevra, dime que te pasa –La desafió seriamente, ella agachó la cabeza.

-Está bien…pero… tal vez te desagrade lo que te voy a preguntar. Es que necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Quería esperar hasta el domingo, pero ya que llegaste antes, y estamos en esta situación, no puedo quedarme sin hacerlo…-Suspiró y cerró los ojos asustada.- Por favor, respóndeme la verdad -murmuró tomando la mano de él, quien se sonrojó levemente. Ginny levantó ambas manos y las dejó entrelazadas frente a sus caras.- Quiero que me hagas un juramento inquebrantable. –Le exigió.

Oswald no podía creer lo que oía, trató de zafar su mano pero la chica se la tenía fuertemente agarrada. No sabía que podía ser tan terrible como para hacer un juramento inquebrantable, y eso le asustaba un poco, y también le preocupaba.

-¿Qué clase de juramento necesitas que te haga Ginny? –Le preguntó nervioso, su mano temblaba entre la de ella. La chica se preocupó, temía que el no quisiera hacer el juramento.

-Es un juramento de palabra, si eres mi amigo, necesito que lo hagas. No puedo hacer magia, tu tienes mi varita, tú tienes que hacer el hechizo, por favor –Murmuró triste.

Oswald apretó su mano con la de ella y la besó, le sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja por su la reacción, y de inmediato cerró el vagón en el que iban. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y en unos segundos estaba haciendo el encantamiento. Ginny sintió un calor recorrer su espina dorsal, mientras veía como sus manos brillaban.

-Bien, comencemos –Dijo solemnemente- Yo, Oswald Karl Mcclay juro solemnemente cumplir este juramento que se llevara a cabo por petición de la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Las manos de los chicos brillaron intensamente y un calor envolvente cubrió a Ginny. La chica cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió mirando a Oswald con preocupación, finalmente se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Por qué estas cerca de mi? –Preguntó muy bajito, pero Oswald logró escucharla perfectamente y un brillo de extrañeza se asomó en su mirada, Ginny continuó- ¿Estas conmigo por qué eres mi amigo y me quieres ayudar?, ¿O estás conmigo por ser lo que soy?

Oswald abrió mucho los ojos ante la pregunta. Por la mirada que el había colocado, la chica pudo intuir que lo había ofendido, o tal vez más, pero sin dudas estaba dolido.

-Estoy cerca de ti, porque eres mi amiga pequeña, me gusta tenerte cerca, me haces bien, y me gusta protegerte –Murmuró con un tono de decepción en su voz- Si estoy contigo es porque quiero ayudarte, porque sé que estas sola, porque no tienes a nadie y no sabes nada de tu familia ni amigos…-hizo una pausa, en la que apretó con mucha fuerza la mano de Ginny, sin quitar jamás sus ojos de los de ella- Lo que tú eres es increíble, pero jamás estaría contigo por interés Ginevra. Te lo Juro. –La luz brilló con mucha fuerza en las manos de ambos, hasta que se desvaneció por completo. Sabía que Oswald había sido sincero, porque de lo contrario el hechizo lo habría matado. Sin embargo, él no parecía ser el mismo de hace unos minutos, su mirada era inquieta, y su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de tristeza increíble. Ambos separaron sus manos, pero él fue más rápido que ella, se levantó de su butaca abruptamente y abrió la puerta del vagón.

-¿Dónde vas? –Le preguntó Ginny con la voz aguda, pero Oswald ya había cerrado la puerta tras él.

Ginny sabía que la pregunta podría ofender un poco a su amigo, pero no a tal grado de que se fuera del vagón y la dejara sola. La chica suspiró y se asomó hacia el pasillo del tren para mirar hacia donde se había ido, estaban todos los vagones cerrados y la luz de sol se filtraba por las ventanas dibujando rallas anaranjadas producto del atardecer.

Salió al pasillo algo incomoda, sentía un extraño presentimiento. Caminó lentamente por él hasta llegar a una puerta que daba paso al vagón siguiente. La abrió y notó que aquel vagón también tenía las puertas cerradas y el pasillo vacío.

-¿Oswald? -murmuró preocupada-¿Estás aquí?

Nadie se movió, pero escuchó unos ruidos tras ella, como si alguien se hubiera volteado para ver a quien llamaban. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, pretendiendo que no se notara su nerviosismo. No se atrevió a acercarse a los otros vagones, hasta que escuchó un ruido que provenía de uno ellos. Aliviada, suspiró creyendo que ahí se encontraba el chico.

-¿Oswald? –Repitió- ¿Estas aquí? Escucha, no quería ofenderte, si lo hice, perdóname, por favor…

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie al otro lado. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, cuando su espalda chocó con alguien. Se tomó el corazón y luego suspiró para voltearse con una sonrisa.

-Creí que estabas…- Pero su voz se ahogo en un grito. Una figura cubierta por un gran manto oscuro la acorraló. Se espantó al escuchar el lúgubre sonido que desplegaba la criatura, similar a un eco de ultratumba. La agarró por el brazo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Ginny gimió de dolor, el sujeto tenía la mano envuelta en un guante negro, pero al tocar su brazo, éste desprendió olor a pútrido, un extraño humo de color verde y un sonido similar a cuando el agua apaga el fuego.

Ginny comenzó a gritar desesperada, se escuchaban las compuertas de los vagones abrirse. Se esperanzó creyendo que irían en su ayuda, sin embargo, sólo salieron más figuras. Trató de zafarse pero fue imposible, la criatura tenía una fuerza increíble, aunque parecía dolerle la mano debido al contacto.

-¡Oswald! –Gritó aterrada. Un rayo de luz morada salió de uno de los pasillos atacando a la criatura que se cubrió el rostro aullando de dolor, la chica se volteó asustada, Oswald estaba al otro lado del vagón.

Ginny se agarró su brazo que estaba marcado como si se hubiera quemado con el sol, Oswald corrió hasta ella lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin mirar a quien le llegaban, la tomó de la cintura y abrió una de las ventanas del vagón.

-Sujétate –Le ordenó sin dejar de lanzar hechizos. El tren estaba en marcha y andaba a gran velocidad, ambos se subieron a la ventana. Ginny se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Oswald, y él se afirmó del marco de la ventana. Sin esperar más tiempo, saltaron.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo, a Ginny se le salió la peluca y se hizo heridas en las piernas y brazos, mientras que Oswald se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndose una herida en su sien y boca.

Del tren llegaban hechizos y rayos de luz de colores rojos y verdes. Lograron esquivarlos corriendo ladera abajo, escondiéndose tras unas rocas. Ginny sollozaba muerta de miedo mientras se agarraba su brazo quemado; tenía el cabello totalmente desordenado y sucio. Oswald sin embargo, se sujetaba el pecho tratando de recobrar el aliento, mientras un hilo de sangre cubría su ojo hinchado y boca.

-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? –Preguntó Ginny sin soltar el brazo.

-Ellos. –Susurró Oswald tragando saliva y recuperando el aliento.

-Ellos, ¿Quiénes? –La chica aún no estabilizaba su respiración. El terror de ver a aquellas criaturas la tenían aterrada- ¡¿Qué eran esas cosas?!

-¡Ellos son los enviados que mataron a Brunela Shaw, Ginny! –Gritó Oswald poniéndose de pie colerizado- ¡Es por ellos que estamos escapando de Brixton! No puedo entenderlo, ¿Cómo pudieron saber que estábamos en el tren de turno? Estábamos demasiado ocultos.

Oswald hablaba para sí mismo, así que Ginny prefirió no hacerle ningún comentario que distrajera sus divagaciones. En lugar de eso, optó por fijarse en su brazo y sus heridas..

-Ellos… ¿Querían matarme? –Preguntó entonces sacando una breve conclusión a lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-Es por culpa de ellos que estas aquí, alejada de tu familia y amigos… –se cortó un pedazo de camisa para poder limpiarse la herida de la boca, Ginny se quedó perpleja. Él sólo se limitó a mirarla con aires de desinterés- ¡Eres muy desobediente Ginevra, no tendrías que haberte movido del vagón! ¡Estabas bajo una protección, al salir rompiste el escudo!

-¡Si me hubieras dicho a dónde ibas tal vez no habría salido a buscarte! –Ginny intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, no iba a dejar que alguien le diera órdenes.

-¡Si no me hubieras hecho jurar esa estupidez no habría salido del vagón! –Le gritó Oswald exasperado mientras el pedazo de camisa que tenía en la boca se manchaba con motas de sangre.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡¿Cómo crees que me he sentido todo este tiempo?! ¡Mírate Oswald, y mírame a mí! ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido sabiendo que un chico como tú esté cerca de una piojosa como yo? –Ginny se hecho a llorar, Oswald tuvo que quebrar la coraza que había construido para combatir orgullo con orgullo, y la abrazó con fuerza. Incluso olvidó las profundas cortaduras que tenía en su cara.

-Perdóname Ginny – dijo acariciándole la espalda- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, tienes razón, esa pregunta tal vez necesitabas hacerla, es difícil confiar en alguien cuando tienes todo ese poder en tu interior. Pero no era necesario hacer un juramento para preguntarme eso –ambos se miraron a los ojos- Yo siempre te voy a decir la verdad, soy tu amigo, tu protector y siempre Ginny, escúchame bien, siempre, te diré la verdad. Por eso me fui, me dolió un poco que me preguntaras algo que era muy obvio. Quería hacerte sufrir un poquito para que recapacitaras sobre tus acciones –Sonrío burlonamente.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas con una sonrisa, iba a rebatirle el chiste dándole un golpe en el brazo cuando sintió una punzada, y recordó la quemadura. Oswald la miró preocupado, tenía parte del ante brazo de un color rojo muy intenso.

-Algo me hizo esa cosa en el brazo, me duele. –Se quejó mostrándole la piel irritada.

-Cielos Ginny, esto no se ve nada bien –Dijo preocupado, inspeccionando la herida con interés.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Ginny dibujó una mueca incómoda, producto del dolor que le provocó el contacto del chico en su piel.

-Esto sí que es extraño –Analizó Oswald murmurando pensativo- Esas cosas deberían marcar a su victima….

-¿Qué me qué? –Chilló asustada.

-Es que, esas…cosas, marcan a su victima por medio de un hechizo de rastreo, después del contacto deberías tener algún tipo de marca en el brazo, pero curiosamente sólo te lo quemaste.

-Cuando me tocó sentí como si estuviera cerca de algo con mucho fuego – Dijo pensativa.-… Aunque creo que a la criatura le dolió más que a mí, porque su mano echaba una especie de humo –Recordó con asco.

-¿Humo? –Exclamó Oswald- ¿Qué clase de humo?

-No lo sé, tenía muy mal olor…

-Vaya… esto es… realmente…es decir, es realmente extraño…

Ginny no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Oswald con aquella expresión, estaba apoyado contra la roca donde estaban ocultos, y sólo se rascaba la cabeza y tenía la mirada fija en un punto inexistente. Ella intentó sacar conclusiones, si lo conocía bien, estaba segura que había descubierto algo, porque aquella expresión sólo la había visto una vez, cuando él descubrió que ella era la "chica Weasley", a la cual el mundo mágico había dado por muerta.  
Un ruido los hizo salir de sus pensamientos, el tren que venía de vuelta pasó cerca de sus cabezas, el chico miró hacia el cielo, y vio que anochecía.

-Ven –Le ofreció su mano a Ginny una vez que el tren siguió de largo- debemos caminar un buen trecho para llegar a Carminabell.

-¿Vamos a caminar toda la noche? –Ginny lo miró con reproche, pero para su sorpresa, el chico sonrío.

-¡Claro que no! –Sonrió- A cinco kilómetros de aquí hay un pueblo mágico, detrás de ese sendero que hay allá ¿vez? –Ginny asintió con la cabeza, el chico le sonrío con picardía- ¿Hace cuanto que no viajas con polvos Flu Ginny?

0 0 0 0

Sus pies sonaban desesperados contra el pavimento, no podía salir de ahí, seguía corriendo, pero era como si aquel lugar no tuviera escape. Había corrido más rápido que nunca en su vida, pero por más que avanzaba siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar de partida. Tenía los ojos húmedos e hinchados de tanto llorar, aquél sujeto la había engañado de la manera más cruel, y ahora quizás qué le haría.

-_¿Qué es a lo que más le temes?_

Una voz muy fría y susurrante retumbó en su cabeza en un extraño francés, como si quien lo hablará no supiera pronunciarlo.

-¿Qué quiegues de mi? –Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa y llorando- ¡No te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te cognosco! ¡Quiego igme a casa!

-_Ah ya veo, ¿temes que te mate verdad? ¿Ese es tu mayor temor?_

La chica se apoyó contra una pared mirando el horrible lugar, un sótano abandonado. Su corazón latía frenético, su bonita boina estaba llena de barro, y su cabello claro, enredado y lleno de tierra. Se notaba que provenía de una familia acomodada, con sus finas ropas de franela y satín, aquellas botas de taco fino, y el bolso de cuero de dragón.

-¡Por favor quiego salig de aquí! –Lloró la chica aterrada- ¡No quiego que me mates, quiego igme a casa!

_-Eres muy bonita para ser asesinada… _-Dijo la voz en su cabeza. La chica odió el modo despectivo en que se lo dijo, como si aquello fuera una opción para salvar su pellejo-_Pero no está en mis manos hacerlo, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo… -Pausó un instante, y luego suspiró.- creo que ya es hora de que despiertes…_

Repentinamente, la chica se vio desmayada en una oscura plaza donde no pasaba ningún alma ni vehiculo. Reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, ahí era donde se había encontrado con el chico de cabello negro que le invitó a comer un helado después de casi haberla atropellado. Miró el reloj de su mano y se espantó al ver la hora, habían pasado casi seis horas desde que se había encontrado con el sujeto y había aparecido en aquel oscuro sótano. Se levantó con cuidado estirándose su fino vestido y acomodándose la boina, abrió el bolso para sacar su celular, pero no estaba. Nuevamente el miedo la invadió, no estaba sola y lo sentía. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, descubriendo que tras ella había tres figuras encapuchadas. Sus ojos se dilataron y comenzó a retroceder lentamente temblando de pies a cabeza. Por entre las tres figuras apareció otra más alta, la chica sólo pudo ver como se le dibujaba una sonrisa bajo el débil farol de la plaza mientras prendía un cigarro.

-Hola Monique, encantado de conocerte –Dijo el hombre en un perfecto y elegante Frances.

-¿Qué quiegue? ¿Dinego acaso? –La chica metió la mano a su bolso y saco un buen fajo de billetes que le lanzo a sus pies.

El hombre sonrió con desden mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro, la chica trataba de retroceder pero le parecía imposible, era presa del pánico.

- Que obstinada eres, tal y como lo decía tu Archivo: Monique L'tous, diecisiete años, hija del ministro de defensa y de Clemence L'tous, ex aurora. –El hombre le dio una última inhalada al cigarro y lo tiró al suelo para luego pisarlo con sus brillantes y elegantes zapatos negros.

-¿Quién es ugsted? ¿Cómo sabe eso de mi madgue? –Monique se coloco en posición de defensa tratando de buscar algo entre sus ropas, él río.

-Si buscas tu varita no la vas a encontrar ahí –Dijo mostrándole la varita de ella en sus propias manos. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Vamos encanto, verás, si tuvieras tu varita tendrías la posibilidad de defenderte, y la verdad es que te necesito indefensa para poder hacer mi trabajo.

Entonces se decidió, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño, así que optó por echarse a correr, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre levantó su mano y la congeló en el aire, para luego con un movimiento más brusco arrojarla al suelo. La chica rodó por el duro pavimento rompiéndose la frente, además de rasmillarse las piernas y los brazos.

-¿Qué quiegue de mi? ¿Vengagse de mi padre por ganag las elecciones? ¡El le dagá lo que quiega pego dejeme ig! –Lloró desesperada.

-¡Que tierna eres preciosa! –Dijo el hombre riendo divertido y arrodillándose a su lado-Pero no es eso lo que busco, verás, tú tienes algo que yo quiero, y es algo que tengo que quitarte porque no le hace bien al mundo, ¿y sabes por qué? –La chica solamente jadeó-Porque puedes destruir a gente poderosa, y eso no es bueno. El mundo necesita del poder y de un líder para llevar a cabo el orden social de las cosas…

La chica se aterró al ver como el hombre se reía casi diabólicamente mientras masticaba cada palabra que decía en aquel sicótico discurso.

-¡Déjeme ig, pog favor! ¡Quiego igme a mi casa!

-¡No seas egoísta, Monique preciosa! –La regañó, frustrado por la actitud tan infantil- No sabes lo que nos costó traerte hasta aquí, debes colaborar ahora, ¿si? –Le agarró el rostro con fuerza y le sonrió maléficamente- Luego le mandaremos una corona de flores a tus padres, se sentirán elogiados al saber que su hija dio la vida por el mundo mágico.

Los ojos de Monique se dilataron con terror, el hombre se levantó y elevó su mano. Con un rápido movimiento la chica de repente se elevó por el aire estrellándose contra un gran árbol que estaba en la plaza.

Unas ramas negras aparecieron del suelo y la sujetaron amarrándola contra el tronco del árbol, como encrucijándola. La sonrisa del hombre se contorsionó en una horrible y diabólica mueca, y con otro rápido movimiento el vestido de la chica cayó al suelo. La contempló de lejos y sus ojos brillaron.

-Ahí esta, lo veo… Eres tú…-Sonrió.- Me alegra no haberme equivocado, aunque, de haber sido así, habrías corrido la misma suerte.- se le acercó con cuidado, caminando lentamente. La chica sólo sollozaba aterrada.- Verás… ¿No podemos arriesgarnos a que me delaten verdad? –Le acarició la cara colocando los dedos sobre su boca, provocando que gritara angustiada- Tranquila preciosa, acabará muy pronto, te lo prometo.

El sujeto se alejó de ella y les hizo un gesto a las otras tres figuras, que hasta ese momento habían estado mirando. Se acercaron lentamente al hombre, y les hizo una señal con la cabeza.

En pocos segundos las tres figuras rodeaban a la chica, los ojos de la pobre Monique estaban dilatados, aterrados, y sus puños apretados. Le dolían las heridas de su cabeza y brazos, el hombre la miró y le sonrió a lo lejos.

-Fue un placer conocerte Monique –Murmuró, para luego agregar en voz alta:- Hagan lo suyo, ya saben, en silencio y rápido. ¡Ah! y recuerden, traten de no manchar sus ropas, sale caro comprarles atuendos chicos.

Las tres figuras asintieron. Se acercaron más a la chica, hasta que, el que estaba al medio de los tres saco de debajo de sus mangas unas horribles garras negras con uñas rojas; los dedos eran largos y deformes, y la piel escamosa y putrefacta.

El encapuchado se acercó con lentitud donde la chica, quien los miraba con espanto, sin dejar de llorar.  
Con los ojos muy abiertos, pudo descubrir lo que había debajo del manto, y lo que vio no pudo describirlo con palabras, puesto que al momento de verle el rostro a su atacante, éste levantó sus garras y se las atravesó por el vientre con una fuerza inusitada.

La chica apenas pudo contener un grito de dolor que hizo eco en todo Paris, mientras el hombre, que iba caminando calle abajo, sonreía con regocijo.

-Cuatro van y faltan cinco –Cantó con malicia.

En el parque, la criatura que había enterrado su garra tenía en sus manos una pequeña esfera luminosa que flotaba en su palma. Una tercera criatura se acercó a la primera, entregándole un viejo cofre de cristal donde el asesino introdujo la esfera de luz. Sin embargo, el segundo acompañante, cuyas manos eran humanas, fue quien lo recibió guardándolo entre sus ropas.

0 0 0 0

La noche caía sobre Fieldparris, el pequeño pueblo por el que caminaban Ginny y Oswald. Ambos estaban cansados, con hambre y calor. Los magos paseaban más por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo en lugar de estar al interior de sus casas.

Ginny observaba con interés a algunos chicos que se bañaban con la regadera de una casa en pleno jardín, y recordaba como cuando niña solía jugar así con Fred y George.

-Necesito darme una ducha- Dijo saliendo de sus melancólicos pensamientos y comenzando a secarse el sudor que le caía bajo la peluca – Estoy exhausta, hemos caminado por horas, necesito descansar.

-Ya llegaremos, sólo unos minutos, necesitamos encontrar una taberna dónde tengan chimenea –Suspiró Oswald cansado mirando al interior de los negocios- Créeme, yo también necesito con urgencia un buen baño.

Mucha gente los miraba con curiosidad, y no era para menos, ambos eran dos jóvenes perdidos, totalmente sucios y con sendas heridas en sus extremidades y cabezas.

-Oswald no me gusta como nos miran esos tipos –Murmuró Ginny señalando a unos obesos hombres que estaban sentados afuera de una taberna, con el pecho descubierto y algo ebrios.

-No les hagas caso, aunque… tal vez aquí haya una chimenea, espérame, vuelvo enseguida.

Oswald ingresó al interior de la taberna y se acercó al mesón donde atendía una mujer muy maquillada. Ginny se quedo afuera, aunque incomoda por la presencia de esos sujetos que la miraban como si le quisieran sacar algo. Por suerte, cuando parecía que uno de ellos iba a hacer algo, Oswald llegó con una sonrisa.

-¡Nos han dejado usar la chimenea! –Dijo sonriente- Acompáñame, que nos apareceremos en la mismísima casa de Vincent.

-¿Pero… él sabe que vamos a su casa? –Preguntó nerviosa por la sola idea de conocer a los amigos de Oswald.

-Sí lo sabe… Es decir, sabe que podremos llegar en cualquier momento… dada tu situación… –Le murmuró al oído, la chica sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Oh, bien, entonces vamos. Confío en ti. -Le sonrió Ginny. Oswald entró con ella a la taberna y le guiñó un ojo, provocando que ella se sonrojara irremediablemente.

-Ahí esta la chimenea lindo –Le dijo la mesera que lo había atendido de forma coqueta –Los polvos Flu están sobre la repisa.

Oswald tomó a Ginny de la mano, y caminaron hasta la chimenea. El chico cogió una caja que contenía un buen puñado de Polvos Flu y miró la chica quien parecía algo nerviosa.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mi –Le dijo apretándole la mano.

-Sí, sí confío, sólo que…

-¿Pasa algo?-La miró con algo de temor, ella apretó los labios- Mira, si te preocupa lo que ellos piensen de ti, no lo hagas más. Ellos son mis amigos Ginny, te querrán, créeme, ¿Confías en mí?

Ginny lo miró con los ojos brillantes y le esbozó una dulce sonrisa, Oswald de inmediato le desvió la mirada.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Entonces, vámonos… -Oswald tomó los polvos y los arrojó a la chimenea al mismo tiempo que entraba con Ginny. -¿Lista? -Le preguntó, la chica asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa- ¡Bien! –Apretó la mano de la pelirroja, y tomando aire grito:- ¡Casa de Vincent Floy, Carminabell!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ginny se sintió dentro de un tornado de cenizas y angostos túneles. Logró vislumbrar los salones de diversas casas al pasar rápidamente por diferentes ductos, dejándola sin aire por la velocidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no viajaba en polvos Flu que había olvidado lo que se sentía. Finalmente sus pulmones se despejaron, dejándola respirar. Sintió que salía expulsada con una fuerza increíble, cayendo a un cálido suelo de madera. Un peso extra se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando Oswald cayó sobre ella.  
Con el cuerpo magullado se giró con dificultad, encontrando frente a ella unos elegantes zapatos negros.

-¡Creí que nunca llegarían! –Los recibió la amigable voz de Vincent Floy desde las alturas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Me alegra que me apoyen y que les guste este tipo de argumento.

Les recuerdo que este fanfic se divide en tres partes, y la primera es la más corta de todas, la cual cuenta con 12 capítulos.

Ahora les dejo algunas aclaraciones culturales:

**Brixton:** Según lo que investigué por ahí, Brixton es uno de los barrios peligrosos de Inglaterra. Quería meter a Ginny en un ambiente que fuera como los suburbios pandilleros de Nueva York, pero Inglaterra no tiene barrios tan peligrosos como esos, el más cercano coincidía con Brixton.

**Carminabell y Fieldparris:** Lugares mágicos inventados por mí para la historia.

Bien eso es por ahora. Les aviso que ya falta poco para que aparezcan los demás personajes. Ginny ya comenzó su viaje y está a mitad de camino. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que en pocos capítulos más aparecerán uno por uno.

Les dejo algunos adelantos del próximo capitulo.

_**Amigos más que aliados:**_

_Ginny conoce a los hermanos Floy, con quienes se encariña bastante. La hermana de Vincent, Maggie, ayuda a Ginny a cambiar un poco su forma de ser, ya que todos esos años viviendo sola le quitaron un poco la costumbre de ser una señorita. Oswald descubre algunas cosas que debe confesarle a su mejor amigo, y también algunos temores. Ginny conocerá a alguien muy especial cuando salga con Maggie a dar un paseo._

**Nota importante:** Ante cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, por favor escríbanme al mail o dejen un review.  
Contestaré todo.

Anya.


	3. Amigos Más que Aliados

_**Amigos Más que aliados**_

Ginny sentía un leve peso sobre ella, no podía ver nada puesto que la peluca había caído sobre sus ojos. Algo confundida logró quitarse algunos mechones encontrándose con un divertido Oswald que la miraba sonrojado sentado sobre ella.

-Déjenme ayudarlos –El amigable amigo de Oswald, Vincent Floy les ofreció sus manos para ayudarlos a levantarse. En el estrépito, a Ginny se le cayó la peluca, dejando a la vista un puñado de cabello rojo, revuelto y desordenado-. Vaya, definitivamente eres una Weasley –Río Floy.

Ginny se sonrojó ante el comentario. Vincent era un chico un poco mayor que ella y Oswald, de cabello negro largo amarrado en una larga trenza y de expresivos ojos oscuros. Vestía elegantemente, pero a la vez simple, con un estilo muy personal y moderno, que Ginny solo había visto en los modelos de revistas muggles. Llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, su piel era blanca y su nariz larga y empinada. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionó fueron dos detalles bastante llamativos, primero, que el chico, fuera de su personal estilo era increíblemente alto y delgado, y segundo, que tenía un parecido impresionante con una chica que acababa de llegar.

-¡Oswald! –Gritó la chica saltando a los brazos del rubio.

-¡Maggie! –Le devolvió el saludo recibiéndola en sus brazos.

-¡Hace años que no te veía maldito ingrato! ¡Ni una carta siquiera! ¿Qué acaso te tragó la tierra? –La chica lo miró con un puchero que a Ginny le provocó una sonrisa, sospechaba que con ella se reiría bastante.

-Bien, estaba tratando algunos asuntos importantes –Sonrío Oswald apuntando a Ginny con la cabeza, mientras dejaba a Maggie en el suelo.

-¡Por Merlín y los sagrados Fundadores del imperio Muhalata! –Chilló la chica- ¡Eres Ginny Weasley! –La chica se le acercó y la abrazó con euforia, Ginny parecía sofocada- ¡No puedo creer que seas tu! –La soltó rápidamente y extendió su mano- ¡Maggie Floy para servirte!

-Es un… gusto conocerlos… -Murmuró Ginny algo incomoda al ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

-El placer es nuestro querida Ginny –le sonrío con Amabilidad Vincent, quien luego se volteó para ver a su hermana Melliza- ¿Muhalata? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Ya sabes –Sonrío ella cerrándole un ojo.

Ni Oswald ni Ginny entendieron de qué hablaba la eufórica chica, pero Vincent sonreía. A diferencia de su hermano, aunque Maggie era la perfecta imagen de él, ella era más o menos de exasperante personalidad, parecía ser una chica "demasiado feliz" y que vivía en continua fiesta. Por lo demás eran exactamente iguales, claro que Maggie tenía finas facciones femeninas, su cabello era largo y rizado en las puntas, los ojos grandes, negros, brillantes y expresivos, de largas y curvas pestañas. Vestía un ancho camisón azul con una bata del mismo color y llevaba unas pantuflas con forma de conejo.  
Los hermanos de por sí tenían una belleza especial, eran bastante atractivos, ambos tenían esa belleza física y psicológica del cual Ginny podía asegurar que volvía locas a las chicas y a los chicos de Carminabell.

-Disculpen que me entrometa, pero… ¿Qué es Muhalata?-Preguntó Oswald con una expresión de extrañeza en su semblante.

-Es una de las creaciones de Maggie –Contestó Vincent. Al notar que Ginny parecía no entender, explicó:- Es una de sus pinturas, Maggie ha pintado toda su vida y le encanta crear países y lugares… Al parecer Muhalata es una de sus pinturas, ¿o me equivoco?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-No, no te equivocas, como siempre –Le sacó la lengua Maggie- Es uno de los tantos lugares maravillosos que tengo en mi colección.

-Vaya, que interesante, me encantaría verlos –Le sonrío con amabilidad Ginny. El rostro de Maggie pareció iluminarse, sin embargo Vincent se había tapado la cara con una mano.

-¡Claro que sí! –Saltó Eufórica- Si quieres vamos ahora mismo, tengo miles de pinturas que…

Maggie comenzaba a arrastrar a Ginny al segundo piso donde tenía el estudio de pintura, Oswald miraba la escena divertido, hasta que Vincent las detuvo.

-¡Maggie ellos están cansados! –Le dijo cansinamente. Parecía que estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques de su hermana- Mañana le muestras a Ginny tus pinturas, yo creo que ahora querrán darse un baño, comer algo y descansar.

Ginny y Oswald le sonrieron agradecidos, eso era lo que necesitaban oír hace mucho rato.

-Gracias Vins, de verdad creo que necesito más de un día para reponer energías, estoy exhausto –Le agradeció Oswald a su amigo apretándole el hombro.

-Tranquilos, con Maggie les tenemos un cuarto individual a cada uno, cama con sábanas limpias y un armario para colocar sus ropas –Miró a Ginny con amabilidad y le sonrío- Aquí no es necesario que uses esa peluca ni esa ropa.

Ginny agradecida le devolvió la sonrisa y luego siguió a Maggie hacía el baño para darse una buena ducha. Ambos chicos se quedaron en el living de la casa limpiando el hollín de la chimenea, sin embargo Oswald sospechaba el porque Vincent podría haberlo querido detener aseando la alfombra.

-¿Cómo está? –Le preguntó seriamente mientras barría un buen puñado de hollín.

-¿De qué hablas? –Oswald se limpió su sucia frente y se quitó el flequillo de los ojos.

-De Ginny, ¿Cómo ha sabido llevar todo lo que le está pasando? ¿Lo ha superado?

-De verdad no lo sé… he tratado de hacer lo mejor para poder mantenerla con la esperanza de que todo se solucionará entre ella y su familia, pero parece que se niega a creer que algo pueda salir bien entre ellos.

-Las mentiras se pagan caro –Acotó Vincent sabiamente metiendo el hollín en una bolsa.

-Lo sé, por eso temo en no poder hacerla comprender. Sus padres tuvieron una razón, ¡Merlín! ¡Querían protegerla!, ¿Cómo se hace para que alguien tan dolida pueda entender eso?

-La experiencia lo dirá –Vincent le tomó el hombro casi como en calidad de padre- Debes convencer a Ginny de volver con su familia, allí es donde pertenece, allí es donde debe estar.

-Pero ni sus padres ni sus amigos se han interesado en comunicarse con ella todos estos años, ¿Cómo podría convencerla de volver si no ve preocupación de parte de ellos?- Se sentó en un sillón mientras Vincent limpiaba la sala con un rápido movimiento de varita.

-Tienes que hacerla ver que hay un lugar al que pertenece, y por sobre todo, meterle en la cabeza que los únicos que tienen las respuestas que quiere son sus padres –Las palabras de Vincent sonaban tan fáciles y convincentes que Oswald podría haberse tragado todo ese cuento si no conociera bien a Ginny, pero sabía que no sería fácil.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny estaba duchándose con todo el cabello jabonoso cayéndole sobre la espalda, se refregaba la cabeza y la frente sacándose el hollín, la tierra y el sudor.  
Hacía años que no se daba un baño decente, con jabones de ricos olores y aceites termales, siempre se bañaba con jabones baratos e inclusive, muchas veces ni siquiera usaba jabón.

-¿Ginny? –La voz de Maggie se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta -¿Estas bien?

-¡Perfecto, Gracias! –Gritó Ginny bajo el agua.

-Te deje una muda de ropa limpia en tu habitación y un pijama, son algunas pilchas que tenía por ahí, espero que te queden bien, creo que somos como de la misma talla.

-¡Gracias Maggie! –Ginny se sintió feliz, hace mucho que no sentía esa tranquilidad. Estaba recibiendo toda la atención que no había recibido en años y le hacía recordar como su madre se preocupaba así por ella cuando vivía en casa.

Repentinamente sintió una fuerte nostalgia. Extrañaba a sus padres, y siempre había sido así, pero le costaba pensar en el perdón después de lo que escuchó hacía ya seis años. Apagó la ducha, y sintió un calor recorrerle las mejillas, sabía que no era el agua de la ducha, así que rápidamente se secó las lágrimas antes que la vieran con los ojos hinchados.

Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre el lavadero y se tapo el cuerpo con ella, se arremango el cabello y salió de la ducha. El espejo estaba bañado en vaho y vapor, por lo que su figura se veía borrosa, aunque algo le llamó la atención, a pesar de que por su antiguo estilo de vida no le gustaba mirarse a el porque creía que se veía poco agraciada, la imagen de la silueta que se proyectaba decía lo contrario. Con temor se acercó al vidrio y le quito el vaho con su mano, encontrándose con una imagen totalmente distinta a la que había dejado hacía unas horas en Brixton. Veía la imagen de una joven de mediana estatura, de piel blanca y pecosa, con el cabello rojo, húmedo y largo hasta la cintura y de ojos cafés y expresivos pintados por una negra capa de pestañas. Dudó unos segundos antes de procesar lo que veía, hasta que, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, logró ver lo que nunca creyó que tenía, un cuerpo casi perfecto, de no ser por su extrema delgadez.

Un rubor pintó sus mejillas, antes sólo veía a una chica feúcha y muy delgada, con el cabello tieso y pajoso, hasta ese momento, cuando comprendió que todo lo que necesitaba era cuidarse un poco y ser tratada con cariño, porque ella jamás dejo de ser bonita. Una repentina alegría se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que ya no debería tener vergüenza por estar cerca de Oswald.  
Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia una pequeña habitación con paredes de madera, un velador, un armario pequeño y una mullida cama. Sobre la cama habían unas prendas de ropa que Ginny no reconocía, por lo que supuso que serían de Maggie. Entremedio había un camisón blanco y largo hasta las rodillas, inmediatamente se lo colocó y se puso a buscar algo con que secarse el cabello. Como no encontró nada salió de la habitación y se encontró con Oswald quien subía la escalera, tenía una expresión extraña, como si acabara de saber algo traumático, la chica lo quedó mirando y le tocó el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El se volteó a mirarla asustado, al parecer no había notado su presencia y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una Ginny que no había visto nunca, una chica sonriéndole dulcemente, con un camisón blanco, y con una mirada de preocupación angelical.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? –La mano de Ginny pasó frente los ojos de Oswald unas diez veces antes que el chico reaccionara.

-¡Ah si! Discúlpame, andaba distraído –Dijo agitando la cabeza -¡Pero Ginny estas mojándote!

-Eso quería decirte –Le reprochó con una expresión de enfado- Sin mi varita notarás que magia no puedo hacer para secarme el cabello, así que quería preguntarte si…

-Oh, si. Si, claro –El chico apresuradamente sacó su varita y con un hechizo secador el cabello de Ginny volvió a estar normal.

-Gracias –Sonrió la chica- ¡buenas noches!

-Buenas…noches…

Oswald miraba como la delicada silueta de la nueva Ginny que acababa de conocer se alejaba por el pasillo, y un calor invadió sus mejillas.

-¡No seas idiota Oswald! Tu único deber aquí es llevarla de vuelta donde pertenece –Se dijo a si mismo yendo hacia su habitación.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

En una oscura habitación, un hombre sentado en una silla con un casco con cables en su cabeza, esperaba la llegada de un visitante.

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar un haz de luz que iluminó al sujeto de la silla, este sonrió ante la llegada de la sombra que estaba parada frente al umbral.

-_Ya hice lo que me pidieron –_Dijo el recién llegado, arrastrando las palabras de forma lúgubre en un antiguo japonés.

-_¿Algo malévolo y terrible? –_Sonrío el sujeto de la silla respondiéndole en el mismo idioma.

-_Como siempre-_Contestó el otro sin ninguna emoción en la voz cerrando la puerta.

-_Excelente, recibiremos una buena suma de dinero por esto-_Dijo el primero inclinándose hacia delante.

El recién llegado solo se limitó a mirarlo con seriedad, mientras el otro se acomodaba en la silla.

_-¿Te dijeron algo? –_Preguntó ajustando un cable del casco, a través del cual podía ver a su interlocutor por medio de una luz infrarroja.

-_Solo que me volverían a llamar cuando requirieran nuevamente mis servicios-_Dijo el otro sin una expresión en su rostro.

-_¿Y eso en cuanto tiempo sería? –_El hombre parecía molesto, no le gustaba creer que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de recibir el próximo cheque.

-_En estos momentos han vuelto a Inglaterra, necesitan recopilar la información sobre el paradero de la próxima víctima. –_La voz fría del invitado le causaba calosfríos al hombre que estaba en la silla, no se sentía seguro frente a el, pero al menos podía tener la certeza que siendo su dueño no podría hacerle nada.

_-Perfecto…-_Murmuró el hombre-_ Quiero que me traigas informes diarios, quiero saber todo, a donde van, que comen, que hacen, necesito información entiendes, fresca y concreta, no puedo perder un negocio tan bueno de vista._

El chico frente a el, un joven japonés de cabello corto y negro, y de ojos desiguales, uno azul y otro gris, sintió como la rabia afloraba su cuerpo, y las ganas de realizar su trabajo de forma independiente solo por esta vez le brotó de las entrañas. El hombre sonrío con desden.

-_No hagas intentos inútiles –_Lo miró el hombre desafiante tras su casco- _sabes que no puedes hacerme nada a mi._

El chico dejó de mirarlo fijamente, y relajó la expresión de su rostro, le lanzó al hombre un fajo de billetes y se volteó con lentitud.

-_Eso es solo el diez por ciento –_Dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta-_ Luego me mandaran el resto- _Y se fue.

El hombre miró los fajos de billetes en el suelo y quedó atónito ante lo que veía, ahí debía haber al menos quinientos mil yenes, y era solo el diez por ciento, se frotó su grueso bigote y sonrío con malicia.

-_Eres el mejor negocio de mi vida Omanshai, el mejor…_

Una risa tenebrosa abarcó todo el lugar, mientras el joven japonés desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny se despertó con la luz del sol pegándole en pleno rostro. Se quitó el cabello del rostro y aspiró el delicioso aroma de tostadas y café recién hechos. Hacía años que no sentía esos aromas ni tampoco como el hambre brotaba desde su estomago como un animal que acababa de ser liberado de una jaula pequeña.

Se levantó de la cama fijándose en su reflejo que se producía en el vidrio de la ventana, se sentía positiva y muy bonita, aunque aun le faltaban detalles que arreglar, como sanar su piel y su delgadez.

Salió se la habitación y bajó las escaleras encontrándose a primera vista con Oswald, Vincent y Maggie desayunando.

-Buenos días Ginny –Saludo Vincent cordialmente- Toma asiento, te estábamos esperando para desayunar.

-Gracias –Sonrió tomando asiento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, hacía mucho que no veía comida tan deliciosa, pan tostado, galletas, pastelillos, jugos recién exprimidos y café en grano. Un sentimiento de nostalgia apretó su corazón cuando recordó que su madre solía hacer el mismo desayuno.

Vincent y Oswald se miraron significativamente, mientras Maggie ponía un plato con galletitas frente a Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos nostálgicos.

-¿Galletas? Las hice yo misma –Sonrió Maggie, Ginny cogió una con vergüenza y la probó.

-¡Están deliciosas! ¿De qué son?

-De avena con miel, especialidad de mamá, ella me enseñó a cocinar y a pintar, es algo que hacíamos juntas, desde que era pequeña –Dijo Maggie con dulzura y sonriente. Repentinamente a Ginny le volvió la nostalgia, Vincent carraspeó y tomó una tetera vieja.

-¿Café Ginny? –Le ofreció mirando a su melliza con enfado.

-Si, claro, muchas gracias –Sonrió- En verdad, tengo que agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mí, aunque solo he pasado una noche, me siento otra.

-Y te vez como otra Ginny –Le sonrió Vincent- No te pareces en nada a la chica que llegó anoche, necesitabas que te atendieran y te trataran bien.

Ginny se sonrojó y bebió de su café con placer, el animalito dentro de su estomago apaciguó sus gruñidos cuando recibió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una buena ración de rica comida.

Repentinamente un ruido se escuchó en la ventana, todos se voltearon a mirar, Ginny y Oswald algo asustados, pero Los hermanos Floy solo se limitaron a darse vuelta con tranquilidad.

-¡Orus! –Maggie se levantó a abrirle la ventana aun viejo búho muy emplumado de color gris, parecía inofensivo y se veía cansado- Trae El Profeta.

-Bien, veamos que estupidez dice hoy –Dijo Vincent desdoblando el diario y ofreciéndole agua y comida a su búho- Gracias Orus.

El búho ululó con gratitud y se puso a comer en una repisa, Vincent se dispuso a leer El Profeta, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con espanto.

-¡Por Merlín! -gritó aterrado, una expresión que Ginny jamás creyó que vería en el.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Le preguntó su hermana inclinándose tras el para leer lo que salía en la portada- ¡No puede ser!

Oswald y Ginny se miraron preocupados, ambos hermanos tenían la misma expresión de terror en el rostro.

-¡Esto es… indignante, malévolo, horrible! –Gritó el moreno apretando las paginas del diario.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –Preguntó Oswald tratando de calmar a Ginny con la mirada, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Malo? ¡Malo es poco para definir semejante barbaridad!-Gritó Vincent.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó el rubio inclinándose sobre el diario. Lentamente los tres chicos miraron a Ginny preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Ginny, anoche encontraron muerta a la hija del ministro de Francia, Monique L'tous, ¿Sabes como la encontraron? –Le dijo Oswald angustiado.

-No me digas que…

-La encontraron crucificada a un árbol en la plaza Buttes Chaumont-Respondió Vincent- Aquí dice que el asesinato fue tan cruel que a la pobre chica no le dieron la posibilidad de defenderse. La encontraron atada a un árbol con los brazos extendidos, desnuda y con el… vientre destruido…

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡La mataron igual que las otras tres chicas! –Tembló Ginny- ¡Oswald que voy a hacer! ¡Estos sujetos deben estar cerca!

-Calma pequeña –Dijo Oswald tomándole las manos-Nosotros te vamos a proteger, estos sujetos no te harán nada ¿Si?

-Te ayudaremos a volverte una mujer fuerte Ginny, siempre es bueno saber defenderse ante cualquier imprevisto –Dijo Vincent seriamente y doblando el diario.

Oswald se volteó a mirarlo con odio, no quería arriesgar a su pequeña protegida, el decir eso era condenarla, y prepararla para defenderse de alguien que no iba a dejar que se le acercase, era dar a entender que esos sujetos podían hacerlo.

-No me mires así, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Ginny debe aprender a defenderse –Vincent lo miró seriamente, aunque Oswald parecía más enojado.

-¡Después de todo lo que he hecho para protegerla, no me puedes venir a decir que hay que prepararla para que se defienda! –dijo tomando aire, Ginny nunca lo había visto tan enojado, excepto tal vez en el altercado que tuvieron en el tren, aunque en esa ocasión no estaba tan rojo.

-¡Sabes que debe hacerlo! ¡Ginny es una mujer adulta, no va a depender de ti toda la vida! ¡Debe ser libre y poder ir donde quiera sin un guardaespaldas! Ginny debe saber defenderse Oswald.-A esta última frase, Vincent y Oswald estaban parados mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Oswald sintió una horrible presión en su pecho, cuando las palabras de Vincent "_no va a depender de ti toda la vida" _llegaron a su cerebro. Tal vez de verdad el no iba a estar con ella para siempre.

Vincent se sentó con calma, ambas chicas miraban a los hombres preocupadas, pero Ginny lo estaba más, tenía que hacer algo, el chico moreno tenía razón, de una u otra forma, debía estar lista para lo peor.

-Eh... yo recogeré las cosas –Dijo Maggie sonriente para alivianar las tenciones.

Oswald ya se había sentado con una expresión de derrota obvia, Ginny sin embargo aun pensaba preocupada, como lo haría para defenderse.

-Yo… ¿les quiero preguntar algo? –Dijo nerviosa, Vincent le dedicó toda su atención- ¿Cómo me defenderé si no puedo hacer magia?

Oswald repentinamente sintió un alivio en su pecho, lo cierto era, que si Ginny no podía hacer magia, el tendría que seguir protegiéndola, y eso lo ponía contento.

-A veces la magia no es la solución ideal para combatir la magia –Dijo Vincent sabiamente- Habrás aprendido viviendo como muggle, que ellos hacen más, y aprenden más solo por le hecho de hacer más esfuerzos. Podríamos decir que tienen la capacidad de ser más habilidosos que nosotros. Por ello es que muchas cosas yo con Maggie la hacemos de modo manual.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Vincent. Oswald después de escucharlo, también asintió, sabía que su pequeña protegida era más hábil por haber vivido como Muggle.

-A lo que me refiero –Continuó- Es que ellos esperan que tú te defiendas con mágia, por lo que estarán preparados, pero no se esperan que sepas defenderte como lo hacen los muggles cuando son atacados.

-¿Me estas insinuando que combata pegando combos y patadas? –Se exaltó Ginny.

-No, hay cosas menos brutas que esas habilidades, y nuestros ancestros las sabían usar. ¿Sabías que Arturo Pendragón llegó a ser rey, no por la mágia de Merlín sino por sus habilidades con la espada? –Sonrió Vincnet. Ginny asintió emocionada, le empezaba a gustar el curso de la conversación- Aquello le dio confianza al pueblo, porque vieron en él su capacidad para defenderlos como un verdadero guerrero.

-No sabía eso, que interesante –Sonrío Ginny.

-Si, genial… -Bufó molesto Oswald jugando con unas migas de pan que estaban sobre la mesa. Vincent lo miró burlonamente y pro siguió.

-Pues bien Ginny, creo que no estará demás que sepas, que yo en mis épocas de estudiante fui el capitán de esgrima de mi escuela.

Oswald sonrió esta vez, sabía que Vincent comenzaría a alardear en algún momento sobre sus especiales habilidades de defensa.

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Ginny emocionada- ¡Siempre me han gustado los espadachines!

-¿En serio? –Preguntó repentinamente el rubio interesándose por la conversación. Vincent sonrió asintiendo a la pregunta de Ginny

-Si, y es por eso, que quiero entrenarte…-Vincent tomó un cuchillo e hizo un movimiento elegante, soltándolo y dejándolo caer en su mano como una pluma-… El maravilloso arte de la espada, ¿estas dispuesta?

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron de emoción, olvidando por un momento lo que había pasado con esa chica francesa. Oswald le sonrió a su amigo inclinando la cabeza como aceptando la derrota en el debate, nada lo hacía más feliz que ver a su protegida con una sonrisa, como nunca la había visto.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Los días pasaron y Ginny cada vez cambiaba más y más. Oswald la admiraba sorprendido, después de seis meses de práctica con Vincent, la chica se había convertido en una experta espadachina, muy hábil y talentosa. Además, no solo eso, sino que con la ayuda de Maggie y sus fabulosas recetas, Ginny había recobrado el color de su rostro, el brillo de su cabello, y la musculatura que le faltaba. Estaba realmente distinta, como el rubio jamás se imagino verla.

Los entrenamientos fueron duros desde el primer día, después de la conversación en el desayuno Ginny inmediatamente comenzó a practicar con Vincent, sintiéndose frustrada y débil ante la fuerza y la rapidez del chico para moverse.

-¡Vamos Ginny, yo sé que puedes! –Le gritó Vincent mirándola desde arriba una vez que la derroto en un duelo- He escuchado rumores de que en Hogwarts eras una verdadera amenaza para los enemigos.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho, y eran solo maleficios inventados por mis hermanos! –Se quejó Ginny desde el suelo- Esto es diferente, ¡No soy hábil ni con un lápiz!

-¡No te quejes y levántate! –Ordenó Vincent lanzándole la espada de punta redonda que ella había tirado- ¡Debes saber defenderte! ¡Cuando aprendas los movimientos básicos practicaremos con espadas de verdad!

Ginny se levantó con dificultad ante la mirada preocupada de Oswald y Maggie, quienes veían todo desde atrás.

-Vincent está siendo muy estricto con Ginny –Se quejó el chico- Hace años que Ginny no activaba sus músculos, ¿Cómo pretende que lo consiga el primer día de practica?

-Conozco a mi hermano Oswald- Contestó Maggie con una seriedad extraña en ella- El sabe ver en las personas algo que no ve la gente común, y si hace esto con Ginny, es porque sabe que podrá lograrlo el primer día.

Oswald miró con desconfianza a la chica, y volvió la vista al frente para ver el duelo. Ginny estaba de pie, encorvada y con la espada arrastrándola por el suelo, parecía agotada.

-¡Vamos ataca! –La desafió Vincent.

Ginny se enderezó y colocó la espada frente a ella, tomó aire y corrió con todas sus fuerzas atacando a Vincent, pero este ni se movió, y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho, votó a la chica al suelo, recibiendo la espada de ella en su mano izquierda.

-¡Detente Vincent!- Gritó Oswald- ¡Ya la has hecho sufrir bastante! ¡Deja que descanse!

Ginny se comenzó a levantar agotada, mientras Vincent miraba a su amigo a lo lejos.

-¡Va a sufrir si no sabe defenderse, eso ya lo discutimos!

Ginny se volvió a poner de pie y miró a Oswald directamente a los ojos con una decisión en su mirada muy extraña en ella, pero que se asemejaba mucho a cuando era niña.

-Quiero hacerlo –Dijo seriamente- De verdad quiero aprender a defenderme.

-Pero Ginny, estás exhausta –Le dijo Oswald preocupado- Deberías descansar.

-En una batalla no me darán tiempo de descansar, debo seguir practicando. –Le contradijo seriamente, quitándole a Vincent la espada que ella estaba usando, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Los tres chicos miraron sorprendidos la rapidez con la que Ginny había hecho tal cosa, y Vincent, más impresionado aun, comenzó a sospechar que la batalla se pondría buena.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día –Sonrío Ginny de forma amenazante.

-Bien –Sonrío de igual forma Vincent- ¡Angar!

El ataque fue rápido, pero la decisión en Ginny era tal, que esquivo rápidamente todos los movimientos del chico, tratando de imitar en gran medida todo lo que el hacía para atacarla.  
Se veía cansada, y las instrucciones del chico apenas se podían oír entre los "clank" que producían las espadas al chocar.

-¡Dobla las rodillas, y cruza las piernas para moverte, así te será más fácil cambiar de posición!

Ginny le hacía caso a su instructor, y le seguía todo al pie de la letra, tanto así, que Vincent comenzó a temer que la chica se estuviera poniendo más a la defensiva.

-¡Arriba y abajo! –Gritó el chico cubriéndose la cara con la espada- ¡Las manos son las importantes Ginny, debes desarmar a tu oponente antes de atacarlo físicamente!

Ginny asintió rápidamente y con un veloz movimiento del cual Vincent ni se percató, lo desarmó con un espádazo rápido.

La espada voló y cayó cerca de Oswald, quien miró al objeto junto con Maggie con un gesto de increíble sorpresa. Ginny estaba tan sorprendida como ellos, y Vincent agotado le sonrió con satisfacción.

-Te faltó decir algo –Le dijo solemne respirando agitado- Cada vez que desarmas con elegancia, como en el esgrima, hay algo que decir…

-Oh… si –Ginny aun pasmada por lo que acababa de hacer, se volteó hacia Vincent apuntándolo con su espada, y con elegancia dijo-¡Touche!

Desde ahí en adelante Ginny comenzó a cambiar. Su forma de ser, de hablar, de comportarse, parecía tener más confianza de sí misma, y más esperanzas de vivir. Entrenaba diariamente con Vincent, y Oswald disfrutaba verla en acción, Maggie le había comprado ropa nueva, renovándole el armario, y tirando a la basura los viejos trapos que la pelirroja usó por seis años.

La chica siguió una dieta estricta, aprendió a comer sano, rellenó los espacios que tenía muy delgados, generando una figura muy torneada y esbelta. Oswald no podía estar más orgulloso y divinizado con ella, la transformación que había sufrido en ese tiempo había sido algo que el jamás proyectó que sucedería.

Ginny y Maggie se hicieron increíbles amigas, salían diariamente al pueblo de Carminabell a hacer compras, ahí la pelirroja pudo comprobar su hipótesis, a la melliza de Vincent la miraban mucho en el pueblo, además que era bastante conocida por los chicos, y más de una vez le ofrecieron salir.

Aunque para Ginny también fue algo difícil pasar desapercibida, muchos de los chicos con quienes se encontraban en el camino le regalaban flores, o se ofrecían para llevar las bolsas. Cuando Oswald y Vincent se enteraron, decidieron hacer algo drástico para mantener segura a Ginny de cualquier "espía", aunque el irlandés lo hacía por otras razones.

Decidieron que para que ella pudiera salir al mundo una vez que su entrenamiento estuviera completo era buena idea que se identificara con otro nombre. Después de muchos intentos algo estrafalarios, Oswald escogió el adecuado: Camille Verona.

Ginny y Maggie iban saliendo de una tienda llena de gente. Las chicas iban con muchas bolsas y reían ante las miradas que los chicos les hacían, ambas se habían hecho muy conocidas.

-¡Hey Camille, cuando saldrás conmigo preciosa! –Le gritó un chico de cabello castaño, Ginny no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió su camino muy sonrojada.

-¡Maggie cariñito! –Un chico vestido muy excéntricamente se acercó a la melliza regalando un ramo de flores- Esta vez no aceptaré un no.

-¡Hay Adam! –Suspiró la cortejada con aires de hastío- Ya te lo dije, no mal gastes tu tiempo en mí, yo no quiero nada contigo.

-¿Pero amor, que es lo que puedo hacer para que te fijes en mi? –Lloriqueó el chico arrodillándose y arrastrándose por el suelo siguiendo a las dos chicas.

-Veamos… por donde comienzo… –Empezó Maggie siguiendo su camino sin voltearse- Oh si, a ver… primero, cambia tu forma de vestir, pareces payaso, segundo, tu personalidad es irritante, también eres avaro y ególatra, además de que no te bañas todos los días y ¡apestas como queso francés!

El chico se detuvo en seco mirando dolido como las dos se alejaban de apoco, Ginny se volteó a ver con lástima al pobre Adam y luego miró a su amiga.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con el? –Le preguntó sutilmente.

-Siempre es lo mismo, ya me tiene harta –Respondió despreocupada la melliza.

-Pero… se nota que le gustas, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Hasta se humilló públicamente para que lo tomes en cuenta, ningún chico hace eso… -La mirada de Ginny era tan dulce y sincera que a Maggie le comenzó a brotar un remordimiento bastante desagradable en su estomago. La pelirroja no cambió la mirada, y la melliza se sintió como acusada y culpable.

-¡Oh esta bien! ¡Pero deja de mirarme así! –Le pidió la chica exasperada volviéndose para hablar con el chico.

-¡Te espero en la cafetería! –Le sonrío Ginny. Se volteó para seguir caminando cuando topó con alguien y distraídamente las bolsas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Disculpe!

-¡Disculpa!

Ginny elevó su mirada y se encontró frente a ella con un chico bastante alto, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y de piel blanca y cetrina. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ese muchacho repentinamente le recordó a un Snape joven. El chico amablemente se agachó y le ayudó a recoger las bolsas, Ginny se agachó también.

-No, no te preocupes, por favor, puedo hacerlo –Le dijo ella amablemente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Fui yo quien chocó contigo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a levantar estas pesadas bolsas –Sonrió con calidez el desconocido.

Al ver esa sonrisa, algo sumamente familiar pasó por su mente, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Snape, aunque aun así era un incomodo sentimiento.

-Soy Morgan –Le dijo el levantándose y alcanzándole la última bolsa.

-¿Morgan…? -La chica dejó el nombre en el aire para que él le dijera el apellido, pero solo mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Eso no tiene importancia… Dime Morgan solamente…-Respondió algo incomodo sin perder la amabilidad-¿Y tu eres…?

-Oh, me llamo… -Ginny lo pensó dos veces antes de decir su nombre. Estando bajo la confianza de Oswald y los Floy no podía hacerlo, y ya que Morgan no le dio su apellido prefirió seguir con el plan- Me llamo Camille Verona.

-Que hermoso nombre –Dijo el chico con un amistoso gesto- ¿Eres nueva por aquí?

-Estoy de paso- respondió automáticamente.

-Ya veo, yo también –Contestó el con la misma libertad que se estaba adjudicando por hablar con tal dulce muchacha.

-¿De donde eres? –Siguió la conversación la pelirroja, que a medida que hablaba con Morgan iba reconociendo algo que no sabía que podía ser, sin embargo aquella incomodidad iba en aumento.

-Oh, yo soy originario de Hogsmade, pero actualmente viajo mucho, razones de trabajo.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿A que te dedicas? –Preguntó Ginny sonriendo incomoda y tratando de que su voz no delatara sus emociones. Morgan no pudo resistirse a seguir con la conversación ante la sonrisa de la hermosa chica que tenía en frente.

-Bueno yo…-El chico dudó un momento, y por alguna extraña razón le pareció mejor mentir- soy vendedor viajero, vendo artículos mágicos.

-Ya veo…-La sonrisa de Ginny aumentó, lo que dejó a Morgan por unos segundos algo atontado.

-¡Camille! –gritó Maggie acercándose a su amiga con una expresión de claro terror en el rostro.

-Maggie, mira el es…

Pero antes que Ginny pudiera presentarlos formalmente su amiga la tomó por el brazo y la llevó a rastras hacia unas calles pobladas de tiendas, para luego meterse en la primera chimenea que encontrasen.

-¡Fue un gusto conocerte!- Le gritó a Morgan antes que doblara en una de las esquinas con Maggie. El chico quedó mirando el vacío fijamente.

-¿Quién eres? –Susurró para si mismo- Camille Verona… ¿Por qué me eres familiar?

-Es hora de irnos Morgan –Un hombre vestido completamente de negro había aparecido tras el chico tomándole el hombro y sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Debemos llegar a Londres antes del anochecer.

Y en un ruidoso PUMB, ambos desaparecieron.

**Notas de la Autora:  
**

Tercer Capitulo, extraño ¿Verdad? Me gusta eso de jugar con los tiempos, ir mezclando historias y cosas así. Eso es algo que verán muy seguido, son escenas necesarias para que la historia siga su curso.

Seguramente se preguntarán quienes eran los dos japoneses, bueno, es algo complicado de explicar ya que tiene relación directa con la trama xD. De apoco Irán apareciendo cosas que van a ir desenmascarando a cada uno de los personajes oscuros, ni se imaginan el turbio secreto que hay escondido tras ellos ¡¡¡muajajajaja!!! xD.

¡¡¡Y atención!!! Les tengo una buena noticia: En el próximo capitulo aparecerá un personaje conocido, algo que tal vez estaban esperando. De apoco van a ir apareciendo, cada uno con su historia en particular.

Una aclaración:

**Buttes-Chaumont: **Según lo que investigué en Wikkipedia, es una de las plazas o parques más Románticos de Paris. Vi las fotografías y se asemejaba mucho a lo que me había imaginado para el asesinato de la pobre Monique.

Ahora les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo:

**Viejas Amigas:**

_Ginny mantiene una dura conversación con Oswald y los Floy, por suerte Maggie ayuda un poco a la chica ya que ella la metió en un lío algo complicado.  
Pasa una buena cantidad de tiempo sin saber de los asesinatos de brujas, los mismos asesinos no han salido a la luz, y un hombre que avaricia el dinero más que cualquier otra cosa mostrará la cara._

_Sabremos un poco lo que sucedió con Voldemort _**(ES MI HISTORIA, ¡¡¡RECUERDEN QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL SEPTIMO LIBRO!!!)**_ más que nada como algo de información adicional. El no tiene relación con lo que sucede en esta historia.  
Y lo más importante, Ginny se reencuentra con una vieja amiga, existen muchas posibilidades, pónganse a pensar jiji )_

**Nota importante:** ¡Ya lo saben! Ante cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, (no se admiten virus de ningún tipo xD) por favor escribanme al mail o dejen reviews )


	4. Viejas Amigas

_**Viejas Amigas**_

Hacía ya un año que no sabía nada de su "arma letal", ni había escuchado noticias recientes sobre asesinatos, eso le preocupaba y ponía de mal humor. No solo había mal gastado gran porcentaje de su fortuna en financiar el plan, sino que además, en contratar a aquel temible sujeto.  
Estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho temiendo que el joven entrara por la puerta sorpresivamente y lo encontrara sin su tecnológica protección.

Un teléfono negro sonó provocando un fuerte estruendo en aquel desolado despacho, donde se proyectaba un lúgubre eco, el hombre dio un salto en su silla saliendo de sus pensamientos, levantó el auricular con temor, aquella línea era la extranjera, con una voz ronca y temerosa, en un desarticulado inglés, el sujeto contestó la llamada.

-¿Se…señor? –Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Hemos hallado el paradero de la próxima victima-La voz de un hombre, fría y seca contestaba desde el otro lado, su ingles era elegante y señorial. El rostro del otro hombre que había respondido a la llamada estaba pálido y sudaba frió.

-Señor…Señor…-El sujeto comenzó a temblar pero trató de no perder la compostura y se secó el sudor con un pañuelo- ¿así que ya la hallaron?

-Pero no podemos hacer nada sin tu arma… ¿Dónde esta el muchacho Keitaro? –El hombre al otro de la línea telefónica se escuchaba impaciente y no muy contento, lo que al japonés le produjo un leve escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

-¿Qué no esta en Inglaterra? Pero si hace seis meses lo envíe con ustedes, señor… -Keitaro comenzó a salivar en grandes cantidades, y su garganta cerrada producía ruidos sordos, además de un leve dolor nervioso en su traquea.

-No te habría llamado si estuviera con nosotros Yoshimatsu, y tú sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite, la víctima esta detectada y mis ayudantes están impacientes, te doy veinticuatro horas para que me envíes al muchacho, sino, ya sabrás que sucederá con tu destino…

-¡Pero señor, no puede matarme! –Gimió Keitaro. Cuando su jefe lo llamaba por el apellido claramente era porque estaba en su máximo nivel de enfado- ¡Soy el único que puede controlar a Omanshai señor!

-Ese no es mi problema, hay miles como tú, no costará nada encontrar a un reemplazante…

-Pero señor, veinticuatro horas es muy poco tiempo…

-Te di seis meses… Hasta pronto Yoshimatsu…-El hombre colgó con una voz amable y aterradora el teléfono, dejando a Keitaro con el auricular en la mano.

-¿Qué haré ahora?...-murmuró colgando el teléfono en su caja.

Mientras se masajeaba las sienes tratando de pensar en lo que podía hacer, si escapar o esconderse, un ruido en la puerta lo sacó de sus temores, provocándole un miedo aun más fuerte, y casi un ataque cardiaco. Se agarró el pecho con fuerza mirando hacia la puerta, y respiró aliviado cuando por ella entró un hombrecillo muy delgado que traía una bandeja en sus manos.

-Señor, ha recibido correspondencia –Le dijo el hombrecillo en japonés y haciendo una leve inclinación, entregándole la bandeja con el sobre encima.

-Gracias Saki –Dijo Keitaro sacando el sobre de la bandeja, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia de vuelta y se retiró del despacho.

El hombre volteó el sobre y sus pupilas se dilataron, conocía esa letra a la perfección, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una navaja para abrir el sobre.

Lentamente desdobló la hoja de su interior que estaba escrita elegantemente con una letra muy prolija, y en un idioma que el conocía muy bien, se colocó los lentes que traía colgando en su pechera, y se dispuso a leer:

"_Señor   
Keitaro Yoshimatsu  
Presente:_

_Estoy en Indonesia, fui a ver la tumba de mi padre. Sé que quiere saber de mí y que lo más probable es que lo hayan llamado hace unos segundos para preguntarle sobre mi paradero. No les diga donde estoy, me encontraré con ellos en Londres en dieciocho horas. No se preocupe, ellos no le harán nada. Aun tenemos un contrato._

_Atte._

_Omanshai."_

Keitaro lanzó un suspiro de alivio, aquel muchacho era lo suficientemente hábil, y tan apegado a las reglas que no sería capas de romper el contrato que tenía con el. Confiaba en que el chico llegara a Inglaterra antes de dieciocho horas, no sabía como lo haría, pero por lo demás también era el único capaz de hacerlo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny esa mañana se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Maggie, y fue la primera vez que probó un poco de los exuberantes licores de la zona, lo que lamentablemente le quedó gustando.

Se levantó sobándose la frente y toda despeinada para abrir la cortina, dejando entrar por la ventana un calido haz de luz, corrió el seguro y dejó que la brisa mañanera le pegara en el rostro. Era claro que el verano se acababa, la temperatura iba disminuyendo, pero no por eso los días habían dejado de ser hermosos en el bello pueblo de Carminabell.

Una molestia invadió su estomago cuando recordó que esa misma sensación de pesadez había sentido el día que conoció a ese tal Morgan, cuando Maggie la llevó a rastras hacia la casa. La reprimenda que le llegó por parte de los tres chicos había sido algo alevosa, y la pobre Ginny terminó tan cansada como un estropajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Pero si no hice nada malo! –Se quejaba estando sentada en un gran sillón mientras los tres chicos caminaban alrededor de ella retándola.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hables con extraños Ginny! –La reprimió Oswald.

-¡Para tu información ya no tengo 10 años! –Se defendió la pelirroja.

-¡Para tu información señorita "yo lo sé todo Weasley" tu eres unos de los blancos de los cazadores! –Le volvió a incriminar Oswald exaltado.

-Pero no puedo quedarme encerrada toda la vida –Los ojos de Ginny se habían empezado a humedecer- Sólo se me cayeron las bolsas y el chico amablemente me ayudó a recogerlas.

-Es que no puedes dejar que cualquiera te ayude Ginny –Le dijo Vincent amablemente aunque tenía el semblante serio.

-¡Pero sería descortés de mi parte no aceptar ayuda! –Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a sus interlocutores con odio.

-¡Debes entender que en tu posición no se te esta permitido ser amable con nadie, sobre todo si quieres salvar tu pellejo Ginebra!

Ginny se quedó halda un momento antes de seguir discutiendo, Oswald solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando de verdad estaba muy molesto. Se levantó y se puso frente a el mirándolo desde su altura, ya que el chico era claramente mucho más alto que ella.

-¿Quieres que me convierta en un monstruo verdad? –Le espetó con rabia y los dientes apretados-¡Bien! Si eso es lo que quieren seré la persona más frívola y antipática del mundo, ¡Tan mala seré, que llamaré la atención de los cazadores! ¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¡Perfecto, eso tendrán!

Ginny se volteó molesta y subió las escaleras estruendosamente, ignorando los llamados de los chicos, Maggie los observó por un instante.

-¡Ginny no, por favor no me mal interpretes! –Le gritó Oswald.

-¡Solo queremos ayudarte!-Le secundó Vincent con amabilidad.

-¡Viste ya te estas comportando como una niña! –Le espetó el rubio con una mueca de rabieta infantil.

Desde arriba la puerta de Ginny dio un portazo, los tres chicos cerraron los ojos por un segundo al sentir el eco en sus orejas.

-Creo que se pasaron un poco- Les recriminó Maggie- Esta bien, tal vez no fue buena idea que se acercara a ese sujeto, pero no es para que la traten así, la pobre chica no ha tenido vida social en años, déjenla que conozca un poco el mundo.

-Yo no me opongo a que conozca el mundo –Se quejó Oswald- ¡Solo que no se acerque a sujetos indeseables como Morgan Candeviere!

-¡Pero ya te dije que no estoy segura de si era o no era el!-Dijo la chica colocando las manos en su cintura- Por suerte Ginny es inteligente y le dijo que su nombre era el que planeamos.

-Aun así, debemos mantenerla alejada de él -Meditó Vincent- Tu igual tienes un poco de culpa en esto –Dijo mirando a su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –Maggie estaba tan sorprendida por la acusación, que se le quedó la boca abierta por unos segundos

-¡Tu fuiste la que la dejo sola por irte a coquetear con ese entupido de Adam! –Oswald estaba perdiendo un poco la compostura y Maggie solo se limitó a cruzarse de hombros dibujando en su rostro una mirada madura, muy poco usual en ella.

-Escucha pedazo de idiota –Le dijo poniéndose frente a el y mirándolo a los ojos- En primer lugar ¡Yo nunca quise acercarme a él, el pobre tonto me dio pena y Ginny me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo, así que tuve que ir a disculparme! Segundo, ¡Como crees que iba a saber que en el solo segundo que me aparte de ella, iba a estar hablando con Morgan!

-Tu deber era cuidarla Maggie –Dijo Vincent seriamente.

-Mi deber es sacarla al mundo, no dejarla encerrada en una burbuja –La chica los miro a ambos con una expresión de matriarca ruda- Ya partimos con la estrategia de quitarle al peluca, ahora es ella misma bajo otra identidad, todo el mundo cree que Ginny Weasley esta muerta, y mientras crean eso, Ginny pasará como una pelirroja común y corriente por el mundo. Además, sabe arreglárselas perfectamente como Camille Verona.

-¡Ese no es el punto! –Se lamentó Oswald bajando el tono de voz- De verdad me aterra que ella se haya encontrado con Morgan, ¿Se imaginan lo que significaría?

-¡Ya te dije que no sé si era el! –Maggie pegó una patada en el piso- ¡Rayos es como si no me escucharan!

-Si te escuchamos Maggie –Le dijo Vincent tranquilamente- Es que no nos sirve que nos digas que "no estas segura", a ver… ¿cómo era el sujeto?

-¡Y dale! ¡Por enésima vez! –Maggie extendió su mano frente a su cara y comenzó a contar con los dedos de forma exagerada- Era pálido, con el cabello negro hasta el hombro, muy alto, de ojos negros, y nariz de pinocho.

-¡Eso me suena a Morgan!-Oswald se levantó con fuerza, pegándose en sus piernas con fiereza- ¡Quien más puede verse de esa manera!

-Pues… tal vez Snape se casó y tuvo un hijo –Medito Maggie sonriente.

-¡Que graciosa, que graciosa! –Se burló Oswald apoyándose contra el ventanal que daba al patio.

-¿Por qué no? Puede ser –Dijo Maggie levantando los hombros.

-Maggie… será mejor que te calles…-Le dijo su hermano apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-¡Ustedes hombres están todos locos! –Maggie miró hacia el segundo piso, y sintiendo un leve dejo de culpabilidad comenzó a subir las escaleras-Iré a ver como está Ginny.

Vincent miró a su melliza subir al segundo piso, y luego desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

-Creo que Maggie tiene razón… en parte…

-Sí lo sé Vins… Solo que, no me puedo imaginar que haría si algo le pasara… -Oswald miraba melancólicamente un columpio colgado en un árbol, donde hace pocos días había estado con Ginny hablando de la vida.

-Ya veo… Te enamoraste…-Vincent sonrió al ver como el rostro de su amigo se sonrojaba frente al reflejo del ventanal.

-¿Crees que sea por eso?? –Preguntó sonrojado e inseguro.

-Lo creo, no por el hecho de que la protejas ya que eres igual con todos nosotros, sólo que lo que me acabas de decir delata algo más que un sentimiento de amigos –Sonrió Vincent. Oswald devolvió la sonrisa con el reflejo del vidrio y se volteo para mirar a su amigo.

-Maggie tiene razón en cierta forma, ella ya no es Ginny Weasley, es Camille Verona, y hay miles de pelirrojas en el mundo, Morgan no tendría que saber que era ella.

-Exacto –Asintió Vincent- ella no puede permanecer encerrada siempre, tiene que empezar a salir y conocer gente, mientras no diga quien es y se comporte como tal, todo bien.

-Lo sé, de todas formas hay que entrenarla para que parezca hija de la condesa.

-Tu madre y tu tía de verdad deben estar gozando con este embrollo –Se río el moreno.

-Bueno, debo admitir que a mi tía le hizo gracia el saber que tiene una hija postiza, pero aceptó que ha sido difícil mantener el secreto dentro del consulado.

-Los papeles Muggles y mágicos están al día, Ginny tiene su nueva identidad, solo falta esperar que ella sea ingresada en los registros Muggles y mágicos como Camille. Ya hablé con Beuxbeatons, Madame Maxime la ha ingresado a las inscripciones de niñas que egresaron de la escuela hace cinco años. Además se adjuntaron a sus papeles que ella no asiste a la universidad porque estudia en casa con su tutor personal sobre las políticas gubernamentales Muggles, y con un tutor mágico especializado en la cooperación mágica internacional. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Sólo que nos descubran –Supuso negativamente el rubio.

-No lo harán, están todos unidos tratando que a Ginny no la descubran, el mundo mágico la necesita, con mayor razón la ayudaran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny suspiró mirando por la ventana, ese día no lo había pasado nada bien, no recuerda cuanto lloró, pero no soportaba que las únicas personas en las que podía confiar desconfiaran de ella.

Tocaron a su puerta y por ella entró Maggie tan despeinada como ella con unas ojeras gigantes y una sonrisa demasiado expresiva, prueba fehaciente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-El almuerzo está listo-Dijo Bostezando-Te esperamos abajo.

Ginny parpadeó unas veces y aterrada cogió el reloj despertador que marcaba las dos de la tarde, se pego con su puño en la frente y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

La verdad es que no podría haberse perdido el cumpleaños de Maggie, ella era casi como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y después de la conversación que habían tenido ese terrible día, la confianza entre ambas había crecido enormemente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Ginny, estás bien? –Le preguntó la morena tocando la puerta y entrando sigilosamente. Ginny estaba sollozando sentada en su cama-. Discúlpame ¿Si? No era mi intención meterte en problemas, solo que… ese sujeto no parecía de fiar.

-¡Sólo me ayudó con las bolsas!-Sollozó la chica.

-Si, lo sé… Pero es que no parecía que tuviera buenas intenciones –Maggie parecía avergonzada, y optó por sentarse al lado de su amiga.

-Si, entiendo, a mi tampoco me dio una muy buena impresión, pero aun así, si no quieren que me descubran que mejor forma que darme a conocer al mundo, incluso delante de los enemigos, como Camille Verona.

-Tienes razón, y es algo en lo que yo te apoyo porque pienso lo mismo, pero Vincent y Oswald se creen responsables de ti, entiéndelos, son hombres, sobre todo para el pobre Oswald quien ha tratado de protegerte durante cuatro años.-Maggie sonrío y sacó de su chaqueta un biscocho-Anda, toma, el dulce te hará bien.

Ginny tomó el biscocho y le sonrío a su amiga, miró por la ventana pensativamente y luego de darle un mordisco al dulce, volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Cuando lo vi, tuve una extraña sensación… -Murmuró pensativa, Maggie la miró incrédula.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes –continuó, se levantó a mirar por la ventana y le dio otra mordida al dulce.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué lo has visto?-Maggie entendió entonces que por el curso que había tomado la conversación, debía introducirse más en el tema que su hermano y amigo consideraban "peligroso"

-Sí, pero no me preguntes de donde, solo sé que su rostro me es familiar, y no es por su semejanza con Snape-Agregó rápidamente cuando vio que Maggie iba a aportar con aquel comentario.

-Ginny ¿el te dijo como se llamaba?-Maggie estaba algo incomoda con la pregunta, sabía que no debía meterse en el tema, pero tal vez sutilmente podría funcionar para que Ginny se fuera dando cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Me dijo que se llamaba Morgan, pero no me dijo su apellido –Contestó sin el menor interés, pero su expresión fue de incredulidad cuando vio la cara de su amiga.

-¿Morgan…dices?... y… ¿Qué no te dijo su apellido?-Maggie estaba completamente helada, sus sospechas de que Ginny había estado hablando con él, eran ciertas, no era alguien que se parecía.

-No, me dijo que no era importante, ¿por qué?

Maggie tenía un nudo en el estomago, no sabía si adelantarse a contar algo demasiado revelador, pero no podía dejar tampoco que la pobre chica anduviera metiendo la pata con cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante. Tomó aire, y mirando al techo como si le pidiera perdón a los dioses se decidió a contarle a su amiga lo que sabía.

-Si lo que me dices es cierto, con quien estuviste hablando era… -Maggie tragó saliva duramente, su amiga estaba tranquila y expectante, pero ya no podía callarse, había empezado- …Morgan… Candeviere, el hijo del ministro de magia.

-¿El ministro tiene un hijo? –Fue lo primero que a Ginny se le ocurrió preguntar, estaba tan sorprendida por aquella revelación que Maggie se aturdió un poco por la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué no lo sabías?-Maggie fingió algo de desinterés aun atontada por la inocencia de Ginny, no lo podía creer.

-No. Sabía que hace cuatro años hubo elecciones y que cambiaron de ministro, pero tenía tan poco interés en el mundo mágico que de verdad no me interesó, ahora que lo dices Morgan si tiene una leve similitud con él… vaya, por eso no dijo su apellido, tal vez le incomoda que la gente sepa de quien es hijo, como toda celebridad importante-La pelirroja sonrió con dulzura, Maggie todavía procesaba lo que su amiga le decía, nunca le creyó a Oswald cuando contaba que la chica era demasiado inocente, ahora lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos.

-Bueno… tal vez desde ahora sea bueno que lo sepas… Por si acaso –Dijo la melliza sonriendo incomoda.

-Pero… Si es el hijo del ministro, con mayor razón deberían dejar que me acercara a el, ¡estaría bajo la protección del mismismo ministro de magia!

Ante aquella descabellada idea, Maggie se escandalizó como nunca, tenía que bajar a Ginny de la nube de la inocencia.

-¡No, no, no, espera! Los que te protegemos somos nosotros, ¿recuerdas cuando Voldemort vivía? ¡El ministerio estaba lleno de mortifagos! ¿Quién te dice que no vayan a haber cazadores al interior del mismismo ministerio esperando a que ingreses a él como la victima que pide ayuda? ¡Eso es lo que ellos quieren! ¡Que te aparezcas en público bajo la protección de los importantes! Eso es lo más obvio que haría alguien en tu situación.

Ginny pareció meditarlo un momento, y la melliza suspiró cuando la pelirroja le encontró la razón.

-Si, es verdad lo que dices… De todos modos no me sentía muy a gusto hablando con Morgan.

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó preocupada Maggie.

-No lo sé, me provocó cierto rechazo, algo similar a cuando rechazas a un chico que no te gusta pero que te persigue para todos lados –Maggie rodó los ojos recordando a Adam, pero la pelirroja no lo notó y continuó- No te preocupes, trataré de no acercarme a el, a no ser que me lo tope de nuevo, trataré de esquivarlo, pero bien sabes que no puedo ser antipática con la gente que es amable conmigo.

-Amiga, por favor, no lo hagas, solo mantente al margen, no te acerques a el, ¿si?

Ginny asintió sonriente y se abrazó con su gran amiga, arrugó el papel del biscocho y lo miró con amargura.

-¿Tienes hambre? -.Le preguntó Maggie.

-Ya lo creo –Sonrió la otra.

Las dos bajaron riendo las escaleras, hablando sobre los chicos molestos que parecen moscas insoportables.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Ginny llegó al primer piso, el olor a pollo asado con papas asadas le pegó de lleno en la cara, se dio cuenta como los hombres la miraban con cara de burla, mientras Maggie se servía un vaso con agua que se tomó en un solo trago.

-Parece que la fiesta de anoche estuvo buena –Sonrío Vincent cortando un pedazo de pollo.

-Y que lo digas –Gimió Maggie apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos- Estoy muerta…

-Aun así se ve que lo disfrutaron bastante –Se burló Oswald, recordando una escenita de Ginny bailando sobre la mesa mientras cantaba karoke con las amigas de Maggie.  
La pelirroja inmediatamente se sonrojó y se apresuró en cortar un pedazo de pollo que parecía no querer salir.

-Nunca más doy una fiesta como esta, lo juro por mis padres –Dijo Maggie solemnemente mientras bostezaba dejando caer la cabeza sobre su plato aun sin servir.

-Dirás, la próxima vez que celebres los veintiuno –Vincent estalló en una carcajada como Ginny nunca lo había visto y algo incrédula se volteó a ver a su amiga.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó.

-Lo que sucede –Contestó Vincent secándose las lágrimas- Es que Maggie siempre que se celebra los veintiuno termina tan mal como la vez ahora.

-¿Las veces que te celebras los veintiuno? –Ginny tenía una expresión de clara confusión en el rostro, y Oswald se ofreció para desconfundirla.

-Maggie desde niña siempre dijo que al cumplir los veinticinco se casaría sí o sí, como cumplió veinticuatro y no tiene ninguna intención de casarse, cada año celebra los veintiuno para no cumplir lo que se prometió.

Maggie levantó su cabeza mirando a su hermano y amigo con ganas de querer estrangularlos, pero entonces sonrío y se estiró sin vergüenza sobre la mesa.

-Pero me ha resultado bien ¿verdad? Además de verme tan joven como Ginny, no represento los veinticuatro, así que por mí ¡que viva la soltería!

Ginny solo pudo reír. Aquella casa era todo un desorden y su amiga un chiste con patas, lo bueno de todo eso es que se olvidaba gradualmente de los problemas y aquello la ponía de buen humor.

El almuerzo transcurrió lleno de risas, algunas burlas, chistes y recuerdos. Cuando terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa, Oswald, aun riéndose de las conversaciones entabladas, encontró en el camino por ir a dejar los platos a la cocina, un folleto del Londres muggle.

Un brilló cruzó por sus ojos, y cuando Ginny volvió a la mesa para recoger lo que quedaba, el chico sonrió y la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Quieres salir hoy? –Le preguntó sonriente, la chica lo miró impresionada.

-Eh… ¡claro! ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

-"vayas" no, vayamos –Oswald parecía algo nervioso por la repentina idea que se le había pasado por su mente, pero por suerte a Ginny pareció gustarle.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café a Londres?

-¿A Londres, Londres? -Ginny no parecía creer lo que le ofrecía su protector. Para sorpresa de Oswald, la respuesta de la chica quedó lo suficientemente clara cuando ella se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza y gritando histéricamente.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? –Preguntó dejándola en el suelo y algo sonrojado.

-¡Si, si, si, si! –Gritó la chica dándose cuenta que Maggie y Vincent la miraban divertidos- ¡Iré a ducharme, vuelvo enseguida!

Ginny subió las escaleras estrepitosamente gritando como una niña pequeña, hacía años que no salía a Londres o a algún lugar de paseo sin que fuera de incógnito, en el piso de abajo los tres amigos sonreían divertidos.

-Veo que por fin te atreviste a invitarla a salir –Rió Vincent pegándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Es solo para distraerla, además, creo que será una buena oportunidad para convencerla de volver a su casa –Meditó pensativo mirando las escaleras.

-¡Gran idea! –Gritó Maggie con entusiasmo- Eso sí, ojalá el querer hacerla recapacitar no te arruine la cita.

Oswald se puso rojo como un tomate ante la sonrisa desvergonzada de los mellizos, sacudió la cabeza negativamente y les devolvió una mueca entre sonrisa y amargura.

-No será una cita, no hasta que la intención sea mutua –Les dijo sabiamente. Vincent le apretó el hombro a su amigo mientras la chica lo miraba con ternura.

-No seas tan negativo, te puedo asegurar que será una gran tarde –Lo animo el mellizo.

Oswald se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. No pasó mucho rato cuando Ginny bajó las escaleras, bañada, arreglada y perfumada, estaba muy linda, vestida con un sencillo atuendo. Los chicos la quedaron mirando un instante, hasta que ella los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y... Vamos?- Sonrió emocionada como una niña a la que llevan a un parque de diversiones.

-Claro –Dijo Oswald ofreciéndole la mano algo atontado.

Ginny se adelantó rápidamente hacia la puerta balanceando un pequeño bolso que le había regalado Maggie, Oswald la siguió entretenido mientras la chica lo llamaba con entusiasmo desde afuera.

-¡Vamos apúrate! –Gritó agitando la mano-¡Se nos hará tarde!

Oswald cerró la puerta tras el, no sin antes ver las caras cómicas de sus dos amigos quienes sonreían perplejos ante la actitud de Ginny.  
Apenas el rubio llegó al lado de la chica, ella lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar muy rápido hacia el pueblo, la idea era tomar la primera chimenea que los llevara al callejón Diagon para luego salir a Londres.

Ginny tenía miles de emociones encontradas, sobre todo porque vería los antiguos lugares que solía visitar continuamente cuando niña.

Llegaron al centro de Carminabell en unos segundos, entraron a una taberna donde unas chicas que atendían el mesón principal trataban de llamar la atención de Oswald, Ginny no se dio cuenta, sin embargo el chico estaba tan sonrojado como nunca, sobre todo por el prominente escote de las meseras.  
Ginny estaba tan ansiosa que no se percató de nada, ni siquiera de unos chicos que la miraban con interés. Oswald quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, así que buscó rápidamente la caja con los polvos flu y los lanzó a la chimenea jalando a Ginny del brazo.

-¡Callejón Diagon! –Gritó medio atragantado.

En un sin numero de vueltas y turbulentos torbellinos, de repente cayeron en el suelo de una acogedora librería, un hombrecillo con lentes redondos y de baja estatura los miró con amabilidad.

-El paño y el plumero están ahí-Dijo señalando los objetos para que se quitaran el hollín.

-Gracias –Le sonrío Oswald ayudando a Ginny a levantarse.

Después de limpiarse salieron de la librería, los ojos e Ginny se abrieron como platos al contemplar el callejón, el viejo callejón…  
Por un momento sintió un nudo en la garganta y Oswald dejó que observara un instante el antiguo barrio popular de los magos.  
Las tiendas habían cambiado, al igual que las fachadas de los edificios, todo estaba algo más moderno, muchos magos vestían ropas muggles y no solo túnicas, y eso era algo que Ginny no se esperaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –Preguntó.

-Desde que hubo cambio de ministro las cosas aquí han cambiado un poco. Es admirador del mundo muggle así que quiso aplicar algo de ello en nuestro mundo, claro que solo cambió lo que es fachada y moda. Hubo un gran revuelo en el Winzagamont cuando el ofreció esta propuesta, aunque al parecer los magos se la han arreglado bastante bien –Observó el chico mirando a una pequeña brujita vestida como una quinceañera muggle.

-Sí, ya veo…-Musito Ginny perpleja- No me esperaba algo como esto, aunque de igual modo se ve lindo, necesitaba un retoque-Comentó mientras caminaba con Oswald por las calles de piedra.

-Si, debo admitir que se ve bastante bien –Sonrío observando las tiendas arregladas de un modo moderno y extravagante.

-¿Por qué no se aplicó esta ley a Carminabell? –Preguntó la chica mientras sacaba un labial de su bolso.

-Se va a aplicar dentro de poco, ya están arreglando algunas tiendas, van por zonas –Contestó el rubio deteniéndose frente a la taberna de Tom.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡La taberna de Tom! –Murmuró Ginny con la mano en el corazón, recordando como pasaban los últimos días de vacaciones con su familia en el segundo piso de la vieja casa.

-Creo que esto es o único que no ha perdido su toque –Dijo Oswald abriendo la puerta al tiempo que unas campanillas sonaban.

Los magos dentro de la taberna se voltearon para ver quien había entrado, pero luego volvieron a sus asuntos. El viejo tabernero estaba igual que siempre, más canoso y con una barba más prominente, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Oswald y este le devolvió el saludo, luego se dirigió con Ginny hacia la puerta que daba a Londres.

-¿Lista? –Le preguntó enigmáticamente.

-¡Si! –Contestó la pequeña Weasley aguantando el aire.

Oswald abrió la puerta y los dos salieron a la calle, la gente que pasaba por ahí los miró extraño, ya que parecía que habían salido de un motel abandonado. Los dos miraron el viejo cartel que anunciaba el nombre del lugar y que estaba ladeado hacia un lado, y se sonrojaron tanto que a ambos les llegó a dar calor.

-¡Que vergüenza! –Chilló Ginny con los dientes apretados.

-Mejor vamonos de aquí antes que nos vean –Oswald tomó la mano de Ginny y la alejó lo antes posible de ahí-¡Que ideas! ¡Como se les ocurre poner como falsa fachada del callejón un Motel!

Después de un rato ambos se rieron de la situación y se detuvieron en una plaza a admirar las calles y los edificios, Ginny parecía una niña a la que acababan de regalarle su muñeca favorita para navidad.

-¡Merlín esto está hermoso!

-¿Tu crees? Yo lo veo igual que siempre –Le comentó Oswald sin interés.

-Pero tú lo has visto más que yo-Dijo pegándole con la cartera en el brazo- ¡Yo no lo veía hace seis años!

-Si tienes razón –Le sonrío el chico y luego miró su reloj-Se hace tarde, vamos, antes de que la cafetería cierre.

Ginny inmediatamente se olvidó del comentario de Oswald cuando el le recordó lo del café, y sin chistar, obedientemente tomó su mano y lo siguió hacia una cafetería escondida entre unas calles muy bonitas, de fachadas góticas y medievales.

-Aquí es-Dijo contento- "Capri Coffee" Aquí venía a menudo con mis padres.

-¡Que lindo lugar! –Dijo emocionada- ¡Y que delicioso huele!

-¿Entremos? –preguntó el chico con amabilidad, pero antes de que hiciera la pregunta ella ya estaba instalada en una mesita saludándolo con la mano.

Oswald entró algo nervioso al local, Ginny se parecía a esos niños a los que no se les agotaban las baterías nunca, sino hasta la noche.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó el pequeño menú de la mesa ojeándolo rápidamente.

-A mi siempre me gustó el café acaramelado con crema y chocolate –Dijo dejando el menú sobre la mesa-No han cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que vine, así que creo que pediré eso.

-Y yo quiero un…-Ginny se puso a ojear el menú cuando la puerta sonó al abrirse y una voz familiar le retumbó en las orejas.

-¡No Cleveland, ya te dije que no me han llamado, ya te avisaré si me llaman para cubrirlo! –La chica hablaba por celular y estaba vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, además llevaba una gran cantidad de carpetas bajo su brazo izquierdo, mientras con el otro agarraba unas bolsas. Su cabeza y hombro era el soporte para el teléfono, que colgó cuando tiró todas las cosas que llevaba sobre una mesa.

Se sentó angustiada y exhalando un hondo suspiro, a la vez que se abanicaba con un ejemplar del "Daily Mirror"

Ginny abrió sus ojos como platos y dejó caer el menú al suelo, Oswald la miraba preocupado y se volteó para ver hacia donde su protegida dirigía la vista.

Ahí, sentada en la mesa, un rostro familiar le hizo recordar una fotografía vieja que la pelirroja tenía guardada. La chica era de piel rosada y de cuerpo delgado, parecía ser muy profesional, y por su largo y ondulado cabello ya creía saber porque su amiga la miraba de esa forma.

Ginny se levantó lentamente, y de apoco caminó hasta su mesa donde una mesera atendía a la chica que se veía muy exhausta. Una vez que la mesera le tomó la orden y se fue, la chica de cabello castaño levantó la vista y miró a la pelirroja con desden.

-¿Disculpa, deseas algo? –Preguntó enojada.

-Yo… este…

-¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a preguntar hastiada- Mira si quieres algún adelanto sobre la telenovela de las ocho, lo siento, no trabajo para esa columna.

-¿He… Hermione? -le preguntó Ginny más nerviosa que nunca.

-Si, soy Hermione Granger, ¿que quieres? ¡Por favor no me hagas perder el tiempo que estoy cansada y no es el mejor día que he…!

-Soy Ginny –Interrumpió nerviosa. La castaña la quedó mirando atónita y titubeó unos momentos.

-¿Gi…Ginny? ¿Qué Ginny?

-Ginny, ¿Ginebra Weasley?…-La chica se sentía algo abochornada por la desconocida de su amiga, creyó por unos segundos que se había equivocado de persona, entonces le preguntó- ¿Me recuerdas?

-¡Oh por Dios…! –Murmuró la chica atónita- ¿de verdad eres tú?

Repentinamente los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y se levantó tan rápido que botó la silla y algunas carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¡Por Dios, estas viva! –Dijo abrazándola con tanta fuerza que a Ginny le crujió un poco el cuello.

-¿Viva? ¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione dejó de abrazar a su antigua amiga de la infancia y la miró con una angustia extraña en su mirada. Oswald, después de ver el espectáculo y asegurarse de que sí era ella la amiga de Ginny se acercó cautelosamente.

-Si, viva… -Hermione parecía no comprender nada de lo que sucedía, y Ginny menos, así que Oswald tuvo que interrumpir.

-Hola, encantado de conocerte –Dijo presentándose amigablemente sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, Hermione el es Oswald, mi mejor amigo-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que los dos chicos se conocieran- Oswald, ella es…

-Lo sé, Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Ginny cuando eran niñas, me ha contado todo sobre ti –Dijo dándole a Hermione un beso en la mano.

-Vaya… hola… -Sonrió Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas, luego se acercó a Ginny cautelosamente-¿Estas segura qué es tu amigo?

Ginny se volteó a verla, más roja de lo que se ponía Ron y Hermione sonrió, hacía muchos años que no veía una expresión como esa, y aquello la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Creo que deberían sentarse –Acotó Oswald corriendo las sillas en la mesa de Hermione-Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, yo iré a tomarme un café al mesón.

-¿De qué hablas? –Se exaltó la pelirroja- Tú te sientas con nosotras, me invitaste, te debo la salida.

-No bonita –Dijo el guiñándole un ojo- Cualquier día puedo invitarte un café, pero no todos los días te encuentras con tu mejor amiga.

El chico le hizo un gesto de despedida a Hermione y se fue al mesón de los cafés, Ginny lo quedó mirando con ternura.

-Es un gran amigo –Dijo sonriente, y luego miró a su amiga casi histriónica- ¡Por Merlín, no puedo creer que este aquí hablando contigo!

-¡Si, lo sé! –Dijo tomándole las manos con afecto- ¡Aun no me hago a la idea de verte con vida!

A Ginny repentinamente le cambió el semblante y Hermione la miró sin entender, había algo en aquella conversación que no cuadraba.

-¿Por qué me dices que te sorprende verme viva? ¿Qué acaso creían que estaba muerta? –Preguntó la chica con temor.

-La verdad, sí… Cuando te fuiste de casa tus padres te buscaron por semanas y cuando estaban de darse por vencidos salió una noticia del choque del Expreso de Londres, entre la gente que murió encontraron a una pelirroja de quince años sin identificación. Tú padre le pidió a los agentes del ministerio que fueran a averiguar, y las únicas indagaciones que pudieron hacer los llevó a pensar que eras tú…

-Eso explica el que no me hayan buscado –Murmuró la pelirroja perpleja.

-¡Claro! –Dijo Hermione triste- Nunca habrían dejado de buscarte si sabían que estabas viva.

-Pero… ¿Y el reloj de mi casa? ¿Qué acaso nunca apuntó que estaba viva?

-No, la verdad, nunca apuntó nada…-Hermione la miraba con el semblante serio, tampoco entendía muy bien la situación y esas cosas no le gustaban- Eso es extraño, la verdad…

-No puedo creer que hayan creído todos estos años que estaba muerta-Suspiró Ginny atónita- ¿Qué clases de agentes contrató papá que no fueron capaces de averiguar bien?

-Eran los agentes de fuerzas especiales y de interrelación muggle, era personal capacitado para trabajar en el área. En esa época los agentes trabajaban para el departamento de Candeviere, quien ahora es el ministro.

-Ya veo…-Dijo pensativa la pelirroja- ¡Harto inepto el sujeto!

-Yo también creo lo mismo, no hace otra cosa que asistir a fiestas muggles y codearse con la realeza- Bufó Hermione molesta- ¡Es un cretino! Solo salió elegido por sus "innovadoras" ideas, las que yo creo no tenían nada de innovadoras. Aún creo que los votos fueron comprados.

-Bueno, en todos lados sucede eso-Sonrió Ginny- En fin, ya es el ministro, no hay nada que hacer para cambiarlo, sino esperar dos años más.

-Tienes razón –Dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa. En ese instante la mesera llegó con un capuchino y un plato de galletitas dejándolas en la mesa, se impresionó cuando vio a Ginny sentada al lado de la morena.

-¡Disculpe! No la noté, ¿Desea algo señorita?-Le preguntó amablemente.

-Un café simple, gracias –Dijo Ginny automáticamente, estaba ansiosa por seguir la conversación con su amiga.

La mesera se fue, y Hermione siguió hablando:

-Pero ya que estas aquí y ¡viva! –Comenzó contenta- Cuéntame de ti, que es de tu vida, ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos seis años?

El semblante de Ginny se arrugó en una mueca que claramente significaba darse el tiempo de contarle todo lo que le había sucedido. No le agradó mucho ya que su historia era demasiado larga, pero a medida que iba relatando se iba soltando más, Oswald las miraba desde el mesón y sonreía al verla tan entusiasmada.

A medida que Ginny relataba su historia, Hermione parecía más emocionada que nunca, de repente colocaba expresiones de pánico, y otras veces de alegría y hasta llego a reírse escandalosamente cuando la pelirroja le contó sobre las clases de esgrima.

Ginny le contó con sumo detalle todo lo que había vivido, desde su estadía en Brixton, cuidándose de los asaltantes y violadores, y el como conoció a Oswald y a los hermanos Floy, hasta llegar al presente, donde por fin se había reencontrado con ella.

Hermione tenía una expresión atónita, jamás había escuchado tantas cosas juntas, ni siquiera en la época de Hogwarts cuando pelearon contra Voldemort en el último año.

Cuando Ginny finalizó, esperó alguna reacción de parte de su amiga, pero esta tenía la boca tan abierta que no podrían haber entrado una, sino, miles de moscas juntas a la vez.

-¡Es que… lo que me cuentas es increíble, realmente…!-Hermione no podía dejar de hiperventilarse ante tanta información recibida, Ginny solo la miraba divertida.

-Y… bueno, esa es mi historia, todo lo que he hecho en estos seis años, pasé por cosas buenas, y malas, y para que decirte que hace un año era un verdadero monstruo, de no ser por Vincent, Maggie y Oswald, estaría quizás donde.

-¡Es increíble! ¡En seis años viviste más aventuras de lo que vivíamos con Harry y Ron en Hogwarts! –Exclamó Hermione pensativa, pero repentinamente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo doloroso bajó la mirada incomoda, Ginny no lo notó y en lugar de preguntarle que le sucedía, quiso saber de ella.

-Pero cuéntame de ti, creo que ya hemos hablado mucho de mi, y de mi milagrosa resurrección –rió- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En que qué estas, estudias, trabajas?

-¡Si, claro! ¡Estoy trabajando! –Dijo orgullosa la castaña- Soy periodista, me gradué hace seis meses y trabajo para el Daily Mirror, ¿vez? –Dijo mostrándole a Ginny el ejemplar que tenía sobre la mesa, y un reportaje donde firmaba con su nombre- No es un trabajo muy interesante por ahora, solo columnas políticas y cosas de ese tipo, nada nuevo.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué no seguiste tus estudios después de Hogwarts?

El semblante de Hermione se contorsionó en una dolorosa mueca, Ginny se extrañó bastante, algo no andaba nada bien.

-Después de la guerra con Voldemort muchos murieron y otros resultaron heridos –relató mirando indefinidamente su taza de café- Entre los heridos estuvieron mis padres…

-¿Qué dices? –Exclamó Ginny espantada -¿Cómo que terminaron heridos, y como están ahora? ¿Están bien?

-Por suerte sí, pero después de eso me sentí culpable-Continuó- Decidí alejarme del mundo mágico para estar cerca de ellos… No sabes lo terrible que me sentí cuando supe lo que les sucedió, y la culpa me invadió por completo, pasé demasiado tiempo lejos de ellos, y el saber que podría perderlos sin haberles dicho un "te quiero" si quiera, me hizo querer morir… Así que, ya me vez aquí, una periodista hecha y derecha.

Ginny se quedó pasmada unos segundos para luego tomarle las manos a su amiga sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Pero ahora están bien y vivos, y tú eres toda una profesional que acaba de reencontrarse con su amiga casi hermana –Le dijo con una sonrisa, Hermione le devolvió el apretón agradecida- Aun así, no entiendo como pudiste estudiar en una universidad muggle siendo que no tenías calificaciones.

-De eso se encargó la profesora Mcgonagall, ella arregló los papeles para que yo pudiera ingresar con las mismas calificaciones de Hogwarts cambiadas a ramos muggles, tenía tanto crédito que quedé entre las primeras cinco en Oxford.

-¡¿Oxford?! –Chilló Ginny azorada.

-Si –Se sonrojó su amiga- Y bueno, sin querer presumir claro, me fue tan bien el primer año que me adelantaron algunos ramos y es por eso que salí antes.

-Vaya, en realidad, no sé que me sorprende, siempre fuiste la más lista de la clase –Dijo Ginny divertida y sorprendida a la vez, Hermione solo pudo sonrojarse ante tanto halago.

-Bueno, creo que después de todo lo que vivimos, cada uno tenía derecho a rehacer su vida de la mejor manera posible.

-¡Es verdad! Hermione, ¿Qué hay de mi familia, los has visto, como están?

Repentinamente Hermione se puso tensa y el rubor que hace un rato le cubría las mejillas desapareció rápidamente, Ginny la miró preocupada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede, están bien verdad? –Preguntó asustada.

-Si, bueno… Tus padres están muy bien, tus hermanos también, nadie ha… muerto, si es eso lo que te preocupa –Dijo Hermione muy seria y algo triste.

-Que alivió –Suspiró Ginny desplomándose sobre el asiento, como quitándose un peso de encima.

-No…lo creas tan así… -Murmuró Hermione triste.

-¿De qué hablas, pasa algo malo? –Preguntó Ginny sentándose nuevamente en el asiento de golpe.

-Bueno la verdad… es que… si tengo noticias de tu familia que podrían interesarte, pero no sé si es el momento…

-¡Claro que sí! –Gritó Ginny nerviosa- ¡Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ellos! ¡Son mi familia Hermione!

-Bien… aquí voy-Dijo suspirando- Tus padres están bien, a tu padre lo ascendieron y está trabajando en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, debo admitir que después de lo que sucedió con Voldemort en la última batalla tu padre maduró bastante en cuanto a su afición con los muggles- Contó la chica, Ginny sonrió con melancolía al recordar a su padre jugando con patitos de hule- Tu madre se dedicó a la confección de atuendos. Después de que Candeviere fue elegido ministro y cambió algunas costumbres, a tu madre le comenzó a interesar la costura.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! ¡Me alegro mucho por ella! Aun recuerdo esos viejos chalecos de lana que nos hacía con nuestras iniciales –Dijo con regocijo la menor de los Weasleys recordando a su madre.

-Si, bien…-Continuó Hermione con rapidez como queriendo llegar a algún punto en especial- los gemelos se fueron de casa, les fue tan bien con el negocio de las bromas que arrendaron un departamento en Hogsmade, tus padres los van a ver casi siempre, y ellos van muy seguido visitarlos también.

-No lo puedo creer-Murmuró Ginny queda- Siempre sospeché que esos dos tendrían éxito.

-Si, les ha ido muy bien-Suspiró la castaña sin cambiar su triste semblante- Creo que te gustará saber que Bill finalmente se casó con Fleur… hace cinco años, y tuvieron una hija pequeña, su nombre es Alice.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos y no soportaron la presión de las lágrimas al imaginarse la boda de su hermano mayor a la cual no pudo asistir.

-¡Soy tía! –Sollozó con alegría, Hermione le devolvió una melancólica sonrisa- No creo que hayan más noticias que me den tanta alegría.

Hermione sonrió con pesadez, y trató de parecer amigable y optimista ante su antigua amiga, la chica se veía tan feliz que no sabía como decirle las malas noticias.

-Entonces si te alegra tanto esa noticia, te gustará saber algo mucho mejor –Se alegró falsamente la castaña.

-¿Hay más? ¿Qué mas? Dime por favor Hermione, no te quedes callada –Le insistió.

-Bien… Prepárate –Hermione tomó aire y con una fuerte exhalación dijo rápidamente- ¡Percy volvió a la casa y trabaja junto con tu padre!

Esta vez los ojos de Ginny estallaron en enormes lagrimas de alegría, le tomó a Hermione las manos como tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, agradecimiento, alegría y hasta desesperación.

-¡Hermione, lo dices enserio! –Sollozó- ¿Qué mi hermano volvió a la casa?

-Si, y muy cambiado, después de la decepción que tuvo con Fudge el pobre de Percy decidió volver a la casa de tus padres pidiéndoles perdón, no te imaginas la cara de tu madre cuando lo vio.

-Que pena habérmelo perdido –Dijo triste la pelirroja, pero entonces sintió como Hermione le apretaba las manos y levantó la vista para mirarla, la castaña también estaba llorando- ¡Oh, Hermione, te hice sentir mal! ¡Perdóname!

-No, no es eso… Es que… hay más…

-¿Más noticias? ¡Cielos! –Dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas-¿Qué podría ser mejor?

-Es que, lo que te voy a contar no es mejor- Dijo Hermione pasándose la mano por la cara…

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, cuando de repente recordó algo que no habían hablado en la mesa-¡Oh si! ¿Qué hay de Ron, Charlie… y Harry?

Hermione la miro con los ojos rojos y tomó aire, Ginny comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y un presentimiento extrañó recorrió su espalda.

-Ginny… Ron…

-¿Ron qué? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? –Chilló Ginny asustada-¡Dímelo Hermione!

-Ron se fue de la casa, se fue a Rumania a vivir con Charlie –Hermione explotó en una profunda amargura, mientras Ginny trataba de encontrarle lo terrible a esa noticia.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Le preguntó extrañada-Ron siempre quiso conocer el mundo.

-No es eso –Sollozó la chica- Es que… bueno...algo pasó…

Ginny trataba de asimilar lo que le sucedía a Hermione, pero la única conclusión clara que podía sacar era algo relacionado con un escondido sentimiento, entonces le sonrió.

-Hermione, yo creo que si te esmeras por estar con mi hermano y te la juegas por el, volverá –Dijo Sonriente.

-¡No es eso! –Gritó Hermione molesta y quitando sus manos con brusquedad, no sabía como explicar aquella situación- ¡No tiene nada que ver con Ron y conmigo! ¡Tiene que ver con Ron y Harry!

Ginny se quedó helada, ¿qué cosa tan terrible podría haber ocurrido entre su hermano y su ex novio? Al recordar eso sus mejillas se pusieron súbitamente rojas. Hermione la miró con seriedad.

-Ron se fue de la casa… por culpa de Harry –Le explicó Hermione con la voz quebrada.

-¡Que dices! –Ginny no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su amiga temblaba de pies a cabeza.- ¡Pero sin Ron y Harry son como hermanos!

-Eran –Susurró Hermione- Verás Ginny… No sé como contarte esto pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Harry ha cambiado mucho… no es el mismo de antes –Dijo triste.

-¿Qué tanto ha cambiado? –Pregunto la pelirroja asustada.

-Ni te lo imaginas… Después de la muerte de Voldemort Harry nunca más fue el mismo y eso causó una horrible pelea con Ron.-Hermione tenía el semblante sombrío, y Ginny la trató de mirar de una forma amigable para destenzar el clima.

- Está bien, entiendo que hayan sucedido cosas para que Harry haya cambiado- Dijo tratando de sonar comprensiva, aunque en el fondo sentía algo de temor- ¿pero fue tanto como para que Ron se fuera a causa de el?

-Es que aun no te cuento todo… -Hermione tomó un poco de café para entibiar la garganta y siguió- Hubo una discusión ese día en la casa de tus padres entre Ron y Harry, algo que nunca había visto… Llegó a tanto que en un momento tú madre se tuvo que interponer, pero en lugar de actuar como juez neutral, defendió a Harry. Ron no entendió la conducta de su madre, y ya sabes como es tú hermano, se tomó todo muy apecho y dijo algo como: "ya que escogiste a tú hijo, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí", atrajo un bolso con su varita, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y despareció por la chimenea. Hace tres años que tus padres no saben nada de el, excepto por Charlie, que les cuenta sobre ellos en sus cartas.

Ginny quedó perpleja, no sabía como reaccionar, le parecía tan extraño lo que Hermione le contaba, estaba colocando a Harry como un monstruo, aunque ella sabía que no lo era. Además, su madre siempre lo quiso mucho, supuso que Hermione exageraba, pero al verla tan destrozada comprendió que no podía ser mentira.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices… -Dijo Ginny seriamente- Estas colocando a Harry como un monstruo…

-Es que, Ginny tendrías que verlo, es difícil de explicar…

-¿Qué es difícil de explicar? –La voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse entre el miedo y la amargura de pensar que su mundo estaba siendo destruido por un mal entendido, y que ese mal entendido se lo estaba imaginando Hermione- ¿Estas segura de lo que me dices?

-¡Claro que estoy segura! ¡Por Dios Ginny! Yo aun sigo siendo amiga de Harry lo veo mucho, ahora menos que antes claro, pero lo veo, y créeme cuando te digo que ¡no es el mismo!

-¿Pero por qué no es el mismo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Ginny se había a comenzado a levantar un poco de su asiento, como si con ello fuera a conseguir respuestas más concretas.

-¡Ginny no me hagas explicarte, es complicado! ¡La gente cambia cuando le ocurren cosas, la gente…!

Pero entonces un estrepitoso sonido como de alarma interrumpió la conversación, Hermione por primera vez agradecía que su celular sonara justo en ese momento. Abrió la tapa del aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja tratando de mantener la voz lo más serena posible.

-Cleveland, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué?... ¿En serio? –Súbitamente el rostro de Hermione se iluminó, Ginny comprendió que debía de se runa buena noticia ya que los ojos de la chica brillaban como si acabaran de darle un premio- ¡Si, si, claro! ¡Allí estaré! ¡Oh, cielos, cielos! ¡Dale las gracias al señor Warlok!

Hermione colgó el aparato y se puso a gritar como loca, tomó las manos de Ginny y las agitó con desesperación sin dejar de chillar. La pelirroja la miraba sin comprender, al igual que Oswald desde el mesón.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Le preguntó divertida olvidándose por un momento de la conversación anterior.

-¡Me acaban de avisar que fui escogida para ser la corresponsal del compromiso de la princesa!

-¿Qué princesa? –Pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

-La nieta de la Reina Margaret, es la menor de seis hermanas y el Sábado se compromete ¡es el evento más esperado durante este año!…

-¡Ah si, oí algo así en las noticias, pero hace mucho tiempo! Creo que cuando vivía en Brixton… vaya, ¡felicidades!

Hermione comenzó a tomar sus cosas, carpetas y bolso, dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Ginny alegremente.

-Me tengo que ir, debo reunirme con el editor en una hora ¡Espero verte luego! ¡Iré a visitarte a Carminabell! Te juro que no perderemos contacto amiga.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron de una forma algo torpe, debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que llevaba Hermione bajo el brazo, se comenzó a alejar no sin antes despedirse de Oswald moviendo la cabeza torpemente con una gran sonrisa, mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta saliendo a la calle.

Una vez afuera, la sonrisa de la chica desapareció, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba una oportunidad como esta, pero a la vez, no sabía si le convenía o no aceptar este trabajo.

-Espero que las cosas no se compliquen- Susurró.

Al interior de la cafetería, Oswald se acercó a Ginny y le tomó el hombro, la chica se volteó a verlo contenta.

-No puedo creer que me haya encontrado con mi gran amiga, no sabes las cosas que me contó, necesitaba tanto saber de mi familia.

-¿Te parece si me cuentas en el camino de regreso? Están cerrando la cafetería. –Comentó Oswald señalando a las meseras que comenzaban a acomodar las sillas sobre las mesas, Ginny repentinamente se sintió azorada.

-Si, si, claro vamos…

Ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería, estaba algo fresco así que el rubio le ofreció a Ginny su chaqueta quien la aceptó con cortesía.

-Siento haber estropeado el paseo –Se disculpó la chica avergonzada.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó el extrañado.

-Te debo un café –Le contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡No digas estupideces! Ese café te lo puedo cobrar cualquier día –Dijo el abrazándola amistosamente- Además, no me debes nada… con ver esa cara de felicidad hoy al encontrarte con tu amiga, creo que me has pagado todo lo que he hecho por ti estos últimos cuatro años.

Ginny sonrió con ternura y sin saber porque se acurrucó bajo el brazo de Oswald quien se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

-Gracias por estar ahí Oswald, eres un gran amigo –dijo la chica con ternura, el rubio le respondió el abrazo con cariño mientras seguían su camino en dirección a la taberna de Tom.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Holaaaaa! Bien este es el cuarto capitulo, ¡no saben lo que me costó escribirlo! Hasta el momento creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho de los cuatro. Como que van en aumento nn

No tengo mucho que decir en esta nota, salvo que espero que les haya gustado. Me gusta escribir con detalles las "inter-conversaciones" Algo así como no ir directo al grano, sino que hablar de más cosas entremedio.

Tenía dos opciones de reencuentro con el primer personaje conocido, o Luna o Hermione, pero creo que he puesto a los personajes en su momento correcto. Luna la verán muuucho mas adelante, ya la tengo lista para su capitulo aparición jejeje.

Por lo demás, los personajes importantes, como supongo chicas, querrán saber cuando aparecerán Harry y Ron, pues, les aviso que el chico de ojos verdes aparecerá en esta primera parte de la historia, ¿y el pelirrojo? Aun no sé si lo coloco aquí o en la segunda parte, depende como avance la historia y cuando amerite su aparición, ya que aquello depende de los personajes que van teniendo inferencia con la trama.

Y creo que eso es todo, corto y conciso, no como el anterior testamento en el capitulo tres :D

**Pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Capri Coffee:** Inventado por mi, chicos, YO NUNCA he ido a Inglaterra, todas las descripciones son de documentales que he visto y cosas por el estilo. Solo he visitado España, y la verdad es que las calles en Europa son todas parecidas jeje, por lo tanto lo de "barrio gótico" es cierto.  
**  
Oxford:** La universidad más prestigiosa de Inglaterra o reino Unido, así como Harvard en EE.UU.  
**  
Daily Mirror:** Duh! El diario de los ingleses jajaja.

**Adelanto Próximo capitulo: **

**Invitaciones Reales: Reformándola.  
**  
Por un leve problema externo, Oswald recibe una extraña sorpresa a la casa de los Floy, una carta de su madre pidiéndole un favor, favor que deberá cumplir junto con Ginny.  
En este capitulo descubriremos como se transforma a una plebeya, en una princesa. Volveremos a ver a Hermione, y a nuestro extraño personaje de nombre Omanshai y otros personajes nuevos. Será un capitulo algo cómico.

**Nota importante:** Ante cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, (no se admiten virus de ningún tipo xD) recuerden enviarme un mail o dejar un amable review D


	5. Invitaciones Reales: Reformándola

_**Invitaciones reales: Reformándola**_

-¿Alo? ¿Si? –Contestó con una voz dulce y melodiosa, estaba pálida y ojerosa, solo esperaba una buena noticia- ¡Ah, sanador! ¿Cómo está?

-_Bien gracias Atiocope, te llamaba para avisar que ya tengo tus resultados en mi poder…_

-Oh, cielos… ¿Cómo salieron?

-_La verdad, creo que debes venir a mi consulta, hay muchas cosas que debo decirte…_-El hombre que hablaba sonaba nervioso, y solo provocó que la mujer que había contestado el teléfono se comenzara a sentir peor.

-Escuche sanador… por lo que me acaba de decir ya me quedo claro que es una mala noticia, de verdad si tengo que saber algo de mi estado de salud prefiero que me lo diga inmediatamente, no quiero pegarme un viaje al hospital sabiendo que ya escucharé algo malo.

-_Está bien, si así lo quieres…-_Suspiró el sanador-_Después de la perdida que tuviste, y luego de realizarte los exámenes, nos dimos cuenta que tú organismo no puede generar las hormonas suficientes para que puedas crear un ovulo…_

_-_No entiendo… por favor, ¿no puede ser más claro?- Lloró la mujer soportando el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano.

-_Atiocope, tú cuerpo esta funcionando en factor a otro tipo de organismo que no sabemos que puede ser, los exámenes salieron extraños, nos dicen que tu vientre esta siendo ocupado por algún tipo de vida que no es un bebe, y eso, sea lo que sea, te provoca las tres perdidas que has sufrido –_El hombre suspiró al otro lado de la línea mientras se escuchaban sonidos de la manipulación de papeles-_ Es como si tu cuerpo estuviera encinta, pero no de una vida humana, es algo… que no tiene forma, ni cuerpo, pero que sin embargo, los exámenes muestran como un ser con vida… y muy latente…_

-¿Cómo que tengo algo dentro de mi que me impide tener hijos? –Chilló la mujer ahogándose y respirando con dificultad- ¡Con mi marido no hemos hecho más que tratar de tener hijos y usted me dice que ya hay algo dentro de mi y que no es humano! ¿Qué acaso es un bicho raro, una alimaña, un monstruo, que es?

-_No me entiendes, no es algo físico_…-El sanador volvió a suspirar sintiendo una fuerte presión sobre su espalda- _Sé que no es fácil entender, pero debes escucharme con atención… con mis colegas estuvimos estudiando tus exámenes y todo lo que encontramos revela que hay una vida dentro de ti que no es física, no tiene forma, olor ni color, es como si albergaras una fuente de energía increíble, y tu cuerpo cada vez lo hace crecer más y más, como un bebé… Atiocope, en tu interior hay algo vivo, y según parece estás pronto a dar la luz a eso, sea lo que sea…_

-¡Me esta diciendo que daré a luz a algo que no hay! ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Cómo fue que me pasó?

La mujer se puso a llorar desconsoladamente agarrándose con fuerza de su blusa, como si aquel gesto le fuera a dar una solución, el sanador, al otro lado de la línea, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que Atiocope se calmara.

-_Atiocope, es necesario que vengas esta misma noche al hospital, tenemos que sacarte eso de tu vientre, no sabemos que pueda pasar si sigue creciendo. Hace ocho meses que estamos siguiendo tu caso, y ya que no estas encinta creemos que lo mejor es saber de una vez por todas que tienes ahí._

-¿Puedo morir? –Preguntó Atiocope con la voz temblorosa y muy bajito.

-_Eso no te lo puedo responder con seguridad_ –Contestó el sanador con la voz ronca- _Sé que quieres recibir una buena noticia, pero eres mi paciente y debo serte sincero… Tu caso es sorprendente, jamás habíamos visto algo así. Por lo mismo me encantaría poder decirte que sobrevivirás al tratamiento final, pero ya que… no puedo responderte eso, lo que te pediré es que tengas mucha fé Atiocope, debes tenerla, es tu única forma de sobrevivir._

Atiocope asintió en silencio y colgó el auricular. Se sentó en su cama con pesadez, estaba desolada, se agarraba su hinchado vientre con temor, ¿qué podía albergar dentro de ella que fuera tan increíble como para mantenerse con vida durante nueve meses?

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar como lo haría para contarle todo eso a su esposo, pero entonces tocaron la puerta. Respiró profundamente y se secó las lágrimas, se levantó de la cama, se acomodó la blusa y caminó por el pasillo que daba a la puerta. En el camino se miró a un espejo para ver si tenía los ojos hinchados, y luego de comprobar que no era así, se dispuso a abrirla.

Apenas la abrió sintió una extraña sensación, como si bajo sus pies no hubiera suelo, era como si flotara, pero solo duró unos instantes antes de ver a la entrada de su casa a un oficial de policía.

-¿Si? –Preguntó extrañada.

-¿Es usted Atiocope Itanopilius? –Dijo el policía seriamente.

-Si, soy yo ¿Qué desea?

-Temo que no tengo buenas noticias para usted, señora –El semblante del policía rápidamente cambió a uno muy triste.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó comenzando a espantarse.

-¿Su marido es Adrastos Itanopilius?

-¡¿Qué le pasó a mi esposo?! –Atiocope sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y un horrible tambaleó en sus piernas le hacía querer apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta.

-Su marido, señora… Bueno, no es fácil para mi decirlo, pero… El señor Itanopilius tuvo un accidente, el autobús que viajaba desde Atenas hasta Tebas se volcó, se encontraron pocos sobrevivientes…

-¡NO! –Gritó Atiocope agarrándose el pecho con más fuerza y llorando amargamente.

-Temo señora, que su marido fue una de las víctimas del accidente –Dijo el oficial entregándole una bufanda roja- Esta es una de las pertenencias que llevaba, creímos que le gustaría tenerla.

Atiocope tomó la bufanda y se arrastró hasta el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, el policía la miró desde arriba de forma extraña y se agachó para consolarla.

-Los cuerpos fueron trasladados a la morgue, necesitamos que vaya a reconocer el de su marido.

Los ojos de la mujer se dilataron ante lo que el oficial le ofrecía, ¿Cómo había sucedido todo tan rápido? Primero lo de su extraño "embarazo" y ahora lo de su amado esposo, con quien llevaba casada diez años, estaba muerto, ¿Cómo fue qué sucedió todo eso en tan poco tiempo? El oficial se arrodilló ante ella y le tocó el hombro.

-Necesito que venga conmigo, sé que es difícil y lamentablemente no es bueno recibir estas noticias en su estado-El policía la volvió a mirar de modo extraño, pero a Atiocope en esos momentos ya no le importaba como la miraba- … Pero mientras antes termine con esto, será mejor para todos.

Atiocope lo miró con extrañeza ante sus palabras, pero entonces asintió con la cabeza, quería acabar con todo eso de una vez, ya no le importaba lo de su estado, solo le importaba volver a ver a su esposo, aunque era la última vez que lo haría.

-Esta bien –Dijo levantándose aun ahogada en sus propias lágrimas- Pero… debo avisar a su familia.

-No es necesario, nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso, por ahora sólo necesito que me acompañe –Le dijo el oficial tomándola del brazo con una fuerza inusitada en él.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero no tenía ganas de pensar, solo quería terminar con todo, así que siguió al policía hasta su patrulla.

Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta del auto, Atiocope volvió a sentir aquel vacío en sus pies, sin embargo, sucedió algo muy extraño. Todo para ella había sido muy real, la conversación, el policía, la noticia de la muerte de su esposo, pero no estaba en el auto del policía cuando descubrió eso, sino en un lugar frío y lúgubre, como una vieja bodega de hospital. Ella estaba acostada en el frío suelo y no entendía nada, hacía unos segundos estaba saliendo de su casa y no había parpadeado siquiera cuando despertó en aquel horrible lugar.

-_Lamento haberle causado ese horrible susto señora_ –una voz suave y que hablaba un pésimo griego se escuchó a sus espaldas- _Pero era mi trabajo._

Atiocope se volteó y se encontró con un joven chico oriental, no sabía si era chino, taiwanes o japonés, pero sí sabía que sus ojos, uno plateado y otro azúl, le daban un pánico horrible.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Preguntó levantándose sintiendo un dolor en su espalda debido al peso del abultado vientre.

-_No se preocupe, pronto tendrá respuestas _–Dijo Omanshai susurrando con ese terrible acento mal modulado- _Ese no es mi trabajo, me pagan por traérselas, no por hablar._

-¿Traérselas? ¿De qué habla? –Chilló la mujer aterrada -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-_Ya están aquí, fue un placer conocerla Madame –_El chico hizo una reverencia, aunque su mirada parecía ser de dolor-_Que tenga surte…_

Repentinamente Omanshai desapareció ante sus ojos dejando una estela de humo púrpura de un olor muy desagradable. Apenas se fue, Atiocope se puso a buscar alguna salida rápidamente, pero las ventanas estaban bloqueadas, entonces se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba. Alrededor de ella habían cientos de estantes con cajones lo suficientemente grandes para meter a una persona adentro, y así era…  
La curiosidad terminó por invadirla cuando quiso comprobar sus sospechas, y exclamó un gritó de horror cuando abrió uno de los cajones y lo primero que se asomó fue el rostro cadavérico de un hombre que parecía haber muerto en un incendio, ya que la mitad de la cara estaba quemada y putrefacta.

Se tapó la boca con horror retrocediendo lentamente hasta que su espalda topo con algo, o alguien…

Se volteó lentamente y levantó la mirada, ante ella estaba un hombre de rostro apuesto pero cetrino y de cabello negro hasta los hombros, también vestía completamente de negro.

Al ver a los ojos del hombre, Atiocopé retrocedió, algo no estaba bien, no podía hablar, ni pensar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Tras el hombre aparecieron tres figuras negras y encapuchadas, dos de ellas emitían un ruido tétrico, de ultratumba.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? –Se enfrentó firme.

-Hola Atiocope, por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo que me costó poder hallarte, de no ser por Omanshai todavía estaríamos buscándote. –Sonrió el hombre galantemente hablando en un perfecto griego.

-¿Quién es y que quiere de mi? ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

El sujeto en lugar de contestar solo sonrió y bajó sus ojos hasta el vientre de la mujer, quien inmediatamente procesó algo en su cabeza para poder salir de ahí.

-¡No me haga daño, por favor! ¡Estoy por dar a luz! ¡Llevó un bebé en mi vientre, por favor no nos haga daño! –Lloró desesperada.

Ante la extrañeza de Atiocope, el hombre estalló en una carcajada que fue secundada por los tres esbirros que estaban tras él, entonces toda oportunidad de salir de ahí se esfumo de su cabeza, ya no tenía salida.

-No me hagas reír querida, ¿Qué crees que soy imbesil? –El hombre se le acercó amenazadoramente y la acorraló contra una pared- ¡Eso que llevas dentro de ti no es un bebé! ¿Por qué crees que te trajimos hasta aquí? ¡Eso que llevas en tu interior es mío! Y no dejaré por ningún motivo que nazca.

-¿Qué es suyo? –Forcejeó- ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Por favor piense en el!

-¡Me estas impacientando mujer! ¡Tu y yo sabemos que eso que esta dentro no es un bebé, es MIO, MIO, MIO!

El hombre agarró a la mujer por el cuello con tanta fuerza que comenzó a asfixiarse, mientras, uno de los tres esbirros se acercaba lentamente por detrás y con una voz juvenil que parecía simular más edad trataba de detener al hombre.

-No tienes que tratarla así, con las demás fuiste "_amable"…_

-¡No te pongas humanitario ahora!- Gritó el hombre soltando a la mujer, quien cayó al suelo tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello aún llorando. Se volteó para ver al chico bajo la capucha negra y lo miro con firmeza- ¡Las otras Víctimas no me causaron tantos problemas!

-¿Vi…victimas? –Sollozó Atiocopé temblando presa del pánico.

-Así es preciosa, Victimas, algo que tu serás muy pronto-Amenazó el hombre dirigiéndole la mirada a las otras dos figuras- ¡Ustedes, ya saben que hacer!

Las dos figuras hicieron un tétrico sonido como si asintieran, y avanzaron hasta la mujer tan rápido como si flotaran sobre el suelo. Atiocope se acorraló a sí misma contra la pared completamente aterrada, por su cabeza pasaban la imagen de su marido y la posibilidad de que quedara viudo sin jamás haberle dejado un hijo.  
Una de las figuras encapuchadas alzo su temible garra negra y Atiocope se elevó por el aire, quedando pegada a la pared a una buena distancia del suelo, el hombre se acercó a ella observando el abultado vientre y comenzó a hacerle cariño, la mujer solo podía mirarlo con asco. No podía mover ni sus piernas ni sus brazos, estaba totalmente pegada a la pared, sin posibilidad de moverse, el sujeto le tomó la cara con fuerza obligándola a mirarle, y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Atiocope Itanopilius, casada hace diez años con Adrastos Itanopilius, durante cinco trataron de tener hijos pero no han podido, es una lástima que el pobre hombre tenga que arreglárselas solo sin siquiera un niño el cual le recuerde a ti.

Atiocope abrió los ojos como platos, el hombre se hizo a un lado y las dos figuras rodearon a la mujer sacando sus inmensas garras de debajo de la túnica y justo antes de que pudiera pedir clemencia, un horrible grito rasgó el aire. A los pocos segundos, su cuerpo inerte yacía en el suelo bañado en sangre, y las dos siniestras figuras sostenían en sus manos una gran esfera luminosa que temblaba, el joven la tomó con ambas manos y la guardó en una caja de cristal con forma de huevo. El hombre sonrío para si mismo y caminó hacia el cuerpo moviéndolo con su pie.

-Se lo merece por no dejarme el trabajo –Murmuró siniestramente, luego se volvió hacia sus esbirros y camino por entre ellos para que lo siguieran, dejando el cuerpo de la mujer tirado en el suelo- ¡Vamonos! Amanece, pronto estarán aquí los sanadores muggles.

Inmediatamente y bajo su capa negra, todos desaparecieron.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny amaneció con un fuerte rayo de sol pegándole en los ojos, después de haber vivido un crudo invierno, la primavera por fin se acercaba.

Habían pasado solo unos días desde su encuentro con Hermione, por suerte habían mantenido el contacto y se escribían cartas vía lechuza casi todos los días. La castaña, como en la escuela, le contaba lo ansiosa y nerviosa que estaba por acudir a aquel despacho en el compromiso de la princesa, y Ginny como antes, solo le pedía que se relajara. Esa mañana Orus, la lechuza de los Floy estaba picando el vidrio de la ventana de la pelirroja para que la abriera, ella, entusiasmada se la abrió con rapidez, recibió la carta y le dio al pobre animal un poco de agua y semillas. La chica desdobló la carta con rapidez y se sentó en la cama para leerla con calma.

"_Amiga: _

_¿Cómo amaneciste esta mañana?  
Yo ya no doy más de los nervios, no puedo creer que mañana por fin sea el Gran día, mi tan esperado momento de demostrarle al inepto de mi jefe que si soy capas de lograrlo.  
Ya compré el vestido, lo vieras, es hermoso… ¿crees que me dejen entrar a la fiesta verdad? ¿Y si no me dejan? ¡Horror! ¡Habré perdido mi dinero!  
Pero no puede ser, tengo que entrevistar aunque sea a la reina, ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que vaya estar frente a la reina de Inglaterra! Claro, que en ningún caso es tan maravilloso como haber vivido aventuras cerca de Dumbledore, ¡oh, el si sabría que hacer!  
Pero bien, te escribo por otra razón, hoy me tomaré el día libre para descansar un momento de toda esta ajetreada semana, y que no adivinas ¡iré a visitarte esta tarde!  
Así que espérame, me apareceré por allá después de la hora de almuerzo, ¡nos vemos!  
Con cariño  
Hermione."_

Ginny se comenzó a reír, era verdad que Hermione solía estresarse más de la cuenta, pero esto era demasiado, dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y bajo a desayunar, en la mesa como siempre, estaba Oswald junto con los mellizos.

Los tres parecían estar inmersos en una discusión, Vincent reía, mientras que Maggie parecía totalmente emocionada por algo en especial, sin embargo su rubio amigo era el que parecía dar problemas en el asunto.

-Buenos días -Cantó Ginny- ¿A qué no adivinas? –Le dijo a Oswald sentándose a su lado.

-¡No por favor, no más noticias!

-¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó la pelirroja mientras se servía jugo de naranja. Pero la respuesta inmediata fue la de una tarjeta muy elegante y con florituras que tenía Oswald en la mano- ¿Qué es esto?

-Léelo –le espetó sin considerar su nivel de enojo.

La chica abrió la tarjeta y se dispuso a leer, una expresión de asombro se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Estas invitado al compromiso de la princesa? –Ginny se había comenzado a emocionar, pero el rubio parecía cada vez mas enojado.

-¡No sé que tanto les emociona, es solo una estupida fiesta! –Gritó agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Es un honor que te hayan invitado –Le sonrío Ginny.

-¡Es que no me invitaron!

-¿Cómo qué no te invitaron?, aquí dice claramente "señor Oswald Mcclay"-Dijo la chica mostrándole el sobre.

-¡Si sé! ¡Dice mi nombre! ¡Pero fue un cambio absurdo que hizo mi madre!

-¿Tu madre? –Preguntaron Maggy y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mi madre si!, ella tiene que viajar mañana, ¡la invitación era para ella!, pero como no puede asistir no puede dejar el cupo vacío y dejar mal a los Mcclay, así que no encontró nada mejor que enviar a su hijo.

-¡Que estupenda idea! –Celebró la pelirroja entre las sonrisas de los mellizos- ¡Que suerte tienes!

-¡No digas estupideces Ginny! – Gritó el rubio levantándose de su silla- ¡Esas fiestas son aburridas! ¡Mamá siempre me hace lo mismo, a ella no le gusta ir y me manda a mí en su nombre!

-No puede ser tan malo –Sonrió Vincent dándole un sorbo a su café- además, te codearás con la realeza.

-¡Claro, lo que siempre deseé! –Se mofó el rubio con ironía, mientras que Ginny leía una pequeña nota que venía escrito en la tarjeta.

-Aquí dice que tienes derecho de ir con un invitado –Murmuró sorprendida- ¿Con quien vas a ir? ¿Alguna condesa acaso, o una duquesa? O esas chicas ricas de las que siempre hablas que son hijas de las amigas te tu mamá.

Oswald le quitó la tarjeta a Ginny y sus ojos se movieron rápido al seguir la línea que describía al invitado, un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación y los tres chicos miraron inconcientemente a Ginny quien se comía un pedazo de pan.

-¿Powr qure me mirran? –Preguntó con la boca llena.

-¡Claro! –Gritó Oswald pegándose en la frente- ¡Como no se me ocurrió antes!

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó una vez que tragó su pan.

-¡Tu iras conmigo!

Ginny casi se atragantó cuando escuchó aquello y se levantó rápidamente de su silla mirando a sus amigos estupefacta.

-¿Qué te volviste loco? –Saltó nerviosa- ¿Cómo crees que yo podré ir a una fiesta de esas?

-¡Vamos, dijiste que te entusiasmaba! –Sonreía el rubio divertido disfrutando el cambio de roles.

-¡Claro que me entusiasma! ¡Solo si fuera de la nobleza!

-¿Y que acaso no lo eres CA-MI-LLE? –Se interpuso Maggie pronunciando el nombre con mucha fuerza y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero...pero... ¡Camille es de la nobleza! ¡Yo soy Ginny Weasley, me descubrirían! ¿No que querían mantenerme protegida? ¡A esas fiestas deben ir algunos de los cazadores!

-¡Ginny entiende que el mundo mágico te cree muerta!-Gritó Oswald exasperado- ¡Eres la "_hija_" de mi tía, iremos como primos! ¡Representaremos a los Mcclay-Verona!

-No lo sé... nos van a descubrir Oswald... –Repentinamente Ginny tomó de un brazo a Maggie y la puso delante de ella sonriente- ¡Anda con Maggie! ¡Ella es mucho mas de la nobleza que yo!

-¿Qué estas loca mujer? –Gritó Maggie apartándose muerta de la risa- ¡Yo soy lo menos noble que hay!

-Y es cierto... Nunca inviten a Maggie ni siquiera a un matrimonio, en serio... es vergonzoso... –Acotó Vincent muy tranquilo poniéndole mantequilla a su pan.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy tan terrible! ¿O si?

Vincent levantó una ceja, y Maggie se encogió de hombros dándole la razón, mientras que Oswald caminaba hacia todos lados aun discutiendo con Ginny.

-¡Vamos chiquita ayúdame!

-Pero Oswald... No lo sé... y aunque así fuera, ya, supongamos que voy contigo... ¡No sé como comportarme! ¡No sé caminar como una condesa, no sé como hablar, no sé nada sobre protocolo!

-¡Eso déjamelo a mi! –Sonrió Vincent- ¡Te ayudaré encantado!

-Si Vins te ayuda, yo también, te compraremos un vestido maravilloso, tan lindo como el de la misma princesa, tanto, que hasta ella te tendrá envidia. –Maggie tenía los ojos brillantes del entusiasmo, el solo pensar que sería la encargada de vestir a Ginny la volvía loca.

-No te alarmes tanto, recuerda que no puede llamar mucho la atención –le recordó Oswald.

-¡Entonces no puedo ir contigo! –Gritó exhausta Ginny al ver que nadie se ponía de acuerdo- ¿Por qué no vas solo y ya? Vas un momento, haces acto de presencia y vuelves.

-¡No! ¡Tú vas a ir conmigo! Es mal visto que a esas fiestas llegue gente sola.

-Cielos... –Suspiró Ginny- Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Recuerda, irás como Camille Verona, con un vestido sencillo... –Dijo Oswald dándole énfasis a lo de "vestido" y mirando a Maggie-... saludarás a los invitados, bailarás, brindarás, comerás y nos iremos.

Ginny parecía abatida, se había vuelta a sentar en su silla suspirando levemente, luego de pensar unos instantes, se volvió hacia Oswald con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Esta bien... –Sonrió-Iré contigo...

Todos gritaron entusiasmados ante la respuesta de la chica, y Oswald la tomó elevándola por el aire, ante sus quejidos y suplicas para que la bajara. Una vez en el suelo, tomó aire y miró a Vincent nerviosa.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme... Creo que no podré hacer esto sola.

-Será un placer _**mademoiselle**_- Sonrió Vincent haciéndole una reverencia.

-Bien –Suspiró la pelirroja - ¿Cuál es el primer paso para transformarme de una plebeya en una doncella?

-¡Yo sé!-Maggie salió e la habitación para volver al rato con dos pares de zapatos antiguos de taco alto.

Oswald sonrió y ante la expresión atónita de su amiga, Vincent se había colocado un par y estaba parado frente a Ginny.

-Paso uno, saber caminar –Dijo Vincent usando los mismos zapatos.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione había tomado el metro para poder llegar lo antes posible a visitar a Ginny. En el camino había pasado a comprar el "Daily Mirror" para leer su nueva columna sobre la comida de los casinos, sin embargo en primera plana se encontró con algo que le hizo pegar un gritó, lo que llamó la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí.

Inmediatamente lo pagó y se fue corriendo a tomar un taxi que la llevara lo antes posible a la casa de los Floy, su amiga tenía que saber lo que había pasado.

El trafico estaba demasiado insoportable ese día, además que la gente parecía mal humorada, los taxis no quisieron pararle, hasta que un gentil caballero entrado en edad parecido a Santa Claus paró su pequeño cacharro al ver a esa chica que parecía no estar muy bien, además de tener pisa.

-¿Desea un taxi señorita? –Preguntó con sonrisa bonachona.

-Si, gracias –Dijo entrando.

-¿Insoportable el trafico hoy verdad?

-Y que lo diga, ¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy es la postura de argollas de la princesa con su prometido, las calles que rodean al palacio de Bukinham se han cerrado y la gente está buscando nuevas vías alternativas para volver a su casa, mala suerte para ser un viernes ¿no?

-La verdad si... –Respondió con pesadumbre mirando al palacio- no me gustan esos esnobistas, creen que el mundo gira entorno a ellos –Continuó molesta mirando como unos policías desviaban el trafico.

-¿Verdad que sí? A mi tampoco me gustan, por eso me mantengo al margen de la sociedad que gira pendiente de sus reyes, vivo lejos de aquí con mi queridísima esposa en Carminabell, un pueblito tranquilo y relajado donde no llegan todas estas patrañas.

-¿Conoce Carminabell? –Se exaltó Hermione.

-¿Qué si lo conozco? Vivó allí desde que tengo memoria –Sonrió el hombre con ternura.

- ¿De veras? ¡Que bien! Entonces me puede dejar allá y de pasó se va a su casa.

-¿Vas a Carminabell? ¡Vaya que gusto! ¿Tienes familia por allá?

-Una amiga –Sonrió esperanzada deseando llegar lo antes posible para dar la noticia a su amiga.

-Bien, entonces, para allá vamos.

El hombre dio unas cuantas vueltas en las calles que habían sido desviadas, y a los pocos minutos ya estaban en la carretera dirección a Carminabell, Hermione solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara lo más rápidamente posible.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny estaba parada en aquellos horribles zapatos de punta cerrada y tacos altos, sus pies estaban tan apretados que ya no soportaba el dolor, y Oswald tampoco ayudaba mucho al reírse de ella, en lugar de ayudarla.

-¡Ginny enderézate! –Gritó Vincent quien estaba parado elegantemente sobre sus elegantes zapatos sin perder por ningún segundo el equilibrio.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga con estas horribles cosas matándome los pies? ¿No puedo usar mis sandalias? –Se quejó la pelirroja.

-¡Claro, tu puedes usar los zapatos que quieras! Pero antes debes aprender a caminar –Dijo el chico caminando con elegancia de un lado hacia otro con mucha facilidad.

-¿Dónde aprendiste todas estas cosas? - Le preguntó con voz adolorida.

-Mis papás siempre nos llevaban a fiestas elegantes por su trabajo –Respondió Maggie- Como no les gustaba dejarnos con niñeras nos llevaban con ellos... aunque claro, Vins aprendió mejores modales que yo.

-Gracias querida hermana –Sonrió Vincent haciendo una reverencia sin que se le moviera siquiera un cabello, Ginny lo miraba atontada.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacer todo eso?

-Es una fiesta de gala muy formal Ginny, debes comportante como en la antigua Inglaterra, casi como en la edad media. –Rió Oswald ante el gesto de dolor de la chica.

-¡Merlín, que fastidio! ¡Me duelen los pies!

-¡Vamos Ginny concéntrate! ¡Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres! ¡Camina!

Ginny dio unos cuantos pasos tratando de mover un pie delante del otro, pero en eso, un taco del zapato derecho se interpuso por sobre su pie izquierdo, y al no poder moverlo, se fue de cara al suelo produciendo la risa estrepitosa de todos sus amigos, quienes por reírse tan fuerte no escucharon que estaba sonando el timbre de la casa.

Se levantó adolorida y avergonzada, caminando con dificultad hacia la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande y olvidó el dolor por un momento al ver a Hermione parada en el umbral, ambas amigas se abrazaron eufóricas y luego entraron a la casa.

-¡No te esperaba tan temprano! ¡Auch! –Ginny entró caminando con dificultad a la casa, mientras los otros tres se reponían de la risa.

-Sabes que soy puntual, te dije después de almuerzo y aquí estoy.

-¡Ginny no dijiste que vendría tu amiga a vernos hoy! –Se exaltó Oswald.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Les iba a decir, pero me comenzaste a hablar de la fiesta y...

-¿Cuál fiesta? –Preguntó Hermione algo insegura.

-La de la princesa, Oswald esta invitado por ser hijo de la cónsul, y bueno, yo iré con el porque ser, la "hija de la condesa".

-Que... ¿Qué vas a ir? –Murmuró la morena nerviosa.

-Sí, por eso estoy con estos horribles zapatos, me están "reformando" –Se quejó- Oh, disculpen, ella es...

-Hermione Granger, periodista del Daily Mirror –Saludo con cortesía Vincent- Lo sé, siempre leo tus columnas, escribes muy bien.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario, además de que el chico que la acababa de saludar era muy atractivo y extremadamente atento.

-Gra...gracias –Dijo sonrojada- Es un placer para mi conocerlos, Ginny siempre me habla de ustedes.

-Y yo soy Maggie, el es Vincent –Dijo la melliza saliendo desde un rincón- Somos mellizos, cielos, es obvio… bueno, ya que lo notaste, que bien que estés aquí amiga de Ginny, ahora podrás ayudarnos a reformar a esta chica, de cenicienta, a la misteriosa chica del zapatito encantado.

-Eh... claro, será un placer ayudarles... este... ¿Ginny estas segura que quieres ir a esa fiesta? La gente que va es realmente fastidiosa.

-¡Por favor no le hagas cambiar de opinión! ¡Con lo que nos costó convencerla!-Suplicó Oswald.

Hermione sonrió con una mueca, parecía complicada, algo no estaba bien, necesitaba mostrar lo que el periódico decía, ya que claramente el profeta aun no sabía nada.

-Este... bien…eh… chicos, Ginny, hay algo que tienen que ver... No quiero arruinarles el día, porque por lo que veo están muy entusiasmados con esto de la fiesta, pero, necesito mostrarles esto, sé que les interesará.

Hermione le entregó el ejemplar a Vincent quien leyó la portada atónito, Ginny, Maggie y Oswald se colocaron tras el para ver mejor. La cara de la pelirroja se contorsionó en una horrible mueca de espanto al ver la fotografía, mientras el moreno se ponía a leer en voz alta.

- "Encuentran muerta a mujer en la morgue de Londres" –Murmuró- "Atiocope Itanopilius de treinta y cinco años, fue encontrada muerta está madrugada en la morgue de Londres, aunque puede sonar irónico, aún no se sabe como la mujer llegó hasta esas instancias, más, que fue llevada hasta allá para ser asesinada. Los últimos que la vieron fue un medico Griego con quien ella había planeado una revisión de emergencia durante la noche. Según nos comentó el galeno, ella sonaba preocupada e insegura por su estado de salud, llevaba años tratando de tener un hijo junto a su marido Adrastos Itanopilius lo que nunca fue llevado a cabo. Cercanos a la mujer, cuentan que el hombre estaba en viaje de negocios hacía casi un año y que ella había comenzado a formar barriga de embarazo. Los peritos tienen sus teorías aunque ninguna de ellas está confirmada, algunos creen que esto puede haber sido un asesinato pasional, como puede haber sido algo premeditado por parte de externos a la familia.  
Otros rumores se fijan en los dichos por los vecinos del barrio en el cual vivían, Itarias Trebasaltos, comentó a este diario que pocas horas antes de su muerte, un chico de contextura oriental rodeaba la casa, pero aun no están confirmados aquellos rumores.

Lo único confirmado hasta el momento es la muerte de la mujer, la cual fue en horribles circunstancias, siendo encontrada con el vientre abierto y sin signos de un bebé en su interior. Se cree que el tráfico de niños del medio oriente anda tras la pista de las mujeres solas y embarazadas para poder quitarles sus hijos antes de nacer. ¿Horrible? ¡Espantoso! Las investigaciones ya comenzaron, esperemos no encontrarnos con más casos como este, ya que, como sabemos, hace un año asesinaron a otra joven en las mismas circunstancias."

-¡Cielos! –Suspiró Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿La mataron estando embarazada? ¡Como pueden!

-Esto no está bien –Dijo Oswald mirando a Vincent en busca de apoyo.

-¡Claro que no esta bien! –Lloró Ginny- ¡Hasta donde llegaran esos sujetos por poseer lo que buscan! ¡Mataron a un bebé por eso!

-No Ginny, no es eso... –Murmuró Vincent. Hermione y Maggie se miraron incrédulas sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó la pelirroja secándose las lagrimas.

-¡Si, ahí sale claro que a la mujer la mataron con bebé y todo para obtener lo que deseaban! –Exclamó Hermione.

-Es que, no es así... –Continuó Oswald- ¿Les explicas tú o yo?

-Déjamelo, me gustan estas cosas –Sonrió con melancolía el moreno- Verás Ginny, si hay algo que debes saber es de que se trata el poder que llevas dentro de ti...

-Bien explícamelo... –Dijo a la defensiva.

-No te alteres, en verdad es demasiado simple, pero a la vez muy complicado... –Suspiró y luego continuó- Las nueve portadoras llevan en su sangre la energía del universo, eso quiere decir que en algún momento tendrá que manifestarse esa energía.

-Eso ya lo sé –Murmuró.

-Bien, lo que no sé si sabes es que para manifestarse debe… nacer...

-¿Nacer? –Preguntaron Hermione y Maggie al mismo tiempo.

-Así es –Prosiguió Oswald- La Magia que engloba el universo es tan poderosa, que para poder producirse escogió a nueve mujeres por la misma razón... sus cuerpos son los que crean vida, ustedes son los que llevan en su vientre a un bebé durante nueve meses.

-No te entiendo... –Dijo Ginny.

-Ginny, el poder debe nacer, pero debe nacer de ti... lo que a esta mujer le sucedió es que no podía tener hijos justamente por eso, porque en su cuerpo ya estaba albergada la fuente de vida que es la magia que llevan las portadoras en su interior. Ginny, esta mujer estaba por dar a luz a la magia, por eso es que debe "nacer", es como debe manifestarse en el mundo-Explicó Vincent.

-¿Cómo, cómo, cómo? –Exclamó pasmada- ¡Que me voy a embarazar de magia! ¿Qué acaso ese poder esta vivo?

-Claro, la magia que llevas dentro de ti no es solo magia como la de la escuela, es una vida, es un porcentaje de la vida del universo manifestándose en magia pura –Dijo Oswald moviendo la cabeza.

-La cosa es Ginny, que esta mujer nunca esperó un bebé, estaba por dar a la luz la primera fuente de magia, si ese poder hubiera nacido el enemigo que los esta buscando estaría en desventaja, porque el los quiere usar para su propio propósito. –Comentó el moreno.

-Pero, entonces, como... Bien entiendo eso de embarazarse del poder, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que ella no pueda tener hijos? –Preguntó Maggie.

-Es que mientras las portadoras no den a luz a la magia que esta dentro de ellas entonces no podrán tener hijos, porque su vientre ya esta ocupado por otra fuente de vida –Respondió Vincent.

-¿Qué? –Estallo Ginny- ¡Eso quiere decir que no podré tener hijos hasta que esta cosa que esta dentro de mí no nazca! ¿Y cuando será eso? ¿En treinta años más cuando sea una anciana solterona?

-La magia ya esta depositada dentro de ti Ginny, solo falta que empiece a generarse y eso debería ser en no menos de un año. –Murmuró Oswald algo incomodo.

-¡Cielos! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo eso?

-Creí que lo sabias –Dijo Oswald.

-Yo solo escuché de mis padres que me tenían oculta por ser una de las portadoras, pero nunca supe de que se trataba.

-Bien, ahora lo sabes... –Suspiró Maggie.

-Vaya, esto es demasiada información, ni en Hogwarts nos pasaban todas estas cosas –Suspiró Hermione atontada cayendo sentada sobre un sillón.

-Entonces una vez que el poder nazca (si es que no me han matado antes) ¿podré tener hijos como una mujer normal?

-Claro, eso debe suceder, tú sólo eres la portadora, tú lo llevas dentro de ti, lo haces manifestarse y luego vuelves a ser una bruja normal.

-¡Merlín! ¿Y eso será en un año me dices? ¿Seguro?

-Claro –Respondió con una sonrisa Oswald.

-Pero aquí dice que Atiocope tenía treinta y cinco años, ¿Cómo se demoró tanto en manifestarse en ella?

-Porque las brujas no nacen portadoras –Explicó Vincent para calmar la expresión de Ginny- La magia escoge a las brujas durante un largo proceso de registro, y luego se instala en ellas en algún momento de la vida, en este caso, a ti te escogió cuando tenías diez años, y según los escritos antiguos, la magia no debe tardar en manifestarse más allá de once a doce años.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo quedar "embarazada" del poder, ahora o el próximo año –razonó.

-Justamente.

-Y eso si es que no me matan antes, ¿verdad? -Preguntó asustada.

-Eso no pasará bonita –La tranquilizó Oswald –Estamos todos aquí para protegerte.

-¡Claro que si! –Acotaron todos.

Luego de una breve pausa en la que todos parecieron procesar lo que habían escuchado, se volvieron a enfocar en la transformación de la pelirroja, a la que le faltaba mucho aun para ser la digna hija de una condesa.

-¡Bien ahora creo que debemos prepararte para una fiesta! –Sonrió Vincent levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano.

Ginny sonrió y comenzó nuevamente con el horrible ejercicio de los zapatos.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

No habían pasado muchas horas, y ahora las dos chicas se dedicaban a arreglarle la postura a la pelirroja, quien andaba con los horribles zapatos antiguos y un tonel de libros sobre su cabeza.

-No los agarres –Le decía Vincent mirándola sentado desde un sillón- Vamos, camina, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres...

-¡No puedo, me caigo!

Ante un fuerte ¡PUM! Ginny yacía en el suelo con todos los libros sobre ella y un zapato sobre el piano, y otro cerca de un mueble.

-¡Soy un desastre! ¡Jamás podré caminar como una condesa! ¿No puedo ser solo yo?

-¡No! ¡Tienes que caminar como la realeza!

Vincent se puso a un lado de Ginny y la ayudó a caminar nuevamente, las piernas de la chica temblaban como gelatina al subirse sobre esos horribles tacos.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar mis sandalias? Tienen un taco finito y no me tiemblan las piernas.

-Esto es como conducir –Le dijo Vincent sabiamente- Si aprendes en un auto grande podrás manejar lo que sea, en este caso es lo mismo, si aprendes a caminar con estos zapatos, tus pies podrán caminar en lo que sea.

-Si tú lo dices –Se quejó.

-Vamos, dame tu mano, recuerda, solo la punta de los dedos.

Ginny le tomó la mano solo rozando con sus finos dedos los de el, y comenzó a caminar, un pie delante de otro y con los libros sobre la cabeza.

-No te pongas tan tiesa Ginny, relájate, por eso es que te caes.

-¡No puedo caminar muy relajada con tantos libros sobre mi cabeza!

-¡Si puedes, anda! ¡Confiamos en ti!

Hermione miraba todo desde un costado con Maggie a su lado, sin embargo la expresión de la castaña era extraña como si algo le molestara.

-¿Te pasa algo? -le preguntó Maggie.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ah... este... no, nada...

-¡A mi no me engaña nadie! ¿Te molesta algo cierto?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de suspirar, Maggie estaba casi sobre ella como esos detectives que tratan de sonsacar la información a sus victimas. La castaña se movió hacia un lado y se agarró el cabello en una cola antes de seguir su conversación con la melliza.

-La verdad, es que si estoy preocupada… por Ginny.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella está muy bien ¿Qué no la vez?

Hermione miró hacia su amiga mientras esta volvía a darse un costalazo contra el suelo, con una sonrisa se volvió hacia Maggie y contestó:

-Si, la veo muy bien, no creo que tenga que preocuparme, esta nueva vida le ha hecho muy bien.

-¡Hey chicas! –Llamó entonces Oswald sacándolas de sus pensamientos, las dos caminaron hacia el salón donde practicaba Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaron.

-Es su turno –Sonrió Vincent-Aun falta mucho por hacer.

-¡Cielos, quiero descansar! –Se quejó Ginny sentada en el suelo quitándose el cabello de la cara.

Las horas siguientes pasaron muy rápido, no se dieron cuenta en que momento el sol le dio paso a un radiante a un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la hora, el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos, para ese entonces y después de muchas discusiones Ginny ya había aprendido a caminar con aquellos horribles zapatos.

Vincent colocó un viejo tocadiscos y Maggie le prestó una falda, hecha con un mantel de cocina, para que pudiera bailar el vals.

-Con la mano derecha tomas mi cintura, y con la izquierda te tomas el vestido –Mientras Vincent explicaba, la chica seguía cada instrucción al pie de la letra- ahora inclínate un poco hacia atrás y dobla tu cuello hacia la derecha, si miras hacia el frente de mareas.

Ginny hizo todo tal cual Vincent le indicó, y Maggie colocó la música, al rato, la pelirroja bailaba como toda una noble, Oswald la miraba embelezado mientras su cabello se agitaba al compás de la música. La chica aprendió a bailar con gracia y ritmo, sus pies no se toparon nunca más uno con el otro, sino, por el contrario, aprendió a manejarlos perfectamente.

Vincent estiró su brazo y Ginny se desenvolvió con soltura sonriéndole a Oswald cuando esta se desenrolló ante el, para luego volver hacia su pareja de baile. Vincent sonreía satisfecho.

-Excelente, has aprendido a bailar como toda una doncella Ginny Weasley, oh, perdón… Debo decir… Camille - Murmuró el moreno provocándole el sonrojo a la chica.

-Gracias a ustedes –Sonrió ella nerviosa.

Luego de vals, la hicieron caminar con libros en la cabeza y saludar a los invitados con elegancia sin que se le cayeran. Hermione y Maggie hicieron de las invitadas de honor, mientras que Oswald llevaba un sombrero de copa fingiendo ser uno de esos viejos ejecutivos que miran a todo el mundo con desdén.

Vincent era quien llevaba a Ginny, ella tenía que aprender a tomarle el brazo y a mirar siempre hacia el frente. Hermione con Maggie tuvieron que fingir que eran dos señoras chismosas que la criticaban, pero ella siempre mantuvo la cordura, algo que Vincent se lo premió con una radiante sonrisa.

Una vez que pasó la prueba de las mujeres, se quitó los libros de la cabeza para pasar por Oswald, quien la observó con petulancia, tal y como lo hacían los verdaderos condes. Ginny se puso nerviosa al ver la cara del chico mirándola con arrogancia, se imaginó como serían los de verdad, pero tal y como Vincent le había enseñado, ella se tomó su falda con gracia e hizo una reverencia con un suave y elegante gesto, acompañado por una dulce voz que obligó al chico a dejar de verla con odio.

Una vez conseguida la prueba de fuego, Vincent le dio un beso en la mano y ante sus tres amigos le dijo solemne:

-Felicidades preciosa Ginny, has pasado de ser una Weasley, a una Verona… Ya estas lista…

Ginny sonrió con dulzura, eran casi las dos de la mañana, sus pies le mataban, pero había conseguido lo que nadie creía que se podía en unas horas, convertirla en una noble, y es que esa era la única forma de pasar desapercibida en la fiesta que daría la princesa la noche siguiente.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que puse mucho blabla sobre Atiocope, pero es que necesitaba ese pedazo de historia para explicar lo que son las portadoras más claramente.

Ahora, en caso de no entender bien como fue el asunto que explicó Vincent, me daré el arduo trabajo de explicarlo a continuación es las acotaciones :D  
**  
Acotaciones Varias:**

1- _**mademoiselle**_ Es como "mi señora, mi dama, my lady" Pero en francés.

2- **Historia de las portadoras:**

A ver para hacerlo más claro a aquellos que no lo entendieron. Verán, al hacer un dialogo entre personajes, hay que contar las cosas como si fuera una conversación, porque no puede ser algo muy explicativo, sino algo que tenga pocas palabras, así que si alguien no lo entendió, lo siento (  
Lo que sucede con las portadoras, es lo siguiente:

Hay una magia o poder que vendría a ser como la energía del universo, aquella energía debe manifestarse en la tierra por razones que se sabrán más adelante. Pero, para poder hacerlo, debe NACER, oséa, no puede aparecer de la nada, sino que tiene que salir de alguna parte. Para eso, esta energía escogió a nueve brujas con alguna característica en especial, y una de esas es Ginny.  
Lo que traté de explicar con el personaje de Atiocope, es que para poder manifestarse aquel poder, oséa, para poder nacer, debe vivir un tiempo en el cuerpo de las mujeres antes de encontrar el útero, (por decirlo de una forma) quedarse ahí y comenzar a crecer.  
Cuando crezca, nacerá en forma de magia, en forma de energía y eso destruirá al mal.  
El problema es, que las mujeres que aun no han hecho nacer a esta magia no podrán tener hijos hasta que eso suceda, ¿Por qué? Porque el vientre o el útero, está siendo ocupado por la magia.  
Una vez que la magia o el poder se manifiesten, ellas podrán tener hijos. Ahora, el misterio está, en ¿Qué sucederá si las matan a todas?  
Esa es la trama del fic, así que no hagan teorías extrañas, porque la explicación que acabo de dar es algo poco relevante, es solo para que sepan como funciona la cosa de las Portadoras. Jejeje nn  
Espero que les haya quedado un poco más claro )  
Sino, bien, pueden mandarme un mail jajaja. (Solo espero que no lo hagan, es lo más claro que puede hacer :D)

**Avances del próximo capitulo:**

Encuentros Inesperados:  
Ginny finalmente va a la tan ansiada fiesta con Oswald, pero se llevará una buena sorpresa cuando descubra algunas cosas que no esperaba.  
Volveremos a ver a Morgan y por fin sabremos quien es el asesino, aunque, ya deberían sospechar quien puede ser nn

Y lo último y más importante, en este capitulo sucederá algo importante que convencerá a Ginny de volver a su casa.   
No se lo pierdan

**Nota importante:** Recuerden dejar sus sugerencias, preguntas, dudas, comentarios positivos o negativos en la bandeja de reviews, o simplemente mandan un mail D  
Y no olviden de visitar mi blog: ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com, para enterarse de las nuevas novedades sobre el fic D


	6. Encuentros Inesperados

**Encuentros Inesperados**

-Bien Granger, recuerda que esta noticia es todo para nosotros y es tú oportunidad de demostrar que vales tú titulo, más te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo sino…

-Si sé señor Warlok, me despedirá y hablará tan mal de mí que con su influencia nadie querrá contratarme de nuevo. –Recitó Hermione arrastrando las palabras, como si aquello se lo supiera de memoria.

-Así es –Le dijo un hombre de cabello rojo y barrigón con cara de buldog, apuntándola con el dedo- Más te vale que hagas la mejor cobertura que se haya visto jamás, tenemos que ser el diario más leído mañana en la mañana ¿Escuchaste? ¡Rayos! ¡En mal momento se me ocurrió seguir los concejos de Cleveland y hacerle caso para contratarte justamente a ti como corresponsal! ¿Por qué no llamé a Orson? –Se quejó el hombre mirando a Hermione con desprecio, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos pero solo ella sabía mantener la compostura frente a un sujeto como el.

-No…se preocupe señor, haré la mejor cobertura jamás vista- Sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de salir de la oficina.

-¡Más te vale Granger!-Le gritó Warlok antes de que saliera- ¡Sino, olvídate de tus cuatro años de estudio, porque si me defraudas solo serás una Gran Nadie! ¿Me oíste? ¡UNA GRAN NADIE!

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y apretó los ojos, muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y una de ellas era por supuesto la cara del horrible hombre si hacia mal su trabajo. Se enjugó las lágrimas apretando los dedos contra sus ojos, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, alzó la mirada y frente a ella se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño desordenado que vestía traje de oficina. Por la forma en que la miraba intuyó que era debido a su estado en ese momento, aunque después de lo sucedido con sus padres no le agradaba la sensación de sentirse la víctima.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo Warlok?

-Nada que hubiera estado fuera de lo que creí que me diría –Dijo secándose las lágrimas- Estaba preparada para el sermón de humillaciones.

-¿Tan terrible fue?

-No si tomas en cuenta la amenaza de que si hago mal mi trabajo me despedirá, además de arruinar mi futuro como periodista frente a todas las cadenas nacionales e internacionales de periodismo. –Sonrió irónica.

-¿Te dijo eso? ¡No puede ser tan canalla! ¡Maldito hijo de…!

-Calma Cleveland –suspiró la morena- No hay que rebajarse a su nivel, ¿Quiere la mejor cobertura noticiosa que el Daily Mirror ha tenido jamás? Pues, eso tendrá…

Hermione se estiró la blusa, sacudió su cabeza para sacar su cabello de la cara y camino decididamente hacia un ascensor, la gente que bajó de él la quedo mirando con curiosidad, así como su amigo Cleveland que le sonrió antes que las puertas se cerrarán ante de ella.

Se apoyó en el espejo del ascensor con los brazos cruzados tratando de encontrar la forma de poder escribir el mejor notición de su vida, esperaba que la BBC también estuviera presente, ¿Por qué no envió su currículum a la cadena en lugar del diario?  
Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, el momento había llegado y toda esa emoción que sintió por tantos días se había esfumado, ahora lo que tenía era… ¿miedo acaso? ¿Miedo de fracasar Hermione Granger?  
El ruido del ascensor al llegar al primer piso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ahora lo único que tenía en mente era distraerse con algo más interesante, aunque con todo el revuelo que había en Londres en ese momento, sería bastante difícil concentrarse en otra cosa.

Un ruido al interior de su bolso la asustó y provocó que lo botara al suelo, la gente que pasaba ante el vestíbulo la miró con extrañeza, pero ella solo pudo sonreír con dulzura y nerviosismo para luego salir corriendo de ahí hasta la calle, donde pudo sacar su celular. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver quien la llamaba y suspiró con una extraña expresión, entre tristeza y molestia.

-¿Hola? –Contestó cerrando los ojos.

-_Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estas?_

-Ah… Hola, eh…No me llamas en un buen momento tengo mucho trabajo –Dijo caminando distraída.

-_Ah, Perdona, espero no molestarte…_

_- _No, no te preocupes -recapacitó- me cae bien un poco de distracción.

_-Genial, supe por ahí que tendrás que cubrir el compromiso está noche ¿no?_

_-_Si –Murmuró incomoda recordando lo que había sucedido con su jefe- Gracias por recordármelo…

- ¿_Problemas?_

_-_Con mi jefe –Suspiró.

_-Oh, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal…_

-No te preocupes… Ya me estoy acostumbrando…

_-Cuanto lo siento, debe ser difícil trabajar con alguien como tu jefe…_

-Si bueno, no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora –Dijo hastiada caminando hacia el paradero para tomar el autobús.

-_Si, me imagino, disculpa si te hice sentir mal…-_La voz al otro lado del auricular se escuchaba cansada y muy amable, pero más que nada culpable, como si aquella persona hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y ahora estuviera redimiéndose.

-No, no te preocupes… em… cuéntame de ti, ¿Cómo estas?

_-Bueno, no puedo quejarme… Tal vez en mi mejor momento…  
_

-¿Tal vez? –Dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-_Si bueno, no es fácil pasar por esto, ¿Sabes?_

-Pero a estas alturas no puedes pensar en un "tal vez" ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

-_Siempre tan susceptible, aún no entiendo por que no estudiaste psicología _–Rió la voz al otro lado.

-Sabes que el mejor psicólogo es un amigo, no necesito un titulo que me ayude a entregar un buen concejo.

-_Y siempre tan lista para responder cosas que dejan a uno sin habla- _La voz al otro lado sonaba melancólica pero feliz_- ¡No sabes como te extraño!_

-Todos me dicen lo mismo –Contestó fingiendo ser muy lista.

-_Bien, llamaba para saber de ti y bueno, para desearte suerte en tu noticia, espero verte esta noche._

-¿Que estas invitado? –Se bufó la chica, aunque su voz seguía siendo melancólica.

_-¡Muy graciosa! Soy el invitado de honor-_Rió la voz tratando de sonar importante para animarla.

-¿Tu, de honor? ¡Por favor no me hagas reír!- Hermione rió burlona mientras al otro lado la voz fingía estar molesta.

-_Veo que te ha hecho mal trabajar con tu_ jefe –Se burló la voz.

-¡No metas el dedo en la yaga! –Grito la morena entre risas y molestia.

-_Ya, ya… te dejo tranquila entonces, de todas formas espero verte, tal vez nos encontremos por ahí._

-Claro… -Dijo nerviosa- Ah, por cierto, quiero saber… ¿Por donde entrarás?

-_Aun no lo sé… te aviso cuando este allá, ahora debo irme, ¡adiós!_

-Adiós… -Murmuró descolgando el celular, justo cuando de lejos vio el autobús que le correspondía para llegar a su casa.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-¡Hay por favor Marcel, no me diga esas cosas, no ve que me pongo toda colorada!

-Mi querida Clotilde, usted es quien me sonroja como un adolescente, con esas hermosas joyas que tiene por ojos.

-¡Uyuyuyui! Marcel pero que galán, si no lo conociera tan bien creería que me quiere conquistar.

-Por favor mí querida dama no me tiente, que usted ya esta casada y sabe que no puedo hacerle caso a las tentaciones, sería malo para mi reputación.

Un hombre alto, de madura edad y muy apuesto, de rostro cetrino y cabello oscuro le ofrecía ya la quinta copa de coñac a la gran mujer que estaba literalmente acostada en un sofá. El hombre vestía con elegancia y era muy distinguido, sin embargo la mujer, a pesar de estar vestida con ropas elegantes, sus gordas piernas estaban a punto de romper las ligas que afirmaban sus medias, sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto tomar alcohol, y sus labios y ojos tenían el maquillaje mas corrido que nunca.

-¡Pero que picarón! –Le dijo ella dándole un golpe en el hombro tomándose de un trago el coñac- ¡Si Henry lo escuchara!

-¡Pero Henry no esta aquí! –Sonrió con malevolencia Marcel Candeviere viendo como la mujer estaba a punto de caer desmayada- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros –Le susurró acercándose a ella como una serpiente.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –Se abanicó con su mano al ver al hombre tan cerca de su rostro -¡Por favor Marcel, no me obligué a cometer una locura!

-No se preocupe… no lo hará –Candeviere la empujó con su dedo y la mujer cayó absolutamente dormida derramando lo que le quedaba de coñac. Sus ronquidos se comenzaron a escuchar inmediatamente.

Se levanto con una sonrisa malévola y se volteó para ver a un chico que estaba parado tras él mirando a la mujer con asco.

-¿Quieres que me lleve ESTO?

-Por favor hijo, trata con más respeto a las "damas" –Dijo riéndose burlonamente.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? –Preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo quiero sacar algunas cosas de la bóveda que me servirán mucho esta noche…

-¿No te habría sido más fácil seguir el juego del conquistador y sonsacarle lo que querías?

-¡¿Qué estás loco?! ¿Seguir con el juego? ¡Merlín, que asco, no! Tal vez si hubiera tenido que engañar a Meredith Blancher seguramente, pero a esta cosa…- Dijo mirando con despreció a la enorme mujer que roncaba en su sofá-… Si hubiera seguido con el juego creo que ya habría devuelto todo mi almuerzo.

-Pero te veías muy a gusto coqueteándole –insistió el chico riendo burlón.

-¡No me lo recuerdes hijo por favor! El solo hecho de recordar ese sudor baboso…

Ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos y un tiritón les recorrió el cuerpo, tan solo imaginarse aquella situación les hacía colocar cara de asco.

-Bien, ahora a buscar esa bóveda… -Candeviere se frotó las manos y caminó en dirección hacia un gran vestíbulo, su hijo lo miró sonriendo divertido mientras con su varita elevaba a la gorda mujer y la enviaba dirección a su cuarto.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Maggie, esa mañana andaba tan hiperventilada como nunca, irían al callejón para comprarle un vestido a Ginny, aunque parecía ser que ella estaba más emocionada que la misma invitada.  
La pequeña Weasley estaba en bata y toda despeinada, había bajado a desayunar y a pesar del sueño solo tenía oídos para escuchar a Vincent y Oswald hablar sobre quienes irían a la fiesta, condes, duques, ministros, estrellas de cine y televisión. El solo imaginarse aquello la hacía olvidar lo que había aprendido en las lecciones de transformación, no se veía compartiendo ni conversando con gente como esa, aunque ya a esas alturas no podía echarse atrás, la invitación había sido aceptada y tenía que acatar las consecuencias de esa noche.

-¿Va Carl Gustave? –Preguntó Vincent impresionado leyendo una hoja.

- Si, con su esposa… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿No era Brandy?...

-¡Brenda!

-Eso... –Sonrió el moreno- ¿y también va la hermosa Meredith Blancher? Creí que después de la muerte de su tercer marido aún vivía el luto.

-¿Eso crees? –Resopló Oswald arqueando una ceja- Esa mujer no se pierde ni una… ¡Oh, mira esto! También van los gemelos Barshnikov, ¡hace años que no se de ellos!

-Tienes razón, ¿A qué se dedican ahora?

-Mmm… Creo que Iván es médico facultativo, ya sabes, en el mundo muggle… y no estoy muy seguro de que hace Ingram, pero si mal no reacuerdo, creo que estudió leyes.

-¿Ambos trabajan en el mundo muggle?

-Desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort sí. No quieren saber nada del mundo mágico.

-Muchos magos se hicieron muggles después de que Voldemort asesinó a sus familias… –Murmuró Vincent pensativo sin dejar de leer la hoja que tenía en sus manos- Oh, un momento… Oswald…

El mellizo hizo un gesto con sus ojos para que su amigo se acercara a ver la hoja, ambos chicos se inclinaron hacia delante para leer lo que decía y repentinamente el rubio se puso pálido.

-No puedo creerlo…-Murmuro- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

El chico volvió a sentarse bruscamente en su silla apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, lo que llamó la atención de Ginny, ya no podía hacerse la que no le importaba la conversación.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó mordiendo una galletita- ¿qué es eso?

-Es la lista de invitados que irán a la fiesta, la madre de Oswald la envió esta mañana –Dijo Vincent con tranquilidad.

-¿Va alguien que les cae mal acaso?-La pregunta de Ginny fue respondida ante un resoplido de su mejor amigo- No sé, pregunto por la cara que pusiste.

Oswald levantó la cabeza refregándose los ojos y le quitó la lista a Vincent para poder confirmar si lo que había leído era cierto. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta e inclinó su cabeza para ver a Ginny con mayor atención, claramente a esas horas de la mañana no podía imaginarse a su pelirroja protegida como una noble, más aun si andaba con bata, pantuflas y el cabello totalmente enmarañado. Por su cabeza pasaron todas las imágenes posibles de cómo se podría ver para que no pareciera ella, pensó en pelucas, tinturas de cabello y hasta un hechizo para cambiar la apariencia, el que por cierto ya estaba prohibido, a excepción de los metamorfomagos, claro.

En esos instantes bajó Maggie totalmente arreglada y lista para salir de compras con su amiga, cuando sintió aquel aire fúnebre en el ambiente. Su brillante sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios cuando se encontró con su hermano y Oswald mirando a Ginny sin decir una palabra, mientras que la pelirroja se comenzaba a preparar el desayuno algo nerviosa por ser nuevamente el centro de atención.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué miran a Ginny como si acabaran de desahuciarla?

-¡Por Merlín Maggie no digas estupideces! –Gritó el rubio más histérico que nunca, lo que hizo que la melliza cayera sobre un sillón.

-¿Qué dije?

-Nada hermana –Dijo Vincent acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse- Oswald está un poco nervioso ¿no es verdad?

-¡YO NO ESTOY NERVIOSO! –Gritó agitando los brazos, Ginny lo miró entre aterrada e incrédula.

-¿Me pueden decir que les ocurre? ¡Toda esta semana se la han pasado mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, o peor, como si fuera la carnada para algo! ¿Qué les ocurre ahora?

-Lo mismo quiero saber, ¡tus gritos asustan! –Maggie hizo un puchero de niña pequeña y se escondió entre los brazos de su hermano mirando a Oswald con terror.

Vincent soltó a Maggie y se quedo viendo con Oswald, ambos sabían que debían hablar, pero no sabían como hacerlo, parecía como si el moreno esperara la aprobación de su amigo, hasta que con un gesto de su cabeza dio a entender que tenía la libertad para hacerlo.

-Ginny, lo que sucede…-Comenzó lentamente- Es que bueno… ni tu ni Maggie lo saben pero es bueno que lo sepan…

-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados empezando a impacientarse.

-La casa real de Gran Bretaña esta asociada con el ministerio de Magia –Respondió Oswald rápidamente.

Ginny y Maggie se miraron y ambas comenzaron a reír histéricamente, los dos amigos se vieron algo sonrojados sin entender la reacción de las chicas, Oswald se tuvo que interponer al no entender la gracia del chiste.

-¡¿De que se ríen?!

-¡Que cosas dices! –Gritó Ginny aun riendo- ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!

-¡Claro que si tonto! –Maggie se retorcía en el sillón, donde había vuelto a caer- ¡Todos saben que el ministerio de magia se relaciona con los gobiernos muggles!

-¡No sé porque te pones tan histérico! –Estalló Ginny agarrándose el estomago por reírse tanto.

-¿Por qué se ríen? ¿No ven que es grabe? –Insistió Oswald viendo

-A ver, espera –Vincent se interpuso entre Oswald y las chicas- El tiene razón, ¿De qué se ríen, nos podrían explicar?

-Si, si, claro…- Ginny comenzó a calmarse aunque aun respiraba agitada a causa de las risas- Olvidan que somos hijas de personas que han trabajado en el ministerio, ¡es obvio que el palacio y el gobierno deben tener relaciones con el mundo mágico!

-¡Claro que sí! –Rió Maggie que entre carcajadas tomó aire para poder hablar- ¡Es la única manera de poder subsistir en cuanto a mantener los límites y los negocios!

Vincent sonrió y Oswald dibujó una sonrisa a medias, sabía que había actuado como un idiota, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en que a pesar de que los cuatro tuvieran razón, aquello seguía siendo peligroso.

-¡Si, si, si, bien! –Gritó moviendo los brazos para hacerse notar- Pero aun así, ¿no ves el peligro Ginny?

-¿Cuál peligro? El único peligro que veo es ir a una fiesta que tenga un muy bien ponche.

Maggie y Ginny volvieron a estallar a carcajadas, Vincent comenzó a atragantarse y tuvo que disimular colocándose una mano en la boca al ver la expresión del rubio. Oswald por su lado empezaba a ponerse rojo y en una brusca reacción le pegó una patada al sofá donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

-¡Maldita sea, que no lo entiendes! –Le gritó a Ginny acercándose mucho a ella- ¡A LA FIESTA VAN LOS ASESINOS!

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala, Vincent se quedó mirando a su amigo seriamente moviendo la cabeza, mientras que las dos amigas estaban tan heladas y estupefactas como si les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Murmuró la pelirroja perpleja-Creí que no sabías quienes eran los asesinos… ¿Sabes quienes son?

Oswald estaba perplejo, helado y estático, no podía moverse ni pensar, Ginny se le acercó mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, buscando en los de el una respuesta, no quería imaginarse que su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo le haya estado mintiendo.

-¡Vamos responde!

-¡No! –Se interpuso Vincent viendo que a su amigo no le salían las palabras- ¡No lo sabemos! Tenemos nuestras sospechas pero…

-¿Pero que? ¿De quien sospechan? ¡Por favor díganmelo! –Suplicó con los ojos llorosos y con la voz temblorosa. Maggie, por su lado, por primera vez estaba tan seria y asustada como la pelirroja.

-No… No sé Ginny, es información confidencial y muy peligrosa, lo que sabemos puede ser tan verdad como mentira, si se llegase a saber lo que nosotros creemos puede causar problemas terribles en el mundo mágico. –Murmuró el rubio con el semblante triste.

-Por favor Oswald –Le rogó Ginny- Al menos dime quien puede ser un peligro, no sé, donde trabaja, quienes son, ¿los conozco?

-Probablemente has escuchado de ellos – Corroboró Vincent con la misma voz de su amigo- Pero no podemos decirte nada hasta que no sepamos la verdad.

-Aun no entiendo…- Dijo Maggie de repente llamando la atención de todos- Si suponían que a la fiesta irían esos sujetos ¿Cómo pudieron convencer a Ginny de ir a meterse justamente a la boca del lobo?

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala, Oswald se dejó caer en el sofá a un lado de Ginny, quien miraba un punto fijo con los ojos hinchados. El chico se tomó la cabeza con las manos, nadie parecía querer hablar, el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Ginny tiene que salir al mundo… es….mmm…Es como cuando a Harry Potter lo perseguía Lord Voldemort, no por ser el blanco del asesino el se mantuvo escondido ¿cierto? –Comentó Vincent con tranquilidad.

-Pero en esa época Harry era protegido por Dumbledore –recordó Ginny con tristeza- y Voldemort le temía a Dumbledore. Yo ni siquiera sé quien es el asesino, y no hay quien me proteja.

-¡No digas eso! –La reprendió Oswald - ¡Claro que estás protegida! ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué somos nosotros?

Ginny dibujó una tímida sonrisa y se apoyó contra el hombro de su amigo, quien se sonrojo levemente ante el contacto calido de la chica.

-Es verdad, lamentablemente no podemos decirte quien es el asesino, no estamos seguros y no es bueno levantar falso testimonio… aunque, apenas lo comprobemos, te lo diremos, ¿está bien? - Vincent acarició la mejilla de Ginny para secar sus lágrimas, la chica se enderezó para poder limpiarse la cara, mientras, el rubio la miraba con un extraño semblante de miedo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo iré a esa fiesta? –Continuó la chica- ¿Cómo me presentaré si ustedes creen que esos sujetos estarán ahí?

-Creo que yo sé como… -Dijo Maggie con una sonrisa cómplice- Recuerda que ahora eres Camille, se supone que Ginebra Weasley está muerta, nadie en la fiesta sabrá que eres tú, además, como dice Vins, debes salir al mundo y una de las cosas que debes enfrentar de él, es justamente a estos sujetos, sean quienes sean.

-Pero… ¿Y si están contra fabulados con los muggles? –Preguntó Ginny temerosa.

-Todo puede ser bonita –Susurró Oswald- Por eso debemos mantenernos juntos y hacerles creer a todos, incluso a los muggles, que eres Camille Verona y no Ginny Weasley.

Los ojos de Ginny se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas, sin embargo, aun así sonreía agradecida de tener los amigos que había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Su pecho se hincho de felicidad y en un loco arrebato se lanzó sobre Oswald produciendo la mirada incrédula de los mellizos.

-¡Eres el mejor! –Le dijo- ¿lo sabías?

Oswald estaba tan tojo como un tomate, pero en ese momento solo tenía ojos para ver la bella sonrisa de la chica, quien le estaba agradeciendo todo lo que el había hecho por ella.

-Vaya, que tarde –Dijo Vincent mirando su reloj- ¿Ustedes no iban a ir a comprar el vestido?

-¡Es verdad! –Gritó Maggie- ¡yo me arreglé para ir al callejón y tú aún en pijama! ¡Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte ahora mismo!

Ginny les sonrió a sus amigos y se fue rápidamente hacia el segundo piso, los tres quedaron mirando la escalera, en especial Oswald, que aun tenía la sensación del abrazo en su pecho.

-Es muy especial ¿no? –Comentó Vincent, pero su amigo no dio señales de haber escuchado- ¡Oswald!... ¡Hey, Mcclay!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Nada –Sonrió el moreno- Parece que se te metió a una pelirroja en los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que rayos hablas? –Saltó completamente colorado.

-No te preocupes –Sonrió pícaramente Maggie- Te la traeré sana y salva.

-¿Pero qué les ocurre? –Oswald estaba tan colorado como el mismo cabello de Ginny, sin embargo trató de mantener la compostura. Se levantó torpemente del sillón tropezándose con unos cojines y se tambaleó cuando fue a levantarse, los mellizos solo podían reír disimuladamente ante el espectáculo- Iré… Iré a lavar los trastos para el almuerzo…

-Claro…Claro- Sonrió Vincent con los labios apretados tratando de parecer serio, algo que al rubio molestó en gran medida.

-Ese chico es un caso –Se burló Maggie mordiéndose las uñas- Nunca me he reído tanto.

Vincent soltó una leve risa secundando a su hermana, tomó un cojín y se lo arrojó a la cara.

-El no es el único gracioso aquí –Rió.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Maggie y Ginny caminaban por las largas calles de piedra del Callejón Diagon, ambas deslumbradas ante el increíble espectáculo que el ministerio había hecho con cada casa y vitrina.

Ginny solo había visto una parte, cuando con Oswald fueron a tomar un café a Londres, sin embargo, lo que ahora estaba viendo era mil veces más bello que la última vez. Las casas y tiendas estaban completamente coloridas y renovadas, las túnicas y ropa de magos estaban a la última moda y muchos vestían como muggles. Los edificios y el banco de Gringots estaban bellos y elegantes, reconstruidos con marfil y bronce por todo su esplendor, ambas chicas miraban hacia el cielo, las edificaciones eran realmente esplendidas, las calles estaban repavimentadas y toda la gente parecía ser feliz.

Una bruja muy arrugada pasó al lado de ellas, junto con otra bruja que parecía ser solo un poco menor, las dos parecían tan fascinadas como las chicas y admiraban cada vitrina como si fuese la última vez que contemplaran algo.

-¿Ves Hortensia?-Le decía la bruja más arrugada a la otra- Si no digo yo, este hombre es un genio ¡Un genio!

-Lo sé, lo sé querida, creo que después de lo que sucedió con el"innombrable" lo mejor que nos puede haber pasado es que este hombre esté a la cabeza del mundo mágico, ¡que hombre por Merlín!

-Y no es todo querida, escuché por ahí que piensa quitar las túnicas del mercado.

¿Cómo? ¿Las túnicas? ¿Pero por qué? A mi me agrada mucho la mía.

-Si, pero querida, hay que ponerse a la altura de las nuevas generaciones, no nos quedan muchos años y la verdad es que no quiero quedarme atrás con esto de las renovaciones.

-Habla por ti, a mi aún me quedan cientos de años para vivir.

-Entonces no te quejes querida.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron riendo, mientras que Ginny y Maggie las miraban curiosas y divertidas. Siguieron su paso mirando las vitrinas y tiendas, la pelirroja nunca había visto tanta gente paseando por ahí, a excepción de la semana anterior de la entrada a clases. Todos parecían tan felices y radiantes, como si el mundo fuera perfecto, sin embargo, un pesar llenó el corazón de Ginny cuando pasó cerca de la tienda favorita de Harry y Ron "El mundo de la escoba". El escaparate estaba rodeado de niños y jóvenes estudiantes, las chicas se asombraron cuando vieron colgando de unas cadenas a una radiante escoba plateada, era completamente de fierro, sin ninguna hoja de paja y sobre las cadenas había un cartel que titulaba "Silver Ray 5000".

-Vaya, como se pondrían Harry y Ron si pudieran ver esto…-Murmuró apesadumbrada.

-Sin querer hacerte sentir mal amiga, creo que ellos ya lo saben –Dijo Maggie apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Tienes razón, deben estar tan informados como yo, y si Harry tiene suerte, lo más probable es que ya la tenga en su poder.

-Nunca te pregunté por el –Comentó la morena alejándose del escaparate con su amiga-creí que sería desubicado hacerlo, pero ahora que tocas el tema, quería preguntarte ¿Tuvieron algo?

Ginny instantáneamente se sonrojó y recordó la cantidad de veces que solían escaparse con Harry para estar a solas en el colegio, Maggie sonrío pícaramente pero no insistió en seguir preguntando.

-La verdad es que sí tuvimos algo –Dijo entonces la pelirroja- Pero fue hace muchos años, yo estaba en quinto curso, luego él me dejó por irse a pelear con Voldemort, pero no lo hizo porque no me quisiera, al menos eso creo, la verdad siempre creí que fue por protegerme… hasta que bueno… pasó lo que pasó…

-Ya veo, debiste sentirte muy traicionada ¿no?

-Ya lo creo… ¿Cómo te verías si encuentras a Vincent a Oswald y a mi, hablando a espaldas tuyas sobre que debemos mantenerte oculta y alejada de toda persona, incluso prohibirte hasta que tengas novio?

-¡¿Qué te prohibieron qué?! –Chilló Maggie en la mitad de la calle, todos los magos y brujas que andaban por ahí se voltearon curiosos, Ginny tomó a su amiga del brazo y la arrastró hasta una librería cercana.

-Gracias por ser tan discreta –Murmuró con los dientes apretados.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó- Pero es que no puedo creer lo que me dices ¿Cómo es eso que no te dejaron tener novio?

-Es una larga historia, la verdad es que mis padres no querían que tuviera novio y bueno, a mi hermano, Ron por supuesto, se le escapó en una cena que yo y Harry estuvimos juntos y bien… Ahí pasó el escándalo…

-Pero…

-La verdad… es que no quiero recordarlo, es bastante doloroso, hasta el día de hoy me hace mal acordarme de lo que sucedió…

-Pero tendrás que afrontarlo algún día ¿qué no piensas nunca volver a tu casa?

-Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento, pero para eso, creo… creo que necesito un incentivo, siento que debo volver sólo si me sucede algo que me obligué a hacerlo…

-Algo como… ¿qué a tú hermano le caiga un elefante encima y quede en coma por meses?

-¡Maggie! –Gritó Ginny riendo y pegándole un carterazo en el hombro- La verdad creo que si sería un gran incentivo –Sonrió.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! –Se exaltó la morena repentinamente, Ginny se volteó a ver donde estaba mirando la chica y observó en un gran escaparate unos hermosos vestidos de noche- ¡Esa es nuestra tienda! ¡Ven, acompáñame!

-Pero Ma…

Maggie tomó a Ginny del brazo y la llevó a rastras hacia la gran tienda que abarcaba casi toda una esquina, sobre una gran entrada hecha con marfil se rezaba "Madame Malkin: Alta costura". La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces antes de entrar empujada por su amiga al interior de la tienda, estaba todo muy cambiado, las murallas, los trajes, y hasta la misma dueña, que vestía un largo traje de terciopelo color verde botella y unos canosos bucles plateados caían elegantes sobre sus hombros. La melliza se volvió loca con un vestido de noche que era bastante atrevido, mientras que Ginny entre avergonzada e insegura se había quedado parada en la mitad de la tienda.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo querida? –La atendió amablemente la misma Madame Malkin.

-¿Ah? Bueno… este yo… yo…

-Buscamos un vestido de noche, mi querida amiga es una de las invitadas de honor al compromiso de la princesa Muggle, Elisa Parkerville –Saltó Maggie trás la espalda de su amiga, quien estaba tan tiesa como un palo de escoba, Madame Malkin sonrió ampliamente.

-¿En serio eres la invitada de honor querida? –Preguntó dulcemente.

-Bueno, la verdad…yo… yo…

-¡Claro que lo es! –Gritó Maggie eufórica- ¡Y tiene que verse realmente preciosa está noche!

-¡NO! –Gritó Ginny totalmente roja, produciendo un silencio al interior de la tienda, ambas mujeres la quedaron mirando impactadas- Lo…lo siento… La verdad es que, bueno… Yo no soy ninguna invitada de honor, mi amiga exagera un poco –Dijo Apretando los dientes mirando a Maggie- Sí, voy a la fiesta, pero como acompañante…

-Pero niña, eso no significa que tengas que ir sin elegancia, seas de honor o no, te mostraré los vestidos más hermosos que tengo para esta noche.

Ginny volvió a sonrojarse juntando sus manos en señal de timidez, mientras que Maggie aun se volvía loca con todos los vestidos de la tienda.

-¡Oh, por Merlín mira esto! –Gritó colocándose encima de su ropa un vestido rojo increíblemente corto y con un escote realmente sugerente.

-Eso es para las cabaretistas querida- Sonrió algo nerviosa Madame Malkin señalando el vestido y trayendo consigo otros más.

La melliza volvió a dejar el vestido done estaba algo sonrojada, al menos por lo que pudo notar Ginny, su amiga parecía haberse puesto nerviosa.

-De igual modo esta lindo –Sonrió con simpatía para tratar de arreglar la situación.

Madame Malkin le sonrió con amabilidad y le entregó a Ginny varios vestidos que parecían haber sido sacados de un libro de historia colonial, incluso Maggie parecía mirarlos con repudio.

-La verdad están… están muy hermosos –Murmuró Ginny incomoda, tomando entre sus manos un gran vestido dorado con muchas florituras y con un corsé por el que no cabría ni una aguja- Pero… estoy buscando algo… algo menos tradicional… no sé si me entiende.

La mujer la miró por unos segundos, recorriendo los ojos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, como si la estudiara, le agarró la cara y el cabello para mirarla con más atención, las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio. Por un instante la menor de los Weasley creyó que estaban por descubrir quien era realmente y eso la puso algo nerviosa.

-Mmm… piel blanca, pecas, cabello rojo, un metro sesenta y tres más o menos, contextura delgada, cintura diminuta… ¡ya esta! –Sonrió emocionada Madame Malkin mientras sacaba cuentas mentales- Te traeré algo realmente precioso…

Las dos amigas se quedaron mirando fijamente con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en sus caras, la pelirroja comenzaba a mover su pierna en señal de impaciencia, lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes. Las mujeres que comenzaban a llegar a la tienda parecían tan sofisticadas y elegantes que le dio vergüenza verse a si misma ahí dentro. Maggie, por su lado estaba como loca sacando y guardando vestidos, todos igualmente de sugerentes como el rojo anterior, las clientas que habían entrado miraban a la melliza como un bicho raro y con repugnancia, casi como Narcisa Malfoy solía mirar a la gente.

-¡Mira este amiga! ¿No es hermoso? –Dijo probándose uno de color fucsia muy chillón y con muchos velos.

-Maggie… es horrible… -Murmuró mirándola con una expresión de incertidumbre total.

-¿Horrible? ¡Oh, yo lo encuentro tan sexy!

-Maggie concéntrate –Suplicó la pelirroja observando a las demás mujeres- Solo quiero un vestido elegante y simple, comprarlo y salir de aquí, ¿esta claro?

-Claro, como digas –Bufó la morena molesta, justo cuando en ese momento Madame Malkin llegaba con una gran bolsa de cuero negro- ¡No querrá que se coloque eso!

-Maggie, adentro de eso está el vestido –Le dijo Ginny impacientándose por la actitud exasperante de su amiga, pero a la mujer no pareció ofenderle.

-¡Que graciosa es tu amiga! –Dijo amablemente- Querida, creo que encontré el vestido ideal para ti.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó esperanzada, lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Míralo tú misma –Sonrió la mujer.

Ginny desenfundó la bolsa de cuero en la cual estaba guardado el vestido, y quedó anonadada con la belleza del traje que estaba en su interior.

Maggie y las otras mujeres que estaban alrededor se acercaron disimuladamente –Bueno, Maggie ya estaba cerca- y todas contemplaron la belleza del vestido que Ginny tenía en sus manos.

-Es… es…

-¡Bellísimo! –Exclamó la hija de una de las mujeres que estaba en la tienda- ¡mamá yo quiero ese para mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

-Si, si querida…-Murmuró la mujer con petulancia- Dígame, ¿Cuánto por el vestido?

-Lo siento mi querida dama, pero esta jovencita ya lo acaba de pagar –Dijo madame Malkin guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.

Las dos amigas se miraron extrañadas, mientras, la mujer con su hija miraban a Madame Malkin con arrogancia al igual que a Ginny.

-Vamonos querida, claramente está tienda no está a nuestra altura –Bufó la mujer molesta- Ya encontraremos algo mucho mejor para ti mi tesoro, no ese pedazo de tela…

-¡Pero mamá a mi me gustaba!

-¡Calla Rebbeca! ¡No me hagas un escándalo aquí en plena calle!

Madame Malkin movió la cabeza con pésame, y recogió algunas cosas que la mujer había botado al pasar, Maggie y Ginny la ayudaron a ordenar.

-Son muy amables –Dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

-Lamentamos lo ocurrido – Dijo Ginny colgando un lindo vestido de ceda.

-No se preocupen, estas personas son así, arrogantes e irrespetuosas –Sonrió la mujer sin darle importancia al asunto.

-El vestido es realmente hermoso, pero… no creo que pueda llevármelo –Murmuró con pesadumbre, Maggie y la mujer la miraron incrédulas- No tengo dinero...-Explicó.

-¡No seas tonta, Oswald te pasó trescientos galeons! –Dijo Maggie algo exasperada.

-¿Trescientos galeons? –Preguntó la mujer- Ese chico debe querer que vayas como una verdadera reina si te dio todo ese dinero.

-Bueno… la verdad…yo…

-Sí, más que como una reina, créame –Rió Maggie guiñándole un ojo burlonamente.

-¡Oh, cállate! –Le dijo Ginny sonrojada- ¿Cuánto cuesta el vestido?

-Cien galeons querida, pero para ti, ochenta –Dijo Madame Malkin sin perder su dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? Pero si tengo trescientos galeons como es qué…

-A mi no me interesa el dinero, nada de lo que yo vendo cuesta tanto, me interesa que las jóvenes brujas luzcan bien y bellas para sus fiestas… o citas.

-Oh, bien… entonces creo que si puedo pagarlo –Murmuró Ginny sonrojada.

-¡Eso! –Saltó Maggie agitando el puño.

Después de pagar y que madame Malkin le envolviera el vestido, las dos chicas salieron de la tienda agradeciendo la venta, sin embargo la mujer las quedó mirando a través del vidrio como se alejaban.

-¿Pelirroja con pecas? –Murmuró para sí misma- ¿Podría ser…? No, no lo creo… esa chica murió hace seis años, mi mente anciana debe estar confundiendo las cosas…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Keitaro estaba sentado en su butaca con el casco infrarrojo puesto en su cabeza, miraba soberbiamente al joven japonés que en esos momentos estaba arrodillado a sus pies, como si le hiciera una reverencia. Una macabra sonrisa se había dibujado en su grueso rostro, sin embargo a Omanshai no parecía causarle ningún temor. Su mirada era fija, y gélida como un témpano de hielo, algo que al hombre molestaba en gran medida, ya que por más que trataba de inspirarle temor a su condiscípulo, sucedía todo lo contrario, la verdad era, que el chico tenía más poder sobre el, que él sobre el chico.

-Te has tardado mucho Omanshai, ¿dónde has estado?

_-Cumpliendo mí trabajo señor…_

-¿No crees que has desperdiciado mucho tiempo fuera? ¿Cómo te puede tomar casi un año buscar a las víctimas? ¿No me estarás mintiendo verdad Omanshai?

-_Ya le dije señor, que estuve en la tumba de mi padre, aunque eso no viene el caso..._

-Oh, claro que la tiene muchacho… has perdido tiempo valioso, casi me matan por tú culpa –Murmuró Keitaro apretando los puños.

-_Siento haberle causado esa incomodidad señor, pero yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, y mi trabajo aquí es traerle dinero, prometí traérselo y eso implica hacer bien mi trabajo, si hago bien mi trabajo nadie lo matará, señor…_

-Muy bien Omanshai, muy bien… has aprendido… ¿Cuánto me traes?

-M_ás de ochocientos mil por llevarles a la mujer griega señor…_

-¡Ah, música para mis oídos! –Dijo el hombre riendo siniestramente- pero no es suficiente…

_-¿Cómo dice, señor_?

-Sabes que el Amo quiere a una presa en particular y hay que encontrarla… según el libro del concilio mágico de Oriente esa chica aun vive, y el amo lo sabe…

_-Estuve averiguando señor, pero la energía vital de esa chica no es reconocible…-_Contestó Omanshai algo incomodo ante la mención del libro.

-Mmm… Debe estar protegida, o bien no ha hecho magia en años… De todos modos Omanshai debes encontrarla, es mi único escape a la libertad…

Omanshai lo miro severamente y apretó los puños con fuerza, tanto, que sus huesos crujieron horriblemente produciendo un eco en la sala.

_-¿Qué hay si la encontramos?_

_-_Si la encuentras, el Amo estará listo para cumplir su cometido… Y yo integraré las grandes filas del nuevo mundo…

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se levantó lentamente sin quitar nunca sus ojos de los dos visores que salían del casco y por los cuales miraba Keitaro. Se dio vuelta tranquilamente y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando fue a tomar el pomo, el hombre le gritó:

-Espero que el próximo pago me lo traigas antes de dos meses Omanshai.

_-¿Dos meses? _–Preguntó con seriedad- _Quedan solo cuatro mujeres señor, si empiezan a haber asesinatos seguidos van a sospechar y eso no sería bueno ¿verdad?_ –Omanshai dibujó una malévola sonrisa mientras el hombre se quedaba en silencio- _Todo a su tiempo señor, ya volveré con más noticias y… recuerde que siempre cumplo lo que prometo._

Y cerró la puerta tras el.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-Toda la gente se ha reunido entorno al Palacio de Bukinham para ser parte del acontecimiento del año, el compromiso de la princesa Elisa Parkerville… Los guardias reales han estado apartando a los molestos fanáticos que han tratado de entrar al palacio… Se esperan Grandes Invitados para esta noche…. Desde Francia viene Lady Margarite con su marido Charles Deveux… El glamour romperá esta noche, todos comentan el como vendrá vestida la maravillosa condesa Meredith Blancher ¿No es cierto Kurt?... El trafico ha sido cortado en las calles principales se ruega que tomen alternativas…

Hermione estaba sentada frente a su espejo arreglándose el peinado para esa noche, un largo vestido negro muy fino estaba estirado sobre su cama, la televisión estaba prendida a todo volumen donde todos los canales hablaban del gran acontecimiento, quienes irían y los que estaban llegando a la fiesta. Se podían ver muchos camarógrafos agolpados en la entrada del palacio tratando de entrar, Hermione suspiró y vio su maravillosa credencial que la ratificaba como periodista especial para esa noche. Sus manos temblaban tanto, que ya era la cuarta vez que intentaba colocarse la tiara que le agarraba el peinado, la única distracción que tuvo fue de unos segundos, cuando su madre entró a la habitación.

-¿Hermione hija? –Dijo una mujer delgada de corto cabello castaño- Tienes una llamada.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó tirando la tiara sobre el tocador.

-Dijo que "un amigo" –Sonrió su madre guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione extrañada tomó el auricular y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la voz al otro lado la saludó amigablemente.

-_Hola Herms_ –Saludó la voz.

-Ah, tú de nuevo, ¿cómo estas?

-_Vaya, así le contestas a un amigo_ –Se burló el otro tratando de sonar dolido.

-Lo siento, perdona, es que estoy demasiado nerviosa…

-_Ya me di cuenta… Este… te llamaba para avisar que entraré por la puerta principal…_

-Oh, bien, gracias por avisar…

-_La verdad es que todos los invitados entrarán por ahí, creo que los van a presentar a medida que vayan llegando_ –Murmuró pensativa la voz al otro lado.

-¿De… de verdad? Vaya…

-_Será genial escuchar tú nombre /i _ –Se rió la voz con mucho ánimo.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!-Saltó Hermione mirando la televisión observando como los invitados comenzaban a llegar de apoco.

-¿_Cómo te verás entrando bajo una presentación eh? "¡Hermione Granger, periodista del Daily Mirror!"_

-¡Oh cállate!-Gritó exasperada- Mira, en dos horas tengo que estar allá, así que te suplico, por favor que no me lo hagas más difícil.

- i _Está bien, espero que nos veamos, al menos concederme una pieza…_

-Solo si me concedes una entrevista personal y privada –Sonrió con malicia la chica.

_-¡Claro, por mi encantado!_ –Dijo la voz con mucho animo, pero entonces se escucharon unos ruidos de fondo y la voz pareció apagarse- _Tengo que irme ahora, te veo en dos horas ¿si?_

-Eh… Claro...

_-Adiós_

-A...adiós…

Hermione colgó el teléfono y se miró al espejo, a un costado tenía una foto de todos su amigos, pero en especial una de los Weasley, se fijó especialmente en Ron y Ginny que salían muy abrazados, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¡Dios, que noche tan difícil será esta! –Gritó nerviosa mirándose al espejo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-¿Crees que me quede bien esto? –Le preguntó Oswald a Vincent sacando una elegante chaqueta azul de ceda tipo medieval.

-¡Claro! La usé hace dos años para la boda de Olive, ¿recuerdas? Mi prima…

-Ah, la loca…

-¡Hey! –Rió Vincent pegándole con el puño en el hombro a su amigo-Loca, pero aún sigue siendo mi prima.

-¿Y que te pusiste debajo de esta chaqueta? No puedo ir sin nada, estaría casi desnudo…

-Oh, a las chicas les encantaría –Bromeó el moreno.

-¡No digas idioteces! Vamos, ¿Qué te pusiste debajo?

-Está camisa –Vincent le entregó una camisa blanca de cuello abierto y mangas anchas, el chico la tomó dudoso.

-Se parece a la camisa que usó el zorro para su película –Dijo mirándola con las cejas arqueadas.

-¡Pero qué dices! Es una autentica Petit L'echaron, es lo más elegante que puedes encontrar en Madame Malkin para hombres.

-Oh bien… la usaré… pero no creo que vaya conmigo…

-Será una noche viejo, ¿qué puedes perder? –Le dijo Vincent entregándole un cinturón y un collar con un amuleto dorado.

-¿Y esto? –Dijo el rubio señalando el amuleto.

-Va debajo del dobles de la camisa, es para darle el toque real al traje, si quieres lo usas sino, bien, lo dejas aquí.-El moreno se agachó frente a su closet y sacó de un cajón una larga caja la que tuvo que soplar para quitarle el polvo.

-No déjalo, al menos así se tapará algo del cuello, como esta camisa no tiene botones…

-¡Deja de quejarte y mira esto! –Vincent abrió la caja sacando de ella unos largos pantalones negros de una tela muy suave.

-Esas cosas… son como… ¿mallas? –Dijo mirando el pantalón con una expresión de espanto.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de elegancia Mcclay! –Le espetó Vincent a su amigo- ¡Te dices ser hijo de los cónsules y con suerte sabes como se debe vestir para ir al compromiso de una princesa!

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¿Pero no tienes algo más sobrio? Voy a parecer Napoleón con este atuendo. –Se quejo colocándose el pantalón por encima para ver como le quedaba.

-Mira esto –Murmuró Vincent colocando la televisión para mostrar como llegaban los hombres vestidos al a fiesta.- ¿Cómo están vestidos?

-¿Así se va a esas fiestas? –Preguntó el rubio extrañado y colocando expresión de asco- ¡Merlín, estamos en el siglo veintiuno!

-Bien, entonces colócate un traje de etiqueta, o una túnica…eh… la que usaste para la fiesta de graduación de tu escuela –Dijo el moreno mirándolo con seriedad, casi hablando como un padre que reta a su hijo por caprichoso.

-Dos cosas, primero, no tengo traje de etiqueta, segundo, la túnica tiene más de ocho años, no me va a quedar.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Oh, bien! Me colocare este traje, pero me veré tan ridículo como Superman quedando en mallas para la celebración de año nuevo del diario El Planeta…

-Deja de quejarte viejo, piensa que está será tu noche especial. –Le dijo Vincent agarrándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Eso espero… Aun así, creo que le deberíamos haber dicho a Ginny…

-Déjalo, mejor que lo descubra sola…

-Pero… ¿te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando lo sepa?

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo… Toma aquí te dejo estas botas.

Vincent sacó unas botas cafés que dejó a un costado de la cama, luego salió de la habitación mirando a Oswald con pesadumbre. El rubio se sentó y miró el atuendo, mientras que por la televisión se escuchaban a los periodistas de espectáculos entrevistando a un muy elegante actor.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo cuando lo descubra? –Murmuró con tristeza.

Maggie estaba peinando a Ginny en su cuarto, las dos chicas tenían el televisor prendido, esperando que Hermione apareciera en algún momento.

-Cielos como me gustaría ir, no sabes cuanto te envidio…

-¡Perfecto! Ve, yo no quiero ir –Reaccionó con rapidez la pelirroja muy sonriente levantándose de su silla frente al espejo. Maggie la empujó por los hombros para volverla a sentar.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Ahora siéntate y deja terminar de peinarte.

-¡No me hagas nada en el cabello por favor! Déjamelo tal cual.

-Esta bien, sí… eso haré, despreocúpate –Dijo Maggie cepillándole el sedoso cabello a Ginny- De todos modos te queda lindo el cabello liso.

-¿Crees que me descubran? –Preguntó la pelirroja con temor.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Tu sabes quienes! –Dijo mirando en la noticias como iban llegando los invitados.

-Bien, en mi opinión, creo que te tenemos tan bien oculta que lo veo difícil –Dijo Optimista Maggie tirándole el cabello por estar viendo la televisión.

-¡Auch! ¡Hey, o me peinas o ves televisión!

-Lo siento-Sonrió sonrojada la morena- Pero como te digo, dudo que te descubran, recuerda que se supone que estás muerta y además en el registro muggle y mágico estas inscrita como una Verona, nadie tendría por que descubrirte, solo te recomiendo que te relajes y disfrutes la fiesta.

-Si, tienes razón, pero aun así tengo miedo ¿y si meto la pata?

-¡Oh, bien! Para que te quedes tranquila repasaremos tu información familiar... veamos... ¿Nombre completo?

-Camille Petria Verona.

-¿Padres?

-Antoine Silvester Verona casado con Petria Almudena Pittetous.

-¿Parientes?

-Karl Jhons Mcclay casado con Alondra Erinda Pittetous, quienes tienen un hijo, Oswald Karl Mcclay.

-¡Bien! Te has aprendido los nombres a la perfección, ahora es cosa de que te relajes y no se te olviden los datos... Veamos, ¡ah si! Lo más importante, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

-Mamá diseña atuendos y papá trabaja en el ministerio –Dijo Ginny sin pensar.

-¡No, no, no! Ginny, tu madre es PETRIA VERONA ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh, si! Lo siento –Dijo Agarrándose la cabeza con pesadumbre.

-Debes concentrarte, no puedes decirle algo como eso a un invitado, ¡imagínate que sean los cazadores!

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Lo siento!

-Bien, lo que debes hacer es concentrarte, tener tu mente abierta y enfocarte en que ¡TU ERES CEAMILLE VERONA! ¡Por Merlín!

-¡Ya entendí! ¡No me grites!

-Bien –Suspiró Maggie- Vamos, de nuevo... ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

-Mamá trabaja en el consulado mágico internacional y mantiene relaciones con el ministerio muggle, papá trabaja en relaciones exteriores... ¿eso era verdad?

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y si el invitado es muggle y no sabe de los magos?

-Mamá es Cónsul en la bajada de Inglaterra y papá trabaja en relaciones exteriores.

-¡Excelente! -Saltó Maggie dando aplausos- ahora por favor, concéntrate ¿si? No vayas a meter la pata.

-Si, si, tranquila...

-Bien, ¡ya estas lista! Ahora debo maquillarte...

-Algo simple por favor, recuerda que no soy tan chillona para maquillarme.

-Tranquila, te verás como una princesa, confía en mí...

-Eso es a lo que le temo –Bromeó la pelirroja.

-¡Muy graciosa!

Maggie arregló a Ginny tan perfectamente como pudo, el reto era dejarla como una verdadera princesa, aunque de por sí la chica ya era muy bonita, su piel seguía pálida debido a la mala alimentación que tuvo durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la mano de Maggie era tan delicada y fina como la de un artista, la experiencia de pintar cuadros y retratos la llevó a crear en Ginny una persona completamente diferente, era como si hubiera sacado a la chica real que la pelirroja era realmente.

Una vez lista y maquillada, la chica se dispuso a poner el vestido, la melliza era la más emocionada con la belleza del traje, sabía que su amiga no decepcionaría a nadie cuando entrará por la puerta principal.

Oswald estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones de las mangas de la chaqueta cuando Vincent entró a la habitación.

-¿Listo? –Dijo sonriente- ¡Hey, vaya, vaya! Cualquiera diría que el príncipe eres tú.

-Por favor no empieces ¿quieres? –Dijo colocándose el collar con el amuleto- La verdad es que no... Que no se ve mal...-Murmuró impresionado mirándose a un espejo.

-¿Vez? Te lo dije- Rió Vincent pegándole en la espalda- Créeme, entre todos esos petulantes tu serás el más elegante y moderno de todos.

-No sé que concepto tienes por "moderno", pero bien, al menos me veré elegante –Sonrió.

-¡Así se habla viejo! –Festejó el moreno- Es una lástima no poder ir a esa fiesta, ¡con lo que me gusta bailar!

-Deberías haberme dicho eso antes de haber confirmado la invitación –Dijo el rubio apretando los dientes- ¡Tú y Maggie tenían tantas ganas de ir! ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

-No, no, no –Negó Vincent seriamente- Esta fiesta es para ti y Ginny, aprovéchala, te hará bien salir con ella, más aun en estas románticas instancias-Se burló con picardía.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces quieres! –Dijo Oswald tratando de hablar bajo y completamente rojo.

-Esta bien-Dijo el mellizo divertido- ¡Ah si! Te venía a avisar que el auto que tu madre alquiló esta esperándolos afuera.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ya esta aquí?

-Exacto, así que apresúrate Ginny no tarda en bajar.

Vincent salió de la habitación y Oswald comenzó a ponerse nervioso, se dio unas cuantas vueltas frente al espejo antes de colocarse perfume, la verdad era, que se veía realmente guapo. Traía puesta una holgada camisa blanca que dejaba parte de su cuello y pecho al descubierto, el medallón le daba aquel aire de nobleza del que tanto hablaba su amigo, mientras que la elegante chaqueta de ceda azul adornada con solapas doradas, le hacía irradiar aquella elegancia típica de los antiguos príncipes. Sus pantalones eran ajustados y suaves de un color negro tornasol y eran cerrados por unas largas botas de cuero café con adornos dorados, dignas de un rey. El chico se veía realmente apuesto y aunque no era vanidoso, no podía negar que sí se veía muy bien.

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose algo incomodo por lo que diría Ginny cuando lo viera, la verdad era, que no quería decepcionarla. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida acababa de bajar del segundo piso con una expresión de autentico impacto, el rubio se acercó para ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó.

-No lo creerás cuando la veas –Dijo Maggie desde arriba dando saltos- ¡Esta bellísima!

Oswald comenzó a subir los escalones intrigado y fue entonces cuando la vio, Vincent se asomó por detrás completamente anonadado, la expresión del rubio solo se podía resumir en una sola palabra: "Hechizado".

Ginny acababa aparecer en el umbral de la escalera, llevaba puesto aquel hermoso vestido que Madame Malkin le había ofrecido exclusivamente a ella, era fino y completamente de ceda, en colores celestes y lilas con unos elegantes cristales que le daban brillo al atuendo. Además llevaba una bella cadena dorada que decoraba la estrecha cintura de la chica, el cual afirmaba un velo color pálido que caía con elegancia sobre la tela del vestido. Su cabello estaba totalmente liso y caía como cascada carmesí en la espalda pecosa y desnuda de la pelirroja, sus ojos y su piel brillaban como nunca, y sus labios solo llevaban una generosa cuota de brillo labial. El rubio estaba impactado, jamás había visto tanta belleza junta, pensaba. Sus ojos no se separaron nunca de la bella silueta de su protegida, quien bajaba los escalones con timidez y cuidado para no pasar a llevar el vestido, Vincent estaba tan deslumbrado como su amigo, y se sentía orgulloso de haber podido ser parte de la creación que estaba viviendo justo delante de sus ojos.

-Estas... estás muy hermosa –Le murmuró Oswald sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, tomando su mano y dándole un delicado beso.

-Gra...gracias –Murmuró Ginny sofocada y tan roja, que con suerte se distinguía el cabello de su cara.- Tu tampoco estas nada de mal...

-Nunca tanto como tú... ¿Lista preciosa? –Le preguntó aun anonadado ofreciéndole su brazo.

-S...si, lista –Murmuró apenada y aún sonrojada.

-Déjame decirte- Le dijo Vincent acercándose para verla mejor- Que si tus padres estuvieran aquí para ver esto, el orgullo que sentirían por ti no se los quitaría nadie, ni siquiera el peor de los enemigos.

-Gracias Vins –Murmuró la pelirroja con los ojos llorosos saltando al cuello del mellizo- Todo este tiempo has sido como un padre para mí y espero que esta amistad no cambie nunca.

-Y no lo hará pequeña –Le dijo solemne- Yo y Maggie estaremos siempre aquí para ti.

Ginny sonrió ante sus dos amigos llena de alegría, mientras que Oswald le ofrecía su brazo para partir.

-¿Lista mi lady? –Le preguntó con cortesía

-Lista Mi lord –Sonrió con el pecho hinchado de alegría.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se subieron al elegante auto que esperaba afuera, de color gris plateado con un elegante chofer y techo descapotable.

-Cielos –Se impresionó Ginny- ¿Vamos a llegar en esto?

-¿Y que esperabas para los hijos de los cónsules? ¿Un taxi? –Se burló Oswald al ver la cara de Ginny totalmente anonadada.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione se acababa de bajar de un gran auto negro que acababa de aparcar frente a una gran reja por donde entraban los invitados, eran casi las nueve de la noche y en una hora más se presentaría la princesa en sociedad con su futuro marido. La chica estaba muy bella y elegante, tanto, que muchos invitados al principio creyeron que era algún tipo de duquesa o algo por el estilo. Su vestido era largo y negro, sin espalda, y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño elegante amarrado a una bonita tiara.

Otros sujetos vestidos como Oswald pero peor, bajaron del auto con varias cámaras fotográficas y otras de video, mientras tanto, Hermione se colocaba su credencial que esa noche sería el pase privilegiado a todas las áreas del palacio, donde nadie más podría entrar.

Se acercó a los guardias de seguridad, los cuales eran los únicos que vestían con trajes de etiqueta, lentes oscuros y llevaban radios en sus orejas.

-¿Invitación? – le preguntó uno muy alto y delgado, casi calvo, de modo grosero.

La chica pasó su credencial y una invitación especial que indicaba el permiso concebido por la misma reina para entrar al palacio.

-Ah, ya veo, privilegios de periodista –Dijo el hombre con petulancia- Todos buscan lo mismo, pase.

-Muchas Gracias- Dijo Hermione con elegancia, pero el hombre no le contestó, ni siquiera volteó a mirarla.

La chica se tomó el vestido para caminar mejor, siendo seguida por los dos fotógrafos y subió una larga escalera para poder entrar por la puerta principal, una vez dentro, un hombre regordete vestido como payaso, con muchos colores y un rollo de papel bajo el brazo, se le acercó.

-¿Nombre madame? –Preguntó con voz graciosa.

-Hermione Granger –Dijo con seguridad. El hombre busco en el rollo de papel el nombre de la chica y sonrió al encontrarlo, tachándolo con una pluma.

-Bienvenida Madame, de inmediato la anuncio.

La cara de Hermione se puso roja, subió dos escalones más y se encontró con un enorme salón que terminaba al pie de dos largas escaleras de caracol que bajaban en circulo, todos los invitados presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia arriba cuando unas trompetas sonaron.

-¡Presentando a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, periodista exclusiva del Daily Mirror!-Gritó el hombre, la chica estaba tan roja como un tomate ya que se había producido un silencio sepulcral en todo el palacio. Luego de que ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, la gente volvió a lo suyo.

-Calma Hermione, despacio, despacio... –Se decía a si misma bajando los escalones- ¡Por Dios Ginny donde estas!

En ese momento un elegante auto plateado se detenía frente a la entrada principal y de él salían Oswald y Ginny. La chica fue objeto de miradas de muchos de los invitados que llegaban con ellos y eso la incomodó en gran medida.

-Oswald, no me gusta que me miren así esos sujetos –Dijo Nerviosa viendo a un par de hombres bien maduros que la miraban como si se la fueran a comer.

-Déjalos, conmigo aquí no te harán nada ¡Pobre de ellos! –Dijo entregando las invitaciones al mismo guardia que había atendido a Hermione.

-Oh, vaya –Sonrió el hombre con elegancia viendo los nombres en la tarjeta de invitación- Adelante mi Lord, mi lady.

-Si, si, gracias –Contestó el rubio molestó tirando a Ginny del brazo.

-¿Por qué le respondiste así? –Le preguntó.

-Detesto cuando se comportan como perros falderos solo porque tienes un titulo de nobleza.

-Oh...-Fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny cuando entraron al palacio al nivel de las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, ¿me darían sus nombres por favor? –Murmuró el hombrecillo regordete mirando a Ginny descaradamente.

-Si –Dijo Oswald más molesto aun escondiendo a la chica tras el- Oswald Mcclay y... Camille Verona.

-¡Oh, los primos! ¡Que hermoso, hermoso! –Sonrió el hombrecillo tachando los nombres en la lista- Si me hacen el honor pueden bajar y los anuncio enseguida.

-Bien –Dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

Los dos se pararon en la entrada cuando sonaron las trompetas nuevamente y el hombrecillo se hizo escuchar:

-Presentando a Oswald Karl Mcclay y Camille Petria Verona –Anunció el hombrecillo y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la bella pareja que en esos momentos bajaba la escalera de mármol hacia el salón.

Ginny se recogió el vestido nerviosa y apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Oswald, ambos podían escuchar los rumores que se expandían alrededor del salón, cosas como "Que bella es aquella muchacha", "¿Viste a ese chico?, oh, que guapo es", "Es una hermosa pareja sin duda", "No sabía que Petria tenía una hija", provocaban en la pareja uno que otro sonrojo, aun cuando llegaron al salón seguían siendo el fuerte de las miradas.

-¡Llegaron por fin! –Se escuchó una voz trás Ginny- ¡No saben lo difícil que es mezclarse con está gente!-Dijo Hermione exasperada y muy nerviosa-¡Por Dios que linda que estas amiga!

-¡Tu también amiga! –Dijo sonriente abrazando a Hermione, mientras que Oswald, parecía buscar algo entre la gente.

-Que extraño que no hayan llegado –Murmuró.

-¿A quien buscas? –Preguntó Ginny.

-Nada, nada, creí que vendrían unos amigos, pero no los veo por ningún lado...

-¡Que hermoso vestido! –Dijo Hermione emocionada- ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo compré donde Madame Malkin –Contestó sonrojada.

-La verdad es que es bellísimo, debe haberte costado una fortuna.

-Bueno, la verdad es que...

-Se lo regalé yo –Interrumpió el rubio- Quería que estuviera linda, así que le regale un vestido especial para la ocasión.

-¡Oh, que lindo es! –Le murmuró Hermione a su amiga- Que bueno que estés con el Ginny, al menos no sufrirás tanto.

-¿Sufrir tanto? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Y deja de decir que estoy saliendo con el! Solo somos amigos Hermione-Le dijo Ginny sonrojada a su amiga- Ni en la verdad, ni en la ficción, recuerda que aquí somos primos.

-¡Oh, cierto! Eh... Camille – sonrió su amiga mirando el reloj- ¡Oh rayos! debo ir a entrevistar al Duque de Francia, nos vemos al rato.

-¡Claro! Suerte –Se despidió la pelirroja aun nerviosa.

-Quedan quince minutos para que llegue la princesa, ¿quieres tomar algo mientras esperamos? –Le preguntó el rubio.

-Claro, eso estaría bien-Respondió incomoda, no le gustaba que la miraran tanto, sobre todo hombres entrados en edad.

-Bien esperarme, no te muevas de aquí, iré por un poco ponche.

Ginny vio como Oswald se alejaba por entre la gente y decidió esperar sentada en una de las mesas. Tenía sus manos juntas y movía su pie nerviosa, aunque fuera una sensación entupida, y perseguida, creía que todos la miraban desgarradoramente y lo único que podía hacer era guardar la calma y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Pero que linda estás –Susurró una voz en su oreja, la chica se volteó asustada y encontró a pocos centímetros de su cara a Morgan Candeviere.

-Mo... ¡Morgan! Que... que sorpresa verte por aquí –Dijo algo asustada y levantándose de golpe de la mesa.

-Lo mismo digo –Sonrió embelesado el chico, la verdad no se veía mal, pero algo en el le hacia recordar a Ginny a Lucius Malfoy mezclado con Snape, una horrible visión.  
A pesar de que el chico tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola bajo su nuca y su traje era de un negro brillante, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien con el. Miró hacia todos lados buscando a Oswald, pero como no lo veía venir no se le ocurrió nada mejor que empezar a actuar como Camille Verona, ya que no podía salir corriendo de ahí, sería descortés para una pariente de los Mcclay.

-¿Y... llegaste hace mucho rato? –Preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Si, hace una hora, te perdiste el delicioso banquete de empanadas con queso –Sonrió con amabilidad el chico, pero a Ginny seguía sin gustarle.

-Oh, que lástima-Mintió mientras buscaba a Oswald- Debieron estar deliciosas.

-¡Claro que si! El chef del palacio cocina cosas exquisitas, pero dentro de un rato vendrá el pastel, no te desanimes.

-Oh, que bien -dijo angustiada- ¿Oswald donde estás? –Pensó.

-¿Y qué me cuentas? Creí que nunca volvería a verte –dijo mirándola embobado.

-Ah, eh... Bueno, por ahí tú sabes ¿no?

-No –Rió- ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Estudias, trabajas?

-Estudio –Dijo seriamente recordando con rapidez lo que había preparado con Maggie.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué haces?

-La verdad estudio en casa, con mi tutor privado, esto... relaciones ministeriales muggles-magos, como mi madre.

-¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que trabajaras en el ministerio ¿no? ¡Yo trabajo ahí! En el área del departamento de misterios –Dijo con el semblante extrañamente sombrío.

-No, no –Se desquitó Ginny nerviosa- Trabajaré en el consulado muggle... de Francia –Agregó rápidamente- Lejos, muy lejos de aquí...

-Oh, que lástima, habría sido agradable verte por el ministerio, alegrando a todos con tus hermosos ojos –Dijo Morgan acercándose peligrosamente y tocándole el cabello.

Ginny comenzaba a asustarse y la verdad era que los ojos de Morgan la estaban desnudando con la mirada, sabía que su carácter era fuerte, pero lamentablemente no podía usar sus armas letales llamadas "manos" contra la cara del chico en un lugar como ese.

Sus plegarias fueron oídas y agradeció a Merlín cuando unas trompetas anunciaban la llegada de la princesa y su prometido. Todos los invitados se acercaron a la pista de baile que abarcaba casi todo el salón y fue justamente la excusa que usó Ginny para escaparse del chico.

-La princesa, llega –Rió torpemente- Yo... voy a acercarme a ver... a ver la llegada...- Dijo alejándose a tropezones y chocando con algunas personas.

Su nerviosismo era tal que no se dio cuanta cuando chocó de espaldas con Oswald, quien traía dos copas llenas de ponche, derramando algunas gotas sobre el suelo de marquesina.

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó.

-Si, si, solo algo nerviosa, ¡veremos a la princesa! –Mintió. No podía decirle que acababa de hablar con Morgan Candeviere, siendo que ella había prometido no hacerlo.

-Oh bien, toma aquí esta tu ponche –Le dijo entregándole la copa- ¿quieres acercarte a ver?

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo caminando rápidamente para alejarse cuanto antes de Morgan, quien aun la miraba a lo lejos.

Los dos chicos se colocaron tras unos elegantes señores que usaban monóculos y sombrero de copa, ambos hablaban de la fiesta, pero fue algo que a Ginny no le cobró importancia.

Repentinamente se hizo silencio, Ginny pudo notar a Hermione en un costado del público con sus fotógrafos captando todo lo que sucedía, aunque la chica parecía muy nerviosa, de hecho la vio atendiendo su teléfono celular por unos segundos.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar en una marcha muy elegante, y el regordete hombrecillo salió a la entrada con un bastón bajo su brazo. Toda la gente miró hacia arriba en espera de la llegada de los reyes y la princesa.

-Damas y caballeros, anunciando la llegada de Su Majestad: Margaret Brenaldi Veradith Parkerville.-Gritó.

Una mujer de corto cabello y muy canoso, vestida con un largo vestido de ceda rojo fue recibida con aplausos y elogios por parte de los invitados. Con elegancia y lentitud la reina bajó uno por uno los escalones tomándose su tiempo, hasta que llegó al salón. Toda la gente se inclinó en una elegante reverencia, algo que Ginny y Oswald tuvieron que imitar torpemente. La mujer hizo un gesto y los invitados volvieron a su posición habitual.

-Mis queridos invitados, gracias por estar aquí esta noche tan especial, en la que mi pequeña y más joven nieta Elisa, por fin se comprometerá con su futuro marido, ¡Chambelán!-Le gritó al hombre, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Nuevamente las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y el hombrecillo se asomó por la entrada, se puso firme, muy derecho y a todo pulmón gritó:

-¡Damas y caballeros, presentando a su alteza real, Elisa Marlene Parkerville y a su prometido, Harry James Potter!

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para Ginny todo el mundo se volvió mudo y en silencio, no distinguía voces ni ruidos, apenas podía escuchar los aplausos de la gente al ver llegar a la joven muchacha con aquel esbelto joven. Fue como si todo fuera una película en cámara lenta, su brazo se sintió débil y el vaso de ponche cayó con lentitud sobre el suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos, derramando el líquido hacia todos lados. No sintió tampoco el brazo ni la voz de Oswald intentando detenerla, ella simplemente se abrió paso entre la gente, sin saber como, hasta llegar frente a la pareja que en ese momento era recibida por eufóricos aplausos. Una música lenta hizo que la gente se abriera dejando un circulo donde la pareja al compás de la música comenzaba a bailar un romántico Vals. Después de eso, por fin volvió a la realidad y sintió como dos tibias lágrimas bajaban desconsoladas y sin rumbo por su pálido rostro. Harry Potter, SU Harry, estaba a punto de casarse.

En ese momento el mundo volvió a la normalidad y sintió como la gente la empujaba para acompañar a la pareja en el vals, entonces una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Te lo tendría que haber dicho? –Le preguntó Oswald triste.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? –Murmuró distraída secándose las lágrimas para que su amigo no lo notara.

-Creo que tuviste la suerte de no escuchar el nombre de "Harry Potter" cada vez que daban las noticias, la verdad, es que tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle es increíblemente famoso y conocido.

-¿Pero cómo no me entere? Si es tan conocido...

-Creo que en eso tenemos culpa –Murmuró el rubio triste- Sabíamos que el es como una yaga incurable en tu vida, tratamos de mantenerte tan alejada como nunca de él.

-¿Más mentiras? –Dijo desconsolada.

-¡No, esto no fue por mentirte, sino que por protegerte!-Dijo Oswald apenado al ver la crudeza en los ojos de su protegida- ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras sabido que Potter estaba de novio con la princesa sin antes haber reanudado tu vida?

-Creo... que habría ido a buscarlo –Murmuró.

-Así es, y es por eso que le dijimos a tu amiga Hermione que tampoco te dijera nada... Habrías puesto en riesgo tu vida si se hubiera sabido quien eras Gin...

-Eso explica lo que hablamos en la cafetería –Murmuró Ginny apenada viendo como un joven muy apuesto bailaba abrazado a la princesa.

La imagen era en sí desgarradora, la princesa era muy bonita, pero claramente no superaba los diecisiete años, su cabello era castaño y corto hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un radiante azul, aunque, sin saber si era por los celos o porque de verdad tenía razón, Ginny creía que se veía mucho más linda que ella, tal y como Maggie le había prometido.

Harry sin embargo, no estaba tan diferente, su cabello seguía desordenado como siempre, despuntado hacia todos lados, pero había crecido y estaba más alto, además sus lentes los había cambiado por unos cuadrados sin marco, lo que lo hacía verse increíblemente apuesto, y su traje era tan radiante como el de Oswald.

-Creo que, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir a felicitarlo, ¿no crees? –Dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose derrotada, o como si hubiera perdido seis años de su vida en vano.

-No, ahora no es bueno, creo que será mejor que hables con el cuando no haya tanta gente cerca, recuerda que el te conoce como Ginny, y no sabe del plan como tu amiga...

-Tienes razón... –Dijo pensativa, sintiendo un nudo muy extraño en su pecho, algo así como una razón de ser algo, o hacer algo.

-Lo que si podemos hacer es, bailar –Sonrió el moreno- ¿me acompañas?

El chico le ofreció su mano y ambos salieron a bailar, Ginny aun estaba algo temerosa, no había bailado con Oswald pero sí con Vincent, y tuvo un leve problema de sentimientos encontrados cuando se sintió tan cerca del rubio.

-¿Recuerdas como era el vals? –Preguntó el chico algo sonrojado al sentir la respiración de la chica tan cerca de el.

-¿Recordarlo? ¡Yo inventé el vals! –Dijo sonriente empujando a Oswlad para bailar.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar en un ritmo muy elegante y alegre, con vueltas y pasos armoniosos que muchos invitados comenzaron a imitarlos, en eso, la gente se disipó, solo fue un segundo, en el que Oswald hizo girar a Ginny en una elegante vuelta y fue justo en ese momento en el que Harry hizo algo similar con Elisa, quedando la pelirroja y el chico de ojos verdes uno frente a otro, pero no fue más que aquel instante, luego Ginny volvió a los brazos de Oswald y la gente siguió bailando mezclándose entre ellos y alejándolos. Harry se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a la gente incrédulamente, la princesa lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo amor?

-No, es que... creo... creo que vi a alguien conocido... –Murmuró parpadeando asustado.

-Bueno lo buscas después cielo –Dijo la princesa caprichosamente sonriéndole a la gente que se detenía a verlos de una manera cínica- Los invitados nos miran, Harry por favor vuelve a bailar –Dijo ella apretando los dientes.

-Espera... tengo sed... ¿No quieres tomar algo... este... amor? –Dijo sonriendo simpáticamente, la chica lo miraba aún más molesta.

-¡Harry vuelve a bailar! ¡Este vals es nuestro! ¡HARRY!-Gritó la princesa histéricamente produciendo que todos los presentes la miraran- Eh... je, je... ¡Te amo terroncito!... Fue a buscarme agua, es tan delicado –Le dijo dulcemente a la gente que la miraba.

Ginny sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, aquel contacto con Harry la había puesto nerviosa y se puso peor, porque aunque disfrutaba bailar con su amigo algo le decía que en ese momento tenían que salir de ahí. Harry se estaba abriendo paso por entre los invitados y si no se equivocaba a la que buscaba era ella.

-Oswald... este... ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar aire afuera?

-¿Por qué? Si lo estamos pasando muy bien aquí, ¿o qué no te gustó el vals?

-Si, si, me encantó, pero es que necesito salir a tomar aire, por favor... me estoy ahogando con tanta gente aquí.

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó viendo que Ginny se ponía pálida.

-Si, perfecto –Le contestó sonriendo como niña- vamos, vamos...

-Esta bien, si eso quieres...

Oswald siguió a Ginny quien parecía muy nerviosa, subió los escalones tan rápido como pudo, mientras al mirar abajo veía como Harry seguía moviéndose en círculos entre la multitud. No sabía de que escapaba, pero después de pensarlo bien, no quería que la vieran ahí si su vida estaba en juego.

Harry llegó a toparse con Hermione quien entrevistaba a un importante empresario muggle, la chica lo miró incrédula y algo espantada, sin embargo no parecía muy Feliz de verlo.

-Ah, Harry...

-¿Estas muy ocupada? Necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo tomando aire.

-Si, la verdad estoy trabajando –Dijo nerviosa por su entrevistado, pero el hombre muy amablemente le sonrió.

-No te preocupes-Le dijo- Habla con el y después seguimos nuestra entrevista.

-Es usted muy amable, gracias –Dijo ella maldiciendo por dentro, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con Harry.

-¡Por fin te veo! Te dije que entraría por la puerta principal –Sonrió.

-Pero no entraste como invitado de honor ¿viste? –Dijo ella burlándose de lo que habían hablado por teléfono.

-En fin, quería comentarte algo... –Murmuró tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Qué... qué ocurre?

-No me lo vas a creer, pero juré haber visto a Ginny –Dijo entre extrañado y asombrado.

-¿A…a Ginny? ¿Cuál Ginny? –Preguntó la chica poniendo cara de no recordar a nadie que se llamara así.

-Ginny, Hermione, ¿Ginebra Weasley? ¿La hermana de Ron?

¡Oh, esa Ginny! –Fingió impresionarse- Pero no puede ser…

-Sí, ¿no es extraño?

-Bastante, todos sabemos que Ginny está muerta Harry –Murmuró la castaña tratando de parecer triste.

-Sí, lo sé... –Dijo con una voz algo sombría- Pero... es que había una pelirroja...

-Ah, ella sí...-Dijo Hermione moviendo la mano sin darle importancia- Es Camille Verona, hija de la cónsul.

-¡Merlín es igual! –Dijo agarrándose la frente- Podrían pasar por gemelas.

-Despreocúpate –Le contestó con pesadez su amiga mirando hacia los alrededores- No la verás por aquí.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se alejó distraído, sin embargo, algo le decía que esa tal Camille Verona era demasiado parecida a Ginny.

Mientras tanto, un hombre había escuchado aquella conversación, era alto y fornido y vestía una capa negra de terciopelo, su cabello llegaba hasta el hombro con ondulaciones y su mirada era seria y fría.

-¿Escuchaste eso hijo? –Preguntó con una voz que irradiaba maldad pura.

-Si, si lo escuché... Bastante idiotas ¿no? Confundir a una belleza como esa con Ginny Weasley.

-Si, extraño... –Murmuró el hombre- Aun así quiero que investigues.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Vi que aquella chica subió al segundo piso, ve a verla, descúbrela si es necesario, tengo mis dudas sobre la muerte de Ginny Weasley.

-Como digas padre.

El chico se alejó lanzando maldiciones hacia todos lados, no soportaba que su padre le diera trabajo justo el día de la fiesta.

Oswald y Ginny habían llegado hasta el segundo piso, la chica estaba nerviosa y muy pálida, su amigo ya no toleraba la situación.

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucede?-Preguntó irritado.

-¡Nada!

-¡Si te sucede algo, te conozco bien! ¡Hiciste algo que no debías!

-¡No!

-¡Ginny por favor responde!

-¡Harry me vio y me esta buscando! –Gritó asustada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Oh no, ahí viene!

Harry apareció en la escalera justo cuando los dos chicos se escondían tras una cortina, pero no alcanzó a verlos y corrió hacia el otro lado. En ese momento la música del cancan llegaba desde el salón y se escuchaba a todas las mujeres gritar.

-¡Ginny que hiciste!

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que me sacó a bailar!

-¡Si, pero tú comenzaste con esas vueltas estúpidas!

-¡Ah, ahora dirás que soy yo la culpable! ¿No?

-¿Camille? –Dijo Morgan viendo la discusión entre los dos chicos, ambos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Mo...Morgan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venía a invitarte a bailar –Dijo el chico con un extraño semblante.

-¡No lo harás Candeviere, ella está conmigo esta noche! –Dijo Oswald interponiéndose entre la chica y el pálido.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto Mcclay? ¿Qué acaso tiene algo que esconder? –Preguntó con una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Es mi amiga y mi pareja esta noche, ve y consigue la tuya! –Dijo Oswald con una voz que Ginny jamás le había oído.

-¿Amiga? –Preguntó Morgan arqueando una ceja y con un tono que sonaba como si se hubiese ganado el bingo- Creí que eran primos.

Oswald sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza, Ginny solo pudo morderse los labios muerta de miedo, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Pues si... somos primos, ¿qué acaso los primos no pueden ser amigos también?

-Tarde para inventar excusas Mcclay –Dijo el chico desenfundando la varita y con el semblante más sombrío que nunca, aunque su cara dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Corre! –Le gritó Oswald empujando a Ginny quien inmediatamente salió del edificio. Chispas de colores, verdes y azules y rayos fluorescentes salieron de la entrada, la chica estaba aterrada, el solo hecho de imaginar a su amigo peleando la hacía sentirse desprotegida y temerosa. En ese momento un brazo le rodeo la cintura, algo que la espantó.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Soy yo! –Dijo Oswald ileso- Vamonos de aquí.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo del palacio y se subieron al auto que habían alquilado, alejándose de ahí lo antes posible.

Morgan estaba aturdido en el suelo cuando vio dos pies frente a él y sintió un brazo que lo levantaba con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Morgan?

-Padre yo...

-¡¿Donde esta la chica?!

-Creo... creo que la perdí... –Murmuró acongojado.

-¡MALDITO IMBESIL! ¡NO ME SIRVES PARA NADA! –Gritó pegándole una bofetada y lanzándolo lejos.

El hombre sacó de debajo de su capa una caja que tenía forma de brújula y señaló hacia la salida, de todas las flechas que tenía el aparato una de color carmesí muy fuerte señaló hacia el norte, luego, el hombre cerró la caja y caminó lentamente hacia su hijo tirado en el suelo.

-Era ella, Morgan...- Dijo riéndose- Era ella...

-Lo sé, lo acabo de descubrir, pero cuando la conocí creí que era...

-¿Cuándo la conociste? –Preguntó el hombre con una voz tan tétrica y malévola como nunca.

-Hace como un año... cuando estábamos de paso por Carminabell...

El hombre comenzó a reír como loco, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo, entonces se dirigió hacia su hijo de una manera horrible, era como si su cara por unos segundos se hubiera transformado en algo que no era humano.

-¡IDIOTA, IMBESIL, BUENO PARA NADA! ¡ELLA ERA GINEBRA WEASLEY MALDITO TARADO!-Gritó halándolo por el cuello, asfixiándolo.

-¿Pasa algo señor ministro? –Preguntó un hombre muy elegante con un monóculo que en esos momentos pasaba por el lado de los dos sujetos para ver que ocurría.

-No, no pasa nada Maurice – Dijo el hombre arreglándole la ropa a su hijo quien comenzaba a respirar con dificultad- No te preocupes, todo esta bien.

-Perfecto, porque los invitados lo esperan, señor...

-Diles que bajo en seguida. –Sonrió con amabilidad, esperando a que el otro se fuera. Luego se volvió nuevamente a su hijo quien se sobaba el cuello- Escúchame bien idiota, me vas a traer a esa chica ¿oíste? ¿No son tan amigos? Bien, me la vas a traer y tu mismo te vas a encargar de matarla, a ella y a todos quienes la han protegido durante estos seis años ¿Esta claro?

-S... Si, si padre, como digas- Jadeó Morgan.

-Bien, eso quería oír –Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda bruscamente- ¡Tendré a esa chica como sea, o dejo de llamarme Marcel Von Candeviere!

Y se fue hondeando su capa al bajar las escaleras.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Haaaaaaaay! No saben lo que me costó escribir este capitulo chicos, horrible, millones de detalles que me dejaron loca, aunque me encanta como quedo.

¡¡¡36 páginas!!! ¡¡¡Un solo capitulo tiene 36 páginas!!! ¿Lo pueden creer? Yo no... nn

¿Vieron? Por fin apareció Harry, la verdad es que está historia tiene muchas sorpresas,  
por otro lado les comienzo a contar las cosas que sucederán en el futuro, partiendo porque solo llevo 6 capítulos de esta primera parte y son 12, luego vendrán la segunda y tercera parte, pero ya con estos 6 capítulos llevo en total ¡¡113 hojas!! ¿Se imaginan cuantas hojas serán de aquí a la tercera parte? ¡Uf! Podré hacer una gran novela jajaja.

Lo otro, lo más probable es que la historia aun suene complicada, porque la verdad lo es, me cuesta hilar la trama, por eso coloco tanto detalle, tengo que presentar una gran cantidad de personajes que influirán en el futuro de los protagonistas, por eso hay "lapsos" en los que aparecen Omanshai o Keitaro, y eso no es nada, luego aparecerán los magos internacionales y personajes nuevos realmente interesantes y cómicos.

OjO: que NO están ahí para sonar bonito, están porque todos ellos tienen que ver con la guerra que desencadenará Candeviere.

¡Oh, si! Por fin se sabe quien es el asesino, seguramente ya lo habían descubierto, pero no estaba demás ponerlo con sus letras, aunque aun así la pobre Ginny todavía no sospecha nada, hasta tal vez el próximo capitulo, del cual pondré adelantos más abajo.

Vaya la sorpresita que nos dio Harry ¿eh? Bueno, creo que esto les molestará un poco, porque para que se vayan haciendo una idea, la "princesita" es un "real fastidio", y conocerán más de ella en los próximos capítulos.

Y por su puesto, esta chica no será para nada un personaje secundario, recuerden que lamentablemente es la novia... que novia, ¡es la prometida de Harry! (

También les aviso que me he hecho una página en Deviant Art, pero todavía no público los dibujos, que son sobre el fanfic claro está, así que apenas los pueda subir les aviso.   
Y por favor no olviden de visitar mi blog: ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com, ahí podrán encontrar todas las novedades que se vienen del fic D

Y bien eso es todo por hoy, no hay aclaraciones, así que les dejo el adelanto del próximo capitulo:

_**Volviendo a casa:**_

_ "Ginny se decide por fin a volver a su casa, donde sabremos un poco más sobre los Weasley. Candeviere planea nuevas estrategias para encontrar a Ginny, pero esta chica es media resbalosa y se le escapa con facilidad.  
También conoceremos a nuevos personajes relacionados con la Familia Weasley, y algunas buenas y malas noticias. Aquí sabremos que le pasó a los Weasley durante esos seis años_."

¡Siii por fin veremos a los Weasley!! ¡¡Uhhhh!! '

**Nota importante: **

Recuerden que los personajes tienen Copyright, la mayoría son de Rowling, no míos, a excepción de los nuevos. Si quieren usar alguno para su historia por favor pédanmelo y así no hay problemas con plagios.

Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia y hasta tomatazos escriban reviews o mándenme un email, lo pueden encontrar en mi profile )

Anya


	7. Volviendo a Casa

_**Volviendo a Casa**_

El auto se detuvo bruscamente frente a la casa de los Floy, Ginny no había de dejado de temblar en todo el camino, mientras que Oswald, temeroso, se había bajado del vehiculo a la defensiva, apuntando con la varita hacia todos lados.

-¡Vamos, entra! ¡Deprisa! –Le ordenó -¡Pueden habernos seguido!

-¡Oswald!

-¡Entra te dicen!

Ginny abrió la puerta temblando, apenas podía caminar, su mente aún procesaba lo que había vivido hacía pocos minutos, no entendía nada y a pesar de la hora, necesitaba que le respondieran a todas las preguntas que en ese momento batallaban por salir de su cabeza.

Oswald entró tras ella de espaldas, prevenido y listo para atacar en caso de emergencia. Cuando comprobó que no los habían seguido cerró la puerta y suspiró hondamente, Vincent y Maggie habían bajado en bata al sentir ruidos en el vestíbulo.

-¿Tan temprano? –Preguntó Vincent mirándolos preocupado cerrando un libro a medio leer.

-¿Tan mala estaba la fiesta? –Preguntó Maggie incrédula- Sabía que los reyes eran aburridos ¡pero son apenas la 1!

-Nos descubrieron –Dijo entonces Oswald de una manera sombría. Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón aterrada, aún temblaba y se afirmaba los brazos como si tuviera frío, en es momento necesitaba más que nunca un abrazo cálido.

-¿Qué dices? –Murmuró Vincent sin creer lo que oía.

-¿Cómo que los descubrieron? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Se exaltó Maggie mirando a Ginny acongojada.

-Candeviere la descubrió, tuve un pequeño altercado con Morgan, por suerte el tipo siempre fue malo con los hechizos y lo desarmé con uno aturdidor, pero eso no es lo terrible… –Dijo apesadumbrado sentándose a un lado de Ginny quien no quitaba la vista del suelo.

-No puede ser… -Dijo Vincent atontado- ¿Pero cómo?

-Eso mismo quiero saber –Dijo Maggie entrando en pánico- ¿No los siguieron? ¿Verdad?

-Quédate tranquila, no serían tan idiotas de mostrarse ante el publico y mucho menos de seguirnos hasta acá, si desaparecen de la fiesta la gente comenzaría a sospechar.

-Es verdad… pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? –Dijo Vincent apretándose los ojos- ¿Dijiste tu nombre? –Le preguntó a Ginny.

Ginny levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y aún temblaba levemente, es que simplemente no entendía, ¿Cómo fue qué pasaron las cosas? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada? Primero la noticia de Harry y ahora esto. Sin quererlo sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas y se largó a llorar amargamente, Oswald intentó abrazarla pero la reacción de la chica fue otra.

-¡Déjame! ¡Más mentiras! ¡Más mentiras! ¡Ustedes sabían quienes eran los asesinos y nunca me lo dijeron! ¡Me habría ahorrado este momento con el simple hecho de no haber ido a esa fiesta!

-Ginny escucha yo…

-¡Ginny nada! ¡O me dicen que está ocurriendo o me largo!

Ginny se había levantado bruscamente del sillón, el maquillaje se le había corrido y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Los tres amigos la quedaron mirando temerosos, ahora era Oswald quien miraba el suelo indefinidamente, mientras que Maggie y Vincent trataban de no verla directamente a la cara.

-Está bien- Dijo entonces Oswald- Te lo contaré todo, sólo hasta lo que yo sé, de hecho es lo único que sabemos.-Inquirió mirando sugerente a Vincent.

-Bien… dime entonces ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?

-Primero necesitas calmarte Ginny, no has pasado una buena noche –Acotó Vincent seriamente pensando en la larga jornada que se venía.

-¡Claro que no he pasado una buena noche! ¡¿Qué rayos hacía el hijo del ministro atacándonos?!

-Ginny, si te calmas te lo contaremos todo, así no se puede –Le dijo Oswald mirándola con una expresión entre tristeza e inseguridad.

La chica miró a los tres sollozando amargamente, suspiró hacia el cielo, se secó las lágrimas y camino hacia el sillón, se instaló a un lado de Oswald y esperó con paciencia, el silencio era tal, que el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

El rubio suspiró y se llenó de valor para empezar a hablar, el problema era, que no sabía por donde empezar.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? –Murmuró- Lo que sucedió hoy fue… algo inesperado.

-Claramente…-Dijo ella más tranquila- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Lo de Harry? ¿Lo de Morgan?

-Ginny, las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que crees –Dijo Vincent instalándose en una butaca cercana.

-Pero bien ¡quiero respuestas! ¡Comiencen de una vez! –Dijo la chica mirándolos a todos amenazadoramente. Oswald temió un poco por su vida, sabía que ella tenía fama de tener la mano dura y no quería arriesgarse a ver aquel descontrol.

-Verás… lo de Potter, bueno, es algo poco relevante, pero…

-¡Para mi es importante! ¡El era mi amigo! –Dijo Ginny con dolor recordando como Harry había bajado del brazo con aquella "princesita" y el hecho de que su matrimonio con ella era una realidad.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Dijo el rubio algo molesto al notar un cierto tono de celos en la voz de la chica- El está saliendo hace tres años con Elisa, según cuenta el Daily Mirror y la BBC, eso es algo que todos saben. Cuando te conocí supuse que aún lo recordabas y fue la razón de evitar todo contacto con el mundo muggle en cuanto a noticias nacionales.

-Sabíamos que si sabías el paradero de Harry Potter irías a buscarlo y fue por eso que Oswald trató de mantenerte alejada de su mundo… -Continuó Vincent.

-Si sabías donde estaba te delatarías y Potter está inmiscuido en el ministerio de magia, recuerda que es Auror, tú misma lo dijiste.

-¿Por eso no querían que lo supiera? ¿Por qué trabaja con… con? –No pudo terminar la frase ya que el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

-Ginny, nosotros no quisimos decirte nada porque es una información muy fuerte, es inmanejable, cualquier mal uso de ella puede crear una catástrofe mundial. –Dijo Vincent mirándola con seriedad y algo apesadumbrado.

-Pero hoy lo comprobamos y ahora sabemos que es verdad, y claro, tienes derecho a saberlo… -Dijo Oswald tomándole las manos para darle consuelo.

-Ginny… -Comenzó Vincent ante la mirada insegura de su hermana y el rubio- Creemos… bien, no, no creemos, sabemos y estamos seguros que el asesino y quien anda tras las nueve portadoras, es… Marcel Von Candeviere, le ministro de magia.

Ginny quitó sus manos de las de Oswald y se tapó la cara con las manos llorando desconsoladamente, los tres amigos no dijeron nada, sino, que esperaron a que la chica desahogara todo su temor y su pánico en cientos de dolorosas lágrimas.  
Ella nunca creyó que volvería a sufrir tanto como cuando supo que sus padres le ocultaban el hecho de que era una de las brujas elegidas, pero ahora, estaba pasando por algo similar y el dolor y el miedo eran irremediables.

-Ginny, bonita… escucha…

-No puedo… -Murmuró sollozando- ¿Te das cuenta? Antes, cuando vivía Voldemort, habían mortifagos en el ministerio, pero a la larga era el mismo ministro quien combatía contra ellos y contrataba a cientos de aurores para acabarlos… pero ahora… el hombre que quiere matarme es el mismo ministro de magia ¿cómo se supone que me salve de esto? ¡Es el hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico!

-Ginny… –Oswald la abrazó fuertemente y ella se dejó caer en su pecho llorando amargamente, Maggie y Vincent se miraron tristes, jamás hubieran imaginado que la verían de esa manera, y la verdad, es que les rompía el corazón.

-Iré a hacer té –Dijo Maggie para evitar verla llorar- O café, la noche será larga –Murmuró retirándose hacia la cocina.

-¿Harry es cómplice del ministro? –Preguntó Ginny de repente y aterrada. Si tenía que saber más cosas desagradables prefería sufrir de una sola vez.

-No Ginny, claro que no –Sonrió Vincent aliviado y agradecido de poder decir una verdad que la pusiera contenta- El es sólo parte del grupo de aurores que trabaja en el ministerio, al igual que todos los empleados.

-De hecho, nadie sospecha que Candeviere sea el asesino, sólo algunos pocos y claramente ciertos aurores de los que no tenemos conocimiento. –Acotó Oswald más animado al ver que el rostro de su protegida se relajaba.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… –Dijo Vincent pensativo- Hay un grupo mundial que conforma el concilio mágico internacional, Candeviere nunca pudo ingresar porque no tenía las aptitudes necesarias, pero fue hace muchos años, cuando trabajaba dentro del ministerio como jefe del departamento de misterios.

-¿Trabajó en el departamento de misterios? –Preguntó Ginny impresionada.

-Claro que sí –Corroboró Oswald- Pero también recuerdo, que a pesar de su posición, cuando quiso postularse para ser parte del Wizegamot, Dumbledore le rechazó la petición.

-¿Qué Dumbledore, qué? –Dijo Ginny más impresionada aún-¿Por qué yo no sabía todo esto?

-Porque son cosas que suceden en el interior, nosotros éramos hijos de importantes ministros y por ende teníamos esta información –Sonrió Vincent recordando las anécdotas que traía su padre cada sábado por la noche.

-Dudo mucho que tu padre pudiera saber esa información trabajando en el departamento de control muggle –Dijo sonriente Oswald- Pero seguramente el tiene más respuestas para darte que nosotros.

Vincent miró a su amigo, esperaron mucho tiempo porque se diera esa conversación. No sabían si había sido para bien o para mal que Ginny se hubiera topado con Candeviere, pero si eso había dado pie para hablar por fin de aquel tema con ella, de algún modo, lo agradecían.

-¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? –Preguntó un poco más animada y calmada- ¿Qué tiene que ver que Dumbledore o que el concilio internacional no lo haya aceptado?

-¿Qué no lo ves? –Le sonrió el rubio- Claramente ellos sabían lo que hacían, algo deben haber sospechado de Candeviere para no haberlo admitido, además confío ciegamente en los presentimientos de Dumbledore.

-Eso es verdad –Asintió Vincent- Dumbledore era casi un rastreador humano para detectar a mentirosos.

-¿Pero entonces puede que haya un grupo que este buscando a Candeviere para detenerlo no? –Preguntó esperanzada.

-Debería – Dijo Vincent inseguro, no sabía si existía o no tal grupo, pero ya que se estaban sincerando con la pobre chica no podían seguir mintiéndole- La verdad no estoy seguro, pero sí sé que existen aquellos registros de las inadmisiones de Candeviere a estos grupos, los aurores deben estar trabajando por detenerlo, al menos los que lo saben.

-¿Mis padres lo saben? –Preguntó entonces con temor

Por fin la pregunta que tanto habían estado esperando salió a la luz, y por suerte los Floy y Oswald ya tenían la respuesta preparada.

-No lo sabemos –Dijo Oswald con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos- Pero si te querían ocultar debió ser por algo…

-Sólo hay una forma de que te enteres de toda la verdad Ginny –Dijo Vincent mirándola a los ojos seriamente- Nosotros ya te dijimos lo que sabemos, no tenemos más información de la que tú ya sabes, pero si te interesa saber más sobre tú vida y tú pasado, eso es algo en lo que no te podemos ayudar.

-Si quieres saber que sucede, tienes una sola alternativa –Remató Oswald con la frase de oro.

-¿Debo volver a mi casa verdad? –Preguntó por fin, nerviosa.

-Es la única opción, o, te quedas y esperas a que el tiempo te traiga las respuestas –Le dijo Vincent con una voz que parecía querer hacerla sentir culpable- Ya esperaste seis años, ¿esperarás más ahora que sabes lo que ocurre?

Ginny se levantó del sillón pensativa, era extraño pensar en volver a casa después de tanto tiempo, más aún si sus padres la creían muerta. Pero, al menos sería una bonita sorpresa y por fin se sacaría las dudas que tenía, necesitaba respuestas y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora que sabía que Candeviere era el asesino monstruoso.

Sin embargo, aún tenía miedo, o, su orgullo le impedía aceptar que necesitaba de sus padres después de lo que le habían hecho. Pero al fin y al cabo, los errores que cometen los padres son siempre para proteger a sus hijos, y si los suyos cometieron aquel error por protegerla de una muerte segura, de algún modo tendría que volver para disculparse por su comportamiento.

Se volteó hacia sus amigos, Maggie ya había llegado con las provisiones nocturnas que consistían de un delicioso café en grano bien caliente. Todos miraban a la pelirroja esperando su respuesta, aunque sabían que para ella era difícil hacer algo como esto, también sabían que haría lo correcto.

-Ya lo decidí –Dijo con un brillo de seguridad en sus ojos-… volveré a mi casa.

Vincent y Oswald sonrieron triunfantes, y Maggie, que al parecer no entendía lo ocurrido, casi se quemó con el café que en ese momento se estaba rebalsando de la taza de su hermano.

-¡Hay! ¡Pero que demo…!... ¿Cómo que vuelves a tú casa?-Preguntó atónita-¿Cómo? ¿La convencieron? ¿De qué me perdí?

-De nada muy importante –Sonrió su mellizo- Sólo que Ginny ya está enterada de lo que sucede y también sabe que muchas respuestas no las tenemos nosotros.

-La verdad, creo que desde un principio debí haberme enfrentado a mis padres, pero mi orgullo es más poderoso… Necesito saber tantas cosas, necesito volver a casa… -Dijo la pelirroja algo apenada, le costaba admitir que aquella decisión no era del todo voluntaria.

-Que por lo demás te hará muy bien –Sonrió Oswald.

-Pero, pero… ¿Cuándo piensas partir? –Inquirió Maggie nuevamente sobándose su mano que se estaba comenzando a irritar y a colocar de un feo color rojo.

-Deberías lavarte eso con agua –Dijo Vincent mirando la herida- Eso mañana amanecerá feo.

-No es tan grave… –Dijo la melliza sin darle importancia- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja mientras se envolvía la mano con un pañuelo- ¿Cuándo te piensas ir?

-Pues…este… lo antes posible…creo… -Contestó nerviosa, la verdad es que era muy fácil predicar, pero no así practicar, y aquel detalle lo había olvidado. Que fácil sonaba decir que volvería a casa, pero se había olvidado de que de verdad iba a hacerlo.

-Yo opino lo mismo-Interrumpió el mellizo- mientras antes mejor, qué tal… ¿mañana?

-¡¿Mañana?! –Gritó aterrada.

-¡¿Mañana?!-Gritó Oswald- ¡Hey! ¡Acaba de enterarse de una terrible noticia! ¿Cómo pretendes que mañana mismo vuelva a su casa? ¡Ni siquiera se ha repuesto de esta noche!

-Mientras antes lo haga mejor, si lo comienza a posponer nunca volverá –Dijo Vincent absorbiendo un poco de café.

-Yo creo que alguien no quiere que ella se vaya tan pronto de aquí…-Murmuró Maggie con los dientes apretados mientras su hermano le picaba con el codo simuladamente en la mano que sostenía la taza de café- ¡Auch!-Gritó al sentir como el liquido caliente chorreaba ahora sobre la otra mano -¡Eres un idiota!

-Y tu una desubicada-Le contestó el frunciendo los labios.

-No lo sé…-Dijo Ginny pensando en la propuesta de Vincent de volver el día siguiente a su casa- Es muy pronto para volver… No estoy preparada psicológicamente.

-¡Eso mismo digo! –Opinó el rubio colocando azúcar en su café- ¡Es demasiado pronto! ¿Cómo se puede estar listo para hacer algo tan importante después de haber pasado por un mal momento?

-Te recuerdo viejo, que la vida misma es así –Le contestó Vincent sabiamente- Ginny no puede posponer nada, menos ahora que sabe la verdad, ¡piensa Oswald! Nosotros sabemos sólo una mínima parte de lo que de verdad sucede con ella, pero no así sus padres… Ellos tuvieron que ocultarla amigo… Algo más debe haber en todo esto –Dijo mirando a Ginny inquisitivamente.

-Tienes razón –Dijo ella entonces- Si no vuelvo ahora que sé lo que sucede, me quedaré para siempre con la duda y el temor… de que me encuentren…

-Eso no va a pasar –Le dijo Oswald levantándose del sillón y tomándola por los hombros- Nosotros te protegemos, recuérdalo…

-Y estarás mucho más protegida si regresas lo antes posible a tú casa –Agregó Vincent con los ojos brillantes mientras era asesinado por la mirada taladrante de su amigo.

-Es verdad… bien…-Suspiró decidida- Mañana volveré, no se como lo haré, no se qué haré, pero debo hacerlo, es hora de que sepan que su hija está viva…

-¡Genial! –Sonrió Vincent ganadoramente, Oswald le devolvió una mirada frustrante- Mañana mismo te ayudaremos a empacar tus cosas, te irás por chimenea.

-¡No! –Dijo ella agitando los brazos desesperada- ¡Estas loco! ¡No puedo aparecerme así como así en el living de la casa! No… Prefiero llegar a pie, como una muggle cualquiera…

-Pero no puedes andar sola por las calles como una muggle cualquiera-Le espetó Maggie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Ya no eres Camille Verona… ¡Cielos! ¡Con lo que me gustaba ese nombre!

-Tienes razón… –Admitió Vincent mirando de reojo a su hermana- No puedes andar sola por ahí, es peligroso…

-Pero, entonces, ¿cómo lo hago? –Ginny nuevamente se sintió frustrada y perdida, un nuevo problema se había apoderado de su mente, sin embargo, aquello le duró poco cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea- ¡Un momento!... ¿Por qué no me acompaña uno de ustedes?

-Yo no puedo-Dijo rápidamente Maggie. La verdad no quería ver la expresión de dolor en los padres de Ginny cuando estos supieran que estuvo viva durante todo ese tiempo que la creyeron muerta- tengo cosas que hacer en la casa y en el taller- agregó locuazmente.

-Yo tampoco puedo acompañarte bonita- Acotó el mellizo tomando su último sorbo de café- No puedo dejar a Maggie sola en casa…

-Eso es verdad…-Contestó su hermana distraída agregándole más azúcar al poco café que le quedaba-… ¡Oye!

-No es necesario que finjan, ya sé que me quieren dejar el trabajo a mí-Se burló el rubio- Yo te acompañaré –Le dijo a Ginny- Después de todo, eres mi protegida, ¿no? ¡Yo Feliz en acompañarte!

-¡Gracias Oswald! –Sonrió la pelirroja complacida abrazándose al pecho del rubio, lo que lo hizo sonrojar nuevamente.

-Al parecer el café está causando efecto...- Cantó Maggie burlonamente, Vincent esta vez le propinó una patada en la canilla- ¡HAAAAY! ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME!

-¡Te lo mereces por chismosa! –Le recriminó su hermano apretando los dientes.

-¡Eres un monstruo! –Lloriqueó Maggie sobándose la parte afectada- Si sigo así, mañana no podré usar ninguna de las cuatro extremidades.

-Con gusto te ayudo –Sonrió maléficamente su hermano lanzando una nueva patada hacia el otro pie de la chica, pero esta lo logró esquivar con agilidad.

-¡Vincent! ¡Eres un verdadero monstruo! –Dijo, y se alejó de él. Vincent comenzó a sonreír y miró a Ginny que hablaba con Oswald sobre los preparativos para el viaje.

-No sé, ¿crees que deba llegar con algún regalo que sea?

-¡Pero Gin! ¡Que cosas dices! ¡Tus padres querrán verte a ti, no a un regalo!

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó Insegura.

-¡Claro que sí mujer!

-Bien –Dijo el mellizo levantándose de la butaca y acercándose a los chicos- Creo es hora de descansar, mañana será un largo día y con lo vivido hoy creo que lo merecemos, sobre todo tú, Ginny.

-Tienes razón –Dijo bostezando- Iré a la cama, mañana nos vemos, Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –Dijeron los tres amigos.

Ginny comenzó a subir la escalera que llevaba hacia el cuarto, mientras que Oswald, Vincent y Maggie la observaban alejarse.

-Que noche ¿no?-Murmuró el moreno.

-Terrible –Contestó el otro- Al menos ya conseguimos lo que era importante y volverá a su casa.

-Debe ser terrible tener que enfrentarse a la familia después de tantos años sin saber de ellos –Dijo Maggie acercándoseles con una clara expresión de cansancio.

-Sí, en efecto lo es, pero debe hacerlo, debe volver, no puede estar escondida toda la vida-Continuó su hermano.

-Tú debes estar muy emocionado –Dijo entonces Maggie codeando al rubio, este la quedó mirando incrédulo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Le preguntó.

-Pues, visitarás a tus suegros ¿No es eso genial?

-¡MAGGIE! –Le gritó Vincent mirándola colérico mientras que Oswald terminaba de ponerse rojo como un tomate- ¡VETE, AHORA!

-¡Pero que genio tan insoportable tienes hoy! –Le gritó burlona mientras corría hacia las escaleras- ¡Necesitas una novia con urgencia!- Se escuchaba desde arriba.

-Algún día terminará por volverme loco-Dijo el moreno apretándose los ojos.

-Déjala, piensa... ¿qué sería de nosotros en este momento sin la adorable de Maggie? – Oswald rió avergonzado recordando el chiste anterior- Sin ella, viviríamos en un drama constante.

-Tienes razón, somos demasiado serios…

-¿Somos? –Preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja, Vincent le dio un golpe en el brazo y ambos subieron riendo hasta el segundo piso.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta esa mañana despertó a Hermione, quien dormía boca abajo sobre su cama. La verdad, es que la fiesta de la noche anterior había durado hasta la madrugada y ella no pudo retirarse hasta no haber entrevistado a la feliz pareja.   
Por suerte, tenía la seguridad de que al "queridísimo" señor Warlok le gustaría el articulo, sólo por el hecho de ser la única periodista que consiguió la exclusiva con el novio del año, Harry Potter.

Los fotógrafos se regodearon captando imágenes exclusivas del "futuro príncipe" y su "princesita", quien no paraba de abrazarlo y besarlo, al parecer, contra la voluntad del chico. Por suerte, Hermione lo liberó de las garras de aquella muchacha un par de veces, fingiendo que tenía que entrevistarlo otra vez, algo que ponía de mal humor a Elisa, no por el hecho de que la alejaran de el, sino, porque a ella la habían tomado menos en cuenta que a su novio.

-He… disculpa… Harmina- Le había dicho- ¿no crees que ya haz entrevistado mucho a mí querido Harry?

Hermione le devolvió una mirada de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa mezquina, la princesa estaba de brazos cruzados y con la boca torcida, como si comiera un chicle, y Harry, bueno, el estaba en medio de las dos.

-Linda –Le dijo Hermione imitándole su tono de voz y aguantando la paciencia- En primer lugar mi nombre es Hermione, no Harmina, y segundo… A los periodistas nos interesa saber la opinión del novio, el es el plebeyo que se casa con la princesa ¿no?

-Si, pero…- Se comenzó a quejar la chica con una voz aguda, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

-Hay más periodistas por ahí, podrías ir y figurar un poco si quieres que te entrevisten. Yo tengo órdenes directas del Daily Mirror, ellos quieren la exclusiva con Harry Potter, no con Elisa Parkerville. –Remató Hermione con una sacudida de su cabello al voltearse para seguir hablando con Harry-. La verdad, no sé como la soportas –Le dijo.

La princesa se alejó enojada dando pisotones en el suelo, mientras que Harry se desataba un poco la corbata para tomar aire.

-Bueno, ya sabes como es el amor… A veces nos enamoramos de las personas que menos se parecen a nosotros ¿verdad?

Hermione se puso roja y desvió la mirada para no ver como Harry se burlaba de ella, sin embargo, como buena periodista mantuvo la compostura y lo siguió entrevistando.

Un nuevo golpe más fuerte sonó en su puerta, se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza y trató de volver a dormir, pero fue inútil, los golpes eran más intensos y su cabeza bombeaba como un termómetro a punto de estallar.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó con voz quejumbrosa.

-Cariño, hija, te llaman por teléfono, es el señor Warlok, dice que es urgente. –Se escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

Como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja, Hermione se levantó de un salto de la cama y salió de su habitación para contestar el teléfono. Pasó tan rápido al lado de su madre que ni siquiera alcanzó a darle los buenos días.   
Cuando vio el auricular descolgado aguardando sobre la mesa de la salita, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que sintió que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Hizo sonidos con la garganta para notar si no tenía voz de sueño, y, muy profesional, pero nerviosa, tomó el aparato para contestar.

-Buenos días… ¿señor Warlok?

-¡GRANGER! ¡DONDE ESTÁS METIDA! ¡VENTE INMEDIATAMENTE AL DIARIO!

La voz de Troll de su jefe retumbó por el auricular tan fuerte que creyó que su cabeza de verdad estallaría. No sabía que contestar ¿qué había hecho ahora? Los fotógrafos le habían llevado al hombre el articulo y las imágenes, estaba segura que el trabajo era perfecto ¿qué podría haber salido mal?

-¿Sucede algo señor? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ SI SUCEDE ALGO?! ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE APARESCAS POR ACÁ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! –Gritó el hombre y colgó el teléfono.

-Cielos…-Murmuró acongojada- ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Qué puede haber salido mal?

-¿Pasa algo cielo?-Preguntó su padre que en esos momentos salía de la cocina con un plato de tallarines en sus manos.

-Tengo que irme al diario…-Murmuró acongojada dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué le sucede? –le pregunto el dentista a su señora, ella sólo se limitó a levantar los hombros.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny no pudo dormir en toda la noche, su cabeza fue ametrallada por horribles pesadillas donde un horrible hombre con ojos rojos la ataba de pies y manos en el árbol de una plaza desconocida, mientras de lejos, veía a sus padres recriminándole el haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo y que se lo tenía merecido por ser tan mala hija.

Al igual que a Hermione, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de partírsele en dos, deseaba que todo lo ocurrido durante la noche hubiese sido sólo otra pesadilla, pero lamentablemente sabía que no lo era, y más aún, sabía que por fin había llegado el temido día.

-¿Ginny? –Preguntó Oswald asomándose por la puerta- ¿Estás despierta?

-Si, pasa –Le dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Preguntó temeroso- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmm… La verdad no lo sé, tengo demasiadas emociones juntas… miedo, temor, ilusión…

-Me imagino –Le dijo con cariño acariciándole la cabeza- ¿Nerviosa por dar el gran paso?

-Y que lo digas… -Murmuró ella abriendo mucho los ojos- Aún no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer…

-Anímate bonita –Le dijo sonriente- Yo voy a estar contigo ¿qué puede salir mal?

-Veo que te tienes confianza- Bromeó ella, pero Oswald sólo pudo desviar la mirada sonrojado- Gracias por estar conmigo... –Le dijo tímidamente.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré contigo –Dijo abrazándola, Ginny sintió una extraña presión en su estomago, pero inmediatamente recordó a Harry con la princesa y no pudo evitar sentir una leve pizca de celos y dolor. Se separó de Oswald incomoda y le sonrió torpemente.

-Bien, creo que… iré a preparar mis cosas… -Dijo levantándose de la cama nerviosa ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó apenado por el rechazo del abrazo.

-Si, sólo un poco nerviosa… -Dijo ella tratando de evitarlo, abriendo el armario y sacando unos vestidos- ¿Cómo creas que deba ir vestida?

Oswald se acercó, miró al interior del armario y sacó un lindo traje de pantalón y vestido corto, observó al a chica detenidamente, como estudiándola, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Con esto te verás preciosa, y de seguro tus padres quedarán deslumbrados.

Ella sólo pudo devolver una sonrisa apenada, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y Elisa, una terrible visión que se había apoderado de su mente casi toda la noche. Por lo mismo, también se sentía culpable ante la amabilidad de Oswald, ya que, en cierta forma, tanta dulzura de su parte la hacía confundirse, aunque no quería admitirlo.

-¿Crees que se me vea bien? –Preguntó tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Absolutamente –Le dijo mirándola embelesado.

-Em… bueno…-Murmuró nerviosa- Yo…este… tengo que arreglarme… Bañarme, tú sabes…

-¡Oh, si! Claro, claro…- Dijo torpemente retrocediendo hasta la puerta-... Te dejo entonces… nos… nos vemos abajo –Oswald se retiró de la habitación dando tropezones consigo mismo, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Desde que había visto a Harry con esa chica, su cabeza parecía procesar una cosa y su corazón otra. Con Oswald, siempre se había sentido segura y su compañía le hacía más que bien, pero no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. A intervalos, deseaba con todo su corazón que el rubio nunca se alejara de ella, pero en otras ocasiones su presencia la incomodaba, o la ponía nerviosa. Cuando se ofreció para acompañarla de regreso a su casa sabía que estaba siendo gentil o simplemente amable, sin embargo le dolió pensar que tal vez lo hacía por obligación, sólo por el hecho de protegerla.

Se sentó en una silla cercana dejando todos los vestidos sobre sus piernas, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas con Oswald siendo que con Harry se había sentido mucho peor? ¿Qué sentía realmente? Por un instante deseó que su protector no la acompañara a su hogar, no sabía si por miedo o por querer alejarse de él, pero era una solución para saber que le pasaba realmente.

Se asomó por la ventana y contempló el paisaje, el día estaba precioso, el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba increíblemente azul. Una suerte de cordero si justamente ese día iba a volver a casa, pero no podía sentirse feliz a pesar del panorama que se desplegaba a sus pies.

Observó detenidamente los senderos que se extendían a lo lejos, los enormes árboles frutales y alguna que otra vaca pastando en las laderas de los cerros, todo aquello le recordó la época en que con sus hermanos, Ron y los gemelos, salían a jugar Quidditch en las afueras de La Madriguera, acompañados claramente, por Harry. Sintió sus ojos húmedos y un leve nudo que se estaba generando en su garganta, no podía dejar de pensar en que, por más que volviera a donde pertenecía, ya nada sería lo mismo. Ron no estaba, los gemelos ya no vivían ahí, y Percy y Bill estaban con demasiadas responsabilidades como para pedirles que revivieran el ayer. ¿Qué sucedería entonces después de su regreso? ¿Se quedaría encerrada otra vez en su habitación? ¿Sus padres la tratarían igual que antes? ¿Qué pasaría ahora si ya todos sabían quien era Ginny Weasley? El pánico y el miedo se apoderaron de ella brutalmente, no quería volver a vivir lo mismo antes de descubrir que era una portadora, no quería estar encerrada otra vez, ni tampoco vivir rodeada de secretos, pero ya era tarde para redimirse, ya estaba hecho, la decisión tomada y ahora, era el momento de volver.

-Tienes que ser valiente –Se dijo a si misma secándose una débil lagrima que amenazaba con salir- Es tu familia... debes volver a pesar de las consecuencias...

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione había salido rápidamente de su casa, no quería llegar tarde donde el señor Warlok, necesitaba estar ahí lo antes posible para saber que rayos había pasado. Había estado toda la mañana recordando la noche anterior, algún error, alguna mala palabra, alguna fotografía imprudente (aunque en ese caso el diario se hubiera vendido con más fervor), pero no lograba unir las piezas, ¿Qué podía haber salido mal? Se repetía ¿Qué?

Tomó el primer taxi que se le cruzó y llego antes de lo que imaginaba al diario. Apenas pudo pagarle al taxista ya que sus manos temblaban como nunca.

Bajó a tropezones del vehículo y corrió velozmente hacia el interior del gran edificio donde se situaba la agencia. Empujó a todas las personas que esperaban el ascensor sin impórtale los comentarios, y apretó bruscamente el botón que indicaba el piso catorce.

Cuando llegó, cerró los ojos, ya veía al bruto de su jefe esperándola parado afuera del ascensor para romperle el contrato en su cara, pero lo que vio le impactó mucho más. Se escucharon ruidos de cornetas y aplausos, además de que toda la oficina estaba totalmente adornada con globos de diversos colores y los empleados usaban gorritos de fiesta. El mismo señor Warlok estaba de pie, como lo esperaba (cerca del ascensor), pero bebiendo champagne en una copa de cristal.

-¡Granger! –Le gritó contento- ¡Mi reportera favorita!

Hermione estaba perpleja, parada en medio de la oficina viendo como todos parecían celebrar la mejor fiesta de sus vidas. Cleveland, un chico de cabello castaño que tenía sobre su cabeza un gorrito muy brillante se le acercó con otro igual en sus manos.

-¡Felicidades! –Le dijo colocándole el gorrito- ¡Hoy ha sido la mejor venta que el Daily Mirror jamás ha tenido!

-¿Qué... que dices? –Murmuró atónita.

-Ya escuchaste a Bartlowitz, el diario hoy se vendió potencialmente bien, ya quedan pocos ejemplares y no es ni medio día –Sonrió el barrigón jefe de la chica tomándola por los hombros con brusquedad- ¡Hey Peter! ¡Tráele una copa a la señorita!

Un chico de bigote y que habitualmente andaba muy bien peinado llegó con una copa de champagne para la chica, quien lo miraba atontada al verlo tan desordenado.

-Gra...gracias...-Pudo decir, pero luego agitó la cabeza y volvió a la realidad- Pero... señor... ¿Qué sucede? No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes Granger? –Dijo el hombre sonriente y algo colorado por la ingesta del licor- ¡Anoche hicieron la mejor cobertura que jamás se ha hecho! ¡Ningún otro diario tiene la exclusiva con el novio! Todos tienen entrevistas con la niña esa Parkerville, pero nosotros somos los primeros en conseguir la exclusiva con Harry Potter, ¡Y todo gracias a ti Granger!

-¿Lo dice en serio? –Preguntó congelada- pero... ¿y el llamado de hoy? Creí que algo había salido mal.

-¡Ah no te preocupes! Suelo saludar así a la gente, ¡hasta a mi esposa! –Rió el hombre tomándose la barriga- Lamento si te hice pasar un mal rato, pero ya sabes como soy Granger –El hombre le pegó un codazo en las costillas y se alejó alegremente hacia los otros empleados.

La chica se tocó el abdomen con una mueca de dolor mientras Cleveland, sonriente le ofrecía un brindis levantando su copa.

-¡Por la mejor cobertura que el Daily Mirror ha tenido!

-¡Por la mejor! –Sonrió ella chocando su copa.

No lo podía creer, tanto sufrimiento para nada. Cuando salió de su casa sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza y rogaba que sucediera para no ver a su obeso jefe humillarla frente a todo el mundo. Pero cuando supo la verdad, aquel dolor había desaparecido, o, la cabeza ya le había estallado y eso era un sueño del estado en coma. Es que aún no podía creerlo, "la mejor cobertura jamás hecha" y todo gracias a Harry, todo por que su mejor amigo era el novio del año.  
En eso, repentinamente otro dolor se apoderó de su cabeza, y recordó a Ginny, la pobre chica no se había enterado de nada hasta esa noche, y ella tampoco le había contado la cruel verdad sobre el chico de ojos verdes. La culpa se hizo presente y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su estomago, ¿Cómo estaría su amiga ahora? ¿Qué cosas habrían pasado por su cabeza en el momento que lo vio del brazo con aquella chica? Sin dudas que no estaría en su mejor momento, tal vez llorando amargamente en los brazos de Oswald, el chico rubio que la acompañaba para todos lados. Aunque, si así era, tal vez no podía estar tan mal, a Ginny le hacía falta una buena dosis de realidad para volver a la vida, y si el compromiso de Harry era irremediable, tal vez, aquel chico podría ser su salvación. Se alegró al creer que su amiga podía estar bien, aunque, de cierto modo quería creerse el cuento, y así no sentirse tan culpable por haberle guardado el secreto a Vincent y a Oswald.

Un sonido de campanas sonó por toda la oficina, el señor Warlok estaba parado sobre una silla golpeando su copa con una cuchara. Claramente no estaba en el mejor estado de sobriedad y eso todos los empleados lo agradecían, sobre todo a Hermione, quien había causado el cambio en el hombre. Cuando obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes el hombre se limpió la garganta y se dirigió a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Granger –Dijo- Gracias al increíble notición que cubrió anoche el diario es hoy el número uno en ventas.

Todos los empleados le aplaudieron con euforia, ella sólo se limitó a sonrojarse y a agradecer con un gesto de cabeza.

-Por eso mis queridos periodistas –Continuó el hombre- Quiero hacer entrega de un regalo para nuestra querida reportera.

Hermione se quedó helada e impresionada, jamás esperó un gesto así de su jefe. El hombre se acercó a ella solemne y le hizo entrega de un sobre, el cual recibió con las manos temblorosas.

-Te lo mereces, querida –Sonrió Warlok como jamás lo había visto.

Hermione asintió sonrojada y con lentitud abrió el sobre, cual fue su sorpresa al ver en el interior, un pasaje de avión.

-Pero... ¿qué es esto? –Murmuró atónita.

-Serás mi nueva corresponsal en el extranjero, quiero que hagas el reportaje sobre las nuevas elecciones de los candidatos presidenciales en Italia. –Dijo Warlok muy serio- Existen sospechas de un boicot con el candidato Antonino Piratti, quiero que me averigües si es cierto. Tienes dos semanas.

-Pero señor... esto es...mucho, demasiado... yo... ¿dos semanas dijo?

-¡Nada de peros Granger! ¡O haces el trabajo o te despido! ¡Tú eliges! –Bramó el hombre escupiendo hacia todos lados, mientras una aterrorizada y a la vez nerviosa Hermione aceptaba la "misión" moviendo la cabeza- ¡Excelente! Partes mañana a Roma, te contactarás con Giacomo Digratto, nuestro contacto especial, el te dirá que hacer.

-Si... si señor...-Musitó atontada observando el pasaje. No podía creerlo, su primer trabajo en el extranjero como corresponsal especial. No esperaba la hora para poder contactarse con Ginny, eso, tenía que contárselo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Muy lejos de ahí, en tierras fértiles, donde abundaban los bosques y senderos iluminados por los tenues rayos de sol, un anciano de piel roja, cabello negro y ataviado con un traje de hilo algo viejo, estaba arrodillado con su cabeza recostada en la tierra.

Una muchacha joven de similares características, pero con ojos redondeados y vestida con un manto floreado, lo observaba de cerca. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando el anciano por fin se levantó, la chica se hizo a un lado y le entregó una manta de lana del cual colgaban adornos hechos con plantas y pelo de animal. El hombre agradeció el gesto y dejó que se lo colocara en la espalda.

-Gracias querida...-Murmuró sereno pero con la mirada preocupada.

-¿Pudiste escuchar algo? –Le preguntó nerviosa.

-Lamentablemente sí. _**Nua Uta**_ está preocupada... El universo está perdiendo energías, el mundo se está agotando, la tierra... tiembla...

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué acaso han muerto...más? –Preguntó la muchacha preocupada tomándose las manos, temblorosa.

-Al parecer sólo quedan unas pocas... –murmuró el anciano observando a una ardilla que comía una avellana- Hay que avisar al concilio que debe encontrar a las portadoras faltantes ahora, antes de que él las encuentre.

-¿Qué pasa si las encuentra a todas Calfulaf? –Volvió a preguntar la chica observando a la misma ardilla, a la que ahora se le había caído la avellana.

-Me temo mi niña, que será el fin...

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses! –Dijo ella abrumada-¿Cómo haremos para hallarlas? Meng no está en el cuartel y no volverá hasta dentro de unos meses, sólo queda...

-Lo sé mi querida –Dijo el indio recogiendo la avellana y entregándosela a la ardilla- Pero los que estamos debemos buscar la forma de encontrarlas, no hay que esperar a que Meng vuelva, para eso formamos parte del concilio mi niña.

-Pero estamos a cargo de...ella... –Dijo la chica poniendo cara de resignación- Y sabes que no le gusta la idea de que existan mujeres más poderosas, la ponen antipática.

-Es una mujer algo temperamental, sí –Asintió el anciano- pero como concilio debemos aprender a trabajar juntos Tiare –Dijo juntando sus manos para que la ardilla subiera a ellas- Debemos trabajar juntos en esto, la tierra murmura cosas y dice que hay mucho más por descubrir.

-No podemos descubrir nada sin el libro que guardaba Koji –dijo algo molesta- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya perdido? ¿No qué tenía un hijo? ¿No lo tendrá el?

-Pero ese muchacho no trabaja para el lado de los buenos-Dijo el anciano con el semblante triste dejando que la ardilla besara su nariz ganchuda- aunque siempre hay cosas que nos amarran a hacer lo que no queremos...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que debemos volver al concilio mi niña... Aunque no te guste, debemos dar aviso de que se comience a buscar a esas niñas... antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Alguna otra recomendación? –Preguntó suplicante, el anciano le sonrió.

-O... comunícate con el ministerio de magia de Londres. –Dijo levantando los hombros- Sólo, que recuerda no inmiscuirte mucho, te podrían descubrir.

-Lo sé... veré que puedo hacer...

La chica se colocó en medio de una explanada donde los árboles que afloraban ahí dibujaban un círculo. Juntó sus dedos en su boca y lanzó un chiflido al aire, a los pocos segundos, un enorme caballo de crin dorada y pelaje color castaño se detuvo ante ella.

-Vamos _**Ariki**_, tenemos que volver al concilio –Le murmuró al caballo una vez que se subió a su lomo. La chica hizo sonar las riendas, el animal relinchó y comenzó a correr desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Buena suerte hija mía –Murmuró el anciano con una sonrisa débil dejando a la ardilla en una rama.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny ya tenía listo su bolso y el vestido de fiesta guardado en su saco de cuero correspondiente. Vestía lo que Oswald le había recomendado y estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Aún no podía creer el gran paso que daría, observaba la que había sido por más de un año su habitación y algo de nostalgia se apoderó de ella cuando comprendió que ya no volvería a pasear por esos viejos cuartos de madera.

Con un gran peso en su espalda, y no, no era por el bolso, cerró la puerta tras ella, suspiró resignada y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Pero, cuando comenzaba a bajarlas vio a Vincent esperándola en el piso de abajo, lo miró incrédula cuando llegó a su lado y este, con una sonrisa algo melancólica le ayudó con el pesado bolso.

-Tienes una llamada –Le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Llamada? ¡Pero si no tienen teléfono!

-No –Dijo Vincent asintiendo con la cabeza- Es por la chimenea.

-¿Cómo?

Ginny estaba más nerviosa que antes y se preguntaba quien podría estar llamándola por la chimenea si hace años que no se comunicaba con nadie. Cuando dobló en el cuarto donde estaba situada, se sorprendió, y pegó un grito agarrándose el corazón cuando vio la cabeza de Hermione asomada por entre las llamas.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –Le gritó aún con la mano en el corazón y agachándose para verla de cerca.

-¡Hey, no me grites! Es primera vez que hago esto y la verdad es muy difícil hablar sin... tragar hollín –Dijo la morena atragantándose con las cenizas.

-Oh... Bueno, lo siento, sólo que me impresioné un poco, ¿Qué sucede? Me imagino que debe ser importante si estás en la chimenea- Rió la pelirroja burlona. Para la suerte de Hermione, a su amiga parecía no afectarle lo que había sucedido con Harry la noche pasada, por lo que prefirió no tocar el tema.

-Verás, te tengo una excelente noticia –Dijo agitando la mano para disipar las cenizas que volaban a su boca.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió? –Se exaltó la pelirroja, deseaba que fuera algo relacionado con Harry y su término con Elisa, aunque ciertamente era una idea muy ilusa.

-¡Me transfirieron a Italia! ¡Soy corresponsal extranjera desde mañana! –Chilló eufórica, tanto, que se atragantó con un buen puñado de hollín.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vas? ¡Cielos! Es... Es increíble, de verdad –Dijo Ginny sin saber como reaccionar. Era cierto que la morena era su amiga, pero extrañamente, no le emocionaba la idea de que se fuera en lo más mínimo- Felicidades... –Se limitó a decir.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo algo angustiada –Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse, temió que fuera por su amigo de ojos verdes, así que trató de mantener la calma y hacer como si nada pasara.

-La verdad sí pasa algo –Asintió la pelirroja. Hermione comenzó a mirar hacia cualquier lado, sólo para no sentir el impacto en la mirada de su amiga cuando le preguntara el porqué le mintió, pero se sorprendió cuando le dijo otra cosa- Hoy vuelvo a mi casa...

Hermione esta vez sí que se asfixió. Después de haber estado un buen rato tratando de recobrar el oxigeno, por fin pudo hablar con Ginny.

-¿Cómo que vuelves? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la tos.

Ginny entonces comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio, desde que entraron a la fiesta, hasta el percance ocurrido con Harry, algo que la morena estuvo evitando pero que al final tuvo que enfrentar. Agradeció enormemente cuando la pelirroja comprendió el porqué de su silencio. Finalmente le contó lo de su encuentro con Morgan y lo que sucedía con Candeviere, Hermione tuvo que admitir que ella sospechaba que algo extraño había, pero jamás hubiera creído que el mismísimo ministro magia era el asesino.

-Así que... bueno, necesito saber que es lo que ocurre y los únicos que tienen las respuestas...

-...Son tus padres –Concluyó Hermione perpleja- Cielos, tantas cosas... Pero Candeviere Ginny, por Dios... ¡Candeviere el asesino!, es que no te lo puedo creer...

-Pero es así... –murmuró Ginny con un brillo extraño en sus ojos- Pero no dejaré que me atrape, ni mucho menos que me mate, antes, lucharé con él y venceré... no dejaré que me escondan nuevamente, porque si lo hacen, escaparé de nuevo.

-Ginny me estás asustando-Dijo Hermione entre divertida y temerosa- ¿estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?

-Absolutamente. Aunque... es extraño... siento que hay algo dentro de mí que quiere luchar y eso me da esperanzas para poder lograrlo. –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa optimista.

-Entonces mucha suerte amiga –Dijo Hermione con la misma mirada con la que solía apoyar a Ron y a Harry cuando eran niños- Y envíale mis saludos a tus padres.

-En tú nombre amiga... oh, y recuerda no contarle a nadie lo de Candeviere –Suplicó Ginny antes de que Hermione saliera de las llamas.

La chica se quedó mirando la chimenea nerviosa, tras ella había sentido pasos y voces murmurando. Cuando se volteó, pudo encontrarse con sus dos amigos que la miraban con nostalgia, excepto Oswald que se iba con ella.

-Chicos...-Dijo levantándose del suelo-... No sabía que estaban escuchando...

-No, no estábamos escuchando –Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa- Acabamos de llegar...

-Y estamos listos para la despedida –Dijo Maggie con la voz quebrada.

-Oh... que lindos son...

Ginny se acercó a ellos, Vincent y Maggie estaban abrazados, en todo ese tiempo se habían encariñado a tal punto con la chica, que les parecía mentira no volverla a ver.

- Te preparé galletas, esas que tanto te gustan –Sollozó Maggie, entregándole un pequeño canasto que emanaba un delicioso aroma dulce.

-Oh, no debiste... –Comenzó Ginny mirándolos con angustia, pero Vincent la interrumpió.

-¡Claro que si! –Dijo tomándole las manos- Has sido más que una invitada para nosotros... has sido, una amiga, una confidente y hasta la hermana pequeña que siempre deseamos, créenos que es muy difícil verte partir.

-Chicos... no sé que decir –Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- Esto de verdad, es...

-Y aún falta –Volvió a decir el moreno. De su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja de madera tallada con símbolos gálicos, y se la entregó a la chica- Este es nuestro regalo de despedida Ginny, aunque nos volveremos a ver, queremos que sepas que siempre estaremos a tú lado, apoyándote en todo lo que necesites. Toma.

Ginny recibió en sus manos la caja y miró los símbolos. Algo en aquella caja se le hacía muy familiar, miró al mellizo curiosa y le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿"Los amigos son más que sólo aliados"? –Le preguntó curiosa, Vincent le sonrió de vuelta mirándola incrédulo.

-¿Sabes lo que significan esos símbolos? Creí que no habías tomado el curso de runas en Hogwarts.

-¿Son runas? –Preguntó extrañada- Oh, bueno... no lo sé... es que me parecieron haberlas visto en algún lado.

-Debe haber sido en Hogwarts, o con tu amiga Hermione –Interrumpió Oswald tomándola por los hombros.

-Puede ser. Ahora que lo mencionas, muchas veces acompañé a Hermione cuando tenía que hacer esas tareas.

-¿Lo ves? –Sonrió el rubio. Vincent y Maggie la quedaron observando mientras la chica abría la caja. De su interior salió una hermosa cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba armónicamente una pequeña letra "G".

-¡Es hermosa! –Agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Oh, chicos! ¡Los extrañaré tanto!

-Y nosotros a ti bonita... –Vincent abrazó a Ginny como un padre abraza a su hijo. En todo ese tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, jamás lo había visto llorar, y está, era la primera vez que lo veía flaquear ante su despedida.

-No te pongas así... –Murmuró la pelirroja sollozando- Volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo.

-No tienes que prometernos que volveremos a vernos, porque eso será un hecho absoluto.-Dijo alejándola para que pudiera despedirse de Maggie.

-¡Amiga! –Dijo la melliza abrazándola con fuerza mientras hacía sonar su nariz- ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañare! ¡Las locuras en Carminabel! ¡Coquetearles a los chicos!

-¡Maggie! –Gritó Oswald molesto mirando su reloj- Ginny, es hora de irnos, debemos llegar a Londres para tomar el tren.

-Tienes razón... –Dijo alejándose de su amiga y secándose las lágrimas- Bien, es la hora. Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, les juro que los extrañaré demasiado.

-No nos extrañes tanto –Sonrió Vincent con amargura- Ya te dije que nos volveremos a ver, y eso será más temprano que tarde.

-Gracias por todo –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa alegre- Y si todo sale bien, serán bienvenidos en La Madriguera.

-Que es a donde nos vamos, ¡Apresúrate Ginny! –Gritó Oswald tomando el bolso de la chica.

-Ya voy...-Le dijo volteándose, para luego volver a mirar a los mellizos- Los extrañaré, escríbanme, ya saben mi dirección.

-Te escribiré todos lo días –Sollozó Maggie sonándose estruendosamente con un pañuelo.

-¡Ginny!-Reiteró el rubio nervioso mirando nuevamente el reloj.

-¡Ya voy! –Le gritó de vuelta- ¡Los quiero! No se olviden de mi, ¿eh?

-¡Eso nunca bonita! –Le dijo Vincent mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Ambos observaban como la chica se alejaba hacia la puerta, donde Oswald la esperaba con el pomo agarrado.

-Nos veremos a la vuelta –Les dijo Oswald guiñándoles un ojo.

-Conociéndolo, creo que se quedará allá por un buen tiempo –Murmuró Maggie, que para su sorpresa está vez fue secundada por su hermano.

-Es lo más probable –Razonó sonriente.

Ginny salió hacia la calle donde un taxi los esperaba. Oswald siguió tras ella moviendo la varita sigilosamente hacia todas direcciones, por si había algo sospechoso en el ambiente. Al comprobar que no era así, ambos voltearon para despedirse una vez más de los mellizos, quienes los miraban con nostalgia. Ginny sonrió esperanzada, presentía que volvería a verlos pronto, Oswald en tanto, la empujaba hacia el interior del auto.

Cuando cerraron la puerta y el chofer se puso en marcha, los cuatro amigos se miraron por última vez. A la pelirroja se le hizo un nudo en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que la casa de los Floy, desaparecía tras una curva.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sus manos golpearon el escritorio como si un trueno hubiese partido el cielo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y su cabello siempre arreglado, estaba totalmente desordenado. Parecía fuera de sí, su larga capa hondeaba en el suelo cubierta de tierra y polvo, mientras taladraba a un joven muchacho con crueles acusaciones.

-¡Idiota, imbécil, inepto, inútil! –Bramaba agarrándose la cabeza- ¡Eres el mayor de los tarados! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

El chico lo miraba angustiado, estaba de pie, quieto y con la mirada firme en medio de una oficina, recibiendo la sarta de humillaciones que sólo le permitía a su padre.

Nunca lo había visto así, aunque en cierto modo jamás fue el mejor ejemplo de paternidad. Para los empleados del ministerio, Marcel Von Candeviere, era el mejor ministro que jamás había existido. Un hombre amable, honesto, sincero y con grandes sentimientos, como solían decir los trabajadores. Si tan sólo supieran la verdad, eso era lo que pensaba Morgan en aquel momento, sí tan sólo pudieran saber quien era de verdad el Gran Ministro al que todos adoraban.

Cuando Candeviere por fin logró tranquilizarse, se sentó en su butaca respirando entrecortado y agarrándose el pecho. Morgan, aún impávido, se sentó frente a él con la cabeza gacha, no quería decir nada sin que antes su padre le diera el permiso.

Sobre el escritorio estaban todos los papeles revueltos, además de haber una carpeta que contenía una gran cantidad de hojas con información y fotografías sobre las recientes víctimas. El rostro de Monique L'tous saludaba alegremente desde su fichero, mientras que el de Atiocope Itanopilius sonreía serenamente a su fotógrafo. Tras ésta, había dos fotografías más, acompañadas por su archivo correspondiente. En una, aparecía una chica de cabello muy corto y despuntado, de color naranjo muy chillón, y su archivo rezaba el nombre de, "Brunela Shaw"; mientras que, en otra fotografía, aparentemente más vieja que las otras, salía una mujer de cabello amarillo pajoso y de piel muy pálida, el archivo correspondiente decía: "Annette Barkish". Sólo uno de los archivos parecía estar en blanco, no tenía fotografía ni nombre, pero sí una fecha de defunción algo borrosa, en la que se podía vislumbrar escrito el mes de Marzo. Todas esas mujeres habían sido víctimas de Candeviere.

Después de haber tomado aire y haberse serenado, levantó la mirada para dirigirse al flacucho y pálido muchacho. Se masajeó las sienes como si con eso pudiera descubrir el porqué de su mala suerte, pero simplemente no lo conseguía.

-¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? –Le preguntó con sus negros ojos fijos en los de su único hijo.

-No padre –Respondió Morgan tranquilamente.

-¿Alguna otra imbecilidad de la que tenga que enterarme? ¡Sólo me falta que digas que la chica es tu novia!

Para su incertidumbre, el muchacho se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Candeviere lo observó atónito por un momento, mientras su sicopática cabeza comenzaba a funcionar con rapidez.

-¿Te gusta la niña, no es así? –Le Preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra, Morgan volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con temor- No me enfadare si eso es cierto, hijo.

Morgan apretó los labios, nunca se sabía cuando su padre bromeaba o decía la verdad. No quería arriesgarse a una nueva avalancha de insultos y humillaciones, pero tampoco podía seguir mintiéndole.

-Yo... sí padre, me gusta Ginebra –Contestó en un tono de voz casi funerario. De no haberle visto el rostro, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de Snape, sólo que más joven y... digámoslo así, "casi lindo".

Candeviere se echó hacia atrás en su butaca rascándose la barbilla. Pensándolo bien, no era una mala noticia saber que a su hijo le gustaba la muchacha a quien tanto buscaba. Recordó entonces, cuando uno de sus siniestros esbirros le informó haber encontrado a una chica rubia muy parecida a la pelirroja, en el tren que iba desde Brixton a Londres.  
Un brillo fugaz cruzó por sus ojos y volvió a enderezarse en su asiento. Lo cierto era, que aquella vez uno de los secuaces había llegado con las manos quemadas y no tomó en cuenta la información que le habían entregado. Según le dijeron, a la chica le habían tocado el brazo y está había salido ilesa, no pudieron dejarle la marca de rastreo, sin embargo, el sujeto había terminado con las manos quemadas. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? ¿Cómo fue que no sospechó nada?

-Soy un idiota...-Murmuró- ¡Claro!.. ¡Era ella! ¿Cómo no fui capas de darme cuenta antes?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Morgan, viendo como su padre miraba a un punto indeterminado.

Candeviere dirigió sus ojos a su hijo y una sonrisa maligna volvió a apoderarse de él. El chico cerró los ojos lentamente, por un momento creyó que su padre lo abofetearía como en la fiesta, pero no fue eso lo que pasó. Para su sorpresa, el hombre lo miraba sonriente y muy complacido consigo mismo, su cabeza había dado en el blanco con el plan perfecto.

-Te tengo un trabajo Morgan –Dijo levantándose de la butaca y paseando por la oficina.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo, Padre? –Preguntó temeroso.

-Uno que te gustará bastante. –Sonrió Candeviere arreglándose su capa negra- Tendrás que cumplirlo a la perfección, sino, ya sabes cual será tu castigo.

Morgan comenzó a sudar frío, le costaba tragar saliva, los castigos de su padre eran peor que soportar cualquier humillación pública.

-Dime, y yo lo cumpliré –Dijo tratando de aparentar seguridad.

-Tu trabajo es... conquistar a Ginebra Weasley –Murmuró con los ojos brillantes- No creo que se te haga difícil, es una prueba que podrás cumplir, sólo, si juegas bien las cartas.

-¿Quie... quieres que conquiste a Ginebra, papá?-Preguntó Morgan totalmente asombrado por el trabajo que acababan de asignarle- Pero... ¿yo? ¿Crees que yo tenga posibilidades con ella?- Dijo esperanzado.

-¡Al diablo las posibilidades! –Grito Candeviere dirigiéndose a él con brusquedad- ¡es tú trabajo y debes cumplirlo! ¡Aunque esa chica tenga novio o este casada, debes arrebatársela de las manos a quien sea! ¡¿Oíste?!

Morgan asintió con la cabeza, nervioso. No sabía como iba a conseguir tal cosa siendo que ella le temía por el altercado ocurrido en la fiesta.

-Por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, despreocúpate –Le dijo su padre como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos- Lo más probable es que ya esté enterada de quien soy y para que la busco. Pero, tú hijo, puedes fingir que no eres mi aliado, que estás en mi contra. Así ella recuperará la confianza en ti. Nadie puede desconfiar de los padres a no ser que tengan malas intenciones. Gánatela hijo ¡Gánatela y hazla tu novia!

-¿Y tu qué harás mientras yo trato de conquistarla? –Preguntó Morgan con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

-Yo...-Candeviere se dirigió hacia un estante de donde sacó un grueso archivo. Al abrirlo, apareció el rostro sonriente de Alondra Mclay, la madre de Oswald. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y cerró la carpeta con una sonrisa malévola- Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Le dijo su hijo algo asustado por la rara expresión de su padre.

-Hay que partir por lo sano... Queremos un mundo limpio de la mugre que habita en él ¿no?... pues, comencemos por los traidores... -Candeviere sonrió de una forma horrible y malévola, tanto, que Morgan juró haber visto algo "no humano" en aquellos ojos negros.

-Como digas, padre- Dijo asintiendo con temor. Candeviere lo miró con enfado y guardó el archivo bajo su capa.

-¡¿Qué haces aún aquí?! –Gritó- ¡Vete! ¡Largo de mi vista! ¡Ve donde la chica y cumple con el trabajo! ¡Ya sabes lo que te espera! ¡Largo, fuera!

Morgan, quien estuvo estático todo ese rato, salió corriendo de la oficina de su padre, mientras este, volvía a sentarse en su escritorio. Sacó su varita, un fino palo de marfil con el mango incrustado en finas hebras de plata, y ordenó la oficina con un simple hechizo.

Cuando el escritorio estuvo ordenado, sacó de debajo de su capa un grueso libro rojo el cual estaba grabado con antiguas inscripciones doradas. Lo abrió, y los grabados brillaron al dar vuelta la tapa, tomo un puñado de hojas y comenzó a cambiarlas, como buscando algo, hasta, que lo encontró.

Tomó un pequeño monóculo que llevaba colgando en su pechera y se lo colocó para estudiar mejor los grabados que venían en aquella página. Nuevamente, aquella sonrisa malévola se apoderó de su rostro, y algo similar a una contracción muscular en su boca le hizo agarrarse el pecho con fuerza.  
Inmediatamente, tomó el auricular de un teléfono negro que tenía por números unos extraños símbolos. Marcó varios de ellos aún con la mano en el pecho, hasta que le contestaron. Su voz inmediatamente se puso gruesa y honda, y su lenguaje cambió radicalmente del inglés a un japonés perfecto.

-¿Cómo estás Keitaro? –Saludó arrastrando las palabras. Sabía que el sujeto le temía, y eso le agradaba.- Verás, te tengo un trabajo más que ordenar.

-Se...señor... ¿Cómo está usted? -Al otro lado de la línea, quien se hacía llamar el "dueño" de Omanshai, trataba de mantener la compostura. Candeviere se deleitaba con cada palabra temblorosa que salía de la boca del japonés.

-No tengo tiempo para conversar Keitaro, verás –Continuó- Tengo en mis manos el libro de _**Akasha**_, y he estado leyendo algunas líneas muy interesantes. Lamentablemente, por lo mismo, no lo puedo dejar aquí en el ministerio, así que ordénale al chico que venga a buscarlo antes de que anochezca, lo estaré esperando.

Keitaro por un momento creyó no poder procesar bien la información. Pero, si bien era cierto, el tendría en sus manos aquel ansiado libro antes del anochecer. Su mente comenzó a divagar en la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer con él, desde chantajes, hasta hechizos asombrosos. Sin embargo, Candeviere, sospechando lo que la truculenta mente del japonés tramaba, gozó con un mal intencionado plan para bajarlo de las nubes.

-No te emociones Keitaro-Le dijo con una voz que simulaba burla y maldad- El libro está sellado bajo un potente hechizo que sólo yo puedo romper. –Acto seguido, Candeviere hizo un pequeño encanto con la varita y el libro se cerró automáticamente- Nadie puede ver lo que dice más que yo.

-Y las personas que salen en él –Arremetió el japonés, molesto ante el derrumbe de sus planes.

-Esas personas no verán el libro jamás –Le dijo el ministro amenazante- Por eso lo tendrás tú Keitaro, lo esconderás en la bóveda de tu mansión. Es impenetrable ¿no?

-Si señor –Asintió orgulloso ante el halago de su amo- Es la más impenetrable de todas.

-Entonces, tú te harás cargo del libro hasta que lo necesite nuevamente.

-Pero... señor, pensándolo bien ¿Omanshai no sospechará nada?

Candeviere miró al techo aguantando la paciencia y nuevamente le hizo un hechizo al libro, transformándolo en una vieja carpeta de archivos ministeriales.

-No sospechará nada...-Dijo comenzando a enfadarse- Está todo muy bien cuidado para que se de cuenta de lo que sucede. Ahora, avísale al chico que lo estaré esperando en la taberna de siempre... con el disfraz de siempre.

-Si...si señor, eso haré, lo haré señor... –Dijo Keitaro secándose la transpiración de su frente con un pañuelo.

-Bien, eso espero. Recuerda, a las ocho en punto Keitaro, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos –Dijo, y cortó la comunicación.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny y Oswald habían llegado a la estación cercana a Carminabell. Como siempre, el rubio andaba ala defensiva a un lado de su protegida, aunque, más que para resguardarla de enemigos extraños, era, para que unos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí no la miraran con la desfachatez que lo hacían.

-¡Oswald detente! –Dijo Ginny sonrojada- ¡me estás avergonzando!

-¡Pero míralos! –Gritó indicando a los jóvenes- ¡¿Cómo dejas que te miren así?!

Ginny sonrió divertida y lo tomó del brazo alejándolo de los estudiantes. Había veces que le gustaba como se comportaba con ella, como en ese caso, sobreprotegerla por su clara prueba de celos. Aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, aquello la hacía angustiarse, aún recordaba a Harry con Elisa y el dolor que había sentido al verlos juntos. Pero con Oswald pasaba algo que no sabía explicar, a el lo veía más como un hermano mayor que alguna otra cosa, pero no podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago cada vez que se comportaba así.

-¡Puedes dejar de comportarte como Ron un momento!-Le dijo exasperada- ¡Parece que te molesta todo chico que se acerca a mi!

Oswald súbitamente se puso colorado, tanto, como el mismo cabello de la chica. Ella sonrió nerviosa ante la reacción de su amigo y comenzó a buscar con rapidez algún cajero donde comprar los boletos.

-Ahí –Dijo señalando a una ventana donde se vendían boletos- La fila es mas corta.

Oswald dejó de mirar a los estudiantes para fijarse en lo que decía Ginny. Hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio no veía a su protegida tan entusiasmada, aunque un dejo de nerviosismo dejaba en evidencia el miedo a volver a su casa.

Notó que la ventana donde se vendían los pasajes estaba casi vacía, y se encaminó a ella para comprarlos. Ginny, a su lado, parecía no querer avanzar muy rápido, a pesar de que en un comienzo era ella la que estaba apurada. Oswald se acercó a la ventana donde una mujer anciana le sonrió con amabilidad, la pelirroja en tanto, miraba angustiada tras el hombro de su amigo para ver si quedaban pasajes. Un lado de ella quería que hubiera, pero el otro, deseaba con desesperación que se hubieran agotado.

Para mala suerte del lado que quería que se agotasen, sí había, y la chica tuvo que aceptar que el momento al que tanto temía, había llegado.

-El tren sale a las dos–Dijo Oswald mirando los pasajes- ¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos? Nos queda una hora.

Ginny observaba a una familia de alemanes que corrían a hacer fila para comprar pasajes, mientras su cabeza procesaba lentamente lo que Oswald le había dicho.

-¿Eh... qué? –Pregunto distraída- ¡Oh, si!... Este... claro, comamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante rápido, Ginny se pidió un pastel, mientras que Oswald se comía una hamburguesa. La campana del tren sonaba cada cierto tiempo informando que se acercaba la hora de la partida, la pelirroja movía el pie inquieta en su asiento, mientras que con el tenedor jugaba con las migas de pastel en el plato.

-¿Nerviosa?- Le preguntó Oswald riendo, sintiendo como la mesa donde estaban sentados temblaba.

-¿Se nota mucho?-Ginny movía el tenedor en cualquier dirección sin darse cuenta donde botaba las migas. El chico le tomó la mano y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Tranquila –Le dijo- Todo va a salir bien, confía en mí.

-¿A qué hora crees que lleguemos allá? –Preguntó tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa. Oswald miró su reloj y luego el tren, pensativo.

-En Londres estaremos dentro de una hora, de ahí debemos tomar un colectivo hasta Ottery Saint Catchpole, y bueno, lo demás depende de ti, tu conoces la zona.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior recordando las calles y senderos que llevaban hacia La Madriguera. Esperaba que todo siguiera igual, sino, el gran trecho que recorrerían sería tanto como cuando huyeron hacia Carminabel.

Una nueva campanada, más fuerte que las otras, anunciaba que el tren estaba abordando pasajeros y pronto a partir. Ginny pegó un salto y Oswald se rió divertido, dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa y tomó el bolso de la chica.

-¿Vamos? –Le preguntó. Ella asintió nerviosa y se encaminó tras el chico en dirección al tren.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Un caballo de hermosa crin dorada apareció de la nada frente de una enorme mansión.

Sus alrededores estaban decorados con hermosos jardines, árboles frutales, rosales y arbustos. Un camino de cemento salía por uno de los costados, y llevaba hacia una reja en el cual se situaba un pequeño hombrecillo vestido con una túnica verde.

La chica que estaba sobre el caballo bajó de él con elegancia y se estiró su vestido floreado. Después de mirar hacia todos lados, procurando que nadie la veía, juntó las manos sobre su cabeza y las deslizó dibujando un arco. A medida que sus manos bajaban, el atuendo de la chica iba cambiando, pasando de aquel sencillo vestido hawaiano a una hermosa túnica rojo carmesí.  
El caballo relinchó al verla y ella le guiñó un ojo, se volvió para ver la enorme arquitectura que se levantaba ante ella y suspiró resignada.

Subió unos escalones que llevaban hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. En su interior se erguía una larga escalera de madera cubierta por una alfombra roja, las cortinas estaban cerradas y unas débiles velas flotantes alumbraban el lúgubre ambiente. La chica se cruzó de brazos soplándose el flequillo molesta, aplaudió una vez, y la casa quedo alumbrada completamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Dijo una gruesa voz de mujer -¿Quién abrió las cortinas?

La chica dirigió una mirada inquisidora a dos puertas que estaban cerradas a un costado de la casa. Repentinamente se abrieron con fuerza y de ella salió una mujer de belleza sobrenatural, pero que al parecer no tenía muy buen genio.

Su piel era blanca y aterciopelada, sus labios estaban pintados de un oscuro color rojo sangre, sus ojos eran rasgados y oscuros, y su cabello, tan negro como sus ojos, casi barría el suelo con las puntas de una larga trenza.

-¿Qué has hecho niña? ¡Estaba en medio de un conjuro! –Gritó la mujer apretando los dientes y mirando a la chica con odio.

-Sabes que Meng nos prohibió hacer hechizos sin su permiso, a no ser que corramos peligro, ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un gato entrometido? ¿O simplemente te niegas a seguir las órdenes del líder del concilio? –La chica no hablaba su idioma nativo, sino, más bien, una especie de jerga antigua que sólo podían usar al interior de la mansión.

-¡Ese no es tú problema mocosa! ¡Sal de aquí y vuelve a cerrar las cortinas! –Gritó, amanzanado a la chica con la punta de un viejo abanico japonés.

-¡Ya déjate de amenazas! –Dijo la chica restándole importancia a la mujer- Estuve con Calfulaf en los bosques del amazonas, ya tiene el mensaje –Al ver que la mujer no iba a responder esperando a que ella siguiera hablando, continuó- Ya van cinco mujeres muertas, quedan cuatro, alguien tiene que inmiscuirse en el ministerio de magia de Londres para averiguar que sucede.

-¡Debieron haber hecho eso antes de que sucedieran todos esos asesinatos! ¡Nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo y trabajo! –Chilló la mujer con su gruesa voz y mirando a la chica con desdén.

-Como sea –Continuó la otra como si no la hubiera escuchado- Yo me ofrecí para ir a Londres, entraré a trabajar al ministerio como auror.

-¡¿Tú?! –Se rió burlona la mujer- ¡Pero, mírate niña! ¿Crees que pasaras por bruja con esas características poco europeas?

Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua congelada, Tiare se quedó estática mirando a la mujer con odio, aunque, lamentablemente, tenía razón.

-Está bien –Aceptó a regañadientes- Tienes razón ¿Alguna otra idea?

-Creo que en lugar de ir, es mejor mantener contacto con quienes estén de nuestro lado. Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí en el concilio ¡Partiendo por ese hechizo que me arruinaste, niña tonta!

La mujer se dio media vuelta arrastrando su larga cabellera y volvió a entrar en le salón donde estaba. Cerró las puertas tras ella y la casa nuevamente quedó a oscuras. Tiare se quedó un momento pensativa, lo cierto era, que no tenía posibilidades para inmiscuirse en el ministerio de magia, un hechizo para cambiar la apariencia era muy notorio esos días. No, necesitaba otro plan, tenía que ayudar a encontrar a las próximas víctimas, tenía que mantener a las mujeres avisadas. Pero el problema era justamente ese, saber quienes eran.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny y Oswald llevaban cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos viajando en el expreso que los llevaba desde Carminabel a Londres. La pelirroja no dejaba de mover su pie, como un fastidioso tic nervioso que ya tenía al chico algo cansado e incomodo.

-¡¿Puedes dejar eso?!-Le gritó con enfado, la chica saltó de su asiento mirándolo con rabia y asombro.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Le espetó con rabia y una mueca torcida- ¡No ves que estoy nerviosa!

-Si, ya vi que lo estás, me quedo claro –Le dijo el refregándose la cara con ambas manos- Peor debes mantenerte tranquila, aún no hemos siquiera llegado a Londres y ya estás histérica. No quiero ni imaginar como será cuando lleguemos a Ottery.

-¡Podrías entenderme al menos! ¡Oswald, hace seis años que no veo a mi familia! ¡Esto es nuevo para mí, es extraño! Yo... me siento extraña –Murmuró tomándose las manos con temor, viendo por la ventana como la cola del tren doblaba por una estrecha curva.

Oswald la miró resignado, sabía que aquello era un gran paso para su pequeña protegida, aunque no había tomado en cuenta lo nuevo que era esto para ella. Trató de pensar como podría hacer para que la llegada de la chica a su hogar no fuera tan terrible como imaginaba. Lamentablemente no encontraba solución para ello, la única forma, era hablarle y convencerla de lo bueno que sería volver a estar con su familia. El problema estaba en que ella se creyera el cuento, y mantenerla relajada a toda costa, un trabajo difícil si el tren estaba por llegar a Londres y también, si quedaban sólo dos horas para tranquilizarla.

-Estimados señores pasajeros, el expreso con destino a Londres arribara en la estación en cinco minutos, le rogamos que se mantenga en su asiento y espere a que el tren se detenga. Gracias por preferirnos, Buenas Tardes.

El conductor comunicó por alto parlante la próxima llegada el tren a Londres, Ginny estaba estática en su asiento, no podía moverse, quedaban sólo dos horas para llegar a su hogar y aquello la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo el tren había llegado tan rápido?

Una vez que la maquina se detuvo en la estación, Oswald bajó los bolsos de una cavidad sobre sus cabezas. Ginny se había levantado con lentitud y observaba a través de la ventana a todos los pasajeros que eran recibidos por sus familiares afuera en el andén. Recordó cuando iba a Hogwarts con Ron y los gemelos y como sus padres los esperaban cada fin de año afuera del tren. Un fuerte nudo en su pecho le oprimió el corazón, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de ver el rechoncho rostro de su madre sonriéndole desde afuera.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltearse, Oswald la miraba preocupado y le ofrecía un pañuelo, la chica no dijo nada, sólo lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas con él.

-Gracias...-Murmuró.

-No hay de que bonita –Dijo paternalmente- Ahora escúchame... Sé que esto es un paso muy difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo, vas a mitad de camino y no puedes echarte para atrás ahora que estas a punto de conseguirlo. ¿Quedo claro?

-Lo sé, tienes razón, sólo que... Oswald ¿Qué pasa si se olvidaron de mi? ¿Y si ya no me quieren por haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo?

Oswald la miró con tristeza, la chica de verdad tenía miedo de volver, pero no por reencontrarse con su familia, sino, por temor a que no la quisieran de vuelta. Por fin pudo comprender todo, ahora la entendía, entendía su miedo, su temor, sus nervios y su maldito tic nervioso que lo había vuelto loco. La observó con ternura por unos segundos, y en un arrebato de cariño que no pudo contener, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. Ginny quedó atónita, el nunca había actuado de ese modo, aquel abrazo le entregaba todo, todo lo que siempre quiso sentir desde que había escapado de casa. Sintió una calidez sorprendente, llena de amor y ternura, no quería despegarse de él, aquel abrazo era la cuota de amor y cariño que necesitaba.

Cuando Oswald se alejó, la chica sonreía, se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado levantarle el ánimo. Ella por su parte, estaba algo sonrojada, nunca esperó aquella reacción de su amigo, y eso la cohibía un poco al estar tan cerca de él. Simplemente, porque aquel abrazo, le había gustado.

-Jóvenes no quiero interrumpir pero les tengo que rogar que bajen del tren –Dijo uno de los encargados sonriéndoles con amabilidad. Ambos chicos asintieron nerviosos y sonrojados al darse cuenta que sólo ellos quedaban al interior de la maquina.

Oswald tomó los bolsos y Ginny lo siguió hasta el andén. Ambos salieron por entre la gente corriendo deprisa para que no se les fueran los colectivos que llegaban a los pueblos fuera de Londres. Cuando salieron de la estación, había una larga fila de vehículos que abordaban gente hacia otros sectores, Oswald alcanzó a detectar a uno vacío y jaló a Ginny atrayéndola rápidamente hacia el colectivero.

-¿Desean abordar chicos? –Preguntó un horme barbudo y barrigón, Oswald le sonrió tomando aire.

-Sí, ¿pasa por Ottery Saint Catchpole? –Preguntó cansado.

-¡Claro! Es la tercera parada que hago, ¿alguna locación en especial?

Oswald miró a Ginny levantando una ceja, la chica curvó la boca tratando de recordar algún lugar en especial que quedara cerca de su casa, pero todos esos sectores eran mágicos. El hombre aguardaba pacientemente, aunque batía el pie en el suelo, mientras que Ginny aún trataba de recordar.

-Mmm... La verdad es que no recuerdo algún pueblito cercano –Dijo dudosa- Pero sí recuerdo una vieja frutería que quedaba a unos dos kilómetros de la colina silvestre. Es un sector rodeado de árboles y está a pasos de la carretera.

-¡Oh! Sí, donde trabaja la señora Ofelia, es una mujer algo anciana para mi gusto, pero es la única a quien recuerdo que tiene una frutería cercana por esa zona.

-¡Si! ¡Ella es! –Asintió Ginny emocionada.

-¿Nos lleva? –Preguntó Oswald con amabilidad.

-¡Claro! Súbanse mientras. Si de aquí a veinte minutos nadie más requiere mis servicios nos vamos.

Ginny y Oswald dejaron los bolsos en el maletero del vehículo y luego subieron para tomar asiento. El hombre les cerró las puertas amablemente y esperaron a que el auto partiera.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione había llegado esa tarde a su casa más impaciente que nunca, necesitaba darles aquella noticia a sus padres, es que, no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Viajaría a Roma por dos semanas, como corresponsal única del Daily Mirror, era simplemente demasiado para un solo día.

Cuando llegó, notó que sobre la mesa del teléfono había un pequeño mensaje de sus padres, dejó su cartera a un lado de la mesa y tomó el papel:

"_Hija, nos fuimos con papá a una reunión de emergencia al consultorio, no nos esperes con almuerzo, llegaremos tarde. Besitos, Mamá"_

Suspiró resignada y arrugó el papel. Ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse sola durante el día por esas nefastas reuniones que sus padres solían tener con el jefe del departamento de dentistas, pero lamentaba de todas maneras que hubiese sido justamente ese día. Al fin y al cabo, si llegaban tarde, sólo los vería en la noche y al otro día partía a su increíble viaje de trabajo. No los vería en dos semanas, pero ya a esas alturas de la vida, simplemente no le importaba, era una mujer prácticamente adulta, de veintidós años, necesitaba rehacer su vida independiente, y ese viaje era un buen comienzo.

Fue hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de almorzar cuando su celular sonó con ese terrible chillido que tenía por ringtone. Pegó un salto antes de darse cuenta que era lo que sonaba y se tomó el corazón al momento de contestar.

-¡Harry, que quieres!

-Parece que estamos enojados hoy –Se burló el chico al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento, disculpa, sólo que estoy algo nerviosa.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-No, es que estoy sola en mi casa y este aparato suena horrible cada vez que me llaman.

-Cámbiale el sonido –Se rió Harry, pero Hermione sólo pudo poner cara de enfado.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Sólo quería preguntarte si estarías dispuesta a hacerle una entrevista a Elisa –La voz de Harry sonaba algo nerviosa, Hermione por su parte abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creer lo que su amigo le estaba pidiendo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué? –Preguntó impresionada.

-Lo sé, es una idiotez, pero como ningún periodista la tomó en cuenta anoche, y como tú eres la única periodista que conozco, yo...

-¡De ninguna manera le haré una entrevista a esa chica! –Resopló Hermione enfadada- ¡Mi trabajo es serio Harry! ¡No es andar por ahí entrevistando a herederas entupidas!

-¡Hermione! –Le espetó Harry con enfado- Es mi prometida, recuérdalo...

-¿Y a mi qué? Sabes que nunca me cayó bien, desde que la conociste, y no, no pienso entrevistarla a no ser que mi jefe me lo ordene. Lo siento Harry, pero el periodismo es así.

-Creí que tenías buena voluntad ¿qué te ha hecho ella? ¡Es sólo una pequeña entrevista!

-No Harry, ya te lo dije, no y no. Además, no tengo tiempo, mañana parto a Roma para un envió especial, y eso es mucho más importante que andar entrevistando a niñitas caprichosas.

-¿Te vas a Roma? Pero ¿por qué no lo dijiste...?

-Porque lo supe hoy –Dijo Hermione fastidiada- Y lo siento Harry, pero sobre lo de Elisa, no puedo hacer nada. No puedo hacer entrevistas fuera de mi trabajo.

-Entiendo –Dijo el otro con pesadumbre- Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

-Si, me irá bien, no te preocupes por eso –Suspiró la morena- A ti también, suerte con tu noviecita.

-¡Ya, no te burles! ¡Es desagradable!

-Lo siento, bueno, nos veremos en dos semanas.-Dijo riendo simuladamente.

-Es...esta bien-Dijo Harry, quien parecía no querer cortar aunque su amiga estaba decidida a terminar la comunicación.

-Adiós Harry.

-Adiós Herms...

Hermione volvió a suspirar y miró su celular. El aparato llevaba años con ella, necesitaba cambiarlo, y aquel horrible sonido también. Pero, para evitarse molestias por el momento, prefirió apagarlo. Lo dejó sobre una mesa y luego se fue hacia un estante para sacar un sobre de tallarines.

Harry en tanto, estaba sentado en la punta de una gran cama con doseles de ceda, aún tenía el teléfono en la mano, y sus ojos miraban directamente por un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista de todo Londres. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, su semblante denotaba preocupación, algo le molestaba y le molestaba bastante. No podía creer que Hermione se fuera a Roma, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tener la suerte de la chica y poder viajar más por trabajo, que por protocolo, como últimamente lo hacía. Aunque si tenía suerte, tal vez si podía realizarlo, necesitaba un cambio de aire con urgencia.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny iba mordiéndose las uñas, el colectivero había doblado por la carretera metiéndose por un caminito de tierra que ella conocía muy bien, sabía que La Madriguera no estaba lejos. Grandes y espesos árboles se levantaban del suelo formando arcos en el cielo, y de lejos se denotaba una pequeña colina, que, con sólo verla, a Ginny le comenzaron a dar fuertes palpitaciones en el pecho.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Oswald preocupado.

-Si... estamos muy cerca de mi...casa... –Dijo nerviosa, reconociendo cada estero, río y sendero por el cual solía venir con sus padres a jugar cuando era niña.

-Al doblar por este camino encontraran la frutería que mencionaste –Dijo el hombre de barba deteniéndose cerca de una pequeña casa- Los dejaré aquí.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo Oswald pagando el pasaje.

-A ustedes –Agradeció el hombre guardando el dinero en su bolsillo, para luego alejarse por el angosto camino de tierra.

-Bien, aquí estamos –Dijo Oswald observando los alrededores- ¡Es lindo por aquí!

-Si, muy lindo –Contestó Ginny de forma automática mirando el camino que se abría delante de ellos.

-¿Es por aquí? –Preguntó el rubio, la chica asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la vista del camino.-Pues, ¡vamos!

Oswald comenzó a caminar mientras la chica lo seguía con cautela. La señora Ofelia de la frutería, a pesar de ser muy anciana la había quedado mirando detenidamente, como si la hubiera reconocido. Aquello provocó que Ginny comenzara a caminar aún más rápido, ante la sonrisa divertida de su amigo.

El camino cada vez se abría más, y la chica comenzaba a recordar los tranques y los senderos que llevaban a su hogar. Cada paso que daba la ponía aún más nerviosa, y Oswald no podía evitar sentirse igual, porque por muy raro que pareciese el nunca había visto a los padres de la chica, y eso sería algo nuevo para él. Recordó por un momento lo que Maggie dijo antes de salir de Carminabel, sobre eso de visitar a los suegros, y su rostro repentinamente se tiñó de un rojo manzana muy evidente. Por suerte, Ginny no lo notó, estaba muy ensimismada con el camino para haberse fijado en aquel pequeño detalle de su acompañante.

Repentinamente se detuvo frente a un pequeño sendero y Oswald la quedó mirando asustado ¿No se habría perdido, o si?

La chica se volteó a verlo mordiéndose su labio inferior y luego se volvió a ver el pequeño camino.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó nervioso.

-Este... este es el camino que lleva a mi casa –Dijo con la voz quebrada- Llegue a mi casa Oswald.

Oswald suspiró agradecido de que no se hubieran perdido y comenzó a avanzar solo por el sendero. La chica lo quedó mirando atontada sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Qué...que haces? –Le preguntó.

-Este es el camino que lleva a tu casa ¿no? Pues, ¡que esperas! ¡Avanza!

Ginny se apretó sus manos con fuerza y comenzó a seguir al chico. Aunque conocía muy bien ese camino, algo le decía que no era el mismo de antes. Cuando vivía ahí, el sendero era un pequeño surco de tierra rodeado por maleza y hierba seca, además de estar lleno de insectos y bichos extraños. Pero ahora, era diferente, aunque estaban entrando en Otoño, el sendero era amplio y limpio, no había maleza, y la hierba brotaba verde y radiante con flores de variados colores.

-No recuerdo haber visto este camino tan bonito –Dijo preocupada.

-Espero que no te hayas equivocado –Dijo Oswald volteando su cabeza mientras caminaba- Ya hemos recorrido bastante.

-No. Éste es el camino, lo recuerdo por la ubicación y el árbol que está en la entrada –Dijo señalando un viejo roble desde lo lejos- Siempre nos guiábamos por él.

-Entonces ¿De que te preocupas?

-Que está todo muy lindo...-Dijo extrañada.

-¿Y eso es malo? –Preguntó el rubio riendo.

-No, pero este sector no era tan bonito...

De repente el camino comenzó a desviarse en varias direcciones y a Ginny se le paró el corazón, Oswald no podía seguir sin sus indicaciones, así que tuvo que parar para ver que sucedía.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya... llegamos...

Entonces Oswald pudo ver que tras una de las divisiones del camino se vislumbraba una gran casa algo chueca y mal construida. La pelirroja estaba petrificada literalmente frente al camino, el rubio sonrió y la ayudo a caminar empujándola con un bolso.

El camino llegaba hacia un gran seto que hacía de portón, y ambos entraron por un espacio por donde cabía sólo una persona.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, a Ginny se le cayó su bolso y quedó con la boca abierta, Oswald entró tras ella y a diferencia de la pelirroja su rostro dibujó una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Ginny! ¡Tu casa es maravillosa!- Exclamó.

-Pero... ¿qué pasó aquí? –Murmuró anonadada.

Delante de Ginny se abría un enorme jardín, repleto de árboles frutales y bellos rosales de diferentes colores. Había un pequeño huerto, donde los tomates y las lechugas pintaban el entorno como adornos navideños, y cientos de gallinas y pavos reales que la miraban con curiosidad al verla entrar.

La hierba estaba verde y suave, y algunas de las flores del jardín estaban acompañadas por hadas de diferentes colores que brillaban como lamparitas de fiesta.

La casa seguía igual que siempre, pero retocada con una magnifica mano de pintura, al igual que las maderas y las terminaciones, todo estaba renovado y bellísimo.

Por un momento, Ginny pensó que esa no era su casa, puesto que a un lado del garage había un hermoso auto de color azul brillante último modelo, donde prácticamente podía caber toda la familia Weasley junta. Pero cambió de opinión cuando en una de las esquinas del garage, divisó una caja cerrada con la inscripción: "No tocar, propiedad de Fred y George Weasley"

-Si, si es mi casa –Dijo para sí misma aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Pues, si es tu casa... es magnifica, Gin –Le susurró el rubio al oído.

Aquello le dio a Ginny un poco más de animo para seguir adelante, después de todo ya estaba ahí y si se demoraba, más iba costarle entrar.

Decidida, tomó aire, trató de no pensar ni de preocuparse por el tipo de recibimiento que tendría en su hogar, después de todo, tenía uno en Carminabel esperándola, para volver cuando quisiera.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud mientras Oswald la seguía, sabía que era importante para ella por lo que no quiso apresurarla.  
La chica comenzó a seguir el caminito que llevaba hacia la entrada trasera de la casa, donde solía haber una puerta doble. Se sorprendió al ver que aquella puerta ya no estaba, sino que en su lugar, había una de roble, con hermosas terminaciones de animales en los costados y una aldaba de bronce. Temerosa lo tomó con ambas manos y empujó. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió suavemente, cerró los ojos con lentitud hasta sentir la mano de Oswald en su hombro, apoyándola. Aquello pareció funcionar, le dio más fuerzas y coraje para enfrentar a su familia, así que entró.

Oswald entró tras ella, y al igual que la chica, contemplaron por un buen rato el interior de la acogedora casa de madera.

Para Ginny era irreconocible, los sillones y los muebles, todo era nuevo, tenían alfombras de angora y cuadros con marcos de cobre, los adornos eran de plata y cristal. Además, en una de las esquinas de la casa había una hermosa vitrina que contenía en su interior una fina vajilla de porcelana. La chica no lo podía creer, ¡vaya que les había ido bien a su padre y a toda su familia!

Con cuidado se acercó para observar con nostalgia la chimenea, en cuya repisa se encontraban miles de fotografías familiares, incluso estaban las de ella misma cuando era niña. Las lágrimas amenazaron con asomarse, pero no las dejó salir, tenía mucho que ver para que le nublaran los ojos. Oswald por su lado observaba un gran reloj de pared, la chica intrigada se acercó para ver que sucedía, su corazón dio un salto cuando vio que su fotografía pasaba de "desaparecida" a "en casa".

Ambos contemplaron el reloj por un buen rato, había más fotografías de las que Ginny recordaba, e incluso las de algunas personas que no conocía.

Repentinamente, unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo que daba a la sala donde estaban ellos, venían con prisa y pisaban duramente el suelo. En ese momento Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían los ruidos, donde una niña pequeña de cabello platinado, casi blanco, se detenía en seco y la miraba con susto. Ambas se quedaron mirando por mucho rato, hasta que la rubiecita salió corriendo gritando espantada. Ginny casi cae de espaldas, pero fue recibida por Oswald a tiempo, antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

-¿Estas segura que es tu casa? –Preguntó preocupado- Ella no se parecía en nada a ti.

-Sí, esta es mi casa –Dijo insegura- No sé quien era ella.

-Podríamos haber entrado por la puerta del frente, al menos sabríamos si aún viven aquí.

-¡No seas ridículo! Mi fotografía está en el reloj ¿no?-Dijo mirando inquisitivamente el aparato para cerciorarse si era ella o no la de la fotografía.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces...

-¿Qué pasa querida? –Se escuchaba desde adentro la melodiosa y dulce voz de la señora Weasley. A Ginny se le apretó el pecho de una manera terrible ¿su mamá era la que hablaba?

-¡Hay gente en la sala! –Gritaba la niña asustada.

-¿Quién puede estar en la sa...? –La señora Weasley, una mujer regordeta, que vestía un bello delantal de cocina y que llevaba en sus manos un trapo húmedo, se quedo congelada en el umbral del pasillo viendo a los dos jóvenes asustadizos.

Ginny se quedó congelada, su madre la estaba mirando, ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía mil emociones acumuladas en su pecho, quería reír, llorar, estallar y desaparecer, todo a la vez. Entonces sintió una presión en su espalda, Oswald la había empujado causándole algunos torpes tropezones mientras seguía con los ojos en su madre.

-¿Quién es ella abuela? –Preguntó la niña jalando el delantal de la señora Weasley mientras la mujer trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Gi... Gi... ¿Ginny? –Preguntó temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá... –Ginny suspiró llorando, por fin había podido deshacerse de esa angustia maldita que le oprimía el pecho y la garganta desde la mañana.

-¡GINNY! –Grito la señora Weasley botando el trapo al suelo y corriendo donde su hija. Ambas se abrazaron desesperadamente, mientras la mujer llenaba de besos a su hija. Aquel escándalo no sólo hizo que Oswald se emocionará, sino, que además llamó la atención del resto de la familia.

-¿Qué sucede abajo? ¿Estás bien Moly? –La voz de Arthur Weasley se escuchaba desde el segundo piso, la pequeña niña, que no entendía nada, había corrido hacia el hombre torpemente y lo había tomado de la mano.

¿Qué sucede Alice? –Preguntó el señor Weasley preocupado.

-La abuela está abrazando a una niña –Dijo inocentemente- Y está llorando.

Como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido una bomba para Arthur Weasley, el hombre llegó corriendo a la sala, donde su esposa no dejaba de abrazar y besar a una esbelta y joven muchacha, de cabello rojo, piel blanca, y pecas. Otra típica Weasley, o más bien, la desaparecida Weasley.

El hombre se tomó el pecho sin poder reaccionar, trató de respirar, pero la emoción se había absorbido el oxigeno y transformado en lágrimas.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo llorando- ¿Esa es mi chiquita? ¿Esa es mi niña?

Ambas mujeres se separaron, Ginny observó entonces al hombre que se acercaba a ella temblando. Estaba más viejo de cuando lo recordaba, más calvo y con muchas más arrugas. Usaba unos pequeños lentes redondos que se afirmaban con su nariz y vestía una elegante túnica morada.

-¿Papá? –Murmuró Ginny con la voz quebrada.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Mi niña!-Gritó corriendo a abrazarla. Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, no dejaban de llorar y Ginny con suerte podía sonreír. Estaba en su hogar, y sí, la habían extrañado después de todo.

-Mamá, papá...creí que... creí que...-Pero no podía seguir hablando. Sus padres la abrazaban con tal fuerza que la pobre chica apenas podía gesticular palabras.

-Mi princesa, mi hija, mi niña hermosa, estás aquí, ¡Oh, por Merlín! –Lloraba el señor Weasley dándole besos a su hija en la cabeza con desesperación- ¿Dónde estabas mi vida? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Por Merlín!

A Oswald se le rompió el corazón al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de los padres de la chica, de verdad que la habían extrañado, y al parecer, habían sufrido más de lo que Ginny había imaginado. La chica por su parte sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y deseaba que no fuese un sueño, como todos aquellos que solía tener cuando vivía en Brixton.

-¡Mamá…papá! ¡No saben cuanto…cuanto los extrañé! –Sollozó la chica con los ojos hinchados y la garganta cerrada, la verdad era que la emoción no dejaba espacio para nada más que abrazos y besos.

La pequeña niña miraba incrédula la sentimental escena, pero aún no entendía que sucedía, sólo le producía algo de extrañeza ver a sus abuelos llorando y abrazando a una desconocida, ¿Quién era esa chica grande?

-¡Alice! –Se escuchó desde arriba una bella voz de mujer- ¿Alice estás abajo?

Como si hubiera sido impulsada con un resorte, la pequeña salió disparada hacía donde provenía la voz. Su madre, una hermosa mujer con un increíble cabello platinado y de jóvenes y bellas facciones la miró incrédula cuando llegó a su lado a contarle la noticia sobre la desconocida que abrazaban sus abuelos.

-La abuela y el abuelo están llorando en la salita –Dijo con inocencia, a su lado apareció un hombre alto y fornido que llevaba su cabello rojizo atado con una cola bajo su nuca, ambos la miraron incrédulos.

-¿De qué hablas hija? –Preguntó Bill Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ginny.

-Que la abuela y el abuelo están llorando en la salita –Repitió la niña extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué lloran? –Preguntó Fleur Delacour impactada por las palabras de su hija.

-Están abrazando a una niña en la sala –Dijo levantando los hombros sin darle importancia.

Fue un segundo en que la reacción de Bill y Fleur fue similar a la de Arthur Weasley. Como si un balde de agua les hubiera caído encima, ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto para ir en dirección a la sala. Cuando llegaron y vieron tal espectáculo donde los señores Weasley lloraban inconteniblemente abrazando a una chica, a Bill se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y calló de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Ginny? –Murmuró impactado- ¿Estas… aquí?

Los tres Weasley levantaron la cabeza y se voltearon a ver a Bill, mientras que Fleur abrazaba a su hija por la espalda con los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Oswald miró al mayor de los pelirrojos de una forma inquisitiva, sabía que entre Charlie y Bill había uno bastante grande, pero al verlo por fin, algo de temor le recorrió las venas al pensar que le haría un tipo como él si a Ginny le sucedía algo por su culpa.

-¿Bill?-Dijo la pelirroja aún sin poder creerlo, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Fleur y la niña, y su corazón se apretó aún más- Por Merlín...

Bill se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia Ginny, la tomó por los hombros y ambos se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato. De repente dibujaban una que otra sonrisa de felicidad, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí… ¡mi enana! –Bill abrazó a Ginny con tanta fuerza que la espalda de la chica llegó a crujir.

-¡Bill! ¡Me lástimas! –Dijo la chica entre risas, lágrimas y dolor.

-¡Oh, perdóname! ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Cómo...qué…? ¡Oh, por Merlín!

Bill volvió a abrazarla mientras sus padres los miraban de cerca, la emoción no podía más, todos lloraban a excepción de la pequeña Alice, quien aún tenía dibujado un gran signo de interrogación en su pequeña carita.

-¿Mamá quien es ella? –Le preguntó a Fleur quien no podía aguantar las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Ella mi niña, es tu tía… -Dijo murmurando- Se llama Ginny.

-¿Es mi tía? ¡Guau! –Dijo la niña sorprendida mirando a la pelirroja desde lejos.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? ¡No ven que trato de traba..! –Nuevamente una voz hizo a todos girar las cabezas. Percy había aparecido en la sala con una visera sobre su cabeza, unos elegantes lentes de carey nuevos y una gran cantidad de papeles bajo su brazo. Al ver quien estaba parada en medio de la casa, todos los papeles se le cayeron del brazo y se quitó los lentes con cuidado.- ¡Oh!… oh no… ¡cielos, cielos!

Como nadie se lo esperaba, Percy calló al suelo tal como Bill, pero este se acercó a Ginny arrastrándose con las rodillas.

-¡Por...por Merlín!-Dijo largándose a llorar- ¡Oh, por Merlín y todos los dioses! ¡Cielos, cielos!

Ginny no podía creer lo que veía. En cierto modo a Percy no lo veía desde mucho antes que se fuera de casa, y verlo ahí, en ese momento, le parecía mentira. La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Percy! –Gritó ella conmocionada- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

-¡Yo no puedo creer que tú estés aquí! –Gritó él devolviéndole el abrazo y llorando amargamente-¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Estas aquí! ¡Estás aquí!

-¡No! ¡Tú estás aquí! –Gritó ella abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que la señora Weasley al ver tanto amor, quebró en un llanto ahogado.

Oswald en tanto, aún seguía parado al lado del reloj mirando la dulce escena familiar. Débiles lágrimas caían de sus ojos al observar como su pequeña protegida se reencontraba con su familia, lo que en un momento lo hizo sentir algo inútil. La verdad, es que ya había cumplido con su promesa, la había traído de vuelta a su casa, y en cierta forma, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Creyó que sería buena idea salir de la casa sin que la chica se diera cuenta, pero no quería marcharse sin despedirse, al menos, quería verse una vez más en esos ojos cafés que siempre lo miraron con dulzura.  
En ese momento, un alboroto en la puerta hizo que todos se voltearan a ver quien hacía tanto escándalo, Oswald vio que dos chicos idénticos y vestidos con mucha elegancia entraban a la casa riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Viste su cara? –Preguntó Fred riendo histérico.

-No, espera, espera…-Rió George agarrándose el estomago- ¿No viste… no viste la cara que puso Frayen cuando…cuando le cayó el moco en la cabeza?

-¡Si! ¡La verdad excelente hermano! –Dijo Fred secándose las lágrimas de risa y golpeándose en los puños con su gemelo.

-¡Somos unos genios! –Dijo el otro devolviendo el golpe.

Cuando ambos notaron el silencio sepulcral de la casa y que nadie les preguntaba que sucedía, les pareció extraño. Entonces, ambos se fijaron en quien estaba en medio de la sala, abrazada por sus dos hermanos, y sus padres contemplando la escena. Fred y George dejaron las carcajadas de lado cuando vieron la silueta de su hermana que les sonreía llorando. Los dos chicos se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos, antes de salir corriendo y lanzarse encima de la chica.

-¡GINNY! –Gritaron los dos eufóricos.

-¡Maldita ingrata! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le gritaba George entre risa y llanto.

-¡Enana maldita! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así? –Grito Fred abrazándola por la cintura.

Aquella situación alivianó un poco más el ambiente de la casa, provocando sonrisas en todos los presentes. Oswald recordó cuando Ginny le hablaba de los gemelos, sobre que eran unos exitosos bromistas y que poseían su propia tienda de chascos en el callejón Diagon. Ahora podía verlos en persona, y claramente, sin ellos la casa aún sería un río de lágrimas.

El reloj sonó, dio cuatro campanadas y Oswald creyó que era hora de volver. En ese momento, después de los abrazos y el llanto, los Weasley por fin se dieron cuenta de que Ginny no venía sola. Los cuatro hermanos ahí presentes miraron al rubio como si fuera un intruso indeseable, pero este sólo sonrío con amabilidad.

-Am… es un placer… conocerlos-Dijo sonriendo nervioso. Había perdido la única oportunidad de salir corriendo sigilosamente de la casa.

-¿Tú eres la causa de que Ginny no haya vuelto a casa cierto?-Preguntó Fred arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué yo…qué? –Preguntó Oswald pasmado ante la pregunta, sabía que los hermanos de su protegida eran celosos, pero nunca imaginó a que punto podían llegar sus paranoias.

-¡Si! ¡Por tu culpa Ginny no volvió a casa cierto! ¿Qué acaso eres su novio? ¿Tú se lo impediste? –Grito George apuntándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Oswald comenzó a retroceder asustado, temía por su vida. Por Ginny sabía que las maldiciones de los gemelos eran peligrosas, además que ella tenía algo de ellos, así que razones tenía para estar aterrado.

-¡Deténganse los dos! –Saltó Ginny pasando entremedio de sus padres, quienes por cierto miraban a Oswald con curiosidad- ¡Déjenlo en paz!

-¿Quién es este pelafustán Ginny? –Preguntó George apuntándolo con su varita- Si te hizo algo lo mandaremos a volar de aquí.

Ginny suspiró sonriente mientras se secaba las lágrimas, extrañaba los arrebatos de sus hermanos, pero ahora no era el momento de permitírselos. Oswald estaba acorralado entre una pared y las varitas altamente peligrosas de los gemelos. Percy y Bill miraban la escena divertidos, aunque ambos sentían pena por el chico que venía con su hermana.

-¡Fred, George! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? –Dijo la señora Weasley comenzando a enfadarse- ¡Ginny nos acaba de dar una maravillosa sorpresa y ustedes atacan a sus amigos!

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza y las varitas mirando a Oswald de soslayo, mientras que Ginny se interponía ante él rubio y ellos.

-¡En primer lugar el no es mi novio! ¿Está claro?

Al decir aquellas palabras los gemelos sonrieron aliviados, pero aún así todos esperaban saber quien era ese misterioso chico que había llegado con Ginny.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó al chico, el le sonrió aliviado y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quien tenemos el gusto de conocer? –Sonrió el señor Weasley con amabilidad. Ginny le dio un empujón a Oswald mirándolo con dulzura, el chico le devolvió una sonrisa y se aclaro la garganta.

-Soy Oswald Mcclay, señor –Dijo ofreciéndole su mano al señor Weasley, quien se la recibió con afecto.

-Tu apellido me suena…-Dijo Arthur pensativo abrazando a su esposa-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Mi padre es Karl Mcclay y mi madre Alondra Mcclay –Contestó nervioso, la verdad se sentía intimidado, tanto, como si de verdad se hubiese presentado ante los suegros.

-¿Alondra Mcclay? No será la misma que Alondra Pittetous ¿o si? –Preguntó la señora Weasley emocionada.

-Si, ella misma –Sonrió Oswald sonrojado.

-¡Por Merlín! –Dijo tomándose el corazón- ¡Ella era amiga mía en Hogwarts! ¿Recuerdas Arthur?

-¡Sí, claro que lo recuerdo! –Sonrió el señor Weasley- ¡Ella trabaja en el ministerio en el departamento de relaciones inter mundo mágico y muggle! ¿No es así?

-Si, así es –Contestó nuevamente el chico de manera automática.

-¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo! –Dijo la señora Weasley- ¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien, muy bien, gracias –Contestó nervioso mientras Ginny se reía a sus espaldas.

-¡Si, bien, que bonito! –Interrumpió George- ¡Pero no queremos saber quien es su madre! Sino ¡¿qué hace aquí con Ginny?!

Ginny giró los ojos riendo, ¡vaya que los extrañaba!

-¡Siguen siendo tan zopencos como siempre! –Sonrió ella, aunque en cierta forma la pregunta que sus hermanos habían hecho inquietaban a todos.

Ambos, Ginny y Oswald se miraron por un instante, dentro de sus cabezas se armaban las imágenes de hace cuatro años, cuando se habían conocido. Repentinamente la pelirroja se sintió angustiada, ya que, producto de su partida era que había conocido al rubio que ahora se enfrentaba a sus padres. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, lo agradecía, agradecía haber pasado por algo que lo hubiera llevado a conocerlo.

-Es una larga historia –Contestó Ginny de manera sentimental tomando a Oswald por el brazo. El chico se sonrojó inmediatamente por el gesto de su amiga, pero logró auto controlarse antes de que los gemelos lo notaran.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya habrá tiempo para contárnoslo –Dijo el señor Weasley mirándolos con ternura- Se ve que eres un buen chico… este, Oswald…

-Y nos gustaría agradecerte por acompañar a Ginny hasta acá –Interrumpió la señora Weasley tomándole las manos con los ojos lloros- No sabes lo importante que es para nosotros ver a nuestra pequeña sana y salva.

-Era mi deber –Respondió Oswald seriamente, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Es verdad –Acotó Ginny con la misma mirada- El me ha protegido durante cuatro años, de nos ser por él, no estaría aquí.

Aquellas palabras de la pelirroja surgieron algún extraño efecto en los hermanos Weasley, puesto que Fred y George inmediatamente cambiaron su actitud defensiva, por una totalmente amigable y familiar. Los señores Weasley en tanto, sólo se limitaron a mirar al joven con una sonrisa radiante y llena de agradecimiento, lo que al rubio le provocó una que otra incomodidad sentimental.

-¿Cómo…cómo podría agradecértelo? –Dijo la señora Weasley con la voz quebrada y aún llorando- ¿Qué… qué podríamos hacer por ti… querido?

Oswald le sonrió con ternura, como si fuera su propia madre y le soltó las manos para tomarle los hombros.

-No tiene que agradecerme señora, su hija para mí, es como un regalo, es una amiga fantástica y fabulosa, creo que con verla sonreír, como la veo ahora… –Dijo volteándose para ver a Ginny- … es la mejor forma de agradecimiento por estos cuatro años de protección.

La señora Weasley estalló en llanto y abrazó a Oswald a la altura del pecho con desesperación. Ginny en tanto miraba la escena igual de acongojada que el resto de la familia. El rubio no pudo evitar emocionarse y botar unas cuantas lágrimas al sentir el cálido abrazo de la mujer, había tanto amor y gratitud en sus palabras y en su contacto que sólo pudo reaccionar abrazándola más fuerte.

Cuando se separaron, la señora Weasley parecía mucho más tranquila, al igual que Oswald. El reloj volvió a sonar y todos le dirigieron una mirada, el chico comprendió entonces que había llegado la hora de salir de La Madriguera.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme- Dijo con el semblante triste.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó Ginny sorprendida-¿Te vas?

-¡De ninguna manera! –Interrumpió entonces el señor Weasley- ¡Este joven se queda aquí con nosotros!

-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Ginny atónita ante las palabras de su padre.

-Hija, el te cuidó, te protegió, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ofrecerle alojamiento por un tiempo, ¿te parece, hijo? –Le preguntó a Oswald con amabilidad.

El chico por un momento procesó la información. Aquella familia era fantástica, todos lo miraban sonrientes y agradecidos, sin embargo, le parecía algo desvergonzado aceptar una invitación así como así. Pero después de pensarlo por un instante, y al ver la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Ginny, no pudo evitar pensar que sería lindo seguir estando cerca de ella.

-Está bien, me quedaré –Dijo sonriente y algo sonrojado- pero sólo por un corto tiempo.

-Hijo, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre serás bienvenido –Dijo el señor Weasley tomándole el hombro.

-Gracias, señor –Agradeció sonriente.

-Nada de gracias, y por favor, dime Arthur, como todos los amigos –Dijo mirando a su hija y esposa con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Ginny sintió que no podía estar en un mejor lugar, sus padres estaban igual que siempre y le encantaba el hecho que su protector se quedara junto a ella, más aún, que se llevara bien con sus padres. Nuevamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia ellos desesperada.

-¡GRACIAS! –Les dijo abrazándolos- ¡NO SABEN COMO LOS EXTRAÑÉ! –gritó llorando con amargura -¡SON LOS MEJORES PADRES DEL MUNDO!

Todos se volvieron a emocionar con la dulce escena, Oswald sonreía al imaginarse que no se separaría de su querida Ginny, mientras que los cuatro hermanos, Fleur y Alice comenzaban a imaginarse como les cambiaría la vida, ahora que Ginny estaba de regreso en casa.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Había pasado una semana desde que Ginny había regresado a su casa. Sus padres y hermanos trabajaban arduamente en sus respectivas áreas. Los gemelos trabajan en una nueva broma que pensaban exportar a Rusia, mientras que Percy y Bill estudiaban unos viejos pergaminos que el musculoso hermano había traído de Egipto.

Era un sábado por la mañana, y la señora Weasley preparaba el almuerzo acompañada de Ginny, mientras Oswald, ayudaba al señor Weasley con la reparación de un agujero que tenía el techo del garage. En los pocos días que llevaban juntos, ambos se habían hecho muy amigos, casi como padre e hijo, y Oswald nunca había pasado una semana tan agradable en compañía de personas tan gentiles.

De vez en cuando viajaba a Carminabel para buscar algunas pertenencias, y a Ginny siempre le traía noticias de los mellizos Floy.  
Para la chica, aquella semana había sido inolvidable, sus padres la trataban como a una reina, aunque a ella no le gustaba tanto la atención, igual le agradaba trabajar en la cocina o en la casa.

Ese día preparaban el almuerzo, y la señora Weasley estaba cocinando un delicioso plato de pastas con especias, que Bill había traído de Egipto. Como andaban todos por su lado, trabajando en sus propios intereses, nadie se dio cuenta cuando la puerta frontal de la casa se abrió, haciendo sonar unas campanillas que estaban colgadas en la parte superior. Ginny estaba inmersa en su trabajo como cocinera, ayudando a revolver la sopa, cuando su madre entró a la cocina buscando las servilletas.

-Ginny, hija, ¿podrías colocar los platos por favor? Los dejé ahí, sobre el mesón –Dijo indicando una torre de platos blancos, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Claro mamá! –Dijo contenta. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a recoger los platos. Le extrañó cuando le pareció que había más platos de lo que debían.

Los tomó y llevó por el pasillo hacia la sala donde estaba el comedor. Cruzó por la puerta de la cocina caminando con cuidado para no botarlos, cuando vio una silueta de espaldas frente a ella. La silueta se volteó curiosa para ver quien venía, y ambos, tanto Ginny como el visitante, abrieron mucho los ojos. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa, Ginny estaba congelada, parada en el umbral del pasillo, con todos los platos rotos en el suelo, mientras Harry, la veía boquiabierto y estático, parado frente a ella sin poder reaccionar.

-Ginny…-Murmuró el.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó la chica.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Preguntaron los dos, aterrados al verse.

**Notas de la bella y hermosa Autora:** (jajaja)

¡Haaaaay! ¡Siiii! ¡Por fin terminé capítulo siete! Lamento la demora, como se habrán dado cuenta es "horriblemente" largo. ¡¡45 páginas!! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¡45 páginas!!  
Pero en fin, trate de hacerlo lo más claro posible. Como verán, las escenas con Candeviere son cruciales para el desarrollo de la historia, porque desde ahora el fanfic comienza a agarrar ritmo ¡Si!  
Sé que dije en el capítulo anterior que colocaría cosas como, cuando se conocieron Ginny y Oswald, o lo que sucedió hace seis años, pero me di cuenta que para este capítulo era muy pronto ponerlo. Después de todo, poniéndose en el lugar de los personajes, entre el viaje y los traumas acontecidos es bastante difícil dar explicaciones.

La demora de este capítulo fue por algo muy simple, ya que en Enero me fui de vacaciones por dos semanas, y prometí volver este mes con el nuevo capítulo para la segunda semana de Febrero, lo que cumplí ¡OjO!

Y bueno, debo admitir que me volvía loca por poner un encuentro de Harry con Ginny, ¡¡NECESITABA hacerlo!! Este capítulo me estresó, y me quedó tan largo que no sabía en que momento poder colocarlo, porque de todos modos quería que se vieran en algún momento. Así que, después de estudiarlo bastante, escogí que lo dejaría para el final jejeje. Para que se hagan una idea, el capítulo terminaba cuando Ginny agradecía que dejaran que Oswald se quedara en su casa. La última escena era la primera parte del próximo capítulo, pero consideré, que ya que quería poner a Harry en algún lugar, no sería mala idea poner ese pequeño fragmento del próximo capítulo, para finalizar este. (Jejeje, ¡que mala soy!)

Bueno, para los fanáticos de Hermione, les aviso que ella no vuelve hasta el capítulo 10, y para los fanáticos de Ron, bueno, tienen espera para rato, porque el pelirrojo definitivamente aparecerá en la segunda parte del fanfic. Pero calmaaaa, que todo tiene su explicación ¿si? No me tiren bombas xD

**Ahora unas aclaraciones:**

_**Nua Uta: **_En lenguaje polinesico significa "Madre Tierra".

_**Ariki:**_ Lo tomé del lenguaje pascuense, significa "Príncipe"

_**Akasha: **_En la cultura Hindú, el Akasha, es el quinto elemento. Significa Éter, y engloba el universo y el infinito.

**Tiare y Calfulaf:** Nombres polinesicos, para que no les queden dudas.

Avances del Próximo capítulo:

_**Una desagradable Visita:**_

_"Ahora sí sabremos que ocurrió hace seis años y como Oswald y Ginny se conocieron. Pero, para la mala suerte de la pelirroja, la visita de Harry no es lo mejor que le ha pasado, y a decir verdad, lo que al principio fue una armoniosa llegada a su casa, ahora se transforma en altercados y discusiones. Ginny recordará aquella conversación con Hermione cuando se encontraron y comprenderá que muchas cosas, lamentablemente, son ciertas."_

**Recuerden:** Ante cualquier duda o comentario, escríbanme al mail o déjenme un lindo review xD, bueno, también se aceptan malos jajaja.  
Los invito también a pasar por mi blog: ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com

_  
_


	8. Una Desagradable Visita

**Una desagradable Visita**

Ginny no podía creer lo que ocurría, frente a ella, mirándola asombrado, estaba Harry Potter, el novio del año. Sus instintos parecieron bloquearse por unos segundos, ni siquiera le importó cuando los platos cayeron estruendosamente al suelo. No sentía ruidos, ni sonidos, solamente el fuerte palpito de su corazón, mientras sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente a los del chico. Comenzó a sentir como unas extinguidas mariposas de quinceañera comenzaban a batirle en su estomago, acompañadas por un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

Repentinamente sus ojos se nublaron y unas débiles lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba Harry, el chico por el que tanto había llorado, estaba ahí, de pie, frente a ella, mirándola... mirándola con una extraña expresión, pero ella simplemente no le dio importancia. Sin saber de donde sacó las energías, una sonrisa radiante se apoderó de su rostro y corrió hacia el chico con todo lo que dieron sus fuerzas.

Harry, quien no se esperaba tal recibimiento, no le quedo otra que esperar a que la pelirroja le cayera encima. Su cabeza procesaba a mil por hora lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo había llegado Ginny hasta ahí? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Como pudo, cerró los ojos, y sintió como unos brazos se le enroscaban al cuello y algo húmedo le empapaba la camisa, luego, los abrió. Debajo de su cuello había una larga mata de cabello rojizo, le costó unos momentos reaccionar. ¿Qué era esto? ¡No estaba bien!

Ginny dejó de pensar en los platos y se arrojó al cuello del chico llorando bajo un extraño sentimiento, entre amargura y felicidad. No podía creerlo, por fin estaba ahí, frente a ella, y ya no se tendría que ocultar de él porque su falsa identidad ya no existía.

Sentía que bajo su pecho, el chico estaba algo tenso, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no la abrazaba o recibía como el resto? Tal vez estaba nervioso, así que trato de ser lo más amigable posible, aún bajo los efectos de la emoción y las lágrimas.

-¡Harry! –Dijo ella agarrándose al pecho del chico- ¡Harry! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

Harry trataba de procesar lo que sucedía, pero le costaba entender, había sido todo como si una bomba le hubiera estallado en la cara. Tenía que reaccionar, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, ¿qué sucedía con Ginny?

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le dijo apartándola de él con brusquedad.

-¿Qué...cosa? –Contestó atónita ante la reacción del chico.

-¿Cómo puedes? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer algo así y después actuar como si nada? –Le espetó mirándola con rabia y directamente a los ojos.

Ginny no entendía nada, ¿por qué actuaba así? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Lo había pisado, acaso? Sus ojos comenzaron nuevamente a llenarse de lágrimas, pero estas eran de dolor, ¿Ese era Harry, el chico con el que había tenido una relación hacía seis años?

-¿De que... hablas? –Preguntó temblando, Harry le había agarrado las muñecas y se las apretaba con firmeza- Harry... ¡Me lástimas!

-¡Es lo menos que te mereces! Eso es lo que sintieron tus padres y toda tu familia al hacer lo que hiciste –Le dijo iracundo muy cerca de su cara- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerles esto?! ¡Desparecer como así! ¡No dejar rastro! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿No te da vergüenza dar la cara después de la atrocidad que cometiste?

-¿Cómo...como dices? –Preguntó Ginny llorando con amargura, como una niña pequeña a la que culpaban de haberse robado los dulces de una confitería.

-¡Y no me toques! –Finalizó empujándola- ¡Me arrugas el traje!

Ginny se tomó el corazón, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? Ese no era el Harry que conocía.

De repente, cientos de pasos se escucharon por toda la casa, Ginny había olvidado los platos rotos, y ahora, toda la familia corría hacia la sala para ver que había sucedido. Con rapidez se secó las lágrimas y trató de aparentar que nada había pasado, aunque seguía estática frente al chico, quien la miraba con odio.

Cuando llegaron los Weasley, todos se quedaron callados un momento, al ver como Ginny permanecía como una estatua frente a Harry. Sin embargo, Molly, como si fuese algo de todos los días, con su varita volvió a unir los platos en un santiamén, para luego romper el hielo que se había formado entre los chicos.

-¡Harry, cariño! Te esperaba en un rato más, llegaste temprano –Dijo abrazándolo con ternura.

-La verdad, es que estaba algo aburrido en el palacio... –Dijo abrazando a la señora Weasley mientras miraba a Ginny con frialdad- Espero no molestar, Moly.

-¿Molestar? –Le pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad- ¿desde cuando te preocupas por eso querido? ¡Sabes que esta es tú casa! Ginny hija, por favor, recíbele el saco a Harry y deja sus cosas en el cuarto de Ron.

Ginny aún miraba a Harry sin poder creer lo que había escuchado hacía un rato, la voz de su madre le llegaba confusa, su cerebro procesaba demasiada información como para fijarse en lo que le pedía.

-¡Ginny! –Repitió. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y dejo de ver al antiguo héroe del mundo mágico para dirigirse a su madre- Te pedí que llevaras el equipaje y el saco de Harry a la habitación de Ron.

-¿Y por que tengo que hacerlo yo? –Replicó con la rabia aflorando desde sus entrañas- ¡Que lo haga el! Yo estaba colocando la mesa.

Se dio una media vuelta batiendo su larga cabellera y recogió los platos que su madre tenía en las manos, todos los Weasley se miraban entre ellos con una gran expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros, ¿qué se habían perdido?

La señora Weasley sin embargo, no se fijó en su hija sino más bien en el recién llegado, a quien le dio toda la atención y el cariño que Ginny jamás había visto. Apretó los labios molesta, sintiendo una rabia poco común en ella, la actitud de Harry la había descolocado, ¿Quién se creía para venir el a darle lecciones de vida, cuando fue el una de las principales causas de su partida?

Con un movimiento brusco dejó los platos sobre la mesa al momento que entraba Oswald por la puerta de la cocina, traía el flequillo desordenado y la cara cubierta de algo parecido a manchas de aceite, pero aún así se veía increíblemente guapo y su sonrisa hacían olvidar la mugre, y la rabia.

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó limpiándose la cara con un trapo que traía atado al pantalón.

Ginny lo observó por unos instantes, ver aquella sonrisa le provocó un tambaleo de piernas que por poco le hace votar nuevamente los platos. Se trató de concentrar y recordó a Harry en la sala, como si un dragón albergara dentro de ella, sintió que la rabia volvía a florar en su estomago carcomiéndole los intestinos, pero esta vez no podía disimularlo.

-Sí, pasó –Dijo apretando los dientes y colocando los platos con brusquedad en cada sitio de la mesa. Oswald arqueó las cejas y la ayudó con los servicios.

-Estaba con tu padre afuera cuando oímos un estruendo, el fue a ver que sucedía mientras yo terminaba de martillar el techo, ¿qué pasó?

-Se me quebraron los platos –Dijo con rapidez buscando alrededor algo más que poner sobre la mesa para no quedarse sin hacer nada. Ya veía que si sus manos se quedaban vacías cometería un homicidio ahí mismo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se te quebraron? –Oswald observó los platos reparados y la inquirió con la mirada- ¿No te pasó nada verdad?

Ginny recién en ese momento reparó en que los platos se le habían quebrado alrededor de sus pies, y con estrépito comenzó a mirarse a ver si no tenía algún corte. Por suerte, no había pasado nada malo, excepto aquel desagradable encuentro, el dragón volvió a rugir en su pecho.

-No, no me pasó nada, por suerte –Dijo sentándose en una silla, Oswald la imitó y quedó frente a ella. Sobre sus cabezas, en el segundo piso, se escuchaba movimiento.

-¿A llegado alguien?- recordó el rubio- Antes que se te quebraran los platos creímos haber escuchado las campanillas de la entrada.

Ahora sí, el dragón había aflorado con todas sus fuerzas por el pecho hasta llegar a la garganta de Ginny y convertirse finalmente en un ardid de maldiciones irrepetibles. Oswald se echó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, jamás había visto a la chica tan enojada, por un momento creyó que lo maldeciría ahí mismo, pero por suerte, la pelirroja se calmó al terminar con el rosario de palabrotas.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? –Le dijo espantado.

-¡Sí, claro que sí! –Dijo pegándole a la mesa provocando que los platos sonaran contra los servicios- ¿De verdad quieres saber quien ha llegado? ¿De verdad?

-Si, bueno… es decir… si no quieres no me lo digas –murmuró el rubio agarrado a la silla al ver el fuego rabioso en los ojos de su protegida.

Ginny, al ver la expresión de Oswald, se sintió como una tonta, el chico estaba aterrado y nadie tenía más culpa en esto que Potter, oh si, no podría pensar en el como Harry nuevamente, sobretodo porque para ella ahora era un completo desconocido.

-Perdona-Murmuró agachando la cabeza apenada- tu no tienes la culpa de esto.

-¿Culpa de qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿De verdad quieres saber quien ha llegado? –Dijo levantando la vista, los ojos del rubio la miraban preocupado, el dragón pareció ronronear ante el asentimiento de cabeza del chico, y suspiró- Bueno… yo venía a dejar los platos acá, cuando… me encontré con él en la sala, esperando… con una maleta.

-¿Quién Ginny? ¿Quién estaba esperando? –Dijo Oswald tomándola por los hombros con suavidad, Ginny iba a abrir la boca justo cuando una voz resonó desde el segundo piso.

-¡Ginny! –Se escuchó desde arriba- ¿Tienes lista la mesa hija?

Ginny maldijo por lo bajo apretando los dientes, recordando la especial bienvenida que tenía su madre para Harry y la gran desconocida que le hizo a ella misma al tratarla como la criada.

-¡SI MAMA, YA ESTA LISTA LA MESA! –Gritó con rabia frunciendo los labios. No recibió respuesta del otro lado, así que se conformó con que la hubieran oído claramente.

-Ginny, de verdad estás extraña hoy –Le dijo Oswald juntando las cejas de una manera acusadora, pero la chica simplemente levantó los hombros y fue a buscar las servilletas que su madre había dejado sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Se escucharon risas y pasos en la escalera que conducía a la mesa del comedor, Ginny apretó con ímpetu los dientes y los puños que llegó a hacerse daño, tanto así que la mandíbula le crujió y sus uñas le hicieron una yaga pequeña en la palma de su mano derecha.

-Creo que almorzaremos –comentó el rubio sentándose en su sitio de siempre (desde que había llegado a la madriguera), al lado izquierdo de Ginny y al derecho de Arthur.

Las risas se intensificaron, los gemelos fueron los primeros en llegar, hasta que, cuando vieron a Ginny sentada, con la mirada fija y echando chispas, prefirieron callar sus comentarios al instante.

Los gemelos se sentaron juntos, ambos al lado derecho de Ginny, mientras la miraban con temor. Fred abrió la boca para comentar algo gracioso, pero por primera vez, George lo chistó.

-¿No ves que si hablas nos va a lanzar una maldición imperdonable? –Murmuró. Fred rió por lo bajo, produciendo también una risa disimulada en Oswald, quien no pudo evitar recordar que hace segundos estuvo a punto de ser víctima de uno de esos maleficios.

-Muy graciosos –Dijo Ginny sin apartar los ojos de su plato vacío, los gemelos carraspearon y se enderezaron en su sitio, mientras le lanzaban miradas furtivas a su hermana.

A los pocos segundos se escucharon nuevos pasos en la escalera, pero estos parecían frenéticos y saltarines, Ginny en ese instante pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, justo en el instante en que Alice entraba dando saltitos a la sala del comedor.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó la pequeña Veela lanzándose sobre la cintura de su tía, aquello al menos calmó un poco el monstruo que Ginny tenía en sus entrañas. La niña siempre le hacía sentirse bien.

-Hola Alice –Murmuró con cariño-¿tienes hambre no es verdad?

-¡Si! Y la abuela hizo postre de calabazas fritas con chocolate –Gritó entusiasmada relamiéndose los labios.

-Ella no las hizo –Comentó un sonriente Oswald mirándola con ternura y señalando a Ginny- Las hizo tu tía.

Los ojitos de Alice se abrieron olímpicamente al saber aquello, y creyó que nunca podría querer tanto a una persona, aunque un cierto rubor cubrió sus redondas mejillitas al mirarse dentro de los ojos azules de Oswald.

Ginny y la niña habían formado un vínculo muy especial en aquellos cortos siete días que la pelirroja llevaba viviendo en La Madriguera, era como si la pequeña nunca hubiera tenido madre, aunque Fleur era un ángel con ella. Pero Ginny sabía que Alice la quería más, aunque sonaba algo desfachatado decirlo o siquiera pensarlo, pero era cierto; para la niña, Ginny era como la hermana que siempre deseó, alguien con quien jugar y alguien con quien reír de sus absurdos chistes sin sentido. Era la persona que mejor la entendía en esa casa llena de adultos aburridos, a excepción de sus dos compinches.

-¿Y para tus tíos ni siquiera un escupitajo? –Dijo Fred poniendo una mueca de tristeza.

-No, ya nos cambió por otra –Dijo George destacando el "otra" con fuerza y dirigiéndose a su hermana, Ginny sonrió y Alice colocó sus manos en la cintura igual que la señora Weasley.

-Hay, ustedes no cambian nunca –Dijo imitando perfectamente a su abuela- ¡Claro que les tengo que escupir!

Fred y George se miraron asustados, la niña había comenzado a hacer ruidos con la garganta y se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente. Los gemelos se levantaron y comenzaron a alejarse con temor, votando sillas y servicios al suelo, Oswald y Ginny los miraban divertidos. Alice hizo un sonido aún más fuerte apuntando a sus tíos que se encontraban acorralados entre un mueble y una mesita de café, justo en el momento en que los padres de la niña llegaban a la mesa.

-¡¿_Pego_ que es esto?! –Chilló Fleur -¡Alice Weasley ven aquí inmediatamente!

La niña hizo un gesto de frustración al ser descubierta, cerró la boca y cerrando los ojos se tragó todo lo que iba a lanzarles a sus tíos. Los gemelos hicieron muecas de asco y se taparon las bocas mutuamente. Ginny y Oswald se desatornillaban de risa ante la mirada acusadora de Bill y Fleur, quien aún retaba a su hija.

-¿Cómo puedes _hacegme_ esto niña? ¡_Egues_ descendiente de Veelas y de los Delacour! ¡Jamás me había sentido tan humillada! ¡_Pog Meglín_!_ –_Fleur se refregó su hermoso rostro en señal de exasperación y luego apuntó a los gemelos amenazándolos con su dedo- ¡Ustedes! ¿Cómo _pudiegon_ enseñarle esas cosas _asquegosas_ y _hogogosas_ a mi pequeña hija? ¡Son unos _cegdos_! ¡Les _pgohíbo_ que se_ acegquen_ a ella! ¿_Escuchagon_?

-Fleur, cielo –Interrumpió Bill tomando a Alice de la mano y alejándola de su madre- Creo que estás exagerando.

-¡Tu ni me diguijas la _palabga_! –Gritó volteándose a ver a su marido, los gemelos hicieron un sonido similar a un "uhhh" mientras Fleur miraba a su esposo con desden- ¡Son tus _hegmanos_! ¡_Debeguías contgolaglos_! Cielos Bill, Alice es una niña, una damita…

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero ser una damita! –Gritó la niña soltándose de su padre- ¡Quiero ser jugadora de qudish!

-¡Es Quiddich! –Corrigieron los gemelos al unísono, Fleur se volteó a verlos nuevamente y les lanzó una mirada de odio peor que la que tenía Ginny hace unos instantes.

-¡Eso es _paga hombges_! – Les gritó- ¡Alice es una mujegcita!

-Te recuerdo cuñada, que yo jugué Quiddich en Hogwarts –interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice, sus hermanos sonrieron divertidos, Fleur estaba apunto de arrancarse los platinados cabellos de la cabeza cuando volvieron a escucharse pasos en la entrada.

-Se _salvagon_ esta vez –Les dijo a los gemelos viéndolos con una mirada sombría- _Pego paga _la_ pgóxima _no _coguegán _la misma_ suegte…_

Fred y George comenzaron a burlase a espaldas de la francesa imitándola, Alice comenzó a reírse al igual que Bill, pero este sintiendo lástima por su mujer se dirigió a ellos suplicante.

-Por favor, no la hagan enojar… -Suplicó- Se los ruego… Después ni me dirige la palabra y es bastante desagradable.

Los gemelos reprimieron una carcajada aún más grande al ver al Gran Bill Weasley actuando como un perrito faldero tras una mujer.

Ginny y Oswald observaban la escena tratando de sosegarse un poco, al parecer por sus cabezas pasaba lo mismo que los gemelos pensaban. La pelirroja lamentaba ver a su hermano mayor en aquella actitud de marido sumiso, pero no podía evitar darle gracia aquella situación.

Cuando los involucrados tomaron asiento, los pasos que se habían escuchado hace unos instantes dieron aparición a sus dueños, por la puerta se habían asomado Percy y el señor Weasley con una clara expresión de nerviosismo. El señor Weasley tomó su lugar a un lado de Oswald, como era costumbre, y Percy frente a Ginny y al lado derecho de Bill con Fleur, Alice se sentaba en una silla pequeña de patas altas.

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla, Oswald? –Le ofreció Arthur al rubio con una amigable sonrisa, el chico asintió agradecido y acercó su vaso, Ginny comenzó a jugar con la pierna en un desagradable movimiento nervioso, que Oswald ya conocía.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó distraído bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

-No, nada –Contestó con rapidez dejando de mover la pierna y sin dejar de mirar por el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala del comedor.

-¿Y tu madre? –Preguntó nuevamente, al parecer nadie notaba la palidez de Ginny y aquel ronroneo en su estomago que comenzaba a intensificarse.

-Parece que Gin tiene hambre –Se burló Fred, que estaba más cerca de ella- Escuché un rugido por ahí, que espero haya sido del estomago y no de otro lado.

Todos rieron menos la chica quien se sonrojó al instante, trató de apaciguar su rabia por medio de la respiración pero no daba resultado. Nuevos pasos y una leve conversación se situaba en la escalera, Ginny dio un respingo que todos en la mesa notaron, algo ahí no andaba bien. La chica pudo notar la frondosa cabellera de su madre tras el pilar que sostenía la escalera, y un zapato negro que la acompañaba y que claramente no era de ella.

Oswald, quien había olvidado que un invitado había llegado a la casa, se levantó cordialmente para ayudar a la señora Weasley. Ginny y los demás lo miraron incrédulos, pero el chico sólo se limito a sonreír gentilmente.

-Voy a traer la cacerola con la pasta –Dijo encaminándose hacia la cocina, la mirada de extrañeza de todos los Weasley se hizo presente en cuanto el chico se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no la traes con magia? –Le gritó Percy- ¡Es más fácil!

-Soy de los torpes que creen que hacer cosas al estilo muggle te ayudan a mejorar tu motricidad y habilidades en otro tipo de cosas. –Dijo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa, Ginny le devolvió el gesto recordando a Vincent y su particular creencia sobre los muggles.

Oswald desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta mientras todos los pelirrojos se miraban con expresiones de desconcierto -cada quien con sus ideas- pensaban. Aunque el señor Weasley parecía procesar con más detenimiento aquella información.

-Muy sabio…si… muy sabio…-Murmuraba mirando a un punto indefinido.

La señora Weasley llegó a la mesa seguida por un Harry inexpresivo, el chico con suerte sonreía. Ginny no podía verlo a la cara, el sólo hecho de sentirlo cerca le causaban sendas emociones, todas confusas. En su estomago, el dragón batallaba con felices mariposas de colores y aquello le molestaba, sus entrañas se contraían y aflojaban a cada instante, era una sensación horrible. Observó a sus hermanos, a Fleur, a sus padres y a Alice, todos le sonreían al chico como si fuera una bendición tenerlo ahí, nadie parecía puntualizar en lo incomodo que era esa situación para ella.

-¡Tío Harry! –Gritó Alice saludando desde su sitio. Como si hubiese sido atacado por un hechizo relajador, el rostro de Harry se transformó, sus mejillas y ojos se suavizaron y su sonrisa se agrandó con gentileza.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa? –Dijo cerrándole un ojo, la niña inmediatamente se tiñó de rojo lanzando una risita traviesa. Ginny agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro mirándolos, ¡no podía creer lo falso que podía ser!

-Aquí traigo la pasta seño…-Oswald quedó estático un momento, tal y como Ginny unos minutos atrás. Harry se volteó y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, la señora Weasley sonrió con los ojos iluminados y tomó la cacerola que traía el rubio, sacándolo de su perplejidad.

-¡Oh querido, no debías molestarte! –Le dijo tan cariñosamente como a Harry, para luego caer en la cuenta de que ambos aún se miraban desafiantes- Oh… ¡que descortés! Olvidé presentarlos.

-No te preocupes Molly –Dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos, y se dirigió al rubio con elegancia ofreciéndole su mano- Harry Potter.

-Oswald Mcclay –Dijo estrechándosela de vuelta. Ambos apretaron con fuerza, sin quitar los ojos del otro, el ambiente repentinamente se había tensado.

-¡Bien! ¡Esto huele delicioso! –Dijo el señor Weasley de pronto, inclinándose sobre la cacerola- ¡Vengan a sentarse chicos!

Ambos se soltaron las manos con brusquedad, Harry no sabía porqué, pero ese rubio no le traía buena espina, y por su parte, Oswald, comenzaba a sentir el mismo dragón que Ginny en su interior.

Pero la situación se complicó aún más, cuando curiosamente los dos chicos se dirigieron a la misma silla que hacía unos instantes estaba ocupando el rubio. Ginny comenzó a batir nuevamente la pierna de modo nervioso, sus ojos giraban hacia todos lados excepto donde se encontraban su amigo, y Harry.

-¡Oh! ¡Olvidé colocar otro asiento! –Dijo la señora Weasley sonrojada- Oswald cielo, ¿puedes ir a buscar una a la cocina? Harry suele sentarse a un lado de Arthur.

-¿Cómo dices? –Saltó Ginny de repente olvidándose de su dragón, de las mariposas y de su pierna nerviosa- ¡Oswald se ha sentado ahí toda la semana!

-No te preocupes Molly, por hoy, puedo sentarme en el lugar de Ron –Dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja con desdén. Repentinamente el estomago de Ginny rugió como nunca, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Ron? ¡Era su culpa que su hermano no estuviera ahí!

-Claro, primero la habitación y ahora el asiento, ¿qué será después Potter, remplazaras a Ron en mi familia? ¡Oh! No importa ¡Veo que ya lo haces! –Dijo irónica en voz baja, pero por desgracia todos la escucharon.

-¡Ginebra! –Gritó su madre, que en ese momento servía el plato de Fred salpicándolo de salsa- ¿Cómo puedes decir esa insolencia? ¡Discúlpate con Harry!

Ginny abrió los ojos impactada, toda su familia hasta su padre, la miraban con enojo. Oswald en tanto, quien había sido la razón del arrebato de la chica, entró a la defensa de ésta para apaciguar los ánimos.

-No te preocupes bonita –Le dijo cariñosamente- No me cuesta nada traer un asiento, dejemos que sea un almuerzo tranquilo ¿si?

-Escúchalo Ginny –Dijo su padre severamente- Habla con sabiduría, compórtate como el adulto que eres.

Ginny entornó los ojos y sintió que el apetito había desaparecido, no tenía ganas de comer, mucho menos compartir mesa con el petulante que se estaba instalando justo frente a ella.

-No tengo hambre-Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? –Dijo la señora Weasley aprensiva- ¡Debes comer! ¡Estás muy flacucha!

-Dije que no tengo hambre- La chica hizo el ademán de levantarse de la mesa, pero la mujer la agarró por el brazo y la sentó con fuerza.- ¡Hey!

-Hazle caso a tu padre y compórtate ¿quieres?-Le espetó furibunda, algo que jamás había visto en ella.

Ginny se acomodó a regañadientes mientras Oswald se instalaba a su lado. Lo único bueno en esa mesa eran las risitas traviesas de Alice y la confortante mirada del rubio, quien parecía entender todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sus entrañas habían cambiado, sentía como si un gran balón relleno con helio estuviera apretándole los intestinos incapacitándola de comer o sentir hambre. Además, de una fuerte punzada en su corazón y un apretado nudo en su garganta, pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil, no iba a llorar, aunque se sentía humillada, tremendamente humillada.

Cuando los platos estuvieron servidos, Molly Weasley se sentó entre Arthur y Harry, pero su expresión de severidad siguió tal cual hacia Ginny, sólo cuando se dirigía a los otros integrantes de la familia, o a los chicos, su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente.

-Y Harry –dijo el señor Weasley para romper el hielo- ¿Qué nos cuentas? ¿Cómo anda todo en el ministerio?

-No me quejo, tan tranquilo y aburrido como siempre-Dijo enroscando un puñado de pasta- Hemos tenido redadas pero han sido mínimas, ya saben, aún siguen mortifagos sueltos, pero sin un líder que los guíe no pueden luchar por si solos.

-¿Y aún así te queda tiempo _paga convivig_ con la _gealeza_? –Puntualizó Fleur con los ojos brillantes mientras obligaba a Alice a comerse su brócoli.

-Bueno…yo…-Comenzó a musitar, el tema no le agradaba del todo, aunque llamó la atención de Ginny quien jugaba con la comida de su plato.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo está Elisa, Harry?-Preguntó Percy dándole con el codo en las costillas, el chico colocó cara como si de repente tuviera dolor de estomago.

-Bien, ahí está…-Dijo inaudiblemente.

-¿Ahí está? –Bromeó Arthur- ¿Y qué dice de la boda?

-¡Es verdad! –Dijo la señora Weasley tomándole la mano maternalmente- Fue una lástima no poder asistir a tu compromiso, sabes que no nos lo habríamos perdido por nada pero…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, ya me dieron las explicaciones necesarias, no necesito más. –Dijo abatido, la verdad era, que la señora Weasley no pasaba mucho a Elisa, y de las pocas veces que la había visto, las cuales eran contadas con los dedos, la chica se había comportado peor que una Malfoy.

-Es muy bonita, por cierto-Dijo Ginny después de un largo rato de silencio, levantando las cejas, suspicaz. Harry la miró extrañado, era la primera vez desde que había llegado que no la veía con desdén- Sí, la verdad es que sabes escogerlas, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, y el vestido que llevaba esa noche la verdad era…

-¿Cómo sabes que vestido llevaba? –Preguntó Harry interrumpiendo- ¿Acaso lo leíste? ...quiero decir… ¿dónde la viste?

Ginny sonrió triunfadora, hacía una semana que tenía las ganas de contar que había asistido a su compromiso, pero no sabía que momento era el apropiado. Pero ahora, que lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, recordó como el la buscaba creyendo haberla visto. Las mariposas parecieron despertar por un momento.

-¿Cómo lo sé? –Dijo mirando al techo, como si recordara- Bueno… creo que es porque, estuve ahí.

El tenedor de Harry cayó sobre el plato produciendo un ruido metálico, el chico no quitó sus ojos espantados de los regodeones de la pelirroja, quien parecía disfrutar con el desconcierto del ex héroe.

-¿Cómo que fuiste al compromiso Ginny? –Se espantó Arthur, Molly la atacó con la misma expresión.

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo-Dijo Oswald sirviéndose soda en el vaso. Al ver que todas las miradas caían sobre el, el chico prosiguió- Mis padres, como saben, trabajan en el ministerio muggle.

-¡Oh si! –Recordó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa- ¡Alondra!

-Si, bien. Ella y mi padre estaban invitados al compromiso por trabajar ahí, pero por causas de trabajo, al no poder asistir…

-…Les dieron las entradas a ustedes –Finalizó el señor Weasley pensativo. Oswald asintió con la cabeza, mientras Ginny se limitaba a mirar a Harry, quien no dejaba de ver al rubio con rabia.

-Pero... ¿Y Ginny?-Preguntó Bill repentinamente- ¿Cómo hizo para entrar si no poseía ningún titulo?

Ginny dejó de mirar a Harry para ver a su amigo, el rubio alzó las cejas, y comenzó a relatar la historia de la famosa Camille Verona, y como había aparecido.

Como el relato contenía partes de la vida de Ginny en los cuales estaban implicados su familia, algunos trataron de ocultar su dolor y molestia por medio de gestos absurdos. Como por ejemplo, la señora Weasley fruncía los labios y los gemelos trataban de alcanzar mocos inexistentes en lo más profundo de su nariz.

Cuando finalizó la historia, Harry se encontraba en una incomoda posición sobre la silla, recordaba a la chica pelirroja con quien se había topado esa noche, una chica que no podía sacarse de su cabeza, y resultaba que al final sí era Ginny.

-¿Hermione lo sabía, verdad?-Preguntó, Ginny asintió con tranquilidad, pero un gesto del chico indicó que luego se las arreglaría con ella.

-¡No te atrevas a decirle nada! –Gritó- ¡El plan era que nadie debía saber que yo era Ginebra Weasley!

Nadie contestó, el tema era incomodo, la falsa identidad de Ginny remontaba a los Weasley y a Harry a una época poco agradable, pero Bill gentilmente evitó que se armara una nueva discusión al levantarse repentinamente para ayudar a recoger los platos, algo a lo que todos los hombres se unieron. Molly no tenía intenciones de quedarse cerca de su hija, temía quebrarse ahí mismo producto de los recuerdos, por lo que fue a buscar el postre, mientras Fleur aún batallaba con Alice tratando de que se comiera su brócoli.

Ginny se quedó sola en la mesa, Fleur aceptó la derrota y llevó a la niña al baño para lavarle la cara embarrada, en tanto ella se dedicaba a pensar en la actitud de su familia. Observó el entorno que la rodeaba, los cuadros, la mesa, las alfombras, los adornos, todo eso no podría haber sido acto de su padre o los gemelos, aunque a estos últimos les iba realmente bien, sin embargo, algo había que no cuadraba. Su mente no podía concentrarse en las incoherentes teorías que no tenían fundamento, además, que cierto chico de cabello negro se le había clavado hasta la medula, y aquello le producía vagar en recuerdos embarazosos. Aún así, trataba de enfocar su mente en algo que no fueran esas indagaciones escondidas y arrinconadas en lo más recóndito de su memoria, necesitaba encontrarle una explicación a todas esas cosas lujosas que adornaban su casa.

-Ginny, ¿quieres pastel de manzana o los fritos de calabaza con chocolate? –interrumpió Percy asomando su cabeza desde la cocina, Ginny dejó de vagar y se volteó distraída.

-Ah...sí... este… quiero de las dos cosas –Dijo sonriente, Percy asintió y volvió a entrar la cabeza.

Ginny se devolvió a la mesa cuando sus ojos repararon en un cuadro que estaba frente a ella. En la semana que llevaba ahí no se había dado tiempo de contemplar cada nuevo adorno de la Madriguera, y esa pintura en particular no la había notado, hasta ese momento.

Se acercó lentamente, era muy simple, pintado en un óleo muggle muy rustico, pero de colores bellos y luminosos. Ginny contemplaba a una mujer de largos cabellos negros y de rostro borroso, que estaba sentada sobre una roca mirando al horizonte. El marco del cuadro era dorado y en la esquina inferior derecha de la pintura, había una breve mancha que parecía ser la firma del pintor.  
Unos sonidos de platos sacaron a la chica de su ensimismamiento con la pintura, y se volteó para ver que los gemelos llegaban con una torre de pequeños posillos de porcelana, sus cejas se arquearon al ver las vasijas para el postre y más dudas surgieron en su mente. Desde la cocina provenía una agradable conversación que era prescindida por la alegre voz de Molly Weasley.

-Harry no debías molestarte, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-Nunca es demasiado regalonear a mi familia favorita –Dijo llegando sonriente con la mujer, abrazándola por los hombros. Pero la soltó inmediatamente al ver la expresión atónita de Ginny, la chica había comprendido todo.

-Fuiste tú –Murmuró.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó parco.

-Los adornos, los cuadros, la alfombras, ¡los posillos de porcelana! ¡Fuiste tú! Tu les regalaste todas estas cosas a mis padres ¡Tu les remodelaste la casa! –Dijo gritando. Aunque a simple vista hubiera parecido que lo adulaba o agradecía, la verdad era que la chica lo estaba desafiando, nuevamente Harry Potter la había sorprendido.

-Si, fui yo-Admitió sin remordimientos-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Ginny curvó la boca dejándola semi abierta, en cierta forma, el chico tenía razón ¿qué tenía de malo? Mucho, si aquellos presentes habían sido hechos con la intención de ganarse aún más el cariño de sus padres y toda su familia.

-Esta casa era un desastre-Le espetó Harry- Después de que te…. Después de la guerra, la casa quedó prácticamente destruida. Por suerte tuve éxito como auror y bueno… ahora que soy el prometido de Elisa tengo ciertos derechos sobre la fortuna real, un pequeño porcentaje que guardan para el novio.

A Ginny le dio la sensación de que Harry quiso evitar el tema de su huída a propósito para no dejar a su madre con un ataque de nervios. La chica no tenía como rebatirle que lo que había hecho estaba mal, puesto que no lo era, debía admitir que el cariño que Harry les tenía a sus padres era mucho mayor que el que ella podía tenerles después de tantos secretos ocultos. Sin embargo, notó cierto tono petulante al hablar de Elisa y de la fortuna a la cual tenía acceso. No había caso, el dragón en su estomago se iba a convertir en una mascota permanente y las mariposas en el almuerzo.

-Bien, no recordemos esos horribles acontecimientos –Dijo la señora Weasley quien llevaba en sus manos la bandeja de los postres- Ahora, hay que disfrutar de un dulce momento.

Ginny volvió a tomar asiento pasando muy cerca de Harry, a quien rozó sin querer… ¿o con? El chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella no lo notó y se sentó en la silla esperando a probar su delicioso postre.

Alice llegó corriendo y apoyó sus manitos sobre la mesa, haciendo de palanca para poder ver que había sobre el gran mantel blanco. Bill tomó a su hija por la cintura y la elevó en el aire para depositarla en su silla alta, los ojos de la pequeña brillaron cuando vio los deliciosos manjares que adornaban la bandeja de plata.

-¡Todos vengan a comer postre! –Gritó la señora Weasley, los hombres que quedaban en la cocina se sentaron en la mesa enseguida. Los gemelos, que estaban instalados al lado de Ginny, se relamían con ganas al ver la salsa de chocolate caliente caer sobre los fritos de calabaza- ¡Quita Fred! –Le espetó golpeándole la mano con un cucharón al notar que trataba de sacar salsa con el dedo.

-Huele delicioso –Observó Harry cerrando los ojos una vez que recibió su plato- Siempre has tenido muy buena mano para la repostería Molly.- Pero el señor Arthur lo distrajo con una sonrisa picaresca, Ginny estaba con los ojos fijos en el cucharón que escurría salsa, y un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Harry con una mueca de gozo al meterse una calabaza frita en la boca.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Molly no hizo el postre –Explicó Arthur, mientras la señora Weasley le servia a Alice una pequeña porción bañada en mucho chocolate.

-¡Lo hizo mi tía! –Dijo la niña metiéndose sendos pedazos de calabaza en la boca.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, ¿ese suculento postre lo había hecho Ginny? No podía creerlo, ¿Quién le había enseñado a cocinar así? Claramente tendría que haber sido su madre, ¡quien más! Sin embargo, aunque ya no podía molestar a la pelirroja diciéndole que el postre era malo, quiso disfrutar criticándola con el poco tacto que tenía para la banquetería, antes de que su madre le enseñara a cocinar.

-Debo admitir que está delicioso, –Dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- pero si Molly no te hubiera enseñado sus trucos caseros para la cocina, claramente no estaríamos comiendo fritos de calabaza, sino más bien, quemados de calabaza.

Una risa general se apoderó de la mesa, menos de Ginny y Oswald, quienes asesinaban a Harry con la mirada. La pelirroja por la grave ofensa, y su amigo, claro, porque nadie tenía el derecho de dirigirse así a ella, mucho menos Harry Potter.

-Para tu información –Interrumpió Oswald subiendo la voz- A Ginny no le enseñó su madre, sino mi gran amiga Margarite Floy.

-Da lo mismo quien le haya enseñado, la cosa es que gracias a esa tal Magali no terminaremos intoxicados –Dijo Harry sirviéndose un poco de la tarta de manzana.

-¿Estás sordo o qué?, es Maggie no Magali –Corrigió Ginny exaltada por el poco tacto de caballero que tenía el chico de ojos verdes- ¡Y deja de insultarme quieres!

Harry hizo oídos sordos al comentario de la chica, pero a ella no le molestó, sino más bien le dolió que sus padres no tomaran cartas en el asunto y la defendieran como tal, mal que mal, era su hija.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿No fue con ella y su hermano con los que viviste por un año? –Comentó Bill, mientras trataba con Fleur de controlar a su hija que estaba totalmente manchada con chocolate.

-Sí, en Carminabel –Contesto- ¿Por qué?

-¿Carminabel? –Preguntó Harry- ¿Qué hacías allá?

Por un momento a Ginny le pareció que el chico preguntaba con interés, aunque su cara decía lo contrario. La chica iba a contestar pero Oswald se le adelantó, sus cejas estaban juntas y apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa, miraba a Harry desafiante, el tono con el cual se dirigía a su querida amiga, además de ser descortés, era arrogante.

-¿Te importa que hacía allá? –Preguntó sereno, aunque el tono que utilizaba delataba su enojo.

-No, la verdad no… Pero sí, me interesa una cosa…-Dijo Harry observando a Oswald. Los gemelos comenzaron a canturrear como si aquella conversación fuera la escena clímax de una película, sus padres miraron a los cuatro chicos, alarmados- ¿Quién eres tú?

Oswald arqueó las cejas intrigado por la pregunta, todos en la mesa lo miraron, incluso Ginny. Su mente comenzó a divagar, aquella pregunta se la habían hecho el mismo día que llegaron a La Madriguera, aunque había sido un poco menos "cordial" que como lo había hecho Harry. Además, que luego del grato recibimiento ese día, las explicaciones y las preguntas no pararon de lloverles a ambos chicos. La pelirroja supuso que Harry quería saber la historia.

-Ya te lo dije, soy Oswald Mcclay, hijo de ministros –Contestó con calma.

-No, me refiero a quien eres tú, más bien… a que te dedicas…-Dijo Harry cerrando mucho los ojos, como si lo estudiara- De alguna manera tienes que haber conocido a Ginny ¿no?

Percy lanzó un resoplido, Harry lo miró, a Ginny le dio la sensación de que su hermano también sentía lo mismo que Oswald, pareció que quería defenderla, pero al final se quedó callado.

-¿De verdad quieres saber como nos conocimos? –Le preguntó la pelirroja- Creí que mi vida no te importaba.

-Y no me importa –Contestó con una amarga sonrisa- Es sólo curiosidad, sabes que es eso ¿verdad?

Esta vez el dragón de Ginny hizo erupción en su estomago y se levantó de un salto sobre la mesa, todos brincaron en sus asientos, incluido Harry, pero la chica en lugar de explotar la sarta de insultos sobre el chico, le dedicó una forzada y burlona sonrisa. Harry nunca fue curioso, todo lo preguntaba por una razón, y aquello le dio pie para evitar lanzarle la lluvia de inapropiadas palabras; se limitó a mantener la sonrisa, volvió a sentarse y le tomó la mano a Oswald con cariño. El rubio se sonrojó abruptamente, pero Harry no hizo ningún gesto de molestia, y aquello la decepcionó un poco.

Como toda la familia presente ahí ya se sabía la historia, muchos agacharon la cabeza a medida que iban relatando, aunque era más notorio en los padres de la pelirroja, ya que, cierta culpa sentían, después de todo, algo tenían que ver en que Ginny y Oswald se hubiesen conocido.

Parecía lejano -pensaba Ginny- recordar el momento en que se había conocido con el rubio. En aquellos días todo era extraño, todo desconocido, andaba perdida por el mundo, y no podía creer que aquello había pasado hace cuatro años, cuando venía escapando de dos hombres que la perseguían desesperadamente por una aglomerada avenida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Ayuda! –Gritó, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. La chica se retorcía en el suelo con un horrible tajo ensangrentado en la pierna derecha.

Había corrido todo el día, no tenía dinero, y lo que poseía se le acabó justo esa mañana, cuando iba a comprar un poco de pan y unos sujetos se le acercaron para asaltarla. Los centavos se le escurrieron de las manos y los chicos pandilleros huyeron con ellos dejándola sin su almuerzo y sin fondos. Estaba perdida, y muerta de hambre.

Parada, estática y consumida en miedo, nadie había acudido en su ayuda, pero claro, ¿Quién lo haría? Una andrajosa mal oliente como ella jamás llamaría la misericordia de nadie. El hombre que vendía el pan se marchaba con su carrito gris y sucio bajando por una calle ladeada, mientras las rueditas hacían un gracioso sonido oxidado; Ginny sólo podía escuchar el ruido de su estomago que no recibía alimento hace días. Repentinamente, una descabellada idea cruzó por su mente, aunque sabía que era peligroso realizar hechizos frente a muggles, no le quedaba otra opción, necesitaba comer o moriría en el intento. Con cuidado deslizó su mano bajo su desaliñada chaqueta y con los delgados dedos logró rozar parte de su vieja varita mágica, achicó los ojos, fijó el objetivo, y murmuró:

_-¡Rictusempra!_

El hombre comenzó a desatornillarse de la risa y soltó el carrito que se fue solo calle abajo. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo tras su única fuente de alimento. El hombre se había caído al suelo y rodaba ahogándose de la risa, los transeúntes que pasaban cerca lo miraban extrañados e hicieron un circulo a su alrededor para saber que le sucedía.

Ginny alcanzó a vislumbrar el carrito a lo lejos justo cuando en lugar de doblar por una curva seguía de largo, la chica gritó y cerró los ojos al ver como el carro se estrellaba sobre un auto estacionado.

Se maldijo a si misma por no haber pensado un hechizo mejor, pero no tenía más opciones, estaba muerta de hambre. Los panes estaban derramados sobre la acera y la alarma del auto había comenzado a sonar. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, apenas podía respirar, había bajado corriendo casi cuatro cuadras enteras, todo, por un pedazo de pan.

Cuando llegó a un lado del auto tomó un buen puñado de hogazas y se las guardó en la chaqueta, se apoyó en el vehículo y comenzó a comerlos con desesperación.

Un hombre a lo lejos venía corriendo hacia la chica, y ella logró detectar al panadero, que se había liberado de los efectos del hechizo. Se guardó los panes nuevamente e hizo un ademán para salir corriendo justo en el instante que alguien la agarraba con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces mocosa indeseable? –Le escarmentó un hombre con alevosía- ¡Querías robarte mi auto!

-¿Qué…? No...Yo…

-¡Deténganla! ¡Se robo mi carro! –Gritaba el panadero a lo lejos.

Ginny no sabía que hacer, sólo había una cosa y en esas circunstancias era peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿a quien le importaba? Nadie la vigilaba.

Sacó su varita con la mano libre y apuntó al pecho del hombre que la agarraba, y gritó:

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

El hombre salió disparado con una fuerza asombrosa, mientras el panadero y la gente que venía tras él la miraban boquiabiertos. Ginny se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y se largo a correr por la calle principal que desembocaba en una larga avenida.

Con todo lo que le dieron las piernas corrió hasta más no poder, llegó a una esquina donde todos los vehículos esperaban con motores rugientes a que el semáforo diera la luz verde. Un grupo de numerosas personas cruzaban en ese momento por la calle y Ginny aprovechó de perderse entre ellos justo cuando la luz roja había cambiado.

Cuando llegó al otro lado siguió corriendo, no le importaba donde iba, sólo le interesaba perder el rastro de las personas que la seguían. Miraba hacia atrás a cada instante, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló con un pedazo de la vereda en reparación. Su pierna derecha fue a dar donde unos fierros de metal que afirmaban el cemento fresco y un gritó de dolor llamó la atención de la gente que esperaba el autobús en un paradero cercano.

-¡Ayuda! –Gritó, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. La chica se retorcía en el suelo con un horrible tajo ensangrentado en la pierna derecha- ¡Ayuda por favor!

La gente la miraba de reojo, nadie se atrevía a acercársele. No podía mover la pierna, un fuerte dolor se había apoderado de toda la extremidad hasta la cadera, era insoportable. Los panes habían caído sobre el cemento y estaban arruinados, sendas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas implorando auxilio, parecía mentira que ella estuviera en ese estado, como una callejera, totalmente embarrada de engrudo y con la pierna bañada en sangre.

Trató de levantarse, pero fue imposible. Se iba a dar por vencida cuando sintió que unos brazos la levantaban por las axilas. Estaba débil, producto de la infección que la herida estaba produciendo en su cuerpo, y apenas pudo vislumbrar a su salvador, alguien vestido de negro, pero no pudo ver más, porque luego, sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando los abrió se encontró tendida en una cama de sabanas blancas, su brazo estaba conectado a una manguerita que le transmitía un líquido transparente por medio de una aguja, y estaba cercada por un gran biombo de cortinas color crema.

La pierna ya no le dolía, aunque tampoco estaba bajo las sabanas, la tenía colgando bien en lo alto sobre su cabeza, y estaba vendada casi hasta el estomago. Tenía la boca ceca y la sensación de aturdimiento, la cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas recordaba (con algo de dolor) los panes que había perdido. Ahora sí que no quedaba nada que hacer, no tenía dinero, hogar, ni nada donde poder comenzar una nueva vida, parecía que el estado en el que se encontraba era lo mejor que le había pasado en esos últimos dos años. De pronto la cortina se corrió y por ella apareció un hombre alto y sonriente. La luz de la habitación la encandiló un poco y se tuvo que tapar la cara con la mano libre, el sujeto se acercó y se sentó sobre la camilla.

-Hola, Por fin despiertas –Le dijo con la misma sonrisa.

A Ginny le dio la sensación de estar viendo a algún tipo de hermano gemelo de Lockhart, sólo que más modesto y mucho más paternal. Era un hombre alto y elegante, sus ojos eran intensamente azules, una ordenada barba y bigote dorados adornaban su afable rostro y su cabello del mismo color que la barba, surgía de su cabeza como una cascada luminosa muy bien peinada con gomina.

-¿Quién… quien…? –Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando una mujer vestida de blanco se acercó al hombre.

-Oh, disculpe… tengo ordenes de revisarla –Dijo la enfermera susurrando- ¡Oh, vaya! –Agregó sorprendida al ver a Ginny- ¡Despertaste!

-¿Desperté? –Preguntó incrédula- ¿Qué…?

-Luego te explico –Le dijo el hombre cerrándole un ojo, y se acercó a la enfermera- Avísame cualquier cosa ¿Si?

La mujer se acercó a Ginny con una cosa que parecía una billetera de goma y una pelota de plástico, la chica abrió los ojos espantada cuando sintió que la enfermera le colocaba eso en el brazo que tenía bueno.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hace?

-Te tomo la presión –Contestó divertida- ¡No me digas que nunca te la has tomado antes!

Ginny negó con la cabeza, la enfermera le sonrió y ella dejó que siguiera con lo suyo. Jamás había sentido ni visto algo más extraño. Aquella billetera traía consigo un reloj cuyo minutero marcaba los numeritos cada vez que la mujer bombeaba con la pelota.

Cuando finalizó, miró a Ginny con una sonrisa y guardó el aparato en un bolsillo, anotó algunas cosas en una tabla que traía consigo y movió unas raras perillas que estaban pegadas en el respaldo de la cama. Ginny sintió como su pierna bajaba un poco la postura en la que estaba y como la almohada se levantaba con cuidado.

-¿Qué clase de magia es ésta? –Se preguntó en voz alta mirando las perillas desde abajo en una incomoda posición.

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa graciosa- ¿Dijiste magia?

Ginny se extrañó que la mujer no supiera de qué hablaba, a no ser… que estuviera en un lugar donde se trataban muggles. Su corazón se aceleró y a su lado, un aparato gris que trazaba unas líneas verdes, comenzó a emitir un pitido agudo muy veloz. Se asustó al ver la maquina, y la enfermera al parecer aún más, porque se acercó a ella con rapidez dejando la tabla que llevaba en sus manos sobre la cama.

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó alarmada. Ginny se calmó y asintió con la cabeza, la maquina dejó de sonar y volvió a un latido normal- Cielos, me asustaste.

La mujer sonrió y tomó la tabla, salió del pequeño espacio en el que estaba la cama y cerró la cortina tras ella. Ginny recordó la cantidad de veces que su padre le había hablado sobre los sanadores muggles, pero no sabía que eran tan extraños. Al menos podía tener la certeza de que no la tratarían mal, al fin y al cabo, en lo único que se diferenciaban ellos de los magos, era justamente eso, la magia. Por lo demás, todos podían vivir el mismo accidente. Se calmó con esa idea, ya que si todos creían que era muggle, la sanarían con métodos lentos pero prácticos, como siempre decía Arthur Weasley.

Se quedó pensando un instante en él, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero se la secó rápidamente con la mano libre, no iba a llorar por ellos, no después de lo que le habían hecho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A ese punto del relato, la señora Weasley tenía los ojos llorosos y sollozaba angustiada, mientras que su marido y Harry la consolaban por ambos lados. El señor Weasley se mantenía con la vista fija en su esposa, sin embargo, el chico, observaba a la pelirroja con los ojos entronados y los parpados entrecerrados, como si la taladrara con la mirada.

Ginny se sintió incomoda ante las reacciones de su familia y la de Harry, esperaba al menos moverle un poco el suelo cuando supiera que estuvo cerca de una muerte por desangramiento, pero no fue así.

Fleur se había ido del lugar y subido al segundo piso con Alice. La historia de su cuñada la primera vez que la contó, causó cierta conmoción en la niña, y no quería que volviera a pasar por lo mismo. Bill en tanto, junto con Percy y los gemelos, estuvieron todo ese rato con la cabeza agachada, les costaba imaginarse a su pequeña hermana en esas condiciones, cuando podrían haberla estado protegiendo.

Oswald sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Ginny sobre la mesa, y fue aquel instante en que por la cabeza de la pelirroja se cruzó la duda, si Harry la miraba así por la historia, o por la actitud del rubio hacia ella.

Como todos parecían expectantes por seguir escuchando, Ginny inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos afloraban como un fuerte río de imágenes. Esos días en la clínica muggle no habían sido tan malos como imaginaba, aún así, lo mejor estaba por venir, cuando una fría mañana de diciembre, el día que le daban de alta, aquel elegante caballero, aparecía nuevamente para cambiarle su vida por completo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny estaba sentada al borde de la cama, le habían dado una habitación propia y ya no tenía que compartir aquel estrecho espacio con los médicos que la revisaban de ves en cuando.

Su pierna había sanado satisfactoriamente, aunque le había dejado una horrible cicatriz, que, de no ser porque no sabía como sanar con magia, no la tendría, y tampoco habría tenido que pasar por ese extraño lugar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que en esa clínica había estado muy bien, mejor que en cualquier otro lugar, un nuevo temor se apoderó de ella: ahora debía enfrentarse a lo que vendría, totalmente sola.  
Alguien había estado pagando su tratamiento y sus cuidados y no sabía quien era, y tal vez debía arreglárselas con esa persona, pero no sabía como, ni siquiera tenía dinero.

Unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, ella se estaba vistiendo y pidió a quien quiera que fuese que esperara un momento antes de entrar. Terminó de colocarse unas viejas botas y dejó que la persona pasara.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se encontró frente a ella con aquel elegante hombre que el primer día la había estado observando sentado en la camilla. Su pulcra barba y ordenado cabello no había cambiado desde entonces, y la misma mirada, sonriente y amigable, la saludaba desde la entrada.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó con una radiante sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Yo… muy bien… gracias –Dijo Ginny sin saber que decir exactamente. El hombre se paseó por la habitación observando cada esquina, ella no se podía mover.

-Veo que te cambiaron de habitación –Comentó- ¿hace cuanto?

-Em… dos días… -Contestó tímidamente, el hombre no dejaba de sonreírle y eso le incomodaba.

-Y veo que tú pierna ya está prácticamente sana –Dijo observando la venda que le cubría parte de la extremidad-¿Estas mejor?

-Si, Gracias…-Volvió a contestar de manera mecánica, hasta que la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerla, tenía que saber quien era ese hombre- Disculpe, usted…

-No podemos hablar aquí –Dijo, y repentinamente su radiante sonrisa cambio por una mueca seria y sus ojos parecieron achicarse.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Nos vigilan –Dijo el hombre con rapidez- Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Ginny no entendía nada, pero dedujo por la aprensión y drástica forma de cambio de actitud de su condescendiente que algo no andaba bien. Su corazón se apretó con fuerza mientras el sujeto miraba por la ventana. ¿Quién era el? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Necesitamos un traslador –murmuró, y los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

-¿Es un… -Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire, el hombre con una agilidad impresionante sacó una varita muy bien tallada y apuntó a un florero sobre el velador.

-¡Vamos! –Le dijo mientras se acercaba al florero, pero la chica no se movía, estaba estática procesando lo que acababa de descubrir- ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! Luego te explicaré, pero ahora tienes que salir de aquí.

Por alguna extraña razón el semblante de aquel hombre la reconfortaba inmensamente, así que, antes de replicar, se acercó a el con rapidez y ambos tocaron el florero, desapareciendo bajo un estrecho túnel oscuro y frío que la dejaba sin aire.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un viejo callejón, pero se podían escuchar las voces de los transeúntes que andaban por la calle a la que daba salida.

Mientras yacía en el suelo, desplomada, el hombre estaba de pie a su lado tendiéndole una mano. Se la tomó, y una vez que estuvo de pie junto a el, antes de darle las gracias y pedir explicaciones, con un rápido movimiento de varita, el sujeto le hizo desaparecer todo rastro de heridas en su cuerpo, la cicatriz en la pierna, y uno que otro moretón.

No entendía nada, su cabeza no paraba de buscar respuestas para lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo había pasado velozmente. En tan sólo una semana, había pasado de ser una pordiosera que buscaba comida en las calles, a una prófuga de algo que desconocía. Y el hombre seguía ahí, de pie, mirándola, sin decirle nada.

-¿Y bien? –Le preguntó con coraje- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Por qué no…?!

Nuevamente la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando el hombre interpuso su brazo delante de ella de modo desafiante, mientras asomaba su cabeza hacia la calle.

-Aquí no – la chistó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero…

Una nueva mirada del hombre la obligó a callar, produciendo que la chica se sintiera más perdida que antes, pero aún así, comprendía que su obligación era no alejarse del el.

Nuevamente un gesto llamó su atención, el hombre había salido del callejón y ella sólo entendió por inercia que debía seguirlo. Era extraño caminar con él a través de una transitada vereda llena de muggles, sobretodo por como iban vestidos; ella, a su lado, parecía su criada, mientras que aquel elegante caballero, vestido con un impoluto traje de oficina, parecía su "amo".

A medida que avanzaban logró distinguir algunas viejas calles por las que hacía mucho no andaba, distinguió una que otra cafetería, algunos puentes y aparcamientos de oficinas. De repente, su corazón se aceleró, ¡claro que conocía esas calles! Y sus sospechas fueron corroboradas cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a una vieja casa abandonada.

-Entra –Dijo el con amabilidad abriéndole la puerta, mientras levantaba su cabeza vigilando las esquinas.

Sin chistar ella hizo caso, y su garganta se apretó cuando reconoció enseguida El Caldero Chorreante. El viejo tabernero, Tom, que limpiaba el mesón con un trapo sucio, miró con curiosidad a los recién llegados, pero luego bajó los ojos y siguió con lo que hacía.

Ginny no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero por un lado, agradeció que no la reconociera.

Siguió al hombre hasta el fondo, justo al lugar por el cual se entraba al callejón Diagon, donde se situaba una gran pared de ladrillos. Sacó nuevamente su varita, la que esta vez pudo observar con más detalle, un fino palo de color madera claro con un delicado tallado artesanal en todo el largo del mango, y con ella golpeó un par de veces la muralla -de modo estratégico-, la cual se abrió al instante, dando paso a una larga calle repleta de tiendas.

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron de la emoción, no podía creer lo que veía, hacía dos años que no ponía un pie en esas calles. El hombre comenzó a caminar sin dirigirle la mirada. Alrededor de todo el callejón se erguían sendos carteles iluminados y brillantes, todos mostraban a distintas personas que sonreían falsamente a un publico que se debatía por quien sería el mejor candidato para ministro. Ginny logró distinguir a una mujer de sonrisa estirada y chaleco rosa, parecida a un sapo, y se estremeció al reconocer a Dolores Umbrigde, aunque le reconfortó ver algunas rayas y grafitos sobre la fotografía, lo que demostraba que no era una de las preferidas. Todo el callejón estaba repleto de figuras y grupos de magos que llevaban túnicas del color que representaba a su candidato, se podía vislumbrar en los alrededores algunos carteles que mostraban a un sonriente hombrecillo de barba esponjosa, y a un sujeto de rostro cetrino y cráneo ancho, en cuyo epígrafe se rezaba "Por la igualdad de magos y duendes". Ginny sonrió al recordar a Hermione y supuso cual sería el favorito de su amiga.  
Sin embargo, llegado a un punto de la pedregosa vereda, la cual doblaba en una esquina, se encontró con un mar de fotografías y carteles, más una sonora banda musical que en ese momento realizaba un desfile. Tras el estruendoso grupo, cientos de magos que lo seguían con aplausos y gritos de euforia, elevaban en sus manos y adornaban en sus túnicas - de un brillante color azul rey- una fotografía de un apuesto mago de rostro placido y ojos oscuros. Ginny lo observó con detención, aunque no alcanzó a vislumbrar muy bien su epígrafe, pero sí notó lo apuesto de aquel hombre, además de que parecía ser muy elegante. La gente que seguía el desfile, gritaba con entusiasmo el nombre del candidato favorito de todos con una entonada canció_n: "Marcel Von candeviere es, Marcel Von candeviere será, el candidato que todos quieren, el candidato que jamás perecerá, el mago justo, el hombre noble, el que todos quieren, Candeviere es, el mago de la humanidad" _

¡Bah! –Escuchó Ginny murmurar a su acompañante- Patrañas.

Sin entender el porqué de la reacción del hombre, Ginny lo siguió por otra calle, pasando por aquella eufórica multitud, quienes trataron de detenerlos para darles chapitas con la fotografía de aquel candidato. Pero con agilidad lograron salir del atestado lugar, para llegar por fin a una tranquila callecita sin salida, donde sólo había unas cuantas tiendas. El hombre se detuvo frente a uno de los establecimientos y miró a Ginny con seriedad.

-Espérame aquí –Le dijo, y entró a una de las tiendas más alejadas. Ginny se quedó observando el aparador, aún sin entender que hacía ahí, tan "cerca" de casa.

Comenzaba a sospechar que aquello era una trampa para llevarla de nuevo a su casa, y el temor se introdujo en sus venas como un frío liquido que le congeló hasta la más mínima célula. No quería volver, no podía.

Se escucharon unas campanas, y volteó la cabeza para ver. El hombre había salido nuevamente a la calle y la esperaba con la puerta abierta, donde unas diminutas campanitas colgaban desde lo más alto.

-Entra –Le ordenó con amabilidad.

Con algo de desconfianza la chica entró en aquella tienda, un acogedor lugar que estaba repleto de chascos mágicos para todo tipo de usos. Le entró curiosidad al ver sobre una repisa algo parecido a una tetera, pero cuando se iba a acercar, el hombre la llamó por su nombre.

-Ginebra – Dijo con amabilidad, y Ginny se dio vuelta con un extraño sentimiento. Hacía tanto que nadie la llamaba por su nombre que lo sentía muy lejano, y ahora, extrañamente familiar en la boca de aquel hombre.

-¿Si? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Ahora creo que podemos hacer las presentaciones pertinentes –Dijo con una sonrisa- Disculpa por no haber dicho nada, pero es una larga historia.

Ginny permaneció callada, ¿por qué para presentarse "debidamente" tenía que llevarla a una tienda de chascos en el callejón Diagon?

-Mi nombre es Karl Mcclay, y soy dueño de esta tienda, que, por lo que habrás descubierto, es de artículos mágicos.

Al escucharlo hablar por primera vez frases más largas, comprendió que no era Inglés, su asentó era más truculento que el de ella misma.

-No es inglés… ¿verdad? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Que observadora eres –asintió el sonriendo- Así es, soy Irlandés, pero mi esposa es inglesa, así que vivimos hace un buen tiempo aquí en Londres.

-¿Londres? –Exclamó alarmada. Sabía que existían lugares donde los magos podían vivir rodeados de muggles, pero Londres precisamente, era una locura.

-Si sé que debe sonarte extraño, pero, luego comprenderás…

Unos ruidos que se escuchaban en el piso superior de la tienda le indicaron que no estaban solos, y un nuevo temor se apoderó de ella, ¿qué querían estas personas?

Por suerte sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando alguien bajó las escaleras con una gran caja delante de su cabeza.

-¡Ayúdame! –Le gritó al hombre, quien rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo.

Cuando Karl Mcclay le quitó la caja para ayudarlo a bajar, Ginny se sorprendió al ver a un esbelto chico, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, una copia mucho más joven del hombre, y también más guapo.

El chico la quedó observando unos instantes, y ella se sonrojó ante la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó. La última vez que se había sentido así, fue cuando estaba de novia con Harry, pero con sólo recordar aquello, su semblante se oscureció inmediatamente.

-Creo que no te caí muy bien –Dijo acercándose y entregándole su mano, la que ella estrechó incomoda- Me llamo Oswald Mcclay, encantado de conocerte…

-Yo… lo siento… no, no me caes mal, digo… aún no... ¡Es decir!... Quiero decir…- Ginny se sonrojo ante su propia trabadura de lengua, mientras que Oswald no dejaba de sonreír.

-Ya veremos, aún nos queda mucho por conocer –Dijo amablemente, Ginny se estremeció bajo su mano y ante aquella mirada, ¿Quiénes eran ellos y por que sabían su nombre?

_**Estaba solo y perdido   
cuando saliste desde la oscuridad   
eres el ángel que había venido   
para hacer que todo empezara a cambiar **_

-¿Cómo… cómo saben mi nombre? –Preguntó al fin, quitando su mano con brusquedad. El padre del chico se volteó a verla una vez que dejó la caja sobre el aparador, y suspiró.

-Creo que todo se dio por mera casualidad –Contestó Karl- La verdad es, que la identidad física de los Weasley es bastante inconfundible de cualquier pelirrojo existente.

Ginny se sonrojó ante el comentario mientras observaba su reflejo sobre un viejo espejo. Estaba flacucha, debajo de sus ojos se asomaban unas oscuras ojeras y sus pecas habían desaparecido bajo una espesa capa de tierra producto del ajetreo en el callejón.

Inmediatamente trató de sacarse la tierra con la manga de su chaqueta, pero Oswald la detuvo al tomarle el brazo.

-Te vas a lastimar –Le dijo sin perder aquella fastidiosa sonrisa- toma, aquí tienes –Y le entregó un pañuelo húmedo

_**Sólo te pido que guardemos este momento   
para hacerlo durar a través del tiempo   
y podernos mirar una vez y otra mas   
no te voy a dejar.**_

El sonrojo de la chica no disminuyó al hacer contacto con los ojos azules, y se limpió la cara tratando de que no la vieran, aquello era una incomoda situación... ¿o era aquel chico? ¡No lo sabía! Pero ese acercamiento con el mundo real y con personas la estaba descolocando.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí? –Preguntó entonces, Oswald levantó los hombros y se miró con su padre.

-Sabemos quien y qué eres –Respondió el hombre con calma, Ginny se paralizó sintiendo una fuerte onda eléctrica en su columna vertebral.

"_Sabemos qué eres"_

Aquello la estremeció, era algo de lo que no quería acordarse. Mientras estuvo viviendo en la calle había olvidado momentáneamente "que era" y también la razón por la cual sus padres la habían "ocultado". Aunque el simple hecho de estar en esas condiciones le recordaba constantemente el porqué estaba ahí.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no quería llorar, había llorado lo suficiente cuando escapó de casa, pero, esta vez fue diferente, ahora alguien la consolaba, algo que le hacía falta. La mano de Oswald afirmaba su hombro con fuerza en señal de apoyo y protección, tenía la sensación de que no estaría más sola, pero entonces, un miedo inexplicable se apoderó de ella.

-¡No puedo! –Gritó apartándose del chico. El y su padre la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el eludido atónito.

-No puede haber gente cerca de mi… soy… ¡soy peligrosa!

-No digas idioteces –Subrayó el hombre mirándola con el ceño fruncido- Si estás aquí es porque queremos ayudarte.

-¡No lo entienden! Yo…soy peligrosa… no puedo tener amigos... ¡no puedo!

Ginny hizo el ademán de salir de la tienda, pero entonces el chico la retuvo agarrándola con fuerza por el brazo.

-No te vas a ningún lado hasta que nos escuches. Si quieres, después te marchas, pero primero debes escucharnos. –le dijo mirándola con firmeza. Ginny, aún con los ojos llorosos trato de desviar la mirada, pero simplemente no pudo.

_**No se explicar lo que siento   
pero por algo tenía que pasar   
por que hay regalos que trae el viento   
que en cualquier momento podrían llegar **_

Ginny asintió vagamente y se sentó en una silla que dispuso el señor Mcclay. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a escuchar con atención la historia que tenían que contarle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Después de eso, ambos me explicaron como sabían de mi… situación –Murmuró Ginny tratando de sonar lo más suave posible- Y me contaron que habían escuchado rumores sobre mi posible muerte.

-Sospechamos inmediatamente que podía ser ella en cuanto mi padre la encontró –Agregó Oswald con rapidez antes que la señora Weasley volviera a romper en llanto- Como el decía, un Weasley es fácil de detectar, además que ella, cumplía con las condiciones descritas por el aviso de búsqueda que tenía la Orden.

-Me sorprendí mucho al saber que Karl y Alondra habían sido parte de la Orden –Agregó Ginny- La verdad, fue una noticia un tanto inesperada.

-Fue lamentable su dimisión, pero lo hicieron por una causa justa –Dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa- Debían inmiscuirse en el mundo muggle para ayudar, y eso, no cualquier mago lo hace.

-¡Aunque insisto en que deberían habernos dicho que Ginny estaba viva! –Gimió la señora Weasley tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo, aunque a Ginny le sonó un tanto dramática la expresión de su madre.

-Pero no entiendo –Dijo Harry repentinamente- ¿Por qué cuando te encontraron te llevaron a una clínica muggle?

-Creí que eso era obvio- Contestó Oswald achicando los ojos- Si la estaba buscando el mundo mágico lo mejor que podíamos hacer era llevarla a una clínica muggle.

-Pero, ¿cómo? –Intervino Fred que se había mantenido en silencio- Es decir, se supone que no es bueno que se sepa donde estás, y tampoco es bueno que se sepa que estas viva, ¿cómo fue posible que la Orden tuviera una orden para buscarte?

-No la buscaban los enemigos hijo, la buscábamos nosotros –Contestó el señor Weasley con calma- Creí que recordabas que le habíamos pedido a la Orden que la buscaran. Sólo después de no haberle hallado el rastro unos agentes que contactaron con Kingsley se ofrecieron a buscarla.

-Esos agentes…-Recordó Ginny con rapidez- ¿Trabajaban para Candeviere?

Inmediatamente un frío inexplicable se apoderó de la mesa, todas las caras se miraron unas con otras y Ginny intuyó de que pasaba algo similar que con Voldemort.

-Es el ministro… -Masculló con la voz extrañamente ronca- No es como Voldemort o algo así.

-¿Cómo sabías que los agentes los había enviado el ministro? –Le preguntó su madre con una severidad inusitada.

-Hermione me contó… -Contestó levantando los hombros sin darle importancia.

-Siempre le ha gustado tener explicaciones para todo-Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Menos mal que anda en Roma sino ¡pobre de ti que le hagas algo!

-Es una entrometida –replicó- Eso no deberías saberlo.

-¡Para tu información, ese sujeto que tanto alababa la gente para las elecciones, es justamente el tipo que me quiere matar! –Gritó levantándose de la mesa al tiempo que Harry hacia lo mismo y ambos se quedaban viendo fijamente.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó la señora Weasley- ¡Que barbaridades estas diciendo!

Oswald dibujó la misma expresión que Molly y se levantó quedando a la altura de Ginny, sus manos apretaron con fuerza el brazo de la chica.

-Ginny…-Murmuró con los dientes apretados.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué no lo sabías? –Le preguntó a su madre frunciendo el ceño totalmente atónita.

-¡Como se te ocurre decir eso del ministro! –Chilló la mujer agarrándose el pecho. Toda la familia tenía exactamente la misma expresión, incluso Oswald.

Entonces Ginny pudo comprender todo, ella había vuelto a su hogar para obtener respuestas, sin embargo, sus padres no sabían que el ministro era el asesino, y que lo más probable fuese que hasta ellos mismos podrían haber votado por el. Las palabras de Vincent repentinamente acudieron a su mente como si hubiese aparecido justo delante de ella: "_nadie sospecha que Candeviere sea el asesino, sólo algunos pocos y claramente ciertos aurores de los que no tenemos conocimiento"._

Ginny se giró para mirar a Oswald, que le enterraba los dedos en el brazo, como una clara señal para que no siguiera hablando. Las consecuencias de que se supiera la verdad, era simplemente algo que podría desatar una horda de investigaciones que a ella no le convenían.

-¿De que rayos hablas? –Le preguntó el rubio con la misma expresión de su madre, pero con los ojos fijos en los de la pelirroja.

-Quiero… es decir…-A la chica no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, su cabeza trabaja a toda maquina- No, no es que el sea el asesino... ¡Por favor! Un ministro no puede tener tan bajo perfil, de lo contrario no estaría trabajando ahí ¿verdad? –Dijo con rapidez sonriendo tontamente- No… A lo que me refería es que, es extraño que haya mandado gente del ministerio a buscarme, sobre todo si existe la posibilidad de que haya infiltrados del asesino… ¿o no? Eso pasó con Voldemort.

-Tienes razón hija –Asintió el señor Weasley suspirando aliviado- De todos modos debes tener cuidado de cómo expones tus argumentos.

-¡Eres una tonta! –Le espetó Harry de pronto. Ambos estaban a la misma altura, más que nada porque el chico se apoyaba sobre sus manos- ¿Qué imbecilidades andas diciendo? ¡Candeviere es el mejor ministro que ha existido! ¡Mejor que Fudge y que Scrimgeour! Es un hombre notable.

-Yo… lo siento… -Dijo la chica sonrojándose, pero no por vergüenza. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo al descubrir aquella fidelidad de su familia y Harry hacia el asesino en potencia que era Candeviere. Si tan sólo supieran que había sucedido el día de la fiesta, pero claro, Harry andaba en otros asuntos como para que se mantuviera enterado.

-No importa…-Murmuró la señora Weasley viendo a su hija con el semblante pálido y la mirada perdida- Pero no lo vuelvas a decir… ¿está bien?

Ginny sintió como la mano de Oswald se aflojaba en su brazo mientras ella asentía con la cabeza de manera temblorosa. Harry había usado su varita para acomodar los posillos sucios del postre sobre una bandeja, para luego alejarse con ella hacia la cocina. Arthur, al igual que Fred y George, se encaminaron hacia el patio, mientras Molly, aún parada cerca de la mesa, limpiaba una mancha inexistente sobre el mantel, esperando claramente, a que su hija y amigo salieran de la sala. Percy y Bill, sólo se limitaron a mirar a su hermana con tristeza, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía que era.

Al no sentirse bienvenida cerca de su madre, tomó de la mano a Oswald y lo alejó de ahí. Logró escuchar un lejano murmullo, tal vez sus hermanos le recriminaba por fin a Molly que ella era su hija y que no debía tratarla así, pero luego se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, algo le decía que desde que se fue, ya no sería la consentida de la casa.

-¡Eh! ¡Hijo! –Se escuchó la amigable voz del señor Weasley asomándose por el ventanal que daba al patio, el chico se volteó distraído- ¿Me ayudas a terminar con el techo?

Ambos chicos cruzaron una simple mirada. Ginny sabía que habían aprendido a comunicarse de una manera excepcional, además de encontrar gracioso que con aquella expresión, el chico parecía pedirle permiso para ir.

-Ve –Dijo riendo- Estaré en mi cuarto.

Fue todo muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la radiante sonrisa de Oswald había desaparecido, dando pasó a dos labios que se posaron muy suavemente en su mejilla, pero ella apenas lo sintió.

El chico se alejó sin voltear a verla, hasta perderse tras el ventanal. Despacio, subió su mano con delicadeza y se la puso en el lugar donde había recibido el calido beso. Las mariposas de la tarde se habían despertado y le hacían cosquillas hasta la garganta.

Sonriente, se dio vuelta y subió hasta su habitación, sin reparar en lo que hasta hace unos momentos había pasado en la mesa.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Un hombre de piel morena y vestido con una capa de viaje, esperaba sentado en una vieja cantina muggle. Tomaba una helada cerveza cuyo vaso se impregnaba con el vaho debido al calor del local. La gente, que estaba sentada en dispersadas butacas de cuero, apenas lograron sentir cuando un fuerte ruido de camiones, que pasaban por la calle contigua, molestaba el tranquilo murmullo de los vasos al ser llenados con vino. Alguien había entrado al local, y el ruido de la avenida llenaba todo el interior al ser abierta la puerta. Un chico de mediana estatura y de cabello negro azabache, vestido de manera casual, se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado el hombre. Sus ojos se encontraron y el más viejo sonrió, sirviéndose un trago de cerveza.

-Eso me gusta de ti –Murmuró posando el vaso en el mesón- La puntualidad.

-Sabe que estoy bajo contrato, es mi deber, señor –Murmuró el chico, cuyos ojos ahora estaban extrañamente alineados en un mismo tono de color café oscuro.

-Tu inglés a mejorado –Dijo el hombre sin quitar los ojos del chico- Me impresiona, tenía entendido que Keitaro no sabía inglés.

-Y no lo sabe, señor –Respondió Omanshai con cortesía- He aprendido por mi cuenta.

-Increíble, realmente no dejas de sorprenderme – El hombre dibujó una horrible sonrisa carente de dientes, el chico pareció agradecer el halago con un débil asentimiento de cabeza.

-Me dijeron que tenía algo para mí –Preguntó. Pero a cambio de demostrar interés, su rostro no dibujaba expresión alguna.

-Así es chico –Dijo el hombre sacando de debajo de su capa una vieja carpeta negra que no parecía tener nada de especial- Cuídala con tú vida, es muy importante que lo lleves cuanto antes donde Keitaro. El no puede abrirla, pero si protegerla. Necesito que la guarde en su bóveda hasta que yo la necesite nuevamente.

El chico recibió la carpeta con sus pálidas manos de delgados dedos, y se la colocó debajo del brazo.

-Entendido, señor –Dijo tranquilamente- Mi amo lo tendrá en su poder en una hora.

El chico se dio vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de su interlocutor y salió a la calle. El hombre lo vio caminar por la vereda a través del vidrio del aparador, y luego volvió a enfocarse en su último sorbo de cerveza, cuando de repente comenzó a ahogarse y a toser incesablemente. Cuando por fin pudo tomar aire, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y lloraban producto de la tos, pero nada era tan terrible como recordar las últimas palabras del chico antes de marcharse.

"_Lo tendrá en su poder… LO tendrá en su poder"_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, ¿lo había descubierto? ¿Sabía que la carpeta era la ilusión del libro de Akasha? Con un arrebató impropio de el, se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo por la puerta. Un nuevo ruido de autos que cruzaban la calle anegó el local, antes que la puerta volviera a cerrarse de nuevo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ohhhh si! Corto pero conciso. Un capítulo que tenía que escribir.

Lamentablemente la llegada de Harry no es lo que Ginny esperaba, ya que siempre había soñado su reencuentro con el, aunque el sueño más bien se convirtió en pesadilla. El chico es tan o más antipático que Malfoy y eso Ginny lo sabe, y lo peor, es que su familia parece no querer defenderla ante los constantes malos tratos del chico para con ella.

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, ¡No me maten! Pero son cosas necesarias que esta historia debe tener. Sólo les puedo entregar una simple pista, que tal vez de verdad dice más de lo que debería, pero en fin… "Fíjense en las actitudes de los personajes".

Por otro lado, ¿les gustó como Oswald y Harry se enfrentaron? Me encanta eso de desafiarse sin agarrarse a golpes. Ambos tienen un carácter similar, les gusta desafiar a todo el mundo cuando alguien o ellos mismos están en problemas. Si hay algo que Rowling nos dejó bien plasmado en la retina, es el obtuso carácter de Harry, por Dios que es cabeza dura el chico. Pero en fin, espero que se haya entendido que en este capítulo Harry de verdad es "Una desagradable Visita"

Sobre las actitudes de la familia Weasley, bien, creo que a todos les quedó claro que las cosas andan algo truculentas al interior de la familia, ¿Y qué es eso de que no saben que Candeviere es el asesino? ¡Por favor! Más adelante nos llevaremos una que otra sorpresa de la señora Weasley en cuanto a este sujeto, ¡es que ni se imaginan!

Personaje favorito de este capítulo, creo que Alice se lleva el premio gordo, aunque de modo particular. ¡Me encanta esa niña! Es que no saben lo traviesa que puede llegar a ser con dos tíos de ejemplo que tienen la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años. Aunque por suerte está Ginny, ¿el por qué? O ¿A qué viene esto? Lo sabremos más adelante.

Las estrofas que aparecieron en los recuerdos de Ginny, son partes de una canción de un grupo chileno llamado "Amango" y la canción se llama "Magdalena". Es una canción bastante bonita y la letra creo que caía al callo con lo que estaba pasando.  
De vez en cuando verán una que otra canción, sólo para poder darle una cosa más emocional al ambiente.

Por lo demás espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no lo creo, pero en fin, lamentablemente hemos descubierto a un Harry totalmente cambiado. Lo siento…

Les dejo adelantos del próximo capítulo, ¡este si va a estar buenísimo!

_**Capitulo 9:**_

_**Sueños Extraños:**_

_El hecho de que Harry haya llegado a convivir, o más bien, a vivir a La Madriguera, no ayuda mucho a Ginny, sus padres siguen a la defensiva con ella y a la par con el._

_Esto produce en la chica un estado de stress que le provoca fuertes alteraciones de sueño, sueño que se ve interrumpido por las constantes apariciones de imágenes y cosas sin sentido y sin explicación, algo que comenzará a tomar forma a medida que vaya descubriendo de que se trata._

_Por otro lado, los chicos no recibirán muy buenas noticias, y aquello posiblemente le de un leve vuelco a la historia._

**Consultas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc.:** Por favor chicos, escríbanme al Mail "anya(punto)naivea(arroba)gmail(punto)com" o dejen Reviews. Recuerden siempre que los mensajes que ustedes dejan a cada historia ayudan a que el autor siga inspirándose, siempre es bueno dejar comentarios, sean estas críticas constructivas como no lo sean.


	9. Sueños Extraños

Sueños Extraños

**Sueños Extraños**

Una débil estela de humo, proveniente de la chimenea de una vieja casita de madera situada en el interior de un frondoso bosque, desaparecía en lo alto de las copas de los árboles dibujando círculos en el aire.

El día estaba apagado y pálido, el invierno estaba en su clímax y el frío se colaba a través de las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas.

Un sutil rayo de luz cruzó por momentos las nubes, proyectando estelas brillantes entre las ramas de los árboles antes de tocar al suelo. La casa estaba colocada estratégicamente, justo en el centro del bosque, donde los animales y enemigos no podían llegar, y construida inteligentemente, bajo varios robles que dibujaban un círculo, así la luz podía llegar encima de la pequeña cabaña.

Esa mañana era especialmente fría. La noche anterior, una fuerte tempestad había azotado la zona, pero con suerte, la ubicación de la casa ayudó a protegerla de los electrizantes rayos y la afanosa ventisca.

Una pequeña y modesta puerta de madera, pero muy bien construida, se abrió con cuidado. Una niña se asomó con precaución, y miró por la rendija que se formaba entre la portilla y el umbral. Afuera, nada estaba distinto, excepto por unas cuantas ramas de árboles que yacían enterradas en sendos charcos de lodo.  
La niña abrió totalmente la puerta y se colocó una larga y vieja capa con capucha, que claramente no le pertenecía, porque era demasiado grande para su talla. Se cubrió la cabeza con ella y comenzó a caminar en línea recta, saltando el lodo y las ramas incrustadas. Ambas manos eran ocupadas por dos objetos diferentes, y aquello le hacía más difícil la tarea de caminar sobre el resbaloso suelo; en la izquierda, llevaba aferrado con mucha fuerza un pequeño bulto que era más grande que su mano, porque le costaba mantenerlo firme. En cambio en la otra, llevaba agarrado entre los dedos, un curvo palo de madera.  
De vez en cuando se detenía tras un grueso tronco de roble para mirar por si alguien venía en contra, pero era difícil sabiendo que con aquel clima nadie se atrevería a acercarse por ahí.

Miró el cielo y el horizonte que se expandía ante ella, cientos y cientos de árboles se agrupaban en filas, cubriendo lo que había más allá del bosque. Sin embargo, la débil resolana que caía por entre las ramas y que dibujaba una que otra sombra, le indicaban que el medio día estaba por llegar.

Apresuró el paso, resbalando de vez en cuando con pequeños charcos que albergaban rastros de la lluvia pasada. Sus ojos trataban no perder de vista el camino que se comenzaba a vislumbrar, faltaba poco.

Finalmente, llegó a una empinada ladera, se agarró a la misma rama de siempre para poder bajar con cuidado, y apoyó su pie en la roca que todos los días la esperaba para ayudarla a caer. Dio unos cuantos tropezones antes de llegar al suelo, pero estaba ilesa. Ahora podía ver el entorno con claridad, había salido del bosque y ahora se encontraba en un camino abandonado cubierto de hierba; uno que otro árbol marcaba el sendero, pero ella ya sabía donde tenía que ir.

Comenzó a caminar por la huella cubriéndose el rostro con afán, ya que el frío viento que venía en contra se le clavaba como agujas en las mejillas.  
Después de un rato luchando contra el frío, pudo notar a unos cuantos metros de ella una división en el camino, uno, la volvía a llevar de regreso al bosque, mientras que el otro, señalaba hacia un pueblo cercano, decidió ir por el que señalaba al bosque.

Aunque cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba loca por hacer tal viaje de ida para luego regresarse donde mismo, ella sabía que no lo era. El bosque volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos, y comenzaba a notar el cambio en las sombras. Ya llevaba cerca de una hora caminando, luego tendría que volver a almorzar, tenía que apresurarse.

El lado oeste del bosque era diferente, ella solía salir de su casa y encontrarse con una frondosa y tupida mata de árboles, sin embargo, por donde ahora caminaba, los abetos y robles dejaban espacio para pasar, y la luz se filtraba con más emoción por los resquicios que lo permitían.

Poco a poco su corazón se fue acelerando, estaba cerca, y rogaba porque el tiempo no empeorara. Dobló por un pequeño sendero donde los pinos nacían con ímpetu, ese lugar no le agradaba, su ropa siempre se quedaba ensartada en las puntiagudas ramas. Aunque no tenía más remedio que pasar por ahí. Con rabia sintió como la capa se le enganchaba, a la vez que ella tironeaba con fuerza para no quedar atrapada. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio teniendo ambas manos ocupadas, y lo peor era, que magia fuera de casa no podía hacer.

Con algo de suerte y un poco de práctica, logró zafarse de las ramas, pero tropezó con la capa que se arrugaba a sus pies, y cayó de bruces al suelo lodoso, quedando cubierta de barro. La bolsa que llevaba en su mano rodó por el suelo, abriéndose, dejando salir un montón de piedras brillantes con forma de huevos, de un color blanquecino opaco. Maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero de rabia. Corrió hacia las piedras y las metió con rapidez dentro de la bolsa, justo cuando frente a ella se erguía una pared rocosa. Comenzó a seguir el camino de la pared, hasta llegar donde un arbusto rebosante de hojas verdes tapaba la entrada de una pequeña cueva. Sonrió y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, se acercó al arbusto y corrió las hojas con cuidado, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver el ser que habitaba en el interior de la cavidad: Un hermoso unicornio, de un blanco reluciente y brillante, esperaba recostado sobre una suave manta.  
La sonrisa de la niña se hizo aún más grande cuando el fabuloso animal se corrió a un lado para mostrarle a dos pequeñas crías de color dorado. Una risita divertida salió de su boca al ver lo peludito de los dos pequeños seres, su crin se confundía con el maravilloso pelaje de un color similar al oro; al parecer, la madre entendía de qué reía, porque inmediatamente comenzó a peinarlos con su lengua.

-Te traje protección –murmuró, y dejó caer las piedras a un lado del manto. El unicornio las observó por un instante y luego bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento- Eran del collar de ópalos albinos de mi abuela, siempre la protegieron contra la magia negra y le dio muchos buenos resultados cuando la atacaron una vez con maldiciones imperdonables.-El unicornio seguía mirándola, como si la escuchara con atención, mientras las dos crías jugaban a morderse la cola- Me las entregó porque dijo que necesitaba protección, (según ella, ahora más que nunca), pero creo que tú los necesitas más, con esos horribles cazadores sueltos…

El unicornio relinchó con suavidad y comenzó a dispersar los ópalos alrededor del manto y de sus hijos. La niña los miró con ternura, sabía que la había entendido, aunque aún así, no comprendía porque su abuela se ensimismaba con decirle que necesitaba protección; Después de todo, vivían perdidas en un bosque impenetrable. No, los unicornios necesitaban más protección que ella, eran mucho más importantes.

-Bien, yo debo volver –dijo acariciando la suave crin del unicornio- Me esperan en casa.

El unicornio volvió a asentir con agradecimiento y la niña cubrió la cueva con el arbusto. A lo lejos se escucharon unos truenos, y las nubes sobre su cabeza comenzaron a aglomerarse peligrosamente.

-Oh, no…

Inmediatamente se puso la capucha, no se preocupó por los unicornios porque sabía que estarían bien con la protección de las piedras, pero ella…  
Durante esa hora fuera de casa, las piedras habían funcionado a la perfección y no había corrido ningún riesgo, pero ese bosque lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y ahora, si no se daba prisa, corría mucho peligro.

Con rapidez volvió a hacer el tramo de regreso a su casa. No se preocupó por rajar la capa al pasar por el sendero de los pinos, tenía que apresurarse en llegar lo antes posible a la ladera que tenía que escalar. Con el barro hasta la cintura, y la tormenta azotándola con furia sobre su cabeza, se afirmó a la piedra para poder alcanzar la rama, pero ésta se quebró al resbalar con el agua acumulada en la roca.

Calló de espaldas al suelo y sintió como el agua helada y punzante como aguja, le mojaba la cara. Ahora no tenía como volver, en pocos instantes aquel camino se transformaría en un río, tenía que hallar la forma de subir. Quiso utilizar la varita, pero no podía, no debía, el castigo sería demasiado terrible si llegara a invocar magia, su abuela no se lo permitía. Con agilidad, trató de agarrarse nuevamente a la roca, y cuando estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente, una mano morena la tomó por la muñeca antes de que se volviera a estrellar contra el suelo. En la parte superior del desfiladero, Tiare, con una capa similar, halaba de ella hacia la superficie.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny estaba sentada en su escritorio cerca de la ventana leyendo El Profeta. Hacía tiempo que no aparecían noticias sobre nuevas víctimas, y eso en cierta forma, la reconfortaba y asustaba.

La portada mostraba a un hombre calvo y barrigón estrechándole la mano al ministro. Candeviere sonreía con una amabilidad impresionante desde la fotografía, tanto, que si no hubiera sabido que era él quien quería matarla, habría pensado que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.  
El titular del periódico rezaba "Rigbet and Cardigans abre nueva sucursal". No tenía la menor idea de que se trataba esa sucursal, puesto que nunca había escuchado de ella, aunque viendo el estilo del hombre quien era saludado por Candeviere, lo más probable fuese que se tratará de alguna nueva taberna o restaurante.

Los ojos negros, profundos y risueños del ministro, le dieron a la chica una extraña sensación, entre pánico y asco. Todos creían que era el mejor hombre del mundo, y en cierto modo, hasta a ella le daba esa impresión. El sujeto estaba entrando en la mediana edad y su piel se mantenía intacta, con una que otra arruga pertinente; su sonrisa era armoniosa y tranquila, digno de cualquier estrella de cine muggle, y su cabello, negro hasta los hombros, era merecedor de ser envidiado por Snape.

¡Que tipo más inteligente!, solía pensar. Un hombre como él tendría que haber planeado muy bien su asenso al sillón ministerial, todo, para tener controlado el mundo mágico y a las portadoras. Además, que con sus innovadoras ideas y maravillosa sonrisa, era imposible que alguien pensara o se atreviera a pensar que él era el asesino.

No quiso leer más, y cerró el periódico dejándolo a un lado. La mañana era tibia, y unos débiles rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, acompañados de una suave y fresca brisa. Aún estaba en bata, y su reflejo en el espejo denotaba una intranquilidad inusual en ella. Por primera vez, se había puesto a pensar en que sería de las chicas que aún Candeviere no capturaba, quienes serían y dónde se encontrarían. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en su misma situación, y se le ocurrió que si estuvieran todas juntas, tal vez sería más fácil combatirlo.

Aquello la hizo meditar en un pensamiento, ¿Por qué Candeviere las mataba? Claramente era para sacar el poder que se albergaba en el interior de ellas, pero… ¿Para qué lo quería? ¿Quién era él más que un mago común y corriente como todos? La única diferencia, que tal vez complicaba un poco la situación, era que ocupaba el lugar de Ministro de Magia, pero no era como Voldemort, alguien imbatible y casi inmortal, sino, que a diferencia del Señor de las Tinieblas, perfectamente existía la forma de derrotarlo con magia. No obstante, recordó la vez que con Oswald iban de regreso en el tren que los llevaba hacia Carminabel, del cual tuvieron que saltar por el ataque de unos extraños encapuchados. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se miró el antebrazo que había sido agarrado por uno de los sujetos, y a su memoria acudió la imagen de uno de ellos gimiendo y aullando de dolor producto de la quemadura ante el contacto con la piel de la chica. ¿Eran acaso esas cosas esbirros de Candeviere? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Por qué lo había quemado? Tantas cosas que preguntar y ningún lugar donde buscar respuestas.

El sol comenzaba a salir de apoco, los rayos emergían con fiereza por detrás de una colina y comenzaban a llenar la habitación de Ginny de una brillante luz.

Detrás de ella, su bolso con la ropa que había comprado en Carminabel estaba desparramado sobre la cama. Gracias a su nueva amiga, Maggie, había logrado renovar su closet, y ya no era necesario vestirse con esos horribles harapos que había cargado durante tanto tiempo después de su escape. Por suerte, aquellos terribles recuerdos de apoco se iban alejando de su mente, como si nunca hubiesen existido, aunque le costaba mucho esfuerzo olvidar lo que sus padres le habían hecho, lo que Harry había hecho, y por sobretodo, el dolor que había sentido.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, y con dolor rememoró el día en que había sabido del terrible secreto. Fue una mañana similar a esa, con un sol radiante a finales de invierno, y con la habitación igual de desordenada que en ese momento. Una débil y renegada lágrima escapó de su ojo, y se la enjugó con el dorso de la mano, la cierto era, que aquel día, había sido el peor de toda su vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se había levantado con frustración. Era muy temprano esa mañana y los rayos del sol le pegaban de lleno en la cara, aquello no la dejó seguir durmiendo y eso la ponía de mal humor. La noche anterior se había acostado temprano, pero los gritos de sus padres provenientes de la cocina no pudieron lograr que se quedara dormida, sino, hasta muy entrada la noche. Sabía que era extraño que discutieran de aquella manera, jamás los había oído hablar así, y le preocupaba pensar que la culpable de aquella situación hubiese sido ella. Solamente había pedido permiso para salir con Harry, Ron y Hermione a dar una vuelta al callejón Diagon, pero su madre como nunca, le prohibió la salida sin explicación alguna. Su padre entró en la defensa, pero aquello dio pie solamente para que la discusión se intensificara más. No entendía porqué, pero ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin poder salir de la casa, y aquello la molestaba. Por suerte, pronto volvería al colegio, aquellas vacaciones previas a la fiesta de la primavera la tenían algo alterada.

Se colocó la bata y observó alrededor. La noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de ordenar su alcoba y tenía toda la ropa desparramada sobre la cama. Tomó un sepillo del tocador, y mirándose al espejo se peino un poco el enmarañado cabello pelirrojo. Luego de ver que estaba lo suficientemente decente (sin cara de sueño) salió de su habitación y bajó a la sala. Su humor de apoco iba mejorando, pero al llegar al primer escalón volvió a oír los incómodos y alterados murmullos de sus padres quienes estaban discutiendo al interior de la cocina.

Se detuvo un momento en la entrada, no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los problemas de otros, pero si se trataba de lo que habían discutido durante la noche, sí le concernía.

Se apoyó en la pared y escuchó con atención.

-¡No, no y no! No podemos enviarla nuevamente al colegio- Murmuraba la señora Weasley, al parecer como encima vez. Su voz sonaba cansada pero decidida.

-Pero Molly, por favor, entra en razón, en Hogwarts está Dumbledore, estará segura.

-¿Quién está seguro Arthur? –Le espetó su mujer- Con el innombrable suelto y con... con... Ginny ahí...

Ginny sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y temió que los palpitos sonaran tan fuertes que la delataran.

-Ginny no es un peligro Molly-Arthur Weasley parecía ofendido. Tras sus palabras se escuchaban los lastimeros sollozos de su esposa- El peligro es tenerla encerrada, ¡por Merlín cielo! ¡No es un animal! Es nuestra hija.

-¡Sé que es nuestra hija, y esa es la razón que me obliga mantenerla atada a nosotros! ¡Ella no volverá a Hogwarts Arthur!

-Por favor mujer, Dumbledore nos dijo que...

-¡Al diablo Dumbledore! ¡Yo quiero proteger a nuestra hija! –Molly tenía la voz quebrada y Ginny la boca seca. ¿De que rayos estaban hablando? ¿Cómo que no volvería al colegio? ¿Y Harry?

-La verdad me sorprendes –Masculló el señor Weasley, y Ginny logró detectar un poco miedo en las palabras de su padre- Sabes que debe volver al colegio Molly, dejémonos de engaños. Aquí no estará más segura que allá.

-¡Pero estará con sus padres! Pase lo que pase yo quiero cuidar a mi chiquita –Su madre no dejaba de sollozar con amargura, no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿por qué no la dejarían volver al colegio? ¿Tenía Voldemort algo que ver en esto?

-¿Y qué sacaras con cuidarla cielo? –Le respondió su padre con la voz cargada de amargura- Esto va más allá de mantenerla encerrada en la casa, ella necesita libertad. Si la dejas aquí pasará toda una vida encerada hasta que cumpla los veintidós, y sabes que en Hogwarts al menos podrá salir a los jardines.

-¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar Arthur? –A la señora Weasley le temblaba la voz- ¡Prefiero verla encerrada que muerta!

Ante esas palabras a Ginny se le congeló el corazón, ¿muerta? ¿Cómo que muerta? Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo, entró en la cocina. Sus padres a penas la vieron dejaron de hablar y cada uno se colocó en una posición estratégica. La mujer comenzó a tostar el pan para el desayuno, mientras su padre con la varita aseaba la mesa donde iban a sentarse. Iba a pedir explicaciones, pero su madre ya se había secado las lágrimas, y el señor Weasley parecía tan normal como siempre. Era como si nunca hubiera existido aquella conversación.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó aún temblorosa.

-Buenos días –La saludó su padre con un beso en la frente- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si –Mintió, aún conservaba la palabra "muerta" en su cabeza- ¿Y ustedes?

-Si, muy bien, muy bien –Contestó su madre dejando el pan en un canasto sobre la mesa.

-Se ven… nerviosos –Dijo arqueando las cejas- ¿Seguros que están bien?

Ambos padres se miraron y sonrieron con amargura. La señora Weasley estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero logró contenerse.

Para suerte de ellos, en ese momento unos ruidos sonaron en la escalera y Harry con Ron se presentaron en la cocina, con pijama y tan despeinados como siempre.

-Buenos días –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días chicos –Saludó el señor Weasley.

-¿Té o café, queridos? –Preguntó la mujer con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Para mí, un té –Dijo Harry.

-Yo, leche –Contestó Ron bostezando.

-¿Y tu… hija?

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en los de Ginny, como si ambas se escrutaran con la mirada.

-Nada, no tengo sed. –Dijo, y se instaló en la mesa sacando una tostada.

Harry y Ron se sentaron a ambos lados de la chica. Hermione se había quedado en el colegio, no quería perderse la oportunidad de tener la biblioteca para ella sola .Además, de paso, ayudaba a Harry y Ron con algunas averiguaciones sobre los horrocurx y Voldemort.

-Es una lástima tener que volver a clases ¿no?-Comentó Ron tomando un largo sorbo de leche.

-La verdad, yo lo único que quiero es volver –Dijo Ginny mirando a su madre desafiante.

La mujer se movió un poco en su asiento, como si fuera realmente incomodo. Harry sólo la miró con una sonrisa algo apagada mientras se servía su té.

-Yo también, no hallo la hora de volver –Contestó sorbiendo la taza.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta, pero este pareció no querer responder el gesto y siguió comiendo.

-¿Y Fred y George? –Preguntó Ron mirando alrededor.

-Se fueron a su tienda bien temprano –Contestó el señor Weasley sonriente- Hoy le llegaban unos encargos de no sé qué…

-¡Hoy les llegaban las alas de murciélago! –Gritó Ron pegándose en la frente -¡Debemos ir! ¡Son geniales!

-¿Y para qué sirven? –Preguntó Ginny olvidándose del percance de su "presunta muerte".

-¡Para volar de noche! ¡Qué más!

-Y… ¿hay alguna diferencia con volar de día? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo Ron emocionado- Te ayudan a camuflarte en el cielo nocturno, es ideal para tener aventuras nocturnas.

Instantáneamente, su rostro y el de Harry se tiñeron de repente de un rojo muy notorio, y ambos bajaron la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza frente a sus padres.

-De todos modos me quedo con las escobas. –Dijeron al unísono. Ginny le sonrió a Harry, pero éste nuevamente se quedó sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Repentinamente sintió un extraño temor, no sabía que podría ser, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, es que tenía que ver con el chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Los últimos días se había comportado un tanto extraño, y le preocupaba que aquel amor que sentían antes de esas cortas vacaciones, se hubiese esfumado.

-¡Vaya! De repente me han entrado unas ganas terribles de volver al colegio –Dijo temblorosa. Si una de las formas que tenía para reconciliarse con Harry era estar juntos y solos en el colegio, debía volver como fuese.

-Ginny, sobre eso… -Interrumpió su madre sin mirarla, su taza sonaba temblorosa al chocar con los anillos en sus regordetes dedos.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?

-Creo… creo que no podrás volver a Hogwarts, hija…

Ginny jamás creyó que su madre hablaba en serio, sintió como todo su interior se congelaba y una amargura horrible oprimía su pecho.

-¿Cómo… dijiste? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Ginny, hija… -Comenzó el señor Weasley, pero la mujer lo detuvo con un ademán de su mano.

-Ya lo hablamos Arthur. –Le dijo cortante, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su hija- Te quedaras lo que queda del año aquí en la casa.

-Pero… pero… -Tenía que encontrarle una solución, quería arreglar las cosas con Harry- ¿Y mis trabajos? ¿Los exámenes? ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos?

-Podrán venir a visitarte –Dijo la mujer tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque su ojos llorosos la delataban.

-¿De qué hablas? –Comenzó a sollozar- ¿Y que pasará con mi graduación? ¡Jamás podré estudiar después de Hogwarts si no termino el colegio!

-Eso lo veremos hija, el punto es, -su madre tenía una mirada poco usual en ella, entre severa y angustiada- que es peligroso que estés en Hogwarts, sobretodo con el innombrable suelto.

-¿Pero que locuras estas diciendo? –Ginny ya estaba llorando, el dolor que le oprimía el pecho era demasiado grande. Aunque lo más terrible, era que Harry no hacía nada, ni siquiera la miraba- ¡Hace seis años que estoy en el colegio y nada ha pasado! ¡Con Dumbledore ahí nada me puede suceder!

-Es verdad –Dijo Ron sintiendo lástima por su hermana- Es extraño que no la dejes ir a Hogwarts.

-¡Tu no te metas jovencito! –Gritó la señora Weasley apuntándolo con el dedo. Ginny se abrazó a su hermano, mientras que Arthur miraba todo con una expresión que lo hacía verse más viejo de lo que ya era.

-Molly…-Murmuró.

-¡No Arthur! ¡Quiero Proteger a mi hija! –Saltó la mujer poniéndose de pie y sollozando.

-¡¿PROTEGERME DE QUE?!

Todos se quedaron callados ante el grito de Ginny, incluso Harry la miró asombrado. La mujer volvió a sentarse y evitó mirar a su hija a los ojos.

-Mamá… creo que exageras –Dijo Ron en un murmullo- Ginny estará con Harry, y él no dejará de protegerla, sea de lo que sea que te preocupe... –Ron se agarró la cabeza, como si debatiera consigo mismo, y se levantó de un salto de la silla apuntando a Harry- ¡Por los calcetines de Merlín! ¡Es su novio! No podrá correr peligro.

Ginny se quedó helada ante la simpleza con el que su hermano había revelado el secreto mejor guardado de los chicos. Con Harry habían hablado de contarles la verdad en el momento oportuno, pero Ron ya lo había soltado, así, como sí nada.

-¿Qué dijiste Ron? –Pregunto Arthur asombrado.

-¿Qué?… ¿Dije algo que no debía decir?

Ron miró a Ginny y se asustó al ver como ella lo fusilaba con los ojos, había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. La chica notó como Harry estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y miraba a su amigo con ganas de estrangularlo. Sin embargo, los señores Weasley tenían un aspecto de expectación total, y por la forma que dibujaban sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, esperaban explicaciones.

-Yo…yo… -Comenzó Ginny sonrojada.

-¿Es verdad eso Harry? –Le preguntó el señor Weasley al chico, pero este se debatía entre mirar a Ginny o a sus "suegros".

-¿Hace cuanto que salen? –Inquirió la mujer sin ser severa, pero con un claro dejo en su voz de querer saber la verdad.

Ginny, entre la espada y la pared, decidió por fin que no era tan malo decirles a sus padres lo que sucedía realmente con Harry, pero justo cuando iba a responder, él abrió la boca.

-No. –Contestó tajante- Nunca hemos estado juntos, ni pienso estarlo tampoco. Lo siento señora Weasley, la verdad es que no tengo nada contra Ginny, y no sé de donde Ron sacó esa idea, pero lo cierto es, que aún mantengo una relación con Cho Chang.

A Ginny se le cayó el mundo y todo pareció congelarse y ponerse frío. Entonces, ¿eso era lo que le sucedía? ¿Harry no hablaba con ella porque aún estaba enamorado de Cho? Sin mirar a nadie, salió con rapidez de la cocina y subió llorando al dormitorio, aquella humillación se la iba a pagar caro, eso no se iba a quedar así.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny volvió a enjugarse las lágrimas mientras ordenaba la ropa desparramada sobre la cama. Nunca supo porque Harry mintió de tal manera, justo, cuando antes de tener esas malditas vacaciones solían escapar por Hogwarts durante las noches, y vivir aventuras en pasadizos escondidos y paseos a la luz de la luna.

Sus ojos no dejaban de arrojar lágrimas. Es que le costaba entender. Todo a su alrededor eran puzzles sin solución, nada tenía respuestas concretas; y lo peor era, que él nunca llegó a disculparse por negar su relación.

Repentinamente una extraña idea cruzó por su mente, era algo ridícula pero probable, ¿Y si Ron se había marchado por defenderla? ¿Acaso Harry trató a Ron como a ella? No le costaba recordar las palabras de Hermione cuando se encontraron:_ "Por culpa de Harry, Ron se fue de la casa"_

¿Qué había pasado con su hermano? Si alguien tenía respuestas ese sin dudas era él. Porque ese mismo día en que supo lo de Harry con Cho, Ron no defendió su idea de una relación entre su amigo y su hermana.  
De repente, como si hubiera sido azotada con fuerza, las cosas en su cabeza se comenzaron a acomodar. ¿Ron sabía algo de lo que sucedía entre Harry y Cho? Tal vez lo quería desenmascarar para que dijera la verdad frente a sus padres, pero no… Ron no era esa clase de amigo. De todos modos, ambos lucharon juntos hasta el final, después de que ella se marchó de Hogwarts…y Harry, nunca fue a buscarla.

Con rabia tiró su ropa contra el suelo y comenzó a arrojar las almohadas y los cojines hacia todos lados gritando, era el único modo de desahogarse.

-¡Eres un idiota… cobarde… embustero… mentiroso! –Gritaba, mientras arrojaba con fuerza los objetos que habían encima de la cama sobre una pared- ¡Imbécil!

Ginny lanzó un cojín que voló directamente a la cabeza de Oswald, justo cuando éste se asomaba por la puerta. El chico se echó hacia atrás y la cerró en el preciso momento que el almohadón se estrellaba contra el marco. La abrió nuevamente, mirando a los alrededores asustado, encontrándose con una Ginny totalmente sonrojada y despeinada.

-Em… creo que no me conviene preguntar –Dijo nervioso-…. Tú madre dice que bajes a desayunar.

-¿Está Potter abajo? –Preguntó sin pensar, Oswald arqueó las cejas y ella agitó la cabeza- Es decir… este, sí, bajo en un segundo.

Oswald cerró la puerta y Ginny escuchó como los pasos de él sonaban en el piso de madera, alejándose.

Suspirando, se lanzó sobre la cama. Era un nuevo día, pero el mismo ritual de toda la semana: Bajaría a desayunar, y se encontraría con la desagradable visión que proporcionaba Harry a la mesa del comedor; luego su madre, con suerte le dirigiría la palabra. Arthur y Percy discutirían asuntos del ministerio, Bill y Fleur tratarían de hacer comer a Alice, los gemelos hablarían del negocio del día, y Oswald… Bueno, se dedicaría a observar a su "especial" familia.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo del tocador. Estaba totalmente despeinada y roja, producto de la rabia y las lágrimas derramadas en el instante de ira. Se cepilló el cabello con rapidez (sin realizar un buen trabajo), trató de mantener una tonta sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó los cuchicheos que producían sus queridos parientes desde el comedor, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar la vez que oyó a sus padres murmurar en la cocina, era exactamente la misma escena: Ella con bata y despeinada, descubriendo el peor secreto de su vida.

La diferencia era, que ahora en lugar de susurros o murmuraciones, todo lo que escuchaba eran gritos y conversaciones que iban y venían. Se rascó los ojos para fingir que aún tenía sueño y llegó hasta el comedor para instalarse en su sitio, entre Oswald y los gemelos. Fred se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar, mientras comía una tostada que soltaba muchas migajas sobre el mantel.

-Te ves teguible –Le dijo con la boca llena, George a su lado soltó una risotada.

-Parece que anoche Gin-Gin se fue de farra ¿a que no? –Dijo golpeando a Fred con el codo.

-Muy graciosos –Contestó serena mientras se servía café en una taza.

-¿Leche? –Preguntó su madre tratando de esquivar su mirada. Ginny se sintió incomoda, no le gustaba que justamente la mujer que más adoraba en el mundo la evadiera, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que su lugar en esa casa ya no era el mismo de antes.

-Si, por favor –Murmuró triste. Oswald lo notó y le sonrió profundamente, la chica le devolvió el gesto y también recibió con una cálida bienvenida a las mariposas de su estomago.

-… Y es terrible, puesto que Franz no ha sabido nada de ellos, con suerte ha podido comunicarse –Comentaba el señor Weasley distraídamente a Percy, quien asentía con la cabeza a cada instante.

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo? –Interrumpió Bill- Creí que lo tenían cubierto.

-Es difícil hijo, por más que tratamos de comunicarnos no nos es posible –Dijo Arthur lastimeramente. Ginny no entendía nada y con suerte podía concentrarse en su desayuno, más aún, si el semblante de su padre denotaba una preocupación absoluta.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó curiosa.

-De nada cielo, cosas del trabajo –Contestó Molly fulminando a Arthur con la mirada, pero este no se inmutó.

-¿Qué tiene que pregunte? –Le preguntó su marido- Es algo que concierne al mundo mágico, cariño.

-¿Qué cosa? –Volvió a preguntar, girando la cabeza de su madre a su padre.

-¡Cosas que le conciernen a quienes trabajamos en el ministerio! –Le espetó Harry con los dientes apretados, dirigiéndole a Arthur una mirada insegura.

-Ya…y… ¿se puede saber que son esas cosas? –Preguntó con naturalidad haciéndose un moño.

-¡No!

-Si.

Molly y Arthur se enfrentaron con severas expresiones, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, ella tomó algunas cosas de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la cocina, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo cosas referentes a "impropio" y "desubicado".

-Bueno, ¿me van a decir de qué hablaban o no? –Preguntó Ginny entre perpleja y curiosa, sobre todo por la reacción de su madre.

-Lo que sucede hija… –Comenzó Arthur, pero Harry sin quitar los ojos del hombre, parecía que lo ametrallaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma-…Te diré lo básico -Dijo al fin, y el chico relajó su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa? –Insistió, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Sabías que hay un concilio de magos que trabaja internacionalmente a favor de nosotros? –Le preguntó a su hija sin mirarla, Ginny sonrió.

-¡Oh! Claro que lo he escuchado, es algo así como un ministerio de la magia mundial, ¿no? –Contestó con soltura, Harry, Bill, Percy, Arthur y los gemelos la quedaron viendo asombrados.

-Sí, algo así… -Afirmó su padre ajustándose los lentes que se resbalaban por su nariz.

-¿Qué hay con eso? –Preguntó lacónica, mientras agregaba manteca a una tostada.

-Bueno, que en el ministerio hemos tratado de contactar a los miembros –Dijo Arthur aparentando tranquilidad, aunque su nariz sudaba de sobremanera- Pero no hemos podido lograrlo.

-Deben tener mucho trabajo alrededor del mundo, para eso está, ¿no es así?

-Si, claro, eso debe ser –Contestó el señor Weasley suspirando aliviado, lo que llamó la atención de su hija y Oswald.

-¿Para qué quieren contactarlos? –Preguntó entonces, dándole una gran mordida a su tostada. El hombre iba a contestar, pero Harry se interpuso.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! –Le gritó frunciendo el ceño- Es un trabajo que le concierne a tú padre y a nadie más, ¿está claro?

-¡No tienes por que gritarme! –Le soltó Ginny enojada- No sé porqué te metes, es mi padre con el que estoy hablando.

-¿Ahora le dices padre? ¿Después de haber desaparecido por seis años?

Ginny no toleró aquellas palabras, pero no iba a ponerse a llorar, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Así que, con dignidad, se levantó de la mesa y sin mirar a nadie se alejó hasta las escaleras. Oswald, quien la veía alejarse, pudo notar como la chica temblaba, sabía que iba a estallar en llanto cuando llegara a la habitación. Se giró para ver a Harry con odio, pero éste no mostraba emoción alguna, sino, que tenía la vista fija en su taza de té; el señor Weasley y el resto de la prole pelirroja, por suerte, se dirigían a Harry con la misma expresión que el rubio.

-Eres un imbécil –Fue lo único que pudo a decir, para luego levantarse de su silla y seguir a Ginny.

El señor Weasley asintió con la cabeza, tenía las manos apretadas en un puño, y sus ojos jamás habían irradiado tanta rabia.

-Harry…-Murmuró, y todos sus hijos, nuera y nieta lo quedaron viendo- Sabes que estoy de tú lado, te apoyo y te quiero como a un hijo, pero no te voy a permitir, nunca, jamás, que vuelvas a insultar a mi hija como hoy lo has hecho.

-Luego me lo agradecerá –Dijo sereno, pero con aires de tristeza. Se levantó de la mesa, se colocó una chaqueta que estaba sobre el sofá, y salió de la casa.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Morgan iba saliendo del ministerio seguido por un alto y fornido guarda espaldas. La gente que transitaba por la vereda lo observaban curiosos, el hijo del ministro no era alguien que se veía muy seguido por las calles. Andaba ataviado con un elegante traje de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, la cual cubría con una chaqueta negra de raso sin mangas; además, su cabello estaba muy ordenado, amarrado en una apretada cola. La curiosidad de los transeúntes se iba incrementando a medida que el chico avanzaba en dirección a una hilera de autos estacionados. Nadie nunca lo había visto tan ordenado y elegante.  
Siempre circulaban los rumores que hablaban del poco parecido que tenía Candeviere con su hijo, y que por desgracia, el chico no había sacado la belleza del padre. A pesar de todo, en aquella ocasión, por primera vez los magos y brujas se daban cuenta de cómo era el joven en verdad, y muchas chicas se volteaban a verlo asombradas.

El chico agradeció con un gesto al mago que lo había seguido hasta uno de los autos, y después de que éste le abriera la puerta, se introdujo en él, y se perdió de vista.

Una vez que se puso en marcha, contempló las calles en el movimiento a medida que circulaba por ellas. Desde el día que su padre le había asignado la misión de acercarse a Ginny, solamente para tenderle una trampa, algo en él le producía cierta inquietud, básicamente, porque no quería hacerlo.

Suspiró pensativo, ¿cómo haría para quedar delante de ella como amigo? ¿Alguien en quien poder confiar?  
Dobló en una esquina. Sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver a una familia en la cual el padre llevaba a su hijo sobre los hombros. Entonces, pensó en su padre, el único pariente vivo que le quedaba. Después de la trágica muerte de su madre, nadie era más importante que él, pero aún así, le costaba hacer el trabajo sucio en su lugar.

La calle se ponía cada vez más oscura y estrecha, acababa de entrar a una vieja parte de la ciudad, la cual era conocida por los constantes actos de violencia que ahí se producían. Pudo observar a un grupo de vagos que buscaban restos de comida en los basureros, y a una tropa de pandilleros que lo seguían con los ojos misteriosamente. Aún así, a pesar del lúgubre ambiente que se respiraba en las calles, el chico no se inmutó. Después de haber ayudado a su padre a cazar a las portadoras, nada se le compraba con el terror que sentía al escuchar el desgarrador grito de las victimas al morir.

Siguió lentamente, mirando los edificios que se alzaban frente a él como gigantescas torres a punto de derrumbarse. La gente que caminaba por las veredas no dejaban de lanzarle acusadoras miradas. Tal vez, porque su atuendo no era el correspondiente para estar ahí, pero él sabía que estaba vestido correctamente.

La enumeración de los edificios de apoco comenzaba a disminuir, así como él, que también bajaba la velocidad del vehículo.

Repentinamente, se detuvo frente a una gran verja de metal algo torcida. Tras ella había un largo y angosto camino de piedra que dividía por ambos lados a una interminable hilera de casas, todas igual de grises y desoladas que los edificios.

No hizo nada por abrir la verja, ya que ésta se apartó por si sola, dejándolo pasar. Avanzó lentamente por la callejuela pedregosa. El auto daba pequeños saltos provocando que se desviara un poco del camino, subiéndose a la vereda. Las personas se ocultaban tras las cortinas de sus ventanas, nadie quería saber quien era el extraño que visitaba su calle. Impaciente, Morgan tamborileaba los dedos sobre el manubrio, aquellos pasajes tan rebuscados le hacían perder la calma.  
De pronto, su corazón dio un fuerte pálpito. Por fin, después de un corto instante de buscar el lugar al que deseaba llegar, la vislumbró: Una antigua casa de ladrillo se imponía sombría, pero elegante, por encima de todas las demás casuchas.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la miró desde abajo. Era una vieja mansión de dos pisos, la cual era afirmada por sendos pilares de piedra. La puerta principal estaba deteriorada producto de la vejes, y el balcón era adornado por unas terribles y tétricas gárgolas. Suspirando, subió los dos cortos escalones que llevaban a la puerta, y la golpeó tres veces. A los pocos segundos, un hombre alto, enjuto, y pálido como cadáver, lo recibió con elegancia. El mayordomo sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y él, sin reparos, entró a la mansión con soltura.  
El interior era oscuro y frío, parecía que nadie vivía ahí hacía muchos años; el polvo flotaba indeciso en los débiles rayos de sol que se filtraban por los resquicios del techo, y la alfombra estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de tierra.

El chico se frotó los brazos con las manos para quitarse los rastros de tierra flotante y miró al mayordomo significativamente. Como si ambos se hubieran entendido a la perfección, el hombre con una sutil reverencia se alejó por un oscuro pasillo. Morgan se apretó las manos nervioso, su padre era el único que había estado en aquel lugar, pero si quería ganarse su confianza, después del percance en la fiesta, no le quedaba más remedio que realizar el trabajo sucio.

A los pocos segundos, otro hombre apareció por el pasillo, pero no venía solo, tras él, caminando con elegancia, una mujer lo seguía, agitando su cabello al compás de los pasos.

-Morgan Candeviere, debo suponer –Le dijo el recién llegado con una fría amabilidad ofreciéndole su mano.

-Así es –Contestó nervioso, estrechándosela- mi padre me envió.

-Si, me dijo. –Le espetó el otro con elegante despecho, y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver a la mujer- Yo soy Atharias Boulovert, y ella Callum Angostra, mi socia y la otra mitad de mi cerebro.

El hombre se indicó con el dedo índice una horrible cicatriz que tenía sobre su calva cabeza, donde parecía faltar un pedazo de cráneo. La mujer sonrió con petulancia y miró al chico con desdén.

-Que lástima que tú padre no haya venido –Le dijo- Es un hombre muy apuesto.

-Eso dicen –Contestó Morgan tratando de aparentar calma, la pareja era sin dudas siniestra.

La mujer era muy delgada y llevaba puesto un horrible vestido rojo y mugriento. Su cabello era crespo y estaba enmarañado, con suerte se lograba distinguir el color de los rizos, que prácticamente se confundían con la inmundicia del lugar. Por otro lado, el hombre, de piel amarillenta y cetrina a causa del poco sol al que se había expuesto, estaba tanto o más deplorable que Callum. Su cabeza estaba deforme, su cráneo dibujaba variadas formas en la calva, y la nariz, así como el resto del rostro, era habitada por cientos de cicatrices y extrañas mal formaciones. Llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón gris, y una fina camisa negra. A simple vista, era una terrible imitación de una pareja de gángsters.  
Atharias sacó un cigarro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo encendió con un su varita. Callum, en tanto, se mantenía impávida, recorriendo con sus oscuros y rojizos ojos al elegante muchacho. Después de unas cuantas bocanadas de humo, Atharias se acercó a Morgan de manera amenazante,

-¿Para qué nos necesita tú padre? –Preguntó, clavándole sus pequeños e inflados ojos, producto de las cicatrices.

-Quiere que lo ayuden con un trabajo –Contestó Morgan nervioso.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –Interrumpió Callum, avanzando también, hasta quedar a un lado de Atharias.

Morgan apretó los puños, lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes. Trató de mantener sus ojos fijos sobre sus condescendientes, para no demostrar pánico, luego, suspiró. Condujo su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y de él extrajo un doblado papel.

-Quiere que se deshagan de unas personas que están interfiriendo en sus planes –Dijo, entregándoles el papel con las manos temblorosas.

Callum recibió la hoja y la desdobló con cuidado, Atharias sin dejar de ver a Morgan, se dirigió a ella con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

-Léelo en voz alta, recuerda que no puedo escuchar ni ver muy bien.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y Morgan pudo sentir como sus dedos crujían al apretar los puños dentro de su bolsillo. Ella comenzó a leer.

-Estimados y mis muy leales amigos: Les escribo esta misiva para poder pedirles que cumplan con el favor que me deben. Después de salvarlos de las manos de Polak, y de una justa y larga condena en Askaban, creo que me lo merezco. –Al leer aquellas palabras, Callum hizo un gesto desaprobatorio con su boca, y lo mismo pasó con Atharias, quien gruñó levemente. Ella continuó- Últimamente he tenido serios problemas para poder realizar un trabajillo, y lamentablemente con quienes interfieren en mis planes no puedo ser amable. Así que, les vengo a cobrar el favor, muchachos. Necesito que exterminen a un grupo de personas indeseables que han evitado lograr mis propósitos. En el plazo de un año, estos individuos se han burlado de mí, haciéndome perder mi tiempo, y dinero. ¡Oh, si! No está demás decirles, que si realizan una gran labor, su trabajo se verá enormemente recompensado. Boulovert, Angostra, quiero que maten a estas personas y se deshagan de ellas sin dejar rastros, que parezca un accidente. Mientras más limpio sea el homicidio, más dinero recibirán en sus vacías cuentas bancarias. No deben dejar ni rastro, ni huellas, que sé, realizaran a la perfección, por eso he acudido a ustedes.

Tras la carta está la lista de las víctimas, espero pronto recibir noticias de su repentino desfallecimiento.

No les agradeceré, hasta ver con mis propios ojos las pruebas concretas de su trabajo.

Atentamente, Marcel Von Candeviere, Ministro de magia.

Ninguno de los tres, ni Morgan, ni Callum, ni Atharias, dijeron nada. Ella dio vuelta la hoja y comenzó a bajar sus ojos a medida que leía la lista. Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, ella doblo la hoja y la guardó en su escote.

-¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó a su compañero, quien después de mucho rato sin verla a la cara se volteó para contestarle.

-Creo que es un buen negocio –Masculló- ¿Cuántos fiambres debemos mandar a la carnicería?

Ella volvió a sacar el papel, y contó a las personas, Morgan sintió un leve escalofrío en su columna al escuchar la palabra "fiambre".

La pareja se miró un instante, parecía que ella trataba de comunicarse con él, debido a lo poco que veía y escuchaba.

-Son siete personas –Dijo con un leve tono agrio en la voz.

-Bien… ¿Y quien es el primero?

Ella volvió a mirar el papel, y una horrenda sonrisa, de dientes amarillos y puntiagudos, aparecieron bajo los curtidos labios rojos.

-Quienes, cariño –Contestó con frialdad. El inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si esperara más respuestas. Nuevamente ella miro la hoja y contestó:- Unos niños que viven en Carminabel, llamados Vincent y Margarite Floy.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día. Aún las palabras de Harry le dolían como espinas en todo el cuerpo. Sabía que era orgullosa, y que no le gustaba demostrar su debilidad ante nadie, pero ya se le estaba comenzando a agotar la paciencia, y aquello la conllevaba a explotar en llanto, algo que nunca fue habitual en ella.

No había bajado a almorzar, y Oswald de vez en cuando golpeaba la puerta para saber como estaba, pero ella se hacía la dormida, no quería hablar con nadie, ni que tampoco sintieran lástima por ella. Necesitaba con urgencia algo que le levantara el ánimo, algo que le hiciera olvidar a Harry y su maldito comportamiento.  
Como si sus ruegos hubiesen sido escuchados, repentinamente, una enorme lechuza parda chocó contra su ventana golpeándola con el pico. Ginny se levantó abruptamente de su cama y fue a abrir la ventana para dejar que el ave entrara. Observó como se posaba sobre su escritorio y levantaba la pata para mostrarle un pergamino que venía enrollado. La chica lo desenrolló y le dio una Sickle, la lechuza ululó y retomó el vuelo saliendo por la ventana.

Una vez que se quedo sola, ansiosa, desplegó el pergamino para poder comenzar a leerlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando distinguió la ordenada caligrafía de Hermione escrita con tinta verde.

"_Querida amiga:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo aquí estoy pasándolo de lujo, no sabía que Roma era tan maravillosa.  
He visitado cientos de lugares, recorrí Venecia en góndola, visité Florencia, y le pedí un deseo a __**La Fontana di Trevi**__. ¡Ha sido todo fantástico!_

_Sobre mi trabajo no puedo contar mucho, creo que me he dedicado más a estudiar la historia de Roma que a entrevistar a los futuros candidatos presidenciales._

_Está noche se sabrá quien es el nuevo presidente, yo creo que va a salir elegido Donnato Balisardi, es algo cretino, pero tiene buenas ideas.  
Pero bien, te escribí porque quiero contarte que apenas terminen las elecciones me devuelvo a Inglaterra, ya han pasado casi las dos semanas. Creo que es probable que llegue a Londres mañana en la noche, así que tienes que ir a buscarme al aeropuerto, ¡te encantará! Además, de paso, me cuentas como te ha ido con el regreso a tu casa, no he sabido nada de ti en estos catorce días, espero que te encuentres bien._

_Muchos abrazos amiga, y envíale saludos a tus padres._

_Con cariño_

_Hermione."_

Apenas terminó de leer la carta, una alegría la invadió por completo, ¡su amiga estaría de vuelta! Por fin alguien con quien hablar normalmente.

Dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio, tenía tantas cosas que contarle, además, necesitaba escuchar un buen concejo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su alegría y la trajeron de regreso a la realidad, cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía pasar encerrada como una niña caprichosa todo el día.

-Pase –Dijo desganada, esperando a ver la radiante sonrisa de Oswald.

Para su sorpresa, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era Oswald, sino su madre. Sintió como un nudo comenzaba a apretarle el estomago y a dejarla sin aire, aquella mujer no era precisamente la persona a la que esperaba ver tocando su puerta.

-¿Hija? –Preguntó la señora Weasley asomando la cabeza- ¿Estás bien?

Ginny la miró de soslayo y asintió levemente. La mujer sonrió con timidez y entró a la habitación agarrando el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto.

-¿No vas a salir? –Preguntó nuevamente, Ginny levantó la mirada y luego se volteó para ver por la ventana.

-Hay un lindo día –Comentó, como si no la hubiera escuchado. La mujer hizo un extraño ruidito, como si aquello le hubiera dolido.

-Deberías disfrutarlo Ginny –Dijo acercándose a su hija- Están todos en el jardín, jugando Quiddich.

Ginny se volteó a ver a su madre, quien le sonreía con dulzura, pero a la vez nerviosismo y preocupación. La mujer se sentó a su lado produciendo un ruido sordo al caer sobre la colcha y soltó una risa divertida.

-Alice quería jugar, pero Fleur casi se vuelve loca. ¿Sabías que se colocó las ollas y las sartenes para hacerse protecciones?

-Algún día Fleur tendrá que aceptar que Alice no es una Delacour, es una Weasley, totalmente.-Rió Ginny imaginándose a su sobrina cubierta con los artefactos de cocina.

Ambas rieron nerviosas. Madre e hija se miraron con ternura, hacía mucho tiempo que no vivían tal contacto, ni siquiera el día en que había vuelto a La Madriguera.

-Siento haberme comportado tan idiota cariño. –Le dijo su madre con ternura frunciendo los labios. Ginny no contestaba, solamente se limitaba a mirar a la mujer con atención, como esperando a que se disculpara totalmente- Eres mi hija, y debo cuidarte y protegerte. Pero no puedes faltarme al respeto.

-¡Nunca te falte al respeto! –Gritó Ginny saltando de la cama, Molly suspiró.

-Sé que tienes miedo hija, pero tú padre está trabajando con los Aurores para descubrir al asesino.- Molly colocó una pícara mirada, como si regañara a un niño pequeño- Lo que dijiste del ministro, me afectó. Si hay algo que debes saber hija, es que el ministerio completo vela por tú bien estar. Eres la salvación para nuestro mundo amor, es lógico que Candeviere quiera protegerte.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, si algo no se esperaba, era la fiel creencia de su madre hacia la inocencia de Candeviere. En cierta forma su argumento era razonable, al ser el arma que era, lógicamente el mundo entero estaría protegiéndola, como lo habían hecho con Harry. Pero no podía evitar verla con dolor, era como si trabajara para el enemigo, ¡como si su propia madre quisiera matarla!

La piel se le puso de gallina, y un frío inexplicable recorrió su espina dorsal. Molly aún le sonreía maternalmente, pero a Ginny le dio la sensación de estar metida en una película de terror muggle.

-Creo… que es mejor que salgas –Dijo con la voz muy baja- Tengo sueño, estoy cansada, y la verdad es que aún tengo a Harry atravesado en el estomago.

Molly se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su hija. Ginny por inercia retrocedió, un pánico inexplicable se había apoderado de ella, pero su madre no lo notó. La mujer se siguió acercando hasta llegar donde su hija, para luego abrazarla.

-Sé que debe dolerte que Harry esté comprometido Gin, pero tienes que verlo de la manera más justa. –Dijo separándose un poco de su hija, y sonriendo con una expresión similar a cuando Umbridge daba explicaciones- Harry es un chico ocupado, es el héroe del mundo mágico, y prácticamente el príncipe de Inglaterra. Tanto para magos y muggles, él es un héroe. ¿No crees que tus celos sean algo injustificables? Nunca tuviste nada con él cariño, aunque así lo hayas creído. Eres mi hija y te quiero ver feliz, Harry no es para ti cielo. Pero Oswald… él se ve que es un gran chico, te cuida, te protege, y te quiere mucho.

Ginny parpadeó confundida un par de veces mientras procesaba todas las idioteces que su madre le acababa de decir. Era como si se estuviera negando a si misma todo lo que sucedía alrededor. Todos sabían, desde que ella era niña, que estaba loca por Harry, además que todo Hogwarts los había visto juntos, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione como testigos; no necesitaba más pruebas que esas, aunque no era lo que se estaba discutiendo. Su madre creía que ella estaba haciendo todo ese berrinche por Harry, cuando en realidad él había comenzado todo durante el desayuno.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le dijo a su madre apartándola con brusquedad- ¿Crees que hago todo esto por Harry? ¿Crees que me importa Harry? ¡Hace años que me olvidé de él! Tengo una vida ¿Sabes? Y es una vida que no gira en torno a Harry Potter, sino que a mis propias prioridades. –Ginny comenzó a pasearse por la habitación totalmente alterada mientras su madre la veía con nerviosismo- ¿Sabes cual es mi prioridad? ¡Bien! ¡Es poder salvar mi pellejo de algún maldito psicópata que quiere hacerme pedazos el estomago para sacar una estúpida magia!

-¡Ginny! –Gritó Molly tomándose el corazón.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Has visto las noticias! Las cuatro mujeres muertas hasta ahora son las portadoras que han asesinado. ¡Lo sabes!

-Hija por favor…-Sollozó la señora Weasley.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que es mentira?

Ginny desafió a su madre, ambas estaban en cada extremo de la habitación. La mujer se apretó las manos y su hija vio, como nunca antes, a la verdadera Molly Weasley, con aquella expresión maternal con la cual solía defender a sus hijos cuando estaban en problemas.

-¡No dejaré que nadie te haga daño! ¿Escuchaste? -Dijo dando sendas zancadas hacia su hija, agarrándola con fuerza por los brazos- ¡Nadie va a matarte! Y nadie, pero nadie, se atreverá a tocar si quiera un centímetro de tu cabello. Primero, ¡Por mi cadáver! ¿Está claro?

Ginny sintió como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, necesitaba tenerla cerca y saber que la apoyaba, aunque no creyera lo de Candeviere. Cada lágrima derramada significaba todo el dolor que sentía, además del miedo. Nunca había reparado en ello hasta ese momento, cuando sintió la calidez de la mujer más importante en su vida.

-Tengo miedo…-Confesó Ginny temblando- No quiero imaginar que va a pasar si me encuentran.

-¡Eso jamás! –Molly la separó de ella y la miró a los ojos- ¡Estando con tú familia jamás te sucederá nada cariño! Fue mil veces más peligroso estar sola allá afuera. Ahora estás con nosotros, ¡nada va a pasarte! ¿Quedó claro?

Ginny le sonrió a su madre y se secó las lágrimas, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras. La mujer la tomó por los hombros y se los apretó con fuerza, luego se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias –Le dijo a su madre, ella le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta, Ginny se volteó y la siguió con la mirada.

-Te esperamos abajo para que vengas a jugar Quiddich.

La mujer cerró la puerta tras ella y Ginny se volvió a quedar sola en su habitación. Un poco más contenta se dirigió hacia la ventana. Ahí pudo observar a sus hermanos, incluido Percy, y a una graciosa Alice vestida con ollas, volando sobre las escobas de la casa. Todos estaban en el patio, y Harry como siempre, haciendo de buscador.

Un brillo misterioso destelló en sus ojos, muchas veces ella había sido el reemplazo de Harry en el equipo. Con un rápido movimiento salió corriendo de su cuarto para bajar al campo donde estaban todos jugando.

Cuando llegó a los jardines, Fred pasó por su lado volando rápidamente seguido por balón hechizado que hacía de Bludger, ella logró esquivarla antes que le diera en la cara, entonces otra escoba pasó veloz produciendo que se girará por la fuerza. Trató de equilibrarse con los brazos, y una vez que pudo mantener los pies firmes, pudo observar a Oswald volando ágilmente persiguiendo a Fred.

Impresionada, siguió caminando hacia sus padres, quienes miraban el juego sentados bajo un árbol, aunque ella no quitaba los ojos del rubio, jamás imaginó que sabía volar.

-Hola cielo –Saludó Arthur mirando hacia arriba, haciéndose una visera con las manos para cubrirse del sol.

-¿Cómo va el juego? –Preguntó sentándose entre ellos.

-Van uno a cero, ganando el equipo de Harry –Afirmó su padre achicando los ojos para observar mejor a su nieta.

Ginny inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su sobrina. La niña se las arreglaba perfectamente con la escoba, además, que era muy veloz. Impresionada, observó como Alice daba giros en el aire ante los histéricos gritos de su madre, que no dejaba de darle instrucciones sobre la seguridad del vuelo desde el otro lado del jardín.

Con una sonrisa, Ginny se giró para ver a su padre, y como si fuera algo de todos los días, se dirigió a él como si la conversación le importara poco.

-¿Quiénes son los equipos?

-En el equipo izquierdo –Dijo señalando a un aro flotante que usaba Alice para jugar con su cintura- están: Fred, Percy, Bill, y Harry.

-Algo injusto debo decir –interrumpió la señora Weasley- Bill, Harry y Fred saben jugar muy bien.

-Y en el otro, como podrás haber notado, están Alice, Oswald y George. Debo decir que aunque en un principio estaban en desventaja por ser menos, Alice y Oswald son realmente fenomenales. Nunca nos dijiste que él era tan buen cazador.

-No lo sabía –Contestó impresionada al verlo volar con tanta destreza.

-George está haciendo de bateador y guardián, Alice es la buscadora, aunque Harry le ha dado mucha ventaja –Agregó Molly -¿Por qué no los ayudas hija? Eres una gran jugadora.

-¡Vamos Gin! –Grito George desde arriba golpeando la Bludger que iba directamente hacia Fred- ¡Nos están haciendo pedazos!

-¡Vamos bonita! ¡Necesitamos a una más! –Le gritó Oswald bajando la altura y sonriéndole. Ginny se sonrojo instantáneamente, y justo en ese momento Harry voló veloz, pasando a llevar al rubio, casi votándolo de la escoba.

-¡Hey! –Gritó ella levantándose del suelo-¡Eso es una falta!

-¿Por qué no lo arreglas? –Le sonrió su madre con picardía.

-¡Claro que sí!

Arthur hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita y al instante una escoba llegó volando en dirección a Ginny. No era la mejor ni la más bonita, pero era utilizable. Se montó en ella y pateó el suelo para tomar vuelo. La brisa y el aire pegaron en su rostro con fuerza, era divino volver a sentir la libertad del vuelo.

Llegó hasta la altura de Oswald, y éste la recibió con una cálida sonrisa, ella le devolvió el gesto mientras veía, no muy lejos de ahí, como Harry y Alice hacían carrera por atrapar la Snitch.

Instantáneamente, ella colocó las manos en forma de "T" y el juego se detuvo. Harry maldijo por lo bajo al haber perdido la tan preciada bolita que hacía de Snitch, pero Alice parecía tranquila.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó mal humorado una vez que todos estaban en tierra.

-Quiero hacer unos cambios en el equipo –Contestó desafiante colocándose frente a Harry.

-No puedes venir a cambiar las cosas, llevamos casi una hora jugando.

-¿Qué cambios quieres hacer Ginny? –Le preguntó Bill, sudoroso.

-Quiero proponerle a Alice una idea –Dijo viendo a la niña como si se dirigiera a un adulto, y Harry arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué idea tía Ginny? –Peguntó la niña inocentemente, mientras se levantaba la olla que usaba como casco y que le tapaba los ojos.

-Pues, he visto que eres muy veloz y ágil con la escoba, y que por lo demás tienes mucha fuerza.. –Con una elocuente mirada, Ginny se dio a entender delante de ella como toda una profesional, y la niña no podía hacer más, que mirarla con admiración- ¿Sabes por qué se distingue a un cazador del resto de los jugadores?

-¡Oh vamos! No tenemos todo el día –Se quejó Harry, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta. Ginny hizo lo mismo, y como si no lo hubiera escuchado siguió con la niña.

-¿Sabes? –Le volvió a preguntar, y la niña negó nerviosa- Pues, se distinguen por ser ágiles y rápidos, como tú. Dime Alice, ¿te gustaría ser cazadora?

-¿Y quien va a buscar la Nish?-Preguntó curiosa, y Ginny le sonrió con ternura.

-¿Te parece que lo haga yo? Esa es la peor parte del Quiddich, no te diviertes nunca porque pasas todo el juego buscando una estúpida canica. En cambio, cuando eres cazador o bateador, puedes golpear y volar, hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Quiero ser cazadora! –Gritó la niña contenta, y Ginny sonrió triunfante.

-Perfecto –Ginny se volteó hacia el resto del equipo y miró a Harry ganadora- Soy la buscadora del equipo de George, Alice será la cazadora.

-¿Qué? –Se volvió a quejar Harry- ¡No es justo!

-Lo que no es justo, es que hayas competido contra una niña de cinco años, Potter.

Al decir aquellas palabras inmediatamente Harry se tiñó como un tomate, y el resto de los pelirrojos rieron divertidos. Oswald le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, y se elevó con Alice para enseñarle las técnicas del cazador. Mientras tanto, Ginny y Harry se enfrentaban cara a cara, él sonreía autosuficiente, y ella con picardía.

-Te voy a patear el trasero –Le dijo ella con malicia.

-Ya veremos –Contestó él, y ambos pisaron el suelo elevándose en el aire.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

La niña había llegado totalmente empapada a su casa, con la capa rajada y sin los ópalos albinos. Su abuela había puesto el grito en el cielo al saberlo, pero no por la perdida de las piedras, sino, porque su adorada y única nieta, ahora andaba sin protección. Por suerte se había encontrado con aquella chica morena, que, aunque en primera instancia le causó algo de desconfianza, había llevado a la pequeña sana y salva a su hogar.

La muchacha estaba un poco menos mojada, y disfrutaba de un agradecido y cálido té de hierba buena. Mientras tanto, la niña había sido castigada y obligada a lavar los platos del almuerzo. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo, y las piernas y la ropa enlodada, pero a salvo, al fin y al cabo.

Nunca entendió la exagerada razón de su abuela en cuanto a protegerla tanto. Sabía que era el recuerdo de su difunta madre, única hija de la anciana, y que por ello, no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. Sin embargo, aquello la incomodaba y le hacía sentirse casi una prisionera. Solamente podía salir de vez en cuando de casa para ir a buscar hongos, pero pasado el medio día, tenía que regresar.

La mujer era muy aprensiva en cuanto al horario, y la niña no podía más que hacerle caso, ya que tenía poca libertad para opinar.

Tiare observaba como la pequeña refregaba los platos tratando de sacarle restos de comida pegada. Una tierna y lastimera expresión se asomó en sus ojos, la niña con suerte alcanzaba el lavaplatos y debía subirse sobre un taburete para hacerlo.

-¿Más té, querida? –Le preguntó la anciana, Tiare se volteó rápidamente.

-No, muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable.

La mujer se acomodó en su asiento. Era muy anciana y tenía una severa mirada en su curtido y arrugado rostro. Su tez era levemente morena, y sus ojos medianamente rasgados, una mezcla de ambas culturas. Llevaba sobre sus hombros un grueso chal de lana, y su cabeza era adornado por un apretado moño. Durante unos segundos escudriñó a Tiare como si la investigara, y luego de terminar con el proceso, relajó un poco su expresión, y las arrugas de la frente desaparecieron.

-Así que, integrante del concilio internacional de magia ¿No? –Pregunto sorbiendo su té con los labios fruncidos y sin mirarla.

-Así es. –Contestó la chica con serenidad.

-¿No eres muy joven para integrarlo?-Le preguntó la anciana arqueando una ceja- En mi época recuerdo que sus integrantes eran más maduros y por ello, más sabios. Ha decaído en gran medida, que decepción.

Tiare sonrió nerviosa, levantó las cejas en señal de impresión, y se volteó para seguir mirando a la niña.

-Sonsioré… ¿aún no sabe nada? –Preguntó para cambiar el tema. La mujer dejó la taza con cuidado sobre su plató y observó a Tiare seriamente.

-Cómo una persona competente que integra el concilio internacional de magia, ¿crees que es el momento de decirle a una niña de siete años que es portadora de un poder maligno y que la pueden matar por ello?

Tiare levantó los hombros colocándose a la defensiva; Sonsioré, la niña, en ese momento secaba los platos con un trapo viejo. La joven integrante del concilio apretó los labios y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Toda portadora tiene derecho a saber que lo es. Además, Shikena, el poder que en ellas alberga no es maligno, todo lo contrario.

-Pues, entonces no querrían matarla –Interrumpió la anciana con severidad golpeando la mesa- ¿para qué querrían a mi niña si no es porque lleva algo maligno en su interior?

-Sonsioré no lleva nada maligno en su interior, Shikena. –Contestó Tiare sin perder la paciencia- La magia que ella posee es pura, es una parte de la energía del universo. Si la quieren matar, es justamente para utilizarla a favor de aquellos que quieren hacer daño. Sin embargo, si ella y el resto de las brujas se unen, pueden utilizar aquel poder para el bien, y vencer al enemigo.

-¿Eso es lo que planea el concilio, no? –Sonrió la mujer con ironía, Tiare no contestó, pero la siguió viendo fijamente- Me lo imaginé. Ustedes no pueden luchar sin las portadoras, es por eso que también las buscan. Las necesitan para acabar con el ministro ¿no?

Tiare abrió mucho los ojos y un poco la boca. Jamás se imaginó que aquella anciana, viviendo en el lugar más recóndito y oculto del mundo, sabría quien era el asesino.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Qué como lo sé? – Shikena volvió a tomar su taza- Mi niña, soy descendiente de los Indígenas del éste, aunque viva en el otro extremo de Nueva Zelanda. Mis ancestros solían comunicarse con los vientos, y yo también se escucharlos a la perfección. Todo lo que yo quiera saber, ellos me lo dicen. Además, tiene sentido ¿no? Que un hombre haya encantado a la población mágica con su maravillosa persona, sólo, para tener el poder. Realmente, excepcional, un hombre muy inteligente debo decir.

La mujer volvió a sorber su té, y observó a Tiare por el rabillo de su ojo. La chica aunque era morena, se le notaba ligeramente ruborizada, y eso la hizo sonreír. Volvió a dejar su taza sobre el platito y se dirigió a ella solemne, tapándose con su chal.

-¿Tu también eres descendiente de ellos, verdad? – Le preguntó, y Tiare la miró de vuelta.

-Bueno, yo no provengo de ningún lugar en especial. Normalmente recorro todos los lugares a la cual podría pertenecer, pero, al ser parte del concilio, no puedo decir que pertenezco a ninguna nación en particular.

-Nunca me gustó tal protocolo.-Comentó la anciana- Si es internacional, es justamente porque lo integran diversas naciones.

-Pero es por resguardar nuestra identidad y protección –Se defendió Tiare- Además, estoy muy orgullosa de ser parte de una empresa tan importante como lo es el concilio.

La mujer sonrió levemente, mostrando un par de dientes al levantar el labio. Aquella mueca irónica molestó a la chica, quien volvió a girarse para observar a la pequeña Sonsioré guardar los platos. La mujer le contestó.

-Todos dicen lo mismo niña –Dijo sin perder la sonrisa- Pero al final, siempre llegan a las mismas conclusiones, y poco ayudan. Como lo es ahora. Quieren salvar a las portadoras, ¡pero eso es una vil mentira! Las quieren para utilizarlas, al igual que el maldito psicópata de ministro que tiene Inglaterra.

Tiare pareció escandalizarse ante tal acusación, y sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, ¡el concilio no era como Shikena decía! Todo lo que hacían era velar a favor del mundo mágico, aunque en esos precisos momentos, estaban algo confundidos y perdidos con la situación de las portadoras. Más aún, si su líder no aparecía por ir a arreglar unos asuntos al concilio Oriental.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? –Dijo la tranquila muchacha apretando los puños- ¡Nosotros velamos por la identidad de las portadoras! Sabemos que si algo les pasa el mundo enteró quedará destruido. ¡Usted ni siquiera sabe quien puede llegar a ser Marcel Candeviere!

-No necesito conocerlo para saber quien puede llegar a ser. –Respondió la mujer con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse por la reacción de Tiare.- Sólo sé que quiere matar a mi nieta, y esa es la única razón que me sirve para saber que clase de persona es.

-Y si lo sabe ¿por qué no confía en mí y deja que me lleve a Sonsioré conmigo?

-He protegido durante siete años a la niña.-Contestó severa- Y nada le ha pasado. Este bosque es tan impenetrable como cualquier prisión mágica. Mis conjuros funcionan, aunque no lo creas. Los ancestros están conmigo y me ayudan. Sonsioré está bien aquí. Nadie se la llevará de mi lado.

-Si con ello cree que podrá cubrir el dolor que siente por la perdida de su hija está muy equivocada. –Le espetó Tiare levantándose de la mesa y colocándose su capa. Sonsioré la miró curiosa desde el otro extremo de la casa mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina. La anciana por primera vez, abrió mucho los ojos- No puede mantener a la niña encerrada toda la vida, no me costó mucho encontrar su paradero –Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una extraña brújula de muchas flechas- ¿Sabe cuantos Henotiometros de estos hay en el mundo? Sólo dos, y sirven para encontrar personas con poderes excepcionales. La mujer que poseía el primero fue asaltada hace dos semanas, seguro que Candeviere ya lo tiene. No le costará llegar a Sonsioré si quiere.

La anciana no se movió de su posición, pero por su expresión podía entenderse que le estaba comenzando a entrar pánico. Sus ojos se movían del Henotiometro, que colgaba de la mano de Tiare, a la niña, sucesivamente. La muchacha se colocó la capucha de la capa y miró a Sonsioré con ternura.

-Cuídate mucho ¿si? Hazle caso en todo a tú abuela y trata de no alejarte mucho de casa –Le dijo con cariño, luego se dirigió a la anciana y en voz baja le dijo:- Le enviaremos protección para que el Henotiometro de Candeviere no la encuentre, cualquier cosa, ya sabe donde encontrarme.

La chica guardó el objeto en el bolsillo de la capa y salió al bosque. Una fuerte tormenta caía, pero inmediatamente la chica giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.

-¿De qué me tienes que proteger? –Le preguntó la niña a su abuela con ternura, que aún miraba el espacio donde Tiare había balanceado el Henotiometro.

-Del mundo hija mía –Le dijo con ternura, reaccionando- Del mundo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Keitaro estaba en su oficina sudando frío. Tenía el teléfono levantado y se secaba la frente de vez en cuando al recibir las crudas palabras de Candeviere desde el otro lado de la línea. Al hombre le temblaba la boca, y sus manos resbalaban al tratar de mantener el auricular firme en su oreja.

-¿Cómo es qué sabía que el libro estaba camuflado Keitaro? –Gritó Candeviere desde el otro lado, eufórico.

-No...no lo… sé…sé, señor –Contestó el sujeto temblando- Omanshai me…me entregó la carpe…peta, y luego se…fu…fue.

-¿No te dijo nada? ¿Estas seguro? ¿Algún comentario siquiera?-Candeviere estaba muy nervioso y parecía que cada palabra le costaba una enormidad pronunciar.

-Na…nada señor –Afirmó Keitaro más tranquilo- Me dejó la carpeta, y se fue.

-¿Ninguna mirada? ¿Nada en particular? –Insistió Candeviere.

-Nada señor –Asintió Keitaro suspirando, y luego agregó:- Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante que Omanshai no vea el libro, señor?

Una fría pausa le indicó al japonés que había hecho una pregunta, o muy indiscreta, o muy perturbadora, y cerró los ojos para esperar el gritó de su jefe. Unos segundos más tarde, el hombre contestó con un tono más sombrío de lo habitual

-Porque aquel libro revela quien es él, Keitaro, y quien era su padre. –Candeviere masticaba cada palabra, como si aquello le diera dolor de estomago. Mientras que Keitaro, abría los ojos ante tal revelación.

-¿Todo señor?

-Todo. –Afirmó Candeviere.

Aprovechando el momento de sinceridad de su amo, Keitaro quiso tomarlo desprevenido. Si algo le interesaba saber, era el contenido de aquel dichoso libro.

-Y ¿hay algo más que desee que Omanshai no sepa señor? –Preguntó con cuidado- Porque, que sepa quien es no es una razón tan terrible, ¿no es verdad?

-Eres muy inteligente Keitaro –Dijo Candeviere aparentemente riendo- Pero no te diré el contenido del libro. Eso me concierne a mí y nadie más. Sólo procura que el muchacho no se le acerque, sino, ya sabes lo que te sucederá.

Y cortó el teléfono. Nuevamente Keitaro se encontraba en una terrible situación, tenía que averiguar que sabía Omanshai que él no, era el único modo de salvar su pellejo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

El partido aún no terminaba. Con cuatro tantos a tres, ganando el equipo de Harry, Ginny combatía por la Snitch contra el buscador del equipo contrario. Ya iban tres veces que habían perdido la tan ansiada pelotita, y la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-¿Por qué no te rindes? –Le gritaba Harry volando a su lado- ¡Jamás fuiste tan buena buscadora!

Ginny ya estaba cansada de sus constantes burlas. Durante todo el periodo que llevaban jugando el chico no había hecho más que decirle comentarios molestos. Sin embargo, esa no era la ocasión para enfrentársele. Delante de ella, unos pocos metros más allá, una brillante canica de George convertida en Snitch, volaba indefinida sobre unos arbustos. La chica achicó los ojos y sonrió con malicia dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – Le preguntó avanzando un poco más rápido, Harry no había visto la Snitch - No creías eso cuando gané el partido en tú sexto año, ¿lo recuerdas?

Harry se detuvo en seco, totalmente atónito. Ginny aprovechó su distracción y avanzó con toda la velocidad que le dio la escoba hacia la vieja canica. Se inclinó y bajó en picada, agarrando la Snitch al instante. Con un gritó de triunfo y euforia, la chica sobrevoló el jardín cargando la esfera en su mano. Oswald, George y Alice comenzaron a vitorearla y a gritar, mientras que el señor y la señora Weasley le aplaudían desde abajo. Percy, Bill y Fred volaban con la boca abierta, pero con una sonrisa digna de perdedores. Mientras que Harry, flotaba detenido en el aire procesando la información, no podía haber perdido, no él, no contra Ginny.

La chica pisó suelo firme al tiempo que era recibida con calidos abrazos de su equipo. Los perdedores, también bajaron a felicitarla, así como sus padres. El único que se había quedado en el aire era Harry, quien claramente no pensaba en felicitar a la pelirroja.

-Para la próxima, queremos que tú seas nuestra buscadora. –Le dijo Fred a su hermana entre los gritos.

-¡Nada de eso! Ella se queda con nosotros –Acotó George desafiando a su gemelo con muecas burlonas.

-Tenemos derecho a jugar con ella también- Se quejó Bill sonriente, dejando la escoba en el suelo y peinándose el cabello hacia atrás, justo para recibir a Fleur que venía directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Alice Weasley! Ve a bañagte ahoga mismo. ¡Tu también Bill!

Como hechizados por un imperius, padre e hija se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la casa para tomar un baño. Ginny en tanto, se encaminó con los gemelos hacia la bodega tras la casa, para poder dejar las escobas. Una vez que las dejaron en su sitio, Harry entró mal humorado a dejar la suya, ella ni siquiera lo miró, suficiente satisfacción tenía con haberle ganado en su propio juego. Fred se quedó con él en la bodega, mientras que Ginny se devolvía con George hacia la casa.

Cuando entraron, sintieron el agradable y dulce aroma de un pastel recién horneado, que seguramente la señora Weasley había dejado cocinando para el postre de la cena. Inmediatamente Ginny entró en la cocina, donde efectivamente su madre trabajaba con la varita en preparar diversos platillos junto a la ayuda de Oswald.

-Ya veo que no necesitas mi ayuda –Se burló, al ver como el rubio colocaba unas guindas sobre el pastel.

-Muy graciosa –Le replico él- Ya me agradecerás el que sepa cocinar, ¡te impresionaras!

-Al igual que hoy –Contestó ella con una sonrisa- Nunca me dijiste que volabas.

-Oh, eso... No creí que tuviera importancia –Dijo él levemente sonrojado- Jugaba Quidditch desde que era muy pequeño, con mi abuelo. Luego de su muerte, ya no volví a montarme en una escoba.

-No sabía eso –Se disculpó la chica apenada- Nunca me contaste de él.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste –Dijo él con picardía cerrándole un ojo.

Si algo a Ginny le encantaba de Oswald, y debía aceptarlo, era que nunca estaba triste, y todo lo tomaba con una sonrisa, aunque en cierto modo, aquello era un problema, porque nunca sabía cuando de verdad él estaba mal.

La señora Weasley se acercó a los dos chicos llevando en sus manos una bandeja con una pila de platos, y se la entregó a Ginny.

-Déjala sobre la mesa y dile a uno de tus hermanos que coloque los platos. Mientras tú, hija, aprovechas de tomar un baño. No querrás comer toda transpirada.

Inmediatamente Ginny se tiñó de rojo, mientras Oswald trataba de ocultar su risa comiendo una guinda.  
Con un suspiro de resignación, ella salió de la cocina, dejó la bandeja con los platos y miró alrededor para ver quien estaba cerca, atajó a Percy.

-Mamá quiere que coloques la mesa para la cena. –Le dijo con una sonrisita, Percy asintió incomodo y ella se alejó hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se comenzó a sacar la ropa, dejándola tirada dentro de un cesto que había en una esquina del cuarto. Levantó su almohada y sacó bajo ella su típico pijama. Se acercó a la puerta y asomó su cabeza cerciorándose que nadie la veía, y corrió deprisa hacia el baño que estaba a un lado de la escalera.

Sólo tardó unos minutos en darse una corta ducha, ya que el delicioso aroma del estofado, proveniente de la cocina, se confundía con el vapor del agua caliente.  
Salió del baño con su cabello mojado, estilando hasta los codos, y con el pijama puesto. Dejó la toalla sobre la canasta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con toda su familia, Oswald y Harry, sentados en la mesa. La señora Weasley cuando la vio, pegó un grito, y el plato de Bill tuvo que esperar, mientras la mujer dejaba la porción del chico en la cacerola.

-¡Ginny! ¡Tienes el pelo estilando! ¡Ve inmediatamente a secarte jovencita!

Ginny levantó una ceja y no se movió, pero su madre parecía esperar una reacción más activa.

-No tengo mi varita, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo apuntándose a la cabeza y mirando a Oswald, quien amablemente se dirigió a la chica con su propia varita para secarle el cabello.

-Creo que así estarás mejor –Le dijo recorriendo el rostro con sus ojos- Te ves linda.

Como si aquel día hubiese sido la fiesta de los tomates, Ginny se volvió a colocar tan roja como lo había hecho en la cocina, y le devolvió el cumplido a Oswald con una tonta sonrisa, la cual sonó más fea, que armónica.

La cena transcurrió más tranquila de lo normal. Harry estaba tan enfadado por haber perdido el partido que no tenía ánimos de conversar en la mesa. Los gemelos por un instante dejaron de hacer bromas, para tratar con Bill la idea de un fenomenal negocio, que según ellos, los llevaría a la cima. En cuanto al resto de la familia, todos estaban muy cansados como para opinar al respecto.

Ginny se la pasó el resto de la hora comiendo en silencio, escuchando la conversación entre sus padres que hablaba de las contribuciones de Candeviere para el mundo mágico. No dejó de sentir una extraña sensación fría en sus entrañas, el sólo escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto le causaba más pánico que hablar del mismísimo Voldemort, a tal punto, de perder el apetito.

-¿Saben algo? –Dijo levantándose de la mesa- Creo, que quede satisfecha, y yo... bueno, necesito ir a dormir, estoy algo cansada.

-Pero no has comida casi nada, hija –Dijo la señora Weasley apuntando su plato. Oswald la miró preocupado pero no comentó nada.

-No tengo hambre mamá –Insistió- De verdad todo está delicioso, pero creo que necesito ir a descansar, en serio.

La mujer la miró con aprensión, pero al final dejó que se retirara. Ginny se despidió y dio las buenas noches a todos los presentes en la mesa, y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó en el marco. No sabía que curso tomaría su vida, no le veía solución a las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. ¿Cómo saldría de está si sus padres y hermanos creían que Candeviere era inocente? ¿Cómo salvaría su vida? No faltaba tanto para que se cumpliera el plazo, y pronto, el poder comenzaría a generarse en su interior. Se miró su perfil a un espejo que estaba clavado en la puerta del armario, y se imaginó como se vería ella con un abultado vientre de nueve meses, a punto de despedir el mayor poder del universo. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Ciertamente, siempre soñó con ser madre, pero de un bebé, no de algo intocable e incoloro. Sus manos fueron directamente a su vientre, y recordó las palabras del Vincent "_la magia está, sólo debe manifestarse"_, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de su estado, porque dentro de ella, la magia vivía, estaba, y se alojaba en aquella cavidad que creía vacía.

Un extraño sentimiento la invadió, una sensación de maternidad que jamás había experimentado, y que claramente sólo podían vivirlo las mujeres que esperaban un hijo. Sin saber porqué, una terrible angustia comenzó a recorrerle el pecho, como si hubiese perdido algo muy valioso, no entendía lo que le sucedía, pero sí sabía que tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

Así, triste, melancólica, y aterrada, se lanzó en la cama, y después de derramar unos cuantos lagrimones, se quedó dormida.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Nunca se sabía cuando el clima traería sorpresas. Esa mañana especialmente, en pleno invierno, el pequeño pueblo de **Wiltshire** amanecía con un radiante sol de verano. Los aldeanos que ahí vivían andaban ataviados con trajes ligeros y frescos, los niños jugaban en los alrededores, y los comerciantes comenzaban con los cánticos diarios para salir a vender a la calle.

El rey, había anunciado próximamente una visita al pueblo para poder solventar los negocios con las cosechas y la pesca, pero los pueblerinos ya no le creían. Cada vez que anunciaba una visita, siempre el que venía a arreglar cuentas con el feudal era uno de sus generales más poderoso: Vasir Corrington.

Esa mañana en especial, todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada del general, sin embargo, quien llegó, fue alguien inesperado. Un hombre alto, de cabellos claros hasta los hombros, de mirada apacible, y envuelto en una larga toga de color pálido.  
Era joven, y también atractivo, pero las mujeres sabían que estaba prohibido, y los hombres sabían que le debían respeto. El sujeto se condujo con calma hasta una de las viejas casas del pueblo, que rodeaban la salida, y se detuvo frente a un par de niños que jugaban en el suelo.

Una mujer corrió en dirección hacia ellos agarrándose el corazón con una clara expresión de espanto, mientras que el resto de los aldeanos, huían a resguardarse a sus casas.

Los niños recibieron con una sonrisa al recién llegado, quien los quedo viendo un instante mientras jugaban. Uno de ellos no tenía más de siete años, su piel era pálida, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un azul profundo. La otra, una niña, un poco menor que el pequeño, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, envuelto en cientos de pequeños rizos negros que caían sobre su rostro, su piel era tan blanca como la del niño, y sus ojos eran maravillosamente de un color violeta brillante.

-¡Aléjate de él Trístan! –Gritó desesperada la mujer que en un principio corría con desesperación hacia ellos, tomando al niño en brazos.- ¡No te lo llevaras a él! ¡No a mi hijo!

El hombre miró a la mujer sin perder su apacible mirada, y luego volvió a agachar la cabeza para ver a la niña que jugaba en el suelo. La mujer ahogó un grito y abrazó aún más a su hijo.

-¡Es ella! –Gritó la mujer- ¡Selene no te dejará! ¡No te dejará!

Tras ella se abrió la puerta de otra casa, y una mujer con aire enfermo se acercó con lentitud. Llevaba puesto sobre ella un chal blanco y ajado, y era acompañada por una anciana que la ayudaba a caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritan? –Preguntó tosiendo.

-Selene, él... ¡ha venido por tu hija!

La primera mujer apuntó al joven que no quitaba sus ojos sonrientes de la niña, quien ahora le entregaba un pastelito de lodo. Selene, la madre de la niña, se soltó de la anciana y caminó hacia él, rengueando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con calma, el joven se devolvió a verla con el semblante triste.

-He venido a buscar a mi sucesor. –Le dijo viendo a la niña.

-¿Mi hija? –Preguntó con dolor.

-Así es. –Contestó el joven con tristeza- Los sabios han descifrado el mensaje de las estrellas, dicen que Nacet es la próxima Sacerdotisa. Debo llevármela conmigo.

La mujer no hizo gesto alguno, sólo se agarró con fuerza el chal, como si con ello pudiese controlar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

-¿Desde…Cuando? –Preguntó temblando y con los ojos cerrados- ¿Cómo fue…?

-Mi dama, usted sabe que cada veinte años un nuevo sacerdote aparece. Bien sabía que Nacet podría haber sido elegida, desde su nacimiento. Morris lo sabía.

Selene apretó con fuerza los ojos, sin abrirlos. La otra mujer, que miraba todo con los labios fruncidos., dejó al niño en el suelo y se dirigió al sujeto dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Le espetó furibunda- ¿No ves el estado de salud en que se encuentra? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan animal de venir a decirle algo como esto? ¿Cómo si quiera te atreves a quitarle a su hija? ¡Es lo único que tiene!

El joven no se inmutó, ni tampoco desvió sus ojos de los de ella. Nacet, la niña, tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia atrás, y miraba todo desde abajo. Mientras que, Tristan, el niño, se acercaba con cautela tras ella, llamando su atención.

-Sólo cumplo órdenes mi dama.- Contestó apacible- Debo recordarle, Cordelia, que hace veinte años yo viví la misma situación, y es algo que he enfrentado muy bien.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Tristan a Nacet, pero ella sólo levantó los hombros.

-Sí, y también recuerdo como sufrió tú madre cuando te separaron de ella –Le gritó, viéndolo como si fuera un ser indeseable. El joven cerró los ojos y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Pero ella aceptó. Son órdenes de los sacerdotes. Fui elegido, y ahora, es mi turno de venir a buscar a mi sucesora. –Insistió suspirando.

-¡Basta los dos! –Gritó Selene, enfocando sus ojos con sendas ojeras enfermizas en la mujer y el chico- Por favor… Calahad… ¿Qué dijeron los sacerdotes?

Calahad se acercó con cautela a la mujer, no sin antes mirar a Nacet, quien aún con Trístan observaban curiosos y silenciosos toda la situación. El joven posó una mano con cariño sobre el hombro de la mujer, y ella derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Los dioses eligen cada cierto tiempo a un niño que será el futuro druida del pueblo. –Explicó hablando muy bajo, casi susurrante- Desde que fui elegido, las estrellas volvieron a juntarse para encontrar a mi sucesor. Hace un año los sacerdotes por fin pudieron descifrar el mensaje, y hablan de una niña, nacida de una bruja alpina y un druida nórdico. Tu hija, Selene.

-Pero… hay tantas brujas alpinas, y casi todas en el pueblo se han casado con druidas….y...

-Así es…- La interrumpió- Pero Nacet es la única que nació en un bisiesto, justo el veintinueve de Febrero. –Explicó con una mirada sombría- Los sabios saben como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, las estrellas lo dicen todo.

Selene no quitó sus ojos de él, pero Cordelia se interpuso entre ellos, cubriendo a la madre de la niña en señal de defensa.

-Vete Calahad. –Le dijo con calma- Sólo estás causando más daño del que ya se le ha provocado a esta pobre mujer.

Calahad no hizo gesto alguno, sólo se limito a observar a la mujer que estaba entre él y Selene. Inclinó con suavidad su cabeza para poder observar mejor a la enferma, y con una voz firme pero al mismo tiempo temerosa, dijo sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

-Mañana vendré por Nacet… Deberá estar lista al medio día.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó por el camino que se abría tras las casas. En su marcha le sonrió con amabilidad y ternura a la inocente pequeña que lo miraba con curiosidad. Nacet tenía los ojos semi cerrados producto del sol que la encandilaba, y apenas pudo notar el gesto que le hizo el alto joven al pasar por su lado.

-No entendí nada. –Comentó Trístan rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco. –Murmuró ella, siguiendo a Calahad con la mirada.

Ambas mujeres, incluida la anciana que había ayudado a Selene a caminar, miraban impávidas a los niños. Nacet se levantó del suelo y limpió sus manos en un viejo vestido, para luego dirigirse hacia su madre.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con inocencia a su madre. La mujer, a penas vio a su hija, sintió una horrible presión en el pecho, sus labios temblaron, y sus piernas flaquearon. Finalmente, se desplomó en el suelo, perdiendo totalmente la conciencia.- ¡MAMÁ!

-¡SELENE!

Todos se inclinaron alrededor de la mujer, pero ella no reaccionaba. Ginny sintió un fuerte peso sobre su pecho, apenas podía respirar, necesitaba aire, no podía morir ahogada, no… no podía…

-¡AHHHH!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny se despertó en plena madrugada. Las estrellas brillaban y la radiante luz de la luna entraba sutilmente por la ventana. Se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, y se estaba aplastando su rostro contra la almohada. Estaba totalmente despierta, transpirada y con el cabello pegado a su cara, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y su respiración era imposible de controlar.

-Por Merlín…-Suspiró agitada y agarrándose el corazón- ¿Qué fue eso?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y respiró el fresco aire nocturno. Dejó que su pelo se batiera lastimero en su rostro, y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había soñado? Con las últimas imágenes aún en su cabeza, trató de enfocarse en la proveniencia de aquel sueño, dos niños, dos madres y un extraño que quería llevarse a la niña.

-Pero que rayos… -Volvió a decirse, mirando con extrañeza el alumbrado jardín que se expandía ante sus ojos, como si aquel panorama tuviera la culpa de aquel sueño.

Pasado unos minutos de despabilamiento, el cansancio volvió a sucumbir, y con ello el regreso a la cama. Dejó la ventana a medio cerrar, para que entrara aire, y se metió bajo las sabanas. Se acostó de espaldas, y se quedó viendo el techo por unos instantes, hasta que por fin, volvió a quedarse dormida.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny fue la última en levantarse. Aquel sueño se le había repetido constantemente durante el resto de la noche, y no la dejó descansar. Cuando bajó a la mesa del comedor, todos la quedaron viendo impresionados al notar el cansancio en su rostro.

-¡Uf! ¡Que cara hermanita! –Le dijo Fred haciéndose a un lado para dejar que se sentara en la silla. Ella no contestó.

-¿Te ocurre algo hija? –Preguntó Molly mirándola preocupada, pero la chica en respuesta dio un gran bostezo.

-¡Hey, calma! O nos vas a tragar a todos –Bromeó Bill, pero calló al instante cuando su madre lo reprobó con la mirada.

-¿Dormiste mal? –Preguntó Arthur condescendiente, Ginny solamente se limitó a sonreír con sueño.

-La verdad es que no tuve una buena noche. –Contestó con la voz ronca.

-Eso te pasa por no haber cenado –Le reprochó su madre, Ginny levantó los hombros y se tomó un sorbo de leche de su tazón. Iba a pasar por el alto aquel comentario, cuando notó que en la mesa no estaban ni Oswald, ni Harry.

-¿Y Os…?

-Oswald salió temprano está mañana –Contestó Arthur- Dijo que volvería temprano, y Harry…

-No pregunté por Harry –interrumpió Ginny tajante concentrándose en su tazón.

-Harry salió a la misma hora que Oswald, porque recibió un llamado urgente de Elisa. –Terminó el señor Weasley sin tomar en cuenta la expresión molesta de su hija.

-Esa niñita…-Se quejó su madre- No sé como la aguanta. Seguro que ahora tuvo problemas con lo de las invitaciones, hace seis meses que está con lo mismo. Molesta al pobre de Harry porque no sabe que papel elegir… es tan…tan…

-Odiosa –Contestaron los gemelos al unísono, Ginny sonrió levemente.

-Pero es la novia y futura esposa de Harry, así que es mejor que comiencen a hacerse la idea de verla muy seguido. –Comentó el señor Weasley con solemnidad, todos sus hijos lo miraron arqueando las cejas.

-A papá se le metió en la cabeza que no hay que tener malos tratos con la realeza ahora que Harry es el "futuro príncipe". –Le explicó Fred a Ginny, ella sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, no sabía que decir al respecto. Aunque, la verdad, era que sí sabía que decir, pero no podía comentar que sentía unos horribles celos que le carcomían el estomago.

Las campanas de la puerta sonaron melodiosamente. Oswald acababa de llegar y traía un gran ramo de flores en sus manos, todos se voltearon para recibirlos, y Ginny sintió como sus acostumbradas mariposas le daban los buenos días.

-Buenos días a todos –Saludó alegre acercándose hacía la mesa.

-Que lindas flores –Comentó Percy con una sonrisita.

-Es verdad – Observó Bill con la misma sonrisa- ¿Para quién son?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente emocionada, el ramo era precioso. Estaba armado con rosas de diversos colores, claveles, jazmines, y margaritas, además de unas pequeñas flores amarillas. Oswald se acercó a ella y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Espero que no te moleste…–Le dijo, Ginny se sonrojo inmediatamente, pero no dejó de sonreír. Se acercó aún más a ella y se inclinó con cuidado, el corazón de la chica latía con tanta rapidez que el pecho le dolía-… Que le haya traído estas flores a tu madre.

Cientos de carcajadas se expandieron por toda la mesa, mientras que Ginny, humillada, se teñía de un rojo casi fucsia. La señora Weasley recibió el ramo totalmente anonadada, mientras que su hija trataba de contener la vergüenza ocultándose tras su tazón.

-Hay, mi niño… no sé que decir…-Masculló la mujer totalmente halagada.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la madre de mi mejor amiga. –Contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Nosotros somos sus hermanos!-Se quejaron los gemelos pretendiendo estar molestos.

-También queremos un regalo. –Agregó Bill con un puchero, pero calló al ser picado con el codo de su esposa.

-Lo sé, y se los agradezco –Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa- Pero no tengo tanto presupuesto para más de dos regalos.

-¿Dos regalos? –Inquirió el señor Weasley levantando una ceja.

Oswald mantuvo la sonrisa y se metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacando de él algo muy fino y brillante.

-¿Creías que me olvidaría de ti pequeña? –Le dijo a Ginny, quien aún se mantenía ajena a todo sumergida en su tazón de leche, al que ya no le quedaba nada.

La chica levantó los ojos haciéndose la desinteresada, como si no lo hubiese entendido. Sin embargo, las mariposas habían vuelto a despertar.

-Esto es para ti, mi pequeña protegida.

Oswald abrió su mano y dejó ver una delicada pulsera de plata. No traía ningún detalle más, excepto el elegante grosor entrenzado con el que estaba forjada.

-¿Para mi? –preguntó anonadada. Jamás creyó que su mejor amigo le regalaría algo tan íntimo como una joya.

-Lo vi, y creí que haría juego con la cadena que te regalaron Vincent y Maggie. –Dijo sonriente, colocándole la pulsera en la muñeca. Ginny levantó su mano y la observó de cerca.

-Es hermosa… gracias… -Le dijo soñadora.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. –Le dijo muy cerca de su nariz. Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos, que para Ginny fueron eternos. Estaba totalmente sumergida en los ojos azules del chico.

-Buenos días- Sonó la voz de Harry entrando a la casa- vaya… ¿me perdí de algo?

Oswald se separó de Ginny y se irguió para ver a Harry, que se dirigía caminando hacia la mesa.

-Mira que lindas flores Harry –Dijo la señora Weasley señalando el ramo, Harry levantó una ceja y miró a Oswald con una sonrisa irónica.

-Es inusual ver como alguien de tu edad se corteja a una mujer madura.

Oswald abrió los ojos sorprendido, y todos los Weasley rieron tímidamente. Molly se había sonrojado, mientras que Arthur se dedicaba a observar a Harry inquisitivamente por sobre sus lentes.

-Harry, por favor…-Le dijo el hombre- ¿No quieres disfrutar el desayuno de hoy sin discutir?

-No gracias –Dijo cortante- Ya desayuné con Elisa.

Ginny volvió a sentir esas horribles punzadas en el estomago, acompañadas por un gruñido. El chico se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la colgó al hombro.

-Con su permiso familia, iré al despacho, tengo mucho que trabajar para el ministerio, Marcel requiere una reunión con los aurores y es importante que lleve listo mi informe.-Dijo dándose aires de importancia, y ante un gesto de aprobación de la señora Weasley, el chico se alejó hacia una puerta que estaba situada a un lado de la escalera.

Oswald trató de no enfocar su enojo hacia el chico de ojos verdes, pero le fue imposible, y Ginny lo sintió, ya que apretaba su hombro con tal fuerza que logró lastimarla.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó. Pero Ginny ahora tenía su cabeza metida en las últimas palabras de Harry. _"Marcel requiere una reunión con los aurores y es importante que lleve listo mi informe."_

Una horrible sensación de dolor y tristeza se apoderó de ella, no podía creer que su antiguo ex héroe favorito ahora jugaba para el bando enemigo, y lo peor, era que él no lo sabía. En lo único que pensaba era como ayudarlo, y a su familia. Tenía que hallar una forma para que pudiera salvarlos de la mentira en la cual vivían.

Un ruido en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Todos voltearon a ver, y Percy fue el primero en levantarse para abrirle la ventana a una lechuza blanca, que llevaba atado a su cuello un pañuelo rojo. Todos en la mesa se miraron unos a otros, incluso Ginny y Oswald. Percy agarró la carta que traía la lechuza y esta se alejó volando sin dejar que le pagaran. El chico giró el sobre y leyó el dorso.

-Es para ti, Oswald. –Dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Merlín… -Suspiró Molly nerviosa- ¿Qué dice cielo?

Oswald agarró el sobre asustado y lo abrió con lentitud, sacó la carta del interior y leyó con rapidez. Una vez que terminó de leer, miró a Ginny con el semblante más preocupado y triste que jamás le había visto.

-Vincent y Maggie están en San Mungo –Dijo con la voz horriblemente ronca- Fueron Víctimas de la maldición Cruciatus… La casa fue destruida… Están en peligro de muerte…

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡PERDON! De verdad lamento mucho ésta demora. Entré a trabajar en mi práctica y no había tenido tiempo de avanzar. Pero ya está aquí, por fin lo pude terminar.

La verdad me gustó como quedó, no sé que opinaran ustedes. No hay mucho que contar, salvo que algunos de los personajes que aparecieron en este capítulo serán de suma importancia en el futuro.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, poco a poco van a apareciendo recuerdos sobre lo que sucedió hace seis años. Pobre Ginny ¿verdad? Que Harry la haya rechazado de ese modo… deben pensar que es un idiota, lo sé, y lo siento. Pero es necesario para la trama.

Ahora, hablando un poco más sobre el título de este capítulo. El sueño que tuvo Ginny, como se habrán dado cuenta, es otra historia. Es un relato aparte que es muy importante que lo tomen en cuenta y no le pierdan el hilo. Desde ahora en adelante la historia se verá amenazada por aquel sueño. Poco a poco nos enteraremos de quien es Nacet y Trístan, además de Calahad, el enviado.

También hay otra cosa importante, y MUY IMPORTANTE. Me han llegado emails de lectores que me preguntan porqué no actualizo o que pasa que me he atrasado tanto. Chicos, yo les digo en cada capítulo que hay un blog para el fic. Todas las semanas posteo un mensaje en relación con la historia, la razón de los atrasos y noticias sobre actualizaciones. Yo no tengo problemas con que me escriban, de hecho, por algo coloco el mail, pero espero que no sea para preguntarme cosas de las que ya están advertidos. Si hice el blog, es justamente para que todos obtengan la misma respuesta, y no tenga que responderle a cada uno por separado lo mismo que a los otros.

Así que, para evitar futuros problemas, les dejo nuevamente la dirección del blog, para que lo tengan en cuenta. **WWW(PUNTO)ETHIANEVALS(PUNTO)BLOGSPOT(PUNTO)COM**

**Algunas Aclaraciones:**

**La Fontana di Trevi:**__Es una de las fuentes de agua más conocidas de Roma. Se dice que si va algún turista y tira una moneda a la fuente, su deseo se cumple. Además, que quien le pide un deseo puede tener la oportunidad de volver nuevamente a Roma.

**Wiltshire: **Es un dato importante si quieren enterarse de lo que sucederá más adelante. Wiltshire, es un pueblo situado en los alrededores de Stonehenge, y es conocido por ser el lugar donde los druidas y brujas solían reunirse. Es algo así como un pueblo "espiritual", tiene directa relación con los habitantes que en algún momento vivieron en la época de apogeo de las piedras mágicas.

Ahora que ya saben las aclaraciones, les dejaré un avance del próximo capítulo.

_**Capítulo 10 - Reencuentros y Desgracias:**_

_Después de la terrible noticia sobre Vincent y Maggie, el mundo de Ginny comienza a aclararse. Todo lo que la rodea corre peligro, y sus amigos no serán los únicos afectados. Gracias a esto, ella logra recuperar su varita, ¿cómo? Producto a la mayor de las desgracias.  
Hermione vuelve de su viaje a Roma, y Ginny la convida a La Madriguera donde el reencuentro con Harry será muy diferente a como lo era en la escuela. Los sueños de Nacet siguen apareciendo con frecuencia, y se lo comenta a sus amigos, quienes no la ayudan mucho. Un nuevo miembro del concilio internacional aparece, y se reúne con Tiare para infiltrarse en el ministerio. Además, Morgan por fin tratará de cumplirle trabajo de su padre, ¿lo logrará?_

**Dudas, sugerencias, críticas:** Escríbanme al mail anya(punto)naivea(arroba)gmail(punto)com Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, y reitero nuevamente. VISITEN EL BLOG si tienen DUDAS.


	10. Reencuentros y Desgracias

Reencuentros y Desgracias

**Antes de leer: **Si tienen dudas o preguntas sobre la historia, por favor, visiten **www(punto)ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com****.** Noticias actualizadas sobre el fic, cada semana.

**Reencuentros y Desgracias**

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces antes de volcar el tazón de leche sobre la mesa. Todos los Weasley se alejaron del mantel para escapar del líquido desparramado, mientras que los padres de la chica observaban a su hija y a Oswald con aire estupefaciente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?... –Preguntó la chica sintiendo como los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

-No lo entiendo…- Contestó el rubio sin quitar los ojos de la carta- ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Si lo desean, podemos ir en este mismo momento a San Mungo –Dijo el señor Weasley levantándose de la mesa- Le avisaré a Franz que llegaré tarde a la oficina, esto es muy grave.

-Le avisaré a Harry –Dijo la señora Weasley. Ginny la quedó mirando, aunque en ese momento tenía la cabeza metida en san Mungo.- Tiene que saberlo. –Se excusó.

Mientras todos se movían por la casa en busca de las cosas necesarias para ir a San Mungo, Ginny estaba parada en medio del comedor pensando en lo que había sucedido.

-Ginny ¡vamos! Debemos irnos- Le dijo Oswald quien se colocaba una chaqueta mientras afirmaba la carta con la boca.

-Si… si, claro –contestó la chica despabilándose. Con rapidez subió hacia su habitación y se colocó las primeras prendas que le cruzaron por delante; luego se daría un baño, en ese momento lo que más importaba era llegar al hospital cuanto antes.

Como por arte de magia, en un santiamén se halló totalmente vestida y arreglada, lista para salir. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia la chimenea, donde su padre estaba acumulando los polvos Flu para repartir.

-¡Pero que rapidez! –Le sonrió con ternura, temiendo por su estado de estrés en ese momento- Toma, aquí tienes un poco, debería servir para dos viajes.

-Creo que sería buena idea que alguien se quedara en casa, ante cualquier imprevisto –Sugirió la señora Weasley, quien traía consigo una canasta envuelta en un mantel.

-Yo me quedo –Dijo Bill tranquilamente- Tengo que enviar los papiros de Tuk antes del atardecer. Supongo que pasaran gran parte del día en el hospital.

-Gracias hijo…- Sonrió agradecida Molly.

-Yo me quedagué a hacegle compañía –Agregó Fleur acercándose con Alice- No me agadan los hospitales.

-Gracias hijos. –Dijo Arthur, observando tras Ginny, como Fred, George y Percy se acercaban rápidamente, seguidos por Harry.

-¿Vas? –Preguntó Ginny con un extraño sentimiento de agradecimiento. El chico sólo contestó con un débil levantamiento de hombros.

-Fue un ataque con cruciatus, es algo que me incumbe, ¿no crees? –Dijo lacónico, aceptando los polvos que el señor Weasley le ofrecía.

Ginny repentinamente sintió como aquel regocijo de gratitud se desvanecía como el aire, y nuevamente volvía a estar en la misma situación de incertidumbre que le causaba el chico.

-¿Y Oswald? –Preguntó al notar que el rubio no estaba por ningún lado.

-Ya se fue. -Contestó Bill- Dijo que se adelantaría, quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, conmovida por los sentimientos de su mejor amigo para sus amigos. Recibió los Polvos Flu que le entregaba su padre e inmediatamente se coló hacia la chimenea. No alcanzó a decir palabra cuando ya había desaparecido entre las llamas.

-Le dio fuerte…-Masculló George, pero Molly lo asesinó con la mirada, mientras que Harry lo veía de reojo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

San Mungo, estaba tan atestado como siempre. Ginny apareció por la chimenea principal, y se encontró con una docena de magos que vivían diferentes dolencias. Un hombre alto y calvo, tenía la cabeza deformada producto de algún extraño encantamiento, que le producía una protuberancia tan grande como la misma cabeza, y cuyo peso lo hacia ladearse. Por otro lado, una mujer llevaba a rastras a un niño mientras lo regañaba por haberle quitado la varita, ya que el mal uso de esta le había producido que su cabeza se transformara en tetera. Y así, sucesivamente, cientos de casos, cada uno más extraño que el anterior.

Ginny no demoró en encontrar lo que buscaba, y corrió con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba la recepcionista. Tomó aire, y muy nerviosa le preguntó por los heridos.

-¿Floy? –Preguntó la mujer, escudriñando a la chica llena de hollín bajo sus lentes redondos y pequeños- Habitación cuatrocientos dos, cuarto piso.

-Muchas gracias –Contestó tomando aire. Se disponía a correr cuando la mujer la detuvo.

-¡Hey, niña! No te puedo dejar pasar así como así, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Por un momento, Ginny creyó que aquella mujer le tomaba el pelo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le preguntaba el nombre cuando habían dos personas muriendo cuatro pisos más arriba?

-¿Es necesario? –Preguntó mal humorada.

-¡Por supuesto que es necesario! –Le recriminó la mujer- No puedo dejar pasar a cualquiera. ¡Los jóvenes fueron atacados con una maldición imperdonable!

-Su nombre es Camille Verona, hija del cónsul de Escocia –Intervino Oswald, llegando por atrás de la chica y ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó la mujer, aparentemente avergonzada- Lo siento…

-No se preocupe…-Masculló Oswald ligeramente enojado- ¿vamos?

Ginny jamás lo había visto actuar de tal manera. Tal vez era porque sabía que sus mejores amigos corrían peligro de morir, o tal vez, era porque ella corría peligro. La chica había olvidado por completo que, aunque para su familia ella estaba vivita y coleando, para el mundo mágico, aun seguía muerta.

El chico no la miró, sino, que la guió hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraban los Floy. Subieron por la escalera y el chico atravesó por una puerta mágica que se abría sola. Finalmente, llegaron a un pasillo donde los sanadores vestían túnicas de color carmesí, y las lámparas de toda la estancia iluminaban con una débil llama de fuego rojo. A Ginny la invadió un leve escalofrío, se sentía fuera de sí, como si aquel lugar no fuera la tierra que pisaba, ni el planeta donde vivía.

-¿Qué es este pasillo? Jamás lo había oído mencionar.

-Es la sala AMUT, donde están los terminales. –Dijo Oswald con un hilo de voz tan inaudible, que con suerte Ginny pudo distinguir la palabra que había dicho.

-¿Qué es el Amut? –Preguntó nerviosa, temía que Oswald se enojara debido a la actitud que estaba llevando.

- Es la zona de los "Ataques de Muerte Terminal" –Explicó sin mirarla, mientras aún caminaban por el largo pasillo. De vez en cuando pasaban uno que otro sanador.

Ginny sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras, no podía imaginarse a la histriónica Maggie, ni al elocuente de Vincent, a punto de morir.  
Siguieron caminando. A medida que avanzaban, la chica pudo distinguir algunas habitaciones abiertas, o una que otra ventanilla, donde había víctimas de horribles maleficios. Su piel se erizó, y el corazón le quedó en la garganta cuando logró ver a través del resquicio de una puerta, a un hombre que parecía estar volteado al revés, y que gritaba con desesperación mientras era atendido por al menos diez sanadores.

Por inercia, se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Oswald, y este por acto reflejo la abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Qué horrible lugar es éste, Oswald…?-Murmuró temblando.

-A este lugar solamente tienen acceso, familiares, sanadores y miembros del ministerio, asociados mayormente al departamento de misterios y aurores. –Explicó abrazándola con más fuerza- Nosotros pudimos entrar porque dimos apellidos importantes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que a mis padres no los dejaran entrar? –Preguntó sintiendo lástima por ellos.

-A tu padre, Percy y… Po… Harry, les pueden dar permiso, porque son miembros del ministerio y están a un alto grado de importancia. Sobre todo Po…

-Potter, sí, lo sé… además de ser el futuro príncipe, es auror, y… es Él. Tiene razones de sobra para poder entrar a cualquier lugar –Contestó apesadumbrada.

-Aquí es…-Dijo Oswald repentinamente, deteniéndose frente a una pálida puerta que resplandía destellos rojizos, producto de la antorcha que estaba situada sobre ella.

Ginny respiró hondamente, sintiendo el horrible aroma que despedía el hospital, entre pócimas y líquidos desinfectantes. Su cuerpo, tembló por completo, cuando el chico abrió la puerta y entraron en una habitación bastante amplia pero muy oscura. Las antorchas rojas, iluminaban en menor grado, y era casi como estar en penumbra, similar a una cámara infrarroja muggle para revelar fotografías.

Un extraño objeto, parecido a un abanico, aleteaba encantado por sobre las camas, emitiendo ondas de aire calidas y sofocantes. Ginny observó el entorno nerviosa, y la primera impresión que tuvo al estar ahí, fue similar a estar dentro de una cámara de tortura.

No habían ventanas, ni el más mínimo rastro de luz exterior, o blanca. La chica no podía comprender como los sanadores podían haber creado tal lugar, cuando normalmente los enfermos (de cualquier tipo) necesitaban más que nunca, aire fresco y luz del sol.

Oswald caminó entre el umbral de la puerta y la habitación, y se detuvo frente a dos camas, separadas una de otra, por medio de una gran burbuja que flotaba indiferente entre los enfermos. El espeluznante objeto, que se mecía como un fantasma por sobre las cabezas de los mellizos, dejaba colgar inertes, una docena de brazos pulposos que estaban agarrados como chupones en el cuerpo de cada hermano. La burbuja cada cierta cantidad de tiempo dejaba ver imágenes borrosas, como una esfera de cristal, la cual mostraba el estado de gravedad en el que se encontraban los Floy.

-Cielos… míralos Oswald...-Murmuró Ginny acongojada y temblando. Maggie de vez en cuando tenía espasmos sobre la cama, y la esfera se deformaba como un chicle, reproduciendo el dolor que sentía la morena.

-Aún está bajo los efectos de la maldición. –Murmuró alguien a sus espaldas. Los dos chicos se voltearon sorprendidos más que asustados, y le sonrieron débilmente a un sanador de abundante barba y cabeza calva que se acercaba a la burbuja para observarla.- No había visto ataques así desde que el señor tenebroso estaba en su máximo apogeo.

-¿Mejorarán? –Preguntó Ginny, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del sanador. El hombre se giró para verla detenidamente y le sonrió con melancolía.

-No sabría decirle señorita…

-Camille… -Dijo ella pensando con rapidez.

-…Camille. No sé con exactitud que sucederá con estos jóvenes. Hemos tenido casos peores, ciertamente. Tal es el de los Longbottom, quienes hasta el día de hoy no han presentado mejorías en cuanto a su locura.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza derramando débiles lágrimas. Aún recordaba a Neville, y saber el estado permanente en el que los padres del chico se encontraban, no mejoraba la situación en la que estaba ella, sino, que la empeoraba.

-¿El estado de los Floy es similar? –Preguntó Oswald, que se había mantenido en silencio.

-El estado de la señorita Margarite no conserva el mejor diagnostico. Fue quien más ataques recibió. No sólo fue impactada por una docena de maleficios imperdonables, sino que además, la apuñalaron con una daga envenenada con veneno de basilisco. Conservado por siglos, sin duda.

-¿De basilisco? –Gritó Ginny dolida- ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Quién hizo esto?

Un horrible recuerdo acudió a la mente de la chica, cuando recordó que en su primer año, había vivido en carne propia lo que era estar cerca de un basilisco, y que Harry por rescatarla, había estado a punto de morir.

Cuantos sentimientos encontrados tenía en aquel momento. Primero estaban los Floy, dos personas maravillosas que la habían ayudado y dado un mejor hogar; luego estaba el recuerdo de Neville y los señores Longbottom, y por último, estaban Oswald y Harry, ambos chicos que le producían una sarta de emociones de todo tipo, y que no sabía manejar. Oswald, su protector, el chico más maravilloso que había conocido, ahora estaba sufriendo por el temor y el dolor de perder a sus mejores amigos. Jamás lo había visto tan triste e indefenso, era algo totalmente inesperado, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, sólo se limitaba a tomarle la mano o el brazo, para rendirle ánimos y apoyo. Mientras que con Harry, todo era un revuelo de emociones, primero, quería matarlo, y eso era algo que sentía a cada minuto del día, y otras veces, quería lanzarse en sus brazos y decirle que no lo había olvidado, que aún lo quería y que lo necesitaba.

Pero ahí estaba, entre la espada y la pared, entre dos chicos totalmente opuestos pero iguales a la vez. La única diferencia, claro estaba, era que Harry se casaría en menos de un año, y eso era algo que no podía soportar, pero que sí sabía manejar muy bien para no delatarse frente a todo el mundo, sobre todo frente a Oswald.

No sabía a que venían todos esos pensamientos en tal momento, justo cuando estaba presenciando el agónico vivir de Vincent y Maggie. Su garganta comenzó a apretarse, tenía que huir de ahí. Se disculpó con el sanador y Oswald, y salió de la habitación.

No soportaba más aquel lugar. El poco oxigeno, las llamas rojas, el hombre volteado, Vincent y Maggie, todo era siniestro, maldito, horrible. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. Corrió, y corrió deprisa, bajó unas escaleras y atravesó las puertas que se movían solas, hasta llegar al vestíbulo iluminado y con amplios ventanales. Se apoyó en uno de los balcones y comenzó a respirar. Aunque el oxigeno de la ciudad no era el adecuado debido a la contaminación de los vehículos, estar ahí, en medio del recibidor, con luz y con gente sin problemas tan graves, le alivianó un poco la presión que sentía en el pecho y el corazón.

-¡Ginny!

Ginny se volteó dando un salto, y vio como venían corriendo hacia ella sus padres y hermanos, excepto Harry, quien hablaba con la recepcionista y luego subía con rapidez las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo acongojada abrazándose al pecho de su madre.

-¿Cómo están hija? –Peguntó el señor Weasley un tanto acelerado.

-Maggie no tiene el mejor diagnostico…-Dijo sollozando- La apuñalaron con veneno de basilisco, y además la atacaron con Cruciatus varias veces.

-¡Por Merlín! –Se quejó la señora Weasley abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Y el hermano? –Preguntó su padre.

-No lo sé, no alcancé a preguntar por él.- Dijo secándose las lágrimas, recordando que Vincent yacía totalmente inmóvil sobre la cama.-Pero no creo que esté mejor que Maggie.

-Iré a verlos…-Dijo tomándole el hombro a su esposa.- Franz debe saberlo.

El hombre se alejó corriendo y Ginny vio como subía las escaleras dando grandes zancadas. Los gemelos y Percy, habían acudido también a San Mungo. Los dos primeros, se dedicaban a burlarse de cada víctima que venía a atenderse a causa de algún hechizo mal hecho, mientras que Percy, anotaba rápidamente en un pergamino anaranjado todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué haces hijo? –Le preguntó Molly, sentándose en una de las butacas dispuestas para los pacientes.

-Redacto un informe sobre lo que ha sucedido. En unos minutos más, cuando papá baje, subiré para ver a los enfermos. –Contestó solemne- Tengo que ir con Harry a la reunión de Aurores, que él ya ha convocado.

-¿Reunión con los aurores? –Preguntó Ginny incrédula, sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Harry es el líder de los aurores. –Dijo Percy con una sonrisa.- Apenas supo lo de los hermanos, fue inmediatamente a avisar a los aurores para que investigaran.

-Oh….- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Por un mínimo segundo sintió gratitud por la preocupación del chico que supuestamente la odiaba.

-Ahí viene Oswald.- Dijo la señora Weasley apuntando al chico, y levantándose de la butaca para recibirlo. –Mi niño, ¿cómo estás?

-Mejor…-Se limitó a decir con una vaga sonrisa.

-Los atraparemos. –Le dijo con una mirada determinada en sus ojos, brindándole todo el apoyo posible.

-¿Qué más dijo el sanador? –Preguntó Ginny con la voz apagada. El chico se sentó a su lado y no la miró a los ojos. Aquello hizo sentir a la chica levemente culpable. Algo en su interior le decía que aquel ataque había sido causado por su culpa.

-Maggie tiene un pronóstico difícil de determinar. Su sistema nervioso ha sufrido mucho daño. Además, hay que contar que el veneno de Basilisco le ha infectado todo lo que es hígado y pulmones. Si el veneno llegase al corazón, ella podría…morir.

Ginny se tapó la boca emitiendo un débil grito de horror. ¿Morir? ¿Maggie? No podía permitirlo, eso no estaba pasando. Se levantó de la butaca y comenzó a moverse nerviosa frente a Oswald, tratando de procesar bien la información recibida. Entonces, se decidió a preguntar por Vincent.

-¿Y Vincent? –Preguntó apretándose las manos.

Oswald levantó la mirada, observándola por primera vez a los ojos. Ginny sintió una horrible sensación de culpabilidad, ya que los ojos del chico parecían querer fusilarla. Después de unos segundos de silencio, que para Ginny fueron eternos, el le contestó bajando la cabeza.

-Vincent está en coma…-Dijo con la voz muy baja-. Los sanadores no saben si despertará. Algunos creen… que es mejor… que es mejor para ambos que… que mueran.

Ginny abrió tanto los ojos que creyó que se le saldrían de las cuencas. El corazón le latió con tal rapidez que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared. Un acido, ardiente y amargo le quemaba todo el cuerpo, necesitaba salir de ahí, todo era su culpa, lo sabía, Oswald se lo había dicho con aquella mirada, sabía que ella en parte era la asesina.

No pudo más con la presión de su posible culpa, y sin saber porqué, sintió la necesidad de subir al cuarto de los chicos y verlos, mirarlos. Necesitaba estar cerca de los Floy.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Subió las escaleras dando saltos más largos que los de su padre, y en un segundo, ya se encontraba corriendo por aquel horrendo pasillo rojo. Cuando llegó al cuarto de los Floy, la puerta estaba cerrada y Harry estaba afuera escribiendo en un pergamino. La chica aminoró el paso, y se apoyó en la misma pared en la que estaba apoyado el chico. No podía explicar lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón en aquel momento. Se imaginó que todas las víctimas que se encontraban en aquel pasillo estaban ahí por su culpa.  
Sin aguantar más el dolor que sentía, se tapó la boca con una mano y comenzó a llorar con amargura. No le importó que Harry estuviera ahí y le comenzara a gritar a los cuatro vientos que era una asesina. Solamente necesitaba desahogarse, y aquel lugar era el indicado.

Se arrastró por la pared hasta caer al suelo, y hundió su cabeza entre las piernas. Lloró con todas las fuerzas que pudo, tratando de expulsar aquel dolor punzante que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

-Ya envié a un grupo de Aurores a investigar –Dijo Harry con la voz levemente monótona. La chica, impresionada, levantó la cabeza, y se quitó el cabello pegado de la cara.-No deberías estar llorando en este pasillo. Van a echarte.

-No puedo llorar abajo. –Dijo levantándose con cuidado del suelo.

-Pero tampoco este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. –Dijo el chico sin mirarla, y con una voz extrañamente amable. Ella no contestó, y él por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, la miró a los ojos.- ¿Crees que llorando vas a solucionar algo?

-No tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando. –Dijo ella con la voz gruesa.

-Y tampoco tienes idea por lo que tu amigo está pasando. –Le dijo Harry levantando una ceja-. El Sanador me contó que los Floy eran casi como sus hermanos. Es difícil aceptar que gente tan cercana a ti esté a punto de morir. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó ella tratando de aguantar el nudo de su garganta para no largarse a llorar de nuevo-. Pero… es difícil ¿Sabes? Ellos me protegieron…y… tengo la sensación de que lo que les sucedió…

-… ¿Fue por tu culpa? –Completó Harry. Ginny bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero el chico no hizo ningún comentario desagradable-. Sé como se siente, ya te lo dije., he pasado por esto antes, y lo sabes.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto? –Preguntó ella con timidez. Era extraño estar hablando con Harry tan normalmente.

-Creo… que deberías entrar y hablar con ellos –Dijo volviendo a su pergamino- Tal vez, les haga bien escuchar a alguien cercano.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza con suavidad, observándolo. Se veía tan lindo cuando se hacia el interesante.  
Justó en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y salieron de ella el señor Weasley y el sanador. Harry y Ginny se voltearon a verlos.

-¡Ha!, chicos…-Dijo el hombre sonriéndoles con pesadumbre-. ¿Quieres entrar hija?

-¿Puedo?

-Sólo unos minutos.- Dijo el sanador- Las visitas pueden alterar el comportamiento de la esfera magnética.

La chica le sonrió a su padre y se giró para agradecerle con la misma sonrisa a Harry, pero este se veía sumergido nuevamente en su pergamino.

Se apresuró a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Nuevamente se encontraba al interior de esa horrible habitación, con el espeluznante objeto flotando sobre las camas. Maggie se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, ya no tenía aquellos espasmos, y la burbuja parecía flotar con tranquilidad siguiendo la respiración de la morena.

Vincent por otro lado, estaba durmiendo tan placidamente como Maggie, y Ginny se sorprendió de que estuviera tan sereno en aquella situación, como si solamente estuviera descansando.

Se acercó con cautela y se sentó en una silla, justo debajo de la burbuja. Contempló por largo rato a los mellizos. Trataba de hacerse la idea de que estaban ahí por equivocación, y no por haber sido víctimas de un horrible maleficio. Suspiró hondo, y comenzó a hablar bajito.

-No puedo creer que estén en estás condiciones...-Murmuró-… ¿Cómo fue que les sucedió esto?

Como sabía que no iba a haber respuesta, volvió a suspirar, pero más fuerte, creyendo que así, tal vez, haría el ruido suficiente para que pudieran despertar.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, y la tenue voz de su padre se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-Ginny, hija, creo que debes salir, deben reposar debido a la poción.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza apesadumbrada y se levantó con cuidado del asiento. Con sigilo, se acercó hacia Vincent y en un acto de despedida le rozó suavemente la mano, lo mismo hizo con Maggie, que estaba a pocos palmos de distancia.

-Espero que se recuperen pronto, no saben cuanto los necesitamos…

Fue tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La burbuja repentinamente comenzó a temblar, y los tentáculos que se pegaban a los cuerpos de los chicos se despegaron con tal fuerza, que se azotaron entre ellos hasta terminar balanceándose en el aire.

Ginny se alejó asustada, viendo con horror como los mellizos comenzaban a agitarse sobre las camas, produciendo fuertes espasmos. Retrocedió tanto, que quedó de espaldas a la pared. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, ni tampoco sabía porqué no corría a pedir ayuda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose aún más culpable que antes, hasta que los ruidos y los espasmos cesaron.

Abrió los ojos con suavidad, de ellos brotaron cientos de lágrimas, y entonces, su corazón dejó de latir. O al menos, eso sintió.

Vincent y Maggie yacían sobre las camas con los ojos abiertos y mirándose entre ellos. La burbuja flotaba sobre las cabezas totalmente transparente y brillante. Ginny no pudo emitir ruido alguno, sin embargo, los que sí podían hacerlo, eran los mellizos.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Se quejó Maggie sentándose sobre la cama y afirmándose la cabeza- ¡Guau! Siento como si me hubiera azotado la cabeza contra una pared.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Preguntó Vincent totalmente perplejo observando a Ginny, quien aún se mantenía estática y pegada a la pared.

Ginny no sabía que había sucedido, pero sí estaba segura de algo, y era que la euforia que se estaba aglomerando en su pecho, clamaba por salir a gritos. Se demoró pocos segundos en reaccionar y salir corriendo al pasillo. El señor Weasley, el sanador, y Harry, la quedaron mirando curiosos y asustados.

-¡HAN DESPERTADO! ¡MAGGIE Y VINCENT HAN DESPERTADO!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-¡Muertos! ¡Los quería muertos! ¡Idiotas! –Bramó Candeviere, paseando de un lado a otro mientras sostenía elevados en el aire y de cabeza a Callum y Atharias.

-Le juro señor que los vimos muertos, ¡estaban muertos! –Gritó Atharias totalmente atónito.

-No quedó rastro alguno de vida señor, ¡de verdad! –Suplicó Callum tratando de afirmarse el largo y apolillado vestido rojo, para que no se le fuera a la cabeza y se le vieran las bragas.

-¿Y me pueden explicar entonces por qué los mellizos terminaron en San Mungo?- Inquirió apuntándolos con el dedo.

-¿Sa…? ¿San Mungo? –Preguntó el hombre colgando del techo.

-¡Si! ¡San Mungo! ¡Imbécil! –Espetó Candeviere moviéndose de un lado a otro bajo las cabezas de los sujetos.- ¡Los mellizos están en San Mungo!

-¡Imposible! –Gritó Callum fingiendo sorpresa, ciertamente, recordaba que algo no había salido bien en un hechizo.

-Claro, están con riesgo vital…-Meditó un momento mientras se detenía bajo las cabezas- Sin embargo… ¡Aún están vivos!

Ambos, Callum y Atharias, saltaron asustados, produciendo un gracioso movimiento debido a su postura. Candeviere se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y luego bajo sus manos refregándose la cara.

-¿Señor…? –Comenzó a decir Atharias, pero Candeviere lo detuvo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-¡Calla! –Dijo furioso- Estoy pensando.

La pareja se quedó colgando de cabeza durante un largo instante mientras el hombre pensaba. Se paseaba de un lado a otro con la mano en la boca, se detenía y reanudaba la marcha. Atharias y Callum tenían la cara roja debido a la presión que producía la sangre, y la mujer con suerte lograba mantener su vestido sujetado.

-¡Lo tengo! –Gritó repentinamente después de un largo silencio, produciendo que Callum con Atharias se asustaran y chocaran sus cabezas como péndulos.- ¡MORGAN!

Se escuchó un "Crac" por toda la casa, y en medio de la sala apareció un chico muy diferente al Morgan que su propio padre conocía. El chico estaba tan elegante como cuando había ido a contratar a los asesinos. Su melena negra la llevaba amarrada en una firme cola bajo su nuca, y llevaba un traje que complementaba pantalón, camisa y una capa negra de viaje.

-¿Llamaste? – Preguntó con seriedad. Su padre lo quedó observando unos instantes antes de responder.

-Si…-Dijo con lentitud, como si aquel cambio en su hijo fuese digno de estudio.

-¿Qué deseas?

-¿Recuerdas aquel trabajillo que te ordené que me hicieras? –Le preguntó mientras se colocaba unos guantes negros. Parecía que había olvidado por completo a los dos seres flotantes sobre su cabeza. Morgan repentinamente se sonrojo, pero trató de evitar el contacto con el hombre para que no lo notase.

-Si…-Dijo carraspeando- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

-No… -Contestó su padre observándolo con atención- Veo que te has estado preparando… Me gusta…-Dijo sonriéndole con malicia y apretándole el hombro-. Me agrada que te estés poniendo en marcha con el plan, hijo.

-Sabes que es mi deber…-Contestó con monotonía levantando los hombros-. Pero bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que comiences con el trabajo ahora mismo…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –Preguntó sobresaltado-. Pero…pero…

-Pero nada hijo. –Lo chistó con un extraño tono paternal en la voz- Necesito que comiences ahora mismo, debido a que un par de pelafustanes no han podido realizar bien ni el más mínimo encargo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Morgan por primera vez, se fijó en los cuerpos que flotaban cabeza abajo. Callum y Atharias con suerte podían aguantar la presión en la cabeza- Oh… No los mataron... ¿cierto?

-¿Qué crees tú? –Contestó su padre cruzándose de brazos y levantando la cabeza. Luego de mirar a la pareja por un instante, con una clara expresión de "pobres idiotas", bajó la mirada y se enfocó en su hijo.- Debemos irnos, te explicaré todo en el camino.

El hombre volvió a colocar la mano en el hombro del chico, un extraño gesto si se sabía de por sí, que Candeviere no era un buen padre. Le sonrió con una mueca extraña, la que Morgan catalogó como "un intento de ternura", y ambos se alejaron hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Atharias y Callum se miraron asustados. Observaron a su alrededor, todo estaba a oscuras, y ellos, estaban solos.

-¿Se… señor? –Musitó el calvo.

-¡AYUDA! –Gritaron ambos. Pero nadie acudió a auxiliarlos.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny, Oswald y toda su familia, a excepción de quienes estaban en el piso del AMUT, se encontraban esperando fuera de un nuevo pasillo, el de recuperaciones.

Los ventanales eran amplios y por ellos entraba la fresca brisa de la mañana, además de abundante luz. Los pasillos eran amplios y luminosos, y los magos iban de un lado a otro con ramos de flores y regalos.

Ginny ya había repetido una buena cantidad de veces su versión sobre lo acontecido en el cuarto de los mellizos, y aún no dejaba de causar conmoción su relato.

-¿Pero cómo? –Decía George impresionado- ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

-¡No lo sé! –Repitió Ginny exhausta, pero feliz, casi por enésima vez.- Ya les dije, sólo los toque.

-Se está manifestando…- Dijo entonces Oswald, quien por mucho rato se había mantenido en silencio, aunque no por eso dejaba de sonreír. Ginny se giró para verlo, puesto que en ese momento discutía con George, y parpadeó incrédula.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Se está manifestando…-Repitió Oswald con una débil sonrisa-…Tu poder.

Ginny, los gemelos y la señora Weasley, que estaban ahí en ese momento, lo miraron impresionados.

-¿Cómo que se está manifestando? –Preguntó la chica nerviosa. Oswald aún mantenía aquella sonrisa que, en lugar de tranquilizarla, le producía una extraña sensación de pánico. Ginny parpadeó un par de veces al ver que el chico no contestaba, e insistió:- ¡Oswald! ¿Qué quieres decir con "Manifestando"?

-Lo sabes chiquita...-Contestó relajando su expresión y mirándola con ternura-… Sabes que tú poder deberá manifestarse en algún momento. Vincent te lo dijo. Antes de nacer, comenzarán a suceder cosas a tu alrededor, cosas que tienen referencia con la magia que se alberga en ti. Claramente, el que les hayas salvado la vida a los chicos, es una prueba concreta de que el poder está comenzando a gestarse.

Ginny sintió un extraño ardor en su espalda, como si alguien le hubiera arrojado agua caliente en la cabeza y todo el líquido hubiera chorreado por su columna. Automáticamente se llevó las manos al vientre, creyendo la extraña idea de que estaba embarazada de algo inocuo e incoloro. En un fragmento de segundo, por su cabeza pasaron cientos de imágenes, y vio a su estomago transformado en una gran esfera brillante y mágica.

Una lejana voz, pero a la vez cercana, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, mi niña! –Gritó Molly Weasley sollozando y mirándola con tristeza y… ¿orgullo?, A la vez.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó atónita, puesto que no entendía la reacción de su madre. Aquello le debía afectar a ella, no a la mujer.

-¡Me harás abuela! –Sollozó con una sonrisa, y Ginny dibujó una graciosa mueca en su rostro. Nunca había oído nada más extraño que darle un nieto a su madre con la forma de algo que no era humano, ni mucho menos palpable.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando mamá? –Dijo totalmente roja, ya que muchas personas se habían detenido en el vestíbulo para observar como la noble mujer lloraba por la "gran" noticia.

-Mi niña, no sabes lo feliz que me harás al verte con…

-¡No digas disparates! –Gritó más roja que su propio cabello, y tratando de evitar por todos los sentidos que le llegaran las burlas de sus hermanos y de Oswald.

Por suerte, justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y de ella salieron el sanador, el señor Weasley, Percy y Harry. Los cuatro hombres se veían sonrientes, aunque los dos más jóvenes no dejaban de hacer variadas anotaciones en unos pliegos de pergamino, lo que evitaba que se les viera la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están? –Gritó Ginny, aprovechando la oportunidad para olvidarse del tema de su "extraño" embarazo.

-¡Oh! –Fue lo único que pudo decir el sanador la verla, ya que aún no entendía como una chica tan joven, había salvado a dos enfermos terminales, cuando los más expertos brujos no pudieron hacer nada.

-Ellos están bien hija, felices y alegres, sobre todo esa chica…Maggie…

-¡Es terrible! –Gimió Percy molesto, con la misma expresión que ponía cuando se enfadaba con los gemelos por su falta de madurez.

Ginny no esperó a que le dieran más detalles y fue la primera en entrar a la habitación. Maggie estaba sentada en su cama comiéndose las uñas mientras hacía un crucigrama, en tanto Vincent, solamente se dedicaba a leer un pequeño libro. Ambos levantaron las miradas cuando la chica entró a la habitación, y no evitaron sonreír y dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para poder atenderla.

-¡Mira Maggie, nuestra sanadora favorita! –Dijo Vincent sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo estás amiga? –Sonrió Maggie totalmente radiante al verla.

Ginny no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón colapsaba de emoción, y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue largarse a llorar y arrojarse sobre la cama del moreno, la cual estaba más cerca.

-¡Perdónenme! ¡Perdónenme! –Suplicó angustiada. Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos, mientras la chica seguía llorando lastimosa- ¡Siento mucho lo que les sucedió! ¡Les prometo que haré lo que sea para detener a ese miserable! ¡No dejaré que les vuelva a poner un dedo encima!

Ambos chicos relajaron su expresión y sonrieron con ternura. Habían comprendido que el dolor de la chica se debía a una culpabilidad no existente, y Vincent no tardó en hacerle entender que no era así.

-Ginny…-Dijo haciéndole cariño en la cabeza.

-¡No seas tonta! –Gritó Maggie impresionada. Vincent la asesinó fulminante con los ojos, mientras la pelirroja levantaba la cabeza envuelta en una mata de pelo pegado a su cara. La morena al ver que había captado la atención de ambos, prosiguió- ¿Crees que lo que nos pasó fue por tu culpa? ¡No seas tonta! Ese imbécil de Can... delabro… –Murmuró cuando su hermano la chistó con fuerza-... debe haber descubierto que viviste en nuestra casa. Lo más probable es que haya ido por ti y al no encontrarte se desquitó con nosotros.

-Aún así, es extraño…-Comentó Vincent pensativo- No envió a sus esbirros típicos, sino, a dos asesinos, que si mal no recuerdo, en una época trabajaron para los mortifagos, pero no así para Voldemort.- Explicó el chico al ver la expresión de incredulidad en Ginny.

-¿Cómo que trabajaban para los mortifagos pero no para Voldemort? –Preguntó Ginny secándose las lágrimas, Maggie le prestaba la misma atención a su hermano.

-Eran como los mortifagos de los mortifagos… Me explico… Cuando Voldemort les pedía un trabajo, ellos no trabajaban solos, les pedían ayuda a una secta de mafiosos que habitaba…o habita, no estoy seguro, en uno de los suburbios de Brixton, pero es un condado mágico deshabitado llamado Slawttown. Si eso aún existe, lo más probable es que Él, haya acudido a los servicios de los últimos asesinos a sueldos que quedan en el mundo mágico.

Ginny se imaginaba a Candeviere caminando por aquellos oscuros callejones mientras buscaba a esos asesinos que habían atacado a sus amigos. Como ella conocía bien las calles y las callejuelas de Brixton, no le encontraba sentido ver a un hombre tan elegante como él, caminando por ahí.

Se escuchó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió. Por ella entraron Oswald y la señora Weasley, la cual le sonrió con cariño a los mellizos.

-Oh... –Sonrió Ginny levantándose y arreglándose el cabello- Chicos, ella es mi madre, Molly Weasley.

-Encantada de conocerla…- Dijo Vincent con su acostumbrada caballerosidad. A pesar de que estaba acostado, Ginny habría jurado que si hubiera estado de pie, le habría besado la mano a su madre.

-Un gusto…-Sonrió Maggie desde la cama con torpeza. La señora Weasley les devolvió la sonrisa con su típico estilo maternal que la caracterizaba, y Ginny extrañamente se sintió mucho más feliz.

-El placer es todo mío niños... –Les dijo la mujer-… Espero que estén mejor. No saben el susto que se llevaron mi hija y Oswald cuando supieron que estaban internados aquí.

Oswald, quien estaba tras la señora Weasley, observaba toda la escena en silencio y con una expresión totalmente diferente a la habitual. Era como si no viera a sus amigos, sino, que a su familia. Como si hubiera estado a punto de perder a sus hermanos.

-¡Hola viejo! –Saludo Vincent alegremente desde su cama.

-¿Cómo están chicos? –Dijo adelantando a la mujer y colocándose frente a ellos. Ginny lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y podía notar que estaba nervioso y asustado. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cuando por un momento, percibió la extraña idea de que tal vez, él la encontraba mínimamente culpable.

-Tengo las piernas entumecidas –Se quejó Maggie con su típico humor sardónico. Su hermano, y las demás personas que estaban en la habitación le sonrieron con gracia.- La verdad, no hallo la hora de salir.

-El sanador nos dijo que solamente necesitaban unas horas para corroborar los exámenes –Explicó la señora Weasley- Luego podrían marcharse.

-¡Genial! –Gritó Maggie sacudiendo sus piernas bajo la sábana. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y ella se sonrojó al instante-. Podrían entenderme ¿no? No soporto estar quieta tanto tiempo.

-A todo esto… señora Weasley… -Interrumpió Vincent- ¿El sanador dijo que nos podíamos marchar hoy si los exámenes salían bien?

-Eso es lo que dijo…-Se adelantó Oswald con la misma expresión. Parecía cansado y triste.

-Bien, creo que será un largo día hermanita…-Le comentó Vincent a la chica que se hallaba contigua a él, quien trataba de desenredarse de la maraña de sábanas sobre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Pues… -Vincent se dirigió a Oswald con el semblante preocupado, y ambos parecieron entenderse. Ginny intuía que podía ser y no evitaba sentir un nudo en el estomago.- No tenemos casa donde vivir…- Dijo entre avergonzado y triste.

Ginny no pudo evitar sentir como el nudo le apretaba cada vez más las entrañas hasta llegar a sus pulmones y desplazarse hacia su pecho. El dolor que le habían producido esas palabras no era mejor que el que había sentido cuando supo que estaban en peligro de muerte.

Su madre estaba agarrándose los brazos en señal de preocupación y compasión. Oswald mantenía sus manos firmes sobre los barrotes de la camilla, mientras que los mellizos se miraban mutuamente tratando de buscar una solución. Entonces, el dolor que Ginny estaba sintiendo en el pecho desapareció, transformándose en regocijo y en entusiasmo. Un entusiasmo que bailó por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, y transformarse en idea.

-¡Lo tengo! –Gritó entusiasmada,

Todos se voltearon a verla impresionados después de un largo rato de silencio. El grito de la chica los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, y la señora Weasley pegó un leve salto cuando escuchó a su hija gritar tan cerca de ella.

-¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Oswald divertido.

Ginny los miró sonrientes, y luego se dirigió a su madre, quien tenía su mano sobre su corazón.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?

Con curiosidad, la mujer salió tras su hija hacia el pasillo. Una vez afuera, la fuerte luz del sol que en ese momento penetraba por los grandes ventanales, le dio a Ginny la sensación de vigor y optimismo que necesitaba.

El pasillo terminaba en un pequeño vestíbulo, donde había un mesón con la sanadora correspondiente, y frente a él, su padre, Percy, Harry y otro sujeto que estaba de espaldas, hablaban con un par de sanadores más viejos.

Ginny dejó de mirarlos, puesto que no despertaban su curiosidad, y se dirigió a su madre, que, al igual que ella, observaba a los hombres.

-¿Qué me querías decir? –Preguntó Molly cuando se volvió para ver a su hija. Parecía inquieta, y de vez en cuando, lanzaba mirabas furtivas al grupo que hablaba con los sanadores.

-Es que… no sé si sonará extraño, pero… se me ha ocurrido una idea…-Dijo Ginny tanteando el terreno, puesto que su madre había cambiado tanto, que ya no sabía que convenía pedirle y que no.

-¿Qué cosa hija? –La mujer seguía inquieta y no dejaba de mover la cabeza hacia su marido.

-Verás… lo que sucede… -Ginny también se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, su idea podía sonar descabellada, pero valía la pena tratar. Al fin y al cabo, era por una buena causa.-… Oh mamá… Tú sabes como me siento por Vincent y Maggie…yo… yo sé que esto que les pasó fue por mi culpa. Oswald lo sabe y por eso actúa así conmigo… Mamá… por favor… ¿podemos alojar a Maggie y a Vincent en La Madriguera? Por un tiempo, hasta que puedan reconstruir la casa.

Molly parpadeó unos segundos, hasta que por fin pudo procesar bien lo que le pedía su hija. Volvió a girar la cabeza para ver a los hombres, pero estos ya no estaban, en su lugar, había una anciana con un niño en brazos.

Cuando se integró nuevamente para ponerle atención a la chica, esta estaba con los ojos levemente llorosos, y la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Hija… no lo sé…-Dijo pensativa- Deberíamos hablarlo con tú padre…

-Mamá… Por favor…-Suplicó Ginny juntando sus manos-. No tienen a donde ir, y hoy los sacaran de aquí.

-¿Y no pueden quedarse donde Oswald?

-Los padres de Oswald están viviendo en Irlanda, y la casa de aquí la han alquilado para otras personas… Vamos mamá, Oswald y Harry viven con nosotros…

-Si, pero hija…

-Por favor…-Rogó Ginny con la voz quebrada y lagrimeando levemente-. Necesito disculparme por lo que hice.

-¡Por Merlín Ginny! –Le gritó la mujer- ¡Tú no has hecho nada! ¡Deja de culparte!

-¡Es verdad! –Gritó Ginny llorando con los dientes apretados- ¡El asesino seguramente envió a matar a quienes me han protegido! ¡Todos quienes me quieren corren peligro! ¡Como Harry con Voldemort!

-Pero hija, no debes culparte por eso…-Dijo la mujer abrazándola- A Harry le dije lo mismo en aquella época, y ahora te diré lo mismo a ti… -Le tomó la cara y la miró con fuerza y ternura a los ojos- Nada de lo que sucede es tu culpa.. Cielo… ¡Por Merlín! Todos quienes te quieren velan por tu protección sin importar los riesgos. Estos chicos te cuidaron y protegieron, es lo mínimo que les debe…

Se quedó callada un instante, mientras que Ginny trataba de interpretar aquella pausa. Fue tan sólo un segundo, y cuando lo comprendió, abrazó a la mujer con fuerza.

-¡Gracias mamá! Les avisaré ahora mismo…

-Pero… ¿dónde los alojaremos?

-Que Maggie duerma en mi pieza, y que Vincent comparta la habitación de Charlie con Oswald. – Dijo Ginny totalmente resuelta, como si aquello lo hubiese tenido planeado. Su madre le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender su permiso para avisarle a los mellizos.- ¡Ah por cierto! –Dijo antes de abrir la puerta- Había olvidado que Hermione llega está noche de Roma… ¿podrá quedarse con nosotras en la misma habitación? ¡Es amplia!

Molly exhaló un suspiro exasperado pero no pudo evitar sonreír, y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Ginny se secó las lágrimas, pegó un leve grito de júbilo, y entró a la habitación de los mellizos radiante de alegría.

Oswald, Vincent y Maggie dejaron lo que hacían para mirar a la chica quien dibujaba una alegre sonrisa, y aquello llamó su atención de sobremanera, más aún, si hace unos instantes lloraba sin poder contenerse.

-¿Pasó algo?- Le preguntó Oswald curioso, los hermanos colocaron la misma mirada de extrañeza.

-Les tengo una noticia, una gran noticia –Contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Era gracioso, puesto que aquella expresión de la chica parecía ser contagiosa, y al poco rato todos sonreían tal como ella.

-Bien… ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Vincent.

-Les he consigo donde quedarse –Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los tres chicos parecieron iluminarse debido al entusiasmo, y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Ginny les confesó la verdad:- Se quedarán a vivir en La Madriguera, en mi casa.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tiare acababa de llegar a la mansión. Había colgado su capa de viaje sobre una vieja percha de bronce, y cerrado la gran puerta de madera. Por suerte, aquel día, estaban todos los ventanales sin cortinas, y en la mansión se respiraba luz y calor. La habitación de las reuniones estaba abierta, y no cerrada como la última vez, y parecía que había más de un habitante en el interior.

Tiare aguzó el oído y lo primero que detectó fue un grito de alegría, como de alguien quien hubiera ganado algún juego o algo similar.

Su rostro dibujó una mueca, entre incredulidad y risa, y comenzó a subir la larga escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba hacia las habitaciones.

Una de las puertas estaba abierta, y sus ojos dibujaron la mayor de las sorpresas, al encontrar en su interior, a un chico de melena pelirroja y sentado sobre un sofá jugando con una consola de video juegos.

-¡Emir! –Gritó contenta.

-¡Tiare! –Gritó el chico dejando la consola de lado y corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en Oriente.

-No. Meng tenía otros planes y prefirió encargarse él del asunto.

-¿Y los otros?

-Andan recorriendo los diferentes ministerios, ya sabes como son… -Dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sofá y volviendo a jugar con la consola.

-Oye Emir… -Dijo la chica suspicaz sentándose en el sofá- ¿Qué han descubierto sobre las portadoras?

-¿Te refieres a las brujas apocalípticas? No lo sé- Contestó el chico dando saltos sobre el sofá mientras jugaba a ganar una carrera.

-¡No les digas así! –La chica se levantó y quitó los cables de la consola.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó él quedándose con los brazos abiertos- ¡Esa carrera era mía!

-¡No me estás escuchando Emir! –Se quejó Tiare colocándose frente a él- ¡Sabes que Meng nos encargó un trabajo! Tenemos que encontrar a las portadoras antes que el ministro lo haga.

-¡Y yo que sé! –Gritó el chico tratando de alcanzar los cables para conectar la consola, pero la chica era un obstáculo difícil de pasar.

-¡Escúchame! –Le gritó ella agarrándolo por los hombros- ¡Debemos interceptar a las demás portadoras! Ya encontré a una, está en nueva Zelanda, al norte. Vive con su abuela, pero no le queda mucho tiempo si Candeviere tiene en sus manos el Henotiometro.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? –Protestó el muchacho una vez más- ¡Ese trabajo le corresponde al concilio de Oriente, no a nosotros! ¡Ahora apártate, que quiero jugar!

-¡Nosotros somos el concilio internacional! ¡Por Dios Emir! ¡Reacciona! ¡Eres parte de una de las congregaciones más importantes que hay en el mundo mágico y a ti no te importa!

-¡No exageres mujer! –Contestó Emir tratando de agarrar los cables desconectados, pero no recordaba cual era el que se conectaba.

-¿Qué no exagere? –Tiare lo tomó por un brazo y con una fuerza inimaginable lo levantó del suelo- ¡Escucha! ¡Vas a venir conmigo, ahora ya! Calfulaf me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo con la tierra, y que acontecerá si no encontramos a las brujas antes que Candeviere lo haga. Si él las encuentra antes que nosotros estaremos todos perdidos. ¿Acaso eso quieres? ¿Ah?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? –Protestó el chico aterrado ante la fuerte reacción de Tiare.

-¡Me impresionas! –Gritó ella soltándolo exasperada. El chico cayó al suelo agarrándose el brazo como un cachorro al que acaban de golpear- ¡Me acompañarás ahora mismo a Inglaterra!

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué estás loca? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar!

-¡Me importa un cuerno si acabas de llegar! ¡Vamos a partir inmediatamente a Inglaterra! Debemos infiltrarnos al interior del ministerio. Tenemos que averiguar que se trae Candeviere entre manos.

-Tiare… la verdad es que estás loca… -Murmuró Emir mirándola con cuidado- No podemos inmiscuirnos ahí. Ese lugar debe estar repleto de soldados que trabajan para él. ¡Nos descubrirían!

-En eso te equivocas…- Contestó la chica con seriedad- Se nota que no pones atención cuando Meng hace las reuniones. –Ante el desconcierto del chico, ella prosiguió a explicar, pero con un leve dejo de exasperación- Candeviere trabaja solo… Bueno, no tan solo. La verdad, es que tiene gente a su disposición, pero son mínimos. Y no Emir, no trabajan en el ministerio. Tal vez del único que habría que cuidarse es de su hijo, Morgan. Pero por lo demás, descuida, que no hay gente que trabaje para él en el interior, sería demasiado sospechoso, y Candeviere no es como Voldemort. A él, le gusta ir con cuidado. No quiere que nadie sepa que es él, el asesino.

-Es lo más extraño que me han dicho…- Confesó Emir con absoluta sinceridad reflejada en su pecoso rostro.

-Pero bien. No necesito pedirte que me acompañes puesto que te obligaré a ir conmigo. No pienso ir sola. –El chico iba a protestar pero ella lo acalló con un gesto de su mano- Vamos a disfrazarnos. He averiguado algunos datos de miembros que andan fuera del país, simplemente nos haremos pasar por ellos y diremos que volvimos antes por razones personales. –Tiare sacó de debajo de su cinturón, un grueso frasco de vidrio con un liquido semi transparente, y lo balanceó ante sus ojos- Yo trabajaré en el departamento de aurores y tú, en el de cooperación mágica internacional. Candeviere está en el quinto piso, tengo sus horarios de salida y de llegada. A penas él no esté y el ministerio este vacío, nos infiltraremos a su oficina, buscaremos la información de las portadoras e iremos a buscarlas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí. ¿Por qué tengo qué ir yo?

Tiare rodó los ojos, lo tomó por un brazo y antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, ella había girado sobre sus talones desapareciendo al instante.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Morgan caminaba de un lado a otro, casi produciendo un agujero en la sala de la casa. Su padre hablaba por teléfono en japonés, un idioma que el chico detestaba, sobretodo, por el tétrico sonido rítmico que producía en la boca del hombre.

Tenía los nervios de punta, y durante todo ese instante, había tratado de mantener la compostura. Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía. Su padre acababa de usar aquel extraño instrumento, ese que le había arrebatado a la condesa de Escocia, Clotilde La Vaguard. Por suerte, la mujer estaba tan borracha aquella noche, que un simple hechizo desmemorizante había servido para hacerle olvidar que habían estado en su casa el día de la fiesta.

El hombre colgó el teléfono con un fuerte estrépito, y Morgan dio un leve saltó. Su padre se dirigió a él, mirándolo desde arriba, como si fuera la causa de su enojo, y siguió de largo hasta sentarse en un gran sofá rojo, que estaba mirando en dirección a un gigantesco ventanal, el cual mostraba una espectacular vista de todo Londres.

Morgan sabía que cuando su padre se sentaba en aquel sofá, era para pensar, por lo que decidió apartarse e irse a su habitación y esperar indicaciones. Sin embargo, la voz del hombre se escuchó antes.

-Mira hijo… -Murmuró. Morgan se acercó por atrás del sofá y observó el maravilloso espectáculo que otorgaba el ventanal. El Big Ben, relucía desde lo lejos, y la luz del sol hacía brillar el radiante cristal que cubría el reloj. Las montañas y el horizonte estaban pintados con los finos dedos del más prolijo y destacado artista. Las nubes se expandían a lo lejos en pequeñas motas de algodón de diversos colores, unas más grises que otras, señal de que el otoño estaba en su fin y que el invierno comenzaba a acercarse.

Morgan no pudo evitar mirar más allá, más lejos, donde se erguían unas colinas asimétricas. Sabía que tras aquellos parajes se encontraba Carminabell, y no podía evitar que a su mente acudiera el recuerdo de aquel entonces, cuando conoció a Camille, quien en verdad era Ginny, la chica que su padre deseaba tener en sus manos más que a nadie.

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo nuevamente su padre- ¿No es hermoso? Y ahora piensa hijo… Cada país, cada lugar, presenta un espectáculo similar… Y ahora imagina, piensa, que todo eso te pertenece, es tuyo… y eres el amo y señor de todo aquello que te rodea…

Morgan abrió los ojos asustado, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando su padre? Sabía que no debía contradecirle, así que trató de mantener la calma y esperar a que continuara.

-Hablé con Yoshimatsu…- Continuó- Omanshai anda nuevamente en Indonesia, visitando la tumba de su padre. ¡Maldito contrato! –Masculló- ¡A mala hora me dejé llevar por la compasión, y acepté que el convenio permitiera al chico visitar la tumba de aquel imbécil una vez al mes! ¡Justo ahora que lo necesito!

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Morgan después de un largo silencio- ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

Candeviere dejó que el silencio se mantuviera a flote por un momento, era como si analizara la situación. Miró a su hijo nuevamente, quien, extrañamente, había cambiado desde el momento que supo que tenía que conquistar a Ginny. Volvió a mirar por el ventanal y se levantó lentamente del sofá, quedando de pie frente a él, y dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-¿Recuerdas el Henotiometro que le robamos a la gorda esa? –Preguntó con un dejo de petulancia e ironía en la voz.

-Claro que sí…- recordó Morgan con una sonrisa- Fui yo quien tuvo que cargarla.

-Bueno, ahora que sé utilizarlo… después de aquel percance en la fiesta…- Candeviere hizo un sutil sonido al querer destacar las palabras "fiesta" y "percance", con el fin de hacer sentir mal a su hijo, lo que consiguió gradualmente al causar que este se tocará la mejilla con suavidad.-… Sé como encontrar a las otras portadoras. Lamentablemente si no tengo sus fichas me es más difícil localizarlas, pero hay una que la tengo casi controlada.

-¿Y quien es? –Preguntó Morgan con rapidez, para hacer desparecer el tenso ambiente que se había formado ante el recuerdo.

-Es una mujer, un poco mayor… Se encuentra muy al sur… debo decir… me atrevería a decir que mucho más al oeste…

¿Y? ¿Quién es? –Insistió Morgan. Su padre se volteó con una sonrisa pensativa y apretó los labios.

-Se llama Nora Duval, y vive en Brasil. Aunque es una inmigrante, ya que su familia actualmente reside en Portugal. –Candeviere se volvió para mirar nuevamente a través del ventanal y prosiguió- Creo que podríamos hacer algunos arreglos para volver a traerla aquí, junto con su familia. Aunque lamentablemente será la última vez que la vean.

El hombre rió con suavidad, pero de un modo horriblemente siniestro, y Morgan no pudo evitar que se le crisparan los vellos de todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente hubo callado, prosiguió.

-Por eso necesito a Omanshai… Necesito encantarla… Necesito traerla aquí.

-¿Por qué no puedes ir a Brasil? Lo has hecho con todas las víctimas. Vas a su lugar de residencia. –Puntualizó Morgan tratando de apaciguar sus nervios.

-Es que…-El hombre pareció pensar un instante, y luego de un largo silencio, dijo:- No puedo salir de aquí hijo. No puedo salir de Europa.

Morgan parpadeó un par de veces antes de percatarse de que su padre parecía avergonzado. Candeviere se sentó en el sofá cruzando las piernas, apoyó los brazos en ellas y luego con las manos se sobó la sien.

-¿De que rayos hablas? –Preguntó Morgan totalmente impactado por aquella sincera confesión.

-No es algo que te competa, hijo.-Murmuró cansado. Morgan iba a hablar nuevamente, pero el hombre lo interrumpió- Creo que es hora de que comiences con tu trabajo. Tráeme el Henotiometro.

El chico hizo caso inmediatamente, pero camino a la habitación, donde estaba guardado el aparato, no pudo evitar pensar que su padre actuaba extraño.

Cuando volvió con el objeto, Candeviere lo tomó con rapidez y lo abrió. Era un instrumento extraño, el cual tenía muchas flechas de colores, y los contornos poseían números y letras en alfabeto griego. El hombre apuntó con él hacía la ventana y pronunció algo de manera inaudible, que el chico no logró entender.

-La chica está aquí, en Londres –Dijo incorporándose sobre el sofá con una voz llena de regocijo- Cerca de la Estancia, a unas dos cuadras de Cottery… ¡Está en San Mungo!

Morgan dio un leve respingo cuando el hombre saltó del sillón, apuntando como un lunático el aparato hacia la ventana.

-¡Ve, deprisa! –Le gritó Candeviere mientras giraba el Henotiometro en sus manos- ¡No está lejos de aquí! ¡Ve, intercéptala!

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Y qué hago?

El hombre se giró con violencia y ametralló a su hijo con aquellos ojos negros tan escalofriantes. El chico retrocedió asustado y se topó con el carro de los licores, el cual sonó vibrante cuando lo rozó.

-¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!- Repitió Candeviere colérico- ¡Haz lo que planeamos idiota! ¡Ve y engáñala! ¡Gánate su confianza!... Y tráemela… la quiero viva cuando la tenga entre mis manos.

Morgan jamás creyó ver a su padre con aquella expresión. Siempre lo acompañaba cuando debían encontrar a las brujas, y además, presenciaba los asesinatos. Aún así, el hombre mantenía la calma y la tibieza de su piel, como si fuera algo de todos los días. A excepción de sus ojos, que se crispaban como dos rejas, al igual que los gatos. Sin embargo, como ahora, nunca lo había visto. Sus ojos echaban chispas y sus labios se crispaban dibujando una diabólica mueca.

-Claro… entiendo… -Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Era presa del pánico.

-¡VETE! –Gritó el hombre escupiendo odio hacia todos lados.

El chico salió a tropezones y zancadillas de la casa, chocando con todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. Cuando se hubo alejado, Candeviere lo observó desde el segundo piso, aún mirando por el ventanal y con la brújula en la mano.

-Pronto… muy pronto… -Murmuró con la mirada fija en el horizonte, y cargada de odio.- Ahora, a seguir con la lista…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Los Weasley habían pasado casi todo el día en San Mungo, más, para que los mellizos testificaran ante los aurores, que para cuidarlos.

Para cuando estaban por abandonar del edificio, eran casi las seis de la tarde. Habían tenido que almorzar en la cafetería y usar los baños para enfermos. O al menos eso hicieron los gemelos, después de atestarse con casi todos los pasteles de la vitrina.

Ginny, por su parte, lo había disfrutado, el día se le había pasado veloz, y agradecía por sobretodo estar allí con sus amigos sanos y salvos.

Oswald, por otro lado, se había relajado, y era el mismo de siempre, aunque la chica seguía creyendo que el le echaba la culpa por el incidente.

Ante el ajetreo del día, había olvidado por completo que Hermione llegaba esa misma noche, y al recordarlo, corrió veloz para avisarle a Oswald, quien mantenía una conversación muy discreta con Vincent.

Los mellizos ya estaban en pie, y cuando ella llegó para hablar con el rubio, Vincent solamente se sujetaba de una muleta que el sanador le había dado en caso de emergencia.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó Oswald a penas la vio llegar a su lado tan agitada.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –Preguntó asustado, esperaba que no fuese otra mala noticia.

-¡Llega hoy!

-¿De verdad? –Inquirió Vincent con curiosidad- ¿Llega de dónde?

-De Roma, se fue por dos semanas… ¡Oswald! Debemos ir al Aeropuerto a buscarla.

-¿Te avisó a que hora llegaba?

Ginny se quedó muda unos instantes, Hermione no le había dicho la hora de llegada, sólo que sería durante la noche, y aquello abarcaba una larga gama de opciones.

-La verdad, es que no.

-Entonces hay que esperar a que avise. –Dijo Oswald. Ginny aún presentía que algo sucedía con él, ya que no estaba actuando como siempre, sino, que un poco más lejano.

-Pero…

-Escucha, Vincent y Maggie tienen cosas que atender aún con los aurores. Deben seguir atestiguando, además de ir a ver la casa. Yo los acompañaré, luego de eso, si alcanzo, te llevo al aeropuerto.

-¿Si alcanzas? –Preguntó Ginny totalmente atónita y con una expresión entre enfado e incredulidad.

-Sí. Los chicos necesitan más ayuda… lo sabes.

Oswald se volteó para seguir hablando con Vincent, mientras este miraba a Ginny con un claro semblante de extrañeza, lo que indicaba que estaba tan pasmado como ella por la actitud de su amigo.

-Bien… entonces… veré como lo hago para ir a buscar a Mi amiga…- Dijo con un aire desinteresado y recalcando el "mi", con el fin de llamar la atención de Oswald, pero este ni siquiera se giró para verla.

Ya estaba cansada, y prácticamente aburrida de aquel horrible nudo que últimamente se le formaba muy seguido en su estomago. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, ya que significaba que la chica no estaba pasando por los mejores estados de ánimo. Recientemente había llorado más de lo que había reído, y aquel dolor constante en sus entrañas y pecho era algo totalmente cansador y molesto.

Tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo, bajó las escaleras, llegó hasta el primer piso y salió a la calle.

Ningún muggle se había percatado que la chica había salido de un edificio en ruinas, sobretodo porque las calles estaban demasiado transitadas como para que alguien se fijara en algo tan ínfimo como eso.

Corrió por una esquina, quería tomar un taxi. No andaba con suficiente dinero muggle, pero ya se las arreglaría para llegar al aeropuerto. De todos modos quedaba la posibilidad de que los señores Granger fuesen a buscarla, aunque aún así, si Hermione le había escrito la carta a ella, era por algo.

Siguió corriendo con prisa, girando la cabeza a cada instante para ver que taxi iba desocupado, pero ninguno pasaba solo.

Con sólo aquella idea en su cabeza, no se percató que iba en bajada por una empinada pendiente, donde los muggles evitaban pasar con coches de bebé o carritos de supermercados, justamente para no resbalar.

En su prisa, tropezó con la gravedad que provocaba la bajada, y trató de agarrarse a un poste de luz, pero no tuvo éxito. A su cabeza acudió el recuerdo de cuando iba escapando de los hombres que la perseguían hacía seis años, y un leve deja vú se le hizo presente.

Ya sabía que caería al suelo, y que, probablemente, se rompería algo. Así que cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos hasta sentir el impacto, sin embargo, no cayó sobre el suelo, sino, sobre algo tibio y blando, y de hecho más alto que ella.

Con un torpe tropezón, la chica se agarró del individuo que tenía delante para evitar la caída, y él la ayudó a que ambos mantuvieran el equilibrio. La chica sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, ¡que torpe había sido!

Avergonzada, se trató de enderezar para pedirle disculpas a la persona con la cual había chocado, no obstante, en lugar de pedir disculpas, de su boca escapó un gritó de terror.

-¡Morgan! –Gritó aterrada, retrocediendo con torpeza.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el chico sonrojado. Jamás creyó que la encontraría tan rápido.

-¡Déjame! –Dijo ella con brusquedad, alejándose temblorosa. La verdad era, que frente a él, no tenía mucha ventaja. Era más alto, y seguramente andaba con su varita, lo que en ese caso no le habrían servido de ayuda ni las patadas ni los arañazos.

-Espera… -Murmuró el chico con amabilidad- ¿te hiciste daño?

Ginny parpadeó confusa y miró a Morgan a los ojos. Por suerte, no tenía ningún parecido con su padre, aquello habría sido terrorífico. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el hijo del hombre que quería matarla.

-Veo que estás bien… Me alegro –Sonrió él con ternura, y Ginny notó un leve parecido con la sonrisa de Oswald.

¿Qué quieres? –Le espetó ella desafiante, lista para correr si era necesario- ¿Tú padre te ha mandado verdad?

Morgan bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre. El plan era hacerle creer que él estaba en contra de su padre, aunque la verdad no era tan lejana.

-Ese hombre no merece siquiera que hablemos de él…

Ginny parpadeó confusa, ¿Qué tramaba aquel chico?  
Como si hubiera sido hechizado, había cambiado su expresión de amabilidad y preocupación, por una de asco y odio inconfundibles.

-¿Estás bien? –Ahora fue ella quien preguntó, valiéndose de la precaución y sus piernas, en caso de que fuera necesario escapar.

-No. –Dijo él apretando los labios, y Ginny notó que unos huesos crujían al cerrar los puños con fuerza.- La verdad… sí.

Ginny arqueó una ceja confusa, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? No sabía si salir corriendo, o despedirse amablemente de él, lo que fuese necesario para escapar de ahí. Sin embargo, algo había en el chico que no le inspiraba el temor que le había causado en la fiesta. Estaba diferente, vestido con elegancia y el cabello amarrado. Por fin podía ver sus ojos negros, los que siempre estaban cubiertos bajo una capa de cabello largo. La nariz, no era tan encorvada como ella había creído ver, sino, que era sutilmente recta, con uno que otro alargamiento en la punta redondeada.

A pesar de todo, y de aquel drástico cambio con el cual parecía todo un caballero, el chico dejaba notar su dolor y temor a través de sus ojos. Aunque Ginny no lo sabía, Morgan tenía claro que su plan era poder llevársela a su padre, pero la verdad era, que no quería hacerlo. Tenerla ahí, frente a él, era como revivir aquel maravilloso encuentro en Carminabell.

Se quedaron observando unos instantes. La chica comprendió finalmente que no le haría daño. No sabía porqué, pero algo en él le inspiraba una cierta confianza, aunque temor al mismo tiempo, y no tenía nada que ver con el padre del chico. Un aire de reconocimiento existía en su rostro, y ella no sabía discernir que podía ser.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó finalmente entre atemorizada y amable.

-Yo… nada…- Mintió nervioso- Sólo… iba… iba pasando por aquí cuando vi que te ibas a caer… no sabía que eras tú… hasta que levantaste la cabeza.

-¿El hijo del hombre que me quiere matar anda vagando como si nada? –Preguntó irónica, aunque algo asustada por su propia franqueza. Morgan palideció al instante, y ella detectó miedo en su mirada.

-No lo menciones… ¿si? –Dijo él frunciendo el ceño, con una expresión totalmente seria- No quiero ni recordarlo.

-Es difícil ¿Sabes? Después de que me quisiste entregar a él en la fiesta…

-¡No te quería entregar! –Gritó él. Tenía una voz fuerte y profunda, que ella jamás había oído, puesto que normalmente hablaba con timidez.

-¿Entonces por qué me atacaste a mí y a Oswald? – Gritó estupefacta. Los transeúntes que circulaban por la ladera los miraban curiosos, la chica bajó la voz- ¿Lo conocías verdad?

-¡No fue mi culpa! –Se defendió azorado- Había tomado ponche demás…y bueno… en ese entonces no sabía que eras tú… - Se rascó la nuca nervioso, y Ginny arqueño ambas cejas sin entender- Quiero decir que no sabía que eras Ginebra… creí que eras… bueno, ya sabes…

-Oh…- Asintió ella sonrojada- Creías que era Camille.

-Sí…-Dijo más sonrojado que antes- Y bueno… Camille me gustaba…

Ginny emitió un leve grito de impresión casi inaudible, y también ella se sonrojo, pero Morgan se reivindicó al instante.

-¡No, no! ¡No me mal interpretes! Quiero decir… quiero decir… Me gustaba Camille, no tú…

-¡Pero yo era Camille!

-¡Pero ya no me gustas! –Dijo él agitando las manos como si espantara moscas- ¡La que me gustaba era ella no tú!

-¡Basta ya! Aún así, no explicas el porqué nos atacaste con Oswald. –Insistió ella cruzándose de brazos para parecer tranquila.

Morgan se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se las pasó por el pelo de modo exasperado. Ginny rió levemente, y ante su mirada escrutadora, el chico, sintiéndose atacado, le dijo totalmente rojo:

-¡Bueno, creí que tenías algo con Mcclay! ¡Me puse celoso! ¡Es normal! ¿No? ¿Acaso tú no estabas igual cuando viste a Potter bajar con Elisa por la escalera?

El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció al instante. Recordar aquella escena, era memorar el nuevo comportamiento de Harry, lo cual detestaba con toda su alma. Morgan detectó aquella oscura mirada en los ojos de la chica, e inmediatamente cambió el tema. De todos modos, le convenía dejar las cosas sobre "gustos", de lado por un rato.

-Dime… ¿Tenías prisa? –Preguntó cauteloso.

-¿Lo preguntas por la caída? –Dijo ella volviendo a la realidad, el rió con suavidad.

-No. Lo preguntaba porque te ví correr desde arriba, pero ahora que lo dices, lo de la caída es un buen ejemplo de prisa desmesurada.

Ginny se sonrojo con una sonrisa, algo había en Morgan que le causaba una cierta incomodidad. A ratos, se sentía gustosa de hablar con él, pero había gestos y gesticulaciones que le provocaban un leve temor. No sabía explicar aquella extraña sensación, podría haber sido por la relación que tenía con el asesino, o… algo más. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué le recordaba aquel chico?

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Morgan nuevamente, devolviéndola a la realidad y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien… qué? –Preguntó ella parpadeando confusa.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Quieres tomar un café? Yo invito –Dijo con un tono muy amistoso, que Ginny percibió al instante como una excusa para hablar más con ella.

Lo estudió por unos segundos, pero fueron prácticamente eternos. El chico la miraba sonriendo de una manera tan agradable y sincera que le era imposible negarse a la invitación, aunque quedasen sólo unas horas para que Hermione llegara de su viaje. Pero, por otro lado, estaba la incertidumbre de su actitud, además que no podía confiarse del hijo del asesino. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si era una trampa?

El chico no dejaba de mirarla, claramente se esperanzaba en una respuesta positiva, y ella no dejaba de cuestionarse que debía hacer.

Se sintió como una niña pequeña, a la cual engañaban con un dulce para llevarla al peligro. Lo había oído muchas veces por la televisión muggle, y aunque Morgan no era uno de esos sicópatas, igualmente temía por su vida. No quería caer en las manos de aquel chico, menos aún si le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Pero… esa sonrisa, sus ojos, ¡era totalmente sincero!..Sabía que no le haría daño, no sabía porqué, pero lo era. Trató de desligar todo terrible pensamiento de su cabeza, y sin dejar que su mente volviera a divagar en aquellas ideas, aceptó.

-Está bien…- Dijo insegura- Pero sólo un momento, debo ir a recoger a una amiga al aeropuerto.

-¿Puedes aparecerte? –Preguntó él, curvando la boca en una picaresca sonrisa. ¡Había aceptado! No lo podía creer, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que esperaba que no se escucharan los pálpitos.

-¡Claro! Sólo que… -Ella se quedó muda un instante, no sabía porqué razón, pero le avergonzaba admitir lo que no podía hacer- … Sólo que no puedo usar magia.

-Oh…-Murmuró Morgan pensativo, y con una expresión de debilitamiento en su mirada- Te pueden detectar… No te preocupes, si quieres te llevo en mi auto. No me demoro nada en traerlo aquí.

Entonces Ginny sonrió, pero de verdad. Tal vez, ser amiga de Morgan no era tan malo. A pesar de las advertencias de todos sus amigos, ser amiga del hijo de Candeviere podría darle ventaja de saber todo lo que el hombre hacía o podía hacer. ¡Era perfecto! Claro, que nunca se atrevería usar a Morgan para ello, sólo se limitaría a ser totalmente sincera con él, para recibir toda la información posible.

-¿En serio? –Le preguntó ella feliz- ¡genial! No sabes cuanto me agradecerá Hermione que llegue a buscarla la hora.

-¿Y bien? –Reiteró él ofreciendo su brazo. Su corazón no podía latir con más fuerza- El café nos espera… ¿vienes?

Ella asintió con delicadeza, y se enganchó del brazo del chico. Ambos no lo sabían, la verdad, era que ninguno lo sospechaba siquiera, pero Ginny Weasley y Morgan Candeviere, se habían hecho amigos. ¿Qué diría el ministro si se enterara de semejante traición?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny se había bajado del auto de Morgan justo cuando el avión de Hermione acababa de arribar. Nunca había estado en el aeropuerto, así que el chico la acompaño a las puertas de desembarque para ubicarla, y enseñarle lo que no sabía de aquel modo vehicular de los muggles.

Como Morgan era un chico de mundo, y puesto que su padre se codeaba tanto con los muggles como con los magos, no era difícil saber todas esas cosas. Inmediatamente, Ginny se mezcló entre un grupo de gente, que esperaba frente a un largo ventanal para recibir a sus amigos y parientes. Con dificultad, logró hacerse el espacio suficiente para quedar instalada entre un guardia de seguridad y una chica que al parecer esperaba a su novio, llevaba un cartel con un gran corazón que decía "Michael te amo".

Morgan le sonrió desde atrás de todo ese grupo de personas, y ella le agradeció con un gesto de su brazo. El chico esperaría afuera hasta que saliera con Hermione. Lo que no sabía, era como le iba a explicar a su amiga la noticia de su nuevo amigo.

Pasó un largo rato, hasta que por fin se abrieron las compuertas por donde dejaban pasar a los recién llegados del vuelo Trescientos seis, proveniente de Roma. Ginny se tuvo que poner de puntillas, ya que la gente se había comenzado a amontonar entorno a ella, y eso le dificultaba para poder ver bien a los pasajeros.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo, cuando entre las cabezas que venían saliendo, notó una ondulada y enmarañada mata de cabello castaño, la cual cargaba un carrito con dos maletas bastante amplias. Ginny gritó emocionada y se hizo espacio entre la gente a empujones, para correr a la puerta por donde salían los pasajeros.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó agitando los brazos- ¡Hermione!

La chica se dio vuelta y su rostro dibujó una alegre sonrisa cuando vio a la pelirroja correr hacia a ella.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron. Hermione estaba levemente más tostada de lo normal, y vestía de una manera que jamás imaginó ver. Estaba ataviada con un traje de pantalón y camisa sin mangas, y la pretina del pantalón la adornaba con un cinturón de cadena y piedras. Sin dudas que era otra Hermione, y no la misma chica ordenada que había conocido en Hogwarts.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que linda estás! –Le dijo Ginny admirándola.

-¿Tu crees? Es la última moda en Italia –Dijo ruborizada y con un dejo de modestia absoluto.

-Pues, ¡Te ves genial!

Ambas amigas se abrazaron nuevamente y se encaminaron hacia la salida, donde un chico de cabello negro amarrado y vestido con elegancia las esperaba apoyado en un auto gris. Hermione se detuvo en seco cuando descubrió que Ginny se dirigía hacia él.

-Ginny…- Dijo exclamando un grito agudo- ¿A dónde vas?

-Es una larga historia… -Contestó la chica con calma- Luego te explico, sólo… confía en mí.

Hermione vaciló un momento antes de acercarse al chico. Ginny le sonrió a Morgan y él le contestó de igual manera, abriéndole la puerta del auto a ambas chicas.

-¡Vamos, entra! –Le dijo Ginny a Hermione, quien aún discernía si entraba o no al vehículo.

-Las maletas…- Dijo ella señalando el carrito- Creo… creo que mejor tomo un taxi… no te molestes.

-No es molestia…- Contestó Morgan amablemente- Deja que las meta en el maletero.

El chico tomó las maletas con cautela, y sin usar magia las metió en el maletero del auto. Corrió el carrito dejando espacio para salir del estacionamiento, e invitó a Hermione a subirse. La chica entró insegura al asiento trasero, a un lado de Ginny, y cuando Morgan cerró la puerta, mientras rodeaba el auto por delante para subirse al lado del piloto, murmuró:

-Más te vale que me expliques esta locura.

Ginny rió divertida ante el espantó de Hermione, su amiga estaba mucho más aterrada a cuando ella se había encontrado con él.

-¿A dónde Gin? –Preguntó el chico con simpatía una vez que se instaló frente al manubrio, y Hermione exhaló un gritito.

-Déjanos en Ottery Saint Catchpole –Dijo ella resueltamente y Hermione volvió a emitir un grito.

Cuando el auto se puso en marcha, Hermione aprovechó el ruido del motor para enfrentar a su amiga.

-¿Que estás loca? –Le espetó con los dientes apretados- ¿Qué es eso de "Gin"? ¿Le diste tu dirección? ¡Ginny! Es el hijo de Candeviere…-Murmuró Aterrada para que no la escuchara el chico. Ginny simplemente pudo parpadear un par de veces.

-Te lo explico cuando lleguemos a la Madriguera… ¡Oh! –Dijo repentinamente como si recordara algo que había olvidado- ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¿Prefieres que te vayamos a dejar a tu casa?

-No… -Murmuró la morena con el semblante serio- Mis padres no están en Londres, tenían un seminario de destintas en Dublín, no volverán hasta dentro de unas semanas. Tal vez se queden por más tiempo, están de aniversario a medidos de mes.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y Morgan la observó por el espejo retrovisor. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y dobló en una desviación de la carretera, donde un cartel azul rezaba "Ottery Saint Catchpole - veinte Km".

-Entonces te quedaras a alojar en mi casa hasta que tus padres lleguen –Dijo Ginny radiante de felicidad. Pero Hermione parecía más nerviosa de lo normal.- Vamos Hermione… -Le murmuró- Morgan no es un mal chico…

-No es él el que me preocupa ahora Ginny…-Confesó- la verdad… es que quedarme en tu casa… no lo sé… No me parece…

-¡Oh, no digas imbecilidades! –Le espetó Ginny agitando una mano. Morgan acababa de doblar por una calzada que llevaba a un pueblo cercano- ¿Crees que mamá no querrá te quedes?

-Pero Ginny…

-¡Pero nada! Haz ido a la madriguera antes, y haz ido mientras yo no estuve, ¡será genial! Además, ahora Maggie y Vincent se quedaran con nosotros y…

-¿Vincent y Maggie? –Preguntó curiosa- ¿Por qué están en tu casa?

Ginny se entristeció, y aquel instante de euforia que la había embargado se esfumó. Con todo detalle, le contó a Hermione lo del ataque y lo sucedido en San Mungo. La chica escuchaba atentamente, casi se había olvidado que estaba en el auto de Morgan Candeviere.

Para cuando Ginny terminó de contarle lo sucedido, hasta la parte donde se fue con Morgan a tomar el café y lo del viaje al aeropuerto, Hermione dibujaba en su rostro una expresión de total incertidumbre. Ginny logró comprender, por medio de aquella mirada, que su amiga por primera vez, no entendía lo que se le contaba.

-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo finalmente- … ¿Pero ya están bien?

-Deberían estar en mi casa en este momento…-Comentó la pelirroja observando el reloj digital del auto, el cual marcaba las veintiuna horas.

-Espero no molestar…-Murmuró Hermione nerviosa, y Ginny no pudo dejar de rodar los ojos.

-¡No vas a molestar! –Le insistió- Mis padres te adoran, mi familia entera te quiere… ¡Claro que estarán encantados de tenerte viviendo con nosotros! Como los viejos tiempos.

-Pero en los viejos tiempos… estaba Ron…

Ginny sintió que su corazón se apretaba, ¡Diablos! Tendría que trabajar en eso, ya no soportaba sentir más presiones depresivas. Así que, con un gran esfuerzo, el cual le costó la mitad de su energía, trató de sonreírle a Hermione de la manera más positiva posible.

-Yo creo que Ron está estupendamente, sé que algún día volverá a casa…Ya sé, ya sé, yo me tardé seis años, pero tenía mis razones –Explicó al ver la mirada acusadora de su amiga-, sabes que fue por no querer ver a mis padres, pero a la larga, uno igual siente necesidad de verlos. Además, Ron no puede vivir sin los arrumacos de mamá… ¡pero no se lo digas a nadie!-Apresuró a decir cuando notó que Hermione abría los ojos para comenzar a reírse.

-Lo sé Ginny, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y… ¡cielos Ginny! No lo sé, no sé si tu madre me aceptará de regreso en tu casa.

-Pues, a mi no me dijo nada cuando le conté que te quedarías. De hecho, he hablado de ti durante estas dos semanas, y nadie ha hecho comentarios al respecto. ¡Vamos amiga! ¡Anímate! Te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Hermione sonrió con timidez, justo cuando Morgan detenía el auto en aquel camino de tierra, por donde cruzaron Oswald y Ginny, a un lado de la verdulería.

-Hemos llegado –Dijo el chico con amabilidad- ¿Quieres que te ayude con las maletas? –Le preguntó a Hermione.

La chica tenía sendas emociones encontradas, no sabía si quería bajarse o quedarse en el auto con aquel chico. No sabía que responderle, ni tampoco si debía confiar en él como Ginny lo hacía. Y mucho menos sabía, si le convenía o no, quedarse en la casa de la familia Weasley.

-¿Y bien? –Insistió Morgan con una sonrisa amable.

-No, no te preocupes, las llevo con magia.

-Como quieras.- Contestó él sin dejar de sonreír, luego se dirigió a Ginny- ¿Quieres que te deje aquí Gin, o te acompaño hasta tu casa?

Ginny sintió como la mano de Hermione se enganchaba a su brazo como una garra, y comprendió inmediatamente lo que quería decirle. Contestándole la sonrisa, la chica le dijo:

-Gracias Morgan, pero caminaremos ahora.

-¿Segura? Está algo oscuro.

-No te preocupes, mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Está bien. –Dijo el chico con una voz insegura- Cualquier cosa puedes gritar.

Ginny rió ante el comentario, pero no así Hermione, quien no dejaba de verlo recelosa. El chico abrió el maletero del auto, y se bajó de él para sacar las maletas.

Cuando ambas chicas estuvieron en tierra, Hermione conjuró un hechizo y ambas maletas se achicaron hasta llegar a su mano.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? –Le preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Estábamos en un lugar público Ginny, es bastante difícil hacer este tipo de hechizos sin que alguien te vea.

Ginny levantó los hombros dándole la razón, y Morgan las observó por un instante. Ella captó la mirada del chico y se giró para ver a su amiga.

-Sabes donde queda mi casa, puedes caminar.

-¿Estas demente? –Le espetó la morena- ¡No pienso dejarte sola en esta oscuridad y con Él!

-Hermione, por favor… -Suplicó Ginny, pero al ver que su amiga no cambiaría de opinión, bufó molesta- Está bien… espérame, pero un poco más lejos. Quiero hablar con Morgan.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se alejó, pero sólo unos cuantos metros, de donde podía observar lo suficiente para poder defender a su amiga en caso de que algo ocurriera. Ginny la observó alejarse y notó aquel ojo aguileño con el cual la vigilaba de lejos. Nerviosa, y algo intimidada por aquella conducta de "madre" de su amiga, se acercó a Morgan, quien la esperaba a un lado de la puerta del auto.

-Bueno…-comenzó ésta-… Gracias por tu ayuda. Lamento haberte alejado tanto de tu casa.

-Oh, no te preocupes –Dijo él, levemente sonrojado, aunque no se lo notaba ante la oscuridad de los alrededores- fue un honor haberte podido conocer mejor, aunque a tu amiga parece que no le agradé mucho.

-Debes entenderla… Eres… bueno…

-Lo sé, su hijo… lo sé… Y de verdad lo siento. –Se disculpó Morgan con una voz de resentimiento, como si recordarlo le molestara.

-En fin…-Suspiró la chica cansada-… Gracias por traernos, fuiste muy amable.

-No hay porqué, sólo espero que esto te demuestre que no soy como mi padre…-Morgan sentía que más sincero no podía ser, aunque aún estaba bajo el rastreo de aquel hombre- …De verdad me agradó lo que ocurrió está tarde. Jamás le había contado a alguien todo eso.

-¿En serio? Vaya… -Ginny se sintió totalmente conmovida por aquel chico, algo en él irradiaba una bondad absoluta, y la verdad de su vida solitaria- … Bueno, me siento honrada, en serio… Y de verdad, no creo que seas como tu padre.

El chico sonrío de una manera que Ginny jamás había visto sonreír a nadie. Era de felicidad, pero de una felicidad llena de agradecimiento, y nacida desde el interior del mismo corazón.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…-Dijo él manteniendo la sonrisa y entrando al auto. Ginny lo quedó viendo con melancolía, y antes que este cerrara la puerta, le dijo:- Ah… y por favor… no le digas a nadie de tu familia que somos amigos, sólo, por precaución.

Ginny asintió extrañada, pero lo aceptó. El chico cerró la puerta, y con un gesto de su mano, se despidió de ella.

Una vez que el vehículo se hubo perdido en medio de la oscuridad, se acercó a Hermione, quien además de estar congelándose, la observaba como si quisiera castigarla.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada…-Dijo tranquila- Sólo le agradecí el habernos traído.

-Ginny, por favor…

-Lo sé, y sí, tienes razón… Me iré con cuidado, pero aún así no creo que sea un mal chico…

-Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces… ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Eres tan testaruda como Ron!

-Bueno, somos hermanos ¿Qué más esperabas?

Hermione curvó la boca, y ambas chicas riendo se encaminaron en dirección a la Madriguera, justo detrás de los setos que se divisaban un poco más allá.

Morgan iba conduciendo cuando recibió una llamada por su teléfono muggle. Se detuvo en la calzada y contestó nervioso. Al otro lado, la voz de su padre sonaba lenta y ansiosa.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó, el chico cerró los ojos.

-Bien. –Dijo apretándolos con fuerza- He entablado relación con ella.

-Perfecto… Yo también he hecho lo que debía.-Contestó el hombre con una voz llena de regocijo, y Morgan sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

El recibimiento de Hermione en la Madriguera fue mucho mejor de lo que la chica esperaba. Aunque era bastante tarde, todos los Weasley, incluyendo Oswald, los Floy y Harry, estaban sentados en la sala. Fue una total locura, abrazos, lágrimas y chistes. Los gemelos no tardaron en hacerle recordar que era casi como su "cuñada" y Hermione tampoco pudo evitar mirarlos con la misma cara que solía hacerlo cuando era Prefecta en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, estar ahí nuevamente, le producía una cierta incomodidad, y recordar a Ron precisamente, no era lo más confortable.

No obstante, la prueba de fuego llegó, cuando Hermione se reencontró con Harry, ya que no hablaba con él desde la fiesta.

-Hola Hermione... –Saludó él con la intención de abrazarla, pero ella se mantuvo alejada y sólo le entregó su mano.

-Harry…-Murmuró tranquila-… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, podría decir que, "como en casa"…- Dijo él con una sonrisa. Ginny sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así. Parecía… feliz.

-Vaya… que lindo gesto –Dijo Hermione irónica, aunque Harry no notó aquel tono, ya que siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué más te puedo decir? –Dijo él mirándola de modo agradable- Eres como mi hermana, es casi como estar en Hogwarts.

Ginny sintió que era el momento oportuno para sacarle en cara que con Ron podría estar más completo. Pero su familia estaba tan feliz de tener a Hermione ahí, que no quiso arruinar aquella escena. Ya aparecería la oportunidad para encararlo personalmente.

-Bien… creo que yo iré a dormir-Dijo el señor Weasley aspirando un largo bostezo, que contagió a todos.

-Yo también – Dijo Molly- No se acuesten tarde –Les dijo a todos sus hijos y a los demás chicos.

Fleur se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada con Alice en brazos. La niña estaba totalmente dormida y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, tenía tanto que hacer para ponerse al día.

Bill, tomó a la niña en brazos para que Fleur pudiera subir las escaleras, y se despidieron de todos antes de perderse en el segundo piso. Los gemelos y Percy, hicieron lo propio, se despidieron de todos, hicieron su último chiste con Hermione, la cual se vengó propinándole un acertado codazo en la costilla de George, y luego subieron las escaleras.

Vincent se miró con Oswald y Harry. Este último había tenido la suerte de recibir como nuevo dormitorio la habitación de Ron, por lo que no se preocupó de tener que compartir su espacio personal con nadie.

Oswald entendió inmediatamente que su amigo se iría a acostar, y este asintió con la cabeza. Harry se despidió de todos de manera incomoda, se sentía prácticamente una mosca en nido de abejas. A la única a quien le dirigió una sonrisa fue a Hermione, quien tampoco se la recibió con mucho agrado. Sólo por cortesía se despidió de los Floy, quienes no tenían culpa de nada, puesto que ni los conocía, y ambos chicos le contestaron el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Finalmente miró a Oswald y a Ginny, pero a ninguno de los dos les hizo ningún comentario al respecto, además, no tenía porqué hacerlo, según él.

Sin voltear a ver, puesto que sentía que lo observaban, subió las escaleras, y una vez que se perdió en el último escalón, Vincent habló.

-Yo también creo que iré a descansar…- Dijo con timidez, algo que Ginny jamás imaginó ver en él-… Tus padres han sido muy amables Ginny, nos han dejado estar aquí por un tiempo indefinido, de verdad te lo agradecemos.

Ginny agachó la cabeza con tristeza y luego la levantó de manera suplicante.

-Perdónenme… -Murmuró.

Maggie y Vincent se miraron y el chico avanzó con lentitud hasta Ginny, y la abrazó con fuerza. La chica se quedó de una pieza, y cuando el moreno deshizo el abrazo, ambos se quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué debemos perdonarte? Eres como nuestro ángel de la guarda. –Dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, y Maggie se acercó por detrás.

-Además, nos encanta esta aventura que estás viviendo, casi somos parte de tu misión, y eso nos agrada. –Dijo la chica abrazándose con su hermano.

Ginny no quería llorar más, aunque fuera de alegría, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír agradecida. Oswald se mantenía alejado, observando la escena con una sonrisa apretada, y ella sintió que algo no andaba bien. Se acercó a él, y debido a la altura, lo miró desde abajo.

-Que descanses… -Le dijo entre seria y apenada.

-Gracias...-Contestó impresionado. No se esperaba que ella se acercase para despedirse, creyó de hecho, que no lo haría.

Ginny se giró para ver a Hermione y a Maggie. Con una sonrisa cansada, tomó una de las maletas de la chica, que ya había vuelto al tamaño normal, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Yo voy a acostarme, no se ustedes.

Hermione y Maggie se miraron y levantaron los hombros aceptando la propuesta. Se despidieron de los chicos, y siguieron a Ginny al segundo piso.

Vincent y Oswald se quedaron viendo, el rubio aún mantenía una mirada ida y soñolienta, pero más que eso, parecía irradiar… ¿miedo?

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el moreno, y Oswald parpadeó, como si hubiera estado en trance.

-¿Qué? Oh… sí, bueno… No… ¿Sabes? La verdad es que estoy muy preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sé que fue lo que ocurrió en San Mungo, pero haya sido lo que haya sido, me tiene preocupado.

-¿Te preocupa que estemos vivos? –Le preguntó Vincent con un toque de broma y recelo en la voz.

No, que dices…-Sonrió- …Me preocupa lo que Ginny hizo.

-¿Es por eso que no le hablas?

Oswald parpadeó confuso y luego se refregó los ojos, estaba cansado.

-No… la verdad, es que no sé… Me preocupa que el poder esté despertando. –Oswald suspiró hondamente y miró a su amigo con una expresión que lo hacía verse mucho mayor de lo que era- ¡Rayos Vins! ¡Está despertando! ¡Prácticamente los revivió! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

-Lo sé, y créeme que más agradecido de ella no puedo estar. Aún así, hay algo más… no me engañas… ¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando?

Oswald lo miró con el semblante ensombrecido, inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás para ver el techo, como si ahí encontrara la respuesta, y luego volvió a ver a Vincent.

-Me está preocupando, que aquel poder que libere Ginny, nos ponga en peligro a todos.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Keitaro estaba sentado en su típico sillón con aquel temible casco de cables en su cabeza. Omanshai estaba de pie frente a él. El hombre hizo un gesto con la boca, lo cual el chico notó por el movimiento que hizo su bigote al sacudirse con cuidado. El silencio se mantuvo un instante antes que comenzara a hablar.

-Te has demorado, Omanshai.

-Lo siento. Supe noticias del paradero de mi madre y fui a buscarla.

-¿Fuiste a ver a tu madre? –Le preguntó el hombre impresionado y con la rabia aflorando a toda velocidad.

-Sí. -Contestó- Pero no la encontré. Cabe la posibilidad que también esté muerta.

Keitaro, quien se había inclinado levemente del sillón, se acomodó nuevamente de modo relajado. Observaba al chico por medio de aquellos lentes infrarrojos, y vio como su semblante se mantenía tan impávido como siempre, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Ya veo… -Musitó Keitaro con suavidad-... No deberías haberlo hecho, sabes que el contrato se limita solamente a visitar la tumba de tu padre.

-Lo sé… Lo siento…- Contestó el chico agachando la cabeza sumiso.

-Bien, vamos al asunto...-Dijo Keitaro con brusquedad cambiando el tema- El amo te necesita, debes partir a Inglaterra cuanto antes.

-¿Otra víctima, señor?

-Eso me temo. Tendrás que hacer un largo viaje Omanshai. Deberás comunicarte con él, te dirá que hacer.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación oscura, pero la voz de Keitaro lo detuvo antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta.

-Más te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo Omanshai, y procura no desaparecer tan seguido. Sino, no podrás volver a visitar la tumba de aquel hombre al que llamas Padre.

Omanshai cerró los ojos. Por primera dejaba ver algún tipo de sentimiento que le indicará dolor, pero como estaba de espalda, Keitaro no lo notó. Asintió con la cabeza a la amenaza y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, y que Keitaro comprobara que el chico había abandonado de la mansión, se quitó el casco. Miró a la puerta fijamente, y murmuró:

-Maldito Koji…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Un nuevo día había llegado, y era muy diferente al anterior. El sol no brillaba, sino, que unas grises nubes cubrían su maravilloso resplandor. Los aldeanos se habían agrupado en torno a una mujer que gritaba como loca, rogando piedad y llorando amargamente. Cordelia Richmond desafiaba y gritaba a un muchacho que montaba sobre un caballo blanco. La mujer que lloraba se mantenía arrodillada en el suelo, sujetada de una anciana y de Tristan, el hijo de Cordelia y amigo de Nacet, la niña que se estaban llevando.

-¡Por favor Calahad! –Rogaba con amargura la madre de la niña, llorando desde el suelo y agarrándose a la rienda del caballo-¡No te la lleves!

El chico no podía más que mirarla con lástima, además de tener que tolerar y aguantar los gritos de Cordelia, quien no paraba de insultarlo y sacarle en cara el dolor de su madre cada vez que podía.

Nacet estaba sobre el caballo con los ojitos tristes, no entendía que sucedía y porqué estaba sobre aquel animal.

-No llores mamita…- Le dijo con la voz suave. La mujer elevó los ojos y se levantó del suelo con ayuda de la anciana para abrazar a su hija.

-Mi niña, mi niñita…-Sollozó con amargura- ¡No dejes que te lleve!

-¿A dónde voy? –Preguntó totalmente inocente. La mujer volvió a rugir y a llorar con estrépito, mientras la muchedumbre miraba con odio al chico que montaba el caballo.

-Por favor Selene… entienda… -Suplicó el chico totalmente triste y nervioso. No era su culpa, pero estaba cumpliendo órdenes.

-¡No! ¡Mi hija! ¡No! ¡Por favor Calahad!

-Nacet volverá…-Murmuró.

-¡No quiero esperar siete años más para volver a verla! –Selene se separó de su hija y se giró para ver a Calahad con el semblante totalmente húmedo y rojo producto de las lágrimas, y le murmuró- Ni siquiera sé si estaré con vida para volver a verla.

Calahad cerró los ojos con tristeza. Recordaba que con su madre había pasado algo similar, puesto que después de ser elegido como Druida, al poco tiempo se enteró que ella había muerto en una emboscada.

Le tomó los brazos a la mujer, omitiendo todo grito del exterior, provenientes de Cordelia y de los aldeanos, y la miró a los ojos.

-Selene, Nacet va a ser una druida, una sacerdotisa. Ha sido elegida por los dioses. Ella tiene el poder de la tierra y de los cielos, podrá curar, sanar, incluso hablar con los muertos si fuese necesario. -La mujer se enjugó las lágrimas escuchando al joven con atención, sus bellos ojos azules estaban tantos o más tristes que los de ella misma.- Si confías en el entrenamiento que los sacerdotes le profesaran, no deberás temer. Tal vez aún estés con vida cuando ella regrese, sino, al menos podrá comunicarse contigo. Sabes que para nosotros la muerte es sólo un camino más en la etapa de la vida, algo sin importancia, ya que después de ésta, sólo nos espera una vida más larga al otro lado del mundo.

-Calahad…-Murmuró la mujer suplicando.

-Lo siento Selene… Nacet viene conmigo, los sacerdotes no pueden esperar más.

La niña por fin pareció entender lo que ocurría, y cuando el caballo emprendió la marcha, su madre tratando de evitar que se fuera, cayó al suelo llorando con amargura, siendo sujetada por Cordelia y la anciana. Los aldeanos la miraban con odio, pero comprendía que no era a ella, sino, al apuesto chico que la llevaba en el caballo.

Parecía tranquila, aunque su cabecita trataba de comprender todas las acciones que ocurrían a su alrededor, hasta que vio a Tristan. El niño la miraba con aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, llenos de tristeza. Y por fin comprendió que tal vez no volvería a verlo nunca más. Sus pequeños ojitos, violetas y brillantes, recorrieron de la tez del niño a la escuálida figura de su madre enferma, y entonces, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó- ¡Mamita!

Calahad se giró lentamente, y vio como la niña veía a su madre llorar. Él recordó que nunca había llorado, que se dejó llevar por aquel hombre que fue a buscarlo y se olvidó totalmente de su procedencia. Pero Nacet era una niña, un ser más sutil, más sensible y más armónico que un niño, y comprendió, que no sería fácil entrenarla.

-Calma cariño…- Murmuró tranquilo, como si fuese un padre- volverás a verla.

La niña se giró para verlo con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y a Tristan?

Repentinamente Calahad sintió una punzada en el corazón, algo ahí no estaba bien. Los niños no sienten emociones hasta entrados a una edad más madura, pero las niñas…

-Por todos los dioses…-Murmuró acongojado para sí mismo- ¿Lo habrán sabido los maestros?

Cuando él fue llevado para instruirse como druida, recordaba que una de las leyes más fervientes era "No enamorarse", puesto que la regla hablaba de amar al espíritu del mundo, un sentimiento que se generaba con la práctica y la meditación. Un sentimiento que se abría más allá de una pasión carnal o del corazón, un amor, que llevaba a los sacerdotes druidas a amar a todos, personas, animales y plantas, como si fueran un solo ser. Un amor que sólo se conseguía con una meditación que duraba nueve años. Entonces, el druida podía volver a su lugar de origen y proteger al pueblo, ya que en él habitaban todos los hechizos que controlaban el universo. **(0)**

Calahad se giró para ver a la niña, quien, ya pasado una ladera montañosa, no veía ni a su madre ni al niño. Con un suspiro, vio que Nacet estaba con la cabecita gacha y sollozaba en silencio. No sabía como animarla, así que se decidió por entablar una conversación amigable.

-Ese niño, Tristan… Es muy amigo tuyo… ¿verdad?

Nacet levantó la mirada y sus ojitos violetas se encontraron con los relucientes azules de Calahad, quien le sonreía con ternura.

-Sí… Es mi mejor amigo. –Murmuró muy bajito- Es el único que tengo.

-Oh… ¿y qué edad tiene?

La niña miró sus manitos y con ellas contó siete dedos, los cuales se los mostró a Calahad. El joven sonrió ampliamente ante la ternura que inspiraba la pequeña.

-Ya veo… es mayor que tú.

Nacet asintió levemente y Calahad tiró las riendas del caballo para doblar por un camino lleno de árboles.

-Y dime Nacet… ¿Lo quieres mucho?

El joven, por primera vez, vio reflejado en los ojos de Nacet un brillo que no era propio de su edad, y comprendió que había que trabajar arduamente para poder instruirla como Sacerdotisa.

-Es mi mejor amigo…-Repitió-… Lo quiero mucho.

Al menos a esa edad, no sabía discernir entre amor y amistad, por lo que era un buen comienzo para poder instruirla y evitarles un percance a los Maestros.

El chico se alejó con el caballo bajando una cuesta, y a los pocos segundos, desaparecieron tras un gran bosque de árboles.  
No se volvió a saber más de Nacet Vangord, hasta después de siete años.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny despertó esa mañana totalmente nerviosa. Aquel sueño había seguido el curso del último que había tenido, y no había podido evitar sentir amargura por la madre y la niña. Tanto así, que cuando bajó a desayunar, Hermione y Maggie la miraban preocupadas.

-¿Te sucedía algo anoche? –Preguntó Maggie comiendo una tostada. Toda la familia, incluyendo los huéspedes, la miraron incrédulos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Preguntó la pelirroja nerviosa.

-Es verdad, anoche estabas inquieta –Asintió Hermione, quien jugaba con Alice- ¿soñabas algo?

-Oh, si…bueno…-Masculló entre nerviosa y avergonzada por las miradas que atraía de todo el mundo.-…Algo sin importancia.

-¿Cómo puede ser sin importancia si estuviste quejándote toda la noche? –Insistió Maggie, y Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

-No fue nada, sólo un sueño… Que se repite todas las noches...-Masculló más como para ella misma que como para el resto, pero Hermione, que estaba a su lado, logró escucharla.

-¿Un sueño que se repite todas las noches? –Le preguntó interesada, olvidándose de Alice.

-Si bueno… -Le dijo Ginny en voz baja para que sólo Hermione y Maggie la pudieran escuchar, incluso a Vincent, quien estaba a un lado de su hermana. No quería llamar la atención de toda su familia.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó Hermione como analizándola- Recuerdo que Harry solía tener sueños relacionados con Voldemort, tal vez es algo similar.

Ginny se atragantó con su vaso de leche y la miró sorprendida. ¡Los sueños que tenía no se acercaban ni en lo más mínimo a lo que era Voldemort!

-¿Y bien? –Insistió Hermione.

-Oh… bueno…- Se resignó la chica, y contó todo lo que había soñado las últimas noches con todo detalle.

Vincent y Maggie la escuchaban con interés, o bueno, más el moreno que su hermana. Sin embargo, la cara de Hermione dibujaba una expresión de total desconcierto.

-¿Nacet Vangord? –Murmuró entre divertida y extrañada- No puede ser.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Ginny, pero Vincent y Maggie también dibujaban la misma sonrisa.

-La historia de Nacet Vangord es una leyenda –Dijo Hermione sorbiendo su café- Una muy famosa por cierto.

-¿Una leyenda? –Preguntó dubitativa- Pero si es una leyenda, entonces ¿por qué sueño con ella?

-Seguramente lo oíste en algún lado y se te quedó grabada en la memoria inconciente. –Explicó Vincent sin darle importancia- Eso suele pasar.

-Pero… ¡Yo jamás escuché una leyenda semejante!

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo Hermione totalmente segura- Debes de haberla oído en algún momento de tu vida, es una leyenda que se ha transformado hasta en cuento infantil, todos los magos la conocen.

Ginny estaba desconcertada, ella sabía y estaba demasiado segura, que jamás había oído la historia en su vida. Pero era imposible debatir aquellos pensamientos con la bruja más escéptica del mundo mágico.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me incomoda entonces soñar con ella? ¿Por qué es tan repetitivo?

-Ya te lo dije –Insistió Hermione sin darle importancia y agitando la mano- Lo debiste haber oído alguna vez y ahora lo estas memorando. Has pasado por apocas de estrés, normalmente cuando eso sucede, si te relajas, a tu mente acuden antiguos recuerdos. Incluso, cuentos como aquel.

-Pero… ¡Me siento mal al soñar con ella!

-¡Por supuesto! –Se exaltó Hermione llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, y bajó la voz para hablar con su amiga- Ginny, la leyenda de Nacet, es una historia de sufrimiento y amargura, no es un cuento muy bonito, pero deja moralejas que han pasado por generaciones, y enseña a los pequeños magos y brujas a entender la vida y la responsabilidad que conlleva ser mago.

-¿Y cómo dice esa leyenda si sabes tanto? –Preguntó Ginny levemente molesta. Hermione frunció el ceño como si la hubiera ofendido y se miró con Vincent.

-Existen muchas versiones –Explicó con calma mientras sacaba una galletita- La más conocida, cuenta que había una mujer, llamada Nacet Vangord, cuyo destino se había forjado para dirigir a un pueblo hacia la victoria de una guerra contra el rey. La mujer, como ya sabes, era una sacerdotisa druida. Digamos que es mucho más que ser una bruja o mago, puesto que los druidas tienen conocimientos del universo de los cuales desconocemos. En fin, todos saben que los druidas, sean mujeres u hombres, no pueden enamorarse…

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Ginny asombrada, pero entonces, recordó el sueño, y aquel sentimiento que invadía al joven druida. Como si fuera un pensamiento de su propia mente.

-Lo que escuchaste...-Dijo Vincent completando la explicación de Hermione- Los druidas no pueden enamorarse, pero es por una razón muy simple. Ellos, son una aproximación terrenal de los dioses, son quienes reciben todos los mensajes de la naturaleza y el universo. Si ellos se enamoran, estarían violando su tarea espiritual, que consta de amar a todos los seres por igual. Se volverían, digámoslo así… "humanos" y no podrían cumplir con la misión designada por los dioses.

-La cosa es…-Prosiguió Hermione- Que en la leyenda, Nacet tenía un amante, y el chico cayó enfermo por una epidemia. Ella quiso ayudarlo, e invocó a los espíritus de la luz para que le devolvieran la vitalidad, pero algo salió mal en el hechizo, y los que llegaron fueron unos seres oscuros y malignos.

-...Nacet no pudo deshacerse de ellos. Pero uno, sin embargo, le ofreció que salvaría al joven que amaba a cambio que le diera un hijo. –Continuó Vincent sorbiendo café. Ginny escuchaba la historia entre perpleja y aterrorizada, algo no calzaba con su sueño- ...Y así fue.

-Al cabo de un tiempo,- Continuó Hermione- su amante sanó, pero fue enviado a la guerra y murió en la batalla. Nacet tuvo a su hijo, producto del pacto con el ser oscuro. No obstante, el error lo cometió cuando vio en aquel bebe, la prueba fehaciente de la perdida del hombre que amaba. Ya que, como no pudo burlar el destino, aquel niño no hacía más que recordarle el dolor de su perdida.

-Y sin más…-prosiguió Vincent con una expresión sombría-… Rayos, odio está parte de la historia… Bien… Y sin más, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer, que matar al niño, y ella se ahorcó en un grueso roble que estaba en el centro del bosque donde vivía.

Ginny estaba con los ojos abiertos, y su tazón de leche, frío. Nada de lo que ella soñaba tenía relación con lo que acababan de contarle. Si esa era la leyenda más conocida de Nacet, entonces, lo que ella estaba reviviendo cada noche, no era más que un juego de su inconciente, o lo que Vincent había dicho.

-Pero…-Murmuró-… Yo sueño otra cosa.

-¡Vamos Ginny! –Dijo Hermione, tal cual le decía a Ron cuando no entendía lo más simple- ¡Es un sueño! ¿Soñaste con Nacet Vangord? ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Es como si yo soñara con Blanca Nieves o algo parecido.

Aquel comentario sacó una que otra risa de los labios de Vincent y Maggie. Ginny se sintió avergonzada, entonces, se percató que mientras estaban hablando, el señor Weasley se había levantado de la mesa y hablaba con alguien en la puerta de la madriguera.

Todos miraban curiosos al hombre de la casa, quien caminaba con el invitado hacia la mesa del comedor.

-Buenos días…-Saludó el invitado.

Ginny reparó en que era un hombre fornido y muy alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y de barba contundente. Vestía con una túnica elegante y en la pechera llevaba un prendedor con el símbolo del ministerio.

-Buenos días Franz…-Saludó Molly Weasley- Que sorpresa tu visita. ¿Deseas tomar algo? ¿Un café? ¿Té, quizás?

-No, gracias Molly. Me temo que mi visita no es para compartir pasteles.

Arthur se sentó en la mesa, estaba más pálido de lo normal, y su pierna se agitaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué… qué sucede? –Preguntó Molly asustada.

-¿Sucedió algo en el ministerio Franz? –Preguntó Harry quien leía el profeta.

-¿No ha dicho nada el profeta esta mañana, Harry?- Preguntó el hombre como si no lo hubiese escuchado, el chico negó con la cabeza y dobló el artículo con cautela sobre la mesa.

-¿Debía salir algo? –Inquirió Percy igual de nervioso que su madre.

-Bueno, está mañana no hemos recibido muy buenas noticias… -Murmuró el hombre con un tono cansado.

Ginny lo miró con mucha detención. Creía haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde, puesto que estaba segura que su cara le era familiar. El hombre estaba serio, y sudaba enormemente, a pesar que el exterior estaba nublado y frío. Entonces, algo sucedió, Ginny no supo discernir que era, pero sintió lo mismo que cuando se enteró que Vincent y Maggie estaban en San Mungo. Algo nada bueno había sucedido, y no tenía relación directamente con ella. Tampoco le gustó cuando el hombre miró a Oswald, quien hasta hacía unos instantes reía con los gemelos sobre un nuevo negocio que los llevaría a la fama. El rubio palideció. Después de la noticia de sus amigos, no estaba preparado para recibir otra peor, ya que el semblante del hombre y el de Arthur decían exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Oswald, verdad? –Preguntó con amabilidad el hombre, y Oswald asintió con lentitud.

Arthur suspiró y se miró con su colega, incluso Harry se había puesto nervioso. Oswald, sin embargo, ya estaba comenzando a temblar.

-Hijo…-Continuó Franz con calma, pero ya el ambiente estaba tan tenso que prácticamente se podía atravesar con cuchillo.

Oswald se había levantado de la mesa tratando de aparentar calma, aunque de verdad estaba frío como un hielo. Vincent también se había levantado junto con Maggie y se habían colocado al lado del chico. Ginny sin embargo, sentía algo en su pecho que jamás había sentido, era como si algo le rajara el corazón con un cuchillo caliente, y se lo cortara en mil pedazos. No. Ahí algo había pasado, algo terrible.

-Hijo…-Repitió el hombre, quien estaba temblando.

-¿Qué… qué ocurrió? –Preguntó por primera vez. Su voz sonaba quebrada y temblorosa, y los mellizos lo abrazaban por ambos brazos.

-Oswald…-Murmuró Arthur, pero el chico ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡DIGAN QUE PASÓ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –Gritó el chico. Ginny casi se cae de la silla, pero logró mantenerse de pie. A su lado, Hermione, se miraba con Harry de manera nerviosa, y como siempre, Fleur, se había llevado a Alice del lugar.

Ginny jamás lo había visto tan angustiado. El chico de quien siempre conseguía fuerzas, ahora estaba totalmente destrozado. Ella también sintió que sus piernas y sus fuerzas flaqueaban, estaba lista para escuchar algo terrible… algo… terrible.

-Oswald…-Murmuró Arthur sollozando, y su esposa se abrazó a él con los ojos igualmente llorosos. Caminó donde el chico, pero Franz lo detuvo, y lo adelantó hasta quedar frente a él. Oswald trató de contener la angustia, pero le era imposible. Miró hacia arriba, ya que el sujeto era enorme, y éste, lo tomó por los hombros.

-Déjame a mi Arthur, es mi deber…-Murmuró, y enfrentó a Oswald con fuerza, mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos, como un verdadero vikingo- Hijo… Hay lago que debes saber. Está mañana nos llegó una noticia desde Irlanda, no nos habíamos percatado del suceso hasta que llegó una segunda lechuza. Hijo… sé, por conocer a tu padre, que eres un hombre fuerte y valiente, alguien en quien se puede confiar, y por sobre todo, alguien que sabe proteger. Sé que lo sabrás tomar con la debida madurez que destaca a los Mcclay por excelencia. Hijo… hijo mío… -Franz había comenzado a sollozar, pero nunca dejó de mirar a Oswald con fuerza y determinación- … tus padres… Tus padres están muertos, hijo. Tus padres, y tus… tíos, los Verona.

Oswald cerró los ojos con fuerza y grandes hilos de lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro. Maggie y Vincent lo agarraron con fuerza por los brazos, sabían que en cualquier momento desfallecería. Molly y Hermione habían exhalado un gritó de impresión y angustia, mientras que Arthur, Percy, Bill, los gemelos y Harry, se mantenían en silencio, observando al pobre chico que acababa de perder a los dos seres que más amaba.

Ginny, sin embargo, se había quedado congelada, de una pieza. Su corazón parecía que no reaccionaba, y poco a poco se iba llenando de un odio que necesitaba expulsar, de una angustia que la estaba matando.

Sin controlar sus emociones, salió corriendo de la casa hacia el jardín que la bordeaba. Se agarró al árbol donde hasta hacía poco disfrutaban la sombra mientras jugaban Quiddich, y lanzó el gritó de odio más largo y desgarrador de toda su vida. Sintió como su garganta se trizaba, y sus cuerdas vocales se tensaban de tal manera, que estaban a punto de cortarse. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como verdadero veneno, cargado de odio puro, y miraba al horizonte como si atacara a un ser invisible, con el cual se podía desquitar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿YA ESTAS SATISFECHO?! ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES DE MI? ¿MATARME? ¡VEN, VEN ENOTNCES MALDITO BASTARDO, VEN Y MATAME! ¡A VER SI TIENES LAS AGALLAS! ¡NO TE DESHARÁS DE MI TAN FÁCILMENTE! ¡TE ENFRENTARÉ Y ACABARÉ CONTIGO DESGRACIADO! ¡VUELVE A HACERME DAÑO Y TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!

Se arrastró por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar totalmente agotada. Entonces, recordó lo que le faltaba, recordó lo único que la ayudaría a pelear. Se secó las lágrimas, y después de sentir que se había sacado un peso de encima, corrió hacia la madriguera y abrió la puerta con un fuerte estruendo.

Oswald estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, sollozando lentamente ante la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, y la familia Weasley. Franz había desaparecido, y Hermione preparaba una infusión de hierbas. Nadie parecía haber notado la presencia de la pelirroja, hasta que se hizo presente en medio de la sala.

Caminó decidida y se colocó frente a Oswald. Este levantó la cabeza, y vio como la chica tenía su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-Debo pedirte algo…-Dijo con una voz afónica debido al grito, pero muy segura de sí misma.

-Ginny, no es el mome…

-¡Deja mamá! Sé lo que hago.

Nadie, nunca, había visto a Ginny con aquella mirada, que irradiaba el más puro odio. Sin embargo, aquello pareció relajar a Oswald, ya que acaparó toda su atención en la chica.

-Quiero... Quiero que me devuelvas mi varita.

Nadie habló. Un silencio absoluto se había apoderado de la casa. Entonces, con las mínimas fuerzas que tenía para conjurar un hechizo, Oswald alzó su varita, y del segundo piso, una caja de plata bajó volando. Ginny recibió la caja en sus manos, y esperó a que Oswald la abriera.

Cuando la caja se abrió, Ginny descubrió el interior aterciopelado de una funda rojiza. La recogió ansiosa, y de ella extrajo su varita, un fino palo de madera algo torcido, pero su varita al fin y al cabo. Cuando la tomó, sintió como su brazo se llenaba de vida, como la magia fluía a través de sus venas.

Dichosa y totalmente llena de una energía desconocida en ella, se giró para ver a su familia y a Oswald, y con una vos cargada de fuerza y determinación, dijo:

-Si él me quiere encontrar... que lo haga… No sabe con quien se está metiendo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Por fin! Capítulo 10.

Nuevamente, mil disculpas a todos los lectores que esperaron tanto tiempo la actualización de este maldito capítulo. No saben el trabajo que me costó hacerlo. ¡46 Páginas! Nunca creí que fuera tan largo.

Pero bien, ya han conocido en gran medida a todos los personajes, y por suerte, ahora todos viven en el mismo lugar, así que no hay que hacer mucho para reunirlos. Eso espero….

No tengo mucho que decirles, sólo, que por favor mantengan la calma. Creo que finalmente cada actualización va a ser una vez al mes, y por lo que veo en las fechas, serán entre los días 12 a 15 de cada uno.

No quería tardarme tanto, pero deben comprender que entre la Universidad y el trabajo, el tiempo es muy escaso para escribir cada capítulo, más aún si se cuenta con tanto detalle como este fic.

Solamente les puedo pedir disculpas, y bueno, desear que ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Algunos detalles:**

1. Como regalo quise colocar una escena entre Harry y Ginny. Quería que hablaran, porque Harry sabe mejor que nadie lo que se siente cuando alguien muere o es herido por causa de uno.

2. Lo otro. Hay una pista al interior de este capítulo que tiene que ver con algo que se dijo unos tres o cuatro capítulos atrás. No recuerdo. Son los capítulos cuando aparecen los integrantes de los concilios. Uno de ellos dice algo, y en este capítulo se entiende la relación. Si tienen buena memoria o comprensión de lectura, sabrán a que me refiero, y descubrirán un gran secreto que será esencial para darle final a esta historia. ¡AHHH! Dije demasiado xD

**(0) **En oriente, cuando se prepararan los maestros espirituales con el fin de encontrar la Iluminación, es decir, llegar a Dios, sea cual sea la religión, se someten a una prolongada meditación. El fin es, poder ser uno con la tierra. Los iluminados son personas realmente avanzadas espiritualmente, que entienden al universo y la naturaleza, y sí, aman, pero aman a todo el cosmos como un solo ser. Pueden tener esposa, e hijos, pero el amor que engloba el universo es tan grande, que puede que hasta muchos no se casen. Porque el amor por el universo es tanto o más poderoso que amar a cada persona individualmente. Es casi como ser un Dios.

Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decir respecto a este capítulo, así que, bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Lo que si espero son comentarios al respecto. Sobre Morgan, Candeviere, lo que le sucedió a Oswald, no lo sé. También sí la espera valió la pena y el capítulo alcanzó sus expectativas. Siempre es bueno saber esas cosas.

**Y Reiternado Nuevamente:** Por favor visiten el blog w**ww(punto)ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com,** si tienen dudas. Cada semana hay una publicación nueva. Así que espero comentarios y visitas :)

Ahora, como siempre, les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

_**Noticias desde Rumania:**_

_Si, por fin sabremos de Ron, pero no, no aparecerá. Una carta llega a los Weasley donde Ron pide algunas cosas expresamente, ya que aquel mensaje arriba con una gran noticia. _

_Oswald tiene una larga conversación con Ginny, y Harry se comporta como un idiota al manifestar algunos celos no asumidos. El sueño de Nacet pasa a un segundo plano, donde Ginny ve más de lo que debería._

_Sabremos un poco más de Elisa, y los gemelos Weasley meten la pata a fondo con una broma mal construida._

¡Espérenlo!

**Próxima Actualización: **1 al 12 de Junio. (Comprobar Fecha en Blog)

**Nota Importante:** Recuerden escribir a Anya(punto)naivea(arroba)gmail(punto)com, en caso de comentarios, sugerencias o criticas (constructivas por favor jajaja).

¡Nos vemos!

Anya.


	11. Noticias desde Rumania

Noticias desde Rumania

**Noticias desde Rumania**

La ira que sentía Ginny no se comparaba con nada. Más que pena, dolor o tristeza, su corazón se había llenado de ira. El odio que sentía contra Candeviere podía mucho más que todas sus fuerzas.

La determinación de recuperar su varita había sido tal, que Oswald, sin rechistar, se la había devuelto. Pudo ver en el interior de los ojos de la chica, que ya estaba lista para enfrentar el peligro, y lista, para vengarlo.

Su madre lloraba amargamente, no sabía si por la situación concretamente, o por ella, su pequeña hija. Hermione atendía a Oswald con aquella infusión para los nervios que contenía una que otra pócima, mientras que los mellizos se quedaban a su lado sin moverse ni hablar.

Bill y Percy se preparaban para irse al ministerio, mientras que Fleur, sin Alice, le recriminaba a su marido por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Arthur no podía moverse de ahí, ya que, por una petición expresa de Franz, debía quedarse con el principal afectado.

Los gemelos por un momento dejaron de reír. No podían procesar que hacía pocos minutos reían con el rubio por el excelente negocio que tenían entre manos. Mientras que Harry, en lugar de tomar sus acostumbradas notas, miraba toda la escena de pie apoyado en la pared. No quitaba los ojos de encima a Ginny. La chica tenía la cara roja, y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. El puño lo mantenía fiero y firme en torno a la varita. Harry notó el temblor que sacudía su brazo producto de la rabia, y no pudo evitar curvar una mueca, que se asemejaba mucho a una sonrisa.

-Te juro…te juro por mi vida… te juro que mataré a ese hombre…-Le murmuró Ginny a Oswald con los dientes apretados, de cuclillas frente a él.

El chico solamente la miraba con fijeza. Los mellizos habían alcanzado a oír parte del juramento, y no pudieron evitar sonreír con dolor.

-Necesito estar solo…-Murmuró repentinamente, levantándose del sillón. No miró a Ginny, sino, que siguió de largo hacia las escaleras, hasta perderse en el segundo piso.

La chica lo quedo viendo, incluso después de que ya había desaparecido. No sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero sí estaba segura de que la culpa le estaba corroyendo las venas, las tripas, y su cuerpo entero.

Se quedó en la posición que estaba, de cuclillas, y no reaccionó hasta que percibió movimiento en su alrededor. La firme mano de Bill se había aferrado a su hombro sacándola del trance. Ella se volteó a verlo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver una vaga sonrisa, producto de la reacción que le producía el gesto de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no sales un rato? Toma aire, te va a hacer bien.

-Ya tomé suficiente aire…-Murmuró levantándose, haciendo una clara alusión al desahogo que había tenido cerca del roble.

-Entonces ve a descansar…-Le dijo Bill tratando de pensar en una mejor posibilidad para sacar a su hermana de allí, pero Ginny sólo pudo mirarlo incrédula y algo molesta.

-¿Descansar? –Preguntó aguantando la rabia, pero sin gritar- Bill, acabamos de despertar… Mírame… aún estoy en pijama.

-Si bueno…-Titubeó- … Era una idea. Creo que todos estamos algo choqueados.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó la chica sonrojada y secándose las lágrimas- Iré a bañarme.

Bill siguió a su hermana con los ojos a medida que subía las escaleras. Los pies los arrastraba, y sus hombros se movían en leves convulsiones. Era obvio que estaba llorando.

-Esto cada vez se pone peor…-Murmuró Arthur Weasley a su hijo. Los gemelos, Percy y Harry, que estaban cerca, lo miraron preocupados.

Harry vio la hora en su reloj, y recorrió con sus ojos los alrededores de la casa, como si buscara algo. Arthur lo quedo viendo al haber captado su atención. Harry se dio cuenta que lo observaba y le sonrió con amargura.

-Tengo que hablar con Elisa. Hoy elegimos definitivamente las invitaciones.

-Harry…

-Tengo que hacerlo…-Murmuró levantando los hombros- …Se pone de muy mal humor si no cumplo con los deberes de novio.

-Hijo…-Le murmuró Arthur colocándose frente a él y tomándolo por los hombros- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Absolutamente…-Dijo asintiendo con fervor- Pero antes, debo hablar con Oswald, aunque él no quiera. Tengo que llevar un informe al ministerio.

-Si quieres yo lo hago…-Se ofreció Percy, pero Arthur lo atajó con su brazo y le sonrió de una manera tan forzada que se vio ridículo.

-No… Percy… ¿recuerdas que debemos ver lo del asunto…?

-¿Qué asunto? –Inquirió Percy nervioso revisando sus papeles, como si le urgiera haber olvidado algo importante.

-¡El asunto! Hijo.- Masculló su padre con los dientes apretados. Todos lo quedaron viendo incrédulos, incluso Harry, pero entonces Percy entendió a lo que el hombre se refería y sonrió estúpidamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Ese Asunto! –Dijo con una voz extraña, Arthur asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a Harry.

-Ve a ver a Oswald, y luego habla con Elisa. Creo que la chica entenderá.

-Eso espero…-Murmuró Harry. Y subió al segundo piso.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-Escúchame… ¿me harías ese favor? ¡Mírame a los ojos! –Rogó Ginny sollozando. Llevaba encima su vieja bata de baño, y el pelo húmedo. No se acostumbraba del todo a los hechizos de su vieja varita, por lo que no podía secarse el cabello completamente.

-Gin… Por favor, necesito estar solo… -Murmuró Oswald sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana.

-¡Oswald! –Se quejó la chica comenzando a sollozar- ¡Escúchame!

Pero el chico no contestó. Enfadada, caminó hacia él con decisión y lo giró con fuerza. El chico tenía el rostro surcado por sendos ríos de lágrimas secas, y las mejillas rojas. Ella no estaba muy diferente; Sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones emanaban lágrimas como si fueran un torrente, y la rabia se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede conmigo? ¡Sé que estás mal! ¡Y sé perfectamente que todo lo que le sucedió a Vincent, a Maggie y a tus padres, fue por mi culpa! ¡Deja de negarlo! ¡Eso es lo que crees! ¡¿Cierto?! –Ginny zamarreó al chico por el cuello de la camisa, y al ver que este no emitía respuesta, su rabia no se hizo esperar- ¡¿CIERTO?!

Oswald se quitó las manos de la chica con calma, y se sentó en la cama de Charlie, la cual usaba para dormir. Debajo de ésta, sobresalía otra pequeña camilla, donde probablemente dormía Vincent.

Ginny lo siguió con la mirada y reparó en que ambos chicos eran muy ordenados, y también, que Oswald no tenía nada dentro de la habitación que le recordara a sus padres, excepto, una pequeña y vieja fotografía colgada a la pared.

Ginny se acercó con cautela y observó la fotografía. En ella, una joven y hermosa mujer, de largo cabello dorado, sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño niño que no se veía más grande que un bebé. Mientras que un hombre, a su lado, el cual ella conocía muy bien, abrazaba a la mujer por los hombros y al niño le tomaba su pequeña manita.

-Es el único recuerdo que me traje de ellos desde Carminabel –Murmuró acongojado.- Lo demás se quemó. Creo… creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió en la perdida de la casa.

-Oswald…

Ginny se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano en la espalda. El chico sintió una ráfaga de aire tibio que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, hasta perderse en su cabeza como una bomba de éxtasis a punto de estallar.

-Ginny…no –Dijo apartándose con rapidez.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a ella. La chica estaba tan pasmada por su actitud que no podía sentirse más despreciable de lo que ya se sentía.

-Sólo dime la verdad…-Sollozó- Quiero que me digas si crees que yo soy la culpable.

Oswald cerró los ojos, apretándolos con tal fuerza, que llegó a ver luces de colores en el interior de sus parpados.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca, ya que aquel gesto con los ojos había delatado el silencio del chico. Estaba claro lo que él creía, así que, para evitar la vergüenza, se levantó sigilosamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

Estaba empapada y tenía frío, su cabello húmedo mojaba su espalda, sus pies descalzos y el suelo. Su mano se apoyó sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud, pero justo cuando ésta se abría unos centímetros, la mano de Oswald volvió a cerrarla.

Ginny se quedo quieta, con la mano sobre el pomo y con el brazo de Oswald apoyado en el marco, un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

Ella no se movió, su cuerpo la había traicionado, y ahora, estaba más confundida que nunca. Sentía la nariz de Oswald casi pegada a su cuello, su respiración le erizaba cada vello de la piel, estaba totalmente embriagada ante aquel leve contacto, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Perdóname…-Murmuró el chico. Ginny abrió sus ojos como platos y se volteó con lentitud. Nunca imaginó que lo encontraría tan cerca de ella, tan cerca…

-¡Ahhh! –Gritó cuando la puerta la empujó hacia delante. Por inercia estiró los brazos y se agarró del cuello de Oswald para no caer. Ambos chicos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él, y él, tratando de afirmarse de algo, no atinó a nada mejor que agarrarla de la cintura.

Los dos estaban desplomados sobre el suelo. La bata de Ginny se había levantado unos centímetros, y la mano de Oswald estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pierna.

Ante el impacto, se habían golpeado las cabezas mutuamente, y no podían pensar con claridad, ni siquiera sabían que había sucedido.

Maldiciendo, Ginny se volteó para ver quien había sido el idiota que había arruinado aquel momento, sin embargo, su reacción fue totalmente diferente. El corazón se le detuvo unos instantes, y apenas podía respirar. Tras ellos, parado en el umbral de la puerta, estaba…

-¡Harry! –Dijo ella parpadeando confusa, aún le dolía la cabeza producto del golpe.

-Veo que ya lo consolaste lo suficiente…-Murmuró Harry más serio que nunca, y con un brillo de odio en sus ojos.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Potter? –Preguntó Oswald quitando a Ginny sobre él y sobándose la cabeza.

-Venía a hablar contigo para pedirte que me acompañaras al ministerio… a declarar…

Ginny percibió en la voz de Harry un extraño tono, entre tristeza, rabia y… ¿celos?

- Que sutil eres… -Masculló Ginny con el semblante serio.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le contestó Harry apretando los dientes.

-¿Crees que es el momento de pedirle a Oswald que te acompañé a declarar? –Preguntó impresionada.

-Es una obligación…-Dijo Harry sin cambiar su postura ni su mirada- Además, ¿Crees tu que es el momento de besuquearte con el deudo?

Ginny enrojeció hasta los pies, no sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia. Harry dibujó una sonrisa curva en sus labios, mientras que Oswald lo miraba atontado. ¿Cómo alguien podía hablar tanta imbecilidad junta? Aunque aún así, estaba también sonrojado.

La chica no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a ver a Oswald fugazmente antes de salir con rapidez de la habitación de Charlie, sin olvidar antes, pasar a llevar a Harry "accidentalmente" con el codo.

La puerta se cerró tras él. No se inmutó por la reacción de Ginny, aunque un gesto de su boca delató que el golpe le había dolido. Oswald se giró y se lanzó sobre su cama, observando la foto de sus padres. Para él, Harry no existía en esa habitación.

-Debo hablar contigo…-Murmuró Harry, aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Oswald ni siquiera lo miró.- Deja de dar lástima. Podrás engañar a Ginny pero no a mí.

Oswald solamente movió los ojos, aunque su rostro se había contorsionado en una mueca de odio puro hacia Harry. Éste no hizo gesto alguno, esperaba que el rubio reaccionara de ese modo, aunque un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad le comenzaba a apretar el estomago.

-¿Qué dijiste Potter?..-Murmuró inclinándose levemente en la cama. Harry entornó los ojos y se acercó lentamente.

-Ya me escuchaste. –Contestó sacándose los lentes y limpiándolos con un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Lamento mucho la perdida de tus padres. Puedo entenderlo puesto que yo pasé por lo mismo, aunque claro, era un bebé y no lo recuerdo. – Se volvió a colocar los lentes y observó a Oswald desde arriba- Aunque sí sentí en carne propia la perdida de otros seres queridos bajo el dominio de Voldemort, pero aquello lo superé y supe sobrellevarlo. Por lo mismo, no te voy a aceptar que te hagas la víctima, Mcclay. Estas cosas hay que tomarlas con fuerza y no largarse a llorar como un niño. ¡Deja de dar lástima! ¡Demuestra lo que eres y deja de engañar a Ginny con esa actitud de niño bueno!

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo levantándose de la cama- ¿me dices a mi que deje de engañar a Ginny? ¿Y que me dices de ti?

Oswald y Harry estaban enfrentados cara contra cara. Ambos eran altos y podían verse directamente a los ojos. Los azules de Oswald con los verdes de Harry producían una extraña chispa de colores eléctricos que brillaban entre ellos. Harry apretó los puños y Oswald escuchó como unos huesos crujían bajo sus nudillos. El semblante de serenidad que solía tener siempre cuando se enfadaba estaba comenzando a distorsionarse. Harry estaba realmente enfadado.

Oswald en tanto, trató de mantener la calma, obligándose a olvidar las palabras de Harry con respecto a la muerte de sus padres, pero no podía.

-Yo no tengo que dar ninguna explicación.- Zanjó Harry, desafiándolo al empujarlo con su pecho.

-Deberías… Pides explicaciones y resulta que el que más hace daño aquí eres tú.

Oswald devolvió el empujón con su pecho. Lo curioso de la pelea, era que ninguno levantaba la voz ni los puños, parecían dispuestos a matarse con la mirada, que cada vez lanzaba más destellos y rayos eléctricos.

-No te metas conmigo Mcclay, no sabes con quien estás tratando.

-Claro que lo sé...-terció Oswald empujando a Harry con más fuerza- … Con la mano derecha de Candeviere, y el enemigo número uno de Ginny, la chica que quieren matar. Porque, ¿no me vas a decir que te importa que Ginny muera verdad?

Harry abrió sus ojos como nunca. Sus puños crujieron tan fuerte que Oswald juró que se había quebrado los huesos.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el chico se giró con rapidez sin soltar los puños y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando en el suelo un enrollado pergamino amarillo.

Oswald, totalmente atónito por el comportamiento de Harry, se acercó para recoger el pergamino. Lo desenrolló y leyó su contenido, el cual estaba escrito con una prolija y fina letra de color verde esmeralda. El mensaje decía:

"_Al señor Oswald Karl Mcclay, presente:_

_Junto con saludarle y entregarle nuestro más profundo pésame por la reciente perdida de sus cercanos, se le solicita presentarse a la lectura del testamento de sus fallecidos padres, Karl Jhons Mcclay y Alondra Erinda Mcclay. Lamentando el desafortunado incidente, le informamos que además, debe declarar como deudo y tomar posesión de sus bienes este miércoles a las once horas en el ministerio de magia en el piso subterráneo. Muchas gracias. Acónito Wolgrang." _

Oswald volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Sus ojos se perdieron en el viejo suelo de madera, mientras en su cabeza se dibujaba la radiante sonrisa de sus padres y la triste mirada de Ginny antes de salir de la habitación.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante al recordar lo cerca que había visto las pecas en la nariz de la pelirroja.

No sabía si sonreír o llorar, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en la cama. Al cabo de un instante, Oswald estaba totalmente dormido, mientras que desde la fotografía colgada en la pared, sus padres lo miraban con ternura.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Esa mañana Candeviere había llegado temprano al ministerio. Todos los empleados andaban radiantes de felicidad, ya que el hombre parecía irradiar alegría por donde fuera que pasara. Canturreaba y silbaba rítmicas melodías, parecía que ese día nada podría salir mal.

El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio esa mañana leyendo El Daily Mirror, el cual anunciaba en la primera plana la trágica muerte de los padres de Oswald.

Si alguien hubiera estado sentado frente a él, habría sentido la repugnancia que causaba aquella maquiavélica sonrisa al leer la noticia.

Sin dejar de cantar, pasó a la última página, donde estaban los juegos y crucigramas. Se dedicó a perder su tiempo en uno de ellos, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo por un momento.

-Adelante –canturreó.

-Me dijeron que andabas de buen humor hoy…

Candeviere levantó la mirada del periódico, y lo primero que su rostro dibujó, fue una expresión de total desconcierto. Su boca se abrió a penas, y sus ojos dejaron de parpadear. Necesitaba todos sus sentidos alertas para poder procesar lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Morgan? –Preguntó aturdido.

-y Bien… ¿Qué te parece?

Morgan estaba de pie delante de él, como nunca antes su padre lo había visto. Sus ojos se pasearon desde los pies de su hijo hasta la cabeza, sin perder detalle. Se levantó del escritorio y caminó torpemente hacia él, sin parpadear en ningún momento, por si llegaba a perder algún detalle en caso de que cerrará los ojos.

Su hijo estaba frente a él, con el cabello corto y limpio, con los zapatos lustrados, y un traje que al menos debería haber costado todo un año de sueldo. Vestía un pantalón y chaqueta negros, acompañados por una camisa blanca sin corbata. Según pudo notar, debido a la pequeña costura que sobresalía del bolsillo de la chaqueta, el chico había comprado el traje en una de las tiendas muggles más caras de Europa, al igual que los negros y lustrados zapatos.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? –Preguntó Morgan sonriente, girando con los brazos abiertos para que su padre lo viera mejor.

-Sorprendente… -Murmuró Candeviere rodeándolo y mirándolo por todos lados. –La verdad… ¡cielos! ¡Eres otro!

-Pero… ¿te gusta? –Preguntó Morgan algo asustado, ya que su padre no dejaba de observarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? ¡Oh, si! ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Claro, claro! –Dijo riendo mientras golpeaba a su hijo en la espalda- ¡Me impresionas! ¡Mírate! ¡Pero como has cambiado!

-Me alegra que te guste...-Dijo algo sonrojado- Creo que así me podré acercar mejor a Ginny…

Al decir aquel nombre, nuevamente el rostro de su padre se desfiguró. Algo en su semblante había cambiado. Seguía con los ojos brillantes por la alegría que le causaba haber asesinado a los padres de Oswald, pero su boca estaba tan fruncida que parecía decir lo contrario.

-¿Ginebra? –Preguntó, apretando los labios hacia dentro. – Espero que estés haciendo esto por tu trabajo, y no porque te guste esa mocosa.

Candeviere volvió al escritorio caminando con las manos en su espalda. Se sentó en la butaca y cruzó las piernas, apoyando su brazo en la rodilla. Se afirmó la barbilla y contemplo a su hijo desde su sitio.

-Hijo...-Continuó al cabo de un instante; relajó su postura y se acomodó en el asiento para poder ordenar unos papeles sobre el escritorio-… la verdad es, que no puedo darte una opinión femenina sobre tu apariencia, porque claro, soy tu padre, y no puedo pensar como mujer. Pero sí te puedo decir, que aquel cambió que has hecho con tu persona me impresiona. ¡Eres otro! ¡Al fin te deshiciste esa horrorosa melena! Y claro, va a costar bastante pagar el traje, pero que va, eres el hijo del ministro, mereces lo mejor. Siéntate.

Amablemente, Candeviere le ordenó a su hijo que se instalara en el asiento que tenía frente a él. El chico hizo caso enseguida, y se acomodó en la silla esperando indicaciones de su padre.

-Hace unos instantes hice una acotación. –Murmuró el hombre, colocándose unos delgados anteojos para leer unos informes.- Espero hijo, que esto que has hecho contigo no tenga nada que ver con que te estás enamorando de la chica, ¿me equivoco?

Morgan tragó saliva duramente. No parpadeó, y en ningún momento dejó de ver a su padre a los ojos, de ese modo no se delataría, ni en debilidad ni en sentimientos.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó lo más seguro y desafiante que pudo- ¿Crees que me gusta ella? ¡Por favor! Hay mejores partidos que esa chica. No, la verdad es que te pregunté si te gustaba mi apariencia porque es probable que a ella le atraiga si me muestro más ordenado y elegante. Recuerda que estuvo de novia con Potter, y la verdad es, que el chico hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo un buen partido para todas las mujeres.

Ni siquiera él mismo se creía sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Ni idea. Solamente había tratado de jugar las mejores cartas, de modo que su padre no lo castigara nuevamente y le dejará el camino libre para seguir en la conquista de Ginny. Aunque le costó esconder sus celos al recordar lo de Harry, y claro, había otro detalle del cual se estaba olvidando.

-Claro, tienes razón. –Contestó su padre- Me parece muy bien que te estés preocupando por aquellos detalles. Pero, te recuerdo Morgan, que Potter siempre va a ser mejor partido que tú, y claro, porqué no decirlo, también el hijo de los Mcclay.

-¿Te refieres a Oswald? –Preguntó Morgan con el semblante sombrío.

-Así es…- Dijo Candeviere sonriendo- Pero bien, para que veas que te quiero, hijo mío, te estoy ayudando a alejar ese chico de la mocosa. Como te podrás haber dado cuenta, Oswald Mcclay puede incluso hasta ser mejor partido que Harry Potter, y eso que Potter está con esa chiquilla insoportable, este…

-Elisa…

-¡Ella! –Candeviere volvió a recoger el periódico donde lo había dejado y comenzó a mirar el crucigrama con mucha atención- En fin… Morgan, antes de actuar, debes alejar al chico. Creo que con la muerte de sus padres y el accidente de sus amigos será suficiente, poco a poco comenzará a temerle a la chica, entonces, será el momento para actuar.

Morgan lo miró por un largo rato sin decir palabra. Todo lo que había hecho consigo mismo era para poder conquistar a Ginny, más que para engañarla como su padre quería. Su propósito era ese, enamorarla de verdad. Aunque con Harry y Oswald revoloteando alrededor de ella, iba a ser difícil.

Lentamente en su cabeza comenzó a formarse una extraña imagen, y sintió que su corazón se apretaba. Si había algo que estaba empezando a atormentarle, eran los celos. Quería a Ginny para él, de verdad, la quería, y no se había dado cuenta hasta caer en el detalle de aquellos dos apuestos chicos. No sabía si eran ideas suyas o si de verdad lo estaba sintiendo, pero por primera vez, comprendía la ira de su padre al saber que sus planes se estaban yendo por el drenaje. No, no iba a dejar que alejaran a Ginny de él, y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado.

Se levantó con lentitud del asiento. Su padre había sumergido la cabeza en el crucigrama y estaba masticando la punta del lápiz totalmente concentrado.

-Me voy, nos vemos en la noche…-Murmuró Morgan alejándose hacia la puerta. Su padre levantó los ojos y se enderezó, lo observó por unos instantes y volvió a agachar la cabeza en el crucigrama.

-Buena suerte hijo...-Dijo mientras se golpeaba la mejilla con la punta del lápiz.- ¡Oh! Antes de que te marches…

Morgan se giró con lentitud cuando ya había posado su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Su padre tenía una graciosa expresión en el rostro y lo observaba incrédulo mientras jugaba con el lápiz.

-Me podrías decir...-Murmuró- ¿Quién rayos es el duque de Asturias?

Morgan arqueó las cejas extrañado, Candeviere levantó los hombros y se volvió a concentrar en el crucigrama.

-Estos idiotas muggles, cada vez hacen los crucigramas más difíciles….

Morgan sonrió levemente. Candeviere no siempre se expresaba como una persona normal, y le agradaba que de repente dejara de ser el ministro, para convertirse en un padre como cualquiera.

Y con esa sonrisa, salió del despacho.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny acababa de lograr un hechizo para secar su cabello, aunque había conseguido que quedase esponjado y eléctrico, tanto como el de Hermione.

Por suerte Maggie la ayudó, y con un simple hechizo, su cabello volvió a ser tan liso como siempre.

Estaba sentada frente al espejo, mirándose fijamente, y tratando de buscarle una explicación al rostro que le devolvía una amarga expresión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella una portadora? ¡Justamente ella!

Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, sin llorar. Estaba frustrada, lo que ella quería eran explicaciones, ¡había vuelto a su hogar para obtener explicaciones!

Levantó la cabeza y volvió a observarse en el espejo. Se sorprendió consigo misma cuando notó la diferencia entre la chica que estaba frente a ella, a la que había salido de Brixton hacía un año.

Por suerte, su autoestima había subido, y ahora se consideraba una chica bonita, pero nunca tanto como podía ser, por ejemplo, Elisa, a quien había visto en unas fotografías que Hermione había sacado en la fiesta de compromiso.

Se sentía extraña, fea, sucia, como cuando vagaba por Londres, peor aún, se sentía peligrosa. ¿Cómo podía compararse con Elisa siendo ella un peligro público? Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, ni siquiera se había detenido para ver con detalle lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Los Floy acababan de librarse de una muerte segura, y, aunque ella había vivido el calvario de verlos a punto de morir, aún no reparaba en que estaban vivos, que estaban cerca de ella, que Vincent estaba en el primer piso probablemente hablando con su madre, y que Maggie se estaba duchando. Hermione, su mejor amiga, estaba de vuelta. Ahora podrían hablar tantas cosas pendientes e inconclusas que habían quedado en el tintero hacía seis años. Bill y Fleur tenían una hija, una niña preciosa y traviesa, y tampoco había tenido tiempo de asumir bien su rol como tía. No había tenido siquiera unos segundos para jugar con ella, o para contarle un cuento.

Los gemelos eran a los que menos veía. De vez en cuando se quedaban a alojar en la Madriguera, como lo era los fines de semana, pero el resto de los días pasaban en su tienda de chascos y en su departamento. Percy y su padre trabajan arduamente en el ministerio y no los veía hasta la noche. ¡Percy! A él si que no lo veía hace tiempo, y ni siquiera había reparado en ello, tenían que cubrir los años perdidos de alguna manera. Su madre era con quien más pasaba en casa, y tampoco se dignaban a llevar una buena relación. Parecía que su propia madre quería esquivarla, era como si hiciese todo lo posible para no encontrársela. Siempre había una excusa para no ver a su hija, y aquello a Ginny no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Por último, aparecían Harry y Oswald, con los cuales ya no sabía como sobrellevar la relación. Oswald parecía que le temía, o al menos eso creía hasta que estuvo a punto de pasar algo inesperado en la habitación de Charlie. Y con Harry, las cosas eran parecidas, porque, primero parecía que la odiaba, y después, le hacía una escena de celos frente a Oswald.

Ginny sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, era todo tan confuso. ¿Cómo podía vivir así? Parecía que hubiera salido de una pesadilla para entrar en otra. Ya no sabía si era mejor seguir escapando, viviendo escondida en Brixton, o estar ahí, en su casa, en medio de la guerra misma.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Si algo había en su reflejo que la tranquilizaba, era que no se sentía sola. Como si ella misma se comprendiera, como una hermana gemela la cual sabía por lo que está pasando la otra. Se pasó la mano por su cabello y se lo peinó con los dedos. El día anterior había sido una carrera, yendo hacia todos lados, de allá para acá, esquivando, saltando, llorando. Definitivamente, no quería más guerra. Su reflejo suspiró, y ella asintió con la cabeza recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué haré con mi vida? –Se preguntó a si misma viéndose al espejo. El reflejo levantó los hombros y Ginny sonrió. Le divertía hablar consigo misma, y contestarse.

Súbitamente, acudió a su mente una imagen. Recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, en su cabeza se dibujó la silueta de Morgan Candeviere cuando le ofrecía su brazo para ir a tomar un café. Era extraño, pero había descubierto en la compañía del chico, alguien con quien se podía hablar casi de igual a igual.

Su reflejo se miró incrédulo, y ella solamente podía recordar la sincera conversación que habían tenido. Era tan difícil entender lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, Morgan y ella no eran tan diferentes. El chico era hijo del asesino, el hombre que quería matarla, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba pasando por algo similar a ella. Era víctima de una soledad la cual se caracterizaba por estar siempre rodeado de gente. Ella estaba pasando por exactamente lo mismo. Se sentía sola, a pesar de que su casa prácticamente se había transformado en un hotel.

Se quitó la bata y comenzó a vestirse. Tomó unas pocas prendas que tenía sobre la cama, se colocó una chaqueta, y notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que del bolsillo de su abrigo caía un pequeño pedazo de cartón.

Lo recogió, y se encontró con la tarjeta de presentación del café donde había ido con Morgan. La miró pensativa, se sentó en su cama, y recordó la conversación del día anterior, cuando descubrió la trágica vida que el chico llevaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Gracias…-Dijo ella cuando Morgan le corrió el asiento para que sentara.

El local era pequeño y tenía un aire barroco, lo que se representaba por las finas y antiguas terminaciones. Era un lugar muy bonito, y todo lo que lo decoraba irradiaba antigüedad, y una elegancia poética poco usual en el Londres moderno.

-Que lindo…- Dijo observando el lugar.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó él sentándose a su lado- Siempre he venido aquí, el café es realmente delicioso.

-Es muy bonito…-Insistió Ginny nerviosa. Observaba los alrededores, a las meseras, a los mozos, al mesón de pasteles, y a los clientes, pero no se atrevía a ver al chico a los ojos.

-Es curioso…-Murmuró él, lo que provocó la curiosidad de Ginny, quien se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé… Desde, bueno, desde que te vi en Carminabel, he tenido la sensación de conocerte desde mucho antes.

Ginny parpadeó confusa. No sabía si le estaba coqueteando, si la estaba halagando, o si le estaba tomando el pelo. De todos modos, como "táctica" de conquista, era de verdad una mala carta.

-Morgan…yo…

-No, en serio. Sé que sonará extraño, pero desde que te vi he tenido la extraña sensación de que te he visto antes.

Ginny se rascó la cabeza confusa. También ella sentía eso, pero no era algo que le inspirara mucha curiosidad. De algún modo, lo que a ella le pasaba con Morgan le producía incomodidad y un sentimiento medio masoquista. Claro, como no, si era el hijo del ministro, pero aún así, había algo en él que se le hacía muy familiar desde que lo había visto en Carminabel.

-Vaya…-Dijo-… Bueno, son cosas que ocurren. Tal vez en algún momento nos topamos, y no lo recordamos.

Morgan sonrió y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. No quería decirle que a ella le sucedía lo mismo, tal vez era mejor mantener el secreto hasta que fuera necesario contarlo. Recién lo estaba conociendo, y no quería parecer intrusa al decirle que ella también tenía el mismo sentimiento.

-Bueno… este… ¿qué quieres tomar?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Morgan sonrió con malicia y Ginny arqueó las cejas. El chico tomó una pequeña carta que estaba colocada en el servilletero y la leyó con rapidez.

-¿Dejas que elija por ti?

-Está bien…-Murmuró nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados.

-Descuida, te va a encantar.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y llamó a la camarera.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Van a ordenar? –Preguntó con amabilidad. Era una chica que vestía un traje negro con delantal blanco.

-Sí, tráiganos dos Cappetella, por favor.- Dijo Morgan. La chica asintió, anotó la orden en una libreta y se alejó hacia le mesón.

-¿Cappetella? –Preguntó Ginny extrañada- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ya lo verás. –Contestó Morgan con un dejo de misterio en su voz.

Ginny agachó la cabeza, estaba nerviosa. No había procesado completamente la situación. Ella, Ginebra Weasley, estaba tomándose un café con el hijo del asesino, Morgan Candeviere. ¡Que ironía!

Sin percatarse de que Morgan la observaba, Ginny comenzó a reír, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y aquello le parecía gracioso.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Le preguntó. Ginny levantó los ojos risueña.

-¿No lo vez? –Le dijo- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?... Morgan, tú y yo somos como enemigos, ¿qué crees que diría tu padre si supiera que estamos juntos, aquí, tomándonos un café?

Ginny se sorprendió cuando Morgan, en lugar de reír, colocó una expresión seria y sombría. Incomoda, ella volvió a mirar a los alrededores, para ver si la camarera venía con los cafés, entonces, la débil voz del chico interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Me mata…-Murmuró- Se deshace de mí. Pero claro, antes, me tortura.

Ginny se giró espantada, ahora era él quien miraba la superficie de la mesa. Tenía las manos juntas y temblaba levemente. Ella apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable, y una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda. No sabía de donde había sacado las agallas, pero por alguna razón, elevó su mano y las posó sobre las del chico. Morgan levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas. Ella sonrió con compasión y él le devolvió un gesto agradecido, justo cuando la camarera llegaba con los cafés.

Ambos se enderezaron en sus asientos para poder hacerle espacio a la bandeja, y Ginny observó con curiosidad que ambos cafés eran de un color anaranjado, y estaban cubiertos con una deliciosa y olorosa crema de chocolate.

-¿Estos son los Cappetella? –Preguntó oliendo su café, el cual desprendía un delicioso aroma dulce.

-Así es. –Dijo él sorbiendo el suyo con una pajilla.- ¿Delicioso verdad?

Ginny probó el suyo y comprobó que el chico no mentía, era simplemente delicioso. Morgan sonrió al ver como el rostro de Ginny se trasformaba al probar el aromático café.

-¡Es exquisito! –Exclamó- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Es de Lúcuma…-Dijo él- Y tiene algunas especias picantes.

-Jamás había probado algo como esto, tienes muy buen gusto.

Morgan volvió a sonreír con melancolía, y Ginny lo notó. El chico jugaba con la cucharita en su tazón, y parecía muy triste.

-Disculpa… ¿dije algo malo? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No… no es eso. –Dijo él, sacando cucharadas de la crema de chocolate- Este café lo tomaba siempre cuando era pequeño. Venía con mi madre, ella siempre me lo compraba.

Ginny lo escuchaba interesada e impresionada. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que Morgan tuviera una madre, aunque era lógico. Pero era difícil creer que Marcel Von Candeviere se hubiese casado, aunque aún así tuviera un hijo. El hombre era apuesto, sí, tenía que admitirlo, y lo más probable era que por ello haya conquistado a alguna bella mujer. Pero nunca le había preguntado a Morgan sobre ella.

-¿Tu madre? –Preguntó- Nunca la habías mencionado.

-No. Es que ella, bueno… Murió hace dos años. –Dijo triste, y Ginny exhaló un leve gritito.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? Oh, lo siento… La verdad no quería…

-Descuida, nunca he hablado del tema con nadie. Pero creo que contigo puedo hacerlo.-Morgan sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una billetera negra de cuero, y de ella extrajo una vieja fotografía- Ella era mi madre, Ángela Romai, su apellido de soltera. Murió en un accidente.

Ginny tomó la fotografía y se encontró con una mujer de diminuta figura y de belleza exótica. Su cabello era negro y su piel blanca, y tenía los ojos levemente rasgados.

-Era muy bonita… -Observó.

-Sí, era una mujer muy bella y buena. Siempre estaba conmigo, a veces ayudaba a mi padre en el ministerio, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me cuidaba. –Sorbió un poco más de café, y una vez que tragó, volvió a su historia, la que Ginny escuchaba con gran interés- Cuando ya tuve la edad suficiente para cuidarme por mi mismo, ella comenzó a viajar con mi padre por causas de negocios, hasta que… ocurrió el accidente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Fue una emboscada, a papá trataron de matarlo, pero mamá salió mucho más dañada. Recuerdo haber escuchado que ella perdió mucha sangre, y que no resistió. –Los ojos de Morgan brillaban, Ginny estaba segura que, de haber estado solo, habría llorado- No la volví a ver después del accidente. Ella murió en Praga, y luego los funerales se realizaron aquí, pero no tuve oportunidad ni siquiera de despedirme.

-Oh… Morgan, que horrible… Yo, la verdad…

-No te preocupes… -Dijo él levantando los hombros-… creo que ya lo he superado. No del todo, claro, aún la extraño. Pero debo aprender a vivir sin ella.

-Y… ¿Qué hizo tu padre cuando ella murió? –Preguntó Ginny nerviosa. Recordar a Candeviere le causaba escalofríos.

-Nada. Bueno… sufrió, claro. De hecho aún vive el luto, viste siempre de negro, pero no lo demuestra. Mi padre no es de esos hombres que muestran dolor ante cosas como esta. A mi me obligó a permanecer impasible, y cada vez que me veía llorar, me hacía callar. Solía decir que los hombres no lloraban, mucho menos si se trataba del hijo del ministro.

-¡Que horrible! –Gritó Ginny molesta- ¿Cómo te pudo decir eso? ¡Es tu padre, por Merlín! Siento decir esto, pero, ¡Es un monstruo!

-Lo sé…-Contestó el chico sonriendo con amargura- Pero es lo único que tengo, es mi padre, igual lo quiero.

Ginny sintió un revoltijo en su estomago. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo unir las cosas? Todo lo veía por separado, y ahora no se había siquiera detenido a pensar que Morgan quería a su padre, ¡Pero si era obvio! Habrá sido el asesino, habrá sido un hombre cruel, pero seguía siendo el padre de Morgan, y el hombre que le había dado vida.

-Morgan, ¿De verdad pretendes arriesgarte a ser mi amigo cuando tu padre lo que quiere es matarme? ¿No será un contratiempo para ti? Me refiero, a que no quiero arriesgar la relación que tienes con él, después de todo, el cumple aquel rol.

-No Ginny –Contestó Morgan terminando de beberse su café- Aún no entiendes. Yo jamás he tenido amigos, y por primera vez siento contigo la misma compañía que sentía cuando estaba con mamá. Además, ya te lo dije, siento como si te conociera de siempre, y aquello me hace muy bien, siento que puedo contar contigo.

-Pero… ¿y tu padre?

-Por él no te preocupes. Trataré de mantenerte protegida, no quiero que él me quite a la amiga que podría salvar mi vida de esta oscuridad. Ya me quitó el privilegio de estar con mi madre en sus últimas horas, no dejaré que haga lo mismo contigo.

Ginny sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo y admiración. Aquel chico llevaba una vida horrible, y no podía más que respetarlo. Sobretodo si estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida con tal de proteger a la única amiga que tenía.

Ambos habían acabado su café, y Morgan pagó la cuenta. Ginny quedó fascinada con el lugar y con las sinceras revelaciones que el chico le había dicho. Sin dudas que ese día lo recordaría por mucho tiempo, hasta, podría tomarlo como ejemplo de valentía.

Ya estaba cerca el atardecer, y Ginny tenía que partir a buscar a Hermione al aeropuerto. Por suerte, Morgan se había ofrecido amablemente a llevarla, lo que era un alivió. Como no había tenido suerte con Oswald, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar el cordial ofrecimiento de su nuevo amigo. Así, ambos partieron al aeropuerto, dónde Hermione se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny sonrió con melancolía. Aún sentada en su cama, observaba la pequeña tarjeta que indicaba la dirección del café donde habían ido. El orgullo y temor que sentía hacia Morgan, no se comparaba a nada que hubiese sentido anteriormente. Aún no entendía, a pesar de que el chico era muy amable, que era lo que le causaba esa extraña incomodidad al estar cerca de él. Porque, después de pensarlo arduamente, se había dado cuenta que no era por el sólo hecho que era el hijo de Candeviere, no, había algo más, y le frustraba no saber que era.

Su casa estaba sumida en un absoluto silencio. Oswald tenía que hacer mil cosas ese día para poder solucionar lo del velorio, y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, debido al entierro de sus padres. Era claro que su familia entera estaba viviendo el luto del pobre chico. Incluso, hasta la ducha que Maggie se estaba dando parecía no emitir sonido alguno.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron el tranquilo e incomodo silencio. Ginny se levantó de su cama, dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesita del espejo, y fue a abrirla. Se impresionó un poco cuando se encontró con Oswald. El chico tenía las mejillas hinchadas al igual que los ojos, y su voz sonaba entrecortada y ronca.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ginny asintió en silencio y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. El chico se paseó un rato por la habitación antes de sentarse en la cama de la chica.

-En unos minutos tendrás que salir...-Dijo Ginny nerviosa y con una sonrisa. Oswald la quedó viendo incrédulo- Maggie se está duchando y no creo que quiera que la veas entrando semi desnuda a mi cuarto.

Oswald sonrió, después de mucho rato de haber llorado y dormido. Aunque las sonrisa se le notaba levemente.

-No te preocupes, no te quitaré mucho tiempo-Dijo colocando las manos en sus rodillas- Vine a decirte que iré a la reunión del testamento de mis padres, ahora, en un rato, en el ministerio.

Ginny se sentó a su lado, observándolo con tranquilidad, aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea de que fuera a meterse donde estaba el enemigo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? –Le preguntó.

-Tengo que hacerlo…-Dijo con tristeza- Candeviere puede haberme quitado a mis padres, pero no dejaré que se lleve lo que por derecho me pertenece. Sé que es peligroso entrar en contacto con él, pero también se supone que nadie sabe lo que él es realmente.

-Pero, ¿y si te hace algo?

-No se atreverá- Dijo Oswald tajante juntando sus manos- Está en el ministerio, en su lugar de trabajo. Ahí, él es un hombre intachable. No se atreverá a tocarme ni el más mínimo cabello.

-Aún así es peligroso- Dijo Ginny preocupada tomándole las manos. Oswald la miró a los ojos y le sonrió levemente.

-Gracias por preocuparte…-Dijo muy tranquilo, aunque sus ojos brillaban con una chispa que ella conocía: venganza- Está tarde iré con Harry a ver lo del testame…

-¿Con Harry? –Interrumpió Ginny antes de que Oswald terminará de hablar, el chico no se inmutó.- ¿Por qué con Harry?

-Porque trabaja en el ministerio. Él, con Franz Polak, el amigo de tu padre que vino esta mañana, son los encargados de mi caso. Franz va a investigar, y Harry va a ayudarme a resolver lo del asunto legal. Además, tengo que hacer el papeleo en el mundo muggle. Recuerda que mis padres eran cónsules.

-Cielos…-Murmuró Ginny cansada- Es demasiado…

-Pero tengo que hacerlo… -Contestó él levantándose de la cama- En fin, venía a contarte lo que tengo que hacer.

Oswald caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Ginny también se levantó, y sintió como su corazón se apretaba cada vez más ante cada paso que su amigo daba.

-Espera… -Dijo. Oswald se giró y Ginny corrió hacia él. El chico se sorprendió cuando la chica se lanzó contra su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza.

-Gin…

-¡Por favor cuídate! –Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar, y apretándose contra el pecho del chico cada vez más.

-Si… me cuidaré, no te preocupes. –Murmuró él, totalmente embargado de emoción por la dulzura de la chica.

Ginny levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. El chico con su mano le acarició el rostro. Ambos revivieron al mismo tiempo esa sensación de deja vú, cuando se encontraron en una posición similar antes que Harry los interrumpiera. Ginny cerró los ojos, no sabía si de miedo, o si de ansiosa. Y el chico hizo lo mismo. Era como estar sobre una nube, algo que no sentía hace muchos años, cuando estaba saliendo con Harry. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, cada vez más, y más… Ahora sí, nadie podría interrumpir aquel momento, nadie…

-¡Hey! –Gritó Maggie desde el otro lado de la puerta, tratando de abrirla- ¿Quién cerró la puerta?

Oswald sintió un leve golpe en su nuca, y Ginny abrió los ojos espantada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Los dos estaban tan cerca como antes, a pocos centímetros de que sus bocas se tocaran. No sabía si maldecir o agradecer. Oswald se sobó la cabeza con la mano y Ginny se alejó de él totalmente roja. Él estaba en un estado similar, pero lo disimulaba con su semblante de tristeza.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre que me estoy congelando!

Oswald hizo sonar su garganta avergonzado, y se hizo a un lado para que Ginny pudiera abrir la puerta. Corrió el cerrojo y Maggie entró totalmente empapada envuelta en una toalla. Ginny cerró los ojos, esperando el grito de espanto de su amiga al encontrarse con Oswald dentro de la habitación. Pero, por el contrario, en lugar de gritar, el silencio se hizo tan absoluto como cuando estaba sola.

-¿Qué está pasando acá? –Dijo por fin. Ginny notó que la boca de la chica dibuja una mueca cómplice y risueña.

-Nada. –Contestó Ginny avergonzada- Estábamos hablando.

-¿Con la puerta cerrada? –Inquirió la morena arqueando las cejas.

-Se cerró. –Contestó Oswald nervioso.- Pero sí, estábamos hablando.

-Claro…-Canturreó Maggie sonriendo.

-¡Es verdad! –Dijo Ginny totalmente roja- Oswald tiene cosas que hacer hoy.

-Oh…-Murmuró Maggie. Ahora ella parecía avergonzada- Escuché decir al señor Weasley que tienes que ir al ministerio.

-Sí…-Contestó Oswald, agradeciendo que su amiga cambiara el tema- Debo ir a declarar.

-Cuídate ¿si?

-Descuida, Ginny ya me lo dijo.

Maggie sonrió, y luego, casi instantáneamente, como si se hubiese percatado de algo nuevo, miró a Oswald fulminándolo con los ojos.

-¡Oswald!

-¿Qué? –Saltó el chico asustado.

-La verdad es que lamento mucho lo que te ha sucedido, pero… ¡Quieres hacer el favor de salir de la habitación!

Oswald no había notado que la chica estaba semi desnuda, y se sonrojó tanto que inmediatamente, y sin despedirse de Ginny, salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo Maggie sentándose en la cama de Ginny mientras se secaba el cabello con la varita.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? –Preguntó Ginny mirándola desde arriba.

-Que haya interrumpido algo importante. –Dijo sonriente- Vaya, tu si sabes como consolarlo.

-¡MAGGIE!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. No me lo niegues. Seguro me vas a decir que no te mueres por besarlo, ¿verdad?

Ginny desvió la mirada enfocándose en un poster de los Chudley Canons que tenía pegado en la pared. Sus mejillas ardían, pero no quería darle la razón a Maggie, sabía que se delataría si la veía a los ojos.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tiare y Emir habían aparecido en un oscuro callejón, el cual daba a la puerta trasera del ministerio. El chico parecía agobiado y enojado, mientras que ella estudiaba un mapa que traía consigo en el bolsillo de su vestido floreado.

-La oficina de Andrew Kines está en el tercer piso. –Murmuró ella mientras ojeaba el mapa- Recuerda que anda en un viaje de negocios por Francia, y no debería volver hasta en dos semanas más. Si te preguntan algo tú…

-…Digo que se me quedaron unos informes que le debo presentar a Comê Dumont…-Dijo el chico como si repitiera un aburrido poema escolar.

-¡Excelente! Lo has entendido a la perfección. –Se alegró ella dando palmaditas mientras saltaba.

-¿Y quien es mi jefe? –Preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Tiare suspiró cansada y se puso frente a él.

-Arthur Weasley –Dijo lentamente- Ar-thur Weas- ley. ¡Debes recordarlo! Es importante si te lo topas por ahí.

-Claro, claro...-Dijo el chico sin darle importancia.

-Es pelirrojo. Es muy pecoso y algo calvo en la coronilla, ¡ah! Y es alto y delgado.

-Bien, creo que con eso no deberé confundirme. No creo que haya muchos pelirrojos al interior del ministerio.

-Si lo hay, está su hijo, Percy Weasley- Dijo Tiare sacando del interior de su túnica el mismo frasco transparente que tenía en la mansión- Pero es mucho más joven, no deberías confundirte por ello.

Emir levantó los hombros como si le diera lo mismo, y Tiare hizo una extraña mueca con su boca, temiendo que su compañero la defraudara.

-Por favor Emir, -Le rogó- Necesito que hagas bien tu trabajo. Te prometo que después que salgamos de ésta no te molesto más. Pero debemos llegar a esos papeles, es la única esperanza que tenemos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! –Dijo Emir con una voz que no denotaba mucha preocupación- Lo haré, no te preocupes. ¡Soy un gran actor!

-Claro… -Murmuró ella nerviosa- Bien, señor actor, dígame, ¿cómo se llama su personaje?

-Andrew Kones.

-¡Kines! ¡Por favor Emir, Concéntrate!

Tiare se sentó sobre una caja de cartón que estaba al lado de un basurero. Emir, culpable, se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento...-Dijo apenado- Sabes que tengo problemas para poner atención. Es por eso que Meng siempre me deja fuera de las reuniones.

Tiare levantó la mirada y lo observó con tristeza. El chico de verdad parecía arrepentido, pero aquello aún seguía siendo un problema. Tenían que infiltrarse en el ministerio, y el único que podía ayudarla en ese momento, era él.

-Escucha –Dijo ella decidida- Confío en ti, sé que lo harás bien. Sólo te pido que pongas mucha atención. Piensa que si podemos conseguir esos papeles ahora, salvaremos nuestras vidas. Recuerda que también está la vida de la humanidad en juego.

-Entiendo… -Murmuró Emir levantándose de la caja y extendiéndole una mano a Tiare- Bien, hagámoslo. ¡Andrew Kines entra en acción!

Tiare sonrió y le agarró la mano. Cuando estuvieron de pie, la chica observó la hora en el reloj que traía en su muñeca. Le hizo una seña a Emir y ambos se escondieron tras unas cajas. A los pocos minutos, Candeviere salía del edifico seguido por una escolta de magos, los cuales vestían con túnicas de color verde oscuro.

-Ya salió... –Murmuró la chica- Perfecto, tenemos una hora antes de que regrese. ¿Listo Emir?

-Listo. -Contestó el chico con la voz ronca pero decidida.

Tiare le quitó el tapón al frasco de vidrio que contenía la poción multijugos. Hizo aparecer dos vasos con su varita y a ambos le vertió el líquido de manera equitativa. Extrajo de su bolsillo dos pequeños sobres, los cuales, al abrirlos, dejaron a la vista dos mechones de cabellos: Uno rubio y otro negro.

-Andrew Kines es rubio. Este será tu vaso.- Dijo agregándole los cabellos al vaso que estaba más cerca de Emir.

-¿Cómo conseguiste los cabellos?

-Estaban en el concilio –Contestó resueltamente- Meng siempre guarda estas cosas en caso de que se necesiten para alguna emergencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que estos son del sujeto que me dices? –Preguntó Emir desconfiado.

-Los tenía Meng, Emir. –Fue lo único que dijo la chica. Como si aquello fuera la prueba más obvia.

El chico levantó los hombros contrariado y tomó el vaso. Cerró los ojos con asco y bebió el líquido con rapidez.

-¡Yiak! ¡Que asco! –Dijo limpiándose la boca con la manga de la túnica.

Tiare hizo lo mismo con su vaso. Unos segundos después de algunas muecas y caras de asco, ambos chicos estaban uno frente al otro con dos cuerpos totalmente distintos. Emir, era un hombre alto y delgado de prominente barba y cabellos rubios, y su piel era tan pálida como la cera. Mientras que Tiare, había tomado el lugar de una imponente mujer, de pómulos marcados y piel morena. Era tan alta como Emir, y su cabello tan corto, que apenas le cubría las orejas.

-¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó Emir con una voz aguda y rasposa.

-Rosaline Blench – Contestó con una voz gruesa y profunda- Soy parte del departamento de aurores. Soy la encargada de los servicios especiales, trabajo con Harry Potter.

-¿Y por qué tu te vas al área de los aurores? –Se quejó el otro.

-Porque es lo que mejor se me da. Además, te necesito en el tercer piso, la oficina de Candeviere está ahí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?... Si no es buscar la oficina de Candeviere, me refiero.

-Tengo que inmiscuir pruebas dentro del departamento.. –Contestó colocándose una larga túnica que traía guardada en un pequeño bolso mágico

-Oh…-Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico. Tiare le entregó una túnica de color verde oscuro, muy similar a las que usaban los agentes que resguardaban a Candeviere cuando salía del ministerio. -¿Y qué debo hacer yo?

-Debes tratar de entrar en la oficina de Candeviere. Cuando lo consigas, me avisas.

-Oh, claro… ¡pan comido! –Dijo el chico mirándola con odio.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Candeviere estará justo una hora fuera del ministerio. Sólo debemos tratar de cumplir cada coordenada del plan en ese lapso. ¡Ah! Y recuerda Emir, la poción sólo dura una hora.

La chica se encamino dando grandes zancadas hacia la vereda principal, donde muchos magos que pasaban por ahí, al verla aparecer, le sonreían con respeto. No así a Emir, puesto que nadie se percato de su insignificante apariencia al lado de la tremenda mujer.

-Me pagarás esta humillación Tiare…-Murmuró el chico con los dientes apretados.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso. –Contestó ella sonriente.

Y así, disfrazados, ambos entraron al ministerio. Sólo tenían una hora para cumplir su cometido, antes que Candeviere volviera de su almuerzo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Un fuerte sonido de metal crujió con eco en el aire. Keitaro caminaba impasible por encima de una larga alfombra roja, la cual estaba rodeada de unas paredes curvas que formaban un arco, como un túnel. Éstas eran de concreto y cerámica, y tenían un color blanco fantasmal. El oxígeno escaseaba, y tan sólo un pequeño ventilador aireaba el lugar.

La puerta de metal que había causado el estruendo se había cerrado a sus espaldas. Keitaro caminó tranquilamente por ese largo túnel, hasta llegar a otra compuerta construida del mismo metal: Un fierro grueso y mal oliente, totalmente cubierto de azufre y óxido.

Cerca de la puerta había una pequeña pantalla. El hombre levantó su mano y con la otra sacó una navaja de su pantalón. Se cortó la palma sin hacer el menor ruido de dolor, y posó la mano sobre la pantalla. El artefacto se encendió enseguida, emitiendo destellos de luces verdes y rojas. Cuando el aparato reconoció la sangre de su dueño, la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista otra puerta; pero ésta, curiosamente, era de madera.

Keitaro se limpió la herida y la navaja con un paño húmedo, y con la mano sana extrajo de su pantalón una varita muy extraña, la cual en su punta tenía un hueco, como una argolla de madera. Hizo un movimiento y murmuró unas palabras. Cientos de ruidos y lamentos escaparon de la puerta, los cuales resonaron tenebrosos por todo el túnel.

Cuando los sonidos fantasmales acabaron, la puerta crujió y se abrió con suavidad, dejando a la vista una enrome bóveda. El lugar parecía una gran piscina, y estaba repleta de joyas, monedas de oro y alhajas. Algunas antiquísimas estatuas adornaban los alrededores, y muchos tapices y alfombras voladoras cubrían las murallas. También habían pedestales en los cuales se posaban enromes trofeos; y algunos esqueletos de dinosaurio, y dragones de cuatro alas, se erguían imponentes en la entrada de la bóveda.

Keitaro inspiró el aire de aquel lugar con orgullo, como si se deleitara al hacerlo. Descendió por una escalera de caracol y caminó con lentitud por entre medio de las montañas de oro. Se detuvo un momento para observarse en un maravilloso espejo que estaba incrustado de diamantes y esmeraldas, y luego siguió avanzando hasta llegar donde había un cofre de cristal, en cuyo interior se encontraba aquella carpeta negra y vieja que Candeviere le había entregado.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando abrió el cofre y extrajo la carpeta. Trató muchas veces de abrirla, pero sólo conseguía que una fuerte descarga eléctrica chocara contra su cuerpo. Maldiciendo, volvió a colocar la carpeta en su lugar, y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos para desembrujarla. Nada sucedió.

-Maldito imbécil… -Murmuró- Si cree que me voy a quedar con…

-No conseguirá nada…-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Keitaro sintió como el pánico se expandía por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.-…El libro está protegido por un antiguo embrujo, solamente quien lo hechizó puede romperlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí? –Dijo Keitaro ardiendo de ira y temor- No te he dado ningún permiso para hacerlo. ¡Regresa!

Omanshai no contestó. Keitaro escuchó como el chico se acercaba con cautela, caminando por entre las monedas de oro y las estatuas. El silencio era absoluto.

-¡HABLA MALDITA SEA! –Gritó aterrado.

-Entrégueme el libro, y juro que no lo hechizaré…

Keitaro abrió los ojos de par en par. Omanshai estaba justo tras él, y no tenía su casco para protegerse. La ira comenzó a acumularse en todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza. Sudaba de sobremanera y no sabía como controlar el pánico en su voz.

-¿Cómo osas amenazarme chiquillo de mierda? ¡Soy tu amo! ¡Me debes respeto!

-Entrégueme el libro, señor, y nada le sucederá.

-¡Jamás! –Dijo Keitaro cerrando el cofre, Omanshai se acercó aún más. El hombre podía sentir la respiración del chico cerca de su nuca, pero nunca se dio vuelta para verlo a la cara.

-¿Para qué lo quiere si no lo puede leer?

-Le pertenece al señor –Contestó Keitaro tratando de mantener la calma- Lo cuido para él.

-¿Entonces por qué quiere abrirlo?

-¡Eso no te incumbe! –Gritó el hombre con los dientes apretados y sudando como nunca.

-Entréguemelo, señor.

-¡Tu tampoco puedes abrirlo! ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Tengo mis planes…-Murmuró el chico, con la voz tan vacía de emoción como siempre. Keitaro sintió un escalofrío, y un terrible temor se apoderó de él cuando sus pies comenzaron a vibrar, como si estuviera cayendo al vacío.

-¡No lo hagas Omanshai! –Dijo Keitaro ardiendo de rabia y pánico.- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!

-¡Entonces entrégueme el libro! –Gritó Omanshai, y Keitaro por primera vez reconoció en la voz del chico un dejo de odio.

-¡Jamás! –Gritó Keitaro aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al pedestal que sostenía el cofre. Parecía que batallaba contra algo invisible que trataba de jalarlo hacia abajo. Sudaba como nunca y estaba tan rojo que parecía apunto de estallar. Pero entonces, recordó algo, y eso era lo único a lo que Omanshai no podría resistirse. Debería dejarlo en paz como fuera- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿A mi? ¡Yo, que te salve de las garras de la muerte!

Repentinamente, Keitaro sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de pesar y que el vacío comenzaba a desaparecer. Omanshai se mantenía en silencio, aunque sus latidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar debido al eco.

-Sí, Omanshai… Yo te salvé… Yo te crié… ¿Y así me pagas? ¡Todos estos años cuidando de ti para que vengas a hechizarme! ¡A volverme otra de tus víctimas!

-¡No son mis víctimas! –Gritó Omanshai. Y Keitaro se impresionó al oír en la voz del chico, miedo y culpabilidad.

-Si, si Omanshai… Son tus víctimas. Tú las hechizas, él las mata. Pero ¿Quién se las lleva?

-Lo hago para cumplir el pacto que… - Omanshai se quedó en silencio, y Keitaro sonrió.

-Sí, así es Omanshai, el pacto. Tú, tienes un pacto conmigo y el amo. No puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eres mi esclavo hasta que termines con el trabajo que Marcel Candeviere te asignó.

-Sólo quería vengar la muerte de mi padre.

-Sí… lo sé. –Contestó Keitaro sin darse vuelta, y con un tono paternal tan falso como él mismo- Es por ello que debes luchar hasta el final, para vengarlo. Esa es la razón por la que me debes respeto a mí, chico. Yo te salvé de aquella matanza, me debes tanto respeto como a tu propio padre.

-Lo siento señor…-Murmuró Omanshai apenado- No volveré a hacerlo. He sido un idiota, un necio, y estuve a punto de cometer una locura.

Keitaro suspiró aliviado, cerró los ojos con suavidad y utilizó el mejor tono de voz que tenía para poder hacerlo sentir más culpable.

-Ahora… vete…-Murmuró fingiendo congoja- ... Necesito estar solo, y pensar en tu traición.

A los pocos segundos, la presencia de Omanshai había desaparecido, y Keitaro volvía a estar solo en la bóveda.

-Mi contrato, mis reglas... –Murmuró maquiavélicamente, mientras acariciaba el cofre-… Pronto, muy pronto serás mío, y podré saber porque este idiota te quiere tanto… tanto…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry y Oswald caminaban por un largo pasillo que estaba rodeado de magos. Muchos de ellos se les acercaban, algunos para darle el pésame a Oswald, y otros, para entregarle a Harry algunos papeles e informes.

Ambos chicos no se dirigieron la palabra en mucho rato. Parecía que ninguno disfrutaba estar cerca de la compañía del otro, o bien, Oswald se sentía así por el hecho de haber pisado suelo enemigo.

-Bajaremos al nivel subterráneo.-Dijo Harry después de un largo silencio.- Ahí te espera Acónito Wolgrang, él es el encargado de los testamentos y defunciones.

-Bien…- Asintió Oswald incomodo mientras entraban al elevador.

-Te dejaré en su oficina, luego iré a reunión con los aurores para investigar el caso.

Oswald no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto. Los dos chicos nunca se miraron a la cara, Harry siempre estaba con la vista al frente, y Oswald con los ojos en el suelo.

Inmersos en su propio mundo, Harry se proponía a cerrar el elevador cuando una mujer increíblemente alta y morena entró justo antes que las compuertas se cerraran.

-¿Rosaline? –Preguntó Harry incrédulo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía de vacaciones, sobretodo después de aquel ataque el mes pasado.

-Oh…-Dijo Tiare con una voz muy ronca. Nunca esperó encontrarse con Harry tan rápido-…Si, este, bueno…

Harry arqueó las cejas y Tiare hizo sonar su garganta. Oswald los observaba a ambos de manera curiosa, sobretodo a la mujer, que parecía más alta que un semigigante.

-Lo que sucede, es que se me quedaron algunos informes que deseo investigar antes de volver a las vacaciones…-Dijo Tiare tratando de recordar los antecedentes de la mujer. A pesar de sus nervios, su actuación era formidable.

-¿Informes de qué? –Preguntó Harry muy interesado.

Tiare miró hacia abajo y reparó en Oswald, quien la veía de reojo. La chica se impresionó ante el apuesto chico y exhaló sonoramente. Después volvió a concentrarse en Harry. Le llamaba mucho la atención que aquella mujer de la cual estaba disfrazada fuera tan alta, o más imponente, que su propio jefe.

-Informes sobre los asesinatos…-Murmuró en voz baja para parecer profesional. Harry volvió a arquear las cejas.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Tengo mis sospechas…-Fue lo único que contestó, tratando de mantener la vista al frente para parecer importante, y el semblante serio. De modo que Harry no sospechara de ella.

-Bien, sabes que confío en ti. Eres mi pilar de apoyo en este trabajo. Esos inútiles del departamento, como Corson, me tienen harto.

Tiare arrugó la frente, y Harry se enderezó, como si lo intimidara. Nunca se habría imaginado que Harry hablará así de su equipo, ya que era conocido por su buen trato y amabilidad.

-Después del ataque recuerdo muy poco ciertos… sucesos…- Mintió- ¿Qué es lo que hizo Corson ahora?

Supuso, por la forma de hablar de Harry, que aquel sujeto al cual se refería no era alguien muy audaz, así que por conclusión, era alguien que solía cometer muchos errores.

-¿Qué crees? –Preguntó Harry tratando de hablar en voz baja, porque Oswald los miraba de reojo.

-No lo sabré si no me lo dices...-Dijo Tiare irguiéndose imponente.

-¡Me extraña! –Rió Harry curvando la boca en una mueca- ¿De verdad no sospechas qué fue lo que hizo?

-Creo que puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.-Dijo Tiare sacando conclusiones- Es por ello que ya no me imagino nada.

-¿Recuerdas aquella misión que nos habían asignado en Turquía?

-Si, por supuesto…-Dijo Tiare cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el frente, mientras el elevador se detenía en uno de los subsuelos. Trató de recordar con exactitud lo que había estudiado de aquella mujer- ¿hizo algo que me perdí?

-Antes de que nos asignaran la misión, el idiota cambió los papeles por accidente. ¡Me enteré ayer por la mañana! Aquella familia que encontramos muerta no fue por una falla de cálculo, ¡fue porque Corson había ordenado mal los papeles que asignaban las misiones de emergencia!

-¡No! –Gritó Tiare tratando de sonar lo más enfadada e impresionada posible- ¿Y te enteraste ayer?

-Si –Dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared del elevador, para dejarle espacio a un grupo de Magos y aviones de papel. Oswald se instaló en una de las esquinas más alejadas, de modo que ya no podía oírlos con claridad- Fue un verdadero caos, creo que jamás me había enojado tanto.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? –Saludó un mago de bigote que llevaba un sombrero de hongo- ¿Rosaline? Te hacia de vacaciones.

Tiare rodó los ojos y trató de parecer lo menos ansiosa posible al contar el porqué de su aparición.

Los magos que habían entrado al elevador también la saludaron, y se comenzó a sentir incomoda. Un reloj sobre el indicador de pisos marcaba ya casi veinte minutos desde su llegada, no le quedaba tiempo, debía encontrar esos papeles antes que Candeviere regresara.

-Harry, creo que yo me cambiaré de elevador. La verdad quería ir al cuarto piso, pero me entretuve.- Dijo sonriendo levemente, algo que consideraba apropiado si era dueña de tan gigantesco cuerpo.

-¡Claro! Te alcanzo en unos minutos, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre esos casos.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Tiare rápidamente mientras trataba descender en unos de los pisos- Sólo buscaré los informes y me iré. Mi herida no está del todo saludable.

-Entonces, nos vemos. Espero que regreses pronto, ¡necesito tu ayuda! –Gritó el chico antes que las puertas se cerraran y Tiare desapareciera al otro lado.

El elevador descendió un nivel más, y la voz mágica anunció el subsuelo donde se encontraban todos los departamentos de reuniones y misterios. Harry le hizo una seña a Oswald con la cabeza. El chico estaba quieto en un rincón del elevador mirando por el espejo el reflejo de los demás magos. Siguió a Harry, y éste se despidió del resto de los miembros que también descendían y que se iban por su lado.

-Te dejaré en la oficina de Acónito, está al final del pasillo. –Dijo Harry caminando con rapidez. Su voz denotaba preocupación- Toma, estos son los papales que le debes entregar.

Harry se detuvo en medio de un pasillo que tenía muchas puertas, cada una frente a la otra. Sacó de debajo de su brazo una carpeta y le entregó unos pergaminos amarillo oscuro. Oswald los recibió con tristeza, y Harry sorpresivamente le apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Todo va a salir bien. Te ayudaremos.

-Gracias –Contestó Oswald con una sonrisa amistosa.

-La oficina es esa puerta de ahí, la que tiene el nombre de "Departamento Legislativo de Legados Mágicos". Debes decirle a la secretaria que tienes una cita con Acónito. Lo demás, depende de ti.

-Si, lo comprendí –Dijo Oswald triste, y Harry movió la cabeza como si asintiera levemente.

-Suerte –Le dijo, y se alejó a paso rápido hasta el elevador. Oswald lo vio perderse una vez que entró en él, y luego se giró para seguir su camino hasta la oficina.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny estaba ayudando a su madre a colocar la mesa para el almuerzo. Por alguna razón, la mujer les había pedido a las chicas que sacaran los mejores platos y servicios, además de colocar el mejor mantel, para la comida de esa tarde. Maggie ayudaba a la pelirroja, mientras que Hermione ayudaba a Molly en la cocina.

-¿Qué te traes con Oswald? –Le preguntó Maggie una vez que las dos se quedaron solas colocando los platos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó entre desganada y curiosa.

-¡No finjas! –Le dijo Maggie golpeándole con el dorso de su mano en el brazo- ¿crees que soy tonta? ¿Qué no me di cuenta lo que estaban haciendo encerrados en tu habitación?

-Maggie, por favor, baja la voz… -Rogó Ginny tratando de hacer ruido con los platos. La morena se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos viéndola risueña.

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado la pareja que hacen, te lo dije en una ocasión.

-Si, cuando estabas ebria, para tu cumpleaños. –Dijo Ginny colocando los servicios.

Maggie rió divertida, y se giró para ayudar a Ginny con la mesa. Desde la cocina se escuchaban algunos murmullos y conversaciones rápidas.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean? –Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-¡No me cambies el tema!

-Maggie, ¿crees que es el momento de hablar de esto? ¡Por favor! Los padres de Oswald acaban de morir… Y es por mi culpa.

-¡Otra vez con eso! –Gritó Maggie enojada- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú no tienes la culpa de nada?

-¡Claro que la…! –Gritó, pero inmediatamente bajó la voz- Claro que la tengo –Murmuró apenada- Primero ustedes, que me ayudaron y me mantuvieron escondida, y ahora los padres de Oswald, quienes me salvaron la vida. Dime una razón Maggie, sólo una razón por la que no debería sentirme culpable.

-¿Una? Bien. –Contestó la morena colocándose frente a su amiga- Vincent y yo no estamos muertos.

-¡Pero podrían haberlo estado!

Maggie resopló y su flequillo se agitó con un gracioso movimiento. No había caso, no sabía como convencer a Ginny de que no era culpable, y por lo mismo, mucho menos iba a poder quitarle aquel sentimiento.

En ese momento la señora Weasley y Hermione salían de la cocina muy risueñas. Maggie y Ginny se miraron con curiosidad, la mujer traía en su mano un sobre.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Ginny, pero la mujer escondió el sobre en el delantal que traía puesto.

-No quiere decir que es –Dijo Hermione colocando una bandeja con ensaladas sobre la mesa- Va a esperar que llegue toda tu familia, incluyendo Harry.

Ginny notó que su madre sonreía de un modo muy especial, y que le brillaban los ojos como cuando todos sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts y volvían para navidad.

-Al menos dinos quien lo envía. –Pidió Ginny parpadeando.

-Eso, arruinaría más la sorpresa- Dijo la mujer dando unas palmadas donde tenía escondido el sobre.

-Debe ser de verdad algo genial para que tenga que esperar a que lleguen todos…-Le dijo Maggie a Hermione. Ésta última sonrió nerviosa.

-Bien, terminen de colocar la mesa –Dijo la mujer caminando hasta la cocina- Y una vez que lo hagan, necesito que me ayuden a desgnomonizar el jardín.

Se escuchó un quejido generalizado por parte de las tres mujeres, mientras la señora Weasley volvía a sus quehaceres en la cocina.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry había llegado al tercer piso, donde en esos momentos tenía una reunión con Arthur Weasley. Caminó con rapidez para alcanzar a llegar al cuarto de juntas, cuando chocó con un hombre muy delgado y de cabello claro.

-¡Disculpa Andrew! –Dijo Harry recogiendo algunos papeles que había tirado al suelo.

Emir se había quedado estático, sin saber como reaccionar. No quería encontrarse con nadie importante, y justamente Harry se había interpuesto en su camino.

-¡Ah, Harry! –Dijo tratando de ser amable, aunque sus piernas temblaban. No sabía actuar tan bien como Tiare.

-Tengo prisa –Se disculpó Harry, guardando los papeles que se le habían caído- Reunión con Arthur, tu sabes.

-Oh, si, claro, claro, por su puesto…- Fue lo único que dijo, y Harry lo quedó viendo extrañado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Si, perfectamente! –Contestó Emir como si fuera un autómata. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta que Harry aún lo miraba confusamente.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, quiero decir… ¿tu no deberías estar con licencia?

Emir se quedó congelado, ¿licencia? Tenía entendido que andaba de viaje. No se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera tenía preparada alguna explicación lógica.

-¿Licencia, dices? –Preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

-Si, si, claro...-Dijo Harry arqueando las cejas- ¿No te habías tomado esa poción por accidente?

-¿Poción? –Preguntó Emir temblando y más confuso que nunca.- ¿Qué poción?

Harry no quitó aquella expresión de desconcierto, y Emir cada vez se sentía más indefenso y en evidencia.

-La poción que te agrandó la cabeza…-Murmuró Harry con el semblante serio.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa poción! –Dijo el chico riendo para alivianar la tensión, aunque Harry seguía investigándolo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –Inquirió Harry, como si supiera que le estaba ocultando algo. Emir comenzó a sudar.

-Si, si, perfectamente. Fue sólo un… pequeño daño… cerebral, nada importante.

-¿Daño cerebral? –Volvió a preguntar Harry, cambiando el tono de su voz a aquel que usaba cuando interrogaba a los mortifagos.

-¡Sip! –Contestó Emir sonriendo como idiota, y Harry se puso aún más serio.

Emir se había dado cuenta que Harry sospechaba algo, y comenzó a mirar el suelo nervioso. Sentía que la respiración del chico se tornaba gruesa, como si estuviera a punto de descubrirlo. Había oído en algunas reuniones del concilio, en las cuales había puesto un poco de atención, que Harry sabía legeremancia, así que evitó por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque eso sólo hacía que pareciera más inseguro de lo que ya estaba.

Harry no dejaba de verlo con seriedad, como si lo estudiara. Así que comenzó a sonreír amigablemente para ver si podía alivianar la tensión, pero el chico no hizo gesto alguno.

Se sentía atrapado, estaba seguro que el mago que había derrotado a Voldemort lo había descubierto. Pero entonces, un sonido musical y chirriante, venido de algún lugar, distrajo a Harry, quien cerró los ojos frustrado.

-No, no ahora…-Murmuró abrumado. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un celular muy moderno y contestó con desgana. –Elisa…

-¡Hola cariñito! –Sonó una voz aguda desde el otro lado del auricular. El volumen de voz era tan alto, que hasta Emir logró escucharla.

Harry se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que venía, y se metió al interior de una oficina vacía. Emir suspiró aliviado, y se alejó corriendo para buscar la oficina de Candeviere.

Harry se apoyó en un escritorio que estaba repleto de documentos, y en el cual sobrevolaban algunos aviones de papel. El chico dejó la carpeta a un lado, y se refregó los ojos bajo los lentes.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó cansado.

-Creí que me acompañarías a ver lo de las invitaciones –Dijo la chica desde el otro lado, parecía enojada.

-Lo siento cielo, no podré ir. Ocurrió una tragedia y…

-¿Tragedia? –Chilló la chica más enojada aún- ¡Una tragedia sucederá si no vienes ahora mismo Harry James Potter!

-Elisa, escucha…

-¡Nada! Amor, estamos postergando esto cada día más, el matrimonio será en seis meses y aún no enviamos las invitaciones.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Dijo Harry suspirando cansado e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Es que no puedo ir hoy, ha ocurrido una tragedia.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora? –Preguntó la chica totalmente hastiada- ¿Otra redada? ¿Volverás a viajar? Mira que con que te hayas mudado donde esa familia creo que es suficiente. ¿Cuándo estaremos juntos? ¿Cuándo volverás? Te extraño…

-Si, yo también te extraño…-Dijo Harry sacándose los lentes- Pero son cosas de trabajo, así me conociste.

-Si, lo sé…-Murmuró la princesa con desgana- pero soy tu novia Harry, tu futura esposa, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Sí, lo sé…-Repitió Harry nuevamente. Se colocó los lentes y abrió la carpeta donde tenía los papeles- Pero ahora no puedo, no hoy, tal vez mañana.

-Todos los días son un "tal vez"… ¿Qué acaso no te importa nuestro matrimonio?

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo Harry sorprendido- Por algo te pedí que te casaras conmigo, ¿no?

-¿Entonces?

-Mira, -Dijo Harry decidido- Hoy no puedo verte porque han asesinado a dos importantes cónsules, que por cierto, eran los padres de un… conocido. Tengo que investigar ese caso. Pero te prometo que mañana veremos las invitaciones, o bien, escógelas tú, de todos modos tienes mejor gusto que yo.

-¿Me prometes que mañana nos veremos?

Harry rodó los ojos, la voz de la chica se había convertido en arrumacos y modismos infantiles.

-Yo…

-¡Harry! Por favor…

-Está bien, pospondré la reunión de las portadoras para pasado mañana.

Harry se alejó el auricular del oído cuando del otro lado se oyó un gritó tan agudo como el de una banshee. Luego volvió a acercárselo y suspiró.

-¡Te amo! ¡Eres el mejor! –Gritó Elisa histérica.

-Bueno, ¿estarás tranquila ahora?

-Si claro. –Contestó la chica hablando agudamente.

-Bien, porque necesito que no me llames en todo el día, estoy lleno de importantes reuniones. Si nos vamos a ver mañana creo que es mejor que adelante trabajo.

-Pero me llamas en la noche –Dijo ella ronroneando, y Harry sonrió levemente.

-Está bien.

-¡Gracias cariñito! ¡Te amo! ¡Adiós!

-Adiós…

Harry apagó el celular y se volvió a rascar los ojos. Se refregó la cara cansado, tomó la carpeta, guardó el celular en el bolsillo y salió de la oficina.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Emir vagaba por el ministerio respondiendo el saludo de cuanto mago curioso se le cruzaba por el camino. También respondía cosas rápidas y algo incomprensibles cuando le preguntaban como se encontraba su cabeza.

Lo único que deseaba era encontrar lo antes posible el despacho de Candeviere, llamar a Tiare, sacar los papales y salir de ahí.

En su carrera, hubo un momento en el que tuvo que detenerse y esconderse en una esquina, porque vio a Harry con un hombre alto y pelirrojo entrando a una oficina, supuso que ese era Arthur Weasley, según la descripción que le había dado Tiare.

Se aferró el corazón con miedo, ¿cómo haría para llegar a la oficina de Candeviere con tanto mago suelto por ahí?

Tiare estaba en el cuarto piso encerrada en la oficina de Harry. Supuso que Rosaline tendría el permiso para hacerlo, así que se dedicó a buscar algo de información. Tras el escritorio había un gran reloj que marcaba ya la media hora, no le quedaba tiempo, debía hacerlo rápido. Hurgó entre los papeles y libros que estaban revueltos sobre la mesa, y además de encontrar algunas fotografías de una familia de pelirrojos y de una chica de ojos azules con corona, no halló nada que hablara de las portadoras.

Así que, mirando hacia todos lados por si algún intruso se atrevía a espiarla, sacó de debajo de su túnica un sobre transparente, el cual dejó dentro de uno de los archivos que tenía Harry sobre el escritorio.

Ya había cumplido parte de la misión, que era dejar pistas contundentes que hablaran sobre la culpabilidad de Candeviere. Ahora, sólo faltaba que Emir pudiera conseguir su propósito, el cual era entrar en la oficina del tercer piso.

Una vez que los aurores y Harry desaparecieron tras entrar en la oficina de reuniones, Emir se adelantó y corrió con rapidez para poder llegar hasta el otro extremo del edificio, donde se suponía que estaba el despacho del ministro. Trató de parecer un empleado con prisa, más que un empleado nervioso, ya que muchos magos y brujas lo quedaban viendo con curiosidad cuando pasaba velozmente frente a ellos.

Por fin, después de esquivar y saltearse los obstáculos, encontró al final de un corto pasillo una gran puerta de roble tallada, el cual tenía una placa de bronce que rezaba: "Marcel Von Archivald Candeviere, Suprema señoría, ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña".

Por prudencia, lo primero que hizo fue golpear la puerta para ver si alguien respondía a su llamado, pero nadie contestó. Recorrió con el rabillo de sus ojos los alrededores para ver si alguien lo observaba, y cuando se percató que estaba solo, sacó su varita e intentó abrir la puerta, nada pasó.

Recordaba que Tiare le había dicho algo camino al ministerio que tenía relación con los hechizos que podían proteger la oficina. Así que, usando el único arsenal del cual se sentía orgulloso, sacó de debajo de la manga de su túnica una varita dorada, la cual usaban solamente los miembros del concilio internacional de magos. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, para comprobar si venía alguien, y cuando notó que no había peligro, utilizó la varita.

Un débil rayo de luz dorada se desprendió de la punta, y la puerta hizo un leve chasquido, lo que indicaba que estaba abierta. Emir no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ser parte del concilio; poseer aquel privilegio era algo que no merecía cualquiera, ni siquiera él.

Entró sigilosamente, y se encontró con una muy ordenada habitación, la cual tenía un amplio ventanal tras el escritorio, y cuyos extremos eran adornados por dos hermosas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Toda la oficina estaba alfombrada, y los muebles parecían de caoba fresca. Los libros, las carpetas, todo estaba en su justa posición. Candeviere no podía darse un mejor lujo.

Estudiando el territorio, Emir se dejó llevar por la curiosidad que le inspiraba la habitación, y se acercó al escritorio para ver que hacia un ministro durante el día. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se encontró con el ejemplar del Daily Mirror, y la fotografía de los padres de Oswald en la primera plana. Molesto, el chico notó que los rostros estaban rayados caricaturescamente con bigotes y lentes, y no pudo más que entender el odio de Tiare hacia aquel hombre.

-Este sujeto está loco...-Murmuró.

Repentinamente, sintió como en su estomago algo se convulsionaba, y pudo ver en el reflejo del ventanal que su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Espantado, sacó su varita normal, la de madera, y la utilizó para avisar a Tiare, quien apareció al instante.

-El hechizo...-Murmuró Emir asustado. Puesto que la duración de la transformación, duraba lo mismo que el almuerzo de Candeviere.

-¡Te demoraste demasiado! –Se quejó Tiare sintiendo como sus entrañas rugían.

-Intenta escabullirte por el ministerio fingiendo ser quien no eres y con falsa información. –Le reprochó el chico enojado.

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó alterada la chica mientras se agarraba el estomago.

-¡Da igual! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Nos descubrirán!

-¡No Emir! –Dijo Tiare agarrando al chico por el brazo con la potente mano de mujer que estaba empezando a cambiar.- Es la única oportunidad que tenemos, ¡debemos encontrar esa información!

-¡Tiare, el tiempo!

-¡Emir!

-¿Qué te hace creer que tiene aquí la información? ¡Es muy obvio!-Se quejó el chico espantado tratando de escabullirse de la mano de la chica.

-¡El es el ministro! ¡Debe tener la información de todas las portadoras! ¡Se supone que las protege!

-¡Si estás tan segura, entonces busca tu! ¡Yo me largo!

-¡NO, EMIR!

Antes de que Tiare pudiera evitar cualquier cosa, Emir había desaparecido bajo su mano. La chica se hallaba sola, en una habitación vacía y elegante, y con olor a muerte. Un reloj en la pared indicaba que tenía sólo cinco minutos para salir de ahí. Pero, lo que no sabía, era que Candeviere iba en camino, y estaba solamente a unas pocas cuadras.

-Cobarde...- Murmuró aterrada.

Asustada y sintiendo las convulsiones de su piel al transformarse, comenzó a buscar con rapidez cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, alguna pista o algo que hablara de las portadoras. Revolvió el escritorio, abrió cajones, sacó papeles, desarmó carpetas y libros, pero no había nada.

Candeviere venía caminando por una calle llena de comercios y locales mágicos. La gente detenía sus compras o sus almuerzos sólo para admirarlo y pedirle autógrafos, o simplemente, para estrecharle la mano.

El hombre era seguido de tres subsecretarios, los cuales iban con él a todas partes siempre. La escolta no era menor, puesto que, a pesar de ser un número pequeño, los tres hombres eran grandes y fornidos, de hecho, uno parecía tener más cara de trol que cualquier cosa.

Solían intimidar a la gente y aquello evitaba que se le acercaran demasiado al ministro. Aunque éste de vez en cuando se dejaba querer con halagos y regalos, posando para fotografías y riendo falsamente.

-Señor, debe apresurarse, la reunión con los aurores ya comenzó.- Dijo uno de los guarda espaldas.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo Candeviere, mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza a un pequeño niño y lo despeinaba.

Se despidió de la gente y comenzó a caminar con rapidez para poder llegar a tiempo a esa bendita reunión, la cual, trataría de un tema muy especial, algo que a él le servía mucho, el tema de Nora Duval, la próxima portadora.

Tiare había sacado casi todas las carpetas del escritorio y los archivadores. Había acumulado una gran cantidad de papel en el piso, pero ninguno decía nada sobre las portadoras. Tal vez, Emir tenía razón, y Candeviere no iba a ser tan idiota de tener la información de las mujeres ahí, justo en frente de las narices de todos. Pero no, sabía que no era esa la razón. Los únicos que tenían pleno conocimiento de lo que era Candeviere eran los miembros del concilio, pero el resto del mundo mágico, incluso los propios trabajadores, lo ignoraban. Por ende, aquellos papeles los podía andar trayendo con total libertad dentro de su propia oficina. Después de todo, como ministro de magia, tenía todo el derecho de poseer esa información, y aquello, era lo más peligroso.

Candeviere acababa de entrar al ministerio. Caminaba con rapidez, ondeando su larga capa negra a medida que daba cada paso. Los magos, que iban y venían de las chimeneas que se localizaban en el vestíbulo, se detenían para saludarlo o sonreírle, pero el ministro seguía su carrera sin mirar a nadie y con el semblante serio.

Los guardias que lo seguían, lo abandonaron cuando el hombre tomó el elevador. A cabo de pocos instantes, Candeviere se haya caminando en el pasillo del tercer piso.

Tiare cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose su estomago. Un calambre le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y cerró los ojos tratándole tolerar el dolor. Para cuando los abrió, sintió un enorme peso sobre ella, trató de levantarse pero tropezó contra el escritorio. La túnica de Rosaline Blench le quedaba como una gran tienda de campaña, y su espalda con suerte se podía todo el peso que equivalía tanto género, casi, como una tonelada de papas.

La chica se quitó parte de la túnica y se aferró al escritorio para levantarse. Exhausta por tener que aguantar el dolor de la transformación, pudo observar en el reflejo del ventanal que estaba frente a ella, que ya había vuelto a ser la misma.

-Oh….no… -Murmuró.

Candeviere estaba a pocos pasos de su oficina, pero justo cuando doblaba en la esquina del pasillo, donde Emir se había ocultado, Arthur Weasley apareció de repente interrumpiéndole el paso.

-¡Ah, señor Candeviere! –Dijo muy risueño.

-¿Qué sucede Weasley? –Preguntó Candeviere deteniéndose frente a Arthur y mirándolo con superioridad.

-Lo estábamos esperando, señor. La reunión ya comenzó y usted no está presente.

-¡Oh, si! –Dijo Candeviere sonriendo y posando su mano en el hombro de Arthur, apretándolo- Dime, Arthur, ¿es muy necesario que asista a esa reunión?

-Claro que si, señor…-Murmuró el padre de Ginny con una extraña sombra en sus ojos- …Creo que hemos detectado a una de las portadoras.

-¡Oh! –Dijo Candeviere apretándole más el hombro. Arthur inclinó la cabeza para mirarse- Suena muy interesante…

-Y lo es…-Dijo una voz en las espaldas del señor Weasley. Candeviere dejó de apretar su hombro, y ambos hombres se dirigieron a la persona que hablaba.

-¡Harry! –Rió Candeviere con emoción- ¡Que alegría verte hoy, muchacho!

-A mi también me alegra verlo hoy Marcel…-Dijo Harry con la misma sombra de Arthur- Ha llegado tarde, disculpando mi atrevimiento.

-Lo siento…-Dijo Candeviere con una sonrisa bonachona- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, estaba en un almuerzo importante.

-Descuide…-Murmuró un chico de cabello castaño que salía de la oficina donde estaba Harry- …De todas formas no podemos avanzar mucho si usted no está.

-Pero que eficiencia –Sonrió el ministro- De todos modos, creo que podrían haber comenzado sin mi. Aunque claro, Harry, habría esperado tu informe.

-Como siempre, señor. –Contestó este cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Bien! Se nos está haciendo tarde ¿Entramos? –Ofreció Arthur a toda la comitiva que se había juntado en el pasillo para hablar con Candeviere.

Tiare tenía su corazón agarrado con todas sus fuerzas, hasta con las uñas. Candeviere ya debía de estar en el ministerio, pero por alguna razón se estaba retrasando, y aquello era una ventaja si necesitaba ordenar el despacho y poder salir lo antes posible.

Recogió su pequeño bolso, el cual traía dentro del bolsillo de la túnica de Rosaline, y escondió la misma dentro de éste.

Sacó la suya y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. No acababa de acomodarse el cabello cuando frente a ella, en la repisa de los libros, vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

Se acercó con lentitud y recogió un gran sobre, el cual estaba estampado con un sello de cera, y que decía con letras brillantes "confidencial".

El corazón de Tiare comenzó a acelerarse, hasta se le había olvidado que Candeviere podía estar a punto de entrar en cualquier momento. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre, ya que el sello estaba roto desde antes, y sacó un gran puñado de papeles que estaban enganchados entre sí, y que también, llevaban adjuntados algunas fotografías.

Candeviere se acaba de sentar en la mesa de reuniones, cuando un extraño presentimiento le palpitó en la sien. Algo no andaba bien, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Harry lo notó, ya que estaba sentado a su lado, pero no dijo nada, hasta que se percató de algo importante.

-Faltan los infórmense de defunción…- Dijo investigando los papeles que él tenía en su carpeta.

Candeviere se giró para verlo, y se levantó como un resorte de la mesa. Todos lo quedaron viendo impresionados, pero el hombre simplemente les dirigió una sonrisa y se acomodó la capa.

-Están en mi oficina -Dijo- Vengo enseguida.

-Podría enviar a alguien –Sugirió el chico de cabello castaño.

-No Milovish, -Lo zanjó el ministro- iré yo, gracias.

Harry no dejó de observarlo hasta que salió de la oficina. Estudió sus papeles y suspiró preocupado. Arthur hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, habían vuelto a quedar en las mismas. Después de casi una hora esperando a que Candeviere llegara, éste había vuelto a desaparecer.

Tiare estaba inmersa en el archivo y las descripciones. Eran las fichas de todas las mujeres que habían asesinado, y también, la de las supuestas portadoras que faltaban. No sabía si el resto de las fotografías estaban aprobadas o no, pero sí había reconocido a una, la de Sonsioré, la niña que había visitado, y la cual estaba fichada como "Encontrada".

El odio comenzó a carcomerle las entrañas, ¿Qué clase de psicópata era ese monstruo? ¿Acaso era capas de matar a una niña inocente?

Inmediatamente, se guardó la fotografía y el archivo, y comenzó a indagar en el resto de las fichas.

Habían muchas mujeres, algunas estaban timbradas con un sello que decían "Falso", y otras con un "investigar". Claramente le puso mucho más interés en las que estaban por "investigar" y comenzó a memorizar toda la información que podía. Si sacaba los papeles de la carpeta la descubrirían.

Había vaciado casi toda la carpeta cuando algo más llamó su atención. Era una hoja escrita a mano, y que estaba escondida entre unas viejas cartas sin importancia.

Tiare la tomó y comenzó a leer. La letra era ilegible, aunque algunas frases eran perfectamente leíbles. Sus ojos y su rostro comenzaron a distorsionarse cuando encontró una frase que decía claramente:

"…_El poder de las nueve acabará con el mal. Pero si el mal tiene a las nueve, acabará con la salvación. La profecía no se cumplirá, no hay que dejar que se cumpla, no puedo caer otra vez…_"

-¿Caer otra vez? –Murmuró asustada- ¿Cómo que caer otra vez?

-Caer, como tú caerás cuando acabe contigo, niñita… -La voz de Candeviere resonó como un tenebroso siseo, y a Tiare se le cayó la carpeta de las manos. El hombre estaba a un centímetro de su nuca, y con la varita apuntándole la espalda.- Nadie se mete en mis cosas, y sale vivo para contarlo…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry y Arthur habían llegado a la Madriguera esa tarde totalmente enfadados. Cuando les preguntaron que había sucedido, contaron que Candeviere los había abandonado por razones más importantes y que se postergaba la reunión para la próxima semana. Justo, la semana en la que comenzaban nuevamente las redadas.

-No puedo creer que sea tan poco respetuoso con los empleados…-Murmuró Arthur a su esposa mientras la ayudaba a preparar una ensalada.

-Pero Arthur, es el ministro, claramente debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer...-Murmuró la señora Weasley con la voz levemente acongojada.

-¿Más importante que ayudar a las portadoras?

Molly Weasley levantó los hombros, y Ginny, quien estaba con Hermione y Maggie ayudando también, se quedaron viendo preocupadas.

-¿Por qué no cambiamos el tema? –Pidió Ginny sonriendo nerviosa. Su padre la miró con ternura, y la ayudó a colocar unas especias en la bandeja que estaba armando.

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó una vez que llevaron la bandeja al comedor donde estaba casi toda la familia sentada.

-No lo sé… Que tal, de lo que mamá nos quiere hablar.

-¡Eso! –Dijo Fred, quien había llegado con George poco antes que Harry y Arthur, y los que curiosamente tenían una venda en la cabeza- ¿Para qué nos pediste que viniéramos a almorzar hoy?

-Debe ser importante – Dijo George observando unos bollos orneados que traía Hermione en unos platos- Para que haya hecho un almuerzo como éste. ¡Mira Fred! ¡Son de verdad! –Dijo mostrándole un bollo a su hermano.

-¡Ya cállense los dos! –Dijo la mujer llegando al comedor con una hoya rebosante de comida- Creo que es mucho más importante que nos cuenten el porqué tienen esas vendas en la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió divertida, y Ginny pudo notar el sobre que traía desde la mañana en el bolsillo de su delantal de cocina. Los dos hermanos se miraron, e inmediatamente, como ella nunca antes los había visto, se sonrojaron en el acto.

-¿Qué les sucedió? No han querido contar nada desde que llegaron. –Les preguntó.

-Una idiotez sin duda… -Inquirió Percy mirando a sus hermanos como si fueran niños inmaduros.

-¡Nosotros no hacemos idioteces! La gente es la idiota que nos compra –Dijo Fred levantando el dedo y dándose aires de sabelotodo.

-¡Así es! Nosotros ofrecemos diversión al por mayor. Si saben que las grajeas de sapo producirán verrugas con pus verde moco, entonces ¿para qué las compran? ¡Claro! Porque quieren faltar a clases. –Corroboró George apoyando a su hermano.

-¿Y los idiotas somos nosotros? ¡La caja dice que no vendemos el antídoto!

-Pero aún así nos compran.

Ambos hermanos estrellaron sus manos en el aire e hicieron un ridículo saludo. Percy movió la cabeza con reprobación, y Ginny les sonrió al encontrarse de acuerdo con su argumento, pero aún así, insistió.

-Aunque tienen razón, aún no explican porqué tienen esas vendas en la cabeza. –les dijo. Los gemelos se volvieron a sonrojar.

-Cuenten –Comenzó a insistir Bill –Todos queremos saber.

-¿En qué lío se metieron ahora? –Preguntó Harry risueño.

-¿Eso es común en ellos? –Le preguntó Oswald a Ginny, quien había llegado poco después que Harry a la Madriguera.

-Toda la vida –Contestó ésta con una sonrisita traviesa- ¡vamos cuenten!

-Cualquier cosa que hayan hecho, no creo que sea peor que las fiestas de Maggie –Dijo Vincent quien se había mantenido callado. Su hermana se sonrojó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no ando revelando por ahí lo detalles de tu vida privada! –Le espetó molesta y levemente sonrojada.

-Ya, ya, cálmense todos –Rió Arthur. Inmediatamente todos callaron y se enfocaron en los gemelos- Bien chicos, cuenten su historia, ¿Qué pasó?

Ambos exhalaron un suspiró al mismo tiempo, causando una risita por parte de toda la familia e invitados. Alice estaba como siempre pendiente de cada detalle de sus tíos, aunque a Fleur eso no le agradaba del todo.

-Lo que sucedió…-Comenzó George- es que estábamos vendiendo como siempre en nuestro pacifico local, cuando…

-…Cuando una hermosa morena se nos acercó pidiendo una poción amorosa –Continuó Fred.

-Obviamente nosotros accedimos a vendérsela en el acto –Dijo George.

-Pero antes debíamos comprobar la calidad…- Dijo Fred con aire soñador.

-Así que le ofrecimos que la probara para ver si reaccionaba al instante con alguno de nosotros.

-George sería la víctima, por está vez –terció Fred- y yo le daría el antídoto.

En aquella parte del relato, Molly Weasley ya había comenzado a emitir bufidos de reprobación. Aunque los demás escuchaban entre risas.

-Así que me tomé la poción –Dijo George sonrojándose- Pero nos equivocamos de frasco.

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, George estaba totalmente desnudo frente a la chica –Dijo Fred riendo a carcajadas, aunque su gemelo a pesar de la vergüenza igual sonreía.

-La chica gritó espantada y toda la tienda se dio cuenta de mi desnudez, y me vieron tal como mami me trajo al mundo…-Dijo george haciendo pucheros y riendo.

-Le quise dar el antídoto –Dijo Fred- Pero entonces nos dimos cuenta que todos los clientes nos miraban con espanto ¡y claro! ¿Cómo no? Si a George le había comenzado a salir pelo por todas partes.

-¡Parecía el Yeti! –Gritó entusiasmado.

-La gente comenzó a gritar desesperada, todos creían que era un monstruo, así que me apresuré para echar el antídoto, pero resultó que tropecé y la botella me cayó encima, y ¿advienen qué?…

-¡Era otra botella de poción! –Gritó George.

Ambos hermanos se largaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Toda la familia los siguió, excepto la madre, quien aún los miraba con reproche, aunque dibujaba una leve y apretada sonrisa en sus labios, como evitando reír.

-Al final los dos parecíamos Pie Grande –Continuó Fred secándose las lágrimas- pero la gente no creía eso, así que nos empezaron a atacar con palos y todo lo que fuera pesado y doloroso para dejarnos inconcientes.

-La cosa es, que al cabo de unos minutos el efecto pasó y volvimos a ser nosotros mismos, sólo que…

-No teníamos nuestra ropa.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…- Murmuró Ginny en voz alta, recordando que cuando habían llegado a la madriguera venían vestidos con túnicas de bruja.

-La verdad sí, -Aceptó George riendo- pero no es nuestra culpa que trabajemos rodeados de chicas.

-En todo caso, tuvimos suerte de tenerlas ahí, además de salvarnos la vida de esos salvajes, nos prestaron algo de ropa.

-¿Y las vendas? –Insistió Harry.

-¿Escuchaste la historia Harry? –Preguntó George- ¿Y qué tal los palos que recibimos?

Todos estallaron a carcajadas, incluyendo los propios gemelos. Eso definitivamente era una excelente broma para cualquiera que se atreviese a hacer algún daño de tipo pasional.

Al cabo de un instante, cuando las risas se apagaron, todos quedaron en silencio, y se dieron cuenta de que Molly Weasley tenía en sus manos aquel bendito sobre que había cargado consigo toda la mañana.

Ginny, emocionada, intentó leer el remitente, pero su madre lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Arthur la miraba con ternura, pero el resto, no entendía nada.

-Este almuerzo lo hice… para celebrar…- Dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.- Durante muchos años vivimos un calvario ante la ausencia de nuestros hijos. Pero ahora, las cosas van a comenzar a cambiar.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Bill sosteniendo a Alice en su regazo.

-Está mañana, me llegó esta carta –Dijo mostrándola- Viene desde Rumania.

-¿Quieres decir…? –Comenzó Percy.

-Así es…-Contestó ella- Charlie ha escrito, y Ron también…

Ginny sintió que su corazón se apretaba, Ron, su querido hermano, su mejor amigo, su compañero de sangre, él, había escrito. Comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, quería saber el contenido de aquella carta ¡ya! Y también supuso que Hermione querría saberlo, porque sus ojos estaban levemente cristalizados.

-La leí está mañana, y la verdad, es que me intriga bastante…-Murmuró- Se las leeré.

Ginny se aferró a su silla, todos estaban en silencio, listos y dispuestos para escuchar el contenido de la carta. Sin embargo, Harry se mantenía impasible, con la mirada fija sobre el plato de los bollos.

La señora Weasley desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer:

_- "Queridos mamá y papa: ¿Cómo están? Nosotros aquí perfectamente. El tiempo ha estado cálido y no se ha visto indicio de lluvia ni de invierno por ningún lado. Los dragones que criamos el año pasado ya están listos para volar, Ron ha aprendido a montar a Ratigan perfectamente, de hecho, pareciera que están más conectados que nunca. Yo también me encuentro en perfecto estado, al igual que Victoire, que por cierto les envía sus saludos. Ya la conocerán, les va a encantar. En fin, el motivo de esta carta es para anunciarles que volvemos a Inglaterra, sí madre, aunque no lo creas, volveremos. Los dragones ya pueden mantenerse por si solos, además, creemos que necesitamos un tiempo en familia, hace ya cuatro años que no nos vemos. Ron está ansioso, desde que supo que Ginny había vuelto a casa no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar de ella _–Ante este comentario, Ginny comenzó a llorar- _lo único que desea es verla, al igual que yo. En fin, sólo espero que tengas nuestras habitaciones listas, porque sabemos que hay más huéspedes en casa. Sabes que no tengo problema para compartir habitación, aunque Ron… Bueno, eso es un problema…_- La señora Weasley calló por un instante y apretó los labios. Su marido, que estaba a su lado, le sujetó el brazo instándola a continuar. La mujer suspiró, miró a Harry y continuó- _Bueno, eso es un problema, porque Ron… porque Ron pide expresamente que Harry no este en la Madriguera cuando volvamos. Si él está, Ron no regresará._ – Molly cerró los ojos angustiada, no tenía cara para ver la expresión de desconcierto de Harry en ese momento, y mucho menos Ginny, quien estaba comenzando a planear como sacar al chico de la casa- _Volveremos en cinco días, estaremos en contacto. Besos a todos, los queremos, Charlie y Ron. _

Molly cerró la carta. Ahora todos los ojos estaban fijos en Harry, quien parecía tan desconcertado como jamás se le había visto.

-No volveré al palacio si eso desean…-Dijo nervioso- Si quieren duermo en el sótano, pero no pienso irme de aquí.

Ginny se mordió los labios, algo en lo que Harry decía era cierto. Tenía dos opciones, o vivía aquel calvario de odio que el chico sentía por ella, evitando ver a su hermano, a quien no veía hace años; o, planeaba alguna estrategia para sacar a Harry de la casa. Aunque no era eso lo que quería exactamente. No, tenía que buscar una forma de que ambos chicos pudieran convivir en la misma casa.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Por fin capítulo 11!

Debo pedir perdón por EL DIA de atraso jajaja

Sé que dije que publicaría el 12, pero me atrasé un poquito (sólo un día), no se enojen ¿ya?

En fin, ya va quedando menos para el final, ¡si! Aunque no lo crean. El capítulo 12 será el cierre de esta primera parte, ¡y luego comenzará la aventura!

¿Acaso creyeron que esto ya era parte de la acción? ¡Pues no! ¡Ahora se viene lo que de verdad es bueno!

Sólo queda un capítulo para acabar con el "Reencuentro del Pasado", y Ginny se está dando cuenta que las cosas cada vez se complican más, tanto como para el entorno familiar, como amoroso.

Debo admitir que en el capítulo anterior dije que en éste sucederían algunas cosas que no salieron. Despreocúpense, esas cosas aparecerán en el capítulo 12. Creo que tomarán más importancia si se cuentan al final.

En fin, algunas cosas sobre este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? De a poco he ido agregando algunas escenas de Harry y Ginny, porque esto no puede avanzar más rápido, y claro, tampoco se puede con la princesita dando vueltas como ave carroñera.

¿Pobre Oswald verdad? ¡Por favor no me maten! Es que son cosas que deben suceder, aunque adoro a este chico, siento que lo estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado. ¡No es que quiera hacerlo! Pero es necesario. Además, en el futuro va a seguir sufriendo.

Por otro lado, ¡odio a Candeviere! Es un macabro y maldito psicópata ¿Qué le va a hacer a Tiare? ¿Qué sucederá con lo que ella averiguó? ¿Qué significa? ¡Uff! ¡Todo se vuelve cada vez más confuso! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo verdaderamente? ¿Y Omanshai? ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Por qué Keitaro le tiene miedo cuando está sin el casco? Bien, todas esas preguntas serán respondidas, pero no ahora, ¡Muajajajajaja!

Deberán esperar un poco.

Ahora, si les interesa, dejaré una pequeña aclaración:

**Lo de la piscina de Keitaro:** Me lo imaginé como la piscina que tenía el Tío Rico Mcpato y que usaba como bóveda. Sólo que aquí, Keitaro, la tenía armada como si fuese un museo especial dentro de una gran caja.

Ahora sí, lo que todos esperan ¡CHAN!

**Avances del último capítulo:**

_**Capitulo 12: El ruido del desván**_

_El sueño de Nacet, que se había anunciado en el capítulo anterior, hace aquí su aparición con una escena muy especial. Ginny trata de tejer los sucesos pero le es imposible. Morgan reaparece y le envía una carta a Ginny, la que obviamente es interceptada por Hermione. Candeviere se enfrenta con Tiare, y la chica pasa el peor día de toda su vida, y que probablemente, sea el último. Sabremos de algunos personajes importantes que serán mencionados y que harán su aparición en la segunda parte. _

_También sucederá algo muy extraño, ya que la Madriguera se verá azotada nuevamente por los ruidos del trasgo de las tuberías, y que habita en el desván. A Ginny siempre la asustaron con él cando era niña para que no entrara ahí, por lo que está vez no sabrá como reaccionar._

**Nota importante**: Cualquier consulta, sugerencia, tomatazos, etc. Por favor escribir un mail o dejar un amable, simpático, o perverso (no tanto por favor, jeje) review.

Ya saben como contactarme, solamente ingresen a mi perfil.

Por cierto, No olviden entrar al blog para mantenerse informados: **www(punto)ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com**

¡Nos vemos en un mes!

**Próxima actualización:** 12 de Julio (espero)


	12. El Ruido del Desván

El Ruido Del Desván

**El Ruido Del Desván**

Siete años pasaron desde que Nacet dejó Wiltshire. Siete años, que pasó en compañía de silenciosos magos, e intensas y prolongadas meditaciones. No tuvo contacto con el mundo exterior al templo de los sacerdotes, ni siquiera obtuvo noticias de su madre, o de Trístan. La niña pasó todo ese tiempo estudiando biología, astrología y arqueología. Su maestro, era un druida viejo, uno de los maestros del templo, y quien había entrenado a Calahad, el último druida consagrado en el sacerdocio mágico. El hombre era muy anciano, y respondía al llamado de "maestro" o, para los más allegados y de confianza, al nombre de Tervian.

Nacet despertaba de madrugada todos lo días, desayunaba un tazón de leche de cabra y pan de cebada. Luego acompañaba a Tervian a hacer la meditación diaria, que duraba hasta el medio día, desde la salida del sol. Después de eso ayudaba con la cosecha semanal, y cuando acababa comenzaba inmediatamente con sus clases de biología y el estudio de las plantas medicinales.

La niña tenía doce años, y su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los codos en redondas y perfectas ondulaciones. Había crecido un buen par de centímetros, y su piel era tan blanca como la luna. Pero lo que más encantaba a todos los maestros y sacerdotes druidas del templo, eran los brillantes e inusuales ojos de la niña, que, además de ser brillantes y risueños, eran de un color violeta precioso.

Durante las noches, cuando era la hora de estudiar astrología y el movimiento de las constelaciones y los planetas, Calahad, así como Tervian, se deslumbraban con el brillo de las estrellas al reflejarse en los ojos de la niña. El maestro solía comentarle al joven que Nacet era una niña muy sabia, y nunca se cansaba de recordárselo, puesto que él, sería quien la llevaría de regreso a Wiltshire cuando estuviera lista.

Esa mañana, Nacet se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, y eso era mucho decir, puesto que su reloj mental estaba programado para levantarse a las cinco de la madrugada. No obstante, todo era posible si ese día volvía a su pueblo para saludar a sus amigos y a su madre, aunque solamente fuera por el día. Luego, volvería al templo para esperar nueve años antes de volver lista y totalmente preparada para ejercer como sacerdotisa.

Una vez que se hubo vestido con una túnica café algo ajada, salió al bosque para esperar a Calahad, quien la llevaría de regreso.

Nacet admiraba mucho al joven druida, y se emocionaba siempre que se hablaban. Cuando era más pequeña, lo veía como a un hombre adulto, casi como un padre, pero a medida que los años pasaron, el joven pasó a ser un hermano mayor para ella. Se llevaban muy bien, y de vez en cuando reían a escondidas cuando se contaban anécdotas, ya que en el templo estaba prohibido reír y demostrar cualquier tipo de emoción.

La niña esperaba bajo el frío de la mañana que Calahad llegara sobre Ivoney, la yegua blanca que le habían regalado cuando se hizo druida, y con la que fue a buscarla a Wiltshire.

La meditación que había practicado todos esos años la habían ayudado para controlar el frío, el calor, y el hambre, aunque aún le faltaba practica, puesto que en ese momento le costaba fingir que no tenía frío.

Unos cascos a lo lejos resonaron por todo el ancho del bosque, perdiéndose en lo alto de las copas de los árboles. Nacet sonrió con disimulo justo cuando Ivoney hacía su aparición tras una curva de Abedules y Olivos, y en la cual Calahad venía montado acarreando una larga capa de color azul turquesa; aunque a esa hora era difícil verle bien el tono.

-¿Lista? –Le preguntó cuando se hubo detenido frente a Nacet. La niña sonrió ampliamente y asintió ansiosa con la cabeza. – Sube, entonces.

El joven le ofreció su mano y Nacet, tan ágil como una pluma, subió a la yegua, la que se puso en marcha a penas Calahad izó las riendas.

El viaje fue muy largo. A diferencia de la primera vez, cuando el chico fue a buscarla, la vuelta hacia Wiltshire parecía eterna, pero Nacet sabía, que bajando la Llanura de la Luna, vería en el horizonte las casas de su pueblo que se agolpaban en el valle.

Iba muy bien agarrada de la espalda del joven, y éste a penas podía ocultar su rostro bajo la capa para cubrirse del frío mañanero. La primavera estaba comenzando, y los árboles estaban dando pequeños brotes que brillaban con el rocío ante la salida del sol. Todo el camino estaba rodeado de hermosos árboles renacientes, y el sol poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar los primeros rayos al salir por el horizonte. Nacet abrió los ojos con cautela, ya que los tenía cerrados para evitar el frío en la cara, y admiró anonadada el paisaje.

-¿Vez esa montaña de allá?- Le preguntó Calahad indicando con su dedo el monte que se levantaba frente a ellos un poco más lejos. La niña asintió- A partir de ese lugar, el cual se llama "_El Camino de Dorak_", tu magia comienza a reinar. Es decir, tu gobierno mágico como sacerdotisa abarca casi cien kilómetros de hectáreas en el bosque.

-¿Tanto? –Preguntó la niña impresionada, y Calahad sonrió divertido.

-Así es –Afirmó- Todo aquello que vez a partir de este momento, es donde tu magia gobernará con la naturaleza. Lo que tú hagas será ley para ella, y lo que ella haga será ley para ti. Serán un solo ser.

-¿Y el rey lo permite? –Preguntó la niña con curiosidad y Calahad frunció el cejo.

-El reino está en contra de los sacerdotes druidas, pero aún así están aprobados. De hecho, hasta el mismísimo rey vino unas cuantas veces a mi para ayudarlo con sus dolencias.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Ayudarlo, es el deber de los druidas. No puedes quedarte sin ayudar a alguien que lo necesite, aunque sea tu enemigo.

-¿Pero si me cae mal?

-Por eso la meditación que debes hacer dura casi diez años. Al momento de que ejerzas como sacerdotisa no sentirás aquellas diferencias. Trabajaras acorde a tu labor, la cual es ayudar y proteger.

-¿Pero si debo ayudar a alguien que mató a un ser querido?

-Entonces puedes someterlo a un juicio. –Calahad dobló por un angosto camino y se quitó la capucha debido al calor que el sol emitía sobre su rostro- Pero eso lo verás cuando seas mayor. Por ahora, enfócate en lo más trivial, tu magia.

Nacet se inclinó hacia un lado para ver mejor el camino, y distinguió el mismo sendero por el cual Calahad se la había llevado la última vez, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. El joven sonrió al sentir en su espalda un leve pálpito y la inquietud de la niña al moverse sobre la Yegua.

-Pasando este roble ya habremos llegado a Wiltshire, Nacet. –Dijo disminuyendo la velocidad del animal y señalando un grueso árbol que salía en medio del camino.

Nacet se irguió en su posición y miró hacia todos lados en busca de alguien conocido. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa cuando reconoció la primera casa que pertenecía a su pueblo natal.

-Llegamos…-Murmuró emocionada. Calahad notó en su voz un dejó de emoción infantil tan autentico, que no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa.

El sol aún no estaba en su punto máximo, sin embargo, muchos magos habían salido al camino para observar curiosos al chico que venía montado en un caballo blanco.

Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y algo canoso, salió también, y se llevó una mano al corazón cuando vio a la niña sobre el animal.

-Nacet… -murmuró acongojada.

Calahad se detuvo apenas la reconoció, y se bajó de Ivoney para ayudar a la niña a descender también de la yegua. La mujer estaba parada en la mitad del camino, con los ojos llorosos, y con el delantal, que formaba parte de su vestido, totalmente arrugado entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo está Cordelia? –Saludó Calahad cordialmente haciendo una reverencia. Sin embargo, la mujer no lo miró, sino, que vio a la niña, quien en lugar de devolverle la mirada, se quedó observando a un par de niños que jugaban sobre la tierra con unas runas.

-Pero que grande está…-Murmuró nuevamente.

-Han pasado siete años –Dijo Calahad mirando a la pequeña también.

-¿Por qué está vestida así? –Le reprochó la mujer observando el atuendo ajado y viejo de la niña- ¿Qué no la cuidan en el monasterio?

-Los sacerdotes están alejados de las cosas mundanas y materiales. La ley dice, que mientras más sencillo sea lo que se use y se tenga, más podrán aprender a querer lo que hay a su alrededor.

-¡Patrañas! –Bufó molesta, y Calahad frunció las cejas.

-Es la ley de los druidas, y hay que aceptarlas como tal.

-Al menos dime si está comiendo bien.

-¿La ve débil o muy delgada acaso? –Preguntó el joven cruzando los brazos mientras seguía con los ojos a la pequeña, la cual se encaminaba tranquilamente hacia los niños. Cordelia apretó los labios, no tenía como reprocharle el mal estado de salud de la niña puesto que mal no se veía. -¿Y Selene? –Preguntó nuevamente, pero de inmediato la mujer cambió su expresión.

-Su enfermedad avanzó rápidamente…Después de que la niña se fue no hizo más que pasar encerrada en casa. Se debilitó tanto que ya no tenía energías para nada, ni siquiera para comer. –Cordelia suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza- … Murió hace dos años… Mientras dormía.

Calahad se quedó en silencio unos instantes. La niña ya se había acercado a los otros que jugaban, y no pudo articular palabra en mucho rato. Cordelia le tomo el brazo con cariño y le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Recordaste a tu madre? – Le preguntó.

-Es el destino de los druidas… –Contestó con el semblante serio y triste a la vez- … No podemos amar, y esa es la razón por la que no podemos aferrarnos a ningún sentimentalismo terrenal. A todos se nos mueren nuestras madres cuando somos escogidos para ser sacerdotes.

-Por favor…-Murmuró la mujer apretándole el brazo- No dejes que Nacet pase por eso…

-Lo está viviendo…- Contestó triste.

-Al menos deja que se relacione con la gente… ¡deja que tenga amigos! Los maestros no tienen porqué saberlo. –Le suplicó.

Nacet se estaba abrazando con un niño que era un poco más alto que ella y que no superaba los catorce años. Al lado de éste, había una niña de cabello claro que la miraba con temor.

-Siempre y cuando… tener amigos no la haga sufrir… -Dijo Calahad achicando los ojos. Su voz sonó tan profunda y penetrante que Cordelia tembló levemente.

Nacet se había soltado del niño quien le sonreía con una alegría indescriptible, y no le soltaba la mano por ningún motivo. Pero, cuando quiso acercarse para saludar a la niña, la cual no conocía, ésta se hizo a un lado y solamente le sonrió con temor.

-Ella es Tara.- Dijo Tristan sonriente- Es hija del herrero, Grathian.

-Hola –Saludó alegremente a la niña, pero ésta seguía viéndola con miedo.

-Hola –Saludó con timidez la otra, que parecía ser de la misma edad que Nacet.

-Ella es Nacet, está siendo entrenada para ser una sacerdotisa druida –Le explicó Tristan a Tara, y la niña se cruzó de brazos.

-Papá dice que los druidas no pueden tener amigos ni relacionarse con la gente.- Dijo la niña muy resueltamente, viendo a Nacet con superioridad.

-Si puedo tener amigos. –Se defendió Nacet confusa- ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Todos lo saben –Siguió la niña- No pueden enamorarse tampoco.

Ante esas palabras, Nacet sintió que su corazón se apretaba levemente. Aunque aún no sabía lo que era el amor, el no poder conocerlo le espantaba, pues, sabía que era algo hermoso.

-¡Es mentira! –Se defendió con los ojos llorosos- ¡Mentirosa!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Cordelia que junto con Calahad habían acudido ante el grito de la niña.

-¡Ella es una mentirosa! –Gritó Nacet con los ojos llorosos, y se abrazó a la mujer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –La mujer se dirigió a Tara muy enfadada, pero la niña mantenía un rostro tan inocente, que parecía incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien.

-Sólo le dije lo que papá dijo. –Contestó con dulzura.

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre? –Preguntó Calahad preocupado.

-Que los druidas no pueden enamorarse ni tener amigos. –Contestó Tara muy bajito. Nacet, apenas escuchó aquello, se separó de Cordelia y se giró para enfrentar a la niña.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡No mientas! ¡Es feo mentir así! –Llorando se volteó para ver a Cordelia y a Calahad, quien parecían abrumados- ¡Díganle que es mentira! ¡Díganle!

Cordelia se giró para mirar a Calahad. Éste, como nunca, estaba con un semblante tan preocupado y triste que a la mujer se le apretó el corazón.

-Te lo dije… -Murmuró ella apenada.

-Nacet…-Dijo Calahad inclinándose para hablar con la niña. Nacet se secó las lágrimas y lo miro esperanzada.

-¿Es mentira verdad? –Preguntó.

Calahad no contestó, sólo se limitó a acariciarle el rostro para quitarle las lágrimas. La niña lo atravesaba con aquellos hermosos ojos que la caracterizaban, y le fue imposible desviar su mirada de la de ella.

-Nacet…-Murmuró-… Lo que ella dice…

-¿Es mentira?

-…No. No angelito. .-Murmuró cerrando los ojos, y a Cordelia se le escapó un suspiro- Es verdad. Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas druidas tienen prohibido enamorarse.

La niña se quedó viendo fijo a Calahad por un instante, luego a Cordelia, y por último a los dos niños, deteniéndose largo rato en Trístan, quien estaba tan triste como ella.

Parpadeó un par de veces, agachó la cabeza, y en un acto inesperado se soltó de los brazos de Calahad y corrió hacia el bosque con toda la fuerza y rapidez que dieron sus piernas, hasta perderse entre los árboles.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny se despertó suavemente, menos agitada que otras veces, aunque con un apretado nudo en el corazón. Sentía una lástima increíble por aquella pequeña niña. Por suerte en ese momento, ni Maggie ni Hermione estaban en la habitación, ya que después del almuerzo había sido la única que estaba durmiendo una siesta.

El sol se filtraba de un color amarillo anaranjado por la ventana, y las sombras de los altos árboles que se agolpaban en los alrededores dibujaban siluetas en su habitación. Se levantó perezosamente, con los ojos cansados y una extraña incertidumbre. Poco a poco, iba armando aquel puzzle que se convertía en sueño durante las horas que dormía, y ya había sacado una pequeña conclusión: la historia de Nacet que todos conocían, no era cierta.

Aunque sabía que era muy pronto para asegurarlo, estaba segura que en su mente se estaba desarrollando la historia real, que contaba desde el momento en que la niña fue arrancada de su madre, hasta aquel instante en el que comprendió el valor y el dolor de su misión. Según la versión de Hermione y Vincent, Nacet ya adulta, supuestamente se había suicidado, y que había dado a luz a un hijo producto de un mal hechizo. Pero ese tipo de trama solamente lo podía concebir de alguna historia en la cual su protagonista fuese parecida a Bellatrix Lestrenge, ya que Nacet era demasiado angelical y buena para caer en una trampa como esa.

En fin, fuese como hubiesen sucedido las cosas, en ese momento no era su problema ni le interesaba. No sabía porque soñaba con eso, pero tampoco le hallaba mucha importancia. En lo único que se enfocaba en ese momento era en la maravillosa noticia que su madre le había dado en el almuerzo, ¡Ron regresaba! Aunque no desmerecía a Charlie en lo más mínimo, ya que también era su hermano y lo quería, Ron era más que eso, era casi como su mejor amigo. No había nadie como él, y seguramente la podría ayudar con todos los problemas que en ese momento estaba viviendo en casa.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Una vez abajo, se encontró con su padre ayudando a su madre con unos guisantes. Percy no estaba, al igual que Vincent y Maggie. Era extraño, dado que ambos chicos no habían salido de La Madriguera después del accidente, pero le alegraba que por fin ya se sintieran lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo.

Molly Weasley levantó los ojos cuando vio a su hija entrar en la sala, y se hizo a un lado para que se sentara a su lado en el nuevo sillón de mimbre que Harry le había regalado. Arthur sonrió, pero inmediatamente se sumergió en un guisante con el cual llevaba peleando largo rato y que no se quería abrir.

-¿Dónde están los otros? –Preguntó al sentir el intenso silencio que se apoderaba de su hogar.

- Percy salió con Penélope –Contestó su madre arrojando los guisantes liberados de su capsula a un pequeño canasto- Vincent y Maggie salieron con tus hermanos, fueron a su tienda para ver como funcionaba el negocio.

-¿De verdad? –Se impresionó Ginny.

-Si –Contesto Arthur rindiéndose con su guisante rebelde – No sé ustedes, pero esa chica, Maggie, tiene unas características muy similares a tus hermanos.

-¿Verdad que si? –Asintió Ginny, sacando el guisante que su padre había abandonado, y el cual abrió al instante- No me extrañaría ver a Fred o a George saliendo con ella.

-Es muy pronto para imaginárselo...-Dijo Molly frunciendo los labios.

-¡Pero si Maggie es encantadora!

-No lo digo por ella… -Sonrió la mujer- Lo digo por tus hermanos… Pobrecita…

Los tres rieron divertidos, mientras Arthur examinaba con interés el guisante que le había ganado la batalla y que su hija había abierto sin problemas.

-Tus hermanos son un caso muy especial, pero eso no impedirá que una mujer los domine en algún momento –Dijo sonriéndole a su mujer- Todos los Weasley caemos dominados ante el encanto femenino.

-Eso es porque somos demasiado buenas –Contestó Molly coqueteándole guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Hey! ¡Basta! ¡Estoy aquí! –Rió Ginny divertida, arrojando unos pequeños guisantes verdes al canasto. -¿Y Oswald? –Preguntó al percatarse que faltaba mucha gente en su casa.

-Está con Harry en la oficina –Contestó Arthur indicando con el dedo una puerta cerrada a un lado de las escaleras.- Creo que están viendo el asunto del testamento.

-¿Todavía? –Preguntó la chica extrañada. Si sus cálculos eran buenos habían estado casi todo el día viendo el tema de los papeles.

-Bueno, el tema de las defunciones y testamentos no es algo que se resuelva con rapidez- Le dijo su padre. – Va a estar un par de meses dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no es algo que no se pueda solucionar.

Ginny agachó su cabeza apenada, y ambos padres se quedaron viendo con tristeza. Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente cuando sintió la mano de su padre en la espalda.

-Creo que le has sido de mucha ayuda a Oswald, cariño. –Le dijo con dulzura- Ha encontrado en ti una persona en la cual apoyarse y confiar, y creo… que tu también, ¿no?

Ginny sonrió con suavidad y se sonrojó levemente. Arthur la miraba con orgullo y amor desde su postura, mientras que su madre apretaba los labios hacia dentro.

-Bien, creo que… iré a buscar a Hermione...- Dijo levantándose del sillón sacudiendo sus manos. Miró hacia todos lados confusa y se giró hacia sus padres- ¿Y Hermione?

-Está en la habitación de Ron –Contestó Molly muy bajito, concentrada en los guisantes y con una voz que denotaba… ¿enojo?

-Oh, entonces iré a buscarla ahí.- Dijo, y subió las escaleras nuevamente.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Le espetó enojada Molly a su esposo cuando Ginny desapreció.

-¿Decirle qué? –Le preguntó despreocupado mientras desgranaba un nuevo guisante.

-¡Lo de Oswald! –Le insistió preocupada- ¡Cariño, ya lo habíamos hablado!

-Si, y ya sabes mi respuesta –Dijo el hombre arrojando los granos dentro del canasto- Quiero que mi hija sea feliz.

-¡Es feliz!

-No Molly. No lo será hasta que acabe todo esto. Y si Oswald es la solución, pues, ¡Bienvenido sea!

El hombre se levantó del sillón y tomó el canasto para llevarlo a la cocina. Molly se quedó con las cascaras sobre su delantal y viendo un punto fijo, sin saber como procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo pude aceptar esto…?

Y se levantó del sillón en dirección a la cocina.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Candeviere estaba sentado en su típica butaca de siempre, tras el escritorio de su despacho, y con la mano sobre su corazón. Morgan le acababa de traer un café, su padre estaba más pálido que nunca.

-¿Aún no mejoras? –Le preguntó preocupado.

-No. –Contestó con la voz de un frío y extraño tono agudo- Pero despreocúpate hijo, ya se me pasará.

-Últimamente has estado bastante mal, ¿No quieres que te lleve a San Mun…?

-¡No! –Gritó el hombre enderezándose bruscamente sobre la butaca y estirando el brazo desocupado- No… no es necesario.

-Está… bien…- Murmuró Morgan frunciendo el seño. -¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

Candeviere achicó los ojos como si recordara algo, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado observando el estante de los libros.

-Tráeme aquel libro, ese con la cubierta roja y las letras negras.

-¿Cuál? ¿Éste de aquí? –Dijo sacando un viejo y grueso libro que más se asemejaba a la descripción que su padre decía.

-¿Cómo se… llama el… libro?... Y… ¿Quién… quién es el autor? – Preguntó agitado, como si le costara respirar.

-Mmm… dice, _Pociones Avanzadas_ _nivel seis_, y el autor es _Nadezhda Romanova_. –Contestó el chico, leyendo con dificultad el borroso nombre del libro.

-¡Ese mismo! –Dijo el hombre entusiasmado- Ven, tráelo aquí.

Candeviere se inclinó con cuidado y dificultad sobre el libro una vez que Morgan lo dejó sobre el escritorio, y lo abrió con rapidez.

-¿Buscas alguna poción en especial?

-La única en su tipo…- Dijo el ministro dando vuelta las hojas con desesperación.

-¿La única? ¿Qué hace? –Preguntó su hijo curioso.

-Es… algo complicado de explicar, pero esta mujer fue la única capaz de redescubrirla.

-¿Quién? ¿Naduzda?

-Nadezhda Romanova –Corrigió el hombre colocándose su monóculo y leyendo una de las hojas con rapidez de arriba abajo, al tiempo que hacía muecas de dolor.

-¿Quién es?

-Una eminencia en las pociones, me hizo clases en Hogwarts. Escribió un centenar de libros.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no lo sabía.

-Es muy vieja, en este momento debe estar bordeando los ciento diez años. Cuando estaba en mi sexto año ya era anciana. –Candeviere seguía dando vuelta las hojas, parecía desesperado por encontrarla.

-¿Y dices que ella creó esa poción?

-No la creó, la redescubrió y la mejoró. Lo colocó en este libro para que practicáramos en clases, pero a todos quienes consiguieron hacerla, sólo unos pocos, entre los que destacaron magos como Snape, se les fue arrebatada para mantenerla guardada en la enfermería. Claro, les fue muy bien ese año, sólo se supo de un mago que la utilizó...hasta hoy… ¡AQUI!

Morgan dio un leve salto cuando su padre como loco comenzó a leer una gran poción que tenía miles de ingredientes. El chico se inclinó con cuidado para leer, pero el hombre estaba casi acostado sobre el libro.

-Hijo…- Dijo el hombre después de un largo silencio en el que estuvo inmerso dentro de la lectura.

-Dime.

-Necesito que me encuentres estos ingredientes… -Dijo entregándole el libro. Morgan lo tomó inseguro, ya que los ojos de su padre expresaban claramente la necesidad de que el chico no supiera de que se trataba la poción, pero no le quedaba más alternativa. El chico recibió el grueso texto y leyó el título de la poción con un gesto de asombro e incredulidad.

-¿La poción de Los Condenados? –Leyó impresionado- ¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Sólo tráeme los ingredientes! –Gritó el ministro agarrándose el corazón con fuerza, y Morgan se asustó al ver en los ojos de su padre una extraña mancha negra, pero que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

-Si claro, claro…- Morgan ojeó el libro con rapidez mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de abrirla- ¿De dónde quieres que saque lágrimas de luna?

-"¿De dónde quieres que saque lágrimas de luna?" –Se bufó Candeviere con voz infantil- ¡IDIOTA! ¡Dónde más! ¡En el departamento de misterios!

Morgan abrió la puerta tan rápido que tropezó en la salida con algunos magos que pasaban por el pasillo y que lo quedaron viendo extraño.

Candeviere se apoyó en su sillón aún agarrándose el corazón, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para disminuirlo. Entonces sacó su varita con la mano libre y la agitó en el aire, produciendo una fisura en el espacio, justo frente a él. A través del espacio podía vislumbrar un cofre de cristal que almacenaba cuatro esferas brillantes de diversos colores, y un huevo de cristal que poseía una mucho más grande en su interior.

Achicó los ojos y apretó los labios debido al dolor, y con otro rápido movimiento de la varita la fisura se cerró.

-Las necesito… tengo que poseerlas… -Murmuró enterrándose las uñas en el pecho.- Morgan… apresúrate…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry estaba sentado detrás del escritorio que Arthur había dispuesto para todos quienes en la casa trabajaban en el ministerio. Oswald leía un viejo pergamino que estaba escrito con una letra carmesí brillante. Ninguno de los dos se habló hasta que el chico hubo dejado de leer.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Harry.

-Está todo en orden…- Contestó Oswald con desgana- Me dejaron la casa de León y la de Edimburgo, aunque a decir verdad… no las deseo.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó Harry de manera solemne- Si deniegas parte de las pertenencias después no las puedes recuperar.

-No las voy a negar, las voy a tomar pero luego las venderé.

-No es una mala opción… ¿Y qué planeas hacer con el dinero que ganes con ello?

Harry hablaba con la voz ligeramente ronca, y sus ojos estaban posados sobre el testamento de manera escrutadora. Oswald seguía inmerso en la lectura.

-¿Hay algo más que desees denegar?- Insistió.

-Ya te lo dije –Dijo Oswald con un tono de leve enojo- No voy a denegar nada, lo voy a tomar pero luego me desharé de manera propicia de las cosas que no quiera tener. No quiero dejar nada en manos del ministerio.

Harry achicó los ojos y se ajustó los lentes, pero no dijo nada más. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en otro pergamino.

-Bien, entonces… díctame las cosas.

Oswald se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si con eso pudiera quitarse las ideas vagas de la cabeza. Luego se fregó la cara y tomó el testamento.

-Las dos casas… -comenzó- El auto, las cien mil libras…

-¡¿Cien mil libras?! –Preguntó Harry impresionado.

-Bueno, eso es parte de lo que poseen en el mundo muggle, el resto de la fortuna la tienen en Gringotts.

-¿Más? –Dijo con la boca abierta- ¿Cuánto les pagaba el gobierno británico por trabajar en el consulado?

-Más de lo que imaginas...- Dijo Oswald con una sonrisa modesta- En fin, creo que también me desharé de ese dinero.

-¿Te desharás del dinero? ¿Qué te volviste loco? ¡Puedes comenzar una nueva vida!

-¡No necesito dinero para comenzar una nueva vida! –Dijo dando un golpe con su mano sobre el escritorio- Para eso tengo otras cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?... –Inquirió Harry arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero una vida sencilla y sin lujos, me las arreglaré perfectamente con el oro de Gringotts, que fue lo que ganamos toda la vida con el negocio del callejón. El auto me lo quedaré porque es necesario, las casas no las necesito, ¿para que quiero dos mansiones con cientos de habitaciones si viviré solo? A lo más con una esposa e hijos…

-Vaya que te adelantas a los hechos…- Dijo Harry escribiendo en el pergamino- Aún no encuentras novia y ya planeas casarte.

-Bueno, a diferencia de otros yo quiero encontrar a la mujer perfecta, y quiero que ella me ame. De eso se trata el matrimonio… ¿no?

-¿Insinúas algo? –Dijo Harry levantando la cabeza con brusquedad.

-No. Lo decía porque como te vas a casar debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿verdad?

Harry volvió a bajar la cabeza y Oswald sonrió con un dejo triunfante. Ambos chicos habían vuelto a crear aquel ambiente de tensión, que se propagó por toda la oficina.

-¿Me vas a seguir dictando o te vas a quedar callado? –Espetó Harry bruscamente.

-Oh, si, si… -Oswald volvió a enfrascarse en el pergamino y siguió leyendo- los… ¿caballos?... ¿Y qué rayos voy a hacer con veinte caballos?

-Véndelos… ¿no ibas a vender? –Harry se rascó los ojos por debajo de los lentes, y Oswald parpadeó confuso.

-¿Crees que sería un buen negocio vender veinte animales como estos?

-Podrías venderlos al hipódromo.

-No… papá adoraba a sus caballos… no creo que le hubiese gustado verlos correr en carreras… No…

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Harry comenzando a hastiarse.

-No puedo conservarlos, porque no me interesan… mmm, ¿dónde podrían vivir en buenas condiciones?... ¡Oh! ¡Pero por supuesto!

-¿En qué pensaste?

-¡Elisa!

-¿Elisa? –Preguntó Harry con un interés poco disimulado.

-¡Claro! ¡La guardia real siempre usa caballos! ¿Crees que me los comprarían?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar lo que había oído. Aunque en cierta forma no era un mal negocio. No sabía si le convenía o no al chico vendárselos a la familia real, pero si no había más opción…

-Claro…-Dijo finalmente anotándolo en el pergamino- Se lo diré a Elisa mañana, cuando nos juntemos.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo eso?- Oswald siguió leyendo el testamento mientras Harry parecía incomodo por algo.

-¿Todo qué? –Preguntó confundido.

-Todo con Elisa. ¿Qué tal van los preparativos del matrimonio? ¿Qué se siente ser novio de una princesa?

-Dos cosas… -Comenzó Harry acomodándose sus lentes y mirando hacia todos lados, como previniéndose de que alguien los escuchara- Uno, no quiero hablar de este tema aquí contigo, y segundo…. Bueno, tiene sus ventajas… y sus desventajas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Oswald sonrió divertido ante el gesto de exasperación de Harry, y el aludido en cuestión se inclinó con brusquedad sobre el escritorio.

-¡Me vas a decir las cosas que están en el testamento maldita sea!

Oswald agachó la cabeza molestó, por un lado, porque Harry no estaba siendo amable con él cuando trataba de ser amigable, y segundo, porque el héroe se había olvidado del respeto hacia un deudo.

-Lo lamento…-Murmuró Harry volviéndose a frotar los ojos y suspirando cansado- ¿me vas a decir qué más sigue en la lista?

Oswald comenzó a leer en silencio, tratando de encontrar en el testamento los detalles importantes. Pero Harry lo interrumpió con un extraño comentario después de largos segundos en que ninguno se habló.

-Tú y Ginny están muy unidos… ¿verdad?

-Es una gran chica…-Contestó Oswald levantando la mirada, pero sin hacer gesto alguno. -¿A qué viene al pregunta?

-Nada –Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza y jugando con la pluma con la cual iba anotando las cosas que el chico le dictaba- Curiosidad.

-Extraña curiosidad para quien no debería tener interés en ella. –Dijo Oswald locuazmente, causando que Harry achicara los ojos de manera amenazante.- La vajilla de loza Tailandesa. – Continuó dictando, y Harry se inclinó sobre el pergamino frunciendo los labios.

Mientras los chicos seguían dentro de la oficina estudiando el testamento de Oswald, Ginny y Hermione se veían envueltas en otra conversación, totalmente distinta.

-¿No crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado a pecho? – Le había preguntado Ginny a su amiga, la que se encontraba encerrada en la habitación de Ron sumergida en un baño de lágrimas.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Ginny? ¡Va a volver! ¡Tu hermano regresa! –La morena estaba sentada en la cama del pelirrojo, la que usaba Harry para dormir, pero la cual no había sufrido ninguna alteración, todo estaba igual que hace seis años.

-Si sé que regresa, y créeme que no puedo sentirme más feliz…-Murmuró sentándose al lado de su amiga- Pero… ¿Es tanto como para que llores así?

-¡Ginny! –Hermione se levantó de la cama agitando su pelo enmarañado y pegado a su cara producto de las lágrimas, en ese estado no causaba ninguna buena impresión. –No lo estás entendiendo…

-¡Entonces explícame! –Dijo la chica levantando los hombros exasperada- Porque no te entiendo.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas e hipó un par de veces antes de calmarse, y se volvió a sentar al lado de su amiga, pero en lugar de verla a los ojos se quedó observando un póster de los Chudley Cannons, el quipo favorito de Ron.

-Ginny… poco después de que te fueras, yo…- Pausó. Ginny parpadeó paciente, esperando que Hermione dejara de sollozar. Después de unos segundos, siguió-… Justo después de que Harry venciera a Voldemort, Ron y yo… comenzamos a salir juntos.

-¿Y eso es novedad? –Dijo Ginny sonriente y Hermione rió también.

-El punto es… que nunca terminamos... nunca dejamos de escribirnos, hasta hace dos años que él dejó de hacerlo. Y ahora, que se comunicó con tu madre…. ¡Ni siquiera me envió saludos!

-Sabes que Ron es despistado, y la verdad es que estando en Rumania es difícil escribirse cartas. Sucedía con Charlie, mamá siempre lo regañaba porque no escribía seguido, pero según él, decía que era bastante complicado.

-No… no Ginny…- Dijo Hermione con un gesto agradecido al ver que su amiga trataba de subirle el animo- Hay algo más aquí. No sé que es, pero mi cerebro no deja de funcionar. Hay algo que no concuerda con todo lo que está pasando, y eso te involucra también a ti.

-¿A mi? –preguntó la aludida apuntándole con el dedo.

-Si. –Contestó Hermione levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro- Ya sabes, el que te hayas marchado, el que Harry esté con esa "princesita", que tus padres no crean lo de Candeviere, y que Ron se haya marchado. ¡Hay algo muy raro aquí!

-Si, yo también lo creo… Pero creo que puedes exagerar. El que Ron se haya marchado fue netamente por culpa de… Harry.- Murmuró Ginny apenada, y Hermione se pasó las manos por la cara con rabia.

-¡Ese idiota! ¡Se suponía que era mi mejor amigo y el imbécil me alejó de mi novio!

-¿Por eso no le hablas?

-Le hablo… pero me cuesta llevar una buena relación con él después de lo que hizo. Aunque, trata por todos los medios ser amable conmigo.

-Tienes suerte…-Dijo Ginny más apenada que antes- Lo que es yo, estoy segura que si tuviera la oportunidad, él querría verme muerta…

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo dices semejante barbaridad? ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo Harry va a querer verte muerta?

-¡Es sólo con mirarlo! Me ve como una peste…-Dijo inclinando la cabeza, y aguantando las lágrimas, no podía flaquear delante de Hermione si lo que quería era levantarle el ánimo.

-Ginny…- Dijo la morena sentándose otra vez a su lado- Ya eres prácticamente un adulto, no deberías ver las cosas con ojos de una quinceañera. Mira a tu alrededor, mírate a ti, has cambiado, ya no eres una niña. ¿De verdad crees que Harry vale la pena después de todo lo que has vivido?

-A veces creo que debería…-Dijo mirándola desafiante, como si encarara al mismo Harry- Todos esos años sola lo único que hice fue… pensar en él…

-¿Y que harás ahora que está a punto de casarse? –Dijo Hermione agarrándole el hombro con fuerza, casi enterrándole las uñas- Ginny, Harry hizo una vida sin ti, él te negó, tu misma me lo contaste… Amiga, él no es para ti, nunca lo fue, trata de sacártelo de la cabeza. ¡Es un idiota! Mira lo que hizo, mira el daño que te ha hecho, mira lo que me hizo a mi, ¿Crees que es un hombre que vale la pena? A veces pienso que Elisa sí es la mejor opción de mujer para él.

Ginny sonrió levemente al ver en los ojos de su amiga un brillo de madre regañadora con la cual siempre solía amenazar a Harry y a Ron, pero por sobretodo, debía admitir que tenía razón, Harry era cosa del pasado, aunque no quisiera.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Le preguntó a la morena que seguía viéndola con determinación- ¿Acaso vas a perdonar a Harry por qué te haya alejado de Ron?

-No es a Harry al que tengo que perdonar… Sino a tu hermano…- Ginny arqueó las cejas extrañada y Hermione sonrió autoritaria- ¡El fue el idiota que le hizo caso y se fue!

Ambas rieron un buen rato, olvidándose por aquellos segundos del problema que acarreaban en sus corazones, hasta que Ginny volvió a recordar a Harry, al ver una foto de él, Ron y Hermione, en la pared.

-Yo no sé si podré perdonar a Harry algún día…-Dijo acercándose a la foto, donde un Harry muy risueño vestido con la túnica de Quidditch sonreía abrazado de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Si no te pide disculpas es obvio que no lo debes hacer…- Dijo Hermione acercándose por atrás y viendo la foto con ternura- Esa fue en sexto año…

-Si lo recuerdo… Fue cuando…- Ginny agachó la cabeza y esta vez no pudo evitar liberar algunas lágrimas rebeldes, Hermione también se entristeció y abrazó a su amiga por los hombros.

-Hay Ginny…. –Murmuró- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte para que lo olvides?

-Lo olvidaría si hubiera terminado conmigo como se debe, y no negándome, y dejándome en ridículo frente a todo el mundo…-Murmuró rechinando los dientes al ver con odio la fotografía.

-Es que tal vez si puedes olvidarlo…-Dijo Hermione sonriendo con malicia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué me dices de Oswald?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Oswald en todo esto?

-¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas la tonta ahora –Sonrió la morena colocándose frente a ella- No me puedes decir que "no te sucede nada con él".

Ginny enrojeció levemente y bajó la cara para que su amiga no lo notara, aunque fue tarde para eso, Hermione no quitaba aquella sonrisa socarrona de su rostro, y ella no sabía que hacer para evitar pasar más vergüenza.

-No lo sé…-Murmuró muy bajito.

-Ginny, no seas tonta…-Dijo Hermione agitándole los hombros- ¡Te adora! Se le nota a kilómetros que está loco por ti.

-¡Hermione! –Dijo Ginny empujándola sonrojada- ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? Oswald es mi amigo…

-Y yo con Ron también lo éramos, ¡Y mira como acabamos!… por eso los amigos se quedan viendo como idiotas… ¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Admítelo! También te gusta. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Ginny retrocedió nerviosa y volvió a caer sentada en la cama, Hermione sonrió triunfante, olvidándose por un momento del regreso de Ron.

-Si quieres olvidar a Harry lo mejor que puedes hacer es comenzar una nueva vida amiga… Inténtalo… Oswald es un gran chico, y se nota que te quiere… ¡vamos! No pierdas esta oportunidad.

-No lo sé…-Dijo recostándose sobre la cama- Es extraño… A Oswald siempre lo he visto como mi protector, mi amigo…

-¿Y yo con Ron éramos invisibles acaso? –Hermione volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró a su amiga desde arriba- Créeme lo que te digo, te hará bien reconstruir tu vida lejos de un sentimiento como el que tienes por Harry… ¿Qué pasó con esa chica que tenía locos a todos los hombres del colegio? ¿Qué sucedió con esa pelirroja que conocí que todos los meses cambiaba de novio?

-Se enamoro como una idiota de un idiota –Dijo Ginny colocándose una almohada sobre su cara para sofocar sus palabras. Hermione riendo se lo quitó de las manos.

-¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Utiliza esos atributos con los que dejaste encantado a medio colegio y olvídate de Harry!

-¡Que cosas dices! –Rió la pelirroja sonrojada- No tenía loco a medio colegio.

-¡Claro que sí! Incluso escuché por ahí que hasta Zabini solía espiarte por los pasillos.

-¿Zabini dices? ¿Blaise Zabini? –Preguntó la pelirroja impresionada sentándose sobre la cama.

-Él mismo. –Dijo Hermione sonriendo ampliamente- ¿vez? Hasta un Slytherin cayó bajo tus encantos. Y por lo que veo, esos encantos aún siguen ahí, pero su dueña está demasiado ocupada para sacarlos nuevamente a la luz.

-Está bien… Está bien, me convenciste… -Se resignó la chica al notar un extraño entusiasmo en Hermione- Haré algo para olvidarme de Harry…

-¿Estás admitiendo entonces que Oswald te gusta? –Dijo Hermione con una risita y Ginny se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –Dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

-Pero dijiste que harías el intento.

-¡Intentarlo no significa que me guste!

-Claro, claro…- Dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y empujando a la pelirroja fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te llevo a tu habitación para que te pongas linda, hoy saldrás a cenar con Oswald.

-¿Qué, QUÉ?

Hermione cerró la puerta riendo divertida, mientras los pretextos de Ginny aún seguían escuchándose, incluso hasta la oficina donde estaban los dos chicos.

-Esa es Ginny…- Murmuró Oswald divertido y con una tierna sonrisa.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo, donde supuestamente debería estar justo la habitación de la chica, y esbozó una leve y casi indetectable sonrisa.

-Veo que también te hace gracia…-Murmuró Oswald observándolo.

-Es una escandalosa…- Dijo Harry escrutando a su alrededor nuevamente, como previniendo de que alguien lo escuchara. Oswald levantó una ceja y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No es grave que admitas de vez en cuando que Ginny te causa algo… - Murmuró el rubio apretando los labios, como si aquellas palabras no hubiesen querido salir de su boca.

-No digas idioteces… -Masculló Harry volviendo a mirar al techo, justo cuando un gritito chistoso lo sacudía con un fuerte golpe.

Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, y Oswald rió divertido, mientras que Harry guardaba el pergamino en el que estaban anotadas las cosas, en un sobre.

-Eso dolió –Dijo Oswald divertido.

-Si, pues… bien por ella…- Dijo Harry tomando su chaqueta tras el asiento, y colocándosela.

-¿Vas a dejar el informe al ministerio?

-Así es…

-Cuida mucho esos papeles, ahí está todo el legado de mis padres…

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –Le espetó Harry ofendido- A tus cosas no les sucederá nada, y si pasa algo, va a ser porque yo personalmente me encargaré de meterlas dentro de una chimenea.

-Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa…

Harry se acomodó la chaqueta y salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo, mientras que Oswald se quedaba viendo curioso el techo del despacho, que no dejaba de agitarse con risas y golpes.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

En la mansión del Concilio, Emir trataba de darle explicaciones a un grupo de personas que lo miraban perplejos. Un hombre anciano y al que el chico le presentaba un sumiso respeto, lo veía con los ojos tristes y las manos temblorosas, posadas sobre un viejo bastón. Mientras que tras él, la misma mujer de cabello negro y de voz profunda, junto con un chico de piel morena, escuchaban con atención la historia que el pelirrojo narraba.

-Le dije que no era buena idea, pero no me escuchó. ¡Bien merecido tiene el haber sido capturada! –Gritó la mujer con despreció, agitando su habitual abanico japonés para cerrar las cortinas.

-Por favor Uzume…- Pidió Calfulaf, el chamán, con serenidad- Tiare era la única bruja cuyos fines para salvar a las niñas no eran personales. No como el resto de los concilios, quienes buscan a las portadoras con una intención netamente política.

-¿Política? –Exclamó la mujer con desdén- ¡Esas brujas hay que encontrarlas antes de que acaben con todos! La chiquilla fue en busca de las portadoras desobedeciendo las ordenes del líder del concilio, ¿qué sucederá ahora que nos ha delatado?

-No ha delatado a nadie Uzume...-Insistió Calfulaf sin perder la calma pero con sus viejos ojos oscuros posados desafiantes sobre los de la mujer-… Ella fue lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros se ha atrevido… Enfrentar al ministro. Entró en su oficina bajo un plan muy bien calculado, que de no ser por falta de tiempo habría sido elaborado a la perfección.

-Pero falló…- Insistió la mujer apretando sus gruesos labios rojos.

-¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en ofenderla? –Preguntó el chico moreno, y la mujer se dirigió a él viéndolo de reojo.

-Ustedes tres…-Dijo señalando a Emir, al otro chico, y haciendo una clara alusión a Tiare- … son unos niños, unos mocosos, que no tienen la sabiduría que se debe tener para estar dentro de este concilio. Ustedes representan a todo el mundo mágico, pero no son más que niños. ¡Que ironía! El mundo está siendo dominado por "_brujitos_".

-¡Ya basta Uzume! –Exclamó Calfulaf con su semblante arrugado e increíblemente sombrío, apuntando a la mujer con su bastón- ¡Meng escogió a estos niños! ¡Él mismo fue en su búsqueda! Confío plenamente en las palabras del líder.

-Un líder que ni siquiera está…- Dijo el chico moreno quien no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento. Calfulaf bajó su bastón, Uzume su abanico, y Emir se tapó los ojos dándose un fuerte golpe con la mano. –Es verdad…- Continuó el chico pasivamente- Tiare muchas veces lo comentó, y la verdad es que todos nosotros le encontramos razón. Incluso los más viejos del concilio.

-¿Es verdad eso Emir? –Le preguntó Calfulaf al chico con tono amable, aunque Uzume parecía dispuesta a matar a quien se cruzara por su camino.

-Si…-Murmuró acongojado y nervioso- pero… es verdad. Meng solamente se apareció un par de veces antes que comenzara la búsqueda de las portadoras. ¿Dónde está ahora? Es a él a quien necesitamos pedir concejo. Sin ofender claro.

-Tienes razón hijo, si, mucha razón – Razonó Calfulaf- Pero nuestro líder si está cumpliendo un trabajo en este momento.

-Sólo sabemos que está en el concilio de oriente, pero nosotros lo necesitamos aquí. ¡Debemos salvar a Tiare! –Dijo el chico moreno, y Uzume suspiró con resignación.

-Meng y yo tenemos nuestras raíces en el Concilio de Oriente. –Dijo la mujer con solemnidad, sentándose en una butaca que estaba a un costado, y levantando su larga trenza para no aplastarla- Nuestra labor de líderes comenzó allá, en China, y no podemos desligarnos de aquel deber. Meng está trabajando arduamente por encontrar a las portadoras, pero con el poder que conoce, la magia oriental, no la occidental. Le es mucho más simple, al igual que a mí.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo Feroz…- Dijo Calfulaf levantando su mano para apaciguar al chico moreno- Uzume tiene razón, a mi me pasa algo similar, al igual que a Tiare. Nosotros pertenecemos al Concilio de Occidente, y por ende nuestra magia trabaja directamente con las fuerzas chamánicas de la tierra. Algunas veces es más difícil entender lo que sucede de manera internacional, pero por suerte, y esa es la razón por la cual formamos parte de este concilio, logramos entender las fuerzas del universo y su magia de manera global, lo que nos ayuda a defender al mundo mágico como nos corresponde.

-¿Y que hay con nosotros? –Preguntó Emir levantando la mano- Yo también pertenezco a oriente, y Feroz a occidente.

-Pero ustedes están dentro del hemisferio mágico del cual forma parte Londres, ambos son países que nacieron bajo el poder de la colonia inglesa. –Dijo Uzume levantándose de la butaca y aireándose con su abanico- ¡Pero basta! ¡Eso no es el tema ahora! ¿Qué hay con la niña?

-Creí que no te interesaba –Dijo Feroz, el moreno, y Calfulaf inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

-Es una integrante del concilio, aunque me caiga mal y la encuentre una mocosa entrometida, sigue siendo una colega…- Murmuró Uzume frunciendo los labios con apatía- Es verdad que me encantaría que Candeviere le diera su merecido por entrometida, pero no tengo más opción que brindarle mi apoyo.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Emir apretando sus manos. Calfulaf se acercó tranquilamente hacia él y le tomó el hombro con fuerza.

-No podemos liberarla así como así. - Le murmuró- Candeviere debe tenerla escondida en alguna parte. Debemos estudiar muy bien todos sus movimientos para poder encontrarla.

-¡A ese paso la habrá matado! –Dijo Emir cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llorando con amargura- ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Jamás debí haberla dejado sola!

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó Uzume- Si te pones a llorar como una niña nunca podremos rescatarla.

Calfulaf ayudó a levantarse a Emir del suelo, y el chico dejó que las lágrimas escurrieran solas. Uzume se colocó frente a un ventanal y corrió levemente la cortina para mirar hacia el exterior que daba a un largo y extenso jardín con arbustos, y donde Ariki, el caballo de Tiare, pastaba tranquilamente.

-Debemos ser cautelosos. Ya que Meng no está aquí, tenemos que planear muy bien el rescate. ¡Feroz! –Gritó, y el chico moreno dio un leve salto- ¡Llama a los otros! Avisa que en cinco minutos se inicia una reunión extraordinaria. Nadie puede faltar, nadie puede llegar tarde.

Feroz asintió con la cabeza, dio un giro sobre si mismo y desapareció en el acto. Uzume cerró la cortina y la mansión mágicamente quedó a oscuras.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny y Hermione estaban en el cuarto, aún tratando de resolver lo que haría la pelirroja con su vida. Oswald reía cada vez que escuchaba un grito quejumbroso de su protegida, mientras que el señor y la señora Weasley no hacían más que cuestionarse acerca de "qué rayos estaba pasando".

-Hermione no… ¡déjame el cabello tranquilo!

-¡Deja de moverte que se te va a hacer un nudo!

-¡No quiero ningún peinado!

-¡Por Dios Ginny! ¿Quieres conquistar a Oswald o no?

-Creí, según tú, que ya lo tenía comiendo de mi mano.

Hermione soltó una risotada y se inclinó sobre el hombro de su amiga, quien estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador.

-Ah, me escuchabas.

-¡No importa si te escuchaba o no! Si de verdad crees que le gusto entonces déjame como estoy.

-¿Con un moño revoltoso? –Preguntó Hermione mientras le peinaba el cabello- Ginny, mírate…

Ginny se observó en el espejo mientras su amiga la cepillaba, y sintió algo muy extraño al mirarse a si misma a los ojos, pero no le dio importancia.

-Tan sólo ponte un poco de atención…- Continuó Hermione- Eres bonita, tienes una piel envidiable, créeme, me encantaría tener esas pecas que sé que a cualquiera vuelven loco, lo digo por experiencia propia.

-¡Ron no es tan pecoso!

-Eso es lo que tú crees… -Sonrió Hermione de manera osada y Ginny arqueó las cejas asustada.

-No quiero saber lo que tu y mi hermano anduvieron haciendo mientras estuvieron juntos…-Comentó la pelirroja apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.- Además, no sé que tantos concejos de belleza me das si tu cuando estabas en el colegio con suerte te arreglabas, ¡decías que odiabas esas cosas!

-Las odiaba en las chicas presumidas y presuntuosas, pero es lindo arreglarse de vez en cuando para explotar un poco la belleza natural, ¿no crees?

-¡Pero a mi me gusta como veo al natural! ¡Por favor Hermione deja de humillarme!

-¡Humillarte! Te estoy ayudando a que te olvides de Harry conquistando a Oswald, ya, deja que te arregle.

-Ni siquiera sé si él puede salir hoy, ¿qué pasa si me dice que está ocupado?

-No podrá decir nada cuando te vea.

-¿Desde cuando sabes tanto sobre maquillaje y peinados?

-Trabajo en un periódico Ginny, todo el día estoy viendo a modelos, actrices y ministras elegantes, hasta la misma reina se suele arreglar más que una modelo.

-¡Pero yo no soy la reina Hermione! –Se quejó la chica moviendo su cabeza en de un lado a otro en ángulos extraños a medida que Hermione le cepillaba el cabello.

-¡Deja de quejarte! Y déjame hacer mi trabajo, después sino te gusta, te quitas todo, ¿está bien?

Ginny se miró al espejo un segundo más, y vio el reflejo de su amiga a la cual le brillaban los ojos. Claramente era la primera experiencia de Hermione como maquillista y aquello la emocionaba de sobremanera. Nunca creyó ver en la madura y seria Hermione Granger una chica común y corriente.

-Está bien…-Se resignó Ginny sonriendo derrotada- Te dejaré que me arregles, ¡pero no te excedas!

Hermione dibujó una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus brillantes y blancos dientes, dispuso el sepillo como si fuera un arma poderosa, y el cabello e Ginny calló rendido a sus pies.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Morgan había estado toda la tarde trabajando en la poción que su padre le había pedido. Durante horas buscó los ingredientes en el departamento de misterios, llevándose también una buena cantidad de problemas. No sabía que explicaciones dar cuando los encargados le preguntaban para que quería ingredientes tan extraños, pero finalmente los consiguió, y logró entregárselos a Candeviere.

Cuando el hombre tuvo los ingredientes en sus manos, echó a su hijo de la oficina y cerró las cortinas, ni siquiera le agradeció el que se los hubiera conseguido. Tampoco le dio explicaciones de porqué esa poción era tan importante.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? –Le preguntó una vez que le entregó el libro y los ingredientes.

-¡No! –Dijo el hombre, agarrándose el corazón de tal manera que parecía a punto de ser víctima de un ataque cardiaco. - ¡Vete! Ahora yo me hago cargo.

-¿Segu…?

-¡Sale de aquí te dicen!

Morgan arrugó la frente y salió sin decir palabra de la oficina, dando además un fuerte portazo para demostrar su molestia. Tampoco se disculpó con un mago al cual pasó a llevar debido a su rabia.

-Maldito ingrato… si no fueras mi padre hace rato me habría alejado de ti…. –murmuró.

El chico caminó sin curso por el ministerio, con la intención de salir de ahí cuanto antes. Avanzaba de modo automático, no le importaba donde iba a parar, solamente pensaba en su padre, el hombre al que le debía la vida, el respeto, y la subordinación de un esclavo.

Sin percatarse de sus movimientos, salió del edificio, y caminó sin rumbo fijo por el largo camino de piedra que llevaba a las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Sus ojos se detuvieron en varias vitrinas, especialmente en una que vendía regalos para toda ocasión.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de Ginny, y la sonrisa de la chica al recibir cualquiera de esos regalos encantados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y se olvidó indefinidamente de su padre al recordarla. Entró en la tienda y lo primero que llamó su atención fue una bella muñeca de porcelana de cabello pelirrojo. La muñeca en sí no tenía nada de especial con respecto a la magia, ya que desde que su padre había establecido la ley de cultura muggle, todos los objetos, ropas, construcciones y libros que se vendían en el callejón, eran comunes y corrientes.

Aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera una muñeca muggle, el chico se imaginó que aquella pieza de porcelana era una replica en miniatura perfecta de su querida Ginny. La tomó con sumo cuidado y la observó un instante. La muñeca era pequeña, cabía en su mano, y llevaba puesto un enorme vestido con muchos encajes, las manos, cara y piernas eran de cerámica, mientras que el resto del cuerpo era tan blandito como el algodón. Sonrió con ternura, imaginándose que la chica original debía ser tan abrazable como aquella muñeca, de contextura suave y de cuerpo delicado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la compró, y la dependiente tras el mostrador se la guardó en una bella caja de regalo.

Contento, salió de la tienda y corrió hacia la lechucería más cercana. Se tuvo que cubrir la cabeza con un hechizo protector, ya que las lechuzas entraban y salían a cada instante. Las plumas volaban por todos lados, y el excremento bañaba paredes y suelo. Un mago pequeño que vestía una larga capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, limpiaba con su varita cada cinco minutos el desperdicio, al mismo tiempo que echaba palabrotas de indignación sobre ganar poco por hacer ese trabajo.

Morgan se hizo espació por entre la gente que enviaba mensajes de emergencia o cartas importantes. Era muy difícil pasar por entremedio de tanta mugre y poco espacio, hasta que finalmente logró lo que quería, y se instaló en una de las esquinas, donde había una mesa y unos pergaminos dispuestos dentro de un dispensador pegado en la pared. Tomó uno y sacó una pluma que flotaba sobre los pergaminos. Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir una carta rápida, ya que el olor y la pestilencia eran insoportables. Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató con una cinta roja que estaba dentro de un frasco repleto de ellas. Miró al techo, para ver que lechuza podía hacerle su encomienda. No podía ser cualquiera, tenía que ser grande y saludable, y que además se viera cuidadosa, para que no estropeara el regalo. Finalmente la encontró, y agradeció que fuera rápido, porque ya no soportaba ningún segundó más ahí. La lechuza bajó en picada cuando Morgan la llamó, tenía el plumaje café oscuro y el pecho dorado. Sus alas eran enormes y aunque parecía vieja, se notaba que tenía experiencia con paquetes importantes. Le colocó la carta en una de las patas, y montó la caja en su lomo. Cuando confirmó que el regalo estaba bien firme y seguro, le dijo a la lechuza la dirección de Ginny y el nombre completo de la chica. La lechuza ululó, e inmediatamente se izó al vuelo, saliendo por el techo, el cual no era cubierto.

Rogó porque el paquete llegara bien, y se esperanzó en que a Ginny le gustaría el regalo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione había dejado a Ginny totalmente diferente, en comparación a la última vez que se había arreglado, para el compromiso de Harry con Elisa.

Ginny no se reconocía a si misma al mirarse en el espejo. Hermione le había hecho un alisado perfecto, el cabello caía como una cascada carmesí brillante en su espalda desnuda. El maquillaje era imperceptible, pero era la primera vez que la chica consideraba que sus ojos eran bellos bajo esa gruesa capa de pestañas negras, retocadas además con un lápiz oscuro. Hermione le había entregado un brillo labial que no se desaparecía con nada, y un buen retoque a su piel hacía resaltar aún más las pecas de la chica, que, según su amiga, era lo que volvía locos a los hombres.

Cuando Hermione le había preguntado que se pondría para salir, la chica le dijo que revisara su armario, pero nada de lo que había adentro convenció a la bruja más inteligente, así que sin reparos, decidió investigar el lado del armario que Maggie compartía con la pelirroja. Muchos atuendos fueron escogidos por Hermione, pero ninguno convenció a Ginny, quien ni siquiera sabía si Oswald querría salir con ella esa noche, y consideraba que todo lo que Hermione estaba haciendo era una perdida de tiempo.

Finalmente, entre tanta ropa desparramada sobre la cama, Hermione escogió dos prendas lo suficientemente reveladoras, pero que al mismo tiempo decían "no soy una chica fácil". Era una blusa negra sin espalda, y un pantalón púrpura similar al del genio de la lámpara. Ginny al principio se resistió, pero cuando finalmente se hubo colocado la ropa, lo pensó mejor, y descubrió lo que antes siempre veía en el espejo: A la antigua Ginny.

Hermione se deslumbró con su creación, jamás creyó que podía lograr algo así, más aún si apoyaba fervientemente la abolición del maquillaje. Pero no podía negar que hacía un buen trabajo con el aspecto de muchas chicas, más aún, si aquello equivalía a ayudar a su amiga.

-No puedo creer lo que veo...-Murmuró Ginny sonriente- Ni siquiera para le compromiso me veía así.

-Eso es, porque esa noche no eras tú la que usaba ese vestido, era Camille Verona, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se colocó tras su amiga mientras esta se observaba en el espejo, y Ginny pudo notar una expresión de orgullo en el rostro de la chica.

-Es como si… Reviviera Hogwarts… me veo en Hogwarts… ¡esta era yo!

-Ya te lo dije –Sonrió Hermione mientras se volteaba para ordenar el desorden- Tu siempre fuiste una chica guapa, lo que sucede, es que no te sacaste provecho. En Hogwarts si, bueno, porque estabas en un medio diferente. Pero estando sola durante tantos años, es lógico que hayas perdido un poco de interés en tu persona.

-No sabes toda la razón que tienes – Dijo Ginny dibujando una sonrisa de felici8dad extrema- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

La chica se abrazó a su amiga y ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos por toda la habitación. Más que la salida con Oswald, era el hecho de que por fin sentía que era ella la que estaba ahí, parada en ese lugar, viviendo las cosas que vivía cuando era una adolescente.

-Ahora tienes que prometer una cosa- Dijo Hermione rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola seriamente, Ginny puso toda la atención en su mejor amiga- Debes vivir tu vida y dejar de pensar en el pasado. Las cosas sucederán tarde o temprano y todo será para mejor. ¡Diviértete! ¡Disfruta está noche! Y olvídate que lo haces por Oswald, hazlo por ti, vuelve a ser la misma, que para estamos tus amigos, y muy pronto Ron. Y tú sabes que será así.

-¡Gracias Hermione! –Dijo Ginny abrazándola nuevamente.

-Ahora baja, busca a Oswald, y vuelve a ser esa chica Weasley que yo conocí en Hogwarts. ¡Anda! ¡Que no te de pena!

Ginny sonrió nerviosa pero divertida, y salió de su habitación tan rápido que Hermione sintió una leve brisa.

Jamás se sintió tan viva como en ese momento, había vuelto a ser ella misma, se sentía como cuando estaba en Hogwarts, cuando tenía las agallas para enfrentarse a cualquiera, cuando tenía la personalidad suficiente para pedirle a Dean Thomas o a Michael Corner que fueran sus novios.

Feliz, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando algo la detuvo por un instante. Un leve ruido, como un golpe sordo, azotó con suavidad el techo. Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando la proveniencia de aquel ruido, pero no vio nada. Hermione no era tan brusca para dar un golpe como ese, además, provenía de arriba, del techo, no de su habitación ni de las paredes. Se quedo quieta un instante para escuchar con más atención, pero el ruido había desaparecido. Agitó la cabeza con suavidad, y se olvidó del asunto, tal vez había sido un ratón, o el gato, que habitualmente vivía en el techo.

Continuó bajando las escaleras, sintiéndose absolutamente confiada, como cuando era una niña, y se encontró con Oswald y sus padres conversando en la sala, y con Harry que se disponía a salir de la Madriguera. Curiosamente no le llamó la atención el chico de ojos verdes, aunque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pero recordó porqué estaba ahí, y sin regodeos se acercó a un Oswald que la miraba estupefacto.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Le preguntó sonriente.

Oswald, sus padres y Harry, se quedaron mudos por un instante. El aludido en cuestión parpadeó un par de veces, y olvidándose de su educación caballerosa, observó anonadado a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza, lo que provocó en Ginny no un sonrojo, como era habitual, sino, que una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sales conmigo está noche?

-Hija… ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Pregunto Molly Weasley con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿No les gusta? ¡Mamá! ¡No sabes lo viva que me siento hoy! Puedo hacer lo que sea –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír y dando giros para que pudieran observarla detenidamente.

-¿Hacer lo que sea? –Repitió la mujer nerviosa- ¡pero hija...! Que…

-¿Y a dónde quieres salir? –Preguntó Oswald totalmente hipnotizado por la pelirroja.

-Primero, respóndeme si quieres salir.

-¿Contigo?... Será un placer preciosa…-Murmuró con la boca abierta y levantándose para colocarse frente a ella.

-Pero... ¿A esta hora? –Insistió Molly tan confundida como los otros- ¡Es muy tarde y…!

-¿Tarde? –Dijo Ginny- ¡Son recién las ocho!

-Molly, déjalos que salgan…-Dijo el señor Weasley sonriente al encontrarse con su verdadera y autentica hija-… Oswald la cuidará bien.

-Cla… ¡claro! Por supuesto –Dijo Oswald saliendo del trance y sonriéndole a los padres de la chica.

-La verdad es que es muy peligroso para ti salir a estas horas…-Se escuchó la voz de Harry quien no había dejado de mirar a la chica en mucho rato.

-¿Y por qué va a ser peligroso? –Le espetó con autoridad- Voy con alguien que me ha sabido proteger muy bien durante todo este tiempo.

-Aún así, deberías tener un poco más de agallas si de verdad te importa un poco tu vida y la de la humanidad.

Ginny achicó los ojos y se acercó a Harry de manera amenazante. Increíblemente, este se hizo un paso atrás cuando la chica se instaló justo frente a él.

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que me importa y lo qué no? Deberías preocuparte más de tu vida que la de resto.

-No te lo digo porque me importes –Le dijo Harry rápidamente y con un tono un tanto nervioso- Lo digo, porque después de arriesgar casi siete años de mi vida por salvar al mundo mágico de Voldemort, ¡no estoy dispuesto a perder lo que he logrado a causa de tu insensatez e irresponsabilidad!

Ginny volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez en lugar de alejarse o de quedarse en el mismo lugar, se acercó un poco más a Harry, el cual volvió a retroceder, pero chocó con la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Veo que la realeza y la fama te han hecho mal. Entonces no me equivocaba, te has vuelto tan arrogante como Malfoy, Potter. –Ginny frunció sus labios y se alejó un poco más- Hoy saldré con Oswald, quien me valora por lo que soy, y sabe mejor que nadie lo que estoy pasando. No se preocupe señor héroe, que no malgastaré esos siete años de su vida, como usted hizo conmigo…

Harry abrió su boca para protestar pero no salió de ella palabra alguna. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, y no sabía como embestirlo, ya que el único argumento valido que tenía era hacia los padres de la chica, pero no quería provocar un nuevo conflicto.

-Entonces disfrute su paseo…- Dijo Harry acomodándose la chaqueta y abriendo la puerta- Yo iré a hacer cosas más importantes, como encargarme de los papeles del deudo, mientras él sale a festejar con su novia. Con permiso.

Ginny frunció el ceño y Oswald palideció por un instante, mientras que los padres de la chica se miraban entre ellos con reprobación.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que comenzar un conflicto jovencita? –La regañó su madre- ¡Harry sólo intenta proteger al mundo mágico!

-¿Protegerlo? Por favor mamá, bájate de la nube y mira a tu alrededor, Harry es un déspota al igual que los Malfoy y todos los idiotas del ministerio. Lo único que sabe hacer es ir a fiestas y codearse con la realza, además de presumir su estatus de héroe. ¡Ya me tiene harta! Es hora de que alguien baje a ese chico al suelo.

-¡Ginebra!

-¡No le hables así a tu madre! –Murmuró su padre nervioso.

-No sé porqué lo defienden tanto… Yo soy su hija, la perdida, la abandonada, la que estuvo al borde de la muerte sin que sus padres lo supieran… ¿Y todavía así soy yo la que tiene que quedarse callada? ¿Qué no lo escucharon como me habló?

-Hay cosas que tienen sus razones hija –Dijo su padre y Molly lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –Dijo Oswald acercándose a Ginny e interponiéndose entre la discusión con una sonrisa.- ¿o ya te arrepentiste?

-¿Arrepentirme? –Sonrió Ginny - ¡Claro que no!

-¡Debería castigarte por irrespetuosa! –Chilló Molly separándose de Arthur.

-Castígame cuando regrese –Dijo Ginny sonriente- Ahora quiero salir con Oswald, creo que lo necesita.

Oswald se miró con los padres de la chica, pidiéndole permiso sin palabras para salir con ella, y Molly no pudo resistirse. Ambos padres asintieron resignados con la cabeza, y Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

Oswald se colocó una chaqueta que estaba obre el sillón y se la colocó, revisó su billetera y le ofreció la mano a Ginny, quien se la tomó con un extraño sentimiento, entre impresión y nerviosismo.

Así, ambos chicos salieron de la Madriguera, y los dos señores weasley quedaron como siempre en ascuas.

-Dime donde va a ir a parar esto Arthur… No debimos dejarla salir, ¡y tú casi abres la boca!

-No sabes lo difícil que me es guardarle secretos a nuestra hija… más aún si es nuestro mayor tesoro…

-pero debes aguantar querido…- Murmuró su mujer abrazándose a su pecho- Ya será el momento… No tienes idea como sufro con todo este lío…

-Lo sé… jamás debimos aceptar formar parte de esto…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Era muy entrada la noche, y Candeviere acababa de entrar a su mansión. Dejó las llaves sobre una repisa, y encendió las luces con un aplauso. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y su piel pálida como la cera, pero el corazón ya no le dolía. Evitó mirarse a un espejo que estaba en la entrada de un corredor que daba a la sala, caminó con rapidez, rengueando un poco, y llegó hasta una estancia donde se posaba un gran librero con cientos y cientos de gruesos libros. Se quitó la capa que traía siempre colgando de su espalda y la envió volando hacia su perchero. Hizo crujir su cuello y los huesos de su espalda, respiró hondamente para verificar que su estado de salud estuviera en perfecto estado, y sacó su varita de marfil de debajo de su chaqueta.

El librero estaba adornado con dos horribles gárgolas en cada esquina. Se acercó con cuidado a una de ellas y apoyó su dedo índice sobre los filosos dientes de la estatua, con la cual se hizo un corte. La gárgola mágicamente cobró vida, se lamió los labios y murmuró algo. Inmediatamente después de eso, el librero se abrió, dejando a la vista un profundo túnel con una escalera de piedra con forma de caracol, que iba en desnivel.

-¡Lumus! –Murmuró, y comenzó a bajar la escalera. El librero se cerró tras él a los pocos segundos.

Estuvo bajando las caleras durante un largo rato. Lúgubres y antiguas antorchas iluminaban débilmente el túnel a medida que avanzaba, y la humedad escurría por las frías paredes de piedra. Al cabo de un instante un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, pero retumbó en todo el lugar, haciendo vibrar toda la estancia y las débiles llamas de las antorchas. Una sonrisa maléfica se asomó en sus labios, y después de bajar los últimos escalones se detuvo frente a una gruesa reja de metal. Apuntó su varita y con un ronco _"Alohomora"_ ésta se abrió con un rechinido.

Entró en un oscuro corredor, el cual emanaba un desagradable olor a pútrido y humedad conservada por muchos años. La luz de la luna se filtraba por los barrotes que cubrían las ventanas de un grupo de celdas, y en las cuales se veían extraños y terroríficos bultos apresados.

Candeviere caminó hasta la última, la cual apenas tenía una pequeña ventana, y la luz casi no pasaba por ella. Se detuvo frente a la celda y contempló desde el exterior una frágil silueta, la de una chica encadenada a la pared, y cuyo cuerpo yacía débil en el frío suelo de piedra.

-No sabes el día que me hiciste pasar… Por tu culpa casi sucede lo inevitable… -Masculló el ministro quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en una de las antorchas apagadas.

Tiare lo miró desde el suelo con repugnancia, el hombre desprendía una vista totalmente asquerosa. Su impoluta apariencia bajo esa camisa blanca y chaqueta sin mangas, era la digna ironía del lobo bajo la piel de oveja.

Los oscuros ojos del hombre se posaron sobre los de la joven, y volvió a sonreír, está vez liberando una débil risa.

- ¿Ahora qué te encuentras aquí? ¿Qué piensas hacer, mocosa?

Tiare hizo un intento por levantarse del suelo, pero la cadena que tenía su brazo atado a la pared se lo impedía.

-¿Crees que estoy sola en esto? ¡Todos los concilios te están buscando! Yo solamente me adelanté un poco a los hechos. Te juro que no tardaran en averiguar lo que yo descubrí.

-¿Y qué descubriste si se puede saber? –Preguntó el hombre jugando con su varita con total desinterés.

-En una de esas cartas mencionaste que no podías ser destruido de nuevo… ¿Quién eres Candeviere? Dudo que seas la reencarnación de Voldemort ya que trabajaste para los aurores mientras él estuvo en su apogeo…. Pero si no es de él… entonces ¿de quién? ¿Quién eres Candeviere?

Candeviere borró la sonrisa de sus labios y en un rápido movimiento del que Tiare no se percató, el hombre le lanzó una maldición Cruciatus. El grito de la chica, el aullido de dolor, vibró en toda la prisión, incluso hasta unos murciélagos volaron de su escondite huyendo hacia el exterior.

-¡Mocosa de mierda! –Gritó Candeviere disfrutando con los gritos de la chica, la que se desplomó nuevamente en el suelo- ¿Cómo osas desafiarme? ¡No eres nadie más que una niña malcriada!

-Pues, para ser una niña malcriada fui elegida para formar parte del concilio…- Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa socarrona y apenas con fuerzas para mantener su torso levantado del suelo-… en cambio tú, con tus años de experiencia… Aún así te negaron la entrada.

-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! –Gritó Candeviere totalmente colérico desde el otro lado. Los gritos de la chica se redujeron a lamentos de dolor y rabia, parecía que el hombre quería verla muerta, pero aún así no la asesinaba.

-Será mejor que me mates, porque si con una maldición así pretendes hacerme callar, pues,… no te dará resultado…

Tiare se sentó con dificultad sobre el suelo de piedra mientras que por su labio discurría un leve hilo de sangre.

El hombre no dejó de mirarla de modo escrutador, parecía que su mente procesaba el tentador ofrecimiento de la chica. Tiare percibió que su hora había llegado, y antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero no pasó nada, por el contrario, lo único que escuchó fue un suave "clic" y el rechinar de la reja de su celda al abrirse. Candeviere había entrado y se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Lo desafió ella con los dientes apretados.

-Lo pensé mejor, y sí… me saldría muy fácil asesinarte ahora mismo –Masculló el ministro, deslizando su varita por el cuello de la chica. A Tiare se le dilataron las pupilas- Pero… pensándolo mejor… no te haría mal un buen escarmiento… antes de morir.

Tiare tragó saliva con miedo, el hombre la contempló de pies a cabeza, y luego de un instante, en que la chica se imaginó lo peor, él se levantó del suelo apuntándola con su varita.

-Porque… que mejor forma de morir, que sola, y sin nadie que te pueda rescatar…

Tiare parpadeó confundida un par de veces, incrédula. Candeviere sonrió desde la altura, se arremangó las mangas de su camisa, y con un suave siseo, dijo: _Mufliato._

Tiare sintió como el lugar repentinamente ejercía una presión sobre ella, aunque no entendía que había sucedido.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Murmuró asustada.

-Ahora nadie podrá escucharte…-Dijo el hombre sonriendo satisfactoriamente.- Excepto yo…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, y Candeviere pareció disfrutar con su expresión, ya que, no conforme con eso, después de estudiarla un instante, volvió a apuntarla con la varita.

-¿Qué… qué me vas a hacer?

-¿Qué sacó con dejarte sin ser escuchada si de igual modo eres visible?

Tiare sintió que su corazón se pararía en cualquier momento, estaba aterrada, ¿qué planeaba hacer ese hombre con ella? Inmediatamente la respuesta acudió, el ministro levantó su varita, y ante un nuevo siseo, la chica desapreció frente a sus ojos.

-Ahora que eres inaudible e invisible… nadie podrá ayudarte… -Rió el ministro viéndola desde la misma posición en la altura- Morirás en silencio. Nadie escuchará tus lamentos, nadie sabrá que estás encerrada aquí… ¿Quién habrá sido el tarado que inventó el Avada Kadavra? Definitivamente la tortura es mil veces mejor.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un psicópata! ¡Libérame maldito desgraciado! –Gimió la chica llorando amargamente mientras tiraba de su cadena, pero está no sonaba, ni siquiera ella oía los ruidos de la celda- ¡LIBERAME BASTARDO!

Pero lo último que Candeviere hizo antes de salir de la celda, fue sonreír diabólicamente, cerrar la puerta, recoger su chaqueta de la antorcha, y marcharse silbando una rítmica canción.

Los gritos de Tiare no se volvieron a escuchar, así como tampoco ningún ruido o lamento. La chica se encontraba encerrada en esa celda, sin escapatoria, y esperando a que la vida se le fuera lentamente.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny y Oswald habían tomado un taxi en las afueras de Ottery Saint Catchpole, y se dirigían en dirección a Londres. Ella fue la que escogió un lugar donde cenar, ya que el chico como aún vivía el luto por sus padres, costaba hacerlo sonreír.

-¿Te parece este lugar? –Preguntó ella deteniéndose frente a un restaurante francés.

-Tú eliges, yo acato –Contestó él con una débil sonrisa.

-Tal vez, prefieres que vayamos a dar un paseo –Se aventuró, tal y como alguna vez lo había hecho con Michael Corner en su cuarto año cuando fueron a Madame Pudpie.

-¿Un paseo? –Preguntó divertido con una sonrisa que a Ginny le causó un leve escalofrío.

-Si, claro… Comemos algo en el paseo… ¿te parece?

-No es una mala idea…-Dijo el ofreciéndole su brazo, y Ginny, sin saber de dónde sacó las agallas, le tomó la mano. Esta vez fue Oswald el que sintió el chispazo eléctrico en su espalda.

-¿Vamos? –Le preguntó ella sonriente, y él asintió.

Tratando de levantarle un poco el ánimo, la chica lo llevó a recorrer el parque, al paseo nocturno que realizaba el zoológico, a la feria, y a otros variados lugares donde Oswald dibujó más de una sonrisa.

Habían pasado las horas, y ambos parecían haberse olvidado de los desastres y de las desgracias. Era como si a Oswald nunca se le hubieran muerto sus padres, y como si Ginny nunca hubiera huido de casa.

Los dos estaban sentados en uno de los bancos de la plaza, disfrutando de unas masas dulces bañadas con manjar y chocolate. El frío comenzaba a atacarlos de apoco, el invierno estaba comenzando, y la gente a su alrededor iba muy abrigada con sendos abrigos y sombreros. Ginny se había colocado un simple chaleco, y la verdad era que se estaba congelando, aunque el chocolate ayudaba bastante con la temperatura.

Oswald la observó, y de modo instintivo, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, la que inmediatamente se exaltó, dando una leve sacudida de hombros.

-Te estás congelando…-Murmuró Oswald.

-Si, pero no es nada… he sufrido fríos peores… -Dijo ella sonriente, pero el semblante del chico decía lo contrario.

-No me lo recuerdes… -Masculló- Cada vez que te imaginó en ese maldito antro de porquería donde vivías…

-Pero ya no vivo ahí… ya pasó… -Dijo ella sonriente, y nuevamente, sintiendo como la Ginny real afloraba, se recostó en el hombro del chico. Oswald lo levantó levemente, como un tic nervioso debido al acto inesperado. –Disfrutemos del paseo ¿si?

Oswald sonrió nervioso, y abrazó con más fuerza a Ginny, atrayéndola hacia él. La chica apretó los labios, y un leve calor comenzó a subirle por el cuello, hasta sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres? –Preguntó él, ofreciéndole un poco del postre. Ella asintió y le dio una mordida, y Oswald inconcientemente le limpió el chocolate que había quedado en sus labios. Ginny se sobresaltó.

-¡Esta muy bueno! –Dijo apartándose nerviosa- Deberíamos ir a comprar más.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó él con un extraño tono dudoso.

-¡Si, genial! ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde? –Rió él terminándose el resto del pastelito que Ginny había mordido.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si caminamos de regreso? Quiero decir… hasta que encontremos un taxi.

Oswald volvió a reír, y Ginny inclinó la cabeza incrédula. Se encontraba de pie, frente a él, con los brazos cruzados por el frío, y temblando de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate.

-¿No quieres que te preste mi abrigo? –le preguntó cortés.

-No… te va a dar frío… -Dijo ella más nerviosa- …- Créeme, no te la quieres sacar.

-Por ti… ¿cómo no? ¿O prefieres un abrazo? –Preguntó él con una leve pero tentadora sonrisa.

-¿Tengo que elegir? –Dijo ella desviando sus ojos de los del chico, ya que no podía soportar por más rato el coqueteo mutuo que estaban viviendo. Sus mejillas estaban más que a punto de delatarla.

-Sabes que no te voy a dejar pasar frío... así que, esas son mis opciones. Las tomas, o las tomas.

Ginny volvió a inclinar la cabeza, y antes de que el chico se quitara la chaqueta, ella se acomodó bajo su brazo.

-Bien, vamos –Dijo amigablemente, tratando de desviar la química para otro lado. Oswald la abrazó y ambos caminaron por el parque hasta la salida, en dirección a la calle.

Durante la caminata ninguno de los dos se habló. Ginny miraba las líneas del suelo que separaban los pedazos de cemento que conformaban la vereda, y Oswald un punto fijo en el horizonte. Los transeúntes los veían de reojo, y él, la acercaba mucho más a su cuerpo cada vez que un hombre la miraba.

-Debes dejar de comportarte como Ron –Dijo ella riendo divertida cuando Oswald la apretó contra él para apartarla de un chico que la miraba desfachatadamente.

-Puedo deducir por eso que me llevaré muy bien con tu hermano cuando lo conozca –Le dijo él separándola un poco cuando se había alejado del sujeto.

-Es un poco temperamental y algo idiota, pero... Sé que no debo hacer comparaciones sobre mis hermanos, pero Ron definitivamente es al que más quiero... Siempre estuvimos juntos, desde que éramos bebés. Mamá contaba que cuando yo aún no cumplía el año, Ron solía ir a contarme cuentos a la cuna, aunque claro, eran historias sin sentido, pero lo hacía. –Ginny agachó la cabeza con tristeza, y Oswald la abrazó con fuerza al notar brillantes los ojos de la chica- Han pasado tantos años... –Continuó- No sabes como deseo poder abrazarlo y hablar con él...

-Pues, lo harás- La animó- ¿No qué vuelve en unos días?

-Siempre y cuando Harry no esté en la casa...- masculló ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Acaso se piensa quedar por tiempo indefinido? –Preguntó el chico con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Harry es parte de la familia, siempre lo ha sido. Todos en mi casa le deben la vida...

-Si fuera por eso, todo el mundo mágico estaría en deuda con él. –Interrumpió Oswald haciendo notar su molestia- No es razón para mantenerlo en tu casa. Cualquiera lo aceptaría en la suya si es por eso...

-No lo entiendes...-Dijo Ginny deteniéndose y colocándose frente a él- Harry le salvó la vida a mi padre, lo salvó de una muerte segura a causa de Nagini, y a Ron, lo salvó de una intoxicación por veneno...

-Pero Ron no le habla ¿cierto? Entonces no le está tan agradecido...-Masculló el chico agitando las manos como si espantara moscas. Ginny levantó sus ojos viéndolo con inseguridad.

-Las causas de porqué ellos se pelearon no las sé... Pero cuando Harry lo salvó, su lazo de amistad se hizo mucho más potente... –Dijo ella haciendo el mismo gesto exasperado con las manos- Lo sé porque yo estaba con Harry cuando...

-...Estabas saliendo con él cuando ocurrieron todas esas cosas...-Murmuró Oswald terminando la frase por ella, ya que Ginny se había quedado repentinamente en silencio-... Gin... eso fue hace mucho tiempo... mira... yo sólo... ¡hay, por favor Ginny! ¿Por qué no admites que no quieres que Harry se vaya de tu casa?

Ginny abrió sus ojos repentinamente, las palabras del chico habían calado hasta en lo más hondo de su ser, más que nada, porque se había dado cuenta que lo que ella estaba haciendo era defender a Harry sin querer, cuando durante toda esa velada no había hecho más que coquetear con Oswald.

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo! –Se defendió dolida- ¡Te estoy diciendo las razones de porqué no dejarán que se vaya de la casa!

-¿Y él es más importante que tu hermano? –Dijo Oswald atacándola con la mirada- ¿Acaso tus padres no están buscando una solución? ¿Qué acaso no quieren ver a su hijo? ¿Tan importante es Harry como para causar que Ron no regrese?

Ginny agachó la cabeza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir, pero no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Volvió a alzar la cabeza, Oswald aún la miraba con rabia, como si no la conociera.

-No sabes lo estás diciendo –Murmuró enojada- ¡No tienes idea de cómo son las cosas!

-¡Claro que las tengo! –Gritó él- ¡Más que tú! ¡Eso está claro! Vamos, anda, admite de una vez que estarías dispuesta a no ver a tu hermano con tal que Harry no se vaya de tu casa.

Ginny achicó los ojos y apretó los puños, Oswald se estaba pasando, no podía controlar sus impulsos, no iba a tolerar que le hablara así.

-¿Cómo puedes? –Le dijo con los dientes apretados- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lo diga? –Dijo el con rabia- ¡Deja de ser tan hipócrita!

Ginny sintió como esas palabras hacían una profunda incisión en todo su pecho, y sin pensarlo ni controlarse, lo abofeteó. Oswald se quedó en silencio unos instantes y se tocó la mejilla con su mano. Ginny dejó que las lágrimas de dolor y rabia salieran, empujó al chico y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo fue tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso al chico más dulce del planeta? ¡Si era cierto! ¡Todo era cierto! ¿Era capas acaso de no ver a Ron con tal de tener a Harry cerca? Es que no podía ser tan hipócrita, ¡era verdad! ¡Oswald tenía razón en todo! ¿Pero cómo le iba a admitir que todo lo estaba haciendo era por Harry? ¡Claro! Así era, todo, todo lo que ella hacía era por Harry, el paseo con Oswald era para olvidarse de Harry, se arreglaba para Harry, trataba de ser molesta para que Harry la notara... ¡todo era por Harry! Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo admitírselo a Oswald? ¿Por qué no le podía decir a Oswald la verdad? Y tan rápido como se planteó la pregunta, la respuesta acudió a su mente... ¡Le gustaba Oswald! Entonces, ¿lo de Harry era para darle celos? ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Era como si ambos chicos se hubiesen funcionado en un solo y fuesen una sola persona...

Se sentó en una banca que estaba en una plazoleta abandonada y comenzó a llorar, no le gustaba nada lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Merlín... –Sollozó-... Ayúdame...

-¿Gin?

Ginny levantó los ojos y se encontró con Oswald parado tras la banca. Ginny se secó los ojos y no se giró para verlo.

-Déjame sola...-Murmuró

-No pienso dejarte sola... –Dijo él sentándose a su lado- Perdóname Gin...

Ginny se giró acongojada para verlo, el chico tenía los ojos brillantes, ¿había llorado? Además, una leve mancha roja cubría parte de su mejilla, lo que ocasionó una fuerte punzada que presionó su pecho.

-Oh... –Dijo girándose y acercando su mano a la mejilla del chico, quien cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos calidos de ella sobre su piel- ... ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Hiciste lo que me merecía... Por idiota...- Dijo él tomándole la mano.

-No... No...-Dijo ella con tristeza- Mira lo que pasó... Todo esto lo planeé para que te olvidaras de los problemas, y lo único que hice fue empeorarlo...

-Nada de eso... –Murmuró él acercándose un poco a ella- Creo que fui bastante animal al decirte todas esas cosas horribles... Olvido que Harry es alguien importante para ti, a pesar de todo, y me imagino que debe ser difícil que te hagan elegir entre tu hermano y él...

-A mi nadie me ha hecho elegir... –contestó ella inclinando la cabeza con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-... Ron es mi hermano... y quiero que regrese... pero sé que Harry no se irá de la casa... además, olvídate de que él es alguien importante... no es nadie más que un novio del pasado, como todos los otros...

-Lamento mucho todo esto Ginny...-Dijo él imitando su inclinación de cabeza, soltando de apoco su mano para disfrutar de la suave caricia- ... De repente me gustaría que las cosas fueran más simples...

-A mi también...- Murmuró ella sonriendo con dulzura, y Oswald dejó totalmente su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella.

Ginny cerró los ojos, sintiendo los suaves y calidos dedos del chico rozando su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, pero que le gustaba.

Un aire tibio cerca de su nariz la sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Oswald a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Exaltada, retrocedió unos pocos centímetros, y el chico sonrió con ternura.

-Estaba contando las pecas de tu nariz –Le murmuró muy bajito, acercándose con suavidad. Ginny sintió el corazón en la garganta, las cosas estaban tomando un curso bastante extraño- ¿Me perdonas?

Ella asintió con suavidad, y él sonrió de una manera tan seductora y sutil, que se sintió increíblemente afortunada, profesando lástima por todas aquellas chicas que esperarían toda su vida por una sonrisa como esa.

Ambos ya sabían lo que ocurriría, Ginny no podía más de la emoción, su corazón luchaba por tratar de salírsele del pecho, y Oswald estaba levemente sonrojado. Sus respiraciones se notaban levemente agitadas debido a la adrenalina del momento, y ella podía asegurar ahí mismo frente a todo el mundo que aquel chico le fascinaba.

Se acercaron despacio, ella se deslizó con suavidad por la banca para poder estar más cerca de él, y él hizo una leve presión con su mano en el rostro de ella para acercarla más a su rostro.

Ginny cerró los ojos ansiosa, la respiración del chico le hacía cosquillas en su nariz, lo que significaba que sus bocas estaban más cerca que nunca.

Además, en un lugar tan solitario como esa plazoleta... ¿quién podría interrumpirlos? Por fin, podían hacer lo que no pudieron en aquellas dos ocasiones que los habían interrumpirlo, por fin... por fin estaban solos...

Ginny sintió como la mano libre de Oswald le tomaba la cintura, apenas rozándola, pero fue justo lo necesario para que ella se osara a acercarse más y levantara el brazo para agarrarse a su cuello. Él inclinó un poco su cabeza y ella también, entonces...

-Permiso niños... No quiero interrumpirlos... pero...

Ambos chicos se llevaron el susto más grande de su vida, se separaron inmediatamente, como si hubiesen sido expulsados por un resorte, y se encontraron con que justo tras ellos había un viejo vago muy mal oliente que cargaba muchas bolsas de basura.

-Disculpen... No quería estropear este hermoso momento... Dijo el hombre exhalando un horrible olor entre licor y mugre- Pero están en mi cama...

-Oh, por favor... discúlpenos usted...- Dijo Oswald entre avergonzado y divertido- Ya nos íbamos.

-Con razón los jóvenes de hoy ya no sienten frío...- Murmuró el vago con una risa mientras ambos chicos se levantaban del asiento totalmente avergonzados.

Los dos se alejaron rápidamente de la plazoleta, Ginny reía divertida ante lo que acababa de pasar, y Oswald trataba de no reír muy fuerte apretando sus labios

-Será mejor que nos vayamos... es muy tarde...- Dijo el chico deteniendo un taxi una vez que llegaron a la avenida.

-Tienes razón.

Después de que ambos abordaron el taxi, el tema había sido olvidado, aunque Ginny no pudo dejar de sentir aquel tibio aire en su boca antes de ser interrumpidos, durante mucho tiempo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de Ginny con un pergamino enrollado en sus manos y una caja sobre sus piernas.

Los ojos de ella recorrieron la carta una y otra vez, anonadados. No podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos, era, según sus propias palabras, la prueba fehaciente de la estupidez humana. Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba siempre consigo, eran las doce, y Ginny aún no llegaba del paseo con Oswald.

La luna se alzaba alta sobre La Madriguera, pero las nubes la cubrían y no dejaba pasar su luz, lo que causaba que toda la explanada que rodeaba la casa no se viera bien.

La chica no dejó de asomarse a la ventana, inspeccionando cada rincón con dificultad, aguardando a que su amiga llegara. Hasta que, pasados unos minutos de angustiosa e incomoda espera, por fin vislumbró a dos figuras que cruzaban el seto que escondía a la casa.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y no se molestó por volver a enrollar el pergamino, necesitaba que Ginny le diera las explicaciones necesarias para poder descubrir que significaba toda esa locura.

Al cabo de unos segundos, unas risas silenciosas provenientes del corredor, le avisaron que la chica iba subiendo al segundo piso con Oswald.

-Menos mal que llegaste...- Fue lo primero que le dijo a la pelirroja cuando entró a la habitación.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó asustada, no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga- Te creía dormida.-Acotó cuando se encontró con que la chica no se había cambiado de ropa, y también escudriñó la cama de que usaba Maggie para dormir, la cual estaba vacía- ¿Maggie aún no ha llegado?

-Se fue con Vincent y los gemelos a una taberna de Hogsmade. –Contestó cortante.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga totalmente radiante de felicidad, aunque no pareció notar que la morena no estaba de ánimos para compartir secretitos amorosos.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Le preguntó- ¿No te interesa saber cómo me fue?

-Primero quiero saber que significa esto – Dijo Hermione mostrándole la caja y el pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó la pelirroja tomando la caja y el pergamino entre sus manos.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo... Ginny... ¿En qué estás metida?

-No sé de que me hablas – Contestó la aludida con una profunda sinceridad.

-¡Léelo! –Le insistió Hermione, y Ginny dejó la caja de lado para leer el pergamino.

-¿Lo habías leído? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, lo leí...- Masculló la chica- ¡No me mires así! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Mira quien lo envía!

Ginny agachó los ojos decepcionada y molesta, Hermione se había metido en su correspondencia, y aunque fuese o no, seguro el mensaje, eso era algo que nadie debía hacer.  
Comenzó a leer la carta, y tan rápido como la leyó levantó la cabeza.

-¡La envió Morgan! –Dijo contenta.

-¿Cómo puedes alegrarte? ¡Ginny! Es el hijo de... –Hermione inmediatamente bajó la voz- Es el hijo del asesino...

-Pero él no es como su padre –Dijo Ginny con calma- Vaya, que lindo gesto de su parte... ¿Qué trae la caja?

-Eso no lo sé... no quise abrirla...

-¿Por qué? ¿Te bajó la culpa? –Preguntó la pelirroja irónica.

-Muy graciosa...- Masculló su amiga- ¡No! Quizás que cosa traiga, ¡no la abras! Puede ser una trampa.

-¡No digas idioteces!- Dijo Ginny sin hacerle caso, recogiendo la caja que estaba a su lado para abrirla.

-Ginny, ten mucho cuidado...

Ginny abrió la caja con sumo cuidado, y justo cuando levantaba la tapa, lanzó un gritó similar al de una bomba. Hermione gritó asustada huyendo a la puerta, pero justo cuando giraba el pomo, escuchó la carcajada de Ginny que se desatornillaba de risa sobre la cama.

-¡GINNY! –Gritó la chica agarrándose el corazón- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Deberías... deberías haber visto tu cara –Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de tomar aire.

-¡Muy graciosa! - Dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca y lanzándole un cojín cercano.

-Vamos, no te enojes... – dijo esquivando el cojín y mirando al interior de la caja- ¡Mira que bonito!

Hermione lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a la caja y ver su contenido, pero finalmente accedió, y se sorprendió tanto como la pelirroja al encontrarse con la hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

-Que detalle... ¡es preciosa! –Dijo Ginny sacándola totalmente del empaque y sujetándola entre sus manos.

-Si, si, muy bonita... ¿Me puedes decir que harás cuando te pregunten de donde la sacaste?

-Diré que me la regalaste tú –Contestó la pelirroja resueltamente.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! –Exclamó Hermione dando vueltas por la habitación- ¡Estas loca! ¡No pienso ser parte de esto!

-Vamos Hermione, tú ya lo conociste, sabes que no es malo... Ayúdame ¿si? –Suplicó la pelirroja asustada, rogando porque su amiga aceptara cubrirla. – Solamente tú sabes que tengo una amistad con Morgan.

-Pero Ginny, ¿te escuchas? ¿Cómo crees que te voy a ayudar? ¡Sabes que no sé mentir!

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡No seas falsa! –Rió Ginny- En Hogwarts siempre ayudabas a Ron y a Harry con sus bromas, incluso tu misma ingeniabas cosas...

-¡Si! Pero era diferente, ¡era contra Voldemort!

-¡Morgan está contra su padre!

- Por favor Ginny no lo hagas más difícil...

-Por favor...- Ginny había juntado sus manos en señal de súplica, y Hermione no pudo evitar reír divertida a causa del gesto.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –Dijo sentándose en la cama y agarrándose la cabeza- Pero prométeme que no me meterás en líos.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer –Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca- Recuerda que soy una portadora, los problemas me siguen a todas partes.

-En ese caso, deberé mantenerte vigilada- Dijo Hermione suspirando resignada- Tal cual como lo hacía con Ron y Harry en la escuela.

-¡Gracias, gracias! –Ginny saltó a los brazos de Hermione, pero ésta repentinamente pareció acordarse de algo y la separó.

-¡Hey! No me has contado... ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Ginny volvió a hacer una mueca, dejó la muñeca y el pergamino sobre la cama, se acomodó, y comenzó a contar a Hermione con lujo detalle todo lo que había ocurrido en el paseo con Oswald, hasta la interrupción con el vago.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Morgan había llegado a la mansión bastante tarde, no quería encontrarse con su padre, ya que después de verle aquella mancha negra en sus ojos, algo de temor sentía. Sin embargo, no corrió tal suerte, ya que, apenas entró en la sala principal, Marcel Von Candeviere lo esperaba sentado en su típica butaca, frente al ventanal.

-¿Dónde andabas?- Le preguntó con la voz queda.

-Me quede hasta tarde en el ministerio, tuvimos problemas con una de las puertas corredizas del departamento de misterios.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó el hombre desde su sitió, bebiendo una copa de coñac, y mirando por el ventanal a toda la ciudad que brillaba bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

-Los engranes que giraban las puertas se atascaron, y como no se puede acceder a ellos por magia tuvimos que entrar a las diferentes áreas para solucionarlo. El problema fue que muchos se perdieron en el interior. De hecho, Malcus y Terrigam, aún no aparecen.

-Ya veo...- Murmuró el hombre observando la ciudad a través de su copa- No me gusta que te quedes hasta tan tarde, a veces te necesito aquí, en la mansión.

-Si padre...- Contestó el chico con una leve inclinación.- No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero...- Candeviere se sorbió el último trago de su copa y cerró los ojos.

-¿Me necesitabas para algo? –Preguntó el chico aludiendo al último comentario del hombre.

-Si...si...- Murmuró el ministro abriendo los ojos con cuidado- Hoy bajé a las mazmorras y descubrí algunos restos y cadáveres de antiguos prisioneros...

Morgan tragó saliva con cuidado, a él nunca le había gustado tal mazmorra, y menos aún, si su padre la mencionaba con esa calma, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener un sótano lleno de restos humanos en la casa.

-¿Sucede algo con eso? –Preguntó nervioso, Candeviere levantó la mirada levemente y contempló a su hijo desde el reflejo que proyectaba en el ventanal.

-Si... quiero que los saques... está podrido ahí abajo... –Masculló con la voz levemente áspera.

-¿Qué...cosa? –Dijo Morgan abriendo los ojos impresionado- ¿Quieres que saque a los cadáveres del sótano? Pero... ¿dónde los dejo?

-Quémalos... –Murmuró Candeviere, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano posada en el brazo de la butaca, y viendo a su hijo con calma.

-¿Qué...?

-Hay hijo, no es tan complicado- Le dijo su padre con cansancio- Sólo hazlo...

-Si, si padre... –Dijo Morgan retirándose y caminando de espaldas- ¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?

Candeviere inclinó la cabeza y dejó la copa de coñac sobre una mesita, levantó su brazo y lo agitó para ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, Morgan esperaba paciente una respuesta favorecedora.

-Es pasada la media noche... –Dijo con calma- Hazlo ahora, durante la noche se levantan menos sospechas.

-¿Ahora? –Exclamó Morgan jadeando.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente? –Preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja. Morgan lo contempló en el reflejo del ventanal y sintió que su piel se erizaba.

-No... No padre.

-Entonces hazlo... Mañana quiero que esa mazmorra huela a rosas y a jazmines.

-Si... como digas...

Morgan se retiró de espaldas, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras que Candeviere reposaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca.

Sentía que su cuerpo vibraba, y que un frío inexplicable y horrible se apoderaba de él a medida que se acercaba al librero de las gárgolas. Se quitó la capa que traía puesta, y la dejó sobre un pequeño estante que era adornado con fotografías y copitas de porcelana. Se levantó la manga de la camisa de su brazo derecho, cerró los ojos con miedo, y apoyó su mano en la boca de la gárgola más cercana. Haciendo el mismo ritual que su padre, al poco rato el librero se abrió, para dar paso a aquel profundo y oscuro túnel de piedra.

-Lumus...- Susurró aterrado, y su vieja y torcida varita alumbró todos los rincones de aquel tenebroso túnel.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, percibiendo de apoco el asqueroso olor a putrefacción. La lúgubre luz de las antorchas y el olor a humedad de las paredes tampoco ayudaban, el chico estaba totalmente aterrado. La última vez que había visitado esa mazmorra había sido para asesinar a la primera portadora, una mujer de cabello negro y muy delgada que provenía de Rusia. Estaba casi seguro de que aún podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos de la mujer, y de hecho, lamentaba tener que imaginárselo, puesto que en pocos segundos vería su cadáver. Lo que más le aterraba era el aspecto que iba a tener, ya que hace más de un año que su padre la había asesinado.

Deseaba que la escalera de caracol no acabara nunca, ya que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. Eso lo supo inmediatamente cuando percibió un olor mil veces peor, que provenía desde el otro lado de puerta metálica.

-Al... al... Alohomora... –Murmuró aterrado, y con un chasquido que resonó en todo el lugar, se abrió.

Era tan asqueroso el olor que emanaba el lugar, que tuvo que taparse hasta la nariz con su propia camisa, tratando de evitar además las ganas que tenía de vomitar, y las arcadas que le daban en cada instante.

-Esto es asqueroso...- Dijo entrando a la primera celda, donde por suerte había solo un esqueleto viejo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría haber en las otras.- ¡Incendio!

Un chispazo rojo y dorado salió de la varita, invadiendo totalmente la celda y quemando por completo todos los huesos y restos de cosas extrañas que habían dentro.

Inmediatamente siguió con la otra celda, donde había una forma gigantesca y que despedía un olor tan terrible, que Morgan tuvo que meterse en la que había quemado para respirar algo mejor.

No quería imaginarse que podía ser esa cosa, así que la quemó inmediatamente siguiendo el mismo procedimiento.

Así fue sucesivamente. Cada prisión era peor que la anterior, e incluso cerró los ojos un par de veces, porque había cadáveres momificados, y cuyos cuerpos no estaban descompuestos del todo. Además, tal como temía, el cuerpo de Annette Barkish, la primera portadora, yacía con la sangre seca, sin ojos, y con la piel despellejada. No quería ni imaginarse a causa de que animal había perdido partes de su cuerpo.

Finalmente llegó a la última celda, donde solamente había un bulto pequeño en un rincón. Mientras las demás prisiones ardían, Morgan entró a ésta última para terminar de una vez con el trabajo. Lo que no sabía, era que en esa celda, había alguien más.

Tiare abrió sus ojos debido al extraño sonido que causaba el fuego cuando algo era quemado. Respiró hondamente y el olor a humo le llegó hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Tosió un par de veces, lo que era inútil, ya que nadie podía ni verla ni escucharla, pero dejó de hacerlo, cuando se percató de que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

-¡Candeviere! –Gritó. Creyendo que el ministro había vuelto a entrar a la celda, y quien también era el único que podía escucharla y verla. Pero no hubo respuestas.

Morgan giró al pequeño cadáver con su pie, el que al parecer pertenecía a un duende, y lo apuntó con la varita. Tiare se dio cuenta que no era el ministro el que estaba a su lado, sino que su hijo, y comenzó a gritar con desesperación, pero ya a esa altura su voz era casi inaudible debido a haber gritado tanto.

-¡Morgan Candeviere! ¡Morgan! –Gritó desconsolada, pero el chico no la veía, ¡No podía verla ni oírla!

Tiare fijó sus ojos en el humo y el color anaranjado que estaban impregnando las paredes de la mazmorra, y se aterró al descubrir lo que Morgan estaba a punto de hacer. Quemaría al cadáver del duende y ella ardería con él si no hacía algo rápido. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles, por más que gritaba y hacía sonar las cadenas que la tenían aprisionada, nada sonaba, nada hacía ruido. Morgan ya estaba a punto de conjurar el hechizo, cuando la chica descubrió sobre le suelo, una pequeña piedra, y se le ocurrió un plan. Si no podía hacer que la viera o escuchara, al menos podría tocarlo.

Aunque no sabía que sucedería, o si su plan resultaría. Después de todo, por mucho que el chico supiera que ella estaba ahí, aún seguía siendo el hijo del ministro, y tal vez, tenía las mismas intenciones con ella, incluso podía saber que ella estaba ahí.

Por una milésima de segundo prefirió no lanzar la piedra y aceptar su destino, sin embargo, algo en ella le decía que intentara, además, estaba desesperada por salir de ahí.

Así que, tomó la piedra con cuidado entre sus manos, y levantó el brazo. El lanzamiento tenía que ser muy certero, era la única opción que tenía, pero con la cadena era difícil poder hacer un buen movimiento.

Morgan se había alejado un par de metros del cadáver, estaba listo para lanzar el hechizo cuando un fuerte golpe le pegó en el brazo.

-¡Hay! Pero que demo...

El chico se giró, pero no había nadie. Asustado se puso en guardia, tal vez era algún espíritu o fantasma, o trasgo, que querían jugarle una broma, o vengarse por haber quemado los cuerpos. Pero no había nada.

-¿Qué rayos?

Tiare gritó feliz, había conseguido llamar su atención, e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar otra piedra que lanzar, y tuvo suerte. Con otro movimiento preciso, la chica le lanzo la piedra en plena cara, aunque era pequeña. Morgan se sacudió aterrado, pero logró hacer lo que Tiare quería, mirar hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Se preguntó, olvidándose del duende, y acercándose con cuidado.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de Tiare, el chico observó con cuidado. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y no tardó en averiguarlo. Fijó sus ojos en las cadenas de la pared, pero curiosamente, ninguna de ellas caía libremente sobre el suelo de piedra, sino, que estaban tensas, como si alguien estuviera agarrado a ellas... Ninguna cadena se sostiene por si sola en el aire.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ginny abrió los ojos con cuidado. Nuevamente aquel sonido sordo llamaba su atención, el mismo que había escuchado antes de salir con Oswald. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez se escuchó el chicharreo de las cañerías justo al lado de su cama. Se sentó sobre ésta sobresaltada, ¿qué sucedía? Tal vez los gemelos estaban practicando alguna nueva broma, pero no podía ser, porque sus ronquidos eran conocidos por ser imposibles de tolerar, y aún se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con Hermione, quien dormía placidamente en una pequeña camilla, y a Maggie, quien estaba totalmente desmayada y con la boca abierta sobre una cama improvisada. Al parecer ninguna había escuchado el ruido, sólo ella.

¡Crash!

Nuevamente un ruido mucho más potente estremeció la casa, ¿pero cómo era posible que nadie lo escuchara?

Entonces, lo recordó. Era algo que no escuchaba hace muchos años, cuando era una niña. Cerró los ojos asustada. En aquella época había un trasgo que azotaba la casa, y vivía en las paredes, pero con el tiempo se fue desvaneciendo. Nunca creyó que lo volvería a oír, y más aún, después de tantos años.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, dispuesta a averiguar si aquel ruido era lo que imaginaba. Tomó su varita, la encendió, y salió al pasillo. Unos pequeños gorjeos resonaban en el techo, y a Ginny se le erizaron los vellos de la piel. No podía ser que el trasgo aún siguiera ahí. Caminó con cuidado, iluminando cada esquina y cada rincón. Los ronquidos de los gemelos se confundían con los de Percy y su padre, pero aún así los ruidos eran inconfundibles.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar donde había una puerta trampa, y dónde su familia guardaba los recuerdos y cosas familiares de generaciones pasadas.

Repentinamente un ruido de ultratumba, un gemido monstruoso brotó del desván, y a Ginny se le cayó la varita. La recogió temblando y salió corriendo del lugar con los ojos cerrados.

No pensó en volver a su habitación, no, si seguía escuchando aquellos ruidos tan horribles que ni siquiera en Hogwarts los había oído.

Bajó la escalera temblando, y fue directamente a la cocina, al menos ahí podría distraerse comiendo algo, o encendería la radio para evitar recordar aquel espantoso sonido.

Llegó a la cocina, encendió las velas, y lanzó un grito sordo cuando descubrió una sombra sentada en el mesón.

-¿Quieres callarte? Vas a despertar a todos –Masculló Harry, quien bebía un vaso de leche y leía una revista.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó ella nerviosa agarrándose el corazón.

-Lo mismo que tú supongo...-Dijo él levantando los hombros-... ¿No puedes dormir?

-Escuché algo... ¿tú no?

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó él sin levantar la mirada, y de manera desinteresada.

-No sé... unos ruidos... del desván...

-No he oído nada...- Dijo él levantando sus ojos. No traía los lentes puestos, y Ginny recordó que muchas veces, mientras estuvieron juntos, él se los quitaba para besarla.

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordarlo, y agradeció que estuviera oscuro para que él no lo notara.

-¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí toda la noche?

-No... No... Yo... quiero desvelarme...

Harry escupió un poco de leche al escuchar eso, y rió divertido, aunque ella lo percibido más como una ironía.

-¿Quieres desvelarte? Es lo más raro que he oído –Dijo divertido, y ella sonrió al notar una leve pizca de simpatía.

-No quiero dormir sabiendo que hay algo sobre mí. – Dijo ella acercándose a sacar una caja de leche del armario, y Harry la inquirió con una ceja.- Me refiero al desván, mal pensado.

-Nadie ha dicho nada... –Dijo él sorbiendo su leche.

Ella sacó un tazón y lo lleno con leche. No sabía donde sentarse, ya que en el mesón cabían a lo más cuatro personas, y Harry estaba al medio de toda la mesa. Así que optó por apoyarse en el mueble de la vajilla.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –Preguntó Harry, y ella inclinó la cabeza incrédula.

-No tengo ganas –Dijo cansada.

-Oh, bueno...- Harry se levantó de la mesa, y Ginny se sobresaltó cuando vio que se dirigía a ella, pero luego, esa emoción se esfumó, ya que sólo era para dejar su tazón en el lavaplatos.- Te lo decía porque la mesa está libre.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, y él también la quedo viendo, aunque en la penumbra era difícil ver que expresión tenía cada uno en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estuvo la salida con Oswald? –Preguntó repentinamente, y Ginny dejó de sorber su taza para responderle.

-Estuvo bien...-Murmuró.

-Llegaron tarde, me dijeron...

-¿Quién te dijo...? Oh... Hermione...

-La verdad es que reclamó un poco, pero ya sabes como es...- Dijo él sonriéndole, y ella sintió que al menos había avanzado un paso para volver a ganarse su confianza. Hacía mucho que no se veían de esa manera.- Bien, me iré a acostar... tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Iré en un rato...

Harry asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras saliendo de la cocina. Ginny lo siguió con los ojos a medida que se alejaba al dormitorio, y una vez que desapareció, pudo calmar sus músculos.

-¿Qué haré contigo Harry? ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte? Dime que puedo hacer para rehacer mi vida con Oswald...

Se sentó en la mesa que Harry había abandonado y miró la revista que estaba leyendo. No era nada más ni nada menos que "Corazón de Bruja", donde un gran titular anunciaba "Harry Potter cuenta sus secretos de seductor y como conquistó el corazón de la princesa mestiza"

Ginny arqueó las cejas. Entonces en la familia real si habían brujos.

Mientras tanto, Harry se había quedado en las escaleras, no subió hasta que Ginny apagó las velas, sólo ahí, recién el chico se fue a acostar.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Por fin! ¡Ultimo Capítulo! 46 páginas, ¡¡46 páginas!! ¡¡ Y 364 páginas en la primera parte!!

Espero que les haya gustado, yo personalmente me divertí mucho con esta primera parte, aunque lo que viene promete bastante, ya que la segunda ¡es la mejor de todas!

¿Qué les pareció el que Morgan haya descubierto a Tiare? Tengo un excelente plan de vida para él desde ahora en adelante. En la segunda parte podrán conocer mucho más de este chico, y algunas cosas sobre su madre.

Pero hablando sobre este capitulo, vayamos por parte. La pobre de Nacet recién se viene a enterar que no puede enamorarse, ¿qué sucederá con ella ahora? ¿Seguirá el camino para transformarse en una sacerdotisa? ¿Se realizará la historia que todos conocen de ella, o tomará un curso diferente? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Ginny es la única que sueña con ella?

El ministro tampoco lo pasa nada bien, su corazón le trae algunos problemas, y aquella poción es la única cura. Pero ¡sorpresa! ¡Esa poción todos la conocemos! Sólo que sabremos de qué se trata en la segunda parte. Hay toda una historia tras esa poción, la que me he craneado exclusivamente para el fic, incluso tiene que ver con cosas de Hogwarts.

Pobras Ginny y Oswald, siempre los sorprenden, están solos, pero siempre hay alguien que les arruina su momento. Pero bueno, para sus fanáticos, en la segunda parte tal vez ya no les importen tanto las interrupciones.

En fin, ¡sorpresa! ¿Harry esperando a qué Ginny se vaya a acostar? Eso sí que es extraño, ¿qué ocurre aquí?

Bueno, sólo espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas, y por supuesto como final, para ser el cierre de está primera parte. Tomémoslo como, "Ginny recuperó su vida", y desde ahora las cosas "tal vez" sean más fáciles… ¿o no?

Pero en fin, gracias a todos quienes han leído el fic, y lo han seguido apasionadamente, estrujándose los sesos por hacer teorías, la verdad, es que no he parado de reír con sus comentarios. ¡Tienen mejor imaginación que yo!

Y bueno eso sería "Reencontrándose con el Pasado" Y ahora los invito a saber un poco de la segunda parte, la que he publicado a continuación de este capítulo.

**¡¡ATENCIÓN!!:** Necesito que entren al blog, hay una encuesta que deben responder para saber en que circunstancias se publicará la segunda parte. Más que nada, para tener un referente de lo qué les acomode más a ustedes como lectores.

**www(punto)ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com**

Y eso es todo. ¡¡Mil gracias por su incondicional apoyo!! Si no lo tuviera creo que hace rato habría dejado de escribir está historia.

Recuerden dejar un amable review o enviar un mail, sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir adelante: anya(punto)naivea(arroba)gmail(punto)com

Ahora, los invito a que se animen a leer la pequeña reseña que dejé a continuación, si les conviene saber que sucederá, no se la pierdan.

Con cariño

Anya


	13. El regreso de Ron

_**Las portadoras del Destino **_

_**II Parte:**_

_**EL PLAN**_

**--**

**El Regreso de Ron**

**Prologo**

Ginny Weasley era la menor de su familia, por entre 6 hermanos, ella era la única mujer. Sus dos hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie, habían rehecho sus vidas de manera independiente mucho antes que ella se marchara de casa. Bill se había casado con Fleur Delacour, una descendiente de Veelas, mientras que Charlie se había marchado a Rumania para tratar con los dragones, su pasatiempo favorito.

Luego le seguían Percy y los gemelos, que, aunque distanciaban de pocos años, eran muy diferentes, demasiado, a decir verdad. Percy era un diplomático en todo lo que hacia, un caballero, un intelectual, le dedicaba su tiempo completo al estudio y a la investigación, lo que lo ayudó a transformarse en el asistente de Franz Polak, uno de los más importantes representantes del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, los gemelos, Fred y George, distaban mucho de ser como él. Sus vidas eran básicamente una fiesta constante, un mundo lleno de diversión y sin preocupaciones. Más de una vez su madre los castigó por sus diversas travesuras y bromas, no obstante su buen sentido del humor y simpatía los llevaron a ganarse siempre el respeto de todo el mundo, incluso, el perdón de ella.

Después de aquel maravilloso grupo de jóvenes pelirrojos, aparecían entonces, los dos menores: Ronald y Ginevra.

Ronald, más conocido como Ron, era el protector, el hijo con carácter, el aventurero, el héroe en cierta forma, y porque no decirlo, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, lo que lamentablemente muchas veces lo dejó en segundo lugar dentro de su familia.

Cuatro años antes de que Ginny volviera, Ron y Harry Potter tuvieron una terrible discusión, en el que se debatían quien era el merecedor hijo de Molly Weasley. Lamentablemente, muy a pesar del pelirrojo y toda la familia, sin contar además lo terco que solía ser, el chico aceptó su derrota por debajo de su mejor amigo y se fue de su hogar, huyendo a Rumania, con Charlie. Desde ese momento la familia no volvió a saber de él, excepto por Hermione Granger, su novia en ese entonces, a la cual le escribía cartas, y también por Charlie, quien enviaba noticias mensuales sobre el estado de ambos.

En fin, la historia de aquella perfecta y armoniosa familia se hizo pedazos, y no por aquel percance con Ron, no, sino más bien, porque hace veintiún años un terrible secreto llegó a manos de Arthur Weasley proveniente del mismísimo Dumbledore. El secreto, decía que el destino de Ginny estaba marcado, que ella corría un grave peligro, y que antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad debía ocultarse.

Aquello hizo que la joven de sólo dieciséis años huyera lejos de su hogar, además de escapar de un dolor que la superaba más que ningún otro, el negamiento de su amor verdadero ante su familia. Era demasiado orgullosa para tolerar aquella humillación, por lo que optó por la mejor opción, huir lejos de ahí.

Desde entonces no volvió a saber de su familia ni amigos durante seis largos años, hasta hace un mes, cuando decidió volver.

Se amparó en el deseo de volver a ver a su familia, pero, aún así, la peor noticia que pudo recibir fue enterarse de que Ron también había huido, y era él, justamente, quien mejor sabía entenderla.

Desde entonces dejó que el tiempo pasara, a merced de lo que ocurriera, hasta tres días antes, cuando una carta proveniente de Rumania informaba el retorno de su alma gemela, del hermano con el que había crecido, del hermano con el que había aprendido, del hermano del cual se sentía plenamente orgullosa: Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione esa noche no durmió, y Ginny pudo sentirla revolcándose sobre su cama, haciendo que crujiera el suelo de madera. Aquello también provocó que la pelirroja no durmiera, lo que causó que ninguna de las dos conciliara el sueño. Además, por Maggie no había que preocuparse, todas las noches dormía placidamente, y parecía que ningún ruido podía despertarla.

Cuando el sol se asomó en la colina más cercana, Hermione se sentó de un salto sobre su cama, totalmente despeinada, con grandes ojeras, pero completamente despierta. Ginny estaba con la cabeza bajo la almohada, tratando de dormir un poco antes del amanecer, ya que su madre había anunciado la noche anterior que todos se levantarían al alba para ordenar la casa. Sin embargo, no fue ella la que la despertó.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó Hermione eufórica colocándose de pie y empujando a la pelirroja para despertarla- ¡Es el día! ¡Ginny!

Ginny profirió un quejido y se quitó la almohada de la cabeza. Hermione la observó unos instantes mientras estudiaba su desordenado cabello y las grandes ojeras que también adornaban sus ojos.

-Te ves horrorosa –Le dijo escudriñándola- ¿No dormiste bien?

Hermione se agachó justo cuando ella le lanzaba la almohada a su cara, la que fue parar directamente a la cama de Maggie, despertándola totalmente exaltada.

-¡No, alto, yo no fui! ¡Lo juro! ¡Dejen de lanzarme gnomos!

Ambas chicas la quedaron viendo con una total expresión de desconcierto. Maggie giró la cabeza hacia ellas, tenía todo su cabello enmarañado sobre su cara, y torpemente logró un buen trabajo al tratar de quitárselo estando media dormida.

-¿Qué…ocurrió? –Les preguntó con voz soñolienta, y Ginny fusiló a Hermione con los ojos.

-Nada, tú sigue durmiendo… yo tengo que encargarme de ALGUIEN que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche –Dijo apretando los dientes, Hermione achicó los ojos ofendida.

-¡No me veas así! –Le dijo cruzándose de brazos- Además, tu madre en cualquier momento llega y…

Dos golpes en la puerta y las tres chicas giraron sus cabezas a ella. Desde el otro lado se escuchaba la voz potente y animada de la señora Weasley, que gritaba:

-¡A levantarse! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy! ¡Ron y Charlie llegan al almuerzo! ¡A levantarse todo el mundo!

-Mamá son las seis de la mañana….- Se escuchó la voz quejumbrosa de Fred- ¡Y es sábado!

-Debimos quedarnos en el departamento…- Dijo un somnoliento George.

-¡Nada de departamento! –La voz de Molly Weasley retumbaba en las paredes de la casa. Lo más seguro era que estaba entrando en la habitación de ambos chicos- ¡Los necesito aquí!

-Para la próxima recuerda quedarnos en Diagon cuando haya alguna ocasión especial…- Dijo Fred, y las tres chicas rieron cuando Molly volvió a interrumpirlos.

-¡Voy a vender ese maldito departamento! ¡A mala hora acepté que se fueran de aquí!

-¡Pero Ma! –Se quejaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, y seguido de eso se escucharon sus voces descendiendo, lo que significaba que habían salido de la habitación.

-Será mejor que bajemos –dijo Hermione muy animada colocándose su bata.

-¿Con esas ojeras? –Se burló Ginny- No lo creo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-¡Son tu culpa!

-¡Ya cállense las dos! –Dijo Maggie que se había vuelto a acostar. Hermione frunció el ceño y se acercó a su cama, la cual estaba armada sobre un viejo colchón, y le quitó las sabanas de un tirón. La morena se encogió y estiró el brazo a tientas para volver a encontrar la sabana. -¡Hey!

-¡Hay que levantarse! Ya escuchaste a la señora Weasley.

-Ahora entiendo porque decían que eras una mandona insufrible. –Se quejó la morena sentándose sobre el colchón con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién dijo eso? -Preguntó la aludida enojada.

-¿Quién más? –Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- Toda la semana se ha juntado con…

-Fred y George...- Suspiró terminando la frase- Esos dos…

-Ya déjalos, ahora debemos bajar…- Ginny se levantó de su cama bostezando y se dirigió al espejo. ¡Estaba terrible! Su aspecto era peor que disfraz de Haloween. Tomó su varita e hizo un pequeño conjuro. Su cabello seguía levemente revuelto, pero al menos las ojeras habían desaparecido casi totalmente.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, y fue además, la primera en salir de la habitación. Estaba risueña y tarareaba una melodía que Ginny no conocía. Maggie y ella la siguieron una vez que se colocaron sus batas, hacía mucho frío. Para mala suerte de Ron, ese día estaba nublado y las nubes amenazaban con una tormenta. Una lástima, porque no podrían recibirlos junto con Charlie en el patio, como su madre había querido.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Ginny se encontró con Vincent, Percy y Oswald ordenando los muebles, limpiando las ventanas, y arreglando los estantes viejos. Bill y Fleur aún no llegaban, y los envidió. Era claro que teniendo una niña pequeña a la que costaba despertar seguramente no podrían llegar tan temprano.

-¿Y Bill? –Preguntó para salir de su sospecha, Fred fue el que contestó. Pasó por su lado cargando un viejo sofá con su varita, traía la bata abierta y arrastraba los pies, sus ojos tenían unas ojeras mucho más grande que las que tenía ella, y su cabello estaba tan o más despuntado que el de Harry.

-Llegaran a las doce para ayudar a mamá con el almuerzo. No pueden levantar a Alice tan temprano- Dijo sin mirarla y totalmente adormilado- No sabes las ganas que tengo en este momento de tener un hijo.

-¡No digas disparates! –Gritó su madre desde la cocina- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si soy abuela, quiero serlo legalmente.

Ginny y Maggie rieron divertidas, Fred se alejó con el sofá, y luego ambas se dispusieron a buscar a Hermione, quien entre todo el ajetreo se les había desaparecido.

-¿Y Hermione? –Volvió a preguntar.

-¡Está en la cocina! –Dijo Oswald, quien con Vincent trabajaban en equipo para barrer el suelo. Uno sostenía en el aire un sillón con la varita, mientras que el otro manejaba la escoba.

-¿Dormiste mal? –Rió Oswald.

-Si, pero no precisamente por algo personal…-Dijo la chica apuntando a la cocina.

-Me imagino que estará ansiosa- Comentó con una risita, y Ginny le devolvió la misma risa.

-Esperemos que él también lo esté…- Dijo Vincent, y Ginny como nunca, percibió un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Seguro… que sí… -Murmuró extrañada.

-¡Niñas las necesito en la cocina! –Gritó Molly nuevamente. Ginny soltó un bufido y arrastrando a Maggie fueron a ayudar a su madre.

0 0 0 0 0

Morgan pasó la noche en vela. Sus ojos batallaban por cerrarse, pero su padre no lo dejaba, y tampoco lo dejaría, ya que era su deber esperarlo despierto. No sabía donde había ido, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado unas horas antes de salir, justo a la media noche, cuando le pidió expresamente que no cerrara un ojo en su ausencia.

El sol estaba entrando por el ventanal, y Morgan yacía sentado en la butaca de su padre tratando de entretenerse con el sombrío paisaje invernal de Londres. Los rayos del sol con suerte lograban filtrarse a través de las oscuras nubes mañaneras, y aquello sólo lo deprimía más.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente acostado sobre la butaca, y un gran tazón de café vacío reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa situada a un lado.

El reloj de pie que adornaba la entrada dio dos campanadas. Morgan se sobresaltó, se reacomodó, y en tan sólo unos segundos y con un simple movimiento de varita, tenía la butaca y la mesita totalmente limpias.

El reloj sonaba por tercera vez desde las seis de la mañana, Morgan comenzó a contar las horas desde la salida del sol, y eso significaba una cosa, que su padre estaba por llegar.

De manera casi instantánea, logró reparar su postura, su ropa, y las terribles ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro, justo cuando la chimenea rugía con furia y de él salía con un salto elegante, su padre.

Marcel Candeviere se veía tan o más demacrado que su hijo. Tenía el semblante pálido, y sus ojos dibujaban unas horrorosas ojeras moradas. Sin embargo, una horrible sonrisa, que dejó a Morgan congelado, se enmarcaba de oreja a oreja en el rostro del hombre.

-Lo tengo…- Dijo riendo como un loco- Lo tengo…

Morgan no entendía, pero entonces se fijó en unos papeles que traía bajo su brazo. Su corazón se aceleró, pero no de ansias, sino de terror ¿sería lo que imaginaba?

-Tráeme el Henotiómetro ¡Ahora!

Como impulsado por un imperius, Morgan desapareció corriendo con rapidez hacia la habitación de su padre, donde tenía guardado en una caja fuerte el extraño aparato.

Tan rápido como lo obtuvo, volvió a la sala para entregarle la brújula. Candeviere estaba sentado en su butaca, nunca lo había visto tan exaltado y demacrado al mismo tiempo.

Con las manos temblorosas y ansiosas, Candeviere tomó el Henotiómetro y lo apuntó hacia el nublado horizonte de Londres que se proyectaba al otro lado del ventanal. Cogió los papeles que traía bajo el brazo, hizo un ademán con su mano pidiendo silencio, y comenzó a mover las manillas del aparato según unos extraños símbolos que estaban escritos en las hojas.

Morgan se colocó tras la butaca y observó con temor y el semblante oscurecido como a su padre le temblaban las manos debido a la terrible ansiedad. Las agujas de la brújula se movían indefinidamente, mientras que Candeviere cada vez se inclinaba más y más sobre la butaca, casi sentándose sobre el borde. El corazón de su hijo latía con rapidez, tenía miedo, estaba en verdad aterrado. No podía dejar que asesinara a nadie más, pero ¿cómo lo impediría?

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡LA ENCONTRÉ!

Morgan se sobresaltó, y el corazón esta vez le quedó en la garganta. Su padre se había levantado y estaba prácticamente apoyado en el ventanal. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su sonrisa era diabólica, y el Henotiómetro indicaba decididamente un punto al suroeste con una flecha verde brillante.

-¿A quién encontraste? –Preguntó nervioso.

-A Nora Duval…-Contestó en un susurro- Está en Portugal.

-Creí que no podías salir del país… -murmuró bordeando la butaca y colocándose tras su padre, viéndolo de manera misteriosa.

-Y no lo haré…- Dijo volteándose. Morgan sintió que su corazón se apretaba, el rostro del hombre que creía conocer estaba totalmente deformado en una mueca monstruosa y psicopática. – Enviaré a Omanshai…

-Ese sujeto me da calosfríos…-Dijo sin pensar, y su padre arqueó las cejas.

-¡No seas gallina! ¡Eres un Candeviere! No le tememos a nada.

-¿No has visto sus ojos? ¡Ni siquiera habla! Es raro…

-No seas imbécil –Dijo cerrando la brújula y guardando los papeles bajo su capa- Comunícame con Keitaro, quiero encontrarme personalmente con ese chiquillo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas… no sé japonés. –contestó sarcástico. Candeviere se acercó a él de manera amenazadora y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-No me importa –Dijo con los dientes apretados- Comunícame y avísame cuando se conecte la línea.

Morgan asintió en silencio. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía la más mínima intención de ponerse a discutir con su padre, aunque de igual forma, nunca lo haría. Se giró para salir de la sala, cuando repentinamente recordó algo. Se detuvo en seco, y miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

-Necesito los papeles…- Dijo con rapidez, sintiendo como su boca se secaba instantáneamente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Candeviere curioso y extrañado- ¿Para qué los quieres?

-Quiero… quiero saber las coordenadas exactas del paradero de la víctima. Si gustas, puedo interceptar la línea telefónica para comunicarme con Portugal. Así tendrás un acceso más directo hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos asustado. Temía que su padre sospechara el plan que estaba tramando, sobretodo cuando sintió unos pasos lentos que se dirigían hacia él.

-Me sorprendes hijo…- Murmuró el ministro, y Morgan se asustó levemente al sentir la mano de él en su hombro- Toma, nunca me lo esperé de ti, creí que eras algo inútil, pero me servirá de mucho tener contactos con la embajada, ¿te parece?

-¿Con la embajada? –Preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque su voz temblaba y le era difícil controlarlo.- Claro, como desees.

Recibió los papeles sin girarse e inmediatamente apuró el paso para abandonar el mismo aire que su padre. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, lo había conseguido, tenía las coordenadas en su mano, podía encontrar a Nora Duval, podía… salvarla.

Se encaminó directamente hacia la oficina que su padre tenía en la mansión, y se encerró en ella. Se sentó en el asiento tras el escritorio e inmediatamente tomó el teléfono. Hizo el conjuro que ella le había enseñado para que no detectaran la llamada, y se colocó el auricular en el oído. A los pocos segundos, una voz femenina y pausada contestó al otro lado.

-_Usted se ha comunicado con la línea mágica internacional, por favor, diga el conjuro y su nombre para verificar la confidencialidad del mensaje._

-_Magicum privato concilium_, Mi nombre es, Morgan Candeviere.

-_Espere un momento por favor… estamos verificando._

Morgan comenzó a agitar su pierna y su pie, asustado. Temía que su padre entrara en cualquier momento y lo descubriera; rogaba porque la llamada se transmitiera rápido. Por suerte, a los pocos segundos, la voz nuevamente volvió a aparecer.

-_Ha sido confirmado, comunicando con el Concilio Mágico Internacional._

Morgan sonrió aliviado, aunque no dejaba de sentir nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miraba los papeles que tenía apoyados sobre el escritorio, y sentía como las ansias afloraban desde su estomago, estaba haciendo lo que Ginny deseaba.

Finalmente, un sonido desde el otro lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, habían contestado.

-Concilio mágico internacional, Feroz al habla. –Contestó una voz que se parecía mucho a la de él mismo. Hizo un sonido con la garganta, ya que estaba sumamente asustado, y contestó.

-Hola, este… me gustaría hablar con Tiare Orongo, por favor…

-¿Quién desea hablar con ella? –Preguntó Feroz dudoso. Morgan sentía como su espalda se ponía caliente, y no dejaba de mirar la puerta.

-Un amigo…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo comunicarlo con nadie del Concilio si no me dice su nombre completo, por favor.

Morgan cerró los ojos apesadumbrado. ¿Por qué no había contestado ella el teléfono? Tomó aire, tenía que encontrar la forma de poder comunicarse con Tiare, pero temía decir su nombre… ¿su nombre?

¡Pero que idiota había sido! ¡Su nombre! ¿Y si Tiare había contado que él la había salvado?

Un poco más esperanzado volvió a tomar aire, y entregándose a todos los dioses existentes, el chico contestó:

-Soy Mo… Morgan Candeviere.

Silencio. Un río de agua helada cayó por su cabeza y espalda, hasta ahí había llegado su plan. Se había delatado, ahora el Concilio vendría en busca de su padre y él lo mataría sin piedad.

-Espera un segundo…

El río de agua comenzaba a entibiarse, ¿Habría resultado?

El cansancio, el miedo, y los nervios no le ayudaban mucho para poder superar el estrés que se estaba apoderando de él de en ese momento.

-¡Morgan!

Casi se le cae el auricular de la mano, y también casi se cae de la silla. Del otro lado la voz risueña y cantante de Tiare contestaba totalmente emocionada.

-Ho…hola.

-¡Que sorpresa que llamaras! ¡Feroz no creía que tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo!

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, no importa, ¿Qué sucedió? Prometiste que llamarías sólo si sucedía algo importante.

-Bueno… este… sí, si ocurrió algo...- Dijo Morgan mirando la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo las coordenadas para encontrar a la siguiente portadora…

-¡No puedo creerlo!

Morgan sonrió aliviado, hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, sólo necesitaba unos segundos para poder darle las coordenadas y salir de ahí antes que su padre lo descubriera.

-Sí, escucha con atención…

Comenzó a leerle en un extraño idioma lo que decían los símbolos sobre la hoja, sin dejar constantemente de levantar los ojos para mirar la puerta.

-¿Cómo se llama la mujer?

-Su nombre es Nora Duval –Dijo hablando muy bajito una vez que terminó de leer los símbolos.

-¡Excelente! Pero ahora necesito sólo una cosa más Morgan…

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó agitado, necesitaba salir de esa habitación, no era seguro.

-¿Dónde consiguió tu padre esos papeles?

-No es fácil, tiene que…

-¡Morgan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué está la puerta cerrada? ¿Te comunicaste con Keitaro?

Morgan dio un salto y su cara se puso blanca como la cera. El auricular resbaló por su mano y sin escuchar lo que Tiare decía desde el otro lado acercó el micrófono a su boca y murmuró con rapidez:

-Cuídense de Omanshai…- Y cortó.

Candeviere acababa de entrar justo cuando Morgan había dejado el auricular sobre el teléfono. El hombre lo penetró con sus negros ojos, como acusándolo. Entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Me lo imaginé… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Morgan comenzó a hundirse en el sillón. Su padre caminó hacia él con paso rápido y tomó el teléfono con furia.

-¡No sabes hacer nada bien! ¡Apuesto que no lograste contactarte con Japón!

-Yo…yo…

-¡Habla!

-No pude. –Contestó con rapidez.

-Entonces ¡vete!... No me sirves para nada.

Morgan se levantó torpemente del asiento y salió corriendo de la oficina. Por suerte, no sospechó nada de él, aunque estuvo cerca. Lo bueno era, que ahora Tiare tenía las coordenadas de la mujer, y el concilio podría interceptar a su padre. Aunque estando Omanshai cerca, tal vez tendrían problemas.

Llegó a su habitación, una de las más grandes y la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión, se lanzó sobre su cama, y suspiró exhausto.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cansado rostro. Estaba ayudando al mundo mágico, y si tenía suerte, salvaría a Ginny.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, ¡que suerte había tenido al encontrar a Tiare! ¡Estaba ayudando al concilio Internacional! Si lo pensaba bien, era terrible y maravilloso a la vez, él, era uno más de los que estaban en la guerra contra su padre.

0 0 0 0 0

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Se preguntó, olvidándose del duende, y acercándose con cuidado. _

_Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de Tiare, el chico observó con cautela. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y no tardó en averiguarlo. Fijó sus ojos en las cadenas de la pared, pero curiosamente, ninguna de ellas caía libremente sobre el suelo de piedra, sino, que estaban tensas, como si alguien estuviera agarrado a ellas... Ninguna cadena se sostiene por si sola en el aire._

-¿Qué rayos es esto? –Volvió a preguntarse curioso y con algo de temor.

El fuego crepitaba en las otras celdas, y el olor a carne quemada le perforaba los pulmones. Se agachó con cuidado para no respirar el aire contaminado, y una vez que alcanzó el oxigeno bajo el humo que ingresaba a la celda, inspeccionó las cadenas.

-¿Por qué las cadenas están flotando? –Con precaución estiró su brazo para poder comprobar que no había nada, que era sólo un problema de oxidación, pero su reacción fue otra, al darse cuenta de que efectivamente había algo atado a las cadenas.

Tiare estiró su cuello lo más que pudo para que Morgan pudiera alcanzar su cabello. Los brazos le dolían y las cadenas no hacían más que dañarle las muñecas.

Morgan había retrocedido asustado. En una celda cercana se había producido una pequeña explosión, pero no quería saber que cadáver había volado en pedazos. Su temor era otro, ¿y si lo que había tocado era un fantasma, o un cadáver bajó un hechizo de invisibilidad…?

-¡Que asco! –Gritó limpiándose la mano en su ropa. Pero el miedo de Tiare al verlo alejarse la desesperó tanto que al tirar de la cadena está crujió en la pared. Morgan parpadeó frunciendo el ceño, mientras que otra explosión resonaba en una de las celdas y un pedazo de algo salía volando al pasillo. Sin querer enterarse de lo que podía ser, se acercó nuevamente a la pared, y recordando sus sospechas, murmuró: - _Revelio._

_Tiare sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba de un gran peso, y que cada parte de él volvía a pertenecer al mundo real. Morgan abrió la boca estupefacto, y sin darse cuenta arrojó la varita al suelo. Corrió rápidamente y se hincó frente a la chica._

_-Pero… ¿qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó sorprendido y preocupado._

_Tiare abrió su boca para contestar, pero no salió sonido alguno. Morgan apretó los labios al no poder entenderla, pero entonces ella comenzó a hacer gestos, destacando por sobretodo su garganta. Tratando de procesar con rapidez la información, antes que las explosiones llegaran a ellos, él se arrojó sobre su varita y volvió a murmurar:_

_-__Finito Incantatem._

_La garganta de Tiare liberó un sonido extraño, como si acabara de salir desde lo más profundo del mar alcanzando el aire. Morgan la sujetó por los hombros con cuidado, la pobre chica estaba muy delgada, y a pesar de su oscuro color de piel, se veía pálida y enferma._

_-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién eres?_

_-Tiare…-Contetsó ella con la voz áspera._

_-¿Tiare qué? –Le preguntó sujetándola por los brazos con más fuerza- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hace una chica como tú encerrada aquí?_

_-Tu padre… -Dijo cerrando los ojos despacio._

_-¿Qué? Pero… ¡No! ¡Espera! Tengo que sacarte de aquí._

_-Por favor… no le digas…_

_-No le diré, no le diré… -Dijo agitado. Sujetó la varita con fuerza y apuntó a las cadenas- __¡Libérate!_

_Con un clic, las cadenas soltaron las manos de la chica, produciendo que se inclinara un poco sobre Morgan para sujetarse con los brazos libres. _

_Comenzó a toser por el humo, mientras que él sentía que sus pulmones no tolerarían por más tiempo el toxico aire._

_-Escucha, te sacaré de este lugar, te llevaré a donde estés segura. Luego me cuentas cómo llegaste aquí… Pero antes…_

_Con ayuda del chico, Tiare logró ponerse de pie, aunque a duras penas se mantenía. Morgan apuntó con su varita al duende muerto que estaba a un lado, y lo ató a las cadenas. Hizo el mismo hechizo que su padre había utilizado con Tiare, y lo incendió._

_-Vamos, salgamos de acá antes que explotemos._

_Tiare se agarró débilmente del cuello del chico, Morgan corrió trastabillando por el peso. Llegó hasta el pasillo, y en un rápido movimiento, ambos desaparecieron, justo cuando la celda explotaba._

0 0 0 0 0

Ginny acababa de salir de la cocina, escapando de una intensa discusión entre Hermione y Maggie sobre como era mejor aliñar el pollo al Coñac. Llevaba en sus manos una fuente de ensalada con diversos ingredientes, algo en lo que su madre se había esmerado casi toda la mañana.

Al llegar al comedor, notó que tanto los gemelos, como Vincent y Oswald, estaban aún en pijama, como ella. Sin embargo, Percy y su padre estaban tan elegantes como nunca.

-¿Ya se cambiaron? –preguntó dejando la fuente sobre un elegante mantel colocado en la mesa del comedor.

-Teníamos que hacer…- Contestó Percy limpiando unos delgados lentes, los cuales remplazaban sus típicos de Carey- … cosas del ministerio, tú sabes.

-Claro…- Dijo ella recogiendo su enmarañado cabello, mientras su hermano y su padre salían del comedor e ingresaban al pequeño despacho que usaba Harry.- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Aún no se bañan? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

-Nosotros no nos bañamos –Dijo George mientras colocaba más asientos en la mesa.

-Somos como los franceses, sólo nos perfumamos- Secundó Fred dejando con la varita unos platos muy bonitos sobre la mesa.

-¡Que asco! –Dijo girándose para volver a la cocina, justo cuando su madre venía por el mismo camino. Traía aún su bata puesta cubierta con un delantal de patitos.

-Nada de que no se van a bañar, ¡deben hacerlo por sus hermanos!

-Mamá, sinceramente…- Dijo George tomándola por los hombros- ¿crees que se van a bañar para venir acá?

-¿Sobretodo Ronnie? –Dijo Fred apareciendo tras su hermano.

-Sé por que soy su madre que son más higiénicos que ustedes dos –Dijo apuntándolos con la varita de manera amenazadora- Así que, o se van a bañar, o yo misma les arrojó agua.

Los dos pelirrojos rieron asustados antes de salir corriendo al segundo piso. La señora Weasley guardó la varita dentro de su delantal satisfecha, y se giro para volver a la cocina. Ginny venía de regreso acompañada por una Maggie molesta que no dejaba de reclamar contra Hermione, mientras que Vincent con Oswald las veían divertidos.

-Ustedes dejen de reírse. –Les recriminó Maggie con un puchero- De verdad Ginny, no sé como la toleras.

-Se puede decir que... es la costumbre. –Dijo mientras dejaba unas botellas de vino sobre la mesa. Oswald acaba de terminar de limpiar el estante que contenía los platos, mientras Vincent los sacaba.

-¿De quién están hablando?- Preguntó Oswald.

-Hermione –Contestaron las dos juntas.

-¿Por qué dices que no la toleras? –Le preguntó Vincent a su hermana- Si es encantadora.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Oswald comenzó a reír de manera poco disimulada, ya que apretaba los labios, mientras que Ginny con Maggie lo veían con la boca abierta.

-¿Encantadora dijiste? –Dijo Ginny entre risas y estupefacción.

-Si, es un encanto de mujer –Asintió Vincent con tranquilidad, colocando el último plato en el sitio de la señora Weasley- Es inteligente, madura, centrada, de seguro que si te descontrola debe ser por algo que tú hiciste, Margarite.

Maggie lanzó un gritito ahogado que denotaba claramente su enojo y sorpresa. Ginny también comenzó a reír como Oswald, aunque este se había girado para que Vincent no lo viera.

-¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? Eso quiere decir que no estas de mi lado –Dijo la morena haciendo un puchero.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres revoltosa, como Fred y George. Es muy difícil de creer que Hermione sea un fastidio cuando tú eres la que molesta.

-¡Vincent! –Se quejó Maggie algo sentida, pero a esa altura Ginny y Oswald se desatornillaban de risa en el suelo.

-A ver, ¿de qué te quejabas ahora? –Le preguntó sin hacerle caso a la risa de los otros dos.

-Seguro que me encontrarás razón – Dijo ella sonriendo con superioridad- El pollo al Coñac, ¿queda mejor con estragón o laurel?

-Laurel, por supuesto.

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

-Te lo dije –Dijo Hermione, quien acababa de llegar con una nueva fuente de ensalada que traía verduras rojas. – El estragón lo deja muy saborizado, el Laurel en cambio, le da un fino toque de hierba.

-Pero, pero...

-¿Viste que comienzas una discusión por cualquier cosa Margarite? –Dijo Vincent ayudando a Hermione con la fuente.

Maggie hizo un sonido de disgusto y se alejó pisando fuerte hacia la cocina, justo cuando Oswald con Ginny recuperaban el aliento.

-¿Por qué hay catorce platos en la mesa si somos quince? –Preguntó Ginny una vez que se calmó y observó los platos sobre la mesa.

-Porque Harry no viene a comer...- Dijo Hermione muy bajito.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenía un almuerzo con Elisa- Dijo Oswald con una expresión seria, totalmente diferente a la risueña que tenía hace unos segundos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrá?- Gruñó Ginny frunciendo levemente el seño.

-Al parecer no –Contestó Vincent mirándola de reojo.

-¡Es un idiota! Es un...un... –Ginny lanzó un gruñido ilegible y se giró molesta para subir a su cuarto. Cuando estaba a medio camino de las escaleras se volteó para verlos a todos- Más vale que se comiencen a vestir, Ron y Charlie no tardarán en llegar -dijo seria, desapareciendo en el segundo piso.

Hermione apretó los labios incomoda, Oswald se había quedado en silencio. Vincent cambió una mirada de preocupación con ella, mientras Maggie regresaba de la cocina refunfuñando con un manojo de servilletas.

-¿Tenía que almorzar hoy con Elisa? ¿No que ya se habían juntado hace dos días? –Preguntó Vincent tratando de parecer casual.

-Si –Contestó Hermione suspirando- Pero está tan ansiosa con eso de la boda que no ha hecho más que exigirle a Harry que cumpla con sus roles de futuro marido. Es lógico, claro, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –Inquirió Oswald con un aire dubitativo y preocupado.

-Pero a Harry no le gusta cumplir esos roles… A veces creo que se quiere casar con ella por la fuerza, él no era así.

-Yo creo que si le gusta –Insistió Oswald seriamente, Vincent asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo no la conozco, no puedo opinar –Dijo Maggie, aún con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

-No la conozcas – Le aconsejó Hermione colocando cara de pánico- Yo ya la conocí, no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

Vincent esbozó una leve sonrisa al igual que Oswald, pero el aire se había vuelto repentinamente tenso, como si algo no estuviera bien.

-¿Les sucede algo a ustedes dos? –Preguntó. Ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos y negaron inocentemente con la cabeza.

-No, ¿qué nos podría suceder? –Vincent sonrió con tranquilidad, aunque no vio a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

Ella arqueó una ceja y se apoyó sobre la mesa, con una mano sobre el mantel y la otra en su cintura, curvó la boca y taladró a ambos chicos con la mirada.

-Conozco bien esas expresiones, no por nada me dicen "mandona insufrible". Con Ron y Harry sucedía lo mismo – Dijo con autoridad- Bien, cuenten, ¿sucede algo? No me digan que no, porque estoy segura que sí.

-Nada, en serio –Insistió Vincent con la misma paciencia, pero ahora se veía un poco más nervioso.

-Vaya, eres buena –Admitió Maggie olvidándose de su enojo con ella- Ni mamá podía hacer que Vincent se pusiera nervioso.

-No está nervioso –Lo defendió Oswald tratando de controlar su voz con una risita burlona- Pero tienes que admitir que la belleza de nuestra amiga aquí presente pone así a cualquiera, ¿verdad Vins?

La cara de Hermione se coloreó de rojo hasta la raíz de su cabello, casi parecía una Weasley más. Vincent en tanto, no pudo más que agradecer con una sonrisa muy amplia el gesto rescatador de su amigo, y asentir fervientemente al comentario, con tal de poner más nerviosa a la chica.

-¡Niños aún no se han bañado! –Exclamó la señora Weasley, apareciendo nuevamente desde la cocina, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Su cabello estaba totalmente despuntado hacia todos lados, la cara la tenía roja debido al constante movimiento, y el delantal de patitos estaba algo quemado. -¡En cualquier momento llegan y ustedes aquí conversando! ¡A bañarse todo el mundo!

Hermione agradeció como nunca la interrupción, e inmediatamente todos subieron veloces las escaleras para poder bañarse y terminar con las tareas pendientes.

Molly, a pesar del frío día, se abanicó con una mano para poder refrescar su rostro. El ajetreo de la mañana la había dejado exhausta. Sólo faltaba que ella se arreglase, y para eso necesitaba que Bill con Fleur llegaran lo antes posible, para que la ayudaran con el orden de la casa.

0 0 0 0 0

Harry caminaba por una helada vereda vacía de transeúntes. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, nunca le había gustado, y mucho menos ahora que era conocido en ambos mundos.

Llevaba una larga gabardina negra, que le cubría hasta el cuello. Sus radiantes ojos verdes destellaban tras sus anteojos sin marco, y la fría luz del día le daba una apariencia elegante, pero pálida y sombría a la vez. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, tenía frío, y aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar sentirlo.

¡Cómo habría deseado estar con los Weasley en ese momento! Seguramente, ya estaban organizando el almuerzo, y tal vez la casa ya estaba totalmente desordenada. Se imaginó a la señora Weasley regañando a los gemelos debido al caos, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. ¿Qué rayos hacía él en un lugar como ese? Caminando solo, lejos de su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

La sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció. No se había percatado que ya estaba llegando a la calle principal, donde se erguía justo frente a él, un imponente palacio. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó, y su boca se curvo en una mueca seria y sin emoción. Giró en una esquina, los transeúntes comenzaban a aparecer en pequeñas masas, al igual que los vehículos. Levantó los ojos. No muy lejos de ahí se divisaba un alto edificio cuya fachada era adornada con banderas de diversos países. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo, se le congeló, y tembló ligeramente por el contacto con el frío aire invernal. Miró el reloj de su mano y suspiró resignado. Caminó lento, como si no quisiera apresurarse, como si quisiera aprovechar el estar ahí, solo, caminando en una típica calle muggle.

-¡Miara mamá! ¿No es Harry Potter? –Gritó un niño que paseaba junto con sus padres, y que venían en dirección contraria a él.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa modesta, pero los padres del niño, que además traían en brazos a un bebé, sólo se limitaron a mirarlo con respeto, como si se tratara del mismo rey. Sonrojado, trató de avanzar con rapidez para rebasarlos, no podía evitarlo, jamás le gustaría ser el centro de atención, a pesar de que ya llevaba veintidós años siéndolo.

Apuró la marcha, la gente que estaba en la vereda lo quedaba viendo con interés y curiosidad. Algunas palabras llegaron a sus oídos como: "¿Qué hace el príncipe caminando por la calle solo?" o "¡Que suerte tiene la princesa!"

¡Príncipe! ¿Él un príncipe? La gente estaba loca, el jamás podría ser algo similar. ¿Qué dirían todos los fanáticos de la corona si se enteraran de la infancia que tuvo? Claramente los rumores y las especulaciones sobre su interés por el dinero real no tardarían en ser la noticia del año.

Trató de bloquear su mente y sus oídos, no quería escuchar más rumores, bastante había tenido cuando estaba en Hogwarts, como para que ahora volviera a vivir lo mismo.

Finalmente se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor, el edificio no estaba. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que lo había pasado. Volvió a la marcha y se paró frente a la entrada de un lujoso hotel.

-Señor Potter, lo estábamos esperando- Lo saludó el Portero, quien vestía un lujoso uniforme verde esmeralda con franjas doradas, y sombrero de copa.

-Gracias. ¿La señorita Parkerville llegó?

-Hace quince minutos, señor. Su alteza lo espera en la mesa de siempre. –Dijo el hombre con una reverencia.

-Gracias –Contestó secamente y algo abrumado. Atravesó la puerta sin hacer caso de la nueva reverencia que le hacía el portero, y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que bajaban a un lujoso comedor.

El hotel era maravilloso y esplendido. Todo el suelo del hotel estaba adornado con una elegante alfombra aterciopelada de color rojo oscuro, incluso las escaleras, las cuales eran de mármol, y estaban sostenidas por unos enormes pilares de bronce.

A Harry le daba la sensación de estar dentro del castillo de Santa Claus, o en plena navidad. Nunca le gustó ese hotel, aunque debía admitir que era lujoso. ¡Pero a él no le gustaban los lujos! Sólo lo hacía porque Elisa se lo solicitaba, ella adoraba ese hotel.

Se sacó la gabardina ya que el interior estaba calido y agradable. Las mujeres que estaban en recepción, algunas jóvenes, otras no tanto, lo contemplaron sin vergüenza, lo que le provocó una leve incomodidad. Se había colocado un traje demasiado elegante que Elisa le había regalado, y que le había rogado que se pusiera para ese almuerzo.

Se acomodó los lentes y bajó unos cortos escalones que lo llevaban a la entrada de un refinado restaurante. El recepcionista lo recibió con un cálido y amigable "Buenas Tardes", y Harry sonrió por inercia en respuesta a su saludo.

Se asomó con cautela, habían muchas mesas, todas redondas, apiladas una cerca de la otra. Sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, ese restaurante se parecía mucho a un centro de recepciones para bodas, sobretodo por los pálidos manteles que decoraban las mesas, y sus elegantes ornamentaciones de flores y copas de cristal.

Unas plantas de interior abarcaban el pasillo de la entrada. Las pasó con lentitud, y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. No le costó encontrar la mesa de siempre. Ahí, sentada de espaldas, con su cabello castaño amarrado en una cola alta, y blusa rosa claro, estaba Elisa Parkerville, su prometida.

Suspiró nuevamente, esbozó una sonrisa cansada, y se acercó a la mesa arrastrando los pies con lentitud.

0 0 0 0 0

Ginny, Maggie y Hermione estaban en la habitación buscando por sobre una montaña de ropa que ponerse. Hermione era la más ansiosa, y no dejaba de rechazar todo lo que encontraba. Ginny recibió una buena cantidad de veces un par de blusas y vestidos sobre su cabeza, las que terminaron finalmente en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no te colocas lo mismo de siempre? Te vez linda igual –Opinó Maggie, quien ya estaba lista, y llevaba puesto un llamativo vestido amarillo canario.

-¡No puedo ponerme lo mismo de siempre! –Gritó Hermione exasperada sentándose en la cama.

-Nunca te había visto así –Le dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado mientras se colocaba una blusa.- Creí que no te importaban las apariencias.

-¡Por Dios Ginny! –Exclamó la aludida- ¡No mezcles peras con manzanas! ¡Soy chica! Claro que no me importan las apariencias, pero es tu hermano el que regresa. ¡Tu hermano! ¡Mi novio!... Si es que lo seguimos siendo...

-Ya, ya... –Ginny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se encogió de hombros cuando cruzó una mirada con Maggie.-... Perdóname, no quería ponerte así.

-Es que es tan difícil Ginny... ¿Por qué no me escribió más? –Preguntó sollozando con suavidad y viendo un punto fijo- ¡Es un idiota!

-Hoy podrás preguntarle –Acotó Maggie a la vez que buscaba algo en su lado del armario. -¿Te parece esto?

Hermione giró la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando vio que Maggie sostenía en sus manos un largo vestido de hilo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –Preguntó levantándose y secándose la humedad de los ojos.

-Me lo regaló mamá...- Maggie observó el vestido con ternura- Pero nunca lo usé, no se me dan estas cosas... tan elegantes.

-¿Bromeas? –Observó Hermione recibiéndolo- ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias Maggie! –Exclamó lanzándose sobre la melliza abrazándola con fuerza.

-Y pensar que hace una hora te odiaba con todo mí ser –Dijo la melliza perdiendo el aire.

Las tres chicas rieron. Hermione se separó de Maggie y comenzó a cambiarse. A los pocos minutos, la habitación, así como ellas, estaban totalmente ordenadas y arregladas. Con un simple hechizo, Hermione había limpiado y ordenado el cuarto, y la ropa había vuelto a su lugar.

Las tres salieron riendo, olvidándose del drama de Ron y sus cartas. En el pasillo, se encontraron con Oswald y Vincent, se dirigieron una sonrisa mutua entre todos, y bajaron al comedor.

-Se te ve mejor a ti que a Maggie –Comentó Vincent de manera amigable, aludiendo el vestido, y Hermione automáticamente se sonrojo.

Maggie y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron disimuladamente, Vincent solía hacer cumplidos muy curiosos cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se percataron de que estaba todo lujosamente limpio y brillante. Era como si el sol brillara en el exterior y reflejara sus rayos en cada rincón de la casa, claro que el detalle estaba en que afuera, el día estaba gris y oscuro.

-Veo que tu madre se esmeró con esto de tus hermanos –Le comentó Oswald a Ginny, pero ella seguía deslumbrada con su casa.

El corazón le latía con rapidez, no podía creer que Ron llegaría, las ansias no podía evitarlas, se le notaba la felicidad en todo su rostro

-Espero caerle bien… -Agregó nervioso. Ella se giró y encarnó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no irías a caerle bien?

-No lo sé… escuché por ahí que el solía alejar a tus novios en Hogwarts...- Murmuró sin pensar, y Ginny enrojeció.

-Pero tú no eres mi novio –Contestó ella sonriendo a la fuerza- Eres mi amigo.

Los ojos de Oswald se cerraron un poco ante aquel comentario y apretó levemente los labios. Ella no borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro, sobretodo cuando Alice, quien salía del despacho de Harry, corría hacia ella con fuerza.

-¡Tía Ginny!

Ginny recibió a la niña con un abrazo calido, justo cuando levantaba la cara para ver Bill salir del mismo despacho, y a Fleur de la cocina.

-¡Ya llegaron! –Los recibió nerviosa, aquello significaba que Ron no tardaría en volver, ya estaba toda la familia en la casa.

Hermione era la que se veía más nerviosa de todos. Caminaba de un lado a otro frotándose los brazos, y rascándose la cabeza. Cambiaba los platos de lugar, y observaba su reflejo en el mueble de los vasos a cada instante.

-Tranquila, te ves bien.

Hermione se giró. Se estaba observando por décima vez su reflejo en la vitrina de la vajilla, cuando Vincent la sorprendió por atrás.

-Jamás me había sentido así…-Le dijo totalmente desesperada.

-¿Nerviosa? –Sonrió Vincent.

-No. Así, sin saber que sucede y que hacer. Normalmente soy yo la que da las soluciones, pero ahora…

-Suele suceder –Asintió Vincent locuaz- el concejero nunca tiene quien le aconseje, por eso todos acuden a él, porque se supone que tiene todas las respuestas.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho que tengo todas las respuestas! –Gritó impresionada- Sólo que tengo mejor percepción de las cosas otros.

-Claro, también es porque eres mujer. –Sonrió Vincent- Aunque en mi caso, creo que nos tocaron los genes cambiados –Murmuró viendo a su hermana que trataba de competir Alice en quien podía tocarse la nariz con la lengua.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Ron…- Murmuró con tristeza- No sé como irá a reaccionar al verme, ¡ni siquiera sé que quiero yo! Si matarlo o besarlo.

Vincent hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y sonrió con amabilidad. Hermione se alejó levemente de él dando unos pasos hacia atrás, lo miró con autoridad, y le devolvió una sonrisa apretada.

-Eso nadie puede saberlo más que tú –Dijo Vincent con rapidez- Y tampoco podrás saberlo antes de que lo veas, eso es algo que debes aprender. Como dijiste, no tienes todas las respuestas, las cosas pasan, y hay que saber reaccionar. _**Cest la vi**_**.**

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, procesando las palabras mientras él se alejaba. No podía creer que alguien tuviera más razón que ella, pero vaya que era cierto.

-¡Arthur!

La voz estridente de la señora Weasley resonó por toda la casa. La mujer bajaba las escaleras seguida por su varita que le peinaba el cabello, y usando un elegante vestido verde.

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó Ginny cuando la vio- ¡Que linda estás!

-¿Eso crees querida? –Preguntó mirándose la espalda.- me lo regaló Harry –Dijo sin darle importancia a la expresión de su hija. Agarró la varita flotante y se giró para hablar con su esposo, quien había salido con rapidez del despacho.- Querido, debemos preparar la sala, llegarán en cualquier momento.

Ginny nunca había visto a su madre tan ansiosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Hermione seguía moviéndose hacia todos lados, sobretodo cuando la mujer dijo lo último.

Fleur tomó a Alice en brazos para sacarla del lugar donde se correrían los muebles, mientras Arthur con Bill los acomodaban en las esquinas.

Ginny sintió tras ella un extraño movimiento, que la incomodó. Hermione estaba nuevamente mirándose en el mueble de la vajilla, pero está vez, temblaba ligeramente.

-Hermione…

-No puedo evitarlo…- Dijo mordiéndose el labio- Jamás me había sentido así… tan… tan…

-¿Tan chica? –Preguntó curvando la boca de manera graciosa.

-¡Hay Ginny! Me siento patética. Mírame… yo no soy así…

-Estar ansiosa no es ser patética –Bufó Ginny sentida, tomando el comentario como algo personal.- Es normal. Vamos Hermione, has pasado por cosas peores. Eres la periodista número uno del Daily Mirror, has entrevistado a gente importante, estuviste en la batalla de Voldemort, y ahora, ¿me vienes a decir que te pone nerviosa la llegada de Ron? ¡Estás exagerando!

-Tienes razón…- Aceptó irguiéndose y respirando hondamente- Me tranquilizaré y pensaré en otra cosa.

Ginny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla, mientras Maggie se acercaba sigilosamente a la mesa para sacar un bollo.

-¡Maggie! –Escuchó que exclamaba Vincent.

Maggie dio un salto, y Ginny rió sin disimulo. Los mellizos comenzaron a discutir en voz baja sobre los modales y el autocontrol, algo que Hermione no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Vincent –Comentó con su típico tono autoritario. Maggie la vio con una mueca, e inmediatamente buscó a Ginny para pedirle apoyo.

-Creo que todos tenemos algo de hambre…- La defendió dudosa.

-Pero no es razón para comerse los alimentos antes del almuerzo –La reprendió Vincent, ella iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero entonces...

Una gran explosión retumbó en toda la madriguera. Los pájaros que estaban en los árboles cercanos volaron lejos, y cualquiera que hubiese visto la casa desde afuera habría creído que estalló una bomba. De las ventanas salieron grandes bocanadas de humo gris, y en el interior todos los Weasley, incluyendo los invitados, estaban en el suelo con escombros sobre sus cuerpos.

Ginny sintió como una ráfaga de aire chocaba contra su rostro y su cuerpo, quitando todo el polvo y el humo que la había envuelto.

Se levantó con dificultad, tosiendo, Oswald la ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras que Hermione se sujetaba del mueble de la vajilla con su rostro lleno de tierra. Molly, Bill y Arthur, aseaban la casa con rápidos movimientos mágicos, lanzando bocanadas de aire frío para limpiar el humo y el polvo.

Cuando todos estaban de pie, y por fin podían respirar tranquilamente, unas voces llamaron la atención, sobretodo la de Ginny.

-¡Te dije que era mala idea utilizar a Octagonus!

-Pero llegamos ¿no?

Ginny se giró con lentitud, se quitó el cabello del rostro, y una vez que el humo se disipó, pudo ver con claridad a Ron y a Charlie desparramados en medio de la sala.

Su corazón se aceleró, sus ojos se humedecieron, y sintió que sus piernas no las sostendrían por mucho tiempo. Alargó su brazo y se sujetó de la primera persona que encontró a su lado, quien curiosamente, era Hermione.

Ella estaba tan o más pasmada que Ginny, sus ojos arrojaban sendas lágrimas, y podía sentir que se tensaba bajo su brazo.

Miles de gritos las devolvieron a la realidad. La señora Weasley se había quedado parada en medio de la sala llorando como una Magdalena, mientras los varones, entre los que se encontraban la prole Weasley, ayudaban a sus hermanos a levantarse del suelo.

Lo que vino después la mareó. Gritos, abrazos y llanto. Los gemelos se habían aferrado de dos cabezas pelirrojas y saltaban con ellas en círculo. Bill esperó que soltaran al que estaba más cerca, y por fin ahí, Ginny pudo ver a Charlie.

Su hermano mayor estaba mucho más delgado, y con más llagas de lo que recordaba. Su cara era adornada con una barba y un bigote rojos en gran abundancia, y vestía una túnica turquesa muy elegante; no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa de verlo, se notaba que había tenido éxito.

Luego vinieron los abrazos de la señora Weasley y de Arthur, ambos lloraban, pero ningún aullido de lobo habría podido superar al de la madre.  
Finalmente, después de un buen rato en que ambos hijos estuvieron aferrados bajo los brazos de sus progenitores, la vieron. Ginny y Hermione que estaban abrazadas, de apoco se fueron separando. Charlie, quien no había llorado, sino que sonreído todo el tiempo desde su llegada, contempló a su hermana por largo rato, en silencio.

Ginny sonrió con melancolía, sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar gruesas lágrimas de felicidad, y ambos se acercaron con cuidado. Charlie no controló sus impulsos y la abrazó con tal fuerza que ella sintió crujir algo en su pecho. Él seguía tan alto como siempre, pero más bajo que Bill. La separó de él, y la miró a los ojos con las pupilas brillantes.

-Ginny...- murmuró con tristeza- Mi niña...

Ginny lo volvió a abrazar, a la altura del pecho, y él se curvó un poco para apoyarse sobre su cabeza. Tras ellos, se escuchaban aullidos, y risas divertidas de parte de los gemelos, quienes seguramente aún bromeaban con Ron.

-Déjenme pasar –Se le oyó quejar con un dejo de humor – Quiero pa...

Charlie había soltado a Ginny, y está se separó levemente para mirar tras él. Su reacción fue algo que ni ella misma esperaba. Sus piernas temblaron, su boca se abrió con lentitud, y su pecho se apretó con fuerza. Frente a ella, Ron la observaba con la misma expresión. Si alguien que no los conociera los hubiese visto, habrían adivinado inmediatamente que eran hermanos, pero no necesariamente por el color de cabello.

Estaba impresionada y emocionada a la vez. No tenía palabras para describir la felicidad que estaba sintiendo; en ese momento no había nadie más en la habitación a excepción de ellos dos.

Ron estaba distinto, demasiado, pero su mirada y la expresión de sus ojos indicaban que era el autentico. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, en un corte totalmente rebelde y desordenado. Había crecido más que un simple par de centímetros, y sus brazos, así como los de Charlie, estaban gruesos y cubiertos con llagas. Además, de su cuello, colgaba un pedazo de cuero negro, del cuan pendía un pequeño colmillo de dragón, como el que Bill tenía cuando era más joven.

Ron cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejó que sus brazos colgaran y comenzó a arrastrarse con dolor, casi, como si pagara una penitencia. Ginny se acercó con lentitud, hipando, y tapándose la boca, tratando de mitigar un poco el millar de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Ron se desesperó y se aferró al estomago de su hermana con las uñas, llorando con desesperación y dolor, como jamás se le había visto.

-Ginny... Ginny... Hermanita...- Hipó ahogado.

Ginny se dobló, igual que Charlie con ella, y abrazó a Ron por la cabeza. No le importó mojar el cabello de su hermano, ni tampoco le importó que él mojara su vestido. Sólo les importaba estar así, abrazarse y no separarse más.

-Ron... no puedo creer que seas tú...- Murmuró ella tratando de calmarse.

Podía oír aún a su madre llorar, y algunos lamentos felices, pero lejos de ellos, también podía oír otro llanto ahogado.

-Ginny...- Dijo Ron levantándose y tomándole el rostro con las manos temblorosas- ... Por favor dime que no es un espejismo... dime que eres tú.

Ginny sonrió y tomó las manos de su hermano con las de ella. Se abrazaron, y se quedaron así por mucho rato.

-Perdóname...- Murmuró él, y ella parpadeó extrañada.

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?

-Todo, todo lo que sucedió... todo... todo lo que sucede...

-¡Ron! –Gritó Arthur con la voz quebrada, y abrazó a su hijo por los hombros alejándolo de Ginny, dejándola totalmente pasmada.

Ginny siguió a su padre con los ojos, éste llevó a Ron donde su madre, quien volvió a abrazarlo. Recién ahí, él se percató de otras personas que no había visto, sobretodo a una.

Hermione estaba abrazada a si misma, tenía la cara roja y los ojos inflamados, hipaba con lentitud, y no hacía intento alguno por acercase a él. Ron en cambio, si lo hizo. Caminó despacio, sus ojos seguían lanzando lágrimas, y cuando se detuvo frente a ella la miró con tristeza.

-... Hermione...

Hermione respiró hondo, pero Ginny logró percibir una mirada y una expresión que no veía hace mucho. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y su boca tensa y apretada hacia dentro, como si aguantara las ganas de gritar. Todos los veían de manera expectante, sobretodo los gemelos, que hacían muecas de besos.

Luego de unos segundos, relajó su rostro, Ron aún esperaba una respuesta a su saludo. Ella dibujó una sonrisa amarga, y ante la sorpresa de todos, lo abofeteó.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

Y se fue corriendo al segundo piso llorando con amargura. Ginny iba a seguirla, pero Ron estaba demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar. Se había quedado donde estaba, tocándose el lado de la mejilla golpeada. Molly Weasley había soltado un gritito de asombro, mientras que los gemelos, sin dejar las bromas de lado, profirieron un muy audible "Uhhh".

-Creo... que iré a verla...- Dijo Maggie, y Ron se percató recién en ese instante de los nuevos inquilinos.

Ginny asintió agradecida ante el ofrecimiento de su amiga, y se acercó a Ron por la espalda una vez que la melliza se perdió en las escaleras.

-¿Ron? –Preguntó con dulzura.

-Creo... que me lo tenía bien merecido... –Dijo con un tono bromista. Ginny sonrió con tristeza, y se abrazó a él por atrás.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé.

Ron sonrió y tomó las manos de su hermana. En ese momento un "pum" sonó de la nada, todos se giraron. Bill y Percy traían en sus manos una botella de Champagne, Fred había abierto el mueble de la vajilla, y una hilera de copas volaban en fila, deteniéndose una por una, en las manos de cada presente.

-¡Por fin todos los Weasley están en casa! –Exclamó el señor Weasley secándose sus ojos. Por su arrugado rostro corrían débiles lágrimas, y Molly se sujetaba de su brazo sin dejar de sollozar. - ¡Salud!

Ginny estaba abrazada de Ron, no se despegaba de él, así como él de ella. Todos levantaron su copa, incluyendo Vincent y Oswald. Éste último veía a Ron de reojo. Era casi de su altura, aunque por la menara sobre protectora de abrazar a Ginny, estaba claro que no sería fácil ganar su confianza.

-No saben todo el lío que tuvimos antes de venir aquí –Dijo Charlie una vez que todos brindaron, y Ron inmediatamente salió en su defensa.

-¡No es cierto! Tú eres el que se hace problema por todo, además, llegamos en perfectas condiciones.

-Aún no lo entiendo –Dijo Ginny después de pensarlo un instante- ¿No llegaron por la chimenea?

-Eso quería yo –Le contestó Charlie- Pero Ron...

-¡Deja de culparme!

-¿Qué sucedió? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Hace una semana fuimos a un evento organizado por los "Caballeros Dragonarios de Arturo" y oímos sobre una nueva técnica de la expulsión por medio de El Dragón Catapulta. –Contó Ron.

-¿El dragón catapulta? –Dijo Arthur curioso- ¿No es el que se realiza por medio de la cola...?

-Ese mismo –Asintió Ron ansioso.

-Pero no está aprobado aún –Se quejó Charlie sobándose la espalda- Es muy inseguro.

-Por lo mismo debíamos intentarlo, además, Octagonus ya tenía el tamaño suficiente para hacerlo. –Insistió Ron con orgullo, hinchando el pecho.

-¿Octagonus es tu dragón? –Preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

-No. Es el dragón del rancho donde trabajamos. –Contestó Charlie- Es algo bravo, pero tiene mucha fuerza.

-No perdíamos nada con intentarlo, además, llegamos más rápido que los Polvos Flu. –Sonrió Ron sorbiendo su copa, Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¡Nos podríamos haber matado! ¡Te dije que era peligroso!

-¿Y de dónde salió el humo? –Interrumpió Molly Weasley frunciendo los labios- No me gusta la idea de que se anden lanzando de un lugar a otro por medio de dragones.

- Fue el impacto, -Explicó Charlie- El dragón cobra la altura necesaria según las coordenadas de lanzamiento, y expulsa a sus pasajeros impulsándose por fuego.

-¡¿Por fuego?! –Exclamó asustada.

-No es para tanto –Dijo Ron mirando hacia otro lado, y Ginny rió.

-¡Se podrían haber matado!

-Fue idea de Ron –Se defendió Charlie con una sonrisa socarrona.-Le dije que era estúpida.

-El estupido es quien le hace caso –Rió Bill abrazando a su hermano, y Charlie se sonrojó.

-¿No cgeen que ya están bastante gandes para discutig pog esas cosas?- Fleur tenía a Alice tomada de su mano, mientras la pequeña miraba todo desde abajo. La veela sonrió competitivamente cuando Charlie y Ron se sonrojaron ante la razón que tenía su bella cuñada.

-Fleur tiene razón, -Afirmó Arthur- en lugar de discutir por nimiedades deberíamos celebrar este maravilloso día.

-Y decían que nosotros éramos los inmaduros Fred.

-Lo sé George, dejemos que estos niños aprendan a comportarse como los adultos que son…

Ron y Charlie rieron. Los gemelos se irguieron y colocaron una expresión que los hacia parecer idénticos a Percy, y éste gruñó. Ron levantó su copa hacia ellos, y la contestación fue similar a un desafió por parte de los aludidos.

Ginny estaba radiante de felicidad, le costaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Charlie y Ron estaban ahí, en su casa. No podía creerlo. Solamente sintió algo de lástima por Hermione, quien en lugar de disfrutar el momento, dejó que su odio y su rabia afloraran, olvidándose del afecto que sentía por su hermano. Miró hacia las escaleras, Maggie aun no bajaba, lo que significaba que seguía consolando a Hermione. Con tristeza se acomodo en los brazos de Ron, y cruzó una mirada rápida con Oswald, quien hace rato la observaba con dulzura.

-Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado –Dijo Charlie acercándose a Oswald y Vincent, despertando el interés en toda la familia- Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Ginny ¿Verdad?

Vincent fue el primero en acercarse, el cual, con su solemnidad, saludó al mayor de los hermanos con un caballeroso estrechón de manos.

-Así es, mi nombre es Vincent Floy, soy hermano de Margarite, la chica que está con Hermione arriba.

Charlie asintió amistosamente, y Ginny sintió como Ron se giraba con rapidez para ver a los "nuevos" amigos de su hermana.

-Y yo soy Ronald –Dijo interrumpiendo a Charlie y saludando a Vincent. Ginny rió, había olvidado lo orgulloso que era su hermano en cuanto a los celos fraternales.

- Lo sé, ella nos ha hablado mucho de ti –Le dijo estrechándole la mano.

-¿Nos? –Repitió Ron. Pero su respuesta fue contestada enseguida, cuando Oswald se acercó a él con un gesto amistoso.

-Hola, soy Oswald Mcclay, amigo de Ginny.

-Oh… -Dijo achicando los ojos y estrechándole la mano con cautela. Lo miró de reojo, como estudiándolo, y luego lo soltó con rapidez.

-Ron… Oswald es… - Ginny le trató de explicar lo importante que era el chico en su vida, pero su hermano reaccionó con rapidez antes que ella le contara.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué son? –Comenzó a preguntar asustado y moviendo su cabeza de Ginny a Oswald.

-Oswald es quien me cuidó todos los años que… estuve sola… -Murmuró suavemente, ya que todos los ojos de la familia estaban sobre ellos.

-Oh… -Dijo, y nuevamente achicó los ojos, elevando el mentón- Bien… bien… que bueno…

-¿Tú fuiste quien cuidó de Ginny? –Le peguntó Charlie, con un tono un tanto sobreactuado.

-Si, bueno, no sólo yo, Vincent y Maggie también. –Contestó modestamente, sonrojándose. La señora Weasley lo miró con dulzura, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de agradecimiento.

-Entonces eres tan importante como cualquiera de los que estamos acá –Dijo Charlie agradecido tomándolo por los hombros.

-Oswald ya es como de la familia –Agregó el señor Weasley guiñándole un ojo a Ginny. Ella se sonrojó al instante, y no se dio cuenta cuando su madre golpeó al hombre con el codo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿De la familia? –Exclamó Ron alarmado, y desde el fondo se escucharon nuevamente los aullidos de Fred y George.- ¿Qué acaso ustedes dos…?

-¡No Ron! –Intervino Ginny más roja que nunca- ¡No, no! Oswald y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Si, si, sólo somos amigos –Se defendió Oswald igual de sonrojado que ella, y Ron sonrió aliviado.

-Yo puedo avalarlo –Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa- Estos dos parecen hermanos. Es un amor fraternal.

-Oh… claro… fraternal… -Ron le lanzó una última y sospechosa mirada a los dos chicos, y Ginny suspiró aliviada. ¡Como extrañaba los celos de su hermano! Aunque, aún así, podía asegurar que había algo más. Era raro ver que Ron se tranquilizara tan rápido con una explicación tan vana, algo no cuadraba con su típica reacción de hermano protector; O, simplemente había madurado.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos? –Dijo Arthur con su típica alegría de siempre- Molly no cocinó toda la mañana para nada.

-¡Arthur! –Exclamó ella golpeándolo en el brazo.

Arthur sonrió y abrazó a su esposa por su regordeta cintura. Los gemelos exclamaron entusiasmados y fueron los primeros en dirigirse a la mesa. Fleur, quien no había tenido oportunidad de saludar a los recién llegados, se acercó con Alice donde estaba Ron y Ginny.

-Gon –Lo saludó.

-¡Fleur! –Ron se acercó para abrazarla, la Veela lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y muy cariñosamente. Aún no olvidaba el rescate de Gabrielle en el Torneo de los tres Magos, y Ron tampoco olvidaba lo idiota que se ponía cuando estaba cerca de ella. – Estás... vaya... ¡mejor que nunca!

-¡Oh Gon! ¡Siempgue tan bgomista!

Ron la quedo viendo embelesado, parecía que los años para aquella mujer no pasaban en vano, seguía tan hermosa y joven como hace diez años. De repente, sintió que su túnica se agitaba con fuerza, y agachó la cabeza. Ginny sonrió con dulzura, Alice estaba agarrada de la costura del traje de Ron, agitándola para llamar su atención.

-Hola –Dijo agachándose a la altura de la niña, quien inmediatamente se escondió tras las piernas de su madre.- ¡Pero que grande estás! La última vez que te vi usabas pañales.

-Alice, él es tu tío Gon – Le dijo Fleur empujándola con dulzura- ¿No lo guecuegdas?

Alice negó con la cabeza rápidamente, tapándose la boca con su mano en forma de puño. Ginny también se hincó, y le acarició su pequeña carita.

-Él es mi hermano, y es hermano de tu padre – Le dijo, y luego agregó en voz baja- Pero, ¿te cuento un secreto?... De todos, él es mi hermano favorito.

Ginny le guiñó un ojo a Ron y él la abrazó por los hombros con cariño, con su semblante cargado de emociones.

Alice se acercó a Ron despacio y lo miró un instante. Finalmente le tocó la mejilla con su dedo, apuntando directamente a una peca en particular que compartía con su tía. Súbitamente gritó entusiasmada, produciendo que todos dieran un leve salto de impresión. Ron cayó sentado al suelo, y la niña se lanzó en sus brazos. Nadie entendía nada, excepto que al parecer, por fin la pequeña había reconocido a su tío.

-¡Todos a la mesa! –Gritó la señora Weasley.

Fleur se llevó a Alice, separándola del pecho de Ron, y él se levantó del suelo, ayudando a su hermana.

Bill y Charlie pasaron por su lado sin dejar de abrazarse, y Ginny se percató de un sitio reservado para su hermano favorito que estaba entre ambos gemelos. Ron tragó saliva con fuerza, las sonrisas socarronas de Fred y George eran temibles y peligrosas.

-No me puedes decir que no extrañabas esto –Le murmuró, y Ron curvó la boca.

-Para que voy a mentir... La verdad es que los extrañaba. –Rió.

-Ginny, querida –Dijo Molly acercándose- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Maggie y a Hermione?

-¿De verdad crees que Hermione va a querer bajar?

Molly borró la sonrisa que traía su rostro, e inmediatamente su semblante se transformó a uno triste y comprensible.

-Inténtalo... Si no quiere bajar está bien, pero no pierdes nada con preguntarle. Al menos dile a Maggie que baje.

-Si, claro...

Ginny se alejó con rapidez hacia las escaleras, pero un brazo la detuvo. Se giró con soltura, y se encontró con un triste Ron.

-No le pidas nada... –murmuró- Creo que querrá estar sola.

-Pero...

-Nada Ginny... No le pidas nada. Déjala, es lo mejor. Al menos por hoy.

Ginny suspiró y pasó su mano por la cara de su hermano. Ron cerró los ojos, y con una triste sonrisa se alejó hacia el comedor, donde los gemelos habían comenzado a cantar "Weasley es nuestro Rey".

Ella miró hacia arriba, un leve lamento llegaba ahogado a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa, donde Ron era recibido entre Fred y George con abrazos y sacudones de cabello. Sus padres servían porciones de pavo y pollo en los platos, otros se servían ensaladas, y Alice reclamaba su jugo de calabaza. Sonrió. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes, con su familia completa reunida, incluidos sus amigos. Vincent hablaba con Alice para calmarla, mientras que Oswald ayudaba a su madre con el servicio de los platos.

No se había dado cuenta que aún estaba parada en medio de la escalera. Oswald elevó sus ojos y la miró fijamente desde la mesa mientras servía el plato de Charlie. Se sonrojó inmediatamente, sin saber porqué razón, ya que solamente se habían mirado. Él volvió a concentrarse en el reparto, y la conexión se acabó.

Volvió a fijarse en la mesa, y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando encontró a Ron. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Era cierto! Tenían tantas cosas que hablar, no podía perder tiempo. Incluso, tal vez él podía tener las respuestas que tanto anhelaba encontrar desde que había vuelto a La Madriguera.

Una mano tocó su hombro, y tropezó con un escalón, agarrándose a duras penas del pasamanos. Maggie bajó por su lado viéndola con incredulidad, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-¿Y Hermione? –Le preguntó a la morena, olvidando el percance.

-No quiere bajar.

-Está bien. –Admitió Ginny mirando hacia arriba- La entiendo.

-Está muy mal. –Dijo Maggie con una voz demasiado grave para ser propia de ella.- Nunca imaginé verla llorar así. Creí haberte escuchado alguna vez que ella era una mujer fuerte.

-Y lo es –Asintió Ginny- Pero cuando se trata de Ron...

-¡Niñas! ¡La comida se está enfriando!

Ambas chicas se giraron. La señora Weasley estaba con las manos en la cintura esperándolas de pie en el umbral del comedor, y con un cucharón agarrado en unas de sus manos.

Las dos se vieron de reojo y bajaron los últimos escalones para dirigirse a la mesa. Desde arriba los sollozos de Hermione, habían dejado de escucharse.

0 0 0 0 0

Keitaro estaba sentado en su oficina con el auricular del teléfono negro en su oído. Asentía con lentitud, mientras una temible sonrisa se dibujaba bajo su grueso bigote.

El escritorio estaba revuelto, cientos de papeles con símbolos, facturas y cartas, estaban desparramados encima de la pulida madera.

Sus manos tocaban incesantemente un grueso sobre de papel amarillento, parecía ansioso.

Finalmente cortó el teléfono, y se quedó en silencio un instante, mientras abría el sobre y observaba un buen puñado de cheques.

-Mi vida es perfecta...- Murmuró babeándose por las imponentes sumas que rezaba cada papel.

Recordando la reciente llamada, dejó los cheques bajo llave en el cajón del escritorio, y apagó las luces. Caminó lentamente hacia su típica butaca de cuero, se sentó, y del techo descendió un casco de metal repleto de cables.

Lo encendió, ahora todo lo veía de un color rojo brillante debido a la luz infrarroja. Se enroscó el bigote, y murmuró en su cabeza:

_-Omanshai, preséntate en este mismo instante, ¡urgente!_

Inmediatamente se escuchó un "crack" al otro lado del despacho. Su corazón se aceleró con fuerza, pero trato de calmarlo una vez que la puerta se abrió.

Omanshai entró sigilosamente. Sus dos ojos desiguales brillaban con misterio, y su semblante, impávido como siempre, no mostraba señal de emoción alguna.

-¿Me llamó, señor?

-Si... –Contestó Keitaro con su boca.

-¿Una nueva victima?

-Así es_._

-¿Y cuándo quiere que parta?

-Tienes que ir a Portugal esta noche.

-¿Y quien es la victima?

-Su nombre es Nora Duval, tiene treinta y cinco años y un hijo. Viene de visita a ver a sus padres.

-¿Tiene un hijo?

Keitaro frunció las cejas. Omanshai lo miraba por primera vez en su vida con una expresión asustada.

-Si, de cinco años. –Contestó con calma.

-¿Quiere que le quite la madre a un niño, señor?

-¡Eso no es importante! ¡Lo importante es lo que nos van a pagar por llevársela al amo!

Omanshai se quedó en silencio por un instante, y desvió sus ojos hacia otro lugar. Keitaro comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Mírame! –Le ordenó. El chico elevó sus ojos con suavidad- ¡Debes hacer lo que te ordeno! ¡Debes partir esta noche a Londres! El amo te estará esperando ¿Está claro?

-Si señor.

-Tenemos un contrato –Volvió a repetirle Keitaro, como tantas veces lo hacía cuando el chico se ponía rebelde. – No puedes fallar.

-No lo haré... señor.

-Perfecto. –Dijo el hombre complacido, y se acomodó en la butaca- Ven a buscar las coordenadas antes de irte.

-Si señor.

-Bien, ahora ¡Lárgate! El te espera a las ocho en punto.

-Como quiera, señor.

El chico se alejó caminando erguidamente, pero Keitaro se quitó el casco sólo cuando se cercioró de que ya había desaparecido.

No se movió de la butaca, estaba preocupado. ¿Desde cuando a Omanshai le importaba que las victimas tuvieran hijos?

0 0 0 0 0

El almuerzo había transcurrido más revoltoso de lo normal. Los gemelos se acostumbraron de inmediato a la presencia de Ron, y él, ya comenzaba a recordar porque no le gustaba almorzar junto a ellos.

Ginny hacía mucho que no reía tanto, además, le agradó que sus hermanos tomaran confianza tan rápidamente con sus amigos, sobretodo con Maggie y sus locuras.

Vincent, Charlie y Bill, conversaban sobre los dragones y la vida en Rumania, en la cual el moreno se veía muy interesado. Mientras que Oswald reía ante las payasadas de los gemelos y la intromisión de Maggie, con la cual hacían un excelente trío.

Molly ya había comenzado a recoger los platos con la varita, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran a ayudarla, excepto los recién llegados.

Ginny llevaba flotando a la cocina las cacerolas vacías, aunque le costaba trabajo aún manipular la varita.

-No deberías usar tanto la magia Gin –Le advirtió Oswald en un susurro.

-Estoy en mi casa Oswald –Se defendió.

-Pero es peligroso. La idea de no usar magia era justamente para que no te detectaran.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Toda mi vida usé la varita, me gusta la magia –Le dijo una vez que dejó los platos bajo un chorro de agua mágico que salía del lavaplatos.

-Pero podrías ser un poco más cautelosa ¿No crees?

-Jamás creí que lo diría pero... ¡Tiene toda la razón!

Ginny se giró y se encontró con Ron entrando a la cocina. Extrañamente le sonreía a Oswald como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y eso era algo que no se esperaba de él, sobretodo si se trataba del chico con el cual coqueteaba frecuentemente.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó.

-Creo que tiene razón con eso de que no puedes hacer tanta magia –Le dijo de manera autoritaria- Deberías cuidarte más.

-¿Vez que no soy el único que te lo dice?

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Ron se estaba llevando bien con Oswald?

-Está bien...- Aceptó con lentitud- No haré tanta magia, sólo cuando sea necesario.

Los dos chicos sonrieron satisfechos, y ella se alejó de la cocina aún pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Definitivamente Ron no sólo había crecido de tamaño, sino que también de cabeza. Estaba mucho más auto controlado de lo que ella recordaba.

Una vez que ella salió, Ron y Oswald se quedaron viendo sin hacer ningún comentario. El rubio levantó los hombros y también se fue tras Ginny, mientras que el otro se había quedado observándolo desde atrás. Frunció el ceño y después de un segundo, también salió de ahí.

Al primer lugar al que fue después de haber almorzado, era el que más extrañaba: su cuarto.

Subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Al igual que Ginny, se había impresionado con los cambios que había vivido su casa durante todos esos años. Pero ya tendría tiempo para recorrerla y redescubrirla nuevamente.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Ginny, y por un momento se sintió tentado de entrar y ver a Hermione. Pero era probable que estuviera durmiendo, o lanzando maldiciones a cualquiera que osara molestarla. Recordó como era en Hogwarts cuando se enojaba, y se alejó lo antes posible de la puerta.

Suspiró. Después de pensar un rato en ella y de las explicaciones que iba a darle, siguió recorriendo el pasillo, hasta que se encontró con lo que buscaba. Una puerta de madera, renovada y muy bien pintada, la cual tenía colgado un cartelito de los Chuddley Cannons, lo esperaba cerrada.

Ansioso, la abrió con lentitud. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión, ¡estaba todo intacto! Las fotografías, los dibujos, la corbata del colegio, su sombrero de graduación, todo estaba ahí. A excepción de que sobre su cama había un bolso.

Curvó la boca en una mueca que no tenía un significado muy claro, y se acercó a verlo. La luz del día se filtraba a duras penas por su ventana, lo que por suerte no afectaba tanto, ya que su habitación siempre había sido una de las más luminosas. Se sentó en la cama y observó el bolso. Era verdad que todo estaba intacto, pero además, estaba renovado. Las paredes habían sido tapizadas, su cama tenía una nueva madera, y las cortinas hacían juego con el uniforme de los Cannons.

Su escritorio era el que se hallaba levemente diferente. Se levantó y se acercó a verlo. Sobre éste, estaba la fotografía de una chica que había visto en los diarios y las noticias, y unos cuantos papeles que llevaban el símbolo del ministerio.

-No te basto con hacer esto, sino que también te apoderaste de mi habitación- Murmuró para si mismo, aunque una leve y melancólica sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. -¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto, viejo?

Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se percató cuando una lechuza negra golpeó en la ventana. Impresionado, se acercó a abrirle. Nunca había visto un ave como esa, de tal majestuosidad y belleza. Era más grande que todas las lechuzas normales, y sus plumas destellaban reflejos azules.

Traía amarrado de su pata un pequeño pergamino, el que liberó con rapidez. Apenas el ave se hubo desecho de su carga, se hizo al vuelo sin esperar recompensa.

Nervioso por el extraño suceso, se sentó en la cama, no sin antes botar el bolso al suelo y pegarle una patada con una sonrisa socarrona. Desenvolvió el pergamino, sus ojos lo recorrieron al menos veinte veces, no podía creer lo que estaba escrito:

"_¡No se te ocurra abrir la boca!"_

Sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó al pergamino. Al instante este se prendió en llamas, cayendo al suelo como leves motas de hollín.

Se giró, y observó el exterior, siguiendo con sus ojos el recorrido del vuelo del ave, y sonrió con tristeza.

-No tienes idea lo que va a costar hacerlo...- Murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Les presento el primer capítulo de la Segunda Parte de LPD, alias, capítulo 13.

¡Disculpen la demora! Tuve algunos problemas en la semana para publicar este capítulo en la fecha que había dicho, pero ya está acá. Vivito y coleando.

¿Qué les puedo decir? No sé si cumplirá con las expectativas de todos ustedes. Este capítulo básicamente se trataba del regreso de Ron, y de concluir algunas de las cosas que sucedieron al finalizar la primera parte, como el rescate de Tiare.

También, es más corto que los otros, y eso es algo que quiero aclarar. Sucede, que esta segunda parte tiene muchos más capítulos que la primera, son quince, y por ello es que los capítulos van a ser más cortos. Hay mucho que contar, y no quiero explayarme mucho en un sólo capítulo.

Lo que si he hecho en éste, es ir dejando pistas, muchas pistas. Hemos descubierto que Vincent es celoso, y lo demuestra de una manera bastante extraña. También, que Ron ha madurado, o algo así, ya que no se alteró tanto con la presencia de Oswald, o tal vez, está tratando de no parecer tan ansioso.

Hermione va a tener que superar la crisis que la está atormentando, de lo contrario la chica más cuerda de la historia se nos va a volver loca.

Harry nuevamente demuestra su escaso interés en la realeza, o al menos, en los lujos. Pero eso es algo que uno no puede escoger ¿o si?

Morgan también está redescubriendo una nueva faceta, que es peligrosa y que puede poner en peligro su vida. Esta actuando en contra de su padre ayudando al concilio. ¿Inesperado? Tal vez no, pero es peligroso.

Omanshai es otro que está actuando de manera extraña. Aunque no puede romper el contrato que tiene con Keitaro. En está segunda parte descubriremos mucho de él, y tal vez tenga más de una línea en su vocabulario.

Sobre la última escena no puedo decir mucho. Me imagino que me querrán lanzar bombas o maldiciones por dejarlo así, como sucedió con el final de la primera parte. Pero esa es la gracia de esta historia, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

No tengo nada más que decirles, salvo agradecerles la espera, y la confianza depositada en esta historia.

**Una leve aclaración:**

**Cest la vi:** Significa, "Así es la vida". Es una clásica frase francesa que muchos dicen. Creí que sonaría sofisticado viniendo de Vincent.

Sin querer aburrirlos más, les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 14: La "Princesita"**

_Si de celos se trata, este será el capítulo dedicado a ello. Harry por fin se decide a presentar a Elisa a los Weasley, lo que no alegra mucho a las mujeres de la casa, sobretodo a Ginny. Sabremos como se conocieron, y como es que un chico como él, terminó de novio con una... chica como ella._

_Ginny no dejará la oportunidad de lado, y aprovechando que Elisa está en la casa con Harry, utilizará todo su encanto para coquetearle a Oswald, el cual, curiosamente, cuenta con la ayuda de Ron. _

_Un nuevo sueño invadirá la mente de Ginny, pero está vez estando despierta. Para Nacet ya han pasado siete años, y la historia de su vida toma un vuelco extraño. _

_Ron y Hermione tendrán una conversación bastante especial, por fin podrán tener su tiempo a solas y aclarar unas cuantas cosas. _

No sé si es bueno o no colocar fechas, pero me he prometido a mi misma publicar al menos dos capítulos mensuales, si es que me alcanza el tiempo.

Así que, ofrezco una fecha de publicación, que estando sujeta a cambios puede variar. Pero dejémosla en: **24 de Agosto.**

**En caso de atrasos o cualquier percance, visiten: ****www(punto)ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com**

Ya saben, reviews, tomatazos, críticas, etc... Pueden enviarlas a: **anya(punto)naiveagmail(punto)com**

Saludos a todos, y nos vemos en unas semanas.


	14. La Princesita

La "Princesita"

_**La "Princesita"**_

-¿Estás segura que son las coordenadas correctas? – Preguntó Emir dubitativo. Todos observaban la hoja que Tiare tenía en sus manos. Escritas en ella estaban las coordenadas que Morgan le había entregado para encontrar a la próxima víctima.

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó ofendida- Confío plenamente en el chico que me salvó la vida. Además, ¿Quién puede tener mejor información que el mismo hijo del asesino?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. –Interrumpió una voz. Era anciana pero profunda. Todos giraron sus cabezas sorprendidos - ¿Cómo están?

-¡Meng! –Susurró Uzume sorprendida blandiendo su larga trenza al levantarse de la mesa. La sala de reuniones era larga y angosta, y contaba con una buena cantidad de sillas altas para cada uno de sus integrantes.

-No me esperaba encontrarlos trabajando. –Sonrió el anciano. Su piel era de color papiro, un largo bigote se unía con su barba cayendo como un delgado hilo sobre su pecho, y su cabeza era calva y brillante como una perla.

-¡Maestro! –Murmuró Tiare anonadada levantándose de su silla- ¿Qué hace aquí? Lo creíamos en China.

-Ese asunto puede esperar. –Contestó con amabilidad. Caminó con lentitud hacia la silla de la cabecera, la que estaba siendo ocupada por la japonesa, y se sentó en ella apenas la mujer se levantó. – Lo importante ahora –continuó- es la elemental información que nuestra querida Tiare consiguió.

Tiare se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada; mientras Uzume ocupaba su lugar correspondiente en la mesa, al lado derecho de Meng.

-¿Y bien querida? – Insistió el anciano con una sonrisa amable- Porque no le cuentas al viejo Meng que es lo que has averiguado.

La chica se levantó de su sitio con rapidez, sin tomar en cuenta los reproches que hacía la mujer. Se arremangó las mangas de su traje floreado, y se acomodo el cabello. Nerviosa, hizo un ruidito con la garganta para limpiar todo sonido ajeno a su voz, y comenzó a contar lo que sabía.

-Aunque suene extraño Maestro, me he hecho amiga del hijo del asesino Marcel Von Candeviere, Morgan. Sé que es una locura y totalmente riesgoso, pero la información que él me ha brindado es de suma importancia para poder encontrar a las víctimas. –Pausó. El anciano la observaba atentamente sin parpadear, provocándole que un calor sofocante comenzara a invadir su rostro. Tragó saliva con fuerza y continuó- Él, por estar más cerca de las víctimas conoce muy bien su paradero. Hace dos días me comentó que su padre no puede viajar fuera del país a más de una cierta cantidad de kilómetros, es por ello que trae las mujeres aquí. También me dijo que trabaja con una ayuda anexa, la que le sirve para ir a buscar a las mujeres. Pero ahora, no puede viajar ni salir del país, por lo que es de suma importancia encontrar a ese ayudante. Necesita ahorrar energías para poder matarlas, y si me permite Maestro, no entiendo a que se refiere con esa explicación.

Tiare se sentó al instante, con la cabeza gacha. Todo estaba en silencio, y Meng seguía observándola sin parpadear.

-Entonces es cierto lo del médium –Murmuró después de un largo silencio.

-¿Médium? – Inquirió Uzume.

-En la reunión con el concilio Oriental comentaron que había un chico, un médium, que ayudaba a Marcel a encontrar a las mujeres y llevárselas a su poder. –Dijo lentamente- Y tengo un fuerte y peligroso presentimiento de que ese chico puede tener más relación con nosotros que con cualquier asesino existente.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Feroz tímidamente.

-No quiero arriesgarme a hacer conjeturas, pero creo que ese chico puede ser el hijo perdido que Koji creía muerto.

-¿Koji? –Exclamó Emir asustado- ¿Koji Nobuji?

-Sabía que había algo extraño en la muerte de Koji –Comentó Calfulaf, quien había permanecido en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Meng asintió con la cabeza y ambos se miraron por un largo instante.

-Sabes perfectamente que quiero decir viejo Calfulaf- Sonrió Meng.

-La tierra no miente –Asintió el chamán, y nuevamente un eterno silencio invadió la sala.- Creo que es momento que los jóvenes lo sepan.

Tiare, Emir, Feroz, un chico de piel morena clara y cejas pobladas, y una chica de cabello negro hasta la barbilla, los quedaron viendo incrédulos. Meng asintió fervientemente, y Uzume suspiró como nunca se le había visto, denotando su preocupación.

-¿Qué tenemos que saber? –Preguntó la chica de cabello corto.

Calfulaf, Uzume y Meng levantaron el mentón con superioridad. El aire se había vuelto denso, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría una bomba. Meng se levantó de su asiento con lentitud, apoyándose en un largo y viejo bastón de madera y caminó hacia una de las ventanas, abriendo la cortina.

-Hace muchos años el concilio tenía un integrante muy importante, era un hombre valiente y poseía una fuerza extraordinaria y un poder inimaginable. Lo increíble, es que siempre usó aquel poder para el bien del mundo mágico, dejándonos un legado de honestidad y solidaridad que nadie jamás había visto. –Se detuvo y contempló un canario pequeño que se había posado sobre la rama de un bello rosal. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. -¿Calfulaf?

-Con gusto. – Contestó el chamán. Se levantó de su asiento, rengueó como Meng, apoyándose sobre su típico bastón torcido, y se colocó detrás de Tiare- Era un hombre humilde, hijo de una tailandesa y un poderoso médium chino. A pesar de que nunca utilizó su poder en pos de la mente, su fuerte siempre fue la magia sin voz. Era un excelente integrante, brillante y talentoso. Era muy joven… sí, recuerdo cuando llegó al concilio, tenía sólo dieciséis años, un poco menos que ustedes.

Los chicos sonrieron alagados, y Uzume bufó nuevamente batiendo su pie en el suelo, ansiosa.

-Era un joven realmente esforzado, –Continuó Meng con el relato - valiente como ninguno, y noble como caballero. Llegó tan alto, que cuando cumplió los veintiuno le ofrecimos el trabajo más importante de todos.

-Cuidar el libro de Akasha…- Murmuró Tiare pasmada, y todos se giraron a verla asombrados.

Los dos ancianos sonrieron, y Uzume curvó su boca con arrogancia. Calfulaf le apretó el hombro con su mano libre y suspiró.

-Así es. –Admitió con dolor en su voz- El libro más importante de todos, el que habla sobre la profecía de las portadoras, y la caída de Candeviere. Todo, todo estaba ahí.

-Pero un día, -Dijo Meng girándose para ver a los integrantes- pasó algo tan maravilloso como terrible. Nuestro querido guardián se casó, sí, se casó, y con una mujer inglesa. Lamentablemente murió poco después de dar a luz a su hijo… aunque, muchos preferimos creer otra teoría.

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió? No estoy entendiendo. ¿Quién era él?– Se quejó Emir con el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre tan ansioso mí querido Emir. – Rió Meng.

-¿Aún no lo vez? –Tiare tenía la mirada perdida sobre la mesa, su cerebro trabajaba a toda marcha, acaparando la atención de todos los presentes, intrigándolos.- El joven del que hablan, no es nada más ni nada menos que Koji Nobuji. ¿O me equivoco?

Levantó sus ojos negros hacia Calfulaf que estaba tras ella, apretó su hombro con más fuerza y comprendió que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó el chico de cejas pobladas- ¿Koji Nobuji era parte del concilió? Creí que era un asesino en serie.

-¡No digas idioteces Kahur! Claro que era parte del concilio, de lo contrario no lo habrían mencionado. – Le recriminó Tiare.

-Pero, entonces… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó con el libro? –Preguntó con rapidez la chica de cabello corto.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó Uzume hastiada-¡Vayan al grano de una vez! ¡Odio cuando alargan las cosas!

Los dos ancianos volvieron a suspirar. Meng asintió con lentitud y Calfulaf comprendió lo que debía hacer.

-Koji se casó – Continuó- con una bella mujer del norte de Inglaterra. Era una bruja muy inteligente y bella. Sus raíces, para suerte de él, eran tailandesas, así que ambos se fueron a vivir a ese país cuando la unión se hubo realizado. Se llevó el libro consigo, y lo mantuvo oculto, hasta que supo que sería padre. Cuando Eliene, su mujer, iba a dar a luz, una explosión atentó contra su humilde morada, acabando con su vida y supuestamente, con la de ella y la del niño.

-Pero el niño nunca murió…- terminó Tiare sudando frío, y nuevamente provocó una sonrisa en los ancianos, pero éstas, eran tristes.

-Nunca se supo si el niño murió, o si su madre sobrevivió, aunque creemos que puede haber sido victima de muchas torturas. –Dijo Meng cabizbajo.

-¡Que horror! –Exclamó la otra chica- ¿Cómo pudo ser?

-Bueno, ahí es donde entra la respuesta a mis tantas reuniones en China. –Meng se tomó su tiempo para volver a sentarse en su sitio, ante la mirada expectante de todos quienes estaban ahí- El libro, el médium, Koji, su mujer… Todo fue un complot para poder obtenerlo.

-Hace dieciséis años… - Suspiró Calfulaf.

-Hace dieciséis años, murió Koji, lo asesinaron para obtener el libro. Eliene sobrevivió, y no encontraron la mejor manera, que torturarla para que hablara sobre su paradero. Cuando finalmente murió, le quitaron a su hijo, y el asesino lo crío para su propio propósito, asegurándose que la criatura tuviera el poder suficiente para poder cumplir con la misión que iba a enfrentar en el futuro.

-Ayudar a Candeviere –Completó Calfulaf con sus ojos llenos de ira como jamás lo habían visto.- El libro se lo quedó él, y cuando se enteró de que se trataba la profecía y de lo que tendría que ocultarse para evitar su destrucción, le pidió al asesino de Koji que entrenara al muchacho para que le ayudara a asesinar a las mujeres.

-De esa forma utilizaría el poder de las portadoras para su propósito, provocando la peor catástrofe universal. –Terminó Meng con un suspiro.

-¡Dios mío! –Chilló la chica de cabello corto tomándose el corazón- ¿Y qué ocurrió con el libro y con el chico? ¿Aún lo tiene Candeviere en su poder?

-Hay algo que no han contado…- Dijo repentinamente Uzume, y todos se voltearon a verla. Calfulaf y Meng levantaron las cejas. -El libro que Koji se llevó consigo no era el original, ¿recuerdan?

Meng sonrió lentamente y agachó la cabeza, Calfulaf hizo sonar su bastón en el suelo, como si se le hubiera resbalado de las manos alcanzando a aferrarlo antes de caer.

-Había olvidado ese detalle, tienes razón… - Admitió Meng.

-¿Cómo? ¿Había dos libros? –Preguntó Tiare con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos los jóvenes observaban a los adultos exactamente con la misma expresión.

-Koji tuvo una idea realmente estúpida, pero a la larga sirvió de mucho. –Contó Uzume levantándose de la mesa- Hacer una copia, para despistar. El libro falso, él se lo llevó a Tailandia, pero el original…

-Se la entregó Dumbledore. – Dijo Meng sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Dumbledore? –Dijo Feroz asombrado- ¿Albus Dumbledore?

-Así es- Volvió a asentir Calfulaf- El libro original Dumbledore lo tuvo en su poder durante algunos años, hasta que finalmente decidió entregárselo a los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia, alguien, que merecía tener el libro en su poder más que cualquiera de los que estamos acá.

Nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban que hablaran, era demasiada información. Los ancianos parecían querer decir todo, liberarse de esa carga, porque el brillo de ansias en sus ojos no se los quitaba nadie.

-¿A quien se lo entregó entonces? – Insistió Kahur impaciente, el chico de cejas pobladas.

-Al padre de unas de las portadoras, y quien estaba más cerca de Harry Potter…

-¿Arthur Weasley? – Tiare gritó tan fuerte que casi arroja la silla al suelo cuando se levantó de la mesa- ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Eso quiere decir que Ginevra tiene el libro a un palmo de su nariz! ¡Puede saberlo todo!

-No puede saberlo – Zanjó Calfulaf con calma- Ella no puede leer el libro.

-¿De qué hablas? Una de las portadoras tiene la respuesta a la salvación en sus propias manos, y dicen que no puede saberlo.- Reclamó Tiare exasperada.

-Candeviere tiene la copia, ¿Recuerdas? –Meng levantó una ceja con superioridad, y Tiare inhaló impaciente.

-Lo… siento…. Sólo es, es que no lo entiendo – murmuró volviendo a sentarse.

- Esto es realmente confuso –Admitió Feroz tomándose la cabeza- Primero, sabemos que Koji perteneció al concilio, después, que él fue el guardián del libro más importante del universo, tercero, alguien se robó a su hijo para utilizarlo como asesino de las portadoras, y más encima una de ellas también tiene el libro. ¿A qué llegamos con todo esto?

-Todavía no sabemos que relación tiene una cosa con otra. – Bufó molesta la chica de cabello corto.

-Es muy simple – Acotó Meng cerrando los ojos- La hija de Arthur no puede saber de qué se trata la profecía, porque cambiaria el destino de las cosas, si eso es así, entonces probablemente acabaría muerta si se adelanta a los hechos.

-Y por otro lado – Suspiró Calfulaf sentándose a un lado de Tiare-, debemos buscar alguna salida para encontrar al hijo de Koji. El muchacho es una real amenaza.

-Pero, ¿quién es él? –Volvió a preguntar la otra chica- Todo esto cada vez se torna más confuso.

Los dos ancianos y la mujer se quedaron viendo amenazadoramente, como si la respuesta fuese algo peor que una maldición. Finalmente, después de las insistentes miradas de todos los jóvenes, Meng se volvió a levantar de su asiento.

-A las portadoras hay que salvarlas de un mal mucho peor que el de Candeviere, ya que gracias a ello es que él puede matarlas.

-¿Y? ¿El hijo de Koji es ese mal, no? – Preguntó Emir agitando su pierna. Calfulaf asintió levemente- ¿Quién es?

-En el mundo de los Médiums se le conoce como, Omanshai…- Murmuró Meng cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si ese nombre estuviera maldito.

-¿Omanshai? –Susurró Tiare asustada, recordando lo último que Morgan le había dicho antes de cortar la llamada.

-Significa, El señor de los Sueños… -Continuó- Lo que él hace es tan simple, que ni siquiera necesita de una maldición para lograr su propósito.

-¿Qué es lo que hace? –Pregunto Kahur.

-Adormece a las mujeres. Las introduce en un sueño profundo y las involucra en una realidad paralela. –Le explicó Uzume- No se dan cuenta de que están dormidas hasta que despiertan, encontrándose con Candeviere.

-¿Y ellas nunca saben que han caído en un sueño? –Preguntó Tiare temblando levemente.

-Jamás se dan cuenta, eso es lo que diferencia a los Médiums de los magos. Pueden usar su poder para meterse en la mente de las personas, ellas creen que siguen despiertas, y no saben que están dormidas. –Finalizó Meng son un hondo y doloroso suspiro que todos lograron percibir.

-Pero si a él lo robaron cuando nació, entonces no sabe que su padre fue integrante del concilio. – Concluyó Feroz vivamente.

-Probablemente no lo sepa, pero he oído que visita su tumba diariamente – Contestó Meng pensativo- Al menos eso me informaron en Oriente.

-Eso es una buena pista. Al menos sabemos que quiere saber sobre sus raíces – Dijo Tiare esbozando una sonrisa esperanzadora- tal vez si descubre la verdad, a la larga nos ayude.

-Eso es un pensamiento muy positivo mi niña – Sonrió Calfulaf sentándose a su lado- Pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por las esperanzas. Lo que hay que hacer, es encontrarlo y hallar la forma de detenerlo. No podemos salvar a Nora Duval si él chico ya está en camino a encantarla.

-¿Y cómo se detiene a un médium? –Preguntó Kahur dubitativo, y el silencio se hizo más denso que antes.

-Hay tres alternativas para detenerlo…- Dijo Meng con el semblante tan sombrío que a los jóvenes les dio miedo- … Sigue siendo un humano noble al que le lavaron el cerebro, por lo tanto, cabe una posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando alguien esté dentro de su sueño, lo que es poco probable si está dispuesto a matar. La segunda opción es, pelear. Dentro de la realidad paralela, él, no es un sueño, todo lo que sucede en la mente de la víctima es real, por lo que existe una mínima ventaja de poder matarlo en su propia mente. La última opción, es la más factible pero mucho más complicada y peligrosa…

-¿Cuál es? –Preguntó la chica de cabello corto, nerviosa. El anciano levantó sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla.

-Su dueño, el asesino de Koji, creó un aparato que se conecta con las ondas cerebrales, y evita que Omanshai pueda hacer contacto con las neuronas. Pero es el único que existe… Si hay una manera de conseguirlo, es destruyéndolo a él…

-¡Entonces vamos ahora! –Se aventuró Emir levantándose de la mesa con coraje- Matemos a ese sujeto y robémosle el aparato.

-No es tan fácil –Dijo Calfulaf con calma- Es uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón, su guarida es tan infalible como Azkaban. Es imposible entrar ahí sin que te maten en el intento.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –Preguntó Tiare asustada, y todos se giraron a verla instantáneamente, como si el mismo pensamiento hubiese pasado por sus mentes.

-Morgan podrá ayudarte. –Susurró Meng- Debe conocer todos los movimientos del médium. Averigua todo lo que puedas, necesitamos encontrar la forma de acabar con arma secreta de Candeviere.

0 0 0 0/

La alarma de su celular lo desquiciaba por quinta vez esa mañana. Se masajeó las sienes con sus dedos, tenía los ojos cerrados y una torre de papeles sobre el escritorio. Arthur lo observó con lástima y curiosidad a la vez. Siempre le interesó ese aparatito melodioso que usaba para comunicarse.

-¿Todo bien Harry? –Le preguntó agachando su cabeza para observarlo por sobre sus lentes, Harry suspiró.

-¡Por Merlín! –Se quejó hastiado al levantar el aparato para observar la pantalla- ¡Es Elisa otra vez!

-¿Qué quiere?

-No lo sé, me ha llamado toda la mañana. – Resopló dejando que el celular siguiera sonando.

-¿Por qué no le pides que usen la red flu? ¡O las lechuzas! Esas cosas muggles siempre causan problemas, aunque debo admitir que ese aparatito me llama mucho la atención.

-Ya se lo propuse –Contestó cansado observando la pantalla de su celular, que seguía brillando y vibrando.

-¿Y?

-No le gusta la red flu porque se llena de hollín, y las lechuzas no las ocupan porque hace años que dejaron de enviarse mensajes en el palacio a través de ellas, además, según dice, tienen mal olor. ¡Como si importara!

-Bueno, entonces… ¿qué opción tienes?

-Contestar este endemoniado aparato.

Suspiró, Arthur sonrió en señal de apoyo, y contestó con los ojos cerrados.

Al instante se alejó el auricular del oído. Un grito agudo y chillón se escuchó desde el otro lado, el hombre se sobresaltó, y Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Suspiró con impaciencia y volvió a colocarse el celular en la oreja.

-Elisa, no grites por favor… - Murmuró cansado.

Arthur no lograba distinguir los sonidos guturales que se emitían desde el otro lado, pero supuso que no era algo muy alentador si la expresión de Harry cambiaba de cansado, a pálido y enfermo.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó blanco como la cera.

Arthur levantó una ceja intentando comunicarse con el chico por señas, pero Harry ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-¿Pero justamente tiene que ser hoy? –Exclamó asustado. Arthur no entendía que sucedía, pero el rostro de Harry estaba tan tenso que él comenzó a sentirse igual.-Si, claro… claro… veré que puedo hacer. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Les avisaré.

Se alejó el celular y lo apagó. Lo apoyó sobre el escritorio y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla totalmente abatido, desplomándose sin recato.

-¿Qué ocurrió, hijo? – Le preguntó el Señor Weasley. Harry suspiró y levantó levemente la cabeza, viéndolo con desesperación.

-¿Crees que Molly tenga ganas de cocinar algo muy especial hoy?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Harry se irguió totalmente y se apoyó sobre el escritorio dejando que algunos informes y papeles cayeran al piso. Su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado en una mueca de suplica y consternación.

-Elisa quiere conocerlos… Va a ir a almorzar está tarde a La Madriguera.

/ / / /

Ron estaba sentado bajo el roble que adornaba el horizonte que bordeaba su hogar. A pesar del frío, aquella mañana era especial. El aire mañanero parecía despertarlo y relajarlo, algo que había aprendido en las alturas montando dragones.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz roja producto del frío. Sus manos las mantenía ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y las piernas las dejaba reposar sobre el escarchado césped.

La paz era incierta, aunque sabrosa. Ese instante de silencio solamente podía conseguirlo en aquel lugar.

-¿En qué piensas?

Abrió los ojos con suavidad y sonrió con dulzura, alargo su brazo dejando que su mano se congelara y abrazó a Ginny que se había instalado a su lado.

-Extrañaba este lugar…

-También éste fue uno de los primeros lugares que más disfruté cuando volví. Tiene ese algo… especial.

-Es verdad –Suspiró su hermano cerrando los ojos.

-¿No tienes frío?

-Cuando vuelas dragones a más de cinco mil metros de altura el frío pasa a ser parte de tu temperatura corporal –Rió- Esto no es nada, aunque no te voy a negar que algo me afecta.

-Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a Charlie qué sentía cuando volaba un dragón. ¿Cómo es?

-Es… tan genial y maravilloso como volar en escoba, sólo que no puedes tener el total control sobre un dragón. – Explicó acomodándose bajo el árbol.

-Debe ser grandioso –Dijo Ginny con aire soñador, y Ron rió nuevamente.

-Lo es, créeme, lo es.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando la neblina que se esparcía en el horizonte. Leves gotas de agua humedecían el cabello rojizo de cada uno, dejándoles pequeños cristales brillantes en la nuca.

- Es todo tan extraño…- Dijo Ron repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- A todo lo que sucede. Cuando el innombrable fue destruido, creí que la guerra había acabado, y de verdad sentí que tenía una esperanza para seguir viviendo. Porque, déjame decirte, que mientras ese sujeto estuvo vivo juré que podría morir en algún momento.

-Pero no sucedió… estás vivo.- Acotó ella sintiendo una leve sacudida en su estomago.

-Sí, pero, todo lo que pasamos con Harry y Hermione, tantas cosas que ocurrieron... Temí por la vida de ambos, Harry era mi mejor amigo y estuvo a punto de morir. No sabes Ginny, no tienes idea el miedo que sentí cuando lo vi combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

-Me imagino-Murmuró incomoda, y él la miró con sorpresa- Quiero decir, lo leí y lo escuché. Créeme que también pasé mucho miedo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que… estuve a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo por un mago psicópata que fue capas de desgranar su alma para poder ser inmortal; y cuando crees que todo ha acabado, te dicen que tu hermana, la persona que más amas en el mundo, está en un peligro similar. ¿Cómo crees que alguien puede soportar eso Ginny? Dime, ¿Cómo?

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si algo nunca había pensado, era el cómo se sentía Ron en cuanto a su posición. El dolor de estomago aumentó con fuerza, acumulándose en su garganta como un acido bastante desagradable.

-Ron, yo…

-Cuando supimos que huiste de casa fue un golpe terrible. ¿Sabías qué papá tuvo que hechizarme con un paralizante para no ir a buscarte?

-¿Cómo? –Se sobresaltó ella.

-Como lo escuchas. Papá no quiso que fuera tras de ti. Temía que si revelaba tu paradero te llevaría hacia el asesino. Creyeron que era mejor que estuvieras perdida, aunque eso no evitó que todas las noches discutieran y lloraran por tu ausencia. Se sentían culpables.

-Espera un momento…- Lo zanjó con rudeza pensando a toda maquina- ¿No te dejaron ir a buscarme?

-No.- Contestó su hermano con timidez- Pero no era porqué no quisieran. Ellos creían que si estando en casa ya era seguro, tal vez lo era más, si estabas lejos sin que se supiera de ti. Así no te encontrarían.

-¡Es una locura!

Ginny se levantó del suelo y se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro. Eso ciertamente explicaba muchas cosas, pero era demasiado. ¿Cómo sus padres iban a dejar que se quedara sola? Era verdad que jamás supieron su paradero, razón por la que nunca la buscaron, pero, que tampoco hayan hecho el intento porque creían que era seguro para ella, eso, sí que era una locura.

-Lo sé, lo sé ¡Perdón!

Ron se levantó y la agarró de un brazo para que se detuviera. Cuando estuvieron uno frente a otro, descubrió qué era lo que echaba tanto de menos: La mirada de determinación en los ojos de su hermana.

-Siento no haber reaccionado a tiempo, pero en ese momento seguí órdenes. Si mamá y papá lo decían, era porque era correcto.

Ginny agachó los ojos. Aún estaba resentida, siempre creyó que él había luchado más por ella, o que había hecho un sacrificio extra, pero no era así.

-Yo lo siento más.- Le reprochó. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, interrogante.- Ahora que lo sé, no entiendo porqué cuando tú huiste de casa no fuiste a buscarme. Estabas libre y no debías seguir las órdenes de nadie. ¿Por qué no seguiste luchando por mí, Ron? ¿Por qué no fuiste por mí?

El rostro de Ron se tiñó de blanco, ahora él desviaba sus ojos. No podía verla, sentía vergüenza, miedo, un sin fin de emociones negativas relacionadas con el temor de abrir la boca.

Desde la ventana, Molly los veía preocupados. Mantenía un paño de cocina agarrado con fuerza entre sus manos, y el aire que producía su nariz casi apoyada en el ventanal dejaba una mancha de vaho en el vidrio.

-¿Pasa algo Molly? –Preguntó Fleur entrando a la cocina con Alice agarrada de su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Decías algo querida? –Se giró distraída.

-¿Sucede algo? –Volvió a preguntar su nuera.

-Si… quiero decir, no. –Dijo agitando su cabeza y sonriendo nerviosa- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Alice tiene hambgue, vine a hacegle algo.

Fleur alzó las cejas y Alice sonrió con inocencia. Molly trató de devolver la sonrisa, pero parecía impaciente por volver al ventanal.

-¿Hay algo integuesante allá afuega? –Preguntó Fleur acercándose al vidrio- Que día más hoguible, ¿no?

-Si, nefasto… -Contestó ella acercándose con rapidez a Fleur para bloquearle el paso.- Hay unas galletas en la despensa.

Fleur se detuvo cuando la mujer se le atravesó. Sorprendida, asintió con lentitud y se giró hacia el mueble más cercano donde se vislumbraba un frasco con galletas de chocolate.

-Pagueses Negviosa –Le comentó observándola, mientras le entregaba a Alice unas cuantas galletitas- ¿Segugo qué estás bien?

-Perfectamente...- Contestó sin quitar los ojos de la ventana. Tomó aire suspirando aliviada, sus dos hijos se abrazaban con ternura. Nada grave había sucedido.

-¿Quiegues que te ayude con algo? –Volvió a preguntarle Fleur antes de salir de la cocina. Molly se giró con una sonrisa amable y asintió con la cabeza.

-No, no querida. No te preocupes. Si necesito ayuda en la cocina, te aviso.

Madre e hija salieron de la cocina, una más preocupada que la otra, ya que la pequeña estaba feliz comiéndose sus galletas. Molly desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana, a pesar de la actitud que sus dos hijos tenían, aún así seguía preocupada.

-Está bien –Le dijo Ginny sonriéndole comprensiva- Lo entiendo. No fue tu culpa. De todos modos creo que fue una buena idea no recurrir al ministerio para pedir ayuda.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó Ron curioso.

-Si. –Contestó ella resueltamente tratando de buscar las palabras para no decir lo que sabía de Candeviere.- Son mejores para meter en problemas que para ayudar a resolverlos. Siempre han sido ineptos. Aunque no entiendo, ¿por qué entonces no acudiste a la orden?

-¡Si acudimos! –Exclamó su hermano- Papá fue el primero en ir tras la Orden. Son los únicos capaces de encontrar a alguien sin levantar sospechas. El problema fue, que como no sabían quien era el enemigo, bueno, se hizo difícil poder hacer un buen trabajo, más aún si tenían que trabajar protegiéndose de cualquier persona.

-¿Por qué no fuiste auror? Me abrías encontrado –Le reprochó ella con un puchero, y Ron la volvió a abrazar.

-Me vas a querer asesinar, pero... Me enamoré de Rumania y de los dragones. Creo que no habría sido tan buen auror como jinete, o domador.

-¿Tanto te gustaron los dragones que dejaste de buscarme y de escribirle a tu novia? –Le preguntó mirándolo hacia arriba y separándose levemente.

Sintió como el cuerpo de él se contraía. Había dado con una herida o algo peor. Su respiración se agitó, y comenzó a asustarse. La última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando la encontró besándose con Dean.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si... es que...

Giró su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de su madre quien lo veía con determinación desde la ventana. Tragó saliva y Ginny también se volteó para ver a donde estaba mirando su hermano.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con su madre, quien dibujaba una expresión aprensiva y nerviosa. Sus ojos se movieron de ella a Ron y viceversa durante mucho rato.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... –Contestó Ron nervioso- ¿Entramos? Tengo frío.

-Creí que no te molestaba. –Le contradijo ceñuda, Ron apretó los labios.

-Ginny, no quiero hablar de Hermione ahora, ¿Está bien?

Ginny sonrió picara y lo agarró por el brazo antes de que saliera arrancando. Ron apretó el puño cuando sintió la mano de ella afirmada a su brazo, y suspiró.

-Me debe estar odiando... –Murmuró.

-Yo también te odiaría si das por finalizada una relación sin decirlo. –Le explicó con cautela, y él sonrió con tristeza.

-Nunca acabe con ella- Le dijo relajando sus músculos- Sólo que no pude seguir escribiéndole. Siempre fue demasiado responsable con eso de las cartas. Nos escribíamos de dos a tres veces por semana. Ella quería que yo aprendiera a usar el teletono, pero nunca aprendí...

-Es, teléfono –Le corrigió- Y, aún no me dices por qué dejaste de escribirte con ella.

-¡No pude! ¿Está bien? No lo sé, el trabajo, los dragones, el tiempo... Es difícil encontrar una buena lechuza allá que te envíe las cartas, y Pig no es bueno volando distancias tan largas.

Ron comenzó nuevamente a ponerse nervioso, lo que Ginny notó enseguida. Aún así, no cabían en su cabeza las explicaciones que él le daba. Estaba segura que había algo más.

-¿Estás siendo sincero? Porque la verdad es que aún no me contestas mi pregunta. –Tomó aire y repitió:- Ron, ¿por qué dejaste de escribirle a Hermione?

Ron parecía ser el espectador del mejor partido de Tenis de su vida, movía la cabeza de Ginny a su madre constantemente, y lo único que podía hacer era temblar de frío.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa. –Dijo con rapidez- En estos momentos no importa el por qué dejé de escribirle, eso se lo tengo que decir a ella. Pero, si hay algo que quiero pedirte...

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó decepcionada ante la negativa.

-Convéncela para que me hable, lo necesito. –Le suplicó, y Ginny volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.

Ron volvió a apretar los labios, parecía ansioso por volver a la Madriguera. Sin embargo, la mirada de su hermana era tan peligrosa, que ni la que su madre le lanzaba en ese momento lo amedrentaba.

-¿Cuál?

-Debes contarme todo lo que sepas sobre lo que ocurre Ron, ya que ni mamá, ni papá me lo quieren decir. Si volví aquí fue para encontrar respuestas, y si no me las dan ellos, eres tú el único en quien pueda depositar mi confianza.

-Ginny, yo...

-¿Me lo prometes?

Ron achicó los ojos, la mano de ella no soltaba su brazo, sin embargo, había algo en ese gesto que lo hacia irrechazable. Los ojos de su hermana lo miraban con dolor, suplicándole desde el fondo de su alma la verdad. La verdad, una horrible, horrible verdad.

-No sé como...

-¡Ron! Por favor...

Por la cabeza del pelirrojo pasó la de su madre, su padre, y la de Harry. Ginny estuvo sola por seis años, a merced de una muerte segura, tenía que hacer algo para compadecer todo ese dolor por el que había pasado.

-Está bien...- Suspiró.- Te diré lo que pueda. Pero antes, ayúdame con Hermione.

-Es un trato. – Dijo ella saltando a sus brazos.- ¡Eres el mejor!

-Si... el mejor de los idiotas – Masculló, y ella solamente rió divertida.

-¿Entremos? Parece que te estás congelando... O tienes muchas ganas de ir al baño.

Ron rió con gracia, y ambos corrieron en dirección a la Madriguera. Molly aguardaba en la puerta con el paño totalmente arrugado en sus manos.

0 0 0 0

La copa de coñac yacía posada sobre el escritorio. Miles de papeles estaban revueltos sobre la madera mientras trataba de encontrar uno en particular. Su cabeza yacía apoyada sobre su mano, mientras con la otra sostenía un par de pergaminos viejos.

-No sé dónde está Willow. – Suspiró cansado irguiéndose en la silla- ¿Buscaste en el departamento de objetos perdidos?

-¿Objetos perdidos, señor? Pero si es un permiso. Nos quedaremos sin baños nuevos y sin refaccionar las chimeneas si no aparece. – le explicó un hombre alto y delgado de cabello claro.

-¿Quién dijiste que era el encargado de controlar las refacciones? –Preguntó Candeviere sorbiendo un poco de coñac.

-Pelwitz, señor. –Contestó con seguridad.

-¿Qué no estaba de luna de miel? –Inquirió levantando una ceja, y Willow abrió los ojos con fuerza.- ¿Se te olvidó?

Candeviere entornó sus ojos y trató de sonreír con amabilidad. Willow apretó los labios hacia adentro, pero su postura decía lo contrario.

-Lo arreglaré de inmediato, señor. – Dijo con autoridad- Veré que puedo hacer para solucionarlo.

-Bien, eso espero, no nos podemos quedar sin baños. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Willow asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho.- ¡Recuerda traerme esos papeles para firmarlos cuando los encuentres!

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho. Candeviere se desplomó sobre el asiento y se tomó todo el resto de coñac que tenía la copita.

-Idiota...-Masculló.

Se quedó recostado en la silla con los ojos cerrados, cuando dos golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-Pase – Dijo con voz amable.

-Buenos días, padre –Saludó Morgan cansado, acarreando en sus brazos un pesado cofre.

-Ah, eras tú – Bufó su padre, y él frunció el ceño.- ¿qué es eso?

-Es de la última investigación en Sherwood, podría tratarse del oro de Güinivere, pero no estamos seguros. – Explicó, y Candeviere se inclinó sobre el cofre cuando su hijo lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y por qué me lo traes? –Preguntó colocándose unos pequeños lentes para inspeccionarlo.

-Porque necesitamos tu permiso para poder abrirlo.

-¿Por qué tienen que pedirme permiso para todo? – Se quejó abrumado.

-Porque eres el ministro...- Contestó Morgan haciendo un gesto gracioso. Candeviere achicó los ojos, y él desvió los suyos hacia otro lado.

-¿Dónde quieres que firme?

-En este permiso.

Le entregó un papel amarillento que su padre leyó con tranquilidad por encima de sus lentes.

Comenzó a batir el pie en el suelo, al ministro le encantaba tomarse su tiempo para molestar a los impacientes.

Después de unos largos minutos, finalmente tomó la pluma del tintero y firmó con parsimonia en el borde la hoja.

-Listo. Ahora llévatelo, y si tienen suerte con abrirlo, me avisas.

Morgan tomó el cofre y asintió con la cabeza, cuando repentinamente sintió algo muy extraño entre su corazón y su cerebro, algo así como un cosquilleo placentero y a la vez escalofriante.

El cofre emanaba olor a tierra húmeda y a jazmines. No sabía que era lo que tenía de especial, pero aquel aroma le hizo sentir miedo, dolor, y ansiedad, algo que jamás le había pasado.

Repentinamente deseó con todo su corazón correr a los brazos de alguna chica, de abrazarla y de profesarle su amor, como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, como si tuviera atorado en lo más profundo de su alma un sentimiento de pasión oculta.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? – Preguntó Candeviere con una inusual expresión de preocupación al ver a su joven hijo con el semblante tan pálido como al de un muerto.- ¿Morgan?

Pero él no contestó. No sabía dónde estaba su cuerpo, no lo sentía, sólo podía ser conciente de ese horrible y maravilloso sentimiento. No quería salir de ahí, no quería abandonarlo.

Repentinamente, toda esa paz se desvaneció al explotar en su cabeza un grito de horror, un grito de mujer, alguien exclamando ayuda con desesperación.

_-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! ¡Mirra! ¡Mirra! _

_El desvió sus ojos hacia el costado, ella le suplicaba ayuda con sus hermosos y bellos ojos, ahora, repletos de lágrimas y de dolor._

_-Ayúdame...-Le murmuró._

_El trató de acercársele, pero el desgarrador grito de dolor de un pequeño niño lo hizo girarse. Un hombre alto y corpulento lo tenía sujeto por el cuello blandiéndolo en el aire. _

_-¡Detente! – Le gritó, pero eso sólo provocó que el niño se ahogara más bajo la enorme mano del hombre. -¡Detente ahora!_

-¡Detente! –Gritó. Candeviere se sobresaltó cayendo al suelo. Morgan abrió los ojos, estaba de espaldas recostado sobre la alfombra del despacho de su padre. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, y el cerebro a punto de estallarle.

-¿Morgan? –Murmuró su padre, tan preocupado como jamás lo había visto- ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?

Se irguió, sentándose. Su respiración era entrecortada y agitada. Ambos se miraron, y él sintió que su corazón se apretaba de terror.

-No sé... no sé que fue eso...

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué mierda fue lo qué te pasó? –Le espetó con impaciencia, olvidándose de su preocupación.

-No sé...- Murmuró viendo a un punto fijo. El cofre estaba abierto a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Su interior, esparcido por la hermosa alfombra roja, no contenía más que tierra y polvo de objetos consumidos por el tiempo.

/ / / /

Molly siguió con los ojos a sus hijos, deteniéndose especialmente sobre Ron. Éste, nervioso, sólo atinó a caminar más rápido para poder evitarla, pero apenas colocó un pie dentro de la casa, ella lo tomó por el brazo.

-¿Qué hacían afuera? –Le preguntó ceñuda, él tragó saliva.

-Nada, hablábamos.

-¿De qué?

-Tú sabes… cosas. –Se defendió asustado, e impaciente por liberarse de ella.

-Cuidado Ronald –Murmuró su madre ablandando su mirada- Mantente al margen, lo prometiste.

-Si mamá… -Dijo acongojado. Se quedó parado en el umbral mirando un punto fijo, mientras ella entraba a la casa.

-¿Qué quería? –Preguntó Ginny entrando tras él, Ron le sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Nada, me preguntó que hacíamos afuera. Hace mucho frío, y ya sabes como es…

-Debe preocuparse más ahora, que estás en casa. –Comentó con simpatía, y su hermano rió disimuladamente.

Una voz cantarina se escuchó desde el segundo piso, ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia las escaleras, Hermione bajaba acompañada de Maggie, quien cantaba animadamente una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Maggie, por favor… -Le suplicó Hermione cansada.

-Vamos, no digas que no te agrada, ¡es fantástica!

-Sí, pero no si la cantas las veinticuatro horas del día…- Se quejó la chica cerrando un libro.- No me has dejado leer.

-¡Sólo quería animarte! –Resopló la melliza- Estaba siendo amable.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero creo que por hoy ya has cantado bastante.

Las dos se detuvieron cuando se encontraron con Ron y Ginny justo frente a ellas. Hermione enderezó la espalda elevando el mentón con desinterés, y Maggie apretó los labios girando sus ojos hacia todas partes.

-Hola…- Masculló Ron tímidamente.

-¿Qué cantabas? –Le preguntó Ginny a Maggie, para romper la tensión que se había formado entre su mejor amiga y su hermano.

-Algo que me mostró George- Contestó con soltura- ¿Y ustedes, dónde andaban?

-Estábamos afuera – contestó Ron- hablando… cosas.

Ginny y Maggie se observaron un instante. Hermione parecía realmente interesada en una mosca que volaba sobre sus cabezas, y era patético ver los intentos inútiles de Ron por llamar su atención.

-Maggie, ¿te parece si ayudamos a mi mamá con el almuerzo?

Ginny tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró hacia la cocina antes de que ésta pudiera contestar. Hermione abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, y Ron balbució unas palabras ilegibles cuando su hermana se fue con la melliza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo instante, la mosca había desaparecido y Hermione ya no tenía en que depositar su atención. Suspiró altanera, abrió el libro en una página cualquiera y sumergió su nariz en él. Ron agachó la cabeza, temeroso, sin embargo mantenía sus ojos elevados bajo su melena, para poder mirarla.

Ella comenzó a moverse, alejándose hacia el comedor, él levantó la cabeza con rapidez y apretó los puños.

-¡Hermione! – La llamó.

Ella se detuvo en seco, presionando el libro contra su pecho. Ron se le acercó, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos, para no parecer ansioso.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Farfulló con timidez.

-Tuviste dos años para hacerlo.-Contestó ella cortante- pero en lugar de hacerlo, preferiste olvidarte, como un cobarde.

-Hermione, por favor…- murmuró dolido. – ¿No crees que merezco defenderme?

Ella se giró, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. Por el contrario, la fuerza con la que mantenía agarrado el libro delataba su interés por querer lanzárselo sobre la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ronald, me quedó muy claro cuando dejaste de escribirme.

-¡No tienes idea de todo lo que ocurrió! Déjame explicarte… por favor.

Para su sorpresa, ella relajó su expresión. Cerró el libro y suspiró. Él relajó los puños y enderezó la cabeza, una sonrisa tímida se asomó de sus labios, ella lo imitó.

-Creo que no me hará daño escucharte…-Dijo acariciando la tapa del libro- Espero.

-Que me coma un dragón si te hago daño. –Le contestó sonriendo ampliamente, ella rió divertida y se le acercó. - ¿nos sentamos? –Le ofreció.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia uno de los sillones y se sentaron manteniendo la distancia. Hermione volvió a abrazar el libro, parecía como si quisiera mantener las manos ocupadas, para no estrangular a Ron si decía algo inapropiado.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Ron se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y su interés, así como el de ella, se enfocó en un jarrón sobre la mesita de centro.

-¿Y bien? –Le preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio- No tengo toda la mañana así que, ¿qué querías decirme?

Ron suspiró. No sabía como empezar, las palabras las tenía en su cabeza, pero no tenía idea como unirlas.

-Creo, que lo único que puedo decirte, es… lo siento.- Le dijo.

Hermione giró la cabeza con brusquedad, provocándole que se sintiera como un idiota. No estaba funcionando, y por un momento le temió al libro que tenía en sus manos.

Por suerte para él, ella lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué Ron? –Murmuró acongojada- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme?

-No sé como empezar, es confuso. Sucedieron muchas cosas…

-Sabes que soy buena escuchando, y tengo paciencia de sobra. Puedes comenzar desde el principio.-Lo incitó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ron suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos. Desde la cocina, la voz cantarina de Maggie le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus oídos.

_**Last night, I came home too late**__ (anoche, volví tarde a casa)__**  
And you were there waiting **__(Y estabas ahí esperando)__**  
I know, it's easy to call **__(Sé, que es fácil llamar)__**  
I guess I wasn't thinking of you **__(supongo, que no estaba pensando en ti)__**  
It's not that I don't care **__(No es que no me importe)__**  
You should know me better by now **__(Deberías saberlo si me conoces)_

-Estando en Rumania es difícil escribir cartas. Con Charlie nos movilizamos frecuentemente de un lugar a otro, y hubo un momento en que me fue imposible encontrar lechuzas o aves propicias para enviar mensajes.-Comenzó a relatar. Hermione también se apoyó en el respaldo, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

_**I am sorry if I made you**__** feel lonely and sad **__(perdóname si te hice sentir sola y triste)__**  
I am sorry I made you feel bad**__ (Perdóname si te hice sentir mal)__**  
What I'm trying to say **__(Lo que estoy tratando de decir)__**  
I'm not always that way**__ (Es que no soy siempre así)__**  
So love me for all that I am **__(Así que ámame por lo que soy)_

-Esa no es excusa. Existen las chimeneas, Ron. – Le reprochó con dureza-Necesito algo más concreto. Éramos novios, teníamos una relación de cuatro años, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a dejar de contactarme? Alguien que ama no hace eso.

Ron sintió que su corazón se apretaba, la voz de ella comenzaba a quebrarse, y si algo no podía tolerar, era ver a una mujer llorar, sobretodo si esa mujer, era la chica que amaba.

-¿Crees que si deje de hacerlo era por qué no te quería? –Se sobresaltó, Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Y qué quieres que piense entonces? No me diste ninguna explicación. – Sollozó.

-Hermione, hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar. –Murmuró él con tristeza.

-¿Hay otra chica? – Exclamó ella volviendo a sentarse en el sillón- Por favor Ron, dime la verdad, solamente tienes que ser sincero conmigo. Lo entenderé, pero necesito que me des alguna explicación. Es la única forma de que quede tranquila.

Ron abrió los ojos con fuerza y se le acercó, trató de acercar sus manos para tomárselas, pero ella se alejó. Se mantuvo en esa posición un instante, tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta lo suficientemente convencedora para que le creyera que jamás dejó de amararla, de quererla. ¿Pero qué le diría? No podía delatarse.

_**I know (I know) I often forget**_(Sé (sé) que suelo olvidar)**  
**_**To say that I love you (that I love you**_**) **(decir que te amo (que te amo))**  
**_**And yes (and yes) I truly regret**_(Y sí (y sí) estoy verdaderamente arrepentido)**  
**_**The times that I might have hurt you that way**_ (Las veces que yo podría haberte hecho daño así)**  
**_**It's not that I don't care**_(no es que no me importe)**  
**_**You should know me better by now**_(Deberías saberlo si me conoces)

-Hermione, de verdad, no tengo otra explicación. –Se disculpó, ella volteó la cara- ¡Te juro que no hay otra chica! ¡Nunca la hubo! Siempre fuiste exagerada para tus cosas.

-¿Yo exagerada? –Se exaltó- ¡Yo no fui la que desapareció durante dos años sin enviarle una explicación a mi novio!

-Es que no sé que más decirte – Balbució nervioso, acercándose sin importarle la distancia y agitando sus brazos- ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-Pues, no me estás convenciendo Ronald. – Alegó ella recogiendo el libro de la mesa- Inventa una excusa mejor.

-¡Hermione!

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él la tomó de la mano. La tapa del libro hizo un leve "crac" al ser presionado con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo, no se esperaba una reacción así de parte de él.

_**I am sorry if I made you feel lonely and sad**__(perdóname si te hice sentir sola y triste)__**  
I am sorry I made you feel bad**__ (Perdóname si te hice sentir mal)__**  
What I'm trying to say **__(Lo que estoy tratando de decir)__**  
I'm not always that way**__ (Es que no soy siempre así)__**  
So love me for all that I am **__(Así que ámame por lo que soy)_

-Ron, déjame… tengo cosas que hacer. – Insistió sin girarse a verlo.

-No, hasta que me dejes hablar. ¡Tenemos que solucionar esto! – Se quejó con determinación.

Ella parpadeó, jamás se imaginó a Ron actuando con tanta audacia, aunque su voz y su mano temblaban. Se giró con suavidad sin soltar el libro, y suspiró.

-Ya que no me quieres dar ninguna explicación concreta, lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidar lo que sucedió. No quiero quedarme en el pasado, hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse ahora. – Concluyó con una triste sonrisa. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se liberó de su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

**True, I may defend the things I do **(La verdad, puedo defender las cosas que hago)**  
Though I know deep down I've done wrong **(aunque sepa profundamente que he hecho mal)**  
But when the heat comes down it's you** (Pero cuando el calor me invade sé que eres tú)**  
(It's you) that keeps me going on **((eres tú) quien me hace seguir adelante)

-¿QUÉ? – Se escuchó un gritó desde la cocina. Ron y Hermione se giraron asustados, y sin preguntarse que había sucedido, acudieron con rapidez a donde provenía el revuelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Ron asustado, con hermione tras él.

Ginny estaba con un par de vasos rotos sobre el suelo, su hermano se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando encontró una hermosa vajilla de porcelana acumulada sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Volvió a preguntar levantando una ceja.

¡No puede ser! –Se quejó Ginny con su semblante tan blanco como la cera- ¿Cómo lo permites? ¡No puedes dejarlo hacer esto!

Maggie repentinamente dejó de cantar cuando su amiga le rompió los tímpanos con el grito. La señora Weasley trataba de ignorar los comentarios de su hija con una tímida expresión, no sabía que contestarle.

-¡Cómo puede ser posible! – Exclamó frustrada. Ron se acercó y con un rápido movimiento de la varita reparó los vasos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Le preguntó preocupado. Ginny profirió un gruñido y salió de la cocina.

-¡Los platos! – Le gritó su madre, pero ella ya se había ido.

-Parece que el almuerzo va a ser muy interesante – Rió Maggie, y la señora Weasley la fusiló con los ojos.

-¡Alguien puede decirme que rayos está pasando! – Se quejó hastiado, y recién ahí su madre se giró para verlo.- ¿Por qué sacaste una vajilla tan elegante para el almuerzo? ¿Viene papá con alguien importante?

-Tu padre no…Harry, sí. –Contestó abrumada.

-¿Qué ocurre con Harry? –Interrumpió Hermione entrando con el libro. Ron había colocado una mueca de pocos amigos, y no parecía muy contento de haber hecho la pregunta.

-Invitó a Elisa a almorzar.- Murmuró desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

Los vasos que Ron había recogido nuevamente se encontraban hecho añicos en el suelo, Hermione había ahogado un grito que no alcanzó a escucharse, pero su cara de horror era suficiente para delatar su espanto.

-¿Cómo pudo? –Masculló horrorizada.- ¿Invitó a esa…esa…?

-Sí, la invitó.- Suspiró Molly recogiendo los platos con la varita- Así que les ruego, por favor, que se comporten.

-¿Con el permiso de quién la invitó? – Interrumpió Ron molesto, su madre volvió a exhalar un hondo suspiro.

-Ella se invitó sola. Según tu padre, quiere conocernos. –Dijo saliendo de la cocina con los hombros levantados.

-Es una locura – Bufó Hermione sentándose en la mesa de la cocina- ¿Quién se cree qué es esa… esa….?

-Decídete de una vez, ¿no? –Rió Maggie.

-¡No ahora, Maggie! –La zanjó Hermione apoyando su codo sobre el libro dejado en la mesa- ¿Es qué no lo ven? ¡Esa chica es un cólico! No va a hacer más que alardear y hablar idioteces.

-¿Y por qué no nos aprovechamos de eso? –Inquirió Maggie con una mueca perversa sentándose a un lado de Hermione. Ron la siguió por atrás, interesado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, si es tan idiota como dicen, no creo que se haga difícil poder divertirnos con ella un rato. –Señaló Maggie resoplando sus uñas, como si las limpiara. Ron y Hermione por primera vez cruzaron una mirada cómplice, y los tres sonrieron.

-Todo sea por mi hermana. Está claro que no le agrada la idea de que "La princesita" venga a almorzar aquí.- Reconoció Ron con un extraño pesar en su estomago.

-Pero… ¿Y si sale mal? ¿O le hacemos daño? –Meditó Hermione con su semblante preocupado, Maggie rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres o no, hacerle la vida imposible a la niñita esa?

-¡Claro! Pero… no es correcto…

-Déjala, Maggie… ¿es Maggie, cierto?... Hermione, nunca se arriesgó en la escuela, solamente le interesaba la rebeldía cuando las cosas se salían de control.

-Si lo dices por lo que hicimos en quinto año con Umbridge, o en séptimo al no volver a Hogwarts, es muy diferente. –Reconoció Hermione sonrojada.- Pero, aunque Elisa sea insoportable, sigue siendo la novia de Harry.

-¿Y a mi qué? –Gruñó Ron- Cualquiera que le haga daño a mi hermana merece un severo castigo.

-Creí que Ginny andaba con Oswald- Murmuró Maggie desconcertada, provocando que tanto Hermione como Ron se quedaran viendo fijamente.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – Le preguntó él.

-Creo que por primera vez estaremos de acuerdo.-Sonrió Ella- Así nadie saldrá herido.

-¿De qué hablan? –Dijo Maggie sin entenderlos, la expresión de ambos chicos comenzaba a asustarla.

-¿Dónde están Oswald y Vincent, Maggie? –Le preguntó Hermione, la melliza parpadeó un par de veces.

-Fueron a buscar algunas de las posesiones que le dejaron a Oswald sus padres.-Contestó con inocencia- ¿Por qué?

Hermione sonrió con arrogancia, como si acabara de ocurrírsele el mejor plan que jamás haya pasado por su cabeza. Ron compartió la misma expresión con ella, y sintió que su pecho se bañaba en calor. Al menos si tenía que estar cerca de la chica que quería, lo haría haciendo una maldad.

-No entiendo nada, ¿alguien me puede decir que están planeando? ¡Quiero saber! ¡No entiendo! –Se quejó Maggie, y sorpresivamente, ambos chicos la tomaron cada uno de un brazo, y la arrastraron hacia la puerta de atrás que daba al jardín- ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Explíquenme!

0 0 0 0

Apenas Oswald y Vincent pusieron un pie dentro de la Madriguera, Ron, Hermione y Maggie acorralaron al rubio llevándoselo al segundo piso, acaparando miradas interrogantes de todos en la sala.

Ginny, en tanto, se encontraba sumergida en un grueso sofá que solía usar su padre, y no parecía querer dar signos de interés por ayudar en la casa.

-¡Ginny, hija!, ¡Te necesito en la cocina! –Le rogó su madre, pero ella simplemente se levantó, huyendo con tranquilidad hacia el jardín.

-¿Quiegues que te ayude Molly? –Se ofreció amablemente Fleur, y Molly le sonrió agradecida. Toda la cocina estaba hecha un caos, sobretodo por los exuberantes y exóticos platos que había cocinado.- ¿Dónde conseguiste la cagne de Dgagón? Oí que estaba por las nubes.

-Fue un regalo de Charlie. -Le contestó cansada, mientras aliñaba una colorida ensalada.

-¿Y los huevos de tgiton? –Preguntó nuevamente la veela, y Molly suspiró.

-La mayoría de las cosas que aquí vez Fleur, las conseguimos gracias a Fred, George y Harry, ya que ellos son quienes aportan el dinero para mantener nuestro hogar- Explicó ruborizada.

Después de aquella confesión, Fleur no volvió a abrir la boca.

Oswald en tanto, estaba sentado en la cama de Ron, soportando las múltiples humillaciones que le estaban haciendo pasar las chicas y el pelirrojo.

Maggie era quien parecía más entusiasmada con la idea de molestar a Elisa, sobretodo si Ginny y Oswald coqueteaban. Estaba claro que Harry no soportaría mucho tiempo esa situación.

-¿Para qué es todo esto? –Preguntó aturdido viendo una camisa y un pantalón muy elegantes.

-Es para el almuerzo, como viene Elisa a comer, la señora Weasley nos pidió que nos viéramos presentables. –Respondió Hermione con rapidez, y Ron sonrió orgulloso. Siempre tenía buenos argumentos para no delatarse.

-¿Qué viene Elisa? –Se levantó alterado- ¿Potter la invitó?

-No...- Contestó Hermione con suavidad- Se invitó ella, aunque Harry debe haber considerado que era una buena idea, ya que no se lo impidió.

-Que fastidio, con razón la pobre de Molly está tan estresada.- Comentó con un toque amargo en su voz, y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. –Admitió- Pero no nos queda más alternativa.

Le entregó la camisa que estaba sobre la cama y sonrió ampliamente, Maggie daba saltos y cantaba algo ininteligible, mientras salía y volvía a cada instante de la habitación.

-Está camisa es de Vincent. –Comentó Oswald reconociendo la camisa, y Maggie dibujó una sonrisa tan gigante, que casi llegaba a sus orejas.

-Si, se la saqué de su armario, en la habitación de Charlie. – Reconoció alegre- Pero no creo que le importe que tú la uses, si eres su amigo...

-¿No creen que deberían a mí dejarme ver que quiero ponerme? ¿Por qué tanto esmero en arreglarme? Puedo hacerlo yo solito. –Dijo levantándose de la cama y empujando a los tres chicos- Ahora fuera, fuera, fuera, no me voy a poner ropa de alguien que no me la ha prestado.

-¡Hey, espera! –Se quejó Ron- Punto uno, no puedes sacarnos de aquí, está es mí habitación. Y, punto dos...

-...Sí te presto mi ropa, no seas aguafiestas. –Interrumpió Vincent divertido desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No me ayudes tanto. – Se molestó el aludido, y todos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Yo también me arreglaré para la princesa.- Dijo el mellizo con soltura- Y es obvio que todos lo haremos.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó Ron asustado, y Hermione le dio un codazo disimulado en las costillas.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ronald. Es algo que todos debemos hacer, por tu madre. –Masculló Hermione con los dientes apretados.

Ron dibujó una mueca de disgusto, mientras tras ellos se realizaba la discusión entre Oswald y los mellizos, sobre lo que el rubio debía vestir.

-¡Es insólito! No pienso arreglarme para un simple almuerzo sólo porque esa mocosa viene hasta aquí. –Dijo molesto, Vincent suspiró.

-Está bien, no lo hagas.- Aceptó-. De todos modos ¿no creen que estamos exagerando? –Le preguntó a los demás.

Hermione y Maggie cambiaron una rápida mirada de comprensión, mientras que Ron resoplaba agradecido por el comentario de Vincent.

-Tiene razón.- Dijo levantando los hombros- ¿Para qué nos vamos a arreglar? ¿No es más fácil hacerle la vida imposible al natural?

-¿Insisten con eso? –Inquirió Vincent con un leve dejo de molestia en la voz.- Chicos, es la princesa, traten de no armar mucho revuelo si no quieren que la guardia real se los lleve detenidos.

-Descuida.- Sonrió Maggie con una mueca socarrona y diabólicamente dulce- No le haremos, Tan, imposible su vida.

Ambas mujeres rieron complacientes, y Ron, Oswald y Vincent, intercambiaron una sombría mirada de aprensión. Porque, cuando a Hermione se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo sacaba, y cuando a Maggie le daba por hacer una travesura, era de las mejores.

0 0 0 0/

-¡Abajo todo el mundo! – Exclamó la señora Weasley desde el primer piso. Su grito denotaba ansiedad y nerviosismo, ya que su voz vibraba levemente.

Ginny, después de pasearse por toda la casa, y de congelarse en el jardín bajo la compañía del roble, por fin estaba quieta. Se mantenía de pie, estática, y sin ninguna expresión en su pecoso rostro.

Hermione y Maggie estaban a un lado de ella, y como si trataran de imitarla, las tres se veían iguales, sin ninguna gana de conocer a la princesa.

-No sé que hago acá, debería haber desaparecido.- Bufó.

-Trata de soportarlo, pasará muy pronto.- La consoló Hermione, aunque ella tampoco se veía muy a gusto.

-No quiero. No tengo ninguna intención de quedarme a ver como Harry con esa "princesita" se besan.- Murmuró con rabia. Hermione levantó las cejas y los hombros buscando apoyo en Maggie, pero ella tenía sus ojos puestos en la escalera.

-Cielos... –Susurró sorprendida. Ginny se giró para ver de qué veían sus amigas, y se impresionó tanto como ellas al ver a Oswald, Ron y Vincent, bajar las escaleras tan elegantes como jamás los había visto.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas.- Saludó Vincent besando las manos de cada una de ellas, deteniéndose especialmente en Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño y lo apartó bruscamente.

-Si, si, te ves muy bien, no alardees.- Gruñó.- ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?

Las tres parpadearon, entre divertidas y sorprendidas. Ron se veía extraordinario con su camisa y pantalón de lino azul, pero Hermione no lo iba a reconocer, aunque hacía como podía para evitar mirarlo.

-Te ves genial.- Sonrió su hermana, y él contestó con una mala imitación de Vincent al hacer una reverencia.

-Al final, creímos que era justo vestir elegantes para la ocasión.- Agregó Oswald apareciendo tras Maggie, y Ginny sintió que su estomago se apretaba, siempre le habían quedado bien las camisas a rallas.- Tu madre no parece muy tranquila.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un grito de exasperación de su madre vibró por toda la casa.

-Algo bueno debe salir de esto...- Dijo más para ella que para el resto, aunque de todos modos el resto, la escuchó.

-Claro, nos reiremos de "Elisa Parkerville" como nunca lo habían hecho antes.- Dijo Maggie abrazándola por los hombros y exagerando el nombre de la princesa. Ginny rió, pero inmediatamente enmudeció cuando desde el jardín, los gritos chillones y agudos de una chica, aumentaban poco a poco.

-¡Creí que vivían en un palacio! –Decía una voz aguda y molesta.

-No. Te dije que para mí, este lugar era como un palacio.- Dijo la voz de Harry con tono cansado.

-¿Cómo puedes preferir vivir en un lugar así a estar conmigo en Buckinham rodeado de lujos?

-Elisa, entra, por favor...- Rogó Harry abriéndole la puerta para que pasara.

Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida, exceptuando al Señor Weasley y a Percy, que no tardarían en llegar. Ginny se sorprendió al ver un brillo centelleante que acompañaba a Harry. A su lado, sintió como Hermione se arrimaba tras su espalda, tratando de ocultarse, seguramente.

Nadie dijo nada. Los gemelos, así como Maggie, comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente, mientras que Fleur, con Bill y Alice, trataban de enfocar qué era lo que traía puesto encima la chiquilla.

-¡Bienvenida, querida! – Saludó Molly Weasley a la princesa. Se hizo espacio por entre sus hijos y le dio dos besos en la mejilla a una chica que, por su expresión, parecía querer salir de ahí.

-Si... hola. – Balbuceó riéndose ridículamente.

-Familia, les presento a Elisa Parkerville; Elisa, ellos son mi familia.- Presentó Harry. Estaba tan pálido como el día mismo, y sudaba frío. Se acercó a la señora Weasley, y la saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla- Ella es Molly Weasley, y es como mi madre.

Al decir eso, Ron sintió una leve sacudida en su estomago, y Ginny escuchó un crujir de huesos bajo sus puños apretados a la altura de su pantalón.

-Encantada señora Weasle – Saludó Elisa con una sonrisa apretada.

-Que encantadora –Comentó la mujer apretando los labios- Y es Weasley, cariño.

-Cómo sea. – Dijo moviendo su cabeza en círculos para mirar la casa.- Que... lindo lugarcito.

-Si... este... Elisa, déjame presentarte al resto de la familia.- Harry la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta donde estaban Bill con su familia, dejando a Molly con el deseo de estrangularla.- Él es William, Fleur Delacour, y su hija, Alice.

-¡Merlín! ¡Eres una veela! –Exclamó Elisa con un gritito, totalmente impresionada- Cuando Harry me lo contó jamás me lo creí.

-_Enchantê_- Saludó Fleur con una amable sonrisa.

Bill le ofreció su mano, y la saludó caballerosamente. Pero la expresión de la chica al ver las cicatrices de su rostro mutilado por Greyback, no ayudó a que se llevara una mejor impresión de la familia.

Siguiendo con la presentación para evitar un mal comentario de parte de su novia, Harry empujó a la chica levemente acercándola hasta los gemelos, que estaban a un lado de la familia de Bill.

-Ellos son...

-Fred – Contestó George saludando a Elisa con una ridícula reverencia, y Harry se apretó los ojos con los dedos.

-Y yo, George.- Contestó Fred riendo, imitando el mismo gesto de su hermano.

-¡Son gemelos! –Descubrió sorprendida- ¡son iguales!

Tras Harry, Molly los fusiló con los ojos, y ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas cuando él se alejó con la princesa.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente al resto del grupo con un leve sentimiento de aprensión. Maggie se sacudió antes de cruzarse frente a él, para luego presentarse con un salto frente a la princesa.

-¡Hola! –Saludó cantarina, y Elisa se sobresaltó al ver a aquella chica tan alta frente a ella.

-Hola...-Masculló la princesa.

-Me llamo Margarite, pero me dicen Maggie. – Se presentó entregándole su mano. Elisa se la estrechó con cautela, como si tuviera miedo que la mordiera.

-Un gusto...- Masculló inclinando la cabeza. Tras la melliza habían tres chicos realmente atractivos, y no pudo evitar sonar más chillona de lo que ya era.

-¿Y ellos quienes son, Harry?- Le preguntó tirando de la manga de su chaqueta, igual que una niña pequeña.

Harry la siguió abrumado, un frío indescriptible se apoderó de su espina dorsal al ver a los tres varones apoyados en la pared. Se acercó lentamente, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, y estiró la mano.

-Hola, Ron.-Saludó con dureza.

Pero Ron no contestó. Sin embargo, sí se enfocó en la chica que lo acompañaba, la cual vestía un brillante abrigo de lentejuelas plateadas.

-Un placer conocerla, princesa.- Sonrió besándole la mano con caballerosidad. Tras los chicos se escuchó un gritito ahogado proveniente de Hermione.-Es realmente más hermosa en persona.

Elisa súbitamente se puso tan roja como un tomate. Los ojos azules de Ron se enterraron con fiereza en los de ella, lo que provocó que se abanicara con la mano.

-Harry, nunca me dijiste que tenías un amigo como él. – Sonrió coqueta mirando a Ron.

-No lo sabía.- Contestó Harry aparentemente sorprendido por la reacción de su antiguo amigo.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó indicando con los ojos a Vincent y Oswald, osadamente. Ginny sintió que su estomago burbujeaba ácido puro, y se cruzó delante del rubio antes que se acercara a saludar.

-Creo que primero deberías presentar a Tu familia Harry.- Murmuró enojada. Harry la quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así un instante, y el ácido comenzó a calmarse.

-Elisa, ella es Ginevra.-La presentó seriamente.- Es... la hija menor de Molly.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres la pequeñita? –Sonrió Elisa con dulzura, y Ginny sintió que le hervía la sangre- ¿Aún no sales de Hogwarts?

Ginny curvó una mueca de asco. Por más que trató de parecer amable no pudo. Tras su espalda, Hermione agarraba con fuerza su vestido.

-Yo dejé de asistir a Hogwarts hace muchos años.- Contestó altanera- Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Elisa parpadeó un par de veces, aquel comentario no sólo había afectado el ánimo de su familia, sino, que caló hasta en lo más profundo de Ron, Hermione y Harry.

-¿Hace cuanto que dejaste de ir a Hogwarts? –Le preguntó con un estupido arrumaco, y Ginny apretó los puños.

-Hace seis años...- Contestó presionando sus dientes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo estarías terminando ahora? ¡Podríamos estudiar juntas! –Saltó emocionada.

-Elisa... Ginny tiene veintiún años. –Le dijo Harry, y la princesa repentinamente palideció.

-Oh... ¿eres mayor qué yo? –Le preguntó avergonzada- Bueno, no lo pareces.

-Descuida...- Masculló frunciendo los labios.

-¡Hermione Granger! –Exclamó entonces, repentinamente. Todos dieron un salto cuando Elisa corrió a ver a la periodista, quien yacía oculta tras Ginny y Oswald.

-Elisa...- La saludó con un suspiro.

-¡Aún me tienes que hacer una entrevista! ¿Qué tal ahora?

-Elisa, yo... no...

-Creo que eso puede esperar.- Interrumpió Harry- Ahora debemos almorzar.

-Buena idea, ¿pasemos a la mesa? –Invitó Molly aplaudiendo.- Arthur no tarda en llegar con Percy, así que mejor acomodémonos.

-¡Que emocionante! –Chilló Elisa entusiasmada- ¡Nunca había almorzado comida barata!

Todos los Weasley se giraron molestos, pero ella no lo notó. Harry volvió a apretarse los ojos bajo los lentes, suspirando cansado.

-Elisa, cielo... compórtate ¿si?-Le rogó.

-Amor, soy una princesa, de la realeza, sé como hacerlo. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sí, un real dolor de cabeza.- Le susurró Ginny a Hermione, y quienes escucharon, incluidos los gemelos y Bill, lanzaron una disimulada carcajada.

Se venía un almuerzo largo y tedioso. Finalmente, Elisa Parkerville, había sido presentada a la sociedad más humilde de los magos. ¿Qué sucederá cuándo Elisa se entere de la verdadera historia entre su novio y Ginevra Weasley?

**Notas de la Autora:**

Realmente mil disculpas. Nunca fue mi intención demorarme tanto, pero lamentablemente el tiempo me pasó la cuenta.

Siento mucho no haber podido colocar todo lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, pero se habría alargado mucho con tanta información, y la verdad, ya me estaba demorando demasiado.

Este capítulo lo utilicé para colocar algunas cosas que tienen que ver con los secretos o confesiones de los personajes. Nos enteramos que el famoso Libro de Akasha que supuestamente Keitaro y Candeviere tienen en su poder no es más que una copia, y que el original lo tiene Arthur, pero, ¿dónde?

También Morgan vivió algo muy extraño, las respuestas las tendrán en los próximos capítulos.

No sé que más decirles, salvo dar las disculpas pertinentes por el atraso. Nunca fue mi intención demorarme tanto, pero la verdad es que estoy sumamente cansada, y tiempo libre no tengo. Hago lo posible por actualizar en la fecha, y sólo para no decepcionarlos trató de hacerlo uno o dos días después de la fecha. Sé que quieren que sea más rápida, pero me es imposible con todas las cosas que estoy haciendo. Voy a tratar en el próximo capítulo de ser más rápida. De todas formas podrán leer todos los detalles de los retrasos en el blog.

Y por favor, chicos, ténganme paciencia. De verdad, no lo hago con intención.

Sobre el único detalle especial de este capítulo, les puedo decir que la canción que coloqué entre Ron y Hermione, se llama **"all that i am"** y es de los **ATeens**. ¿Los recuerdan? Bueno, esa canción es de ellos, y es realmente bonita. Se las recomiendo si la quieren descargar.

Por lo demás, vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas, y como siempre coloco una fecha "aproximada" para el siguiente capítulo.

**Fecha estreno capítulo 15****: 15, 16, o 17 de Septiembre.**

**Avance Próximo Capítulo:**

_**Oswald conoce a Luna Lovegood: **_

_Siguiendo con la aparición de personajes, por fin nos reencontraremos con Luna. _

_En un paseo a Hogsmade que Elisa desea realizar, el rubio se topará con una especial y soñadora chica, la cual no anda sola. _

_El almuerzo con Elisa no será del todo agradable, sobretodo, si coquetea con cada uno de los chicos de la mesa, lo que ni a Ginny, ni a Hermione, incluso a Maggie, les será muy agradable._

_Morgan comenzará a tener extraños sueños y visiones similares a la última que tuvo en el despacho de su padre, y aquello lo llevará a investigar lo que le sucede._

_El ruido del desván volverá a asustar a Ginny, y su terror la llevará a vivir un encuentro con Oswald que no esperaba, más aún si Harry los descubre._

**Recuerden: **Consultas sugerencias y tomatazos a mi mail: **anya . naivea ** (junten los espacios)

Y no olviden visitar el blog, ahora con un nuevo Tag borrad para comentarios instantáneos: **www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com** (Junten los espacios)

¡Saludos a todos! Nos vemos en Septiembre.

Anya.


	15. Oswald conoce a Luna Lovegood

**Oswald Conoce a Luna Lovegood**

-No puedo entender. Si sigues con estas recaídas será mejor que no vengas a trabajar. No quiero inútiles en mi ministerio. – Se quejó Candeviere paseándose de un lado a otro, mientras su hijo sentado en la butaca tras el escritorio bebía una infusión.

-Ya te dije, fue una estupidez.- Dijo sorbiendo con suavidad el borde de la taza- No le des importancia.

-¿Cómo quieres que no le de importancia? –Se exasperó el ministro-No te pueden seguir sucediendo este tipo de cosas, ¿imagina si te pasa en terreno? ¡Que desastre!

Morgan arqueó una ceja y apoyó la taza sobre el plato en el escritorio, una sonrisa socarrona se asomó de sus labios mientras observaba a su inquieto padre moverse de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué miras? –Le espetó.

-¿Estás preocupado? –Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Candeviere bufó y lanzó un gruñido.

-No seas idiota.- Murmuró- No podría estar menos preocupado por ti. Lo que me importa es que produzcas líos si te sigues desmayando como niña.

Morgan no dejó en ningún momento de sonreír, volvió a tomar la taza y le dio otro sorbo a la infusión.

-Claro, cómo digas. – Rió.

-¿Te estás burlando? –Lo amenazó su padre apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no! –Contestó Morgan con soltura volviendo a beber- No volverá a suceder. En serio.

Candeviere frunció los labios y se pasó la lengua por los dientes, tratando de encontrar en su hijo alguna cuota de burla, pero éste se mantenía impávido y de lo más relajado apoyado en el respaldo de su sillón.

-Vete.- Gruñó finalmente desviando su rostro, Morgan parpadeó confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si estoy muy cómodo aquí.

-¡Que te vayas, te dicen! –Gritó golpeando el escritorio. Morgan dio un salto en el sillón, se tomó con rapidez la infusión dejando la taza ahí mismo, tomó el cofre que estaba apoyado en un estante y salió de la oficina.

Candeviere se frotó los ojos y suspiró cansado. Rodeó el escritorio hasta sentarse en el sillón y observó desde ahí el suelo. Lamentó ver su maravillosa alfombra roja cubierta de los restos de la tierra seca, no entregaba una buena imagen de él mismo.

Cerró los ojos para ver si así olvidaba lo que acababa de suceder con su hijo, cuando un fuerte rugido en la chimenea llamó su atención abruptamente.

Se giró sobresaltado, como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Se sujeto el corazón con fuerza, no le hacían bien sustos como ese. Aspiró con calma para detener las intensas pulsaciones de su corazón, y se irguió para ver al idiota que lo había asustado de esa manera sin haber solicitado antes un permiso para entrar así a su despacho.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Gruñó.

-Dijo que quería verme…-Susurró una voz siseante y fría. Candeviere abrió los ojos impresionado y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de su asiento. Omanshai estaba de pie, sin ninguna mancha de tizne, esperando en medio de la elegante oficina. -¿Sucedió algún accidente?-Preguntó al notar la alfombra con los restos de tierra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Masculló nervioso- ¡Pueden verte!

-No se preocupe, tengo todo bajo control.- Dijo el médium con calma sosteniendo la vista en la frente de Candeviere para no verlo a los ojos.

-Creí que Keitaro te había enviado a Portugal.- Farfulló el ministro rodeando la mesa, no le gustaba que el chico lo siguiera tan fijamente con la mirada.

-Pero no puedo ir a Portugal sin antes hablar con usted, señor.- Dijo el joven japonés con un inglés bastante mal modulado.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le espetó entre iracundo y nervioso. No podía creer que el viejo japonés hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes.

-¿No ha notado algo extraño en su plan, señor?-Refutó Omanshai con calma, y Candeviere parpadeó pasmado.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Hay algo que no coincide con los motores de búsqueda de mi mente. – Contestó resueltamente, Candeviere inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y Omanshai se acercó-. Me explico: Sabemos que son nueve las mujeres que están dentro de las coordenadas, pero me confunden sus energías a la hora de encontrarlas.

-Simplemente debes seguir las coordenadas que te doy, no es necesario que te guíes por tu mente.- Resopló el ministro colocándose cada vez más nervioso por la presencia del chico. Retrocedió un par de centímetros hasta tocar el borde de su escritorio, Omanshai ni siquiera hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Señor, las portadoras son nueve, y hasta el momento ha encontrado cuatro, sin embargo, mi censor de reconocimiento me lleva a indagar mucho más allá de Portugal, tengo el presentimiento de que hay alguna falla en el plan, señor.

-Escucha idiota- Saltó Candeviere acercándose amenazadoramente- Me importa un comino tu censor de monstruo raro, la misión es tan simple como ir a Portugal y traerme a la portadora que se encuentra allá, no puedo esperar más tiempo.

Omanshai apretó los puños, Candeviere lo notó, pero no quería mostrarse intimidado delante de un chiquillo como él.

Con un gesto de caballerosidad digna de un esclavo, el chico bajó la cabeza. Si el ministro no quería escuchar los errores, no era su problema, después de todo si algo fallaba, culpa suya no sería.

-¿Cuándo quiere que parta? –Preguntó con su típico siseo, como si nunca hubiese existido aquella conversación.

-Al anochecer, como siempre. –Contestó el otro, haciendo lo mismo- No quiero levantar sospechas. Desaparece en el puerto, tienes doce horas para realizar tu trabajo y traerla aquí.

-¿Qué sucederá con su familia e hijos? Tengo entendido que la mujer es muggle.- Acotó Omanshai viéndolo de reojo, y Candeviere bufó.

-Las Portadoras son brujas, por lo tanto puede que sea una squib. Sobre su familia, pues, no puedo tener menor importancia hacia ellos, envíales una corona de rosas, y algún presente carismático, no sé… un safari en África para que olviden las penas.

Mientras hablaba, Candeviere bordeó su escritorio hasta sentarse nuevamente tras él. Omanshai frunció las cejas posando sus negras pupilas en el borde de los parpados, no podía creer que el mundo mágico estuviese siendo gobernado por alguien como él. Era tan peligroso como vivir a la marced de Voldemort, o incluso, de ser atacado por Mortifagos o Dementores.

Realmente el mundo mágico estaba perdido. Sólo se podía salvar si alguien destronaba a aquel asesino del sillón más codiciado. Sin embargo, para que eso sucediera debía pasar un milagro. Candeviere era muy astuto e inteligente, alguien que jugó muy bien sus cartas.

¿Cómo demostrarle a la gente que el Ministro favorito era un ser despiadado?

Aquel pensamiento tampoco lo ayudó. Por su mente corrían las imágenes de las víctimas que había torturado antes de llevárselas a él. ¿Qué tan monstruo podía llegar a ser con tal de cumplir aquel macabro contrato?

Con un saludó de cabeza se giró para volver a la chimenea, pero la voz profunda y siseante del ministro lo detuvo.

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a sublevarte como lo has hecho. Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si incumples el contrato, y no creo que a Keitaro le guste que por tu culpa el pierda las ganancias obtenidas. Si eso sucede, el que terminará más damnificado serás tú.

El chico apretó los ojos y volvió a asentir con la cabeza, luego, entró a la chimenea desapareciendo por entre las llamas color esmeralda, que emergieron con fuerza antes de tragárselo por completo.

Candeviere se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón y se giró sobre éste para mirar al ventanal que estaba tras él. Una espesa neblina había bajado con rapidez, y ahora cubría casi todo el centro de Diagon. Se apretó los ojos y con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una copa de vino. La chimenea aún crepitaba, sorbió un poco del brebaje y contempló el horizonte desde la altura de su oficina.

-Mañana por la noche estará en mis manos… Pronto, todas serán mías… -Parpadeó y se inclinó levemente para contemplar a unas jóvenes brujas que andaban en grupo cubriéndose la cabeza por el frío. Desvió sus ojos pensativo, ¿qué habrá descubierto Omanshai qué era tan importante? Ahora, se arrepentía de no haberlo escuchado.  
Las brujas se perdieron al interior de una taberna.

0 0 0 0

Cuando la señora Weasley apoyó el pavo que con tanto esmero había cocinado sobre la mesa, inmediatamente Elisa se puso a rezongar, y los gemelos como nunca antes colocaron una mueca de desprecio que denotaba todo su odio por la chiquilla.

-¿Qué es esto, Harry?- Preguntó picando el pavo con la punta de su tenedor.

-Es pavo… Elisa.- Contestó avergonzado, su novia no le estaba dando muy buena imagen.

-Cariño, sabes que yo soy vegetariana. ¿No le dijiste a está mujer que me hiciera mi plato especial? –Masculló. Aparentemente trató de que su voz no se escuchara, pero para mala suerte de Harry por su puesto, todos la oyeron.

-¿Quieres algo en especial, _querida_?- Preguntó Molly Weasley apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y apretando los labios, claramente, tratando de contener la ira. Rogaba porque su marido e hijo llegaran luego.

-¡Que encanto, Harry! –Exclamó Elisa dando palmaditas- Ni siquiera las criadas son tan atentas como la señora Weasle, ¡me encanta! –Se giró hacia la mujer quien ya tenía los labios blancos de tanto apretarlos- Bien, quiero caviar, ¿si? Con dos hojas de lechuga escarola lavada en agua de manantial, como lo hace Jossefine claro, la criada del palacio, también tres rodajas de rábano bañadas en aceite de oliva, y un pedazo de quesillo fresco, ese de los Frayens. Oh… bueno, no creo que conozca el fundo de los Frayens, sólo se juntan con los ricos, pero de todos modos trate de hacerlo lo más parecido posible, ¿Si?

Ginny jamás creyó odiar tanto a alguien, y por la expresión de Harry, claramente parecía estar reconsiderando el casarse con ella. Molly Weasley estaba roja de ira, y toda la mesa se consumió en silencio. Vincent y Oswald tenían su mirada fija en sus platos, mientras que Maggie y Ron fruncían los labios, probablemente para apaciguar las ganas de golpearla. Hermione se cubrió la frente con su mano, negando con la cabeza y resoplando constantemente. Seguro que sentía vergüenza ajena.

-Elisa, ¿por qué no comes lo que hay? Hazlo por mí ¿quieres? –Le rogó Harry totalmente rojo. Aunque Ginny concluyó que podía deberse a que se sentía avergonzado e iracundo.

-Pero Harry…

-Elisa, por favor…

La chica rezongó y se cruzó de brazos, Molly le sonrió agradecida al chico, y comenzó a servir el pavo. Ginny recibió callada su porción, y se giró para ver el reloj de la pared. Las flechas de su padre y Percy indicaban _"Viajando"._

-Papá ya viene.- Comentó. Molly sonrió ampliamente y dejó de servir, esperando a que sonara el hechizo de aparición de su marido.

-Creo que moriré de hambre Harry.- Murmuró Elisa, y Fred, que estaba aun lado de ella, le arrojó una mirada de odio puro.

-No lo harás. Si quieres te traigo una ensalada pero no hagas más comentarios, ¿si?- La reprendió él, y la chica la miró sorprendida, al igual que Ginny y Hermione.

-Si, claro…- Musitó a regañadientes. Harry se giró hacia Molly quien aguardaba con la cabeza inclinada el sonido de Arthur.

-Molly, ¿quedan tomates, zanahorias y calabazas en el huerto? –Le preguntó con dulzura. Ella no pudo más que sonreírle con ternura.

-Si cielo, están en una caja, está mañana recogí algunas.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa para ir en busca de algunos vegetales. A penas el chico salió al jardín un estallido se escuchó en la sala. Arthur y Percy habían llegado.

El hombre entró cubierto hasta el cuello con una gruesa gabardina de cuero de dragón, llevando además su calva cubierta por un sombrero de lana que le tapaba hasta las orejas. Elisa lo miró con asco, y Ginny notó que trató de evadirse al comenzar a mirar su reflejo en la cuchara de sopa.

-Disculpen el atraso, tuvimos reunión con Frank.- Explicó Arthur quitándose el sombrero y reparando recién en Elisa.- ¡Oh, majestad! Pero que descortés soy. Mucho gusto, Arthur Weasley.

Arthur estiró la mano con caballerosidad, pero ella sólo ofreció los dedos. Sonrió incomoda, y sin que la notaran se limpió la mano en el mantel.

-Para eso hay servilletas.- La atajó Ginny fríamente. Elisa inmediatamente se puso colorada como un tomate.

-¡Muy bien! –Le susurró Maggie entusiasmada. Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa maligna, y la melliza se estremeció al recordar su plan.

-Hola mamá. - Saludó Percy a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola querido, toma asiento, te sirvo de inmediato.

Percy tomó su lugar a un lado de Vincent, ambos se estrecharon las manos, y luego le sonrió a los demás en calidad de saludo.

Cuando Arthur se instaló en su lugar, a un lado de Molly, suspiró cansado y aspiró hondamente el olor del pavo que estaba en la cacerola.

-¡Huele delicioso! –Admiró con los ojos cerrados, y Molly le sonrió agradecida.

Ginny notó que Elisa no estaba nada cómoda sentada en medio de una mesa llena de gente "no apropiada". Aunque de vez en cuando unas leves sacudidas en su estomago la molestaban, sobretodo cuando la princesa le largaba miradas fugaces a Oswald y a Vincent, algo de lo que Maggie también se percató.

-¿Qué tanto le mira a Oswald? –Le preguntó viéndola de reojo, para ver que reacción le causaba. Ginny apretó los labios, sirviéndose a regañadientes una porción de lechuga.

-Espero que la marca de la camisa, porque si lo está viendo a él…-Repentinamente se quedó callada, impresionada con sus propias palabras. Maggie lanzó una risita y Hermione, que estaba al otro lado de la pelirroja, reaccionó igual de impresionada que ésta.

En ese instante, Harry entró a la casa con un plato cargado de verduras. Ginny sabía que él no era bueno cocinando, así que supuso que la ensalada la había preparado con magia, porque estaba muy bien preparada.

-Aquí tienes Elisa. – Le dijo dejando el plato frente a ella. Elisa le sonrió angelicalmente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, algo que provocó en Ginny una extraña euforia que le hizo más que hervir la sangre.

-¡Eres el mejor! – Exclamó apoyándose en su hombro. Harry resopló disimuladamente, tratando de que no se notara su incomodidad. Pero lamentablemente, para él, toda la familia tenía sus ojos puestos en la princesita, y no era con la mejor expresión.

-Harry, cielo, pásame tu plato para servirte.- Le pidió Molly con la voz áspera, y Harry le sonrió con timidez, sintiéndose culpable por el mal rato.

-¡Está exquisito, Harry! – Exclamó Elisa al probar una pequeña hoja de lechuga, provocando que con su grito todos se exaltaran- Ya veo que contigo no me moriré nunca de hambre.

-Sólo si por accidente un poco de veneno cae en su jugo. – Murmuró Ginny apretando su servilleta con tanta fuerza que se comenzó a lastimar la mano.

-Y, Harry...- Dijo Arthur en voz alta para romper el tenso hielo- ¿Ya han visto los preparativos de la ceremonia?

Harry agitó con rapidez la cabeza justo cuando el señor Weasley realizaba la pregunta. Elisa abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras que las otras tres chicas se golpeaban en la cara con sus manos.

-¿Dije algo malo? –Preguntó Arthur curioso, aunque Ginny notó una sonrisa socarrona asomarse en sus labios.

-¡Están geniales! –Gritó Elisa con su aguda vocecita- Claro, de nos ser por el extenuante trabajo de Harry podríamos estar más avanzados. -¿Cierto?

Harry se atoró con un pedazo de pavo, George le dio un golpe en la espalda, y cuando por fin pudo tragar el pedazo, parpadeó un par de veces con los ojos llorosos.

-Si, si… geniales…- Dijo medio atorado. Ginny frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la expresión angelical de la princesa.

-Va a ser grandioso. –Continuó, aunque nadie parecía querer escucharla- Va a ser en la catedral más hermosa de todo Londres, dónde se casó mi abuela, y mi madre. La fiesta va a ser en el palacio ¿se lo imaginan? Todo de rosa y blanco…

Harry desvió su mirada hacia otro lado mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano. Ginny no lograba verle el rostro, pero la risa de George, que sí podía verlo, le dio una idea de lo que podía estar haciendo tras su palma.

-… Y la orquesta de la filarmónica de Paris, junto con la alfombra roja y esos adorables canapés de camarón…. Sí… todo va a ser maravilloso.

Ginny con Maggi se miraron, la pelirroja hizo un gesto de asco al sacar su lengua y apuntársela con el dedo. La melliza estalló en una carcajada que no pudo disimular, y Molly las acalló con una fiera mirada. Ambas cerraron la boca apretando los labios. Hermione, que se había perdido el chiste, las quedó viendo curiosa, aunque tenía la misma cara de asco que sus amigas.

-Que… lindo…- Contestó Arthur arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.-Seguro será una linda… boda.

-Lo será… somos la pareja perfecta, todos los medios lo dicen ¿verdad cielito?

Harry, que se había llevado justo el vaso de jugo a la boca, asintió incomodo, tragando con dificultad y cuidando de no atorarse de nuevo.

Hermione y Maggie se miraron rápidamente. Las palabras de Elisa habían sonado como la pistola de arranque en una carrera de caballos. Sonrieron con malicia y se acercaron peligrosamente a Ginny.

-Pues, no son la única…- Lanzó Maggie sin anestesia, y toda la familia se giró curiosa, incluso Ginny.

-Es verdad, hay muchas parejas perfectas en este mundo…- Corroboró Hermione con tranquilidad sorbiendo un poco de su jugo. Ron se sonrojó pero siguió con el juego.

-Dicen que los opuestos se atraen. – Continuó él mirando a Hermione, que también se sonrojo, pero ambos trataron de mantener la compostura.

-Así es… Como el agua y el aceite – Asintió ella posando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-O como el oro y el cobre.- Agregó Maggie soñadora, y Ginny que las había quedado viendo, se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Eso es lo más cursi que he oído! –Las atajó Fred riéndose- ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

-Pregúntale a Harry – Masculló Hermione con una risita- ¿Verdad que con Elisa has encontrado el complemento perfecto?

-¿Perfecto? –Saltó George- Harry es un sapo en escabeche y Elisa una princesa, ¿qué crees?

Ginny sintió que sus orejas se calentaban, y Harry enrojeció hasta la médula, mientras que Elisa, apartada del mundo, parpadeó sin entender de qué hablaban.

-Bueno, pues, con Harry claro que hacemos una hermosa pareja, somos el héroe del mundo mágico y la princesa de ambos mundos, ¿qué más quieren? –Bufó Elisa cruzándose de brazos, y Maggie sonrió maléficamente, el plan había comenzado.

-Bueno pues, aquí, -dijo imitándola, algo que causó lógicamente la risa poco disimulada de todos los presentes, incluso de los señores Weasley- también hay una pareja perfecta.

Todos se giraron impresionados a verla, excepto Hermione y Ron, aunque este último se veía bastante nervioso.

-¿Por qué me ven así? –Preguntó fingiendo incredulidad - ¿Qué no lo sabían?

-Maggie, ¿qué estas haciendo? –Masculló Ginny con los dientes apretados, pronosticando una mala jugada de parte de su amiga.

-Después me lo agradecerás –Le contestó con una sonrisa. -¿Qué no lo sabían? – Volvió a preguntar- Pues, tenía entendido que mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y casi hermano Oswald, tenía algo contigo, Ginny.

Lo que vino después desató la sorpresa de todos los presentes. El aludido mismo, escupió toda su comida perdiendo toda su caballerosidad, Vincent abrió sus ojos como platos, y Ginny estaba tan roja que parecía tener insolación. Los gemelos comenzaron a lanzarle miradas juguetonas a su hermana, mientras que Fleur con Bill, tratando de callar a Alice que los bombardeaba con preguntas poco adecuadas para una niña, procesaban con total rapidez lo que había dicho la melliza.

Los padres en cuestión estaban tan sorprendidos que observaban a Maggie con los ojos y la boca abierta, mientras que Harry con Elisa, veían a Ginny y a Oswald con una extraña expresión, entre desconcierto y molestia.

-¡Ginny! –Logró pronunciar su madre después de un apabullante silencio- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-¿Decirles? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sabía! –Se defendió la chica asesinando a Maggie con los ojos.

-La verdad no sé de qué habla Maggie, señora Weasley.- Admitió Oswald con las mejillas totalmente rojas, pero tratando de mantener la calma. –Yo con Ginny somos…

-Muy buenos amigos –Agregó Ginny nerviosa, aunque una leve sacudida en su estomago le advirtió que algo no andaba bien con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry tenía una sombría mirada posada sobre ella, pero, ¿acaso le gustaba que Harry estuviera molesto? O ¿Le molestaba que Oswald la negara?

-Hay, vamos, no sean modestos –Continuó la melliza dándole golpecitos a la pelirroja en el brazo- ¿Por qué no lo confiesan?

-¡No hay nada que confesar! –Estallaron los dos juntos levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Saben? Yo le creo a ella-Dijo Elisa repentinamente, y todos la vieron curiosos, incluso Ginny se sintió por un segundo agradecida de su interrupción- Es decir, ¿de verdad creen que alguien como ella podría estar con un chico tan guapo cómo él?

La tibia sensación de agradecimiento que la había albergado se esfumó en un santiamén. Hermione frunció el ceño totalmente molesta ante su comentario, y qué decir de Ginny, Maggie, y el resto de la familia. Solamente Harry parecía disfrutar con la interrupción de su novia, aunque por su gesto parco, parecía debatirse entre defenderla a ella o ponerse de lado de su familia.

Ginny en tanto, estaba lista y dispuesta para rebatirla con su usual ironía que la caracterizaba desde pequeña, pero el que contestó, fue otro:

-Ginny es tan mujer como cualquiera de las que están acá- Arremetió Ron con la sangre hirviéndole a todo lo que su temperatura corporal podía. Aunque su comentario le bajó el perfil al resto de las chicas, a ninguna le importó- Es hermosa, inteligente, alegre, y más aún, es la única bruja del mundo capás de hacer el mejor un maleficio de mocomurcielagos. Está al nivel de cualquier hombre, mago o hechicero existente. Incluso, puede llegar a ser hasta mejor princesa que usted _majestad. _¿Por qué mi hermana no estaría al nivel de alguien como Oswald Mcclay? ¿A qué no hacen bella pareja? Pues, déjeme decirle alteza, ¡son perfectos el uno para el otro! Así que no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera la reina o el mismísimo ministro de magia, venga a insultar a mi hermana, porque tiene quien la defienda. ¿Está claro?

Todos quedaron en silencio. Ron respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba, pero había conseguido lo que quería. Harry estaba con la boca abierta, probablemente maldiciendo que su mejor amigo quisiera unir a su ex novia con el irlandés. Hermione sonreía ampliamente, orgullosa, compartiendo aquel regocijo con Maggie.

El plan había salido a la perfección, ¿qué mejor que tocar el punto débil de Ron? Maggie pensaba hacerlo, pero por suerte fue Elisa quien lo hizo. Ginny estaba tan pasmada como el resto de su familia, y qué decir de Vincent, Oswald y Elisa.

-Ron…- murmuró Ginny olvidándose de su vergüenza.

-No se te ocurra contradecirme- La amenazó apuntándola con su dedo.-Sabes que es verdad, y que cualquier hombre es merecedor de alguien como tú…está bien, no cualquiera, para eso estoy yo, para espantarlos…-Inclinó su cabeza y vio a Oswald con solemnidad- Pero… siempre hay excepciones. Y hay alguien en esta mesa que te merece más que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido _antes_.

Ron levantó su vaso de jugo ofreciéndole un brindis a Oswald, quien estaba tan absorto como Ginny. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba: Oswald elevó su vaso aceptando el ofrecimiento, y Ginny volvió a enrojecer. Aquello significaba un reto, y si lo había descifrado bien, su amigo había aceptado el reto impuesto por su hermano, y aquello sólo hizo que se sonrojara más.

Maggie sonrió radiante, y agarró a su hermano por el brazo totalmente eufórica. Oswald sonreía tiernamente, y Ginny le devolvía la misma sonrisa. Al parecer, el plan había surgido efecto.

Olvidándose de su rencor, Hermione y Ron chocaron las palmas debajo de la mesa, y los señores Weasley, así como el resto de la familia, habían olvidado totalmente el mal rato producido por Elisa, quien por cierto, trataba de hacer reaccionar a un aturdido y totalmente molesto Harry.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry, escúchame!-Le gritaba por quinta vez. Harry agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a ella molesto.

-¿Qué quieres, Elisa?-La atajó enojado, y la princesa se exaltó.

-¡No me escuchas! –Le espetó, y él volvió su mirada a Ron, quien le sonreía con malicia.

-Disculpa.- Le dijo con ternura, abrazándola por los hombros- Creo que ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

Sin entender a qué se refería su novio, aprovechó el instante de ternura para apoyarse en los brazos de él, algo que no surgió efecto alguno en Ginny, que estaba sumergida en los ojos azules de Oswald. Harry agarró con más fuerza a Elisa, pero la pelirroja seguía sin verlo.

-Creo que debemos irnos.- Dijo de repente, levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero Harry, querido, aún no has terminado tu plato, y queda el postre.

-Molly se esforzó mucho, Harry.- Le dijo el señor Weasley tajante pero con calma.

El chico bufó y volvió a sentarse en la silla. La mesa completa estaba desorientada, Fleur aún no entendía exactamente que había sucedido, al igual que Charlie con Bill, quienes trataban de contestarse preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Ron parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, algo había en él que Ginny desconocía, su mirada era distinta, y no dejaban de acecharse con Harry. ¿Era parte de alguna venganza personal?

Maggie en cambio, junto con Hermione, se veían totalmente radiantes de felicidad, todo había salido perfecto, y eso era poco decir. El efecto deseado se había logrado, todo gracias a Ron, quien se atrevió a aceptar un supuesto novio para su hermana. Lo mejor de todo, era que por suerte algo existía entre estos dos y fue el punto clave para hacer estallar la bomba. La tensión entre el irlandés y la pequeña Weasley, era más que obvia.

-Bien, creo… creo que serviré el postre…- Murmuró Molly tratando de desviar el tema hacia otra parte ya que aún se oían murmullos sobre la supuesta relación entre Ginny y Oswald.

-Mami, ¿Tía Ginny se va a casar? –Preguntó Alice inocentemente, la pregunta estalló como una bomba en los oídos de los aludidos.

-No, no Alice-Contestó Ginny con rapidez-No me caso… -dijo nerviosa, y al notar una mirada fugaz de Fleur, añadió:- Uno se debe casar cuando se tiene un novio estable.

La Veela sonrió complacida y Alice parpadeó incrédula. Lo más probable es que no haya entendido la condición de su tía, pero fue suficiente para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas impropias.

Para desligarse de aquella incomoda situación, Ginny se levantó de la mesa para poder ayudar a su madre. Pero el destino quería seguir haciendo de las suyas, comenzando con que ella y Oswald agarraron el mismo plato, el mismo vaso, y las mismas servilletas. Para sorpresa de todos, Harry también comenzó a ayudar con el orden, pero no hacía más que pelear con Oswald tratando de interponerse entre él y la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres dejar eso? –Se quejó Ginny quitándole la budinera de pan- Con Oswald estamos ordenando, tú no te molestes… mejor, dedícate a cuidar a tu novia.

Harry se giró desconcertado, y se encontró con Elisa coqueteándole descaradamente a Vincent. Estaba casi recostada sobre la mesa mientras Maggie hacia intentos inútiles por hacerla caer al tirar del mantel.

-Pero, ¿qué…? –Vaciló. Ginny se llevó la budinera antes que él pudiera reaccionar, y Oswald la siguió hasta la cocina cargando los platos.- ¡Hey, esperen! Pero, yo… no… ¡Elisa!

Elisa se giró para verlo y parpadeó soñadora. Vincent parecía incomodo ante la situación, pero como siempre mantuvo la compostura.

-Harry, tu amigo es increíble…

-No es mi amigo.- Masculló sentándose a su lado sin dejar de mirar a la cocina.

-Que extraño.- Sonrió Vincent amablemente- Lo que es a mí, me caes muy bien.

Harry volvió a bufar por enésima vez ese día. Elisa no se preocupó por preguntarle que le ocurría, sin embargo no dejó verlo con la mirada soñadora.

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? – Le espetó sin regular su tono de voz.

-¡Hay! ¡Que malo estás! –Se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Harry rodó los ojos y la abrazó por los hombros para que se calmara.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró desviando nuevamente sus ojos a la cocina- Estos dos se demoran mucho con el postre.

-¿Tienes hambre Harry?-Se burló Maggie, y el chico se sonrojo levemente- Creo que lo pueden estar preparando.

-¡Maggie!- Exclamó Hermione pegándole con el codo, y antes de que ésta pudiera quejarse, la chica apuntó al señor Weasley con la cabeza.

-Oh, quiero decir… Sirviéndolo.- Añadió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Siempre me dejas en vergüenza Margarite – Murmuró Vincent con los labios apretados. Maggie se burló de él con una mueca, y Elisa se reacomodó en su asiento.

-Vincent me decía-Interrumpió apoyándose sobre sus manos- que todavía existe Hogmude, ese pintoresco pueblito que mi padre solía visitar cuando estudiaba en ese colegio tuyo, cielo.

-Es Hogsmade, Elisa.- Corrigió Harry moviéndose incomodo sobre su silla ante la demora de los dos chicos.- Y no es un pueblito, es un gran pueblo mágico, una tradición de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, eso, como sea.- Dijo agitando su mano en el aire- Vincent me decía que sus padres eran oriundos de allá, y viendo la calidad de mago qué es, obviamente será un verdadero lujo ir. ¿Podemos ir Harry? ¡Di que sí!

-¿Van a ir a Hogsmade? –Preguntó Ginny saliendo de la cocina seguida por Oswald, su madre, los gemelos y Fleur.- ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no voy.

-No, ¿qué? ¿A Hogsmade? –Vaciló Harry, y todos sonrieron ampliamente.

-Creo que debo comprarme una túnica nueva –Comentó Vincent viendo las mangas de la suya- ¿Qué opinas, hermana?

-Yo opino que allá estará lleno de chicos guapos.- Murmuró imitando a Elisa con su tono soñador.

-Hace mucho que no voy- Agregó Hermione sin tomar en cuenta el comentario e la melliza- ¡Será divertido!

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos después de almuerzo?-Preguntó Oswald dejando un gran pastel sobre la mesa- Hay una nueva Nimbus que me gustaría ver.

-Yo también- Agregó Harry con rapidez- Necesito una nueva escoba para cambiar la última.

-Creí que tenías una Silver, Harry- Le dijo Ginny alzando una ceja, refiriéndose al último modelo de escoba plateada, Harry frunció el ceño.

-Y yo creí que sabías de Quidditch.- Contestó parco- las Silver no sirven para los partidos bajo la lluvia, es horrible, se te resbala de las manos. ¿Es obvio no?

Ginny achicó los ojos, y Oswald se le acercó por atrás, un tibio aire recorrió su cuello, y súbitamente, volvió a ponerse colorada.

-Claro que sabe, es una gran jugadora, tú mismo lo comprobaste hace unos meses, ¿no?

Harry rezongó algo por lo bajo y se levantó de su asiento colocándose tras Elisa. Ron lo siguió con los ojos, y antes de que su antiguo amigo pudiera decir algo, al notar que se escapaba, agregó:

-¿No vas a comer postre, Harry? Hace unos momentos te estabas quejando de que Ginny se demoraba mucho.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, ese almuerzo se estaba tornando el peor de toda su vida en la casa de los Weasley. A mala hora se le había ocurrido invitar a Elisa, y lo peor, era que toda la familia parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo en hacerle la vida imposible.

0 0 0 0

-Por favor... contesta... a la... brevedad...

Morgan acababa de terminar con la última esperanza que tenía Nora Duval para sobrevivir. La carta, consignada al Concilio Mágico internacional, llevaba por destinatario el nombre de Tiare. La amarró a una fea lechuza gris que había conseguido de una pajarería muggle, y la hechizó para que realizara su trabajo como mensajera mágica.

Cuando el ave se alejó, contempló desde su ventana la ciudad que se expandía debajo de ésta. Aunque el ventanal de su padre era mucho mejor, su ventana tenía vista a una especial ubicación, El museo de Bellas Artes.

Le encantaba esa zona, en especial sus calles empedradas, y las casas de madera. Algo había en la iluminación del sol que solamente a una hora del día bañaba las calles con un brillo anaranjado, que incluso en invierno hacía que la ciudad se asemejara mucho a la víspera de primavera.

Nunca le gustó hablar de ello con su padre, aunque de todos modos, jamás lo haría. Partiendo por la horrorosa imagen que el ministro podía hacerse de su hijo, Morgan jamás habría sido capaz de decirle su romántica visión sobre la belleza antigua de Londres. Eso solamente provocaría una mala reputación sobre su persona, más aún si llegaba a oídos de Rita Skeater.

A esas alturas, ya la lechuza se había convertido en un diminuto puntito que se perdía en el horizonte. Rogaba porque el animal supiera llegar a su destino, sino, la mujer no tardaría en morir.

Repentinamente sintió una extraña sacudida en su estomago, y un frío inverosímil se apoderó de él. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, y cerró los ojos para no marearse. Entonces, se detuvo.

Abrió primero un ojo, y después el otro. Desconcertado, descubrió que estaba en medio de una aldea, y que los aldeanos curiosamente lo miraban con terror.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó. Pero nadie contestó.

Se dio cuenta que los ojos de todas las personas seguían algo que estaba tras él. Se giró lentamente, y se encontró con el mismo hombre que estrangulaba al niño. Asustado, retrocedió y trastrabilló cayendo al suelo de piedra. El hombre leía un largo pergamino y estaba ataviado con una elegante armadura. A un lado de él, un hermoso corcel negro agitaba su cola.

-...Su enfermedad es incurable.- Leyó, continuando un largo discurso que parecía haberse prolongado durante horas- Cuando el rey perezca, sus súbditos deberán coronar por derecho al nuevo rey, en este caso, de no haber heredero alguno, al general de la guardia real, es decir, Vasir Corrington. Yo.

Una mujer levantó la mano y el hombre, tosco como una piedra y gigante como una mole, la fusiló con sus ojos.

-En caso de qué no haya heredero, se supone que deberíamos pedir consejo a la sacerdotisa, como siempre se ha hecho. ¿Verdad?

-¡No interrumpas el discurso del futuro rey, mujer!-Le gritó con furia- ¡Guardias! ¡Aprésenla! Por haber abierto la boca sin permiso.

La mujer se puso a gritar desesperada mientras un grupo de hombres la amarraban de pies y manos y la lanzaban sobre una carreta vieja con forma de jaula ambulante. Nadie hizo nada, Morgan sintió un horrible pánico, y a la vez, desconcierto debido a la cobardía del pueblo.

Morgan se puso de pie y fue a ayudarla, pero sus manos atravesaron las varas de madera como si fuese un fantasma.

Nuevamente todo comenzó a darle vueltas, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, estaba de frente a una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente, y él no pudo más que sentirse desdichado. Algo había en ella que lo volvía endeble.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó. Ella levantó sus ojos, dos hermosas perlas violetas cargadas de dolor y sufrimiento. Una triste sonrisa se asomó de sus labios.

-No deberías estar aquí.- Le dijo.-Te vas a meter en problemas.

-¿Problemas por querer ayudar a una mujer que llora sin consuelo? –Le preguntó con un extraño acento antiguo que a él mismo le impresionó. La mujer le sonrió nuevamente, pero aquello no disipaba su tristeza.

-Eres muy amable... Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer...

-Si me lo explicarás tal vez podría...- Murmuró él, sorprendido de sí mismo por sus palabras, era como si fuera un dialogo que se hubiese aprendido de memoria.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a tu padre?

-¿Mi padre? –Preguntó asustado-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Sólo prométeme que no le dirás...-Murmuró.

-Está bien, no le diré. Pero, ¿qué podrías haber hecho que sea tan grave?-le sonrió él tomándola de las manos. Un maravilloso calor recorrió su cuerpo, aquella mujer era todo lo que un hombre podía desear, no parecía ser real, era perfecta en todo, hasta en sus lágrimas.

Ella suspiró resignada, y aguardó unos segundos. Él pareció comprender su silencio, y esperó a que se pusiera en contacto con sus emociones. No quería apresurarla. Finalmente, después de un instante de maravilloso silencio, ella abrió los ojos y suspiró.

-Estoy esperando un hijo...- Murmuró apenada, y él se sobresaltó- Lo terrible, es que es lo más maravilloso que me ha podido ocurrir.

Volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas, él, no sabía que decir. No se esperaba una noticia como esa, y era extraño, porque apenas conocía a esa mujer, y le provocaba una horrible depresión saber que esperaba un hijo que no fuera suyo.

Pero, ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?!

Agitó su cabeza para liberarse de todo pensamiento estúpido y la miró a los ojos con fiereza. Sin saber cómo, unas palabras qué él no se esperaba decir, acudieron de su boca.

-¿Quién es el padre? –Le preguntó. Se volvió a impresionar con sigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una pregunta que no venía al caso, a ella no la conocía, mucho menos al padre del niño que esperaba.

-¿No te lo imaginas? –Le preguntó suplicándole con la mirada. Sintió que su estomago se volcaba, ¿era él? Rápidamente, para no parecer descortés, movió la cabeza en un gracioso movimiento entre sí y no. Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió- Creí que era obvio...

-¿Entonces? ¿No me lo vas a decir? – Preguntó nuevamente. No sabía porqué le interesaba saber tanto sobre la vida personal de esa mujer, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. Aunque por alguna razón había dejado de creer en la teoría que podía ser el padre de la criatura. Ella le acarició el rostro con cuidado, y le sonrió con melancolía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el suave contacto.

-Bien... pero recuerda que prometiste no decírselo a tu padre, no debes decírselo a nadie, bien sabes que esto se me está prohibido, y si se sabe que espero un hijo tal vez nos maten a los dos. Mi vida no es tan importante como la de él, por eso necesito que me prometas y me jures que no dirás nada.

-Por supuesto... Te lo juro por mi vida.- Contestó resueltamente, asustándose ante tal juramento donde ponía en peligro más que su pellejo.

-Creo que es bastante obvio, pero me sentiría mejor si él no estuviese casado...

-¿Es un hombre casado? –Le preguntó impresionado, y ella por primera vez rió divertida.

-Si no te conociera diría que me estás gestando una broma.- Rió, y él se sonrojó. Pero tan rápidamente como él se enrojeció, ella dejó de reír- No me vas a creer, pero... el padre de mi hijo es... Trístan.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó asombrado. No tenía la menor idea del porqué de su reacción, no conocía a ningún Trístan, pero algo dentro de él le provocaban ganas de estrangularlo, y no era porque fuera un hombre casado, no, algo más había en él que odiaba con todo su ser.

Nuevamente sintió que su estomago se revolvía, algo lo succionaba desde abajo, llevándolo de vuelta a su habitación. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de espaldas en el suelo, debajo de la ventana. Una nueva lechuza plateada, mucho más linda que la que él había enviado, lo miraba recelosa desde el alfeizar.

Se levantó con dificultad, el ave ululó molesta estirando su pata, al parecer, llevaba rato esperando una reacción de él. Entre ansioso y desconcertado, recibió el grueso pergamino que el ave traía amarrado a una de sus extremidades. Apenas se lo quitó, la lechuza se hizo al vuelo sin esperar una chuchería.

Confuso, se lanzó sobre su cama tratando de ordenar su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Aquello no era la primera vez que le ocurría, y lo peor, era que no podía seguir viviendo cosas como ésta, si se desmayaba en todas partes eso le atraería serios problemas.

Se sentó medio mareado, apoyando su espalda en un grueso almohadón, y desdobló el pergamino. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando descubrió un sin fin de símbolos que no tenía idea qué significaban, aunque era obvio que Tiare no se arriesgaría a escribirle a su casa sabiendo que su padre podía recibir la misiva.

Contrariado resopló. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para traducir aquellos símbolos antes que asesinarán a la mujer?

0 0 0 0

-¡Es un idiota! –Gruñó Tiare al recibir la escueta lechuza gris con la carta de Morgan- ¿Cómo se le ocurre escribirme una carta en semejantes circunstancias?

-Debes comprender que no tiene cómo hacerlo- Le contestó la chica de melena corta- De hecho, creo que la mejor opción es la lechucearía, de todos modos, su padre no tiene como interceptarla.

-Si tú lo dices... aunque sigo insistiendo en qué es un idiota. –Refunfuñó sentándose en una silla y desenrollando el pergamino. Lo leyó con rapidez, y sus ojos se abrieron con espanto- ¡Por todos los dioses!

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó la chica.

-Está noche asesinarán a Nora Duval.

-¿Qué, Qué? – Exclamó la otra.

Tiare se levantó de un salto de la silla y corrió a buscar la famosa brújula que detectaba a las portadoras. Al cabo de un instante volvió con ella sujetada por ambas manos y apuntó en dirección a la primera ventana que encontró.

Al cabo de un instante, exclamó sorprendida:

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la chica acercándose por atrás.

-Que extraño...- Murmuró Tiare viendo el aparato.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa?

-Un momento...

Tiare comenzó a mover el aparato en todas las direcciones posibles, pero en lugar de qué se moviera solamente una flecha, la que indicaba el paradero de Nora Duval, había otra pequeña de color amarillo canario que apuntaba en la misma dirección.

-Esto es... lo más extraño que había visto.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla desplomándose sobre ésta, y sin dejar de mirar el Henotiómetro. La otra solamente la quedo viendo preocupada.

-Tanasda, acércate...- Le pidió Tiare con cautela.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te fijas qué son dos flechas las que apuntan en una misma dirección? Las coordenadas no pueden estar apuntando a dos portadoras. Esto es muy extraño.

Tanasda, una chica de rostro moreno, perfilado y triangular, de ojos rasgados y melena negra, tomó el aparato apuntándolo hacia la dirección que indicaba.

-Tiare...-Murmuró con una voz que denotaba miedo- Si quieres saber mi opinión, aquí hay gato encerrado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó curiosa acercándose para ver el aparato.

-Es que, la flecha amarilla no apunta hacia el Sureste... Apunta hacia el sur, ¿ves que está un poco menos ladeada?

-¿Y eso qué significa?-Preguntó Tiare albergando una leve cuota de esperanza de que sus sospechas fueran invalidas.

-Es que, si esto apunta en una misma coordenada... tengo una leve sospecha de qué tal vez no deberíamos buscar a nueve portadoras...

-Sino que a diez...-Agregó Tiare asustada.- ¡Dios mío! Pero, la profecía no puede estar mal, no puede...

-¿Y qué tal si no son diez, y siguen siendo nueve?-Añadió Tanasda apretando los labios, y Tiare tembló levemente.

-Entonces, hay una portadora que no lo es...

-¿Y si Nora Duval no es una portadora? ¡Piénsalo! Es una Squib.

-¿Entonces por qué la flecha apunta a ella?

-Hay, no lo sé...- Se quejó Tanasda apesadumbrada.

-Tenemos que hablarlo con Meng, algo muy extraño está ocurriendo aquí. ¡Diez Portadoras, Dios mío!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas chicas tomaron sus varitas y en un rápido movimiento, desparecieron del lugar.

0 0 0 0

Ginny había tenido un extraño día, a pesar que el frío le carcomía hasta los huesos, parecía agradable ir con todos sus amigos a pasear al neblinoso Hogsmade. Lo único que arruinaba su paseo claro, era la presencia de Elisa, que no dejaba de impresionarse con cada estupidez que veía.

-¡Oh, mira Harry! Que lindos maceteros.

-Son basureros, Elisa...-Masculló totalmente avergonzado, ya que los magos los quedaban viendo entre risueños y curiosos. Después de todo, eran una pareja emblemática en ambos mundos.

-¡Oh, mira Vins, una varita gigante! –Se burló Maggie imitando la voz de la princesa al apuntar a un enrome farol.

Aunque su hermano solía recatarse, le era imposible no sonreír ante los comentarios de su hermana. Además, todos quienes la habían escuchado se carcajeaban como nunca. Incluso, Ginny creyó ver una mueca divertida en el rostro de Harry.

-Me gustaría pasar a Zonko, ¿Les parece? –Dijo entusiasmada. Ron fue el primero en enlistarse, y qué decir de los gemelos y Maggie, quienes además querían realizar un estudio de mercado para evaluar que tan bueno era su negocio en comparación con la popular tienda de bromas.

-Yo iré al Mundo de las Escobas, quiero ver si puedo comprarme una.-Dijo Oswald, y Harry lo miró de soslayo.

-Yo también iré.- Agregó sin decir nada más.

-¡Pero Harry! –Se quejó Elisa- ¡No me dejes sola! Sabes que me aburro con tus cosas de Qudich.

Harry suspiró tratando de aguantar la rabia, y le sonrió con los dientes apretados. Elisa dibujaba un ridículo puchero con su boca.

-Elisa, cielo, escucha. ¿Por qué no acompañas a los chicos a Zonko? Yo tengo que comprar una escoba para poder jugar _Quiditch_, sabes que la necesito. Nos veremos en un rato, ¿si?

Harry masticó cada palabra como si le pesaran un tonel. Destacó la palabra Quiditch con vehemencia, tratando de ser lo más claro posible en su decisión. Elisa rezongó, pero finalmente accedió, aunque con algo de pánico al ser arrastrada por Maggie, quien además, sonreía maléficamente.

-No te preocupes Harry, te la cuidamos bien.- Le gritó cuando ya llevaban una buena distancia. Pero Harry, ya no estaba.

Cuando entraron a Zonko, Ginny creyó que Elisa terminaría con dos opciones para su futuro, o terminaría con Harry o se suicidaría.

Los gemelos no habían hecho más que hacerle la tarde imposible. La asustaron con unos disfraces de hombre lobo que se reproducían en la piel por medio de una pócima, y Maggie la convenció de colocarse una crema que supuestamente quitaba el acné, pero al final llenaba la cara de pústulas.

Horrorizada, salió corriendo de la tienda cubriéndose el rostro con el cabello, y Ginny junto con Hermione la siguieron, sintiéndose culpables aunque divertidas.

-¡Estoy horrible! ¡Odio a esa Maggie! ¡Miren lo que le hizo a mi carita! –Exclamó llorando amargamente mientras se ocultaba entre dos tiendas lo suficientemente estrechas para que nadie la viera.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto – Bufó Ginny- Mis hermanos lo hacen todo el tiempo, toma.

A regañadientes le entregó una crema que traía consigo suponiendo que los gemelos la llevarían a Zonko. Elisa la miró con desconfianza, y Ginny sin voltearse a verla se la tendió frente a su cara.

-No te hará nada, en serio. Úsala, se te quitaran las llagas.

La chica sacó un poco de la pomada y se la agregó en la cara con temor. Al cabo de un instante, todas las heridas cayeron al suelo convertidas en pequeñas verrugas quemadas. El rostro de Elisa había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sollozando, la chica le sonrió con timidez a Ginny, pero ésta solamente esbozó una mueca poco amigable. Mientras que Hermione, quien estaba apoyada en la pared, notó como Elisa parecía por primera vez alguien totalmente indefensa a merced de una familia que la detestaba.

-Ginny, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Le preguntó agarrándola por el brazo. La chica levantó los hombros, y dejaron a Elisa contemplándose en una ventana.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Ginny, sé que te sonará una locura, pero, la verdad es que creo que se están pasando con Elisa.- Murmuró sonrojada, Ginny la quedó viendo con total desconcierto.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ella empezó!

-Sí, lo sé. Pero Ginny, es una niña. –Continuó la otra mirando al suelo- Todos la odian, y créeme que ni yo misma la soporto, pero sólo fíjate cómo se comportó con la broma de Maggie, ¡se deshizo como una Magdalena! Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es comportarnos un poco mejor con ella.

Ginny la quedo viendo fijamente. No quería admitirlo, pero su mejor amiga tenía razón. Elisa podía ser caprichosa e insoportable, e incluso la novia de Harry, lo que la celaba más que nunca, pero seguía siendo una niña a la cual todos odiaban. Y seguramente, su familia no era la única.

-Está bien, detesto admitirlo, tienes razón.-Masculló molesta- Le diré a los chicos que dejen de hacerle bromas, pero eso no significa que seamos amigas. Si llega a comportarse como en el almuerzo, se las verá conmigo.

-Es un hecho.- Contestó Hermione aliviada.

Las dos fueron a buscar a Elisa y trataron de comportarse un poco mejor con ella, aunque, después del incidente, la actitud de la princesa cambió radicalmente, dejando de hablar estupideces y agravando su tono de voz. Incluso llegó a tener con Vincent una conversación que parecía ser interesante.

Al cabo de un instante, Harry y Oswald se reunieron con el resto del grupo a las afueras de una nueva librería que tenía en sus vitrinas libros de autores muggles, probablemente otra gran innovación de Candeviere.

Ambos chicos llevaban unas largas cajas con punta triangular dónde probablemente estaban guardadas las escobas, pero ninguno parecía querer hablar al respecto.

Cuando Elisa llegó al lado de Harry, se agarró a su pecho con fuerza, buscando más protección que cariño publicitario, y Ginny sintió que su corazón se apretaba. Solamente había visto una vez a Harry actuar así, y era cuando estaba con ella. No se parecía en nada a los abrazos que se habían dado en la Madriguera. Era un abrazo cargado de ternura, y eso no pudo más que hacerla sentir peor que nunca.

Triste, se acercó por inercia a Oswald. La neblina había comenzado a bajar y su abrigo de lana no la cubría lo suficiente para evitar el frío. Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a caminar al lado del rubio con la mirada perdida, hasta que sintió que algo calido que la abrazaba por los hombros.

Impresionada, se giró y miró hacia arriba, Oswald seguía mirando hacia delante, pero su brazo yacía posado sobre sus hombros. Con una dulce sonrisa, ella volvió la mirada hacia delante, sin decir ninguna palabra, y se acercó más al cuerpo de él. Ninguno reaccionó, y todos quienes estaban con ellos no hicieron comentario ni mueca alguna. Excepto Harry, a quien Ginny notó fugazmente que les lanzaba una mirada de soslayo.

Repentinamente, un grupo de personas que se desplazaban en dirección contraria los obligaron a desviarse de su ruta, pero Oswald con Ginny estaban tan distraídos en su situación que no se percataron cuando dos individuos los chocaron, golpeándolos con sus bolsas y exigiéndoles detenerse.

-Lo siento.-Dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa, que Ginny reconoció muy bien.

-Disculpe-Se excusó otra voz, pero esta era varonil.

-¿Luna? –Preguntó Ginny al notar a la chica que estaba cubierta hasta el cuello con una larga y ancha gabardina verde limón, y con una bufanda de diversos colores de la gama del fucsia fluorescente.

Impresionada, la aludida levantó su gorro de lana morado con un rabanito colgando de la punta, para dejar a la vista dos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, cubiertos por una larga cabellera platinada.

-Oh, Esa voz la conozco-Dijo la chica mirando a Ginny fijamente a los ojos- ¿Ginny?

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres tú! –Exclamó la pelirroja radiante de felicidad, para luego percatarse que el acompañante de la chica era nada más y nada menos que:- ¡Neville! ¡Tu también!

-¿Ginny? No puedo creer que seas tú…-Murmuró pasmado.-Pero si tu estabas…

-¡Neville! – Exclamó otra voz femenina desde atrás, Hermione se dirigía al chico radiante de felicidad.

-¡Hermione, Ron, Harry! Están todos aquí –Dijo emocionado.

Harry se acercó despacio a ellos, temiendo que Elisa hiciera algo inapropiado, pero por el contrario, se comportó muy normal.

-¿Cómo están chicos? –Saludó cortésmente entregándole sus manos. Luna parpadeó, se bajó un poco su llamativa bufanda y lo quedo viendo inocentemente.

-No tienes buena cara Harry, ¿Te duele algo?

Harry no contestó. Se esperaba un saludo así de Luna, había olvidado su extrema franqueza para decir cosas que no debía. Así que solamente se limitó a sonreírle y mascullar un leve "estoy bien".

-¿El chico que te abraza, es tu novio? –Preguntó nuevamente haciendo alarde de su absoluta franqueza. Ginny enrojeció cuándo Luna apuntó con su dedo sin el menor descaro a Oswald.

-¿Qué? ¿Novio? ¡Oh, no! No… Somos amigos.- Contestó nerviosa.

-Pero los amigos no se abrazan con tanto cariño.- Observó sin hacer el menor gesto de burla, más bien, parecía absolutamente seria en su opinión.

-Creo que no nos han presentado.- Dijo inmediatamente Oswald tratando de desviar el tema de conversación- Soy Oswald Mcclay. Mucho gusto.

-Oh… Lindo nombre.-Dijo sonriendo y estudiándolo con cuidado- Y tienes lindos ojos también.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood, Oswald.- La presentó Ginny al darse cuenta que Luna no lo haría por sí sola.

-Encantado.- Contestó él con gracia, y Luna cerró los ojos risueña.

-Y yo soy Neville Longbottom, creo que no nos han presentado.- Dijo el chico que había crecido más de algunos centímetros, y al cual una elegante barba rala le cubría la barbilla.

-Oh, un gusto conocerte- Saludó Oswald con cortesía estrechándole su mano.

Después de que se saludaron apropiadamente, Maggie y Vincent fueron los siguientes. Ginny presentó a los mellizos con sus antiguos amigos, y a estos últimos no se les ocurrió nada mejor que pasar al bar de Rosmerta para recordar viejos tiempos.

La mujer no había cambiado nada a pesar de los años. Inmediatamente reconoció a Harry, Ron y Hermione, e hizo un leve comentario sobre "con Draco Malfoy sería como volver a los viejos tiempos". A Ron pareció no caerle bien aquel comentario, ya que no hizo más que escuchar aquello para ponerse receloso.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ella misma llegó a su mesa cargando varias cervezas de mantequilla, las que ofreció como cortesía de la casa.

Elisa era la única que no parecía muy cómoda ahí, aunque Harry parecía disfrutarlo. No dijo palabra alguna y tampoco probó su cerveza, sólo se dignó a observar a su novio quien parecía muy interesado en una historia que contaba el chico regordete.

Ginny también estaba entusiasmada, estar ahí era sin dudas revivir viejos tiempos, aunque algunos le dolieran de sobremanera, pero trató de no pensar en eso.

En cambio, lo que sí llamó su atención, al igual que a Hermione, era la facilidad con la que Luna se estaba relacionando con Oswald y Vincent. Los dos chicos reían de vez en cuando y otras veces la miraban seriamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambas chicas se acercaron con cautela para escuchar mejor la conversación, y ambas se hallaron sorprendidas al escuchar que las locuras de Luna parecían causar interés en los chicos.

-Papá siempre ponía un Sopalosoplo debajo de mi cama, para que no llegaran los Nargles a comerme.

-Esos Nargles son un fastidio.- Admitió Vincent con molestia- Les encanta hacer travesuras.

Ginny notó que los ojos de Luna brillaban como nunca, y supuso que debía sentirse feliz porque por fin alguien le siguiera sus cuentos.

-También los Fullyfus son un fastidio. Se esconden en mi baño y me derriten el jabón, les gusta ocultarse en las burbujas ¿lo sabían?

-¡Uf! Esos siempre me hacían resbalar cuando era niño. –Exclamó Oswald agitando su mano como si fuese algo de todos los días.

Ginny sonrió encantada, bebió un poco de su cerveza, y Oswald al notar su gesto le guiñó un ojo. Por primera vez no se sonrojó, aunque un leve y agradable cosquilleo se expandió por su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas un instante, hasta que la voz de Hermione los llevó a la realidad.

-Chicos, creo que debemos irnos. Se nos va a hacer tarde, y está comenzando a hacer frío.

Todos asintieron encontrándole razón, y se bebieron con rapidez su cerveza. Luna volvió a colocarse su llamativa gabardina, y Neville se cubrió su cabeza con un sombrero de lana y el cuello con una bufanda. Harry se levantó de la mesa ofreciéndole su mano a Elisa, quien se la tomó coqueta.

-Yo debo ir a dejar a Elisa al palacio, así que váyanse sin mí. Luna, Neville, fue un gusto haberlos visto nuevamente.

-Y que lo digas –Sonrió Neville amarrándose un nudo en su bufanda- el gusto es nuestro. Deberíamos juntarnos más seguido.

-Pueden venir a mi casa- Terció Ginny sonriente- Siempre serán bienvenidos.

-¡Genial! –Saltó Luna aplaudiendo contenta, y Elisa la miró ceñuda- me encantan tus padres.

-Bien por ti- Escupió la princesa tratando de que no se escuchara, pero su comentario llegó a oídos de Ron.

-Si no te caen bien, entonces no vengas más a mi casa y asunto resuelto.- Le masculló. Elisa exclamó un gritito de horror ante tal falta de respeto, y Harry se interpuso ante ella y su amigo.

-Ron, cuida tus palabras.- Murmuró enojado.

-¿Quién me lo dice? ¿Harry, o el príncipe?

Harry frunció el ceño molesto y se cubrió con la capa de viaje haciendo como si no le afectara.

-Te estás propasando…-Le murmuró tratando de que Elisa ni nadie más escuchara.

-Lo hago por mi hermana, y lo sabes. Siempre supiste que sería así.

Ron se alejó para despedirse de Neville y Luna, Harry lo observó irse, y se giró para ver a Elisa.

-Será mejor que te vaya a dejar cuanto antes al palacio.-Le dijo, y Elisa hizo un puchero.

-¿Cuándo volverás a vivir conmigo?

-Aún no.-Murmuró ayudándola a ponerse su capa- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso- agregó cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar.

Con un rápido movimiento de la mano se despidió de todo el grupo. Maggie ni siquiera fingió el menor interés en despedirse de la princesa, y Ginny con Hermione sólo hicieron un leve gesto con la cabeza.

Pronto todos estaban en la calle camino a sus respectivas casas. Luna parecía una mancha verde ambulante, era imposible que se perdiese a pesar de lo densa que se estaba poniendo la niebla.

-Es muy simpática.- Comentó Oswald refiriéndose a Luna camino a la madriguera. Ginny rió.

-Fueron muy amable al seguirle sus desvaríos- Añadió Hermione agarrándose los brazos. Ron la vio de reojo, y estaba apunto de abrazarla, pero ella al notar el gesto, se alejó.

-¿Desvaríos? –Dijo Vincent mirando hacia el frente-¿De qué hablan?

-Ya saben, eso de los Nargles, y soposoplo, o lo que sea. –Contestó.

-No entiendo de qué hablas Hermione-Dijo Vincent seriamente- Los Nargles son criaturas hostiles, aunque no lo parezcan.

Impresionada, Hermione se giró con fuerza y con los ojos como platos. Si de alguien no se esperaba un comentario así, era de él. Al parecer, el gen Floy no sólo afectaba a Maggie, sino también a su hermano.

-Parece que el maestro tiene sus fallas.- Comentó Ron en un susurro, y Hermione bufó contrariada.

Después de todo, el encanto de Luna podía ser tal, que era imposible no seguirle sus desvaríos. Aunque Oswald y Vincent admitieran lo contrario, Ginny estaba segura que lo habían hecho por ser amables.

Lo demás, fue un rápido pero frío camino de vuelta a la madriguera.

0 0 0 0

La noche había caído con rapidez, el invierno se estaba haciendo presente en cada rincón de Londres y de la Madriguera.

Los señores Weasley se habían ido a acostar temprano, lo más probable es que la mujer haya estado tan cansada por el ajetreo del día que no soportaba un minuto más estar de pie.

Harry había vuelto un poco más tarde, y no traía la mejor cara. A pesar de que Charlie trató de animarlo o de enterarse de lo qué le sucedía él no dijo nada y fue directamente a acostarse.

Ron hizo lo mismo, al igual que Vincent y Oswald. Estos últimos habían intercambiado habitación, y ahora Ron dormía con Oswald y Charlie con Vincent. Algo que a Ginny no solía acomodarle mucho, sobretodo si la habitación de su hermano favorito estaba justo frente a la suya.

No obstante, a penas se fueron retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones, el sueño les llegó a quienes se iban quedando en la sala.

Ginny fue la última junto con Maggie en ir a acostarse. La melliza se acomodó en su colchón y calló ante el encanto de Morfeo en tan sólo segundos. La pelirroja se dio cuenta cuando sus ronquidos llenaron la habitación.

Se dio vuelta para quedar viendo a la pared, trató de cerrar los ojos, pero entonces las imágenes de Harry abrazando con cariño a Elisa ocuparon su mente. Se giró nuevamente colocándose de espaldas y viendo al techo. Su corazón se apretó cuando recordó el rápido beso a la hora de almuerzo, y su amabilidad para con ella al momento de retirarse del bar. ¿Y si cuando llegaron al palacio la besó de manera diferente? Estaba mucho más tierno con ella cuando estaban en Hogsmade.

Cerró los ojos tratando de quitarse la idea de la cabeza, no iba a poder dormir con la imagen de Harry besando a Elisa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Seguía enamorada de él, aunque cuando Oswald estaba cerca las mariposas de su estomago se convertían en corrientes eléctricas que la dejaban sin respiración. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con ella?

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir y tratar de disipar las incomodas imágenes, aunque con los ronquidos de Maggie costaba bastante conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo hizo un intento por relajarse. Le costó unos segundos, pero por fin encontró el rincón de su mente que estaba vacío de pensamientos. Se estaba adentrando en un profundo sueño, nada podría despertarla.

Repentinamente se sobresaltó, y quedó sentada en su cama agarrándose con toda sus fuerzas de las sábanas. Aquel sonido gutural que provenía del desván ahora estaba en la pared dónde se poyaba su cama.

Nunca pudo comprender porqué aquel ruido le provocaba tanto miedo cuando había pasado por peores situaciones y peligros. Ni Candeviere la aterraba tanto como ese horrible fantasma.

Otra vez el ruido resonó por la habitación, pero se escuchaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Aterrada, se giró, pero no había nada.

-¡Basta ya! –Exclamó para sí misma.

Se levantó de un salto, tomó su varita y salió al pasillo. No iba a dejar que un simple fantasma la siguiera aterrando, ya no tenía cinco años.

Con decisión, tratando de ignorar el aterrador ruido, se encaminó hacia la puerta trampa que daba al desván. Miró hacia arriba y estiró el brazo para tirar de la cuerda que bajaba la escotilla.

Estaba a punto de tirar de ella, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Aterrada, se giró apunto de gritar, pero la misma mano le tapó la boca.

-No grites que vas a despertar a todos…-Masculló Oswald afirmándole la boca. Ginny se quitó la mano de él con fuerza y lo miró furibunda.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Le espetó en un susurro chillón. -¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Está bien, perdón.- Dijo él divertido.- ¿Qué hacías jalando de la puerta trampa?

-Hay un ruido que me está atormentando y no me deja dormir.- Murmuró avergonzada, y Oswald le sonrió.

-Tal vez sean ratas.

-Eso espero…- Murmuró. No quería delatar su miedo, era un simple trauma infantil.

Inesperadamente, ella se sorprendió cuando él le quitó un mechón de su rostro, pasando a llevar con el torso de la mano, su piel.

Un escalofrió se apoderó de su espina dorsal, y por el leve temblor en los dedos del chico parecía que él también estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

-Qué cosas pasaron hoy, ¿no? –Le preguntó con una risita, ella apretó los labios.

-Creo que por eso estamos todos cansados.

-Me refiero… a las cosas que dijeron en el comedor…

Ginny enmudeció y no contestó. Repentinamente la mano de Oswald se encontraba firmemente apoyada en su cuello.

-Son sólo locuras… querían molestar a Elisa.

-Más bien a Harry.- Murmuró quitando su mano. Ginny abrió los ojos preocupada, ¿lo había ofendido?

-¿Qué dices?…- Murmuró apenada.- No, yo siempre creí que era por Elisa.

-¿Con qué razón querrían molestar a Elisa involucrándonos?

-¡Viste como me trató! – Se defendió la pelirroja levantando un poco la voz, y Oswald la chistó.-Viste como me trató… -Repitió

-¿Y es tan importante como te trata una mocosa que tenían que meterme a mí en el lío?

Ginny se quedó callada, Oswald se alejó un palmo de ella aparentemente molesto y dolido. Ella no se esperaba que su reacción hubiese sido así. De hecho, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza lo que él había sentido, ya que cuando estaban en la cocina apenas se vieron las caras.

-¿Cómo querías que supiera lo qué estabas sintiendo si nunca me dices nada? –Le espetó sin cuidado. El abrió la boca levemente, y ella la cerró con rapidez- Perdona… no quería…

-No, está bien… tienes razón.-Murmuró volviendo a acercarse.- Pero no quiero arriesgarme a decir lo que pasa por mi cabeza si sé lo que pasa por la tuya tan sólo al mirarte.

Ginny levantó sus ojos sorprendida. Y sin pensar alzó su mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de él. Impresionado, Oswald recibió la caricia cerrando los ojos, y se acerco a ella despacio, hasta alcanzar su cintura.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso? –Le susurró al oído, y ella se estremeció.

-En este momento creo que es lo único que deseo.- Contentó sin pensar, pero no se sonrojo, estaba demasiado oscuro para verse las caras.

Él la acercó con más fuerza y Ginny sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, Oswald la había abrazado por la cintura, y ella tenía su mano atrapada entre el cuello de él y su propia cara.

Sin esperárselo, una parte de la camisa de su pijama se había levantado levemente. El contacto de los dedos de él contra su piel desnuda le estaba provocando una sensación conocida, y súbitamente Harry volvió a aparecer en su mente.

-Creo que hay una sola forma para demostrarte lo que pienso…- Volvió a susurrarle, y acarició con suavidad el pedazo de su piel libre.

Ginny suspiró, entre impresionada y extasiada, no recordaba todo lo que una caricia podía causar.

-¿Cuál?...

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando la respuesta obvia, pero lo único que sintió fue un suave beso en su cuello, lo que le erizó todos los bellos de la piel.

Fue un suave rose que ni siquiera unió los labios de él con la piel de ella, pero que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a su mejilla. Ella ladeó su cabeza, lista para recibir lo que seguramente ambos anhelaban….

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Murmuró una voz apuntándolos con una varita iluminada. Ambos se giraron asustados dando un brinco. Se separaron al instante. Harry estaba en el umbral de las escaleras con el pijama puesto, el cabello desordenado, y la mirada llena de odio.

-Harry…- Murmuró Ginny asustada acomodándose la camisa. -¿Qué crees tú que haces acá? ¡Duermes abajo!

-Escuché ruidos… -Masculló agitando la varita para alumbrarles las caras, ambos chicos achicaron los ojos debido a la incandescencia- Pero debí imaginarme que se trataba de ustedes… Claro, no es primera vez que los veo en esta situación. Que vergüenza Ginny, frente a la habitación de tus padres.

-¿De qué mierda hablas Potter?-Lo atajó Oswald agitando los brazos como si protegiera a Ginny. A esas alturas costaba mantener los susurros.

-No importa.- Dijo bajando la varita, y Ginny alcanzó a percatar una extraña mirada de dolor en sus ojos- Hace rato que comprendí que no se puede confiar en nadie.

-Es la tercera vez que dices eso, ¿de qué hablas? Nadie te ha engañado ni mucho menos.- Murmuró Ginny adelantándose a Oswald.

Harry apagó la varita con un rápido abaniqueo. Ginny no pudo verle los ojos, como tampoco pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sentía como si lo hubiese engañado, y no había razón para ello. El chico bajó las escaleras y se perdió en la oscuridad del primer piso.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Le dijo a Oswald sin verlo a los ojos- Nos vemos mañana… Buenas noches.

Rápidamente se alejó de él y entró a su habitación sin mirar atrás. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella aguantando las terribles ganas de llorar que amenazaban con brotarle de las entrañas. ¿Qué le sucedía? Adoraba a Oswald, sí, y lo que había sentido con él había sido maravilloso, y sí, anhelaba el beso que tantas veces habían perdido. Sabía que la única forma de poder confirmar sus sentimientos era esa, pero aún no podía comprobarlo.

Aún así, odiaba todo lo que sucedía con Harry, porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable, como si lo estuviera engañando.

Se olvidó de los molestos ruidos del desván que la habían seguido todo ese rato, no se molestó por escucharlos. Se tapó la boca con un puño y exclamó un grito de dolor que apaciguó mordiéndose los nudillos, aunque de todos modos los ronquidos de Maggie eran suficientes para aplacar el ruido.

**Notas de Autora:**

Aquí está el tan anhelado capítulo 15.

No pueden decir que me atrasé porque publiqué dentro de las fechas. Así que no quiero reclamos al respecto ja ja ja.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido lo que esperaban. Quise darle más énfasis al juego de los celos y un poco de revelación de ciertos sentimientos. Luna y Neville aparecieron, aunque tal vez su protagonismo no será tan notorio hasta más adelante. De todos modos, ténganlos en cuenta.

No tengo mucho más que decir. Tal vez, que dentro de poco la acción se pone realmente entretenida, partiendo por el próximo capítulo. De ahora en adelante no dejarán de aparecer nuevos personajes, y a esto agrego uno que en especial les va a encantar, y no es nada joven.

¿Qué más? Oh bueno, ¿qué tal eso que Morgan tenga sueños de Nacet? Raro ¿verdad? No sé que es lo que ocurrirá ahí, pero es cierto que Nacet tiene algo que ver con la vida de los chicos. ¿Tal vez, probablemente? Ya veremos…

Por otro lado, ¡por favor no me maten! Cada vez Ginny y Oswald se acercan más, pero el beso real será en un capítulo listo y preparado para la escena. No faltan muchos, pero ya lo podrán ver. Y también verán desde ahora en adelante lo que a todos les gusta, más celos, y más pasión, o en otras palabras, más subidas de temperatura. Je je…

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y se hayan reído. De alguna manera traté de hacerlo cómico y agradecería que me lo confirmaran, sino, también, ja ja ja.

No tengo nada más que agregar, conocen mi mail y mi blog (pueden verlo en los demás capítulos) Acepto Reviews de todo tipo, menos virus, ¿está bien?

También, tomando en cuenta la última encuesta del blog, agradezco a todos quienes leen y no dejan comentario, al menos ahora sé que son varios, y aunque no les voy a exigir comentario, porque eso no se debe hacer, de todos modos me subieron bastante el ánimo al saber que hay un grupo de chicos que lee pero no contesta.

Este capítulo va para ustedes.

Sin más que decir, les dejo las fechas para el estreno del próximo capítulo y un adelanto.

**Fechas Probables: 3,4,5 o 6 de Octubre.**

**Adelanto Próximo Capítulo:**

_**El mejor amigo de Ron**_

_Han pasado varias semanas desde el almuerzo con Elisa, las tormentas azotan la Madriguera y todos se mantienen albergados en el interior. Sin embargo, un especial día soleado alguien irrumpe con una inesperada visita._

_Ginny por fin sueña con Nacet, y una característica de ella la hacer descubrir algo en su propia casa de lo que no se había percatado. ¿Harry tendrá la respuesta?_

_Aparecerá una nueva víctima de Candeviere, sí, porque Nora Duval será asesinada. ¿Qué hará Omanshai al respecto ahora que se ha comenzado a debatir consigo mismo?_

_Y un montón de sorpresas más que no podrán perderse._

Nos vemos en Octubre.

Un abrazo.

Anya.


	16. El Mejor Amigo de Ron

**El Mejor Amigo de Ron**

-¡Saquenme De aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Ayúdenme!

Omanshai, paseaba de un lado a otro de una vieja prisión. Dentro de una de las celdas una mujer muy delgada y menuda, de cabello negro rizado, y de pómulos prominentes lloraba amargamente.

De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos con fuerza al escuchar los lamentos de la mujer, quien además de pedir clemencia, gritaba el nombre de sus hijos. Él, no entendía su idioma, pero sí podía darse cuenta de las razones de su sufrimiento.

Cuando se acercó a verla, asomó sus ojos por entre los barrotes de una gruesa puerta de metal que no tenía más que esa simple ventanilla, y ella se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de la celda.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¡Quiero salir de aquí! Por favor... por favor...- Suplicó arrastrándose por el suelo y tratando de sujetarse de los barrotes. Sendas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.- Mis hijos... mi familia... por favor... le daré todo... ¡todo! Pero saquenme de aquí... por favor...

Omanshai la miró impávido. En todos esos años de larga carrera asesina, sus sentimientos se habían tornados duro como una roca. Aunque en el último tiempo se había cuestionado hasta el propósito de su existencia. Últimamente no toleraba ver tanto sufrimiento en mujeres inocentes.

-No la puedo sacar de aquí- Le dijo mentalmente en un eco que se propagó como un frío susurro en la mente de la mujer.- Si quiere sobrevivir, deberá luchar. Yo no quiero tenerla aquí, pero no puedo hacer nada.

La mujer ahogó un horrible lamento, y Omanshai sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica al interior de su cerebro que recorrió toda su columna.

-Ahora va a despertar...-Murmuró, y ella abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Despertar? ¿Qué acaso esto no es...?

Inmediatamente, ella sintió como el suelo se desprendía poco a poco, y su cuerpo se tornaba más pesado. Repentinamente sintió que su cabeza se golpeaba contra un duro suelo de piedra, sintiendo su espalda apoyarse sobre algo diferente a la celda dónde se encontraba. No abrió los ojos, esperando que todo fuese un sueño, aunque el terror también evitaba que lo hiciera.

A su alrededor se oían pasos, y unos horribles sonidos guturales de ultratumba que le dejaron la piel más erizada que a la de una gallina. Tres voces se encontraron entre sí, y ella distinguió una muy elegante, una joven y la que tanto temor le había producido al interior de su cabeza.

Trató de enfocarse en los ruidos, y relajó su cuerpo para parecer inconsciente.

-Buen trabajo Omanshai.- Dijo la voz de un hombre cuyo tono era bastante elegante, pero hablaba en un idioma que ella no conocía, no sabía si era chino, japonés u otra cosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, aquella voz le parecía tenebrosa de alguna manera. Además, parecía jactarse de lo que ocurría.- Por fin está en mi poder.

-Hice lo que pude, señor... – Contestó fríamente. Candeviere rió malévolamente, y Morgan se le acercó con cuidado.

-Padre, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado arriesgado? –Preguntó Morgan temeroso, y, aunque su padre lo miró con odio, Nora Duval pudo comprender, con el poco inglés que sabía, que aquella joven voz estaba preocupada.

-¡No digas imbecilidades, Morgan! ¡Es perfecto! Nadie va a saber que el crimen fue cometido en el mismo ministerio de magia.

-¿Y si alguien viene?

Candeviere se acercó a su hijo despacio e irradiando odio, se colocó frente a él y lo miró con despreció desde arriba.

-Eres un cobarde.- Masculló- Soy el ministro, estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera y dónde quiera en este mugriento edificio. Nadie va a sospechar jamás. Estamos en el departamento de misterios, nadie entra aquí excepto tú y los inefables. De lo contrario, del único modo en el que podría temer es que mi propio hijo me delatara, ¿no?

-Eso no va a pasar.- Contestó Morgan dolido y a la vez con miedo, tratando de mantener su mirada fija en la de su padre.

-Entonces, no hables idioteces.- Le espetó con furia. Se alejó de su hijo y le entregó a Omanshai un fajo de billetes y una bolsa de cuero que se veía bastante pesada, seguramente llena de galeons. – Llévaselas a Keitaro, y dile que no permitiré otro atraso más, ¿entendido?

-Si amo.- Contestó el joven, sumiso. Candeviere asintió con l a cabeza abruptamente, y Omanshai despareció frente a sus ojos. El ministro elevó la vista viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido. Era curioso, muy curioso, ya que nadie podía aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro del edificio. Pero tampoco le dio importancia. Era el único en su raza capaz de hacerlo.

Se giró lentamente. Tras Morgan, tres figuras encapuchadas respiraban un grueso aire fantasmal. El chico apenas podía simular su pánico ante esas criaturas. Candeviere sonrió cuando encontró a la menuda mujer desmayada en el suelo. Parecía dormida, aunque comprendió inmediatamente que no lo estaba. Se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió atractivamente, pero a la vez, cargado de burla.

-¿Cómo estás Nora, querida? –Preguntó en Portugués, uno muy fino y bien hablado.

La mujer abrió los ojos como impulsados por un resorte. Estaba aterrada, y su corazón palpitaba cerca de su cuello.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere de mí? –Preguntó muerta de miedo y comenzando a sollozar- No le he hecho daño a nadie... me quiero ir a mi casa...

Candeviere la chisto con cuidado, posando sus dedos sobre la boca de la mujer, y ella sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Eres más sumisa que las otras...- Concluyó Candeviere, y ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Otras?

-Si verás... tú eres una de mis candidatas dentro de una selectiva lista, eres muy afortunada de estar acá.

-¡Por favor!...- Exclamó llorando- ¡No me haga daño! Tengo hijos, piense en mi familia...

-Ellos se sentirán honrados cuándo se enteren de lo que has hecho por el mundo mágico.- Murmuró él levantándose del suelo y contemplando a sus tres esbirros.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Pero si yo no tengo magia! ¡Soy squib! ¡No le sirvo! –Suplicó esperanzada arrodillándose en el suelo, y Candeviere estalló en una carcajada.

-¡No me importa! –Dijo burlón- ¡Lo que necesito de ti no tiene que ver con magia! ¡Lo que quiero de ti es algo que tú tienes!

-¡Pero no tengo nada!

-Claro que sí...

Candeviere levantó su mano, sus ojos se tornaron negros por completo y la mujer salió volando estrellándose en una pared. Morgan exclamó un grito de pánico, y miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver algo de ayuda. La mujer lloraba desconsolada, y suplicó piedad cuándo con un rápido movimiento de la mano, Candeviere la despojó de toda su ropa. Nora se revolcaba haciendo lo posible por deshacerse de las cuerdas invisibles que la tenían atada a la pared, pero era imposible. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas de terror.

-Mis hijos... mi familia... no por favor... no me haga daño...

Candeviere se acercó con cuidado estirando un brazo para tocarle el vientre, pero ella se defendió escupiéndole en la cara. Morgan soltó una risita, pero su padre no hizo ningún gesto.

-Eso no es propio de una dama mi Lady.- Dijo impávido secándose el escupo con un fino pañuelo blanco.

-¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Degenerado!

Candeviere parpadeo confundido, ella se agitaba contra la pared con sus ojos cargados de ira, y terror. La contempló por un instante y luego rió.

-¡Pero querida! ¿De dónde sacas esas idas? –Dijo apoyándose e la pared con una mano y cruzando las piernas en el suelo.- ¿Crees que te voy a violar acaso? ¡Por favor querida! ¡Eso es lo más patético que he oído! Soy un caballero, no ando mirando a mujeres ocupadas. – Y sólo para molestarla la miró de pies a cabeza- Aunque tú no estás nada de mal... aún así no eres mi tipo.

-¿Entonces qué quiere de mí? ¡No tengo nada que ofrecerle!

-Oh... sí que lo tienes... Y lo veo desde aquí...

Confundida, ella lo vio alejarse, aunque un leve dejó de esperanza se apoderó de su corazón. Morgan, que estaba del otro lado, notó cuando su padre les hacia un gesto con la cabeza a esas tres horrendas sombras, quienes inmediatamente caminaron en dirección a la mujer.

El cerró los ojos, jamás le había gustado la técnica que usaba su padre para arrancarles la magia, y al parecer, a ella tampoco. El grito más horrible que jamás creyó escuchar se apoderó en ese momento de todo el departamento de misterios. Tal vez, había visto el rostro de esas espeluznantes figuras, ya que siempre causaban la misma reacción. Rogó porque se demoraran, que se entretuvieran estudiando el mejor ángulo, necesitaba tiempo para hacerlos llegar. Tuvo suerte cuando consiguió que Omanshai se retrasara una semana, pero necesitaba al menos unos minutos más.

Lamentablemente, pasado ese lapso, una sombra ya había encontrado el punto exacto dónde atacar. Y fue muy tarde.

Cerró los ojos y se giró para no ver espeluznante crimen. El grito de dolor de Nora se expandió por todo su cuerpo, sobretodo, cuándo al momento de ser atacada llamó a sus hijos. Aquello, lo destruyó por completo, tenía que detener a su padre.

La voz de Nora se apagó al momento que una intensa luz morada llegó al rabillo de su ojo. Con dolor, se giró. Su padre tenía una sonrisa radiante, de oreja a oreja. Parecía que acaba de ser nombrado ministro. Lo contempló con odio, era un ser repugnante y no podía causarle más asco el llevar su sangre.

Mientras pensaba en cuanto odiaba a aquel hombre, su voz llegó a él con una orden que no soportaba, y que era parte de su trabajo. Se giró cabizbajo, no quería verlo a los ojos.

Se acercó a una figura encapuchada que expelía un asqueroso olor a sangre y putrefacción. En sus horrendas garras, cargaba una pequeña esfera de color morado brillante. Morgan se metió la mano a su capa de viaje y sacó de ella un pequeño cofre, similar a los anteriores. La figura metió en él la esfera, que Morgan cerró con cuidado. No quería levantar la vista, no quería ver el cadáver de la pobre mujer cubierto de sangre en el suelo. Aquella esfera para él había adquirido un valor diferente. Era cómo si el alma de Nora Duval viviera en ella, y no creyó nada más propicio que entregársela a la familia por la que tanto había suplicado. Pero sabía que no sería así.

Despacio, caminó hacia su padre y le entregó el cofre, el cual tomó con mucho cuidado. Lo observó desquiciadamente, con una sonrisa que le dio calosfríos, y se lo guardó en su capa. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, los tres encapuchados desaparecieron en un remolino, y fueron tragados por el pecho del ministro. Sonriente, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Morgan, quien en ningún momento levantó la vista.

-Limpia este desastre hijo, recuerda no dejar ninguna señal de que estuvimos aquí.- Le desafió su padre frunciendo el ceño- Y cuándo termines, te espero en la mansión, para celebrar, claro.

Morgan apretó los puños, Candeviere desapareció en una chimenea, e inmediatamente se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Como nunca comenzó a llorar y a lanzar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra hacia todos lados, sobretodo hacia el suelo. Un hilo de sangre llegó hasta él, y sin darse cuenta levantó la vista, encontrándose con el horrible espectáculo que daba el cuerpo desnudo de Nora Duval con el vientre destrozado y los ojos abiertos, llenos de dolor, terror y lágrimas.

Justo en ese momento, un destelló blanco inundó el oscuro departamento, y las siluetas de un viejo anciano y una mujer con kimono aparecieron en medio del lugar.

-Temo que llegamos tarde ¿no es así? –Preguntó Meng a un destrozado Morgan.

-Usted es el líder del concilio, ¿no? –Sollozó. Meng asintió con la cabeza- Yo no quería, traté de detenerlo... atrase al médium una semana...

-Sí, nos contó Tiare, y te lo agradecemos.- Sonrió Meng preocupado.- Sabíamos que tu padre iba a asesinar a está mujer hace una semana, y que gracias a tí lograste atrasarlo un poco para poder prepararnos. Lamentablemente tuvimos un problema con las coordenadas.

-¿Seguro qué no lo hiciste a propósito, verdad? – Le espetó Uzume blandiendo su trenza y apuntándolo con su abanico. Morgan se levantó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro, que no! Ni siquiera sé de qué me hablan.- Se defendió.

-No importa chico. –Sonrió Meng con tristeza- Haz ayudado mucho al concilio y al mundo mágico, sobretodo al poner en peligro tu propia vida al traicionar a tu padre.

-Se lo merece... es repugnante.- Dijo con rabia, y Uzume sonrió complacida.

-Vaya, parece que el chico tiene agallas.

-Uzume, por favor...- La cayó Meng, y luego caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Nora- Es horrible lo que le han hecho a esta pobre mujer... Y a todas, claro.

-Hay... hay que darle una sepultura como corresponde, su familia debe saberlo.- Agregó Morgan nervioso.

-Por supuesto que sí...- Suspiró Meng.- Pobres niños... sin madre y tan jóvenes.

-¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer, señor?

-Ya has hecho suficiente, hijo...-Le agradeció Meng con una dulce mirada- Ahora, debes ir a descansar, y hacerle creer a tu padre que lo apoyas en todo.

-¡Pero no quiero hacer eso!

-Niños...- Bufó Uzume.

-Morgan, debes hacerlo...- Le dijo Meng con una voz cargada de ternura y compasión.- Es tu trabajo, es tu deber ayudar al mundo mágico como hijo del ministro, sino, ¿Quién más lo va a hacer?

Morgan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Trató de desviar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer, y se fijo en un punto fijo del suelo.

-Está bien, me iré a casa... pero a Nora...

-De ella nos encargamos nosotros... Has hecho suficiente por estas semanas, necesitas descansar...

-Gracias... –Murmuró triste. Meng sonrió y caminó hacia la chimenea más cercana, lanzando unos polvos verdes esmeralda.

-Buena suerte, hijo... – Se despidió. Morgan entró a la chimenea y suspiró.

-Mansión Candeviere.- Dijo, y al instante desapareció envuelto en llamas.

-¿Estás seguro de lo qué haces? –Le preguntó Uzume al anciano, y esté se giró para ver el cuerpo de Nora.

-Jamás había estado más seguro en mi vida.

0 0 0 0

Cerrar sus ojos era una manera para alejarse del mundo. Adoraba cuando llegaba la noche. El frío en la torre era insoportable, pero las meditaciones la habían ayudado a soportarlo.

Quedaban unas pocas horas para que cumpliera sus veintiún años de vida. Demasiado tiempo en el cual había vivido ocultando su dolor y sufrimiento ante los sacerdotes.

El recuerdo cuándo descubrió que jamás podría amar era como una horrible herida que jamás cerraría, y lo más triste era que no podía hablarlo con nadie.

Sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad. La torre no tenía techo, y podía ver las estrellas que esa noche brillaban como nunca.

Apenas se cubrió con una vieja manta, y dejó que su largo cabello se esparciera por la almohada: Una mezcla de paja y trigo cubiertos por una raída funda grisácea.

No vivía con las mejores comodidades, pero, tampoco podía aspirar a ello. Su posición no le permitía tener más de aquellos modestos _lujos._

Se acomodó un poco más sobre su dura camilla de madera, y suspiró. La luna estaba en su cenit, justo sobre ella, e iluminaba completamente la redonda habitación de piedra. Le gustaba la luna, se sentía acompañada; sabía que por su posición el amanecer no tardaría en llegar. Pero, qué más daba. Después de todo, estaba ansiosa, por fin le entregarían su túnica de sacerdotisa. Por fin podría volver a su pueblo, a su hogar, aunque en calidad de protectora y no de aldeana, pero volvería al fin y al cabo.

A las cinco de la madrugada en punto, su reloj mental la despertó como todos los días. No había dormido bien, y sus ojos estaban marcados por unas pequeñas ojeras, aunque brillaban especialmente esa mañana.

Se lavó en una pequeña fuente de agua, y se vistió con su típica túnica de entrenamiento, la que no era nada bella y estaba carcomida por la tierra y el tiempo.

Se amarró su cabello en una cola bajo su nuca con unas raíces viejas, y se acomodó el medallón de los sacerdotes en su cuello. Esa mañana al menos, tendría que verse un poco mejor.

Salió de la torre caminando serena, mirando siempre al frente y sin vergüenza. Muchos monjes que pasaban por el mismo pasillo la saludaban atentos con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el que ella respondía con una tímida pero confiada sonrisa.

Al final del angosto camino, aguardaba un hombre alto y de largo cabello claro. Su túnica era brillante y de un azul marino precioso. Nacet se acercó a él con paso rápido y lo saludó cortésmente.

-Buen día Calahad.

-Buen día Nacet. –Contestó él entregándole una hogaza de pan- ¿Estás preparada?

-La verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa.- Dijo ella picando el pan y llevándose un pequeño pedazo a su boca.

-No lo estés.- Le sonrió él- Es una simple y modesta ceremonia en el que te entregaran un nuevo medallón y la túnica de sacerdotisa.

-Lo sé, pero pasó todo tan rápido.

Nacet quedó mirando al suelo fijamente, pero la mano de él la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-No debes temer.- La animó- Todo va a salir bien.

Ella sonrió agradecida, y Calahad se metió la mano al bolsillo de la túnica. Al instante había sacado de ella una pequeña cajita de madera.

-No debería hacer esto, pero… como hoy es tú día especial… pues… ¡Oh, que va! Feliz cumpleaños, Nacet.

Él le entregó la caja y ella la recibió con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada. Los sacerdotes tenían prohibido hacerse regalos o demostraciones de cariño que fuesen externas a los que dictaba su ley, y aquello sólo la coloco más nerviosa.

-Calahad, no debiste… no debes…

-Ábrelo, sé que te va a gustar.

-Pero tú no… ¡Está prohibido!

-Eres como mi hermana, no puedo dejar de hacer esto, te conozco hace doce años, es sólo un mero detalle.

Nerviosa, ocultó la caja delante de su regazo, apretándolo bien contra su cuerpo para que nadie viera o notara lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Con cuidado, abrió la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando encontró dentro de ésta un hermoso relicario de plata.

-Pero… Calahad…- Suspiró- No puedo usar estas cosas, y lo sabes.

-Escucha.- Le murmuró tomándole la mano libre, sorprendiéndola una vez más- No es necesario que te lo coloques, sé que está prohibido, pero prométeme que lo guardarás.

Ella sonrió con ternura nuevamente, y se escurrió de su mano con suavidad, el semblante de él se entristeció.

-No puedo prometerte eso. – Murmuró acongojada- Fui entrenada para obedecer las órdenes del sacerdocio mágico. Sabes que me prohíben llevar cualquier objeto que refleje algún apreció con lo material.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! – Exclamó él enojado, Nacet se sobresaltó.- Disculpa, discúlpame… lo siento. No quería gritarte… es que… ¡Es que no lo entenderías!

-¿Entender qué?- Parpadeó ella asustada.

-Sé que nos prohíben llevar cosas materiales, que nos prohíben demostrar sentimientos y emociones, incluso, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuál es la peor de todas las reglas.

-No tienes que recordármelo...- Murmuró ella ensombreciendo su mirada- Conozco perfectamente bien cada una de las prohibiciones.

-¡Entonces me entiendes!

Nacet lo observó un instante. Los ojos azules de él la veían fijamente, como suplicándole, rogándole que lo entendiera para no tener que dar una explicación. Ella se sumergió en sus ojos, y al cabo de un instante, se alejó asustada, retrocediendo lentamente.

-Tú no… no Calahad… ¡no puedes!

-No fue mi culpa, ellos quisieron que te entrenara, si te hubieran asignado a Seisha no habría sucedido esto.

-¡Eres doce años mayor! – Explicó asustada- Además… ¡no puedes! ¡No debes!

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto no se puede controlar.- Murmuró él acercándose con cuidado, pero ella retrocedió una vez más- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Siempre estuviste a mi lado, te vi crecer.

-¡Por eso mismo es una locura, Calahad! –Exclamó ella asustada tratando de esquivarlo- Independiente de las reglas, lo que te sucede no está bien, no está bien. ¡Soy una niña para ti!

-Nacet… - Suplicó él alargando su brazo.

-¡No me toques! ¡Esto es una herejía! – Estalló ella a punto de llorar, justo cuando unos pasos se escuchaban desde el otro lado del pasillo.- Alguien viene…

-Nacet, escúchame…

-¡No quiero! –Gritó ella retrocediendo nuevamente, y lo apuntó con el dedo- Escucha, hoy me inician, y no quiero problemas. Volveré aWiltshire y ahí me quedaré… y espero, que no me sigas.

-También pertenezco a Wiltshire, puedo volver cuando quiera.- Murmuró resentido.

-Pero dónde yo esté, ya no es tu territorio…- Contestó ella fríamente. Calahad suspiró abatido.

-Ahora entiendo tu miedo…-Dijo él con una sonrisa triste- La verdad, es que amar a alguien y no poder ser correspondido es el peor dolor de todos…

-No, Calahad…- Contestó ella con seriedad- El peor dolor, es que te prohíban sentirlo…

Ella se alejó rebasándolo, siguiendo su camino en la dirección a la cual se dirigía justo cuando un grupo de monjes irrumpían en el pasillo. Calahad se apoyó en el muro mirándolos con respeto, pero ninguno de ellos se dignó a devolverle la mirada. Finalmente, cuando el grupo se alejó, él volvió por donde había venido.

0 0 0 0

Al sentir un tenue rayo de sol sobre su rostro se despertó. Hermione y Maggie aún dormían tranquilamente, y ella suspiró. Se levantó con cuidado, caminó por entre las camas, se colocó la bata que estaba colgada en la puerta y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras ella, y caminó co cuidado por el pasillo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se rascó los ojos. Le impresionó un poco que los rayos de sol inundaran su casa, era el primer día en muchas semanas que salía.

Afuera, el jardín estaba bañado en rocío y charcos profundos de agua. Los vidrios estaban empañados por el frío, pero aún así, el sol brillaba radiante en un esplendoroso cielo azul.

El olor a pan tostado inundó sus pulmones y se le abrió el apetito. Charlie, junto con su madre tomaba desayuno en la mesa del comedor.

-Buenos días cielo.- La saludó su madre con una sonrisa. Ginny se la devolvió y volvió a rascarse los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó.

-Madrugaste hoy hermanita.- Le dijo Charlie agregando café a su taza- Son casi las ocho.

-¡¿Las ocho?! –Exclamó abriendo sus ojos, aunque los cerró inmediatamente por el dolor que le causó la luz.

-¿No dormiste bien, hija? –Inquirió su madre observándola preocupada- Tienes unas ojeras horribles. A ver, ven, deja ver si tengo algún ungüento de esos que ocupo para las bromas de tus hermanos.

Ginny se sentó en el comedor mientras su madre salía de ahí en busca del famoso ungüento. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y una cara de muerte. Charlie la quedó viendo fijamente mientras sorbía su café, y comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Le recriminó.

-De tu cara de inferi ambulante.

-Y que lo digas…- Murmuró sirviéndose té.

-¿Te costó dormir?

-Humm… -Musitó- Un poco.

-Hace algún tiempo he notado que te despiertas durante las noches, ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó preocupado viéndola fijamente. Ginny levantó sus ojos de la taza de té y los achicó ante el reflejo del sol con la mesa de madera.

-No es nada… - Dijo revolviéndolo.

-Si no fuera nada dormirías bien. ¿No será que tienes poco espacio? El que Maggie y Hermione duerman en la misma habitación puede quitarte oxigeno.

-Si así fuera ninguna de las tres podríamos dormir.- Masculló.

-¡Ah!, entonces sí hay algo. – Exclamó Charlie con una sonrisa torcida. Ginny suspiró.

-Tal vez…- Vaciló, y luego agitó la cabeza- De todos modos no lo entenderías.

-¿Por qué no me lo explicas y vemos?

-Prefiero que no.- Contestó sorbiendo su té, justo cuando su madre llegaba con el ungüento.

-Aquí está… veamos. -La mujer destapó un pequeño frasco y untó dos dedos en la espesa pomada que aplicó en los ojos de su hija. –Debería actuar al cabo de tres segundos.

Y así fue. Inmediatamente, después de un instante, los ojos de Ginny volvieron a su color normal, así como las ojeras que desaparecieron.

-Sí, aún funciona. – Sonrió Molly, y Ginny se palpó los ojos.

-Gracias Mamá…- Le dijo cansada. Aunque las ojeras habían desaparecido, eso no quitaba el sueño y cansancio que sentía.

-Ginny, ¿me puedes decir qué te sucede? –La inquirió severamente sentándose a su lado.

-¡Ya lo dije! No dormí bien anoche. – Exclamó frustrada, y Molly refunfuñó.

-Creo que es hora de que Hermione vuelva a su casa. –Murmuró pensativa, y Ginny bajó la cabeza.- ¡Tienes muy poco espacio en la habitación!

-Algo así mencionó hace unos días, sus padres la extrañan, y ella a ellos. – Dijo desviando su mirada hacia un pedazo de pan tostado.

-Será mejor que hables con ella. Maggie no se puede ir porque es peligroso que vuelva a su casa, pero Hermione tiene a sus padres y un trabajo muggle que la protege.- Comentó Charlie pensativo sacando una galletita. Ginny asintió.

-Sí, lo sé. –Fue lo único que dijo, la verdad era que no quería que su amiga se fuera. A diferencia de Maggie, ella al menos la escuchaba y la aconsejaba con lógica.

Las últimas dos semanas, después del percance con Oswald en el pasillo, todo había cambiado. Esa noche no pudo dormir, y ese fue el comienzo de muchas más en las que tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. Con el chico trataba de no toparse muy seguido, aunque era difícil si vivían en el mismo lugar. A veces, oía conversaciones con Vincent sobre si era una buena idea volver a la casa de Oswald y que los mellizos se fueran con él, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, se le hacía un nudo en el estomago. Ni ella misma se entendía, no quería topárselo, pero tampoco quería que se fuera.

En fin, todo lo que a lo largo de esas dos semanas habían sucedido no eran más que malos ratos. Los almuerzos, salidas y comidas, pasaban disimuladamente y ambos actuaban como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, hablaban de temas cotidianos, pero jamás se miraban a los ojos.

Finalmente se decidió a contarle todo a Hermione, y ella, como buena consejera, le dijo lo que esperaba, aunque por lo demás, su respuesta era obvia.

-¿Qué hago Hermione? –Le preguntó tapándose la cara con ambas manos, totalmente frustrada.

-Ginny…- Le había dicho su amiga sentándose en la cama, a su lado- Si me pides mi opinión, creo que tu miedo de acercarte a Oswald es porque no quieres darte una oportunidad con él. Sabes que algo va a suceder entre ambos si das un paso, pero no lo quieres hacer por tu recuerdo hacia Harry.

Ginny levantó la mirada, impresionada. ¡Cuanta razón tenía! Pero era tan difícil admitirlo.

-¿Y qué me aconsejas, entonces?

-Date una oportunidad con Oswald.- Le había aconsejado resueltamente- Olvídate de Harry, él se va a casar, no puedes seguir arrastrándote por él toda tu vida. Si quieres mi opinión, tienes a un tremendo hombre delante de tus narices que se muere por ti y ni la hora le das.

-¡Hermione! – Exclamó sorprendida y divertida, su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Nunca imaginé que tu opinión hacia los hombres fuera tan….

-¿De chica? –Dijo Hermione riendo- Pues sorpresa, soy una. El que no haya expresado este tipo de comentarios antes era porque me juntaba con Ron y Harry, con ellos no podía hablar de estas cosas, en cambio, tú eres mi amiga, y una conversación entre chicas no me hace mal, me deja demostrar mi lado femenino al máximo.

Ginny sonrió, si en algo su amiga tenía más razón que nunca, como siempre, era en que Oswald de verdad era un gran partido. Pero su cabeza y corazón jugaban a los combos y patadas, uno quería a Harry y otro a Oswald, ya que la razón definitivamente se inclinaba hacia el lado del irlandés.

Después de eso, lo único que podía hacer era juntarse con ella. Cada vez que Oswald se aparecía era un verdadero dolor de estomago, y la única que podía tranquilizarla era su amiga. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella no estaba para aconsejarla?

Charlie dejó su taza vacía a un lado y contempló a su hermana preocupado, intercambiando una leve una mirada con su madre. Ginny yacía sumergida en lo más hondo de su tazón de té.

Él iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento las dos chicas aparecieron en las escaleras. Como siempre, Hermione regañaba a Maggie por alguna estúpida razón.

-Pero yo quería seguir durmiendo – Se quejó la melliza, y Hermione, que iba delante de ella, sonrió ampliamente.

-Hace un día precioso. ¡Mira el sol que hay! Tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero disfrutarlo! ¡Quiero dormir!

Ginny se giró para observarlas y se sintió un poco más animada, aunque seguía preocupada. No quería decirle a Hermione que tenía que irse, y tampoco sabía como contarle que su real preocupación era aquel maldito sueño que cada vez tomaba más consistencia.

-Buenos días niñas.- Saludó Molly apuntando con su varita al estante de las tazas.- Les sirvo de inmediato.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley.- Agradeció Hermione- Nosotras lo hacemos, gracias.

-Yo no quiero nada.- Refunfuñó Maggie sentándose, produciendo una mueca en la mujer, ya que tenía su cabello totalmente enmarañado sobre su cara.

Molly Weasley intercambió una rápida mirada con Ginny, y ella entendió qué quería decirle. Suspiró levemente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione la escuchara.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? –Le preguntó mientras agregaba café en su taza- Anoche no dormiste bien, te escuché moverte varias veces.

-Sí – agregó Maggie enojada- Me despertaste varias veces con tus gemidos.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró sonrojada, ya que Charlie y su madre no sabían detalles de su insomnio y la habían quedado viendo incrédulos.

-¿Tienes pesadillas, hija? –La interrogó inmediatamente Molly.

-No es nada, son sólo sueños… nada más.

Hermione levantó la vista de su taza para agarrar el frasco de azúcar y estudió a la pelirroja con detención. Al ser amiga de alguien como Harry, quien vivía a diario con el insomnio y pesadillas reales, le daba alguna opción de poder ver en Ginny algo similar.

-¿Qué clase de sueños? –Le preguntó tratando de parecer tranquila, aunque Ginny inmediatamente se percató por su tono de voz que deseaba lo contrario.

-Sueños.- La atajó cortante.-No tienen nada de importancia.

-Pues, para mí los sueños van más allá de nuestro entendimiento y a veces hace bien hablarlos.- Dijo Vincent quien aparecía con Oswald bajando las escaleras. Ginny gruñó, no quería que filosofaran con ella a esa hora de la mañana.

-Bueno, estos son sueños y locuras de mi imaginación convertidas en tonterías, ¡da lo mismo! – Exclamó molesta, y Oswald se sentó a su lado aparentando calma.

-Si no te dejan dormir deben ser más que tonterías.- Insistió con suavidad.

-Opino igual- Agregó Charlie asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hija, si tienes malos sueños tal vez sea mejor que…

-¡Ya basta! –Saltó enojada- ¡Son sueños! Si no me dejan dormir es porque son pesadillas comunes y corrientes, como las que tiene cualquier persona.

-Sólo queremos ayudarte a que duermas bien… -Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, y es por el bien de todos nosotros- Agregó Maggie bostezando- En lo personal, deseo dormir sin interrupciones.

-Yo también.- Se quejó la voz de Ron quien aparecía por las escaleras rascándose la cabeza. –No soporto ese maldito ruido de las tuberías. ¿Qué el trasgo no se había ido?

Ginny abrió los ojos impresionada y dejó su taza de té, ahora vacía, sobre el plato. Ron se sentó frente a ella y a un lado de Charlie, y agarró un pedazo de tostada que mordió sin vergüenza, produciendo un molesto sonido de masticado.

-¡Ronald! –Lo reprendió Hermione, pero él solamente se giró para verla con un pedazo gigante de tostada en su boca y ojos suspicaces.

-¿Tu también lo escuchas? –Le preguntó Ginny emocionada, por fin alguien le creería. Esas dos últimas semanas aquel funesto ruido había sido otra de las causas de su insomnio.

-¡No hay ruidos! Dejen de insistir con eso.- Estalló Molly con rudeza.- Deben ser las ratas que se alojan en el desván.

-¡Las ratas no producen voces guturales, mamá!-Exclamó Ginny angustiada- Hay algo ahí arriba, y no quiero saber qué tipo de trasgo es.

-Creo que debería ir a ver.- Dijo Ron haciendo ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero un grito de su madre lo hizo tambalear y caer nuevamente en ella.

-¡No! –Dijo nerviosa- No es necesario. Hablaré con tu padre y veremos que ocurre ahí.

Inmediatamente, Molly se levantó de la mesa y salió directamente al jardín, perdiéndose tras la pared del estacionamiento, dónde Arthur guardaba todos sus antiguos tesoros muggles. Todos en la mesa se quedaron viendo unos a otros, sin entender nada, pero al instante volvieron a su desayuno.

-Y bien, ¿no nos vas a decir qué soñaste? –Inquirió Charlie volviendo al tema, y Ginny gruñó.

-¡Acaben con eso! No es importante...- Masculló, y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Cuándo Harry soñaba con Voldemort actuaba igual que tú, así que supongo que tu sueño no debe ser muy agradable.

-Pues, supones mal.- Protestó molesta- No, no he soñado con nada terrible, simplemente es algo que no quiero contar porque nadie me cree.

Todos quedaron en silencio, cuándo la leve risa de Vincent llegó a sus oídos. Todos se giraron a verlo. Estaba relajadamente apoyado en la silla, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera a un zorzal que se había posado en el rosal de la señora Weasley.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Le espetó enojada, y Vincent se acomodó para verla bien.

-Recuerdo que hace unos meses comentaste algo sobre un sueño y todos reímos. Dime, ¿es eso?

Ginny se sonrojo y apretó los labios, no sabía si el chico se estaba burlando de ella o si le estaba hablando en serio. Por suerte Oswald, ayudó a aminorar la situación.

-Viejo, detente un poco.-Murmuró- Ginny, ¿qué sueñas?

Ella entornó los ojos, y lo vio fijamente. Él la miraba con preocupación, como si algo hubiese intuido. Una presión muy extraña se apoderó de su pecho, y no tenía nada que ver con algún sentimiento romántico, más bien, era de miedo, de vergüenza, o de preocupación. Suspiró, agachó la cabeza y se dedicó a observar con mucho interés una mancha de café que tenía el mantel.

-Está bien, les contaré.- Dijo resignada- Pero si alguien se atreve si quiera a contradecirme o a burlarse, no les digo nada.

Hermione se sonrojo cuando los ojos de su amiga se posaron en ella con fiereza, dando a entender su condición. La chica asintió con cuidado e hizo un gesto con la mano cerrándose la boca con una cremallera.

-Bien... esto es lo que ocurre.- Con un nuevo suspiro Ginny comenzó su relato, enfocándose está vez en un punto indeterminado del jardín, al otro lado del ventanal.- Volví a soñar con Nacet.

-¿Volviste? – Interrumpió Ron- ¿Qué ya lo habías soñado antes?

-Sí. Las primeras veces fueron sueños sobre una niña a la que se llevaban para hacerla sacerdotisa de un pueblo. Pero ahora, a ella la sueño como una adulta, como una mujer preparada para cumplir con su trabajo.

-¿Y cuál es la pesadilla? –Le preguntó Oswald contrariado, y Ginny alzó los hombros.

-No lo sé, pero me inquieta. Anoche por ejemplo, soñé que su entrenador, o lo que sea, le confesaba que estaba enamorado de ella. De una manera extraña claro, pero es lo que entendí.

Como siempre, Hermione no pudo soportar no interrumpir, y una risita se escapó de sus labios. Todos la vieron disgustados, y Ginny, no podía más que aguantarse las ganas de golpearla.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Me mentiste! ¡No se por qué les cuento esto! De todos modos nadie me va a creer.

-Pero Ginny, la historia de Nacet no es esa, ya te la contamos.- Explicó Hermione tratando de parecer seria- Nadie podía enamorarse de ella, ni ella de nadie.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –La interrumpió Ron- El que te prohíban amar no significa que lo dejes de sentir, ¿cierto?

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, mientras Ron la veía confuso. Vincent asintió con la cabeza haciendo un movimiento indefinido, mientras que Oswald observaba a Ginny preocupado.

-Vaya, jamás esperé una replica de ese tipo Ronald.- Le sonrió Hermione, y Ron levantó los hombros.

-No es que sea un sentimental, pero es lo que supongo. ¿No?- Contestó resueltamente- Con Charlie escuchamos esa historia cuándo viajamos por Wiltshire, es muy conocida, pero vaya que tiene variaciones.

-Así es.- Confirmó Charlie- Es increíble la cantidad de versiones que existen de una misma historia. Algunas decían que ella había matado a su propio hijo, otras que había sido una heroína, pero ninguna coincidía con la otra. En fin, ¿sueñas con ella? ¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó hastiada.- Así la llaman en mi sueño.

-Bueno y, ¿qué sueñas con exactitud? –Le preguntó interesado, y una pizca de alegría la inundó por un momento al notar que alguien la tomaba en serio.

-Eso, bueno... con ella, con su vida... la he soñado desde hace unos meses, desde que fue elegida hasta ahora, que va a asumir su cargo. Tal vez ahí, deje de soñarla. – Murmuró pensativa. Charlie frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza para ver a Oswald.

-¿Mamá nunca nos contó esa historia cierto? –Preguntó, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Decía que era muy cruda para ser la base de los druidas.- Dijo Ron- Y como cuento de hadas no dejaba dormir a nadie. ¡Y con razón! Las historias que escuchamos en Wiltshire eran horribles.

-Es verdad.- Asintió Charlie- Ese sujeto Corrington mató a todo el pueblo, torturó y asesinó hasta a niños, con tal de acabar con ella.

-Eso no es lo que sueño-Arguyó Ginny dudosa- La verdad, es sólo con ella, y con sus sentimientos. No he soñado nada que tenga que ver con asesinatos o torturas.

-¡No, por favor! – Chilló Maggie- Espero que no sueñes con eso, porque si ya con esto tan simple te cuesta dormir no quiero ni imaginar qué sucederá si sueñas con asesinatos.

Todos rieron divertidos, incluso Ginny, quien se esforzó por tratar de no hacerlo, pero era imposible con Maggie frente a ella. Aunque de igual modo se sentía avergonzada. Algo le decía que no estaba siendo del todo comprendida por sus amigos y familia. Se quedó viendo un punto fijo sin escuchar las demás conversaciones, cuando recordó lo que su madre le había pedido.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó sorpresivamente, y vio a Hermione entre preocupada y comprensiva. Todos se giraron asustados, creyendo que le había sucedido algo.- Hermione, hay algo que te debo decir...

Por la voz de tristeza mezclada con vergüenza, Hermione comprendió inmediatamente a su amiga y sonrió con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo sonriente- Mañana en la mañana regreso a mi casa. Mis padres me extrañan y yo también muero por verlos. Además, debo volver a mi trabajo, he pasado casi un mes aquí cuando se suponía que debía haber viajado sólo dos semanas.

-¿Y no te dice nada tu jefe por faltar tanto? –le preguntó Ron con sorpresa, y Hermione se sonrojó.

-Bueno... creo que he jugado un poco con la varita...- Murmuró avergonzada, y todos rieron.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar.- Le dijo Ginny divertida- ¿Tu, haciendo trampa?

-Es por una buena causa.- Se defendió tratando de parecer tranquila mientras untaba la cuchara del café en el tazón de mermelada- Además, ese viejo tacaño se lo merece. Es primera vez que lo hago y no se volverá a repetir, a no ser que sea sumamente necesario.

-Eso quiere decir, que en un par de meses veremos a su jefe vagando sin rumbo fijo por alguna calle de Londres.- Comentó Ron a Oswald divertido, y todos volvieron a estallar de la risa, incluso Hermione rió un poco.

-Es algo peligroso lo que has hecho, pero si fue por una buena causa entonces no creo que sea tan grave.- Dijo Vincent quien se había mantenido en silencio. Hermione inclinó un poco la cabeza viéndolo extrañada, y Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿No crees? –Exclamó- ¡No hay nada que debas creer! No te está pidiendo permiso.

-Ron... por favor...- lo atajó Hermione tomándole el brazo con cuidado, y mirándolo advertidamente.-Cada quien puede dar su opinión...

-La cosa es, - Interrumpió Maggie lanzándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar una galleta- que te debes ir. Así puedo quedarme con tu cama, ese colchón me tiene la espalda hecha mier...

-¡Maggie!-La detuvo Vincent, y su hermana se metió con rapidez una galletita a la boca- La cosa es que nuestra querida Hermione se tiene que ir a ver a sus padres, pero esperamos verte por aquí pronto, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto! Los Weasley son como mi segunda familia, no puedo dejar de visitarlos.- Dijo con la voz muy fuerte, tratando de opacar los gruñidos de Ron. Aunque Ginny notó que parecía disfrutarlo.- Aunque deben saber que mi cama, siempre será mi cama- Le dijo a Maggie, y está bufó con un puchero.

-De todos modos dormiré en ella hasta que vuelvas.- Comentó sacándole la lengua, y todos sonrieron.

-Disfrútala mientras puedas.- La desafió Hermione curvando las cejas.- Me verás por aquí muy pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto? –Preguntó Maggie curiosa.

-Muy pronto...- Contestó la aludida con una risita misteriosa, y Maggie volvió a bufar.

-¡Niños! ¡Necesito que levanten la mesa! – Gritó Molly apareciendo por el jardín con un canasto lleno de hortalizas- Tengo que desgranar guisantes y coser un vestido.

-¿Vestido? –Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Sí, para Theodora Vouler, ¿la recuerdas? ¡Oh, que va! Eras una bebé, no lo creo.- Dijo apoyando el canasto sobre un sillón, se secó la frente con el torso del brazo, y lo volvió a levantar.- ¡Ya! ¡Rápido! Tengo cosas que hacer.

Molly se perdió dentro de la cocina, y todos se levantaron de la mesa recogiendo sus platos, tazas y servilletas usadas.

-No puedo creer que sean recién las nueve de la mañana.- Se quejó Maggie nuevamente mirando el reloj de Charlie-¿Por qué madrugamos hoy?

-¡Por hace un maravilloso día afuera!- Exclamó Hermione- ¡Hay que disfrutarlo!

-¡No es excusa! ¡Quiero dormir!

Maggie se llevó sus cosas arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina. Hermione, Ron, Charlie y Vincent la siguieron. Ginny acababa de tomar un par de platos, cuándo repentinamente levantó la mirada. Curiosa por aquella extraña sensación, dejó lo que había recogido otra vez sobre la mesa, y se acercó lentamente al cuadro que estaba colocado justo al frente. Cuadro que había visto el día que Harry había llegado a la madriguera.

-¿Te pasa algo? –La interrumpió la voz de Oswald, quien se acercó para ver que le ocurría, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No... Es que...- Pausó y contempló la pintura.- Ella se parece mucho a... no... No puede ser... Olvídalo, no es nada.

-¿A quién se parece? –Preguntó Oswald acercándose al cuadro para contemplarlo mejor. La pintura mostraba a una hermosa mujer sentada sobre una roca observando el horizonte.

-Si juras que no te reirás te lo digo.- Le pidió sin quitarle a la pintura los ojos de encima.

-Está bien, te lo juro.- Contestó él con los ojos clavados en el cuadro.

-Es que… podría jurar que la mujer de la pintura... es Nacet...

0 0 0 0

-Necesito que nos veamos… -Escribió en un pedazo de papel muy pequeño, el cual hizo desaparecer con su varita. Suspiró y se desplomó sobre su cama. No había dormido nada en toda la noche, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro como ríos calientes, y los puños los había apretado tanto que se había hecho yagas.

Desde el salón principal aún se escuchaba una estruendosa música. Lo odiaba. Más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, lo odiaba. Abajo, sólo, celebrando como un psicópata demente la muerte de una inofensiva mujer. Lo más terrible, es que unas pocas horas iría a dar su pésame a la familia. Falso, maldito, siniestro…

No le gustó dejar solos a Meng y a la mujer esa que lo acompañaba, y de hecho, algo resentido estaba con ellos, ya que ni siquiera habían podido llegar antes. Malditas coordenadas, eran tan simples, pero no, tenían que cuestionarse todo.

Desde que había logrado confundir a Omanshai con las coordenadas es que habían comenzado sus problemas. Su padre quería asesinar a todo el mundo, incluso despidió gente del ministerio sin razón. Todo, porque el día prometido para el asesinato de Nora, Omanshai se había perdido. El plan había dado resultado, gracias a Tiare, claro, quien le había comentado la posible aparición de una nueva portadora, y de la cual tenía las coordenadas. Lamentablemente, durante la noche, Meng prefirió acudir en busca de la "posible" víctima, en lugar de ir a la que oficialmente estaba marcada.

Al final, el arduo trabajo de confundir al médium no había servido de nada, Nora Duval estaba muerta, y él no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Al cabo de un instante una bola de fuego apareció delante de sus narices, la que se desintegró en una chamuscada nota de papel. Sonriendo melancólicamente lo recogió y lo leyó con calma.

Con Tiare, más bien ella sola, habían descubierto una antigua técnica del concilio que no se usaba hacía años, y que consistía en enviar mensajes vía fuego. Era más seguro al menos que mandar una lechuza, aunque la razón de dejar de usarlos era justamente por los irresponsables que provocaban incendios.

Morgan se sentó a leer el papel, y un leve dejó de alegría le lleno su pecho. La sutil letra de la chica rezaba con cariño:

"_Te espero en la plaza de Chamon en cinco minutos._

_Con cariño, Tiare"_

Inmediatamente desapareció. No le importaba el que su padre estuviera en el salón celebrando, ya que con la música era imposible que lo escuchara desaparecer. Algo positivo tenía ese día, por suerte, ya que además de haber un sol radiante, se encontraría con alguien que lo comprendía.

Súbitamente su corazón comenzó a latir, y sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta. Se levantó de la cama, y en un rápido "zas" de la varita, desapareció.

Tiare estaba vestida con un inusual traje muggle y el cabello amarrado en una cola esperando sentada en una antigua plaza medieval. Morgan la reconoció inmediatamente por su especial color de piel, y se acercó a ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuándo ella al verlo corrió con rapidez y se agarró con fuerza de su cuello.

-¡Morgan! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! ¡Debió ser horrible!

Morgan sonrió agradecido y le devolvió el abrazo separándola un poco de él. No se avergonzó en lo más mínimo por su aspecto, ya que tenía unas horribles ojeras y los ojos hinchados, pero no le importo el que ella lo viera así, ya que por dentro se sentía totalmente repulsivo.

-No te culpes, nada de esto es culpa tuya…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Le di a Meng la coordenada nueva y por eso llegaron tarde! ¡Me siento terrible! ¡Mírate! Estas destrozado…

Tiare lo veía con una compasión que superaba los límites que conocía, y se cohibió levemente. Le sonrió para evitar que se siguiera sintiendo culpable, y ella apretó los labios.

-No te voy a decir que me siento bien…- Explicó- Pero no puedo dejar que tú estés mal por algo que no hiciste.

-¡Morgan! ¡Me equivoqué! No sabes como me trató Uzume, ¡casi me echan!

-¿En serio? –Preguntó preocupado, los ojos de la chica estaban tornándose llorosos.

-Sí…-murmuró-… Lo que me salvó fueron las sospechas de que sí parece haber otra portadora. No alcanzaron a llegar porque no había rastro de Candeviere por la zona de América. Ahí fue cuando descubrieron que estaban en Europa.

-Les envíe un mensaje a ti y a Emir…

-Sí, pero Meng ya estaba lejos cuándo le informé…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un instante, dejando que el sol y la suave brisa los bañara por un instante. Finalmente, ella suspiró, lo tomó de la mano, y él, como hechizado por un imperius, la siguió hasta una banca de la plaza sin chistar. Se sentaron y no hablaron hasta después que una pareja de ancianos pasara delante de ellos.

-Mi padre estuvo celebrando toda la noche…- Murmuró, y ella se giró a verlo.- No durmió nada, pero sé que fingirá su cansancio cuándo llegue a la oficina. Lo más probable será que invente que estuvo toda la noche en vela por perseguir al asesino.

Tiare notó que Morgan apretaba los puños con fuerza. A pesar de sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos, el odio que sentía por su padre se notaba a kilómetros.

-Hay que ver que dirá hoy en la conferencia…-Contestó ella sutilmente, y Morgan se inclinó hacia delante juntando sus manos.

-Conociéndolo, llamará al Profeta al medio día, cuándo todos estén al tanto del ataque… Llorará, sufrirá, y rogará que quienes sepan algo del paradero del asesino se comuniquen de inmediato con el ministerio, y también jurará no descansar hasta detenerlo.

-Tiene todo calculado ¿no?

-Desde siempre…

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Observaron un instante una elegante fuente medieval que tenía la escultura de una muchacha con un jarrón en sus manos por dónde salía el agua. Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí le arrojaban monedas, otros simplemente se sentaban en el borde a conversar. Repentinamente, ese olor a tierra húmeda que había sentido en el despacho de su padre le volvió a llenar los pulmones, y unas lejanas voces acudieron a su mente.

-¿Por qué no sales conmigo? ¡Hay una hermosa noche! – Decía una cantarina voz de chica, y él, la logró vislumbrar de lejos mientras le coqueteaba a un chico sobre un caballo.

-No tengo tiempo, me debo ir…

-¿Vas dónde ella? – Preguntó la chica dolida. Él no contestó, y Morgan achicó los ojos para verlos mejor.- Entiendo…

-No, no me entiendes.- Contestó él enojado y levantando la voz. A Morgan le pareció muy descortés pero no podía interponerse, ellos estaban demasiado lejos.

-¡Claro que sí! No hay posibilidades para mí –Le recriminó dolida- yo si puedo tener novio, yo si puedo sentir y enamorarme, ¿pero ella? ¡Ella no puede Yerko! ¡Estás perdiendo tu tiempo con una chica que nunca te verá más como un amigo!

-A Trístan lo ve diferente...- Masculló el chico aparentemente afectado por sus palabras. Morgan frunció el ceño, el nombre de Trístan le sonaba familiar.

-¿Y eso qué te dice? –Le espetó- ¡Que está enamorada de él!

-Eso quiere decir que tengo posibilidades.

-¡No! ¿Qué no me estás escuchando? Nacet está condenada, ama a Trístan y nunca va a amar a nadie más que a él, pero tampoco puede ser correspondida, no pierdas tu tiempo Yerko. ¡No insistas con ella! ¡Yo soy de verdad!

-Pero tú eres mi amiga.- Rió el divertido e izó las riendas del caballo.

-Una amiga que está esperando una oportunidad hace años.- Masculló enojada.

-¿Por qué insistes? ¡No me gustas! – Se quejó él al sentir que la chica agarraba las riendas para detenerlo.

-¡Dame una oportunidad!

-¡Que no, Hazel! – Gritó él enojado y le quitó las riendas. La chica cayó al suelo llorando enojada, y él se alejó con el caballo. Morgan se hizo a un lado y se escondió tras un árbol, ya que el caballo venía con toda velocidad contra él. Cuándo pasó por su lado pudo ver mejor al chico. Tenía el cabello largo y amarrado, y una barba muy bien cuidada. Además sus ropas se veían finas y costosas.

Los sollozos de la chica llegaron hasta sus oídos, y se giró para verla mejor. Se acercó con cuidado, y la contemplo desde una distancia moderada. No sabía porque el jinete la había rechazado, era una chica muy bonita. Su cabello era largo, claro y rizado, y su vestimenta era similar a la de él. Se acercó un poco más, y cuando la pudo ver mejor, ella levantó los ojos. Lo miró un instante, aunque él se sentía miserable e invisible, y un extraño calosfrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Esos ojos, los conocía.

-¿Morgan?... ¡Morgan!

Morgan abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado boca arriba bajo la banca, y tenía la cara empapada. Tiare estaba de rodillas a su lado con las manos mojadas a causa del agua que le había arrojado a la cara.

Asustado, se levantó con estrépito, sin entender absolutamente nada. Tiare suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No sé… no es primera vez que me pasa….

-¿No es primera vez que te desmayas? –Preguntó alarmada.

-Por favor no lo digas… que vergonzoso…- Dijo sonrojado y sentándose en la banca tratando de evitar la mirada curiosa de los transeúntes.

-Morgan, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás enfermo, acaso? – Le preguntó preocupada, y el le sonrió con ternura, algo había en esa chica que lo tranquilizaba.

-No… es que… a veces, me suceden cosas… extrañas…

-Ya lo noté.- Sonrió ella, pero él arqueó las cejas- Lo siento. ¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno… tengo unas visiones ¿Sabes? Y no las entiendo… no sé que sentido tienen.

-¿Visiones? ¿Tienen algo que ver con las portadoras? –Inquirió esperanzada, y Morgan negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No.- Murmuró- Es sobre un chico… no lo sé… no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué clase de chico?

-Un chico… no sé… la primera vez que me pasó él estaba tratando de salvar a un niño mientras su madre gritaba. Y ahora…

-¿Un niño? – Interrumpió Tiare- ¿No serán solamente desvaríos?

-¡No, No! –Exclamó frustrado- No lo entiendo, no es nada conciso.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte… ¿sabes cómo se llama el chico?

Morgan pensó por un instante, estaba seguro de haber oído el nombre de muchacho mientras estuvo espiando tras el árbol. Cerró con suavidad los ojos y trató de recordarlo. Intentó escuchar la voz de la chica mientras lo llamaba, y después de un instante parpadeó confundido.

-Creo que era Yermo… Yelvo… ¡Yerko!

-¿Yerko? –Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, y Morgan asintió con fuerza.- Yo he oído sólo de una persona con ese nombre.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó Morgan inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, y Tiare asintió con suavidad.- ¿Quién?

-Yerko Corrington de la leyenda de Nacet Vangord. –Contestó haciendo un divertido puchero- Pero no creo que sea el mismo. Digo… ¿Cuántos Yerkos habrán en el mundo?

Pero Morgan dudaba de qué el sujeto de su sueño fuera alguien más.

0 0 0 0

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Hermione mientras apuntaba con su varita al armario dónde tenía guardada su ropa.

-¡Si! ¡Claro que sí!

-Ginny, creo que te estás sugestionando.- Le comentó sonriente.- ¿Qué haría un cuadro de Nacet en tu casa?

-¡Te digo que es ella!- Insistió frustrada sentándose en la cama viendo como Hermione metía sus prendas dentro de una gruesa maleta.

-Ginny, deja de pensar en eso. Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio.

-¡Estoy segura de que es ella! No puedo estar tan equivocada.

-Pues, lo estás- Resopló Hermione cerrando su maleta- Y bastante. Ginny, ¡Nacet Vangord nunca existió! Es una leyenda.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escéptica? –Le recriminó enojada- Al menos podrías darte una oportunidad de buscar pistas, ¿no?

-¡No soy escéptica! – Exclamó- Simplemente no creo en algo de lo cual no tenga pruebas. Busca algo que pruebe que la mujer del cuadro es Nacet, y ya veremos.

-Pues… eso haré.- Resopló Ginny enojada, y se dirigió hasta la puerta trastrabillando con las cosas de Maggie- Ya verás... te lo probaré.

-¡Suerte con eso! –Rió Hermione, y Ginny cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y fue directo hacia el cuadro. Cuándo pasó por la sala, pudo a ver a Oswald, Vincent, Charlie, Maggie y Ron, practicando con la nueva escoba del irlandés, y sonrió modestamente. Se acercó al cuadro despacio, y se apoyó en la mesa del comedor. Sobre ésta había un hermoso vestido, bastante ancho, que supuso debía ser de la clienta de su madre.

Se giró para ver el cuadro y nuevamente sus sospechas se vieron afirmadas. La mujer del cuadro definitivamente era Nacet, no podía estar tan equivocada. Y si tenía una pintura, lo más probable era que alguien la hubiese pintado. ¡Eso aprobaba su existencia!

Se acercó para mirar el borde del cuadro, pero el nombre del autor estaba borroso. Frustrada, se volvió a apoyar contra la mesa, pensando en como develar el misterio. Cuándo repentinamente recordó un importante detalle.

El día anterior, su padre había dicho que él y Percy tenían un trabajo en terreno y que volverían tres días después. Pero que Harry se quedaría en la Madriguera para ayudarlos desde ahí. Era obvio que el chico no saldría en todo el día, sobretodo si estaba trabajando. Pero no podía quedarse con la duda de la pintura, tenía que probarle a Hermione que era real, y si alguien tenía la respuesta, era justamente quien había traído el cuadro a la casa: Harry.

Se encaminó nerviosa hacia el despacho y observó la puerta que estaba cerrada a un lado de las escaleras. Aquel lugar que su padre había usado muchas veces con Percy y Bill para trabajar, era ahora la habitación de Harry; como Ron nunca la compartiría con él, sin dudas era la mejor opción si no quería vivir con Elisa.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, no se atrevía a tocarla, mucho menos a entrar y estar con Harry dentro de aquel cuarto. Jugó un rato a estirar y retirar la mano, no se atrevía a tocar la puerta. Por enésima vez detuvo su puño, y se giró para volverse por donde había venido, pero entonces se resignó y se giró nuevamente para tocar la puerta, indecisa. Necesitaba saber sobre esa pintura, tenía que hacerlo, no podría dormir tranquila si no se enteraba.

Finalmente, después de un largo rato de indecisión, tomó aire, y con los ojos cerrados, tocó la puerta. El corazón le latía con prisa, y sentía su cuello caliente. Al otro lado, la voz amable y distraída de Harry la invitó a pasar.

-Adelante –Dijo con un tono de voz que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

No abrió los ojos, para disfrutar de aquel momento, porque una vez que él viera quien había tocado, probablemente cambiaría de actitud.

Giró el pomo y entró cautelosa, Harry estaba de espaldas a ella leyendo un libro con la luz que provenía de la ventana. La chica cerró la puerta y se quedó congelada en medio de la pequeña habitación. Todos estaba muy ordenado, el escritorio estaba repleto de libros y papeles; y la cama, a un lado, estaba cubierta por una gruesa manta muy estirada.  
Al ver que Harry no se volteaba para recibirla, hizo sonar la garganta. El chico se giró con lentitud y la miró sorprendido, pero sin decir palabra.

-Hola –Saludó ella como una niña pequeña y con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le espetó volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

-Yo estoy muy bien, gracias –Dijo ella irónica y sintiendo una extraña sensación. No estaba molesta ni ofendida, por alguna razón creía que Harry no estaba siendo desagradable.

-Si, bueno…-Contestó él apretando los labios. Si no fuera porque ella creía conocerlo, estaba segura que estaba tratando de aguantar una risa-. ¿A qué vienes?

-Necesito preguntarte algo. –Dijo con más soltura acercándose al escritorio.

-¿Preguntarme algo? –Inquirió cerrando el libro, curioso- ¿Qué querrías preguntarme tú?

-Es sólo una cosa que necesito saber.

Harry la miró con detención, como si la estudiara, y Ginny se sintió extrañamente indefensa en ese momento. Los ojos del chico la penetraban hasta lo más íntimo de ella y temía que viera más allá de lo que debía.

-Bien, ¿puedes responderme o me odias tanto que no puedes hacerlo? – Le espetó frunciendo el ceño.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, Ginny sin querer apostar, podía estar casi segura de que el chico estaba nervioso ante su visita.

-Esta bien, pero que sea rápido –Contestó sin volver a mirarla -¿Qué quieres saber?

Ginny se acercó más al escritorio y tomó aire, esperaba que pudiera ayudarla.

-¿Dónde compraste la pintura que está en el comedor? –Preguntó tratando de sonar inocente, Harry la volvió a mirar, pero esta vez, con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál? Hay muchas pinturas en el comedor.-Le dijo con sarcasmo, y Ginny curvó la boca de manera burlona.

-La única que hay en el comedor Harry. Esa donde hay una mujer sentada en una roca, el nombre del pintor está borroso.

-Ah… -Harry salió tras el escritorio para caminar hacía una repisa con libros- Se la compré a un coleccionista en un viaje que hice con Elisa a Paris.

-Oh… -Ginny repentinamente sintió una ola de frustración. No sabía si era porque Harry había comprado la pintura en Paris, o más bien, con quien había ido a comprarla.

-Fue hace menos de un año, no hace mucho –Contestó el con un leve dejo de amabilidad al ver el rostro de frustración de la chica.

-Ah…y... ¿Cómo se llamaba el coleccionista? –Preguntó tratando de parecer normal, ya que el monstruo que se alojaba en sus entrañas comenzaba a gruñir.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Harry, en lugar de mirarla con odio, pareció sonreír, y levantó la mirada hacia el techo pensativo.

-Déjame recordar…Se llamaba… Antorum… Antorem… ¡Ha! –Exclamó molesto- No lo recuerdo mucho, era algo así como…

-¡Antoremus Kribash!– Gritó Ginny emocionada, Harry la miró impresionado. - ¡El coleccionista croata! ¿Era él?

-¡Sí, él! – Asintió Harry frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ginny se sonrojó avergonzada y se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Mientras viví como muggle, oí y leí mucho de él… –Dijo sonriendo avergonzada- Me encantan las cosas que ha recolectado con el tiempo, son maravillosas… ¡Cielos! ¡El tenía la pintura!

-Si, a él se la compré en una subasta que hizo en Paris –Contestó Harry con una extraña sonrisa, olvidándose por un momento que hablaba con Ginny, y de su supuesto odio hacia ella.

-Y… ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? –Preguntó la chica con un dejo de ilusión.

-Siempre está viajando, y hace un año que compré la pintura, pero si averiguo algo de su paradero, te aviso.

Ginny sintió como cientos de mariposas se despertaban en su estomago opacando al monstruo, esa era la primera conversación que entablaba con Harry sin que se pusieran a discutir.

-Bueno… gracias –contestó nerviosa, alejándose hacia la puerta- Era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y guardó el libro que tenía en el estante para poder sacar otro. En ese momento, sin voltear a verlo, Ginny salió con rapidez de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella sintiéndose como una tonta, las mariposas aún aleteaban felices en su estomago.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –La voz de Ron retumbó como un tambor en sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, y se encontró con los cinco chicos que estaban en el jardín, viéndola aturdidos.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Harry, Ginny? –Le preguntó Oswald con un leve tono de resentimiento en su voz.

-Yo… estaba…

-¡Listo! Ya empaqué mis cosas.- Anunció Hermione bajando las escaleras con su maleta levitando.

-¿Qué ya te vas? –Exclamó Ron con la voz amarga, y Hermione le sonrió con ternura.

-Tengo que volver a mi casa. Mis padres me esperan.- Contesto con dulzura, y Ginny suspiró, agradecida de su interrupción.

-Pero, aún es temprano.- Le dijo con tono de suplica, y Ginny rió.

-Ron, Hermione tiene que volver a su casa, pero la verás seguido por aquí.

-¡Tu no me hables que aún no me dices que hacías en el despacho de Harry!

-¿Estabas en el despacho de Harry? – Preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos como paltos, y Ginny se sonrojó.

-¡Sí! Bueno, no… quiero decir… ¡Le estaba preguntando algo!

-¿A Harry? –Preguntaron todos a la vez, y Ginny sintió que sus piernas se tambaleaban.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –Les dijo nerviosa agitando los brazos- Él sabe algo que yo quería saber, solamente le pregunté.

-¿Y qué sabía él que no podamos contestarte nosotros? –La increpó Oswald con el ceño fruncido, y Vincent lo miró con una expresión de advertencia.

-¡No importa! ¡Ya, déjenme en paz! –Exclamó enojada- ¿Por qué no siguen jugando Quidditch en lugar de vigilarme? ¡Hay un lindo día afuera!

Ron abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero justo en ese momento un melodioso timbre sonó en la puerta de entrada. Ginny, agradecida, corrió a abrirla, sintiendo todas las miradas en su espalda. Rogó porque fuera la señora Theodora que venía a buscar su vestido, al menos, así tendrían algo con que distraerse, pero quien se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta no era ella.

Con su cabeza en ambos lados, no se dio tiempo de reaccionar como era debido. Estaba lista para seguir reclamando, pero se quedó callada ante tamaña sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que los del visitante. Se estudiaron un momento procesando la información, y Ginny en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo apuntó con su varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Exclamó el otro- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No que estabas desaparecida?

-¿Quién es Ginny? –Preguntó Ron acercándose por atrás. Ginny no quería abrir más la puerta de lo necesario, pero Ron, apenas descubrió al visitante, la abrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Draco! –Exclamó emocionado, y Malfoy, desde el otro lado, sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué tal comadreja?

Ambos chicos se abrazaron con fuerza, como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo y no se hubieran visto en años. Ginny tiró su varita al suelo, estupefacta, viéndolo con la boca abierta, y no era la única. Hermione había lanzado su maleta al suelo con la misma expresión. Ambas estaban atónitas, excepto Charlie, quien tenía una mueca torcida en sus labios. Oswald y los mellizos contemplaban la escena curiosos, aunque Oswald de vez en cuando intercambiaba una mirada de duda con Ginny. Ella le había dicho que su hermano con Malfoy eran los peores enemigos del mundo, y el verlos juntos no ayudaba a comprobar su versión.

Finalmente, reaccionó. Los chicos no habían dejado de abrazarse y alguien tenía que hacer algo para acabar con esa locura.

-¡Alto todo el mundo! –Chilló alarmada- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

¿Qué, qué ocurre aquí? –Repitió Malfoy- Lo mismo quiero saber, ¿no andabas desaparecida?

-¡No me cambies el tema idiota! –Exclamó furiosa- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Ustedes no son amigos! ¡Nunca lo han sido!

-Ron…- La voz susurrante de Hermione llegó a todos los oídos cargada de dolor y de decepción- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Ah! Todavía eres novio de la sang…

-Malfoy…- Le advirtió Ron sugerente, y Malfoy curvó la boca en una mueca arrogante.

-¿Todavía eres novio de Granger?

-¡Eso no te importa! –Dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes, ciertamente no se esperaba una sorpresa como esa.- Ron… ¿qué significa esto?

Ginny notó que su hermano tenía una extraña mirada, poco usual en él. Cómo si con sus ojos tratara de decir que todo estaba bien, siendo que no lo era. O viceversa. Algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

-¿Ron?...- Insistió Hermione.

-Es una larga historia…- Arguyó nervioso.

-¿Larga historia? –Rió Malfoy- No seas modesto comadreja, cuéntales la verdad.

Todos lo veían atónitos, excepto Charlie, a quien inmediatamente Malfoy saludó alzando su mano.

-Tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?- Rió burlón. No te estrecho la mano porque no me gustan los cayos.

Ginny frunció el ceño molesta, pero Charlie rió con el comentario. Nada estaba bien, nada podía verse bien después de tamaña sorpresa. Todos querían una respuesta, sobretodo ella.

-¿Nos van a explicar que sucede? –Preguntó tratando de aparentar calma.

Malfoy la miró de reojo y resopló como si le divirtiera ser el centro de atención, lo que claro, era obvio. Pero Ginny no soportaba ese nivel de petulancia, mucho menos dentro de su casa.

-Es muy simple. No vine aquí sólo para verles las caras de espanto. –Contestó mostrándole a Ron su mano- Me caso, comadreja.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazar a Malfoy. Ginny seguía sin entender nada, y por lo mismo, no podía evitar sentir hervir la rabia dentro de ella.

-¿Te casas? –Le espetó irónica- Genial, muy lindo, muy lindo. Ahora, haznos el favor, y ¡lárgate!

Ginny alcanzó la puerta y le indicó cortésmente la salida, pero Ron inmediatamente la cerró con fuerza.

-¡No seas así! Al menos escucha la historia.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué eres el peor traidor que he conocido? Ron, ¡es un Malfoy!

-Sé quien soy, no me lo tienes que repetir.- Sonrió Malfoy divertido, y Ron con Charlie también rieron.

-Esto es… esto es…. –Comenzó a decir exasperada. Quiso encontrar apoyo en Hermione, pero cuando fue a mirarla, ella no estaba- Un momento… ¿Y Hermione?

Ron se giró abruptamente, y todos escucharon un crepitar. Las llamas de la chimenea acababan de desaparecer.

-Se fue…- Murmuró dolido.- Y no me dejó explicarle.

-¡Te pasa por ser tan cabeza dura! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras amigo de Malfoy?

-Porque no me habrían creído.- Le espetó con dureza.- Es una larga historia.

-Pero cuéntales lo primordial comadreja.- Dijo Malfoy tomándose las libertades de sentarse ampliamente en un sillón.

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas?

-Lo más obvio.- Se exasperó Malfoy haciendo un gesto similar a "no puedo tratar con tontos". Se inclinó en el sillón y miró a todos con una sonrisa radiante.- La comadreja me presentó a una chica cuando estuvieron con el calloso por Rusia. Yo andaba estudiando en ese entonces. Claro, comprenderán que el encuentro fue bastante patético, pero esa es otra historia. En fin, ellos tenían a una asistente, y tu hermano me la presentó, o más bien, me di el lujo de presentármela a mi mismo. Y eso es todo. Desde hace cuatro años que estamos juntos y ahora nos vamos a casar.

-¿Quién puede casarse contigo? –Murmuró Ginny para si misma, pero todos la oyeron y Malfoy la fusiló con los ojos.

-Ella.- Contestó cortante- Y es la mujer perfecta. ¿Verdad comadreja?

-Sí, es una buena chica. –Contestó con la voz apagada mirando aún la chimenea.

-Yo la conocí y puedo corroborarlo. – Asintió Charlie con amabilidad.

Ginny los miraba a los tres con su expresión más enojada. Algo no cuadraba, faltaba información. Era muy linda la idea de un matrimonio, pero no si el peor enemigo de la familia era el novio, y menos aún, si el chaperón había sido su hermano.

Oswald y los mellizos parecían tan confundidos como ella, entendían perfectamente que aquí faltaban explicaciones, y claro, no tardaría en averiguar que era.

¡Malfoy y Ron no podían ser amigos! ¡No podían! Es que, la simple idea resultaba imposible. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí está, tal y como había prometido, el capítulo 16 ya está subido. Sé que no tuvo mucha acción, o que tal vez le faltó un poco más de mezcla en los personajes, pero sólo quería resaltar algunos puntos: El asesinato, los sueños, y claro, la amistad de Ron con Malfoy.

¿Qué les pareció su aparición? Y bueno, hay que ver también a la afortunada que se casará con él. Todo cada vez se torna más confuso, incluso para mí, que tengo que leer capítulos anteriores para responder las preguntas.

Lamento si estos capítulos son más cortos, pero, si escribo mucho, los demás capítulos se quedan sin acción.

**También les quiero hacer una leve aclaración:** La plaza Chamon vaya a saber quien si existe o no, yo simplemente la inventé porque no me dio tiempo de buscar una que fuera real.

Segundo, para quienes se confundieron. ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior esa misma noche iban a asesinar a Nora Duval? Bueno, para que lo entiendan, no sucedió gracias a Morgan, quien confundió a Omanshai con las coordenadas. El asesinato sucedió dos semanas después. Traté de explicar el avance del tiempo con la estrategia de Tiare y el comentario de Candeviere con eso de "no te vuelvas a equivocar" a Omanshai.

Espero haber sido clara (en el capítulo). Lo siento mucho si no fue así. De hecho, Ginny recuerda que su encuentro con Oswald en el pasillo había sido ya hace dos semanas, por ende también ahí se ve un avance de tiempo.

En fin, no tengo nada más que agregar. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que se hayan divertido.

Les dejo el adelanto.

**Adelanto Capítulo 17:**

**_Atentados._**

_Se sabe la noticia sobre la muerte de Nora Duval, Candeviere hace conocer su pésame a todo el mundo mágico, mientras tanto, Morgan planea una nueva estrategia con Tiare para detenerlo. Oswald y Vincent tienen una conversación que Ginny escucha tras la puerta, y empieza a sospechar que algo no anda bien. _

_La sorpresa de que Malfoy y Ron son amigos afecta a todos los Weasley y a Harry, obviamente. No se sabe nada de Hermione en este capítulo. _

_Candeviere comienza a investigar como poder capturar a Ginny sin parecer muy obvio, y descubre algo que no estaba en sus planes, la razón de no poder haberla encontrado mientras estuvo perdida. Aquello causa un atentado en el ministerio, y muere un personaje. Gracias a ello, Arthur es enviado, a China (al concilio de Oriente), para investigar lo ocurrido._

Como podrán haber visto, mucha acción y suspenso se viene en este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y espero que me tengan paciencia. Mi mail y blog lo pueden encontrar en los capítulos anteriores.

**Fechas Posible Publicación: 27 – 28 de Octubre.**

Un abrazo a todos.

Anya.


	17. Atentados

**Atentados**

La noticia de que Ron y Malfoy eran amigos cayó como una bomba. Ginny no podía creerlo. Estaba ahí, sentado en medio de su humilde sala, sobre el sillón dónde tantas veces su padre se había quedado durmiendo la siesta. Pero al chico parecía no importarle ser el centro de atención, más bien, se notaba que le gustaba causar esa incertidumbre.

Ron tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, entre arrepentimiento, nerviosismo y picardía. Ciertamente estaba abrumado por la repentina huída de Hermione, necesitaba dar una explicación, ya que Ginny lo fusilaba con los ojos.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó- ¿Cómo fue qué se hicieron amigos? Porque dudo que haya sido simplemente porque tú le presentaste a su futura esposa.- Dijo sarcástica, y Malfoy curvó la boca en su típica mueca de odio y arrogancia.

-¿Y por qué más podría ser? – Masculló- No sería amigo de un Weasley así porque sí.

-Y yo dudo que te hayas metido con la amiga de un Weasley.- Le espetó desafiante, y Malfoy encarnó las cejas.

-Estaba en un momento delicado, Ginny.- Le dijo Ron con suavidad, y ella inclinó la cabeza.- Ella, la chica. No Malfoy.

-Su historia me conmovió, tenemos más cosas en común de las que jamás habría creído.- Dijo Malfoy recostándose en el sillón- Aunque claro, no nos hicimos amigos de inmediato.

-Es verdad, de hecho, yo le pedí a ella que no se juntara con Malfoy.- Comentó Ron con una risita- Era obvio, ¿no? Siempre fuimos enemigos, no podía permitirle a Katerina que se juntará contigo.

-¿Katerina? ¿Así se llama tu novia? – Inquirió escéptica, y Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Lindo, eh? Mejor que Ginevra desde luego. – Contestó socarrón, y Ginny apretó los puños.- Tiene fuerza, actitud, igual que ella.

-Se nota que no has probado mis puños. –Masculló con rabia y Ron la atajó con violentamente.

-¡Ya basta, Ginny! – Gritó- ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas que Malfoy y yo somos amigos?

-¿Qué tú, qué? - Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Ginny se giró bruscamente. Los mellizos y Oswald, quienes se habían mantenido en silencio observando la escena, se impactaron al ver a Harry. Aunque no conocían bien la historia, sabían que algo ahí no andaba bien.

-¡Potter! Tantos años sin verte…-Lo saludó Malfoy con sarcasmo arrastrando las palabras.

- Lo mismo digo...- Contestó con calma y suavidad. Cruzó sus piernas y se apoyó en la pared.- Creo que me merezco una explicación, ¿no?

-¿Mereces? –Inquirió Ron alzando las cejas suspicaz.- ¿Con qué derecho "mereces" que te de una explicación?

-Por el odio que alguna vez nos unió contra Malfoy.- Contestó imitando al aludido y arrastrando sutilmente las palabras, lo que provocó una reacción eléctrica en la espalda de Ginny.

Una risa burlona estalló en el sillón. Malfoy se carcajeaba engreídamente con su típico tono de alarde, mientras que Ron apretaba los labios. A Ginny nada de esto le olía bien.

-No es que quiera ponerme de acuerdo contigo…- Murmuró mirando inquisitivamente a Harry-… pero yo tampoco puedo tragarme este cuento de que ustedes sean amigos.

Se giró bruscamente hacia su hermano quien se sonrojó súbitamente, pero Charlie logró interrumpir la tensión.

-Créanme que para mí tampoco fue nada fácil entender esta historia, pero después cuando la comprendes se hace más simple. – Arguyó tratando de parecer autoritario, y Ginny bufó.

-Es que… ¡Míralo! ¡Es Malfoy!

-¡Si! Mírenme, ¿soy guapo, no? – Sonrió burlón, y Ginny se giró violentamente gritando molesta y cosas incomprensibles mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras.

-¡Ginny, espera! –gritó Ron con un leve dejo de arrepentimiento, pero Malfoy ya se había levantado del sillón.

-Déjala comadreja, no des explicaciones, eso te rebaja aún más de lo que eres. – Dijo resueltamente, y Harry gruñó, pero no se movió de su lugar. Ron se volteó hacia su nuevo amigo y frunció el ceño, pero no se enojó.

-Es mi hermana, creo que lo merece.

-¡Nadie merece nada comadreja! ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a decir? ¿Le vas a dar explicaciones a la hermana que huyó de su hogar hace seis años? ¿Acaso tú le pediste explicaciones? – Malfoy frunció los labios y Ron negó levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-No lo creí necesario. Preguntarle sólo abriría viejas heridas.- Contestó con simpleza, y Malfoy largó una risotada.

-Tan débil como siempre, comadreja. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? –Le dio unos golpes bastante fuertes en el brazo y se acomodó la camisa.- En fin, venía para anunciarte mi compromiso…

-¿Te casas? –Interrumpió sorpresivamente Harry encarnando una ceja, y Malfoy se acercó a él, pero manteniendo la distancia.

-Sí, me caso.- Dijo levantando el mentón.- Pero a diferencia de otros… Yo sí estoy enamorado.

Harry se quedó blanco como el papel, y Ron, con Charlie, Oswald, Vincent y Maggie, se quedaron viendo unos a otros.

-Como sea, ¡hasta luego comadreja! Ya te llegará la invitación.

Ron asintió lentamente con la cabeza y con los labios apretados. Harry expelía odio por todos los poros, y sus ojos verdes destellaban rayos eléctricos, aquello había sido un golpe bajo del cual no se esperaba.

Malfoy salió de La Madriguera, y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un "crack" que indicaba que había desaparecido.

Vincent se sentó en el mismo lugar dónde el chico había estado y contempló a Ron y a Harry desde abajo y de manera pensativa.

-No es que me entrometa, pero…

-No quiero dar explicaciones, Vincent.- Contestó Ron sentándose frente a él en una silla y hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

-Creo que nos lo merecemos…- Murmuró Oswald viendo a Harry de reojo, pero éste dibujo una mueca sonriente bastante prepotente.

-Como dijo Malfoy, nadie se merece ninguna explicación.- Contestó apretando los labios, y Maggie lo miró con enojo y luego apuntó sus ojos hacia el techo rápidamente.

-Creo que "sí" nos merecemos una explicación.- Repitió la melliza con una actitud anormal en ella. Harry suspiró y se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes.

-Nada de lo que Malfoy diga es cierto, ¿si? Siempre nos hemos odiado, el que los años hayan pasado sólo nos hace reaccionar diferente, pero seguimos siendo los mismos.

-¿Crees que eso suena convincente? –Arguyó Maggie cruzando una pierna y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-Muy convincente.- Contestó cortante frunciendo el ceño, y volvió a entrar en el despacho que era su habitación.

-¿Qué rayos vino Malfoy a hacer acá? –Lanzó Ron al aire una vez que Harry desapareció tras la puerta, y Oswald lo miró de reojo.

-A invitarte a su compromiso, ¿no?

Ron suspiró molesto y desvió sus ojos hacia el techo con una expresión preocupada. ¿Cómo Malfoy se había atrevido a llegar así como si nada?

Mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, unos ruidos en el jardín llamaron su atención. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta de entrada. Arthur y Molly acababan de llegar. La mujer parecía contrariada, tenía los ojos llorosos y le temblaban las manos, mientras que su esposo, Arthur, traía en ellas un ejemplar del profeta y unos pergaminos que parecían ser bastante nuevos.

-¿Pasó algo? – Les preguntó Ron levantándose bruscamente del sofá- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

-Que horrible Merlín, horrible…- Murmuró su madre sentándose en el lugar que había dejado. Charlie hizo aparecer un vaso con agua y se lo entregó amablemente.- Gracias, hijo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó también, y Vincent con Oswald intercambiaron una murada preocupada.

-Hubo otro ataque.- Contestó Arthur para que su esposa pudiera beber el agua. Maggie lanzó un gritito y Vincent se fregó la mano por su cara.

-¿Quién fue esta vez? – Preguntó exhalando un suspiro.

-Nora Duval, de Portugal.- Contestó sentándose en la silla que Charlie había ocupado.

-¿Dónde fue el ataque? – Preguntó Oswald mirando hacia el techo.

-En el departamento de misterios…

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos totalmente sorprendidos. Arthur se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes y luego se pasó los dedos por su nariz.

-Lo sé, horrible. ¡Y justo frente a nuestra nariz! ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿Y Candeviere no se ha manifestado? –Interrumpió Ron nervioso, su madre exclamó un suspiro de sorpresa y Arthur le mostró el ejemplar del Profeta que traía en sus manos.

-Esta mañana dio la noticia en una conferencia de prensa, y le dio su pésame a la familia.

-Es un… - Murmuró Oswald, pero Vincent lo atajó a tiempo.

-Es una lamentable noticia.- Dijo señalando hacia el techo.- Pobre mujer.

-Y no sólo eso, lo terrible es que haya ocurrido en el ministerio.- Señaló Charlie con desgana.- ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?

-Debe tener ayuda.- Murmuró Arthur pensativo mientras Molly suspiraba- Es por eso que todos estamos investigando quien puede estar ayudando al asesino.

-Ginny debe saberlo...- Agregó Oswald levantándose del sofá, pero Molly lo agarro del brazo antes que éste pudiera ponerse de pie.

-¡No! No le digas, podría ser terrible para ella. Imagínate, ya solamente quedan tres portadoras.

-Es que debe saberlo.- Insistió Vincent.- Tiene que estar preparada para lo peor.

-¡No! –Exclamó levantándose del sofá furibunda- ¡Nadie le hará daño a mi niña! ¡Nadie se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima! ¡No le dirán nada! ¿Está claro?

-Molly, cielo...- Le dijo su marido acercándose con cuidado.- Todos sabemos que ella debe estar al tanto de la situación. No podemos mantenerla indiferente.

-Pero, Arthur... Nuestra hija...

-Molly...- Dijo él apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su mujer.-...Ambos sabemos qué es lo mejor para nuestra niña, ¿no?

Ella desvió sus ojos hacia el ejemplar del Profeta que él había dejado sobre la silla. La fotografía principal mostraba a un apenado Candeviere parado sobre un taburete frente a un aglomerado grupo de magos, el titular rezaba: "Marcel Von Candeviere da pie de guerra para encontrar a peligroso asesino."

0 0 0 0

Morgan y Tiare aún estaban en la plaza, él miraba indefinidamente la fuente de agua, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda torpemente para que se tranquilizara. Aquello era un alivio, estar con alguien que pudiera comprenderlo y que además pudiera entender la situación por la que estaba pasando, le entregaba un leve dejo de esperanza para derrotar a su padre.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, solamente observaba a Morgan de soslayo, esperando a que éste reaccionara, parecía inmerso en la belleza de la fuente.

Repentinamente, una bola de fuego apareció justo frente a sus ojos, Morgan se exaltó, pero se calmo de inmediato cuando descubrió que era un mensaje. La llama se evaporó dejando caer en las manos de la chica un quemado papel. En cuanto leyó el mensaje, se levantó con rapidez de la banca donde estaban sentados y Morgan la imitó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Tanasda.- Dijo arreglándose el cabello.- Debo irme.

-No.- Le suplicó él agarrándola por el brazo.- No me dejes...

Pero Morgan...- Dijo parpadeando confundida y mirando su brazo agarrado.- Es una urgencia, tengo que irme.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo él con decisión y Tiare aflojó su brazo con cuidado.- No quiero volver a mi casa.

-Está bien...- Murmuró complicada.- Pero no sé si sea buena idea...

-Meng y Uzume dijeron que yo los había ayudado mucho, y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Por favor, Tiare...

La muchacha miró hacia todos lados, algo parecía incomodarla. Los ojos de Morgan la miraban fijamente, cargados de dolor y suplica.

"_Que lindo se ve así..."_

Parpadeó nuevamente y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro totalmente sonrojada, él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado viéndola curioso. Con rapidez ella sacó su brazo de la mano de él y empezó a mirar a todos lados menos a los ojos del chico.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? – Le preguntó con amabilidad y Tiare suspiró.

-No es que no quiera, no sé si puedes. – insistió nerviosa.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con las portadoras? – Inquirió modestamente y Tiare se giró con fuerza.

-Sí, quiero decir, no... Es decir, bueno, yo... ¡Morgan, es que no puedes entrometerte en los asuntos del concilio!

-No me entrometo, ustedes lo hacen. Son ustedes quienes me involucran con las pistas para poder ayudarlos. – Dijo con una leve sonrisa, y Tiare esquivó su mirada.

-Mira, es bastante extraño lo que está ocurriendo en el concilio y en el mundo entero... pero ... ¡Hay Merlin! Con Tanasda creemos que no son diez las Portadoras.- Dijo muy bajito y Morgan se inclinó para oírla.

-Pero si me dijiste que eran diez, fue esa la razón por la que Meng y Uzume se demoraron en llegar a salvar Nora, creyeron que podía ser otra.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte.- Masculló ella mirando de reojo a un grupo de personas que los veían con curiosidad.

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Tiare exclamó un gritito de exasperación y tomó a Morgan por el brazo, arrastrándolo hasta detrás de unos árboles.

-Morgan, ¿qué no lo ves? El Henotiómetro nos indicaba una portadora al sur, que fue la que creímos que asesinarían, ella, realmente existe. –Al ver que el chico no parecía entender exclamó-: ¡Lo que te estoy tratando de explicar, es que creímos que eran diez porque hay una portadora que sobra!

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó alarmado, y Tiare se agarró la cabeza.

-¡Una de las chicas no es una portadora Morgan! ¡Una es una victima incierta, no es real!

Morgan se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Aunque ciertamente al enterarse que podía haber diez lo había alterado un poco, saber lo contrario era aún peor. Una de las portadoras era inocente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces, una horrible idea surgió a su mente.

-¡Merlín! ¿Y si ya la mató?

Tiare rodó los ojos y le posó una mano en su hombro, Morgan la quedó viendo fijo un instante, ella parecía enojada.

-Morgan, tu has estado con tu padre al momento de asesinarlas... ¿Acaso de alguna no ha emergido anda extraño?

Morgan pensó por un instante, y luego se sonrojó súbitamente, Tiare comenzó a reír divertida y aquello lo izo sonrojarse aún más.

-Tienes razón. De todas salió ese tipo de esfera mágica... – Contestó tímidamente.

-Lo que te dice...

-Que ellas sí eran portadoras.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vas aprendiendo!

Morgan le dio un leve golpe en el brazo y ella se lo devolvió con su bolso, ambos se olvidaron un instante de la conversación hasta que Tiare recordó la nota de fuego.

-¡Hay por Dios, que torpe soy!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tanasda! Tendría que haber estado en el concilio hace un minuto.

-Te acompaño.- Insistió Morgan con seguridad, y Tiare rodó nuevamente los ojos.

-Está bien, pero si te dicen algo es culpa tuya y no mía.

-Lo que tú digas.

Él se agarró con fuerza del brazo de ella, Tiare volvió a sonrojarse y en un rápido estallido de su varita, desaparecieron.

0 0 0 0

Oswald estaba sentado en su cama en la habitación de Charlie. Observaba detenidamente la fotografía de sus padres sin dibujar expresión alguna en su rostro. Aún sufría por la perdida de ellos, era inevitable, eran sus padres, ¿cómo no extrañarlos?

Descolgó la foto de la pared y la mantuvo firme con ambas manos, observando cada detalle de ellos. La mujer era muy bella, de origen francés y sumamente elegante. Su cabello era el más dorado que jamás había visto, y su piel, perfecta. Era una de las brujas más bellas que había anunciado alguna vez la revista Corazón de bruja, en aquella época, cuando él sólo era un bebé. Su padre en cambio, era un hombre muy distinguido y elegante, pero que según el resto de la comunidad mágica, no se merecía a alguien como Alondra Pittetous. Trabajador como muchos y diplomático, solía viajar constantemente, hasta el día que decidió quedarse en casa y dejar de lado todo ese desagradable protocolo. Con el tiempo y un poco de dinero ahorrado, colocó su propia tienda de chascos mágicos para toda ocasión. Oswald sabía que no hablaba bien de su familia, pero poco le importaba, tenían un negocio estable, dinero suficiente y una familia unida. Por desgracia nunca pudo tener hermanos o hermanas, su madre sufrió graves lesiones apenas él nació, transformándose en la joya de los Mcclay.

Unas leves lágrimas escurrieron por su mejilla, los había perdido, y todo, por proteger a esa adorable jovencita. Recordó el día en que murieron, la reacción de Ginny, el dolor y la culpa que debió haber sentido. Pasó sus dedos por el vidrio del marco y suspiró. Aquel día le tuvo miedo, de hecho, hasta la encontró culpable, pero sabía que no lo era. Ellos quisieron protegerla, ellos quisieron prestarse para mantenerla a salvo, y sabían de las consecuencias.

-¿Sólo? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró con lentitud y colgó la fotografía en la pared, Vincent había cerrado la puerta tras él y se había sentado en su cama.

-¿Me estabas espiando? –Le recriminó divertido, y Vincent se recostó apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Yo no espío a mis amigos, no lo necesito, para eso prefiero preguntarles directamente.- Contestó cerrando los ojos y Oswald se levantó para ver por la ventana.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

Vincent abrió un ojo y luego sonrió, conocía a Oswald como la palma de su mano. Sus familias se habían conocido desde que eran niños, él era casi como su hermano, no podía verlo de otra manera. Lo conocía hasta tal punto de saber incluso lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué ocurre con Ginny, viejo?

Oswald no hizo ningún gesto, ni siquiera se giró para verlo, mantuvo sus ojos puestos sobre el horizonte de ese especial día soleado y sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, de qué?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. –Contestó Vincent locuaz, y Oswald rió bajito.

-Pues, nunca me contó muy bien la historia de ese Draco Malfoy, pero si estaba molesta supongo que un buen sujeto no es.

-Oswald...- Murmuró el otro en tono de advertencia, y el chico volvió a reír.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber, viejo? Sabes que no soy bueno para adivinar tus acertijos.

-También sabes que yo no me ando con rodeos y que te conozco tan bien como a Maggie. Anda, suelta, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Vincent se sentó en el borde de la cama y Oswald se giró para estar de espaldas a la ventana. La luz de sol se proyectaba sobre su cabeza dibujando una sombra oscura en su rostro, por lo que Vincent no podía verle bien sus gestos.

-No sé de que me hablas...- Contestó lacónico. Vincent suspiró.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? ¿Te gusta?

Ante esas palabras, Ginny, quien iba saliendo del baño, se detuvo. Sus oídos captaron intrínsecamente las palabras del mellizo. Se acercó con cuidado, esperando que nadie la viera, y se apoyó en la pared para escuchar la conversación que se escapaba por la abertura entre la puerta y la pared de la habitación de Charlie.

-¿Tengo que responder? –Contestó Oswald con la misma risita, y Vincent se levantó de la cama de manera amenazadora.

-Sí, tienes que responderme.- Le dijo severamente, y Ginny se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de aquel chico tan amable sonando tan oscura y atemorizante.

-Sabes que estoy loco por ella Vins, desde el día que la vi entrar con ese desdeñoso vestido en la tienda de mi padre.- Contestó el otro con tranquilidad, y Ginny sintió que su corazón salía del pecho.

-Viejo... amigo...- Dijo Vincent con más calma y tranquilidad que antes.- No puedes, sabes que no...

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como sufre por el amor de un sujeto que está...?

-¡Si! Lo entiendo, sé a lo que te refieres. –Lo cortó Vincent con un tono de alarma pero jovial.- pero lo prometiste...

-¿Qué iba a saber? Me hicieron prometer por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Además, no soy yo el que debe respetar esa promesa.

-¿Promesa? –Se preguntó Ginny a sí misma- ¿qué promesa?

-Pero debes hacerlo, tal vez no dependa de ti, pero si te corresponde...

-Si me corresponde será decisión de ella.- Masculló Oswald perdiendo la paciencia- Yo no tendré nada que ver.

-Ese es el punto.- Lo atajo Vincent con la autoridad de un padre.- No puedes dejar que te corresponda. Tal vez no puedes controlar tus sentimientos, pero no puedes dejar que ella caiga rendida a ellos. ¡Lo prometiste, viejo!

-¿Qué rayos...? –Volvió a murmurar para sí misma- ¿Prometió que no se enamoraría de mí? ¡Que clase de locura es ésta! ¿A quien diablos le prometió semejante estupidez?

-¡Bien! ¡Te aviso que no lo podré cumplir! ¿Está bien? –Estalló alejándose de la ventana y empujando a Vincent.-Lo lamento, pero sí, me enamoré de Ginny, no pude evitarlo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me guarde todos estos sentimientos y qué me quede callado mientras la veo sufrir? Viejo, no sabes las ganas que me dan de abrazarla y besarla cada vez que la veo triste, y con esa expresión de necesitar respuestas porque nadie le dice nada. Viejo, no lo aguanto. Ella llena todo lo que ya no tengo.

Ginny se apretó el corazón con las manos. Escucharlo hablar así de sus sentimientos era algo inesperado, impropio de él. Siempre la respetó de todas las formas, siempre que estaban juntos jamás se propasó, y ahora, sabiendo todo el amor que él sentía por ella, le causaba una extraña presión en todo su pecho y estomago.

-Oswald...-Murmuró con una sonrisa. Y por un momento deseó que, a quien quiera que le haya prometido no enamorarse de ella, que por favor... No lo cumpliera.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – La interrumpió una voz- ¿Y riéndote como tonta?

Ginny se giró asustada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Ron acababa de salir de su cuarto y la miraba con curiosidad, aunque, era lo menos que podía hacer. Ella se encontraba apoyada en la pared cerca del cuarto de Charlie con los ojos brillantes y soñadores, casi expeliendo corazones por todos los poros.

-Yo... estaba...

-¿Estabas espiando? – Murmuró Ron, aunque en lugar de sonreír, como era de esperar, su semblante se había vuelto oscuro, parecía alarmado.

-¡No! Claro que no.- Se defendió azorada, ¿por qué Ron se ponía así?- Yo acababa de salir del baño y bueno... quise preguntarle a Charlie si había visto mi cepillo de cabello.

-Claro... cepillo.- Repitió Ron moviendo la cabeza.- Yo te lo busco si quieres, ahora será mejor que bajes a ayudar a mamá con el huerto, la vi por la ventana y parecía complicada con los gnomos de jardín, como Fred y George están trabajando...

-¿Y por qué no bajas tú? – le recriminó cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Porque yo estoy arreglando unos asuntos de la granja de dragones para que Charlie lo envíe a Rumania, no tengo tiempo de ayudar a mamá.

Ginny bufó molesta, por un momento la conversación de Vincent y Oswald se tornó silenciosa y apenas podía oír lo que hablaban cuando Ron la descubrió. Enojada, bajó las escaleras y se perdió en el primer piso. En ese momento, Ron salió de su habitación con una carta en sus manos, giró la cabeza hacia todos lados y entró a la habitación de Charlie.

Vincent y Oswald dieron un leve salto cuando Ron entró sin avisar a la habitación. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un instante. El otro los contempló con el ceño fruncido, produciendo que tanto el irlandés como el mellizo pusieran cara de no saber que ocurría.

-Para la próxima que quieran hablar, les recomiendo que cierren bien la puerta... o, no... Mejor... ¡No lo hagan aquí! – Exclamó furibundo, y Vincent se acercó lentamente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué, qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo levantando la voz, pero inmediatamente la bajó- Yo te diré que pasó, Ginny los estaba escuchando hablar tras la puerta.

Ciertamente la reacción que Ron se esperaba era de alarma por parte de ambos chicos, pero en lugar de eso Oswald se había puesto tan colorado como un tomate.

-¿No me digas? ¿De verdad? – Preguntó rascándose los ojos, y Ron asintió con lentitud.

-Así que más les vale que controlen sus "conversaciones privadas"- Les espetó arrojándoles la carta que traía en sus manos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –Se preguntó Oswald a si mismo olvidándose de lo que Ron acababa de decir.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le devolvió la pregunta extrañado.

-No dijimos nada tan importante como para preocuparse de que nos haya escuchado Ron.- Contestó Vincent- Pero si Ginny escuchó lo que estábamos hablando entonces mi amigo aquí presente está más obligado que nunca a ahorrarse sus pasiones.

Vincent palmeó a Oswald en la espalda, pero inmediatamente lo esquivó.

-¿Estás loco? Ahora que lo sabe tal vez ni siquiera me hable.

-¿Saber qué? – preguntó Ron alarmado y Oswald se giró para verlo.

-Sabe que estoy enamorado de ella, de eso estábamos hablando.

-¿Sólo de eso?

-Y de la promesa que hice, pero a estás alturas juro que no me importa.- Dijo con un tono autoritario, y Ron abrió la boca para protestar.- ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué sucede si ella me corresponde? Yo puedo prometer no enamorarme, pero es ella la que debe decidir.

Ron parpadeó confuso, Vincent estaba a punto de volver a gritarle algo a su amigo por la forma en la que había curvado su boca, pero no había tiempo para eso.

-¡No importa! – Intervino.- Ya no es importante. Por suerte sólo escuchó eso y nada más. Lo podremos solucionar el día de la reunión.

-¿Reunión? – Preguntó Vincent, y Ron apuntó al papel que había arrojado sobre la cama.

-Me llegó hace unos minutos, será mejor que la lean.

Ron se alejó hacia la puerta y se giró poco antes de agarrar el pomo, Oswald y Vincent habían comenzado a leer la carta.

-Y por favor...- les suplicó.- No vuelvan a hablar de esas cosas aquí, ¿esa el idea, no?

Salió y cerró la puerta. Vincent, quien leía la carta, observó a Oswald de soslayo y suspiró.

-Estarás en graves problemas...

-No será mi culpa...- Contestó leyendo la carta con una sonrisa.- Por fin podré poner las cartas sobre la mesa como me corresponde.

0 0 0 0

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –Le recriminó Tanasda a su amiga.- ¡Si Meng lo ve...!

-Meng no le dirá nada, sabe que está con nosotros.- Defendió Tiare a Morgan, con quien acababa de llegar a la mansión.

-Lindo lugar,- Observó. Tanasda hizo un gesto con su boca y Tiare la increpó con los ojos.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? Parecías tener prisa.

-¡Y no es para menos! –Exclamó la muchacha- Tiare, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, no hay diez portadoras, sólo nueve.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Eso quiere decir que el Henotiómetro de Candeviere apunta a una chica que sí es portadora, pero el cree que es otra.

-Mi padre tiene un archivo con todas las posibles mujeres.- interrumpió Morgan pensativo- Las ha conseguido por medio del jefe de la brigada del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Ellos han localizado a las posibles portadoras según su fecha de nacimiento y se las han entregado a él para que las estudie.

-¡Son unos idiotas! –Exclamó Tanasda- ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan imbécil para buscarle información a un asesino?

-¡Tanasda! –Exclamó Tiare, Morgan repentinamente había oscurecido su semblante.

-Lo siento... olvidé que...

-No te preocupes, es verdad, tienes razón. Mi padre es un asesino, es por eso que estoy aquí, para ayudarlas a detenerlo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas un instante, procesando la información. Tener a Morgan de su lado era una idea excelente siempre y cuando no pusiera en peligro su propia vida.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ayudarnos Morgan? –preguntó Tiare, y Morgan asintió fervientemente.

-Absolutamente.

-Entonces es importante que escuchen esto.- Agregó Tanasda con prisa- Si lo pensamos bien, hemos encontrado a diez portadoras, pero hay una que no lo es. Nuestro trabajo en este momento es encontrar a la que no es para poder sacarla del blanco de tu padre.

-¿Y qué sucederá con las otras?

-Ese es un trabajo más difícil que tenemos que realizar como concilio, pero considero primordial primero salvar a esta no portadora.

-¿Consideras? –Inquirió Tiare alzando una ceja, Tanasda súbitamente se sonrojó.

-Bueno, es algo que Meng cree.

-Lamento contradecirlas, pero Meng no ha hecho bien su trabajo últimamente.- Interrumpió Morgan con un dejo de dolor en la voz, y ambas chicas se giraron impresionadas.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Lo regañó la egipcia, pero Tiare se interpuso.

-Morgan, Meng ha hecho lo posible por ayudar a las portadoras y...

-Pero al momento de salvarlas prefirieron ir tras la que no era victima antes de ir por Nora Duval.- Arguyó.- No es que esté en contra de su trabajo, pero ¿cómo esperan que él sea un buen líder si duda de la ayuda que le están ofreciendo sus colaboradores?

-Tienes razón en eso, hijo.- Dijo una anciana voz a sus espaldas. Morgan sintió que su espina dorsal se congelaba. Se giró con suavidad, totalmente sonrojado, y lo que vio, le impresionó.

Meng, el líder del concilio internacional, estaba de pie frente a él, a duras penas apoyado en un doblado bastón de madera y mirándolo con sus alargados ojos brillantes y llorosos.

-Aunque no lo creas, hasta para un líder de concilio como yo, la edad afecta un poco a la psiquis. –Dijo con una amable sonrisa en sus labios- Creo recordar haberte pedido disculpas por mi testarudez. Viajamos muy lejos para poder encontrarnos con otra portadora que no era la victima de tu padre, y fue muy tarde para arrepentirnos.

-Pero yo...

-Déjame terminar hijo, te hará bien aprender a cerrar la boca cuando más sea necesario. Tómalo como el concejo de un anciano que lleva más de cien años aprendiendo de sus errores. –El anciano se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la pared, Morgan estuvo a punto de volver a abrir la boca, pero una sonrisa del viejo líder lo hizo guardarse sus disculpas.- Sé que fue un terrible error, y es una lástima que creas que no confié en ti al momento que me diste las nuevas indicaciones. Sé que lo hiciste para ayudar, y sé también que esta culpa cargará en mi alma por el resto de la eternidad. Fui un necio, lo reconozco, hasta un viejo como yo puede ser tentado por la codicia cuando está cerca, y es que saber de la existencia de otra portadora me cegó por completo, necesitaba comprobarlo. Ese fue mi error hijo, dejarme tentar por el poder que ambiciona un viejo como yo al querer salvar a todas esas muchachas. Supongo que sabes el peligro que corremos si todas ellas caen en sus manos, ¿no?

Por un momento Morgan se quedó callado. No sabía si el anciano había dejado de hablar y le estaba dando el pase para que contestara, o era una mera pausa.

Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un instante, se sintió descubierto y desnudo al darse cuanta de algo que jamás había pensado, aquella última pregunta...

Nunca, en todo ese tiempo que había ayudado a su padre a conseguir a las portadoras pensó en la razón de porqué lo hacía. Era cierto, ¿para qué rayos su padre querría matar a esas mujeres? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba en ellas? ¿Ser más poderoso? Estaba claro que sí, pero, ¿para qué? Después de todo, ya era el ministro de magia, ¿Quién más poderoso que él en todo el mundo mágico? Abrió la boca confundido, y Meng volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, con lástima.

-Hijo mío, hijo mío... – Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se levantó apoyado sobre su bastón y caminó rengueando a él. Era mucho más bajo que Morgan, bastante, por lo que el chico tenía que agachar su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.- Antes de atacar a tu enemigo, debes conocerlo. ¿Cómo piensas ayudarnos si no sabes por qué tu padre busca a las niñas?

-¿Usted lo sabe? –Preguntó nervioso, y Meng asintió levemente.- Entonces dígamelo.

-No soy quien para violar tal secreto. Eres su hijo, tú debes saberlo de su boca.

-Jamás me lo va a decir... ¡Dígamelo usted! ¿Cómo voy a ayudarlos si no sé para qué mata a las portadoras?

-Entonces no podrás ayudarnos.- Dijo Meng con amabilidad.- Si no lo descubres tú, nadie más lo hará.

-¡Que demonios! ¡Ustedes saben las razones! ¿Por qué no me lo pueden decir?

-Morgan...- Murmuró Tiare acercándose por atrás.- No puedes saberlo de nosotros, Meng tiene razón...

-Pero Tiare...

-Es tu padre, debes conocerlo mejor que nadie. Si descubres sus razones por nuestro lado te perderás cientos de detalles que él podría contarte y que nosotros ignoramos.

-Tiare habla con sabiduría hijo...- Murmuró Meng.- La mejor manera de ayudarnos es con las partes del puzzle que nos faltan. Esas, solamente puedes conseguirlas tú, Morgan.

-¿Y cómo quieren que lo haga? ¡El jamás me contará nada! No soy más que un estorbo para él.

-Si lo fueras no te llevaría a su casería.- Agregó Meng con un gesto sombrío- Algo de importancia debes de tener en su vida para que él te haya escogido a ti como su lacayo más importante.

-Soy el único idiota que sabe su secreto, de lo contrario me destriparía ahí mismo.- Contestó lacónico. Meng volvió a sonreír, pero está vez con dulzura.

-Hijo, sólo hay una forma para que puedas descubrir porqué tu padre quiere matar a las portadoras, y eso lo haces, siendo su hijo. Demuéstrale respeto, admiración, anhela ser como él.

-¡Eso jamás podría hacerlo!

-Eres un gran actor Morgan, claro que puedes, de lo contrario tu padre ya sabría que estás traicionándolo.

Morgan abrió los ojos estupefacto, ¿qué diablos tenía aquel viejecito que le atinaba al blanco con cada mínima frase que decía?

-Entonces... ¿no me lo van a decir?

Meng negó con la cabeza sin jamás perder la sonrisa, Tiare y Tanesda habían escuchado todo y estaban tan de acuerdo con su líder que no había forma de negar la idea.

-No podemos Morgan, debes ir y averiguarlo tú. Cuando lo sepas, entonces podrás comprender porque es tan importante salvar a las portadoras.- Le dijo Tiare con dulzura y el chico rodó los ojos.

-Me da igual para qué las quiera o no, yo quiero salvarlas no porque sean portadoras, sino, porque son mujeres inocentes que morirán a manos de un desalmado que las quiere utilizar para algún extraño propósito. ¿Eso no cuenta para ayudarlos a ustedes?

Meng volvió a acercarse a Morgan y le colocó con dificultad una mano en el hombro. El hombre temblaba ligeramente, aunque el chico ya se había percatado que no era por miedo, sino por la edad.

-Es realmente honorable oírte decir eso hijo mío, palabras dignas de un verdadero héroe. Encantado te dejaría ayudarnos con la misión, pero es parte de la tuya conocer bien a tu padre.

-¿Por qué tanto interés con que conozca bien a mi padre? ¿Y si no quiero?

-Hay algo que va más allá de lo que él podría desear, lo suyo tiene que ver con su pasado.

-¿Con su pasado?

-El pasado te involucra a ti como su hijo, y eso, es una respuesta que sólo él te puede dar.

-Esto cada vez es más complicado, es más fácil que me digan "si, te aceptamos" a que hagan tanto rodeo por el pasado de mi padre.

-Hacer lo correcto no es el camino más fácil.- Murmuró Meng.- Si quieres trabajar con nosotros esa será tu primera tarea: Descubrir la razón de por qué tu padre quiere matar a esas jóvenes brujas.

-¿Y eso de qué les servirá a ustedes si ya lo saben? –Arguyó molesto viendo a Tiare quien estaba levemente sonrojada.

-A nosotros no nos servirá, pero a ti, querido Morgan, sí, porque sabrás exactamente que camino seguir una vez que lo sepas, y eso, será de gran ayuda para todos nosotros. Tú, nos guiarás hasta la solución final.

-Entonces... ¿la idea es que los ayude averiguando algo que yo no sé pero que ustedes sí para que yo pueda tomar mis propias decisiones?

Meng rió, Morgan parecía hacer una burla de sí mismo y eso era el inicio perfecto para poder llevarlo a la verdad de todo.

-Exactamente.- Contestó con una radiante sonrisa. Tiare y Tanasda se miraron a los ojos, ambas con una sonrisita cómplice que indicaba finalmente que su líder había convencido a Morgan.

-Bien, entonces me iré a casa.- Dijo resignado.- Si eso sirve para salvar a la próxima victima, entonces haré lo posible por sacarle información a mi padre.

-Así me gusta hijo.- asintió Meng satisfecho. Morgan sonrió, hizo una pantomima como si tuviera una capa invisible, luego una reverencia y les cerró un ojo a ambas chicas.

-No temáis mis bellas damiselas, os juro que volveré con vida.- Giró sobre sus talones, y desapareció.

-Es un gran chico.- Rió Meng- Tiene mucho potencial, incluso podría llegar a ser parte del Concilio.

-¿De verdad cree que pueda llegar aquí? –Preguntó Tiare entusiasmada, y Meng le sonrió con picardía.

-Creo que tiene más de una razón para poder querer ser parte de nosotros.

Meng le cerró un ojo a Tiare y se alejó rengueando lentamente. La chica se sonrojó hasta la medula mientras su amiga reía divertida.

Ahora sólo quedaba que Morgan, hiciera bien su trabajo.

0 0 0 0

Candeviere estaba sentado tras su escritorio como siempre, una sonrisa radiante pintaba su rostro, y tarareaba una canción muggle que nadie conocía.

Leía una carta que le había llegado hacía pocos instantes vía correo lechuza. Sobre el doblado pergamino iba estampado el sello del correo real del palacio de Bukinham. Lo más probable era que su alteza real, la reina Margaret, le hubiese enviado sus más sinceras condolencias a causa del ataque ocurrido. Rió con ganas al descubrir que estaba en lo cierto, la mujer efectivamente le había escrito para enviar su apoyo como reina de Inglaterra.

-Mujer idiota...- Rió divertido.- Sólo porque me has hecho reír te contestaré.

Mojó su pluma de tinta y comenzó a redactar una nueva carta. De verdad estaba contento, parecía que nadie le quitaría esa sonrisa del rostro.

Una vez que terminó de escribir la carta, la guardó en un sobre y se la enganchó a una de las lechuzas que pasaba volando justo fuera del edificio. El ave emprendió el vuelo hacia el horizonte desviando su trayectoria hacia el Londres muggle. Candeviere la contempló un instante hasta que desapareció tras un edificio, y no se movió de la ventana. Por su cabeza pasaban todas las imágenes de las portadoras que había asesinado, y sonreía de tan sólo recordar las pocas mujeres que le quedaban para poder hacerse con todo el poder que necesitaba.

Repentinamente, una idea cruzó por su mente, su semblante se oscureció y arrugó el ceño. Trató de recordar cuál había sido la razón fundamental de no haber podido encontrar a Ginebra Weasley cuando sabía que andaba vagando sola por el mundo.

Se estremeció de rabia al sólo recordar aquello. Habría sido tan fácil si no la hubieran protegido tanto. Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Quién rayos la protegió todo ese tiempo que ella estuvo sola allá afuera?

Cuatro de sus sospechas habían sido aniquilados en cuanto supo que Oswald Mcclay había ido al compromiso de Elisa Parkerville con ella. Era obvio que él la estaba protegiendo, y por ende, su familia estaba detrás de todo. Qué mejor venganza que haber matado a la familia del chiquillo, pero aún quedaba un duda volando. Alguien más la había estado protegiendo, porque jamás pudo encontrarla.

Recuerda haberse sentido dichoso cuando sus sombras la acorralaron en el expreso que iba de Brixton a Londres, pero aquel maldito muchacho las había detenido. ¿Por qué rayos no fue él en persona a contenerla? Claro, ahora recordaba que esa misma noche había asesinado a una francesa de la que ya ni recordaba el nombre. Pero era mucho más importante la hija de Arthur Weasley. ¡Mendigos, ineptos! Era obvio que Ginebra ya estaba viviendo en la casa de sus padres, pero no podía hacer nada, aquello era mucho peor que el que estuviera protegida por aquel chiquillo irlandés. Si se delataba atacando a una de las familias mágicas más conocida, era claro que quedaría un gran desastre y se descubriría. No, primero, tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerla. De destruirla... Y para ello, tenía que encontrar a las demás.

-Disfruta tu libertad mientras puedas...- Murmuró mirando al cielo.- Luego, no quedará nada que te proteja más que tu varita.

-¿Padre?

Candeviere cerró los ojos molesto, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en sus divagaciones sicológicas. Pero, como no quería que nada estropeara ese día, recibió a su hijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hijo, pasa, pasa...

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto investigando el rostro de su padre quien no sabía bien ocultar cuando algo le molestaba.

-Perfecto.- Contestó apretando los dientes en una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Que bien! –Dijo Morgan sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y Candeviere lo miró por encima de su hombro de manera inquisitiva.

-Andas muy alegre hoy.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? No se te ve nada mal comparado a cuando estabas dando la conferen...

-¡Cállate! –Lo chisto con los dientes apretados- ¿O quieres que te escuchen?

-No hay nadie aquí...- Dijo su hijo moviendo los ojos hacia todos lados, le encantaba ver como su padre perdía la cordura.

-De todas maneras, no hables esas cosas aquí, ¡es peligroso, idiota!

-Está bien, está bien, -Dijo levantando las manos.- No lo volveré a hacer.

Candeviere arqueó una ceja y examinó a su hijo con detención, Morgan parecía tranquilo y muy relajado, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mi? No, nada, ¿por qué?

-Actúas diferente... te ves... más tranquilo que de costumbre.

-Siempre me tranquilizo cuando sé que no nos descubrieron después de lo que ocurrió anoche.- Mintió- Debo admitir que durante el día anduve bastante nervioso, pero ahora, después de que casi medio edificio me dio las condolencias... ¡Oh, vaya! Que alivio fue saber que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

-¿Y por qué habrían de darse cuenta si tenía todo fríamente calculado? –Inquirió su padre inclinándose hacia delante.

-Porque fue en el departamento de misterios.- Contestó Morgan tratando de sonar obvio.- Es mi área, y no podemos decir que los empleados del ministerio confían en mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando Faggin trajo a su hija? ¡Oh, que chica era! Y no me dejaron salir con ella porque no les daba buena espina. Podré ser tu hijo, pero a los empleados no les caigo bien. ¿Murmuran, sabes?

-¿Qué murmuran? –Preguntó interesado, y Morgan sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, ¿estaba teniendo una conversación con su padre?

-Cosas, ya sabes... cosas como, "pobre ministro que tiene un hijo como él", "Pobre Marcel, tan fino y con un hijo tan terrible", esas cosas. Era obvio que Faggin nunca me dejaría salir con la hermosa Alissandra, pero en fin, eso fue hace algunos años.

-Jamás me lo comentaste.- Dijo Candeviere con la voz tranquila, y Morgan arrugó el ceño disimuladamente.

-¿Para qué te lo iba a decir? Era muy claro que saldrías con "incompetente" e "inepto", lo dices cada vez que puedes ¿sabes?

Morgan rió para sonar simpático, y para su sorpresa su padre también rió. ¡Bingo! Lo tenía en la bolsa. No había sido tan complicado después de todo. Había que agarrarlo justo en su mejor momento.

-¿Una copa de vino, hijo?

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Candeviere hizo aparecer dos copas de vino y una botella. En ambos sirvió el espeso líquido de color rojo sangre, y una vez que estuvieron llenos, el ministro levantó su copa.

-Por el triunfo.

-Por el triunfo...- Murmuró Morgan con una sonrisa apagada bebiendo un leve sorbo de vino. Su padre se llevó todo el líquido a la boca y apoyó la copa con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y gruñó alegre.

-¡Que vino este! ¡Los elfos son unos genios!

-Si, delicioso.- Murmuró su hijo pensativo mirando la botella. -¿Quieres más?

-Si, si, claro, otra más, esto hay que celebrarlo.- dijo ofreciéndole la copa a Morgan quien se la llenó nuevamente.

-Parece que esto de que van quedando menos portadoras te pone de muy buen humor.- Dijo observando de manera inquisitiva su propia copa de vino. Candeviere esta vez bebió sólo un sorbo del suyo, y apoyó la copa con delicadeza sobre el escritorio.

-Por supuesto que sí, dentro de muy poco serán todas mías.- Comentó, aunque fue más para sí mismo que como una respuesta en alusión a la pregunta de su hijo.

-Cierto...- masculló Morgan con sorna-... Deben ser muy importantes para tus propósitos ¿no?

-Absolutamente.- Contestó dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

-¿Para qué las quieres? –Preguntó finalmente de manera directa tratando de parecer casual, Candeviere se alejó la copa de los labios y estudió a su hijo por sobre el vidrio.

-¿Que, para qué las quiero? –Preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz, y Morgan asintió con la cabeza de modo automático. Supuso que hacía bien su trabajo, ya que su padre no notaba que quería sacarle información.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Morgan apretó los labios, seguramente había sospechado algo. El hombre que estaba sentado frente a él tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y él no pudo evitar mostrarse contrariado ante una "pregunta-respuesta".

-Bueno... –Pensó con rapidez- Soy tu hijo, y te ayudo con esto de las portadoras, creo que tengo derecho a saber para qué les quitas esa esfera que se aloja en ellas.

Candeviere se puso a jugar con su copa, revolviendo el vino lentamente y sin quitar los ojos de encima de su hijo. Morgan sintió que su padre lo desnudaba poco a poco con la mirada. Sabía que no hacía legeremancia, pero le asustaba que supiera algo similar.

-Hay un poder allá afuera...- Contestó con lentitud levantándose de su sillón.-... una magia que supera cualquier encantamiento o energía conocida. –Se detuvo un instante para mirar los libros de un estante, y luego se giró para dar vueltas por el despacho.- Estas brujas, las portadoras... llevan en su interior algo que supera aquel poder, algo, que si se sabe usar correctamente, hará de esa magia algo extraordinario.

Hizo una leve pausa, y Morgan también se levantó. Su padre parecía inmerso en algún tipo de transe, y hablaba más para sí mismo que para él.

-¿Y esa magia que existe allá afuera... es?-Preguntó para despertarlo.

-Es una magia que en el pasado aniquiló a una fuerza que no debía ser destruida...-Murmuró mirándose en el reflejo del vino al interior de su copa- Una guerra se avecina, hijo. Una guerra donde el bien puede triunfar si todas las portadoras están juntas para ayudar a aquella magia. Por eso quiero a las portadoras Morgan, para evitar que eso suceda...

-¿Quieres que el mal triunfe? – preguntó sorprendido, y Candeviere rió.

-Muchas veces el mal se confunde con una peste que hará del mundo un peor lugar para vivir. Pero, lo cierto es, que el mal es una forma distinta de ver el bien, porque el mal hace cosas que la gente no quiere que sucedan. Y eso no lo comprenden hijo... el mundo no comprende que para hacer un bien, hay que desatar primero el caos... para eso estoy aquí... tengo que hacer una limpieza en este mundo, debo quitar a todos los incompetentes que habitan en el planeta. ¿De qué sirven los muggles, los squibs, y los sangre sucia en un mundo dónde la magia los destruiría? Las portadoras deben ser mías, hijo, debo evitar que el bien triunfe, para hacer de este mundo un bien mejor.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Dijo Morgan asustado, los ojos de su padre se habían tornado negros y una sonrisa diabólica se había formado en sus labios.

-El pasado no puede volver a repetirse... Morgan.- Dijo continuando con su monologo, totalmente sumido en un transe dentro de su copa.- No puedo permitir que lo destruyan otra vez... las portadoras no pueden reunirse, no pueden ayudar a que esa magia triunfe... y para ello, es que las debo aniquilar. Con su poder puedo hacer de este mundo un lugar perfecto para todos aquellos que merecemos vivir aquí.

Morgan tenía la boca abierta, y estaba totalmente congelado. Las palabras de su padre eran tan claras y terribles que lo único que deseaba en ese instante era salir huyendo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando el chico estaba preparando sus pies para arrancar de ahí, su padre volvió a la normalidad. Había levantado la cabeza de su copa y lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante, como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

-Es por eso que las busco...- Murmuró cansado dejando su copa sobre el estante de los libros. Se giró con cuidado y comenzó a inspeccionar unas carpetas que estaban amontonadas.- Y es por eso... que necesito saber por qué rayos jamás pude encontrar a Ginebra Weasley.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en encontrarla a ella antes que a las demás? –preguntó tratando de aparentar clama, aunque la verdad era que su corazón no dejaba de latirle.

-Ella es una bruja muy especial, hijo...- Murmuró caminando con la carpeta y sacando otra más vieja para examinarla mejor.

-¿Qué tan especial?

-Es... una de las primeras brujas nacida después de una larga generación de varones. – murmuró sin poner mucha atención mientras inspeccionaba tres carpetas a la vez.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Mucho...- Dijo sonriendo, y se acercó al escritorio sentándose frente a Morgan-... Es una bruja con mucho... _mucho_ potencial.

Morgan frunció el ceño, su padre leía con detención una vieja carpeta que traía anotado en sus márgenes la fecha del verano de hacía un año

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de especial que sea una bruja con mucho potencial? ¿Aquello la hace una portadora?

Candeviere no contestó, había sacado su monóculo y leía con atención unos permisos que estaban timbrados y firmados por él mismo. Morgan notó que algo andaba mal, pues el hombre emanaba una extraña nube negra.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó temeroso. Candeviere levantó la vista con el monóculo aún sobre su ojo y el ceño fruncido. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Recuerdas a dónde dijeron Betrack y Polak que habían ido a vacacionar el año pasado?

Morgan parpadeó confundido, no le gustaban estos abruptos cambios de tema de su padre. Pero antes de meter la pata, prefirió pensar en una respuesta. Achicó los ojos y miró a un punto indefinido, el hombre lo miraba expectante.

-Betrack se fue al Himalaya, lo recuerdo por sus fotos, no dejaba de alardear de que había visto al Yeti- Contestó- Pero Polak.... mmm....

-¿Polak ese año no tomó vacaciones verdad?- Inquirió Candeviere con una extraña chispa en sus ojos, y Morgan asintió levantando los hombros, sin mucho interés.

-Creo que no...- Contestó- ¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué acaso se tomó vacaciones sin avisarte?

-Exactamente.- Dijo con los labios fruncidos mostrándole a su hijo una carta de permiso que lo dejaba ausentarse por un largo tiempo.

-Pero, puede haberse tomado unos días, Polak es un gran trabajador. –Agregó asustado, aquella mirada de su padre no le gustaba nada.

-¿Franz Polak es amigo de Arthur Weasley, no?

-Creo que sí, ambos trabajan en el mismo departamento, ¿por qué?

-Hijo... Creo que ya sé quien es el que cuidó de Ginebra durante el último verano.

Morgan tragó saliva con dolor, sintiendo como su garganta se apretaba, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Acaso había delatado a un inocente hombre sin antes haber pensado en las consecuencias? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Le preguntó asustado al notar los ojos de su padre posados sobre él.

-Hoy harás algo por mí. – Murmuró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prepárame una poción explosiva.- Murmuró quejumbroso.- Esta noche Franz Polak cavará su tumba.

0 0 0 0

La noche había llegado rápidamente, a pesar de que el invierno estaba acabando, la luna aún aparecía temprano.

Molly Weasley había hechizado un par de cacerolas que cocinaban solas sobre la cocinilla de la cocina, mientras que ella y Ginny cortaban unos tomates.

-¿Estás bien, hija? – Le preguntó Molly con cuidado. Después de la noticia sobre Nora Duval finalmente habían decidido contarle la verdad. De todos modos se habría enterado por los demás medios, pero era demasiado difícil para la madre ver como la hija sufría por temor a que la asesinaran en cualquier momento.

-Sí... –Suspiró- Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme angustiada por esa pobre mujer.

-Hay, cielo...- La consoló su madre.- Aquí estás a salvo, ese asesino no tendrá las agallas para atacarte en tu propia casa.

Ginny levantó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes y pequeños ojos de su madre. Por un momento tuvo al sensación de que ella sabía quien realmente era el asesino, ya que obviamente Candeviere no se atrevería a asesinarla frente a todo el mundo. Pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea, ya que conocía muy bien a su familia, y sabía que no dejarían que le tocaran ningún pelo.

-Lo sé... si no temo por mi vida.- Confesó.- Tengo las gallas suficientes para pelea. Lo que me duele, es que todas esas mujeres estén muriendo de apoco, y ni siquiera saben lo que son. ¿Cuántas lo sabrán? Digo, yo lo sé, pero, del resto, ¿Quiénes sabrán si son o no son portadoras?

-Tienes razón cariño mío, pero no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, tu vida es lo único que vale en este momento.- Dijo Molly suspirando y dándole un beso en la coronilla mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a ver las cacerolas.

Ginny le sonrió y siguió con su tarea de pelar tomates. En ese momento extrañó a Hermione, de quien no había tenido ninguna noticia desde que había marchado súbitamente, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo ocurrido en la tarde. Aquella conversación entre Vincent y Oswald la había dejado con una intriga terrible, requería tener más información, aunque lo difícil era conseguirla, porque no podía preguntarle a Oswald a quien le había prometido no fijarse en ella, si lo hacía, probaría que había estado escuchando tras la puerta.

-Que horrible...- masculló- ¿qué me está pasando?

-¿Te sientes mal?

Sonrojada, Ginny se giró para ver a Ron con Charlie que venían entrando del jardín con unas cuantas cajas. Aprovechando la interrupción y el objeto, cambió el tema radicalmente.

-¿Qué traen ahí?

-Son los nuevos chascos de Fred y George.- Contestó Charlie dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

-¡Bajen eso de ahí! –Se escuchó un gritó de la cocina, y Charlie rodó los ojos, dejando la caja en el suelo.

-¿Qué nuevos chascos tienen? –Preguntó entusiasmada, y Ron abrió la caja sacando unos cuantos empaques con artículos de las más variadas formas.

-Son productos para fiestas, hay algunos fuegos artificiales, y otros son muñecos inflables que se las da unos minutos de vida.

-Increíble.- Murmuró tomando el empaque que tenía un arrugado pedazo de piel bastante real.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó Charlie sacando algo similar a una daga.

-Eso es para hacer heridas falsas.- Dijo Ron entusiasmado.- Fred me lo mostró en la tienda. Puedes mostrar hasta los intestinos, pero nunca mueres. Es la nueva moda en Hogwarts.

-¡Que asqueroso! – Chilló Ginny al ver la fotografía del envoltorio, dónde salía un sujeto con el cerebro al aire y una radiante sonrisa.

-Y cada uno de esos tesoros cuesta dos galeons. – Agregó George entrando con más cajas.

-¿Dos Galeons? –Exclamó Ginny- ¿Por qué tan caro?

-Son de exportación hermanita.- Respondió Fred entrando con otras dos cajas, flotando delante de él.- No podemos cobrar menos de lo que nos cobran a nosotros.

-¿Y se los compran? – Inquirió levantando una ceja.

-En Hogwarts todos nos han comprado, excepto los de la casa Ravenclaw, que parece que con el tiempo se han vuelto más fastidiosos y cerebritos que nunca. – Contestó George saltando sobre le sofá de la sala y apoyando los pies sobre la mesita de centro.

-¡George baja los pies! – Gritó su madre desde la cocina, y el chico lo hizo inmediatamente.

-A veces pienso que mamá no es una bruja, es peor que eso.- Dijo con una risita, y un "¡oí eso!" contestó desde la cocina.

-¿Y papá? – Reparó Ginny al ver la hora del reloj y que su padre aún no llegaba.

-Dijo que se iba a quedar hasta tarde en el Ministerio junto con Harry y Percy, tenían cosas que hacer.- Contestó su madre saliendo de la cocina con las manos envueltas en dos gruesos guantes.

-Mmm, huele bien.- Dijo George para compensar el comentario anterior, y Molly le sonrió con suspicacia.

-No creas que puedes arreglarlo tan fácilmente.- Dijo riendo y sentándose en la mesa nuevamente para ayudar a Ginny con los tomates que quedaban.

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca de arrepentimiento, que obviamente era falsa, pero su madre no los tomó en cuenta. Rendidos, se sentaron en la mesa, junto con Ron y Charlie que ya habían tomado su lugar para poder revisar bien los nuevos chascos.

Unas risas provenientes del jardín hicieron que Molly se girara aliviada, probablemente creía que era Arthur, pero sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca de preocupación cuando a la casa entraron los mellizos con Oswald.

-¿Por qué tan sonrientes? –les preguntó para ocultar su inquietud.

-Estábamos viendo a los gnomos del jardín.- Contestó Vincent acercándose curioso hacia las cajas de los gemelos.

-¡No me digan que volvieron! – Exclamó alarmada, y Oswald la tranquilizó con un gesto de su mano.

-No, no señora Weasley. Habían salido algunos para cazar insectos y Maggie intentó atraparlos. – Dijo con una risita, y Ginny se hizo a un lado para ver a su amiga, quien estaba totalmente bañada en lodo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – Le preguntó divertida.

-¡No te rías! Esos gnomos son muy ágiles, ¿sabías?

-Ya veo que si fueron ágiles.- Rió Fred, pero George inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa como si hubiese sido impulsado por una aguja.

-Puedo pasarte un limpiador.- Dijo amablemente, y todos se giraron a verlo.- Siempre nos pasan esas cosas con Fred, estamos preparados.

Maggie sonrió, y Ginny juró haber visto algunas motas rojas en sus mejillas. George se levantó de la mesa y la llevó hasta el segundo piso. Inmediatamente apenas desaparecieron, todos se pusieron a reír.

-Parece que luego serás parte de la familia Vincent.- Rió Fred dándole unos golpes en la espalda, los que recibió con una sonrisa picara.

-No hables así de tu hermano.- Lo regañó su madre, quien también parecía querer dar signos de gracia, pero mantuvo la compostura.- ¿Dónde estará tu padre que no llega? Son pasadas las nueve. – Dijo preocupada mirando el reloj.

-Ya llegará.- Dijo Charlie con soltura- Tenían mucho trabajo h...

Repentinamente, un fuerte estallido remeció la casa. A Ginny se le cayeron unos cuantos tomates y la lámpara de lágrimas que Harry les había regalado tembló ligeramente produciendo ruiditos de cristales. Molly se agarró el corazón con fuerza, y sólo bastó un segundo para que todos se levantaran de la mesa para mirar.

Afuera, en el jardín, Harry y Percy sostenían a un maltrecho Arthur Weasley. El pobre hombre estaba lleno de heridas en su cara y sus extremidades. La túnica la tenía completamente ajada, y unos cuantos moretones en la zona de los ojos.

-¡Arthur! –Gritó Molly corriendo a socorrer a su marido.

Arthur a penas se podía mantener en pie, Ginny corrió a ayudarlo, y se colocó sin pensar, en el lado dónde Harry lo mantenía sujeto.

-¡Papá! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hubo un ataque en el ministerio.- Contestó Harry, y ella lo ayudó para mantener en pie a su padre y llevarlo a la casa.

-¿Ataque? –Exclamó Molly- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

-¿Podemos entrar primero? –Rogó Percy aguantando todo el peso del lado izquierdo de su padre.

Entre todos lo ayudaron a entrar a la Madriguera. Lo recostaron en el sofá, Molly le quitó la túnica dejándolo sólo con la ropa de viaje y comenzó a curarle las heridas.

-Papá...- Sollozó Ginny arrodillándose a su lado- ¿qué pasó?

Harry, que se había colocado tras de ella, pero de pie, explicó la historia, mientras que Oswald se mantenía levemente cerca, mirando todo desde detrás del sofá.

-Estábamos en una reunión con Franz, -Comenzó- Estaba todo perfecto cuando un memo pasó volando por la ventana. Arthur lo leyó y dijo que teníamos que ir con urgencia al departamento de misterios.

-La nota decía que nos necesitaban a los cuatro, a mi, a Harry, a Franz y a papá, -Dijo Percy.

-En eso que salimos – Continuó Harry-Arthur se devolvió porque había olvidado su chaqueta, ya saben que el departamento de misterios es muy helado, y Franz lo acompañó porque a él se le habían quedado unos papeles que eran importantes.

-Entonces...- Murmuró Percy con la mirada sombría- Vimos que papá salió rápidamente de la oficina, pero se quedó en la puerta esperando a Franz... y....

-¿Y...?-Preguntó Molly angustiada, Percy se había quedado callado, se notaba que su garganta se había quedado trabada con un enorme nudo.

-Hubo una explosión.- Contestó Harry con pesadumbre, todos exclamaron aterrados- Arthur fue el menos ileso porque estaba afuera de la oficina, aunque salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared.

-Oh.. Arthur...- Murmuró Molly tomándole la mano y curándole la frente con la otra- ¿Y Franz? ¿Está bien?

Nadie contestó, Ginny sintió la respiración fría de Harry en su nuca, y se estremeció levemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba segura que lo que vendría no era a causa de un mero accidente.

-Franz está... muerto, Molly-Dijo Arthur con dificultad- Franz Polak está muerto...

La mujer exclamó con horror llevándose una mano a la boca, Arthur tenía los ojos sonrojados, y no era por las heridas.

-¿Cómo... cómo pudo ser? – Sollozó la mujer- ¿Y no había nadie más en el ministerio?

-No... No había nadie excepto nosotros...-Contestó Percy.

-Los estaban esperando...- Dijo Oswald con la mirada puesta sobre el señor Weasley.

-Eso mismo creemos... – Afirmó Harry con calma- No sabemos a quien querían matar, pero está claro que quien mandó la nota quería sacarnos de ahí.

Ginny suspiró, de no haber sido por la chaqueta y los papeles, su padre estaría bien y Franz vivo. Inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron y una leve y dolorosa sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Estaba claro quien había enviado la nota, y era más claro aún, quien los quería ayudar.

-¿No saben quien puso la bomba? – preguntó con cuidado, y Percy negó con la cabeza.

-No tenemos como saberlo. –Contestó apesadumbrado.

-Franz... oh, pobre de él... pobre Miranda...- Sollozó Molly con dolor.- ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-Ahora sólo queda esperar...- Sentenció Vincent con solemnidad.- ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio un instante, Ginny sabía quien podría haber querido hacer algo como eso, aunque no lograba comprender quien podría ser el blanco. Aunque de igual manera, un leve dejo de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si aquel ataque había sido por su culpa?

Oswald hizo un gesto con sus ojos que ella no logró percatar, aunque al parecer Harry sí, ya que había tomado aire para responder algo, justo en el momento que unas llamas púrpura aparecían en la chimenea.

-Solicitando reunión urgente con el señor Arthur Weasley.- Dijo una voz femenina profunda y gruesa, Arthur inmediatamente se acomodó en el sofá, a pesar de los gritos de su esposa.

-Permiso concebido.- Aceptó.

Inmediatamente las llamas púrpuras se convirtieron en un tenue humo lila, que dibujó la silueta de una hermosa mujer japonesa de larga trenza negra. Ginny no creía haberla visto jamás.

-El Líder del concilio internacional, Meng Xao Hiu, solicita reunión urgente con el líder de la familia Weasley. El encuentro será mañana al amanecer en el concilio oriental, en China. ¿Acepta la invitación?

-Todo sea por lo que acaba de ocurrir.- Jadeó, apenas se podía mantener sentado.

-No, ¡Arthur! ¡No puedes salir en estas condiciones! ¡Te mataría!- Estalló Molly tratando de sujetarlo con ayuda de Vincent y Percy.

-Es mi obligación Molly.- Dijo Arthur mirando a su esposa directamente a los ojos con una determinación que Ginny jamás había visto en él- Sabías que este día llegaría.

-¿Sabías? – Murmuró Ginny sin prestarle atención a la mujer púrpura.

-¿Viene entonces? –Preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, mañana nos veremos en China, díganle a su líder que ahí estaré.

-¿Tiene entendido que una vez que acepta una invitación como ésta no puede volver a su hogar a menos que la reunión se de por terminada? – Preguntó la mujer con autoridad, y Arthur asintió con pesadumbre.

-Absolutamente.

-Entonces, el pacto se ha sellado.- Dijo la mujer batiendo un abanico del cual salió un calido aire. Arthur inmediatamente se quedó dormido, y Ginny vio impresionada como las heridas desaparecían poco a poco.-Díganle que lo estaremos esperando en la mansión de Xao Hiu. Buenas noches.

La mujer se desvaneció junto con el humo, dejando a toda la familia en silencio. Las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más complicadas. Molly sostenía a duras penas a un dormido Arthur en sus brazos, mientras que Ginny trataba de procesar todos esos extraños acontecimientos. Cada vez, las cosas tenían menos sentido, todos prometían cosas a personas que ellas desconocía, todos sabían que algo estaba por ocurrir menos ella, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tal vez, no faltaba mucho para descubrir que escondía realmente el misterio de ser una Portadora.

0 0 0 0

En lo alto de una azotea, una sombra envuelta con una capa, observaba de lejos el incendio que había producido la explosión en el ministerio.

Había hecho lo que consideraba correcto, pero nada salió como lo esperaba. Franz Polak estaba muerto, y se había cumplido el deseo de su padre. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar a que el concilio resolviera el caso. Morgan, estaba decidido a acabar con su propio apellido a como de lugar.

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Por fin capítulo 17 en línea! No saben las ganas que tenía de acabar con este capítulo, las ansias por escribir el siguiente me carcomen por dentro ja ja ja.

En este capítulo es muy simple lo que quería dejar en claro, la historia de Morgan hacia su padre, las razones del querer asesinar a las portadoras, y los secretos que esconden algunos personajes como lo son Vincent y Oswald.

Me costó mucho escribir la escena de Meng con Morgan, es bastante difícil a la hora de tener que escribir "filosóficamente". Compadezco a Rowling al tener que hacerlo en cada uno de sus libros.

Me sucedió exactamente lo mismo con el monologo de Candeviere, tenía que sonar lo suficientemente sicopático para demostrar su tiranía.

Eso del "mal es un bien", etc, creo que es digno de un político corrupto ja ja ja.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. En este capítulo traté de entrar más en detalles con cada personaje. Pudieron conocer un poco lo que Oswald sentía hacia sus padres, y cosas como esas.

Ojalá no se hayan aburrido mucho. De repente hay capítulos que pueden tener poca acción pero es básicamente para entrar en los detalles que son importantes. En cambio, podrían ver otros capítulos (como el próximo) que tienen grandes cosas que entusiasman a los que leen.

En fin, no los aburro más, y les dejo un adelanto para el próximo capítulo.

**Adelanto Capítulo 18:**

**La ****Poción Perfecta:**

_Malfoy vuelve a aparecer, junto con Luna y Neville. Ginny tiene un encuentro con Morgan y éste le presenta a Tiare. Poco a poco los grupos se van agrandando, a tal punto de terminar siendo todos nuevos __amigos. Hermione regresa en este capítulo más antipática que nunca con Ron._

_Por fin conoceremos a la novia de Malfoy, quien también será un personaje importante en esta historia, aunque más importante es alguien con quien ella vive. ¡Sí! Por fin conocerán al personaje más divertido de todos, un personaje que adorarán y con el cual se reirían como nunca. Ella fue mencionada con anterioridad en un capítulo, así que pronto la recordarán. _

_¿Qué es la poción perfecta? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, porque esta poción traerá más que un pequeño problema. _

Y sólo porque les tengo una sorpresa preparada, les dejo las posibles fechas para el próximo capítulo:** 9, 10 u 11 de ¡¡Noviembre!!**

En una semana y media más tendrán el próximo capítulo, así que ¡atentos!

Recuerden, reviews, tomatazos, etc... Los pueden dejar en la misma página o enviarme un mail (que está en mi perfil) o en el blog que todos conocen y que lo di en los capítulos anteriores.

¡Un abrazo a todos!


	18. La Poción Perfecta

**La Poción Perfecta**

Lagrimas, eso es lo que no había dejado de derramar durante los diez días que siguieron a su iniciación. Calahad la había observado tras los sumos sacerdotes mientras le tatuaban en la espalda el símbolo que la marcaría para siempre.

Aquel símbolo, su más drástica perdición, una vez señalada, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Cuando volvió al pueblo, a su querido Wiltshire de donde la habían alejado cuando era pequeña, le costó reconocer algunas caras, sobretodo algunas lo suficientemente ancianas que se habían percutido con el tiempo.

Una mujer que debía tener la misma edad de su difunta madre se acercó llorando ese día, pero no pudo abrazarla, Calahad y Tervian se lo habían prohibido, la sacerdotisa no podía tener contacto físico con nadie, a no ser que fuera netamente por razones curativas.

Nacet notó su mirada triste y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se apretaba con fuerza. Pero no podía llorar, tampoco reír, aquello también se lo habían prohibido.

Tervian, su maestro, y el más viejo de todos los sacerdotes, observaba de manera severa a los curiosos que se habían acercado a mirarla. Siempre se había sentido superior al pueblo, de hecho, ser sacerdote era uno de los rangos más elevados después de la guardia real, por lo que no toleraba que lo vieran como un bicho raro, aunque de cierta manera. le gustaba llamar la atención.

Nacet en cambio, adoraba volver a ver caras conocidas y caras nuevas. Cientos de niños habían nacido en ese último tiempo que estuvo ausente, y era lógico que sus padres hubieran hablado bien de ella, ya que la observaban con admiración y expectación.

-Pueblo de Wiltshire – Anunció Tervian con la voz gruesa y elevando los brazos una vez que un buen grupo de personas los rodearon- Hemos traído de regreso a su hogar a la sacerdotisa Nacet Vangord, guardiana y protectora de la zona Este. El pueblo estará ahora bajo su resguardo. Quien quiera que acuda a ella deberá subir el monte de los robles dorados, ahí estará su morada.

Unas exclamaciones de sorpresa y regocijo resonaron en el público, y los niños lanzaron risitas agudas, probablemente no entendían que ocurría, pero si sus padres lo hacían ellos debían reaccionar de la misma manera.

-¿Nacet?

La sacerdotisa se giró con brusquedad al reconocer una voz suave y masculina. Entre todas las cabezas que se habían aglomerado resaltaba una, la de un joven alto y de melena oscura, y el cual vestía con una elegante capa y sombrero de pluma.

-¿Trístan? – Murmuró con una sonrisa de sorpresa, el chico se había acercado lentamente haciéndose lugar por entre la multitud. Un resoplido en la nuca le hizo guardarse su sonrisa.

-¿Joven? –preguntó Tervian con severidad adelantándose lentamente a Nacet. El chico repentinamente pareció contrariado, y claramente al sumo maestro no le complació para nada ver aquella dulce sonrisa en los labios de su iniciada.

-Maestro…- Dijo haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero-. Sólo vine a saludar a una antigua amiga.

-Me parece que no ha entendido bien, joven, pero las reglas de los druidas dejan bien en claro que los sacerdotes no somos partidarios de los sentimientos particulares.

-Lo sé, señor…- Murmuró el chico enderezándole y colocándose el sombrero.- es que Nacet…

-La sacerdotisa-Lo corrigió Tervian, y Nacet pudo sentir una leve risita proveniente de su espalda, justo dónde estaba parado Calahad. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de rabia en el estomago.

-Maestro, Trístan…

-No, Nacet… recuerda tu pacto.- La recriminó el hombre juntando sus pobladas cejas, y ella apretó los labios viendo al muchacho con tristeza.

-¿Trístan? ¿Trístan, dónde estás?

Una voz femenina y cantarina alertó a Nacet, quien inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia el público. Una muchacha de cabello claro y rizado hasta la cintura y ataviada con un elegante vestido cuyo corsé acentuaba su busto notoriamente, se hizo espacio a la fuerza entre el publico. Nacet alcanzó a oír como Trístan suspiraba abatido, aunque más le sorprendió su propia respiración, pero de la impresión, cuando aquella muchacha se aferró con fuerza al brazo del joven.

-¿Nacet?- Preguntó la chica con una falsa sorpresa mirándola de pies a cabeza, y es que no era para menos. A diferencia del elegante atuendo que ella llevaba, el de Nacet parecía de vagabunda, con su vieja y anticuada tunica raída, y su cabello erizado a causa de la humedad. -¿Volviste?

-Jovencita, le ruego que trate a la sacerdotisa con respeto.- La regañó Tervian, y Nacet por primera vez se sintió agradecida.

-Oh, lo lamento.- Murmuró colocando una expresión angelical. Tervian movió levemente la cabeza y se acercó a Nacet.

-Te llevaremos a tu morada, hija.

-Como usted diga, maestro.- Susurró muy bajito.

El maestro se hizo espacio por entre la gente quienes se abrieron inmediatamente para dejarlos pasar. Nacet comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha, Tervian iba adelante, lo que le dio una leve ventaja para poder comunicarse con Trístan.

Cuando pasó por su lado, el chico la observó con ternura, pero no así la muchacha, quien la miraba con la barbilla levantada; sabía que la había visto en alguna parte, pero no podía recordarlo.

-Es un gusto volver a verte.- Le susurró él, y ella se sonrojó levemente. Levantó sus ojos violetas que se toparon con los azules del chico, y una increíble ola eléctrica se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

Era todo un acontecimiento volver a verlo. Después de tantos años, aquel chico que había conocido en su infancia estaba totalmente cambiado. Una melena larga y elegante caía desordenada sobre sus hombros, y su traje era digno del mejor sastre. Sin embargo, aquella muchacha no parecía muy complacida al oír al chico saludando a la sacerdotisa. Poco tardó Nacet en comprobar quien era, los ojos verdes, el cabello claro, la mirada de temor y superioridad.

-Tara…- Murmuró impresionada, y la chica le sonrió con los labios apretados agarrándose con fuerza del brazo de Trístan. Ella lo miró, y él levantó los hombros. Un horrible nudo en el estomago empezó a apretarle con fuerza los intestinos, subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho.

-¡Nacet, de prisa! – Le ordenó Tervian, y Calahad la empujo suavemente para que apurará el paso. Trístan la había quedado viendo, y Tara tras él la estudiaba con los ojos achicados. Con suerte pudo voltearse a ver, ya que sólo logró captar los ojos de él por unos instantes antes que la gente se volviera aglomerar y comenzara a seguirla.

-No has aprendido nada en todos estos años.- La regañó Calahad con la voz dolida, y Nacet suspiró.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- le espetó muy bajito, y él apretó los puños.

-No estamos hablando de mí.- Se defendió tratando de sonar autoritario.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería hablar sobre mí?

-Nacet… Trístan está comprometido con la hija del herrero.- Dijo él suave y lentamente, para que ella pudiera masticar cada una de sus palabras.

La chica súbitamente se detuvo. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos como platos sin fijarse en un punto específico, notando como Tervian se alejaba hacia el bosque caminando por el sendero. Su corazón se había apretado con tal fuerza que por un momento deseó la muerte. Un dolor así no lo podría soportar para siempre.

-Lo siento.-Agregó Calahad con rapidez tras su oreja sintiéndose culpable. Pero ella ya había hundido los labios, era obvio que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas y que el dolor surgiera físicamente. El joven maestro no podía haberse sentido peor.- Yo no quería…

-Déjalo así… -Lo atajó.-… De cualquier manera jamás podré estar con él.

Inmediatamente apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a su maestro, Calahad suspiró abatido, jamás podría perdonarse. Aunque de cierta manera, alejándola de un sentimiento imposible, tal vez hasta él tenía más oportunidad, una oportunidad imposible, pero podría existir esa posibilidad si se lo proponía.

0 0 0 0

El corazón de Ginny palpitaba, pero con dolor. No pudo cerrar un ojo en toda la noche a causa del atentado al ministerio; toda la familia se mantuvo despierta y recién de madrugada pudo ir a su cama. Lamentablemente, para su mala suerte, el sueño que la invadió a esas horas no la ayudó a descansar del todo.

Su corazón le dolía, pero era una presión que antes ya había sentido, era una angustia tan similar a como cuando Harry la había rechazado, no podía sentir más compasión por Nacet. ¡Es que era todo tan confuso! La única pista que tenía, y de lo que sí estaba segura, era del cuadro en la sala. Necesitaba saber quien era el pintor, estaba segura que eso le daría alguna respuesta concreta.

Se sentó en la cama y contempló el nublado amanecer. El sol del día anterior había desaparecido, dando paso a unas espesas nubes que se aglomeraban en el horizonte, amenazadoras y oscuras. Suspiró, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a una ruidosa Maggie que roncaba a todo pulmón, y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño.

Se encerró en él y se miró al espejo. ¡Que aspecto tenía! Su piel estaba blanca y casi tan pálida que parecía muerta; sus ojos dibujaban dos bolsas moradas bajo ellos, y sus labios estaban resecos y percutidos. Definitivamente la falta de sueño jamás le sería útil a la hora de presentarse a un concurso de belleza.

Se lavó la cara y se colocó unas cuantas cremas que su madre tenía tras el espejo. Temió por un momento que fueran ungüentos de esos de Fred y George, así que leyó cada etiqueta como diez veces antes de ponérsela. Por suerte, todas eran seguras, así que se aplicó la que tenía apariencia de ser eliminadora de manchas.

Al cabo de un instante las ojeras se volvieron un poco más lilas y la piel cobró un poco de color, pero seguía viéndose terrible. Bufó molesta y salió del baño a regañadientes.

-¿Ginny?

La voz de Oswald llegó a sus oídos como una flecha, había olvidado que había más gente en su casa, estaba tan inmiscuida en sus asuntos y en el sueño que ni siquiera se percató del chico, quien parecía haber echado raíces en medio del pasillo. Sorprendentemente, su expresión era tan cansada como la de ella. Se veía terrible, aunque seguía viéndose guapo a pesar de las ojeras y la piel pálida.

-Me asustaste.- Dijo con la voz aguda.- No te vi.

-Se nota que no me viste.- rió entre dientes.- Tienes los ojos tan cerrados que con suerte verías tu propia sombra.

-No he dormido nada desde que papá se marchó.-Explicó bostezando, en alusión a su terrible aspecto.

-¿Nada? –Inquirió preocupado. Y ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Estás preocupada?

-La verdad…-Iba a explicar lo que había soñado, pero temía que Oswald se riera de ella como Vincent. Finalmente cortó por lo sano, ¿Qué podría perder? ¿Otra risa burlona? ¿Qué mas daba?- Soñé de nuevo con…ella.

-¿Con quien? –Preguntó curioso, y ella agradeció de que fingiera no saberlo.

-Ella… Nacet.- Murmuró bajito tanteando terreno. Para su sorpresa, Oswald en lugar de reír frunció el ceño, y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

-¿Qué soñaste esta vez?-Inquirió con cuidado apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

Ginny miró un punto fijo del suelo, tratando de recordar las pocas vividas imágenes que aún quedaban en su memoria, apretó los labios y volvió a ver a Oswald a los ojos.

-Ella volvía al pueblo, y se encontraba con Trístan…- Murmuró viéndolo a los ojos pero sin mirarlo, más bien, parecía observar su propio reflejo, como si en sí misma pudiera encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Oswald insistiendo después de un largo minuto de silencio.

-Y…- Parpadeó confusa, apartó los ojos de él y los volvió hacia el suelo, avergonzada- ¡Ah! Sí… Pero él estaba de novio con otra chica… con una tal… Tera.

-¿Tera?

-¡Tara! – Corrigió con rapidez. Oswald parpadeó esta vez, y frunció los labios.

-Creo haber oído de esa chica cuando mamá me contaba la historia.-Le contó, pero rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron tristes, y su expresión pálida empeoró. Ginny se alarmó y trató como fuera lugar de cambiar el tema.

-¿Por qué estabas levantado tan temprano? Creí que dormirías un poco más.

-Escuché ruidos.- Dijo incrédulamente, y Ginny adoró ese tono de voz tan inocente.

-¿Ruidos? ¿Dónde? – Avergonzada supuso que lo había que él había oído era ella tratando de dormir, solía moverse mucho cuando tenía insomnio, y su cama chocaba contra la pared que daba a la habitación de Charlie, donde él dormía.

-En el techo.- Contestó Oswald con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y Ginny parpadeó crédula.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro! – Dijo apuntando a la puerta trampa que daba al desván- De hecho, creo que venían del desván.

Ginny se apartó con cuidado de él y se acercó hasta justo debajo de la puerta, observándola con detención. Algo había ahí que gustaba de molestar o bien, de llamar la atención de ella y sus amigos.

-¿Qué habrá ahí arriba?

Con cuidado alzó su mano, para poder agarrar la cuerda que dejaba caer una pequeña escalera, pero entonces…

-¡Ginny!

La voz de su madre la hizo tambalearse, el silencio entre ella, Oswald y la puerta había sido de tal intriga, que el simple grito de la mujer le había provocado una reacción totalmente inesperada. Tropezó consigo misma cayendo de espaldas en los brazos de Oswald, quien había tenido tiempo suficiente para recibirla.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –Exclamó alarmada, y se acercó a su hija con un paño de cocina sobre sus manos. No le sorprendió ver en el surcado rostro de su madre la misma palidez que ella y Oswald tenían, de hecho, hasta sus ojeras eran mayores.

-Oswald escuchó ruidos.- Dijo con naturalidad, y Molly se estremeció.

-Otra vez esas ratas.- Masculló, aunque a oídos de Ginny no pareció convincente.

-¿Quiere que vea? – Se ofreció Oswald acercándose por atrás dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero Molly se giró con los brazos abiertos para evitar que pasara.

-No, querido –Dijo batiendo el paño de cocina nerviosa, como si espantara mil moscas.- No te preocupes, esas ratas han estado desde que tengo memoria, a veces hacen demasiado ruido, luego te acostumbras.

-Está bien…- Musitó levantando los hombros, como si no le hubiera parecido sospechoso en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, Ginny tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, como si tratara de encontrar alguna explicación a su comportamiento por medio de sus arrugas.

-¿Bajaran a desayunar? – Dijo tomando a ambos chicos por los hombros y empujándolos hasta las escaleras, aunque Oswald le quedaba bastante más alto y le costaba alcanzar su hombro.

-Sí... en seguida bajamos. –Contestó Ginny deteniéndose sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Molly sonrió forzadamente y se encaminó hasta las escaleras de manera temblorosa. -¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, y ella se giró con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto. Los espero abajo. – No había puesto el pie en el primer escalón cuando volvió a girarse- Y olvídense de esas ratas, ¿si?

Ambos asintieron lentamente. Una vez que la mujer desapareció Ginny resopló con un débil silbido, y Oswald inclinó la cabeza levemente divertido.

-¿Extraño, no?

-Demasiado.- Contestó mirando la puerta trampa de reojo.

-Creo que es mejor que bajemos a desayunar.- Agregó el chico con rapidez.- Se ve bastante nerviosa.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse del frío que se colaba por las murallas, siguió a Oswald por las escaleras y se perdió con él después del cuarto escalón.

0 0 0 0

-¡Morgan, detente! – Gritó Tiare mientras trataba de evitar que el chico se lanzara de lo alto de una catedral.

-Si desaparezco será mejor para todos.- Sollozó- A mi padre no le importo, poco le afectará mi muerte. Además, no puedo ayudar, no pude salvar a Franz Polak… ¡merezco morir como un gusano repugnante!

-¿Qué disparates estás diciendo? –Exclamó la chica más enojada que asustada, mientras lo agarraba por la espalda a duras penas.- ¿Cómo que no le importas a nadie? ¿Y Yo qué soy? ¿Un adorno?

Morgan repentinamente dejó de jalar y se quedo quieto, ayudando a Tiare a que se recobrará y no cayera con él. Se giró con suavidad, ella tenía los labios apretados y las mejillas sonrosadas a pesar de su morena piel. Parecía arrepentida por el arrebato de sinceridad al ver a su amigo intentar de suicidarse, sin embargo, el efecto retardado de él surgió mejor efecto del que esperaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó con suavidad y algo atontado por la brusquedad de ella al lanzarle todo sin anestesia.- ¿De verdad te importo?

-¡Claro! – Gimió ella apartándose al sentir un dolor punzante en las costillas por la fuerza que había ejercido con él.- Eres mi amigo, ¿no?

-Ah…- Murmuró. Por un momento sintió una encantadora sensación en su pecho, algo que había sentido hace algunos meses cuando estuvo con Ginny, pero se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando ella pronunció la palabra "amigo".

-¿No te lanzaras? –Preguntó Tiare con cuidado tanteando terreno. El bajó sus ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

-Si te importo, claro que no. –Murmuró colocándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Ambos sintieron un estremecimiento, el jamás había sido tan osado, y ella jamás había vivido algo así.

-¡Menos mal! – Se alegró ella lanzando un suspiro similar a de agotamiento.- ¡Me tenías con los nervios de punta! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?

Morgan aceptó la ayuda de la chica para poder bajar de la cúpula dónde estaba parado, listo para lanzarse al vacío. Ambos se quedaron un instante en el techo de la catedral, observándose detenidamente. Morgan tenía las piernas temblorosas producto de su reciente acto suicida, estaba nervioso. Ella le tomó la mano para relajarlo y le sonrió amistosamente, provocando en él otro nuevo vacío.

-Te invito a almorzar.- Le ofreció, y Morgan parpadeó confuso.

-¿Almorzar? – Le parecía extraño que lo invitara a comer después de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, sin embargo, la sonrisa de ella era tan convincente que no pudo negarse.- Claro, ¿por qué no? Tu vas a pagar.- Bromeó. Tiare le golpeó el brazo con su puño y ambos descendieron de la catedral.

0 0 0 0

-¡Granger! – La voz del temible jefe de Hermione, el señor Stanislaus Warlok, director del Daily Mirror, acababa de resonar en su cabeza como un horrible estruendo. Durante la mañana aconteció en Londres la terrible noticia de un triple accidente en la avenida principal, dónde habían fallecido tres personas. Hermione era la encargada de cubrirlo, pero estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de hacerlo.

-Señor Warlok...- Murmuró distraída y avergonzada. El hombre rugió con rudeza dando un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio de la chica, produciendo que se cayeran algunos libros, un vaso de agua y una que otra fotografía.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre esta mañana chiquilla de moledera? – Le espetó furibundo, y Hermione se agarró de su silla inclinándose haca atrás, apartándose del escritorio.

-Lo… lo lamento… yo solo…

-¡Desapareciste durante más de un mes! Deberían ponerme un pedestal por haberte perdonado las dos semanas extras que te tomaste. – Gruñó apuntándola con el dedo. Hermione se puso roja como la grana, y sus ojos se abrieron espantados.

-Lo lamento señor… Cuando regresé tuve algunos problemas en casa.

-¡No me interesa! Demasiado bueno he sido contigo Granger.- El hombre apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante con las cejas tan juntas que parecían una sola.- ¡Una sola cosa te pedí que hicieras! ¡Una sola! ¡Y ahora resulta que London Daily ya nos ganó la noticia! ¡Seremos los segundos y a nadie le interesará! La noticia será un cuento viejo después de esta tarde ¡y todo por tu culpa!

Hermione apretó los labios, bastante ya se había aguantado a su jefe como para que ahora le recriminará que no hacía bien su trabajo. No había tenido un buen día, y ni siquiera logró conciliar el sueño después de la noticia de Ron. ¿Qué más tenía que soportar?

-¿Sabe qué? –Dijo levantándose de su asiento rápidamente sin dejar de mirar a su jefe con odio- Renuncio.

Pronunció aquella palabra tan lentamente que le pareció que al hombre le había dado un soponcio, ya que, de un momento a otro, dejó de rugir.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué? – pronuncio atontado, y luego lanzó una risotada nerviosa- No, no, ¡que va! ¿Cómo te vas a ir Granger?

-¿Qué, por qué? ¿Acaso no le parece poco cómo acaba de tratarme? Lo lamento mucho – Le respetó con seguridad- Pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir en un trabajo donde me falten el respeto cada vez que le de la gana. Sí, falte durante un mes, ¡por causas de fuerza mayor! Pero, ¿no lo entiende, verdad? ¡Claro, que va a entender! Si vive sumergido en su ego.

-¡Granger! –Exclamó sorprendido por la sarta de "barbaridades" que la chiquilla había lanzado contra su persona.

-No lo lamento.- Agregó con rapidez siendo sincera, ya que tampoco tenía cabeza para pelear en un trabajo donde no podía usar bien su título universitario; tenía otro mundo donde probablemente recibiría un mejor trato.- Me voy.

Warlok se quedó de una pieza cuando la chica pasó por su lado colocando con brusquedad el bolso en su brazo, de manera que pudiera golpearlo. Caminó con la barbilla erguida y cerró la puerta tras ella con un fuerte golpe. Todos en la oficina la quedaron viendo curiosos e impresionados al verla caminar por medio del pasillo con el paso rápido y feroz, juraban que se iba a destrozar por el regaño de su jefe. Sin embargo, no prestó atención a los rumores, mucho menos al de unas chicas que le caían bastante mal y que se debatían cual de ellas ocuparía su lugar ahora que se iba.

En el trayecto no se percató de su ira y de su velocidad, tanto así, que no se dio cuenta cuando repentinamente se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Hermione! – Gritó un chico. No sabía quien era ya que estaba algo aturdida, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

-Cleveland…- Dijo cansada.- Disculpa, que torpe, no te vi.

-Descuida, por suerte alcancé a agarrarte por el brazo.- Dijo él sonriendo amigablemente. Hermione parpadeó y notó que la mano de él la mantenía a duras penas sujetada y que su rodilla derecha no había alcanzado a tocar el suelo.

-Oh…- Musitó culpable al ver en la expresión del chico un notable esfuerzo por mantenerla a la salvo.

Inmediatamente se levantó, y Cleveland le entregó su bolso, parecía contrariado y afectado por lo acababa de ocurrir.

-¿De verdad te vas? –Preguntó con cuidado, y Hermione suspiró tranquila.

-Sí.- Admitió levantando los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.- La verdad, es que nunca estuve a gusto aquí, Warlok manipula demasiado los hechos.

-Ojalá tuviera tu coraje para plantarle cara como lo hiciste.- Rió el chico.- La verdad es que también estoy algo apestado con este empleo.

-Deberías irte.- Lo avalentó devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasó con la oferta del New York Times en America?

-La estoy estudiando.- Murmuró sin dejar de sonreír, y Hermione se percató de un especial brillo en sus ojos.

-Oh, pues… suerte.-Se giró para mirar hacia el ascensor, pero el chico no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla. - ¿Cleveland?

Para su sorpresa el chico tenía unas manchas levemente rojizas en las mejillas, y a Hermione se le volcó el corazón.

-Quería preguntarte…algo…- Masculló. Ella reconoció de inmediato el tono de voz por el cual iba acompañada la frase.

-Dime…- masculló nerviosa. El pareció debatirse un minuto antes de contestar.

-¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche? –Preguntó con rapidez, y Hermione dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa.

-Cleveland… yo…

-¿Puedes? – Le suplicó, y ella como pudo quitó el brazo.

-Lo siento… tengo… cosas que hacer.- Dijo apretando los labios, inevitablemente, seguía pensando en Ron a pesar de estar sumamente enfadada con él.

-¿Por qué no? – Inquirió sentido, al parecer no le gustaba el rechazo.

-Tengo novio.- Dijo con rapidez. Se alejó con cautela, sin girarse a ver al chico y sintiéndose totalmente culpable. Apresuró el paso para alcanzar el ascensor que acababa de abrirse, dejando salir de él un grupo de personas, y se metió entre codazos al compartimento que justo se cerró frente a su nariz. No alcanzó a ver el rostro del chico, y sólo en ese momento pudo recordar con claridad su estúpida excusa. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía novio? Ron y ella no eran nada… Se suponía.

Suspiró. Se apoyó en el espejo del ascensor y esperó a que este llegara al primer piso. No le importó pensar en el trabajo, ya que podía conseguir uno mucho mejor en el mundo mágico.

Inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea, así que apenas las puertas se abrieron no dudó un instante, corrió y se ocultó en un rincón del hall del edificio, sacó una libreta de su bolso y anotó con rapidez. Inmediatamente después tomó su varita con cautela y apunto el papel anotado. Unas extrañas palabras brotaron con rapidez de sus labios y el papel se transformó en un pequeño cometa que se desvaneció en el aire.

-Por favor… responde…- Suplicó mirando al techo mientras veía la estela de humo que había dejado el cometa.

0 0 0 0

-¿Me esperaba, señor? –la voz profunda y lenta de Omanshai vibró en las frías paredes de la mansión Yoshimatsu. Keitaro lo observaba bajo su casco conectado con cientos de cables al techo, sonriendo con malevolencia y cinismo.

El chico cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó lentamente, pero sin miedo, hacia el hombre que aguardaba sentado en una gran butaca roja.

-¿Qué noticias me traes, Omanshai?

-La…- Por un segundo el chico se detuvo. Una ola fría y eléctrica recorrió su espalda y apretó los labios, pudo notar como a su jefe se le crispaba el bigote.

-¿Omanshai? – Le incitó a seguir hablando.

-La mujer ya está muerta, señor.- Agregó con la voz pausada y cargada de odio.- El amo le envía su… paga.

Keitaro mostró unos horribles dientes producto de una siniestra sonrisa y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Omanshai bajó la cabeza y subió los ojos, aquel gesto no le ofrecía un buen ángulo de su expresión, se veía… perverso.

-¿Y bien? – Insistió Keitaro impaciente. Omanshai volvió a su antigua posición y le lanzó un fago de billetes a sus pies.

-Eso es todo lo que me dieron.- Murmuró, y Keitaro recogió el fago con un bastón.

-¿Cuánto es? –Su voz se escuchó melodiosamente avara, cargada de sed por el suculento dinero que tenía en sus manos.

-Más de cincuenta mil libras, señor. – Dijo con los dientes apretados. La sonrisa de Keitaro se hizo aún más notoria, y él apretó los puños.

Finalmente, después de un largo silencio, el hombre continuó:

- ¿Ves que cuando haces bien tu trabajo la recompensa es bien merecida?

Omanshai levantó las cejas, contrariado.

-¿Señor?

-Te portaste mal el último mes, Omanshai. Si no recibo mi paga sabes que me pongo de mal humor, y el único perjudicado en tal caso eres… tú.

Los ojos del chico destellaron, era perfectamente conciente de lo que hablaba su jefe, razón por la cual, tampoco podía rebatirle.

-Sólo un poco más, muchacho… le llevas las últimas tres mujeres… y serás libre…

Está vez abrió los ojos con mesura, impresionado, impactado por las palabras del hombre. Keitaro sonrió con más ímpetu, masticando el impacto de sus palabras sobre el chico, ¿qué mejor que mantenerlo en su mano atacándolo por su lado más sensible?

-Ahora puedes marcharte, lárgate. – Dijo con paciencia. Omanshai parpadeó, tardó en reaccionar, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación tan rápido que fue como si hubiese desaparecido.

Corrió, y corrió tan rápido que parecía una leve sombra en la oscuridad. Saltó, trepó y escaló los edificios de Tokio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y cuando estuvo en lo más alto de la torre principal, lanzó el grito más doloroso de toda su vida. Los árboles se remecieron, las nubes se juntaron misteriosamente sobre él, y algunos faroles de la plaza estallaron. Omanshai acababa de conocer su más terrible debilidad, y de descubrir su peor temor…

0 0 0 0

-Que aburrido.- Bufó Ron después del almuerzo. Se reclinó en la silla y se palpó el estomago, satisfecho. Ginny lo miró con repugnancia mientras ayudaba a su madre a levantar los platos de la mesa, se había olvidado por completo del percance de la mañana en el desván.

-¡Miren! – Exclamó entonces la cantarina voz de Maggie. Una bola de fuego ardía justo frente a sus narices. Ginny se acercó con rapidez dejando los platos sobre la mesa de la cocina, y corrió a ver de qué se trataba.

La bola de fuego dejó de arder cuando ella se le colocó en frente, dejando caer sobre el suelo de madera un chamuscado pedazo de papel, pero que dejaba espacio a las líneas escritas.

-¿Qué dice? –Inquirió Maggie curiosa mientras Ginny lo levantaba. Inmediatamente ésta sonrió.

-¡Es de Hermione!- Exclamó contenta, e inmediatamente se oyó un estruendo. Ron se hallaba de espaldas en el suelo con la silla encima de él.

Nadie lo tomó en cuenta, excepto al momento del golpe, Ginny siguió leyendo la nota, preocupada más por su amiga que por su adolorido hermano.

-Quiere que nos juntemos en el callejón está tarde.

-¡Voy contigo! –Interrumpió Ron levantándose con dificultad, y todos se volvieron a verlo con escepticismo.- No es por ella, claro. Fred y George instalarán los nuevos chascos. –Nadie contestó, Ginny y Maggie esbozaron una picara sonrisita que el aludido inmediatamente tomó como un insulto.- ¡No voy por ella! ¡Me da igual lo que hagan ustedes! ¡Yo voy a ver a mis hermanos a la tienda! – Se defendió azorado.

-Como sea, me juntaré está tarde con Hermione, y dice que puedes venir tu también Maggie. Será algo así como, tarde de chicas. – Sentenció guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Pero, inmediatamente ella hubo dicho aquello, Oswald reapareció de la cocina seguido por Molly.

-¿Van a ir ustedes tres? – Increpó algo nerviosa mientras preparaba su varita para lavar los platos.- Es algo peligroso...

-¡Mamá! – Se quejó Ginny abatida.- Somos adultas.

-Pero siguen siendo chicas, y las mujeres son más propensas a tener problemas cuando andan solas en lugares como esos.

-Es el callejón.- La atajó su hija levantando una ceja, como si el callejón fuese un lugar tan peligroso en comparación a dónde anduvo mientras estuvo sola.

-Si quieren las acompaño.- Agregó Oswald con una sonrisa, y Ginny apretó los labios.

-Supongo que Hermione quiere hablar con nosotras. – Insistió, colocándole sobretodo mucho ímpetu a la palabra "nosotras".

-Las acompaño, pero no me quedo con ustedes, claro.- Dijo sonriéndole a ella y a su madre.- Quiero ver algunos accesorios para mi Silver.

-Yo también voy con ustedes.- Dijo una voz desde las escaleras, y ambas chicas se giraron molestas, sin embargo, aquella expresión cambió por una de sorpresa cuando descubrieron una nueva característica de Vincent.

-¡Hermano! –Gritó Maggie levantándose de un salto de su silla.- ¿qué te has hecho? ¿Do... Dónde está tu trenza?

Vincent se había cortado la larga trenza que lo había acompañado los últimos años, y aquello parecía molestarle un poco a su melliza, que lo estudiaba estupefacta.

-¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer? – Chilló molesta mientras giraba alrededor de su hermano buscando la trenza inexistente.

-Sí, me corté el cabello.- Dijo levantando los hombros. Oswald reía disimuladamente, mientras Molly parecía estudiar el corto cabello del chico. Nunca le gustó el de Bill, por lo que podía suponer para ella un alivió verlo sin esa larga melena negra.

-Pero... ¡Eres idiota! –Le espetó su hermana furibunda, y Ginny no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-Maggie, para un poco... se ve bien, ¿no crees?

Efectivamente el chico se veía mucho mejor, sus ojos resaltaban más al igual que sus facciones, se veía mucho más encantador, además de más joven.

-Pero... pero... ¿Es qué no lo entienden?

Todos se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros, incluso Vincent, quien no entendía la reacción de su hermana.

-¡Merlín, Vincent! Somos mellizos.- Exclamó frustrada, y Vincent asintió con lentitud.

-Sí... ¿y...?

-¿Y? – Bramó molesta.- ¡Que me voy a tener que cortar mi hermoso cabello para vernos iguales!

Ante esa revelación todos estallaron de risa, incluyendo Molly. Maggie solía ser muy arrebatada en algunos casos, pero aquello llegaba a ser ridículo.

-¡No seas ridícula, Maggie! – La atajó Vincent tomándola por los hombros- No porque seamos mellizos tenemos que vernos iguales.

-Pues... yo...yo...- Balbuceó avergonzada.- ¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Me cortaré el cabello! ¡Y seremos iguales otra vez!

-Maggie...- Dijo Ginny con un tono que denotaba advertencia y gracia.

-Ya regreso.

La chica se fue dando saltitos hacia el segundo piso, dejando a todos en el comedor estupefactos y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cada loco con su tema.- Agregó ron después de un largo silencio.

-Como sea, insisto en que vayamos todos a Diagon, es mejor eso a aburrirnos aquí sin hacer nada.- Admitió Oswald, y Ginny resopló molesta, no le quedaba más alternativa que aceptar, como siempre, a que todos la siguieran a todas partes.

-Y yo voy con ustedes.- Dijo Vincent sentándose en el sillón.- No me pienso perder toda la diversión.

Ginny volvió a bufar y se fue pisando fuerte hacia la cocina, sin notar antes la mirada de agradecimiento que su madre le lanzaba a Ron, a Oswald y a Vincent.

No había pasado mucho rato cuando Ginny bajó las escaleras camino a la chimenea, estaba lista para partir al callejón. Oswald, Vincent y Ron, estaban sentados en los sillones, aguardando impacientemente a que Maggie bajara las escaleras.

Finalmente, después de un instante, la melliza apareció, y para sorpresa de todos, también con el cabello sumamente corto. Sin embargo, a Ginny le costó evitar sentir un horrible arrebato de celos. La melliza, como siempre, se veía hermosa. El largo cabello negro lo había cambiado por un corte desordenado y roquero, a lo más estilo muggle. Los desobedientes mechones que estaban a la altura de su cuello se le disparaban hacia todos lados, mientras que en la coronilla permanecían lacios y con gracia.

-Fantástico.- Admitió atónita cuando llegó a su lado.- Debes recomendarme a tu peluquero.

-Mi peluquero se llama Varita mágica.- Contestó sonriendo alabada. Vincent rodó los ojos, pero siempre con una sonrisa, debía admitir que su hermana se veía guapa.

-Te queda bien.- Aceptó tocándole los rebeldes mechones.- Buen estilo, ¿eh?

-Creo que me da más "personalidad" – Contestó con seguridad sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Y yo creo que deberíamos irnos.- Dijo Ron exasperado, parecía tener prisa.

-¿A dónde van?

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco cuando Harry apareció por la puerta principal. Odiaba que no usara la aparición a cada instante, al menos así, sabría cuando llegaba a la casa. El chico llevaba puesta su gruesa gabardina, la que ocupaba para los viajes largos y bajo la lluvia. Parecía sorprendido cuando se encontró con los otros cuatro a punto de salir por la chimenea.

-A Diagon.- Contestó Ginny levantando los hombros.- ¿Por?

-¿En serio? – Su rostro pareció iluminarse- ¡Que bien!

Ginny arqueó una ceja, esa felicidad no era típica de él. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo pensado, sus tripas comenzaron a revolverse con fiereza.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó ron con cuidado.- ¿Vas a tener la casa sólo para ti?

-Muy gracioso, Ron.-Dijo sin hacerle caso a la burla de su antiguo amigo.- Me alegra que vayan porque también yo debo ir.

Esta vez, las tripas de Ginny sonaron por toda la casa, Oswald apretó los labios, pero no lo notó.

-¿A qué... debes ir? – Inquirió tratando de parecer tranquila. Hasta ese instante no se había fijado de que los ojos de Harry parecían cansados y su expresión extenuada.

-Elisa está el Sábado de cumpleaños.- contestó, adquiriendo un repentino interés por la lámpara del techo.- Quiere ir a comprarse un vestido.

-¿Y por qué no va al mundo muggle? He oído que Versace sacó su nueva versión Otoño Invierno para trajes de noche.- Le contradijo escéptica, y Harry suspiró.

-Quiere ir a Diagon, créeme, también le dije lo mismo.- Explicó con un suspiro mirándola a los ojos. Esta vez, Ginny tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a sus propios brazos, abrazándose y apretando su estomago para que no siguiera rugiendo.

-Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros? – Lo invitó Vincent, y curiosamente, Ginny, Oswald y Ron se pusieron blancos como el papel.

-Claro...- Aceptó con una sonrisa, Ginny no entendía el cambió de su actitud, pero agradecía que estuviera más amable que otras veces. Rogaba que fuera porque no aguantaba estar con Elisa, y que la compañía le hiciera bien. Pero ese pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando descubrió que el plan podía ser otro. ¿Y si lo que buscaba Harry era que Elisa se quedara con las chicas mientras él paseaba? ¡Que injusto sería! – Voy a cambiarme de gabardina, vengo enseguida.

Corrió con rapidez hacia su despacho–habitación, justo mientras todos bufaban molestos, ya no podían retrasarse más, era probable que Hermione llevara minutos esperando. Por suerte, fue mucho más rápido que el repentino corte de Maggie, Harry se hallaba con ellos después de diez segundos.

-¿Dónde te encontrarás con Elisa? – Preguntó Vincent tratando de parecer amable, y Harry levantó los hombros.

-Por allá.- Dijo como si no le diera importancia.- En el mundo mágico no es tan popular como en el muggle. No la acosaran los curiosos.

Ginny no quería admitirlo, pero tampoco quería hacerse la ilusión. No sabía si le pareció o lo inventó, pero estaba segura que cuando Harry dijo aquellas últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por la chimenea, una risita burlona se había asomado en sus labios.

0 0 0 0

A pesar de la lluvia el callejón era un mar de gente. Cientos de magos se habían reunido para tomar chocolate caliente o hacer compras navideñas. Morgan había olvidado por completo que estaban a sólo un mes de la próxima Navidad. Se giró para ver a Tiare, quien lo jalaba del brazo como a un niño pequeño para que no se perdiera, parecía animada y eufórica, movía la cabeza hacia todos lados, como si buscará algo. Él sonrió, se veía graciosa con el abrigo gigante y el sombrero grueso forrado con algo que parecía relleno de peluche.

-¿Qué estamos buscando? – le preguntó divertido.

-Una cafetería ¡Te va a encantar!

-¿Y para eso tienes que golpear a medio mundo?

Tiare le dio un leve golpe en el brazo mientras sonreía, a ese paso iba a terminar todo moreteado. La chica lo jaló nuevamente por el brazo de manera insistente, cuando repentinamente...

¡PUMB!

Morgan levantó la cabeza, sólo veía pies y grandes bolsas a su alrededor. Buscó con desesperación a Tiare mientras el leve aguacero con pinta de nieve le empapaba la cabeza. Sonrió aliviado cuando notó que su brazo seguía agarrado por la mano de ella con fuerza, y más que lastimada, parecía divertida.

No se preocupó por ayudar al resto de las personas con las que había chocado, Tiare era su prioridad en ese momento, y por supuesto, sacarla de esa atestada multitud.

Apenas se había levantado, cuando notó algo muy familiar en el grupo que estaba en el suelo, había una chica y dos chicos desternillándose de la risa mientras intentaban levantarse. Sin embargo, habían dos que estaban de pie, uno era un chico que los veía con los labios fruncidos y aparentemente molesto, mientras que la otra era una chica de cabello corto rebelde que no paraba de carcajearse. Inmediatamente reconoció al varón, era imposible, si su nombre era conocido en todo el mundo.

No mencionó su nombre porque antes quería comprobar quienes podían ser sus acompañantes tirados en el suelo. No tardó en reconocer una larga cabellera pelirroja, y unas familiares pecas.

-¿Ginny? – Murmuro asombrado. Tiare, que estaba su lado, se levantó inmediatamente apenas escuchó ese nombre.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Ginny!

Con rapidez se adelantó al grupo y ayudó a la chica a levantarse, traía el pelo largo y de un inigualable rojo totalmente enmarañado, y la chaqueta cubierta de tierra y barro, aunque aún así no dejaba de reírse.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradeció de manera automática mientras alguien la sujetaba por las axilas. Tomó aire un instante para dejar de reír, aún no levantaba del todo los ojos, por lo que le costó asimilar quien había sido su rescatador.

-¿Estás bien? – balbució el chico. Pudo sentir a Tiare justo tras su espalda, parecía frenética, ya que su respiración se oía agitada,

-Sí, Gra...- Ginny parpadeó un instante y se quitó el cabello de la cara totalmente asombrada.- ¡Morgan!

Muda de la impresión, lo primero que hizo fue saltar a los brazos del chico, no podía creer que el muchacho aún siguiera con vida. Morgan la abrazó del mismo modo que ella, y la balanceó en el aire.

-¡Suéltala, idiota! – La voz de Oswald había calado hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos, había olvidado contarles que ahora eran amigos.

Morgan la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, pero ella no se movió de su lugar, haciendo una barrera entre ambos.

-Ni se les ocurra pelear aquí.- Amenazó. Pero para ese entonces sus tres acompañantes varones, más Harry, se habían puesto en guardia.- ¡Que cobardes son! ¡Son cuatro contra uno!

-Es una amenaza Ginny.- Balbuceó Oswald, y entonces se percató de algo. ¿Por qué Ron y Harry también estaban en guardia? ¿No se suponía que desconocían el hecho de que Morgan pudiera hacerle daño como hijo del ministro?

-No lo es...- Habló con calma.- Es mi amigo, y es algo que debería haberles dicho hace mucho.

-¿Amigo? –Espetó Oswald con sorna- ¡Es una alimaña! ¡Aléjate de él Ginny!

-¡No! –Sentenció, abriendo los brazos para proteger al chico.- Morgan es mi amigo, y si le tocan un pelo van a sufrir las consecuencias de una Weasley muy enojada.

Todos relajaron su postura, incluso Ron y Harry. Ginny levantó las cejas, suspicaz, y avanzó un paso.

-¿Y ustedes dos tienen razones para atacarlo?

Inmediatamente, Ron y Harry se quedaron viendo fijamente, y bajaron la mirada, fue su hermano quien rompió el vergonzoso silencio.

-Como Vincent y Oswald lo atacaron, creímos que era peligroso.

-Es... cierto.- Admitió Harry sonrojado, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario.

-Pues, Morgan es mi amigo, ¿Creerían que sería amiga de alguien que me puede hacer daño? No soy tonta, ¿Saben?

Nadie contestó, Oswald aún mantenía la mirada fija en el hijo del ministro, parecía mentira que su pequeña protegida y el heredero de un asesino fuesen amigos.

-Es peligroso...- Murmuró enojado, pero Vincent le había agarrado el brazo para que se calmara, habían comenzado a llamar la atención de la multitud.

-Eso puedo negarlo.- Dijo la dulce voz de Tiare, apareciendo tras el chico. No le quitaba los ojos a Ginny, era como si estuviera viendo al mismismo Merlín.- ¡Dios mío...! ¡Eres Ginny Weasley!

Ginny no alcanzó a contestar cuando Tiare se le echó encima y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que sintió que se le romperían las costillas.

-Sí... soy yo. –Contestó apenas respirando.

-No sabes cuanto te hemos buscado, ¡es un milagro que estés aquí! ¡Tengo tanto que preguntarte! ¡No sabes lo feliz que se pondrán en el concilio cuando...!

-¿Concilio? –Interrumpió atónita- ¿Qué acaso ustedes son quienes se llevaron a mi padre a China?

Tiare parpadeó confundida por unos segundos, la chica a la que acababa de abrazar se veía muy enojada, y no se esperaba eso. También los chicos que andaban con ella la veían extraño. Era lógico que nadie supiera quien era.

-Oh... que vergüenza.- Dijo tomándose la cara.- ¡Disculpen! Soy Tiare Orongo, integrante del concilio mágico internacional.

Hizo un gesto con su cabeza en lugar de entregar la mano, por suerte, ahora todos la veían estupefactos.

-¿Integrante del con...? ¡Pero eres muy joven! – Recalcó Ron.- ¿Cómo pue...?

-La forma en la que actúa el concilio es muy misterioso, nunca se sabe quien llegará a ser parte de él. –Contestó con dulzura, y Morgan le sonrió. Ginny notó algo en los ojos de él que sólo había visto en una persona, en los de Oswald cuando la veía.

-¿Cómo puede alguien del concilio ser amiga de alguien como Morgan Candeviere? – La acusó Oswald con rabia, y Ginny lo fusiló con los ojos.- Es verdad...- Murmuró.

Para sorpresa de todos, Tiare sonrió, conquistándolos con su dulce expresión, parecía la niña más buena del mundo.

-¿No creen que deberían confiar en Morgan Candeviere si es amigo de un integrante del concilio mágico más importante del mundo?

Todos se miraron unos a otros, pero Oswald seguía a la defensiva, parecía que quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una impostora?

Ginny lanzó un gritito de desaprobación, Oswald era increíblemente tonto cuando se lo proponía, y no iba a dejar que insultara a una chica como ella, aunque para su sorpresa, Tiare siguió sonriendo.

-Bueno... si necesitan pruebas.- Inmediatamente y de la nada, hizo aparecer en su mano una elegante varita que tenía unos agujeros en el mango, única en su tipo y que sólo los integrantes de aquel concilio podían poseer. Oswald calló al instante, y la miró curioso.

-Aún así... ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

-Digamos que... me ha ayudado mucho.- Contestó con tranquilidad, y todos quienes conocían el verdadero secreto de los Candeviers se sorprendieron al descubrir que él la estaba ayudando a destruir a su padre.

-¿Morgan? – inquirió Ginny

-Digamos que soy algo así como un espía secreto. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, Ginny sonrió emocionada, aunque el resto de los chicos permanecían a la defensiva.

-¡Oh, Merlín! – Dijo de repente totalmente asustada. Todos se giraron, incluso Maggie, quien se había mantenido mirando la escena como una gran espectadora.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Oswald preocupado.

-¡Hermione! – Exclamó.- ¡Me va a matar!

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo por entre la gente dejando atrás a sus amigos, todos la siguieron, incluso Tiare y Morgan, los primeros no podían dejarla sola, y los otros dos lógicamente tenían mucho que hablar con ella.

Por suerte para Ginny, Hermione aún se encontraba sentada pacientemente dentro de una acogedora cafetería. Logró escuchar la dulce voz de Tiare que exclamaba algo como "¡está era!", y no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar.

-¡Hermione! – Dijo agotada acercándose por el lado izquierdo. La chica leía un ejemplar del Profeta y otro diario muggle que no conocía mientras rallaba con un lápiz fluorescente diversas ofertas de trabajo.

-Te demoraste un po...

Hermione se tambaleó de su silla y se alejó un poco al ver tan de cerca de tanta gente "no invitada". No se esperaba tantos curiosos, solamente quería hablar con sus amigas. Reconoció de inmediato a Maggie y Vincent a pesar de su drástico cambio de look, les sonrió a modo de aprobación y sorpresa. También le sorprendió ver a Harry ahí, quien parecía levemente incomodo ante esa situación, y por supuesto no tardó en desviar la mirada de Ron cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de él. No obstante, sí le impresionó descubrir a dos rostros nuevos, a Morgan y a la chica morena que parecía un esquimal. Era demasiada información ocular. ¿De qué se había perdido en tan pocas horas?

Un sonido musical y electrónico llegó a oídos de todos quienes estaban ahí, incluso a los clientes de la cafetería. Harry se había puesto rojo como un tomate cuando contestó su celular. Ginny frunció el ceño molesta, no era lógico usar ese tipo de aparatos en el mundo mágico. Hizo una mueca cuando el pronunció el nombre de "Elisa" y el lugar exacto donde se encontraba. Todos rodaron los ojos, se venía una larga tarde en compañía de la "princesita".

-Este... bueno...- comenzó Hermione con su voz cargada de un leve resentimiento.- ¿Por qué no se sientan?

Inmediatamente una camarera con largas orejas de duende se acercó a ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ocho sillas se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa.

Tímidamente todos tomaron su lugar, Ginny y Maggie se instalaron cada una a los lados opuestos de Hermione, para poder hablar más tranquilas, pero inevitablemente se podía conseguir tal paz cuando todos acechaban a Morgan con los ojos. Oswald, Vincent, Harry y Ron se sentaron en el lado de Ginny, procurando que así podrían protegerla. Tiare se sentó tranquilamente al lado de Maggie sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que Morgan, totalmente contrariado, ocupaba su lugar al lado de ella sin levantar la cabeza del menú de cafés.

-¿Se van a servir algo? – preguntó la camarera. Pareció como si todos se hubieran despertado repentinamente de un largo letargo, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Morgan comenzaron a pedir lo primero que se les vino a la mente. La camarera parecía nerviosa y contrariada.

-Lo siento señor.- Murmuró dirigiéndose a Ron.- no tenemos morfina descafeinada...

-Yo quiero café en grano, sin azúcar, y con una pizca de canela.- Le pidió Vincent con amabilidad y sonriéndole con encanto, la chica se ruborizó y lo anotó con rapidez.- Lo mismo para mis tres amigos.

-¡No me gusta la canela! – le espetó Ron desviando sus ojos de los de Morgan para ver a Vincent, pero este seguía mirando a la camarera sin perturbarse.

-¡Ya basta los cuatro! –Bramó Ginny hastiada una vez que la camarera se alejó.- ¡Parecen críos de cinco años! ¡Compórtense, quieren! Tiare ya les confirmó que no hay peligro, no insistan.

-Pero Ginny...- Comenzó Oswald, pero la mirada de la chica fue tan fulminante que bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó Hermione con los dientes apretados y tratando de mantener una sonrisa. Aún estaba levemente cohibida por la cantidad de gente que estaba sentada en su mesa "intima" para amigas.

-Después te lo cuento.- Le dijo con los ojos cargados de suplica.

-¿Y quien es ella? –Preguntó apuntando con la barbilla a Tiare, quien inmediatamente se giró para saludarla.

Le dio el mismo discurso que a Ginny y sus amigos en la calle, pero en lugar de impresionarse, Hermione parecía encantada. Después de saber quien era ella, no dejó de llenarla de preguntas durante mucho rato, hasta que llegó la visita indeseada.

-¡Harry!

La voz estridente y aguda de Elisa había bañado la cafetería. Algunos ancianos se cubrieron las orejas mirándola molestos, pero a ella no le importó. Se dirigió a la mesa de Hermione dando saltitos felices produciendo el odio de todo el mundo hacia el grupo de chicos que no tenía nada que ver en el cuento.

-¡Amor te extrañé tanto!-Exclamó sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry se enderezó sonrojado y trató de calmarla dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Yo... también...

Morgan rió bajito, al igual que Ron y Oswald, lo que molestó aún más al futuro heredero del trono. Aunque a Ginny aquello le había dado gracia, porque después de aquel gesto pareció que su hermano se olvidó por un instante del odio irracional hacia Morgan, tomándolo como un aliado en la guerra "Anti Elisa".

-¿Qué hacen todos reunidos acá? – Preguntó sonriente.- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Vincent!

Vincent se giró para sonreírle amablemente, aunque Ginny se percató de que fruncía levemente los labios, y que también, Maggie gruñía por lo bajo.

-¡Te ves guapísimo con ese corte!- Le dijo, y él volvió a devolverle la sonrisa. Lo que más le impresionó a Ginny, fue que a Harry no se molestara por el repentino coqueteó de su futura esposa hacía el mellizo de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y yo también me veo hermosa, no? – Exclamó Maggie enojada haciendo batir su centellante cabello negro despuntado, Elisa frunció los labios tratando de sonreír, pero no contestó.

Ginny observó la mesa, estaban ahí todos sus amigos, su hermano, Harry, quien era una excepción a la regla a todas las salidas que ellos tenían, Elisa, por supuesto, y graciosamente Morgan y Tiare, aquella chica que le inspiraba una enorme curiosidad, y que no dejaba de hablar con Hermione. Ambas parecían inmersas en una extraña conversación de la cual apenas alcanzó a entender la mitad, entre protones, electrones y ondas electromagnéticas.

Morgan parecía inmerso en la conversación de ambas chicas, obviamente no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a sus amigos, quienes aún los podía sentir tensos a su lado. Ron trataba de mantener alguna conversación con Vincent, ya que con Harry no podía compartir ni la hora; Mientras que Oswald no dejaba de vigilarla por el rabillo del ojo. Aquella tarde se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio, aunque claramente parecía afectarle más a Maggie, quien tenía los ojos desorbitados a causa de sentarse al medio de las dos chicas parlanchinas y sabelotodo.

La camarera la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando llegó con los cuatro cafés. Ron, apenas olió el suyo puso una mueca de asco, y ella logró escuchar un leve "no me gusta la canela". Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez, aquella reunión no era tan mala después de todo.

Una ráfaga de aire sacudió la cafetería, y todos tiritaron levemente al escuchar las campanas de la puerta. Estaba nevando, y era obvio, porque la entrada había quedado cubierta de leves copos de nieve que se hicieron agua al instante. Apenas la puerta se cerró, todos los clientes suspiraron aliviados, ya que el frío se había ido. Ginny entrecerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse un poco en la conversación que estaban llevando Hermione y Tiare, y que la pobre Maggie suplicaba que terminara, cuando una voz llamó su atención igual que la última vez.

-No, prefiero ese que ayuda a espantar a los gusanoides, no quiero que me coman los intestinos.

Ginny giró la cabeza tan fuerte que su cuello crujió, lo mismo hizo Hermione, Harry y Ron. Oswald ladeó la cabeza por mera curiosidad, aunque era obvio que podría haber reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte. Luna Lovegood estaba de pie frente al escaparate de postres junto con Neville, viendo la carta de cafés. Ginny rió divertida al ver su gracioso atuendo de largo abrigo amarillo con borlas moradas, y orejeras con forma de rábano.

-¡Luna! –Exclamó contenta agitando los brazos. La chica se ladeó levemente y sonrió con sorpresa, aunque para Luna, todo era una sorpresa.

-Vaya, parece que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo.- Dijo Neville acercándose con cautela.- Siempre nos encontramos en el mismo lugar.

Todos se saludaron, al igual que la última vez, pero sin necesidad de presentación. Aunque para Morgan fue más complicado, razón por la cual Ginny hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

-Oh, ¿Así que eres el hijo del ministro? – preguntó Luna con ojos soñadores una vez que sentó al lado de Morgan. Aquel tono de voz no ayudó a que Ginny calmara sus emociones, más que asustarle, a Luna parecía impresionarle. Aunque claro, si nadie más sabía el gran secreto del ministro, aquello pasaba a ser irrelevante.

-Sí, bueno... no es mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

Ante aquellas palabras todos se giraron a verlo, Vincent y Oswald estaban muy impresionados ante aquella respuesta, lo que pilló a Ginny por sorpresa, porque además Ron y Harry parecían interesados.

-¿Por qué no? – Inquirió Vincent suspicaz, tratando de sonar amable, y todos depositaron su interés sobre el chico.

-Porque... juega sucio...- Musitó bajando la cabeza.- ya saben... como es la política... muchos... se aprovechan de sus puestos y hacen lo que quieren con el poder...

Oswald y Vincent intercambiaron una mirada locuaz, y Ginny se sintió sorprendentemente más aliviada, era como si aquella revelación le abriera un espacio al chico para estar con ellos como una nueva arma.

-Debe ser... terrible.- Agregó Harry con un leve gorjeo, y todos se giraron para escucharlo- Quiero decir... debe ser terrible tener un padre que abuse de su poder... debes llevarte todo el peso de sus actos...

-La verdad... sí.- Murmuró con una sonrisa, al parecer, complacido de que por fin pudieran entenderlo.- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que él hace... y siento que todos me odian sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme... yo no soy como él... no pienso como él...

Ginny dibujó una sonrisa radiante, al igual que Hermione, Maggie y Tiare. Aún encontraba extraño que Ron y Harry lo odiaran, o tal vez, como su hermano le había dicho, simplemente seguían la intención de Vincent y Oswald por sobreprotegerla. Pero aún así, consideraba fuera de lugar que lo interrogara como si supiera algo más. Aunque, fuese como fuese la situación, todos parecieron quedar tranquilos con esa respuesta. Tiare suspiró contenta y le sonrió a todos.

-¿Ven? Se los dije.

Ginny nunca se enteró de cómo pasaron las cosas, pero parecía que ese día estaba marcado en el calendario para todas las reuniones. Nuevamente un chiflón de aire inundó la cafetería, todos se abrazaron unos a otros, no podrían soportar ahí mucho tiempo. Ginny cerró los ojos esperando a que el cliente cerrara la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Una sonrisa sarcástica resonó por todos lados, y fue inevitable levantar la cabeza. Harry se levantó con estrépito de su silla, Ron sonrió alegre aunque molesto porque el recién llegado no cerrara la puerta, y Hermione refunfuñó. Ginny notó por el rabillo del ojo que su amiga parecía sumamente contrariada.

-¡Comadreja! –Se carcajeó Malfoy dando zancadas hacia Ron.

-Señor, le ruego que cierre la puerta.- Le sugirió la dueña del local, una ancianita muy bajita cubierta simplemente por un delgado chal. Malfoy la miró desde arriba y siguió caminando.- ¡Señor!

Ginny apretó los labios y se acercó amablemente a cerrar la puerta ante la mirada de irritación de la ancianita.

-Habrá gente... – Se fue reclamando.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – Le espetó Harry con los dientes apretados y mirándolo desde abajo. Malfoy había crecido unos pocos centímetros más que él, aunque eso no lo amedrentaba en absoluto.

-Vine a tomar un café con mi novia, Potter, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Ginny no lo había notado, de hecho nadie. Todos creían haber visto a Malfoy entrar solo. Pero, cuando pronunció las palabras "novia" inmediatamente todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia una menuda figura que se encontraba tras Malfoy, y que este sujetaba con fuerza en su mano. Ginny la quedó viendo boquiabierta, era imposible que Malfoy se hubiese fijado en alguien como ella, y es que simplemente era tan... tan.... ¿normal?

Los ojos de todos en la mesa recorrieron la menuda figura de la chiquilla. No era alta, de hecho, era mucho más baja que Ginny, y eso que era la de menor estatura del grupo. Demasiado delgada para estar sana, apenas tenía curvas marcadas, y un busto bastante mediocre. Su cabello era lacio hasta los hombros y de un color que se orientaba entre el castaño claro al rubio. Lo más llamativo de la chiquilla, era que a pesar de su sencilla apariencia tenía una belleza natural que cualquiera hubiese envidiado. Su piel era blanca y de hecho algo enfermiza, y sus ojos de un azul que hasta el mismo Picazo habría deseado tener en su acuarela. Vestía con una simple chaqueta que sobrepasaba sus manos, y un pantalón holgado y demasiado ancho. Ginny temía que le pudiera caer debido a su delgadez. Aunque fuera de aquellos detalles, lo que más le impresionó a todos, era aquel gesto angelical y dulce. No podía alguien como ella estar con Malfoy... aquello era... imposible.

-Hola Katerina.- Saludó Ron con entusiasmo, y Hermione frunció los labios.

-No escuchaste la historia el otro día.-Le explicó Ginny con la misma expresión, aunque se había suavizado al ver a la chiquilla.

-Hola Ron, ¿Cómo estás? – Su inglés era extraño, tosco y hablaba a tropiezos, estaba claro que no provenía del mismo lugar que todos ellos.

-¿Rusa? – Preguntó repentinamente Hermione, y Katerina se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa tímida, asintiendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Maggie, e inmediatamente Ginny notó como la mirada de Hermione cambiaba por una de venganza.

-Porque Víctor Krum era ruso, y hablaba muy similar a ella.

Ginny tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír, Ron súbitamente se había puesto rojo, pero de rabia, aunque a Katerina eso no pareció importarle.

-¡Oh, si! Víctor Krum... es muy famoso en mi país... aunque... hace años que ya no vivo allí...

Repentinamente el semblante de ella se entristeció, y Malfoy fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, quien por primera vez se asustó. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Discúlpame... ¿Qué...?

-Katerina es huérfana.- Le explicó Malfoy cargado de rabia-. Sus padres murieron a manos de... ya saben quien.- Espetó, y Ginny se sorprendió de que no le llamara a Voldemort "señor de las tinieblas".- Vive con su abuela en una pozada no muy lejos de aquí hace ocho años.

-¿Eso es lo qué tienen en común no? – preguntó Maggie con cuidado tratando de tantear terreno, y Ginny se asustó, creía que Malfoy la mataría inmediatamente, pero en lugar de eso, asintió con paciencia mientras abrazaba con todo el amor del mundo a su novia.

-Así es...- Musitó apretando los dientes.- Pero no tengo nada que explicarles a ustedes. ¡Eso es asunto nuestro!

No habían ni siquiera llegado los pedidos de Luna y Neville, y ni siquiera Malfoy había tenido tiempo de reconocerlos cuando una llama similar a un cometa aterrizó justo frente a Katerina. Lo recibió con ambas manos y lo leyó con urgencia.

-Oh... oh...

-¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Malfoy preocupado.

-Es Dezda...- Murmuró preocupada, aunque Ginny captó una singular mirada en sus ojos, parecía más bien... avergonzada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Nadie habló, todos se mantenían en silencio, la expresión de la chica obligaba a los demás verla con curiosidad, algo parecía no andar bien, y eso a ella la ponía más que nerviosa.

-Dice que necesita ayuda en la pozada...- Murmuró.- Mañana llegan unos turistas desde Paris y tiene que organizar las camas... ¡Hay no! –Exclamó con una mezcla de inglés y ruso.- ¿Son treinta?

-¡Treinta! – Exclamó Malfoy acongojado, no parecía muy a gusto con la noticia.- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos...- Dijo con desgana.- Sino, terminarás mañana...

-¿Pasa algo? – Interrumpió Ginny preocupada, la expresión de la chica denotaba que pronto se desmayaría.

-Nada que te incumbe. – Le espetó Malfoy.

-Draco, por favor...- Lo calmo Katerina, y el relajó su expresión. Todos quedaron impresionados por la facilidad de ella para controlarlo. Miró a Ginny con ternura y explicó:- Mi abuela es la dueña de una pozada en las afueras de Londres. Mañana llegan treinta turistas franceses y necesita prepararles las habitaciones. Pero, sólo nosotros tres no podemos, terminaríamos demasiado tarde.

-¿Quieres ayuda? – se ofreció Vincent con gentileza, y Katerina enrojeció, aunque para suerte de él, Malfoy no lo notó.

-Oh, no... Sería demasiado... los acabo de conocer y...

-Pues, a nosotros nos faltan chicas para conversar íntimamente.- Dijo Ginny destacando el "íntimamente" al mirar a todos los varones, quienes inmediatamente enrojecieron.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema.- Dijo Tiare con su dulce sonrisa que mágicamente encantó a todos.

-Yo menos.- agregó Oswald. Ginny comprendió que ni Vincent ni él tenían problemas con Malfoy, por lo que no suponía ningún problema para ellos.

-Yo también voy.- Agregó Ron con una sonrisita mirando a Hermione de reojo, y esta frunció el ceño.

-Yo iría si no hubiera alguien tan racista dentro del grupo.- Musitó, y Malfoy curvó los labios en una mueca bastante desagradable, pero que a Ginny le pareció simpática. No estaba siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Dijo Katerina sonriéndole a Hermione con dulzura.- A mi abuela le encanta tener compañía femenina.

-Un momento... – la atajó Malfoy repentinamente nervioso.- ¿tu abuela va a estar con nosotros ahí? Yo creí que iba a salir...

-Te dije que necesitaba ayuda...- Murmuró nerviosa.- No creo que nos de problemas...

-¿Problemas? – murmuraron todos, y Katerina soltó una risita.

-Está exagerrrando – Dijo dándole énfasis a la "r". Elisa, Harry, Maggie, Morgan y Neville, eran los únicos que parecían no querer ir.

-Yo voy, nunca he conocido una posada.- Dijo Luna con ojos soñadores.- ¿Hay muchos Nargles?

Todos se giraron a verla divertidos, pero Malfoy rodó los ojos y Katerina parpadeó confundida.

-Vas a tener que ir para averiguarlo.- Le dijo Vincent con una sonrisa. E inmediatamente la chica asintió con euforia.

-Yo... no lo sé- Dijo Neville mirando a Malfoy con miedo, pero este no parecía percatarse de su presencia, más bien, parecía nervioso por otra cosa.

-La verdad... es mejor que no.- Repuso apretando los labios.- Tal vez es mejor que no vaya nadie, ya nos arreglaremos nosotros.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Harry observando a Elisa que tenía cara de pánico.

-Yo... no sé si pueda hacerme cargo de la limpieza de una casa...- Murmuró.- no puedo arriesgarme a que se me rompan las uñas recién pintadas...

Ginny bufó molesta, sobretodo cuando la princesita le lanzó una fugaz mirada de desdén a la pobre Katerina.

-¡Oh, vamos! Nos hará bien salir un rato. Estamos todos juntos ¿no? Ayudemos a Katerina con su abuela.

-¡No! – Exclamó Malfoy y Katerina dio un salto.- En serio... no es necesario...

-No nos importa, Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione tranquila.- Ayudaremos en lo que podamos. A no ser que tengas algo que ocultar.

Repentinamente, su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate, y Ginny rió. Algo le decía que ir a esa posada sería bastante grato, sobretodo, si Malfoy no quería que fueran.

-¿No hay nada, entonces? – Insistió Hermione arqueando una ceja, victoriosa.

Aquel simple gesto de Hermione pareció convencer a Harry, a Morgan, a Neville y a Maggie. Cualquier cosa que pusiera nervioso a Malfoy, debía ser de verdad interesante.

0 0 0 0

El viaje a la Posada fue sumamente rápido. Ginny no sabía que Malfoy había heredado de sus padres un increíble Porche de color rojo sangre; Por suerte estaba encantado, y todos pudieron entrar en él.

Manejó tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando habían aparcado frente a la dichosa posada.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron. No era una simple choza varada en la mitad de la carretera, era una mansión espectacular, que comenzaba en un sendero que llevaba directamente a un jardín bañado de nieve, repleto de arbustos con formas y flores de invierno.

Malfoy anduvo a paso lento cerca de diez minutos antes de llegar al final de la enorme mansión, que debía tener al menos cincuenta habitaciones. Eso no era una posada, era un hotel.

-Increíble...-Murmuraron todos. Aunque el frío ahí, era el mismo que en el centro de Londres. Incluso más, debido a las fuertes corrientes de aire que no eran coladas por sendos edificios o árboles de gran tamaño.

-Síganme, por aquí.- Murmuró Katerina apurando el paso delante de todos, para poder alcanzar la entrada principal: Un maravilloso pórtico con dos estatuas de leones en cada lado de la elegante escalera,

A la chica le temblaban las manos, aunque no sabían descifrar si era por el frío o por los nervios. Malfoy se mantenía apartado del grupo, a Ginny le gustaba pensar que se sentía disminuido, ya que todos sus antiguos enemigos se encontraban ahí, con él, en un lugar que podía ser su futuro hogar, probablemente.

La puerta se abrió con un suave clic, y todos entraron en fila india al calido hall de la posada.

-Es hermosa.- Murmuró Hermione encantada. Todos le encontraron razón.

La estancia estaba cubierta por una calida alfombra color miel, las paredes eran de color damasco, y los ventanales tan amplios que en primavera y verano el sol debía alumbrar gran parte de la casa.

Había una pequeña escalera de caracol situada en el costado izquierdo, que probablemente llevaba a las habitaciones de arriba, aunque más impresionante fue, descubrir un bello ascensor justo en el medio de la pared principal.

-No lo usamos.- Dijo Katerina contestando la expresión de todos.- Sólo para cargas pesadas. Obligamos a los inquilinos a usar las escaleras. Política de la empresa.- Explicó levantando los hombros.

En ese momento, una voz cantarina, melodiosa pero a la vez gruesa y potente, salió de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Todos inclinaron la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quien se asomaba por el balcón del segundo piso. Malfoy tragó fuertemente, y Ginny se percató de aquel sonido de cuando se vienen grandes problemas. También se puso nerviosa, tal vez la abuela, no era tan agradable después de todo.

-¿Katerina, eres tu? – Cantó mirando desde arriba.- ¡Hay, y viniste con amiguitos!

La mujer hablaba con un inglés mucho más fluido y elegante, pasaba por inglesa y no por rusa. La expresión de todos se alivió cuando se dieron cuanta de que la mujer tenía buenas intenciones, y que aquello no era lo que ponía a Malfoy tan nervioso.

Las miradas se dirigieron a la escalera de caracol, dónde una mujer, probablemente bastante anciana pero cuya edad apenas era reconocible, bajaba las escaleras como flotando, ataviada de un largo vestido de ceda verde semi transparente, y con el cabello rojo fuego amarrado en un voluptuoso moño. Los labios los tenía pintados rojo carmesí, y un pronunciado escote dejaba a la vista su gran... voluptuosidad.

Inmediatamente los varones desviaron la mirada de aquella imagen, Ginny no supo si por grotesca o por respeto. La mujer no representaba más de ochenta años, aunque podían ser más sin esa gruesa capa de maquillaje.

Malfoy estaba helado, de piedra, apenas se movía, y Katerina estaba totalmente sonrojada. Ninguno sabía que ahora se venía lo mejor de la noche.

-¡Encanto! –Dijo con aquella voz cantarina y caminando rápidamente hacia Katerina. La apresó entre sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla manchándola de labial.- ¡Que rápido has acudido a mi llamado! Oh...

Inmediatamente se giró al gran grupo que aguardaba en el hall. A todos les sonrió uno por uno, y se acercó con cuidado haciendo una reverencia.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy Nadezdha Romanova, un placer conocerlos.

-¿Nadezdha Romanova?- Preguntaron Morgan y Hermione a la vez, todos se giraron sorprendidos, más para ver a la chica que al hijo del ministro.

-Usted escribió los libros de pociones.- Dijo Hermione entusiasmada, olvidándose del aspecto de la mujer.

-¡Que encanto! –Dijo totalmente llena de jubilo.- Si, si... yo misma. ¿Estudiaron en Hogwarts? Yo solía hacer clases ahí, pero fue hace años... casi treinta diría yo... ¡Oh, Merlín!

Inmediatamente la mujer hizo a un lado a las mujeres y se acercó a los hombres muy coqueta. Primero fue a Harry, a quien le tocó el mal plato de ser conocido en el mundo mágico.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Cielos! ¡Eres mucho más guapo en persona! ¡Pero que cuerpo muchacho! – Dijo tocándole el estomago como si fuese un medico.- ¡Estás en una forma excelente! Las muchachas deben derretirse por ti.

Ginny aguantó una risita, sabía como Harry odiaba que le dijeran cosas como esas, y en efecto, estaba tan sonrojado que juraba que deseaba en ese preciso momento ser tragado por la tierra.

Elisa en cambio, estaba que echaba humo, Ginny estaba segura que estaba por interponerse a reclamar su territorio.

-Y tu chiquillo...- Dijo acercándose a Vincent y mirándolo desde abajo.- Cielos... hasta a una vieja como yo le revolucionas las hormonas.

Vincent por primera vez en mucho tiempo que Ginny llevaba conociéndolo se puso tan rojo como un tomate. La mujer lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a hacerlo girar en su propio eje para verlo mejor.

-Eres... cielos....- Fingió abanicarse, y él, como siempre, trató de comportarse como un caballero.- ¡Eres tal como mi Vladimir! ¡Hay por Merlín! Me pongo colorada tan sólo de recordarlo. ¡Las cosas que hacíamos en el granero! ¡Nos hubieran visto! Todas las semanas incendiábamos algún granero sólo por la fogosidad de nuestros cuer...

-¡ABUELA! – Tronó Katerina. Estaba tan roja que parecía padecer de insolación, aunque Malfoy esta vez parecía disfrutarlo.- Ve al grano....-Musitó apretando los dientes. Las mujeres estaban desternillándose de la risa.

-Oh, está bien...- Se quejó fingiendo mal humor.- A ver.-.. Y ¿tú eres?

-Oswald...-Murmuró nervioso. Ginny notó que había entrado en pánico, lógicamente después de lo de Vincent a él no le quedaban muchas esperanzas. Era tan guapo como él.

-Dioses... He sido visitada por los mismos Helenos... – Murmuró rozando con su dedo índice el pecho de Oswald.- ¿Dónde estaban en mi juventud? Debo haber conocido a sus abuelos. No puedo creer la suerte que tienen niñas.- Dijo girándose al grupo de mujeres que la miraban divertidas.- ¿Supongo que tienes novia, no guapo?

Oswald tragó saliva y apretó los labios, Nadezdha parecía disfrutar con todo eso.

-¿Ah, no? –Preguntó haciendo un puchero, y Oswald está vez no pudo aguantar sonrojarse.- Lastima... eres tan lindo como mi Draquito...

-Abuela...- Murmuró Katerina acercándose por atrás y tratando de cortar el contacto ocular entre ella y los chicos. Ginny notó como Malfoy temblaba ligeramente.- Los traje para que nos ayuden con las habitaciones.

-¡Hay, que maravilla! – Dijo sonriente.- Pero no es para eso que necesitaba ayuda, cielo.

Katerina abrió los ojos con mesura, totalmente avergonzada por haber llevado a todos esos chicos a sufrir sin necesidad alguna.

-¿Y para qué me pediste ayuda? – Espetó colocándose furiosa, una característica que Ginny jamás se habría imaginado en alguien tan menuda como ella.

-Para mis pociones, tengo que reorganizarlas y no puedo hacerlo sola. Mañana vienen esos muggles y no quiero tener vestigios de nada que nos delate.

-Encantada la ayudaremos.- Dijo Hermione emocionada, y los demás bufaron molestos, pero no les prestó atención.- ¡Será un placer ayudar a una eminencia como usted!

-No empieces...- Murmuró Maggie tras ella haciendo un puchero de asco, estaban todos condenados a ayudar a aquella mujer con sus pociones, y quien sabe a cuantas horas de tortura a merced de sus comentarios sin inhibición.

-¡Genial! Síganme muchachos...

Nadezdha los condujo hacia una habitación subterránea secreta que se hallaba al otro lado del ascensor. Ginny entendió a que se refería Katerina con "cargas pesadas" y debían pretender cargar cosas cada vez que llegaban pesadas cajas repletas de botellas de vidrio con misterioso relleno.

Mientras avanzaban por el tranquilo túnel, que no se parecía nada a una catacumba como la de Snape, sino que más bien, a un largo pasillo extra de la casa, Ginny escuchó los suspiros de agradecimiento que Ron, Morgan y Neville lanzaban al aire agradeciendo que la mujer no hubiera llegado a ellos con los halagos. Sonrió para sí misma, pero no por los comentarios, sino, porque Morgan y su hermano se estaban llevando bien.

-Aquí es.- Dijo abriendo una gigantesca puerta al final del pasillo. Un "oh" generalizado se expandió por todo el lugar, era como una oficina gigante repleta de estantes con cientos y cientos de pócimas hasta el techo.

-Esto es...- murmuró Hermione.

-¿Maravilloso, no? – Terminó Nadezdha la frase por ella.- Aquí está toda mi vida, las pociones de mi juventud, las que hice en Hogwarts...

Mientras vagaba en sus propios recuerdos el grupo se comenzó a disolver. Ginny se dirigió junto con Maggie y Luna a un estante repleto de pequeños frascos del porte de un tintero; Hermione y Tiare hacia unos gruesos libros de texto de antiguas recetas; Vincent con Oswald caminaron con lentitud hacia un grupo de frascos que eran largos y de vidrio negro, no les dio muy buena espina; Harry se fue lentamente con Elisa hacia un rincón, la chica parecía acusarle de algo porque no dejaba de murmurarle cosas, Ginny logro captar un "desenfado" y "¿qué se cree?"; Ron con Morgan y Neville, ya un poco más amistados, fueron directamente a una urna de cristal que almacenaba un hermoso frasco de cristal de color rosa; y Malfoy con Katerina, se quedaron rezagados en una de las esquinas al otro lado de donde estaba Harry, ya conocían de memoria ese lugar como para recorrerlo nuevamente.

-Ah... descubrieron mi mayor tesoro.- Murmuró acercándose a Ron por detrás. Una ola eléctrica lo recorrió, espantado. Se giró con cuidado, preparado para recibir palabras obscenas que lo dejarían fuera de lugar, pero la mujer tenía ojos sólo para el hermoso frasco rosa.

Ron bufó por lo bajo, cuando ya todos se habían acercado. Ginny no supo si era porque se venía un nuevo sermón tipo "Hermione" o, porque la mujer no lo había tomado en cuenta como lo hizo con Vincent, Harry y Oswald.

-¿Qué es esa poción Nadezdha? –Preguntó Hermione totalmente encantada, Tiare parecía igual de interesada. Una risita se escuchó tras ella, y Ginny se giró con brusquedad, Malfoy reía con sorna.

-Esta magnifica poción.- Susurró abriendo la urna y tomándola con cautela.- Es... La Poción Perfecta.

-¿Ah?

Nadezdha sonrió ante el gesto de Harry, al parecer, le gustaba que nadie entendiera, así tenía oportunidad de explicar. Ginny sintió tras ella como Katerina se ponía tensa.

-La poción perfecta... no tiene otro nombre... –Murmuró contemplando el pequeño frasco no más grande que un gotero.- Trabaja con el alma, con el corazón...

-¿Es una poción de amor? –Inquirió Hermione escéptica, y la mujer sonrió.

-No cualquier poción... está poción es capas de alejar a quien no conviene y acercar a quien pertenece.

-¿Cómo funciona? – Pregunto Tiare interesada, y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Morgan, quien no la notó.

-Con el olfato.- Contestó con dulzura, y todos arquearon las cejas.- Es una poción que causa aversión a quien no merece y atracción a quien sí. Por ejemplo, si tu, querida.- Apuntó dirigiéndose a Tiare.- Quieres conquistarlo a él.- Dijo posando una mano sobre Ron que se sobresaltó.- puedes usar el perfume para conquistarlo, pero si no te merece...

-Ron sentirá mal olor...- terminó Hermione asombrada.

-Exacto.- Contestó complacida.- captas rápido.

Hermione inmediatamente enrojeció.

-Entonces no es una poción de amor –Inquirió Elisa con rudeza.- Si fuera de amor uno conquistaría a cualquiera, esa es la idea ¿no?

-Esa es la gracia de está poción, cielo...- Continuó Nadezdha sin darle importancia.- No obliga a amar, sino, a encontrar el amor verdadero.

-¿Y si el que me huele no me gusta? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Eso no pasará jamás...-Contestó sin perder la calma.- quien sienta atracción por tu aroma será el hombre que te amará por siempre...

-Es... fantástico...- Murmuró Luna sorprendida.- ¿Tiene algo anti Nargles?

Todos rieron divertidos, mientras Nadezdha se giraba a verla curiosa, Luna parecía hablar muy en serio.

-No... Pero tengo algo contra los vampiros.- Dijo sonriendo, y Luna amplió su sonrisa.

-¿La ha probado alguna vez? –Murmuró Maggie totalmente anonadada con la poción. Tras todos ellos se escuchó un grito ahogado de espanto. El grupo entero se giró, Malfoy y Katerina estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-¿Les parece suficiente? – Preguntó Nadezdha con un tono totalmente picaresco.- Jamás habría dejado que mi joyita se hubiera puesto de novia con cualquiera. ¡Los hubieran oído esa noche!

-¡¡¡¡ABUELA!!!!

Katerina estaba tan morada que cualquiera habría creído que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta. Malfoy parecía sofocado, aunque el resto del grupo no parecía comprender el último detalle que había mencionado la mujer. Algunos rieron por el comentario, pero luego, el estupor se hizo obvio.

-Además... es un afrodisiaco.- Murmuró la mujer con malicia contestando a la pregunta generalizada, y todos abrieron los ojos con mesura.- Es un detalle que no me podía permitir de obviar. ¿Qué sacas con atraer a tu enamorado si no se celebra como es debido?

-Señora, por favor...- Murmuró Harry azorado, y ella le sonrió con picardía.

-La vida es tan corta... hay que permitirse un lujo tan maravilloso como el sexo...- Dijo sin cohibirse, todos estaban estupefactos.

-¡Abuela, por favor! – Espetó Katerina avergonzada apretándose la nariz.

-¡No te avergüences de tu abuela!-Le recriminó la mujer con un puchero.- ¡Si no fuera por mi jamás habrías aprendido lo mejor de la vida en pareja!

-No quiero interrumpir pero...- Hermione se hallaba de pie frente a los frascos negros que hace un instante Oswald y Vincent habían estado viendo- ¿Qué son estás... pociones?

Repentinamente el júbilo en los ojos de la mujer desapareció. Se acercó con cautela y tomó el frasco más largo, el cual comenzaba con una fina punta y terminaba de forma hexagonal. Lo cubría una pequeña tapa con forma de rombo y del mismo color. La botella en sí era hermosa, con aquel color negro brillante y aterrador, tal vez era por eso que todos repentinamente sintieron un fuerte respeto por esa poción.

-¿Qué es? – Inquirió Tiare, Morgan se había situado a su lado. La mujer achicó los ojos y observó a Harry.

-¿Conocieron ustedes a... Remus Lupin?

-¡Claro que sí! –Saltó Harry eufórico, feliz de poder decir algo que sabía.

-Todos lo conocemos.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- Es decir, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Malfoy y Harry.

-Entonces saben cual era su secreto.- dijo con la voz repentinamente sombría. Todos asintieron en silencio. A los demás no les importó conocer tal secreto, tal vez era algo demasiado íntimo para que lo supieran.

-¿Era el hombre lobo? – Inquirió Oswald con cuidado, y Ginny asintió con cautela.

-Entonces sí hemos oído de él.- Dijo Vincent con cautela.

-Está poción nació por él...- Murmuró con calma.- La creamos hace más de treinta años con Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall, necesitábamos encontrar una formula que impidiera que el monstruo surgiera... y lo conseguimos.

-Evitaron al monstruo pero no la transformación.- Admitió Harry.

-No era tan perfecta... pero ahora....-Murmuró observando la botella.- Ahora está perfeccionada, puede evitar la transformación.

-¿Él lo sabe? – Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! ¿Por qué creen que hace tantos años que no se vuelve hombre lobo?

-Pues, no lo vemos desde hace seis años, cuando se fue con Tonks fuera del país.- Explicó Ron levantando los hombros.

-Pues, él no se ha vuelto a transformar, yo le di la poción renovada, se la toma una vez al mes al momento que se comienza a gestar la luna nueva, entonces, su transformación se impide.

-¿Es sólo para los hombres lobo? – Preguntó Ginny levemente incomoda, algo no le gustaba de todo eso, pero no sabía si era por el frasco o por la expresión de Morgan que estaba blanco como la cera.

-No. – Murmuró con suavidad.- Hay muchas transformaciones en el mundo... Hombres lobo, vampiros, incluso... monstruos como demonios y seres de la oscuridad que se alojan en un cuerpo para cumplir algún cometido.

-Eso es... –murmuró Maggie.

-¿Horrible, verdad? Bueno, está poción está para revertir los efectos...-Dijo dejando la botella en el estante.

Un silencio largo aguardó en la estancia, mientras todos procesaban lo que acababan de oír. Para ellos, aquella poción significaba la cura a una maldición que destinaba a los magos o humanos normales a condenarse por toda la eternidad.

-¿Co... Cómo se llama esa poción? – inquirió Morgan aterrado, Ginny no sabía el producto de su espanto, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. Tiare, Hermione y Maggie, así como Vincent y Oswald también lo notaron.

-Le quisimos poner un nombre que la representara como tal... que cumpliera el cometido que condena a todos quienes están bajo tal maldición...-Murmuró Nadezdha mirándolo profundamente con aquellos ojos azul cielo tan penetrantes.- Le pusimos... La Poción de los Condenados.

Morgan sintió que suelo se le iba a derrumbar, se sujetó con fuerza del estante que tembló ligeramente y Tiare se acercó a él preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, y Ginny supo que la respuesta era negativa al ver el espanto en sus ojos.

-Me... tengo que ir... –Murmuró saliendo de la gran oficina, Tiare fue tras él, y Nadezdha achicó los ojos.

-¿Cómo se llama él?

-Es el hijo del ministro.- Contestó Hermione con cuidado.- Morgan Candeviere.

-¿Con qué Morgan, eh? –Preguntó siguiendo con los ojos el camino que el chico había seguido al salir.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Vincent, pero de inmediato la expresión de la mujer cambió por una coqueta.

-Claro que no encanto.- Dijo sonriendo observando las pociones.- Díganme, ¿Se quedan para ayudarme a reorganizarlas o se van?

Todos rodaron los ojos, estaba claro que la noche se venía larga, y Ginny rogaba porque su madre no pusiera el grito en el cielo al saber dónde anduvieron metidos la mayor parte de la tarde.

La mujer era un encanto, era especial, y por sobretodo, había algo en ella que la inquietaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Morgan? ¿Y qué tenía de especial aquella mujer para hacer que las cosas se vieran desde un punto de vista diferente? ¿Sería ella parte de la profecía de su destino para cambiar los cursos de las portadoras? ¿Sabría Nadezdha Romanova qué era Ginny?

**Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente, ¡¡capítulo 18!! El más largo hasta ahora de la segunda parte, alrededor de 35 páginas.

¿Le sorprendieron algunas cosas? Bueno, lo relevante está al final, dónde conocemos finalmente al misterioso personaje del Poster.

Así es: Nadezdha Romanova, la mujer de la que Candeviere habló en la primera parte, ¿no la recordaban? Les dije que había sido mencionada. Curioso, ¿no? Que Candeviere haya bebido la misma poción que tomaba Lupin, aunque, sería bueno que siguieran las pistas para entender realmente qué está pasando.

Las cosas cada vez se complican más, y créanme que esa bendita poción de amor dará más de un problema en el futuro. ¡Ni se imaginan!

El desván también sigue siendo un maldito problema, ¿qué hay allá arriba que no deja dormir a Ginny, ni a Ron ni a Oswald? ¿Serán aquellas ratas de las que habla Molly? ¿O hay algo más?

Quiero que tomen este capítulo como algo "crucial" para el futuro. Lo que han leído aquí son demasiadas pistas que los ayudarán a comprender algunas cosas más adelante.

No tengo más que decir, excepto que espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

**Próxima actualización: 24 – 25 de Noviembre**. (Nótese que lo estoy actualizando cada una semana)

Adelanto próximo capítulo:

_**Entre Damas y Caballeros:**_

_Elisa celebra su cumpleaños e invita a todo el grupo de la casa de los Romanova. Los gemelos y Percy también asisten._

_Elisa es la campeona de Esgrima de Gran Bretaña y desafía a un duelo a Ginny, ¿quién ganará? ¿Tendrá un segundo transfundo aquella pelea?_

_Morgan descubre el peligro que corre viviendo con su padre, así que le inventa que irá tras Tiare para saber que planea el concilio. Habrá un mal entendido que hará creer a Tiare que Morgan la ha traicionado._

_Ron y Hermione actuaran de un modo extraño, mientras que los sueños de Nacet florecen con más fuerza cuando Ginny vive un momento de mucha adrenalina._

_Además, un acercamiento entre Oswald y Ginny hará que ella tome en cuenta las palabras de Hermione, ¿habrá algún beso en esté capítulo?_

_Entonces, no se lo pierdan._

Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes leen el fic, y por supuesto pueden escribirme a:

**Anya(punto)Naivea(arroba)gmail(punto)com, **o, pueden comentar en el blog con chat: **www(punto)ethianevals(punto)blogspot(punto)com.**

Un abrazo a todos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Anya


	19. Entre Damas y Caballeros

**Entre Damas y Caballeros**

El encuentro con Nadezdha Romanova no dejó a nadie ganas de volver, sobre todo los hombres. La mujer era un amor, pero su poco recato a la hora de hacer comentarios y su falta de inhibición no ayudaban mucho al momento de querer mantener una conversación coherente.

Lo más impresionante de la noche, además de aquel curioso encuentro, fue haber conocido a Katerina, su nieta; una chica "normal" para los parámetros que se conocían de Malfoy, jamás imaginaron que aquella modesta chiquilla fuera el amor de la vida del Slytherin. Menos, que esa infalible poción hubiese funcionado con tanta exactitud entre ambos, aunque Ginny estaba segura que los ojos del chico rebosaban amor cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Resopló con resentimiento, Maggie acababa de despertar y leía un comic que George le había prestado.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó con desinterés, Ginny levantó los hombros.- ¿Segura?

-Estaba pensando en Malfoy y Katerina.- Contestó con simpleza, como si aquello fuese algo poco novedoso.

-Ha… sí.- Masculló la melliza volteando la hoja cuyos dibujos se movían haciendo ruiditos ante la acción.- Se ven bien, ¿No?

-Mmm… sí.-Contestó observando el techo, parecía inmersa en sus propias divagaciones. Imaginaba lo feliz que sería una simple chiquilla como Katerina junto con alguien como Malfoy.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – Saltó Maggie cerrando el comic de un solo golpe, los personajes chillaron en el interior, y se sentó en su cama improvisada para mirar a Ginny.

-Nada.- Murmuró como si no la hubiese escuchado. De un momento a otro las imágenes de Katerina y Malfoy se transformaron a través de una espesa niebla, y sin quererlo ella se visualizo del brazo junto con… ¿Oswald?

Agitó la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas y se giró a Maggie, quien la veía con ojos expectantes y tan abiertos que juraba que se le saldrían de las orbitas.

-La verdad, es que estaba imaginándome lo feliz que debe ser Katerina al tener a alguien que la quiera como la quiere.- Le contestó, y Maggie parpadeó.

-¿Segura qué es eso? – Inquirió levantando una ceja.

-Si, claro. ¿Qué más podría ser? – Dijo con inocencia parpadeando, y Maggie curvó la boca en una mueca ridícula.

-No me engañes a mí, Ginevra.- Espetó levantándose de su cama y sentándose a los pies de la de Ginny.- Anda, suelta… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Hay! – Se quejó quitando su pie cuando la chica se sentó con fuerza sobre él.- ¡Nada!

-¡Vamos, Ginny! ¡No me dejes con esta curiosidad! ¡Estas actuando igual que cuando fuiste al compromiso de la iguana esa!

Una risita espontánea escapó de los labios de Ginny cuando su amiga mencionó a Elisa, la manera en la que se dirigía a ella siempre había sido causa de gracia en la familia. Sin embargo, a penas recordó el compromiso de ella, también acudió a su mente Harry, ambos estaban juntos y eso le dolía más que imaginarse a alguien como Katerina tan feliz.

-Gracias por recordármelo.- Murmuró con un puchero, y Maggie resopló haciendo un bufido.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Todavía te afecta? ¿Eso es lo qué ocurre? – Su voz parecía levemente preocupada.

-No.- Admitió- Lo que realmente me preocupa es que siento que tengo mis días contados, y quiero sentirme querida antes de que eso pase.

-¡Qué idiota eres! – Le espetó con rabia lanzándole un almohadón- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Nadie va a morir! Y si de verdad quieres sentirte querida entonces mira a tu alrededor, yo te quiero.

Ginny volvió a dejar escapar una risita, sobretodo por la mueca que la chica había puesto. Le devolvió el almohadón y se sentó en la cama a penas ésta lo detuvo.

-No me entiendes…- Murmuró recordando el porqué estaba triste.- Es que… imaginándome a Katerina, tan sencilla, tan… tan…

-¿Fea?

-Iba a decir… normal.- Corrigió Ginny alzando una ceja.- Y que Malfoy la haya escogido a ella como el amor de su vida… no sé… eso me hace pensar… Siento que mis oportunidades son contadas con los dedos, y si me preguntas, la verdad es que tengo miedo de arriesgarme.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Eso es todo?

-Maggie, mírame… no soy una belleza, soy bastante… _normal._ No soy la más alta, y creo que soy demasiado delgada para mi tamaño, no tengo una piel hermosa, y mis ojos siempre están cansados, es como si de verdad todo este asunto de las portadoras me quitara la vida poco a poco.- Maggie escuchaba todo el discurso con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de entender a qué iba todo esto, Ginny continuó.- Katerina tiene una vida por delante, y aunque nos parecemos, ella conoció al amor de su vida, un chico guapo, atractivo y además, petulante y engreído. Sin embargo, lo conquistó, y simplemente es… una chica _normal_… Yo solamente quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad. Después de que Harry me negara he sentido que no tengo oportunidad con nadie, él era, bueno… alguien totalmente codiciado, y después que lo olvidé, comenzó a buscarme… él me buscó Maggie, yo le gusté… Pero ahora..

-Ahora le gustas a alguien más…- Murmuró Maggie tomándole la mano.- Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí…- Dijo con una sonrisa recordando las palabras de Oswald hacía unos días.

-¿Entonces?- Insistió Maggie rodando los ojos.- ¡No te entiendo!

-¿Qué no lo ves? – Se quejó agarrándose la cabeza- ¿Y si me sucede lo mismo? ¿Y si Oswald se arrepiente? ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

-¿De verdad crees que con mi gran amigo casi hermano no funcionaría? – Murmuró Maggie con una mezcla entre enfado y curiosidad.- Si me dices que sí juro que te golpeo.

Ginny nuevamente soltó una risita divertida, pero agachó la cabeza para que Maggie no pudiera ver sus ojos. Tenía razón, seguramente sí podía funcionar, pero… ¿Le gustaba tanto Oswald como ella a él? ¿Y qué sucedía si funcionaba… pero ella era la que no encajaba? Oswald podía adorarla y prometerle el mundo, pero… ¿y sí ella no podía corresponderle? ¿Qué era lo qué sentía realmente?

-Te quedaste muda… - Interrumpió Maggie sus cavilaciones, Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos habían pasado de la colcha de la cama a la pulsera que él le había regalado.

-Maggie… -Susurró, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar su temor, deseaba que en esos momentos hubiese estado Hermione, siempre sabía que decir. La chica la miró fijamente, esperando, entonces, Ginny levantó los ojos.- ¿Qué sucede si le digo que sí a Oswald? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-¿De verdad pretendes darle el sí? –Preguntó entusiasmada ignorando la segunda opción, Ginny apretó los labios- ¡Sería lo mejor que podrías hacer en tu vida!

-Maggie, concéntrate…- Le rogó con el semblante triste.- ¿Qué sucede si él me ama y me regala el universo y yo no puedo corresponderle como es debido?

-¿Por qué no irías a corresponderle?- Inquirió la melliza, como si aquella pregunta estuviese fuera de lugar- ¿Te gusta, no?

Ginny suspiró. Cerró los ojos, definitivamente era más simple con Hermione.

Pensó un instante, la pregunta de Maggie tenía sentido, ¿le gustaba Oswald? Se imaginó su rostro, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa calida, totalmente lo contrario de Harry, aunque él en algún momento de su pasado le había sonreído de la misma manera o con más amor. Nuevamente el nudo en su pecho le apretó su corazón. ¿Es qué no podía sacarse a Harry de la cabeza?

_¡Tonta, tonta! Harry se va a casar, nunca más estará contigo, ¡olvídate de él de una vez por todas! ¡No lo puedes esperar toda la vida! ¡Él no va a volver! ¡No va a volver!_

Maggie permanecía expectante aunque impaciente. Ginny aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada. Harry había vuelto a aparecer en su mente, no cabía duda.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió la mano de Maggie sobre su muñeca, la melliza tenía una expresión demasiado madura y preocupada para ser ella misma.

-Amiga…- Suspiró triste.- Date una oportunidad…- La voz de la chica se había vuelto compasiva, le estaba rogando.- ¿Sabes? Hemos hablado con Hermione, y ambas coincidimos en que es horrible lo que te está pasando. Ella puede sobrellevar este asunto de Ron, de hecho, creo que están mejor de lo que aparentan, y esa es la razón por la que te puede poner más atención. Ella cree que estás en lo más profundo del océano, que tratas de agarrarte al salvavidas que está más lejos y que tiene a salvo a otro pasajero. Sin embargo, hay uno que está a pocos metros de tus manos, basta con que te aferres a él y salves tu vida. Pero no lo haces, tienes miedo de resbalarte… olvídate del otro, no va a volver, pero ahí hay uno esperando por sacarte a flote…

Ginny parpadeó, su respiración se había acompasado pero era a causa del dolor que se estaba produciendo en su garganta, estaba a punto de llorar. Maggie no podía tener más razón, esa analogía lógicamente la había sacado de Hermione, y odiaba que estuviera en lo cierto. Harry se había ido para siempre, tenerlo cerca no la ayudaba pero podía servirle para superarse.

-Tienes razón.- aceptó al fin.- Me estoy aferrando a una ilusión, aún vivo con la esperanza que Harry vuelva… Aunque sé que no lo hará…

-No te pido que lo intentes de inmediato…- La interrumpió Maggie.- Pero piénsalo. Oswald también está mal, sabe como sufres y no sabe como ayudarte. Quiere ser él quien te consuele y creo que también desea ser el causante de tu dolor. –Al decir aquellas palabras, Ginny abrió los ojos con mesura, ¡¿Cómo podía desear eso?!- Quiero decir… me mal expliqué… A él le gustaría ser el inspirador de tanto amor, que lloraras por él, que lo desearas como deseas a Harry… ¿te puedes imaginar cuanto te ama ese bobo?

-Lo intento.- Murmuró pasándose las manos por el pelo.- Creo que soy lo suficientemente conciente de lo que él siente por mí.- Admitió recordando las palabras de él con Vincent.- También soy conciente que lo que siento por Oswald va más allá de una simple amistad… sé que hay algo más… pero…

-Pero estás esperando a Harry…- Agregó Maggie resoplando con tristeza.- Amiga… si no te das una oportunidad, al menos para intentarlo, nunca vas a saber si él es realmente la persona que necesitas. Tal vez, Oswald es el hombre de tu vida, quien te ha esperado por años, y ahora, lo estás negando por un recuerdo. ¡Inténtalo! Si no funciona puedes dejarlo, nadie te obliga a quedarte con él para siempre, pero ¿cómo sabes si no es él el indicado si no lo intentas?

-¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si daño sus sentimientos al rechazarlo?

-Oswald es fuerte, ha tenido novias antes y lo han despechado y él a ellas, siempre se ha superado.

-¿Ha tenido novias antes? –Curiosamente al escuchar esas palabras un retorcijón similar a cuando veía a Elisa cerca de Harry le movió las entrañas.- ¿Y cómo sabes qué lo ha superado?

Maggie dibujó una sonrisa torcida, cómplice, y Ginny comprendió que ella se estaba saliendo con la suya, y lo peor, le estaba funcionando.

-Tuvo dos, si bien recuerdo.- Contestó haciendo alusión a la primera pregunta.- Emily fue la primera, y para causa de gracia, era mi prima.- Maggie sonrió ampliando su mueca y los ojos de Ginny se abrieron más que antes.- Sí, me imagino que te estarás preguntando, pero la verdad es que esa relación nunca fue buena… mi prima era algo así… digámoslo… Era como una Elisa más _suave_… Nunca nos llevamos bien con ese lado de la familia.

Maggie hizo una nueva mueca, esta vez, torcida. Ginny concluyó ante eso que Maggie era la que tenía el problema y que probablemente Vincent se llevaba muy bien con ese lado de la familia. Aunque no dejaba de impresionarle ni de apretarle el estomago la idea de que Oswald hubiese estado tan cerca de la familia de sus mejores amigos.

-Duraron poco.- Agregó con rapidez al ver los labios apretados que Ginny había colocado, y continuó-. La otra fue una chica de Carminabel que luego se fue a Francia, creo que con ella fue una relación más _intensa_- Divertida, Maggie dijo suavemente la última palabra, disfrutando las expresiones de Ginny ante su historia.- Con ella estuvo casi un año, comprenderás ante lo que te dije hace un rato que él había sido despechado… esto sucedió en éste caso. Rosalie lo despechó, aunque muy a su pesar, quiero decir, ella no parecía querer dejarlo, aunque los estudios de Francia eran más fuertes.

-¿Era muggle? –Preguntó Ginny sin impresionarse, Oswald podía relacionarse perfectamente con ellos. Maggie asintió.

-Y un poco más joven que él, debería tener tu edad, creo… - Masculló frunciendo los labios.- En fin, ella lo despechó, y él despechó a Emily. Ha vivido ambas situaciones, y créeme, las ha superado.

-¿Cómo tomó lo de Rosalie? –Preguntó tratando de aliviar su temor ante rechazarlo si no funcionaba. Maggie inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, recordando.

-Estuvo mal, sí, lo admito.- Contestó con simpleza, aunque era obvio que trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Salía mucho con Vincent, para animarse claro. Le dedicó todo su tiempo libre a la tienda de sus padres y buscó trabajo como entrenador de novatos para aprender a volar escoba.

-¿Entrenó a novatos? – Preguntó impresionada.

-Niños que aún no entraban a Hogwarts, les enseñó a volar y las técnicas básicas de vuelo.- Explicó como si fuese de poca importancia.- En fin, a lo que quiero llegar, es que lo superó. Después te conoció a ti, y bueno, estás viviendo la misma historia.

Ginny suspiró nuevamente y se desplomó sobre la almohada. ¿Por qué justamente ella tenía que pasar por ese tormento? ¡Ella! ¡La que nunca había tenido problemas con los chicos!... Excepto con uno… con dos, claro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – Preguntó Maggie después del largo silencio de su amiga, Ginny le devolvió la mirada y suspiró.

-Creo que… la mejor opción… es que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar.- Concedió al fin, después de todo no tenía como controlar la situación.- Si Oswald debe ser parte de mi vida lo dejaré entrar, sino, esperaré como Penélope a que llegue mi príncipe.

-Que melodramática eres.- Masculló la melliza apretando los dientes entre molesta y divertida ante un gesto de Ginny como damisela desesperada.

-Creo que es mejor que nos levantemos.- Dijo sentándose en la cama dispuesta a pararse.- Mamá ya debe estar frenética con el desayuno y la verdad es que no quiero que comience a gritar antes de que salgamos de la habitación.

-¿Somos una molestia verdad? – Preguntó Maggie colocando una sonrisita traviesa, aunque Ginny notó en sus palabras un leve dejo de culpa.

-¡No seas tonta! –Le espetó frunciendo el ceño- Anda, bajemos antes que mamá se vuelva loca.

Maggie la siguió sin chistar, se desperezó y salió tras ella cerrando la puerta. Algo en su interior le decía que sus palabras habían causado algún cambio en su pelirroja amiga.

0 0 0 0

Morgan se inclinó despacio tras la puerta del despacho de su padre. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo habitual, y sus ojeras se remarcaban moradas e irritadas bajo sus ojos.

El corazón le latía deprisa, no podía quitarse las palabras de la mujer de su cabeza: "La Poción de los Condenados", ¡pero que idiota había sido! ¿Cómo fue qué no buscó información antes?

Su mente divagó toda la noche por las diversas transformaciones que su progenitor podría adoptar, desde un feroz y hambriento hombre lobo sediento de sangre, hasta el de un ser oscuro y con alas similar a esas gárgolas que reposaban en las paredes de la mansión. Un choque eléctrico recorrió su columna, estaba aterrado. ¿Qué era su padre? ¿Con qué clase de hombre había vivido toda su vida? Ahora, tenía más pánico que nunca.

Se había levantado sigilosamente con la intención de escudriñar un poco más en los planes siniestros de su progenitor, pero lo había pillado hablando por teléfono medio encerrado en su despacho, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Parecía entre disgustado y alegre, no podía saberlo con exactitud ya que jamás había aprendido ni una palabra de japonés, pero sus tonos de voz eran lo suficientemente claros para definir su estado de ánimo.

Cerró los ojos acostado en la pared, escuchando con atención y tratando de olvidar lo que había descubierto, para poder tener la mente despejada. Pero entonces, algo cambió. La voz de Candeviere se tornó furiosa y cambió radicalmente de su japonés perfecto al inglés que tan bien él entendía.  
Los huesos y los músculos se le congelaron, y se le volvieron de piedra al oír las palabras de odio y amenazas que su padre estaba escupiendo en voz alta.

-¡Si te vuelve a hacer eso ya sabes que hacer! – Gritó colérico- ¡Si Morgan me hiciera una cosa así también lo asesinaría! ¡Poco me importa que sea mi hijo!

Morgan abrió la boca inconcientemente, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su corazón había dejado abruptamente de latir. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Más te vale que lo controles.- Agregó después de un largo silencio en el que supuso debería haberle contestado Keitaro al otro lado de la línea.- Omanshai es valioso para esta misión, pero si fracasa en ello no hay otra opción. Hay muchos como él, no costaría encontrar otro…

Otro silencio, Morgan sudaba frío, la transpiración escurría por su frente como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua en la cabeza. Su Padre volvió a contestar nuevamente en inglés.

- Es verdad… es el único camino que tenemos al libro, pero mientras lo tengas en tu poder será imposible que él se acerque o que el concilio lo encuentre, por lo tanto, olvídate un rato del asunto. Es más importante que no haya traidores en el cuento.

Morgan trató de respirar, pero se le había olvidado. Tenía que haber un camino para salvar su pellejo y de camino salvar el de a quienes estaba ayudando. Inmediatamente vino a su cabeza el rostro dulce y sonriente de Tiare.

_¡No!_

La sola idea lo hacía temblar, su padre podía llegar a ella, tenía que hacer algo… tenía… tenía que contarle la verdad, bueno, no toda, pero contarle parte de la historia. La única manera en la que podía proteger a Tiare era contándole a su padre que él estaba con ella. ¿Pero cómo lo haría sin que sospechara? Entonces… recordó su embriagamiento en el compromiso de la princesa, y el como había reaccionado cuando vio a Ginny con Oswald.

_¡Eso!_

Tomó aire y esperó paciente. Su padre había vuelto a hablar en japonés un poco más calmado. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el "clic" del teléfono al cortarse, esperó a que el hombre se acomodara e hiciera sus cosas antes de entrar inmediatamente, no podía ser tan obvio. Volvió a respirar profundamente, había estado tanto rato conteniendo la respiración que se había olvidado de que tenía pulmones. Después del refrescante trago de aire, se secó el sudor y se acomodó su camisa. Sabía que tenía un aspecto horroroso producto de las ojeras, pero no le importaba tanto, de todas formas el hombre no se preocuparía.

Golpeó con cuidado, si había contado correctamente no habían pasado más de diez minutos después de cortar el teléfono.

La voz sombría de su padre que aún reflejaba algo de rabia contestó después de un instante.

-Entra.- Murmuró.

Morgan se asomó despacio, su padre estaba como siempre sumergido en uno de sus tantos pergaminos, firmándolos con su fina pluma de estilo muggle.

Se quedó estático un instante, había olvidado caminar. Contempló a su padre que aún mantenía los ojos sobre la mesa, no podía imaginarse qué se podía esconder tras ese aspecto tan elegante y a la vez tenebroso. Ahora que sabía su secreto, era difícil mantener la fría compostura.

0 0 0 0

- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? –Le espetó Tanesda a Tiare quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de enfocarse una bola de cristal.

-Quiero saber cómo está Morgan, ya te lo dije.

-¿Y por qué no lo llamas?

-No quiero parecer fastidiosa.- Murmuró sonrojándose. Tanesda resopló y rodó los ojos

-Lo estás haciendo mal.- Dijo apartándola de la bola, Tiare tenía el ceño más fruncido que nunca.- No se hace así, a ver, déjame mostrarte.

Tanesda cerró los ojos, al contrario de Tiare que los tenía fijos en la esfera, y colocó las manos sobre ésta. Al cabo de un instante una neblina espesa y gris comenzó a arremolinarse al interior. Tiare abrió los ojos asombrada cuando encontró a Morgan frente al escritorio de Candeviere.

-¡Ahí está! –Exclamó entusiasmada apartando a Tanesda de un tirón.- ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Si te callaras un poco podrías escuchar.- Bufó Tanesda algo molesta, se sentó a un lado de Tiare y comenzaron a escuchar la conversación.

0 0 0 0

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Candeviere con hastío. Morgan permanecía de pie frente a él totalmente nervioso y sudoroso. -¿Y bien?

-Yo… te vengo a decir algo.- Contestó apretando los labios y avanzando un paso. Recordó lo que le había oído decir al japonés y se estremeció, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

Candeviere dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio. Esperó a que Morgan hablara, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Estoy ocupado!

Morgan dio un leve salto debido a la impresión y se adelantó con rapidez al escritorio. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire, y argumentó todo su dialogo preparado con antelación, sin respirar en el intertanto.

-Me hice amigo de una chica del Concilio Internacional y la estoy tratando de desviar de tu búsqueda. Creí que querrías ayuda así que hice lo posible por poder llegar a una de ellas. Ha tratado de seguirte el paso pero yo he evitado que llegue a tiempo a dónde has estado.

Candeviere abrió los ojos como platos y se le desencajó levemente la mandíbula. Morgan sonrió para sus adentros, había logrado su objetivo, ahora sólo faltaba contarle a Tiare su plan.

-¿Qué tu has hecho, qué? –Murmuró pasmado, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras. Morgan sonrió internamente, había funcionado.

-Eso.- Dijo altanero y apoyándose con una de sus manos sobre el escritorio. Tomó una de las tantas plumas que tenía su padre y jugueteó con ella con la mano libre.- He engañado a una chica del Concilio. Gracias a mí, padre, es que no has podido ser detenido. Ellos tienen… algunas armas para poder seguir tu misma pista…

-No puedo… es que… no… ¿Qué tu qué? – Volvió a repetir levantándose tembloroso de la mesa y rodeándola hasta llegar a Morgan.

-¿Quieres qué te lo repita? –Masculló levantando una ceja, dejó la pluma dónde estaba, se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y cruzó los brazos y los pies. Estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

_¡Que gran actor soy!_

-¿De verdad engañaste a una chica del concilio? –Preguntó su padre rebosante de orgullo, Morgan asintió con una sonrisa tan maligna que le dio miedo al verse reflejado en los ojos de su padre.

-¡Claro! Fue pan comido, ya que Ginevra al parecer me teme…- Masculló tratando de parecer afectado.- la única forma de poder llegar a ella es por medio de algo más poderoso…

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Masculló Candeviere con molestia al escuchar el nombre de su potencial víctima.

-Fácil.- Contestó ampliando la sonrisa, estaba seguro de que se veía tan terrorífico como su padre.- La tengo comiendo de mi mano… la chiquilla está loca por mí.

-¿Y… cómo se llama? – Preguntó Candeviere ansioso, Morgan apretó los labios olvidándose de aquel pequeño detalle, y es que no podía decir que su "amiga" era Tiare, se suponía que ella estaba muerta.

-Es… complicado…- Masculló nervioso y apagando la venganza fingida de sus ojos. Su padre enarcó una ceja-… Es complicado mencionarlo.- Agregó con rapidez.- Aún no puedo pronunciarlo con claridad. Ya sabes, son de tantos países, es tan difícil como mencionar Yoshimusa, mase…

-Matsu.- Corrigió Candeviere apretándose los ojos.- Yoshimatsu…

-Eso…

-¿Entonces no sabes bien su nombre? – Preguntó dudando, y Morgan intentó no tragar saliva para que no lo descubriera.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿A quién le importa un nombre? La verdad, creo que puedo conseguir mejores cosas que eso.- Masculló con la misma sorna con la que su padre lo hacía.- Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿eh? ¿Para qué quiero saber su nombre? Basta con que babee por mi, ¿no? Cuando está conmigo se olvida de hasta como se llama, no creo que sea necesario socavar más profundamente cuando ya la tengo dónde la quiero.

Candeviere estalló en una carcajada tan horrible y siniestra que el chico aprovechó para respirar con nerviosismo antes de que su padre volviera a abrir los ojos.

-Hijo, ¿Sabes que me has hecho increíblemente orgulloso? – Celebró el hombre tomandolo por los hombros son firmeza- ¡Una chica del Concilio! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién lo diría?

Morgan frunció los labios mirando hacia otro lado, esperaba haber hecho lo correcto, así al menos mantendría su vida y la de Tiare fuera de la mira de su padre.

0 0 0 0

Tiare tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas, Tanesda la sujetaba por la espalda previniendo un desmayo, parecía totalmente conmocionada.

-¿Cómo… cómo?

-Así son los hombres…- Masculló su amiga apartando la esfera, justo cuando Candeviere le preguntaba el nombre de la chica a Morgan.

-¡Dijo que me está usando! ¿Cómo… pudo? ¡Dioses!

-¿Cuánto sabe él del concilio? – preguntó Tanesda con precaución, ya estaba aterrada y su miedo se intensificó más cuando Tiare se largó a llorar.

-Todo…. Le conté ¡todo! – gritó desesperada largándose a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Tanesda sabía que Tiare estaba destrozada, y más aún, porque ella había adquirido un cariño por el hijo del ministro que no era simple amistad.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con la intención de apaciguar el dolor, pero sabía que era imposible. Tiare había sido traicionada.

0 0 0 0

- ¿Para qué me necesitas? – Le preguntó Ginny a su madre mientras descansaba recostada sobre el sillón de la sala. La mujer bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante al observar el exterior de la casa, dónde el jardín estaba bañado en una hermosa y reluciente capa blanca. Llevaba en sus manos una gran caja de cartón repleta de artículos chirriantes y de campanitas brillantes y coloridas.

-Adivina- Canturreó. A Ginny le brillaron los ojos, su madre quería preparar la casa para la navidad que se avecinaba.

-¡Vaya! – Saltó con entusiasmo. Maggie, quien había estado a su lado leyendo el comic de la mañana, se acercó bostezando para mirar.

- ¿Me harían el favor chicas? – Preguntó sacando con cuidado una gran hacha enfundada en una bolsa de cuero muy grueso.

-¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Maggie repentinamente aterrada.- ¡Sé que nos odia, pero no se deshaga de nosotros así!

Molly parpadeó confundida y algo preocupada, Ginny rodó los ojos y tomó a su amiga por el brazo.

-Maggie, mamá quiere que vayamos a buscar un árbol… - Explicó con una risita.

-Oh… ¡Oh! – Dijo avergonzada, y comenzó a abanicarse con el comic. Los personajes del interior empezaron a lanzar grititos de mareo.

-Sí, claro…- Dijo la mujer tratando de olvidar el comentario de Maggie, y se dirigió a su hija con los ojos enternecidos mientras sostenía una guirnalda de color rojo brillante en sus manos.- Hace seis años que no vivíamos una navidad todos… juntos…

-Mamá…- Suspiró Ginny con tristeza acariciando el rostro de su madre. Trató de mantener una sonrisa inspiradora pero a la mujer se le empezaron a aguar los ojos.

-Ahora todo parece… tan… lejano…- Murmuró con un leve sollozo que trató de evitar.

-Pero estoy aquí ahora…-la animó, no quería ver a su madre llorar, mucho menos por su culpa. No tenía ninguna intención de sentirse culpable.

-Sí…- La mujer aspiró fuerte y su nariz sonó con un ruidito aguado.- ¡Bien! ¡Basta de lamentos! Chicas, necesito un árbol, no es necesario que lo corten, el hacha lo hará por si misma, pero lleven sus varitas y escojan el mejor que encuentren para traerlo a flote.

-Claro.- Contestó Ginny sonriendo ante el repentino cambio humor de su madre, se giró para ver a Maggie, pero ésta dibujaba una mueca torcida hacia las escaleras. Siguió sus ojos, y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Oswald llegando hasta las mujeres, Ginny comprendió que aquella mueca de Maggie era su tan conocida sonrisa planificadora.

-¿Sabe qué, Molly? – Dijo con dulzura y simpatía, algo que la mujer no podía resistirse porque era la misma táctica que utilizaban Fred y George para conseguir lo que querían. Ginny agitó la cabeza rápidamente para impedir que hablara, pero la melliza hizo como si no la hubiera notado.- ¿Por qué no me quedo aquí y la ayudo con los adornos? Oswald podría acompañar a Ginny a cortar el árbol.

-Claro, no tengo problemas.- Apoyó Oswald con desinterés como si fuera un mero favor, pero a Ginny las orejas se le habían puesto rojas y las mariposas aleteaban urgidas por salir disparadas de su boca.

-Gracias, querido.- Le sonrió Molly con una sonrisa no propia de ella. Era… la misma sonrisa que utilizó con Hermione cuando ella y Ron dijeron que estaban saliendo juntos. Era la sonrisa de una suegra complacida.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó preocupado al verla tan nerviosa, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su cara estaba casi del color de la guirnalda y que su corazón era audible a miles de kilómetros.

-No.- Agitó la cabeza con rapidez y se levantó tomando el hacha. Se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a la terraza, pero la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-Hija, deberías colocarte algún abrigo…

Ginny se giró, no andaba más que con una simple camisa y unos pantalones. Se sonrojó al ver la risita de su madre y Maggie, ambas estaban siendo cómplices, sin querer, del sicopático plan de la melliza.

Corrió a buscar su abrigo y a los pocos minutos volvió envuelta hasta el cuello. Oswald simplemente se colocó el saco que tenía colgado en la percha de la entrada mientras cogía el hacha que Ginny había dejado.

Ella salió sin mirar atrás, ya que comenzó a percibir la risita odiosa de su madre y Maggie a sus espaldas. Abrió el ventanal con fuerza, pero de repente se vio azotada por un frío aire invernal que le pincho la cara. Oswald también rió, pero en lugar de seguir caminando le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Mejor? – Preguntó con amabilidad. Ginny lo miró, estudiando un rato su expresión. No, no tenía ninguna doble intención en su acto, simplemente la estaba protegiendo del frío. No se dio cuenta y tampoco entendió porqué le molestaba que fuera así.

-Sí, gracias.- Murmuró desilusionada.

Oswald cargaba el hacha sobre su hombro, a ella no le preocupó porque no era pesada, siempre era ella quien cortaba el árbol, básicamente porque tenía el mejor gusto de todos dentro de la casa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a cortar? – Preguntó despreocupado después de haber avanzado un poco a través del extenso jardín, Ginny frunció el ceño y lanzó una risita.

-No lo vamos a cortar aquí.- Contestó riendo y observando los grandes pinos que rodeaban al seto que resguardaba su casa de los muggles. Oswald inclinó su cabeza viéndola incrédulo.

-¿Ah no?

-No.- Señaló la apertura por dónde habían entrado hace unos meses, cuándo ella volvió a casa.- Los pinos de navidad que me gustan están un poco más allá de la colina.

-¿Que te gustan? – La inquirió curioso, y Ginny asintió sonriente.

-Sí. Siempre he sido yo quien escoge los pinos, ¿vez? – Señaló un par de tocones que estaban cerca del seto, y supuso que sus hermanos no se atrevían a ir más allá de la colina, no por cobardes, sino por holgazanes. – Se ve horrible si se cortan los pinos tan cerca de casa, el jardín pierde estética. Te puedo apostar que mamá agradece que este año sea yo la que busque el árbol.

Oswald asintió en silencio, apretó un poco más su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y Ginny trastabilló, aquel gesto era muy distinto al que había realizado cuando salieron de la casa.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado, aunque una mueca burlona se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Sí...- Suspiró, necesitaba tomar aire, pero estaba tan helado que le dolían los pulmones.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos o te agarrarás un resfriado.

Ginny sintió que él la llevaba un poco a rastras, como si la empujara. No sé dio cuenta cuando ya habían salido del seto y caminaban en dirección hacia el bosque de pinos que se alzaba un poco más allá del borde de la colina. El día estaba tan oscuro que pasaba por noche, el sol ni siquiera tenía la amabilidad de asomar sus rayos para filtrar un poco de calor.

- ¡Que frío, Merlín! –Gritó exasperada aferrándose los brazos mientras inspeccionaba el tronco de una fila de pinos.

- ¿Quieres que te preste mi abrigo? – Preguntó preocupado, aunque ella notó una pizca de burla en su voz.

- No. – Zanjó recelosa.- No te molestes, tu serás el que se congele si me lo prestas.

- No me importa.

Repentinamente todo cambió, y no supo cuando sucedió. Oswald se encontraba tan cerca de ella que el frío inesperadamente había desaparecido. Se levantó presa de la curiosidad, sabía que ocurriría si alzaba su rostro, pero quería comprobarlo por sí misma.

Con cuidado levantó los ojos, gimió un gritito de sorpresa casi inaudible cuando se topó con los profundos ojos azules de Oswald, que la veían con un interés demasiado pasional para ser propio de él. Su corazón se aceleró con furia, estaba segura de que el chico podía oírlo si se acercaba un poco más.

-No me preocupa congelarme...- Murmuró con un brillo especial en sus ojos. – Me preocupa que seas tu la que quede hecha un témpano.

-Estoy bien...- Masculló tratando de controlar su voz.-... ya no lo necesito.- Agregó más bajito, los ojos de Oswald centellaron.- ¡Vamos a buscar el árbol!

Se enderezó y se giró con tanta rapidez que el frío viento invernal le helo la cara, no se dio cuenta de cuanto había subido la temperatura en esos cortos segundos. Caminó dando largas zancadas a través de la tupida nieve, buscando un árbol del cual ni siquiera estaba pendiente. Atravesó largos tranques repletos de pinos enormes, pero ninguno llamó su atención. Su cabeza estaba puesta en aquellos ojos azules que por un momento creyó ver ardiendo con pasión contenida.

-¿Ginny?

La voz de Oswald retumbó por entre los pinos, el chico trataba de hacerse paso por medio de las ramas siguiendo las huellas de la pelirroja, pero ésta estaba subiendo la colina con paso apresurado.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame! – Le gritó. Ginny acababa de pasar otro pino cuando se detuvo en seco. No se había percatado de lo lejos que había llegado, solamente para escapar de sus pensamientos... y de él.

-Oh...- murmuró. Oswald llegó jadeando a su lado, se aferró con una mano al pino más cercano mientras sostenía su corazón con la otra.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? – Preguntó jadeando.- ¿Quieres matarme de un ataque?

Ginny lo quedó viendo avergonzada por un segundo, pero entonces reparó en el árbol dónde el chico estaba apoyado.

-¡Guau! – Gritó entusiasmada, y Oswald curvó las cejas.

-No es para que te alegres.- Resopló resentido.- Si quieres verme muerto mejor que me lo digas.

-¡No seas idiota! – Rió divertida y anonadada por el enorme árbol.- Es... perfecto.

Oswald parpadeó y se inclinó para ver el enorme pino en el cual se había apoyado, en efecto, era enorme, y sus ramas eran tan tupidas y gruesas que un bebe podía colgar de ellas sin quebrarlas.

-Vaya... sí, es... grande...- Murmuró levantando la cabeza, pero Ginny ya se había adelantado con el hacha que ahora flotaba en dirección al grueso tronco. – Déjame ayudarte...

-No te preocupes.- Le contestó con más tranquilidad.- Esto lo he hecho siempre... bueno... hasta antes de haber huido.

Oswald se impresionó al no escuchar ningún rastro de tristeza en su voz al mencionar lo de su escape, ya era la segunda vez que hablaba de aquello sin parecer resentida; la primera había sido al hacer alusión sobre la entrada del seto.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude?- Insistió con un entusiasmo excesivo, le alegraba saber que ella estaba un poco más jubilosa desde su regreso a casa.

-No, déjalo. – Dijo con una sonrisa, el hacha ya había comenzado a golpear el tronco.- Si quieres, tu lo llevas de regreso.

Oswald devolvió la sonrisa, ambos esperaron en silencio a que el hacha terminara su trabajo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el árbol cayera sobre la densa nieve, Ginny guardó el hacha y Oswald hechizó el pino para llevarlo a la Madriguera.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora? –Le preguntó mientras iban en descenso, Ginny inclinó la cabeza para verlo sin comprender al principio.

-Oh... si, mejor.- Contestó avergonzada. No pudo evitar que a su mente acudiera la imagen de aquellos ojos deseosos de algo más.

-¿Segura? – Insistió preocupado al ver el sonrojado rostro de ella.

-Sí.- Fue su simple respuesta. Su voz tembló, pero prefería hacerle creer al chico que era por el frío.

-Estás temblando.- Notó con rapidez, y Ginny maldijo por lo bajo.

-Estoy bien.- Murmuró exasperada y con los dientes apretados para evitar que les castañetearan. Un ruidito sordo y ahogado la obligó a girarse al chico, quien sostenía la varita con el brazo levantado mientras apuntaba al pino que flotaba delante de ellos.

-Si tú lo dices. – Se burló con los labios apretados contorsionados en una mueca. Era obvio que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

Ginny achicó los ojos. No podía enojarse con él, pero tampoco podía permitirle que se burlara de ella a costas de sus malditas hormonas femeninas, esas idiotas que les gustaba salir a flote a través de sus mejillas.

-¡Ginny! ¡Oswald!

Ambos avanzaron más rápido hasta atravesar el seto. Se demoraron un poco ya que el pino no podía pasar por la leve abertura que no era más ancha que una puerta, pero lo lograron con un hechizo expandidor que Ginny lanzó en un buen momento.

Maggie corría a ellos con la emoción plasmada en su rostro, aunque también parecía preocupada. No lo sabían, con ella nunca se sabía.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – Les espetó, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una sonrisa al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Ginny. – Oh... vaya.

-No pienses ninguna estupidez.- La detuvo Oswald.- ¿Por qué venías corriendo?

-Y gritando...

Maggie tembló ligeramente a causa del frío y tomó aire. Ginny arqueó una ceja, mientras que Oswald abría los ojos escéptico.

- Harry ha vuelto del palacio y trajo unas... invitaciones.

Por las palabras que ella había pronunciado era obvio que algo no andaba bien. Ginny sintió que el suelo se quebraba bajo sus pies, y rogó que se la tragara. Se había olvidado completamente de los ojos de Oswald, su único pensamiento radicaba ahora en unos verdes relucientes que contemplaban a una morena excéntrica.

-¿Ya... tienen fecha? – Pronunció con lentitud, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea antes de tiempo. Quería aferrarse a algo antes de desplomarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Fecha? – Pronunció Maggie incrédula, y luego le dirigió una mirada a Oswald para obtener una respuesta, pero él levantó los hombros.- ¿De que rayos hablas?

-Pues... se va a casar, ¿no? – Las palabras jamás le habían pesado tanto, sentía que su garganta se apretaba con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento el aire dejaría de llegarle a los pulmones.

Maggie parpadeó, y sin advertirlo, comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó impresionada ante la crueldad de su amiga.

-Sí, se casa- Dijo Maggie, y a Ginny se le fue el color de la cara.- Pero no ahora.

Ginny aspiró aire, aliviada, estaba segura de haberse ahogado en algún punto de la conversación. Oswald fulminó a la chica con los ojos, y Maggie dejó de reír.

-¡Que genio, Merlín! - Lo regañó- ¡Claro que se casa! Pero no son esas las invitaciones.

-¿Entonces? – preguntaron ambos a la vez, y Ginny resopló.

-Déjenme terminar.- Dijo fastidiada. La emoción del principio se había esfumado.- Las invitaciones no son de su matrimonio, son para el cumpleaños de la iguana.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo nuevamente, y Maggie rodó los ojos.

-¿Nos invitó a su cumpleaños? – Preguntó Ginny anonadada, nunca se imaginó que algo así sucedería.

-Harry debe de haberla convencido.- Concluyó levantando los hombros.- Como sea, ¿por qué no entramos? ¡Me estoy helando aquí afuera! ¡Uy! ¡Que bonito árbol! Tu mamá lo adorará.

0 0 0 0

Ginny recibió su invitación de mala gana. No es que no quisiera ir al tan despampanante cumpleaños, ya que por las florituras de la tarjeta rosa era obvio que así sería, pero le chocaba que Harry tuviera la desfachatez de haberla convencido.

-Está es para… Malfoy.- Le dijo Harry a Ron entregándole otro sobre. Su hermano lo recibió de mala gana, aunque logró percatarse de un atisbo de emoción.- No es que me agrade la idea de que vaya, pero dejémoslo en que… no tiene tantas amigas dispuestas a convivir con ella.

-Y quien no.- Masculló Maggie por lo bajito releyendo entusiasmada su sobre. Ginny rió junto con ella, al igual que Oswald. Harry no las notó.

-Y ésta… - Harry se acercó lentamente a Ginny y le tendió un sobre, la chica levantó los ojos. Su mente repentinamente quedó en blanco, los ojos de Harry no la habían visto así hace años.-… Es para Hermione… ¿Se la puedes entregar?

-Si… claro.- Contestó sin parpadear. Apenas logró sentir el sobre en sus dedos, estaba totalmente conmocionada con la nueva visión de la que se había apoderado su mente.

-Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.- Bromeó Maggie, y súbitamente sintió que su rostro se calentaba de manera abrumadora.

-Ya están todos invitados, Elisa los espera el sábado a las diez en punto en el palacio. –Anunció Harry, aunque Ginny, aturdida y todo lo demás, logró captar un leve dejo de agonía en su voz.- Si llevan regalo, lo dejan en la puerta. Sólo basta con que presenten la invitación.

-¡Que emocionante! – Exclamó Molly.- ¡Oh! Si Arthur pudiera asistir, siempre le han gustado esas costumbres muggles.

-¿Papá? ¿Has sabido algo de él? – Pregunto Ron que estaba desplomado en uno de los sofás, y sostenía en vilo su invitación. Molly frunció los labios.

-Esta mañana hablé con él, pero las comunicaciones a larga distancia por chimenea son algo complicadas y no me llegó su mensaje del todo. Está bien, pero…

Todos quedaron expectantes antes la pausa, pero Molly inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si quisiera tragarse sus palabras. Cuando se enderezó, sonreía con amabilidad, Ginny no había comprendido nada.

-Está bien…- Suspiró ojeando su invitación.- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Tengo que comprarme un vestido!

Inmediatamente corrió al segundo piso tan rápido, que haber desaparecido no hubiera servido de nada. Todos en la sala se miraron unos a otros. Ron le dio poca importancia ya que estaba sumergido en su invitación, la cual miraba con asco, pero Vincent y Oswald no parecían desinteresados. Ginny se acercó a ellos y los observó con cautela.

-¿Sucede algo?

Vincent frunció los labios, Ginny nunca lo había visto tan… incomodo.

-Elisa tiene un lugar especial en su corazón para Vincent.- Masculló Oswald por lo bajo tratando de aguantarse una carcajada.

-¿Qué?

Ginny se colocó de puntillas para poder ver el sobre que Vincent tenía escondido debajo del brazo, no vio mucho, pero logró captar unas flores doradas repletas de corazones y mariposas púrpuras.

-Oh… vaya.- Dijo con una sonrisita. No sabía si era por la ironía de que al caballeroso Vincent lo acosará una princesita caprichosa, o por la ilusión de que existiera la leve posibilidad de que ella rompiera con Harry por el mellizo.

-¿Y quée le vamos a regalar? – Preguntó Oswald curioso.

-¿Qué les parece un laxante? – Recomendó Maggie con la mirada soñadora señalando al techo. - ¿Se imaginan qué fiesta?

Ginny le lanzó un cojín del sillón donde estaba sentado Ron, todos reían. La idea no parecía mala después de todo.

0 0 0 0

-¿Tiare? – La voz de Emir traspasó el umbral de su habitación apenas éste se asomó por la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

-Lárgate Emir…-. Sollozó la chica, quien lloraba amargamente sobre su cama.

-¿Quieres que lo golpee? – Se ofreció animado golpeándose la palma con un puño, algo similar a una risa se filtró por el sollozo.

-Déjalo así… todo acabó.- Musitó con amargura.

-Ese hijo de pu…

-¡Ya, déjalo! –Le chistó sentándose en su cama. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su morena piel estaba cubierta de cientos de surcos de lágrimas secas.- No tiene caso discutir por lo mismo.

-Pero mira como te dejó.- Resopló Emir con furia- ¿Qué clase de hombre deja así a una chica? ¡Sólo los cobardes! Si me lo llego a encontrar te juro que…

-¡No jures! ¡Ya basta! – Ordenó levantándose de su cama- Este tema está cerrado, Meng verá que hacer cuando vuelva de China… ¡hay, Dioses! ¿Por qué no oí a Uzume cuándo me lo advirtió?

-Es ruda… pero hay que negar que siempre dice la verdad.- Admitió el chico cruzándose de brazos. Tiare lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ella no tenía razón al principio… Morgan era… tan… dife…rente… -La voz se le quebró en un sollozo profundo y ahogado. Emir corrió a sentarse a su lado y la afirmó por los hombros.

-Lo siento… - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Hay algo mal aquí.- Trató de convencerse.- ¿cómo me pudo haber engañado? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Él no es así, yo lo sé… yo lo sé.- Lloró, y Emir la afirmó con más fuerza.

-Pero no lo es… te engañó, debes aceptarlo.

-¡No, no, no!

Repentinamente, el sollozo de la chica quedó opacado ante el sonido de una feroz llama ardiente. Ambos levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con un pequeño cometa que se desintegraba sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Tiare.

-Un mensaje…- Masculló Emir con cautela, Tiare hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él ya lo había hecho antes.

-No…- Murmuró. Parecía enfadado cuando llegó al papel y lo recogió antes de que ella lo hiciera- ¿también le diste el anexo del correo mágico?

A Tiare se le volvieron a aguar los ojos, aunque un brillo de esperanza se asomó en ellos.

-Dámelo.- Le pidió, pero él se negó.

-Deja inspeccionarlo antes, no vaya a ser una trampa.- Dijo cortante.

Tiare observó como los ojos del chico seguían la breve inscripción que traía la nota. Su curiosidad aumentó cuando los ojos de él pasaron de lo enfadado a lo anonadado.

-¿Qué? – Insistió impaciente.- ¿Qué dice?

-Vaya que es muy…

Emir le lanzó el papelito y ella lo recibió con ambas manos, aún estaba caliente. Lo leyó con calma, esperando que aquello acabara con su pesadilla y le entregara alguna esperanza de que lo que hubiera oído estaba mal. Sin embargo, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa.

-Cielos…

-¿Piensas ir? – Le recriminó Emir apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo… no…

-¡Lo sabía! – Le espetó con rabia.- ¡Eres una hipócrita! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? ¡Deberías decirle que no!

-¿Cómo quieres que me niegue a una invitación real? Elisa nos invitó a los dos.

-Y en esa fiesta supongo que estará su padre, dispuesto a asesinarlos a todos.

Tiare repentinamente quedo en silencio, y bajó la mirada humillada. ¿Por qué le gustaba hacerse daño? ¿O lo que en realidad quería era verlo para escuchar su versión y su explicación? Es que algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

-Creo que iré a esa fiesta.- Dijo con fiereza. Emir abrió los ojos como platos y se le desencajó un poco la boca.

-¿Estás… demente?

-Eso creo.- Masculló secándose las lágrimas- Pero es la única forma de saber que se trae entre manos.

-¿Y que te mate, no?

-No puedo estar más muerta de lo que ya estoy.- Contestó abatida, y Emir resopló.

-¡Que cursi! ¡Dioses! –Se alejó hasta la puerta y se giró con ira en sus ojos.- Está bien, ve, entrégate al peligro. Después no te quejes.

Cerró con un fuerte portazo, Tiare pudo oírlo a medida que se alejaba. Se sentó en su cama, aún con la notita en la mano y suspiró.

-¿Qué haré contigo Morgan? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Suspiró nuevamente, y sollozó con suavidad antes de escribir una respuesta en un nuevo papel.

"_Ahí estaré. Tiare_"

El papel se transformó en una bola de fuego y desapareció frente a sus ojos al cabo de unos segundos.

0 0 0 0

La mañana del sábado fue un caos, sobretodo por Molly, quien debía hacerse cargo del gran grupo de chicos que iba a ir con ella a la fiesta de la princesa.  
Agradeció a Bill y a Fleur de que la ayudaran a establecer un poco el orden de la casa, sin Arthur la matriarca estaba hecha un caos.

Maggie corría del baño a la habitación de Ginny cada cinco minutos, acarreando diversos vestidos para probarse frente al espejo con distintos tonos de maquillaje. Ginny no creyó que necesitara algo tan elegante como el último vestido que había utilizado el día del compromiso, así que se conformó con uno bastante "sencillo" de color rojo con espalda ancha que Maggie le había prestado.

Y todavía así… se sentía incomoda.

Se contempló frente al espejo de su closet, uno que Maggie no usaba porque lo consideraba muy angosto para poder notar todos los detalles de su aspecto. Se giró un par de veces para mirarse la espalda. Se sonrojó cuando notó que el largo escote de la espalda rozaba con delicadeza la última vértebra de su columna. ¿Por qué Maggie no tenía ropa más…"sobria"? Hubiera deseado colocarse uno azul bastante bonito que era ideal para ir a un coctel, sencillo y sin tanto escote, pero Maggie había insistido en que ella tenía que lucirse más que Elisa. Aunque la idea en sí no le desagradaba, ya que muy adentro aún le guardaba rencor a la princesita, el simple hecho de imaginarse cruzando las puertas de Buckingham con ese vestido le ponía la carne de gallina. ¡Ni siquiera su madre la había visto!

Se giró hacia la izquierda para mirarse el lado derecho. Las tiras del escote no cubrían más que el hombro, dejando al descubierto parte de sus costillas y pecho.

- Maggie se volvió loca si cree que saldré con esto – Murmuró muy bajito mientras se contemplaba. Se giró completamente hasta verse la espalda con más detalle. Exhaló un gemido ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de lo muy ajustado que el vestido se ceñía a su cadera, acentuando ligeramente una parte de su cuerpo que ella estaba segura que no tenía. O al menos, que creía no tener. Sus hermanos solían burlarse de eso. – Definitivamente no puedo salir con esto… - Gimió ahogada.

-Claro que sí.- La animó Maggie entrando a la habitación, Ginny volvió a lanzar un gritito, está vez más ahogado que el anterior. Su amiga llevaba un vestido color púrpura tan ceñido que parecía la piel, tan corto que el muslo dejaba que desear, y tan escotado que estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar.

-¡No puedes salir con eso! – Chilló exasperada- ¡Maggie, vamos a un palacio! ¡No puedes...!

-¡Claro que puedo! – Dijo contemplándose las caderas- ¿Crees que a George le guste?

A Ginny se le desencajó la boca.

-¿A George? – Preguntó anonadada- ¿De qué va esto?

-¿Crees que le guste o no?

-A la que le debe gustar es a ti, no a él.-Inquirió divertida alzando una ceja. ¿A si que a Maggie le gustaba George?

Maggie bufó molesta y arrancó un largo vestido verde lima del perchero. Corrió fuera de la habitación y Ginny oyó como se encerraba en el baño.

Sonrió para sí misma hasta volvió a recordar lo que llevaba puesto cuando se miró en el espejo. Resopló resignada, ¿qué tan mal podía salir? Después de todo, su amiga se vería mucho más extravagante que ella. Seguramente nadie la tomaría en cuenta.

Para cuando Maggie salió del baño, Ginny ya estaba maquillada. Se había dejado el cabello suelto tras su espalda, quería cubrir en gran parte lo que se veía de ella. Suspiró cuando vio a la melliza, y no pudo evitar sonreír. El vestido sí era más sobrio que el anterior, aunque de igual modo se ceñía al cuerpo de la morena, y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La gran diferencia que separaba lo "tradicional" de lo "osado" era el largo tajo que comenzaba casi en el inicio del muslo de la chica. Ginny curvó la boca en una mueca de burla, era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a la muchacha.

Maggie tomó su varita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y apuntó a su cabeza. El ahora corto y despuntado cabello de la melliza se había disparado en todas direcciones, brillando con elegancia y soltura. Definitivamente esta chica tenía futuro si colocaba un salón de belleza.

-Deberías colocarte un labial más fuerte.- Le recomendó Maggie ofreciéndole un cilindro plateado y pequeño de vivo color rojo. Ginny negó con fuerza.

-Si me agrego otro accesorio de color rojo pareceré semáforo.- Bufó, y Maggie alejó el labial de ella retocando su boca.

-Como quieras.

Maggie apretó sus labios varias veces de adentro hacia fuera, hasta que quedaron totalmente rojos y brillantes. Ginny suspiró, pudo sentir como la luz iba disminuyendo a medida que el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes y la colina. La hora había llegado.

-¡Cielos! ¡Mira la hora! –Exclamó Maggie revisando un pequeño reloj de arena sobre la mesita de noche. – Los autos del palacio estarán por llegar.

En efecto, a los pocos segundos que la chica dijo aquellas palabras la voz de Molly retumbó desde el primer piso.

-¡Chicos, la limusina ya está aquí!

Ginny notó una pizca de vergüenza en la voz de su madre al decir "limusina". Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos, y probablemente subirse a uno de esos lujosos vehículos la incomodaba.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, probablemente los chicos ya habían salido en dirección hacia las escaleras. Maggie fue la primera en cruzar la puerta, estaba tanto o más entusiasmada que toda la familia. Ginny suspiró, se miró por última vez en el espejo, totalmente avergonzada, y salió con rapidez de la habitación antes de arrepentirse. Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo para tomar aire y acostumbrarse a la idea. Justo cuando iba saliendo, se topo con dos ojos que la miraron deslumbrados.

-Ginny...

La manera, el susurro, la forma en la que Oswald pronunció su nombre, contrajo hasta el más pequeño de sus músculos. La piel se le tensó, el corazón se le aceleró, y sintió como el calor inundaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos azules la veían con tal fiereza que se olvidó por un momento de dónde estaba parada.

-¡Niños, la limusina está aquí! ¡Ginny, Oswald! –Exclamó Molly desde abajo totalmente eufórica. Ginny parpadeó y agitó la cabeza, Oswald la seguía viendo con los ojos desorbitados y totalmente feroces.

-¿Bajemos? – Preguntó ella tomando aire, Oswald asintió levemente.

No supo como logró caminar, mucho menos delante de él, tratando de aguantar la vergüenza de que le estuviera mirando la espalda. Sin embrago, él parecía tan anonadado que ni siquiera hizo comentario.

Odió estar tan nerviosa, eso la hacía percatarse de todos los mínimos detalles que estaban a su alrededor, como por ejemplo, de un constante pálpito que sonaba como tambor desenfrenado, y que no era su corazón.

¿Tenía que tolerar eso toda la noche?

0 0 0 0

Después de pasar terribles minutos al interior de la limusina, por fin llegaron al palacio. No sólo lo pasó mal, sino que también tuvo que sufrir el calvario del reguero de comentarios hacia su aspecto.

Trató de enfocarse en algo que no fuera su familia, pero cuando quiso concentrarse en algo más, tuvo la genial idea de desviar sus ojos hacia Oswald. Su respiración se detuvo cuando pudo contemplarlo bajo la luz de la calle: Con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, el codo sobre el brazo del asiento, y la mirada perdida en el paisaje...

_Cielos_...

Él se volvió para sonreírle cuando se percató de que lo estaba observando. Ginny contuvo el aliento ante el espectáculo que brindaban sus ojos, jamás la había mirado de esa manera, con tanta.... ¿pasión?

Respiró hondo para tomar aire, y le sonrió de regreso para parecer normal, él se relajó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El brillo había desaparecido. Aunque eso no fue excusa para dejar de mirarlo, bien sabía ella que tanto Oswald como Vincent tenían buen gusto para vestirse, y era que esa chaqueta de color crema, la camisa negra y el pantalón a juego, no ayudaban a que ella pudiera regular su respiración.

Cuando la limusina aparcó en la entrada del palacio, Ginny sintió que su estomago se volcaba. Cientos de periodistas avasallaban la entrada, queriendo conseguir la exclusiva, claro. Recordó con claridad el día del compromiso de su ex novio, y no pudo evitar que todo lo sucedido los últimos minutos en la limusina desapareciera por completo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Oswald ofreciéndole su mano, Ginny asintió con cuidado. Aquellos ojos podían sanar cualquier herida mientras se mantuvieran dentro de los suyos.

Tomó su mano con cautela y no apartó los ojos de él. Prefería eso a mirar a su alrededor, sabía que los periodistas estarían fijándose en el límite de su vestido, le había sucedido con uno totalmente elegante y sobrio, era imposible que no sucediera con ese.

Caminó con cuidado, desviando sus ojos al suelo, hasta que traspasaron la entrada y suspiró relajada. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos instantes, comenzó a sentir tras su espalda un centenar de luces luminosas, ambos se giraron con fuerza. Resopló.

Maggie estaba posando ante los camarógrafos junto con George, era obvio que gozaba con la atención que los muggles le prestaban. Lanzaba besos, curvaba la pierna para mostrar el tajo del vestido, y hacía gestos similares a los de un fan del rock. George no se quedaba atrás, puesto que la secundaba con cada gesto que hacía.

Sintió la mano de Oswald tirando de ella, y se giró rodando los ojos, Maggie era imposible.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo que llevaba hacia la entrada misma del edificio, y en cuya puerta se situaba una escalera de caracol que descendía hacia un gran salón. Pero se tuvieron que detener en cuanto un gran y musculoso guardia de seguridad les sugirió con gesto amable que se desviaran hacia otra entrada, una que llevaba hacia otro de los salones.

Molly y el resto de la familia se unieron con ellos inmediatamente, y juntos siguieron un largo camino de pierda rodeado de bellos arbustos recortados con formas redondeadas. El frío comenzaba a colarse, el lugar estaba cubierto por una gran carpa blanca, pero era inevitable sentir el peso de la nieve contra las paredes. Inconscientemente Ginny se llevó los brazos al pecho.

-Te estás congelando.- Era una afirmación. Ginny asintió, y Oswald pasó su brazo, pero no por los hombros, sino, por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, congelándola hasta la medula. Aquella descarga eléctrica era terrible, hubiera preferido mil veces el frío.

Caminaron en silencio, o al menos eso creyó Ginny, ya que al final de la carpa se abría paso una enorme puerta de roble del cual se oían gritos de admiración y emoción. Los chillidos y la música proveniente del interior del salón opacaban cualquier voz del exterior. Fue imposible evitar una ola de pánico, aquel lugar estaba atestado de gente, y probablemente, debería encontrarse la cumpleañera, y si la princesa estaba ahí, por ende... su novio. Suspiró. ¡Que larga noche sería!

Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta. Dos enormes guardias cuidaban la entrada. Oswald les mostró las invitaciones, e inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Agradeció de todo corazón que fueran ese tipo de mastodontes rudos que sólo miraban al frente, porque ninguno se fijó en ella.

Cuando puso un pie dentro del salón, lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos con mesura. Eso no era un salón de baile, ni mucho menos de fiesta, ¡era una cancha de basketball! Las gradas se erguían en ambos lados del suelo de madera, dónde cientos de invitados muy bien vestidos vitoreaban a una persona que estaba en medio de la cancha. A Ginny le costó reconocer quien era, puesto que llevaba una máscara negra que cubría su rostro y vestía totalmente de blanco.

-¡Vaya! –Escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver quien exclamaba y se topó con el rostro iluminado de Vincent, del cual por cierto, aún no se acostumbraba a ver con el cabello corto.

-¿Qué sucede? – Gritó por encima de la música y los vítores, su madre y sus hermanos parecían haber reconocido perfectamente la situación.

-¿No reconoces los uniformes Ginny? – Le preguntó Vincent aumentando su voz, la aludida se giró para contemplar la escena. La verdad era que jamás había visto un uniforme como aquel, pero algo le sonaba familiar en la postura de la figura.

-No.- Admitió.- No sé qué es.

-Es un duelo de esgrima.- Explicó Molly con sorpresa.- Creí que habían dejado de hacerlos hace años.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó nuevamente alzando la voz, su madre sonrió.

- Era una antigua tradición de la realeza...- Le dijo gritando y colocando una mano al lado de su boca para opacar el ruido.- Normalmente se hacían para que el príncipe de una generación se hiciera hombre si ganaba un duelo. Está claro que las tradiciones han cambiado.

Ginny parpadeó incrédula mientras se giraba para ver a la figura vestida de blanco, pero ésta ya había adquirido una posición en guardia, parecía dispuesta a atacar a alguien. Entonces, un chico que le bloqueaba parte de la cancha se hizo a un lado, y pudo observar a otra persona que vestía solamente la chaqueta blanca y la máscara, puesto que las piernas estaban cubiertas por un elegante pantalón.

-¿Por qué dices que han cambiado? – Preguntó nerviosa, algo no andaba bien.

-Porque la persona que está totalmente de blanco, es una mujer, cielo.- contestó Molly con dulzura apuntando a la silueta blanca, que, en efecto, tenía más curvas de las que un hombre podría poseer.

-Oh, vaya...- Murmuró. No entendía porque aquello le daba una mala espina.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos.- La voz de Ron resonó ronca por encima de sus cabezas. Ginny se giró y siguió el dedo de su hermano que apuntaba directamente hacia unas gradas vacías, dónde una chica con un frondoso moño sobre su cabeza suspiraba aburrida mirando la pelea.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó entusiasmada, se había olvidado de que su amiga también estaba invitada a la fiesta.

Corrió hacia ella olvidándose de su ajustado vestido; también trató de pasar por alto algunos giritos de chicos que esperaba que no fuesen dirigidos a ella.

Hermione levantó la cabeza apenas se percató de las cabelleras pelirrojas que corrían hacia ella, y sonrió contenta.

-¡Que linda estás! – La admiró Ginny al sentarse a su lado. Hermione, como ella, no era glamorosa, le gustaban los vestidos de gala sencillos, y esta no era la excepción, aunque extrañamente no sabía cómo hacía para que luciera mejor que ella.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? – Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al notar la espalda desnuda de su amiga.-No te conocía esos gustos.

Poco le duró la emoción. Estaba dispuesta a explicarle la historia de Maggie cuando una persona sentada al lado de su amiga se inclinó para saludar a los Weasley.

-¿Ginny? – La voz de Harry sonó sofocada. Hermione apretó los labios contrariada, el chico observaba a la pelirroja con los ojos tan abiertos que los nervios se le pusieron de punta.

-Hola.- Saludó tratando de parecer fría. La verdad era que no quería que nadie la quedara viendo como un bicho raro, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba haber causado esa sensación en Harry.

-Deberías cubrirte... esto es una fiesta elegante.- Murmuró con frialdad. Hermione le dio un golpe con el codo que le quitó el aire, y Oswald rió.

Ginny apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Se sentó en una de las gradas con cuidado de que no se le subiera el vestido por los muslos, y que no se le bajara de la espalda. Estaba realmente incomoda, aunque podía jurar que Harry de vez en cuando la veía de reojo.

-Harry, cielo.- Lo saludó Molly dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojo, como siempre, pero no por vergüenza. Aún no se acostumbraba a recibir tal afecto por parte de la mujer.

-¿Cómo estás Molly?

-Se te ve cansado, cielo.- Le refunfuñó.- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro.- Dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.- Sólo un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sobre preocupada, y Ron, que se había sentado tras Ginny resopló.

Ginny también se interesó por saber la respuesta, y no fue la única, todos lo miraban expectantes, ya que la figura en el centro de la cancha aún no comenzaba a pelear, razón por la cual el interés se enfocaba en el chico.

No necesitó palabras tampoco para contestar. Inmediatamente Molly formuló su pregunta la pelea empezó. La figura blanca era ágil, rápida, parecía que volaba como una pluma. Su rival ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para defenderse, exceptuando un par de estocadas para evitar que la punta de la espada de la figura golpeara la marca roja de su pecho.

Ginny no tardó en parpadear más de diez segundos, cuando repentinamente el rival yacía en el suelo. Harry profirió un aplauso y un chiflido eufórico, Hermione lo miró de reojo, y ella se estremeció.

Molly frunció el ceño, Bill, Charlie, Vincent y Oswald parecían anonadados con lo que acababan de ver.

-¡Que destreza! – Oyó Ginny murmurar a Vincent.- ¡Espectacular!

-Fantástico.-Le siguió Charlie totalmente pasmado.

-Te lo dije.- Le dijo Harry a Hermione, como si ambos compartieran alguna información que ella desconocía.

-¡Bah! Vincent es mejor.- Se oyó la voz de Maggie por encima de sus cabezas. Se había sentado en lo alto de las gradas junto con Fred, George y... ¿Angelina?

-Gracias hermana.- Contestó el aludido agradeciendo el cumplido, entonces se dirigió a la chica morena que estaba al lado de Fred.- Oh, Mucho gusto, Vincent Floy.

-Angelina Jonson.- Contestó Angelina con su voz rítmica y entusiasta.- Sí sé quienes son, un placer conocerlos por fin.

-Es muy simpática...- Comenzó Maggie, pero Ginny ya no tenía oídos para la melliza, su vista se había posado imperiosamente en la cancha de pelea. Un fuerte aplauso proferido por los invitados, que eran más de doscientos, estallaron cuando la figura se quitó la máscara.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó histérica. Su voz aumentó de tal manera que toda su familia calló de inmediato.- ¿Elisa es la esgrimista?

-Es la campeona de Gran bretaña.- Le dijo Harry levantando los hombros, y le molestó oír una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

-No puedo creerlo...- Murmuró sin cerrar los ojos. Entonces, una extraña ráfaga de aire la sacudió, pero… el lugar estaba cerrado.

No sabía que había sucedido, pero una ira increíble se apoderó de su estomago, como si hubiera alguna injusticia en el aquel juego. ¿Cuál era la idea de hacer lucir a la cumpleañera humillando a los invitados y tal vez amigos? Alguien debía darle una lección.  
Sí, tal vez eran los celos... Pero no se iba a quedar sentada.

Como si sus deseos hubiesen sido escuchados, la voz de un hombre retumbó en las paredes del recinto. Utilizaba un megáfono, y aquello le extrañó. Era totalmente fuera de lo común mezclar ambas culturas, mágica y muggle. Aunque al parecer, era mejor mantener las apariencias.

- La última ronda de la noche, ¿estás lista para uno más querida mía? – Le preguntó el hombre a Elisa, la cual se agitaba levemente a causa del cansancio. Aquel sujeto se parecía tanto a ella que no cabía dudas de que era su padre, el futuro rey. Su impoluta barba y traje azul lo hacían digno de la corona. Tenía toda la pinta de un monarca.

-Por supuesto...- Dijo entusiasmada asomándose al Megáfono- ¿algún valiente qué quiera perder esta noche?

La ira volvió a apoderarse de Ginny, no escuchó ningún otro ruido después de que ésta se alojó en su estomago. No iba a dejar que Elisa se saliera con la suya... después de todo, Vincent había sido un buen maestro.

Impulsada como por una aguja se levantó con todas sus fuerzas del asiento, llamando la atención de los invitados que estaban cerca de ella. No le importaron las miradas, y tampoco se percató del grito de su madre que exclamaba algo similar a un "¿qué haces?". La mano de Oswald se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, tirando de ella, pero ni siquiera lo sintió.

Juntó aire, la ira estaba poseyéndole todo su cuerpo. Aspiró con profundidad para apaciguar el fuego, y con una mueca socarrona, gritó:

-¡Yo lo haré!

Todos los invitados se giraron a la pequeña pelirroja de escotado vestido que se hacía paso a través de las gradas para llegar a la cancha. Los ojos de Elisa estaban desorbitados, y algunos chiflidos de admiración reverberaron en el lugar. Ni siquiera se sonrojó, estaba demasiado enojada. Quería derrotarla.

-¿Tú? – Jadeó Elisa. Al parecer la ira de la chica se irradiaba por todos sus poros, porque la princesa no podía estar más aterrada.

-¿Tienes algún problema? – Le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Haz tomado un florete alguna vez? – Inquirió tratando de mantener la calma mientras alzaba su símil de espada.

-No.- Admitió Ginny, Elisa sonrió con burla.- Pero he alzado espadas.- agregó con egolatría alzando una ceja. ¡Pero que bien se sentía humillarla!

-Oh... – Pareció pensarlo un momento, vaciló, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y levantó los hombros, indecisa.- Bien... entonces... colócate tu... Armadura.

Ginny siguió las órdenes, pero no era ella quien se movía sino que su cuerpo. Caminó en dirección hacia el atuendo que le tendía el rey, o futuro rey. Se sintió un poco intimidada, y su ira bajó unos escalones cuando le sonrió con amabilidad. Parecía un hombre muy amable, no se acercaba ni pizca a Elisa, excepto en lo físico: el cabello y los ojos azules.

-Gracias.- Musitó cuando tomó la máscara y la chaqueta.

-Aquí está el florete.- Le ofreció el rey entregándole una espada muy fina y redondeada que se curvaba por el peso.

Ginny se colocó con rapidez la chaqueta y la máscara. Unos abucheos se oyeron de una de las esquinas, parecían voces masculinas, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ahora que tenía la mente más centrada podía reconocer los ruidos. Los chicos de la fiesta le estaban gritando cumplidos que no eran nada inocentes. Por suerte tenía la máscara, sino, se le habría notado su cara encendida por la vergüenza.

Recibió el florete que le ofrecía el hombre y se colocó en el mismo lugar dónde había estado hacía unos instantes el último competidor. Suspiró, Elisa ya estaba en guardia.

Como si fuera una película, repasó todas las lecciones de lo que Vincent le había enseñado en menos de un segundo. Colocó un pie delante de otro, flexionó la espalda hacia atrás, levantó el mentón, alzó el florete con una mano, y la otra la colocó en su cintura. Mirándolo de ese modo, estaba segura de que su posición se veía mejor que la de Elisa. Sonrió con suficiencia, y nuevamente agradeció que tuviera la máscara puesta.

-Bien hija… este…. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ginevra.- Contestó Ginny con amabilidad al rey, él sonrió.

-Bien, Ginevra, las reglas son las siguientes: Tienen diez minutos para desarmar a la oponente. Después de tres estocadas, si no hay un derrotado, se toma como ganador al que más ha apuñalado al otro. Ahora, si alguien cae al suelo y es derrumbado, entonces se toma como ganador al desarmador. ¿Está claro?

-Perfecto.- Masculló Ginny entre dientes, ¡que ganas tenía de desarmar a la princesa esa!

-¿Lista, entonces?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza mientras el rey se alejaba y se ponía al borde del círculo que marcaba la cancha. Ginny contó los segundos, y después de cinco, sonó una campana. Elisa se lanzó sobre ella con un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera la vio venir. Se alejó con rapidez recordando el movimiento de pies que Vincent le había enseñado, tratando además, de no levantar mucho las piernas para que no se le corriera el vestido ¡Menudo lío vestirse así para una pelea de esgrima!

Sin embargo, no había ni siquiera dado su primera estocada cuando sucedió algo inesperado.

Su mente se borró, la imagen que tenía frente a ella se difuminó, y lo primero que pasó delante de sus ojos fue el vivido rostro de un hombre calvo vestido con un traje de acero forzado. El hombre se acercó dando grandes zancadas en su dirección, apuntando una gran espada con incrustaciones manchada de sangre. Todo a su alrededor se quemaba, era un incendio voraz que consumía hasta los árboles. El humo le opacaba la vista, no podía comprender bien la escena.  
Se hizo a un lado antes de que el sujeto le clavara la espada, entonces sintió algo pesado en una de sus manos. Inclinó la cabeza, una espada un poco más pequeña que la del hombre, pero lo suficientemente filosa para defenderse, descansaba bien aferrada a su palma. Ginny agitó la cabeza, de repente todo se alejó, como si alguien hubiese apretado el _Zoom out _de una cámara de video muggle. Ella estaba flotando, o algo por el estilo, ya que podía ver con toda claridad la escena desde atrás. Una mujer de largos rizos negros y con el regazo cubierto de sangre, peleaba contra aquel sujeto. La espada que había visto en sus manos eran en realidad la de la mujer, y ahora ella estaba viendo todo como una mera espectadora. Nacet levantó la espada y atacó al hombre con un movimiento tan rápido que la impresionó, era sumamente ágil. El hombre dio un salto, pero ella fue más rápida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento la espada salió volando, ya que en un simple parpadeo, el arma incrustada de diamantes pasó volando por su lado, clavándose en la tierra. Nacet estaba de pie frente al cuerpo del hombre de espaldas al suelo, apuntándolo con la espada a pocos centímetros de su pecho.

Ginny jadeó, sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, levantó la espada y…. Gritos, abucheos, exclamaciones, miles de aullidos llegaron a sus oídos. Volvió a agitar la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, se percató de que la pelea había terminado. ¿Qué tan mal le había ido? Trató de agarrarse el vestido por si estaba tendida sobre el suelo, pero se impresionó cuando se encontró de pie… con el florete apuntando a pocos centímetros de la marca en el corazón de Elisa, la cual yacía en el suelo.

Se sacó la máscara sólo para poder ver mejor la escena, no podía creerlo. ¡Había ganado!

Elisa también se quitó la máscara, estaba roja por el calor y el cansancio, y también por la ira, nadie la había derrotado en años. Ginny tragó saliva, se sentía eufórica, no sabía que hacer. Miró a su alrededor, y vio el florete de la princesa a al menos cinco metros de distancia del cuerpo de su dueña, la felicidad volvió a crecer. Entonces, recordó lo que faltaba.

Se acercó con cuidado, quería parecer profesional, agitó su cabello para quitárselo de encima, y apretó la marca del pecho de Elisa.

-_Touche._ –Pronunció lenta y suavemente, para ver la expresión de dolor y humillación en el rostro de la niña.

El rey se acercó por su lado, ni siquiera lo había visto. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó junto con el florete, al tiempo que éste comunicaba, algo contrariado, la victoria de Ginny.

La cancha entera chilló en vítores, aplausos y halagos. Ginny se sonrojó y trató de sonreír. Su familia y amigos se acercaron a saludarla, Vincent parecía ser el más orgulloso.

-¡Estuviste f-a-n-t-á-s-t-i-c-a! – Pronunció extasiado, y ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Tuve el mejor maestro.- Contestó, y los ojos de Vincent brillaron.

-Jamás había visto algo como esto.- Exclamó Oswald abrazándola con fuerza. Sintió que la adrenalina y euforia de la victoria se estaban convirtiendo en algo demasiado poderoso para evitar cometer una locura ahí mismo.

- la verdad, no sé cómo lo hice.- Confesó.- Pero me agrada haberle ganado a esa… mosquita muerta…- Murmuró sólo para que él, y Hermione que estaban cerca, la escucharan.

-Has metido la pata hasta el fondo.- Masculló Hermione cuando se dirigió a ella para felicitarla, o al menos eso creyó Ginny, ya que se apartó de su amiga al oír tales palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Creí que estarías contenta.- Le dijo impresionada y sentida, Hermione suspiró con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí! Se lo merecía. No me había divertido en todo este rato, hasta que te metiste en la boca del lobo.- Dijo curvando una mueca con su boca.- Lamentablemente, tu duelo no duró más de dos minutos.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó Ginny, juraba que habían sobrepasado los diez.

-Estuviste fantástica realmente. Te moviste con una velocidad espeluznante, no parecías tú, tus ojos estaban fijos en un punto indeterminado, era como si quisieras _asesinar_ a Elisa.

Ginny parpadeó, no estaba del todo mal la teoría de su amiga, pero claramente no lo haría frente a mil personas. ¿Tenía la mirada perdida dijo?

-¿Y por qué dices que metí la pata? ¿Qué hice mal?

Hermione suspiró con tristeza y tomó a su amiga por los hombros para girarla hacia dónde estaba Elisa… y Harry.

A Ginny se le desencajó la boca, ella lo besaba apasionadamente, seguramente, como premio de consolación.

-Sé que te dije que era mejor cambiar de camino y buscar el tuyo, porque este era una causa perdida.- Explicó Hermione con tristeza al ver la expresión de dolor de Ginny.- Pero en algún momento creí que este matrimonio no funcionaría, y es por eso que creo que metiste la pata… A Harry no le ha gustado nada que le hayas ganado a Elisa.

-¿Quieres decir que habías previsto una esperanza? – Los ojos de Ginny se habían puesto brillantes. Hermione levantó los hombros.

-Estuve hablando con él antes de que llegaran, y no paraba de decir cosas contra Elisa, lo cual me sorprendió. La verdad, es que no parecía nada entusiasmado con la idea de casarse con ella… hasta que…- Hermione lo pensó por un momento y luego curvó las cejas, escéptica hacia su amiga.- Hasta que… llegaste tú.

-¿Cómo? – Inquirió atónita, pero Hermione no alcanzó a contestar, justo en ese momento Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos, Maggie, y Angelina, habían llegado corriendo para felicitar a la pequeña Wesley campeona de Esgrima.

-¡Genial!

-¡Fantástico!

-Si tu padre pudiera haber visto esto, ¡Merlín!

-¡Impresionante!

-¡Maravilloso!

-¿Me das tu autógrafo?

Ginny sonrió avergonzada y no dijo nada, prefería ahorrase las palabras, el comentario de Hermione la había dejado atontada. Desvió sus ojos de soslayo para mirar hacía Harry y Elisa, pero ya se habían ido. Suspiró.

-Muy buen espectáculo comadrejita.

La voz arrastrada y el frío timbre la hicieron girarse con brusquedad. Malfoy, vestido tan elegante como siempre, con un fino smoking negro, la miraba desde atrás. No pudo más que devolverle una sonrisa molesta, aunque cuando sus ojos repararon en Katerina, no tardó en sonreír.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Katerina!

-Gran actuación, ¡eres increíble! – La felicitó con timidez, y Ginny asintió agradecida. – Por cierto, te ves muy bien.

-Algo bueno que tenga esta familia, ¿no? – Alardeó Malfoy con tono de burla, todos lo quedaron viendo enfadados, menos Ron.

-Ya, no molestes Hurón.- Le espetó con sorna, y ambos se dieron un abrazo… demasiado amistoso para ser real.

-¿Cómo es que no se te ha levantado el vestido en medio de la pelea? – Preguntó Katerina curiosa, y Ginny sonrió incomoda, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que mientras estuvo peleando había entrado en un trance casi posesivo? Que no era ella la que peleaba.

-Suerte, creo…- Contestó con la voz aguda y una risita tonta.

-Damas y caballeros, su alteza real, Elisa Parkerville, los espera en el salón principal, primer edificio. Disfruten de la velada.

Ginny reconoció inmediato esa voz. Era del chambelán que los había recibido el día del compromiso. Lo trató de buscar entre la multitud, ya que era muy bajito, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

-¿Vamos? Muero de hambre.- Oswald le ofreció su mano y ella se la tomó sin pensar. Quería salir de ahí, necesitaba aire.

Volvieron por el camino de piedra, dónde la carpa se situaba para poder evitar el paso del frío. Ginny iba adelante con Oswald, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido durante ese rato. Se giró gracia atrás, sólo para ver quienes venían. No le impresionó ver a George abrazando a Maggie por la cintura, aquello se veía venir, además, le agradaba la idea de tenerla como cuñada.  
Sus ojos recorrieron la larga fila a sus espaldas. Todo estaba bien, todos venían tras ellos, excepto por algo que captó su atención: Hermione y Ron estaban demasiado juntos, parecía que la pelea entre estos dos había acabado, aunque siguiendo el movimiento de los labios de Ron, parecía que éste le daba algún tipo de explicación a su amiga. Hermione de vez en cuando hacía pucheros y resoplaba, típico de ella. Creyó que podía ser a causa de Malfoy, pero él y su novia no venían en la fila, se habían separado del grupo.

Cuándo llegaron al salón principal, ese que Ginny ya había conocido, el mundo se le vino abajo. La escalera del caracol, el salón atestado de gente, Elisa y Harry al centro de todos los espectadores.  
Los periodistas no dejaban de acecharlos, aunque Harry parecía verse muy a gusto abrazando a Elisa y besándola a cada instante. Ella parecía extasiada. Era como si Harry nunca se hubiera comportado así.

Ginny sintió un nudo en el estomago, tanto, que cuando llegó al salón la angustia se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Harry acababa de inclinar a Elisa hacia atrás, besándola con pasión desmesurada. Un gritito ahogado escapó de sus labios, tenía tan poco aire en los pulmones que apenas fue audible. Oswald la miró.

-¿Estás bien?

Ginny no se había dado cuenta, pero su mano se apretaba con fuerza en torno a la del chico. Le devolvió la mirada con los ojos tristes, y se soltó de él, alejándose de ahí con rapidez.

-¡Ginny!

Avanzó rápido, ya que no podía correr, no con ese vestido. Se hizo espacio entre la muchedumbre de invitados, atrapando en su paso exclamaciones osadas de los hombres hacia su persona. No le importó. Llegó hasta el límite del salón dónde se expandía una larga mesa repleta de bocadillos. Sus ojos la recorrieron con rapidez, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El mozo que estaba del otro lado la quedo viendo con aire desconcertado, pero ella sólo se limitó a rogarle.

-Llénelo.- Le pidió apuntando un vaso y la fuente de ponche.

-¿Señorita?

-¡Llénelo! – Le ordenó. El mozo masculló algo por lo bajo, pero estaba tan desorientada que no le importó. A penas el hombre puso el vaso en sus manos se lo llevó a la boca y bebió el alcohol sin tomar aire.- ¡Otro!

El mozo abrió los ojos impactado, aquella pequeña chiquilla frente a él parecía tan desesperada que no se le ocurrió como negarle la petición.

-¿No cree que debería...?

-¡Otro, le dicen!

Ginny apretó los labios, el hombre comenzó a rellenarle el vaso, aunque lo dejó hasta la mitad, por precaución. Ginny lo agitó, impaciente, hasta que él le agregó un poco más.  
Nunca le había gustado el alcohol, aunque sí sabía por sus hermanos que era la solución perfecta para olvidar malos ratos. Lo hacían todo el tiempo con sus bromas para mayores de dieciocho, cargadas con licor. Era la única forma de evadir a Mcgonagall cuando los interrogaba. Si fingían no recordar, era mejor.  
Inhaló aire, percibió el oloroso aroma del ponche y frunció los labios. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y lo volvió a tragar todo de un solo sorbo.

La garganta le vibró, el vino hacía de las suyas en las paredes de su cuello, le ardía todo. El primero había causado la misma impresión, pero estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que procuró no tomarlo en cuenta. El segundo fue sin dudas más fuerte. Hasta su estomago reclamó piedad. Cerró los ojos esperando que pasara el efecto, y se enfocó en su mente para ver si visualizaba algún recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder. Sí, en efecto. Harry seguía en su mente tan vivo como una fotografía. ¡Tenía que olvidarse de lo que había visto!

Volvió a extender el vaso, pero esta vez el mozo la regañó.

-Lo siento, políticas de la empresa.- Gruñó.- No puedo darle exceso de licor a los alcohólicos.

Se alejó con rapidez dejando a Ginny con el brazo extendido. ¿Pero qué clase de empleado era que no complacía al cliente? No importaba, lo haría ella misma. Se comenzó a servir otro vaso, el cual lo vació tan rápido como lo llenó. Y así siguió hasta el cuarto.

Repentinamente la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, su estomagó empezó a enviar señales de auxilio a su cerebro cuando previno un desmayo. Ginny se tambaleó y se agarró a la mesa, todo se movía, el suelo le parecía sumamente gracioso porque se deslizaba como un tobogán bajo sus pies. Comenzó a reír, sin saber porqué. El beso había desaparecido de su mente. ¡Por fin!

-¡Ginny!

Oswald llegó a ella poco antes de que ésta se desplomara contra el suelo. La agarró por los brazos, ella alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules que recordaba por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Qué rayos has hecho? ¡Yiak! ¡Apestas a vino!

-¿Sabías que _erres_ muy _rindo_ cuando te _enojaz_? – Le coqueteó agarrándose a su cuello para no caer. Los ojos de Oswald se desorbitaron cuando ella se apoyó contra su pecho para enderezarse.

-Ginny, estás ebria...- Murmuró preocupado, aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Sólo tome, un poqui... quito... ¡hic!

Ginny se enderezó y se afirmó con sus manos al cuello de él para verlo mejor. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían, pero no tenía claro si era por el exceso de ponche o por la adrenalina.

-Deberías tomar aire.

Oswald la acarreó hasta unos ventanales que daban a un gran jardín posterior, también encarpado. Algunos invitados conversaban y bailaban en los alrededores, mientras que otros conversaban cerca de una gran piscina.

-Respira Gin... respira.- le aconsejó, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó, y Oswald parpadeó.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué no puede ser? ¿Me quieres, no?

Ahora era Oswald el sonrojado. Pero, para su mala suerte, no podía aprovecharse de una ebria.

-Claro que sí...- Le contestó desviando la mirada.- Sabes que sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

Ginny se enderezó totalmente, y volvió a rodear el cuello de él con sus manos, el aire le había despejado un poco la mente. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba sentirse así, tan... valiente.

- No te entiendo.- Le dijo él afirmándole un brazo con la intención de bajárselo. La miró con una sonrisa, ella lo veía de manera dulce y enternecedora.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?

Se impresionó a si misma por sus propias palabras. A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, aquella osadía de su parte no dejaba de ser atípico en ella. Se sonrojó al procesar bien sus palabras. A Oswald le brillaron los ojos.

-Creo que sí podemos serlo.- Contestó con sutileza y bajando la voz.- Sólo hay que buscar a la persona correcta

Ginny cerró los ojos con dolor, había olvidado que su persona correcta estaba dentro del palacio besando a la princesa. La mano de Oswald rozó su mejilla con cuidado, y ella abrió los ojos, entonces entendió ese brillo.

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con Oswald? ¿Qué acaso él no era perfecto?

Una euforia que no se parecía en nada a la que había sentido en la cancha se disparó por sus venas hasta llegar a su cerebro. La adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo y corazón.  
Los ojos de él, ¡eso era! Eran la perfecta excusa, la perfecta explicación, los ojos de él no podían decir menos de lo que sentía. Ella lo había oído, lo sabía. ¡Él la amaba! ¿Y ella? ¿Qué acaso ella no lo quería?

Estaban ahí, juntos, solos, en medio de una multitud de desconocidos. Pero no les importó. Pudo oír los latidos de su corazón, estaban tan desbocados como los de ella. Claro, por supuesto que lo quería. ¿Qué mejor prueba de aquello que lo que estaba ocurriendo? Era el único que estaba ahí, soportando su embriaguez, cuidándola, protegiéndola, como hace cuatro años. Él jamás se apartó de su lado, nunca.

¡Él era! ¡Claro que lo quería! ¡Y le gustaba!

Se acercó con cuidado, avanzando torpemente, ya que con suerte él lograba sostenerla. Intentó ser suave, no muy violenta debido a su mareo alcohólico. Oswald parecía nervioso, había captado el movimiento y la determinación en los ojos de su protegida, y ahora era él quien estaba sudando. Ginny dio un paso más, y él, aguantando el peso de ella en su pecho, trastabilló.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido, que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando cayeron dentro de la piscina. Ginny sacó la cabeza urgida por aire, y buscando a tientas algo a qué agarrarse. Oswald ya había sacado la cabeza cuando ella alargó un brazo para encontrar la orilla. Logró abrazarla por la cintura para evitar que volviera a hundirse. Pero algo extraño había ocurrido. El olor a alcohol había desaparecido, y no se sentía mareada, Oswald rió divertido.

-Debe de ser una trampa para los ebrios que se caen al agua. Tiene una poción revitalizadora.- Explicó riendo. Ginny, avergonzada, le secundó la risa totalmente colorada.

-Cuanto lo siento...- Murmuró.- ¡Que vergüenza!

-Despreocúpate.- Le murmuró muy cerca.- Para algo existen las varitas, estaremos secos en un segundo.

Ginny sintió que el aire se le detenía, había olvidado como se respiraba. El rostro de Oswald estaba tan cerca del suyo que sus narices se rozaban. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que con la caída habían atraído una gran cantidad de curiosos. Ahí sólo existían él, y ella.

Su cabeza trató de procesar la información con rapidez. La situación, totalmente empapados y dentro de la piscina.

_Se ve tan lindo con el cabello empapado... _

-¿Estás bien?

Suspiró, era la décima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo. Quería responder, pero también sabía que existía sólo una oportunidad para acabar con todo aquel suplicio.  
Inconscientemente se aferró con las uñas a su camisa, elevándose un poco gracias a la gravedad del agua para quedar mucho más cerca de él y a la altura de sus ojos. Él no se resistió, sujetó sus manos a su cintura con fuerza, como si temiera que volviera a hundirse.

Ginny jadeó, y él suspiró suavemente. Aquello bastó para volverla loca, el sabor de su aire era suave, dulce y cálido, era embriagador.  
Las palabras de Maggie y Hermione acudieron como balas a su cabeza:

"_Date una oportunidad"_

Y tenían razón. ¿Qué caso tenía esperar a Harry si se iba a casar? ¿Y qué caso tenía dejar esperando a Oswald, si estaba ahí, entre sus brazos? No lo toleró más. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, y ella exhaló el resto de aire que le quedaba. Fue un rápido segundo en el que ella contempló sus ojos, esos ojos que ardían con pasión, con deseo... con... ganas de besarla.

Ella libró sus uñas, y en un descontrolado acto locura se aferró a su cuello con fuerza y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso desesperado.

Él se lo esperaba, ciertamente, porque sintió sus uñas clavársele en la espalda y la cintura. ¿La deseaba tanto como ella a él?

Al parecer sí. Jamás perdonaría haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo antes de besarlo. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, esponjosos, ardientes. Encajaban a la perfección con los de ella. Seguían el mismo ritmo, y se abrían con la misma excitación. ¡Era fabuloso! ¡Exquisito!

Pero la fiesta no duró mucho.

El sonido del vidrio chocar contra el suelo bastó para que ambos se separaran. Fue un movimiento brusco, pero a la vez tan lento y delicado que sólo ellos pudieron percatarse. Oswald había subido la mano hasta su cuello cuando cortaron el beso de manera abrupta. Jadearon tratando de inhalar aire, y entonces se giraron para ver que había sucedido.

Media fiesta los estaba observando con curiosidad y burla. Ginny se olvidó de los extraños y buscó rápidamente a su familia. De hecho, estaban ahí, en primera fila. Hermione y Maggie parecían radiantes, todo en ellas decía con letras mayúsculas un "te lo dije". Ron estaba tan o más pasmado que Molly, los cuales claramente compartían el mismo pensamiento: Era algo que se veía venir, pero podrían haberlo hecho fuera de la piscina y en una cita. Charlie, Bill, Percy y los gemelos no hacían más que abuchear como mulas, mientras que Malfoy los acechaba con la mirada llena de esa mueca burlona tan típica de él. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos siguieron recorriendo más allá, se encontró con el dueño del vaso quebrado. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos. Harry estaba de pie, con Elisa a su lado, sin abrazarla, y con la boca desencajada con una expresión que mezclaba ira con desconcierto. O al menos, eso parecía.  
Sonrió aliviada para sus adentros cuando sintió que el brazo de Oswald se ceñía a su cintura bajo el agua, y la empujaba levemente para ayudarla a salir.

0 0 0 0

Morgan ya se había arreglado. Guardaba ambas invitaciones en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de traje. Un ramo de rosas rojas aguardaba en su brazo derecho, mientras que con la otra sostenía un paraguas.

La nieve se había convertido en llovizna, y quería proteger a Tiare del agua en cuanto llegara.

Esperó de pie frente a la estación de trenes. Le había rogado que llegara por un medio muggle para no levantar las sospechas de su padre. Cada cinco minutos miraba su reloj de muñeca, ansioso, no tardaría en llegar.

Había oído decir a su padre que Elisa realizaría un torneo de esgrima, y sabía que era la mejor de Gran Bretaña, así que sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, contrariado. Llevaba media hora de retraso, y su tren ya había llegado. Frunció el ceño preocupado. ¿Le habría avisado si se atrasaba su tren, verdad? ¿O tal vez escogió llegar por un medio mágico? De todas formas, le habría avisado... suponía.  
Se sentó en una de las bancas para esperar. Envió un mensaje de fuego, del cual no recibió respuesta. Envió otro más al cabo de veinte minutos, pero tampoco llegó nada de vuelta.

Suspiró, abatido. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba Tiare?

Habían pasado dos horas, y no había rastro de ella. Se asustó, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Inmediatamente envió otro mensaje, pero a Tanesda. Por suerte, al cabo de un instante, una bola de fuego voló directamente hacia su cabeza.

Lo desenvolvió con rapidez, urgido. Sus ojos se movieron junto con su cabeza mientras seguía las líneas del mensaje. Su expresión cambió radicalmente, del entusiasmo, a la tristeza.

"_Ella no va a ir. No insistas más, no quiere volver a verte. Gracias por traicionarnos, espero que tu padre esté muy orgulloso de ti"_

Morgan se recostó contra el respaldo de la banca. La lluvia se había vuelto más intensa y le mojaba la cabeza y el cuerpo. Dejó caer el papel al suelo junto con las rosas. No lo entendía, no comprendía las palabras de Tanesda. ¿Qué él los había traicionado? ¿De dónde sacaron semejante idea?

Justo ahora que había encontrado el lugar al cual quería pertenecer, un extraño error del destino se lo arrebataba. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Sus ojos comenzaron a desprender lágrimas silenciosas por su mejilla, pero no parpadeó. La oscuridad era densa, y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. La lluvia se estaba comenzando a convertir en nieve nuevamente.

Se levantó con lentitud, pasando a llevar las rosas del suelo, pisoteándolas sin darse cuenta. Caminó con lentitud por la calle que rodeaba a la estación, llegó a un avenida vacía a causa de la nieve y se detuvo en seco en miedo de ésta.

Esperó unos segundos... dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a resbalar.

-¡¡TIARE!!

El desgarrador grito hizo volar a las aves que hibernaban en los árboles cercanos. Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor ante la sola idea de no volver a verla.

0 0 0 0

Oswald se pasaba una pequeña toalla por el pelo que le había ofrecido uno de los encargados. No quitaba los ojos de Ginny que era avasallada con preguntas de Hermione y Maggie. Ambas chicas parecían muy entusiasmadas... demasiado.

Vincent se acercó por atrás e hizo sonar la garganta. Oswald suspiró y se giró para ver a su amigo. La expresión del mellizo se había tornado a una típica de un padre que regaña a su hijo adolescente por haber conducido a exceso de velocidad.

-No me arruines el momento.- Le rogó cansado.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que va a causar esto?

-Sí, la felicidad de la chica de la cual estoy enamorado.- Le espetó, y luego suspiró resignado.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Promesas son promesas...- Dijo Vincent pensativo, parecía preocupado.

-Las promesas inquebrantables no son mortales como los juramentos.- Le recordó.- Además, en las promesas siempre corre la suerte de que la razón por la que estás prometiendo cambié de parecer. No depende de mí.

-Oswald...- Inquirió de manera amenazante, pero el chico simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-Ginny eligió, yo no quebré nada. Sí, me enamoré de ella, pero el trato era que yo no hiciera nada. No podía besarla ni confesarle lo que sentía hasta que ella lo hiciera. ¡Y lo hizo! – Exclamó subiendo su tono de voz cargada de felicidad.

-Sí...- Aceptó derrotado, pero una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.- Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién soy yo para impedirte que seas feliz? La verdad es que jamás me espere una reacción así de Ginny.

-¿Me tenías poca fe? –Inquirió levantando una ceja, y Vincent apretó los labios en una mueca socarrona.- ¡Creías que ella nunca se iba a fijar en mi!

-Dadas las circunstancias parecía un poco difícil, pero no imposible.- Explicó riendo.- Aunque hay que admitir que la escena de la piscina fue muy graciosa.

-¿Graciosa? – Oswald se sonrojó cuando algo cruzó por su mente, pero no lo dijo.- Me tomó por sorpresa... pero me encantó.

-Creo que para ser su primer beso fue bastante pasional.- Admitió Vincent tratando de aguantar la carajada, era muy divertido poner nervioso a Oswald.

-No tienes idea...- Masculló apretando los dientes y desviando la mirada hacia _su_ chica, la cual parecía demasiado sofocada con la interrogación de sus amigas.

-De cualquier modo, mantente al margen, o al menos traten de no ser tan obvios... Aún insisto en que esta promesa es importante.

-Lo sé... Pero no he quebrado nada. – Se defendió bajando la voz, ahora denotaba preocupación.

-Cuídense...-Murmuró Vincent alejándose.- Estas cambiando todo... esto no debería ser así.

-¿Quién tiene el control sobre el destino?

-Buena pregunta.- Contestó deteniéndose en el camino.- Espero que sepas la respuesta.

Oswald volvió a girarse para ver a Ginny. Por un momento ella desvió la mirada hacia él. Sonrió cuando las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un rojo escarlata precioso. Se sintió aliviado al ver que sus ojos irradiaban el mismo deseo con el que lo había visto en la piscina. Todo seguía igual, y tal vez, si el tiempo lo requería, mejor.

Quería hacerla feliz.

**Notas de la Autora**

¡¡¡Por fin!!! ¡¡Capítulo 19!!

Finalmente, salieron 40 páginas, aunque claro, eliminé algunas escenas que las dejaré para los próximos capítulos.

¿Les gustó el beso? A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, quería que fuera especial, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

La idea de la piscina me nació por que creí que sería muy romántico y excitante. Un beso con agua, él empapado, ella también, ¿o no? Tenía que ser diferente.

Sobre Harry, bueno, hay algo que él le dijo a Hermione, no es relevante, pero como es la chica más inteligente de todos los magos, está claro que ha atado más cabos sueltos que la misma Ginny. Porque, si hay algo que tienen que saber, es que Hermione está tan aislada del mundo como la misma Ginny.

Este capítulo está repleto de detalles, tanto así como la repentina unión entre Maggie y George. Esta relación la verán más desarrollada en los próximos capítulos. Sobre Morgan, bueno, el pobre tuvo simplemente la mala suerte de ser espiado en el momento incorrecto. Lamentablemente este chico sufrirá un poco más, las cosas no son tan simples de solucionar.

En cuanto a Ron y a Hermione, algunas sorpresas irán apareciendo, porque el próximo capitulo trata justamente de eso.

Cómo ultimo detalle, quería agregar lo de la extraña reacción de Harry hacia el beso. Creí necesaria la caída de la copa. Es una reacción simple, pero vaya que dice mucho.

No tengo mucho más que decirles, salvo que me disculpen estos tres días de atraso. Pero, como expliqué en el blog, mi tesis ocupa casi todo mi tiempo, y tengo que entregarla la primera semana de enero.

Para los que queden con dudas, algunos detalles del duelo de esgrima son todos inventados por mí. Es decir, las reglas, la historia de Molly, y todas esas cosas. No sé si son reales, o si coinciden, pero tenía que crear una historia en torno al duelo.

Ahora, no los aburro más. Les dejo un adelanto para el próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 20:**

**Confesiones**

_Llega Navidad, el muérdago nace por doquier. Este capítulo está dedicado a las relaciones, es como un especial. Aprovechando que se acerca navidad, creo que coincidirá estupendamente.  
Sabremos que sucedió con Ron y Hermione en la fiesta de Elisa, que pasó entre Harry y Elisa, y Maggie y George._

_Habrá más besos, y uno que otro indicio sobre el capítulo siguiente.  
Morgan no lo pasará muy bien, ya que será una navidad bastante triste, aunque puede tener un dejo de esperanza. Ginny se entera de las razones por las cuales Vincent no tiene novia, y Omanshai se enfrentará a Keitaro para realizar una terrible misión._

Actualización Próximo capítulo: **Lunes 7 – Martes 8 de diciembre**

**Recuerden, comentarios, reviews, tomatazos, pueden hacerlo a:** anya(punto)naivea(arroba)gmail(punto)com.

**O pueden ingresar al blog**: www. Ethianevals. Com. (Junten los espacios)

¡Un abrazo!

Anya.


	20. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

Este capítulo es especial, se sale un poco del argumento del fic. Esto se debe, a que es un capítulo únicamente sentimental. Los personajes se confiesan sus sentimientos, y las relaciones se establecen. De todos modos surgirán conversaciones referentes a las Portadoras, pero no será tan importante como en los próximos.

* * *

La mañana antes de navidad era la favorita de Ginny. Después de seis años lejos de casa, casi siete, era imposible no sentirse emocionada. La primera navidad con su familia después de tanto tiempo, no era para menos.

El sol, como siempre en aquella época mágica, brillaba esplendoroso en el cielo, iluminando el hermoso jardín bañado de nieve. Ginny se asomó a la ventana y sacó la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía tanto grito. Sonrió al encontrarse con los gemelos jugando a hacer bolas de nieve hechizadas. Percy corría hacia todos lados tratando de entrar a la casa, pero las bolas encantadas se lo impedían a toda costa, y a pesar de que sus gritos de auxilio eran capaces de levantar a un muerto, no había persona en el mundo que acudiera a su auxilio. Bill y Charlie se carcajeaban junto con Ron y Harry a un lado de los gemelos, y juraba que su madre también parecía jubilosa.

Entró la cabeza con rapidez, ya que el frío se colaba a pesar del deslumbrante sol, y cerró la ventana. Maggie roncaba con la boca abierta, y no pudo evitar reír divertida. Maggie podía parecer una dama frente a los más importantes condes, pero no podía evitar dejar su femineidad de lado a la hora de dormir. No quiso despertarla. Se colocó su bata y salió de la habitación.

Hermione había escrito que pasaría la navidad con ellos, como los viejos tiempos, y volvió a sonreír. ¡Todos iban a estar juntos! Incluso Harry había dejado de lado a Elisa, ella tenía su importante fiesta en el palacio, para el cual estaba invitado, pero jamás iba a dejar en segundo lugar a su familia, y aquello, la hacía sentir un enjambre de mariposas en su estomago que no podía evitar.

Cuando puso un pie sobre el primer escalón, sus ojos destellaron, y sus mejillas se entibiaron levemente. Oswald había salido de la nada y estaba frente a ella sonriéndole con euforia.

-¡Buenos días! – Cantó, y le entregó un pequeño bastón de caramelo. Ella lo recibió divertida y encorvó una ceja.

-¿Y esto?

-Los hizo Maggie anoche.- Le explicó con los ojos brillantes, Ginny aguantó la respiración.

Desde que lo había besado en el palacio, todas las mañanas de esa semana habían sido iguales. Ninguno de los dos había dado el primer paso para aclarar la situación, ella, porque no sabía que quería él, y él, porque no sabía si ella estaba lista. Sólo se limitaban a sonreír con las mejillas encendidas y a darse un tímido beso en ellas. Después de eso venía un largo silencio y la aceleración del pulso, un tamborileo con el que "se podía hacer música" según los gemelos.

Ginny apretó los labios y apartó la vista avergonzada, él hizo lo mismo.

-Con razón está tan exhausta.- Rió para si misma recordando a Maggie con la boca abierta. Oswald inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado incrédulo.- No importa.- Le dijo.

-¿Desayunas?

Le sonrió y volvió a respirar. El aroma a café recién hecho y a pan de pascua le llenaron los pulmones produciendo un feroz rugido en su estomago, él soltó una dulce carcajada.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó por ella, y la chica se sonrojó.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina, dónde Molly tarareaba una melodiosa canción navideña que no lograba reconocer. Le impresionó la cantidad de platos que su madre había dejado a un lado, y también, le llamó la atención la calidad de la porcelana.

-¿Viene alguien más? – Preguntó temerosa imaginándose que la radiante vajilla era por Elisa, su madre se giró con una sonrisa.

-Sí…- Contestó mientras sacaba otra caja forrada de terciopelo rojo, Ginny exhaló un gritito.- Es el servicio que Harry nos regaló para nuestro aniversario de bodas hace dos años.- explicó ruborizándose cuando abría la caja para sacar un lujoso arsenal de tenedores y cuchillos.

-¿Viene alguien importante? – Preguntó sintiendo que la sangre se le enfriaba. A su lado, pudo sentir que Oswald se movía incomodo.

-No, en verdad.- Dijo acomodando los tenedores sobre los platos.- Sólo tendremos un poco más de gente este año.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién vendrá?

Molly esbozó una dulce sonrisa y señaló con el mentón a Oswald.

-Nuestros queridos invitados de honor.- manifestó con una sonrisa. Oswald repentinamente se quedo de piedra.

-Por nosotros no se preocupe, Molly.- Dijo con mucha rapidez, casi tropezando con las palabras.- Estoy seguro de que a Maggie y a Vincent, así como yo, no nos interesan tantos lujos.

-Eres un encanto, querido.- Lo elogió con una brillante sonrisa maternal que a Ginny la llevó a juntar ambas cejas. No había dejado de comportarse así desde que los había visto besarse. Repentinamente, sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse un rojo más fuerte.- Pero la verdad, quiero usar esta vajilla. No la hemos usado nunca y no quiero ofender a Harry.

-¿Quién viene, entonces? – Inquirió nuevamente la chica, quería olvidarse de Harry y de sus supuestas sospechas hacia esa elegante vajilla. No toleraría a Elisa otra vez en su casa. Y su familia tampoco.

-Oh, cierto.- Recordó su madre con una risita.- Bueno… vienen… Penélope, ya la conoces, la novia de Percy, Angelina, la novia de Fred, Fleur con Bill y Alice… Humm….- La mujer cerró los ojos como si le costara un gran esfuerzo recordar.- ¡Hermione, por supuesto! Están ustedes tres, tú, querido, Vincent y Maggie…- La mujer se detuvo un momento frunciendo los labios en una mueca chistosa. Ginny sabía que ocurría, su afanosa madre no le llevaba mucha corriente a la idea de que George estuviera saliendo con la melliza.- Y… Violet.

-¿Violet? – Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.- ¿Quién es Violet?

-La novia de Charlie.- Contestó sorprendida.- Creí que lo sabías.

-¡¿Charlie tiene novia?! – Gritó contenta.- ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde…?

-Charlie la conoció hace tiempo.- Le dijo Molly deteniendo sus gritos con la mano.- Se reencontraron hace unas semanas. Según Ron, parece que llevaban tiempo gustándose, hasta que por fin mi niño se decidió a pedirle noviazgo.

-¿Ron lo sabía? – Preguntó incrédula levantando una ceja, Molly suspiró.

-Ella es rumana, Ginny.- Le explicó con paciencia.- Violet Belínskaia, creo que se llama. Se conocieron por allá, era lógico que Ron la conociera.

-¡Ah! Es como con Katerina.- Le dijo a Oswald, como si le explicara a él, Molly la vio con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es Katerina?

-Oh… bueno….- Enmudeció. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su madre que Katerina era la novia de Malfoy actual mejor amigo de Ron?- Una chica que nos presentó Ron que también venía de Rumania.

-Oh…

-De hecho, fuimos a la casa de su abuela hace un par de semanas.- Dijo Oswald y Ginny le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber con el permiso de quien se fueron a meter a la casa de un extraño?

Ginny percibió en su madre una mirada de horror. Parecía altamente preocupada por su falta de responsabilidad a la hora de meterse al hogar de un desconocido, pero Oswald rápidamente lo reparó.

-Era la casa de Nadezdha Romanova, seguro que ha oído de ella.

-¡Nadezdha Romanova! ¡Por Merlín! Ella era mi maestra de pociones en Hogwarts.- Estalló emocionada, aunque su voz denotaba un leve dejo de incomodidad.

-Es… especial.- Comentó Ginny sacando una tostada del canasto de pan sobre la mesa.

-Y lo es.- Corroboró su madre.- Ella fue la que nos metió en la cabeza la idea de hacer Amortentia y otras muchas pociones de amor.

-Sí…- Murmuró Oswald mirando un punto fijo sobre la mesa, como si pensara en algo. Ginny lo estudió con interés, ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza?

-Ella… Nos mostró las pociones que tenía, las que había mejorado he inventado. Además tuvimos que ayudarla a ordenar.- Contó a su madre, pero Molly de un momento a otro pareció perder el interés en lo que su hija le contaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido - ¿Mamá?

-¿Les dio de probar alguna? –Inquirió nerviosa, Ginny arqueó una ceja negando con la cabeza.- Ah… menos mal.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay algo malo?

-No…no- Tartamudeó, y luego se volvió a dedicar a la vajilla, alejándose hacia la sala del comedor.- Desayunen rápido que tengo que usar la cocina.

Ginny no probó más bocado, la cena de esa noche sería suficiente para calmar el hambre de toda la semana, así que sólo comió la tostada que había sacado, igual que Oswald.

Ambos se quedaron solos y en silencio, solo se oían el sonido al masticar su respectivo desayuno, el de Molly colocando los platos sobre la mesa, sus respiraciones nerviosas y un ronquido lejano.

-¿Y ya sabes qué quieres que te regale esta noche?

Ginny se atragantó.

-¿Me vas a hacer un regalo? – Preguntó con voz jadeante. Él sonrió sonrojándose levemente, manteniendo sus ojos sobre lo poco que le quedaba de tostada.

-Es la idea.- Masculló levantando los hombros, como si no le diera importancia, pero Ginny inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo modesto.

-No sé lo que quiero… no se me ocurre.- Contestó mirándose las manos sobre su regazo. Observó al chico por el rabillo del ojo y notó que parecía decepcionado.

-Oh, bueno, si se te ocurre algo….

-Te digo, claro.

Oswald se levantó de la mesa, Ginny suspiró apesadumbrada. El chico se fue de la cocina tan rápido como se levantó, dejando su plato bajo la varita de Molly que en ese momento lavaba la losa.

Se comió su último pedazo de tostada y también se levantó, arrastrando los pies en dirección al segundo piso.

Cuando pasó por la sala, se impresionó al ver la hermosa mesa que su madre había armado, además del equilibrio que mimetizaba los colores del mantel con el árbol. No podía estar más orgullosa de su logro. El árbol de navidad llegaba hasta el techo y estaba repleto de adornos zumbantes y lamparitas parpadeantes. Incluso esa gruesa guirnalda rojo brillante que en algún momento se confundió con sus mejillas.

-Vaya…- Murmuró, y Molly se giró para verla justo cuando colocaba el último tenedor de plata en el plato de Arthur.- Te quedó increíble la decoración, mamá.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No crees que está… un poco sobrecargado? – Le dedicó una mirada inquisidora al árbol, pero Ginny negó fugaz con la cabeza.

-En absoluto.- Confesó.- ¡está Genial!

-Me alegro.- murmuró su madre acercándose al árbol y tomando una esferita.- hace años que no celebramos una navidad tan deslumbrante.

Ginny se sobrecogió. Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa tan llena de amor que sus pies, de manera automática, avanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Ni yo.- Dijo apretándose a ella. Pudo sentir como su cabeza se humedecía producto de las lágrimas de la mujer.- ¿Dije algo?

-No, mi niña. – Molly la apartó con cuidado y le tomó el mentón obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Sabes que te amo por sobretodo, verdad cielo?

-¡Por supuesto, Mamá!- Contestó impresionada por la pregunta. Los labios de Molly temblaban, pero no derramo ninguna lágrima.

-Entonces… Espero que algún día me perdones…- balbuceó, y Ginny junto tanto las cejas que dibujaron una línea.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

-Por todo… creo… creo que no he sido una buena madre este último tiempo, y necesito saber si podré obtener tu perdón algún día.

-No sé de que rayos estás hablando.- Dijo exasperada por la nueva actitud de su madre, parecía tan… vieja e indefensa.- Pero si quieres que te perdone por sea lo que sea de lo que estés hablando, por supuesto que lo haría. Eres mi madre, ¿cómo no podría perdonarte tus errores? Tú perdonaste los míos, es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¡Por Merlín, mamá! Tienes siete hijos, era obvio que en algún momento algo se te escaparía de las manos.

Molly apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que se llegaron a poner blancos. Los ojos se le aguaron y abrazó a su hija con desesperación.

-¡Eres un ángel, mi cielo! ¡No mereces una madre como yo!

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras. Cierto era que en un principio creyó que le sería difícil aceptar las disculpas de su madre, pero, ¿cómo negarle el perdón después de que se ponía así?

-¡Mamá! – Le devolvió el abrazo, la mujer sollozó.

-Espero que algún día me perdones.- Rogó esperanzada.- Aunque no me lo merezca.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Pensarlo siquiera?

-De verdad hija, créeme cuando te lo digo…- Murmuró la mujer apartándose y ensombreciendo su mirada. Ginny se asustó.- De verdad, espero que me perdones. Y si no lo haces, te entenderé con todo mi corazón.

Molly le entrego una última sonrisa a Ginny y se alejó con rapidez hacia la cocina. Ella la quedó viendo mientras se marchaba, fijándose especialmente en como levantaba los hombros para proferir un sonoro ruido con la nariz mientras se sonaba.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentir que la agobia penetraba en su pecho. Su madre no estaba bien, y realmente parecía afectada y temerosa de algo. Observó el árbol viéndolo desde abajo, un luminoso Ángel, vestido con una tunica dorada que lanzaba destellos al techo, reposaba en la punta. Frunció los labios.

Un sonido chirriante llegó desde el segundo piso, inhaló aire. Maggie debió haberse despertado y estaba usando la ducha, las cañerías solían hacer más ruido de lo normal. Lanzó una mirada inquisidora al techo y rodó los ojos. Después, se volvió hacia las escaleras y subió corriendo.

0 0 0 0

El suave sonido de una banda de Jazz que provenía del salón llamó la atención del ministro. Tres menudas mujeres, vestidas con un uniforme que mezclaba una falda negra con delantal blanco, armaban lo que era un enorme árbol de navidad de ramas doradas. Las guirnaldas decoraban cada ventana, puerta y mueble. Las estatuas de los corredores y las gárgolas habían sido cambiadas por imágenes de renos, duendes y de Santa Claus. Unas bellas campanitas hechizadas que tocaban música navideña colgaban de las lámparas de lágrimas, y pequeños gnomos de jardín junto con luminosas haditas decoraban el patio.

En el centro de la sala, observando como las tres criadas terminaban de decorar el árbol, estaba Morgan, con la mirada perdida en las ramas doradas.

-Detesto la navidad.- Masculló Candeviere acercándose a su lado, Morgan levantó los hombros.- Detesto tantos adornos, brillitos y villancicos.

-Recuerda que es sólo una máscara.- Murmuró Morgan con la voz apagada. Apuntó con su varita el estéreo de dónde provenía la música y le subió el volumen.- Los Lavaguard y los Blancher no tardarán en llegar. Debes aparentar que eres un político que gusta de las fiestas familiares.

Candeviere frunció los labios. Morgan escuchó un leve tintineo y se giró levemente para ver de dónde provenía. Su padre agitaba una copa de coñac, balanceando el dorado liquido por entre los hielos que chocaban con el cristal. También contemplaba el árbol.

-¿No crees que sea mucho? – Preguntó escéptico, y su hijo curvó la boca en una mueca indefinida.

-Me da igual, tampoco me gustan estas fiestas.- Murmuró sin ánimos.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? – Le espetó su padre al notar el tono de voz que estaba utilizando.- ¡Has actuado así toda la semana!

-Nada.- Contestó levantando los hombros. No quería recordar que parte de su estado de ánimo se debía al extraño alejamiento de Tiare.- No me gusta esta época, deberías saberlo. –Su padre entornó los ojos curioso.- Nos parecemos.- Le explicó.

-Entonces recuerda tus palabras.- Dijo Candeviere con un poco más de humor abrazando a Morgan por los hombros.- Es una máscara, debes fingir.

-Siempre con una sonrisa idiota en los labios.- Masculló, Candeviere lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Hay que cantar? – Murmuró abriendo los ojos con espanto, Morgan rió divertido.

-A tu querida Clotilde le fascinan los karaokes.

-¡Merlín! – Exclamó, y Morgan levantó una ceja.- Quiero decir, ¡Dios!

Nunca, jamás, iba a admitir delante de su padre que la navidad le gustaba. Pero la verdad era, que siempre en esas fechas, el hombre que estaba a su lado parecía ser dominado por un júbilo que no era frecuente en él. Eso le agradaba.

Durante los días siguientes que precedieron al actual, Morgan había vivido en un tipo de transe del cual no podía despertar. No podía entender que había sucedido con Tiare. Por más que intentó comunicarse con ella los últimos días, desistió ante una amenaza de Uzume, la líder que secundaba al concilio, diciéndole que si seguía insistiendo le darían una muerte sumamente dolorosa. Aquella oferta en algún momento sonó tentadora, si le daban la muerte ya no tendría que vivir esa doble vida que lo llenaba de dolor. Pero entonces recordó a Ginny, su primera amiga, una de las víctimas más importantes. Ella, justamente, ella, se había hecho su amiga. La única en la cual podía confiar en ese momento. No, no podía morir. Tenía que seguir luchando contra su padre para mantenerla con vida, y no sólo a ella, sino, que a todas las demás portadoras. No podía fallar de nuevo.

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, Candeviere se acercó un poco más a él y supo que lo estaba observando.

-Mi estomago.- Dijo apresuradamente antes de que el hombre le preguntara qué sucedía.- No debí haber probado los canapés crudos.

Se agarró el estomago con fuerza, rogando de que se viera lo más convincente posible, y salió corriendo del salón principal. Justo cuando llegaba al borde del escalón que daba al segundo piso, una melodiosa musiquita resonó en la casa, las visitas habían llegado.

-Acción.- Murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica.

0 0 0 0

Los postres eran su especialidad, aunque jamás se dio el tiempo suficiente de practicar su mano de cocinera; mucho lo había aprendido de la señora Weasley. Rió divertida al recordar alguna escena de su pasado que involucraba a un saco de harina y a Ron. Jamás era bueno mezclar a un mago con técnicas muggles.  
Se pasó la muñeca por la frente para despejarse un mechón rebelde que se escabullía por debajo de su pañuelo para cocinar. Tenía las manos totalmente blancas producto de la harina, y el delantal, con dibujos de vaquitas de su madre, estaba bañado en algo que parecía salsa de chocolate.

-¡Hermione! – Llamó una voz desde la sala.

-¿Si mamá?

-La abuela Judy y tu tío Sam vienen esta noche, preguntan si quieres algo en especial para cenar.

-Oh…- Murmuró apretando los labios, había olvidado decirle a sus padres que la señora Weasley la había invitado a pasar la navidad en la Madriguera.- Este…

Se limpió las manos con un paño de cocina y salió a la sala con el semblante avergonzado. Su madre esperaba con el auricular del teléfono sujetado con su hombro, apoyada en el mueble del mismo. Inmediatamente la vio, su expresión se entristeció.

-Oh…- susurró la mujer esta vez.- ¿Me esperas un momento, Sam? – Se dirigió a Hermione que ya estaba a su lado.- No me digas que no pasaras la navidad con nosotros Mione.

-Bueno… yo…- Respiró.- Molly Weasley me invitó a pasar las navidades con ellos la semana pasada, olvidé decírselos.

-Pero hija, ya esta todo listo, tu abuela viene para verte especialmente a ti.- Masculló desesperada. Su madre solía desquiciarse cuando algo se salía de control.- ¿Qué les diré ahora?

-Diles la verdad.- Propuso con una mueca como si fuera lo más obvio.- ya tengo veintidós años, creo que es obvio que para una chica de mi edad pasar la navidad con los padres ya no es lo que está de moda.- su madre puso cara de pocos amigos y ella rodó los ojos, le quitó el auricular.- ¿Alo? ¿Tío Sam? ¡Hola! Sí, sí, muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal todo allá en Liverpool? ¿Oh, en serio? Eso es muy interesante… sí, sí, por supuesto. Tío, ¿Sabes? Lamento mucho esta triste confusión, pero yo tenía planes para esta noche y mi madre los olvidó.- Jane Granger hizo una mueca de aprensión.- Verás, tengo una fiesta navideña con mis amigos, ya sabes, todos de mi edad o mayores incluso. Comprenderás que no puedo pasar esta noche con mi familia y dejar de lado esta espectacular fiesta. ¿Qué si puedes venir?- inquirió con una risita.- Lo siento, pero es sólo para menores de treinta y tu los pasaste hace rato.- Se produjo una larga pausa que fue quebrada por la divertida carcajada de Hermione.- Esta bien, claro, por supuesto, los visitaré antes de año nuevo. Un abrazo, mándale saludos a la abuela. Yo también los quiero. ¡Adiós!

Colgó el teléfono y se giró para ver a su madre con el rostro plagado de una expresión resuelta.

-Sólo tenías que decirle que tenía otra fiesta, ellos lo entienden, saben que no soy una niña.

-¿De verdad vas a una fiesta con chicos mayores que tú?

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Claro que no! Es la casa de los Weasley. Es que no podía decirles que iba a pasar la navidad a la casa de otra familia, eso sí les hubiera roto el corazón.

-Está bien.- Se resignó su madre dando un suspiro.- Después de todo, no será la primera navidad que pasas con ellos ni la última que pasas con nosotros.

-En absoluto.- Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.- Además, los últimos seis años los he pasado con ustedes, que éste no lo sea no significa que prefiera a los Weasley por sobre ustedes.

-¡Claro que no, cariño! – Se defendió su madre agitando las manos.- ¡Jamás quise decir eso!

-Entonces, ¿me dejas?

-Sí, por supuesto, ve y diviértete.

-¡Gracias, mamá!

Hermione abrazó a su madre de manera rápida y con las manos en alto, para no mancharla con la harina que tenía en ellas.

Se fue corriendo a la cocina para terminar las galletas que estaba horneando y exclamó un gritito de júbilo, que mezclaba una risa emocionada con un entusiasmo perturbador.

Cortó la masa de las galletitas y colocó los árboles y los monitos de nieve dentro del horno, marcó el tiempo y se apoyó de espaldas en el borde del mesón.

No había dejado de sonreír. Lo vería esa noche. Rogaba porque todo volviera a ser como antes.

No había olvidado el cumpleaños de Elisa, y es que esa fiesta estuvo cargada de sorpresas. Además del sorprendente e inesperado beso que su mejor amiga se había dado con Oswald, también ocurrieron otras cosas.

Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando recordó una especial escena que esperaba volver a repetir esa noche.

0 0 0 0

Tiare paseaba por la mansión tocando con su varita cada vela que flotaba a su paso. Meng había vuelto de china sólo para poder pasar la navidad con su concilio, pero no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

Deseaba hacerlo, porque Tanesda, Emir y Feroz, no eran las mejores opciones a la hora de querer desahogar las penas.

Suspiró con suavidad y sin querer apagó la última vela que había prendido. Bufó molesta y arrojó la varita al suelo. Era una nimiedad, pero estaba totalmente colapsada con lo de Morgan.

Recordó cuando desistió la idea de juntarse con él, creyó que era mejor engañarlo, aceptó su invitación y no llegó jamás. Pero eso aún le provocaba una horrible quemazón en el estomago.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos de odio a sí misma que no se percató cuando unas pisadas se acercaban con lentitud.

-¿Qué te hizo la varita que la tratas así?

Tiare se giró. Meng le sonreía con dulzura paternal, era un gesto imposible de evadir. Trató de devolverle el gesto, pero sabía que su boca estaba dibujando una mueca torcida y adolorida.

Meng no dijo nada durante un rato, contempló a su discípula con gesto cariñoso, recogió la varita, se la entregó, y luego la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Te apetece caminar?

Ella sólo asintió.

El maestro la guió a través de un largo pasillo que daba a la parte trasera del enorme jardín.  
El hemisferio sur del planeta, en esos momentos, gozaba de un cálido verano. Ambos caminaron por el patio mientras disfrutaban de la fresca brisa que refrescaba el calor. La diferencia horaria era de cuatro horas. En la isla el sol reposaba tras sus espaldas, preparándose para ocultarse dentro de un rato más.  
Sintió como Meng aflojaba sus hombros para girarse y ponerse frente a ella. Se vieron a los ojos un instante, pero ella no toleró su mirada mucho tiempo, así que desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Uzume me contó lo que sucedió con nuestro espía.- Dijo. Tiare se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su maestro cargada de entusiasmo. Creyó que estaría enfadado.

-No sé si lo que hice fue correcto…- Murmuró apesadumbrada.- Él se portó muy bien conmigo, aunque me haya engañado. Durante ese tiempo en el que compartimos él fue un chico genial, un caballero. ¡Se atrevió a ayudarnos para detener a su padre! Todavía no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Seguramente, no hizo nada.- Contestó el anciano contemplando el cielo, que se comenzaba a tornar del azul celeste a un rosa anaranjado.

-¿Cómo? – Inquirió curiosa.

-Hija, si Morgan Candeviere hubiese estado trabajado en nuestra contra, jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás, se había atrevido a ingresar al Concilio como lo hizo.

-No lo entiendo.- Admitió confundida.- Él y su padre idearon un plan para entrar al concilio, me engañó. Las coordenadas fueron para despistar, ¡nos ha estado despistando todo este tiempo!

-No lo creo, mi niña.- La interrumpió Meng con una sonrisa placentera, y Tiare parpadeó.- ¿De verdad crees que te engañó? ¿No habrás oído mal?

-¿Oído… mal?

-Lo espiaste, hija mía. ¿Qué tal si lo pillaste justo cuando trataba de confundir a su padre?

-Pues, si quería confundirlo podía decirle cualquier cosa, pero no contarle que me conocía.

-¡Ah! Entonces supongo que dijo tu nombre.

Tiare abrió levemente los labios para protestar, pero en lugar de eso pensó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes entonces que él estaba hablando de ti?

-¡Dijo que tenía relaciones con el concilio y que una chica estaba comiendo de su mano!

-Debo presumir entonces que inmediatamente te sentiste aludida, ¿no es así?

Meng enarcó una ceja, divertido. Tiare en cambio, pasó por una gran variedad de colores antes de alcanzar el rojo vivo que destellaban sus mejillas.

-Bueno…yo…. Tiene sentido, ¿no? –Se trató de defender- A mi no me gusta, pero seguramente…lo… lo sospechó.

El anciano lanzó una carcajada ahogada y volvió a abrazar a la chica.

-Hija mía, hija mía… Si hay algo que aprendí de ti desde el primer día que pisaste esta mansión, es que nunca te quedas con las primeras opiniones. ¿Por qué esta vez ha de ser diferente?

-¿Está insinuando que vaya a encarar a Morgan? – Preguntó perpleja- ¡Me está enviando a la muerte!

-No, mi niña. Tu crees que ir a dónde él es encontrar la muerte, yo, por mi parte, creo que ir dónde él es, encontrar respuestas.

-¿A qué se refiere, Meng?

-Pregúntale qué se trae entre manos, dile lo que viste, y si él tiene intenciones de matarte, bueno, creo que estás totalmente capacitada para defenderte. Por algo perteneces al concilio.

El maestro le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, escondiendo sus manos en las mangas opuestas. El sol se estaba ocultando, y Tiare tenía sólo segundos para adivinar qué tenía que hacer.

0 0 0 0

El la espiaba, le gustaba hacerlo, era hermosa. La observaba con cautela mientras fregaba en el río una tunica vieja. Llevaba puesto un delgado vestido blanco que estaba bastante sucio; él se fascinaba con la silueta de la muchacha, y como el vestido a la altura de sus piernas se sumergía en las frías aguas mientras lavaba sus harapos.

Parecía agotada, pero él sabía que jamás se mostraría tan humana y frágil frente a los maestros. Contempló como se pasaba el antebrazo por la frente y suspiraba agotada. Se veía extenuada.

Desde que había llegado al pueblo la gente no dejaba de visitarla para pedirle medicinas, concejos y hechizos. Ella se prestaba con muy buena actitud a ayudar a todos quienes lo pidieran, incluso pasaba días sin dormir ni comer; Algo para lo que las meditaciones no ayudaban mucho.

Después de espiarla durante tantos días, se había dado cuenta de que al momento de meditar su mente se encontraba en otro lado y no en el método de concentración. Estaba más delgada de lo normal, su piel dibujaba moretones, y su rostro unas densas ojeras.

Parpadeó para quitarse de encima un insecto que se le había cruzado y que le había bloqueado el parámetro de visión. Fue sólo un segundo. Apenas volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla, ella… no estaba.

No la escuchó partir, y dudaba que se hubiera ido, porque la vieja tunica reposaba sobre una roca. Entonces, comprendió la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

Saltó de su escondite, y con una velocidad anormal logró quitarse de encima la chaqueta y las botas, para luego lanzarse al río.

El cuerpo de Nacet flotaba sin rumbo Fijo a causa de la corriente. Un par de veces chocó contra algunas rocas y él gimió al notar un leve hilo de sangre que la acompañaba en el trayecto. Dejó que la corriente se lo llevara para alcanzar a llegar a ella, y agradeció que el tronco de un viejo árbol la atrapara entre sus ramas.

Nadó con rapidez y la aferró con fuerza entre sus brazos. Luchando contra la corriente trató de ayudarse con las ramas del árbol para poder salvarla y llegar a la orilla. Finalmente, después de minutos de trabajo, ambos estaban a salvo, aunque ella estaba totalmente inconciente.

-Nacet…- Susurró.- ¡Nacet!

La mujer no se despertó. La puso boca abajo para poder ayudarle a expulsar el agua subiéndose a su espalda, pero la chica seguía inconciente.

Los cascos de un caballo resonaron a lo lejos. Inmediatamente se le quitó de encima para no causar una mala impresión al dueño del animal, y rogó por lo demás que pudieran ayudarlo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Los cascos disminuyeron, dando pasó al flamante corcel pocos segundos después por entre los árboles. Su cara se contorsionó. De todas las personas que podían ayudarlo, justo él aparecía en el bosque.

-¿Yerko? – Preguntó Trístan conmocionado al verlo recostado sobre el cuerpo inconciente de Nacet. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a la muchacha.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡No he hecho nada! ¡Ella sola se cayó al río!

-¡Nacet!

Trístan no lo escuchó. Se bajó del caballo con tal rapidez que Yerko juró que había volado. Inmediatamente se encontraba haciéndole a la chica presión en el pecho y respiración boca a boca. El rescatista frunció el ceño molesto, ese era su acto heroico, no del chico bonito ese.

No había terminado de lanzar maldiciones mentales cuando la tos ahogada de la chica llegó a sus oídos. Ambos se inclinaron sobre ella para verla, pero Trístan le impidió que se acercara más.

-¿Trístan?

La voz de la chica era trémula, y una horrible herida se abría en su frente.

-Mantente callada.- Le susurró Trístan, y Yerko se impresionó del increíble amor que irradiaban esas palabras.

-La puedo llevar al pueblo.- Se ofreció con timidez, aunque sabía cual sería la respuesta.

-No.- Dijo el chico tomando a la sacerdotisa en brazos.- No pueden verla enferma, Calahad y Tervian vendrían a verla y la castigarían por desfallecer. Se supone que los druidas no pueden enfermar. La dejarían morir si fuese necesario.

-¿Trístan? – volvió a llamar la voz de la chica, y Yerko se tensó.

-Pero si es humana, ¿cómo esperan a que no enferme?

-Ella no siguió con las tradiciones, si supiera meditar como es debido no estaría como está. Algo bloquea sus emociones, debe estar limpia de ellas para poder estar sana eternamente.

Trístan la llevó hasta su caballo y se montó en él cargándola con cuidado. Yerko se acercó dando largas zancadas, debía tener algún crédito por salvarla.

-Al menos avísame si se pone bien.- Le espetó.- De no haber estado aquí probablemente la habrían encontrado muerta.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja escéptico y algo molesto.- ¿La espiabas? – La mirada repentinamente se transformó en furia.

-Agradece que lo hice.- Confesó sin remordimiento.- De lo contrario ya no estaría viva.

Yerko escuchó como Trístan apretaba los puños hasta hacerlos crujir, pero no le contradijo. En cierta manera, le debía parte del trabajo.

-No le digas a nadie lo que ocurrió. La llevaré al norte, para cuidarla hasta que mejore.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó contrariado mientras el chico alzaba las riendas del caballo para girarse.- La gente preguntará por ella.

-Diles que se fue a un viaje espiritual, Tervian estará encantado de saber como su sacerdotisa se vale por si sola.

Tristán agitó la rienda y el caballo relincho, alejándose rápidamente.

-¿Dónde la llevaras?

No hubo respuesta, el caballo ya se había alejado.

0 0 0 0

Morgan agitó la cabeza con brusquedad, estaba sentado en su cama con la vista perdida en algún rincón de la alfombra. Se había sentado para cambiarse de zapatos, entonces sintió el calido aroma del perfume de alguna de las invitadas, e inmediatamente se perdió en algún lugar de su mente.  
Aquella visión había sido más vívida que la última vez, incluso podía sentir el fresco aroma del río, y el apestoso aliento del caballo.

Agitó una vez más la cabeza. La expresión de la chica desfallecida y casi ahogada le causó una extraña incertidumbre. La impotencia que sintió Yerko al no haber sido escuchado, ni mucho menos recompensado por su heroico acto, le hizo sentir una presión en el pecho. Similar a cuando su padre lo trataba de inútil a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por agradarle.

Se levantó tambaleándose, se quitó la camisa y se colocó otra limpia. Tomo una chaqueta de satén que estaba recostada en una percha y se la puso sobre la camisa. Se miró al espejo que reposaba al otro lado de la puerta del closet. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza para arreglarse el cabello, y se acomodó el cuello de su traje.

Se giró para verse la espalda, y sonrió con tristeza. Aún estaba medio adormilado a causa de la visión, y trató de desperezarse haciendo algo más cotidiano.

Cerró el closet y suspiró, era hora de salir en sociedad. Se apretó las mejillas para acostumbrarlas antes que las ancianas amigas de su padre lo hicieran.

Tomó el pomo, inhalo una buena cantidad de aire, y lo giró.

Apenas había movido la puerta un centímetro cuando un sonido fugaz a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Se giró sobresaltado y con el corazón en la mano. Sobre su cama flotaba un pequeño cometa de fuego.

Corrió hacia él cerrando la puerta. Se lanzó sobre su cama y desdobló el papel ansioso. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y felicidad cuando reconoció la letra.

"_Necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en la plaza Chamon a la media noche. Si la navidad hace milagros, espero que éste lo sea. Tiare_"

0 0 0 0

Lo que transcurrió del día sirvió para que la familia Weasley recobrara un sentido familiar mucho más apegado. Ginny y Maggie se la pasaron todo el día metidas en la cocina ayudando a Molly con el pavo y las papas doradas, mientras que Vincent, Ron, Oswald, Harry, los gemelos, Charlie y Percy, se encargaban de limpiar, asear, ordenar, decorar y hacer del ambiente algo mucho más festivo. Era la primera navidad en años en que la madriguera rebosaba de gente.

A falta de Arthur Weasley, Bill había pasado a ser el jefe de hogar. Fleur ayudaba a su suegra con todo lo relacionado a la organización, mientras que Alice se encargaba de revolotear con la vieja escoba de Ron por toda la casa, causando uno que otro desastre.

Lo peor fue cuando se le ocurrió meterse al garage, dónde los gemelos habían guardado los fuegos ratifícales de su propia creación. La blanca niñita había terminado más negra que un carbón, intensificando los gritos de su madre al doble, incluidos los de Molly.

A la mujer se le había ocurrido que para esa fecha tan especial, debían estar vestidos más elegantes de lo habitual, por lo que confeccionó ocho hermosos vestidos para Maggie, Ginny, Fleur, Alice y Hermione, e incluso hizo para las novias de sus otros hijos, quienes habían confirmado su visita.

Las cuatro mujeres ya se habían cambiado, y Ginny se había impresionado lo mucho que su madre había mejorado la costura esos años. Con razón le iba tan bien en el negocio del diseño.

Su vestido, así como el de Maggie, era largo de ceda verde y estaba bordado con un hermoso hilo rojo carmesí. El de la melliza seguía el mismo diseño, pero el de ella era azul, y el hilo, plateado.

Aunque les gustaba como se veían, no podían dejar de sentirse disminuidas por Fleur y Alice. Madre e hija llevaban el mismo vestido de color plateado. Parecían dos hermosos ángeles.

Los hombres en cambio prefirieron utilizar el mismo traje que habían llevado al cumpleaños de Elisa. Ginny se ruborizó cuando Oswald apareció con Vincent en las escaleras. Le recordó todo lo que había ocurrido y se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

-Vaya.- Susurró.- De verdad que tu madre tiene muy buena mano para los vestidos.

-¿Verdad que sí? – Contestó nerviosa jugando con el faldón para desviar sus ojos de los del chico.- Ha mejorado mucho desde que estuve en Hogwarts.

De repente se quedó callada. Sintió un extraño calor muy cerca de ella y tuvo que elevar los ojos para saber qué estaba pasando. Oswald se había acercado más de lo necesario y la contemplaba con el mismo brillo que tenía en los ojos el día que se besaron.

Retrocedió un paso.

-Iré a terminar la cena.- Dijo con rapidez, y se giró con vergüenza al sentir la mirada divertida de Oswald.

Aún no eran las nueve de la noche, y estaba esperando ansiosa a que llegara Hermione, necesitaba a su mejor amiga para que pudiera tranquilizarla, aunque la última vez que los visitó parecía que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-¡Te voy a matar pavo maldito!

Corrió velozmente para entrar a la cocina, donde Maggie batallaba con dientes y uñas tratando de ponerle el relleno al pavo.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-¡Esto no me va a ganar! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo no le van a caber las hojas de lechuga?

Ginny apretó los labios divertida, tratando de aguantar la carcajada. El despuntado cabello de la melliza estaba totalmente desordenado, y sus mejillas, rojas.

-Deja que te ayude. – Se ofreció.

Se acercó para poder abrir la boca del pavo, por donde entraba el relleno, y Maggie lo pudo poner sin problemas. Sonrió enseñando los dientes cuando lo hizo en menos de un segundo.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? – Curioseó Ginny sonriendo, y Maggie la miró con misterio.

-¿Sabes que me va a regalar George? – Preguntó pícara. Ginny negó con la cabeza, la chica se acercó.- Él no sabe que lo sé, pero descubrí guardado entre sus cosas un hermoso anillo.

-¿Qué? – Saltó Ginny con los ojos como platos, Maggie la chistó.- ¿No me digas que te va a pedir matrimonio? – Masculló asombrada, y Maggie se carcajeo melodiosamente.

-¡Que va! No, para nada.-Rió agitando la mano.- Pero ¿No es emocionante? ¡Un anillo!

-Sí, sí, claro, muy emocionante.- Contestó atónita. ¿Qué se traía su hermano entre manos?

Se quedó con aquella imagen de George regalándole un anillo a su amiga cuando el crepitar de la chimenea llamó su atención. Se miraron con Maggie y salieron corriendo a la sala para ver qué ocurría.

Ginny sonrió feliz al encontrarse con Hermione sentada en la mitad de su living.

-¡Hermione!

La voz de Ron se escuchó por encima de todas las demás que habían acudido para saludarla. Ginny quedó en la mitad de camino, porque justo en ese momento su hermano se le adelantó para levantar a la chica del suelo y saludarla con un increíble abrazo.

-¡Que bien que decidiste pasar la navidad con nosotros! – Le dijo Ron, y todos se quedaron viendo. Incluso Harry, (a quien Ginny no lo había visto hasta ese momento porque había estado limpiando el jardín de los gnomos), parecía impresionado con la actitud de Ron.

Por un momento se olvidó de ellos cuando se encontró con los ojos de Harry que la habían descubierto observándolo. Inmediatamente desvió la cabeza, avergonzada. La última semana no había sido nada fácil pasar cerca de Harry, y no era porque se comportara mal con ella, todo lo contrario: era porque el chico no hacía nada. Era como si ella no existiera, ni siquiera se dirigía a ella de manera directa. Cuando estaban en la mesa, si la sal estaba justo delante de ella, se la pedía al que estaba sentado a su lado. Cuando preguntaba la hora, y ella contestaba, él hacía como que no la oía; La ignoraba olímpicamente.

Para cuando volvió a posar la vista, él ya se había girado para saludar a Hermione. Molly había llegado con el mismo vestido que Ginny traía puesto, pero éste era de color lila. Hermione a cambió le entregó una bandeja forrada con plástico. Pudo notar galletitas de muchos colores en el interior.

-¡Hermione!

Se acercó a abrazarla, pero notó algo extraño cuando su amiga le devolvió el abrazo. Era como si no estuviera concentrada en el saludo. Algo no común en Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué tal el viaje en chimenea? – Le preguntó para despertarla, pero Hermione miraba por sobre su hombro.

Ginny se giró, Ron y los gemelos reían de algo que ella desconocía, pero alcanzó a notar la fugaz mirada que su amiga y su hermano se lanzaban.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Inquirió cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, Hermione apretó los labios en una sonrisa sagaz y se ciñó de hombros. -¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dímelo! Desde la fiesta que andan extraños.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? – La contraatacó cambiando su mirada por un segundo de Ron hacia ella.

-¿Qué hay conmigo? – Contestó a la defensiva.

-Hay un beso que todavía ronda en la memoria de cientos de invitados en esa fiesta. ¿Recuerdas como lo relató el Daily Mirror?

Ginny se sonrojó como la grana. Al día siguiente de la fiesta una fotografía de ella besándose con Oswald recorrían las planas de espectáculos de los periódicos. Era el gran escándalo acontecido en la ciudad.

Levemente, una vez que pasó esa imagen por su cabeza, se giró con lentitud hacia dónde estaba su hermano. Harry hablaba con Bill de algo que parecía ser trabajo.

Súbitamente su corazón se aceleró, y sintió que su respiración comenzaba a disminuir.

-¿Ginny? – Jadeó Hermione preocupada sacudiéndola- ¡Ginny!

-Por eso se comportó así…- Masculló para si misma, y Hermione parpadeó.

-¿De qué hablas?

Agitó la cabeza. No le iba a dar explicaciones a su amiga. Harry se iba a casar, en la fiesta había dejado bastante claro cuanto amaba a la chiquilla esa. Tal vez todo era idea suya. Una mera coincidencia. Porque… No podía estar molesto por que ella y Oswald… No, no podía ser.

-Ginny, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

-¡Nada! – Dijo azorada volviéndose a Hermione, ya hasta había olvidado porque tenía tanta curiosidad hacia su amiga.

0 0 0 0

Después de haber ayudado a Hermione a cambiarse y a colocarse el vestido que Molly le había regalado, ambas se prepararon para lo que les esperaría esa noche. Ya habían llegado a la casa Angelina, Penélope y Violet, la novia de Charlie. Era muy bonita pero demasiado pálida, para gusto de Ginny. Tenía el cabello de color castaño, y muy corto, casi como corte de varón, aunque hacía una linda mezcla con los ojos que eran de un azul pálido. Además era demasiado alta, parecía que ambos tenían el mismo tamaño. Era enorme y muy delgada, de brazos y piernas largas. Lo único que la afeminaba de sobremanera era el lindo vestido que Molly le había hecho de color púrpura, y una cinta plateada que adornaba su cabeza como un cinto.

Charlie parecía más que enamorado de ella, ya que no paraba de abrazarla, darle besos y hablarle en rumano.

Penélope por su parte, había hecho acopio de su vestido de color turquesa, lo que resaltaba las pecas de su piel. Percy también parecía fascinado.

Por otro lado, Fred estaba más que de acuerdo con el bello vestido color canela que su madre le había hecho a Angelina. La chica se veía realmente bella ante el contraste que causaba su piel morena con el color rojizo del vestido.

Todas las chicas estaban bellísimas, incluso la matriarca, quien se había colocado un bello vestido rojo con verde, lo más acorde para la fiesta navideña. Ginny se sobrecogió cuando Oswald le tomó la mano para ayudarla bajar las escaleras, mientras Ron hacia lo propio con Hermione. No quería fijarse en el rostro de su amiga, tenía algo más interesante en que fijarse. Harry estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón dónde estaba Bill observándolos, a ella y a Oswald, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quieres beber algo? – le preguntó el chico caballerosamente. Ginny parpadeó antes de darse cuenta que le estaban hablando.

-¿Qué… eh? ¡Ah! No, gracias.

-Por cierto.- Murmuró acercándose a su oído, tanto, que Ginny estaba segura que le había besado el cuello.- Estas hermosa.

Lo miró a los ojos totalmente sonrojada, más bien, ardiendo. Nuevamente él la veía con aquel destello brillante que irradiaba deseo. Quitó sus ojos con rapidez, sólo para darse cuenta que Harry los seguía observando con una expresión de total odio.

-¡Niños, la cena está lista!

La voz de Molly Weasley anunciando la cena funcionó como una orden mágica. Todos corrieron a sentarse a la mesa en menos de un segundo.

Ginny tomó su lugar a un lado de Oswald, como siempre, y curiosamente, como nunca, Harry, se sentó frente a ella. Pudo notar que Maggie le hacia gestos desde el otro lado de la mesa preguntando qué ocurría, pero sólo se limitó a levantar los hombros, estaba consternada.

Harry tronaba los dedos sobre la mesa mientras Percy y Charlie ayudaban a Molly con el pavo, Ginny no podía ver hacia ninguna parte. Trató de enfocarse en el corte que estaba haciendo su hermano mayor, pero no podía, sentía los ojos de Harry sobre ella. Levantó los ojos para comprobarlo, y los volvió a bajar con rapidez cuando lo confirmó.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Oswald mientras recibía su plato y recogía el de ella para que le depositaran el pedazo de pavo.

-No,- Negó con rapidez mirándolo bruscamente por el movimiento de la cabeza.- Muero de hambre.

Oswald le sonrió y la besó con rapidez en la mejilla. Jadeó sorprendida al no esperarse una reacción así de parte de él, y sin quererlo volvió a fijar sus ojos en Harry. El chico afirmaba el tenedor con las puntas hacia arriba dispuesto a lanzarlo directo hacia ellos si se le daba la oportunidad.

-Gracias.- Se escuchó la voz de Hermione. Ginny agradeció que le sirviera para distraerse porque inmediatamente se giró hacia ella.

Su amiga recibía el plato de las manos de Charlie, quien servía al otro lado de la mesa. Como nunca, ella ocupó su lugar a un lado de Ron, parecía fascinada con algo que desconocía; Ahí estaban, solos, su mejor amiga y su hermano.

¿Qué se había perdido? Ambos tenían los ojos brillantes y estaban deslumbrados el uno con el otro. Su amiga no le había contado todos los detalles de la fiesta, excepto, que no fue la única que besó a un chico.  
Hermione había hablado tan rápido ese día que solamente logró entender la mitad. Recordaba del relato, que Ron cansado, se había rendido de darle explicaciones. Hermione no iba a ceder… Hasta que su hermano y Malfoy discutieron.

Cuando su amiga le contó aquel detalle, recordó que el chico ya no estaba con Katerina cuando salieron de la piscina con Oswald. De hecho, después no lo vieron por ningún lado. Entonces, supo porqué era, y también, la razón de ensoñación de Hermione.

Cuando ella se fue con Oswald al patio, adentro del salón se armó una trifulca de mediana intensidad. Hermione no quiso bailar con Ron porque sabía que era la excusa para hablar con ella, y no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Esa fue la gran clave para terminar con todo aquello. Malfoy le recriminó que se buscara a alguien que no fuera "sangre sucia", y al parecer eso afectó más de lo debido a su hermano mayor. Con las copas demás, y la euforia que todo le estaba provocando, amenazó a Malfoy de pelea. No entendió mucho del relato, porque su amiga estaba tan emocionada que tropezaba con las palabras. Pero, el punto fue, que Malfoy optó por marcharse antes de manchar su nombre en una pelea. También creyó haber oído que Katerina se molestó mucho con su novio. Aunque lo extraño de todo fue justamente el último punto, que Malfoy se marchara sin oponer revancha.

En fin, cuando Ron defendió a Hermione, que era la prueba que ella necesitaba, se lanzó a sus brazos y le agradeció el que haya regresado el chico que ella conocía. Después de eso, se fueron a bailar, él le explicó algunas cosas, y ella, terminó por robarle un beso.

Algo "obvio y que se venía venir", según las propias palabras de su autora. Pero para Ginny seguía siendo un disparate sin pies ni cabeza. Algo faltaba en ese puzzle, y si conocía bien a la bruja, no se lo iba a decir jamás.

El punto era, que ahora Hermione estaba totalmente hechizada con Ron, como nunca antes la había visto.

-Hablé con su padre hace un rato.- Interrumpió Molly las cavilaciones de Ginny, y todos se giraron a verla, estaba sonriendo.- Sí, bueno… me dijo que allá estaban celebrando con todo el concilio oriental, y que iban a festejar el año nuevo en el antiguo imperio. Van a haber dragones orientales.

-Son hermosos.- Comentó Charlie.- Sólo he visto uno en mi vida y estaba a veinte metros de distancia.

-¿Qué tan bellos son? – Preguntó Hermione interesada, Charlie le sonrió.

-Son como grandes serpientes voladoras. Se parecen mucho a las anguilas, pero tienen cientos de colores, su piel brilla y lanza destellos como el arcoiris.

Todos profirieron un grito se asombro, mientras Molly volvía a enfocarse en el pavo para poder repartirlo junto con sus hijos.

-Arthur está bien.- Dijo finalmente colocando un pequeño pedacito en el plato de Alice.- Nos hecha de menos como es lógico, pero tiene tanto para conocer que ha tratado de mantenerse ocupado. Esta noche van a celebrar en un bello palacio. Va a haber cientos de invitados. Así que no lo pasará mal.

Molly dijo eso con tanta tranquilidad que todos se impregnaron de ella. Aquello significaba que Arthur estaba bien, que todo andaba en marcha. De lo contrario no estarían celebrando en China.

-¿Te dijo cuando volvía? – Preguntó Percy sirviendo un pedazo de pavo en el plato de Vincent, al que se le inclinó un poco. Maggie lo miró sorprendida, porque su hermano nunca se permitía errores tan mínimos como ese, y Ginny logró escuchar una risita de parte de Oswald.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Le preguntó llevándose un pedazo de pavo a la boca.

-De Vincent.- Contestó tomando un poco de vino, Ginny curvó la boca.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó mirando al mellizo. La respuesta fue otra risita que el chico camufló con una tos poco disimulada.

-¿No lo notas?

Ginny juntó las cejas. Vincent estaba apoyado sobre la mesa con la vista enfocada en su plato, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba rápidas miradas sin que nadie lo notara a la pareja que estaba sentada frente a él.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó.- ¿Está celoso?

-De Hermione.- Afirmó Oswald bajando la voz.

-Pero, pero… ¿Le gusta, en serio?

-¿No lo habías notado?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, y volvió a mirar a Vincent que parecía molesto.

-Creo que desde el primer día que fue a la casa de ellos en Carminabel.- Meditó elevando los ojos al techo. Ginny tomó un trago de vino de la copa de Oswald para aclarar su mente.

-Pero… pero…- Se dirigió a Vincent nuevamente y se preguntó porqué jamás se acercó a ella, o hizo algún intento por conquistarla. Pensándolo de manera coherente, sin querer ofender a Ron, él mellizo y la chica habrían hecho una pareja muy compatible.- ¿Por qué nunca hizo nada?

-No lo iba a hacer.- Dijo hablando bajo, justo cuando Charlie se sentaba en su sitio y hacía un brindis. Todos elevaron su copa, se sorprendió cuando Harry chocó la suya con la de Oswald tan fuerte, que derramó un poco de vino.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó atontada viendo a Harry de reojo.

-Hermione le recuerda a su ex.- Masculló limpiándose la mano dónde el vino había caído, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada amenazadora. Pero el aludido solamente se limitó a sonreír con maldad.

-¿Le recuerda a su ex? – repitió con una punzada en la cabeza. Había dos informaciones que estaba procesando y le daba miedo cambiar de tema por equivocación. Harry se estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Vins tuvo una novia que fue su mejor amiga desde la infancia, Clair. Terminaron hace algunos años, cuando yo salía con Rosalie… - Al llegar a ese punto, enmudeció. Ginny comprendió que él no sabía que ella conocía la historia sobre sus novias, así que trató de parecer impresionada para no delatar a Maggie.

-¿Tuviste una novia? – Preguntó pareciendo interesada, él rió.

-Ya lo sabías, no te hagas la tonta.- Rió divertido mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de papas. Ginny enrojeció, así que trató de seguir la conversación de antes.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo era Clair?

-La vívida imagen de Hermione, podrían pasar por hermanas.- Contestó levantando los hombros.-Pero Clair era un poco más alta, y su cabello no era tan inflado.

-Oh…y… ¿Qué pasó que terminaron?

-Clair decidió que con Vins eran mejores como amigos, que la relación no funcionaba bien, al menos para ella. No estaba enamorada, claramente.

-¿Decidió? Entonces, ¿Ella terminó con él? – Oswald asintió.- Vaya… debe haber sido doloroso.

-De hecho, lo fue. Nunca has visto a Vincent llorar, y jamás lo harás. Guardó su dolor como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada, pero con Maggie sabíamos cuanto estaba sufriendo. Como podrás comprender, él decidió que la amistad no podría seguir si uno de los dos estaba enamorado, así que cortaron por lo sano y…

-Se separaron.- Terminó Ginny abatida. Contempló a Vincent y supuso como se debería sentir al ver a Hermione, tan parecida a Clair, haciéndole arrumacos a alguien que parecía ser su novio.- Que lástima… Y ¿No ha tenido más novias?

-No. Se dedicó a estudiar y retomar los libros de filosofía y magia que había dejado de lado. Por eso es que sabe tanto. Pero no le he conocido ninguna otra conquista.

Ginny agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con la comida sobre su plato. Observó a Vincent por el rabillo del ojo y encontró en él una expresión que ya había visto, pero no sabía donde, hasta que, sin quererlo, depositó nuevamente sus ojos en Harry.

Como si hubiera descubierto el más importante de los secretos, movió con rapidez sus ojos del mellizo al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella. Ambos… tenían la misma expresión.

0 0 0 0

Morgan se sentó en la banca frente a la fuente de agua que ahora estaba congelada. La nieve se aglomeraba en todos los rincones de la plaza, y el frío se colaba a través de su gabardina. No llevó regalo, y tampoco esperanza. Si aquello era un nuevo mal entendido, no quería pasar el mal trago de nuevo.

Se calentó las manos y encogió los hombros por el frío. Pensar que podría estar en su casa celebrando… con gente falsa… pero celebrando y comiendo algo calentito.

Cerró los ojos para evadir una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que lo azotó, y gruñó.

-Sólo esperaré un minuto más, si no llegas, te juro que…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas lanzar una maldición?

Morgan se levantó del asiento impulsado por la adrenalina. Se giró con cuidado, casi como en cámara lenta, hasta encontrarse con dos ojos castaños que lo miraban expectante.

Sonrió emocionado al descubrir a Tiare vestida con ese enrome abrigo de esquimal, aunque ella no parecía muy contenta de verlo.

-Que bueno que viniste.- Dijo él acercándose, pero ella retrocedió un paso.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso quiero que me expliques-contestó ella a la defensiva, Morgan parpadeó confundido.

-No entiendo…- Confesó aturdido.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué no querías verme? ¿Te hice algo? Esta semana ha sido una tortura, yo…

-¡Basta! – Exclamó apuntándolo con su varita dorada, y el semblante del chico se transformó en uno preocupado.- ¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Acabemos esto de una vez!

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando…-Dijo con tristeza acercándose, pero ella volvió a retroceder soltando una risa escéptica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Sollozó.- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué? –Exclamó aturdido- ¿Mentirte? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-¡Ya, deja de hacerte el tonto que no te sale! – Lagrimeó tratando de aguantar el llanto. No entendía porque él se comportaba como si nada, parecía tan… sincero.

-¡Es que de verdad no entiendo! ¡Me dejaste plantado el día del cumpleaños! ¡No me contestaste las cartas ni las llamadas! ¡No te has comunicado conmigo en una semana! ¡Explícame! Porque si se trata de ser idiota, bueno, entonces lo soy, porque no entiendo nada. – Explotó avanzando sobre la espesa nieva dejando un rastro. Esta vez Tiare no se movió.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? Se nota que tu padre te enseñó muy bien a actuar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?... ¿Actuar, dijiste?

-¡Claro! ¡Pero cómo fui tan idiota, Dios! Eres el hijo del ministro, era obvio que serías como él.

-Hey, hey, hey, aguarda un momento.- La chistó agitando sus manos.- Tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo no me parezco ni una pizca a mi padre, ni siquiera me agrada ser su hijo, ¡no me siento orgulloso de serlo!

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que nos conocíamos? ¿Ah? – Lloró finalmente.- ¿Cuál era la idea? ¡Te entregué información confidencial del concilio y tu vas y le sueltas todo! –Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro dando manotazos al aire, Morgan estaba totalmente confundido.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Te entregué mi amistad, mi confianza, mi cora…- Se detuvo.

Morgan tenía la boca a medio abrir, tratando de procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero nada coincidía. ¿Qué él le había soltado información a su padre? ¡Nunca había hecho tal cosa!

Se acercó con cuidado a Tiare, por miedo a que lo atacara. Sollozaba en silencio, agitando los hombros mientras miraba al suelo. Con cuidado, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, pero con un rápido movimiento se la quitó de encima, colocándose frente a él y apuntándole al pecho con la varita.

-No me toques, sabes que puedo defenderme, y no tendré piedad de ti.- Gruño con ira, Morgan seguía con el semblante triste.

-Si alguien te fue con ese cuento de que yo le había hablado de ustedes a mi padre, es mentira.- Admitió, aún sin entender. Ella volvió a reír con sarcasmo.

-No lo niegues más.- Sollozó desviando su mirada.- Te…vi.

-¿Me viste? – Inquirió levantando una ceja, ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-¡Sí! ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi y escuché todo! Usé la bola de cristal de Tanesda y te vi contándole a tu padre que nos conocías, te vi diciéndole que me estabas engañando para sacarme información. ¡Vi y escuché todo!

Morgan abrió tanto la boca que parecía desencajada de su mandíbula. ¿Así qué eso había sido? Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ¡era sólo un mal entendido! Aunque…

-¿Me estabas espiando? –Preguntó con la misma sonrisa, y Tiare se enfadó.

-¡Eso no te importa! –Dijo sonrojándose.- ¡Pero me engañaste! Y el punto es que ya lo sé, así que, o te entregas ahora, o te aniquilo aquí mismo.

Morgan estalló en una carcajada, Tiare alejó la varita pasmada, aquella reacción sí que no se la esperaba.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No ves que estoy enfadada!...y….y... ¡Armada!

-Tiare, si me dejaras explicarte…

-¡No! Ya oí suficiente.

-Es que no lo entiendes, yo no estaba hablando mal de ti. – Confesó relajándose, ella frunció sus labios.

-Te escuché…- Pronunció lentamente. Pero algo parecía tranquilizarla, ya no estaba enfadada.

-¡Claro que sí! Es decir…-Tomó aire.- Lo dije…

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un…!

-¡Detente! – La controló sujetándola por los hombros, esta vez ella sólo liberó uno.- Sí, dije eso, pero fue para despistarlo, verás…. –Volvió a tomar aire.-… Verás, escuché que si descubría que yo lo estaba engañando me mataría…- Ella jadeó.-… así, que se me ocurrió, que la única forma de mantenerlo bajo mi control era fingiendo que estaba de su lado. Sí, le dije que había conocido a una chica del concilio, pero no dije que eras tú. Si le decía que tú eras mi contacto él sabría que te salvé de la muerte en ese sótano, eso sólo habría sido peor para ambos, y tú me necesitas para salvar a las portadoras.

-Estoy… confundida.- Murmuró bajando los ojos.- Entonces… ¿nunca me utilizaste?

-¡Jamás lo haría! – Admitió acariciándole la mejilla sonrojada.- Tenía que protegerte… La única forma que tenía de hacerlo era admitiendo que tengo contactos en el concilio. Le entrego información falsa, ya sabes, como las coordenadas y todo eso, diciendo que tú me las diste, pero… siempre estarán erradas. Entonces, comenzará a dudar de ustedes, y los dejará en paz…

-¿De verdad estás haciendo todo esto por protegernos? –jadeó avergonzada, se sentía terrible.

-Por supuesto.- Se acercó un poco más.- Te lo iba a contar el día de la fiesta pero…- Frunció la boca con dolor, recordando cuando ella lo dejó plantado.

-Vaya… pero… tu me tienes que entender… oírte hablar así, como tu padre, con esa sonrisa diabólica, de verdad me espantaste…

-Soy un excelente actor, ¿verdad? – Sonrió con autosuficiencia, y ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

-De todos modos, ¿Cómo sabré que no me estás mintiendo? – Inquirió cruzándose de brazos, él se acercó con lentitud. La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de la chica que resaltaba un rojo carmesí bastante brillante sobre su piel morena.

-Creo que hay una forma…-Susurró.

Ella se sobrecogió, dejando caer la varita sobre la nieve. Él se acercó con lentitud, tomó su rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra la atraía por la cintura, la chica jadeó.

-Me lo debes por haberme hecho sufrir durante toda una semana…-Sonrió con malicia, ella abrió los labios para protestar pero fueron acallados cuando él súbitamente la besó.

La euforia que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con nada. No podía pensar, sólo sentir. La chica se relajó y se sujetó a su cuello con fuerza, él, la estrechó más hacia su cuerpo.

Parecía irónico, pero Morgan debía agradecer a su padre por haber querido asesinarla, sino, jamás habría bajado a las mazmorras.

0 0 0 0

Después de la cena y del postre, todos se prepararon para la media noche. Molly hizo un último brindis con un poco de Whisky de fuego en honor a Arthur, justo cuando la campanada de las doce resonaba por toda la casa.

Los primeros en salir corriendo hacia el enorme árbol de navidad fueron los gemelos, Alice y Maggie, ya que Angelina nunca se iba a rebajar al nivel de inmadurez de su novio. Los siguieron Charlie y Violet con Percy y Penélope, Vincent con Fleur y Bill, y Ron con Hermione y Harry. Oswald y Ginny iban atrás pisándoles los talones.

Alice estaba eufórica mientras recibía una gran cantidad de obsequios. Poco a poco la pequeña iba acumulando más y más paquetes de regalo en torno a ella. Bill a Fleur le regaló una pequeña cajita, la cual la aludida abrió emocionada. Ginny pudo notar como su hermano le colocaba en el cuello una delgada cadena mientras se lo besaba. Sonrió, se agachó para ver los regalos y cogió un par de ellos.

-Alice… Alice… Bill… Alice.- Comenzó a leer las tarjetas. Levantó la cabeza cuando un pequeño paquete apareció sobre su cabeza.

-Para ti.- sonrió Hermione, y Ginny lo tomó con una sonrisa. Lo abrió con calma y metió la mano para sacar lo que había en el interior. – Vaya, muchas gracias Hermione.

En sus manos tenía unos pequeños pendientes de plata, su amiga le guiñó un ojo mientras se giraba para recibir algo de Ron.

Guardó los pendientes en su empaque y siguió buscando. No tardó mucho en encontrar un pequeño paquete rectangular que rezaba su nombre. Lo rompió ansiosa, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando descubrió que lo qué envolvía el papel era su chocolate favorito.

-¡Genial! – Exclamó. Quiso mirar la etiqueta para saber quien se lo había regalado, pero no tenía remitente. -¿Quién…? Oh….

Se puso a pensar. Todos sabían que su chocolate favorito era el chocolate blanco con nueces y salsa de damasco, así que contempló a cada integrante de su familia para saber quién podría haber sido el dueño.

-¿Quién me regaló esto? –Preguntó señalando el chocolate y levantándolo por sobre su cabeza. Todos lo negaron, incluso Oswald, que era su última opción segura. Frunció el ceño y siguió con los ojos a cada persona de la sala, Molly estaba con Alice, la que jugaba con una varita de juguete, Bill le daba un beso a Fleur agradeciéndole una camisa, Percy le entregaba un canasto con algo a Penélope, Maggie y George intercambiaban cómics, Fred y Angelina reían de algo divertido, Charlie Y Violet contemplaban un gran libro de dragones, Ron y Hermione parecían inmersos en algo bastante vergonzoso porque estaban sonrojados, Vincent y Oswald intercambiaban regalos…y Harry…

…Harry miraba el chocolate que reposaba sobre su mano con una expresión ¡¿tierna?! Apenas los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él, totalmente impresionada, Harry los esquivó para recibir un regalo de Molly. Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta y el chocolate resbaló de sus manos. ¿Harry le había regalado el chocolate? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-No puede ser… - Murmuró suavecito para sí misma. Su corazón se había agitado con locura.

-Gin…- Oswald la llamó con cuidado, ella agitó la cabeza, el chico se había acercado cautelosamente.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó atontada, él se acercó más.

-Quiero entregarte tu regalo.

-¿Regalo? – Volvió a agitar la cabeza para volver a la realidad y recogió el chocolate.- No… no debiste…

-Sí que debo… -Susurró, y señaló hacia el jardín.- ¿me acompañas?

-¿Lo tienes afuera? – Se impresionó de sobremanera, ¿qué le había comprado Oswald?

-Algo así… - Dijo ofreciéndole su mano, la que ella tomó sin pensar. La guió a través de los regalos y los envoltorios del suelo, sintiendo las risitas burlonas de los gemelos tras ella, además de un extraño susurro de euforia, que probablemente venía de Maggie.

Cuando llegaron al ventanal que daba al jardín Ginny se sintió observada, se giró durante un segundo y se encontró con el semblante oscurecido de Harry que los contemplaba molesto. Nuevamente su corazón se agitó.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Ah?

Se giró atontada, Oswald sonrió.

-¿Vienes o no?

-Sí, claro… claro…

Oswald abrió el ventanal y repentinamente se vio azotada por el frío invernal. Él caminó muy rápido a través de la nieve para llevarla a un lugar más calido, pero se detuvo de inmediato frente al garage.

-¿Por qué me trajiste al garage?

-Ahí está tu regalo...- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero Ginny notó algo más, estaba nervioso.

Sin saber qué podía haber tras la puerta del garage, su corazón se agitó con furia, ¿qué le había comprado Oswald que lo tenía que esconder ahí?

Pero tan rápido como la emoción creció, desapareció. El chico abrió la puerta y encendió unas velas, Ginny lo siguió al interior, pero no había nada. Decepcionada, se puso a mirar alrededor, tal vez estaba escondido y tenía que buscarlo. Se acercó un poco para mirar los estantes, pero Oswald la detuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó curiosa, y el se sonrojó.

-¿No lo vez? – Preguntó abatido. Ella agitó la cabeza dubitativa. El suspiró y apuntó al techo con sus ojos. Ginny lo siguió. Jadeó.

-Oswald…-Murmuró impresionada, jamás se esperó algo así. Pudo sentir como los dedos calidos de él acariciaban su rostro.

-Quería que fuera especial… e inolvidable – Confesó acercándose un poco, y el corazón de la chica se aceleró. Jamás había estado en una situación así, ni siquiera con Harry. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el muérdago que extendía sus ramitas hacia ellos, sus mejillas ardían.

-Y sí que le atinaste al blanco…- Susurró nerviosa, él lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Al menos te impresionó.- Dijo levantando los hombros, Ginny supuso por su acto que parecía decepcionado por su reacción.

-Oswald…yo…

-Lo siento… es que… -Titubeó.- Quería que fuera especial, y no quiero mentirme más. Desde que nos besamos en la fiesta de Elisa no he dejado de pensar en ti como en algo más, quería comprobar esta noche si podía hacer la diferencia con nuestra amistad.

-No sé que decirte…- Murmuró sonrojada, se veía tan lindo nervioso. El extraño comportamiento de Harry había pasado a segundo plano, ahora sólo existía en su mente aquel beso de la fiesta.

-Bueno… No te voy a pedir que seas mi novia porque es cursi, pero…

-Sí.- Dijo Ginny con los ojos como platos. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero la voz de él, la situación, el beso de la piscina, él, sus ojos, él… ¡Sí quería estar con él!

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó pasmado y con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu…. ¿novia, no?

La sonrisa de Oswald se extendió por toda su cara, se le iluminó tanto el rostro que las velas no servían de nada en ese lugar.

Se le acercó con cuidado, y ella, siguiendo sus instintos, imitó la reacción de la última vez. Se sujeto a su cuello, él le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

-Al menos aquí no hay nadie viendo…- Susurró, y ella apretó los labios.

-Y no hay agua…

El rió con suavidad y se le acercó, besándola suavemente. El corazón de Ginny se puso eufórico, sentir nuevamente los labios de él presionando contra los suyos era una sensación increíble. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, estaba tan o más exaltado que ella.

Ginny presionó un poco más, y él la aferró con fuerza, el beso se había vuelto apasionado. Nada los separó, ni siquiera el sonido de una ramita al romperse en el jardín.

Alguien los había estado observando…

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Disculpas! En serio, no era mi intensión atrasarme tanto, pero he estado con mucho trabajo esta semana. Hoy entregué mi último examen universitario, ¡no más materia! No puedo creerlo. Ahora sólo queda la tesis, y ¡hasta siempre Universidad!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, al menos tuvo besos, jajajaja. Era netamente romántico y de parejas, no podía contar mucho de las portadoras ya que aquí se establecen todas las relaciones, algo importante para los próximos dos capítulos.

Les anunció también que en sólo dos capítulos más habrá una gran revelación, lo que cambiará el curso del fic, así que no pueden dejar de leer.

No sé que más decir, salvo que gracias por la paciencia, ¡valen mil! Son los mejores lectores si me perdonan un atrasito.

En fin, les dejo una adelanto del próximo capítulo, y nuevamente, ¡perdonen el atraso!

**Adelanto Capítulo 21:**

**La ira de Ginny**

_La noticia del noviazgo de Ginny y Oswald alegra a toda la familia, aunque algo extraño ronda en el ambiente, Molly parece desconforme, al igual que Ron y Vincent. Oswald se defiende con argumentos sobre sus sentimientos, pero Vincent insiste con que ha roto una gran promesa. _

_Llegan unas especiales invitaciones a la madriguera y las mujeres se emocionan._

_Para Ginny, la suerte no corre de su lado, Harry la encara y le lanza unas cuantas verdades dolorosas que provocan una extraña reacción en la bruja. Un poder desconocido y muy intenso. _

_¿Estarán despertando los poderes en Ginny? ¿Se habrá embarazado ya o es que hay algo que va más allá de lo que todos conocen?_

Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos, los pueden hacer a:

**www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com** (junten los puntos)

O al mail: **anya. Naivea (arroba) gmail. Com** (junten los puntos)

Y les vuelvo a dejar la fecha de la próxima actualización, para la cual espero no atrasarme:

**Lunes 22, o martes 23 de Diciembre**

Un abrazo.

Anya.


	21. La ira de Ginny

**La ira de Ginny**

Después de contarle todo el plan a Tiare, a pesar de su disconformismo por la idea de arriesgar su vida, finalmente ella optó por ayudarlo.  
Se quedaron bastante pasada la madrugada en la plaza, hablando del mal entendido y del plan que Morgan había desarrollado en su cabeza para traicionar a su padre.

-¿Estás seguro que tu vida no correrá peligro? – Le preguntó elevando sus ojos. Ambos estaban acurrucados en una banca con las manos entrelazadas, ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de él, y él, con su barbilla apoyada sobre la nuca de ella.

-Confía en mí, mi padre puede jurar que estoy de su lado. Sólo debo hallar la prueba perfecta para ganarme su confianza.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió ella levantando la cabeza.- ¿No estarás pensando entregarle a una portadora?

-¡¿Estás loca?! – Exclamó espantado.- ¡No! ¡Eso nunca! No. Debo encontrar algo, una prueba que demuestre que estoy de su lado.

Tiare cerró los ojos, tratando de urdir algún plan en su mente que ayudara al chico que amaba. Los abrió con suavidad al percibir una calida brisa en el aire.

-Tal vez… no es necesario que hagas algo muy drástico.- Murmuró misteriosa y él sonrió cómplice.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Puedes llevarle algo que demuestre que estás conmigo.- Objetó, y está vez Morgan palideció, desconforme.

-¿Qué te volviste loca? – Exclamó - ¡no arriesgaré tu vida!

-No lo harás.- Admitió curvando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa planificadora y maligna.- le entregarás algo que yo tengo, algo, que te dejará ante él como un rey.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Inquirió curioso, y Tiare desligó su mano de la de él, y se enderezó para mostrarle un elegante anillo en su dedo anular. -¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

La chica se quitó el anillo y se lo colocó a él en el meñique. Le sonrió con resolución cuando el chico se contempló la joya en su dedo.

-Es el anillo que representa al concilio. –Le explicó.- Si se lo muestras a tu padre inmediatamente ganarás su confianza absoluta.

-¿Por un anillo? – Preguntó escéptico, y ella suspiró exasperada.

-Morgan, este anillo sólo lo pueden llevar los miembros del concilio.-El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para contemplarse la esmeralda tallada que reposaba sobre el arco.- Bien, esta es la mejor prueba. Nadie más puede colocarse este anillo salvo sus integrantes. Si llegas con él en el dedo, tu padre, que siempre anheló poseerlo, te tendrá en un pedestal.

-¿Quieres que me haga pasar por un integrante? – Comprendió finalmente totalmente sorprendido de que no se le haya ocurrido antes. Tiare asintió con vehemencia.

-¡Exacto! Si llegas con el anillo en el dedo, tu padre te creerá cada una de las palabras que le digas sobre nosotros. Te contará todo, créeme, y con esa información, podremos detenerlo.

Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio, cuando repentinamente el chico alzó a Tiare en sus brazos y la giró en el aire.

-¡Eres brillante!

La posó sobre el suelo y la besó con euforia, para luego abrazarla con fuerza y volverla a levantar en el aire.

-¡Morgan, me mareo! – Rió aturdida cuando el la volvió a depositar en el suelo.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-Porque, como tu padre, no planeas las cosas con cuidado.- Repuso con una sonrisa y Morgan se sonrojo.

-En algo me tenía que parecer, ¿no? – Inclinó su cabeza y observó la mano de la chica, dónde antes estaba el anillo. Se la tomó y la levantó hasta la altura de su barbilla.- ¿Qué sucederá si llegas sin el anillo al concilio?

-Meng lo entenderá.- Contestó levantando los hombros sin darle importancia.- Él fue quien me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo.

-Sabio concejo. – Admitió besándole la mano.

Ella la quitó y la puso en la nuca del chico para atraerlo. Lo beso con dulzura y se separó levemente.

-Te prometo que no te volveré a espiar…

-Y yo te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan daño.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, ella envolvió sus brazos entorno al cuello de él, y él la aferró con fuerza por la cintura.

0 0 0 0

Ginny y Oswald se encaminaron tomados de la mano hacia la casa. En un momento él la abrazó por los hombros debido al frío, pero ella lo apartó poco antes de llegar la puerta.

-Demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy, ¿no crees? –Le dijo sonriendo, y Oswald la soltó con pesadumbre.

-Creí que le daríamos la noticia a tu madre, ahora.

-Prefiero, mañana.- Murmuró rozándole la barbilla con sus dedos- quiero explicárselo con calma.

-¿Qué tanto quieres explicar? – Contradijo molesto.- ya tienes veintiún años, no le debes explicaciones a nadie.

-Oswald.- Le suplicó cansada.- Entiéndeme… no puedo llegar y decirle a mamá que tengo un novio cuando acaba de recuperar a su niñita. Tengo que prepararla.

Oswald suspiró abatido, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y luego sonrió con los labios apretados.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho. No quiero reprimir mis sentimientos delante de todo el mundo cuando ahora te tengo conmigo.

Ginny lanzó una risita y subió aún más sus manos hasta acariciar su rostro.

-En este momento ¿podemos parecer amigos?, al menos déjame preparar el discurso esta noche para decirle mañana.

-¿De verdad le dirás mañana?-Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Yo tampoco quiero reprimir mis emociones teniéndote a mi lado-Contestó con dulzura, Oswald hizo amago de besarla, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? – Preguntó Ron enarcando una ceja, mientras Fred y George reían tras él. Ginny, tan rápido como la puerta se abrió, se alejó con rapidez de Oswald bajando su mano. Trató de parecer tranquila.

-Oswald quería darme mi regalo.- Dijo pensando con rapidez.

-¿Y qué te regaló? – Inquirió con entusiasmo, atrás, Fred y George comenzaron a lanzar besos. Ambos se sonrojaron.

Ginny titubeó, pero Oswald se le adelantó.

-Mañana se los mostrará.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, Ginny jadeó.

-¿No me digas que te regaló una escoba? – Exclamó Ron emocionado, pero su hermana sólo se limitó a levantar los hombros confundida.

-Lo verás mañana, Ron.- Repuso Oswald abrazándolo por los hombros, Ginny levantó una ceja, extrañada.

-Si es una Silver… ¿Me la prestas?

Ginny entró a la casa con los brazos cruzados debido al frío, le dirigió una mirada de nerviosismo a su hermano, procurando a la vez no tomar en cuenta a los gemelos, que reían sin disimulo alguno.

Oswald tan rápido como entró se acomodó a un lado de Vincent. El mellizo abrió los ojos como platos y no tardó en dirigirse a ella con sorpresa. Pero algo más albergaba su mirada, y no tenía nada que ver con júbilo o gratitud hacia su nuevo novio.

El chico se veía totalmente dichoso, y era más que claro que no soportaría esperar toda la noche a que ella hablara con su madre.

Suspiró abatida, y buscó con rapidez a Hermione o a Maggie, pero la melliza estaba jugando con Alice y su nuevo caldero mágico, y la sabelotodo ojeaba un tremendo y grueso libro que fácil podía pasar por enciclopedia. Resopló, tal vez distraerse con sus otras cuñadas no era tan malo, pero en cuanto vio a Fleur, inmediatamente cambió de idea; Violet con Angelina parecían enfrascadas en una emocionante conversación, mientras que Penélope ayudaba a su madre a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado los envoltorios de los obsequios.

No sabía como reaccionar, algo en su interior la hacia sentirse increíblemente incomoda. Siguió jugando a observar a su familia cuando se percató de algo.

-¿Y Harry? – Murmuró para sí misma.

-Salió para llamar a Elisa por esa cosa…. esto….sesular.- Contestó Ron pasando por su lado sin darle la más mínima importancia. Volvió a jadear. ¿Harry había estado afuera?

Parpadeó tratando de concentrarse en lo que le habían dicho y se asomó con disimulo a la ventana. Afuera no había nadie. La gruesa nieve cubría todo el jardín llevándose en el camino las huellas que hasta ella misma había dejado. Volvió a suspirar. Se giró un poco para ver a Oswald, las mariposas aletearon en su estomago con euforia, recordó el beso y las caricias, pero aún así, no se sentía… feliz.

Sí, adoraba a Oswald, y más aún si había aceptado ser su novia, pero entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando en Harry? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a alguien que ni siquiera la quería como se merecía? ¿Y por qué le interesaba tanto saber si él la había estado espiando?

Con esas preguntas y mil dudas más, se fue a la cama.

Cuando el resto de las invitadas se retiraron, y Hermione junto con Fleur, Bill y Alice se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ella subió a su habitación.

Ron, con Fred y George, celebraban de lo lindo en el cuarto de éste. Los gritos no cesaron hasta que Molly les quitó los chascos que los gemelos habían llevado hasta ahí.

Ginny había salido del baño con el pijama puesto con la intención de acostarse inmediatamente, el pasillo estaba a oscuras, una razón más para sucumbir ante el sueño. Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía entrar a su habitación, un sutil susurro la detuvo.

-¿Te vas sin dar las buenas noches?

Se giró. Oswald estaba apoyado en la pared observándola con dulzura, pero sus ojos irradiaban nuevamente ese fuego incontrolable.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te van a ver! – Masculló apretando los dientes, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, él la tomó por la cintura con posesión.

-No quería irme a dormir sin antes despedirme.- Susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Ginny lanzó un gemidito ahogado.

-¿Despedirte?

-Puedo aceptar esperar hasta mañana para contarle a tu familia, pero eso no quita que si nadie nos ve no podamos besarnos.

Ella volvió a jadear.

¿Por qué ahora se le hacía todo tan incomodo? ¡Jamás le había sucedido eso con los chicos! ¿Qué le ocurría? Tenía un novio guapísimo aferrándola entre sus brazos rogándole por un beso y ella se resistía. ¡Algo andaba definitivamente mal!

-Oswald yo… - Podía sentir sus mejillas encendidas.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Ginny sintió su aliento muy cerca de su piel, le estaba besando el cuello. Una ola de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo, el corazón se le aceleró, y aspiró con fuerza.

-¡Aquí no!- Le suplicó separándolo muy a su pesar. Él se distanció levemente, pero ahora sus ojos dibujaban una expresión sorprendida y algo molesta.- ¿Es que no te puedes esperar?

Oswald bajó la mirada y se ruborizó, Ginny rió divertida sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Sé que te emociona que estemos juntos, y créeme que a mi también… pero por favor, te lo ruego, espérate hasta mañana.- Le acarició la mejilla con el torso de la mano. Podía notar la leve luz que se dibujaba sobre el suelo de madera y que provenía de la habitación de Charlie por el resquicio de la puerta. –Actuando así me siento culpable.

-Uno sólo, para las buenas noches.- Oswald estiró los labios y Ginny estalló en una suave carcajada, se veía sumamente gracioso.

-¡Oh, está bien! –Se resignó finalmente- Pero uno, y te vas a dorm…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando repentinamente se encontró atrapada entre los brazos del chico, besándolo apasionadamente.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, aquel era mejor que el que se habían dado en la piscina y en el garage.

Su respiración se agitó y las manos de él se enredaron en su pelo y su cintura. Estaban en el décimo sueño.

-¡Oswald!

La voz impresionada de Vincent los hizo separarse con fuerza. El mellizo tenía el ceño fruncido, y la boca curvada hacia abajo, estaba iracundo, como jamás creyó verlo en su vida.

-No deberían hacer eso en el pasillo.- Les recriminó con calma.

-Viejo, no molestes.- Se defendió Oswald ofuscado, parecía como un niño tratando de evitarse un castigo de su padre.

-No me hagas recordarte lo que ya sabes.

-¿Qué sabes? – Inquirió Ginny curiosa, pero ninguno de los dos contestó- ¿qué…?

-Buenas noches, bonita.

Oswald le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego siguió a Vincent hasta el cuarto de Charlie. La luz sobre la alfombra desapareció, y el pasillo quedó a oscuras. Está vez, ella fue quien se quedó con las ganas de querer más. ¿Por qué Vincent había reaccionado así?

0 0 0 0

Vincent se sentó en la cama ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos, Oswald ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. A su lado, Charlie, los contempló con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué la cara? – Preguntó, y Vincent levantó la cabeza para apuntar a Oswald que miraba por la ventana.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estoy saliendo con Ginny.- Contestó Oswald con rapidez, y Vincent volvió a resoplar.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó impresionado- ¿Desde cuando? Pero… ¿No se suponía qué…? ¿Qué dice Harry al respecto? Quiero decir… ¿de verdad están saliendo o es de mentira?

-Oswald se enamoró de Ginny y ahora los dos están saliendo.- Apuntó Vincent recostándose en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

Oswald no supo reconocer el tono de voz de su ahora, cuñado. Una mezcla entre impresión, duda y entusiasmo.

-Sí, es verdad. Me enamoré de ella, ella de mí, y ahora estamos juntos.

-Pero… ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Está vez la voz de Charlie se tornó gruesa y profunda, Oswald suspiró y se lanzó sobre su cama produciendo que los cojines cayeran al suelo.

-Sé que lo prometí ¿está claro? –Gruñó- pero la promesa equivalía sólo a si ella jamás me tomaba en cuenta, pero resultó que ella se enamoró de mí, yo no hice nada. ¡Ella fue quien me besó en la fiesta! ¡Yo ni siquiera la toqué!

-¡Ese no es el punto y lo sabes! – Estalló Vincent- ¡Sabes que te has metido en el peor de los problemas! No sé ni siquiera como es que no te sientes culpable.

Oswald no contestó. Charlie se dedicó a observarlos pensativo.

-El sábado es la reunión, espero que estés preparado para explicar la situación.- Continuó con misterio.

-Ya te lo dije… Será la oportunidad perfecta para dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, yo nunca pedí ser parte de esto… ahora, que se aguante.

Oswald se giró sobre la cama y le dio la espalda a Charlie y a Vincent. Pudo escuchar como una sonrisa con tono a sorna se sacudía a sus espaldas.

-Los vio, ¿sabes?

-Sí, en la fiesta.- Dijo cortante, no quería seguir hablando.

-No… esta noche.- hubo un largo silencio que sólo fue compensado por la respiración agitada de Charlie.- Harry los siguió hasta afuera, Oswald.

0 0 0 0

Abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse sobre un desconocido lecho, era imposible si hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba lavando sus ropas en el río.

El corazón se le aceleró de sobremanera cuando se encontró vestida con una tunica totalmente diferente a la que llevaba puesta.

Se levantó con fuerza para sentarse, pero inmediatamente un súbito mareo la embargó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se desplomó sobre la almohada.

Pudo oír como los cascos de un caballo deambulaban cerca de ella pero muy despacio. La cabeza la dolía, pero trató de no pensar en ello, era otra de las reglas de ser sacerdotisa que jamás había aprendido. Aguzó el oído para escuchar mejor, alguien andaba con el caballo y entraba en ese preciso momento a la cabaña.

-¡Nacet! – Exclamó Tristan arrojando un extraño tipo de bolso sobre una silla de madera, se acercó a ella tan rápido que con suerte la mujer tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que sus ojos veían.- ¡Despertaste, gracias al cielo!

-¿Desperté?- Susurró adolorida, todo el cuerpo le pesaba.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Has dormido durante tres días.- Le contó con tono preocupado.- Creí que no despertarías nunca.

-¿Tres días? – Gritó asustada.- ¡Por todos los dioses! Debo volver al pueblo, la gente me necesita, yo…

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero nuevamente su cabeza retumbó, se tambaleó y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Tristan, quien la recibió con cuidado.

-¿Estás loca? No puedes levantarte, tienes una herida muy grande en la cabeza aún.

-¿Herida? – Murmuró aturdida producto del mareo y del nerviosismo al encontrarse en los brazos del joven. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sorprendió al sentir un grueso pedazo de tela que le abarcaba toda la nuca hasta la frente.- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Te caíste en el río.- Contestó nervioso separándola de él, recostándola en la cama.- Has trabajado mucho estos últimos meses, debes haber estado muy exhausta, porque te encontraron navegando río abajo totalmente inconciente.

Ella no contestó, proceso un instante la formación totalmente sonrojada, si Tervian y Calahad se llegaban a enterar que ella se había desmayado la desterrarían.

-¿Me encontraron, dijiste? – Preguntó al percatarse del detalle.- ¿No fuiste tu?

Aquella suposición no la ayudaba a mejorar. Sí, era un alivio que él estuviese ahí con ella, cuidándola después de aquel accidente, pero no fue él su héroe.

Tristan, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero no por vergüenza.

-Yerko, él… te vio caer al río cuando pasaba por ahí.- Mintió, luego se las arreglaría con aquel imitador de soldado barato.

-Oh…- Murmuró. La verdad es que la presencia del hijo del guardia real no le gustaba nada, le incomodaba bastante. La miraba demasiado y la seguía a donde fuera. Al principio le pareció amable, pero después de un mes, ya le apestaba. No le acomodaba para nada que él gustara de ella.

-Lo sé… pero por suerte pasaba por ahí, sino, no te habrían visto.- Dijo Tristan con una sonrisa, y se acercó al bolso que estaba sobre la silla para sacar una hogaza de pan. Se la entregó.- Come, te hará bien.

-Gracias…- Musitó recibiendo el pan.- ¿Cómo fue que tu me trajiste aquí?

Él le contó con sumo detalle cada parte de la historia y como había dormido esos días. Se omitió detalles como que ella entre sueños pronunciaba su nombre, y que había estado muy enferma. No quería incomodarla ni darle problemas.

Al finalizar, ella suspiró.

-¿Tervian y Calahad no han preguntado por mi?

-Yerko se encargó de eso.- Gruñó.- Algo bueno que haga de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué les dijo? – Preguntó alarmada.

-Que te habías ido a un viaje espiritual para incrementar tus conocimientos medicinales.- Contestó con una sonrisa.- Hubieras visto la cara de Tervian cuando se lo dijo.

Nacet no rió. Por el contrario, estaba con los ojos posados sobre el suelo de piedra.

-¿Le dijeron eso?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que…- Cerró los ojos asustada.- Me pueden hacer legeremancia… Tervian no confía en mí. Seguramente me hará una prueba para ver cuanto aprendí en mi supuesto viaje espiritual.

Para su sorpresa, Tristan sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso no es problema- Nuevamente se acerco al bolso y de él extrajo un grueso libro.- Era de mi abuela, ella era bruja sanadora, tu sabes. La conociste. – Le entregó el libro y sonrió.- Este libro tiene más de diez mil plantas, todas de la zona norte, dónde estamos. Puedes estudiarlo si quieres.

Nacet abrió el libro con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver tantas plantas en una sola página.

-¡Es demasiado! No podré aprenderlas en tan poco tiempo. ¡Debo regresar lo antes posible! ¡El pueblo me necesita!

-No, hasta que te mejores.- Masculló empujándola sobre la cama para que sentara. Nuevamente hacía intentos vanos por levantarse.- Por favor…

Nacet elevó sus ojos, hasta encontrarse con los de Tristan. Su corazón se aceleró, no podía creer lo guapo que se veía con aquella expresión de preocupación. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada y desinteresadamente comenzó a ojear el libro.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No reconoces el lugar?

Nacet, curiosa, comenzó a mover sus ojos en todas direcciones. La casita era pequeña y de piedra. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con una gruesa cortina de cuero de vaca; pudo distinguir también, la mecedora donde Tristan había dejado el bolso, y la alfombra de lana que reposaba sobre el suelo. Finalmente detuvo sus ojos en el techo y la cama. El primero era como un cono, largo y profundo que terminaba en punta y era de madera. La cama, era un conjunto de mantas, paja y lana que se habían amontonado para hacer un tipo de colchón. Cuando reconoció el lugar, jadeó sorprendida.

-¿La casa del bosque? – Exclamó ahogada, y Tristan rió.

-Si bueno… tanto como la casa del bosque no, pero sí, es… la he remodelado.

-Te quedo muy… bonita.

-Gracias….-Susurró avergonzado.- pero no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Tara.

Al oír ese nombre el corazón de Nacet se contrajo, pero no dijo nada, el chico seguía hablando de la casa.

-¿Recuerdas que el techo estaba lleno de agujeros? Y… y, la alfombra, bueno, eso fue regalo de Amisaí, su madre. ¿Quedó bien, no? Al menos está… habitable.

-Sí… supongo que sí. – Suspiró, y bajó nuevamente los ojos. Tristan abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ella se le adelantó.- ¿Cómo está Tara?

El se atragantó sin motivo alguno y luego aspiró abatido.

-No está nada bien…- Informó.- hace dos semanas nos enteramos de una muy mala noticia.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Esta vez, sí estaba interesada, cualquier cosa que afectaba a Tristan era importante para ella.

-Sabes… ¿sabes que con Tara me voy a casar, no? – Aquello lo dijo con un tono cargado de tanta culpa, que Nacet no pudo reaccionar con dureza.

-Por supuesto… - Susurró con un nudo en el estomago.

-Garmoth quiere tener nietos lo antes posible… quiere herederos para entregarles la herrería.

-Oh… ¿Y… cuál es el problema?

Tristan se mordió el labio y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, se sentó en la improvisada camilla y la miró a los ojos con tristeza.

-Tara, no puede concebir bebés…

0 0 0 0

Hermione se detuvo frente a su casa, sonrió como tonta al recordar una escena en especial de esa noche. Acomodó las llaves en la cerradura y giró el pomo.

A penas cerró la puerta se arrastró por ella hasta llegar al suelo, la sonrisa aún no desaparecía de sus labios.

Un cosquilleo dulce y culpable revoloteaba en su estomago, ¿volvería a ser todo como antes? Ron había cambiado, sí, y para mejor. Definitivamente estaba más maduro y mucho más atento en cuanto a emociones femeninas.

Lanzó una risita tonta y se levantó del suelo para subir corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, lanzó el bolso sobre su cama y ella se arrojó sobre ésta para poder pensar con claridad. La luna se asomaba a penas por entre unas rebeldes nubes que acababan de aparecer y que evitaban que la luz se proyectara con definición sobre las mantas.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa torcida, ¿cómo había sucedido todo? Demasiado rápido a decir verdad. Y pensar que el Ron que tanto ella quería había surgido gracia a Malfoy. Algo le debía de agradecer a Elisa, ya que sin su cumpleaños, nada de eso habría pasado.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la última conversación de esa noche. Sus palabras, su perdón. Ron jamás fue romántico, de hecho, ni siquiera cuando estaban juntos; le costaba, era un total y completo desastre en cuanto a inspirar el ambiente se trataba. Pero esa noche había sido diferente. Tal vez era el efecto navidad, pero, había algo más, y ese algo, se escondía tras una nueva y madura personalidad que sin querer admitirlo, la volvía loca.

0 0 0 0

-Sé que tal vez no merezco que me escuches, después de lo que sucedió con Malfoy pero….

-Ron, ya hablamos de eso.- Lo atajó cansada.- Y te agradezco que me hayas defendido delante de él, aunque sea tu… amigo.

Enmudeció. Aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que los dos enemigos más potentes de Hogwarts ahora eran íntimos.

-Es que… no lo entenderías…- balbuceó, y ella sonrió con pesadumbre.

-No quiero enterarme de cómo sucedió, aunque admito que fue un bello gesto presentarle a Katerina.

-Estaba sola- Arguyó, como si aquello sirviera de excusa- Cuando con Charlie nos dimos cuenta de que él la andaba cortejando tratamos de impedirlo, pero estaba demasiado perdido, era raro. Ya sabes… ver a un Malfoy sin rumbo ni disposición.

-Entonces creyeron conveniente presentársela.- Concluyó Hermione con un suspiro.

-Así es…-Asintió Ron- Al principio fue bastante distante, no quería ayuda de nadie, pero como Nadezdha, tiene posadas en toda Europa consideramos la idea que Katerina lo invitara a alojarse en una de ellas.

-¿Ahí fue cuando te agradeció? Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos?

-Fue un proceso lento, pero con el tiempo aprendimos a soportarnos.- Contó Ron levantando los hombros, Hermione sonrió con ternura. El chico estaba sentado en el viejo sillón con sus brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la mirada perdida en el suelo, estaba arrepentido.- Katerina lo convenció de que nosotros éramos sus amigos y de paso ella nos hizo ver que Malfoy no era una mala persona, sólo, que tenía el ego un_ poquito_ alto.

Hermione suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, todo era tan confuso y extraño. Era increíble como la vida de ambos había dado un giro tan inesperado.

-Todo este tiempo te extrañé- Dijo Ron muy bajito. Hermione se giró para verlo, él la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y la expresión triste.- Nunca quise irme sin darte una explicación pero… es que todo era tan necesario.

-¿Necesario? ¿De qué hablas?

Ron no contestó. Se acomodó en el sillón adquiriendo la misma posición que Hermione y cerró los ojos.

-Si tuviera que pedir un deseo para esta noche, sería que volviéramos a estar juntos…- Murmuró, y ella abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.- Te he extrañado mucho…

-Ron…

Él se acomodó en el sillón y se giró para estar más cerca de ella, Hermione sólo podía sentir un extraño sonido como tambor que en ese momento inundaba toda la sala. Se sonrojó y se abrazó a sí misma para apaciguar los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

-No sé de que otro modo pedirte disculpa, te juro que no lo sé. –Dijo desesperado tomándole las manos. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa.- Hermione, he cometido mil errores desde que me marché, tomando ese como el primero. Y ahora, cuando intenté recuperarte, apareció Malfoy, y lo estropeó todo. Mírame, por favor… Soy el mismo que tú conociste en el colegio, el mismo bobo que te ha amado desde entonces, sólo que un poco más maduro y más decidido, aunque no lo creas. Esto de Ginny nos ha cambiado a todos, no deberías sorprenderte. ¡Demonios Hermione! Sólo… te estoy rogando que perdones todos mis errores y me veas como soy: como el idiota sentado frente a ti que no ha hecho más que amarte todo este tiempo.

Hermione balbuceó algo in entendible. Sus labios temblaron, trataba de armar el rompecabezas en su cabeza con todo lo que él le había dicho, pero resultaba imposible. Por primera vez, sentía que había algo que no podía entender, algo para lo cual necesitaba que alguien le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo observó con detención. Sus ojos azules la miraban rogándole, suplicándole perdón de una manera imposible de negar. Suspiró. Sí, estaba distinto.

Su mentón estaba más cuadrado que cuando era niño, su cabello largo y desordenado amarrado en una cola lo hacía verse casi igual a Bill. Su espalda estaba más ancha, sus labios más finos, su nariz más larga y menos redonda, sus cejas más triangulares y sus mejillas más rectas y varoniles.

Estaba tan o más guapo de lo que recordaba, para su propio parecer. Ya que en Hogwarts nunca fue muy solicitado, aunque en ese momento, bien podía serlo. Y eso, la descolocaba. Un chico tan lindo como él le estaba rogando perdón. ¿Cómo podía negarse?

-Ron… no sé que decirte…-. Suspiró confundida.- esto… es tan extraño.

-Sólo te estoy suplicando que me perdones mis errores… y los que vendrán.

-¿Vendrán? – Inquirió arqueando sus cejas.- ¿Qué acaso me harás pasar otro mal momento?

Él no contestó.

-¿Ron? – insistió, pero el chico tenía sus ojos perdidos sobre el rostro de ella. Se acercó con cuidado, pero Hermione se alejó.- No Ron. Quiero respuestas.

-No te puedo prometer eso.- Dijo abatido, alejándose.- Hay cosas… que no se pueden explicar.

-Entonces no te puedo perdonar.

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero él la agarró de la mano con fuerza, sus ojos suplicantes llegaban a ser dolorosos.

-Ron, por favor…

-Necesito que me perdones… jamás te haría daño, te lo juro… No es lo quiero hacer.

-¿Qué no es lo que quieres hacer? ¡Ron! Estás confundiéndome, ¿y sabes? ¡Eso me molesta!

Quitó su mano y se cruzó de brazos. Ron suspiró.

-Sólo… deseo tu perdón, no necesito nada más.

Aquello pareció ablandarla, porque volvió a sentarse a su lado. Se rascó la cabeza al sentirse confundida, no entendía nada, la actitud de él, todas las mentiras que se venían para el futuro.

-No quiero que me sigas mintiendo. Algo ocurre contigo y quiero saber qué es.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-¡No te quedes callado y respóndeme!

-Lo único que ocurre aquí y que es real es el amor que siento por ti.- Masculló comenzando a enojarse.- ¡Pero es obvio que te importa un carajo!

-¡Claro que me importa! Lo que no me gusta es que me confundas.- Le recriminó, y esta vez, Ron fue el que se levantó.

-¡Sólo necesito que me perdones!

-¿Cómo voy a perdonarte el daño que me harás a futuro? Ron, necesito que me garantices que no me harás sufrir ora vez, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Ron se mordió los labios y se refregó la cara. Resopló frustrado y se quedó en silencio un minuto. Hermione notó que estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo, y al parecer, tenía razón. Al cabo de un instante, gruñó, y salió con rapidez de la sala dejándola sola.

No alcanzó a procesar la situación cuando repentinamente apareció a su lado con un papel.

-Jamás me perdonaré esto, y ni siquiera sé si estoy haciéndolo bien. Lo más probable es que me meta en un terrible problema, pero, si con esto te pruebo que no te deseo hacer daño, entonces… vale la pena.

Hermione tomó el papel y lo leyó, era una dirección y una contraseña.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi condena a muerte…- Bromeó con una sonrisa apesadumbrada.- Ahora escóndelo, y no lo comentes con nadie.

-¿Qué debo hacer con esto? – Preguntó mostrándole el papel, pero él de inmediato cerró su puño sobre la mano de ella.

-Ve a ese lugar el sábado a medio día. –Masculló bajito acercándose cada vez más a ella- Hay un pasaje secreto al lado del librero. Mueve el diccionario azul, te dejará entrar a un pasillo. Detente frente al agujero de la pared y quédate ahí sin hacer ruido.

-Ron… ¿Qué demo…?

-Hermione, escucha. ¿Quieres que no te siga haciendo daño? Bien, si tienes suerte, ahí podrás hallar la explicación que buscas.

-Ron, me estás asustando. ¿Qué está sucediendo? – está vez era en serio, la actitud de Ron más que descolocarla, la estaba aterrando.

-¡Con un demonio Hermione! ¿Sabes que me estoy metiendo en un gran lío por esto? Tan sólo acéptalo, es la única explicación que te puedo dar. Todo esto lo hago para que me perdones, a ver si de este modo puedes entenderme.

-¿De verdad con esto te estás arriesgando? – Preguntó finalmente, pero esta vez estaba preocupada. No sabía de qué hablaba, pero con sólo verle la cara se notaba que estaba poniendo algo en peligro.

-Más de lo que crees.- Murmuró apesadumbrado. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y se refregó la cara nuevamente.

-Tal vez… sería mejor que no vaya a este lugar.- Hizo ademán de romper el papel, pero él la detuvo tomando sus manos.

-No. Tienes que ir. Incluso creo que sería bueno que fueras…

-Pero si te causa problemas…

-Hermione… - Suplicó- Ya me hiciste dar el primer paso, ahora, no me hagas retroceder. Ya tienes lo más importante. Si quiero que perdones mis errores será mejor que vayas a ese lugar.

Hermione asintió suavemente y se guardó el papel en el pantalón. Una extraña sensación de ternura se apoderó de ella.

-¿Después de que yo vaya todo será como antes?

Ron levantó los hombros, pero no la miró.

-Eso espero.

-¿Tan malo es?

No contestó, levantó el rostro para mirarla. Ella sintió que era verse como en un espejo. Ambos debían tener la misma expresión de contrariedad.

-No será tan malo si lo entiendes…

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso. Aunque todo cambió. Era como si tuvieran un secreto que nadie más compartía. Sólo de ellos, y de nadie más.

No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, pero abrió las puertas para que se pudieran entender como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sólo bastó una mirada, y comprendieron que todo volvería a ser como antes, o al menos, estaba comenzando a serlo.

En ese momento Molly ingresó a la habitación con algunos tiestos de ensalada, y ambos se pusieron a ayudar.

No despegaron en ningún momento los ojos del otro, necesitaban estar cerca, por instinto.

Esa noche, Ginny y Oswald no fueron los únicos que se regalaron un beso debajo del muérdago. Antes de la cena, ambos escaparon al jardín trasero, dónde un hermoso muérdago acababa de florecer y los gnomos intentaban romper con piedras.

Hermione suspiró contrariada, todo era demasiado extraño. Ron ahuyentó a los gnomos y la atrajo bajo el muérdago. Se miraron por largo rato, como en aquellos tiempos.

-Sabes que yo no soy bueno para estas cosas, de hecho, nunca lo he sido y creo que jamás lo seré, así que… me limitaré a decirte que no me he olvidado de ti, que te amo tanto o más que el primer día, y que si me vas a perdonar… o a odiar después de lo que escuches y veas el sábado, prefiero quedarme con un bello recuerdo de lo que sé que aún existe entre nosotros.

-Oh… Ron.

Él acarició su mejilla, pero dijo todo tan rápido que Hermione dibujó una sonrisa divertida. Los Weasley, Ron sobretodo, no eran bueno para ese tipo de cosas cursis, pero al menos el chico lo intentaba.

Hermione, entusiasmada por el acto de valentía de su antiguo novio, se acercó a él y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, lo besó.

Se agarró de su cuello como cuando estuvieron en la última batalla con Voldemort, y él, reaccionó aturdido, pero igualmente entusiasmado.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, ya estaban cenando, y ambos, dibujaban una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

Si las cosas cambiaban el sábado, ambos esperaban que fuera para mejor, porque ella, seguía atemorizada por lo que descubriría.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se levantó con la cabeza hecha un lío. Todo le daba vueltas, más aún, sentía que aquel golpe que Nacet se había dado hasta a ella misma le dolía.

Un cosquilleo en su estomago le hizo recordar que aquella mañana de navidad se daría la gran noticia. Jadeó asustada, estaba más nerviosa que nunca y no sabía porqué.

¿Por qué estaba tan aterrada de confesar que estaba de novia con Oswald? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Lo quería, no? Entonces… ¿Por qué le molestaba decir la verdad?

A penas salió de su habitación corrió disparada al baño, no quería toparse con nadie en el pasillo.

Duró más de lo que debía en la ducha y trató de ser lo más lenta posible en vestirse. No quería toparse con Oswald, y seguía sin entender porqué.

Se asomó con cuidado para mirar por el pasillo. Descubrió que Vincent bajaba las escaleras. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de Oswald entablando una conversación con él, y la risita estridente de Maggie un poco más lejos. En el comedor, seguro.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Dejó la toalla en la canasta de ropa y caminó lentamente en dirección hacia las escaleras.

A penas puso un pie en el primer escalón éste lanzó un crujido. Levantó los hombros y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Bajó lentamente, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y unas violentas mariposas en el estomago que no se parecían en nada a las que había sentido antes. Estas eran incomodas y salvajes, estaban en desacuerdo con su decisión, como si no quisieran aletear por él.

Finalmente llegó al primer escalón. Tomó aire para juntar fuerzas y se encaminó al comedor.

En ese momento odió que el comedor no tuviera puertas o que ya no desayunaran en la cocina como antes.

Sintió su cara arder cuando todos la quedaron viendo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, sobretodo Oswald, a quien le brillaban los ojos. ¿Qué acaso ya les había dicho, y no la había esperado?

Sintió rabia, ¿cómo no había sido capas de esperarla siquiera? Caminó iracunda pisando fuertemente el suelo, haciendo crujir la madera, y se sentó con violencia en su lugar de siempre, sin siquiera ver a su novio.

Pudo notar que todos la veían curiosos, incluso Harry, a quien no había notado a causa de los nervios. Está vez las mariposas aletearon entusiasmadas, y se vio obligada a afirmarse el estomago. No podía sentirse eufórica por Harry y no por su novio.

-¿Te sientes bien, hija?

Ginny se giró para ver a su madre y asintió con lentitud. Estaba tan tensa que debía verse más enferma que nunca. Más aún si afirmaba su estomago con tanto ímpetu.

En silencio se liberó de sus brazos para poder servirse un poco de té, pudo notar como Vincent la veía de reojo, aún molesto por la situación.

Maggie, con su habitual cara de sueño, junto con los gemelos, la observaban divertidos, pero nadie decía nada.

Probablemente Oswald no había hablado.

Inmediatamente se sintió terriblemente culpable, y lo miró de soslayo para ver que expresión tenía, pero era igual de preocupada que su madre.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – Le preguntó con cariño acariciándole la espalda. Una onda eléctrica la recorrió, y todos vieron la escena incrédulos.

El sonido de una cucharita chocar con un plato llamó su atención, Harry tenía la boca a medio abrir con la cuchara de su té derramando liquido sobre el mantel. Pero tan rápido como ocurrió, él volvió a poner atención en su desayuno. Las mariposas volvían a aletear, pero esta vez, abatidas.

-No es necesario que te preocupes tanto, Oswald…- Murmuró Molly con voz intrigante dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada triste, pero tan imperceptible que apenas los demás lo notaron.- Si ella dice que sí, es porque lo está. ¿Cierto cariño?

Su madre le sonrió con los labios apretados y ella asintió con calma. Harry parecía muy satisfecho con el llamado de atención de su madre hacia su novio. Sonreía de manera disimulada, aunque orgullosa.

-Creo que es mí deber hacerlo.- Reparó sin cuidado, y Ginny sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Había llegado el momento.

-¿Disculpa? – Inquirió Molly alzando una ceja con una sonrisa dulce. Parecía nerviosa.

-Con todo respeto Molly, sé que Ginny puede valerse por si sola, eso no lo dudo – Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante a su novia.- Pero eso nunca va a impedir que me preocupe más por ella de lo que debo.

-¿A qué te refieres, hijo?

Esta vez, Molly parpadeó confundida, y Ginny, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, alcanzó a notar como Vincent recriminaba a su amigo con una severa mirada y como Harry se aferraba a su cucharita con fuerza.

-Bueno… son los deberes que conlleva ser el novio de su hija, Molly.

Un gritito de asombro se expandió por todo el comedor. Nuevamente el sonido de una cuchara cayendo vibró sobre la mesa. Ginny sintió que su rostro se teñía de rojo, y que las mariposas aclamaban por que terminara esa tortura.

-¿Es verdad eso, hija? – La interrogó Molly con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír con los labios muy apretados.

Oswald pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le plantó un beso en la coronilla, pero no le gustó. Estaba enfadada, ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad para preparar el momento.

-Oh… vaya…. – Suspiró la mujer, quien nuevamente vio a Harry.

-¿Desde cuando? – Surgió una voz a su derecha. Se inclinó y descubrió a Ron boquiabierto, pero no la veía a ella, sino que a Oswald.

-Desde anoche.- Contestó él radiante de felicidad. Aferró más a Ginny, pero ésta no reaccionaba. Todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? – Masculló Molly sorprendida, y pudo sentir como la voz de su madre escondía un leve dejo de rencor.

-Quería esperar hasta hoy.- Contestó nerviosa.- Quería prepararlos.

-Creo que fue muy rápido.- Sugirió Vincent con el tono de ira que lo caracterizaba cuando algo le molestaba. Su volumen de voz no era ni muy alto, ni muy bajo, simplemente, parejo.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! –Gritó Maggie entusiasmada.- ¡Guau! No puedo creerlo. ¡Por fin se atrevieron!

Oswald le sonrió con orgullo mientras ella trataba de procesar toda la escena delante de sus ojos, sobretodo la de Harry, que no le quitaba a su novio los ojos de encima.

-Bueno… ¿qué les puedo decir? – Titubeó Molly.- Tu padre debe saberlo.

-Lo sé… ¿Podrías comunicárselo tu? –Le rogó, y su madre suspiró.

-Tu deberías decírselo… es… algo muy inesperado…

-¿Le molesta que esté saliendo con su hija, Molly? – Preguntó Oswald, y todos se quedaron súbitamente en silencio. Molly nuevamente miró a Harry con rapidez y luego se dirigió a su nuevo yerno con una mala imitación de una sonrisa.

-No… no, claro que no cielo… es que… me sorprendieron, eso es todo.

-Perdóneme, mi intención era decírselo anoche, pero Ginny….

-No quería decirte nada hasta prepararte emocionalmente.- terminó ella la frase, y su madre la miró preocupada.- Soy tu niñita, recién encontrada, creí que sería una emoción muy fuerte sentir que tal vez con esto perderías un poco del rol de madre que has estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

Se mordió el labio al creer que había sonado convincente. Oswald no podía haber metido más hasta el fondo la pata. Vincent no dejaba de verlos con reproche, como si aquello fuese algo malo, mientras que Ron con los gemelos y Maggie compartían una emoción extraña, no sabía describir sus gestos, pero al parecer era de aceptación. El único que no había dicho nada era Harry, quien con su varita había limpiado el desastre causado por la cucharita.

-Entonces…- Murmuró Molly, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su hija. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ginny se encontraba estampada contra el pecho de su madre. - ¿Qué puedo decirte encanto? Felicidades.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó impresionada separándose de su madre. No sabía porqué, pero esperaba una reacción totalmente diferente. De hecho, había deseado que ella no aceptara esa relación. Aunque no podía entender el porqué de tal deseo.

-Claro, cielo…- Se inclinó para sonreírle a Oswald y luego se giró hacia la mesa para ver a los gemelos, aunque ella intuyó que más bien era para ver a Harry. Pudo darse cuenta como su madre levantaba los hombros muy levemente, y luego de darle un beso en la frente, volvía a su sitio.

Se quedó de pie, sin hacer nada. Aquello era lo más extraño que le había ocurrido. Sintió como Oswald la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba hacia él para sentarla a su lado y abrazarla con posesión. Se sentía realmente incomoda.

-Si… si mamá lo acepta, entonces… ¿por qué yo no? – Dijo Ron sonriendo con sorna, se levantó y estrechó la mano de Oswald con fuerza.- ten cuidado ¿eh? Mira que en cualquier momento te la pueden quitar.

Ginny miró a su hermano, éste sonreía maliciosamente hacia los gemelos, quienes le devolvieron la misma expresión.

-No te preocupes… La cuidaré muy bien.- Contestó Oswald con un leve dejo de amenaza en la voz.- No dejaré que nadie me la quite.

Ginny se percató entonces de una leve tensión eléctrica en la mesa. Sus ojos recorrieron la onda que se proyectaba entre su novio y su ex. Harry sonreía con los labios apretados, como respondiendo a un reto, algo que sólo había visto en Malfoy cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Daba miedo verlo así.

Oswald, en tanto, mantenía el mentón levantado, despreocupado, como si aquello fuera una batalla ganada.

-Por cierto, hablando de novedades…- Comenzó Harry, y Ginny se impresionó de que su voz sonara tan… natural.- Ginny, ¿Sabes quien está aquí, en Londres?

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Era la primera vez desde que había regresado que él se dirigía a ella con amabilidad y en público. Negó con la cabeza suavemente. Podía sentir el brazo de Oswald agarrándola con fuerza por los hombros.

-Antoremus Kribash ha venido a hacer una exposición, se quedará aquí una semana.

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron. ¿Qué acaso había estado investigando el viaje del coleccionista? Sonrió entusiasmada, y para su sorpresa, él le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Te dije que te avisaría si venía.

-¿Quién es Antumatus Kiban? – Preguntó Ron curioso, y Harry, para su sorpresa, también le contestó con amabilidad.

-Antoremus Kribash. –Corrigió- Es un coleccionista de arte que le gusta a Ginny, fue el que me vendió aquella pintura.- Dijo señalando el cuadro tras su espalda con la mujer sobre la roca. Todos asintieron con un sonoro "ahhh".

-¿De verdad viene a Londres? – Preguntó entusiasmada.- ¡Genial! ¿Podemos ir mamá?

-No lo sé hija, esas exposiciones son un poco caras, y el que tengamos algo de dinero no implica que sea suficiente para darnos aquellos lujos.- Respondió Molly pensativa. Pero Harry la detuvo con un ademán de su mano.

-Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres, me gustaría ver algunos cuadros. – Se ofreció con amabilidad. Las mariposas dentro del estomago de Ginny comenzaron a revolotear eufóricas y radiantes de felicidad, totalmente complacidas. Sintió que la respiración se le acababa, y comenzó a inhalar con rapidez para no asfixiarse.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Interrumpió Oswald con gravedad.- Es mi novia ¿no? Además, también me gusta el arte.

-No sabes dónde queda- Contestó Harry sin perder la calma, aunque sus ojos verdes destellaban.

-Para algo existen los volantes e Internet con los muggles. Si es tan conocido como dicen, saldrá en todos lados.

Harry apretó los puños bajo la mesa, Ginny alcanzó a oír un sonoro "crack". No se iba a engañar, pero la idea de que Harry la acompañara sonaba tentadora, mucho más que si Oswald iba con ella.

Sin embargo, ir con los dos chicos en la búsqueda de información no la iba a ayudar a concentrarse, así que detuvo la pelea antes que comenzara.

-Creo que iré con Hermione – Puntualizó, y los dos chicos se giraron a verla con rapidez.- es mi amiga, y ella conoce más de muggles.

-Pero, Gin…

-Siendo mi novio debes saber que también necesito mi espacio con mis amigas.- Se defendió Ginny, al menos le parecía una buena idea para que no fuera con ella a todos lados. Luego, se dirigió a Harry- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas avisado que Antoremus Kribash está en Londres, pero, preferiría ir con Hermione.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio y asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Harry se veía mucho más tranquilo que Oswald. Los demás se quedaron en total silencio, mientras ella seguía tomando su té.

El ambiente había vuelto a estar tenso. Deseó que algo rompiera el hielo para que se olvidara todo el nerviosismo de hace unos instantes.

Por suerte, alguien oyó sus suplicas. No habían pasado cinco tediosos minutos cuando repentinamente una lechuza blanca chocó contra el ventanal.

Ron se levantó con rapidez para dejarla entrar, pero el ave simplemente dejó caer sobre el suelo varias cartas de un papel muy elegante. Inmediatamente, apenas depositó su entrega, volvió a emprender el vuelo.

-¿Qué son, hijo?

Ron recogió el grupo de sobres y arqueó las cejas.

-Son invitaciones...-Murmuró. Su madre lo quedó mirando en busca de respuestas, pero él simplemente se limitó a sonreír nervioso.

-¿Invitaciones para qué? – Preguntó Fred, y Ron suspiró inquieto.

-Para la boda de Ma… Malfoy…- Contestó nervioso tratando de no ver a su madre. Molly abrió los ojos impresionada y desencajó un poco su mandíbula.

-¿Por qué Malfoy te invita a su matrimonio?

-Es… una larga historia…-Murmuró sonrojado pasando un sobre tras otro viendo los nombres.- Nos invitó a todos, incluso a Hermione y a Elisa.

-¡Genial!

El chillido estridente de Maggie los obligó a todos a girarse. La chica estaba de pie agitando los brazos totalmente eufórica. Todos la quedaron viendo incrédulos e impresionados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso no lo ven? ¿Saben qué significa esto?

Nadie contestó, y ella resopló.

-Todo lo que conlleva una boda, ¿qué no se dan cuenta? – Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, lanzó un bufido y agitó aún más los brazos.- ¡Una despedida de soltera!

Sin embargo siguió existiendo el silencio. No era costumbre en el mundo mágico ese tipo de fiestas, aunque Maggie parecía haber asistido a varias.

-¿No me digan que jamás han ido a una? ¡Bailarines, baile, música, descontrol total!

-No creo que a Katerina le interese.- Comentó Ginny imaginándose a la endeble chiquilla bailando con un hombre semi desnudo.

-¡No es por ella! Lo digo por nosotras.

La melliza agitó la mano en el aire como si no le diera importancia, y Ginny rió despacito.

-A mi no me parece muy sano.- Agregó Molly preocupada.- Menos aún si tiene que ver con Malfoy. Y todavía no me contestas porqué los invitó. - Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar la historia a su madre? Tenía toda la tarde por delante.

-A mi tampoco.- Contestaron Oswald y Harry al mismo tiempo, seguramente porque no se imaginaban a sus novias bailando con desconocidos y guapos muchachos. Ginny frunció el ceño cruzando con Maggie una mirada de exasperación.

Aquella reacción por parte de ambos chicos le provocó un extraño presentimiento en su interior. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en ella un segundo, y juró haber visto en ellos el mismo brillo que cuando estaban juntos.

Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo, y no tenía nada que ver con la despedida de soltera, aunque en cierta forma, aquello había gatillado una desconocida sensación en su cuerpo. Sabía que las mujeres eran perceptivas por naturaleza, pero esa sensación la atemorizaba, era como una ventana al futuro. Trató de quitarse esa imagen mental de la cabeza, ella estaba con Oswald, no podía imaginarse besándose con otro que no fuera él, aunque en este caso, imaginarse un beso con Harry no era del todo desagradable.

Agitó la cabeza varias veces hasta que la imagen se esfumó. Ron había comenzado a relatar su historia a una desconcertada Molly Weasley, mientras que Oswald, posesivamente, la agarraba por los hombros, como si así pudiera protegerla de las miradas que Harry les lanzaba a cada segundo.

Las mariposas no dejaron de agitarse en ningún momento.

0 0 0 0

-Ahora, preciosa, muéstrame lo que deseo…

Candeviere se deslizó con cuidado hasta el ventanal apuntando el Henotiómetro hacia el éste. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que las flechas que quedaban reanudaran la búsqueda.

Se quedó quieto un instante, hasta que sintió su mano vibrar. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y sonrió con malicia. Una flecha de color purpúrea, que se encontraba debajo de una naranja y otra verde lima, apuntaba temblaba nerviosa hacia el sol.

Inmediatamente movió su mano para sacar una pluma y anotó con rapidez en un pedazo de pergamino las coordenadas que marcaba la flecha.

Cerró la brújula con un gesto rápido y la guardó en el bolsillo de su capa. Se giró dando zancadas hacia el escritorio con la misma sonrisa, y se encerró en él.

Como si todo estuviese fríamente calculado, siguió un patrón de conducta que se basaba en varias acciones. Primero, sacó un largo y grueso pergamino enrollado que desenredó sobre el escritorio. Inmediatamente después, desenvolvió un compás de plata de un estuche aterciopelado, y posó las filosas puntas sobre un mapa plagado de signos y símbolos extraños.  
Frunció el ceño, concentrado. Permaneció así durante unos segundos cuando su rostro dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

Lanzó un grito de regocijo al aire y se desplomó sobre el sillón de cuero.

-¿Padre?

Morgan se asomó con cuidado. Acaba de regresar de su reunión con Tiare. No le importó pasar toda la noche afuera, su padre no se preocupaba por eso. Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar. Como ese momento.

Su estomago se contrajo cuando descubrió el pergamino de los signos sobre el escritorio junto con el compás, aquello significaba sólo una cosa.

-¿Encontraste a otra portadora? –Inquirió con la voz gruesa, fingiendo sentirse emocionado. Candeviere levantó la mirada, sus ojos oscuros brillaban dichosos, era un buen momento para ganarse su confianza para siempre.

-Así es- Asintió, y con un gesto de la mano lo invitó a sentarse a la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó inclinándose hacia delante para parecer intrigado. Se sorprendió cuando su padre le devolvió una magnifica sonrisa ante sentirse apoyado por su hijo.

-En una zona de Nueva Zelanda, creo que al sur, eso lo sabré en unos días.

-¿Nueva Zelanda? – Repitió pensativo- Interesante…

-Efectivamente, lo es…- Admitió el hombre rascándose la barbilla- Y lo más impresionante…

-Pausó. Morgan se inclinó más, intrigado.

-¿Es? – Lo alentó. Su padre frunció los labios, dudoso.

-Esto no me había pasado con ninguna de las portadoras, es primera vez…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-La próxima victima, hijo, es una niña. Según las coordenadas no tiene más de nueve años.

-¿Qué?- Jadeó. Aquello no se lo esperaba. ¿Una niña? ¿La próxima victima era una niña?

-Esto nos hace más fácil el trabajo, por supuesto.- Continuó el hombre con una sonrisa.- Debe ser muy simple engañarla, nuestra arma lo hará a la perfección.

-Pero… ¿Una niña?

-Eso no nos debe preocupar hijo. Nora Duval tenía familia, y Atiocope Itaniopilius estaba casada, ¿qué más da que la próxima victima sea una niña?

Morgan no contestó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el pergamino del escritorio, estupefacto. ¿Tenía que asistir al asesinato de una niña? No podría soportarlo.

-¿Por qué te afecta? –Inquirió su padre levantando una ceja.- ¿Estás conmigo en esto, no?

Morgan pudo sentir como por su columna se filtraba una onda eléctrica cargada de pánico. Tenía que solucionarlo antes que él lo descubriera.

-Por supuesto que estoy contigo.- Contestó con calma para no parecer ansioso.- Sino, no habría hecho esto…

Levantó la mano derecha y le mostró el dedo anular donde un pequeño anillo, decorado con una esmeralda, reposaba con elegancia.

-Pero… ¿Qué demo…?

Candeviere se levantó precipitadamente y agarró la mano de su hijo jalándolo con fuerza. Morgan terminó recostado sobre el escritorio mientras su padre inspeccionaba el anillo en su dedo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es qué tú…? ¿Por qué tienes el anillo del concilio?

Morgan sonrió tal y como había ensayado con Tiare durante la noche, curvando un poco la boca hacia la derecha y levantando el labio para mostrar levemente los dientes.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica de la que te hablé?

-Sí, si, por supuesto…- Contestó el hombre sin quitar los ojos del anillo.

-Digamos que después de salvarle la vida de un par de maleantes, el concilio me admitió entrar en él.

-¿Sólo por salvarle la vida? – Interrogó escéptico quitándole el anillo para examinarlo con una lente del cajón más cercano.

Morgan se sobó la muñeca, dónde su padre lo había agarrado, y se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento.

-Toman muy en serio el protocolo mágico. Salvarle la vida a uno de sus integrantes es como salvar al mundo. Creyeron que era digno de confianza, así que me admitieron.

Candeviere le devolvió el anillo con la boca abierta. Se desplomó sobre su asiento rascándose la cabeza, totalmente pasmado.

-No puedo creerlo… -Murmuró.- Yo luché años para llegar a ocupar un lugar, pero Dumbledore jamás me lo permitió, y ahora… mi hijo, sólo por salvarle la vida a una de sus integrantes lo dejan entrar… es…

-Si bueno, bueno, ¿no querías ayuda? – Se quejó Morgan frunciendo los labios y colocándose el anillo.- ¡Ahí la tienes!

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su padre lo aferraba por los brazos y lo estrechaba con fuerza, estaba totalmente eufórico. Su risa era casi ahogada.

Si no se equivocaba, acababa de ganarse la confianza absoluta de aquel hombre. Una confianza, que si jugaba bien las cartas, ayudaría a salvar a Ginny y a la niña que su padre quería matar.

0 0 0 0

Subió a su habitación con rapidez, y cerró de un golpe la puerta. Estaba furibunda. ¿Cómo Oswald podía comportarse de ese modo? Tan posesivo y avasallador. Ese no era el chico al cual le había aceptado la propuesta de noviazgo.

Por suerte para ella, Vincent lo alejó por un momento para darle su espacio, se lo llevó a desgnomonizar el jardín para _conversar._ Pero ella estaba segura de que había algo más en la molesta actitud del mellizo. Toda la mañana había actuado extraño, ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra.

Suspiró apoyándose en la puerta. Quería enviarle una carta a Hermione, necesitaba contarle lo sucedido, porque Maggie no ayudaba mucho.

Resopló molesta y lanzó un almohadón lejos mientras se precipitaba sobre la cama. Enterró la cara en un cojín y gritó con ira.

No habían pasado unos minutos cuando dos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Gruñó.

-No estoy.- Contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Tal y como si le hubieran enterrado un alfiler, se sentó en su cama de un salto totalmente aturdida.

No podía ser….

Se acercó a la puerta para quitarle el seguro. Apenas ésta se abrió, Harry, totalmente enojado, por algo que seguro ella desconocía, entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin quererlo, pudo sentir como sus labios dibujaban una sonrisita tonta. La mariposas aleteaban rítmicamente y totalmente fiesteras dentro de su estomago. Algo muy diferente a cuando estaba con Oswald.

De inmediato se concentró, e intentó ponerse seria. Se cruzó de brazos para acallar el bailoteo y los, excesivamente sonoros, latidos de su corazón. Arqueó una ceja para parecer tranquila y molesta y se apoyó en la pared.

-Ya te lo dije, necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo él encarándola. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus labios apretados. Si lo conocía bien podía deducir que estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¡No puedes entrar así a mi habitación! ¿Qué te crees?

-Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿qué rayos sucede contigo?

-No te entiendo.- Admitió, confundida. Harry soltó una risa burlona.

-Por supuesto que me entiendes, sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí.

-No, la verdad es que no. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? A ver si aclaramos este asunto, porque en serio no entiendo nada.

Harry no contestó. La observó fijamente a los ojos mientras ella intentaba permanecer fría, aunque era imposible. Estaban a pocos metros de distancia. Era el primer encuentro cercano que tenían después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Por favor Ginny! No te hagas la desentendida –Le espetó apuntándola con el dedo.- ¿Haces todo esto para hacerle pasar un mal rato a tu madre?

Al oír esas palabras, Ginny dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

-¿Disculpa? – Inquirió con la boca abierta.- hace un instante en el comedor estabas actuando como un perfecto caballero, y ahora… ¿No me digas que todo este escándalo es por lo de Oswald?

-Lo hago por Molly. Tu madre lo está pasando pésimo.- gruñó.- Y a ti parece que no te importa. ¿Qué no te bastó haber desaparecido seis años para que ahora avengas a hacerle esto?

Ginny sintió que las mariposas de su estomago aleteaban con cuidado. ¿Estaba celoso? Pero… no, no podía ser.

-¿Mamá está mal por mi relación con Oswald? – Repitió.- Imposible, me lo habría dicho. Además, ¿por qué le molestaría?

-Tu madre se guarda muchas cosas, deberías saberlo. Con tal de ver feliz a sus hijos no abre la boca cuando algo le molesta.- Contraatacó acercándose.- Y por supuesto que le incomoda la relación, ¿no viste como se puso abajo?

-Eso es algo entre ella y yo, tú no te metas. – Gruñó acercándose también y apretando los puños. Las mariposas habían cesado.

-Me meto porque es como mi madre, y lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido alguno para ella. ¡Es un disparate! ¿De novia con Oswald? ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza al momento de aceptarlo?

A Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

Sintió que la ira comenzaba a subirle desde la punta de los pies hasta las raíces de su rojizo cabello. Que Harry viniera a darle lecciones de vida y a pedirle explicaciones era algo que no iba a aceptar. No le había hablado en meses, la trataba peor que un trapero, y ahora venía a reclamarle para un baile al cual no tenía invitación.

-Yo… esto… ¿Qué? – Balbuceó.- ¿Estás demente? ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Es que… ¿y tú? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué me vas a decir que tu relación con Elisa es muy normal?

-¡No metas a Elisa en esto!

-¡Y tu no te metas entre yo y Oswald!

-Me meto porque estás dañando a tu familia, que es mi familia.

-¿Y acaso tu no has visto a mamá como se pone cada vez que Elisa está cerca? – Le espetó furibunda, podía sentir como la ira se aglomeraba en su estomago.

-Al menos yo con Elisa llevamos tiempo conformando una relación, pero tú con Mcclay, por favor…

Harry se alejó cruzándose de brazos y se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes, Ginny dibujó una mueca indescriptible. Estaba anonadada.

-Oswald me protegió.- Murmuró apretando los puños.- Lo conozco hace casi cuatro años, él ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo que estuve sola, cuando nadie más lo hizo. Fue mi mejor amigo, él sabía todo de mi, ¿cómo iba a negarme ser su novia?

Harry se giró y dibujó una mueca burlona, Ginny mostró levemente los dientes al sentirse amenazada.

-Te metiste con alguien que acabas de conocer.- Susurró son sorna.- ¿Cómo se supone que tu madre deba tomarlo? ¿Con calma?

-¡Lo conozco hace cuatro años! – Explotó sacudiendo los brazos. Sentía su cara roja, caliente por la ira.

-Eso no significa que debas meterte con el primero que se te cruce, aún sigue siendo un completo extraño a ojos de la familia.

-¡Para ti! –Gritó.- ¡Para mi es el hombre más perfecto que he conocido en mi vida!

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ginny juró que algo en su pequeña frase había dañado el orgullo de su ex novio. Y así era.

Por alguna extraña razón Harry enrojeció más de lo normal, y la apuntó nuevamente con le dedo, amenazándola con ira.

-¿Sabes como se les llama a las mujeres que se comportan como tu? – Murmuró apretando los dientes.

Ella empalideció.

-No te atrevas…

-Estás actuando como una perfecta…

-¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!

Ginny sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y la ira comenzaba a aflorar desde sus entrañas, colándose en su sangre y abarcando sus brazos y piernas, hasta alcanzar su cuello.

Era como una ola ardiente y picante que necesitaba expulsar. No iba a permitir que Harry viniera a tratarla así.

-¡Sabes que es cierto! – Gritó Harry iracundo.

-¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ginny se sintió expulsada por una fuerte presión proveniente de algún lugar de su cuerpo. Chocó contra el armario tras ella, las puertas se abrieron y algunos de los vestidos de Maggie le cayeron encima.

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía, y la cabeza le dolía. Se quitó una camisa de encima y se incorporó para mirar a Harry. Pero él estaba, como ella, en el suelo, al otro extremo de su habitación… totalmente inconciente.

-¡Harry!

Se levantó con dolor. Sus manos estaban sangrando producto del espejo quebrado que había dentro del armario, pero no le importó.

Trastabilló hasta llegar a Harry. El chico yacía inconciente sobre el suelo de madera, con los lentes quebrados en un rincón, y su boca y nariz ensangrentados.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Pero el chico no contestaba. Respiraba, pero con dificultad. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, y jadeó asustada cuando descubrió que su habitación estaba totalmente destruida. Las plumas de su colchón flotaban en todas direcciones, el suelo de madera estaba astillado, la cama de Maggie estaba volteada, y las cortinas y pósters se habían ajado, encontrándose derrumbados en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Susurró aterrada. Podía sentir como su corazón aún no se calmaba, su piel arder y una extraña presión en su estomago que la hacía sentir exhausta.

Le dolió levantarse del suelo, se tocó las costillas y gimió. Se levantó la camisa y se encontró con un buen par de moretones bastante grandes plagados alrededor de su estomago.

-¿Ginny?

La voz de Oswald llegó a sus oídos. No sabía que decir, así que no atinó a nada mejor que pedir ayuda.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Harry esta grave! ¡Ayuda!

Como por arte de magia, todos aparecieron delante de la puerta de su habitación. Oswald fue el primero en entrar y en abrazarla, aterrado al verla tan lastimada. Los mellizos, los gemelos, Ron, Charlie y Molly fueron los siguientes en aparecer.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Hija! – Gimió la mujer la verla- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ginny comenzó a llorar, no tenía explicación para lo que había ocurrido.

-Cielo, estás… sangrando por todos lados… Pero…

-Oímos una explosión desde abajo, nunca creímos que sería aquí… -Reparó Ron observando el suelo astillado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Molly apartó a Oswald y comenzó a estudiar las heridas de su hija. Ella no sabía como se vería, pero si los demás estaban aterrados, debía ser grave.

-No se preocupen por mi, yo estoy bien… es Harry el que necesita ayuda.

Todos giraron la cara con brusquedad hacia el bulto de Harry tendido en el suelo, un grito de alarma por parte de su madre la hizo estremecer.

-¡Por todos los dioses hija! ¿Qué hiciste?

Ginny parpadeó, ella no había hecho nada… o eso creía. Buscó ayuda en los ojos de Vincent, sin saber porqué, pero era el único que en ese momento podía cumplir un rol de padre.

-¿Podrías explicar? – Preguntó con cuidado acercándose a ella, Maggie siguió tras él viendo su cama con tristeza.

-Estábamos discutiendo… ¡Hay! – Exclamó cuando el mellizo le tocó una herida en su cabeza- Nos descontrolamos, y de repente salimos volando por el aire.

-¿Salieron volando? – Interrogó con premura. Tras ellos podían oírse los hechizos que Molly realizaba para curar las heridas de Harry.

Ginny asintió con miedo, ¿Eso había sido culpa de ella?

Se giró para ver a Harry y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Nunca fue su intención hacerle daño, aunque algo se le había escapado de las manos en ese momento.

Un dolor punzante apretó sus intestinos, y le hizo arder los hematomas. Se tapó la boca con la mano, y antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a surgir, salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Ginny!

La voz de Oswald alcanzó a filtrarse a través del pasillo, y luego, escuchó sus pisadas. Pero no quería la compañía de nadie, quería estar sola.

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? No llevaba su varita y sin embargo, había hecho magia. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con ella?

Corrió hasta salir al frío jardín, y se perdió tras el seto. Quería respuestas… y con urgencia.

La voz de Oswald se perdió en la madriguera; ella ya se había perdido colina adentro.

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por el atraso. Está vez me pasé una semana, pero de verdad lo siento.

Tenía que terminar mi tesis, que por fin entregué. Ahora sólo me falta defenderla para poder pasar a la segunda etapa.

Les quiero agradecer su comprensión y apoyo, sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada, como les dije en el blog.

Espero que este capítulo sirva para compensar toda esa fidelidad. Como regalo para el nuevo año.

Espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco los acercamientos entre Harry y Ginny serán más frecuentes, y menos tensos que este.

También supongo que habrán descubierto las razones de lo que sucedió en la habitación de Ginny. Y si no, bueno… ya lo sabrán.

La escena con Hermione y Ron es crucial para el próximo capítulo, que, como saben, y como muchas veces dije, será el capítulo que dividirá la historia. Así que ahora se viene lo mejor.

También les di una pequeña dosis de celos, que no podían faltar. Ojalá hayan sido suficientes para ser el comienzo.

En fin, para no aburrirlos más, les dejo el adelanto del tan esperado capítulo 22.

Adelanto próximo capítulo:

_**Capítulo 22:**_

_**La reunión de los seis magos.**_

_Seis magos se reúnen de manera extraordinaria. Estos magos, harán la revelación de todo lo que está sucediendo. Quien engaña, quien miente, qué esconden. Se sabrá por qué Harry odia a Ginny y se comprometió con Elisa, porque Oswald llegó a ella, porque Ron huyó, porque Ron y Malfoy son amigos, y por qué Vincent odia que Oswald haya quebrado una promesa._

_Hermione tendrá la suerte de oír parte de aquella reunión, y no será fácil para ella aceptar lo que oirá en ésta. _

_Habrá una discusión entre ella y Ron, y hasta con Molly. _

_A partir de este capítulo, la historia tendrá un giro inesperado. La historia cambiará totalmente. Y comenzaremos a leer en torno a la mente de Harry._

_Omanshai también tendrá una aparición, y se verá obligado a negar la misión que Keitaro tiene para él. _

Ahí está, yt para que no se desesperen, les dejo la fecha final para este ansiado capítulo:

Posible publicación: **viernes 9 de enero.**

Ya saben, tomatazos, reviews, etc, me lo pueden enviar a mi propio mail: 

**anya. Naivea (arroba) gmail. Com**

O al blog:

**www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com**

(Junten los puntos)

Mil gracias a todos ustedes por seguir aquí conmigo.

Un abrazo gigante.

¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Anya.


	22. La Reunión de los Seis Magos

**La reunión de los seis Magos**

Entrar a esa lúgubre oficina no era de su agrado. Ver a su amo con aquel temible casco colgado en su cabeza lo hacía sentir más vil que un monstruo. Pero era razonable, le temía. Sí, Keitaro le temía.

Una sonrisa maligna se asomó en sus fríos labios al recordarlo, era una lástima que no tuviera confianza en él, tal vez, podría abusar un poco de ella.

Caminaba como un militar, con la espalda recta y los brazos pegados a los costados. Su simple traje negro con cuello mao y bien cerrado le daba el frágil aspecto de un escolar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación. Siempre su corazón se agitaba cuando estaba a punto de recibir la nueva misión, y cada vez era más frecuente. Ya no quería ser más un monstruo, había algo muy adentro de él que aclamaba por un lugar al cual pertenecía, y no era ahí.

Suspiró antes de tomar el pomo, sus ojos destellaron, se estaba preparando para sacar a flote toda esa frialdad que atemorizaba a su _padrastro_.

Su semblante se volvió duro como una piedra y entró sin vacilar a la habitación, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, lo encontraría sin el casco. Pero no, no tuvo aquella ventaja. Keitaro como siempre, lo esperaba sentado en aquel gigante sillón con cientos de tubos misteriosos conectados a su cerebro. Bloqueando su poder.

-¿Señor? – Siseó, Keitaro resopló bajo su grueso bigote.

-Llegas tarde.- Cortó el hombre, Omanshai levantó una ceja, se había atrasado sólo diez segundos.

-Lo… lamento.- Se disculpó con respeto haciendo una reverencia. Keitaro bufó molesto y luego le dirigió dos pares de tubos que bloqueaban sus ojos, como largos binoculares.

-Tienes una nueva misión.- Comenzó a explicar, Omanshai mantuvo sus ojos desiguales puestos sobre los lentes.

-¿A quién hay que atrapar ahora?

Keitaro no contestó. Se tomó su tiempo antes de anunciar la nueva misión del chico.

-Ella está en alguna zona de Nueva Zelandia, no vive sola, el amo sospecha que con una mujer mayor, tal vez.

-¿Una mujer mayor, señor? –Inquirió curioso.

-La cuida.

-Debe ser una de esas niñeras que se encargan de los ancianos cuando llegan a su cenit. –Objetó, pero Keitaro meneó la cabeza, divertido.

-No, no. La anciana cuida de ella.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo parpadeó frente al hombre, lo que le supuso una terrible perdida de manipulación.

-La mujer la cuida, Omanshai- Explicó Keitaro con voz cansina.- La próxima víctima sólo tiene nueve años.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó aturdido, aquello era algo que no se esperaba. ¿Una niña? ¿Cómo podía ser?

-Lo más probable es que esté gestando el poder y aún queden algunos años antes de que pueda procrearlo. Como es obvio, aún no tiene ovulación.- Dijo Keitaro con simpleza, como si hubiese contestado a su pregunta.- Como sea, el amo la quiere, el poder de se alberga de todos modos en su sangre.

-¿Pero cómo va a llevar a cabo la caza si la niña no tiene la magia?

-Ya te lo dije- Murmuró Keitaro con la voz muy ronca.- Le va a quitar su sangre.

Las pupilas de Omanshai se achicaron de pavor. ¿Iba a usurpar la vida de una niñita? De una indefensa criatura.

Comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, hasta toparse con una escultura de bronce que se tambaleó levemente. Keitaro ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Tienes miedo, Omanshai? – Su voz sonaba amenazadora, el chico negó con la cabeza intentando mantener fría su mirada.

-No.- Susurró.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Keitaro sonrió con maldad, y el chico apretó los puños.

-Recibiremos más de lo que crees sólo por encontrar a la niña. Su ubicación, salvo por la que ya sabemos, es desconocida, así que tu misión será descubrir dónde está exactamente.

-¿Cómo lo hará? – Inquirió imaginándose a una inocente niña sucumbir bajo su poder. Sintió una ola fría recorrer su columna al sólo pensarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Se demoró un rato en contestar, le costaba pronunciar la palabra sin sentir asco de sí mismo.

-As… Asesinarla. ¿Cómo lo hará si no le quitara la esfera con las sombras?

-Sí, usará las sombras.- Contestó Keitaro como si fuera algo sin importancia.- No sé cómo procederá, pero no será tan fácil como con las otras. Recuerda que tiene que despojarla de toda su sangre.

Omanshai tragó saliva con dolor, sintió que su garganta se apretaba con tal fuerza que en algún momento logró percibir el sabor a hierro de la sangre.

No supo que contestar, simplemente se limitó a hacer una reverencia y se giró para salir de la habitación, necesitaba tomar aire. Sin embargo, antes de salir, la voz de su amo lo detuvo.

-¿Te vas sin las coordenadas?

El chico pudo percibir el sarcasmo y la burla en su voz. Se giró nuevamente y recibió en sus propias manos el pergamino dónde las coordenadas de la ubicación de la niña se encontraban. Arrugó el papel contra sus delgados y pálidos dedos, y se giró sin decir respuesta, saliendo de la habitación.

0 0 0 0

Hermione no pegó un ojo los tres días siguientes. Su cabeza le pesaba y sus ojos le dolían, como en aquella época dónde estudiaba horas para aprobar sus TIMOS.

Jamás creyó que llegaría a pasar nuevamente por eso, ni siquiera en la universidad fue así. Ron la había dejado en ascuas, y durante esos tres días parecía haber olvidado todo contexto de aquella conversación. Cuando se hablaban él tocaba cualquier tema excepto justamente, el que ella quería saber.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que el chico trataba de ser mucho más sentimental de lo que era normalmente. No le resultaba, claro, cosas tan mundanas como correrle la silla para sentarse, hacerle un café o hasta ofrecerse para acompañarla a su casa por chimenea, eran acciones que simplemente no le resultaban como querían.

La primera vez que le corrió la silla ella terminó cayéndose al suelo llevándose consigo su plato de comida, cuando le hizo un café, en lugar de ponerle azúcar le puso sal, y cuando quiso ofrecerse para acompañarla a su casa se olvidó de camino y terminaron en la casa de una bruja que jamás en su vida habían visto.

Sí, Ron era un desastre cuando se trataba de amor, pero al menos hacía el intento, y aquello lo volvía adorable.

Sonrió para si misma, se sentó sobre su cama quitándose las sábanas de encima y se abrazó las piernas. Aquel era el día, y a causa de esa maldita interrogante con la cual no podía vivir, era que tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño.

Nunca le gustó quedarse con preguntas en su cabeza, siempre encontraba la respuesta para todo, y jamás creyó que Ron fuera justamente quien por primera vez en su vida la dejara en ascuas.

Apretó los labios y se inclinó hacia atrás para tomar el papel que contenía la información del lugar a dónde tenía que ir. Lo había leído mil veces y aún no le encontraba respuesta al significado de aquella dirección. ¿Qué lugar era aquel?

Parpadeó para desperezarse y leyó el papelito nuevamente:

"_Calle de los Canes, dónde los perros aún no son lobos y los lobos no aúllan"_

"_Clave: Mil Mentiras no hacen un bien, una sola puede cambiar el mundo"_

Apretó el papel entre sus manos y suspiró. Eran las nueve de la mañana, en tres horas más, sólo tres horas, debería acudir a ese lugar. No sabía porqué, pero su intuición le decía que no podía llegar ningún segundo tarde.

Se levantó y dejó el papel sobre su velador. Cogió lo primero que encontró y se metió al baño para ducharse. Los nervios no la iban a dejar tranquila. Algo le decía que lo que vería o escucharía cambiaría su vida totalmente.

0 0 0 0

-Hola cielito, ¿cómo estás?

Harry se apretó los ojos bajo los lentes mientras dejaba de inspeccionar unos pergaminos viejos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Suspiró fatigado, esa noche, tampoco había pegado un ojo.

-Elisa…- Suspiró.- Te he dicho que no me llames al trabajo.

-Es que es importante- Bufó Elisa con voz de puchero, y Harry suspiró rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Amor, ¿Recuerdas para qué día escogimos la fecha de la boda?

-Sí, para el veinticinco de Febr…

Repentinamente Harry se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la boca se le desencajó levemente.

-Ajá – Cantó Elisa de manera amenazadora desde el otro lado.- ¡Quedan sólo dos meses! ¡Y ni siquiera hemos enviado las invitaciones!

-Yo… lo…

-¡No me digas que lo habías olvidado! – Chilló la chiquilla y Harry sonrió con los dientes apretados.

-No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Con rapidez comenzó a esparcir con sus manos el escritorio en busca de algún papel, se acomodó los lentes una vez que lo halló. Era una larga carta que traía escrita una lista. Colocó cara de espanto al leer algunos puntos.

-¿Entonces? Cielo, tenemos que reunirnos. Hay que preparar todo.

-Sí… por supuesto…- Murmuró observando el papel.- Pero hoy no puede ser.

-¡Pero Harry!

-¡Hoy no Elisa! – gritó, y la chica calló inmediatamente al otro lado. Al darse cuenta de su error, calmó la voz.- Hoy no puedo, tengo demasiado trabajo. ¿Te parece mañana?

-Oh… Harry.- Suplicó Elisa frustrada y Harry trató de colocar su voz más amable.

-Cielo…- Dijo Apretando los labios, como si aquella palabra le pesara enormemente.- Necesito que me entiendas, sabes que no puedo hacer esto solo, tu eres mi… mi… apoyo moral, eso. Necesito que me apoyes con las cosas del trabajo, ¿entiendes?

-Sí…- Contestó con la misma voz de puchero.

-¿Te parece almorzar mañana? Te prometo que iré. ¿Qué tal tu restaurante favorito?

Un gritito resonó desde el otro lado de la línea, Harry se alejó el auricular un instante hasta que la chica terminó de chillar.

-¿Quedamos en eso entonces?

-¡Si! Te veo mañana entonces.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Te amo!

Harry se quedó helado al oír esas palabras, cerró los ojos apesadumbrado, es que… jamás podría perdonarse hacer aquello. Tomó aire con dolor, y sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo… también.- Masculló con los dientes apretados. – Nos vemos.

-¡Nos vemos!

Cerró su celular con un rápido golpe de su tapita y volvió a rascarse los ojos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? A él solamente se le podía haber ocurrido hacer algo así. ¿Por qué jamás aprendió a no ser tan testarudo?

Agitó la cabeza con cansancio y se volvió a enfocar en el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Era una lista repleta de fases lunares y movimientos de planetas. Había olvidado por completo la fecha de la boda.

-Veinticinco de Febrero.- Murmuró apesadumbrado. -¿Cómo fue que pasó tan rápido el tiempo?

Una campanada a su espalda lo hizo girarse con un salto. Un gran reloj de pie marcaba las once en punto. Se levantó con rapidez de su asiento, como si lo acabarán de espantar.

Se colocó su capa de trabajo y se cubrió con ella tan rápido como se levantó. Tomó el papel del escritorio y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

El reloj no había dado su tercera campanada cuando desapareció en medio del despacho.

0 0 0 0

Ginny contemplaba el prado nevado desde el viejo columpio del árbol. Su gran chaqueta de pluma le agrandaba dos veces su peso, y apenas cabía en el artefacto. Pero no le importaba. Su nariz estaba roja producto del frío, y sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar del horizonte.

Aún no podía perdonarse el accidente causado en su habitación. Aunque Harry no sufrió daños graves, puesto que se recuperó al cabo de unos minutos, él no volvió a mirarla de la misma manera. Y su familia tampoco.

Todos le tenían miedo. Un poder tan grande sólo podía ser causado por el despertar de la magia, y aquello había aterrado a todos.

Juraba haber descubierto r a Harry verla con respeto, casi, como si fuera una bomba en un campo minado, aquellas armas muggles con la cual los soldados se sienten intimidados.

Suspiró. Le dolió recordar aquella huída inesperada a causa del miedo. Se balanceó levemente y sacudió su cabeza al sentir un copo de nieve rozarle el cabello.

Sus ojos está vez se enfocaron en los pinos que se alzaban más allá del seto, dónde ella con Oswald habían ido a buscar el árbol de navidad.

Recordó cuanto corrió por el miedo, y como sintió la culpabilidad embargarle el pecho al sólo pensar que le había hecho daño a Harry.

Se escondió en el bosque bajo un grueso techo de hojas de pino, mientras a lo lejos las voces de Oswald y de sus hermanos gritaban su nombre.

Volvió a suspirar. Otro balanceo.

Para cuando la encontraron, ella se había quedado dormida. No se dio ni cuenta cuando la depositaron en su cama, (arreglada totalmente, como si jamás hubiese sucedido nada). Se despertó atontada y aturdida, con los destellantes ojos de Oswald mirándola preocupado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Te trajimos con Charlie.

-¿Y Harry?

Oswald torció la boca y suspiró.

-Ya está bien, un poco choqueado, pero mejor que tu desde luego.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

-No te diste ni cuenta. Corriste tan deprisa que seguramente no tuviste tiempo de percatarte.

-¿Percatarme de qué?

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho al tratar de incorporarse sobre la cama. Se aferró las costillas y notó una gruesa venda bajo su camisón.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tu madre cree que fueron los espejos.- Dijo señalando el armario.- Y el mueble también.

Ginny intentó recordar, pero no encontraba imágenes lógicas en su cabeza, excepto, la de Harry inconciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?

-El armario estaba en el suelo, así que probablemente se te cayó encima al momento de chocar con él.- Explicó, Ginny parpadeó confundida.- Te quebró dos costillas, y los espejos te cortaron un poco los brazos, aunque eso está solucionado, claramente.

-¿Cómo saben que el armario se me cayó encima?

-Harry nos lo contó, el vio todo.- Murmuró, está vez, molesto.- Lo que no dijo, era por qué estaba aquí al momento de la pelea.

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado la razón de la discusión.

-Hum… Vino a darme lecciones de vida o algo parecido.- Contó. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.- ¡Auch! Había olvidado lo doloroso que es la regeneración de huesos.

-Mejor descansa, hablaremos después.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla, y ella lo observó de reojo, parecía preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.- Dijo alejándose, aunque su voz era melancólica.- Descansa, ¿Si?

Ella simplemente asintió antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

Se balanceó una vez más. Era tan bueno con ella, y ella… no le devolvía nada a cambio.

-¿Por qué tan sola?

Levantó la mirada suavemente, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azules. Sonrió modestamente, y él curvó los labios.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro.

Se hizo a un lado, y él se sentó a su lado. Se balancearon un rato en silencio, los copos de nieve se habían vuelto más frecuentes y más densos.

-Te estuve observando… Has estado mucho rato aquí.- Observó él con dulzura, ella de inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-Estaba… pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En lo que sucedió el otro día.

-¿Todavía estás con eso? –Susurró preocupado, ella asintió.

-Oswald… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella elevó sus ojos marrones cargados de curiosidad y miedo, Oswald apretó los labios al sentirse repentinamente abrumado.

-Por supuesto bonita. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, que de por sí era difícil producto del abrigo, y ella sorpresivamente se acurrucó en su hombro.

-Eso que sucedió... Lo han estado conversando, ¿cierto?

Oswald se demoró un segundo en asentir, Ginny cerró los ojos.

-¿Estoy embarazada?

Como si lo hubiese electrocutado, Oswald se separó de ella mirándola con espanto, pero los ojos de Ginny no mostraban miedo alguno, sólo curiosidad y preocupación.

-Yo… no lo sé.- Titubeo.- Debes hablar de ello con Vincent, está más al tanto de la profecía que yo.

-Oh…- Murmuró decepcionada volviendo a ver al frente, y él apaciguó su mirada.

-Lo lamento.- Murmuró.- Siento no poder ayudarte.

-Descuida…- Dijo, y dibujó una sonrisa divertida.- De todos modos de aquí a unos meses estaré enterada si me crece el vientre.

Oswald la observó durante un instante del cual ella no se percató. Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato. Ella tembló ligeramente a causa del frío, y él volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Gin?

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos azules estaban cargados con una pena que jamás había visto.

-Dime…

Un segundo de silencio.

-¿Estás segura de nuestra relación?

Está vez, ella se separó. En la expresión de Oswald estaban dibujados el miedo y la tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué acaso dudas de lo que siento por ti? – Le preguntó impresionada, él sonrió, un poco más tranquilo.

-No, por su puesto que no. Es que… he pensado un poco en nosotros últimamente. Desde el accidente.

-¿Y en qué has pensado?

Oswald se giró y pegó su nariz a la de ella. Ginny exhaló vaho producto del frío.

-En mis sentimientos… en los tuyos…- Pausó para mirarla, pero ella solamente tenía curiosidad en su expresión. Sonrió con ternura para explicarle.- Ginny, eres lo más hermoso que he conocido en mi vida, desde el primer día que te vi. Tienes un carácter fenomenal, eres independiente, no te gusta que te protejan, y aún así, cedes cuando sabes que los demás quieren hacerlo. Eres un misterio para mí, y quiero seguir descubriéndolo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Es que quiero dejarte claro que te quiero, que eres importante para mí.

-Sí… pero… eso ya lo sé. – Rió- Lo que no entiendo, es porque me lo dices con tanta desesperación, es como si fueras a perderme.

Oswald abrió la boca medianamente. Ginny lo quedó mirando esperando una respuesta, pero él no reaccionó hasta que cobró la conciencia ante sus palabras.

-Es que… eso puede suceder si no hago bien mi papel.- Murmuró cambiando su posición, mirando al horizonte como hacía un instante lo había hecho Ginny.

-La única forma como me puedes perder es engañándome, o mintiéndome con algo importante.- Susurró preocupada.- Es lo lógico.

Está vez, el chico empalideció. Se giró con brusquedad a ella, pero no dijo nada. Ginny le sonreía.

-¿Y si tuviera que mentir por protegerte? – Murmuró, pero tan bajito que Ginny apenas lo escuchó.

-Entonces deberías darme una buena razón para perdonarte.

El chico pareció relajar sus músculos y apretó sus labios con suavidad.

-Espero no tener que pasar por eso.

-Sólo, si no haces lo que acabas de decirme.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un instante. Ginny intentó procesar las palabras de Oswald, intentando captar algún mensaje oculto en especial, porque no entendía el rumbo de aquel discurso.

-Ginny.- Repentinamente el chico tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y se acercó mucho más que antes, casi susurrando sobre sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Ella tembló. – Necesito saber que me querrás pasé lo que pasé, y que no me cambiarás por nadie más.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó ella abriendo los ojos.

-Por favor bonita, necesito saber que lo que sientes por mí es irremplazable, que no hay nadie más en tu camino. Lo necesito saber, al menos así estaré tranquilo.

-Pero Oswald yo…

-Escucha. Si llega a suceder algo, y por alguna razón tengo que rogar tu perdón, necesito saber que tu amor es tan grande como para que puedas perdonar mis errores.

Ella se quedó muda. Oswald prácticamente rozaba sus labios, y sus manos eran apresadas con fuerza. Estaba realmente asustado por algo que desconocía.

-¿Me prometes que me perdonarás pase lo que pase?

No contestó. Por su cabeza se cruzó la imagen de Harry, y una ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. La verdad, es que el amor que sentía por Oswald no se comparaba a lo que había sentido por el chico de ojos verdes, y aquello hacía muy difícil prometer algo como aquello.

-Yo…. – Suspiró.- Sí… te lo prometo.

Oswald la besó con suavidad, Ginny se lo tomó con sorpresa, pero de igual modo se lo contestó.

Le impresionó con la rapidez que el chico se separó de ella y se alejó del árbol. Le lanzó una última mirada de pesadumbre antes de desaparecer tras la colina hacia la madriguera. Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con más grosor sobre su cabeza, se sacudió el cabello y se levantó del columpio.

0 0 0 0

-¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Una niña! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

-Intentará tenerla a toda costa, ya envió al médium a encontrar su paradero. – Murmuró Morgan.

El chico se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas del concilio ante la mirada desaprobatoria de algunos de sus integrantes, contando como primero, a Emir.

Descansaba la cabeza sobre su mano, mientras intentaba por todos los medios de poder explicar la situación en la que se encontraba.

El préstamo del anillo había sido reprobado por todos, menos por Meng y Tanesda, que sabían lo que significaba él para Tiare.

Mientras intentaba pensar, ella entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano libre del chico. Emir no dejaba de echar chispas a causa de aquel comportamiento, se notaba a leguas que no soportaba verlos juntos.

Levantó la mirada para poder visualizar mejor las expresiones de los integrantes. Le daba un poco de vergüenza ser el centro de atención, aunque gracias a Tiare el nerviosismo no era tan terrible.

-¿No tienes ninguna otra pista de su paradero, hijo? – Preguntó repentinamente Calfulaf, observando un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

-No lo sabe.- Contestó con un susurro, muerto de vergüenza.- Sólo sabe que está en una zona de Nueva Zelandia, esas coordenadas que ahí tiene indican una locación, pero no el lugar exacto.

-Ya veo…- Murmuró observando los números anotados en el pergamino.- Vaya… Tendremos mucho trabajo. Localizar a esta niña es muy importante.

-¡Por supuesto! – Se exaltó Tiare- ¡Es una niña! ¡Debemos rescatarla!

-¿Pero tu no la habías visitado ya, Tiare? – Interrumpió repentinamente Kahur, y todos se giraron con fuerza a verla, incluso Morgan, a quien se le desorbitaron los ojos.

Las únicas que no reaccionaron así fueron la misma Tiare y Tanesda.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó con resolución.

-Entonces ¡sabes dónde está! – Exclamó Feroz eufórico.- ¡Que tanto embrollo con las coordenadas! ¡Vamos a buscarla ahora!

-No está dónde se supone.- Agregó Tanasda con calma.- La estuvimos siguiendo con Taire por medio de la esfera.

-¿Cómo que no está dónde se supone? – Puntualizo Emir con los ojos desorbitados por la confusión, Morgan estaba tan o más pasmado que los integrantes.

-Siguen en Nueva Zelandia.- continuó Tiare.- pero al parecer Shikena entendió el mensaje finalmente y la alejó de dónde se encontraban.

-¿Quién es Shikena? – Interrumpió Morgan, y Tiare le sonrió con ternura, mientras el resto de los integrantes se quejaba.

-Shikena es la abuela de la niña.- Le explicó.

-¿Y cómo se llama la niña?

-Sonsioré.

-¿Son chamanes? – Inquirió curioso, pero esta vez fue Meng quien contestó.

-La familia Onai proviene de un largo linaje de chamanes, brujos y curanderos. –Le dijo con solemnidad, casi como si aquella información influyera respeto.- Shikena fue la última mujer de su tribu con poderes extrasensoriales, es probable que haya captado el mensaje de peligro en los vientos mucho antes de que Tiare haya llegado a ella.

-¿Y por qué no se marcharon antes entonces?

-Por seguridad.- Dijo el maestro levantando los hombros.- Tiare tardó un año en encontrar su paradero.

-Por eso me recibió de mala manera. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le mostré nuestro Henotiómetro. Y más, cuando se enteró de que tu padre tiene el mismo. –Comentó Tiare aferrando más sus dedos a los de su novio.

-Ahí, huyeron. –Puntualizó Meng.

Morgan se quedó mudo un instante, mientras procesaba la información. Le devolvió el apretón a Tiare, y preguntó:

-Pero… ¿Por qué no huyeron de Nueva Zelanda? Si sabe que mi padre la puede encontrar.

-Nueva Zelanda tiene zonas espirituales. Es probable que Shikena la esté resguardando bajo las fuerzas de sus dioses.- Contestó Calfulaf, y Morgan asintió con la cabeza al sentirse satisfecho.

Sólo esperaba que la protección fuera suficientemente poderosa, así ni su padre ni Omanshai la encontrarían y tendrían tiempo de sobra para salvarla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar en cómo salvar a la niña. Tiare apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Morgan, y Emir profirió un rugido.

-¡No molestes! – Lo chistó Tanesda que estaba a su lado.

-Pero ¡míralos! – Susurró casi en un gritito exasperado. Meng sonrió y Morgan frunció el ceño.

En medio de aquel silencio, nunca se imaginaron que recibirían una extraña sorpresa.

A los pocos segundos, una llama de fuego azul se incendio frente a ellos. Todos se levantaron alarmados de sus asientos al ver tal espectáculo. Era una llama brillante que danzaba sobre la pulida mesa de madera.

Meng achicó los ojos y con su largo bastón apartó a Uzume que intentaba acercarse.

-¿Koji? – Murmuró asombrado y con una alegría no propia de él; Morgan dejó que su ceño siguiera fruncido. Tiare jadeó sorprendida y se liberó del brazo del chico para mirar mejor la llama.

El fuego se deshizo en un eco que duró segundos. Era una voz que hablaba en un idioma que Morgan había escuchado antes de los labios de su padre, pero ésta era suave y reverberaba sobre una voz más clara y melodiosa.

-_La niña está al sur, en una localidad mágica anti muggles. Su tribu son Los Pastores. La mujer está desfalleciendo. Apuraos, o no podreis salvar a la pequeña…_

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, el chico entendió cada una de las palabras que la voz había dicho. Parpadeó un par de veces procesando la información, pero no había alcanzado a hacerse una idea cuando repentinamente se vio rodeado de cientos de movimientos.

El concilio entero se había comenzado a movilizar, Meng había desparecido junto con Uzume y Calfulaf, mientras que los jóvenes preparaban cientos de embrujos y artilugios sobre la mesa.

-Tiare… ¿qué?

-No hay tiempo- Dijo alterada soltando sobre la mesa cientos de pergaminos y una pequeña brújula dorada que también había visto con anterioridad.- Debemos encontrarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Alguien nos está ayudando, si todos entendimos el mensaje es porque es cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió ayudándola con un pesado globo terráqueo.

-Sólo los miembros del concilio pueden enviar la llama azul, y entender el idioma nato de cada uno de sus integrantes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó exaltado.- Yo puedo entenderlos.

-Porque estás hechizado.- Contestó ella revisando el globo con detención.

-¿Cómo dices?

Tiare inhaló aire y se incorporó para mirar a su novio. Se relajó unos minutos y le sonrió.

-Antes que entraras aquí te hechicé el cerebro con un escudo idiomático, por eso puedes entenderme. ¿No creerás que habló inglés cierto?

-¿Ah no?

-Por supuesto que no, mi idioma nativo es el polinésico.

-Oh… ¿Por eso entendí el mensaje en japonés?

-¿Cómo dices? – Se impresionó la chica.- ¿Qué lo entendiste?

-Sí. Dijo que la niña estaba al sur, en una tribu llamada Los Pastores, y que la mujer estaba por morir.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el anillo de Morgan.- ¡Oh, por Dios!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Morgan…. Creo que al entregarte el anillo te he… convertido en un nuevo miembro del concilio.

0 0 0 0

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo al enredarse su chaqueta en una reja repleta de alambres de púas. ¿Seguro que la dirección estaba bien?

Contempló el perímetro y descubrió una empinada ladera que conducía a un oscuro pueblecito de muy pocas casas. El cielo estaba oscuro, la nieve se estaba volviendo agua y un poco más al horizonte los truenos comenzaban a resonar.

Se ciñó el cuello del abrigo al cuerpo y se acurrucó en sus propios brazos para evitar que el frío la congelara.

-¡Maldito Ron! ¿Cómo se le ocurre enviarme a un lugar como éste?

Caminó un poco más abajo hasta llegar a una angosta callejuela. Muy pocas casas la rodeaban, todas en fila, simétricas e iguales. Incluso, varias estaban abandonadas.

Cerró los ojos aterrada y hundió su nariz en el abrigo. El frío penetraba su piel como filosas agujas. Se detuvo bajo un pequeño techo encarpado frente a una tienda cerrada, y abrió su bolso para sacar un mapa.

Lo giró un par de veces hasta encontrar la ubicación exacta de dónde se encontraba. Tembló ligeramente al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire, y se volvió a acurrucar con su abrigo.

Contempló el mapa y con ayuda de su varita iluminó los letreros de la calle. Según el plano, ella estaba en la "Calle de los Robles". Lo gracioso, era que ahí con suerte existía ningún árbol.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo las calles que el mapa señalaba. De vez en cuando iluminaba uno que otro cartel para saber si estaba bien. Se topó con uno en madera bastante torcido que guiaba hacia una calle que en lugar de cemento estaba cubierta con pasto seco. Iluminó el cartel y leyó "Calle de la Hilandera". Suspiró, volvió a observar el mapa, un relámpago tronó a lo lejos y repentinamente una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer. La chica jadeó y corrió a esconderse bajo un escueto techo de madera que supuestamente cubría la entrada de una casa.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se sacudió el cabello mojado. Murmuró un par de veces el nombre de Ron, no de buena forma, e iluminó nuevamente el cartel que estaba cerca de ella. Gruñó molesta al descubrir que se había pasado una calle.

Se devolvió corriendo una cuadra más abajo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al encontrarse nuevamente a unos pasos de la Calle de la Hilandera.

Se giró sobre sí misma, y jadeó. Inspeccionó el mapa y luego iluminó los carteles de ambas calles.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró.- Calle de la Hilandera… Calle de las Hortensias… ¿Y la de los Canes? Debería estar aquí…

Repentinamente, un sonido, nada parecido al de un trueno, la alertó. Unos rápidos pasos se acercaban. Asustada, apagó la varita y guardó el mapa en su chaqueta. Se giró y se ocultó en el pasadizo de la calle de pasto. Se asomó con cuidado para observar al dueño de los pasos. Gimió asustada al descubrir una figura encapuchada que avanzaba con rapidez justo al lugar dónde ella había estado parada hacía unos instantes.

El extraño apuntó la varita a la pared y murmuró un hechizo. Al instante, una nueva casa apareció. Hermione sacó la dirección del bolsillo para mirarla de nuevo, y leyó la inscripción.

-Es la locación del guardián secreto…- Susurró.- Ron… ¿en qué diablos estás metido?

Observó como el personaje ingresaba a la casa, y como ésta volvía a desaparecer dentro de la pared.

Buscó la dirección en el mapa, e iluminó la calle. El plano registraba exactamente las mismas calles, Hilandera y Hortensias, con la diferencia que entre medio aparecía la de los Canes. Sin embargo, en aquella lúgubre callejuela, la última no existía.

Se asomó nuevamente con la intención de encaminarse, pero otros cinco estallidos resonaron por sobre los truenos. Con rapidez volvió a esconderse y contempló al grupo de figuras que se desplazaba con igual velocidad que la primera.

Jadeó cuando descubrió una última cabellera pelirroja que se quitaba la capucha para observar a su alrededor. Aguantó el aire cuando sus ojos con los de Ron se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, antes de que éste entrara por la puerta.

Corrió sin importarle ni el frío ni la lluvia y se detuvo frente a la casa que se comenzaba a sumergir en la pared. Logró visualizar el cartel que contenía el nombre de la calle, y abrió un poco la boca por la impresión y el susto.

-Calle de los Canes.- Susurró. Justo después, la casa se desvaneció.

La lluvia la tenía totalmente empapada. Se sacudió el cabello como por quinta vez y desdobló el papel con la dirección. Sacó su varita y apuntó a la pared:

-Dónde los perros aún no son lobos y los lobos no aúllan… - Susurró.

De su varita salió un ligero chorro de luz amarillenta que chocó contra l a pared. Retrocedió un par de pasos al escuchar un crujido. La pared se separó dejando a la vista la misma casa que había contemplado hacía unos instantes. Tragó saliva con fuerza y abrió la puerta.

Le sorprendió lo calido y acogedor que era el lugar. A su izquierda, había una chimenea ascendida y un par de butacas predispuestas alrededor. Al centro, descubrió una pequeña mesita redonda rodeada de sillitas, y una bandeja con vasos vacíos, seguramente, recién bebidos.

Siguió recorriendo el cuarto con sus ojos. La luz de la chimenea y unas pequeñas velas flotantes alumbraban la estancia que no tenía ventanas.

Se quitó el abrigó y lo dejó caer sobre una de las butacas. Oyó unos suaves susurros provenientes de algún lugar, pero el cuarto era simplemente esa habitación, no había nada más.

Volvió a observar el papel y leyó la segunda línea. Recorrió el lugar con los ojos hasta que reparó en un escuálido librero.

-El libro azul…- Murmuró.

Se acercó con cautela y observó el estante. Había muchos libros, todos viejos y ordenados. Pero sólo uno estaba alejado del resto. Un libro aparentemente inofensivo, de tapa sucia y de pocas páginas. Sopló el polvo y sacudió la mano en el aire al verse afectada por la nube de serrín. Se tapó la boca con una mano para no toser, mientras que con la otra jalaba el libro.

Parpadeó confundida al no tener respuesta. Volvió a observar los libros, pero él único azul era aquel.

-Ron te voy a…

Un suave sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo la detuvo. Al lado del librero había aparecido una puerta secreta con el rostro de una mujer tallado en ella. Le causó un leve escalofrío cuando la mujer cobró vida al abrir sus ojos opacos.

-Contraseña…- Murmuró con eco.

Hermione inspiró y se quedo sin aire durante unos segundos. Le aterraba lo que sucedería después de entrar por esa puerta. ¿Para qué Ron la enviaría a un lugar como ese?

Exhaló el aire y leyó el papel, su voz sonó nerviosa y temblorosa.

-Mil Mentiras no hacen un bien, una sola puede cambiar el mundo.- Recitó. El rostro sonrió y los ojos destellaron.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se vio sobrecogida por la oscuridad de un solitario pasillo. Se asomó con cuidado. El camino era húmedo y tenía olor a encierro. Se podía oír el eco de las gotas de agua caer sobre el suelo de piedra. Intentó respirar con suavidad para no inhalar el aroma del pasillo, que la estaba mareando.

Avanzó un par de pasos, sus pies hacían eco contra las paredes, así que intentó ser más cuidadosa para no llamar la atención.

Se encontró con un par de cucarachas y arañas en el camino, y rió con asco al imaginar a Ron haber cruzado por ahí.

Finalmente vislumbró un pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba a través de un agujero. Avanzó rápidamente, y recién ahí, pudo reconocer algunas voces.

Cerró un ojo para poder mirar por el espacio, pero parecía estar detrás de otro librero, ya que notaba algunas cabezas por entremedio de grandes enciclopedias amontonadas.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? – Se murmuró así misma.

Su corazón se aceleró aún más al notar la figura que estaba a la cabecera, y como su querido Ron se abrazaba fraternalmente con él.

-Harry y Ron…. ¿No estaban enojados?- Exclamó bajito.

No entendía que sucedía. La última vez que los había visto juntos se odiaban a muerte. Y ahora, ambos se abrazaban como los hermanos que eran y que ella conocía. Curvó su boca en una mueca de incredulidad y se concentró en las voces que se escuchaban muy claramente.

La primera que llegó a sus oídos fue la de Harry, la cual aplacó el rumor que se había estado generalizando todo ese rato. A penas él habló, todos quedaron en silencio.

Intentó focalizar por el pequeño agujero, y jadeó sorprendida. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no llamar la atención, aunque juró que Ron la había descubierto. La diferencia, por supuesto, era que él no la delataría. Sin embargo, pudo percibir sus ojos tristes a través de esa pequeña acción.

Se separó un instante del agujero, podía sentir su cuerpo frío y su corazón eufórico. A pesar de la interrupción de Ron, aún no podía procesar bien la información de lo que había visto.

-¿Qué hacen ahí, Malfoy, Percy, Vincent, y Oswald? –Se preguntó, pero Harry ya había comenzado a hablar.

Esperaba ahí poder obtener alguna respuesta.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Damos inicio a la quinta reunión de los magos guardianes. – Anunció con la voz cargada de solemnidad, y si Hermione no se equivocaba, también de rabia.- Tema de hoy, _El Plan para salvar a Ginny._

Hermione abrió levemente su boca, y se quedó pegada a la pared. Esa reunión de verdad valdría la pena.

0 0 0 0

Harry observó los rostros que estaban frente a él. Ron y Vincent eran los más cercanos, mientras que Oswald, Percy y Malfoy, se mantenían en los extremos más alejados.

-Hay mucho que aclarar hoy.- Murmuró Ron apesadumbrado.- Ya no soporto lo que está ocurriendo con Ginny.

-Ni yo.- Masculló Percy, y súbitamente se levantó de su asiento apuntando a Harry con el dedo.- Si no hubieran planeado este maldito lío, seguro que ella estaría mejor de lo que está.

-Si no hubiésemos fingido probablemente ya estaría muerta.- Masculló Harry apretando los dientes.- Esto es algo de lo que ya habíamos hablado. Esta reunión es por otra razón, y todos aquí presente la saben.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron hacia Oswald, y una quemazón invadió su estomago.

-Lo prometiste.- Le espetó con tranquilidad, aunque su voz sonaba adolorida. Oswald también se levantó y lo miró desde arriba con una expresión de superioridad, similar a alguien que acaba de ganarse el premio gordo de la lotería.

-Sí, lo admito, lo prometí.- Contestó con soltura.- Pero nunca establecimos las reglas del juego, ¿o sí Potter?

Harry se levantó tan rápidamente como le daban las piernas, producto de la ira. Desafió a Oswald tal como lo estaba haciendo, y apretó los puños.

-¡Las reglas estaban establecidas idiota!- gritó.- ¡Tu las rompiste! No entiendo como es que no estás muerto.

-¡Uy, Potter! Baja un cambió que no es para tanto.- Se mofó Malfoy, pero Harry ni siquiera le dirigió la atención.

-Molly te rogó que cuidarás de ella mientras aquí se apaciguaban las cosas, no que la conquistaras en el intento.- Murmuró inhalando aire con paciencia. Oswald se puso serio y cerró los ojos.

-Ustedes le pidieron aquello a mis padres, a mí simplemente cuando me viste me exigiste que prometiera cuidarla y no tocarle un pelo, y que por sobretodo, no me enamorara. –Rechinó los dientes y suspiró profundamente- Me estabas haciendo prometer por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella era tan encantadora? Nadie me lo advirtió.

Harry apretó los labios y sus puños crujieron. Sintió como dos manos de aferraban a sus brazos.

-Suéltenme, no voy a cometer ninguna locura.-ordenó gruñendo. Vincent y Ron lo soltaron, también se habían levantado.

-Sé que se ha equivocado, pero debes tomar en cuenta que las reglas nunca se fijaron por parte de Ginny, Harry.- Intervino Vincent.- Le pediste a Oswald que no se enamorará, pero ¿en algún momento pensaste en qué podía ocurrir con los sentimientos de ella?

Harry bajó los ojos y se dejó caer en el asiento. Ron suspiró abatido apretándole el hombro. Miró a Vincent y a Oswald, y contestó en lugar de su amigo.

-Harry creyó que Ginny estaría muy dolida para pensar en alguien más.- Apretó más el hombro del chico, éste lo miró.- Fuiste muy orgulloso amigo.-Le dijo. Luego volvió a fijarse en los demás- Creyó que Ginny jamás se olvidaría de él, estaba tan confundida después de la negación que supuso que no se repondría en un buen tiempo si estaba sola.

-Eres un creído…-Murmuró Oswald por lo bajo, pero Harry intento no tomarlo en cuenta.

-Olvidaste que Ginny es de las que cambia de novios como cambia de zapato.- Rió Percy con tristeza fijándose en Harry, luego, se dirigió a Oswald.- No tengo nada en tu contra Oswald, pero si Ginny debe tener un novio, créeme que Harry se la merece más que cualquier otro chico.

-La hizo sufrir… la engañó, le hizo daño, la negó, la humilló, y la mal trató…- Numeró Oswald con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y los ojos cerrados.- No sé cómo podría merecerla.

-¡Sabes que lo hice por protegerla imbécil! – Gritó el aludido golpeando la mesa, Hermione saltó en su escondite a tambalearse el librero. -¡Tenía que engañarla! ¡Era la única forma para que no volviera a Hogwarts!

-Pero jamás imaginaste que huiría, la pusiste en peligro.- Masculló su rival con tranquilidad, aunque sus parpados temblaban.

-Ahí es donde entraron tus padres, no te hagas el que no sabes.- Contraatacó Ron.- Conoces perfectamente la historia, ¿a que viene esto de sacarle en cara a Harry el sufrimiento de mi hermana?

-Esto es mejor que ver una lucha entre mortifagos y aurores.- Rió Malfoy.

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó Ron colocándose rojo.- Tu no te metas, esto es entre nosotros.

Malfoy colocó su típica mueca de asco y masculló algo parecido a un "Pobretones idiotas, ¿Quién me manda a meterme en esto?". Ron le lanzó una última mirada de odio, y luego se enfocó en Harry, su amigo, el chico que estaba con los ojos cargados de ira.

-Hay cosas innecesarias en este plan- Comenzó a decir Oswald con la voz más tranquila, todos fijaron su atención en él.- Comenzando por tu estúpido compromiso con Elisa, y el comportante como un patán frente a Ginny.

Harry inhaló aire y observó al chico por encima de sus lentes.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea para acercarnos a Candeviere?-Le espetó. Oswald no contestó, pero Malfoy levantó la mano.- ¡Tú no te metas! – El chico bajó la mano con una sonrisita divertida.- El portal está en el palacio, y si hay una manera de entrar a él es por medio de la realeza. Si no me caso con Elisa no podré ver ese lugar, y no podremos detener al monstruo.

-Si es que no ha matado a todas las portadoras para entonces.- Murmuró Percy con pesadumbre.

-El concilio internacional está intentando encontrarlas. – Puntualizó Vincent.

-Pero no han tenido mucho éxito que digamos.- Agregó Ron apretando los labios.

-El punto es-Interrumpió Harry.- Que si no asisto al compromiso de la boda no podremos detener a Candeviere. Es necesario.

-Oh, ¡y supongo que en eso se basa tu amor incondicional por Ginny!- Estalló Oswald.- ¿Por qué justamente tú eres el que se comprometió con la princesa y no otro? Cualquiera podría haber sido el conejillo de indias. Pero no, querías verla sufrir, ¿verdad?

-Yo no hubiera sido ni por si acaso el conejillo de indias.- Dijo Ron levantando su brazo, Oswald lo fusiló con los ojos.

-Mi punto es- Gruñó el otro volviendo al tema- que el increíble plan de Potter ha funcionado para él, porque para Ginny, aquellos seis años que vivió sola fueron de un total sufrimiento. ¿Quién le ha hecho más daño, eh?

Harry frunció los labios intentando controlar la rabia, ¿cómo se atrevía decir algo como aquello ese maldito infeliz?

-Sabes cuanto he sufrido con esto, ¡Yo era el que te llamaba a cada rato para informarme de cómo se encontraba! ¡Yo fui el que te consiguió las fotos de los dragones de Farenhord! ¡Y casi me matan por hacerlo! ¡Yo fui el que inventó la historia con Cho para que no volviera a Hogwarts! ¡Yo fui el que le pidió a Franz que se disfrazara de guardia para que cuidara su edificio! ¡Yo fui el que planeó acercarse a Candeviere para mantenernos a todos informados! ¡Yo fui el que se comprometió con Elisa para poder cerrar el portal! ¿Y crees que lo he pasado bien acaso? Verla sufrir a cada segundo porque debo comportarme como un infeliz no me ha hecho nada bien ¿sabes? ¡Pero es la única forma de mantenerla alejada de nuestros planes! ¡Si se entera que la estamos engañando va a ir a pelear! ¡Y es por eso que decidimos alejarla! ¡Para que no muera por arriesgar su vida! Pero eso lo sabías, ¿no? Sabías que ella era una cabeza dura que no acepta un "no" por respuesta. Sabías que ella pelearía si sabe de qué va todo esto, ¿cierto? ¡Claro, porque la conoces!

Todos quedaron en silencio, y Hermione se cubrió la boca totalmente alarmada. Harry estaba con ambos puños sobre la mesa, la camisa se le había desordenado y los lentes los tenía chuecos. Respiraba agitado, igual que Ron, aunque Vincent, Percy e incluso Malfoy parecían haber quedado sin aire. Ninguno dijo nada.

-Yo la he mantenido protegida todos estos años, tú solamente la has vigilado. Pero he sido yo el que la ha cuidado constantemente, el que ha velado por ella…- Murmuró Oswald con los dientes apretados y aparentando calma.

-Tu fuiste el que la trajo devuelta al peligro, idiota…- Murmuró Harry bajando la cabeza.- tenías que mantenerla allá en Brixton, tus padres, los Wesley y Franz la estaban cuidando. No debía volver hasta que hubiese sido la boda… ¿Te das cuenta que la trajiste a la boca del lobo?

-Ella quería volver- Murmuró Oswald.- No le podíamos negar aquello.

-En eso también tengo culpa, Harry-Agregó Vincent avergonzado- Cuando descubrió que Candeviere quería asesinarla no pudimos mantenerla más ajena a todo. Quería volver para encontrar respuestas.

-Pues, hicieron mal… debieron haberle dicho lo que estaba planeado desde antes- Interrumpió Ron, y Percy asintió con la cabeza.- Al hacerla volver la han expuesto.

-De todos modos Candeviere no se atreverá a tocar a una de las familias mágicas más famosa del mundo mágico.- Murmuró Vincent, y una carcajada proveniente del rincón los hizo girarse. Malfoy se reía a todo lo que daba el pulmón, Hermione y Ron hicieron el mismo gesto de odio.

-¡Cállate! – Gritaron todos a la vez, y el chico dibujó su típica mueca de autosuficiencia.

-Vincent, todos hemos hechos sacrificios para mantener a Ginny alejada- Dijo Ron con desdén, y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia Malfoy.

-Oh, ¿Ahora es mi turno de hablar? –Preguntó el aludido recostándose en la silla.- Porque sí lo es, déjenme decirles par de perdedores que esto lo hago sólo por recuperar mi casa.

-Y la vas a recuperar si sigues comportándote como el mejor amigo de Ron-Contestó Percy frunciendo el ceño- Candeviere no venderá esa casa hasta que haya logrado vender todos los artículos oscuros de tu padre.

Malfoy gruñó.

-Como sea, espero salir luego de esta patraña-Gruñó- Sólo quiero conseguir esa casa para casarme con Katerina y dejar de venir a esta pocilga.

-No te podrás casar con ella hasta haber acabado con Candeviere, Draco- explicó Vincent, y el aludido refunfuñó.

-Potter se casa en dos meses- Murmuró haciendo una mueca con el labio superior.- Por tu culpa debo esperar ocho semanas para poder casarme y tener mi casa.

-No es por mi culpa-Se defendió aturdido.- la fecha de la profecía se cumple el veinticinco de Febrero, debo casarme ese día para entrar al ala del palacio que tiene el portal. Candeviere estará ahí ese mismo día.

Malfoy no contestó ante eso, pero sí gruñó molesto. No le gustaba no tener la razón. Desde que estaba inmiscuido en ese estúpido plan no podía valerse por si mismo. Y aquello le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Desde cuando un Malfoy seguía ordenes?

-¿Podemos ir al punto? – Exclamó Oswald.- ¡No me importa tu casa ni mucho menos los sacrificios que hayan tenido que hacer ustedes dos! Aquí lo único importante es Ginny.

-Por supuesto.- Coincidió Harry asintiendo lentamente.- ¿Y supongo que por eso la has traído de vuelta?

-La traje de vuelta porque quería ver a su familia, ¿qué no es suficiente?

-¡La trajiste al peligro!

-¡Está dónde pertenece! ¡Tú la enviaste a la soledad y al sufrimiento!

-¡Por protegerla!

-¡Por supuesto! Supongo que codearte con la realeza, asistir a fiestas y trabajar en el mejor puesto de la oficina de aurores es mucho sacrificio, ¿no es verdad? Se nota que la quieres.

Harry se crispó y con un manotazo hizo que los vasos y algunos papeles que había sobre la mesa cayeran al suelo.

-¡Yo he sacrificado mucho más por ella que tu Mcclay!

-¡Si te hubieses sacrificado y la amaras tanto como dices habrías ido tu mismo a cuidarla a Brixton y no habrías enviado a gente a hacerlo!

-¡Tenía que llegar a Candeviere imbécil!

-¡El trabajo fácil! – Exclamó Oswald acercándose a Harry y viéndolo con desprecio.- ¿Sabes lo que me costó a mí y a mis padres sacarla de la depresión en la que estaba? ¡Creía que su familia la odiaba! ¡Que el amor de su vida la odiaba!

Harry no contestó. Como Oswald era un palmo más alto que él debía mirarlo hacia arriba, pero aquello no lo intimidaba. Sintió que Ron y Vincent se ponían a la espalda de cada uno para prevenir un ataque. Percy y Malfoy se habían levantado de la mesa, aunque uno estaba más preocupado, y el otro muerto de risa.

-No discutan- Rogó Percy abatido.- Todos hemos sacrificado cosas por Ginny.

-Pero Harry ha hecho más- Interrumpió Ron sujetando nuevamente el hombro de su amigo.- Es verdad que yo tuve que hacerme amigo de esa alimaña- Dijo apuntando a Malfoy con la cabeza, el que le devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad.- pero Harry ha tenido que fingir frente a todo el mundo y no mostrar dolor. ¿Crees que es muy feliz fingiendo odio frente a Ginny? ¡Todo esto que estamos haciendo es por el amor que él siente hacia ella! ¡Si Candeviere no la ha encontrado es gracias a Harry! ¡No gracias a ti, Oswald! Aunque debo admitir que de repente te pasaste con tu actuación viejo.

Ron le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Harry al levantar una ceja, pero éste simplemente se limitó a asentir.

-Todos saben que el plan se basaba simplemente en mantenerla alejada, en que no se acercará hasta que fuera veinticinco de Febrero. Sólo ahí, podía volver, cuando Candeviere estuviera acabado. –Murmuró Harry sin quitar sus ojos de los de Oswald.- No era mi intención fingir odio frente a ella, sólo lo hice una vez para que no volviera a Hogwarts. Pero cuando volvió… cuando Molly me avisó que había vuelto… tuve que juntar todas mis fuerzas para alejarla nuevamente… Había conseguido comprometerme con Elisa, no podía dar marcha atrás al plan. Tenía que demostrarle que ya no la amaba, y que la odiaba por haber abandonado a su familia. Era la única opción para que se alejara de mí y no descubriera nada…Por supuesto que me alegré de verla, y sufrí con cada palabra de su historia…- De repente, Harry sintió algo que en todo ese tiempo no había sentido: unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, impresionándolo.- ¡Maldita sea Mcclay! La he amado todos estos años, he sacrificado mi vida, estoy viviendo una gran mentira, nada de lo que tengo es real, y aún así dices que no he hecho nada.

-Pues… eso parece- Oswald desvió sus ojos de los de Harry, incomodo, Vincent sujetó su hombro.- En todo caso, si tanto la amas, deberías dejarla ser feliz. ¿No ves que ya eligió?

Harry inhaló con fuerza y no soltó los puños. Agachó la cabeza, derrotado, y se secó los ojos bajo los lentes.

-Sí, eligió.- Contestó con determinación.- Y no me voy a interponer. Aunque fue tu culpa que te eligiera, tú la enamoraste, y aquello rompe el trato que había en este grupo.

-Harry no…- Comenzó Vincent, pero Harry levantó la mano para pedir silencio.

-Hicimos un juramento, tan básico y simple como no traicionarnos entre nosotros, y tú lo hiciste.- Levantó sus ojos y contempló a Oswald con cansancio.- Si lo que quieres es que luche por Ginny, eso tendrás. Desde ahora, mi fingido odio por ella desaparecerá, y creo que he comenzado muy bien con la idea de la exposición. Pero, si al final ella elige entre los dos, y te escoge a ti, juro que no me interpondré… como tú lo hiciste.- Se quedó en silencio un instante mientras Oswald le devolvía una mueca que envolvía reto y pánico.- Gracias a ti Mcclay, este grupo se disuelve. No dejaré de luchar por ella, me casaré con Elisa sólo para llegar a Candeviere, y ustedes- Dijo señalando a los otros con rapidez- Se encargaran de detenerlo. Esto se acaba aquí.

Se giró con rapidez, tomó su capa que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y se la colocó con un ágil movimiento. Todos los demás magos estaban quietos y pasmados.

-No puedes hablar en serio- tartamudeó Percy, pero Harry no contestó.

Ron lo observaba con lástima y calma, aunque en el fondo sentía el mismo pánico que los demás. Esas reuniones eran necesarias para salvar la vida de su hermana.

-Podrías pensarlo mejor, viejo- Le sugirió, pero Harry no volvió a contestar.- ¿Harry?

-¿Qué sucederá con mi casa? – exigió Malfoy más pálido de lo normal.

-Nos veremos en la madriguera- Puntualizó con tristeza.- Como simples magos, sin ningún interés en común.

Hermione jadeó cuando Harry tomó un grueso libro del estante en sus manos. Un chasquido advirtió que la muralla se había comenzado a abrir. Inmediatamente se incorporó y salió corriendo por el pasillo, tropezando a su paso con cucarachas y arañas viscosas.

No podía creer lo que había oído, ¿Qué todo era mentira? ¿Y ella también había sido victima? ¿Cómo pudieron?

Lo único que le hizo acelerar el corazón en algún momento, fue enterarse que Harry aún amaba a su amiga, y más que nunca. Y eso, quería decir sólo una cosa: Que se había equivocado rotundamente al recomendarle a Ginny que se diera una oportunidad con Oswald. ¡Tenía que revertirlo! Harry se había sacrificado mucho por ella, ¡todo lo había hecho por ella! Tenía que hacer algo para que Ginny volviera a fijarse en él.

Llegó a la sala y tomó su abrigo. Apenas logró colocárselo, ya que salió corriendo de la casa antes que los magos aparecieran por la muralla.

En el camino solo tenía una cosa en mente, Ron pagaría caro su engaño. ¡Merecía una explicación!

0 0 0 0

Hermione se detuvo a mitad de la subida de la colina. La lluvia había cesado, aunque el frío viento no dejaba de agitarle el cabello.

Apretó los dientes y se agarró el corazón, pero no debido al cansancio. Lo que acababa de oír salía de su entendimiento. ¿Cómo pudieron?

Cerró los ojos tratando de inhalar el aire y despejar su mente. Los pulmones le dolían, pero era la mejor opción para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Hermione?

Se giró con los ojos llorosos. Ron estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¿Cómo pudieron? – Susurró anonadada- Ron… Ginny es tu hermana…

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué te pedí que me perdonaras? Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se agarró la frente. Comenzó a dar vueltas con movimientos bruscos, tratando de disolver su rabia. Ron mantenía los ojos apuntando al suelo, su larga capa negra apenas lograba cubrirle los talones debido a su altura. La chica se detuvo y lo observó con los ojos y la nariz sonrojados.

-¿Por eso te marchaste? ¿También fue por proteger a Ginny?

Ron levantó sus ojos y se contempló por un instante en los de la chica.

-Ya oíste ahí dentro. –Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza desordenando su cabello. – Es una historia algo… complicada.

-Tengo tiempo –Lo zanjó. El chico se mojó los labios y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Lo primero que tienes que saber, es la historia de Malfoy- Comenzó, Hermione se cruzó de brazos debido al frío y se acercó también.- Nosotros, nos hemos autoplocamado "magos guardianes" ya que hemos estado planeando durante estos seis años la protección de Ginny. Sí, todos sabemos que Candeviere es el asesino, incluso mis padres.- La chica jadeó, pero Ron le rogó silencio con la mano.- El hecho que Malfoy esté en este grupo se debe al embargue de su casa. Eso sucedió antes que Candeviere fuera elegido ministro, y trabajaba en el departamento de aurores. Confiscó los objetos de Lucius Malfoy y se los llevó para estudio. Malfoy quedó sólo, y su única opción para liberar su pellejo a causa de su nombre era huir a algún lugar. Harry descubrió que estaba en algún lugar de Rusia, ya que algunas pertenecías de sus abuelos paternos aún podían ser salvadas. Sabíamos que para él, su casa era su más grande posesión, por lo que decidimos ayudarlo.

-Ahora lo entiendo…-murmuró la chica con un suspiro.- Encontraron a Malfoy y le ofrecieron recuperar su casa a cambio que los ayudara con la protección de Ginny, ¿No es así? Después de todo, están del mismo lado. Ambos quieren derrotar a Candeviere.

Ron sonrió.

-Por eso me gustas, siempre entiendes todo y no hay necesidad de dar más explicaciones.

-Aún así, no me queda claro porqué ambos son amigos. – Dijo desviando sus ojos, sonrojada.

Ron gruñó.

-No lo somos. –Confesó.- Jamás podríamos serlo. Cada vez que nos abrazábamos tenía que ir a desinfectarme.

-¿Entonces?

-La historia de Katerina no es mentira. Ella realmente trabajaba con nosotros en Rumania. Cuando Harry descubrió que él estaba en Rusia me pidió que lo fuéramos a buscar junto con Charlie para ofrecerle el trato. Fue entonces cuando se conocieron con Katerina, aquello fue un punto a favor, porque yo me negaba rotundamente a hacer migas con él.

-¿Entonces gracias a ella es que pudieron establecer el pacto con Malfoy?

-Sin dudas- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.- No sabes lo que costó, pero por suerte Katerina supo controlarlo.

-Oh…

Hermione se giró para observar el horizonte que se extendía hacia el norte. Un leve rayo de sol iluminaba una pequeña aldea al borde de la montaña más lejana.

-Aún no me explicas porqué me abandonaste sin decir nada…- Murmuró, y Ron se le acercó por atrás.

-Eras la mejor amiga de Ginny, ¿te hubieses quedado callada si hubieses sabido el plan desde antes?

La chica no contestó. Ron nuevamente suspiró.

-Sonará infantil pero… Hicimos un sorteo.- Contó.- Revolvimos un par de papeles dentro de un canasto, y a mí me tocó la mala suerte de ir en busca de Malfoy. La mejor excusa para largarme era decir que me iba a trabajar con Charlie a Rumania, porque no estaba de acuerdo en que mis padres y Harry no hicieran nada por Ginny. Es por ello que fingimos estar peleados.

-Pero en realidad siempre estuvieron protegiéndola…

-Así es…- Dijo Ron.- Jamás la dejaron sola. Mantenían día a día contacto constante con los Mcclay y Franz. De hecho, Harry ordenó el camuflaje de un par de aurores por las cercanías del edifico donde se encontraba Ginny viviendo. Jamás la abandonaron. Pero, nadie lo sabía…

Hermione cerró los ojos. Nuevas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer.

-Entonces… te fuiste sin decirme nada para que creyera que era por rabia hacia tu familia…- Murmuró.- Yo también fui una victima de la mentira.

-Perdóname…- Susurró abrazándola sorpresivamente por la cintura. Ella se sobresaltó.

-Ron…yo…

-Todo lo hicimos por Ginny.- Objetó Ron con la voz quebrada, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.- Es tan testaruda que si no le hubiésemos mentido ya estaría muerta. Habría ido a pelear… sabes cómo es.

-Lo que más impresiona…-murmuró.- Es el trabajo y el esfuerzo de Harry…

-Realmente la ama…-Confesó.- No sabes lo que le ha costado mantenerse al margen. Por eso me sorprendió cuando la vi salir de su despacho. Nunca creí que él soportaría estar tanto rato cerca de ella sin cometer una locura, o besarla.

Ron rió con tristeza, y Hermione se giró.

-Ron… ¿Por qué Harry se comprometió con Elisa si ama tanto a Ginny? ¿Qué es eso del portal del palacio?

Ron enmudeció un instante y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta más clara.

-El palacio de Buckingham está construido sobre un fuerte mágico muy poderoso. Según lo que hemos estudiado de la profecía, o que al menos papá ha averiguado, hay una fecha que coincide con la apertura de aquel portal mágico. Candeviere, para poder conseguir su propósito, debe acudir a ese portal con las nueve esferas mágicas que porta cada una de las mujeres. Con aquellas esferas, podría activar el limbo que hay en el portal y absorber su poder. Eso lo convertiría en un mago indestructible. Se supone que revertiría el efecto de las esferas para su propósito. Porque estas brujas existen para detenerlo. Pero si él las mata a todas no habrá nadie que lo haga.

-¿Y si Ginny queda sola en esto?

-Basta con que haya una portadora a salvo para que el portal no cumpla su cometido. Aunque él sería mucho más poderoso y podría estar en desventaja. Por eso queremos salvarlas a todas. Para destruirlo a él.

-Ya veo… vaya….- Murmuró, y Ron sonrió.- Entonces Harry quiere casarse con Elisa para poder entrar a ese portal.

-La fecha que él escogió es la misma que coincide con la apertura del portal, porque al palacio no entra nadie que no sea de la familia. Los extraños solamente pueden recorrer el ala este. La Oeste es donde se realizará la ceremonia, y es en la misma sala donde existe el portal.

-Si el portal hubiese estado en la sala contraria, no habría sido necesario que se comprometiera con Elisa.- Explicó, y Ron asintió.- Pero… ¿Qué sucederá con ella? Se ve muy enamorada de Harry.

-Eso es lo que más teme.- Murmuró Ron.- Harry me dijo que hoy Elisa le dijo que lo amaba. Ya no sabe que hacer para hacerse el desentendido. Tampoco quiere hacerla sufrir, pero no hay otro método.

-¿Y si se casa con ella qué sucederá con Ginny?

Ron se demoró un instante en contestar, aquello no estaba del todo conversado en el grupo.

-Planeaba que el matrimonio fuera falso. Es decir, contratar un ministro falso para realizar la ceremonia, así el matrimonio no sería legal para los muggles.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Era verdad que Harry era capas de hacer muchas cosas "ilegales", pero de ahí a traicionar el corazón de una pobre chiquilla…

-Sé lo que piensas…- Rió Ron un poco más tranquilo.- Pero él sabe lo que hace.

-Bueno… siempre él ha jurado saber lo que hace, y al final, aunque no lo es, le resulta. Así que esperemos que no tenga razón.

Ambos rieron, Hermione se sintió un poco más tranquila, aunque no dejaba de pensar en Ginny, ni en lo que había visto.

-¿Qué sucederá con Oswald?

-Esa es la parte que no esperábamos del plan.- Contestó Ron acariciándole la nariz para calentársela.- Harry es tan orgulloso que jamás creyó que Ginny se podría enamorar de alguien más, aunque yo no lo creo.

-Ginny sigue enamorada de Harry- Murmuró Hermione, y el rostro de Ron se iluminó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Es cosa de que la veas.

-¿Por qué está con Oswald entonces?

Hermione se sonrojó y apretó los labios.

-Por nosotras…- Masculló avergonzada, y Ron alzó una ceja.

-No entiendo…

-Da lo mismo…- Contestó con rapidez.- El punto es que Ginny aún ama a Harry y eso lo sé porque se le nota.

-Pues, mejor que se de prisa entonces en dejar a Oswald, sino…

-Pero tú pareces muy satisfecho con aquella relación. – Sostuvo Hermione cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.- Basta ver como lo defiendes frente a Harry.

Ron rodó los ojos y resopló.

-¿Qué no me has escuchado todo este rato? –Le exigió posando sus ojos, firmes, en los de ella.- Hermione, debemos fingir todo el tiempo, frente a todo el mundo, que no somos amigos. Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo en la relación de Oswald con Ginny, pero se supone que con Harry ya no somos amigos. Debo apoyar a mi _cuñado _ficticio aunque no quiera.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente. La lluvia había vuelto a caer, está vez, más densa. Se acurrucó, apretando sus brazos contra sí misma, pero Ron se le adelanto al cubrirla con su capa.

-Te vas a empapar.- Le recriminó.

-No me importa, no tardaremos en llegar. - Con la varita apuntó a una lata de verduras oxidada a un rincón. El objeto brilló con un destello azul, y luego volvió a parecer normal y mundana.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Sí.- Dijo Ron acercándola al traslador. La lluvia lo empapaba totalmente. Hermione notó que sus ojos azules estaban perdidos y vacíos sobre la lata.

Se acercaron y se agacharon para tomarla, pero Ron se detuvo un instante.

-¿Vas a hablar?

Ella levantó sus ojos para mirar las nubes al horizonte y suspiró.

-Debería hacerlo…

-Recuerda que es por proteger a Ginny.

-Al menos deja que los demás sepan que lo sé. –Ordenó con paciencia.- Esto no me lo puedo callar. Hay un par de cosas que me encantaría largarles a Harry y a tu madre.

Ron sonrió tímidamente y acercó su mano al traslador. Hermione lo imitó, y antes de levantarse del suelo y desaparecer en un torbellino de colores, él susurró:

-Sólo espero que ahora que lo sabes estemos en el mismo bando…

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Al fin el capítulo 22 está publicado! ¡Por fin saben qué es lo que sucede!

Ahora ya saben que Harry planeó todo para salvar a Ginny, que todo el odio que siente por ella es implemente actuación para protegerla. Que sufre por Elisa y que toda su vida es una mentira. ¡Todo por ella!

Debo felicitar a todos quienes atinaron con las teorías que fueron más de uno. Muchos acertaron a la teoría de que Harry fingía por protegerla, y por supuesto, eso era verdad. Pero no podía decirlo.

Ahora, debo advertirles que todo lo que suceda de aquí en adelante será mucho más emocionante. Ya saben qué es lo que sucede como lectores, así que se divertirán mucho al saber los pensamientos de Harry a partir del próximo capítulo.

Lamentablemente para aquel capítulo deberán esperar, las razones, es que dentro de una semana me voy de vacaciones y no regreso hasta el 1 de febrero. Razón por la que no voy a poder publicar durante dos semanas. Además, donde voy no hay computadores ni tecnología, así que no podré escribir siquiera el próximo capitulo.

Pero obviamente dejaré la fecha de publicación, para que no se desesperen por esperar.

**FECHA DE PUBLICACIÓN: 9- 10 y 11 DE FEBRERO!!!!**

Lo bueno, es que para que se hagan una idea, dejaré obviamente, un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 23:**

**¡Liberación Femenina!**

_Hermione tiene una larga conversación con Molly y Harry. El chico se siente retado al escuchar un extenso argumento de la chica que le explica sus probabilidades para perder a Ginny si no hace algo. Es por ello que le afecta de sobremanera cuando Maggie aparece con su loca idea de la despedida de soltera para Katerina, ya que va a invitar a los vedetos más guapos del espectáculo. _

_Las chicas vivirán una alocada fiesta en la posada de Nadezdha, incluyendo las novias de cada uno de los chicos de la historia. Las portadoras serán olvidadas un instante, hasta que aparezca Omanshai en Nueva Zelanda y tenga una extraña conversación con Sonsioré._

**Si quedaron con dudas, ahora puedo responder todas las preguntas que quieran, así que siéntanse con la libertad de hacerlo.**

**Ya saben, cualquier consulta, review o tomatazo, pueden enviarla a: **(Junten los puntos)

anya. Naivea (arroba) gmail. Com

**O pueden postear en:**

www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Que tengan unas lindas vacaciones!

¡Nos vemos en Febrero!

Anya.


	23. ¡Liberación Femenina!

**¡Liberación Femenina!**

Ginny aguardaba sentada en la sala de su casa. Nadie se había aparecido; Ron con Vincent y Oswald se habían ido a Hogsmade a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo, mientras que Harry con Percy y Charlie habían ido al ministerio a ver unos asuntos de trabajo.

Leía un par de revistas de Corazón de Bruja antiguas que su madre tenía guardadas, y pocas veces le daba una ojeada a los trípticos del ministerio. Cerró los ojos y se desperezó. De vez en cuando una punzada en su estomago le recordaba lo mal que sentía aún por el accidente de Harry. No podía evitarlo. Además, las cosquillas que acompañaban ese dolor era fácilmente distinguible, y eso, la hacía sentirse miserable y culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de las amables palabras que Harry le había dirigido en la mesa. ¿De verdad él quería acompañarla a la exposición? ¿Qué lo había llevado a ofrecerse?

Otra sacudida. Debía sacarse esa idea de la mente sino, no podría tener una relación tranquila con Oswald.

Oswald….

Cuando estaba en Brixton a él siempre lo vio como algo más, y encontraba imposible que pudiera fijarse en ella de otra manera que no fuera como su mejor amiga. Pero ahora, que ya lo tenía para ella, y que además, él parecía profesarle un amor que iba más allá de lo que podía imaginar, no la hacía sentir mejor. Todo lo contrario.

Gruñó y se agarró la cara con ímpetu arrojando las revistas sobre la mesita de centro. ¡No podía ser tan idiota y seguir pensando en Harry! No podía seguir sintiendo cosas por él, ¡el chico se iba a casar! Pero sin dudas que había diferencia, y aquello no se lo perdonaba. Pensar en Harry no era lo mismo que en Oswald. Pensar en Harry era como llenar un vacío frío y turbulento, y convertirlo en algo calido y acogedor. Mientras que pensar en Oswald… él sólo llenaba parte de ese vacío, pero no llegaba a estar en calma. El frío acababa, pero la turbulencia seguía.

Se desplomó sobre el viejo sofá y resopló. ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos famosos del mundo! ¡Seguía enamorada de Harry!

-Idiota, idiota, idiota-Masculló.

-¿Por qué te golpeas con el cojín?

Alarmada, se levantó sorprendida al descubrir a Maggie con Fred y George riendo divertidos. Se sonrojó, pero intentó controlarlo para no quedar en evidencia. Los chicos la veían con una extraña expresión que mezclaba recelo y ternura. Un horrible coraje le llenó el estomago cuando notó que sus hermanos cubrían a Maggie de manera inconciente, como si fuese a atacarlos.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ellos. Le dolió notar que retrocedían por instinto. –No es cierto…

Los ojos de sus hermanos se posaron en ella con dolor y miedo. Comprendió entonces la terrible realidad en la que consistía ser una portadora. La garganta se le apretó y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad por evitar que las lágrimas emergieran. Estaba harta de llorar. Jamás antes había sucumbido al llanto por muy fuerte que fuese el dolor, aunque después del abandono y la soledad que sufrió durante seis años le había sido difícil aguantarse. Aunque durante ese tiempo ya los ojos se le habían secado, no tenía ningún interés por demostrar debilidad justo en ese momento. Ya no era una niña.

Se enderezó e irguió su espalda, elevó el mentón y fulminó a los tres con la mirada.

-Con permiso, voy a ayudar a mamá con la ropa sucia.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó uno de sus hermanos. Por el tono de la voz de inmediato supo que era Fred.

-Mejor que nunca.- Dijo con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo, girando su cabeza y batiendo el cabello.

Los tres chicos se miraron furtivamente y avanzaron tras de la pelirroja hasta la cocina. Molly recibió a su hija con una sonrisa calida y llena de emoción. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, simplemente le ofreció un par de galletas de la bandeja que acababa de salir mágicamente del horno.

-¿De arándano y azúcar? – preguntó antes de morderla, su madre sonrió achicando sus ojos. La chica se llevó la galleta a la boca, sopló un poco la orilla y la mordió. Al cabo de un instante suspiró placenteramente.- ¡Mamá! ¡Están fantásticas!

-¿Segura? Hace tanto tiempo que no las cocinaba que ya no sabía si las había hecho correctamente.

-¡Te quedaron fantásticas! – Exclamó sacando otras dos galletas con cuidado de la bandeja. Molly sonrió orgullosa y les lanzó una mirada furtiva a los otros tres chicos que se mantenían rezagados en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿No quieren probarlas?

Fred y George se miraron. Ginny volvió a sentir pesado su estomago cuando de reojo notó que George alejaba a Maggie y la resguardaba tras su espalda.

Fastidiada, arrojó las galletas sobre la bandeja y salió furiosa de la cocina. Ni siquiera se preocupó cuando los tres chicos se agazaparon para evitar estar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes tres? – Les recriminó Molly colocando los brazos cómo jarras. Fred se pasó una mano por la cabeza de manera inconciente. Se acercó a su madre y tomó asiento en la mesita.

-¿Es necesario explicarlo?

-¡Es su hermana!- Masculló la mujer apretando los dientes y arrojando el paño que llevaba en su cintura sobre la mesa.

-Queremos evitarnos problemas.- Agregó George tomando asiento al lado de su gemelo, parecía avergonzado.- Mientras menos bromas le hagamos, menos posibilidades tiene de enojarse, y bueno…

-Para ser sinceros, no queremos que nos haga explotar.- Admitió Fred inclinando la cabeza. Los ojos de Molly se abrieron con mesura, apoyó las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa y fulminó a sus hijos con la mirada.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto? ¡Su hermana no lleva más de cinco meses acá y ya quieren hacerla sufrir de nuevo! ¡Bastante tuve ya con le maldito plan de alejarla de nosotros! ¡No hagan que suceda otra vez! Ella no va a explotar.

-Con Harry explotó porque la hizo enfadar… - Interrumpió George, Molly suspiró abatida y se sentó junto a ellos.

-No sabemos si fue por la magia que lleva adentro o por su carácter. Todos sabemos que Ginny es explosiva desde que era una bebé. Eso podría haberle pasado en cualquier momento. ¿Recuerdan sus escobas cuando estaban en segundo año?

Ambos chicos rieron, y Maggie, que se había mantenido en silencio tras George parpadeó confundida.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó curiosa al ver las caras de los gemelos. Fred fue el que contestó.

-Quería volar y no la dejamos, era muy pequeña.-Contó.- Le fastidio tanto que tuvo un ataque de ira.

-Al otro día las escobas no eran más que astillas.- Terminó George apunto de carcajearse.

-¿Lo ven? – Dijo Molly sonriendo con ternura- Ginny es explosiva desde que era niña. Con Harry simplemente se le pasó un poco la mano. Dejen de evitarla, ella lo nota.

Los tres chicos se miraron y súbitamente un dolor similar los recorrió. George se estremeció.

-No me siento bien- Dijo agarrándose el estomago sobreactuando.

-Siento que mi espalda se va a partir en dos.- Agregó Fred arqueándose como un jorobado. Maggie y Molly sonrieron.

-La culpa los está matando.- Rió su madre.- Vayan a disculparse con ella.

Se hizo un leve silencio por unos instantes, pero fue quebrado por un repentino grito eufórico de Maggie.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Saltó Fred desde el suelo, George se retorcía de la risa mientras su gemelo intentaba levantarse mientras reía.

-Señora, ¿dónde están las invitaciones de Katerina?

Molly parpadeó unos instantes y se mordió los labios, como si intentara no recordar.

-Creo que están en la sala, sobre la repisa de la chimenea. – Contestó frunciendo los labios. Aún no se hacía la idea de que Malfoy los hubiera invitado a su matrimonio.

Maggie salió corriendo de la cocina, no se preocupó por botar la silla a su paso. Llegó con rapidez a la chimenea y cogió todos los sobres que había sobre ésta. Molly refunfuñó cuando la chica lanzó al suelo las que no le servían.

Finalmente lo encontró: un brillante sobre color marfil que se dirigía a Ron y el resto de la familia. Lo abrió torpemente. Sus pupilas se desplazaron con rapidez sobre el texto, hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Nuevamente volvió a gritar, Molly se tapó los oídos mientras volvía a la cocina. George se acercó a su novia y leyó por encima de su hombro la invitación. Sus ojos se achicaron con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es tan emocionante?

Maggie sonrió ampliamente y se guardó la invitación entre sus manos. Apretó la nariz de George haciendo un mohín y salió de sala en dirección a las escaleras.

0 0 0 0

Hermione se encaminó con Ron en dirección al seto. Al otro lado se distinguía perfectamente el techo de la Madriguera. No habían hablado nada en todo el camino, Hermione aún procesaba lo que había visto y oído.

-¿Estás bien? – La interrogó Ron de reojo. La chica mantenía la vista al frente y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Suspiró.

-No lo sé Ron, me siento algo… aturdida. –Confesó ciñéndose más a su abrigo.

-¿De verdad piensas hablar con mamá de esto?

-Y con Harry.- Admitió mientras se adelantaba a Ron y cruzaba el seto.

-Con… ¿Harry? – vaciló siguiéndola, se le cruzó en medio del camino y extendió los brazos para evitar que siguiera caminando. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó.- ¿Qué te volviste loca? ¡Me mataría!

-¡Te lo mereces por haberle hecho una cosa así a Ginny! – Espetó empujándole un brazo para seguir caminando. Ron corrió tras ella, la sujeto por los hombros y la giró con fuerza.

-¡No puedes! Quiero decir, con mamá si, claro, pero ¿Con Harry? ¿Sabes qué significaría eso? ¡Ginny lo sabría todo!

Ella se soltó con fuerza.

-¡De ser por mí lo sabría todo! – Gruñó.- ¡No me hagas esto más complicado, quieres Ronald!

Se volteó y siguió caminando en dirección a la casa. De vez en cuando pateaba los restos de nieve que se apilaban en el camino y que no la dejaban pasar.

-¡Hermione, espera!

-¡Deja ya, Ron! – Le increpó sin girarse a verlo. Las pisadas de él resonaban por entre la nieve como un tímido _frufrú_.

-Es que, acabarás con Ginny si lo sabe, nos odiaría y ahí sí que no volveríamos a saber de ella.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y apretó los labios. Ron sonrió triunfante y se colocó a un lado de ella. La abrazó por los hombros, pero la chica no se dejó.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Intentó por casi quinta vez, Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos frustrada.

-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto.- Masculló, Ron levantó los hombros.

-Al menos espera a que se calmen un poco las cosas… ¡hasta que Candeviere esté muerto! – Susurró con la voz aguda, la chica inclinó la cabeza para verlo, sabía a quién se refería.

-Si lo hago… ¿me prometes algo?

Ron vaciló un instante, pero luego asintió.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo posible porque Harry conquiste a Ginny, yo haré lo mismo por mi lado.

El chico parpadeó sorprendido, se esperaba otra clase de promesa, pero se alegró de saber que era eso lo que ella quería.

-Creí que Oswald te caía bien.- Dijo él acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

-Es un buen chico, pero no es el indicado para Ginny.

Ron le sonrió y ella se sonrojo, pero estaba tan frustrada que desvió la mirada enojada.

-¿Entrarás o te quedarás aquí para congelarte?

Hermione agitó la cabeza y entró con rapidez a la casa rebasando a Ron. El chico rió pero de inmediato su expresión cambió a una de preocupación cuando notó que Molly salía de la cocina en dirección a la sala.

-¡Hermione! – Escuchó.- Llegas temprano, querida.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo que produjo que a Ron se le congelara la sangre. Cerró la puerta tras él, se sacudió la nieve del cabello y entró con rapidez a la casa.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con usted señora Weasley.- La oyó decir Ron. La sangre le bajó hasta los pies y el corazón se le aceleró entrando en pánico.

-Claro, cielo. Pero en la cocina ¿quieres? Tengo mucho trabajo con unos vestidos que…

-¡No! – gritó Ron, las dos mujeres pegaron un salto y quedaron viendo al chico con los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero qué rayos te ocurre? – Le espetó Hermione agitando los brazos.- ¡Casi matas a tu madre de un susto!

-No… no vayas a la cocina… aún.- Titubeó el chico acercándose tambaleante y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a la chica. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no? – Increpó Molly observando preocupada a su hijo. Se mordió el labio inferior como si procesara algo, entonces se alejó de Hermione unos pasos.- ¿Me acompañas un momento, hijo?

-Si es para hablar de la reunión señora Weasley, no se preocupe, ya estoy al tanto de todo lo que ocurre.- Dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A Molly se le desencajó la mandíbula. No hacía más que mirar a Ron y a la chica dubitativamente.

-¿Qué…cómo?... ¿Ron? – titubeo la mujer intentado hacerse la desentendida.

Hermione inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y cerró los ojos.

-Si quiere podemos ir a la cocina, tengo un par de cosas que quisiera discutir…- Desde arriba se oyeron algunos gritos y murmullos que claramente provenían de Maggie, Hermione bajó la voz.-… Sobre Ginny.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Dijo Molly tajante. Ron se rascó los ojos y se acercó con cuidado a su madre hasta ponerle una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hermione ya lo sabe.- Murmuró. Su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida y cambió una mirada con la chica. Ninguna dijo nada por un largo rato. Hermione se veía cansada. Claramente, su cerebro jamás había trabajado tanto por intentar comprender una situación. Esto la sobrepasaba.

Asintió con lentitud, como contestando la pregunta que Molly había realizado con los ojos. La mujer comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas y se tapó la boca con fuerza, apretando el paño de cocina contra ella. Hermione se acercó con precaución y le tomó la mano con ternura.

-¿No quiere sentarse, mejor?

Molly lanzó un sollozo cargado de dolor y a Ron se le enrojecieron los ojos. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, era obvio que no comprendía el dolor de la mujer por hacerle tanto daño a su hija.

-No… Yo…. -Gimió sollozando, Hermione asintió con paciencia.

-¿Quiere hablar de esto, ahora?

Molly asintió con calma y juntas se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Ron no las siguió, otra idea cruzó por su cabeza, aunque aquello significaba que lo colgaran del pescuezo.  
Con la varita hizo una rápida floritura en el aire e hizo aparecer un papel que se escribió mágicamente. A los pocos segundos, éste desaparecía en el aire como un pequeño cometa que voló por toda la habitación hasta perderse en la chimenea.

0 0 0 0

Vincent, Oswald y Percy llegaron a las pocas horas después con algunas bolsas con comida para el almuerzo. Ginny se sorprendió cuando su novio, a penas apareció por la chimenea, la abrazó con fuerza y la beso con desesperación. Tuvo que apartarlo por el papelón que estaba dando justo en la sala de su casa.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Se quejó incomoda, el chico cargaba en sus ojos un dolor increíble, mayor al que había apagado el brillo de éstos en la mañana.

-Te extrañé- Contestó con una sonrisa apretada. La chica sintió que a sus espaldas alguien suspiraba con fiereza, pero no lo tomó en cuenta.

-Sólo estuvimos apartados un par de horas, no exageres.- Le recriminó separándose un poco de él. Jamás le había gustado la idea de que un novio la tratara con posesión. Recogió las bolsas que el chico había lanzado al suelo al momento de abrazarla, y se giró para llevarlas a la cocina. Parpadeó aturdida cuando se encontró con Hermione justo frente a ella.

-¿Te ayudo con eso? – Se ofreció tomando una bolsa. La pelirroja no se preguntó porqué su mejor amiga le había lanzado a Oswald una mirada tan cargada de rencor. Pero asintió cuando tomó el paquete con los rábanos.

-Iré a dejar esto a la cocina antes que se desplome aquí en la sala.- Le sugirió Ginny llevándose otro paquete en dirección a la cocina. Una vez que desapareció tras la puerta Hermione se quedó sola con Oswald.

La chica lo quedo viendo con los ojos achicados y las pupilas entornadas. Oswald parpadeó confundido.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó nervioso. La chica agitó la cabeza y se giró dando un resoplido.- ¿Qué hice?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – Le espetó, Oswald frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué rayos te suce…?

-¡A un lado todos! Voy pasando, ¡déjenme pasar!

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando Maggie bajó las escaleras de forma escandalosa cargando en sus brazos una gran mochila. Oswald se hizo a un lado antes de que su amiga lo empujara con el bolso; ésta se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y le lanzó unos cuantos polvos Flu.

-Llamando a Nadezdha Romanova, llamando a Nadezdha Romanova. – Gritó.

Oswald arqueó las cejas, mientras Hermione fruncía los labios. Los gritos de la chica hicieron que todos quienes se hallaban en la casa se acercaran a escuchar. Hermione notó que Ginny reía divertida, aunque sus ojos denotaban nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó. Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces la imponente Nadezdha Romanova, con un gran moño rojo amarrado en la cabeza, apareció por la chimenea con un grácil movimiento giratorio aterrizando en el suelo de la sala.

-¡Margarite, querida mía! ¡Estaba esperando tu llamado! – Cantó la anciana abrazando a la melliza.

Los hombres dieron un respingo, sobretodo Ron y Oswald. La mujer vestía una llamativa tunica azul con sectores transparentes en los lugares más inesperados. A los gemelos pareció darles gracia, mientras que Percy y Vincent intentaban mantener la compostura de manera muy poco eficaz. Molly frunció los labios al reconocer a su antigua maestra de pociones, por lo que fue imposible pasar desapercibida.

-¿Me engañan mis ojos? ¿Qué no es Molly Prewett?

-Veo que me recuerda – Se acercó Molly a saludarla con gesto amable.- Aunque ya no soy Prewett, como habrá notado. – Con la cabeza apuntó a Ron, a Percy, a Ginny y a los gemelos, la anciana sonrió al reconocer a los varones.- Mis otros dos hijos están trabajando.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo picaresca guiñándole un ojo a Ron- Se nota que no perdiste el tiempo querida, tus hijos son realmente _encantadores_.

Molly apretó los labios sonriendo avergonzada, unos golpecitos en el suelo le hizo levantar la mirada. Maggie movía su pie con un vaivén de arriba a abajo de modo impaciente.

-Los dejaré hablar tranquilos.- Se giró para hablar con Ginny.- ¿Te importaría ayudarme con unos refrescos, hija?

-¡Oh, por mi no se preocupen! Me tomé un whisky de fuego antes de venir.- Dijo Nadezdha sonriendo, Molly le devolvió la sonrisa con los dientes apretados y se giró con rapidez hacia la cocina. Ginny la siguió, pero Hermione la agarró por el brazo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Le advirtió, la aludida parpadeó con sorpresa. Ron hizo sonar la garganta y Hermione se sonrojó apenada.- va a estar más tranquila si se aleja de Nadezdha.

Ginny sonrió divertida y asintió con la cabeza. Los refrescos quedaron en el olvido cuando la mujer y Maggie comenzaron a cotorrear como dos loros. No se distinguía cual de las dos estaba más emocionada. La mujer fácilmente había rejuvenecido un buen par de años con la conversación.

La chica y la mujer estaban tan inmersas en ellas mismas, y tenían al resto tan curioso con lo que podrían estar hablando, que nadie se percató cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y entraron Harry y Charlie por ella.

Ginny se sobresaltó al sentir una fría ráfaga de aire. Sólo ahí se pudo dar cuenta de quienes habían llegado.

Harry se quitó la gruesa gabardina que siempre llevaba consigo cuando el frío se tornaba grueso, mientras que Charlie colgaba su sombrero con aletas en el perchero junto con su abrigo. Ginny los quedó viendo un instante, cuando repentinamente notó un leve destello en los ojos de Harry. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero podía jurar que el chico le había sonreído amistosamente.

Agachó la cabeza nerviosa y desvió sus ojos con rapidez hacia la voluptuosa mujer, que había dejado de hablar para ver a los recién llegados.

Era gracioso, repentinamente la anciana se encontraba rodeada de varones.

- ¿Acaso hay lluvia de Adanes que nadie me advirtió? – Interrumpió la mujer- ¿No es el apuesto Harry Potter? - Sus ojos se clavaron con posesión sobre el aludido, éste dio un respingo.

-Oh… ¿Cómo está Nadezdha? – tartamudeó agarrándose contra la puerta. Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca y bajó la vista para que no la vieran reír. Maggie bufó molesta.

-¡No la distraigas! – Le espetó colocando los brazos como jarras.- Estamos en medio de una importante reunión.

-Es la primera reunión de la historia que se hace gritando- bromeó Ron murmurándole a los gemelos, se giró para sonreírle a Hermione pero esta estaba seria y con las cejas muy juntas contemplando a Harry.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan emocionante? – Preguntó Charlie. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando la mujer se volteó para verlo osadamente.

-¿Y este jovenzuelo?... ¿Supongo que es un Weasley más, cierto?

Charlie sonrió ampliamente, pero fue tan exagerado que llegó a verse idiota. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y luego siguió con los ojos a Harry, los gemelos, Ron, Vincent, Oswald y Percy. Todos jadearon y aguantaron la respiración aturdidos mientras la mujer los inspeccionaba. Finalmente se volvió hacia Maggie emocionada.

-¿Estás segura que quieres bailarines, hija? –Miró de soslayo a Charlie y siguió hablando.- Estos chicos son mucho mejor que cualquier bailarín.

-¿Qué bailarines? –Preguntaron todos. Maggie rodó los ojos y le explicó su plan.

-Katerina se casa dentro de unas ocho semanas y creí una buena idea realizarle una despedida de soltera.

Todos los hombres se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ginny se impresionó cuando Harry la interrumpió a mitad de la idea.

-¿Despedida de soltera? – Dijo exasperado- ¿Y quienes van a ir? Digo…. De las mujeres. Porque Katerina no tiene amigas.

-¿Cómo que no las tiene? – Le contestó Ginny cruzándose de brazos- La pobre chica no conoce a nadie, y fue ella quien nos invitó a su boda, no Malfoy. Creo que fue un lindo detalle haberlo hecho, por lo tanto, lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella es una despedida de soltera.

-¿Pero quienes irán? – Insistió Ron. Hermione lo vio de soslayo y apretó los labios al recordar la reunión.

Esta vez, Maggie se exasperó.

-¡Nosotras por supuesto! ¡Todas!

-Un momento- La detuvo Harry.- Cuando te refieres a todas… te refieres a…

-A mí, por supuesto, y a Hermione, Ginny, Penélope, Angelina, Fleur, Luna, Elisa y Violet.

-¿Ginny? - Gritó Oswald, cuyo grito aplacó el de Harry cuando también mencionó el nombre de la pelirroja. Por supuesto, ella no lo notó.

-¿Hermione? –Se exasperó Ron.

-¿Violet y Fleur, dices? – Exclamó Charlie mientras se imaginaba a su novia extranjera y cuñada, bailando entremedio de bailarines ingleses que le podrían proponer cualquier cosa sin saberlo.

-Angelina sabe pasarlo fenomenal, por mi que baile hasta hartarse.- Puntualizó Fred, y George asintió.

-Tienes razón hermano, Angelina sí que sabe moverlo.- Bromeó. Ambos chocaron sus manos en el aire ante la mirada furibunda del resto de los hombres.

-No nos ayuden tanto.- Masculló Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Maggie le lanzó un beso en el aire a George y Nadezdha rió enigmática.

-La posada tiene cientos de habitaciones, algún día podrían ir a quedarse… son sumamente privadas.- Agregó con un susurro.

Maggie la acompañó con su risa estridente, mientras George meditaba la oferta. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para interponerse entre la mujer y su familia.

-Lo siento mucho Nadezdha, de verdad me parece muy noble realizarle una fiesta a su nieta, pero… ¿No pueden hacer algo más… sobrio?

-Hay Harry, si es por Elisa no te preocupes, - Le dijo Maggie colocándole una mano en su hombro- seguro que estará tan ebria que ni siquiera se acordará de…

-¡Margarite! – Estalló Vincent acercándose a su hermana y empujando a Harry.- ¡Es la princesa!

-Despreocúpate.- Contestó la chiquilla con calma.- Será la princesa pero eso no le impide pasarlo bien. Además, necesitamos más mujeres en la fiesta, no sería gracioso si una no se embriaga para reírnos un rato.

Nadezdha estalló en una carcajada mientras Vincent fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada.

A Ginny le pareció extraño que Harry no dijera nada a favor de Elisa, aunque parecía estar muy tenso con la idea, ya que sus labios estaban crispados y su ceño fruncido.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de la idea, Maggie.- Interrumpió Hermione al escuchar el plan de la melliza. Así que de eso se trataba. Una despedida de soltera en la posada de la mujer más loca que jamás hubiese conocido. Por supuesto que era una oferta tentadora para ir a entretenerse, pero le daba vergüenza admitir que le daba pánico beber más de la cuenta y transformarse en alguien irreconocible.

Maggie bufó molesta y se acercó dando largas zancadas hacia Hermione. Nadezdha las observó curiosa mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Harry y Vincent que estaban más cerca de ella.

-¡Tienes que ir! ¡Eres parte importante de la organización!

-¿Qué yo, qué? –Hermione tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. -¡No me metas a mi en tus asuntos!

-Eso, dile Hermione.- Dijo Ron animado por la opinión de la chica, pero ésta se giró bruscamente cuando él lo mencionó.

-¡No te metas, Ron! – Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró viendo a Maggie. Tal vez, no era tan mala idea- Está bien, iré, sólo porque Katerina es una buena persona, y probablemente Nadezdha necesite ayuda en la casa.

-¡No, mi niña! – Exclamó la mujer agitando una mano en el aire.- ¡En absoluto! Tengo un par de criados que me ayudarán en la mañana.

-¿Y cuando es la bendita fiesta? – Se interpuso Oswald acercándose posesivamente a Ginny. La chica lo notó y sacudió un poco los hombros incomoda, pero aún así, él la afirmó con fuerza por ellos.

-El Viernes en la noche.- Contestó la melliza sin vacilar. Cambió una mirada con Nadezdha, la cual asintió con entusiasmo.

-Tienen una semana para cambiar de opinión entonces.- Dijo Harry con un leve dejo de entusiasmo bromista, Ginny curvó las cejas. Aunque era notable su interés porque la princesita no fuera a la fiesta.

-No pensamos cambiar de opinión.- Dijo Maggie sacando la lengua.- ¿Verdad, Nadezdha?

-Por supuesto que no. Ya contacté a los mejores bailarines de Hampshire, ya sabes, esos nudistas de los clubes para turistas.

-¿NUDISTAS? – Gritaron todos los hombres.

-Creímos que eran bailarines.- Contraatacó Ron totalmente rojo.

Maggie rodó los ojos nuevamente y resopló fastidiada.

-¿Qué no han oído nada de lo que hemos dicho? – Recriminó.- Chicos, ¡es una despedida de soltera! Una fiesta de esas es sinónimo de chicos desnudos bailándonos toda la noche, además de unos cuantos litros de alcohol.

-¡Tu no puedes ir a un lugar como ése! – Le dijo Oswald a Ginny con una sombra de espanto en los ojos. La chica se giró con fuerza y lo encaró viéndolo hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo que no puedo? ¡Yo si voy a ir!

-¿Vas ir? – Está vez, tres voces llegaron a sus oídos, la de Oswald, Ron, y, si no se equivocaba, Harry.

-¡Por su puesto! ¡Me parece una idea genial!

-¡Eres una niña Ginevra! – Saltó Ron desde atrás, y Oswald asintió vacilante.

La chica apretó los puños con fuerza y hundió los labios. Todos se hicieron para atrás.

-¿Qué les ocurre? – Inquirió con lentitud al notar el leve espanto en los ojos de sus hermanos y amigos.

-No te enojes… sólo lo hacemos porque esas fiestas no son seguras.- Le contestó Charlie. Entonces, como si la respuesta la hubiese leído en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de lo qué sucedía.

-No puedo creerlo…- Murmuró atontada.- ¿Aún me temen?

-No, no, claro que no bonita.- Le dijo Oswald abrazándola con cariño. Pero ella se apartó con fuerza.

-Voy a ir a esa fiesta.- Dijo tajante fulminándolos a todos con la mirada- Y tú Hermione, vienes conmigo.

La aludida asintió con lentitud ante la orden, al parecer, tampoco quería ser victima de la ira de su mejor amiga.

Ginny inhaló con tranquilidad, intentando relajarse. Pero sus ojos fueron a parar a los de Harry, que la veían de una manera extraña. De inmediato volteó la cabeza para no ponerse colorada, pero al hacer eso chocó con los azules penetrantes de Nadezdha; Otra que la veía con un aire de misterio.

-Creo que su hermana es lo suficientemente mujer como para asistir a esta fiesta – Agregó la mujer con una sonrisa enigmática contemplando a Ginny. La chica la observó por un instante y notó que sus ojos recorrían el rostro de Harry y el de ella misma.

-¿Ven? –Les espetó a todos cruzándose de brazos.- Si no confían en mí, que son mi familia, ¿Quién lo hará? – Se volvió hacia la anciana con una sonrisa triste- Gracias Nadezdha.

-Ginny…- Murmuró Vincent con voz de advertencia- Aquí todos confían en ti, son tu familia.

La chica no contestó. Se mordió el labio inferior molesta, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Maggie.

-Ginny irá con nosotras a la fiesta.- Dijo la melliza más tranquila.- Si a ustedes les afecta, poco nos importa. ¡Será nuestra noche!

-Claro que no te afecta porque Fred y George son unos…

-Cuidado con lo digas hermanito.- Amenazó Fred a Ron con la varita.

-El que no nos afecte que nuestras chicas vayan a esa fiesta, es porque sabemos que son peores que los mismos bailarines.

-No podrán con ellas, saldrán arrancando antes de que empiece la fiesta.

Nuevamente los gemelos chocaron las palmas, pero esta vez, Maggie le sacó la lengua a su novio.

-Te lo agradezco, cariñito.- Bromeó fingiendo molestia. George le cerró un ojo y ella le cerró un ojo coqueta.

-Bien, entonces está todo listo.- Dijo de repente Nadezdha aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.- Querida mía, te espero esta semana para afinar detalles, mi Katie se llevará una increíble sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucederá con Malfoy? – Preguntó de pronto Harry esperanzado, confiando en que enemigo pudiera interponerse para evitar la fiesta. Pero la sonrisa de Nadezdha provocó que esa tranquilidad repentina se desvaneciera.

-Oh, él lo sabe.- Dijo con soltura.- Sólo que no le hemos contado detalles.

La mujer se sonrojó y se mordió los labios. Todos los hombres desviaron la mirada ante la extraña imagen.

-¿Por qué no? – Quiso saber Ron.

-Porque podría arruinarnos la fiesta.- Le espetó Maggie. Sin embargo, apenas soltó aquellas palabras, se llevó una mano a la boca.

Todos los hombres sonreían triunfantes.

-No le dirán nada, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Ginny a Ron inquisitivamente, pero éste tenía dibujada en la cara una sonrisa radiante.

-Oh, no lo harán.- Rió Nadezdha levantando los hombros.- Y si lo hacen… bueno, sufrirán las consecuencias.

La mujer estalló en una carcajada que hasta a las chicas les dio escalofríos. Definitivamente había causado el efecto deseado. Los hombres ahora tenían el temor y la inseguridad reflejado en sus ojos.

-Bien, creo que es hora de marcharme.- Dijo afirmando las manos de Maggie entre las suyas regordetas.- Te espero en la posada, querida.

-Por supuesto Nadezdha, ahí estaré.- Contestó la otra entusiasmada. Sólo ahí, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. ¿En qué se había metido?

La mujer desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Se metió por la chimenea sin dejar la más minima huella en la sala, como si jamás hubiese estado ahí.

Fue como si una gruesa cuerda se aflojara. Todos respiraron tranquilamente, sobretodo los hombres, cuando Nadezdha desapareció por la chimenea. No obstante, aquello no fue el finiquito para dar por terminada la conversación de la fiesta.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que vayan.- Murmuró Harry observando a las tres mujeres. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir ciento de mariposas en su estomago, algo que Oswald notó, por supuesto.

La chica sintió como su novio la abrazaba posesivamente, como si con ello la mirada de Harry no penetrara tan hondo en los sentimientos de la muchacha.

-Yo voy a ir.- Zanjó quitándose con brusquedad las manos de Oswald de encima.- ¡Hace años que no voy a una fiesta!

-Pero… - Masculló Ron.

-¡Pero nada, Ronald! – Se interpuso Hermione.- Vamos a ir a esa fiesta, Katerina se merece una despedida como tal.

-¡Pero van a haber hombres desnudos! – Se quejó el chico, las mujeres rodaron los ojos.

-Pues, vayan a celebrarle la despedida a Malfoy.- Opinó Maggie frunciendo los labios.- Pueden llevarlo a un cabaret muggle y así estaríamos a mano.

Por un momento los chicos se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros. No podían negarse a la idea ya que se suponía que Ron era amigo del Slitheryn. Hermione estaba segura de estar compartiendo la misma idea con el grupo de magos, así que sonrió triunfante.

-No es una mala idea…- Masculló Ron viendo de soslayo a Hermione, la chica curvó la boca en una sonrisa torcida. – Deberíamos celebrarle a Malfoy su despedida.

Ginny notó como a Harry le costaba un enorme esfuerzo aceptar la idea, porque su boca estaba tensa y su garganta se movía con leves espasmos, como si le costara tragar saliva.

-¡Sí, hagámosle una fiesta a la serpiente, esa! Se arrepentirá toda su vida de haberse hecho amigo de los Weasley.- Se animó George, Fred se comenzó a carcajear, apoyando la idea.

-Podríamos hacerlo- Se animó Vincent.- Después de todo, ¿qué haremos todos aquí mientras las chicas celebran?

-Por mí está bien.- Aceptó Charlie con una sonrisa.- Le avisaré a Bill, a ver si se anima.

-¿Harry?, ¿Oswald? – Inquirió Vincent alzando una ceja a ambos chicos. Hermione alcanzó a notar como dos pares de rápidos ojos se posaban en Ginny y luego en Vincent.

-Está bien…- Aceptó Harry a regañadientes.- Pero sólo para no pensar en… Elisa con otros sujetos… bailando semi desnudos.

-Si él va, yo voy.- Acotó Oswald fulminando a Harry con la mirada.- No me agrada la idea de que se quede solo aquí en la Madriguera.

-Que amable.- Le espetó el atacado con una sonrisa irónica.- lo mismo pensé de ti.

-¡Genial! – Aplaudió Maggie eufórica.- Todo solucionado entonces. Nosotros vamos a la posada, y ustedes a un cabaret por ahí.

Ginny sintió que su estomago daba un vuelco. La primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue la de Harry siendo tentado por una de esas voluptuosas chicas muggles.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo? – Siguió hablando, todos asintieron. Excepto Ginny que permanecía con la vista pérdida.- ¿Ginny?, ¿Gin?, ¡Ginevra!

-¡Si! – Dijo sobresaltada. Aunque se había dado cuenta de su grave error, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ella tenía que ir a esa fiesta y resignarse a que los chicos fueran a ver a un par de mujeres desnudas a otra parte.

0 0 0 0

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue desplomarse sobre la cama. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, todo le daba vueltas.

¿Quién le mandaba a hacerle caso a Maggie? Si no le hubiera apoyado la idea en primera estancia, no estaría metida en ese lío.

Y era que en realidad no le molestaba ver a un par de guapos muchachos bailándole con toda soltura, no. Le urgía imaginarse a Harry en aquel lugar de mala muerte en el centro de Londres, sobretodo porque después de que Nadezdha se fue, se encerraron en el despacho de éste para comenzar a maquinar la fiesta de Malfoy.

No se lo perdonaba, no podía actuar así. ¡Estaba saliendo con Oswald! ¡Él era su novio! Debería preocuparse por él y no por el novio del año. ¿Cómo se iba a sacar a Harry del corazón si tenía que lidiar por aquel extraño sentimiento hacia Oswald?

Pataleó un par de veces refunfuñando sola y aplacando los gritos con la almohada, cuando dos golpes en la puerta sonaron con suavidad.

-¿Quién es? –Gruñó exhausta sin levantar la cabeza.

-Yo, Harry.

Como impulsada por un gran resorte, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba de pie. Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente y las mariposas azotando en su estomago feroces y voraces. Apoyó la mano en el pomo y acercó la oreja al marco.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó desafiante, temía por la vida de ambos si él volvía a gritarle como la última vez.

-Hablar contigo.- Contestó resentido.- ¿Estás ocupada?

Ginny se lamió los labios nerviosa y luego los apretó con fuerza.

-¿No vienes a darme lecciones de vida como la última vez, verdad?

Esta vez, Harry se sorprendió. No sabía que le seguía afectando aquello. Su estomago se contrajo, la voz de la chica sonaba triste y asustada. Sonrió con tristeza y suspiró.

-No, claro que no.- Dijo con dulzura, y Ginny sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaría ahí mismo.

-¿Entonces? - preguntó con las manos temblando.

-¿Me dejas pasar? – Preguntó divertido. Se arrepintió de inmediato, había olvidado lo fácil que era demostrarle lo que sentía. ¿Cómo se volvería a contener teniéndola tan cerca y siendo amable?

Ginny cerró los ojos y no contestó. Su voz sonaba dulce y amistosa. Rió levemente al notar su tono de voz. Sonrió para sus adentros y le abrió la puerta. Levantó sus ojos y se encontró con los verdes de Harry que la miraban expectantes.

-Creí que nunca me abrirías.- Bromeó.- Me estaba congelando.

Ginny no supo que contestar ante aquella broma tan mala, así que sólo se limito a soltar una risita seca.

-No te puedes congelar fuera de mi habitación… Harry.- Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió una vez que él entró, y de inmediato dibujó una mueca ante su estúpida respuesta.

-Claro…- Contestó él viéndose en la misma situación. Se rasco la cabeza y contempló con lentitud la habitación de la chica. Había olvidado lo calida que era. Todo se mantenía exactamente igual que la última vez que la contempló con detalle, antes de que huyera.

No tuvo oportunidad de notar con más detalle la estancia cuando quiso reclamarle por su relación con Oswald, claro, había salido volando.

Pero ahora que la veía con atención, un gran nudo en su estomago le recordó lo mucho que extrañaba pasar algunos momentos con ella a solas en ese lugar.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Ginny con cautela. No quería pelear con Harry de nuevo.

-Oh, si…- Se giró y le sonrió con timidez, Ginny estaba segura de que el suelo se le derretiría si seguía comportándose de ese modo. ¿Qué le ocurría?- Esto… Antoremus estará sólo unas dos semanas más. Y bueno, quería preguntarte, ya que estabas tan ansiosa por ir… Si quieres que yo te acomp…

Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, Ginny tenía los ojos como platos y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¿Me quieres acompañar? – jadeó.

-Es que tengo asuntos que resolver en Londres, ya sabes…- Su pecho se apretó, necesitaba seguir con el plan aunque quisiera acercarse más a ella.-… Necesito ver a Elisa, y…

-Oh...- Lo detuvo Ginny, y su mirada se ensombreció.- ¿Quieres acompañarme sólo porque te queda de paso, cierto?

Harry parpadeó, confundido. La chica había captado el mensaje erróneo, aunque por suerte, le servía para desviar su atención.

-Bueno… yo tengo la dirección, te la puedo dar y tú sigues el camino. – Le dijo con simpleza, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me pasas la dirección y llego por mi cuenta? Así te ahorras el suplicio de acompañarme.

Se cruzó de brazos compungida, Harry sonrió con tristeza para sus adentros. El show debía continuar.

-¡Que mal agradecida eres! –Le soltó entornando los ojos.

-¿Mal agradecida? ¡Tú eres el que viene y me…!

Se quedó callada. Había estado a punto de confesar sus ansias de verlo ahí, y que le había despertado la esperanza, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-Dame la dirección, Harry. Iré con Hermione.

Aprovechando el segundo de rabia de la chica, juntó todas sus fuerzas y sacó un papel de su pantalón totalmente arrugado.

-Toma, ahí tienes.- Fingió molesto. - ¿Estás segura que no te perderás en Londres?

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No soy una bebé, reconozco la ciudad perfectamente.

-Pues, no lo parece.- Selló con broche de oro haciendo una mueca fastidiosa. Sabía que no era la mejor opción, pero si quería llegar a Ginny no debía ser tan directo con sus emociones. Además, le hacía gracia ver lo encantadora que se ponía cuando se enojaba.

-Eres un…

-No comiences de nuevo. – Le dijo con la voz extraña, como si quisiera parecer hastiado.

-¿Qué no…? ¡Tú fuiste el que vino a molestar! ¿Qué es lo qué ocurre contigo, Harry Potter? ¡¿Quieres hacerme la vida un caos, o qué?!

Harry no contestó, se limitó a verla con la vista en alto, aunque debía admitir que le agradaba esa situación. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando recodo la relación amor odio que tenían sus padres.

Esto era casi lo mismo, claro, que el fingía, por supuesto.

-Simplemente vine a hacer de caballero, pero ya veo que no puedes comportarte como una dama, esto me aclara muchas cosas.- Murmuró a lo más estilo Malfoy, hasta él mismo se sorprendió con su propia actuación.

Ginny abrió boca y emitió un quejido de rabia.

-Fuera.- Murmuró apuntando la puerta con el dedo.

-Te falto la palabra mágica.

-¡FUERA!

Harry salió corriendo al instante de la habitación, y poco antes de cerrar la puerta asomó la cabeza con precaución.

-Me refería a "Gracias", por la dirección.

-¡Lárgate!

Harry cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras muerto de risa. Ginny era realmente encantadora cuando se enojaba, poseía el mismo genio de su madre.

-¿De qué te ríes tanto?

Levantó los ojos con calma, y se encontró con un par similar a los de él pero de un color azul deslumbrante.

-De Ginny- Le murmuró a Oswald dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.- Te dije que haría de todo para volver a estar con ella.

Sin esperar respuesta del rubio, Harry siguió bajando las escaleras hasta perderse en el primer piso. Oswald se quedó de pie, sin poder reaccionar. Si Harry había estado con Ginny, y la chica no lo había hecho volar en mil pedazos, era porque realmente él se había comportado diferente. Y eso, no le convenía.

0 0 0 0

Hermione contemplaba nerviosa a los gemelos, a la señora Weasley, a Vincent y a Ron, que se mantenía a su lado sereno. El que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo impactó de sobremanera a la madre de los Weasley, aunque a los gemelos y a Vincent les parecía razonable, puesto que era muy lista.

-Necesito decirle a Harry.- Insistió. Molly se detuvo en su carrera de ir de un lado a otro y la miró con tristeza.

-Hija mía, no puedes.- Le rogó con desesperación.- Eso destruiría todos nuestros planes.

-¿Planes? – Le espetó furiosa, ya era la quinta vez que le venían con lo mismo.- ¡Es su hija!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Exclamó la mujer tapándose la boca al tiempo que se abanicaba con un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja para poder tener oxigeno. - ¡Yo les dije que tenían que dar un paso atrás antes que ella se marchara! ¡Pero tenían razón!

-Mantenerla alejada del peligro evitaría que ella fuera a pelear.- Repitió Hermione como si se hubiese aprendido la frase de un viejo libro.- Pero eso no ayudó mucho una vez que ella volvió, ¿cierto?

-Hermione, por favor…- Le suplicó la mujer sentándose a su lado.- Si le dices a Harry…

-¿Qué puede pasar? –Reclamó enfadada.- ¡Por Merlín! Harry la ama, y ella lo ama a él.

-¿Quién me ama? – Preguntó el chico totalmente congelado al entrar a la cocina. Todos se quedaron en silencio, a excepción de los gemelos que lanzaron un "ohhhh" enigmático.

Hermione y él se quedaron viendo fijamente. Ron se tapó los ojos con una mano, mientras que Vincent intentaba mantenerse ajeno a todo observando el suelo. Molly balbuceó algo incomprensible, no podía expresar ninguna palabra. Harry había oído lo esencial.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estaban hablando de mí, no? –Dijo acercándose.- Y más vale que me digan que sucede. Harto tiempo estuve aguantando secretos a merced de La Orden como para que ahora vengan a ocultarme algo. Díganme que sucede. Escuché mi nombre.

Molly emitió un quejido ahogado y aferró la mano de Hermione con fuerza. Pero ya era muy tarde para dar pie atrás. La chica abrió la boca, pero Ron habló primero.

-Hermione ya lo sabe.- Murmuró, Harry se quedó estático, sin hacer ningún movimiento, excepto, ver a su mejor amiga con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? – jadeó al cabo de un minuto en que procesó la información.

-Sé todo lo que ocurre Harry.- Explicó Hermione con calma. Al ver que el chico parecía no comprender, o no salir del shock, prosiguió.- Sé lo del plan para mantener a Ginny alejada del mundo mágico. Sé, que todo esto lo hiciste por ella, y sé, que los Mcclay, Franz Polak, y los aurores, estuvieron protegiéndola todo este tiempo bajo tus órdenes.

El chico no contestó, sólo se limito a fulminar a Ron con la mirada.

-Tenía que saberlo.- Se defendió su mejor amigo.

Sólo aquellas palabras bastaron para que Harry estallara.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Has expuesto todo el plan! ¡Estamos acabados! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Has enviado a tu hermana a la muerte!

-¡Shhht! –Los chistó Molly sacudiendo su mano.- ¡Van a llamar la atención de Ginny!

-¿Y qué importa si Hermione ya lo sabe todo? ¡Seguro que ya le fuiste con el chisme, ¿no?!

Hermione se levantó de un salto de su asiento y ésta vez fue ella la que fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Qué estás loco? ¡Sabes que lo haría, pero no en estas condiciones! ¡No arriesgaría a mi mejor amiga!

Harry se calmó al instante. Había olvidado lo racional que llegaba a ser Hermione. Era lógico que no le diría nada aunque lo que quisiera. Se acercó con calma y se sentó a un lado de Ron.

-¿Por qué se lo contaste? – Le preguntó a Ron. Este vaciló con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No me lo contó.- Mintió Hermione, aunque en cierto modo, un cincuenta por ciento era verdad.- Yo los seguí hasta su escondite.

Ron le sonrió agradecido, pero Harry había dejado la boca abierta a causa de la impresión.

-Escuché las contraseñas cuando fueron entrando a esa casa encantada. Luego, me infiltré por el pasillo. Lo oí todo cuando me quedé tras el librero.

Esta vez, Harry resopló y agachó la cabeza, eso no era parte del plan.

-Sé que todos conocen la identidad del verdadero asesino, -Continuó Hermione tocándole una mano.- sé que trabajas para él para seguir sus pasos, y sé… que aún amas a Ginny más que a tu vida.

Harry levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su amiga, estaba avergonzado, y no sabía porqué.

-Es algo realmente noble lo que has hecho, pero has mantenido a Ginny en una burbuja que en algún momento hará explosión. –Le dijo con calma, Harry asintió, no necesitaba que le explicaran lo que ya sabía.- Es por ello… que tienes que saber algo.

-¿Qué pude ser peor?

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Yo y Maggie llevamos a Ginny a los brazos de Oswald.- Murmuró. Harry abrió los ojos espantado, como si hubiera oído la peor de las traiciones.- ¡Se supone que te vas a casar! Yo no era parte del complot, por lo tanto no tenía como saber si aún la amabas. –Se excuso azorada.- Y por como actuabas era obvio que no sentías nada. Eres muy buen actor.

-¡Pero sí la amo! – Gritó desesperado agarrándose la cabeza.- ¿Qué hiciste Hermione?

-Déjame terminar.- Se exaltó.- Se supone que no la amabas, y yo no sabía lo del plan. Harry, ¡es mi mejor amiga! Viendo como Oswald la miraba, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella aún se moría de amor por ti, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

-¿Se moría de amor… por mi? – Repitió atontado.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que aún te ama.- Puntualizó Vincent desde atrás, y los gemelos sonrieron ampliamente.- Ginny se debate entre su amor por ti y el de Oswald. Aunque ella no sabe que a Oswald lo quiere por ser su protector. Está confundida, todos lo podemos ver, menos ella.

-Imagínate como se siente si es conciente de sus sentimientos por ti, un hombre casi casado. Es lógico que se confunda con Oswald que es su única salida de escape.

-Vaya Ron, eso fue profundo.-Lo felicitó Hermione, Harry sonrió divertido y algo eufórico. ¡Ginny lo amaba aún!

-Gracias Hermione.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Molly que estaba oyendo todo, de vez en cuando lanzaba sonoros resoplidos al sonarse con un pañuelo.

-No queríamos que Hermione hablará contigo, por miedo a que cometieras una locura y Ginny se entregara al peligro.- Dijo la mujer sollozando, Harry le sonrió con cariño.

-Por supuesto que no cometeré una locura. Todo lo contrario. Ahora que sé que me ama, debo seguir luchando por ella… por nosotros.- Murmuró sonrojado.- Pero eso implica otra cosa.

Vincent, los gemelos, Ron y Hermione, asintieron a la vez.

-Elisa.- Murmuraron todos.

-Así es… debo seguir fingiendo mi odio hacia Ginny hasta que este _casado_ con Elisa. – murmuró aquella palabra con dolor, como si le pesara una tonelada. Ron lo afirmó por el hombro con gesto amistoso.

-Te ayudaremos entre todos. Aunque intenta no ser tan duro con mi hermana.

-Créeme, cada vez se hace más difícil.- Dijo sonriendo, recordando el temperamento de la chica hacía unos instantes.- Hermione, debes acompañar a Ginny a Londres, Antoremus Kribash no se quedará por mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién? – Preguntaron Ron, los gemelos y Molly.

-Un coleccionista de arte.- Contestó Hermione, y luego le sonrió a Harry con picardía.- Claro, no hay problema. Pero... ¿no ibas a ir tú?

Harry se sonrojó.

-Estuve a punto de ir.- Murmuró sonrojándose.- Pero estar tanto tiempo con ella a solas me delataría.

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente, Harry dejó escapar una risita alegre. Ron agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, viéndolos con curiosidad.

-¿De qué me perdí? Ah no, ¡Lo están haciendo de nuevo!

-¿De qué hablas, Ronald?

-Lo que hacían en Hogwarts.- Masculló molesto.- Siempre se comunicaban sin tener que decirse nada, y yo me quedaba con la curiosidad.

Los dos chicos estallaron en una carcajada, al igual que Molly, Fred, George y Vincent.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo qué estamos hablando.- Le sonrió la chica, y Ron curvó la boca.

-No, no lo sé.- Admitió frustrado.- ¿Pero saben que sí sé?

Los dos lo miraron curiosos.

-Que volvemos a estar los tres juntos de nuevo, como antes.

Hermione rió impresionada, no había notado aquel detalle. ¡Era cierto! Los tres estaban juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Juntos, para derrotar el mal, y defender a una persona en común por la cual sentían un enorme afecto.

-Pero esta vez, lo haremos bien – Dijo Hermione desafiando a Harry con una sonrisa.- Haremos lo posible para que vuelvan a estar juntos con Ginny.

-Pero recuerda que debo odiarla. – Le recordó con pesimismo.

-Pero hay mínimos detalles que pueden marcar la diferencia. Como por ejemplo, ponerte celoso al oír que Ginny va a ver a un buen par de bailarines semi desnudos el próximo sábado.

Harry se colocó rojo y apretó los puños, lo mismo pasó con Ron. Sin embargo, Molly refunfuñó espantada.

-¿A qué te refieres con semi desnudos?

-Fue idea de Maggie.- Contestó la chica con rapidez, Vincent se tapó la cara avergonzado.

-Recuerda que tú también irás a esa fiesta, no te hagas la santa.- Bufó Ron cruzándose de brazos. Hermione rió al ver a los dos mejores amigos con cara de pequeños niños mañosos.

-Es una despedida de soltera.- Contestó levantando los hombros.- Seguro que a tu madre también le hicieron una de joven.

Molly se sonrojó. Había olvidado que a Ginny y a Hermione le había contado sobre sus tretas de joven

-Pero los tiempos han cambiado. – Farfulló nerviosa levantándose de la mesa.- No deberían ir a un lugar como ése.

-Tranquila mamá, confío en mi chica.- Dijo George sonriendo divertido.- ¿Verdad cuñado?

Vincent apenas sonrió. La verdad, es que ni Molly ni el mellizo confiaban en la muchacha.

-En estos tiempos confiar en alguien es muy difícil.- Masculló.- Sobretodo si se trata de desnudistas.

-¡Pero si ellos irán a celebrarle a Malfoy a un cabaret! – Se defendió Hermione, y Ron con Harry y Vincent dibujaron una mueca de horror.

-¿QUÉ IRÁN A DÓNDE?

Hermione se largo a reír. Estar ahí en esa mesa, era como estar más que en casa. Era revivir el pasado, compartiendo por fin los secretos con sus dos mejores amigos de siempre, y bromeando con cada instante divertido.

¡Estaban los tres juntos! Después de seis largos años.

Ahora, Ginny tenía una pared más sólida en la cual apoyarse.

0 0 0 0

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que imaginaban. Maggie había pasado casi toda la semana fuera, en la posada de Nadezdha, para finar detalles.

Hermione y Ginny se sonrojaban cada vez que la chiquilla les entregaba detalles de los bailarines. Al parecer, eran el mejor grupo de chicos de la zona de Hampshire.

Los hombres por su parte, le habían dado aviso a Malfoy, aunque claro, Ron tuvo que ser el informante, y por supuesto que el Slitheryn no lo tomó nada bien.

-¡Una despedida! – Le había gritado furioso.- ¡¿Cómo lo permitieron?!

-No te preocupes huroncito.- Bromeó George cruzándose de brazos y pies, mientras se apoyaba en la encimera.- Nosotros te llevaremos a un lugar muchísimo mejor.

-¡No quiero ir a ningún lugar con ustedes! – Gritó colérico.- ¡Quiero a mi novia aquí conmigo y no con esas inmundas…!

-Cuidado con lo que digas Malfoy, recuerda que de nosotros depende recuperar tu casa…- Lo amenazó Harry con calma. El chico apretó los puños y largó un certero puñetazo al cojín del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-¡Maldita seas, Potter!

-¿Crees que a nosotros nos gusta la idea de esa bendita fiesta? – Gruñó Ron. Todos negaron con la cabeza admitiendo el desagrado por la idea, a excepción de los gemelos.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio contemplando las caras que lo observaban. Casi todos parecían haber regresado de un funeral.

-Está bien…- aceptó a regañadientes.- ¿Dónde iremos?

Una sonrisa brillante iluminó la cara de los gemelos, y otras apretada la del resto de los chicos.

Ginny estaba nerviosa. Agitaba su pie constantemente en el suelo de su habitación al notar el extraño ambiente del aire.

Maggie había sacado de su armario los mejores vestidos para la ocasión, y una que otras prendas íntimas muy osadas que serían el regalo de Katerina.

-Veamos… tengo el ponche, los canapés, la música, la pasarela…

-¿Pasarela? – Exclamaron las muchachas con los ojos como platos.

-¿Para qué quieres una pasarela? – le preguntó Hermione, Maggie rodó los ojos.

-¿Y en dónde quieres que bailen los chicos?

-No lo sé Maggie… ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esta fiesta será grandiosa! ¡Fabulosa! Tomen, esos serán los atuendos que llevarán esta noche.

Ginny y Hermione recibieron en sus manos muy poca ropa. Prendas que consistían básicamente en cortas mini faldas y blusas escotadas.

-¡No pienso usar esto! – Reclamó Hermione contemplando su tenida.- Llevaré lo que yo quiera.

-¡No seas aburrida! Es nuestra noche, diviértete.

-Maggie…- Dijo Ginny con la misma expresión de espanto que su amiga mientras veía su corta minifalda.-… La verdad, es que si queremos bailar no podremos movernos con esto.

La melliza resopló frustrada y se acercó con rapidez. Les quitó aquellas prendas de un tirón y se las lanzó al interior del armario.

-¡Bien! Como quieran. Pero ningún chico querrá bailar con ustedes si van muy tapadas.

Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero Maggie la distrajo cuando comenzó a posar frente al espejo colocándose diversos trajes por sobre su ropa, cuyas prenda eran más osada que las anteriores.

Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, y las dos se checaron mutuamente.

-Estás bien así.- Le dijo Ginny a su amiga, y Hermione asintió solemne.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal.- Confesó.

-¡Bah! Par de aburridas.- Se volteó Maggie con los brazos como jarras y vistiendo un coqueto conjunto de blusa con unos cortos pantaloncillos.

Ginny se miró al espejo. Se había cambiado poco antes que Maggie entrara a la habitación, y estaba satisfecha con el trabajo. No necesitaba más que un pantalón oscuro y una blusa clara. Después de todo, aquella despedida debía ser más que sólo un show de tipo martes femenino. No, era además una fiesta para celebrar a Katerina, y aquello implicaba ponche, y conversación.

Hermione también estaba satisfecha con su persona. Como Ginny, no llevaba más que un sencillo pantalón y una camisa de satén oscuro.

¡Estaban bien así! No querían parecer otra cosa producto de las desinhibiciones de Maggie.

-¡Listo! – Dijo al cabo de un instante. Ambas chicas la contemplaron con la boca abierta. Maggie llevaba una osada blusa roja ajustada con un elegante pantalón negro brillante. –Olvidé que hace frío. –Explicó al ver las caras de sus amigas.

Ginny y Hermione volvieron a cambiar una mirada, en cierto modo, tenía razón, pero ahora las dos se sentían totalmente disminuidas por la melliza. Se veía mucho más elegante que ellas.

-¿Listas chicas? Nadezdha nos está esperando. –Sonrió tomando el bolso y retocando una vez más sus labios con un labial de color rojo carmesí.

-¿Y las demás? – Inquirió Ginny preocupada.

-Todas recibieron invitación. Dijeron que les avisáramos para encontrarnos en la entrada.

La chica dio un respingo. Aquello significaba encontrarse con Elisa. Lamentablemente, la chiquilla había sido la más emocionada de todas para asistir.

-¿Todo listo, entonces? ¡Genial! Andando – ordenó Maggie saliendo de la habitación.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una última mirada de pánico, y salieron del cuarto.  
Bajaron las escaleras con calma y tranquilidad, mientras más atrasaran la fiesta, mejor. Unos ruiditos similares a unos chiflidos les llegaron desde el comedor. Curiosas, se asomaron con calma para ver qué había ocurrido. Claro, era de esperarse. George y Fred aplaudían a Maggie por lo esplendorosa que se veía. Aunque aquello dio pie para que Molly Weasley se preocupará aún más por el tipo de fiesta a la que irían. Y no sólo ella, sino, que todos los demás hombres. Incluidos Charlie y Harry que se encontraban agazapados en un rincón contemplando a las chicas con inseguridad.

-¿Seguro que esa fiesta es, segura? – Inquirió Molly, Maggie soltó una risita y agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.

-No es nada, tan sólo una reunión con las chicas, eso es todo.

Su respuesta sonó tan despreocupada y segura que hasta la mujer le creyó. Aunque a regañadientes.

-Bien… si eso creen…

-No vuelvan muy tarde Margarite.- Ordenó Vincent que tomaba una taza de café. – Recuerden que están en un lugar ajeno.

-¡Hay, no seas tacaño! Volveremos cuando la novia ya no pueda moverse más.- Sentenció con una mueca divertida. Algunos rieron con ella, entre estos Ron y Harry.

-Cuídense.- Murmuró éste último, y a Ginny se le removió el suelo, algo que Oswald, que estaba sentado a un lado de Vincent y bien lejos de Harry, notó.

-Despreocúpate principito.- Bromeó la melliza.- A tu princesa la devolveremos a las doce.

Harry se sonrojó cuando Maggie le guiñó un ojo. Siempre le avergonzaba la actitud de las chicas osadas.

-¿Listas, niñas? – Preguntó Maggie por casi quinta vez, Ginny y Hermione asintieron nerviosas. -¡Perfecto!

La chica levantó su mano y apuntó con su varita a un adorno de la mesita de centro. Este reflejó un destello azulado y luego volvió a quedar tan simple y sin vida como siempre. De inmediato, sacó un papel de su bolso y lo elevó en el aire haciendo una floritura, y murmuró:

-Fleur Delacour, Angelina Jhonson, Luna Lovegood, Violet Moldoveanu, Penélope Clearwater y Elisa Parkerville.

El papel se dividió mágicamente en seis bolitas de fuego que en menos de un segundo desaparecieron en el aire huyendo por diferentes direcciones. Maggie sopló la punta de su varita como si fuera un arma y se la escondió en el escote.

-Vamos entonces.

La chica se acercó al adorno, que parecía ser la cabeza de un unicornio tallado en madera y lo tocó con la punta de su dedo. El objeto brilló y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Deprisa!

Hermione y Ginny vacilaron, pero finalmente se acercaron al objeto y lo tocaron con cuidado. Lo último que oyeron antes de desaparecer fue un "cuídense" inquieto de Molly.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ron a Harry, pero los gemelos fueron quienes contestaron.

-Avísenle al huroncito que nos vamos de parranda.- Dijo George sobándose las manos con malicia.

-¡Toda una noche de puros hombres sin chicas! Bueno con chicas, pero son de esas de las que después ya no recuerdas el nombre.- rió Fred dándole un codazo a su gemelo.

Ron rodó los ojos, y Molly apretó los labios.

-Sólo intenten comportarse, ¿si? – Inhaló aire con pesadumbre y se desplomó en el sillón.- Ya es suficiente con saber que su hermana anda metida en una casa con hombres desnudos como para aguantar que ustedes vean a chicas en el mismo estado. Por favor… compórtense.

Los gemelos alzaron las cejas y curvaron sus bocas. Aquello no era un buen presagio.

-¿Cuando volverá su padre? ¡Merlín!

0 0 0 0

Hermione refunfuñaba. No le gustaba la idea de que le hubieran quitado la varita, aquello era una soberana estupidez.

-¿Todavía sigues molesta con eso? – preguntó Ginny levantado la voz por sobre la música.

-¡Es una estupidez! El que Nadezdha sea la eminencia de las pociones no le da derecho a quitarnos las varitas.

-Confía más en las pociones- Trató de tranquilizarla Ginny.

A ella tampoco le había gustado que la mujer le quitara sus varitas a penas pusieron un pie en la posada, pero era razonable. La mujer no confiaba en ellas desde que un hechizo mal realizado asesinó a su esposo. Para Nadezdha, las pociones eran mucho más seguras y eficaces que un hechizo.

Hermione gruñó ante la contestación de su amiga y se cruzó de brazos. Los bailarines habían llegado hacía no más de unos minutos y habían comenzado a desfilar en una gran pasarela que cruzaba todo el vestíbulo. Ninguna de las dos chicas parecía muy entusiasmada con los desnudistas.

Ginny, tenía su cabeza en otra parte. Además, estaba molesta. Después que Harry salió de su habitación, Oswald comenzó a darle un sermón de no permitirle acercarse a él. Aquello sí que la descolocó por completo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él era su novio, no su amo. No debía rendirle órdenes a nadie.

Repentinamente un grito eufórico invadió sus oídos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadeó y vio frente a ella a un chico muy guapo que llevaba en la cabeza un sombrero de copa y cuya camisa yacía destrozada en los brazos de Violet y Fleur.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Ginny estaba segura que había cambiado de opinión con respecto a la fiesta. ¡El chico era increíble!

Comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente al compás de una música electrónica que algunas veces había oído cuando vivía en Brixton. Unos gritos cargados de suspiros invadieron el salón cuando un chico de cabello largo, un poco más allá, se acariciaba su propio pecho haciendo algunos movimientos que Ginny jamás hubiera imaginado.

Maggie se había subido al escenario y compartía el baile con él. Otros dos muchachos casi desnudos la apresaron por ambos lados y la chica comenzó a bailar con los tres.

Hermione aún no quitaba sus ojos del chico que estaba frente a ellas, el cual poco a poco, se quitaba el pantalón.

Ginny echó un rápido vistazo a la pasarela, y curvó la boca con burla cuando descubrió a Elisa bailándole a uno de los chicos que estaba con Maggie. Incluso la misma novia, la tímida Katerina, estaba peleando con Angelina por cual de las dos se subía al escenario a bailar con un muchacho albino, cuyo cuerpo era tan blanco como la nieve.

-¡Chicas, vengan a bailar! –Las animó Maggie desde el escenario mientras se bebía de un trago una copa de vino y bailaba con dos chicos a la vez.

-Yo…- Hermione apenas podía procesar palabras, ella, Fleur y Violet estaban inmersas en el chico con el sombrero de copa; sombrero que ya no le cubría la cabeza. –...Necesito un trago.

Ginny rió cuando Hermione salió corriendo disparada hacia la mesa del ponche. Cogió una gruesa copa y se sirvió una gran cantidad del líquido, el cual se bebió con una rapidez impresionante.

Cuando volvió al lado de Ginny, la chica estaba totalmente desinhibida.

Su amiga comenzó a gritar cuando el chico del sombrero invitó a Fleur a bailar al escenario. Aunque al principio la esposa de Bill lo rechazó a regañadientes, finalmente terminó bailando con él de manera seductora.

-¿Por qué no bailas?

Ginny levantó la mirada al escuchar una voz aguda desde algún lado. Levantó sus ojos y se encontró con los azules claros de Luna. La chica le sonreía de oreja a oreja y llevaba puesta la chaqueta de uno de los bailarines, ya que todos habían subido a la pasarela vestidos de smoking.

No contestó a la pregunta de Luna, ya que no sabía qué respuesta dar. Aunque debía admitir que todas las chicas se divertían de lo lindo, incluso Nadezdha, que bebía unos cuantos tragos de una extraña poción.

Se giró para ver a Hermione que ya estaba bailando con el chico del sombrero, y al cual compartían con Violet y Fleur. Alcanzó a notar que tras Luna uno de ellos se movía seductoramente con Angelina. Era el dueño de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta su amiga.

El chico se giró al hacer un movimiento rápido y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, la chica dio un respingo. Eran verdes.

Le fue realmente imposible quitar la imagen mental que se había formado en su cabeza. Aquel chico casi desnudo era muy parecido a Harry, aunque mucho más alto y tonificado. Harry no era así físicamente, pero el cabello negro y los ojos del bailarín fueron el ingrediente necesario para que se emocionara.

Con ayuda de Luna subió al escenario, y sin saber de dónde sacó el valor, comenzó a bailar con el chico. Fue divertido ver como con Angelina y Luna le ayudaban a quitarse la camisa y el cinturón del pantalón. Ella hizo el resto al acercarse para bailar.

Al final, aquella fiesta, no era tan mala como se lo habían imaginado.

0 0 0 0

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Ron aburrido mientras jugaba a rallar la esquina de una servilleta con la punta de su varita.

-Malfoy ya no quiere salir.- Masculló Oswald con los puños apretados observando el menú del Cabeza de Puerco, y que por lo demás, no tenía ni un alma.

-Maldita rata, ¿cómo nos traicionó a última hora? – gruñó Harry. Todos se giraron a verlo, sobretodo Oswald.

-No te preocupes tanto, tu novia debe volver temprano al palacio, y para eso quedan unas pocas horas. –Murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes perfectamente por quien estoy preocupado.- Contestó con frialdad, Oswald frunció el labio superior señalando los dientes.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. No necesito que los demás se preocupen por mi novia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry y Oswald se encontraban de pie en ambas esquinas de la mesa con las varitas empuñadas.

-¡Pueden parar! – Se interpuso Vincent. Bill, Percy y Charlie asintieron con la cabeza. Los chicos tomaron asiento, pero no quitaron los ojos del otro- Olvídense de Ginny por un instante. Estamos aquí para olvidarnos de las chicas.

-Espero que lo digas a modo generalizado.- Puntualizó Ron bebiendo un poco de whisky de fuego. Vincent asintió con seriedad.

-En estos momentos creo que Fred y George lo deben estar pasando mejor que nosotros.- Rió Charlie con pesadumbre, y todos asintieron con tranquilidad.

-Admitámoslo, con o sin Malfoy esa fiesta no tiene sentido. Ellos querían ir a un club muggle a como de lugar. Por eso estaban entusiasmados con que Angelina y Maggie salieran esta noche.- Dijo Percy resoplando sobre su copa de vino.

-Cerraré en diez minutos.- Advirtió Aberforth huraño. Todos los hombres resoplaron.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Bill, todos levantaron los hombros, aburridos.

Repentinamente, un fuerte "crack" resonó en las afueras de la taberna. Los chicos se giraron con rapidez y empuñaron sus varitas.

Las ventanas estaban escarchadas y la oscuridad de la calle no dejaba ver nada. Unos pasos en la nieve resonaban con fuerza, como si alguien tuviera prisa y le costara mucho trabajo caminar por ella.

Los chicos se juntaron para hacerse escudo, estaban listos para atacar a quien se atreviera a atravesar esa puerta.

El rechinado de la puerta llenó el silencio absoluto de la taberna, sólo las velas alumbraban la tenue penumbra del lugar, y sus respiraciones el sonido.

El invitado entró con rapidez, luchando por cerrar la puerta ante la fuerte corriente. Hasta que finalmente logró entrar. Todos bajaron sus varitas cuando descubrieron al invitado.

-¿Malfoy? – Preguntó Harry. El chico se quitó la bufanda y el gorro que le cubría la cabeza y se quedó recostado en la puerta. Sus ojos estaban cargados de espanto.

-Acabo de pasar fuera de la posada…-Jadeó tragando saliva con dificultad. Nadie contestó, aunque sus expresiones rogaban por obtener más información.- ¡La música se escucha casi a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda!

-¿Viste algo? – preguntó Bill, Malfoy hizo una mueca de asco. Se vio extraño puesto que aún seguía aterrado por algo.

-Están… todas…. Todas bailando sobre la pasarela. Y los… los sujetos esos, están totalmente….- Volvió a tragar saliva. Esta vez, con asco.-… Desnudos.

-¡Ya está! Nos vamos a detener esa fiesta.- Exclamó Harry. Todos lo asintieron con vehemencia.

-¿Cómo piensas entrar, Potter? Nadezdha tiene guardias por todos lados.

-No podremos ir todos…- Murmuró, e intercambió una mirada con Ron. Su amigo curvó la boca en una sonrisa.- Sólo tres pueden caber bajo la capa para hacerse invisible.

-Yo voy.- Dijo Oswald, pero Malfoy se interpuso.

-¡Yo tengo que ir! –Exclamó.- ¡Es mi futura esposa la que está ahí! ¡Es la víctima!

-Yo voy porque soy el dueño de la capa.- Sonrió Harry con superioridad, Oswald frunció el ceño aterrado.

-De todos modos te queda un lugar, yo…

-Iré yo.- Dijo Ron.- Después de todo, iré en representación de los Weasley, tengo que ir a sacar a Ginny de ese antro.

-Y yo soy su novio…- Masculló el irlandés apretando los puños.

-Y yo su hermano.- Zanjó Ron.- ¿Qué es más importante?

-Creo que Ron tiene razón.- Dijo Bill.- Vayan ustedes, y traen a todas las chicas.

-Pero…

-Oswald, - le dijo Vincent.- Bill tiene razón, sólo las traerán de vuelta.

El chico fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y se desplomó en el asiento. Harry sonrió triunfante y tomó su chaqueta. Ron lo siguió.

-Vamos.- Le ordenó a Malfoy.- Si quieres salvar a tu novia tendrás que ocultarte con nosotros.

Malfoy gruñó, pero era lógico que prefiriera eso a su novia sola bailando con un grupo de chicos desnudos.

Harry abrió la puerta. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire frío entró al local, Ron y Malfoy salieron primero, y con una última sonrisa desafiante dirigida a Oswald, salió del local.

Esa noche, las chicas se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Después de casi un mes, por fin el capítulo está en línea.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero como me fui de vacaciones y dónde fui no tenía un computador a mano, no podía escribirlo.

Sé que tal vez, no es un capítulo grandioso, pero es el pie para el próximo que se pone mucho mejor.

Agradezco a todos su paciencia y fidelidad. Muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta historia.

No tengo mucho más que decirles, así que les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo, para el cual les digo ¡prepárense!

**Adelanto Capítulo 24:**

_**Hombres al borde de un ataque de nervios**_

_Harry, Ron y Malfoy finalmente llegan a la posada, pero Oswald, al no querer dejar a Ginny a merced de su ex novio, también los sigue, lo que causa que finalmente todos los chicos vayan tras él. _

_Lamentablemente, Harry es descubierto, y no por cualquier chica, sino, que por Ginny. Nadezdha se interpone entre ellos y aquello causa un acercamiento que jamás se hubiesen imaginado. _

_La fiesta sigue su curso, y los hombres no se aguantarán con evitarla. _

_Como punto paralelo, podremos ver a Omanshai encontrarse con Sonsioré, algo que iba a suceder este capítulo pero que por tiempo no pude agregar. Ella le abrirá los ojos al chico de un modo que no se hubiera esperado. _

Como ven, será un capítulo muy interesante. Así que les dejo las fechas para que se tranquilicen y puedan esperar con paciencia:

Fechas Próxima publicación: **1, 2 y 3 de Marzo.**

Ya saben que pueden dejarme reviews o mandarme mails a:

**anya. Naivea (arroba) gmail. Com.**

O pueden ingresar al blog:

**www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com.**

¡Un beso!

Anya.

34


	24. Hombres al Borde de un Ataque de Nervios

**Hombres al Borde de un Ataque de Nervios**

Sus pies se detuvieron con firmeza sobre una suave arena blanca. Se levantó con lentitud, cual serpiente bajo el encanto de su flautista.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte, sobrepoblado de sendos árboles y espesa hierba que conformaban la selva del éste.

La noche había caído y la luna se reflejaba sobre la arena como una gran estrella brillante; como un gran foco teatral iluminando al protagonista en un escenario vacío, listo para comenzar con su monologo.

Había llegado ahí no por su propia voluntad, aunque algo dentro de él le decía lo contrario.

Sin mover los pies de la arena, alzó su mano, y con un rápido aletazo, los árboles que le cerraban el paso se abrieron, dejando ver un estrecho sendero de hortalizas e insectos aplastados en el suelo.

Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. Debía seguir a la estrella del norte.

Elevó los ojos y contemplo el cielo estrellado. Era como una gran bóveda celestial: miles y miles de estrellas que no se veían ni en el lugar más virgen del planeta bañaban el cielo.

Cientos de constelaciones, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas, cuyas formas desdibujaban algodones brillantes, le desviaban su atención.

Finalmente redirigió sus ojos desiguales hacia una zona que se inclinaba hacia al éste, dónde las estrellas se veían más pequeñas, pero mucho más claras. Ahí la encontró. Una estrella que se podía cubrir con el meñique, brillante, redonda y ególatra. Ninguna superaba su brillo, por eso todas las demás se aglomeraban en sendas constelaciones, para hacerle competencia.

Sin mover la cabeza, dejó que sus ojos siguieran el rumbo que trazaba aquella estrella cuyo brillo más alto indicaba el norte. Como una brújula natural tatuada en el cielo.

Se trazó un mapa mental en su cerebro. La aldea no debía estar tan lejos. El brillo dentro de unas pocas horas estaría sobre su cabeza, y entonces sabría que habría llegado. Pero tenía que apresurarse, para que el tiempo calzara tal cual lo había planeado.

El camino era sinuoso, y por supuesto que era conciente de la cantidad de bestias salvajes que existían en aquella espesa selva. Más de una vez los gruñidos lejanos de tigres y aullidos de lobos llegaron a sus oídos. Más aún, le impresionó que no le atacasen como lo sospechaba.

De vez en cuando usaba el poder de su mente para quitar las altas ramas que le bloqueaban el cielo, sólo para comprobar si iba por buen camino y con buen tiempo.

Por suerte, siempre era así.

Avanzó, sin contar el tiempo, las horas y los minutos de camino. Sólo quería llegar, y cuando una orden le era impuesta, nada se interponía a ello. Ni siquiera la resistencia física.

Le dolían los pies, los brazos y la cara, producto de los arañazos que había recibido de las plantas y árboles, cuyas ramas y espinas salían al camino.

Pero no se iba a detener. Nuevamente contempló la estrella, no le quedaba mucho de camino. Según sus cálculos, si había tomado bien el tiempo, la estrella estaba a un cuarto de hora de posarse sobre su cabeza.

Sonrió. No porque estaba por llegar, sino, porque iba a dejar de caminar y los dolores de sus dedos iban a cesar.

Aunque la preocupación invadió su pecho cuando recordó que una vez dentro de la aldea, debía apoderarse de aquella criatura indefensa.

Cerró los ojos. Los aullidos a lo lejos y el sonido de algo arrastrándose sobre su cabeza la inspiraron a apurar el paso. No estaba seguro de cuanto aguantarían los animales de la selva sin atacarlo.

Finalmente, después de seguir por una estrecha curva que de seguro le había hecho rodear toda la isla, se detuvo. Pero no porque había llegado.

Ella había llegado a él.

Omanshai se impresionó. Era tan hermosa y dulce como jamás se la había imaginado. Andaba descalza, y con un largo camisón blanco. Su cabello era ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, de un color similar a la arena, y sus ojos eran claros, no sabía si verdes o azules, puesto que a la luz de la luna simplemente se veían brillantes. Se impresionó al notar que su piel contrastaba con aquel juego de colores, ya que era más oscura que la de él.

-¿Eres el niño de mis sueños? – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz en su mismo idioma. Omanshai parpadeó sorprendido, tanto como por el dominio de su lenguaje, como por la pregunta. Que él supiese, nunca la había hechizado.

-No lo sé.- Contestó sinceramente. Era cierto. No sabía a qué se refería.

Ella suspiró abatida.

-Creí que eras él. – Murmuró con tristeza.- Venía a salvarme.

El volvió a parpadear, algo que nunca hacía tan frecuentemente, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver al cielo. La estrella estaba justo sobre sus cabezas.

-No creo que yo sea él.- Contestó de manera mecánica. Él no había venido a ese lugar para salvarla, todo lo contrario. Ella levantó los hombros decepcionada.

-Que lástima…-susurró con los ojos brillantes.- Te le pareces mucho.

Esta vez, no parpadeó, dejó sus ojos abiertos tanto como pudo. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Y qué hacía él? – Le preguntó curioso después de un largo silencio. Le parecía de lo más raro estar en medio de la selva manteniendo una conversación de ese tipo con una niña de no más siete años. Ella sonrió con dulzura. Pareció que se sonrojaba.

-Me venía a salvar de unas oscuras sombras que mataban a mi abuela.- Dijo ella dejando de sonreír, cargando su voz con una rabia poco propia de una niña de su edad.- Tenía los ojos de diferente color, como esos perros del norte, que jalan trineos. –Omanshai sonrió ante la explicación, ella siguió:- Él las detenía con sólo mirarlas, pero no alcanzaba a salvar a mi abuela. Aunque yo sí estaba viva. ¿No has visto sombras por algún lugar?

Omanshai abrió la boca levemente, por supuesto que las había visto, cientos de veces. Pero no podía decirle eso. Él era un asesino, no estaba ahí para salvarla, aunque algo dentro de él le sugería que siguiese el sendero que la chiquilla le estaba marcando.

-Mi abuela murió hace una hora.- Dijo ella con tristeza mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- No fueron las sombras, pero un mal del extranjero acabo por arrebatarle la vida.

-¿Un mal del extranjero?

Ella asintió.

-Una peste, ella me salvó de la peste. Se interpuso ante los extranjeros y no dejó que me acercase. Ella murió por culpa de los extraños.

-¿Qué extranjeros? – Preguntó Omanshai curioso. ¿Acaso no le habían entregado la información adecuada?

-Al Sur están en guerra. Hace dos semanas vinieron unos extraños desde la costa para pedir refugio, pero murieron. Hubo mucho ruido esa noche, sólo recuerdo haber visto a mi abuela enfrentarse contra unos hombres más pálidos que ella. Todos les llamaban extranjeros. Dejaron la peste, y se fueron, pero yo no caí.

Entonces Omanshai entendió y asintió con lentitud. Aunque el mundo mágico tenía una batalla propia que librar con su amo, el mundo muggle tenía sus propias guerras. Había olvidado que Nueva Zelandia vivía en una guerra civil con los rebeldes del sur, unos sujetos sanguinarios que vivían de rehenes. Era probable que la tribu de la niña los viera como extraños o gérmenes que dejaban una peste a su paso. Por supuesto, su abuela la salvó de un abuso inminente. La muerte de aquella pobre mujer no era más que la consecuencia de sus actos al haber dado su pellejo antes que al de la niña. Había muerto a causa de las horribles heridas que esos hombres le habían causado. Algo que no estaba muy lejos de lo que se le aproximaba a la pequeña.

Cerró los ojos con dolor. ¿En qué mente enferma cabía tal idea? ¿Y por qué la suya comenzaba a aferrarse a una esperanza que jamás había sentido?

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Le interrumpió. Él, agitó la cabeza atontado.

-Me dicen Omanshai.- Murmuró.

-¿Ése es tu nombre? – Le insistió con dulzura, pero él no contestó. Poco recordaba de su pasado. Alguna vez había tenido nombre, pero ya no le quedaban recuerdos de aquello. Sólo aquel seudónimo maldito con el cual todos lo asociaban al asesino en serie más peligroso. Claro, porque Candeviere no se mancharía las manos para darse a conocer como tal.

-No tengo nombre.- Dijo al final.- Pero puedes llamarme como gustes.

-Ah… ¿puedo llamarte Koe? – le dijo con una sonrisa, Omanshai sonrió divertido y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

-¿Koe?

-Así se llamaba el chico de mis sueños, el que se parecía a ti.

Omanshai sintió de repente cómo un extraño calor familiar le recorría el pecho, algo que no había experimentado nunca. Ella se le acercó. Algo tibio y suave le acarició la mejilla.

-No te pongas mal.- Dijo avergonzada.- Sé que no es un nombre muy bonito, si quieres lo cambiamos.

Pero él elevó sus ojos sonriente. Sentía un júbilo en su interior que jamás había experimentado.

-No. Me gusta. En serio.

Ella sonrió ampliamente señalando sus pequeños dientes y un espacio en la fila de abajo.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? – Le preguntó él entonces, y ella se sentó en el suelo. Él la imitó.

-Sonsioré.- Contestó con timidez.- Pero me dicen Sio.

-¿Sio?

-Es más fácil.

-Y, dime Sio, ¿has notado algo extraño últimamente a tu alrededor?

-¿Además de la peste?

Él se sorprendió. Justamente estaba pensando en ello, creyó que sería necesario explicarle su pregunta, pero ella lo tenía muy claro. Asintió.

-Desde que soy una bebé, todos los animales, mágicos o no, se me acercan sin hacerme daño. – Explico inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver el pedazo al cielo que se dibujaba por entre las gruesas ramas de los árboles. -¿Ves esa estrella? – Dijo indicando con su pequeño dedo a la luz que lo había guiado hasta ella. Él asintió levemente. -Es mi Numa.

-¿Tú qué? – Dijo riendo.

-Mi Numa, mi madre. – Contestó sin quitarle los ojos a la estrella. Omanshai sintió que algo del mundo se le venía encima.- Ella siempre me ha cuidado, me guía cuando estoy perdida, y sirven de brújula a quienes necesitan hallar un camino.

-A mi me guío.- Contestó viendo embelezado la estrella. Sus ojos desiguales la reflejaron tan intensamente, que por un momento tuvieron el mismo color.

-Eso es lo que pensé.- Contestó ella bajando la cabeza para verlo.- Ésa es otra de las cosas que me ocurren a diario. Me comunico con mamá a través de su luz, y le pido que guíe a una salvación para salir de este lugar dónde la peste está matando a todos.

-¿Crees que te vengo a salvar? – Preguntó atónito bajando la cabeza.

-¿A qué vienes entonces? Numa no me enviaría a alguien que me hiciera daño.

La luz de su mirada fue tan dulce y llena de amor, que entonces comprendió, que aquella sensación albergada dentro de su ser por tanto rato comenzaba a tomar forma. Él no era un asesino, no quería serlo, sólo, seguía ordenes.

Aquella estrella lo guió hasta la niña, la encontró, y la salvaría. Candeviere no le pondría ningún dedo encima, aunque eso significara no poder cobrar su libertad. Al fin y al cabo, Keitaro debía morir algún día.

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó con vehemencia, un poco más entusiasmado de lo normal.- Vengo a rescatarte. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si soy el hombre de tu sueño.

Sonsioré se puso de pie de un salto y lanzó un gritito.

-¡Lo sabía!

Omanshai sonrió avergonzado.

-Pero hay algo que debes saber.- Le susurró él, y ella dejó de sonreír.

-Oh… Eso también lo soñé.-Susurró, y el chico alzó una ceja.- Tú me querías salvar, pero alguien te lo quería impedir… Seguías órdenes.

La boca se le secó. Ella tenía más poder que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. Claro, no era sólo una portadora, además, era chamán. Había heredado las dotes de sus ancestros. Podía ver el futuro en sueños, por eso los animales la respetaban. Era la materialización de los dioses en la tierra.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – Le preguntó cambiando su tono de voz. Ahora sabía que no se debía dirigir a una niña, sino, a alguien mucho más importante.- ¿Sabes ha que he venido?

Ella vaciló, pero finalmente asintió con tristeza.

-Te he visto en mis sueños muchas veces.- Contó volviendo a mirar al cielo, dónde la estrella se había comenzado a inclinar hacia el norte.- Te he visto sufrir, hacer cosas feas que no te gustan. También he visto sangre, y sombras, sombras siniestras que matan mujeres. Y a un hombre muy apuesto. Pero muy malo…- Se detuvo y contempló el rostro pasmado de Omanshai con cautela.- ¿Él te envío a mí, Koe?

Él se levantó del suelo y la quedó viendo aterrado. Sabía más de lo que él podía haberle contado, y muy claramente.

-Sí.- Admitió apenado, como si aquello fuese vergonzoso. Aunque ¡claro! Lo era.

-Oh…

Temió que se alejara, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se quedó contemplándolo largo rato, con una expresión que mezclaba lástima con preocupación.

Se sorprendió cuando ella se acercó y se colocó de puntillas para acariciarle su pálido rostro.

-¿No te da miedo?-Preguntó cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta es, si tú no me _das_ miedo. – Rió.- Y mi respuesta es: No, no me das miedo Koe.

Su nombre de pila sonaba hermoso en los labios de ella. No quería que nadie más lo llamara así, sólo Sio. Era como escucharlo por primera vez desde los labios de su propia madre. Una sensación única de cualquier bebé recién nacido. Una identidad que sólo puede dar ella a sus propios hijos. Ser Koe, era diferente a ser Omanshai. Ser Koe, era ser alguien, no un asesino, no una maquina de matar influenciada bajo las ordenes de otros. Ser Koe, era ser una persona con una identidad, era ser un héroe, el héroe que ella quería.

-Me alegro.- Dijo él sonriendo dulcemente. La sensación era asombrosa y cálida. Hermosa.

-Sé que no eres malo, lo he visto en mis sueños, y también en tus ojos.

-Gracias Sio, me ayuda mucho saber que me vez de otra manera. – Susurró abriendo los ojos. Se le removió el corazón cuando vio los ojos de ella, que eran de un verde claro asombroso. Las estrellas se reflejaban en ellos como un micro universo. Era sentirse en paz.

-También he soñado con alguien más-Murmuró quitando su mano y bajando los ojos, su voz sonaba extremadamente preocupada.- Una mujer.

-¿Qué mujer? – Preguntó exaltado, ella se mojó los labios asustada.

-La he visto morir en algunos sueños, por intentar salvarme. En otros, ha sobrevivido, porque tú te has interpuesto.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó. Durante unos instantes los sueños le sonaron interesantes, hasta que la escuchó hablar de su propia muerte.

-Ella es muy bonita. –Murmuró pensativa viendo triste como la estrella comenzaba a perderse al otro lado del cielo.- En mis sueños, aparece con un vientre abultado.

Omanshai inhaló una gran cantidad de aire al recordar a la mujer griega, Atiocope, y el maldito crimen cometido cuando ella tenía casi nueve meses de embarazo. Aunque no era un bebé lo que llevaba dentro, de todos modos no dejaba de ser un crimen.

Se perdió en el detalle de aquella horrorosa imagen, pero ella lo jaló por la manga de su traje, llamando su atención.

-¿Te molestó algo que dije? – le preguntó. Él supuso que había puesto alguna mala cara, así que de inmediato trato de relajarse.

-No, no…. Recordé algo, muy feo, eso es todo.

-Lo siento.- Lo consoló ella. Omanshai estaba más que seguro que Sio sabía lo qué pasaba por su cabeza. Pero como buena niña, no se lo iba a recalcar. Había otra cosa que la estaba molestando en aquel momento.

-Me contabas sobre una mujer.- Le recordó él intentando sonreír, lo que no dio muy buen resultado. Sio suspiró.

-Sí. Una mujer embarazada.- Murmuró. Omanshai la quedo viendo curioso. Cómo su expresión dijo todo, ella prosiguió con la respuesta:- tengo que ir donde ella.

-¿Ir? – Está vez, exclamó.- ¿Por qué?

-Ella me puede proteger, me puede cuidar.

-¿Y quién es esa mujer?

Sio contempló el suelo con detención. Recordaba. Omanshai no la interrumpió, sabía que estaba intentando ver con detención a la mujer.

-Tenía el cabello como el fuego, y la piel pintada, con muchas manchas pequeñas.

El médium jadeó aterrado, como jamás le había sucedido, y retrocedió un paso.

-Sé que la conoces.- Continuó ella.- Por eso necesito que me lleves. El destino nos quiso juntar para encontrarla. También tú la necesitas.

Omanshai asintió. Ella quería encontrar a Ginevra Weasley. La joven que tanto ansiaba poseer Candeviere en su poder.

-¿Por qué, ella?

-Porque ella aparece en mis sueños.- Contestó inocentemente.- Y tal como tú, sé que es importante para mi vida.

Él no contestó. Su cabeza intentaba unir las piezas de un puzzle muy complicado. Pero ninguna encajaba.

-¿Me ayudarás a encontrarla? – Susurró y pausó un instante. Luego, agregó en un hilo de voz:- Antes que él hombre apuesto la encuentre primero.

Omanshai la quedó viendo detenidamente. En sus pequeños ojos verdes se dibujaba la desesperación para encontrarla, para encontrar a la pelirroja más buscada de los últimos siete años.

-Claro.- Murmuró finalmente. Ya había decidido hace mucho rato, desde que la vio, que ya no le rendiría cuentas a Keitaro ni al ministro, aunque eso costara su libertad tan ansiada.- Pero, no sé como hacerlo.- Agregó con timidez.- Está muy protegida.

-Su padre está en China.- Dijo ella resueltamente. Él parpadeó sorprendido.- Lo sé porque lo…

-… Lo viste.- Puntualizó él sonriendo. Aunque no entendía el punto de que el padre de ella estuviera en China.

-Podrías llevarla hasta allá. Yo sé dónde está el hombre bueno.

Entonces entendió.

Ella lo tenía planeado de antes. Ella, era más sabia que todos los magos juntos. Ella, tenía el plan armado desde antes.

Sabía que su abuela moriría a manos de una peste, sabía, que aquella peste era una guerra de la cual quería escapar, sabía también, que era una portadora, y sabía, que su salvación estaba marcada por la bruja más buscada.

Ella tenía que encontrar a Ginevra, tenía que estar con ella para proteger su pellejo. Y él, él era su guardián, su guía.

Entonces, el destino sí tenía un nuevo rumbo marcado para él. Encontrar a Sonsioré tal vez le ayudaba a desligarse del horrible camino que había seguido.

Si salvaba a la niña, tal vez podría salvar a las últimas portadoras que quedaban.

El problema ahora, era encontrar la formula, la solución para llevar a la bruja a China, hablar con ella y contarle el plan. Porque no tenía como encontrarla.

Potter había colocado un encantamiento muy poderoso a su alrededor.

Mientras pensaba frenéticamente, intentando armar un plan para llegar a la pelirroja, Sio miraba el cielo. Él la imitó.

La estrella ya había desaparecido al otro lado del cielo.

-Gracias Numa.-Susurró ella, y Omanshai no pudo sentir más ternura. Un sentimiento desconocido, que jamás había experimentado.

0 0 0 0

-¿Puedes apresurarte? – Exclamó Malfoy bajo la capa. Harry gruñó molesto.

-Se nos van a ver lo pies, idiota.- Masculló Ron. Malfoy apretó los dientes.

-Si Katerina está con uno de esos…

-¡No te atrevas a echarnos la culpa! – Le recriminó Harry furioso. Llevaba al menos una hora soportando sus insultos y quejas. Ron masculló algo en voz baja similar a un "Déjame cerrarle el pico, por favor", mientras señalaba la varita escondida bajo su manga. Pero ambos sabían que aquello no era una buena idea. Tener a Malfoy de su lado, significaba más fuerzas para acabar con Candeviere. Aunque no fuese para el mismo propósito.

Los tres dieron un respingo cuando repentinamente unos alocados gritos llegaron a sus oídos, Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Exclamó con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Apresurémonos!- Insistió Malfoy alterado.- ¡Les dije que la fiesta se oía a más de cincuenta kilómetros!

-No puedo creerlo…- Murmuró Harry pasmado. Por su cabeza pasó rápidamente la imagen de Ginny bailando coquetamente con un sujeto desnudo. La ira inundó su pecho.- ¡Vamos!

-¡Por fin entraste en razón Potter!

-¡Cállate, imbécil! – Gruñó, arrastrando a los tres habitantes de la capa con fuerza a causa de su feroz paso.

Ninguno se quejó, puesto que los tres querían llegar lo antes posible a la casa. Malfoy les había comentado que Nadezdha odiaba las varitas, razón por la que usaba las pociones para todo. Incluso, para hacer fuertes conjuros y proteger la posada de extraños, como esa noche.

Harry podía sentir el putrefacto olor de algo en descomposición. Aunque intentaba aguantarse, sabía que Ron no soportaría por mucho. Había comenzado a tener arcadas.

-Los muggles no se acercan porque el olor les da asco.- Dijo Malfoy con la voz aguda, como si intentara no tragar el apestoso aire.- Pero nosotros, qué sabemos que es una poción, debemos pasar la barrera antes de vomitar. ¡No! ¡No en mis zapatos Weasley!

Ron no había aguantado, y había vomitado el poco whiskey de fuego que había bebido en Cabeza de Puerco.

-¡Que asco! ¡Argh! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Que asco! – Gritó Malfoy iracundo intentado sacudirse los mocasines cubiertos de vomito.- ¡Eres un rematado imbécil! ¡Maldito traid…!

-¿Qué ibas a decir? – Lo amenazó Harry con la varita, iluminándolo justo en el rostro. Aunque también tenía asco, podía soportar esa situación con tal de ayudar a su amigo.- ¿Estás bien Ron?

-¡Mira cómo dejó mis zapatos! – Rezongó Malfoy gruñendo furioso.

-Pues, límpiatelos, para algo eres mago idiota.- Se burló Ron limpiándose la boca con la manga de su túnica. Aunque aquello no le gustaba, al menos le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Malfoy.

Éste farfulló algo, que ninguno de los otros dos chicos pudo entender y acto seguido limpió sus zapatos con un rápido movimiento de la varita.

-Avancemos rápido, no quiero tener que soportar otro baño de vomito inmundo en mis zapatos nuevos.

Harry lo quedó viendo frunciendo el labio superior. Ayudó a Ron a incorporarse y se giraron para cruzar lo más rápido posible la barrera putrefacta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una zanja que protegía la posada desde el otro lado de la carretera. El olor iba disminuyendo, y ya no era tan insoportable.

Ron inhaló una gran bocanada de aire para limpiar sus pulmones, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, gustosos. Habían aguantado la respiración demasiado rato.

-¿Ven? – Señaló Malfoy horrorizado. La música se oía cada vez más fuerte.

Todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas, y de vez en cuando unos gritos más agudos que la música llegaban a sus oídos.  
A los tres les recorrió un calosfrío cuando se imaginaron la turbulenta situación.

-¡Tenemos que entrar! – Exigió Harry. Entornó los ojos hacia la posada y notó un par de guardaespaldas que cuidaban las dos puertas que concedían la entrada a la casa.

-No te desesperes tanto Harry.- le recordó Ron.- recuerda que vienes aquí por Elisa, no por Ginny. Intenta controlarte.

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Había salido de la capa avanzando a zancadas hacia uno de los guardias quien ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando le lanzó el hechizo aturdidor.

Malfoy y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta. Corrieron tras Harry bajo la capa y Ron aprovechó la oportunidad de noquear al otro guardia que venía a socorrer a su compañero.

Se quitaron la capa y se quedaron viendo unos a otros de manera aturdida. ¡No podría haber sido tan fácil!

Sin dirigirse la palabra, los tres, como si hubiesen tenido un pensamiento unánime, se dirigieron a la ventana más cercana.

Ron dio un respingo cuando descubrió a Hermione bailando tímidamente con uno de los sujetos, el cual estaba totalmente desnudo y no se cubría con nada más que un sombrero de copa en sus partes íntimas.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo pensaría de Granger? No sabía que era una sue…

-¡Cállate imbécil! Si no quieres que te vuele los sesos. – Lo amenazó Ron apuntándole la frente con la varita. Harry lo agarró por el codo.

-Ron, no lo escuches.- Intentó tranquilizarlo. Entonces, otro grito, más parecido a una risa, se escabulló a través de la ventana. Los tres se giraron para ver. Esta vez, Malfoy exclamó aterrado.

-¡Katerina!

La chica, que tan tímida se veía, bailaba agarrada del cuello de un bailarín de piel muy blanca y de cejas y cabello blancos. Él la sujetaba de la cintura, mientras otro chico, de cabello largo la sujetaba por atrás.

La chiquilla tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Está… ebria…- Murmuró Malfoy espantado y con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Bueno, ella es la novia, ¿no? – Se burló Ron aprovechando de devolverle sus propias palabras.- Algo deben tener esos sujetos que tú no le puedas dar.

Malfoy se estaba colocando rojo, y ninguno logró percatarse de cuando se le lanzó a Ron al cuello para agarrarlo a golpes.

-¡Detente, Malfoy! – Exigió Harry intentando detener los golpes del chico sobre su amigo. -¡Expeliarmus!

Malfoy salió volando por el aire hasta caer de espaldas en el suelo. Un ruido sordo indicó que se había golpeado en la cabeza.

-Katerina…- Comenzó a quejarse.-… Katerina.

-Imbécil… -Masculló Ron levantándose del suelo sacudiendo su chaqueta.

Harry se acercó a Malfoy dando grandes zancadas y lo levantó del suelo bruscamente. El chico no hacía más que quejarse, totalmente traumatizado.

-¿Cómo pudieron…? Katerina…

-Escúchame idiota.- Le exigió Harry dándole una fuerte sacudida para que reaccionara.- Si quieres entrar vas a tener que comportarte. Nos llegan a descubrir y Katerina se queda adentro.

-¡No! – Dijo de repente como si se hubiese despertado.- ¡Debemos entrar! ¡Tengo que entrar! Ponte la capa Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando Malfoy avanzo totalmente llevado por la ira hacia la puerta de atrás. Los dos chicos lo siguieron.

-Por suerte la música suena fuerte.- Masculló Ron enojado.- Si no, ya nos habrían descubierto.

Malfoy no había alcanzado a tocar la puerta cuando ya estaba dentro de la posada. Harry con Ron se miraron espantados y se arrojaron hacia el interior para detenerlo.

-¿Qué estás demente? – Le espetó Harry intentando esconderse detrás de una lavadora muggle oxidada. Habían entrado a la bodega.

-¡Escucha Potter! Simplemente quiero sacar a mi novia de ahí e irnos, no me importan las consecuencias.

Ron jadeó.

-¿Se te olvida que esa fiesta está repleta de mujeres cargadas con grandes cantidades de alcohol y fuerza bruta? – Tembló al pensarlo.- ¡Nos harían añicos! Y créeme que no necesitan de una varita para eso.

Malfoy, que estaba tironeando a Harry para que lo soltara, cedió ante las palabras de Ron.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan? – Gruñó.

-Hay que llegar a cada una por individual.- Murmuró Harry asomando su cabeza hacia una portezuela por dónde se filtraba la música. Ni siquiera era necesario hablar bajo, el ruido cubría cualquier sonido existente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Ron espantado.

-Si queremos sacarlas de aquí, tenemos que acercarnos a cada una por individual.

-¡Nos van a matar Harry!

-Hay que acercarse a las más ebrias, yo voy por Katerina.- Dijo Malfoy con decisión.

-Yo opino lo contrario.- Agregó Harry pensativo.- hay que acercarse a las sobrias, para razonar.

-¿Tú crees que van a querer razonar si saben que estamos aquí? – Irrumpió Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.- Las ebrias por ultimo no serán responsables de sus actos y se olvidaran de que estuvimos aquí.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir- Sonrió Malfoy burlón.- Pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con la comadreja.

-No me entienden.- Resopló Harry frotándose la cara con ambas manos. Frustrado por la repentina camarería de su mejor amigo con Malfoy- Hay que llegar a las sobrias para informarlas, les decimos que nos ayuden a sacar a las chicas que queremos de la casa y cuento resuelto.

-¿Y a qué chica pretendes sacar tu, Potter? – Inquirió Malfoy sosteniendo su sonrisa burlona. Ron se giró a el con las cejas arqueadas.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.- Contestó levemente azorado.

-Harry…-Murmuró Ron bajito. Harry se preocupó de que lo estuviera viendo con ojos lastimeros. –Viejo, no es por bajarte la ilusión, pero, ¿no crees que se verá extraño a ti sacando a Ginny de la casa y no a Elisa?

-Oh…

-Va a sospechar si te pones celoso por ella y no por tu prometida.- Ron hizo comillas con los dedos al destacar la última palabra, y Harry resopló.

-¿Y qué hago entonces? ¡Quiero sacarla a ella!

-Debiste dejar que Mcclay viniera, idiota. – Le espetó Malfoy un poco más inquieto al oír un aullido por parte de una chica, probablemente Maggie.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga alejándola de mí?

-¿Qué es mejor Harry, que Oswald haga su papel o que ella se entere de todo por tus estúpidos celos?

-¿Del lado de quién estás?

Ron apretó los labios y alzó las cejas, Harry gruñó y se cubrió con la capa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter?

-¿Quieres sacar a Katerina de ahí o no? – Desafió, Malfoy no contestó.- Déjame llegar a ella. – Se acercó con sigilo hasta la portezuela y se asomó con cuidado. Justo delante de él, se extendía una larga mesa de licores y comida, bloqueándole la salida.- ¡maldición!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber Ron, que se había acercado por atrás.

-Hay una mesa bloqueando la puerta.

-La puerta se abre hacia dentro Potter.- Rezongó Malfoy.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer para salir si se abre hacia dentro? – Se preocupó Ron.- Lo van a notar.

-No si está con la capa para hacerse invisible.- Opinó Malfoy mirando inquisitivamente a una ventana.- Aguarden.

Fue hacia el ventanal, que medía la mitad de un hombre, y la abrió. Una fuerte ventisca invadió la bodega.

-Van a creer que la corriente de aire la abrió.- Dijo mientras volvía al escondite tras la lavadora.

-¿Y si vienen a cerrarla? – Siguió Ron, Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-Nos escondemos. Nadie nos ve desde aquí. – Lanzó una mirada a un rincón, dónde Harry estaba escondido bajo la capa. Él se inclinó un poco y negó con la cabeza. Pero al recordar que no podían verlo, habló.

-No se ven. Intenten no moverse mucho, el movimiento los delataría.

-Mientras no te demores, Potter. No podemos estar quietos mucho rato, nos vamos a congelar.

Ron asintió, inseguro.

-Intentaré ser rápido. Si no llego en media hora, salgan. La capa la esconderé bajo la mesa. – Pausó un instante, y luego agregó:- Ron se hará cargo de ella.

Malfoy lanzó una risita espasmódica, pero algo altanera. Ron simplemente asintió con vehemencia ante el plan.  
Harry abrió la puerta con rapidez. La luz y la música se filtraron a la bodega como un verdadero carnaval. Ahora, las risas y gritos de las chicas se podían oír más nítidamente.

Tan rápido como la puerta se abrió, Harry la cerró.

Se encontraba de pie detrás de una larga mesa, estaba casi aplastado contra la pared, así que siguió con su parte del plan.

Se agachó y se escondió bajo la mesa, la cual era cubierta por un blanco mantel. Ahí, se quitó la capa y comenzó a gatear hasta dónde los gritos se oían más suaves.

Finalmente, llegó a un costado de la mesa que topaba con una pared. Al parecer, la mesa completa abarcaba todo el vestíbulo rodeando las paredes. Se quedó ahí, quieto. Esperando. Sobretodo porque muy cerca de él se habían oído voces.

-Apuesto a que están poseídos por Skrunchers.- Decía la voz de Luna, que se oía un poco más resbalosa que de costumbre.

-Claro, Luna, como digas.- Rió Ginny, quien parecía eufórica y emocionada. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco al oírla, estaba justo sobre él.- ¿Quieres ponche?

-No, gracias…Bueno, un poquito tal vez.- Aceptó Luna, y Harry pudo oír el borboteo de algo líquido escurrir, y un tintineo de cristal.- Creo que he bebido un poco más de lo necesario. Esos Libpops…

-Yo, casi nada.- Rió Ginny al escuchar los ridículos nombres que su amiga le ponía a todas las alimañas que le causaban algún mal extraño.- y Hermione tampoco. Preferimos bailar con los chicos pero no terminar sobre la mesa como Maggie y Angelina.

-¡No seas aburrida Ginny! –Bromeó Luna, y Harry sintió un movimiento vibrador en la mesa, como si la chica hubiese empujado a Ginny.- ¡Un poco no te hará daño!

-No lo sé, Luna… La verdad es que no quiero…

-¿Está Oswald aquí? –Le preguntó. Harry sintió una punzada de odio, pero Ginny no contestó.- ¡Entonces! No hay nadie para vigilarte.

-¡Luna! -Rió Ginny. Su voz parecía convencida, ¡se había rendido!- ¡Me sorprendes! Tu hablando así.

-Puedo comportarme como una chica normal a veces.- Dijo con sinceridad y algo dolida. Harry supo enseguida que se había marchado cuando Ginny suspiró.

-Bien… Tiene razón.- Dijo para sí misma. Harry rió al oírla hablar sola.- No hay ningún novio dominante que me controle.

Harry rió más al escuchar aquella confesión. ¿Así que Oswald era dominante? Lamentablemente para él, la felicidad no duró mucho. El mismo tintineo y el mismo borboteo de hace unos instantes llegó a sus oídos. Pero no había nadie más cerca de Ginny.

-¿Qué le hace el agua al pescado? – Volvió a decir, y se llevó el vaso a la boca. Harry, alarmado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó la mano desde debajo de la mesa y agarró a Ginny por el pie, tirándola con fuerza.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó. De inmediato Harry escondió la mano, algo húmedo le había caído encima.- ¡Pero qué rayos!

Harry olió el espeso licor. Era vino. Un vino de olor dulce y muy oscuro, ideal para manchar la ropa.

Estaba complacido. Había hecho que Ginny derramara su copa, y por lo mismo había evitado que se embriagara. No bailaría con esos chicos sobre la mesa.

Pero se había olvidado de algo: Ginny no era tonta.

-¡HARRY POTTER!-Exclamó furibunda. Harry pegó tal salto que se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. Ella estaba agachada mirándolo con odio. ¡Lo había descubierto! ¿Cómo fue tan idiota?

Tal y como le había dicho a Ron, dejó la capa bajo la mesa y la escondió tras su espalda para que Ginny no la viera.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¡Me importa porque es una fiesta para chicas! Espérate a que las demás lo sepan, ¡te van a linchar!

-¡Vine a vigilar a Elisa! – Exclamó intentado sacarse el problema de raíz. Debía mantener el plan en marcha, pero con Ginny tan cerca obligándole a mirarla, era difícil.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a vigilarla a ella en lugar de molestarme?

-¿Por qué crees que te estoy molestando a ti?

-¡Porque en esta zona estamos sólo Luna, Violet, Penélope y yo! ¡Elisa está en la sala de baile!

-¿Qué?

Se quedó atónito al oír aquello. No sabía que la fiesta la habían dividido en dos zonas. Ginny, al no ver que contestaba, quitó el mantel con fuerza para obligarlo a salir.

-Las que fueron a ver el baile desnudista están en la otra sala.- Explicó con una extraña mirada. Harry no sabía porqué, pero sus ojos le decían que algo le había molestado. – Aquí estamos las que vinimos a ver el desfile de ropa interior.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry de nuevo. Ginny se sonrojó.

-¡El desfile Harry! ¡Las chicas que modelarán ropa interior para Katerina en su noche de bodas! – Se agarró la cabeza y se dio una vuelta. Harry se asomó con cuidado, en esa sala no había nadie. -¡Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy explicando esto! ¡Tú no deberías…!

Se quedó en silencio y sus pupilas de dilataron. Harry, que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, pudo notar que el desfile se realizaba en una carpa situada en el jardín. Tres sombras se vislumbraban estaban sentadas en unas butacas.

-¿Quiénes más vinieron contigo? – Le preguntó, ordenándole furibunda. Harry retrocedió, casi sentándose sobre la mesa. -¿Quiénes más vinieron contigo, Potter?

-¡Nadie! –Mintió.- Soy rastreador, me enviaron para vigilarlas.

-¡Mentira! ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente? Cuando mientes los agujeros de tu nariz se dilatan.

Harry abrió la boca pasmado. No sabía qué ella había notado ese detalle.

Instantáneamente, ambos se sonrojaron, sin querer. Pero Ginny estaba más furiosa que nerviosa.

-Y bueno, ¿a ti qué te importa? – Le espetó, intentado sacarse la imagen que la pelirroja le había causado.- ¡Vine por mi prometida! La encuentro y me marcho.

Ginny apretó los puños. No sabía si de celosa, o de rabia porque alguien se había infiltrado a la fiesta.

-Lárgate si no quieres que llame a los guardias.-Le ordenó con los ojos cerrados e indicando la puerta.

-No pienso.- Contestó Harry lentamente. Ginny abrió los ojos, lo fulminó con la mirada. No podía estar más enfadada con él. –Además, los guardias están tomando una siesta bastante larga.

Ginny, al ver que podía ser una batalla perdida, se acercó a Harry altanera y lo empujó, para servirse un poco de ponche.

-¿No irás a beberte eso, o sí? – Se burló él. Aunque tras esa burla, existía el temor de que la pelirroja se embriagara.

-¿Qué te importa? –Contestó con su misma voz. Tomó una nueva copa y se sirvió un poco de ponche. Harry vio, como si fuese en cámara lenta, el vino caer lentamente dentro de la copa. No, no iba a dejar que ocurriera. Y tampoco sabía qué explicación iba a dar si lo intentaba de nuevo. Pero bien, para algo tenía su varita.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, corrió hacia la chica y le empujó la copa por debajo, justo cuando ella se la llevaba hacia los labios. El vino la salpicó por completo, manchándole toda su ropa.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho, idiota? – Le espetó. Esta vez, Harry se espantó. Las pupilas de Ginny eran rojas.- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡Mira como me has dejado!

-¿Quieres acaso aparecer mañana en el profeta como la hija menor de los Weasley que se embriago en la despedida de soltera de una amiga?

-¡Me importa un soberano carajo! – Se quejó. Se palpó en pantalón en busca de la varita, pero al recordar que no la tenía, se aferró a lo que tenía más cerca: a la fuente de ponche.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Se espantó Harry, y retrocedió levemente al ver la decisión en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Me dejas arruinar tu hermoso Armani?- Rió vengativa. Y sin previo aviso, le lanzó a Harry todo el ponche encima, empapándolo.

-¿Pero qué hiciste? – Se quejó escupiendo. Los lentes los tenía totalmente morados producto del vino, al igual que la camisa, mientras que el cabello le estilaba totalmente pegado a su cara.

-Por imbécil.- Se quejó Ginny, humillada.- Mira cómo me dejaste. Ahora apesto a vino, y mi blusa quedó arruinada.

Harry hizo un ruido con la lengua mientras se sacudía como un perro.

-¿Qué quedará para mí, entonces? – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Pero para cuando miró a los ojos de Ginny para protestar, su corazón se detuvo. Ella estaba llorando.

-Sé que me odias, pero no tenías porqué arruinarme esta noche. – Se giró con rapidez para salir corriendo en dirección al baño, sin embargo, poco antes de alcanzar la puerta, una mujer se le cruzó en el camino.

-Veo que tenemos problemas aquí.- Dijo Nadezdha con una risita. Ginny levantó sus ojos húmedos y apretó los labios, sin girarse a ver a Harry.

-Necesito mi varita. Quiero limpiar este desastre.- Dijo señalando su ropa. Pero para su desgracia, la mujer se negó rotundamente.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso.- Frunció los labios, y se acercó a Harry extendiendo su mano. El chico se espantó levemente al ser descubierto, pero en esos momentos estaba más interesado en conjurar un hechizo para secar su ropa que, en la mujer.- Entrégame la varita, querido.

La voz de la mujer sonó tan autoritaria que no pudo negarse. Le entregó su arma a regañadientes, y contempló a Ginny que temblaba con ligereza.

-Aquí, las pociones solucionan todo.- Dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.- Acompáñenme.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos estaban demasiado enfadados el uno con el otro como para dirigirse la palabra.

La mujer los guió hacia el segundo piso, dónde una gran cantidad de pasillos dividían las casi cincuenta habitaciones que tenía la posada.

Se detuvo en una de las puertas y la abrió con una llave que cargaba en su escote.

-Esta es la habitación de Katerina y Draquito, la tenía lista para su noche de bodas.- La mujer rió entusiasmada, y Harry tembló.- Tengo sólo dos habitaciones disponibles. Las demás están reservadas. –Miró a Ginny y sonrió con amabilidad.- Querida, te quedarás aquí, entrégame la ropa sucia y colócate uno de los vestidos que están en el armario. –Luego, se inclinó hacia Harry con una sonrisa pícara.- Tú querido, sígueme, te cambiarás en el cuarto de Andrew.

-¿Andrew?

-Mi hijo.- Contestó sonriendo.- Mi hijo menor. Anda de viaje. Puedes ponerte sus ropas si quieres.- Lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió seductora.- Te quedarán perfectas las camisas.

-¿Dónde va a llevar mi ropa? –Preguntó Ginny, nerviosa, la mujer le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-La limpiaré con pociones. Son mucho más efectivas que esas cosas muggles a las que le llaman detergentes.

-¿Y el olor, y mi cabello? ¿Cómo lo seco?

-Hay un secador de cabello muggle en la habitación de Andrew.- Dijo ella sonriente.- Le encantaban esos cachivaches. Sobre el olor, despreocúpense. Tengo un perfume ideal para eliminar los malos olores.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse con odio.

La mujer no los tomó en cuenta. Se quedó de pie entre las dos habitaciones, que eran contiguas una a la otra. Cada uno fue a la que le correspondía, y al rato, Ginny le entregó su ropa, al igual que Harry.

La mujer se alejó por el pasillo, escondió las llaves en su pecho, y sonrió con malicia.

0 0 0 0

-¡Debemos ir!

-Ya oíste a Harry, Oswald.- Le dijo Bill cansinamente, pero éste se giró con ira, parecía consumido y desesperado.

-¡Me la va a quitar!

-¿Te puedes callar? – Le gruñó Percy.- Para comenzar, tú fuiste el que se la quitó primero.

-Así que no te quejes.- puntualizó Charlie.

-Pero ahora es mí novia.- Se quejó sentándose de golpe en la silla.- ¡Tengo que ir!

-Harry no va a ser tan estúpido de arriesgar el plan por acercarse a Ginny – Dijo Bill apretándose los ojos, a su lado, Alice dormía acurrucada en sus brazos. El Refugio estaba en silencio.- Él va a ir en busca de Elisa. Si va por Ginny, estamos fregados.

Aunque aquello pareció calmar un poco a Oswald, de todos modos no se convencía. Harry no era tan idiota como para arriesgar el plan. Pero entonces, recordó la reunión, y el temor se apoderó nuevamente de su cuerpo.

-Él estuvo con ella esta tarde.- Murmuró.- Estuvieron juntos, en su habitación.

-Y pelearon como siempre.-Dijo Vincent.

-No.- Contestó con los ojos puestos sobre el fuego tibio de la chimenea.- en la reunión dijo que lucharía por ella.

-Conocemos a Harry, Oswald.- Dijo Percy, que estaba cerca de la chimenea.- Podrá decir muchas cosas, pero jamás arriesgará la vida de Ginny.

-Me la va a quitar.- Insistió frustrado.

-Nadie te va a quitar nada, Oswald.- Le criticó Vincent. Su voz sonaba molesta y cansada.- Ginny no es un objeto, no es propiedad de nadie.

-¡Es mi novia! Es mía. – Dijo furibundo apuntándose al pecho.

-¡Deja de hablar así de Ginny! – Se molestó Charlie levantándose de su asiento. Al lado de Bill, Alice se movió.

-Hablen más bajo.-Fue lo único que solicitó.

-¡Ve a acostarla! – Le espetó Oswald. Bill le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero prefirió hacerle caso. Cargó a la niña en brazos y se la llevó hacia la habitación del segundo piso.

-Compórtate, Oswald. No es tu casa.- Le sugirió Vincent pensativo. Tenía las manos cruzadas y apoyaba su mentón en ellas mientras contemplaba el fuego desde una silla de madera.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se pone en mi lugar? – Dijo de repente con la voz quebrada. Se refregó la cara con frustración hasta pasar por su cabello. Parecía totalmente consumido y cansado; mucho mayor de lo que era. Sobretodo, frente a las sombras que dibujaba el fuego en su piel.

-Nos ponemos, Oswald.- Le contestó Percy, incomodo.- Pero ¿acaso te has puesto tú en el lugar de Harry?

-¡Harry, Harry! –Gritó furioso. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- ¡Siempre Potter!

-¿A dónde vas? – Se preocupó Vincent cuando vio a su amigo tomar una chaqueta y abrir la puerta.

-A la posada Romanova. Quiero salvar a mi novia, ya que ustedes por supuesto no lo van a hacer.

El chico salió de la casa. Charlie con Vincent se miraron un segundo, y luego salieron junto con Percy de la casa, dónde una leve ráfaga de aire indicaba que Oswald ya había desaparecido.

-¡Ese idiota va a arruinar el plan por sus celos! – Exclamó Percy, Vincent apretó los labios.

-Vamos.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Charlie sin poder creerlo.

-Admítanlo, ustedes quieren ir a ver a sus novias.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y levantaron los hombros. No podían negarse a semejante invitación.

-Además, debemos impedir que cometa una locura.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Percy.

-Los dos.

0 0 0 0

Ginny abrió el armario y se sorprendió de la cantidad de hermosos vestidos que contenía. Sin embargo, no sabía cual escoger. Más de uno contenía transparencias en zonas inadecuadas.

-No puedo colocarme esto…- Susurró impresionada al probarse un vestido de tul azul por encima; cuyo ecote llegaba un poco más debajo de los pechos.

De inmediato, guardó el vestido en el perchero y se percató de uno en especial. Uno que estaba escondido detrás de los demás.

Lo tomó con cuidado, era verde de ceda, largo y de mangas anchas.

-Es demasiado elegante para esta fiesta.- Masculló. Pero se enamoró de él apenas se lo probó por encima. –Serán… sólo unos minutos. Hasta que Nadezdha traiga mi ropa.-Se dijo a si misma auto convenciéndose. Su reflejó le devolvió una sonrisa alegre, dándole la razón.

Se lo colocó con rapidez. Le quedaba un poco ancho en las mangas y las caderas. Extraño, sobretodo cuando ese perchero estaba escogido para que Katerina lo usara: Cuya figura era mucho más menuda y delgada que la de ella.

Se afirmó la cintura con un cinturón oscuro que encontró amarrado a otro vestido y se subió las mangas.

-Será sólo un momento. Nadie me verá vestida así. – Rezongó, al ver que ni el cinturón ni las mangas recogidas hacían juego con la elegancia que poseía el traje.

Frunció los labios al ver que aquel hermoso vestido no le hacía merito. Pero no era el momento de verse bella. Se sentó sobre un baúl que reposaba a los pies de una gran cama con dosel. El espejo del armario reflejaba toda la estancia a su espalda. Se observó de reojo. Un pensamiento repentino cruzó por su cabeza y rió. Había olvidado que Harry estaba en la habitación contigua, y se imaginó que tal vez estaba pasando por el mismo dilema. Probablemente, la ropa que usaba el hermano de la mujer, tampoco era adecuada para el ex héroe.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Se giró asustada, con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo, querida- Contestó la voz de Nadezdha desde el otro lado.- Te traje el perfume, para que te quites el olor a vino.

Ginny suspiró. ¡Tonta! Por un segundo creyó que Harry había llegado a disculparse. Pero, claro, ¿cómo iba a ser? Él tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar. Como en su prometida, en el piso de abajo, embriagándose… Elisa debía estar ahí, no ella. ¿Por qué no la dejó beber el vino?

Al recordar aquello, la sangre le hirvió. Y el calor de su cuerpo emanó el olor del licor que se encontraba en sus brazos y piernas.

-Pase.- Le ofreció.

Nadezdha entró con una radiante sonrisa cargando en sus manos una botellita transparente con algo que parecía agua.

La mujer la observó de pies a cabeza, como estudiándola, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

-¿Por qué te colocaste ese vestido? ¡Era de Cornellia!

-¿Cornellia?

-La madre de Katerina- rezongó la mujer dejando el frasco sobre una mesita.- Mi querida nuera nunca tuvo buen gusto para la ropa. ¡Tan cerrados los vestidos!

-A mi me gusta.- Dijo con rapidez- Además, sólo lo usare por un rato.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que sí.- Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa que le coloco los pelos de punta.

-Me refiero, a que luego me traerá mi ropa.- Le dijo ella, segura de que Nadezdha le había entendido otra cosa. Pero la mujer siguió riendo.

-Despreocúpate, la estoy lavando, ya te la traeré limpia y seca. – Se acercó a la mesita y señaló la botellita con su nariz.

-¿Ese es el perfume?

-Elimina cualquier mal olor del cuerpo, es mi especialidad. Cuando Andrew y Zamara eran bebés, mis hijos, les colocaba este perfume inoloro. Es fantástico, eliminaba todo rastro de pañales o ropa sucia.

-Oh… ¿Y usted cree que elimine el olor del vino?

Nadezdha frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo, lo sé.- Dijo ofendida.- ¡Mis pociones no fallan nunca!

Ginny asintió con rapidez y se acercó al frasquito. La mujer le sonrió ampliamente y se fue de la habitación.

-Te traeré tu ropa dentro de una hora. – Dijo abriendo la puerta, a Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¡Una hora! – Exclamó.

-Oh, créeme, no la necesitarás durante un buen rato.

Con una risita siniestra, que a Ginny le colocó todos los vellos de la piel como carne de gallina, la mujer salió de la habitación.

Despacio, se acercó la botellita a su nariz para oler el perfume, pero no tenía olor a nada, tal y como había ficho Nadezdha.

Sin perder tiempo, se rocío con el perfume por todas partes. Mientras menos oliera a vino, mejor. Y sorpresivamente, así fue. De la nada comenzó a sentir que su piel emanaba un tenue olor a flores.

-Vaya.- Dijo contenta.- ¡Que gran invento!

0 0 0 0

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro. No toleraba que lo mantuvieran encerrado en aquella habitación cuando Ginny en cualquier momento podría huir a mezclarse en la fiesta.

Se dejó caer en una silla que adornaba un inutilizado escritorio, y contempló la carretera desde una ventana.

Su reflejo se veía nítido gracias a la oscuridad total desde el jardín. Frunció los labios. La ropa de ese tal Andrew le quedaba demasiado pequeña. Extraño para alguien que podía ser la imagen perfecta de una madre voluptuosa.

La camisa le apretaba los brazos y el estomago, así que se tuvo que cubrir con una chaqueta para que no se viera extraño.

Sobre el pantalón, nada que decir. Batalló horas con él para que le entrara. Hasta que, finalmente, tal y como había sucedido con Ginny, había encontrado un antiguo traje en un cajón del armario.

Se cambió con rapidez y se colocó el traje, el cual venía con algunos agujeros producto de las polillas y el tiempo sin uso.

-Mejor que nada.- Murmuró. ¿Quién lo mandaba a meterse en aquel lío? Seguro que Ron y Malfoy estarían esperando su señal. Había pasado casi media hora y ellos no sabían nada de él. Rió al imaginarse a Ron intentando controlar a Malfoy. Estaba tan desesperado por Katerina que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.-Invitó desganado. Nadezdha abrió la puerta antes de que él la invitase a pasar.

-Te he trai… ¡Merlín! – Exclamó al verlo.- ¡Te colocaste el traje de Vladimir!

-¿Vladimir? -¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba familiar? Entonces, enrojeció.- Oh, disculpe, yo… yo…

-No, déjalo.- Dijo la mujer agitando sus manos, dejando un frasquito transparente sobre el escritorio. Creyó que le recriminaría, sin embargo, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de un brillo muy similar al que de vez en cuando veía en los de Molly Weasley. Algo realmente inesperado.- Déjame verte bien.

Nadezdha lo tomó de la mano, Harry se cohibió, pero ella simplemente le hizo dar una vuelta. Los ojos de la mujer, ahora estaban anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Está bien? – Preguntó asustado. Ella simplemente sonrió y le tomó la cara con gesto maternal, dándole unas palmaditas.

-Mejor que nunca.- Sonrió. Las lágrimas aún caían.

-¿Le molesta que me haya puesto este traje?

-Oh, no querido mío, en absoluto.- Inspiró aire profundamente y se separó de él para contemplar la habitación: Vladimir es mi difunto esposo. Nos amábamos mucho, ¿sabías?

Normalmente a él no le gustaba escuchar cosas de ese tipo, pero no podía dejar de sentirse enternecido ante la expresión tan socavada de la mujer.

-Sí, lo estaba recordando en cuanto lo mencionó.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más dolorosa.

-Ahora que te veo con su traje, veo que te pareces mucho a él… y a Stanislaus.

-¿Stanislaus?

-Mi hijo mayor.

-¿El padre de Katerina?

Ella negó con suavidad.

-Dimitri era el de al medio. – Explicó.- verás, he perdido a tres grandes tesoros en esta familia, cuatro, contando a Cornellia, la madre de Katerina.

-Lo siento mucho.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, no se le ocurría que otra cosa podía mencionarle para que no se entristeciera tanto.

-Vladimir y Stanislaus murieron a causa de un hechizo mal realizado en el departamento de misterios de Londres. – Contó. Miraba a un horizonte que no existía, con la mirada perdida en el traje de Harry.- Trabajaban juntos, padre e hijo.- Suspiró al recordarlo.- Dimitri murió a manos de Voldemort. Pero por suerte, querido mío, tu los vengaste, como a muchos otros magos y brujas.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Nadie más quería a hacerlo.- Susurró intentando sonar gracioso, lo que funcionó. La mujer se volvió a acercar a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

-Sé que puede sonar cursi viniendo de una mujer como yo, pero, si te sirve de consejo, no dejes que las oportunidades se te escapen. Tienes muy pocas en la vida y luego, te arrepientes de no haber realizado lo que deseabas.

Harry parpadeó confundido.

-¿Hay algo que no pudo hacer, señora Romanova?

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa lastimera.

-Muchas cosas, ni te imaginas. Pero, ahora él no está. –Esta vez, sonrió enigmática.- A causa de su muerte no le pude decir muchas cosas que ocurrían en mi corazón, y las he guardado por años, esperando el momento de decírselas cuando nos reencontremos.-pausó, y su sonrisa se hizo mas notoria.- ¿Pero sabes? La muerte no es la única que nos quita oportunidades. Las personas también.

-No la entiendo.- Admitió Harry, confundido por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Si Vladimir se hubiese ido con otra mujer, jamás le habría dicho lo qué me ocurría, para no hacerle la vida infeliz. Es lo mismo, ¿vez? –Se giró hacia el frasco depositado sobre el escritorio y lo observó con cautela.- Si dejas que la chica de tus sueños se vaya con otro… jamás podrás decirle lo que te sucede de verdad.

-¿Disculpe? – Se sobresaltó Harry. ¿Qué acaso la mujer lo había descubierto?

-Tengo una buena cantidad de años, por lo que conozco muchos tipos de miradas, y esos ojos maravillosos que tu tienes hijo mío, no veían a la señorita Weasley con odio como fingías hace un rato en el salón.

Harry se quedó de piedra, sin poder creer lo que había oído, ¿tan obvio era?  
Como la mujer no recibió respuesta, prosiguió.

-Ella no lo ha notado.- Le dijo con tranquilidad.- pero si quieres mi opinión, ella se ve afectada por tus palabras, por lo que no eres sólo un chico más en su vida. Así que, si me lo permites, te aconsejo que vayas a disculparte con ella.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó. De un momento a otro la conversación pasó de ser un drama a una sesión terapéutica.

-Por cierto.- Dijo entregándole la botellita.- El perfume. No te preocupes por el olor inocuo, apenas te lo coloques, verás como el aroma a licor se desprende de tu piel.

-Gra… gracias.- Dijo finalmente recibiendo el frasco. Nadezdha hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo contempló con ternura una vez más, pero antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta.

-Oh, y si te piensas quedar mucho rato, podrías decirles a tus amigos que vengan a darse una vuelta. –Le guiñó un ojo y se fue cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Harry se sintió como idiota al quedarse solo en la habitación, y con un frasco de algo que parecía agua en sus manos.

Olió un par de veces el líquido. Al no sentir nada, dudó unos instantes, pero luego, al pensar que no tenía nada qué perder, se pasó el perfume por el cabello, el cuello, los brazos y el torso.

Al cabo de un instante su piel se había bañado de un suave aroma a pimienta o especias. No lo encontró desagradable, por el contrario, rió ante el picante aroma que emanaba su piel.

Dejó el frasco a un lado y fue hacia la ventana. La noche seguía tan oscura como hacía unos instantes, la nubosidad no había levantado y la nieve comenzaba a caer a intervalos irregulares. Suspiró.

Tal vez, sí se había pasado con Ginny, todo ese tiempo…más de la cuenta. ¿Y si sólo…?

-Tal vez una pequeña disculpa no nos haga daño…- Murmuró para si mismo.

Se inclinó levemente para ver hacia el jardín. La ventana contigua a la suya estaba cubierta con una cortina, pero una luz amarillenta la alumbraba. Ginny estaba adentro, probablemente aguardando a que Nadezdha le llevara su ropa.

Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba extrañamente nervioso. Ambos, solos, después de tanto tiempo.

Añoraba poder mantener una conversación decente.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se sentó sobre el baúl, no quería arruinar el bello dosel que cubría la cama. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos. Después de haberse aplicado el perfume, el sutil olor de flores se había esparcido por toda la habitación, entregándole un regocijante cosquilleo a su estomago.

La puerta sonó nuevamente. Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Si?

-¿Ginny?

Ambos corazones se aceleraron. Ella, al escucharlo a él mencionar su nombre, y él, al llamarla.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le espetó enojada acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿No me vas atacar de nuevo?

Un sonidito rasposo contestó del otro lado. Ginny supuso que había sido una risa.

-No, sólo quiero disculparme.

Ginny sonrió encantada y dio un par de saltitos en silencio, sofocando todos sus gritos para no delatarse.

Se detuvo en la puerta e inhaló aire para calmarse.

-Está bien, pasa.

Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba.

A penas abrió la puerta, un delicioso aroma a especias, café, cacao, y miles de otros olores asombrosos llenaron sus pulmones. Se tambaleó levemente y trastrabilló hacía atrás cuando Harry apareció en el umbral.

Y curiosamente, él estaba en el mismo estado de aturdimiento.

A penas ella había abierto la puerta, Harry sintió el embriagador aroma de jazmines y rosas con una mezcla especial de lluvia y frutas. Su cuerpo se había paralizado ante las miles de sensaciones que le colapsaron cada célula de su cuerpo. No recordaba que ella oliera tan delicioso.

-… ¿Entonces? – Intentó decir ella apartándose de la puerta y aguantando la respiración. Aquel aroma le había causado una sarta de pensamientos que ni siquiera ebria podría haberse imaginado.

-Yo…- Harry tragó saliva con fuerza y se sintió tentado a alejarse corriendo de ahí, por miedo a que sus hormonas lo delatasen. Ya veía que el plan se le iba al suelo a causa de sus descontrolados pensamientos.

Ginny apretó los labios con fuerza afirmándose de uno de los pilares de la cama para no desplomarse en el suelo. No podía seguir aguantando por mucho tiempo la respiración. El poco aire que había entrado a su cerebro la estaba mareando, así que, desesperada, inhaló una gran cantidad.

Su corazón se aceleró como nunca, el aroma que existía en aquella habitación era sublime.

Harry se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, ya que a causa de los nervios había comenzado a sudar. Ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra.

_Demonios, Harry. Si su aroma te hace pensar estas cosas, ¿cómo vas a disculparte? Atente al plan, atente al plan._

El chico intentó por todos los medios fruncir sus labios y domesticar su mirada para que se volviera fría, pero dudaba de que le estuviese funcionando.

-¿Venías a… disculparte, no? –Le recordó Ginny soltándose del pilar. Ella podía controlarlo, debía controlarlo. Tenía novio y Harry se iba a casar.

Harry se incorporó irguiendo la espalda. Entró con lentitud a la habitación, dónde el aroma era más fuerte. Mala idea.

-Sí…- Suspiró, parecía agotado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-¿Y? – Fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar.

-Y…- El chico se sujetó de un pequeño tocador y se agarró el estomago. Había comenzado a emerger un delicioso cosquilleo. _¡Contrólalo!-…_ No vale la pena.

Ginny dejó que sus ojos se abrieran con mesura. Su decepción fue tal que se olvidó por unos instantes del aroma, aunque la estaba matando por dentro.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó.

-Lo que escuchaste.- Dijo muy rápido para no inhalar el olor.- No le veo razón a mi… mi disculpa.

Ginny no contestó, estaba atónita.

-Eres un…

Pero apenas se movió, el mismo cosquilleo que había poseído a Harry, ahora estaba en sus piernas.

Se detuvo para no caer. Sin embargo, la ira era más fuerte.

Harry se había comenzado a alejar, debía salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se quedó ahí cuando Ginny le gritó:

-¡Eres un maldito falso! – Le gritó dolida, él se giró, exhausto por el tanto esfuerzo al controlar su cuerpo.

-¿Disculpa? – Fue lo único que logró pronunciar. Fue un hilo de voz que se convirtió en aire.

-Siempre creí que eras alguien humilde, pero Snape tenía razón.- Murmuró dolida, sacándose todo el odio que había acumulado durante esos seis años. Estaba harta de que la siguiera humillando.- Eres un maldito falso, ¡igual que todos los idiotas como Malfoy!

Harry no contestó, estaba con la boca abierta y el corazón apretado. ¿Cómo iba a revertirle sus palabras sin hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho?

-¡Mírate! Te codeas con la realeza y olvidas a tus amigos. ¡Ron era tu amigo! ¡Y lo abandonaste! Te alejaste de él cuando más te necesitaba, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No eres mejor que los demás!- Se detuvo para poder contener las lágrimas de rabia, aunque más de una se escurrió vengativa. Harry no podía articular palabra, todo lo que ella decía le dolía más que mil Cruciatus juntos. Pero ¡vaya que tenía razón! Sobretodo si no estaba atenta al plan.-Eres un ególatra narcisista. No te bastó con derrotar a Voldemort sino que además querías ganar la atención de muggles. ¡Por eso te comprometiste con Elisa! Crees que sabes mucho, ¡pero no sabes nada! ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? Sé que me odias y que no me toleras ver por lo que le hice a mi familia, de la cual te apropiaste y volviste en mi contra.- Sollozó con más fuerza, a Harry se le estrujó el corazón pero dejó que siguiera.- Pero no me tienes porque humillar cada vez que encuentras una oportunidad para hacerlo. Me arruinaste el día más feliz después de mucho tiempo, cuando Oswald quiso ser mi novio, y ahora evitas que tenga una noche libre con mis amigas. ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz y te vas con tu Elisita? ¡Déjanos en paz!

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- Murmuró dolido y hablando muy en serio.

-Claro que lo sé. Perfectamente.-Rezongó.

No sabía qué más contestarle, salvo, entrar en su propio juego. Apretó los puños debido al dulce aroma que expedía su cuerpo tibio bajo la rabia del llanto, tenía que ser fuerte para no sucumbir en el intento.

¡La quería con vida, diablos!

-No, no lo sabes.- Dijo acercándose al umbral de la puerta. Sonrió con malicia, aunque le costó una enormidad curvar los labios.- ¿Qué vas a saber, Ginevra? Tan sólo eres la hermana pequeña de mi ex mejor amigo.

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿así que eso creía?

Harry se quedó de pie, esperando el contraataque, pues bien, se iba a sorprender.

Sin esperárselo, Harry vio como Ginny curvaba su boca en una mueca seductora y caminaba hacia él lentamente. El chico tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no lo dejaban.

¿De verdad él creía que era sólo la hermana menor de su mejor amigo?

Ginny se acercó a él, manteniendo una distancia segura. Esta vez, el olor era insoportablemente delicioso para ambos. Pero como buenos combatientes, no se iban a dejar vencer.

-Pues…- Comenzó ella bajo una extraña sensación, entre sed de venganza y deseo de acercarse más.-… No creías eso de mí cuando estábamos ocultos en los jardines de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido ante la aseveración y el acercamiento. Definitivamente no lo iba a tolerar más tiempo. El olor de aquella chica lo estaba volviendo desesperadamente loco.

Pero aún así, no contestó, y Ginny sonrió triunfante.

-Auch…- Murmuró ante el rostro de derrota del chico.- _Touche_…

Con su dedo índice empujó el pecho de Harry apartándolo del camino, dispuesta a salir de la habitación con la cabeza en alto. Pero por la del chico pasaban otras cosas mientras ella hablaba.

_Su aroma, su calor, su cuerpo, aquella embriaguez que lo estaba volviendo loco… pero el plan, el plan debía seguir su marcha, el plan… es que esos labios… ¡Atente! ¡El plan! Es que… ¡es ella! ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Vas a arruinar todo por una sensación hormonal? Es que, es más que eso. _–Ella estaba saliendo de la habitación- _¡Es ella!... Pero ¡el plan idiota, el plan!_

Tarde.

-Al diablo con el plan. – Jadeó.

Lo que vino después sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ginny sintió que algo la jalaba del brazo y la giraba con fuerza. No se dio cuenta cuando repentinamente se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación, apresada entre los brazos…. Y la boca de Harry.

¡La estaba besando!

Incrédula y estupefacta, creyendo que era otra broma de mal gusto, comenzó a forcejear. Pero él no la soltaba. Entonces, aquel aroma cautivante que ambos habían tratado de evitar les llenó todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. No podían separarse, es que, simplemente, no podían. Era más fuerte que ellos.

Sólo lo pudieron hacer, cuando el cuerpo les exigió oxigeno.

Se separaron con timidez y se miraron a los ojos sólo un instante. El aroma estaba haciendo de las suyas, Ginny no sentía más que un delicioso picante en sus labios, mientras que Harry se saboreaba con ganas un fabuloso y dulce sabor frutal. No tardaron en darse cuenta que habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados. Entonces, ella lo besó, y él gimió levemente al sentirla presionar contra sus labios.

El chico, aturdido, y a tientas, buscó con su pie la puerta de la habitación y la empujó hasta cerrarla.

Sin soltarse del empalagoso abrazo, intentaron buscar algún apoyo donde acomodarse, pero al no encontrar una pared cercana, comenzaron a retroceder hacia espaldas de Ginny.

Lo que no se esperaban, era toparse con el baúl.

Ginny tropezó en él llevándose a Harry consigo. Sin saber que el próximo paradero, era la cama con dosel.

0 0 0 0

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Se quejó Malfoy agarrándose los brazos.- ¡Me estoy congelando!

-Tal vez lo descubrieron.- Masculló Ron, y Malfoy se giró con el terror reflejado en su rostro.

-¡No debimos haber confiado en él!

-¡Cállate! – Le espetó.- Dijo que si no regresaba en media hora que fuéramos por él. La capa la escondió bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí congelándonos, entonces? ¡Andando comadreja! Tengo que sacar a mi novia de ahí.

Malfoy se levantó con rapidez sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Ron, y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Malfoy! –Gritó. Pero el chico ya había desaparecido debajo de la mesa.- ¡Diablos!

Salió de su escondite caminando agachado. Observó tras la puerta, pero no había ninguna chica a la vista. Se irguió para salir y caminar a través de la estancia, pero una mano lo agarró del pie y lo arrastró hasta debajo de la mesa.

-¡Hey! – Se quejó sobándose la espalda, Malfoy estaba debajo de la mesa con la capa entre las manos. -¡Dame eso!

-Primero, encontremos a Katerina.

-Dame la capa, Malfoy.- Murmuró apuntándolo con la varita. El chico rió con sarcasmo.

-No pienso.

-¡Entrégame la capa, Malfoy! – Lo amenazó.

-¡No, hasta que encuentre a mi novia!

-¡Dámela, imbécil!

Ron se lanzó encima del chico, con tanta fuerza, que terminaron rodando fuera de la mesa. Malfoy no soltaba la capa, y no hacía más que rezongar con cada golpe que Ron le daba en los brazos.

-¡Me tienes harto, idiota!

-¡Te van a descubrir, imbécil! – Le reclamó Malfoy al notar que estaban en medio de la sala.

-¡Ron!

Ron se quitó con rapidez de encima del chico al escuchar su nombre. Nervioso, y con la boca abierta, contempló a Hermione que se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Eres tú?

Malfoy empujó a Ron y se quitó con rapidez llevando la capa en sus manos, pero antes que se alejara, el pelirrojo agarró la capa y se la tiró con fuerza, haciendo que Malfoy trastrabillara y cayera al suelo nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces acá?

Ron la miró de soslayo. Aquella situación era sumamente extraña. Sobretodo, porque Hermione hablaba con voz soñolienta, como si acabara de despertarse.

-Está ebria Weasley.- Dijo Malfoy levantándose del suelo.-Iré a buscar a Katerina. Si está en su mismo estado que Granger no necesitaré la capa.

-Aún no me contestas Ron.- Dijo Hermione tambaleándose. Su voz sonaba angustiada y molesta, pero se notaba que no tenía fuerzas para recriminarlo.

-Yo…- Ron se acercó con lentitud y frunció el ceño.- Vine a ver cómo estabas. Y ya lo veo… ¡Estás ebria!

-¿Qué?- farfulló intentando mantener la vista fija en él.- No, no es cierto… tu… Mmm... - Tambaleó.- ¡Tu no deberías estar aquí!

La chica se fue hacia delante y Ron la recibió poco antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Me duele la cabeza.- Se quejó, Ron gruñó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Estás ebria.- Le repitió, pero ella se limitó a gruñir quejumbrosa.

-¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Y Ginny? – Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a caminar. Descubrió que al otro lado de la sala, algunas mesas estaban volteadas y lleno de papelillos de colores y globos. Pero no había nadie más ahí. Los bailarines se habían marchado. Sin embargo la música seguía desde algún lado.- Hermione, ¿Dónde están las demás?

Hermione se aferró a su cuello para no caer y parpadeó seductora.

-Por ahí..- Dijo lanzándose hacia delante. Ron la apartó con cuidado.

-¿Dónde están?

-¡Afuera! En el desfile.- Se quejó al ver el rechazo del chico. Pero no se soltó de su cuello.

-¿Ginny está ahí? – Siguió preguntando medio aturdido al ver como Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-No sé… no la he visto.- Contestó levantando los hombros.

-¿Cómo que no la has…? – Entonces, por su cabeza pasó la imagen de Harry.- ¡Ese idiota va a arruinar el plan!

-¿Qué plan?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y zamarreó a la chica.

-¡El plan, Hermione! –Le dijo sacudiéndola con fuerza por los hombros. Entonces, pareció comprender, porque parpadeó confundida.

-Oh…- Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.- Si, el plan…

-¿Recuerdas ahora?

-¡Por supuesto! – Dijo aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuello.- El plan que tenías para llegar hasta mí.

Y sin previo aviso, lo besó. Ron se tambaleó ante la inesperada reacción de ella, no se esperaba algo así.

La agarró por la cintura, y avanzaron a tientas a través de un pasillo lejos de la música que provenía del jardín, pero entonces…

-Vaya, más visitantes.

Ron empujó a Hermione tan fuerte, que la chica se golpeó con la pared contraria.

-¡Auch! ¡Tonto! – Exclamó ofendida. Pero Nadezdha llegó hasta ella antes que le recriminara algo más a Ron.

-Toma, querida.

Ron se impresionó. La mujer parecía nerviosa y alterada.

Le hizo beber a Hermione un extraño líquido morado, que la chica tragó con asco.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Le espetó Ron interponiéndose. Pero entonces, la mujer se alejó de Hermione y ésta comenzó a recobrar un bello color rosáceo.

-Le he dado una poción para la embriaguez. –Le contestó con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos seguían nerviosos.- Deberá reponerse en unos segundos. La necesito despierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Nadezdha suspiró y lo vio como si le estuviese pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo siento hijo, pero hay algo que debo hablar con ella. Mientras, tú ve a la puerta trasera y evita que tus hermanos y el chico rubio se acerquen a tu hermana.

-¿Oswald está aquí? – Gritó Ron, Nadezdha asintió con rapidez.

-Estaban en el jardín, no tardarán en ingresar.

-¿Ron? – Preguntó Hermione como si se acabara de despertar, su voz sonaba mucho más clara.

-¡Ve! – Le incitó Nadezdha.- yo la cuido.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó antes de marcharse, pero Hermione ya había despertado totalmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le espetó furibunda.- ¿Qué…?

-Después le reclamas hija, ahora ven conmigo.- Dijo Nadezdha agarrándola por el brazo.

-Pero, ¿qué?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione se soltó.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? No recuerdo nada.-Se quejó frustrada.

-Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano.

-¿Con qué? ¿De qué me está hablando?

-De tu amiga, la señorita Ginevra.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ginny?

Nadezdha se demoró un rato en contestar.

-Mal, no está.- Dijo frunciendo los labios y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ven a verlo tu misma. – Le entregó a Hermione unas mudas de ropa que reconoció a la perfección, y la guió hasta el segundo piso.

0 0 0 0

Ginny sintió un extraño peso sobre su estomago, y abrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, excepto por unos cuantos rayos de luz que se filtraban bajo la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un extraño dolor en el cuerpo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Intentó sacarse el peso que le sofocaba la respiración, pero un quejido a su lado la hizo detenerse.

Espantada, se giró con lentitud. Sofocó un grito de terror al descubrir a su lado a alguien, y que el lugar donde estaba recostada, era una cama.

-Por favor… no.- murmuró con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.- No puede ser que me haya traído a uno de los bailarines… no estaba tan ebria.

Con cuidado y suplicando para que debajo de las mantas su cuerpo estuviese con ropa, se quitó el brazo del sujeto de encima, quien volvió a quejarse, y levantó las sabanas.

Esta vez, el grito fue mucho más ahogado, pero logró sofocarlo antes que su acompañante despertara.

¡Estaba totalmente desnuda!

-¿Qué hice, Merlín? ¿Qué hice?

Aterrada, intentó encontrar su ropa a tientas alargando el brazo hacia el suelo, pero sólo consiguió que el chico a su lado se girara en dirección contraria, seguía dormido.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y se dedicó a mirar el techo de dosel que cubría la cama. Cerró los ojos para recordar qué había sucedido, pero por su mente sólo pasaban vagas imágenes sin sentido. No recordaba nada.

Un nuevo quejido la hizo girar la cabeza para verlo. El chico tenía el cabello desordenado y le podía ver la parte baja de la espalda. Inmediatamente subió sus ojos, ruborizada. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que él también estaba desnudo.

Se levantó con sigilo, aún sintiéndose adolorida y por su puesto, avergonzada. Había engañado a Oswald de la peor manera posible. Aunque por su cabeza la imagen de Harry recurría con frecuencia. Sabía perfectamente de dónde provenía todo su remordimiento. Ya que se sentía más traidora hacia Harry que a Oswald.

-Idiota.- Murmuró sentándose en la cama. Entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado.

-Ron… no hagas ruido que es…. temprano….

El corazón de Ginny se detuvo y su piel se volvió fría. El chico a su lado se giró y se refregó la cara, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Como no vio nada, buscó a tientas los lentes sobre el velador, que no encontró.

-¿Qué demo…?

Se detuvo. No reparó en Ginny por un largo rato mientras hacía las mismas investigaciones que ella. De la cama, la ropa, y su desnudez.

Asustado, tanto o más como la chica, a la cual no había notado, buscó con desesperación la luz en algún lugar de la habitación, hasta que topó con un pequeño interruptor a un lado de la cama.

-No…- Rogó Ginny a los cielos. Pero ya era tarde. Cuando ambos se miraron tardaron un segundo en reaccionar.

¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Se quejó él intentando cubrirse el cuerpo con la sabana. Pero Ginny se las arrebató antes que la dejara totalmente desnuda.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Le espetó ella cubriéndose con todo lo que había sobre la cama. Harry intentó quitarle parte del arsenal, pero finalmente optó por las almohadas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡No lo sé! –Gritó ella levantándose de la cama con un frondoso vestido que mezclaba colchas con sabanas.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – Fue lo único que pudo articular con claridad. Le costaba imaginarse lo que podría haber ocurrido y la frustración de no recordarlo. Aunque en esos momentos, el terror y el pánico de haber estropeado el plan lo tenían al filo de la navaja. Necesitaba tener la cabeza clara para salir de ese embrollo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

-No lo sé. Estamos en una cama, des…

-¡No lo menciones! – Estalló ella. Harry intentó tener la mente limpia, y se siguió cubriendo con los cientos de cojines y almohadas que había en toda la cama.

-¡Tengo que mencionarlo! ¡Mira cómo estamos! –Exclamó no muy convincente, así que agregó.- ¡Elisa! Tengo que buscar a Elisa.

Ginny sintió que las entrañas se le calentaban y que el monstruo que albergaba en ellas intentaba emerger.

-¡Eres un…! –Le lanzó uno de los almohadones que estaban en el suelo y él sólo se limitó a cubrirse con los brazos, puesto que no podía moverse mucho.

Acababan de estar juntos, recordaran o no cómo hubiese sucedido, y aunque por supuesto era terrorífico y extraño, no dejaba de ser algo que ella deseó muchas veces. Y él también, aunque por supuesto, Ginny no lo sabía.

Harry rió bajo los cojines ante la situación, y deseó que fuera de otro modo. Era más que seguro que en esa habitación había ocurrido algo, pero ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. Y lo lamentaba. Era obvio. Más aún si aquella pelirroja por la que estaba dando su vida se encontraba a pocos pasos de él totalmente desnuda bajo un grueso vestido de mantas. Aún más, la había tenido desnuda ahí mismo, pero no lo recordaba.

Ella le siguió arrojando cojines, molesta, y él siguió cubriéndose la cara hasta que la puerta se abrió. Ambos quedaron paralizados. Hermione, se encontraba justo frente a ellos…. Con los ojos como platos.

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-¡Hermione! – Exclamó Ginny corriendo hacia su amiga.- Por favor… por favor, no…

-Créeme si te digo que no diré nada.- Dijo aún paralizada y sin parpadear. Harry intentó tapar todo su cuerpo con los cojines, estaba totalmente sonrojado. No se esperaba que su amiga lo viese en esas condiciones.

-Sácame de aquí.- Le suplicó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la misma expresión sin reaccionar.

La chica tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación entregándole una muda de ropa. Se detuvo en la puerta sin mirar a Harry.

-Te… te voy a dejar tu ropa sobre ésta mesa.- Le dijo nerviosa. Y avanzó un par de pasos para salir, pero Ginny se detuvo, y asesinó a Harry con los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra contar lo que sucedió.- Le espetó y se giró para ver a Hermione.- Ni tú. Aquí no ha sucedido nada.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó él con vehemencia y el ceño fruncido. Ginny asintió con firmeza, y salió con Hermione de la habitación.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-No puedo creerlo.- Murmuró para si mismo.- ¿De verdad fue….?

Lanzó un grito de euforia y los cojines cayeron al suelo. Pero no le importó. Lo importante ahora, era recordar, qué había ocurrido. Necesitaba saberlo. Quería saberlo.

0 0 0 0

-¿Seguro que Ginny está bien? – Le preguntó Oswald a Ron levantando su cabeza por encima de los hermanos que intentaban mirar por la ventana.

-Sí, está con Hermione.- Insistió Ron como por enésima vez.

-¿Y Potter? – Volvió a preguntar.

-¡No lo sé! Desapareció después que llegamos. Debe estar con Elisa.-Contestó Ron hastiado.-Mira, Ginny está bien, no está con ningún hombre. No es que haya perdido la cabeza y se haya involucrado con uno de ellos.

Oswald suspiró tranquilo y sonrió.

-Lo sé, ella no me haría eso.

Ron rodó los ojos y trató de evitar por todos los medios que Oswald entrara a la casa. Vincent, Charlie y Percy, entendieron el mensaje apenas Ron les indicó que Harry estaba dentro de la casa. Así que hicieron lo posible por aguantar el frío y aguardaron afuera hasta que la fiesta acabara.

-¿Crees que Harry habrá cometido una locura? – Le susurró Vincent a Ron, éste se giró con rudeza.

-Harry no haría eso. No arriesgaría la vida de mi hermana por sus celos.- Le recriminó en un susurró ruidoso.- Además, no echaría al agua seis años de planes y cuatro de compromiso por un arrebato. Tampoco es una persona cruel. No le haría daño a Elisa sin haber terminado antes con ella.

Vincent asintió, demostrando su comprensión, y se devolvió para acompañar a Oswald. Ron se giró para ver hacia la ventana, donde las chicas habían comenzado a aplaudir por el final del desfile.

No vio rastro de Hermione, ni de Ginny, ni de Harry ni de Malfoy por ningún lado. Pero, qué más daba. Hermione lo había besado. Y eso era más importante que todo lo que sucedía o hubiese sucedido al interior de esa posada.

No tenía idea….

**Notas de la Autora:**

Espero que esta vez los haya dejado satisfechos. No puedo estar más orgullosa de este capítulo, que me ha encantado escribir.

La escena de Omanshai con Sio, es la que más me ha gustado. Me encantó narrar las emociones de un chico que supuestamente no tenía ni un gramo de ellas. Además, la conexión de Sio, con Ginny es o será bastante grande.

Lo prometido es deuda. Les dije que en este capítulo iba a ver un acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny. Bueno, _Voilá_, aquí se los traje. Y sí, el acercamiento fue mucho más grande y pasional que un simple beso. Además, que no sólo ellos, si no que también Hermione y Ron se dieron su besito. Un regalo para sus fans.

En los próximos capítulos Harry y Ginny recordarán qué fue lo que sucedió.

Esto es lo que les puedo decir por ahora. Y bueno, Gracias por leer el fic, que nunca está de más decirlo.

Espero no haberlos defraudado.

También les recuerdo, que estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, si bien, puede que algunos encuentren esta historia interesante, puede haber otros que le hallen mil errores y una muy mala redacción. Si es así, agradecería que me lo dijeran.

Ya comencé a reescribir algunos capítulos para mejorar la historia. El primer capítulo fue el privilegiado, y pueden leerlo nuevamente si gustan. Le cambié algunos detalles, así que creo que ahora quedó mejor que antes.

De todos modos, como les decía, espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o para mejorar, ya que no existen los negativos.

Acepto todo lo que ustedes quieran decirme.

Para ello tienen tres opciones:

A mí mail: **anya. Naivea (arroba) gmail. Com** (junten los espacios)  
A mí blog: **www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com** (junten los espacios)

**Un review: El método más simple.**

El próximo capítulo, que describiré a continuación, podrá ser publicado los días:

**22 y 23 de Marzo. **(O antes si tengo tiempo)

**Capítulo 25  
Las Predicciones de un Viejo Vago**

Después de lo ocurrido en la posada y del trauma que Ginny y Harry están viviendo, ambos hacen como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.  
Hermione, quien es la única que lo sabe, acompaña a Ginny a Londres, para despejarse. En el camino conocen a un vago que le entrega a Ginny una advertencia. Algo, que podría cambiar su futuro.

Morgan y Tiare reaparecen, y esta vez, con problemas. Nadie puede aceptar que ahora el chico sea parte del concilio.  
Sonsioré le ruega a Omanshai que haga lo posible por acercarse a Ginny, y el médium, descubre como hacerlo al descubrir que dos parientes de Oswald vendrán a visitarlo.

Sólo quedan dos capítulos para que acabe la segunda parte, y luego, vendrá el tan esperado final.

Gracias por leer. Un abrazo a todos.

Anya.


	25. Las Profecías de un Viejo Vago

**Las Profecías de un viejo vago**

Su cabeza le pesaba una tonelada. No sabía dónde estaba, poco menos lo recordaba. Una extraña brisa se filtraba por su espalda y aquello le obligó a girarse para sentir un poco más de calor. Extraño. La brisa se había hecho más fuerte.

No abrió los ojos porque se sentía sumamente agotado. Aplastó su cabeza contra la almohada y sonrió al sentir el calor de las plumas cuando hundió su rostro en ella. Un ruidito lo molestó, Ron de nuevo estaba leyendo las noticias de los Chudley Cannons.

-Ron… no hagas ruido que es… temprano…

Pero no podía ser posible, porque el ya no compartía con Ron en el mismo cuarto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

No enfocaba bien, frente a él lograba ver un largo pilar de madera y una mesita de noche. Parpadeó adormilado e intentó encontrar el interruptor de la luz para ver mejor. Cuando lo consiguió, tanteó la mesa para poder encontrar sus lentes. ¿Tan borracho estaba que no recordaba lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo fue que estaba durmiendo? ¿Cómo llegó a esa cama? Peor aún, ¿la cama de quién era?

Con un poco de suerte logró hallar sus lentes, pero no en el velador, más bien, en el suelo. Se los colocó atontado y se sentó en la cama para poder visualizar mejor. Entonces, todo pasó por delante de sus ojos como una rápida película, de esas que cuando te quedas dormido a la mitad y despiertas de improvisto, te quedas con ganas de saber porque ahora el villano es el chico bueno.

Su boca se desencajó. No lo comprendía. En algún lugar de su cerebro intentaba hallar la conexión, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas para poder entender qué diablos había sucedido. La sorpresa, era demasiada.

¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!

A su lado, Ginny estaba con los ojos como platos y totalmente pálida, aferrándose con desesperación al millar de colchas y sabanas en las que se hallaban revueltos.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Poco le costó comprender, de hecho, no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de la terrible situación.

Ella, cubierta hasta el cuello, y él, totalmente desnudo sobre un colchón dónde apenas la punta de la colcha alcanzaba a cubrirlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Se quejó intentando robarle un poco de la sábana. No aguantaba la vergüenza de estar totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Tiró con fuerza, pero fue tal, que a la chica se le bajó un poco en la parte superior dejando ver parte del costado de su pecho. De inmediato reaccionó quitándole lo que él le había sacado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Jadeó ella. Harry la quedó mirando. Las mejillas las tenía sonrosadas y el cabello desordenado sobre sus hombros cubiertos de pecas. Una sonrisa encantadora osó por salir, pero lo evitó reprochándole la pregunta para que no se notara.

Se dio cuenta de que ante su distracción ella se había desquitado quitándole toda la sábana. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, recogió lo primero que encontró para cubrirse, una almohada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? – Le preguntó distraído agarrando otra almohada, a esas alturas cubrir sus partes nobles eran más importantes que las razones del por qué estaba ahí.

-¡No lo sé! – Gritó ella sonrojándose aún más y levantándose de la cama con todo ese arsenal de colchas y sabanas. Harry apretó los labios para no reír. La chica llevaba encima un frondoso y extraño vestido, y aún así, se veía encantadora.

_¡Concéntrate, idiota!_ –pensó.

¿Qué podía hacer para salir de ese lío? ¿Cómo era que ambos habían terminado juntos en una cama, y desnudos? Debía de haber una razón… y si…

-¿Qué me hiciste? –Preguntó atontado y sorprendido por sus propias palabras. ¡Por supuesto que ella no tenía la culpa! Pero, por algo estaban ahí. Tenía que aprovechar cada brecha para poder mantener al aire el plan. El terror de que ella pudiera recordar más que él le aterraba. ¿Y si había dicho algo? ¿Si le había confesado algo? No, tenía que mantener su papel.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

Por su puesto, ella nunca haría algo así. Apretó los labios e intentó verla a los ojos, pero se veía tan hermosa y encantadora que el simple hecho de mirarla lo delataría. Desvió sus ojos hacia la cama intentando sobreactuar con desesperación, aunque jamás había sido un buen actor, a pesar de que había fingido por bastante tiempo.

-No lo sé. Estamos en una cama, des…

-¡No lo menciones! – Dijo ella sonrojándose. Harry aprovechó que ella se había alterado para sonreír embelesado. Pero no podía mantener esa cara por más de un segundo, así que intentó desviar su atención agarrando un par de cojines para poder cubrirse aún más.

-¡Tengo que mencionarlo! ¡Mira como estamos!- Dijo no muy convencido al momento de agarrar la última almohada. Le divertía la situación, no podía negar que aquello era sumamente extraño, y escalofriante. Además, era la excusa perfecta para vengarse de Oswald. Y eso fue lo extraño. Su corazón se apretó al pensar en él, básicamente por la terrible relación que su cabeza había hecho en un segundo. Ginny estaba con Oswald, y él con Elisa. Ambos habían engañado. _Rayos… Elisa no puede enterarse de esto_.- ¡Elisa! ¡Tengo que buscar a Elisa! – Dijo pensando muy rápido.

-¡Eres un…! - por el rabillo del ojo notó como Ginny se agachaba y agarraba un par de cojines del suelo, sólo para lanzárselos con una ira desproporcionada.

Se limitó a cubrirse con los brazos mientras aprovechaba para ocultar una carcajada. No sabía la causa de su alegría con exactitud, aunque lo más probable podía ser la razón de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella estaba enojada porque él no había valorado lo que acababa de suceder. Había podido ser un error, y básicamente, así era, algo extraño y tenebrosamente excitante que no tenía explicación. De hecho, estaban desnudos, pero no había pruebas de que ahí hubiese sucedido algo más. Ambos estaban durmiendo. Tal vez, fue una mala broma de alguien. Una broma que estaba a punto de terminar con un chico moreteado a causa de la lluvia de cojines.

Un ruido sordo detuvo la masacre de plumas, y ambos se giraron hacia la puerta donde una aturdida Hermione se había quedado de pie ante la situación.

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-¡Hermione! – Exclamó Ginny. Parecía totalmente feliz de que su mejor amiga los hubiese descubierto juntos. Corrió hacia la muchacha que estaba totalmente paralizada en la puerta, y se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando. Algo que no le acomodó en absoluto. Era la escena más bizarra en la que había participado.- Por favor… Por favor, no…

-Créeme si te digo que no diré nada.- Contestó ella sin parpadear. Él se sonrojó. Aunque estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de cojines, no era difícil imaginarse la situación, y aquello lo hizo sonrojarse. Con Ginny bastaba, pero con Hermione, que era como su hermana…. No.

-Sácame de aquí.-le suplicó Ginny con la voz quebrada, y Harry sintió que su estomago se apretaba. Hermione alejó a la chica hasta la puerta tomándola por los hombros y se detuvo sin voltearse a mirar.

-Te… voy a dejar tu ropa sobre esta mesa.- Murmuró dejando una muda de ropa doblada sobre un tocador. Harry asintió aunque ella no lo viera, aunque no se esperaba que Ginny lo hiciera.

-Ni se te ocurra contar lo que sucedió.- Le recriminó con la cara roja y algunos débiles surcos de lágrimas. Hermione la forzó a seguir caminando, pero se detuvo para gritarle a ella también.- Ni tú. Aquí no ha sucedido nada.

-Por su puesto.- Contestó él intentando aguantar una sonrisa. La situación del todo era incomoda. Además, ella había hablado sobre algo que "sucedió" cuando ciertamente el no recordaba nada. ¿Acaso ella sí? ¿Acaso había sucedido lo que él se imaginaba? Intentó fruncir el ceño para mantener su mirada, aunque se perdió en las mantas que cubrían el trasero de la chica.

Hermione alejó a Ginny de la habitación hasta cerrar la puerta, entonces, por fin sonrió sin temor a que lo descubrieran.

-No puedo creerlo.- murmuró para si mismo.- ¿De verdad fue…?

Lanzó un grito de euforia y lanzó todos los cojines al suelo. No le importaba brincar por toda la habitación mientras nadie lo estuviese viendo, y nadie se enterase del porqué de su alegría.

Aunque necesitaba con urgencia recordar si era eso lo que había sucedido. Tenía que saberlo.

0 0 0 0

Tiare se masajeó la cien como por enésima vez. Tres caras la miraban con vehemencia. Uzume, tenía los labios fruncidos, su largo cuello más elevado que de costumbre y los ojos entrecerrados; Calfulaf tenía la mirada triste sobre ella, como si estuviera decepcionad; mientras que Meng, se mantenía imperturbable. Y eso, era lo que más temía. Aquella mirada que no decía nada de Meng, era a la que más terror le tenía.

Intentaba mantener sus ojos puestos sobre sus manos, que se movían más rápido que nunca.

Aquel error de prestarle su anillo a Morgan, no sólo había retrasado la búsqueda de Sonsioré, si no, que también había causado un total desorden administrativo al interior del concilio. No sólo le había otorgado a Morgan el derecho de ser un miembro, si no que además, por ser novato, sus poderes se habrían vuelto más fuertes. Y el proceso para aprender a no caer ante ellos era lo más difícil.

Existía la posibilidad de traición si Morgan no aprendía a controlarse.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable, mi niña? – Le preguntó Calfulaf con los ojos tristes. Uzume rechinó los dientes, y ella se hundió en su asiento.

-No sabía que había una regla para el anillo.- Murmuró.- Creí que era una buena idea…

-¿Buena idea? –Le espetó la mujer.- ¡Acabas de entregar el concilio a las manos del hijo de un asesino!

-No hay que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, Uzume.- Zanjó Meng. El anciano levantó sus ojos para ver a Tiare con determinación, y ella sintió como un frío eléctrico recorría su espina dorsal.

-Conoces las reglas, hija mía.- Murmuró él sin alterar su voz. Era sumamente sutil.

-¡Juro que no sabía que sucedería esto! – Exclamó finalmente aferrándose a su silla, sollozando. Uzume agitó su abanico y un fuerte golpe rasgó el aire seguido por un gemido.

-¡Detente Uzume!

Calfulaf se interpuso entre la mujer y la niña que ahora tenía la mejilla roja producto de la bofetada.

-Ese no es el modo de tratar a una niña.- Murmuró ayudando a que Tiare recostará la cabeza en el regazo del chamán.

-¡Por su puesto que lo es! – Rugió con ira.- ¡Tu mismo lo has dicho! ¡Es una niña, una mocosa irresponsable que merece que le caiga encima todo el dolor de un castigo!

-¡Silencio! – Estalló Meng con voz profunda y calmada.- Calfulaf tiene razón, Uzume. El que tú gustes del castigo físico eso no te hace acreedora de su uso. Sabes que está prohibida la tortura, sobre todo en los más jóvenes.

-No es un castigo.- Murmuró escondiendo su abanico dentro de sus largas mangas.- Es una reprimenda. Tal como uno le hace los niños malcriados que no obedecen órdenes.

-O, bien se les enseña a no hacerlo de nuevo.- Interrumpió Calfulaf.- Meng, nosotros jamás le dijimos a los niños cuál era el poder que el anillo poseía. ¿Por qué Tiare habría de saberlo?

Meng no contestó, sus ojos aún estaban posados sobre la chica, aunque no parecía estar presente.

-No me preocupa el asunto del anillo, amigo mío.- Contestó finalmente.- Lo que me preocupa, es que Morgan sea justamente quien lo esté utilizando. El entrenamiento dura años, y él, es el hijo de nuestro potencial enemigo. ¿Podrá evitar la tentación de no sucumbir ante el poder del anillo y traicionarnos?

-Él no haría algo así.- Contestó Tiare irguiéndose en su silla, desafiante.- ¡Confío en él!

-Todos confiamos, hija mía.- Dijo Calfulaf pensativo.

-Yo no.- Interrumpió Uzume, todos la quedaron viendo.- No puedo confiar en alguien que hasta sólo hace unos meses acompañaba a su padre a asesinar.

-¡No lo hacía con gusto, ¿sabes?! – Le espetó Tiare, pero Meng la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Guárdale respeto a tus superiores, Tiare- Le reprimió descansando en su bastón.- Estás metida en un lío, jovencita, y este no es el mejor momento para desquitarte contra quienes son tus maestros.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó avergonzada. Jamás había oído a Meng dirigirse así a algún miembro del concilio. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.- Pero… yo confío en él. Sé que no va a hacerme daño, ni a nadie. Él es bueno… él es bueno… ¡no opina como su padre!

-Lo sabemos, querida. –Intentó calmarla Calfulaf.- Pero hasta que no estemos seguros de cómo puede afectar el anillo a su siquis, lo mejor será que te alejes de él.

-Y guardar silencio.- Zanjó Meng.

-¿Qué…?-Jadeó, levantando sus enormes ojos marrones repletos de dolor.

-Te alejarás de Candeviere y no le dirás tus razones hasta que confirmemos que él puede ganarle al anillo.- Le explicó Uzume con una sonrisa de superioridad que denotaba su entusiasmo ante la idea de verla sufrir. Tiare abrió la boca y no parpadeó.

-No puedo hacer eso… él, él... él está muy sólo en el mundo como para esconderle secretos. ¡Él me necesita! – Suplicó contemplando con dolor a Meng y a Calfulaf. Pero ninguno de los dos ancianos cedió a su tristeza. Aunque el semblante de ambos dibujaba muecas de dolor, haciéndolos ver mucho más viejos de lo que eran.

-Los superiores han hablado.- Sentenció Uzume con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.- No te acercarás al muchacho hasta ver que tanto dura sin volver a los brazos de su padre.

-Mientras, te quedarás aquí, en el cuarto del silencio.- Susurró Meng con dolor, Tiare jadeó con dolor y se aferró a los ojos de Calfulaf que la reflejaban con tristeza.

-No puedo hacer nada.- Masculló moviendo los labios.

Los tres maestros salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando a Tiare sola en un lugar donde ni su voz, ni siquiera el zumbar de una mosca, podían ser escuchados.

0 0 0 0

Sonsioré despertó encontrándose con dos ojos desiguales que la miraban curiosos. Parpadeó, se rascó los suyos y miró alrededor. Era una amplia habitación con cama de dosel.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Tailandia, te he trasladado. – Le contestó con suavidad. En sus manos llevaba una manzana de color rojo intenso.

-Gracias.- Dijo tomando la fruta y llevándosela a la boca con ganas, Omanshai sonrió.

-¿Tienes alguna pista de dónde puede estar la mujer que buscas?

Sio se quedó viendo sus pies fijamente, como recordando. Entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa.

-Soñé con ella.- Contó.- La vi dormir. Soñaba algo incomodo.

-¿Pero sabes dónde está?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Le interrogó con ojos curiosos, el chico se sonrojó.

-Ella te puede salvar la vida, ¿no?

-Ella puede salvarlos a todos. –Dijo dándole otra mordida a la jugosa manzana.

-¿Por eso quieres encontrarla?

-Debo explicarle-Comenzó a decir con voz soñolienta.- Debo decirle cómo salvarnos.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Tengo que encontrarla, pero no puedo salir de aquí. –Sus ojos se entrecerraron y lo miró enojada.- No me alejes más de este perímetro. Esta es mi zona. La protección de mi abuela aún funciona en mí si estoy aquí.

-Ella debe venir aquí, entonces.

-Tráela.- Le suplicó.

-Si me dices dónde está.

-No la debes ir a buscar a su casa, ella debe venir por su voluntad.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? ¿La hechizo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, algo muy extraño en él.

-Hoy conocerá a alguien muy especial. Hechízalo a él, y hazla venir aquí.

-¿Qué hay de importante aquí que pueda ayudarla?

-El concilio oriental de magia, y su padre.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un instante. A Omanshai le impresionó la madurez en los ojos de la niña. Su determinación era tan obvia, que era lógico que sabía más de lo que decía.

-¿Qué escondes? – Murmuró.

-Para pelear, ella debe saber la verdad.- Dijo con voz pausada, y con la mirada pérdida. Él asintió con lentitud.

-Entonces, ¿a quién debo dormir?

-Al niño.- Contestó ella con un leve dejo de miedo en su expresión. Omanshai asintió con lentitud, un niño estaba cerca de Ginevra, a él tenía que encontrar.

0 0 0 0

Ginny y Hermione corrieron en silencio a través del pasillo, encontrándose con Nadezdha. La mujer tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía apenada.

-¡Por todos los Dioses!-Exclamó al ver a la pelirroja toda despeinada y cubierta con el gran manojo de mantas.- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-¡No! – Exclamó soltándose de Hermione y quitándose el pelo de la cara.- ¡No estoy bien! ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo fue que terminé con Harry Potter desnuda en una cama?

-¿Es en serio? – Se escuchó una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas. A Ginny se le erizaron los vellos de la piel. Luna estaba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y con una sonrisa curiosamente alegre.-Era lógico.

-¿Disculpa? –Se exaltó volteándose con rudeza.- ¿De qué hablas, Luna?

-Pues, después de la discusión por el ponche no es extraño que hayan terminado juntos en la cama.

-¡Yo no estaba ebria! – Gritó con voz chillona girándose nuevamente hacia Nadezdha. Hermione se sobresaltó.

-Ginny, calmat…

-¡No! ¡Quiero una explicación!

-Hay, Dioses Santos… -Suspiró la mujer tomándola por los hombros.- Mi niña, yo…

-Usted no tiene nada que ver en esto.- Masculló Hermione alzando una ceja. Ginny no podía saber que había sido victima de la Poción Perfecta, aquello simplemente delataría a Harry con respecto a sus sentimientos.-Fue un accidente.

-¡Yo quiero saber cómo fue que terminé con Harry en la cama!

-¡Ambos bebieron! –Comenzó a explicar Hermione con rapidez mientras Luna inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¡NO ESTABA EBRIA! –Gritó colérica provocando que parte de las frazadas se deslizaran un poco. Hermione bufó y la agarró por los hombros.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a recordar si todas estábamos un poco pasadas de copas? –Intentó explicar con rapidez, Nadezdha la observaba curiosa y suplicante.-Ginny, la verdad es que sí estabas ebria.

-Imposible...- Masculló comenzando a confundirse. Sus ojos se iban de Luna a Nadezdha, y de Nadezdha a Hermione.- No es verdad…

-Sí lo es.- Dijo Luna sin remordimientos y asintiendo con vehemencia, como si con eso la ayudara a quedarse tranquila, lo que no funcionaba mucho.

-Pero… pero…- Agitó los brazos de manera nerviosa.- ¡Eso no explica el porqué Harry está aquí! ¿Qué hacía un hombre en la despedida de soltera?

Ninguna contestó. Hermione balbuceó.

-Pues… quisieron venir a espiar…- Masculló recordando a Ron y el súbito beso que le había dado bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se sonrojó.

-¿Quisieron? – Repitió colérica.- ¿Qué acaso hay más?

-Los tengo detenidos afuera.- Contestó la mujer esta vez. A Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula.- ¡Pero no han entrado!

-¿Y cómo fue que Harry se….? Oh, por supuesto… -Recordó la capa para hacerse invisible y apretó los puños contra la colcha.- Es un…

-Ginny, lo importante ahora es que esto no se comente con nadie.- Opinó Hermione, Ginny achicó los ojos.

-No me digas. Claro, voy a ir a contarle a todo el mundo que pasé la noche con mi ex.-Colocó una sonrisa sarcástica y luego se dio otra vuelta.- ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?

-Hey, estoy intentado ayudar.- Se ofendió la chica.- Esto es grave. Harry está comprometido y tú tienes novio. ¿Qué tan bien mantendrían el secreto sin que Oswald ni Elisa se enteren de lo que sucedió?

-¡Estás loca si crees que abriré la boca sin darme cuenta!

-La boca no.-Zanjó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Pero te atreverás a ver a Harry a los ojos sin que ambos se comporten como idiotas? ¡Aquí hay sólo dos personas que saben lo que ocurrió exactamente! Y si lo recuerdan, créeme que estar cerca de Harry no te ayudará a controlar los nervios. ¡Te delatarás!

Ginny palideció. Antes de pensar en el engaño hacia Oswald, y de la traición de Harry hacia Elisa, había un detalle que se le había escapado. La verdad, era que no había pensado en lo que vendría después.

-Me tendrás que ayudar a mantener el secreto…- Murmuró apretando los labios y pensando con rapidez.- Y ustedes dos- Dijo señalando a Luna y a Nadezdha-, ni se les ocurra comentarlo. ¡Esto jamás sucedió!

-Pero Ginny, yo…

-¡Vámonos de aquí! Como siempre, Potter ya me arruinó la vida.

Ginny le quitó la muda de ropa a Hermione que tenía apretujada entre sus brazos, y se alejó dando zancadas.

-En cuanto me vista, ¡Nos vamos! –Dijo dando un portazo una vez que entró a una de las habitaciones.

-Será mejor que aleje a los chicos de la casa.- Suspiró Nadezdha abatida, Hermione apretó los labios y depositó una mano en su hombro.

-No fue su culpa, ¿está bien?-La consoló, pero al mujer apenas logró esbozar una sonrisa.

-La poción resultó… no, no entiendo. ¿Qué hice mal? La formula sólo funciona con las almas gemelas… yo…

-La historia de Harry y Ginny es tortuosa, ambos no se soportan, aunque en el interior se quieren. Pero como ya vio, Harry se va a casar con Elisa, y Ginny tiene una relación con Oswald.

-Creo que metí la pata.- Suspiró cerrando los ojos.- Cuando los vi juntos la primera vez, aunque cada uno estuviese con su pareja, las miradas que se lanzaban eran de profundo amor. Y cuando él llegó hasta acá y los oí discutir, bueno, creí que era el momento de ayudar.

Hermione frunció los labios.

-Debería haber preguntado antes…

-Lo sé… lo sé. Bueno, iré a ver que los chicos se vayan. Se deben estar congelando.

La mujer se alejó abatida y con la cabeza inclinada. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se giró para ver a Luna, quien por primera vez, tenía una mirada sumamente despierta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Murmuró, Luna levantó los hombros.

-Dejemos que el tiempo pase. Esto no es problema de nosotras.

-¡Pero somos cómplices! – Descubrió Hermione repentinamente, Luna sonrió soñadora.

-¡Genial! Somos parte de un complot, ¿No es emocionante?

-Explícame qué es lo emocionante.- Le exigió impresionada.

-Pues, somos las únicas qué saben lo que realmente sucedió, incluyendo a los tórtolos. Eso significa, que estamos al medio de algo Rande. ¿Te imaginas que vuelvan a estar juntos?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Luna tenía razón. A fin de cuentas, si Harry llegaba a quejarse, sus reclamos estarían fuera de lugar. Aunque debería aguantar los de Ginny, que sí tenían sentido.

Su corazón se agitó con entusiasmo, al imaginarse al medio de algo grande. Ginny no sabía nada, y aún así, había sucedido algo con Harry que podía convertirse en la anécdota de sus vidas.

Mientras esperaban a Ginny, Nadezdha se dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa. Se encontró con Ron intentando controlar a un nervioso Oswald, y a Vincent y Charlie congelados.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! Se están congelando.

-Nadezdha, que bueno que llegó.- Exclamó Oswald suplicante.- Necesito ver a Ginny.

-Las señoritas se han retirado.- Dijo con amabilidad, sin que se notara ni una pizca de la culpabilidad que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Se fueron? – Dijo más calmado.-Pero… ¿Y Potter?

-Oh, sí….-Dijo sin verlo a los ojos.- Los tres jóvenes infiltrados están bajo mi poder.- Le lanzó una mirada elocuente a Ron, quien se sonrojo, y siguió hablando.- El joven Potter quería ver a su prometida, al igual que Draquito a mi Kate, pero se los impedí. Lamentablemente se me pasó la mano con unas copas de vino que les entregué, y el señor Potter está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Solo, verdad? –Inquirió Oswald espantado. A Nadezdha los ojos se le abrieron con mesura.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó nerviosa.- Mi posada no es un motel de mala muerte.

Oswald inmediatamente dejó de gritar, y se sonrojó ante su impertinencia. Vincent y Charlie lo tomaron por los hombros y lo alejaron con suavidad.

-Disculpe la intromisión Nadezdha.- Se disculpó Vincent, la mujer le sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, querido. Si gustan, pueden realizarle una despedida a Draquito.

-No gracias, demasiadas fiestas por ahora.- Dijo Charlie cansado.- Vámonos a casa, chicos.

-¿Y Potter con Malfoy? – Inquirió Oswald alzando una ceja, Vincent suspiró cansado.

-Draco duerme aquí esta noche, al señor Potter le daré una poción revitalizadora y lo mandare a la casa en la mañana.

-¿Y la princesa? – Preguntó Vincent con desinterés.

-Ella ya se fue al palacio. –Contestó con una sonrisa totalmente sincera. Los hombres asintieron con confianza.

-¿Nos vamos, entonces? Me estoy congelando. – Insistió Charlie dando un tiritón. Los demás asintieron y Ron los siguió mirando hacia atrás.

-Hermione está bien.- Le dijo Nadezdha moviendo los labios, Ron sonrió y siguió su camino con el resto de los chicos.

La mujer cerró los ojos y entró a la casa.

Todas las invitadas estaban recostadas en los sofás. Algunas más despeinadas que otras. Nadezdha cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su cuarto de pociones, y al rato salió con una larga botellita.

Se dio el tiempo de hacer beber a cada una un poco de la poción, hasta que de apoco se fueron reponiendo.

-Los chicos las están esperando, les dije que ya se habían ido.-Les explicó mientras le daba el último trago a Elisa.-Pueden utilizar la chimenea, hay polvos Flu en la repisa.

-¿Dijo "los chicos"? – Preguntó Fleur algo mareada, Nadezdha asintió.

-Querían venir a vigilarlas.- Contestó con una risita.- Pero no lograron entrar.- Repuso cuando todas exclamaron agobiadas.

-¡Vámonos a casa! ¡AHORA!

Los gritos de Ginny se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la cas. Nadezdha empalideció y corrió veloz a reencontrarse con la chica y sus dos amigas.

-No grites querida, las demás te están escuchando.- Le dijo agitada cuando llegó a su lado, Ginny apretó los labios enojada.

-Quiero irme a casa.- Se quejó una vez más. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Los polvos Flu están sobre la repisa.- Explicó una vez más Nadezdha apuntándolos con su dedo, Ginny corrió hacia ellos a vista de todas las chicas que la observaban curiosas, y saltó dentro de la chimenea gritando colérica "La Madriguera".

Hermione y Luna levantaron los hombros, se despidieron cortésmente de Nadezdha y cada una se introdujo en la chimenea dando diferentes direcciones. Las demás chicas las siguieron al rato, algunas adormiladas, otras mareadas.

Después de un rato, la mujer se quedó sola, sospechando que Malfoy y Katerina se habrían escondido en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

Suspiró agotada sentándose sobre uno de los sillones, y observando el desastre que había en toda la casa.

No había reparado en que alguien acababa de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Ya se fueron todas? – preguntó Harry ajustándose el cuello de la camisa. A su parecer, la mujer había envejecido diez años sólo por sonreírle con cansancio.

-Sí.- Murmuró queda. Se levantó con su semblante cargado de tristeza y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Aunque el chico nunca había sentido lo que era tener abuelos, aquel gesto por parte de la mujer le hizo sentir la terrible necesidad de tratarla como tal.- Tú también deberías marcharte, los chicos ya se fueron.

-¿Chicos? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí, tus amiguitos que vinieron contigo.

-¿Dirá Ron y Malfoy? Aunque Malfoy no es mi amigo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Oh… ¿No vinieron contigo el apuesto chico rubio y el encantador Vincent?

-¿Oswald estuvo aquí? – jadeó, ella sintió extrañada.

-¿Qué no vinieron contigo?

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Vio algo, preguntó algo, se encontró con Ginny?

-¡No, no! –Dijo riendo divertida.- Ella acaba de marcharse a su casa, y evité que el resto de los chicos entrara y se encontraran con las chicas.- Juntó las manos y posó el borde de los dedos en su boca como si rezara.- Te debo una disculpa, hijo.

-¿De qué habla? – Se quejó Harry rascándose los ojos.

-Lo que hoy ocurrió…

-No me lo recuerde, aún estoy confundido.

-Lo siento tanto.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

La mujer se mordió los labios.

-Fue mi culpa.- Susurró avergonzada, girándose para darle la espalda.

-¿Su culpa? – Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Yo… yo les di un poco de… de la poción perfecta. –Confesó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

A Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula antes de poder reaccionar totalmente.

-¿Qué, qué? – Exclamó aturdido.

-Lo siento tanto, tanto…

Harry sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala.

-¿Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo? ¡Nos condenó a los dos! ¡Me condenó a mí!

-Discúlpame, por favor. Tenía que confesarlo, no puedo vivir con la culpa. Normalmente todos son felices después que les doy esta poción, pero jamás pensé que con ustedes…

-Entre Ginny yo no puede haber nada ¡nada! ¡NADA!- Rugió Harry pateando el suelo, la mujer se sobresaltó colocándose una mano en el corazón.-Oh…yo…

-Descuida, querido.- tembló la mujer.

-No, no, discúlpeme usted, nunca debí gritarle así.-Dijo pasándose las manos por la cara.- Es que… no puede haber nada, es decir… yo me voy a casar, ella tiene… novio. Ambos estuvimos juntos pero…

-Pero la poción funcionó, cielo.- Repuso con suavidad.- esa poción es infalible. Ustedes dos se aman, ¿cómo evitarlo?

-Es… complicado.- Dijo pasándose las manos de la cara a la cabeza.

-Entiendo.- Susurró apenada.- No debí entrometerme. Casi ciento diez años y aún no aprendo.-Harry alzó una ceja.-Está bien, ciento quince.- Dijo ella riendo y guiñándole un ojo. Él sonrió.

-Gracias por todo, Nadezdha.- Dijo alargando la mano con una amabilidad repentina.- Tal vez, no fue tan grave su error.

-Espero que recuerdes, no te arrepentirás.-Contestó ella estrechándosela.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?

-No. La verdad es que no lo recuerdas porque te sientes culpable. Déjate llevar y podrás ver todo con lujo detalle en tu memoria.

Harry se sonrojó levemente pero sonrió animado.

-Debo irme.

-Los polvos Flu…

-Ya lo sé: Sobre la repisa de la chimenea.- Contestó él animado.- Buenas noches Nadezdha.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

El chico tomó los polvos y a los pocos instantes, desapareció entremedio de una llama verde.

Nadezdha suspiró.

-No te costará recordar querido, no te costará…

0 0 0 0

-¡AHHHHHH!

Candeviere golpeó tan fuerte su escritorio que todos los objetos que había en él cayeron al suelo produciendo un enorme estruendo. Keitaro al otro lado de la línea telefónica se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-Le juro señor, que yo… yo…

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas perdido contacto con el muchacho, Keitaro? ¡Te ordené expresamente que lo enviaras a buscar a la mocosa! ¿Y qué es lo que hace? ¡Desaparece con ella!

-Pero yo… yo no tengo nada que ver…

-¡Claro que sí, idiota! –Volvió a dar otro golpe tan fuerte, que el mueble crujió.- Él es tu responsabilidad, está bajo tu poder.

-Le puedo jurar señor que cuando lo tenga en mis manos yo…

-Veinticuatro horas, Keitaro…-Amenazó con el puño cerrado con fuerza, y la cara enrojecida.- Te doy veinticuatro horas para que me traigas a la mocosa. Si no lo haces, te mataré con mis propias manos.

-¡Pero señor, no sé dónde está Omanshai! –Jadeó el japonés desde el otro lado, pero Candeviere ya había cortado.- ¡Señor, amo! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me va a matar!

Candeviere se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento con las manos cruzadas frente a su boca. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para mirar por la ventana.

-¿Dónde estás Morgan? Necesito que me hagas un trabajo….- Frunció el ceño.- Espero que tu tampoco me defraudes, no tendría piedad para matar a mi hijo…

0 0 0 0

Ginny no durmió en toda la noche. Su cabeza le retumbaba como tambor, y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se levantó con dificultad sintiendo molestias por todos lados. Aún no olvidaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, y aquello más que aterrarla, la confundía.

¿Cómo era que había llegad a acostarse con Harry? No lo sabía.

Jamás había estado con un chico antes, ni siquiera con el mismo Harry, hasta aquella noche… ¡Y o lo recordaba!

-¡Maldición!-Gruñó cuando se acercó para sacar su bata del perchero.-La mejor noche de mi vida y no la recuerdo.

El olor a pan tostado invadió sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y su estomago gruñó. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Se sonrojó tontamente, y salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto. Por último si su madre la veía no sacaría conclusiones negativas con respecto a su estado.

-Buenos días.- Saludó con suelo cuando llegó al comedor. Molly se giró con una mirada perspicaz.

-Buenos días, cielo.- Saludó dejando un par de huevos fritos sobre un plato.- ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? Maggie aún no se ha levantado. Y los chicos tampoco.

-Me imagino…- Contestó bostezando. Molly la observó durante un instante, y luego colocó los brazos como jarras en su cintura.- ¿Qué?

-No lo sé… te ves… distinta. Hay algo nuevo en ti, hija.- Le dijo su madre inspeccionándola con detalle. Ginny se sintió acosada y acalorada.

-¡No me mires así! No tengo nada nuevo, soy la misma de siempre con un buen dolor de cabeza.

Molly frunció los labios y gruñó suavemente.

-Entonces bébete este potaje.- Dijo entregándole un tazón con una extraña mezcla.- Te reanimará.

Ginny bebió a penas un sorbo e inmediatamente lo escupió.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Un brebaje de betarragas y sudor de puerco espín. Es ideal para reanimar después de una noche de fiesta.

-Y sí que lo es.- jadeó intentando alcanzar la jarra con jugo de naranja.- ¡Es horrible!

Molly rió animada, y volvió a sus asuntos con los quehaceres de la cocina. Ginny agradecía que los chicos aún no se hubiesen levantado. Sin embargo, tampoco se esperaba que uno en particular lo hiciera.

A espaldas suyas, pudo oír el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose por el corredor hacia la cocina. Sin medir sus reacciones, el corazón se le aceleró, el pulso comenzó a temblar en su sien, la columna vertebral lanzo una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda que la congeló, y los bellos de la piel se le erizaron.

Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina.

Ella no lo sabía, pero el chico había sentido exactamente lo mismo. Porque, ¿qué le decías a alguien con quien habías pasado la noche en la misma cama?

El chico esquivó su mirada adrede, y se acomodó en la silla más lejana de modo silencioso. Ginny apretó los labios intentando concentrarse en su desayuno, pero le era imposible.

De vez en cuando, ambos se lanzaban miradas rápidas, sólo para saber si el otro estaba mirando.

Hermione tenía razón: Era imposible comportarse normalmente sabiendo qué había sucedido.

-¡Harry, cielo! Buenos días.- Saludó Molly.- ¿Deseas un poco de té?

-No gracias, Molly… ¿Tiene algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Oh, no me digas.- Rezongó la mujer.- Te fuiste de farra con Fred y George, ¿cierto?

Ambos chicos jadearon al unísono.

-Lo sospeché.- Razonó Molly, y Harry se enderezó en su asiento como si hubiese sido pinchado con una aguja.

-¿Qué sospechaste?

-Que te fuiste de fiesta, ¿qué más? ¡Claro! No se podían quedar en casa mientras las chicas hubiesen salido, ¿verdad? Siempre han sido iguales, recuerdo una vez, cuando Arthur….

Ginny se fundió en su tazón de leche mientras un extraño pensamiento invadía su mente y la voz de su madre se alejaba. Agitó la cabeza azorada cuando la boca de Harry recorrió desesperadamente su cuello.

-… Nunca nos dejaba en paz, era tan obsesivo con eso de las malas juntas, pero Joanne era buena chica, aunque tan alocada como Maggie.-Finalizó con una risita. Harry la secundó, mientras que Ginny se mantenía quieta, con la respiración agitada y segura de que sus mejillas debían de parecer semáforo.- ¿Hija, te sientes bien?

-¡Sí, estoy bien!-Gritó molesta, y se levantó de su asiento con tanta rapidez que casi bota su tazón al suelo.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó su madre con la boca abierta.- ¡Ni siquiera has terminado tu desayuno! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginevra, te estoy hablando!

Pero Ginny había desaparecido en el segundo piso. Harry ocultó una risita, mientras Molly lo observaba apoyando una mano en su cintura y otra en el fregadero.

-¿Y tú, de qué te ríes?

-De nada, lo siento.- Contestó divertido mientras bebía. De repente un brusco sonido como de agua chorreando les hizo levantar los ojos hacia el techo, Molly bufó y fue a buscar la escoba.

-¡Ginny baja la potencia de la ducha que no escuchamos nada! – Gritó golpeando el techo con el mango de la escoba. Pero en lugar de que el ruido disminuyera, aumentó. La mujer volvió a gruñir, mientras que Harry comenzaba a reír.- Si algún día piensas casarte con ella no sé como harás para aguantarla.

Harry repentinamente dejó de reír.

-No es gracioso.- Se defendió con las mejillas rojas.

-No escuchará nada con este ruido. Si nosotros no nos escuchamos, mucho menos ella que está debajo del agua.

El chico dibujó una modesta sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que lo diga la propia madre.-Confesó divertido, Molly le guiñó un ojo.

-Conozco a mis hijos, y ella, bueno, no digamos que es como yo…-Carraspeó y comenzó a barrer el suelo.-… Es peor.

Harry lanzó una carcajada divertida mientras Molly se sonrojaba. Sus mejillas se levantaron como dos adorables manzanas al dirigirle al chico una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó Oswald entrando a la cocina, Harry frunció los labios y se volvió a concentrar en su desayuno.

-Nada que te incumba, Mcclay.

-No te lo pregunté a ti, Potter.

-Pues, yo me estaba riendo, ¿no?

-Debe haber sido algo realmente idiota y sin sentido.

-Yo te…

Harry amenazó con levantarse de su asiento, pero Molly se interpuso gritando por sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No pueden comportarse así desde tan temprano! ¡Desayunen tranquilos!

Oswald no contestó, Harry sólo gruñó. Al poco rato llegó Vincent. Harry nunca lo había visto tan cansado y mayor. Representaba al menos treinta años, con sus ojos cansados, y la nariz roja.

-¿Estás bien, Vincent? –preguntó Molly, preocupada. Harry no era el único que lo había notado.

-No mucho, la verdad.- Admitió con la voz afónica.

-¡Merlín, estás enfermo!-Exclamó la mujer, el chico contestó con una tos seca.

-No es para tanto, sólo un simple resfrío.-Dijo levantándose de hombros y volviendo a toser con caballerosidad.

-Pero, ¿cómo? – Inquirió nuevamente la matriarca Weasley mientras con su varita apuntaba un grupo de limones, unas hojas de menta y un tarro de miel.

-Creo que pesqué un enfriamiento.- Dijo viendo a Oswald de soslayo. El aludido de inmediato se escondió debajo de su mano para poder revolver su café.

-Te haré un té de limón.- Dijo estudiándolo con determinación.

-No, por favor, no es para tanto, no se moleste.

-Hijo, tu eres mi huésped, y es mi deber proteger a cada uno de los integrantes de ésta familia, incluidos amigos, y novios.

Oswald sonrió abiertamente, pero Harry sólo levantó el labio para señalar los dientes y ver hacia otra dirección.

El ruido de la ducha se había detenido, y por su cabeza se filtraron las extrañas imágenes de la chica en la bañera. Se estremeció con cuidado, algo que nadie notó, e intentó mantener la calma ante la sensación ardiente que le había recorrido el cuerpo con sólo relacionar aquella imagen de la ducha con la noche anterior.

Vincent había aceptado el modesto té que Molly le había hecho, justo cuando una lechuza se estrellaba con fuerza en el ventanal que daba al jardín.

-¡Merlín!- Se asustó la mujer.- ¿Por qué no les enseñan a golpear las puertas? Algún día me darán un ataque.

Los tres chicos rieron sin mirarse entre ellos, perfecto para sacar a Harry de su letargo. La mujer fue a ver a al lechuza, se apretó el cuello para evitar que se colara el frío por su bata, y le entregó a la lechuza unas monedas a cambio de la carta que traía consigo.

-¿Quién la envía? – Quiso saber Harry, Molly frunció el ceño una vez que cerró el ventanal y leyó el reverso del mensaje.

-Es para ti, Oswald.

Oswald achicó los ojos extrañado y se levantó para recibir su carta. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando leyó el remitente. De inmediato abrió el sobre, sacó el papel doblado, y leyó con rapidez.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber Vincent. Oswald se giró para contestar, pero justo en ese momento Ginny apareció en la cocina con un largo abrigo y un sombrero de lana.

-¿Vas a salir? – Preguntó su madre confundida.

-Iré a ver a Hermione.

-¡Pero la viste anoche!

-¡Tengo que verla de nuevo! – Contestó con brusquedad. Oswald se acercó a ella animado, pero con suerte lo tomó en cuenta.

-¡Al menos dame los buenos días! –Le gritó a su novia cuando corría en dirección a la chimenea. Ginny, frustrada, se giró, le lanzó un beso torpe y se perdió entre las llamas verdes.

-Mujeres…-Gruñó Ron entrando en la cocina con las ojeras más grandes que Harry había visto en su vida.

Todos rieron, excepto Oswald, quien por supuesto, había extrañado su beso de buenos días.

0 0 0 0

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho levantar a las diez de la mañana por querer alejarte de Harry.- Se quejó Hermione con los ojos morados, el cabello desaliñado y tiritando frente a una fila de gente que esperaba por entrar a una cafetería del centro de Londres.

-Disculpa, es que no soportaba estar más rato cerca de él.

-¿Tienes idea lo que me demoré en llegar aquí? – rezongó cruzándose de brazos para producirse calor.

-¿No usaste la chimenea?

-Estaba bloqueada. Hay arreglos cerca de Coaster Road, y mi chimenea no llega más lejos. Tuve que tomar el autobús. –tembló.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Ginny avergonzada. Ambas tenían la misma cara ojerosa de nariz roja y ojos morados.

-Normalmente me levanto bastante temprano, pero hoy, quería dormir hasta después de las doce.- Volvió a quejarse zapateando el suelo para otorgarse calor.- ¡Ginny, nos fuimos de fiesta! ¡Llegamos a las cinco de la mañana! Lo mínimo que me merezco por meterme en estos líos son más horas de sueño.

-Lo siento…- Volvió a repetir más bajito y sintiéndose totalmente culpable.

-Oh, no importa, ya estamos aquí, ¿no?- Dijo un poco más aliviada, ya que por fin habían entrado a la cafetería.- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Nada, la verdad sólo quería salir de mi casa.- Masculló cruzándose de brazos. Hermione le lanzó una mirada furtiva.- ¿Qué?

Se demoró un segundo en contestar.

-¿Has…? Ya sabes…

-¿Qué?

-¿Recordado algo? – Susurró muy bajito. Las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de rojo.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! – Gritó muy agudo, algunos clientes del local se voltearon a mirarlas. Inmediatamente bajó la voz.- ¡Ni siquiera quiero recordar esa fiesta! ¡Fue el peor día de mi vida!

Hermione apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros. Lo mejor era no tocar el tema con su amiga, más aún con el genio que tenía.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la caja, Hermione pidió su café y algunas galletitas para compartir con Ginny. La pelirroja había ido a sentarse a la mesa más lejana, escondida en un rincón de la cafetería. Hermione la encontró, y se sentó frente a ella ofreciéndole el plato de galletas, pero Ginny ni siquiera lo miró.

-Vamos Ginny, -Le exigió cansada-no te puedes comportar como una niña caprichosa. Es algo que pasó, ¿qué harás para remediarlo? ¡Nada! La vida sigue, olvídate de eso.

-No puedo…- Admitió suspirando con tristeza, Hermione la observó curiosa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hermione…- Susurró bajito sin verla a los ojos- ¿Cómo te sentirías, si pasas la noche con el hombre que amas, sabiendo que él va a casarse con otra y que no siente nada por ti?

-¿Ginny?

-¡Soy una idiota! – Dijo golpeándose en la cabeza con las manos.- ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Pasé la noche con Harry, es lógico lo que sucedió, pero él…

-¿Estás admitiendo que aún lo amas? – Preguntó Hermione con el corazón en la garganta, la confesión de su amiga era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

-¿Por qué crees que fue la peor noche de mi vida?

Hermione levantó los hombros sin contestar, quería saber más.

-Porque me acosté con el hombre que amo más que nada en el mundo, y él me ve con asco, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡Él no me soporta! Se acostó con la mujer que más odia, mientras yo…

-Ginny… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Qué te iba a decir? ¡Mi vida es un lío! – Se quejó hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y recostándose sobre la mesa.

-Pues, ¡que lo amas!

-¡Hermione! ¡Por favor! Estoy con Oswald, se supone que lo amo, pero sólo…

-Me imagino que te sientes atraída por él tanto como lo fue con Michael Corner, ¿no?

-Es que es tan… tan…. Ideal.

-Sí, es guapo, encantador, caballero… pero no es él hombre que te hace feliz.

-Podría serlo…

-No te obligues a amar a alguien Ginny.- Le aconsejó sabiamente tomándole su mano, la chica levantó la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hago, entonces? ¿Esperar que a Elisa le caiga un meteorito encima?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Cuando vivía como muggle vi muchas películas…-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Ginny, escucha…- Hermione tomó aire y unió las idas en su cabeza, no podía decir nada que delatara a Harry.-… Harry es un cabeza dura, creo que puedo decírtelo porque lo conozco bastante. Él no te va a perdonar hasta que te disculpes. Tal vez, no termine su relación con Elisa, pero al menos podrían intentar llevarse bien.

-No me interesa llevarme bien con alguien a quien debo soportar ver besarse con otra.- Masculló, Hermione bufó.

-¡Por Dios Ginny! ¡No seas infantil!- Resopló tomando un poco de café.- ¡Ya eres bastante grandecita como para andar escondiéndote de la gente! Es verdad, se va a casar, pero lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarte bien con él.

-¡Hermione! Por enésima vez, ¿cómo me voy a llevar bien con un ex que me odia? Más encima si pasé la noche con él. Me da pavor tenerlo cerca, me duele verlo ahí, como si nada, como si no le afectara. Claro, a cuántas chicas habrá tenido antes de Elisa…

-¡Ginny! – Exclamó Hermione sobresaltada.- ¡No digas barbaridades! Por supuesto que Harry no estuvo con nadie antes de Elisa, ni después de ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No le hablabas.

-Pero es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano gemelo, lo conozco mejor que Ron, me atrevería a decir.-Admitió con determinación- Por eso, te puedo asegurar con mi vida, que Harry jamás ha estado con ninguna otra chica que seas tú. Y eso, fue anoche.

Ginny se sonrojó totalmente y lazó un quejidito volviéndose a hundir entre sus brazos. Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras observaba el techo.

-Inténtalo, al menos.

-Te olvidas de alguien.- Dijo con voz queda irguiéndose y quitándose el cabello de la cara.

-Deberías terminar con él, Ginny. No te hace bien salir con alguien a quien no amas.

-¿Qué me dices? –Saltó sobrecogida- ¡En primer lugar tú fuiste la que me dijo que debía darme una oportunidad con Oswald!

-Era porque no sabía que Harry…-Repentinamente se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, nada…-Dijo bebiendo su café con rapidez. Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?

_Piensa Hermione, piensa…_

_-_Nada, sólo que… te dije que te dieras una oportunidad con Oswald, porque te veías feliz a su lado.

-¿Y qué dijiste de Harry?

-¿Harry? – Dijo con una risita tonta.- ¡Ah! Es que me equivoqué, quería decir, "no sabía que Oswald era tan posesivo".

-Oh… sí.

-Lo sabes, ¡verdad?

-Bueno, no te voy a mentir si te digo que no me acomoda para nada que él quiera estar siempre siguiendo mi sombra, pero…

-Debes terminar con él, Ginny.

-¡Hay, Hermione! Entiende que no puedo. Por mi culpa él perdió a sus padres, por mi culpa él y los Floy están metidos en mi casa sin un lugar donde ir. Con la única persona con la que cuenta es conmigo.

-Si estás con él porque te sientes culpable eres una tonta.-Le lanzó Hermione sin anestesia, Ginny se sobresaltó.- ¡Sí! Tonta. Porque no estás pensando en tu felicidad. Estás pensando en la de él. Y él no te hace feliz.

Ginny no contestó. Hermione sonrió triunfante.

-¿Terminarás con Oswald, Ginny?

-Voy a… pensar como hacerlo.

-Así me gusta.- Hermione le tomó la mano con cariño y la vio de manera maternal.- Creo, que si juegas un poco mejor tus cartas puedes tener otra oportunidad por Harry.

-¿Olvidas que la realeza está metida al medio?

-No lo sé…-Contestó con una risita sospechosa.-… Algo me dice que Harry no es totalmente feliz con Elisa Parkerville.

-De no ser así, la reina sería capaz de lanzarle toda la nación encima con tal de obligarle a casarse con ella.

-Pero si jugamos bien las cartas, tal vez no sea necesario.

-¿Qué insinúas?-Arguyó Ginny con una sonrisita torcida.

-Somos magos, y la ley mágica está a favor de Harry.

-La reina es bruja, Hermione.

-Sí, pero la reina no salvó al mundo mágico de Voldemort. Olvidas que el ministerio le debe un gran favor a tu ex.

-Harry no lo haría. Ni siquiera lo pediría, él no es así. Además, estamos pensando demasiado, ni siquiera sabemos si él está enamorado de mí. Tal vez, sí quiere casarse con Elisa.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no siguió discutiendo. Se tomó lo último que le quedaba de café y se comió una galletita.

-Al menos, piénsalo, ¿sí?-Le suplicó cuando se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Ginny curiosa del repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga. Hermione se calentó las manos con su boca.

-A tomar el metro subterráneo a casa. Ni loca me devuelvo en autobús.-Dijo tomando su bolso, Ginny se levantó y la siguió a la salida.

-Te acompaño, la taberna de Tom me queda a una cuadra del metro.

Ambas chicas salieron del local. El frío les golpeó la cara con dureza, y Ginny tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no se le congelaran.

-Te dije que era una mala idea juntarse en el centro.- Se quejó la chica, y Ginny rió. Su amiga no cambiaba.

Ambas caminaron contra el frío durante largo rato. La gente iba presurosa, de lejos, unas nubes negras advertían que se aproximaba una tormenta.

-Debemos darnos prisa.- Comenzó a correr Hermione.- Oí en el matutino que se pondría feo.

Ginny la siguió y ambas se metieron por un callejón que estaba cubierto por tendederos de ropa, lo suficiente para apaciguar algunas gotas antes de que las quitaran.

-Quedan sólo unas pocas cuadras antes de llegar a la taberna.- Jadeó Ginny deteniéndose cerca de un basurero para poder tomar aire.- ¿No quieres ir a mi casa mejor?

-Mis padres me necesitan hoy en casa-Dijo Hermione agitada.- Mañana voy. Quiero ayudar a tu madre con la casa.

Ginny rió ante el comentario.

-No entiendo como es que aún no has vuelto con Ron. Seguro que mamá te adoraría como su nuera.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡No digas idioteces!

Ginny por supuesto que no sabía lo del beso entre su mejor amiga y su hermano, aunque a Hermione poco le costaba delatarse, su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

-El amor es un juego cruel si no se juega bien…-Dijo una voz desde el suelo. Ambas se sobresaltaron, y se alejaron con rapidez de un vago que estaba acurrucado al lado del basurero donde Ginny se había detenido.

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo Ginny, pero Hermione la tomó del brazo.

-Vámonos de aquí.-Urgió Hermione airando de ella. Ginny le hizo caso y se giró con rudeza para salir rápido de ahí.

-Las historias se repiten niña…- Gruñó el vago sin levantar la cabeza. Su voz y sus palabras eran arrastradas, como de borracho. Hermione volvió a jalar de Ginny que se había detenido para verlo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Ginny, es un vago, está ebrio, vámonos de aquí.- Dijo asustada. De lejos los truenos comenzaban a resonar en el cielo.

-Las historias se repiten…-. Repitió el vago con voz gutural-… Hay mentiras en el aire, y el amor es sólo uno de ellos… juégalo bien… juégalo bien… O perderás como antes.

Las dos chicas se vieron mutuamente sin entender las palabras del hombre. Una extraña corriente invadió a Ginny desde los pies a la cabeza.

Hermione la volvió a jalar del brazo y ambas salieron corriendo del callejón justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer. De lejos, una risa burlona se fundía con los truenos.

0 0 0 0

Tiare ya se había cansado de llorar. Su corazón estaba apretado, y su garganta seca. Se hallaba recostada a los pies del gran portón de madera que le cerraba el paso. No tenía fuerzas para seguir golpeando. Gritar el nombre de Morgan con desesperación la había cansado de sobremanera.

La luna con suerte lograba filtrarse por la fría pared de piedra y sus fisuras. Una silla, una mesa y un vaso de agua eran su única compañía.

El ayuno, su castigo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando algo la empujó y arrastró contra el suelo al momento que se abrió la puerta.

Un grito ahogado se sofocó al interior de la estancia al momento que Calfulaf la encontró desmayada en el suelo, con los ojos a medio abrir y la boca abierta.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Hija!

El anciano olvidó su problema lumbar y soltó el bastón con el que se apoyaba, arrojándolo al suelo para socorrer a su discípula.

-¡Meng! ¡Meng!

No bastaron los dos llamados para que el líder apareciera de manera instantánea al interior del lugar.

Sus ojos orientales se volvieron redondos como platos al ver la escena. Calfulaf tenía los ojos húmedos y sus ojeras formaban dos hundidos surcos morados bajo ellos.

-Calfulaf…-Logró murmurar. Pero el anciano no lo escuchaba.

-Todo esto es culpa de Uzume, Meng, lo sabías, siempre te lo dije. Te lo advertí. Esa mujer no ha hecho más que traer problemas a nuestro concilio. Bien habría hecho con quedarse en china y no ingresar jamás aquí.

-Hay que llevarla a la estancia, tenemos que curarla, está deshidratada.- Observó el líder colocando su mano a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

-¿Tu crees? – Se ofendió el otro anciano.- ¡Mi niña está muriendo por culpa de esa mujer! ¿Por qué la escuchas? ¡Sabes que lo que guarda en su corazón no es más que odio y rencor hacia nosotros!

-Eso es especular mi amigo, y sabes que no está bien hacerlo.- Murmuró Meng apenado.

-Sabes que es verdad, Meng. A ti sobretodo. Antes de morir, Dumbledore bien dijo que ella podría merecer el liderazgo tanto como tú, pero no soportó la derrota ante el más anciano del concilio oriental cuando te eligió.

-Calfulaf, por favor…- Suplicó Meng rascándose los ojos.-No es momento para…

-¿Y cuándo será Meng? ¿Debemos esperar a que uno de nuestros chicos muera antes de expulsarla? Mira lo que ha hecho.-Gruñó el anciano indígena hechizando a la chica para elevarla de manera horizontal en el aire.- El castigo era necesario pero no a este extremo.

-Lo sé, mi amigo, lo sé…

-¡Entonces si lo sabías, ¿por qué no interferiste?!- Le espetó Calfulaf con ira, a su lado Tiare flotaba sutilmente en el aire. Meng suspiró apoyándose en su bastón.

-Creo que soy tan noble como Dumbledore al admitir que siempre espero lo mejor de las personas.

-Pero Dumbledore sabía jugar bien sus cartas, sabía con quien tratar así y con quien no. ¡Él sabía lo que hacía!- Le recriminó con ira, Meng sólo lo vio con paz y pena en sus rasgados y arrugados ojos.- Pero tu no eres él Meng. Debes seguir tu corazón, no el de Dumbledore. ¡Tú no eres Dumbledore Meng!

Calfulaf salió del lugar con Tiare flotando delante de él. Meng se quedó atrás observándolo alejarse mientras en su corazón se extendía la tristeza ante el posible crimen a causa de su testarudez.

Era hora de hablar con Uzume.

-Sí Morgan recibió el anillo, que sea uno de nosotros…

0 0 0 0

Ginny apareció por la chimenea totalmente empapada. La tormenta la alcanzó justo cuando llegó a la taberna de Tom y a Hermione aún le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la estación del metro más cercana. Seguro que ella había llegado más mojada a su casa.

El corazón le latía con más fuerza que nunca. La conversación con su amiga la había dejado nerviosa y con todos sus sentidos alertas. La verdad, es que ahora no quería ni verse con Oswald ni con Harry.

Cuando apareció en la sala rodando por el suelo, se impresionó que no hubiera nadie ahí. Sin embargo, algunos ruidos y risas provenían desde la cocina.

Logró descubrir la de Harry y su corazón se aceleró como nunca. No dejaba de preguntarse si de verdad había pasado la noche con él, si era o no un sueño.

Con las arterias de la garganta latiéndole con fiereza, se asomó a la cocina con cuidado. La euforia bajó un poco cuando se encontró con su madre abrazando a un pequeño niño. Vincent, Harry, Maggie, Ron y Charlie estaban rodeaban a la mujer, mientras que otro chico de cabello color arena conversaba abrazado por los hombros con Oswald.

-¡Ginny!-Se emocionó Oswald acercándose a ella. La chica frunció los labios cuando su novio la beso con rapidez.- Pero estás empapada.

-Sí, larga historia…- Mintió observando al chico nuevo. Le extrañaba el parecido que existía entre Oswald y aquel muchacho. A pesar de que el cabello, los rasgos y el porte fueran distintos, tenían un aire similar.

-Ven aquí hija-la invitó su madre. Ginny sentía su cara roja, sobretodo porque venía totalmente mojada, desaliñada como nunca, y con unas ojeras que no se las podía ni un elefante.

Cuando se acercó al círculo de personas, sintió una calida brisa y al instante se encontró totalmente seca. Parpadeó confundida y vio la varita de su madre que la apuntaba con cuidado desde debajo del niño que tenia en brazos.

Se sintió realmente incomoda al pasar al lado de Harry. Aunque ninguno se miró a los ojos, la corriente eléctrica entre ambos era demasiado fuerte.

Por su lado, Harry mantenía los labios apretados, con la intención de poder mantener la compostura. Aún no podía quitarse esa perturbadora imagen de la mente cuando se estaba bañando una vez que Ginny se fue. Sus manos recorriendo ardientemente la espalda desnuda de la chica mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello…

Agitó la cabeza, azorado, Ginny lo notó y ambos cruzaron sus miradas por un leve microsegundo. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza antes de volver la vista al frente. Aunque por suerte, nadie lo notó.

-Ginny, ven-Dijo Oswald sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica se acercó y pudo ver al muchacho nuevo más de cerca.- Te presentó a mi primo.

-¿Tu qué? – Exclamó impresionada olvidándose de Harry por un momento.

-Te lo iba a decir esta mañana pero te fuiste tan rápido que no alcancé.- Le explicó.

El primo de Oswald se acercó a Ginny, era mucho más alto que él, casi tanto como Charlie. Tenía un aire más del sur, de piel más amarilla y ojos más oscuros. El chico le sonrió con amabilidad. En ese momento entendió porque lo encontraba tan parecido a Oswald. Era encantador.

-Al fin te conozco. Oswald me ha contado mucho de ti.- Dijo con un elegante acento inglés tomándole la mano.- Soy Philip Connor, y el es mi hermanito Dany- Dijo señalando al pequeño niño que estaba en los brazos de su madre.

-Oh, es un gusto.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Phil.- Sonrió Maggie coqueta. Ginny notó como Vincent la agarraba de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Phil y Maggie salieron hace algunos años.-Le murmuró Oswald al oído. Ginny asintió confundida. Era demasiada información para un solo día.

-¿Y… qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó curiosa, pero su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Probablemente había sonado descortés.- Quiero decir… ¿Qué hacen por estos lados?

-Bueno…- Comenzó a explicar Oswald, pero Philip se le adelantó.

-Después de la tragedia de mis tíos, mi madre se ofreció para mantener a Oswald en casa hasta que pueda hacerse cargo de sus propias posesiones.-Le explicó. Ginny se extrañó.

-Pero ya es mayor de edad.- Observó con razonamiento, todos rieron.- ¿Qué?

-Se refiere a darme un hogar antes de que pueda instalarme totalmente con mi propia casa. No puedo hacerme cargo de los legados de mis padres si no tengo un lugar donde mantenerlos. Me los quitarían.

-Oh…- Murmuró al entender. Harry sonreía divertido a sus espaldas. Pero cuando volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, el chico dejó de reírse y ella volvió a sentir a sus arterias desbocadas en el cuello. –Pues… es un placer…-Logró decirle a Philip.

-Tenías razón, primo.- Admitió sonriente.- Es encantadora.

Ginny se sonrojó e intentó dibujar una sonrisa, pero la verdad era que estaba tan incomoda que ni siquiera podía fingirla.

-¿Se quedaran mucho tiempo en la ciudad? –Preguntó Ron entonces, quien no parecía muy feliz de ver más gente en su casa.

-Una semana.- Contestó Phil sonriendo y recibiendo al niño que la señora Weasley había tenido en sus brazos.

-¿Con él? – Inquirió embelesada al ver al pequeño. El niño no tenía más de tres años. Su cabello era color chocolate y sus ojos de un color verde intenso. Por un momento le pasó por su cabeza la extraña imagen de un hijo entre Harry y ella, pero de inmediato desechó la idea ante la imposibilidad de que ello ocurriera.- Que... lindo, es…-Dijo nerviosa al imaginarse aquello.

-¿Niña? –Preguntó Dany a su hermano mayor, el chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ginny.- Le dijo, y el niño se giró a ella para estirar sus brazos.

-Quiere que lo tengas.-Sonrió Philip extrañado, Ginny retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si nunca he tenido a ningún niño en brazos! ¿Y si se me cae?

-No seas tonta,-Rió Oswald- sabrás hacerlo muy bien, se les da a todas las mujeres.

Ginny asintió y dejó el bolso que llevaba sobre una mesa. Philip le entregó al niño y el pequeño se abrazo a ella con fuerza, acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello nervioso de la chica.

-Lo haces genial- Sonrió Oswald con cariño.- Serías una bella madre.

La chica se sonrojó al máximo, el niño no la soltaba. Se giró con cuidado para observar las caras de sus amigos. Su madre estaba embelesada con la escena, podía saber qué se imaginaba con toda claridad, y le dieron ganas de gritarle un gran "no cuentes con ello".

Ron reía divertido junto con Maggie, seguro que verla con un niño en brazos no era una gran hazaña, incluso podía verse ridícula. Charlie y Vincent simplemente la observaban, aquello la relajó, aunque le aterraba pensar qué podía estar pasando por sus cabezas.

Finalmente chocó otra vez con Harry. Sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente y aquella imagen de un hijo de él le hizo tambalearse.

El pequeño Dany se parecía tanto a él, que se le hacia raro estar cargando a un pequeño tan cariñoso mientras era observada por su clon veinte años mayor.

Sin contar la noche anterior, aquel podía contarse también como el día más embrollado de su vida. ¿Qué más podía suceder?

Tras la Madriguera unos ojos desiguales observaban. ¡La había encontrado! Gracias a Sonsioré. La niña a su lado simplemente observaba la escena con los ojos brillantes. La mujer con el niño en brazos era la persona que necesitaba para seguir con vida. ¡Tenía que pedirle ayuda!

-¿Seguro que funcionará?

-Tengo que hablar con ella, advertirle…- Le confesó Omanshai con un susurro.- Si te puede salvar a ti, ¿por qué a mi no?

**Notas de Autora:**

Gracias y mil gracias a todos quienes me apoyaron durante este mes. Sé que me demoré, y lo siento con todo mi corazón.

Mi título me sacó la cuenta, pero por suerte logré pasarlo y ahora puedo decir con orgullo que soy una profesional hecha y derecha.

Creí que este capítulo sería algo aburrido, pero creo que he dejado varia información suelta como para hacer muchas teorías. Algo que me ayudó con la demora, ya que pude planear mejor los detalles.

Como verán, en el concilio los problemas se están comenzando a apoderar de los líderes, y si ellos no controlan la situación de las portadoras, ¿Quién lo hará?

Los dos nuevos visitantes causaran un cambio en la historia a partir de ahora en adelante. Gracias al pequeño Dany comenzará el inicio del desenlace.

Lo mejor que les puedo prometer, es que de ahora en adelante lo sueños de Nacet serán parte importante de la historia y abarcaran capítulos enteros, y los recuerdos de Ginny y Harry comenzarán a aflorar y a complicarles la existencia. NO podrán con ello si se ven con frecuencia sabiendo lo que sucedió.

Por otro lado, ¿Qué sucederá con Ginny y Oswald? ¡Terminarán, lo dejará? ¿Y Hermione y Ron? Bueno, para todos sus fanáticos les advierto, desde ahora, más Ron y Hermione para ustedes.

También podremos saber qué ocurrió con Tiare y Morgan, ¿dónde estaba Morgan cuando Tiare fue encerrada? ¿Habrá sufrido como ella?

Y por sobretodo… ¿recuerdan la llama azul de hace dos capítulos? ¿Quién la habrá enviado si Koji está muerto? ¿Estará muerto?

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y constancia. Sin ustedes no sería nada. Y esta historia, probablemente se habría dejado de escribir hace mucho rato.

**Ahora, un aviso importante: **

Quedan sólo dos capítulos para que finalice la segunda parte, así que atentos con el penúltimo y último capítulo.

Y como siempre, un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 26:  
Las Pesadillas que hacen daño:

El cariño de Ginny por el pequeño Dany al pasar los días va creciendo, y aquello causa que la chica se ofrezca de niñera cuando Oswald y Philip salgan.

En la posada donde se alojan, ella cuida del niño, pero ¿cuida de sus sueños?

Al dormir, el niño vivirá más de un peligro.

Este capítulo dedicado a los sueños, nos mostrará un poco más de la vida de Nacet, pero, ¿será Ginny la que soñará con ella?

Calfulaf intentará sanar a Tiare, pero la chica sólo tiene una opción para salvarse, más que la deshidratación, también hay una gran traición que la destruye por dentro. ¿Cómo harán para salvarla de la pena? ¿Podrá Morgan contra el poder de su anillo? ¿Será su amor por Tiare más grande que el poder de odio que comenzará a irradiar el anillo?

**Publicación capítulo 26: lunes 4 de mayo.**

Está vez, no habrá retrasos, se los prometo.

**Comentarios o críticas: **Saben que los pueden enviar a mi mail: **anya. Naivea (arroba) gmail. Com; **también pueden escribirme en el blog: **www. ethianevals. Blogspot. Com.**

O bien, pueden dejarme un review como todos lo hacen.

Un abrazo a todos.

Anya.


	26. Los Sueños que Hacen Daño

**Si quieren enterarse de las novedades de LPD, no duden en ingresar a: www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com**

**  
Pueden también opinar del fic en el foro Chocolate y Menta, y además ser parte de la comunidad que sigue a Harry y Ginny en: http: / / chocolate – y - menta. foroes. Net / forum. Htm **

**Unan los espacios en ambas direcciones.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Los Sueños que Hacen Daño**

Se paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso. Sus ojos de vez en cuando se alzaban para observar la ventana iluminada en la torre intermedia. La risotada de su padre se extendía rimbombante, mientras las copas sonaban cristalinas al golpear entre ellas.

Suspiró. Sacudió si pie en el suelo, como lanzando una patada a alguien invisible, y levantó una nube de polvo que le dañó los ojos.

Lanzó una palabrota, maldiciendo mientras se sacaba la tierra de ellos. Ese día no podía terminar peor.

Cuando los logró abrir, después de una larga perorata de palabras irrepetibles, lo primero que vislumbro ante las lágrimas fue un ágil caballo blanco.

-Buenas noches, Yerko.- Saludó una melodiosa voz. El aludido levantó la cabeza con los ojos achicados sin mucho ánimo. No podía ser esa chica de nuevo, ¿cómo diablos se la podía sacar de encima?- ¿Estás bien?

El chico notó como la joven doncella se bajaba del caballo. La observó de pies a cabeza y rió descortés. Era la única mujer del pueblo a la que le gustaba vestir mallas de hombre con blusones anchos. Además, su cabello rizado estaba repleto de heno y ramitas de trigo. A su parecer, una mujer cabalgante no era sensual si no llevaba un vestido puesto.

-¿Cómo te va, Hazel?- Respondió lacónico. La chica rió agudo ante su respuesta.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Contestó cortés intentando disminuir la agudeza de su voz.- Pero tú no, por lo que veo.

-Eso no te importa.- Le contestó con desdén girándose a ver la ventana ante una nueva risotada de su padre.

-¿Aún estás mal por lo de la sacerdotisa? – Preguntó a la defensiva, Yerko se impresionó ante sus palabras y se volteó con fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? – Siguió hablando ofendida.- Es la comidilla del pueblo. Trístan fue a buscar un sanador la noche pasada, le suplicó que era algo que debía mantener en secreto, pero Rudy, ya sabes, el borracho ese, oyó todo. Ahora es lo que se está comentando, es la novedad del momento.

Yerko abrió la boca, intentando procesar las palabras de la chica, "Trístan, sanador, borracho, comidilla". Sólo una cosa podía concluir de todo eso: Nacet se había puesto peor.

Trató de parecer casual, ya que tampoco quería darle a la chica razones para demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Le crees a Rudy? – Dijo con una risita mordaz, Hazel de inmediato se coloreó de rojo y bajó la mirada.- Lo sospechaba. – Rió divertido.- Le crees a un borracho. ¡Todo el pueblo se ha fiado de las palabras del borracho! Que gran fuente tienes, Hazel. ¡Bravo!

-¡No te burles! – Gritó ofendida.- Y para que te vayas enterando, ¡sí, le creo!

Yerko levantó una ceja. Una nueva risotada escapó de la torre. Pero esta vez, no miró hacia arriba.

-¿Disculpa?

-Le… creo.- Repitió nerviosa.- Le creo. ¿Sabes por qué? – Le espetó furibunda, quería verlo sufrir, por idiota.- Para nadie es novedad Trístan esté enamorado de esa mujer, todos lo sabemos y lo sospechamos. Y lo peor, es que parece que ella le corresponde. Basta con que simplemente se vean los ojos, ¡todos se dan cuenta! Es obvio que él la esté cuidando, la última vez que mamá fue a verla para solicitarle unas hierbas la vio tan delgada que parecía un esqueleto.

-¡Ya basta, Hazel! – Le gritó bajando su tono de voz. Sonó tan imponente que la chica retrocedió un paso chocando con su caballo.- ¡Deja hablar así de Nacet!

-¿Qué tienes con ella, Yerko? ¿Por qué esa obsesión? Ella es una Sacerdotisa, S-A-C-E-R-D-O-T-I-S-A.

-¡YA SÉ LO QUÉ ES! – Le gritó colérico.- ¡Y no me interesa! A diferencia de ti, ella es una mujer de verdad. ¡Y haré lo imposible para que ese desgraciado de Trístan no me la quite de nuevo!

-¿Qué te la quite? – Susurró la chica con los ojos llorosos.- ¿Cómo te la va a quitar si ni siquiera te nota?

-¡Trístan no fue el que la salvo! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo la salvé! ¡Yo debería estar cuidando de ella! ¡Yo debería haber ido a buscar al sanador, no él!

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos- ¿Qué, la salvaste? ¿De qué?... ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con que ella esté mal?

Yerko no contestó. Se giró, observó una vez más la torre y se acomodó su capa.

-Eres una entrometida Hazel. ¿Qué viniste a hacer acá? ¿A burlarte de mí desgracia?

La chica se demoró un poco en contestar. Se giró para ver a su caballo y le quitó una canasta de la montura.

-Sólo vine a traerte un pastel. Te vi tan mal está tarde que pensé que te animaría. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que ya no vale la pena.

La chica volteó la canasta, produciendo que el pastel que estaba en su interior cayera al suelo. El caballo relinchó, y Yerko pasó de observar el pastel en el suelo a la chica, que lloraba.

-No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo. –Sollozó.- Todo lo hago por ti, y aunque me humilles sigo persiguiéndote como una tonta. ¿Cuándo vas a entender Yerko, que entre Nacet y tu no puede haber nada? Ella no puede enamorarse, y de ser así… ya eligió. Y no fuiste tú.

La chica se montó en el caballo, que volvió a relinchar cuando ella izó las riendas, y se giró con fuerza, alejándose del lugar.

Yerko no quitó los ojos del pastel en el suelo, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió que sí tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía humillarse tanto por alguien que jamás le correspondería?

Sólo había una solución para ello. Si no podía tenerla, Trístan tampoco. Ella era una sacerdotisa, así que haría lo posible para que la ley se cumpliera. O Nacet, cumplía con su celibato, o él mismo haría justicia.

0 0 0 0

Morgan se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el pecho apretado. A su alrededor todo era silencio. Hasta ese momento nadie le había explicado por qué lo habían encerrado en aquella habitación, sólo sabía que tenía que ver con el anillo que Tiare le había entregado.

Observó a su alrededor. Sólo lo acompañaban una cama, un sofá y la luna que se filtraba tras una nube.

Durante las pocas horas que llevaba con el anillo puesto en su dedo, sentía que algo era diferente.

Bajó los ojos para observarlo, y poco a poco elevó la mano junto con sus ojos para dejarlo frente a su cara. Era un hermoso anillo de oro con la incrustación de una esmeralda tallada finamente.

La contempló por largo rato, maravillado por el reflejo de la luz de la luna reflejada en la piedra. Sus pupilas se achicaron y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta dejarlos con forma de rendija. Por su cabeza, la aterradora silueta de su padre elevando a una chica del suelo y amarrándola contra un árbol le hizo estremecer. Pero algo curioso sucedió. Recordar aquel suceso le provocó una extraña incertidumbre. Su corazón se aceleró, y curvó sus labios en una mueca sin emoción al recordar la sangre de la muchacha resbalar por el tronco del árbol hacia el suelo.

Abrió un poco más los ojos, sin quitarlos del anillo. Y la mueca se hizo más pronunciada. Pero está vez, era similar a una sonrisa.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron. Parpadeó un par de veces, atontado. Observó el anillo con espanto e intentó quitárselo, pero no salía. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué ver a aquella chiquilla muerta le dio placer?

-No…-Murmuró espantado.- Yo no soy así…

-¿Morgan Candeviere?

La voz de Calfulaf llegó suave a sus oídos. Su corazón se aceleró mucho más, intentó tranquilizarlo, pero le fue imposible ante el pánico de haber sentido aquella sed de sangre.

-¿Morgan estás ahí?

El chico se levantó de la cama temblando. Se acercó a la puerta extrañado y se apoyó en ella.

-Es gracioso que me lo pregunte.- Reparó sarcástico.- Ustedes me encerraron en este lugar.

-Me alegro que estés despierto.- Se escuchó la voz de Calfulaf desentendida y el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.- mintió. La verdad, era que estaba tan aterrado por lo que acababa de ocurrirle que no se le ocurría qué podía decir.

Calfulaf sonrió seriamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Nuevamente, pasó por alto la actitud sarcástica del chico.

-Necesito tu ayuda, hijo.

Morgan frunció el ceño. Calfulaf entró a la habitación rengueando de espaldas a él, y luego se giró para contemplar al chico que aún sostenía la mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tiare.

Escuchar aquel nombre le impulsó a abrir la boca y a tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Por la expresión del anciano, era lógico que algo no andaba bien con la chica.

-¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien?

Calfulaf tomó su tiempo ante de contestar, pasando sus ojos de los de Morgan al anillo en su dedo.

-No.- Contestó con delicadeza pensando en las palabras correctas para no herir a Morgan.- Tiare está delicada de salud. ¡Pero no puedes verla!

El chico ya había puesto un pie fuera de aquella habitación cuando el anciano le gritó. Se giró sobresaltado y con la mirada llena de terror.

-Hay algo que debes saber, Morgan.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que el estado de salud de Tiare? ¡Quiero verla!

-¡No, Morgan! – Exclamó Calfulaf, y luego suspiró- Debes escucharme antes, hay algo que debes saber.

El chico lo vio de soslayo, debatiéndose entre salir arrancando u oír al anciano. Finalmente, cerró la puerta y caminó con rapidez hacia la cama. Calfulaf sonrió triunfante, pero preocupado.

-Morgan, hay algo que debes saber de ese anillo que Tiare te ha entregado. Luego de que me escuches, podrás ir a verla.

Al escuchar la apalabra "anillo", de inmediato su corazón se aceleró, y una presión extraña ejerció en su dedo, aunque no le prestó atención a ninguno de los dos. Seguro era por el cansancio.

-¿Qué ocurre con el anillo, señor? Sé que debo devolverlo, pero…

-Morgan, - interrumpió Calfulaf.- ¿sabías que ese anillo tiene vida propia?

0 0 0 0

-¿Cómo harás para que ella venga con nosotros? – Preguntó la niña con temor en su voz.- No quiero que le pase nada.

-Tengo que dormirlo...- Contestó Omanshai con voz trémula, la niña se estremeció. Ambos estaban escondido tras los setos, justo a pocos pasos de la entrada a La Madriguera.

-¿Cómo planeas dormirlo si están todos dentro de la casa y cerca de él?

-Ellos no viven aquí.- Susurró cerrando los ojos.- Van a salir luego, hay que seguirlos. Necesito que tú hagas el primer contacto.

-¿Cómo lo hago? – Musitó Sio infantilizando aún más su voz. El japonés irguió su postura mirando al horizonte nevado.

-Eres una portadora. –Explicó como si fuera obvio, ella parpadeó confundida.- En tu ser se aloja un poder universal, celestial… los niños se sienten atraídos por él.

-Yo soy una niña y no me siento especial.

-Pero él está saliendo de la fase bebé. Aún no cierra el tercer ojo, está a poco de hacerlo*, y si me acerco sabrá lo que quiero hacer.

-Oh…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, oyendo el gélido sonido del viento entre los pinos de la frontera. Sio se estremeció, Omanshai la vio de reojo y dudando, le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. De inmediato, una luz roja se extendió por el cuerpo de la niña, y ella sonrió.

-Gracias. – Murmuró con dulzura. El chico a penas le pudo devolver la sonrisa. En aquellos momentos, por su mente cruzaba la silueta de Keitaro quebrando una urna de cristal. Su corazón se apretó, y se estremeció con fuerza al ver como una estela de humo plateada escapaba por entre los pedazos de vidrio.

-¿Estás bien? – Sio le tomó la mano con dulzura. Omanshai no contestó. - ¿Koe?

Pero él no contestaba.

El transe lo había llevado a situarse en el mismo lugar de los hechos. Estaba en la misma bóveda dorada, y contemplaba con dolor aquella delicada urna quebrada.

Se agachó con los labios temblorosos y tocó con sus largos dedos el poco líquido plateado que quedaba esparcido en el suelo. Se lo acercó a los ojos, e intentó compenetrarse con el líquido, pero no sucedió nada.

Los recuerdos de su padre habían sido mancillados, y ahora, además de no poder cobrar su libertad, jamás podría enterarse de su pasado.

Se levantó del suelo temblando de pies a cabeza y con los puños apretados. Lanzó un grito al aire.

Sio cayó al suelo y le soltó la mano cuando el chico lanzó semejante aullido de dolor. No entendía que sucedía.

-¿Koe? – Repitió angustiada. El chico abrió sus desiguales ojos y contempló a la niña con dolor.

-Hay que acabar con Candeviere… con Keitaro, y con todos los desgraciados que nos han usurpado la vida. – Amenazó con ira.

La niña asintió lentamente, sin comprender aún. Omanshai se giró al oír la puerta de La Madriguera abrirse, y achicó a los ojos cuando notó al pequeño niño en brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Vámonos.- Le ordenó a Sio, quien se levantó del suelo con rapidez. Omanshai le tomó la mano, y ambos en medio de la nada, se esfumaron en el aire.

0 0 0 0

Harry se despidió cortésmente de los primos de Oswald, intentando dar el menor énfasis posible en el niño, el cual le recordaba terriblemente a él mismo.  
Cuando Molly los fue a dejar a la puerta, el chico suspiró cansado. Oswald seguía llenando de elogios a Ginny la que se veía terriblemente incomoda en sus brazos.

-¿No crees que serías una bella madre? ¡Te veías preciosa con Danny en tus brazos!

-Oswald… por favor. – Se quejó intentando zafarse del abrazo.- No sigas con eso, ¡que vergüenza!

-¿Te imaginas que lindo sería?

Harry sintió que sus músculos se tensaban, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a decir semejante barbaridad?

Ginny se giró curiosa al oír un crujido. Se sonrojó de inmediato al encontrarse con los ojos de Harry que la veían furibundo. Sin embargo, a penas estos hicieron contacto con los de ella, se cerraron.

Harry sintió como el calor comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo hasta su cuello. No podía contenerse al recordar lo poco y nada que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Ginny se quitó a Oswald de encima dándole excusas vagas sobre que no pensara idioteces, mientras Harry salía de la cocina con rapidez hacia su habitación.

A penas se encerró en el cuarto, lanzó una patada al escritorio delante de la ventana, y se sentó con rabia en la silla tras éste.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración. No sabía cómo seguir aguantando aquella situación, ya le estaba sacando la cuenta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo rayos lo hago? – Se quejó.- Aguanté seis años, unos cuantos meses no me harán daño… pero este idiota… mal nacido…. ¿Quién se cree que es este…?

Con ambas manos cerradas en un puño golpeó la mesa y así se quedó. Una ráfaga de aire calido se filtró a través de alguna abertura, y el perfume de madera mojada invadió sus pulmones. Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró nuevamente con aquel chico que había visto otras tantas veces en sus sueños.

Trístan contemplaba preocupado, y con el semblante sombrío frente a la luz de una artesanal chimenea, a la escuálida sacerdotisa que reposaba en la camilla.

La herida en la cabeza había comenzado a sanar, pero el maldito ayuno al que estaba sometida no dejaba que pudiese cuidar de ella. Se negaba rotundamente a comer algo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron girarse con fuerza y levantarse de su butaca. Estaba agotado. No había dormido a causa de los cuidados que debía brindarle a la muchacha, y por ello, tampoco tenía la cara ni los ánimos de recibir a alguien en su humilde morada.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó con cuidado. Una chica de cabello rizado y claro lo observaba con ojos tristes.

-¿Trístan?

-¿Hazel? ¿Qué haces a estas horas por acá?

-Vine a advertirte, Trístan.- Susurró la muchacha, cuyos ojos estaban enrojecidos. Probablemente había estado llorando.

-¿Advertirme?, ¿Hazel, estás bien?

La chica agachó la cabeza y negó rotundamente.

-Cuídate de Yerko, creo que planea algo para acercarse a la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué? ¿El hijo del guardia real? ¿Y por qué querría acercársele? ¿Qué le hizo ella?

-Nada…- Suspiró Hazel quitándose un rizo de la cara. Una lágrima rebelde se escurrió por su mejilla, y la obligó a desviar la mirada- Está enamorado de ella.

Le costó un poco poder comprender lo que la chiquilla le había dicho. Pero entonces, comenzó a tomar sentido. Espiarla en el río, vigilarla, seguirla… ¡Era cierto!

-Pero… ella, ¡Ella es una sacerdotisa!

-Y él hará lo posible para que deje de serlo…- Murmuró la chica con una leve nota de rabia en la voz.- Por favor, Trístan, evita que se le acerque. Podría incluso hacerte daño.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – Se sobresaltó.

-Vamos Trístan, no te hagas el que no sabes… Si tú también la amas.

Trístan frunció el ceño extrañado, ¿Enamorado, él? ¿De Nacet? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Era su amiga! Pero entonces, ¡por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?

Se rascó los ojos en señal de cansancio, y mantuvo la mirada ceñuda.

-Escucha, Hazel. Creo que estás algo alterada y dices cosas que no deberías…

-Pero…

-…Será mejor que vayas a descansar, parece que no has pasado un buen día.

-¡Trístan, no!

-Buenas noches, Hazel.

Trístan cerró la puerta sin hacer caso a los reclamos de la muchacha. Ahora, además del cansancio, y la enfermedad de la sacerdotisa, tenía un nuevo dilema: ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

La observó durante largo rato. Su cabello negro ondulado, desparramado sobre la camilla, la boca entreabierta, las mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre, las piel blanca y las pestañas negras… ¿Cómo podía no fijarse en ello?

La muchacha era preciosa, y además, era su mejor amiga… Un amiga inalcanzable y en secreto, porque la chica tampoco podía tener amigos.

La contempló durante largo rato, y caminó lentamente hacia la butaca de donde se había levantado. Se sentó suavemente. El crujir del mimbre bajo su cuerpo hizo que ella se quejara levemente y se moviera un poco.

Preocupado se acercó, y le cambió el paño húmedo que tenía sobre la frente. Se lo humedeció en un cuenco de madera y se lo enfrío, volviéndoselo a colocar.  
Ella suspiró, y volvió a dormirse. Trístan la observó. Estaba muy cerca de ella, pero aún así, se contuvo de robarle un beso.

¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ella?, ¿Por qué Hazel le había dicho aquello? ¿Es que acaso nunca lo quiso ver aunque siempre lo sintió?

La muchacha volvió a agitarse, tosió en seco y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, provocando que el paño se resbalase hacia la almohada improvisada de paja y heno.

Trístan se lo reacomodó, y ella gimió con suavidad haciendo una mueca de dolor. Cuando intentó averiguar que era lo que le causaba tanta incomodidad, notó que por su mejilla se deslizaba una débil gota de sangre. La herida de la cabeza se había abierto. Desesperado por curarla, tomó el ungüento que el curandero del pueblo le había entregado, y le agregó la cataplasma encima de la sien, dónde una horrible herida sobresalía por entre el cuero cabelludo.

Nacet se volvió a quejar, siempre sin abrir los ojos. Cuando el ungüento se hubo secado, Trístan le aplicó el paño húmedo y se lo afirmó a la frente. De inmediato se levantó de la butaca para agregarle más leña al fuego de la chimenea, y de inmediato el calor invadió la estancia.

Agotado, se desplomó sobre la butaca y se rascó los ojos. Hasta que la sueva voz de la chica llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Trístan…?

Rápidamente se incorporó y se inclinó hacia delante. La chica a penas podía abrir los ojos.

-No hables. Duerme.- Le ordenó en un susurro. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, se acurrucó entre las mantas, y sonrió débilmente.

-Quédate… conmigo…-Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Sueño del que Harry se despertó de improviso. La entrada de Ron a la oficina lo había sorprendido.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Harry parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en el mundo real. -¿Resaca?

-Sí…- Mintió.-… ¿Y tú?

Mientras se rascaba los ojos y fingía leer unos informes, Ron se sentó frente a él a jugar con una pluma.

-Mejor. Esa cosa para levantar muertos que hace mamá es genial, deberías probarla.

-¿No me estarás tomando el pelo, verdad? – Inquirió recordando el dudoso color y aroma que tenía el menjunje levanta muertos de la señora Weasley. Ron simplemente sonrió, aunque Harry, después de un leve silencio, reaccionó:- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Le espetó.

-Vine a hablar contigo, estoy aburrido, no hay nadie en la casa.-Contestó haciéndose cosquillas en el cuello con la pluma.

-¿Qué estás loco? – Le chistó cerrando las cortinas de la oficina.- ¡No nos pueden ver hablando amistosamente, Ron! Un momento… ¿Dijiste que no había nadie?

-Ginny salió con mamá a Hogsmade, Oswald con Vincent están en Diagon, y Fred con George… Bueno, andarán por ahí.

-¿Seguro que tu hermana no anda por aquí? – Fisgoneó mirando a través de las cortinas.

-Tranquilo. – Le insistió Ron.- Salieron. No me atrevería a conversar tan libremente contigo si ella estuviera por aquí.

Harry se desplomó sobre la silla, totalmente fatigado. Entre la resaca de la noche anterior, los recuerdos intermitentes sobre lo que había sucedido o no con Ginny, y esos extraños sueños que aparecían cuando menos lo esperaba, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Ron frente a él no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – Le preguntó insistente. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Me duele la cabeza.-Admitió, ya que sí era cierto, aunque no podía decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo, salvo, lo que Ron ya sospechaba.

-No me engañas, llevo bastante conociéndote como para saber que antes de entrar aquí te descubrí con la mirada perdida-dejó la pluma en el tintero y se inclinó hacia delante.- La última vez que te vi con esa mirada, fue en Hogwarts cuando soñabas con el innombrable. Así que algo no muy normal está sucediendo si te sorprendí del mismo modo.

A Harry se le abrió la boca. Normalmente era Hermione la que notaba aquellos detalles, y le sorprendía que Ron se hubiese fijado en eso.

No supo que contestar.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Harry? – Le preguntó. Harry se echó hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Es algo que me está sucediendo desde que me reencontré con Ginny…

-¿No te estarás imaginando cosas con ella?, ¿O recordando tal vez? –Lo amenazó Ron sobresaltándose. De inmediato a Harry le fue el color del rostro, ¿qué acaso Ron sabía algo?

-¿Re… Recordar?... ¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, de cuando estaban juntos-Le explicó con una expresión seria.-¿No estabas imaginándote nada con mi hermanita, verdad?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamó azorado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estabas con la mirada perdida? ¿No volvió el innombrable, verdad? – Agregó atemorizado. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, no Ron, Voldemort no ha vuelto.- Suspiró.- Lo que sucede es que… humm… ¿Recuerdas cuando Ginny dijo que había soñado con esa mujer?

-¿Qué mujer?

-Ya sabes, Nacet Vangord…

-Oh, sí…-Dijo mirando al techo, dudando.- ¿Qué tiene?

-Que yo también he soñado con ella…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Por eso quería acompañar a Ginny a donde el coleccionista. Ella quiere investigar la pintura que le regalé a tu madre. ¡Y con razón! Es idéntica a la chica de mis sueños.

-¿Por qué estás soñando con otra mujer? –Le espetó ofendido, Harry resopló.

-¡No, Ron! No es otra mujer, ¡es la misma mujer con la que Ginny sueña! Y Antoremus Kribash no se quedará por mucho más tiempo en Londres. Debo ir a investigar.

-¿An… qué?

-No importa.- Dijo levantándose de la silla y enrollando unos pergaminos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré al ministerio, quiero investigar si existen registros de esta leyenda, ya no tolero que este sujeto se me aparezca, es incomodo.

-¿Qué sujeto?

Harry rodó los ojos, Ron se levantó y caminó junto a él.

-Nacet tenía un amor imposible, es con él con quien más sueño.

-¿Sueñas con un muchacho? – Se burló Ron alejándose unos pasos.- Harry…

-¡No pienses imbecilidades, Ron! Te puedo apostar a que Ginny también sueña con él.

-¿Por qué Ginny soñaría con un muchacho? – Dijo colocándose a la defensiva al imaginar a su hermana ensoñando con un desconocido.

-¡Ron, concéntrate!

-Es que aún no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué tanto énfasis en averiguar un sueño que no tiene sentido para tu vida diaria?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Te afecta en algo soñar con Secet, o cómo sea?

-Es Nacet… y no sé si me afecta. Me interesa porque no soy el único que sueña con ellos, digo, Nacet y... Trístan, el sujeto del que te hablo. De no ser porque tu hermana también sueña lo mismo, no estaría tan interesado en saber qué es.

Descolgó su chaqueta de la percha y comenzó a colocársela ante la mirada de incertidumbre de Ron.

-¿Hablarás con ella al respecto?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. No puedo acercarme demasiado.

Aunque era cierto, ya que debía mantener el plan en pie, tampoco podía acercarse a ella por medio a delatarse ante su _pequeño _secreto.

-Pero la quieres acompañar a ver ese An… coleccionista.

-Sí…-vaciló.- Es la opción que tengo para sacarme esta duda de encima.

-Podrías ir solo…

Dio en el clavo. Harry se tropezó con la percha.

-Podría ir… sí.-Dudó.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué insistes en ir con Ginny?

Harry no contestó, ciertamente sabía la respuesta, pero era tan obvia como quedarse callado.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Ron? ¡Estoy retrasado!

-¡Alto ahí!

Ron lo afirmó por el brazo y con una mirada de preocupación lo vio directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No, ¿qué te sucede a ti? –Le espetó con calma.- Desde que nos reunimos no has hecho más que hacer lo posible para acercarte a Ginny, y eso que la idea de protegerla fue tuya.

-Ron, baja la voz…

-Ginny no está aquí, Harry.- Bajó la voz y suspiró. Luego, continuó con calma.- Viejo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma… pero no voy a permitir que desperdicies seis años de sufrimiento, tanto para mi hermana como para ti, a causa de un sueño.

Finalmente, Harry resopló frustrado. ¿Desde cuando Ron había dejado de ser un cabeza dura para convertirse en su conciencia?

-Yo dejé claro en esa reunión que el pacto había terminado…

-Tu pacto con Oswald, no conmigo… Y yo soy casi tu cuñado, así que te pido por favor, que no cometas una locura. Si quieres investigar de ese sueño hazlo, pero no te involucres con Ginny para averiguarlo juntos.

Nuevamente, Harry se quedó callado.

-Debo ir al ministerio…

Avanzó hacia la puerta mientras Ron le liberaba el brazo. Se detuvo cuando la voz de su mejor amigo llegó a sus oídos.

-Piensa en Ginny, Harry… haz valer estos seis años de tortura para que le salvemos la vida.

-Es lo que deseo.- Gruñó con frustración girando el pomo.- Pero no se cuanto más pueda aguantar sin tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. El tiempo me está tomando la cuenta.

-Sólo un mes más, Harry… un mes…

Pero Harry ya había salido de la oficina. Ron curvó la boca como símbolo de preocupación y no quitó los ojos de la puerta abierta, hasta que oyó el "crack" de Harry al desaparecer.

0 0 0 0

La tormenta que había caído en Londres inundó las principales calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, Candeviere se regocijaba ante la calidez de su morada.

Como siempre, estaba sentado en la butaca frente al gran ventanal, aquel que le regalaba una vista impresionante del centro de la ciudad. La copa de siempre, llena hasta la mitad de un fino licor de almendras, jugueteaba haciendo remolinos en el interior. En ningún momento quitó la vista de la ciudad, hasta que un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo.

Se tomó de un trago el licor, y apoyó la copa en la mesita redonda al lado de la butaca. Se levantó con lentitud, acomodando las mangas de su camisa que estaban arremangadas producto del calor que irradiaba la chimenea. Se detuvo un instante frente a una gran montón de fotografías que reposaban sobre el estante que adornaba la chimenea, y comenzó a observarlas. Algunas estaban en marcos que se inclinaban con cuidado sobre una pata, mientras que otras, estaban en grandes cuadros colgados en la pared.

Sus ojos se detuvieron especialmente en una. En ella, aparecía una menuda mujer de mirada amable, cabello negro y sonrisa maternal. Estaba sentada en un sillón rojizo, la misma butaca que él había utilizado segundos antes, mientras sostenía a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Se reconoció a sí mismo cuando se miró a sus propios ojos. Aquel Marcel joven que estaba tras la mujer sentada en la butaca. Le impresionó lo feliz que se veía. Era irreconocible. Cabello corto, barba rala, ojos brillantes y sonrisa apacible. Digna de un padre orgulloso de su retoño y su familia.

Nada, nada de aquello quedaba del hombre que ahora se observaba en el reflejo de la fotografía. Un ser maligno, de melena oscura y ojos negros cargados de odio.

Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que se hizo daño. Con ira contenida lanzó un grito atemorizador y golpeó la fotografía arrojándola al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Arrepentido, se arrodilló a recoger la fotografía por entre los escombros de vidrios llenos de sangre. Temblaba. Hizo al lado los restos y recogió la fotografía que había sido sacada en sepia.

Se sentó el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y abrazó a la fotografía contra su pecho.

A su memoria acudió la terrible imagen que jamás podría sacarse de su alma ni de su corazón. Dieciséis años atrás, el día en que eligió el poder por sobre su familia.

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – Le preguntó estudiándolo con cuidado. Él asintió._

_-Absolutamente._

_-¿Has medido las consecuencias? Después, no volverás a ser el mismo._

_-Si aquello me ayuda a llegar al sillón ministerial, ¿a quién le importa?_

_-¿Y tu mujer?, ¿Tu hijo?_

_-Ellos no van a saberlo._

_-Cuando leas este libro, lo dudo. Cambiarás demasiado.- El sujeto dejó un viejo libro con la cubierta ajada sobre el escritorio. Marcel casi se recuesta sobre la mesa al tenerlo tan cerca de su nariz.-No tan rápido. Primero, debes hacer el pacto._

_-¿Es el real?_

_-Sí. _

_-¿Puedo… mirarlo? – Sentía como sus manos sudaban nerviosas. Aquel libro tenía las respuestas del universo. Aquel libro era todo lo que necesitaba para ser el líder del mundo mágico. _

_-No._

_-Por favor…- Rogó con la boca hecha agua. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado._

_-Mírate, Marcel, a penas si lo has visto y ya te has transformado en un animal. – Se burló su visitante. Candeviere se relajó intentando mantener la compostura._

_-Es… hermoso._

_-Sí que lo es. Y poderoso…_

_-Deja echarle una ojeada…_

_-Aún no… ¿Lo has pensado bien?_

_-Me diste un año, por supuesto que sí lo he pensado._

_-¿Seguro que piensas cambiar a tu mujer y a tu hijo por… esto? – Balanceó el libro con intención, para enloquecerlo más. Candeviere se echó hacia delante para arrebatárselo, pero su visitante fue más listo, y lo escondió antes que el futuro ministro lo agarrara.- Ya veo que sí…_

_-Dámelo.- Le ordenó._

_-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de redimirte, Marcel. Una vez que este libro esté en tus manos, nunca más serás el mismo. Y tu familia ya no valdrá nada para tu contaminado corazón._

_Por un momento pareció dudarlo. Sus ojos miraron de costado la fotografía que reposaba a un lado del escritorio, donde su esposa e hijo estaban sentados en una butaca, y él, aparecía de pie, atrás de ella. _

_-Es tu familia, Marcel… ¿Hermosa, no? – Volvió a burlarse, Candeviere desvió la mirada de golpe y volteó la fotografía hacia abajo. _

_-Entrégame el libro…_

_-Vaya, ¿entonces si dejarás a tu familia? Veo que tienes agallas..._

_-Esto lo hago por mi familia, imbécil.- Gruñó.- Si llego a ser ministro podré darles una mejor vida, a diferencia de la miseria que gano por ser el jefe de aurores._

_El visitante largo una risa seca y se inclinó hacia delante._

_-Cuando tengas esto en tu poder, y tengas el pacto realizado, no pensarás en ellos como tu familia. ¿A qué no sabes quien sale en este libro?_

_-Me imagino que las mujeres mencionadas en las profecías de Merlín._

_-Veo que te has informado…_

_-Por supuesto…_

_-Pero no es sólo eso.- Candeviere frunció el ceño, interesado.- Aún hay más. Es como la biblia del universo. Del pasado mágico más importante de la época de Rhun._

_-¿Rhun? Eso es antes de Merlín._

_El visitante asintió._

_-Así es. La historia mágica comienza mucho antes de Merlín. Aquí sale todo sobre él, y sobre nuestra descendencia. Es curioso como funciona la magia-Continuó mientras jugaba con el libro, ojeándolo, regodeándose ante la mirada hambrienta de Marcel.-Pero si este libro cayó en mis manos, es porque debía leerlo. Si por alguna razón no caen las tuyas, es porque no debes siquiera mirarlo._

_-¡Pero lo veré! Me está llamando, ¡sé que me pertenece!_

_-No tienes idea…- Masculló el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona, Candeviere frunció los labios._

_-¡Dámelo!_

_-Una última advertencia. Este libro contiene información que podría cambiar tu vida más allá del pacto. _

_-No me importa._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Entrégamelo…Koji._

_-Sí así lo deseas… pero conste, te lo advertí._

_Cuando las manos del hombre tocaron la tapa del libro, un calor eléctrico recorrió sus dedos. La comisura de los labios de Koji se alargó en una sonrisa cómplice, que el líder de los aurores no notó. _

_Para cuando Candeviere tuvo el libro en sus manos, sus pupilas se agrandaron, y sin aguantarse las ganas, abrió el libro de golpe._

_-Presúmete advertido…_

_Koji desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, y Candeviere se quedó sólo con su nuevo tesoro. _

_Desesperado, comenzó a leer con interés las ciento de profecías que hablaban de aquellas poderosas mujeres. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que llamó sutilmente su atención. Entonces, comprendió a lo que Koji se refería. _

_El libro elige a su portador, el libro sabe a quien le corresponden las profecías. En el párrafo seis, versículo veinticinco, de la esquina superior izquierda, la rusticas letras antiguas relataban el siguiente verso:_

"_Quien en sus manos recibe este libro, desdichas llenarán su corazón. La muerte acompañará su vida desde ahora, y quien fue el último portador de estas palabras morirá por salvar un secreto. El pasado será desde ahora su guía, pues, quien lee estos versos no es si no, que el más antiguo enemigo del universo."_

_Con la boca seca, el corazón latiendo y el cuerpo temblando, siguió leyendo más abajo donde unas palabras comenzaban a narrar una leyenda. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de terror cuando las imágenes de una mujer desconocida cruzaron por su cabeza. Sin embargo, una dicha maldita comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. _

_Siguió leyendo, su boca se fue transformando poco a poco en una sonrisa macabra. Todo lo que debía hacer para volver a apoderarse de lo que le perteneció estaba ahí. Pero por sobretodo, necesitaba además, las armas. Porque, quienes podían acabar con el conjuro que el libro narraba, eran justamente las mujeres que llevaban al universo en su interior. _

_Buscó la lista, y, aunque los nombres no los conocía, ya que además estaban descritos bajo los versos proféticos, su corazón se detuvo al reconocer uno de ellos._

Dobló la foto con las manos temblorosas y guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
No se levantó del suelo, sin embargo, apretó los puños junto a su boca y comenzó a balancearse con nerviosismo y rabia, dejando que gruesas lágrimas desbordaran por su rostro.

Nadie podía verlo, nadie podía oírlo. Sin embargo, sabía lo que había perdido a causa de su avaricia.

Recordó el último nombre que señalaba la lista, y no evitó gritar con dolor antes de llorar amargamente y morderse los puños.

La hoja doblada, las letras amarillentas, y un único nombre que no sólo vaticinaba lo que Koji había dicho, si no, que además, destruía su vida por completo.

Ahí, escrito con letras burdas y manchadas, el nombre de Ángela Romai resaltaba por entre las nueve portadoras.

0 0 0 0

Cuando Ginny llegó a La Madriguera, lo primero que hizo fue esperar a que su madre apareciera por la chimenea, para usar un hechizo de bloqueo y poder encenderla. El frío era insoportable.

Dejó las bolsas con mercadería en el mesón de la cocina, y se cubrió la cabeza con un grueso gorro de lana, y las manos con guantes.

Molly apareció a los pocos minutos. Ginny le lanzó un reclamo debido a la demora y de inmediato bloqueó la chimenea con un rápido hechizo de la varita.  
A los pocos segundos, la chica yacía recostada en el viejo sillón de su padre disfrutando de la calidez del fuego.

Su mente divagó en el esplendoroso sol del verano, algo que extrañaba de sobremanera. El invierno había sido cruel y duro. Lo único que ansiaba ahora, era calor, comodidad, y un lecho donde descansar…

Nacet abrió los ojos con dolor. La cabeza le bombeaba y le ardía en un costado. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y le costaba moverse. A penas podía contemplar lo que había a su alrededor, ya que sólo notaba una luz calida y anaranjada que bañaba un abovedado techo de madera.

Tenía frío, e intento acomodarse bajo las mantas que la cobijaban. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, y desvió la cabeza. Algo húmedo le resbaló por la cara. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para saber lo que era.

Sólo notaba movimientos y susurros. Dos voces lejanas que hablaban a la distancia. ¿Una discusión, tal vez?

No le importaba, estaba demasiado débil para poner atención. Pero el ruido, similar a un insecto que bate las alas muy rápido, le molestaba. Le impedía conciliar el sueño, y la cabeza le dolía más y más.

Al cabo de un instante, sintió que algo se movía a su alrededor. Se movió un poco sin abrir los ojos, ya que necesitaba reacomodar la cabeza para menguar el dolor. Lo que sentía húmedo en su cabeza se retiró, y al cabo de un rato el calor volvió a bombardearla, azotándole la cabeza con fuerza. Se quejó levemente, y como si aquello hubiese servido de alarma, de inmediato aquel frescor invadió su cabeza, humedeciéndola y diminuyendo el dolor.

Cuando por fin su cerebro se hubo calmado, y el calor se fue, logró abrir los ojos con lentitud. Esta vez, el bombardeó volvió, lo sintió aumentar al doble en todo su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba acelerado, ¿era posible, o estaba soñando?

-¿Trístan?....- masculló.

-No hables. Duerme.- Le ordenó él, susurrante.

No. No era un sueño, era real, y estaba ahí. Sonrió con tranquilidad. Si él estaba cuidando de ella, podía estar tranquila, nada más importaba en esos momentos. Ni siquiera su juramente ante los sacerdotes.

-Quédate… conmigo…-Le suplicó antes de volver a sentir que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Si estar enferma implicaba tenerlo cerca, entonces, no quería sanar nunca.

Sintió que algo cálido apresaba su mano con cariño, y su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Aunque su cabeza bombeó como tambor, no le importó. Él estaba velando por ella.

_Dioses, estoy desvariando… él es un hombre, yo una sacerdotisa…_

Ginny abrió los ojos sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo. Se sentó de golpe en el sillón donde estaba recostada y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Ginny?

La voz de Ron llegó a sus oídos con un sonido descuidado. La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara unos segundos, y luego se soltó la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Una punzada en el cerebro.- Intentó bromear, Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que los sueños me están afectando.

-¿De qué hablas? – Rió divertido. Daba la sensación de que Ginny desvariaba.

-No importa…-Intentó levantarse, pero volvió a afirmarse la cabeza cayendo de bruces sobre el sillón.

-¡Ginny!

-Necesito un analgésico.- Fue lo primero que dijo, sin pensar. Ron frunció el labio superior extrañado.

-¿Un ana qué?

-Oh… no, quiero decir, una poción revitalizadora. La cabeza me va a explotar.

-Oh, sí, claro, claro. Ahora te lo traigo. – Ron se levantó del sillón hacia la cocina algo alterado, sin embargo antes de entrar por la puerta se giró con una mueca divertida.- Seis años viviendo como muggle te atrofió el cerebro.

Pero la chica sólo le sacó la lengua.

Cuando Ron llegó con la poción para su cabeza, Ginny ya se había repuesto medianamente. Se la bebió con rapidez colocando una mueca de asco, mientras su hermano la estudiaba curioso.

-Mencionaste algo de un sueño…

-Ah…sí.- Contestó sin darle importancia. Ron le lanzó una mirada impaciente, y la chica se incomodó.

-¿Sabes? – Murmuró, pensando con mucho cuidado sus palabras.- Harry también me comentó algo de un sueño que lo estaba atormentando.

A penas escuchó el nombre de Harry, a Ginny se le incendiaron las mejillas. Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron con fuerza a su cabeza provocándole otra fuerte punzada.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí…- Mintió.- ¿Qué… me decías de un sueño?

-Eso,-Contestó Ron dubitativo.- que Harry me contó sobre un sueño que le molestaba.

-¿Sueño sobre qué?

Ron disimuló una sonrisa, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-No lo sé realmente. No me contó. –Dijo levantando los hombros. Ginny lo quedó viendo por un segundo con los ojos entre cerrados y luego se desplomó frustrada sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Seguro que le afectó la fiesta.- Murmuró más para ella misma que para su hermano. Sin embargo, luego de haber pronunciado dichas palabras, se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Te encontraste con Harry? – Disparó Ron sin pensar, Ginny giró la cabeza con lentitud, pensando en la respuesta y en la reacción de su hermano. Ambos habían cometido un error. Pero ella podía aprovecharse de eso.

-¿Cómo sabías qué…? – Se sentó de golpe, y Ron se puso pálido.- Me refería a la fiesta a la que fueron ustedes… ¡Ah! ¡¿Estabas ahí también?!

-¿Entonces sí te encontraste con Harry? – Exclamó alarmado. Aquello, su amigo no se lo había contado. Si fue capaz de cometer una locura, él…

-¿Entonces no fueron nada a un club de bailarinas?, ¿Qué acaso fueron todos a la posada?

Ginny se puso de pie, olvidándose del dolor de cabeza y fulminó a su hermano con los ojos… y con su varita.

Ron balbuceó palabras incomprensibles mientras intentaba encontrar en su bolsillo la varita que había dejado en su habitación.

-Yo… no, yo… ¡Hey! ¿Estuviste con Harry? – Se defendió a sí mismo intentando unir las ideas. Ambos estaban a la defensiva.

Ella no podía delatar su encuentro con Harry, así como Ron, su aparición furtiva en la despedida de soltera.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto grito? – Se oyó Molly gritar desde la cocina. Ginny contestó.

-¡No es nada mamá!

-Bajen la voz, entonces.

Ron achicó los ojos y Ginny frunció los labios. Se acercó lentamente a su hermano, poniéndose de puntillas para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Nos fueron a espiar? – Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

Ron gruñó.

-¿Estuviste con Harry? – Preguntó por enésima vez. Ginny lanzó un grito de frustración.

-¡No sigas con eso! –Estalló pensando rápido. Esa pregunta era mucho más obvia que las anteriores, pero no podía delatarse.- ¡Jamás estaría con Harry! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!

La conversación había tomado un curso peligroso, así que intentó alejarse de Ron, pero cuando quiso hacer una salida dramática, Harry apareció justo frente a ella.

La chica tropezó, e hizo todo lo posible para no caer sobre el chico. Se balanceó hacia atrás y cayó sobre la mesita de centro.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Ron preocupado.

-¡No me toques! – Chilló.

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido. Harry sostenía en sus manos unos rollos de pergamino que tanto ella como su hermano notaron muy bien.

En ese preciso segundo fue cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Harry sintió que la sangre comenzaba a bombear con fuerza en su cabeza, estaba seguro que ya se le habían coloreado las mejillas de manera notoria.

Ginny se quedó con la boca a medio abrir al sentir el olor de la chaqueta del chico, y el recuerdo de especias y cacao le invadieron la boca con un sabor picante.

Harry por su lado, no evitó inhalar el tenue aroma del perfume que llevaba la chica, que si bien, podría haber sido el propio de su piel, le causo las mismas sensaciones que la noche anterior. Se le hizo agua la boca, y el recuerdo de un beso repentino inundó su memoria.

-Esto… Ron, ¿tu madre? – preguntó sin quitar los ojos de los de Ginny.

-En la cocina.- Contestó viéndolos con extrañeza, llevando sus ojos de uno al otro.

Harry se giró mecánicamente, sin cambiar sus ojos de posición, como si aún siguiera viéndola. Ron le hizo un gesto a Ginny, pero la única respuesta que dio la chica fue un parpadeo de ojos. Se levantó atontada de la mesita y caminó con rapidez hacia el segundo piso.

0 0 0 0

Morgan entró a una habitación muy iluminada seguido de Calfulaf. El pobre anciano con suerte se podía mantener en pie debido a la preocupación.

Al chico le costó acostumbrar los ojos a la luz, sobretodo, después de haber estado tanto rato encerrado en aquella habitación. No obstante, a penas pudo vislumbrar la situación, de inmediato corrió hacia la camilla situada a un costado.

Tiare yacía desmayada, con la boca entre abierta y los ojos a medio abrir. Meng no estaba presente, sin embargo, había otro anciano cuidando de ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Calfulaf se demoró un poco en contestar, intercambió una mirada elocuente con el otro anciano y luego suspiró.

-Recibió un castigo.- Las palabras salieron de su boca como si fuese él el responsable del estado de la muchacha. Sin embargo, su mirada decía totalmente lo contrario.

-¿Quién…, Por qué? – Susurró con voz cansada.

-Por el anillo.- Señaló el anciano con su bastón a la joya que el chico llevaba en el dedo.

-¿Por esto? ¿Le hicieron daño a Tiare, por esto? – Exclamó colérico y levantando la voz. El anciano desconocido a su lado le ordenó callarse con un gesto feroz.-¿Y usted quien es? ¡Quiero saber que le ocurrió a Tiare!

-Soy el sanador Krustab Mentis, pertenezco al concilio oriental. – Se presentó el anciano, cuyos ojos eran negros y pequeños. Morgan se fijo en su brillante calva y en el grueso bigote que le daba el aspecto de una morsa feroz.

-¿Qué le hicieron? – Preguntó intentando calmarse.

Calfulaf volvió a suspirar.

-Meng, Uzume… y yo, por supuesto…

-¿Qué le hicieron? – Masculló con los dientes apretados tomándole las manos inertes a la pobre muchacha.

-La encerra…mos, en el cuarto del silencio. Gritó hasta quedar exhausta.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudieron? Creí que Tiare era como una hija para usted, Calfulaf. – Morgan endureció la mirada a tal punto que pudo sentir como el anillo en su dedo palpitaba. El viejo mago no podía sostenérsela.

-Y lo es… - Contestó con dolor.

-¿Qué? – jadeó Morgan sintiendo un odio repentino.

-Tiare era hija de mi hermana. Cuando Pétara falleció, era muy joven. No pudo soportar el parto, así que me quedé con la niña.

-¿Y su padre?

-Pétara quedó embarazada de un Dios, Morgan. Del espíritu del viento. Él le envió a Iriki, su caballo.

Morgan se quedó con la boca abierta un instante, procesando la información. Con la rabia aflorando con toda la energía posible, estalló en un grito colérico.

-¡¿Acaso piensa que voy a creerme esa patraña viejo embustero?! ¿Cree que me tragaré el cuento de que el padre de Tiare es un Dios? ¡No nací ayer, ¿sabes?! ¡No soy ningún imbécil!

-¡Silencio, muchacho! ¡Más respeto con tus mayores! – Le recriminó con ira Krustab, Tiare se había movido levemente.- La muchacha necesita reposo. ¡Salga de aquí de inmediato!

Morgan levantó un poco la comisura del labio superior, y salió con rapidez del lugar dando un portazo. Calfulaf en ningún momento perdió su mirada apacible ni la tranquilidad, aunque la culpa y la vergüenza de lo que estaba sucediendo lo carcomían por dentro.

-No deberías dejarlo entrar aquí, Calfulaf.- Le aconsejó Krustab. Pero Calfulaf negó con la cabeza.

-Lo estaba probando, Krustab.

-¿Probando?

-Y acabo de confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Qué sospechas?

-Que cuando Morgan está vulnerable, el anillo se apodera de él.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?

-Mantenerlo lo más ocupado posible.

Tiare se quejó sobre la camilla. Krustab se acercó a ella con cuidado. Ambos ancianos pusieron toda su atención en la joven, mientras ella murmuraba angustiada el nombre de Morgan.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se encerró en su cuarto intentando borrarse de la mente y de su nariz el olor impregnante de Harry.

Su cuerpo tembló al recordar el delicioso aroma que emanaba la noche pasada. Se lanzó sobre su cama, cayendo de espaldas y cerró los ojos. No quería olvidarse de ese aroma, era el más delicioso que jamás había sentido en su vida.

_-Te amo…_

_Ella jadeó, dejando que sus labios recorrieran su cuello con desesperación._

_-Perdóname, perdóname… _

_-Yo…_

_Él gimió al encontrarse con sus labios, ella lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello, apresándolo._

_-No quiero seguir con esto…_

_Ella no contestaba, estaba disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones maravillosas que jamás había sentido. No entendía porqué le decía todas esas cosas, además, tampoco le importaba, sólo le interesaban sus besos y las manos que recorrían sus piernas._

_-Ginny, perdóname… Ginny…_

_-_¿Ginny?

Ginny abrió los ojos jadeando. Su corazón latía con una fuerza brutal y sudaba por todos lados. Se sentó en la cama aturdida. Todo había sido tan… real.

Su aroma le estaba causando daño y terribles alucinaciones. Ya estaba escuchando a Harry.

-¿Ginny, estás ahí?

-Harry…-Masculló. No, no estaba soñando. Se acercó a la puerta tropezando con algunos objetos esparcidos por el suelo.- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con voz aguda.

-Yo… este… necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Ginny cerró los ojos asustada. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, ¿qué acaso estaba tan desquiciado que quería revivir lo de la noche anterior? ¡No! No podía.

-¿Qué… cosa? – Preguntó desde el otro lado. Harry comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados con temor a que lo encontraran.

-¿Me puedes abrir la puerta? – Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Ginny resopló y abrió la puerta dejando un pequeño espacio. Asomó su ojo y lo observó por ahí. Harry empujó para entrar, pero se encontró con el pie de la chica entre el marco y la puerta.

-Dímelo desde aquí. – Le sugirió intentando no verlo a los ojos. Ya que aún sentía el olor de la chaqueta de Harry. Temía delatarse.

Harry rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a la abertura, Ginny se alejó sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-¡Dímelo, entonces! – Le exigió jadeando. Harry suspiró, y sin querer inhaló un poco del aroma que había sentido cuando llegó a La Madriguera. Su corazón se aceleró, impulsando la adrenalina a diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

-¿Cuándo…? – Tragó saliva y tomó aire.- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ver al coleccionista?

Ginny parpadeó, ¡lo había olvidado!... Un momento…

-¿Vamos? – Sacudió la cabeza aturdida y abrió la puerta para verlo mejor.- ¿Vamos a ir… juntos?

Harry se enderezó y la miró de soslayo. Las imágenes de la noche anterior azotaron su cabeza: Ella cubierta con un manojo de mantas, y él con los cojines.

-Es… por una cosa de… trabajo.- Le explicó nervioso mostrándole uno de los pergaminos.

-Oh…

-Te lo cuento para que aproveches el viaje. Se quedará sólo unas semanas más.

-Oh… gracias. – Contestó intentando mantener la calma. Retrocedió para entrar nuevamente a la habitación, pero una atracción increíble se lo impedía.-Yo… debo…

-Sí… yo también…

Harry intentó girarse, pero tal y como Ginny, sus pies no se movían.

Ambos, con la adrenalina al máximo, estaban recordando lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos como si un hechizo los hubiese obligado, y por ambas cabeza se dibujó la imagen de él tomándola por el brazo y besándola con fuerza.

Ginny jadeó y logró retroceder, mientras que a Harry se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

El no tener explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, provocó en Ginny una ira súbita, ¿y si todo había sido una broma de mal gusto?

-Lárgate.- Le ordenó. Harry parpadeó confundido maldiciendo el que lo despertara de aquel dulce sueño.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

-No quiero verte, lárgate. ¡Sal de mi habitación!

-¡Ni siquiera estoy dentro!

-¡Lárgate!

Harry frunció el ceño enfadado. La chica tenía el peor genio que hubiese visto en una persona. Era tan cambiante, que jamás se sabía como amanecería ese día.

-¡Bien! Venía a solicitarte ayuda, pero ya veo que no te interesa.

Ella iba a contestar, pero era todo tan extraño e insólito, que, aún con la idea de la broma en la cabeza prefirió no hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña estrella rojiza cruzó entre ambos volando con rapidez, desvaneciéndose lentamente a los pies de la chica.

Curiosa, recogió el pergamino a medio quemar.

-¿Qué?

Harry la observó de reojo mientras se alejaba en dirección a las escaleras.

Como si buscara la opinión de alguien, de manera inconciente lo miró. Sin embargo él se volteó y siguió bajando las escaleras.

-¡Mamá!

Rebasando a Harry, Ginny bajó con rapidez las escaleras. El chico pudo oír desde la cocina como la pequeña Weasley le solicitaba a su madre permiso para salir.

Poniendo oído en la conversación, su corazón se agitó con furia al oír el nombre de Oswald.

-¿Debes ir?

-Me lo están suplicando. No conocen a otra chica.

-Le podrías pedir a Hermione que te acompañe.

-¡Buena idea!

Harry siguió a Ginny con los ojos. Parado en el primer escalón de la escalera y aún con los pergaminos en las manos, pudo ver curioso como Ginny recogía una vieja pluma de un estante y escribía en una servilleta un rápido mensaje.

Con la varita, la chica hizo flotar el pedazo de servilleta en una pequeña bola de fuego que desapareció en medio de la sala con un fugaz destello.

Incluso él mismo se sintió alterado ante el nerviosismo de la pelirroja. Tanto, que se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Ginny lo quedó viendo pasmada. ¿Desde cuando le ponía tanto interés en lo que hacía?  
Nerviosa aún por lo sucedido, intentó evadirlo, pero le fue imposible.

-Oswald me pidió que cuidará a su sobrino. Van a salir con Philip a Las Tres Escobas y no pueden entrar niños.

-¿Y vas a ir?

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto! Ese pequeño era encantador. ¿Qué problemas podría dar?

-¡Nunca has cuidado niños!

Ginny frunció los labios, molesta.

-Tu qué sabes, nunca me has visto cuidar a uno.

-Por eso te lo digo. – Insistió. Ron, que había estado en la oficina esperando a Harry, asomó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ginny va a salir.-La acusó, Ginny oscureció su mirada frunciendo el ceño duramente.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Por qué todos quieren controlarme? – Gritó enojada. Por suerte, en ese momento apareció la misma bola de fuego volando hacia Ginny.

Con rapidez la chica leyó la nota, y acto seguido apagó la chimenea y quitó el hechizo que le había colocado. A los pocos segundos, Hermione apareció girando entre medio de fuego y humo verde.

-¿Vamos, ahora? – Le preguntó. Ginny observó a su mejor amiga con interés. La chica llevaba una mochila cuyos dibujos eran cientos de osos de peluche.

-Sí, claro.

Ginny sacudió nuevamente su varita, y de las escaleras bajó con rapidez otra mochila. Harry se hizo a un lado para esquivar la mochila que de seguro iba en dirección hacia su cabeza.

-Qué tal Hermione.- La saludó Ron, Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aturdido.

-Hola…- Murmuró sonrojada. A diferencia d Ginny, Hermione sí recordaba lo que había sucedido con Ron y aquel beso robado en la fiesta.

-Estoy lista.

-¿Dónde se están alojando?

-En la taberna de Tom. Iban a alojarse aquí pero ya hay demasiada gente.

Hermione sonrió, y juntas se dirigieron a la chimenea. Molly ni siquiera alcanzó a entregarles indicaciones cuando ambas chicas desaparecieron entre las llamas esmeraldas.

-¿Pueden creerlo? – resopló Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Ron.

-Le pedí que me acompañara a ver al coleccionista y me echó de su habitación.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de mi hija, Harry? – Lo inquirió Molly colocando los brazos en forma de jarra. El chico se sonrojó. Por suerte, la mujer sonrió divertida, aunque con el semblante preocupado.-Querido, tu sabes que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con esto del plan, pero ya que mi hija sufrió tantos años en soledad, de verdad espero que no lo eches a perder ahora que estamos tan cerca.

-Descuida, Molly. –Le juró.- No soy tan idiota.

-¿Tan?…-Reparó Ron con una risita. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Molly no notó, y se fue a reunir con su amigo a la oficina.

0 0 0 0

_-¿Sio?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Estás lista?_

_-Eso creo…_

_-Todo saldrá bien…Confía en mí._

_-No le hagas daño…_

_-No podría hacerle eso, todavía es un bebé… Además, te tengo a ti para protegerlo._

_-Hazle ver cosas bonitas…_

_-No te preocupes…_

_-¿Qué cosas le gustan a los niños de esa edad?_

_-Había pensado en colores, nubes y arco iris._

_-¿Qué tal, música? ¿Y Ángeles?_

_-No sé como son._

_-Imagínate a un lindo ser con alas y muy luminoso._

_-¿Podría ser un Pegaso?_

_-¿Esos los conoces?_

_-Keitaro tenía muchos retratos de ellos en la bóveda._

_-Entonces, hazlo volar en uno._

_-¿Te parece, Música de arpa, Nubes blancas, un pegazo luminoso y un arco iris de diez colores?_

_-Perfecto…_

_-¿Segura?_

_-Sí. ¿No necesitas ayuda?_

_-Creo que puedo hacerlo._

_-Suerte entonces._

_-Nos vemos en China._

_-Duérmeme…_

_-Dulces sueños…_

0 0 0 0

Oswald dejó a Danny jugando entre varios libros de dibujos, justo cuando Ginny y Hermione aparecían por la chimenea.

-¡Al fin!

El chico corrió a saludarla. Impactada recibió un caluroso e impaciente beso en los labios que no pudo responder. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que había olvidado que tenía novio.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó Oswald, extrañado al ver a la amiga de Ginny. La chica simplemente saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa. – Creí que vendrías sola.- Le dijo a Ginny. La chica apretó los labios.

-No quería cuidar a un niño sola, ¡es demasiada responsabilidad! – Lo atajó sorprendida por aquella actitud. Hermione, por supuesto, se sintió ofendida.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Oswald?

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo estás Hermione? – La saludó cordialmente, aunque incómodo.

-Bien, gracias.- Contestó contemplando al chico tras él, el cual sostenía a un niño en sus brazos.

-Oh, él es Philip, y su hermanito Danny, son mis primos.-Les presentó.

-Un gusto.- Contestó Hermione, embelesada con la ternura del pequeño niño.- Oh… traje cuentos, y música, porque a los niños les tranquiliza. Y una que otra receta de mi madre para que pueda alimentarse sanamente.

-Muchas gracias.- Contestó Philp, cuya voz era más gruesa que la de Oswald.- Espero que no les cause ninguna molestia, cualquier problema nosotros…

-Salgan tranquilos, nosotras nos hacemos cargo de Danny.- Lo tranquilizó Ginny. La chica dejó su mochila sobre un sofá y se acercó al pequeño con los ojos brillantes.- ¡Hola!

El niño, como si hubiese sido hechizado, de inmediato alzó sus brazos hacia Ginny, quien, encantada, lo recibió en los suyos.

-¡Pero que lindo niño eres!

-Insisto en que serías una estupenda madre.- Oswald besó la mejilla de la chica con suavidad, pasando a rosar su cuello. Ginny se estremeció y le dibujó una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa.

-Váyanse antes que las Tres Escobas se llene. A la hora de almuerzo siempre cuesta encontrar mesas.-Le sugirió con impaciencia. El niño pareció entender su intención, ya que comenzó a despedirse con ganas de Philip.

-Confío en que me lo cuidarás bien.- Le dijo, Ginny asintió con vehemencia.

-Estará sano a salvo. No te preocupes, vayan tranquilos.

-Muchas gracias Ginny.- Agradeció Philip.- Oswald sí que eligió bien. – Ginny apretó los labios, gesto que el chico no notó por girarse a ver a Hermione.- Hasta luego, señorita.

Hermione se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y no dijo palabra.

-Hasta luego.- Se despidió Philip, mientras Oswald le lanzaba un beso a Ginny que ella recibió con la misma expresión.

-Hasta pronto.- Se despidió Hermione.

Los chicos se introdujeron en la chimenea y desaparecieron de inmediato. Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá donde había estado Philip, dejando a Danny en su regazo.

-Por fin…

-¿No deberías hablar con Oswald?

-¿En qué momento? ¿Vez como me trata?

-Sí. Te adora.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué? Estoy siendo sincera. –Reparó la chica sacando cientos de juegos y juguetes de su mochila.- El chico está loco por ti.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No me sirve saber que cada día me quiere más mientras yo…

-¿Tu qué?

Ginny le cubrió las orejas al niño mientras mascullaba pronunciado y bajito:

-Sueño cosas muy sugerentes con Harry…

-¿Qué? – Rió la chica.- ¿No me digas qué…?

-¡No! No he recordado nada, sólo lo he soñado.

-¿Y qué tal si son reales? ¿Y si estás recordando?

Ginny balbuceó asustada.

-¿Tu crees?

-No lo sé. Yo no estuve ahí, tu sí.

Ginny resopló frustrada, y Hermione rió. Parecía una situación común de dos amigas haciendo de niñeras. Excepto, por la pequeña niña que había aparecido en la mitad de la habitación.

-¡Ah!

Hermione se giró asustada al ver a su amiga de pie en el otro rincón de la habitación, aun con el niño en brazos.

-Ginny, ¿qué rayos…? ¡Ah!

Hermione se colocó una mano en el corazón al encontrarse con aquella niña de mirada dulce en medio de la sala. Estaba a pocos pasos de ella, y lo único que hacía era observar a Ginny. Ninguna de las dos lo entendía bien, pero aquella chiquilla tenía una mirada dulce, gentil y llena de emoción.

-¿Quién…? –Masculló Ginny, más relajada.

-Necesito que venga conmigo…

-¿Ah?

Ginny sintió como Danny se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y se hacía más pesado debido a la relajación de su cuerpo. Aquella pequeña la observaba con tristeza, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Gi…nny?

La voz de Hermione repentinamente se volvió un eco lejano, y Ginny vislumbro a penas, como su amiga se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¡Hermione!

-Ella está bien… duerme…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Exclamó asustada. Pero Sio, no dijo nada más. O bien, no lo recordó, porque súbitamente como había aparecido, Ginny se derrumbó como Hermione en un profundo sueño.

_-Si quieres despertarlo debemos hablar… Ven a buscarme, es peligroso que nos veamos en Inglaterra._

_-¿Quién es...?_

_-Sólo queremos salvar su vida… señora._

_-Me temo que te has confundido…_

_-No. Ella la necesita… ellas la necesitan. La necesitan con vida. Venga por favor, venga con nosotros._

_-¿A dónde? ¿Quién eres?_

_-A China._

_-¿Qué? ¡Pero que locura!_

_-Allá encontrará las respuestas que aún batalla por descubrir…_

_-¿Cómo iré? No entiendo nada._

_-Para viajar, debe tener una razón… y la razón, duerme en sus brazos._

_-Danny… ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Está bien? ¡Contéstame! _

_-Sólo podrá despertarlo si viene aquí, debemos hablar…_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-La espero…_

-¡Danny!

Ginny se despertó súbitamente. Se encontró desplomada en el rincón donde había visto a la niña, y con Danny durmiendo apaciblemente en sus brazos.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín. Fue sólo un sueño.

Ginny se levantó con mucho cuidado para no dejar hacer al niño, y entonces se encontró con Hermione durmiendo al otro lado.

-Hermione, ¡Hermione!

-Mmm... ¿Qué?

-¡Hermione! ¿Viste eso?

-¿Qué… qué?

-¡Hay, por todos los Dioses! ¡Hermione, despierta!

Ginny agitó a Hermione en el suelo tomándola por el brazo. Su amiga tenía toda la melena enmarañada y estaba aturdida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Hay! Con cuidado.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó alterada.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… eso creo. La cabeza me retumba.- A tientas, mientras se cubría la frente, intentó encontrar el sillón para poder sentarse en él- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nos quedamos dormidas.

-¿Dormidas? ¿Aquí en el suelo?

-¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

-¿Qué?

-¿No soñaste nada?

-¡Hay, Ginny! Si me hablas en código por supuesto que no voy a entender. ¿De qué rayos me hablas?

-Danny…- Susurró de repente.

-¿Qué sucede con el niño?

-Danny... Danny despierta. –Comenzó a saltar con él y a moverlo de un lado a otro, pero el niño no despertaba.- ¡Hay por Merlín! ¡Danny, despierta!

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces? Déjalo dormir.

-¿Qué no lo ves? – Chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Qué no soñaste con él?

-¿Soñar con quien? ¡Ginny, de rayos qué me hablas!

Súbitamente, Ginny se detuvo y se sentó a un lado de Hermione, llorando amargamente.

-Prometí que lo cuidaría, y ahora no despierta.

-¿Ginny…? ¿Qué demonios…?

-Prometí cuidarlo en tierra, pero no en sus sueños…

-¿Qué…? ¿Ginny…?

Hermione comenzó a contemplar la habitación, y luego se fijo en Ginny, balanceando al niño en sus brazos, llorando amargamente.

-Nos hechizaron, Hermione. Vino alguien, se metió en nuestras cabezas, y ahora Danny no despierta.

-Pero… Un momento… ¿Nos hechizaron?

Hermione no entendía nada, no recordaba nada. Le era imposible hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido, puesto que para ella, sólo había sido una placentera hora de sueño.

-¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

-No… yo… yo sólo recuerdo que estabas ahí-señaló el sofá que estaba frente a ella- con Danny, y que repentinamente gritaste y apareciste en el rincón…

-¿No recuerdas a la niña?

-¿Qué niña?

Ginny apretó los ojos y comenzó a llorar con amargura, aferrando a Danny contra su cuerpo. El niño seguía tibio, lo que aclaraba que no estaba muerto, aunque parecía uno.

-Hermione, ¿qué voy hacer?

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué le ocurre a Danny? ¿Por qué no despierta?

-Ya te lo dije, ¡Nos hechizaron!

Entonces Hermione concentró su vista en un punto vacío. Algo en ella temblaba.

-¿Sabes…? Recuerdo haber soñado con una niña que me decía que tenía que dormir…

-¡Es que no fue un sueño! Esa niña estuvo aquí. ¡Y nos hizo esto!

-¿Esa niña? Pero era un sueño, Ginny.

-¡No Hermione! ¡Era real! Algo nos hizo, yo soñé…

-¿Con quién?

Hermione le quitó a Danny de los brazos a Ginny, e intentó despertarlo, pero al niño se le iba la cabeza hacia atrás y tenía la boca abierta.

-¡Philip va a matarme!

-¡No digas imbecilidades! ¡No fue nuestra culpa!

Ginny lanzó un gemido doloroso. El niño se balanceaba en los brazos de Hermione sin reaccionar. Fue ahí, cuando las últimas palabras del sueño resaltaron en su cabeza.

-Eso es…

-¿Qué cosa? –Le urgió Hermione, preocupada. No toleraba ser la genio y no saber qué ocurría.

-Debo ir a China.

-¿Qué, qué?-Chilló.- ¿A China? ¿A buscar a tu padre?

-No. Debo ir a encontrarme con alguien. Allá está la cura para despertar a Danny.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca de par en par, aquello era una cantidad de información que no venía de ningún lado. Rió nerviosa.

-Ginny, estás nerviosa, dices cosas sin pensar, tú…

-¡Yo voy a ir a China! No importa si me lo impidan. ¡Esto fue mi culpa! Era mi responsabilidad cuidar a Danny, y ahora el pequeño no despierta. ¡Tengo que ir!

0 0 0 0

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, lejos del mundo real, lejos de la mente humana, un pequeño niño de ojos verdes cabalgaba sobre un pegazo entre arco iris de diez colores. La música de un arpa encantada llenaba el vacío.

_-¿Crees que vendrá?_

_-Eso espero._

_-Gracias Koe._

_-No hay porqué Sio._

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Finalmente, capítulo 26 en línea!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus favoritos y por sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco.

Cada vez me gusta más escribir los capítulos, a pesar de los leves retrasos, de verdad discúlpenme, pero deben saber que no me paso todos los días escribiendo.

Como se dan cuenta, las cosas que van sucediendo cada vez van esclareciendo los secretos de los personajes. Ahora, Candeviere nos liberó un secreto suyo, que, si van hacia atrás, allá, por el capítulo 11, se darán cuenta qué tan grave es la situación. Y podrán entender muchas cosas.

También aparecieron nuevos sueños, y exceso de información. Así como poco a poco se van descubriendo los secretos del concilio. Tal como que Calfulaf es el tío de Tiare.

Como ven, Harry ya no tolera seguir a pie el plan. Aunque queda poco tiempo para que la profecía se cumpla, y por mucho que haya soportado seis años, casi siete, lejos de Ginny, el mes que le queda le ha sacado la cuenta. ¿Podrá soportar seguir con el plan y no acercarse a Ginny? ¿O el amor que siente por ella lo llevará a hacer locuras?

Espero que este capítulo dé para debates. Me ha encantado escribirlo, y bueno, el retraso de 4 días fue por el mero hecho de que lo comencé más tarde, y, como les dije, no vivo de escribir todos los días.

Les quiero dejar una pequeña aclaración: En esta frase, que Omanshai dice "Aún no cierra el tercer ojo, está a poco de hacerlo".

Con ello, me refiero al pensamiento hindú, sobre los shakras, el cual yo comparto, ya que lo encuentro muy lógico.

Los niños al nacer, nacen con el tercer ojo abierto, lo que les ayuda a diferenciar a las personas y al mundo tal cómo es. Eso causa que algunos bebés no toleren estar con ciertas personas y por eso lloran cuando las toman en brazos.  
Normalmente, esa abertura no debería cerrarse, pero entrar al mundo real implica limitar nuestro poder espiritual, por lo que no podemos seguir viendo lo que ven ellos una vez pasados los tres o cuatro años.

Esa es la razón por la que Omanshai destaca que Danny aún tiene el tercer ojo abierto y se puede hacer algo con él, a diferencia de Sio, que ya con nueve años, no ve ni siente lo mismo que el niño.

**Sobre las actualizaciones, les dejo como posibles fechas, los días: 24 y 25 de Mayo.**

**Si me retraso, saben que puede ser de no más dos o tres días.**

Ahora les dejo un adelanto del próximo y ÚLTIMO capítulo de la segunda parte. Porque sí, por fin acabó El Plan, así que a partir de Junio veremos el nuevo mundo al que se verán enfrentados los personajes, junto con la batalla.

**Capítulo 27: **

**A Buscar a Arthur:**

_Ginny, en su desesperación decide ir a China y seguir su sueño. Por supuesto, al principio ninguno la toma en cuenta, hasta que se escapa.  
Al no quererla dejarla ir sola, finalmente todos la acompañan._

_Morgan enfrenta a Uzume, y le exige llevarse a Tiare donde pueda sanarse. Sin embargo, Calfulaf tiene una mejor idea, y al no estar el líder del concilio presente, deciden ir a buscarlo a china._

_Al no recibir información de Keitaro, Candeviere decide enfrentársele, y es probable que el hombre haga un rápido viaje a Japón para arreglar cuentas._

_Por supuesto que Omanshai y Sio no se quedarán atrás en este viaje. Ellos son los principales causantes para que Ginny por fin, se entere de toda la verdad.  
¿Significará el viaje a China el inicio de la batalla?_

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

¡Guau! 36 páginas. Ja ja ja.

Cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia ya saben donde enviarla. Estoy dispuesta a recibir mails, críticas constructivas y teorías.

Un abrazo a todos.

Anya.


	27. A Buscar a Arthur

**A Buscar a Arthur**

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, ¡debía ser una pesadilla!  
Philip le había confiado el niño y ella lo había dejado caer en la peor de las maldiciones. Hermione se movía de un lado a otro, intentando calmarla, aunque ella se veía mucho más nerviosa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer?

Ginny se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás con el niño en sus brazos, el cual dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás debido al peso.  
La chica jadeaba angustiada cada vez que lo miraba. Parecía muerto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la boca entreabierta, y el cuerpo inerte.

-Ginny, creo que debes llamar a Oswald y decirle…

-¡NO! ¿Qué te volviste loca? ¡Traicioné su confianza! ¡Philip va a matarme!

Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello por enésima vez esa hora, y se sentó a un lado de su amiga esquivando sus ojos del niño dormido.

-Al menos está vivo… - Murmuró para alivianar la situación, aunque por el contrario, lo único que logró hacer fue hacerla estallar en un nuevo llanto. - ¡Hay, Ginny!

-¡Soy un desastre! Ni siquiera puedo cuidar a un niño.

-No, espera un momento – Insistió Hermione con el argumento que no se cansaba de darle.- Danny fue hechizado, no tenías como cuidar sus sueños. Podrías haberlo protegido de maleficios, embrujos y cualquier daño físico. Pero ¿Quién te iba a decir que lo iban a embrujar mentalmente? ¿Cómo te podrías meter en su cabeza para protegerlo? Insisto amiga, ¡no fue culpa tuya, por Merlín!

-Pero Hermione…

-Nada de peros, Ginny. Escúchame bien.- Dijo tomándola por los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos.- Vamos a llamar a Harry y a Ron y…

-¡No! No los llames.- Chilló levantándose del sofá con el niño aún en brazos.

-¡Deja de comportarte como bebita, mujer! – Se enojó Hermione colocándose frente a ella.- ¡Les avisaré a los dos para que vengan! Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-No… nada de eso… Esta es mi responsabilidad, yo… debo hacer lo que la niña me dijo.

-¿Hablas de ir a China? – Rió Hermione con lástima.- Ginny, fue un sue…

-¡No! ¡No fue un sueño! Es decir sí, pero no fue mi imaginación. Esa niña estuvo aquí, la viste y te desmayaste, y luego… yo caí.

-No irás a China, ¡Es un disparate!

-Allá está el cerebro de Danny, ¡tengo que despertarlo!

Repentinamente Hermione ahogó un grito, y Ginny se asustó, comenzando a ver hacia todos lados. Se fijo en su amiga quien la observaba con las manos en la boca.

-¿Y si es una trampa? – Susurró asustada.

-¿Una trampa?

-Sí, una trampa.- Hermione se fijó en un punto nulo en el suelo intentando unir las ideas.- ¿Qué sucedería si… todo esto, fue un plan de Candeviere para…?

-¿Crees que sea posible? – Preguntó aterrada.- Pero… ¿Cómo sabía que yo…?

-No lo sé, pero es algo que te atañe a ti, y por si no has sacado conclusiones aún, te aviso que es bastante extraño que seas tú la única que debe viajar.

-Entonces acompáñame.- Le rogó Ginny con los ojos angustiados, Hermione resopló.

-¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Ginny! ¡Y si es una trampa! – La removió con cuidado por los hombros para que no dejara caer al niño.- ¿Qué harás si al llegar a China te apresa Candeviere? Dime, ¿Qué harás?

Ginny pareció meditarlo por un instante, pasando sus ojos de Danny a Hermione. Finalmente, suspiró, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Hermione inhaló aire y ahí se quedó, sin respirar.

-No pensarás…

-Hermione.- Dijo decidida.- Puedes decirme una y mil veces que no soy la culpable del estado de Danny, sin embargo la culpa me está matando. Sea o no una trampa, la cura del niño está allá. Si ir a China, significa caer en las manos de Candeviere, bien, lo enfrentaré. Ya va siendo hora de que esta guerra sanguinaria se acabe.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Ginny! No te pongas como Harry cuando iba a enfrentar a Voldemort. Ocupa un poco la cabeza y piénsalo. No te permitiré ir sol a un país que ni siquiera conoces.

Ginny soltó una carcajada triste.

-Hermione, no conozco ningún otro país además de Inglaterra y Egipto. Además, soy mayor de edad, no necesito que me acompañen a ningún lado. Te lo pedí como un favor, pero si te vas a poner así, mejor voy sola.

La chica se encaminó hacia la salida cargando con fuerza su varita y al niño. Hermione, no obstante, estaba totalmente congelada y movía la boca como si fuese a decir algo, estaba anonadada.

-¿No hablarás en serio, verdad?

-Ni se te ocurra comentarle a mis hermanos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ir sola! Sabes que les diré a tus hermanos, ¡no me quedaré callada!

-¿Quieres apostar? – Dijo haciendo una mueca triste mientras abría la puerta. Hermione la siguió antes de que la chica saliera y se detuvo en el umbral.

-¡Te desapareciste por seis años! –Le gritó justo cuando Ginny comenzaba a girar sobre sus talones.- ¿Crees que no le dolerá a tu familia verte muerta después de haberte recuperado, porque la ingrata se fue a suicidar? ¡Ginny!

Pero la pelirroja ya había desaparecido.

0 0 0 0

Harry leyó los pergaminos en silencio mientras Ron, aburrido, lo observaba. Su amigo parecía esmerado en encontrar algo que probablemente no estaba escrito. Y resoplaba frustrado cada vez que enrollaba un pergamino para comenzar con el otro.

-¿Nada aún?

-No. –Contestó enojado.- Ninguno de los registros habla sobre Nacet, ni siquiera hay archivos sobre las sacerdotisas de esa época.

-Harry…- Murmuró Ron apretando los labios-. No me quiero poner como Hermione, pero… Viejo, es una leyenda.

-¡No! – Exclamó enrollando el nuevo pergamino que acababa de leer.- ¡No es una leyenda!

-Pero Harry…

-Es que no lo es.- Insistió abriendo abruptamente el siguiente pergamino.- Sé que no lo es…

-Harry son los registros que guarda el ministerio, ¿no crees que si fuera cierto habrías encontrado su historia hace rato?

-Por supuesto que no.- Murmuró seriamente, levantando la mirada.- El ministerio se ahorra guardar información que tenga revelaciones que al mundo mágico no le convenga saber.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¿Qué no lo vez? Nacet Vangord fue una guerrera más que una sacerdotisa. Ella salvó a un pueblo a costa de su propia vida.

-Sí, porque no tenía para qué seguir viviendo.-Contestó Ron lacónico.- Le asesinaron a su hijo y al hombre que amaba. Al igual que tú, tenía un motivo por el cual acabar con el asesino, ¿no? ¿O a qué no te suena familiar?

Harry se sonrojó.

-Lo de Voldemort fue diferente…

-No, - Se quejó Ron.- Él asesinó a tus padres, a Dumbledore… ¡vamos! Que si nos hubiera asesinado a nosotros te habrías vengado igual.

No contestó de inmediato. Su amigo tenía razón, pero sabía que la situación era diferente.

-Por supuesto que los habría vengado, son como mi familia.- masculló sonrojado.- Pero… ¡rayos, estos malditos pergaminos no dicen nada!

El pergamino que estaba leyendo se enrolló con fuerza dando un leve salto sobre la mesa del escritorio. Ron se sobresaltó, y observó preocupado como su amigo volvía a tomar el último rollo que le quedaba.

-Harry, deberías dejarlo… Exageras.

-¡Que no, Ron! Te digo que hay algo extraño en esa leyenda. ¡Necesito ir a ver a Antoremus!

-Ah, claro.- Se burló Ron.- Y un coleccionista muggle te va a decir lo que el ministerio de magia no, ¿verdad?

-No es muggle…- Murmuró bajito, Ron abrió los ojos.

-¿A no?

-No. Es mestizo, o al menos eso cuenta él en la biografía que Elisa tiene en el palacio.

-Aún así, ¿crees que él sepa más que el ministerio mismo?

Harry resopló.

-Ron, creo haber hablado de esto contigo antes…- Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de su amigo.- ¿Quién controla el ministerio?

-Oh…

-Sí, "oh". –Dijo sarcástico.- ¿Crees que Candeviere va a dejar información sobre el mundo mágico a merced de cualquiera?

-Tú no eres cualquiera, y además, ¡Harry! ¡Esa leyenda no es relevante ni para Candeviere!

-¿Y si lo es?

-¿Quién puede probar eso?

No contestó. Ron tenía razón, ¿qué le probaba a él que tal leyenda tenía relación con el ministro? Pues, nada.  
Frustrado, se rascó los ojos por debajo de los lentes. Cuando de golpe recordó porqué ver a Antoremus era importante. Aunque al principio no lo había relacionado del todo.

-¡El cuadro de la sala! – estalló repentinamente.

-¿De qué cuadro hablas?

-De ese cuadro que le regalé a tu madre y que se lo compre a Antoremus. Quiero verlo para que me diga quien lo pintó.

-Oh, ¿y un pintor te va a….?

-¡Puedes callarte! ¡Diablos, estás peor que Hermione!

-Hey, no te metas con…

-¡Me meto, Ron! Además, no estás con ella, y ¡rayos! ¿Cómo hago para que me crean? ¿Ya entiendes por qué tengo que ir con Ginny?

-Aún no…- Las orejas de Ron estaban rojas, y sus ojos, apenados. No podía darle la razón a su amigo aunque estuviera en lo cierto.

-Ginny reconoció a la mujer del cuadro a penas lo vio. Me pareció curioso que ella quisiera enterarse sobre a pintura, hasta que la vi. Y luego ella, bueno… habló sobre sus sueños con Nacet, y…

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ve! Pero no me metas en tus locuras. Ya suficiente he tenido todos estos años como para aguantar algo más.

-Pero Ron, ¿Y si las respuestas que estamos buscando están…?

-¿En qué? ¿En una pintura? – Ron rió con ironía, y Harry frunció el ceño.- Mira, si algo he aprendido todos estos años es a usar la cabeza. Seguiré siendo un cabeza de chorlito, pero al menos reconozco una locura cuando la veo y oigo. Y esto amigo, ¡Es una reverenda locura!

-Entonces me fío en que no tengo tu apoyo.- Dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Ron se demoró en contestar.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo siempre, amigo…-Dijo frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia otro lado. Suspiro ante la sonrisa amable de Harry.- Te he apoyado con esta locura insana hacia Ginny, y te apoyaré con esto de Secet, Nacet, o como se llame.

-Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Y…. este pergamino dice algo?

-Nada…- Dijo curvando los labios en una mueca.- El ministerio nunca va a decir nada.

-¿Por qué crees que el ministerio tendría información sobre una leyenda?

-Tienen registros de todas las leyendas, incluso la de Beadle el Bardo – Rió.- Es curioso que ésta, que habla sobre la liberación de todo Wiltshire, no salga en ningún documento.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde más puedan estar?

Harry negó con la cabeza y enrolló el último pergamino. Suspiró cansado y se rascó la cabeza.

-Mi única oportunidad es visitar a Antoremus.

Ron apretó los labios, aún no comprendía la relación coleccionista-Nacet, pero si Harry estaba tan seguro, no le quedaba otra que seguirlo.  
Después de todo, llevaba años haciendo lo mismo. Y si Harry tenía un presentimiento, había que seguirle el cuento.

De repente un fuerte golpe sonó en la sala, y la voz histérica de Ginny llegó a oídos de los chicos que se miraron asustados. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿No estaban cuidando al niño, ese? – Le preguntó Ron. Pero Harry ya se había levantado del escritorio corriendo como ráfaga hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Ginny? – Preguntó espantado cuando se encontró con la chica en la mitad de la sala cargando a un dormido Danny. - ¿Qué…?

-¡Aléjate! – le gritó histérica, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez y dificultad producto del peso del niño.

-¿Qué demo…?

La chimenea crepitó con fuerza, y Harry tuvo que hacerse un lado antes que las llamas verdes escupieran a Hermione.

-¿Y Ginny? – Preguntó alterada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Ron saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-Exigió saber histérica, llamando la atención de Molly, que estaba trabajando en un viejo vestido en el taller de los gemelos.

Harry apuntó hacia arriba con el dedo, y Hermione lo empujó para subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Ron a Harry, pero el chico sólo se limitó a subir los hombros.

-¿Ginny? – Gritó Hermione subiendo las escaleras.- ¡No se te ocurra cometer una locura! ¡Ni vuelvas a aparecerte! ¡Puedes despartir a Danny! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Ginny disparaba con su varita a toda la ropa que podía atrapar al vuelo mientras la metía dentro de una gran maleta.

El escándalo fue tal, que Ron, Harry y Molly legaron hasta la habitación de la chica, para encontrarse con el espectáculo de sus vidas:

A Ginny lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, a Hermione intentando atajarla, y a un pequeño niño durmiendo en una extraña posición sobre la cama de la chica.

-¿Pero qué demo…?

Ron no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta. Tuvo que agacharse antes de que un rayo de luz morada le alcanzara la oreja.

-¡¿Pero que significa esto, Ginevra?! – Estalló su madre entrando en la habitación con un delantal lleno de alfileres.

Ginny no reaccionaba, por sobretodo, no parecía escuchar. Seguía lanzado hechizos, desordenando toda la habitación mientras metía un centenar de ropa dentro de la maleta. Incluso, prendas que jamás había usado.  
El baúl donde dormía Maggie se volcó por los aires cuando un hechizo para recoger un calcetín dio en el lugar equivocado.

-¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Detente Ginevra!

-¡Petrificus Totalus! – Chilló Hermione, y Ginny repentinamente, cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, la mandíbula apretada y los brazos en una divertida posición de ataque.

Los dos chicos y Molly se inclinaron a su lado. Ginny seguía arrojando lágrimas y veía a Hermione con rabia.

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió? –Preguntó Harry observando a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica suspiró, y cerró los ojos, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Nos hechizaron…- Contestó finalmente. Ginny emitió un ruidito, pero no se movió.

-¡Tienen que saberlo!

-¿Cómo que las hechizaron? – Preguntó Molly preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué trajeron a Danny?

-Nos… -Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de decir algo, y se sentó en la cama intentando hilar las ideas.- Es confuso…

-¡Habla Hermione! – Le exigió Harry.

-¡No le grites! – lo atajó Ron.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!

Molly se levantó del suelo con cuidado y se acercó a Hermione, que, de pie, sollozaba amargamente.

-¿Tesoro, qué fue lo qué ocurrió? – Le preguntó con calma, posando sus ojos sobre Danny que parecía no despertar a pesar de los gritos.- Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado.-Rió. Pero Hermione estalló en llanto, mientras que a Ginny le corrían lágrimas silenciosas. - ¡Hay, cielo! ¿Dije algo?

-¡Danny no despierta! ¡Nos hechizaron!

-¡Explica eso! – exigió Harry alarmado, pero un gesto de Molly le hizo calmarse.

Ginny estaba impotente, quería moverse, gritar, no había tiempo de explicaciones. Además, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido, Hermione no lo recordaba, ella sabía su versión.

Cerró los ojos e intentó invocar magia sin varita, lo que no sabía hacer puesto que no estuvo en Hogwarts ese año para aprenderlo.

Sin embargo, algo en ella le calentó las entrañas produciéndole escozor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que una densa llamarada de fuego le subía por la garganta. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la chica estalló en un grito eufórico, produciendo que una onda expansiva saliera de su cuerpo haciendo volar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Ron, Harry, y Molly cayeron al suelo sujetándose las cabezas. Mientras que Hermione se lanzaba sobre Danny para protegerlo.

Cuando Ginny dejó de gritar, parpadeó temblorosa. Pero ya era conciente de su cuerpo. Movió los dedos con cuidado, y cuando sintió que el peso del hechizo de inmovilidad había desaparecido se tomó la cabeza sentándose en le suelo.

Ron intercambió una mirada de pánico con Harry. Molly se levantó con dificultad, todos los alfileres estaban esparcidos por la habitación y tenía uno que otro corte en la cara producto del impacto.  
Hermione, no obstante se levantó con cuidado, llevándose consigo a Danny, para protegerlo en caso de cualquier otro incidente.  
Ginny parpadeó confundida, sintiendo un enorme bombardeo en su cabeza. Intentó levantarse pero todo le daba vueltas. Por fin, Ron se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¿Te deshiciste del hechizo sin la varita? – Masculló Harry, aterrado por el ataque.

-Yo… no… -Ginny intentó levantarse sujetándose a la colcha de la cama, pero lo único que consiguió fue trastabillar y caer a un lado de Hermione, quien aún sostenía a Danny en sus brazos.- ¿Por qué lo alejas? – Se quejó.

-Por ti.- Contestó sinceramente. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por… mí?

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – Le recriminó asustada, aferrándose más al niño. Ginny simplemente se limitó a bajar la cabeza, pensativa.

-No entiendo qué sucedió…- Murmuró juntando coraje.- pero lo único que sé, es que debo irme de aquí cuanto antes.

-¡No irás a ningún lado jovencita! – Le gritó Hermione, Molly lanzó un quejido.

-¡Hay mamá, mira como te dejé la cara! –Observó Ginny, sintiéndose culpable. Pero su madre, con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las magulladuras.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Por qué debes irte? – Exigió saber Ron. Ginny bufó en señal de protesta.

-¿Qué no pueden dejar que tome mis propias decisiones? – Se quejó acercándose a Hermione para poder ver mejor a Danny. Sin embargo, Hermione, con dificultad, se levantó de la cama, asustada junto con el niño. - ¿Y a ti que diablos te ocurre?

-No te lo pienso pasar si eso es lo que quieres.- Gruñó Hermione.- ¡Eres demasiado peligrosa para hacerte cargo de este niño!

Ginny se quedó congelada, intentando procesar las palabras de su amiga. Su amiga, esa que al principio no hacía más que decirle que lo del hechizo no lo podía preveer, y que con mayor razón el estado de Danny no era su culpa. Esa amiga, ahora le sacaba en cara que sí lo era.

No pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo acosada por las miradas de su hermano, Harry y su madre.

-Hermione, te estás pasando…- Añadió Harry en tono de advertencia intentando acercarse a Danny. Pero ella no dio marcha atrás.

-Anda, cuéntales donde quieres ir a meterte, ¿O pensabas irte sin dejar ningún rastro? – Jadeó asustada. Molly y Ron fulminaron a la pelirroja con los ojos.

-¿Te ibas a… ir? – Gruñó Ron.- ¿Otra vez te ibas a desaparecer?

-Por favor, dime que no es cierto lo que Hermione dice, Ginny.-Susurró Molly, asustada.

Ginny apretó los labios y aún más los puños. No iba a dejar que Hermione se saliera con la suya, porque ese era su plan. Que no fuera sola.

Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios en una mueca que delataba sus ganas de llorar.

-Nos hechizaron…- Masculló Ginny temblando.- ¡Nos hechizaron!

-¡Eso ya lo habías dicho! Pero no es razón para que te marches.- Le dijo Ron indignado, Hermione sollozó, y Harry se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Dónde pensabas irte? – Murmuró Molly, acercándose a su hija, y dolida.

-A China.- Masculló con rabia.- ¡Necesito ir a China!

-¿A China? – preguntaron todos, excepto Hermione que sollozaba.

-¡Ya les dije que nos hechizaron! –Dijo intentando levantarse de la cama, pero el aturdimiento se lo impedía.

-¿Hechizaron de qué? – preguntó Harry con calma a ver que Hermione parecía en estado de shock. Ginny lo miró un segundo y sintió que sus orejas se calentaban. No tenía tiempo para pensar, ni mucho menos para distraerse con su presencia, si Oswald y Philip llegaban, no tendría escapatoria.

-Alguien se metió en nuestra cabeza. –Explicó burdamente.- Una niña me dijo que si quería despertar a Danny debía ir a China.

-¿Despertarlo? – Inquirió Molly.

-¡Lo hechizaron! – Exclamó frustrada al ver que no la entendían.- ¡No se despierta! ¿No encuentran extraño que después de semejante desorden no se hubiera despertado?

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Qué le hiciste al niño? – Dijo Ron espantado, lo que causó que su hermana se irritara más y comenzara, en lugar de llorar, a emanar un extraño calor.

-¡YO NO FUI! –Estalló colérica.- ¡Alguien quiere que vaya a China! Si tengo que arriesgar mi vida por ese niño, iré, ¿oyeron? ¡Y nadie lo va a impedir!

El calor que la chica comenzó a emanar se comenzó a filtrar por las paredes y objetos como un denso vapor. Todos retrocedieron con cuidado, asustados. Excepto… Harry.

-Tranquilízate, ¿si? – Le dijo con calma viendo aterrado como la niebla comenzaba a cubrirla.- Cuéntanos todo con más detalle.

Ninguno pudo evitar dejarse de mirar a los ojos. El corazón de Ginny palpitó eufórico al ver que el único que estaba cerca era Harry. Aunque bien podría haber estado haciéndose el héroe. Lo que mágicamente, no era el caso. Ese brillo en sus ojos lo había visto antes, era un brillo que extrañaba. De verdad él estaba preocupado. ¡Preocupado por ella!

-Es que me tengo que ir…-balbuceó.

-No te irás a ningún lado.- La atajó con cuidado. Atrás de ellos Hermione había dejado de sollozar viendo con interés y temor la interacción entre sus dos amigos, mientras que Ron y Molly hacían de escudo para la chica y el niño.- ¿Cómo es eso de que se metieron a sus cabezas?

Ginny odió tener que romper el contacto con los ojos de Harry, pero tenía que mirar a Hermione. Su amiga se ruborizó, seguramente por la vergüenza de haberla tratado mal. La chica apretó los labios, y Ginny suspiró, contenta sin embargo de volver a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Philip con Oswald acababan de irse cuando en medio de la sala donde estábamos apareció una niña.

-¿Así? ¿De la nada? – Interrogó. Ginny asintió con calma.

-Hermione se desmayó a penas yo me percaté de ella.- Continuó, y Ron con Molly miraron a la susodicha con preocupación. Hermione sólo se limitó a asentir.- Luego, sentí que el cuerpo me pesaba, y también me desmayé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque luego me desperté.- Gruñó molesta, pero con la voz suave. Harry asintió ante la lógica y se sintió un poco estúpido por haberlo preguntado- La cosa es, que recuerdo haber soñado con una voz que me dijo que si quería despertar a Danny, debía ir a China.

-Y serás tonta, ¡te apuesto que es una trampa! – Chilló Hermione, Ron y Molly se giraron a ver a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No lo es! – Le respondió cansada girándose a verla, y luego, como si muy dentro de ella naciera una extraña necesidad de pedir ayuda, se giró para ver a Harry con dolor.- Ayúdame.- Le susurró.

Harry sintió que su estomago se apretaba y que las orejas se le ponían rojas, pero por el contrario de alterarse o comportarse como idiota, se le acercó con calma.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Sé que no es una trampa. –Explicó acercándose sin romper el contacto de los ojos.- Esa voz me dijo que tenía que ir a China a buscar la mente de Danny para poder despertarlo. Que me necesitaban para salvar a alguien. Sé que no es una trampa, y de ser así,-suspiró observando a Danny dormir con la cabeza ladeada en los brazos de Hermione.- Créeme que daría mi vida por salvarlo. Después de todo, tenía que cuidarlo y no cumplí. Por mi culpa está así, ¡muerto en vida!

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué decir. Tras Ginny la puerta se había abierto, Maggie, Vincent, Philip y Oswald contemplaban la escena aterrados.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – Preguntó Philip viendo con terror el cuerpo _inerte_ de su hermano en los brazos de Hermione.

0 0 0 0

Morgan se había encerrado en la habitación de Tiare. Golpeó la pared con sus puños con fuerza y luego se deslizó por ella agarrándose la cabeza.  
El anillo en su dedo vibraba y le calentaba la piel.

Sollozó sin hacer ruido, y repentinamente sintió el terrible peso de la culpa carcomerle al recordar lo que acababa de gritarle a Calfulaf.  
Sus cavilaciones se difuminaron cuando escuchó un ruido cerca de la puerta.

-¿Estarás feliz no?

Morga levantó los ojos, no tenía ganas de seguir peleando. No, si Tiare estaba en aquel estado.  
Sus ojos siguieron un par de zapatillas hasta topar con la cara del dueño. Emir lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con los ojos cargados de odio.

-Ahora no, Emir.- Se quejó. La cabeza le zumbaba y el anillo le estaba molestando. Era como tener un adorno con vibrador incluido.

-Te estoy hablando.- Gruñó el chico. Morgan arqueó una ceja, inquiriéndolo con la mirada. Pero no se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le espetó. Podía sentir como la vitalidad volvía a su cuerpo. Emir simplemente recibió aquello como un desafío.

-Desde que entraste al concilio no has hecho más que causar problemas, ¿y ahora vienes a hacerte la víctima?-Escupió. Morgan sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

-¡No te metas! – Dijo levantándose.

-¡Por tu culpa han castigado a Tiare!

-¡Yo no hice nada! – Dijo colocándose a la defensiva. Emir se crispó.

-¡Claro que sí! – Le espetó atacándolo, y entrando a la habitación. -¡Desde que entraste al concilio no hiciste más que acapararte a Tiare! ¡La pobre no te ha hecho nada! ¿Cuál era tu idea? ¿Engatusarla para entregársela a tu padre? ¿Qué le harán después?... ¿Violarla?

Morgan abrió los ojos con mesura, y por primera vez sintió el deseo de matar a alguien. La sangre le hirvió, el cólera le invadió todo el cuerpo y su respiración se detuvo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre Emir dándole a los combos en plena cara.  
El escándalo fue tal, que el resto de los jóvenes del concilio llegaron corriendo a ver qué sucedía.

Después de estar averiguando el paradero de la niña, y descubrir finalmente que estaba curiosamente a salvo, volvieron al concilio, sólo, para encontrarse con tal espectáculo.

-¿Qué haces Candeviere? –Gritó Feroz corriendo para impedir que Morgan le rompiera la nariz a Emir.

-¡Hagan algo! – Gritó Tanesda agarrando a Kahur del brazo.- ¡Haz algo! –Le exigió.

El chico de cejas espesas y piel morena contempló la escena con temor. Se giró para ver a Tanesda, la que desesperada lo empujó con fuerza a la pelea: Feroz estaba sobre Morgan intentando agarrarle los brazos mientras que Emir intentaba devolver los golpes.

-¡Kahur! – Chilló Tanesda con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que el chico aún no hacía nada.- ¡Se van a matar!

El chico asintió con vehemencia y nerviosismo; y antes de que el puño de Emir le diera de lleno en el pecho a Morgan, Kahur entrecerró sus ojos y una onda invisible y suave se esparció por la estancia.

Morgan cerró los ojos al sentirse indefenso. Feroz logró agarrarle los brazos antes de que le sacara un diente a Emir, sin embargo, éste último sí había alcanzado a golpearlo.

Sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, y su corazón lanzó una descarga dolorosa a lo largo de su pecho, provocando que se desplomara sobre Feroz.

Pero tan rápido como el dolor se extendió, un suave calor lo invadió, menguando el dolor.  
Sintió que sus brazos se soltaban, y que Emir bajo él dejaba de combatir.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en la misma sala dónde hacía unos instantes había visto a Tiare. Intentó levantarse, pero los brazos y el pecho le dolían tanto como su orgullo. Se encontraba en una camilla, recostado boca arriba con la única e inquisidora compañía de Calfulaf, quien lo veía con ojos tristes y llenos de reproche.

-Me duele todo… - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-No me digas.- Bufó el anciano, apoyándose sobre su bastón.- Imagínate como estará Emir. Tuvimos que darle una poción para hacerle crecer los dientes y acoplarle la nariz.

-Se lo merecía.- Masculló enojado desviando sus ojos hacia una mampara que separaba su cama de la siguiente. - ¿Y Tiare?

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, muchacho? –Lo interrogó Calfulaf sin hacerle caso a su pregunta. Morgan bufó.

-No importa.

-A mí sí. Y exijo que me cuentes qué ocurrió.- Gruñó el anciano con voz cansada.

Morgan resopló y se quedó viendo la mampara con insistencia. Como si con eso pudiera transmitirle a Tiare lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Después de un largo instante en que ninguno de los dos habló, Morgan contestó a la pregunta del anciano.

-Emir me faltó el respeto.

-¿De qué modo?

Volvió a gruñir.

-Sé…- Suspiró-. Sé que mi padre es un asesino, que no tiene piedad por nadie, pero eso… eso…

-¿Sí?

Acoplando todas sus fuerzas, en un arranque de rabia el chico estalló en gruesas lágrimas y golpeó la camilla con ambos brazos, olvidando el dolor.

-Emir se atrevió a acusarme de que yo era como mi padre. ¡Y peor! Me dijo que yo era capas de asesinarla. Y no conforme con eso, tal ves incluso ¡hasta violarla!

Calfulaf abrió los ojos impresionado. Morgan cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por ellos para secar las lágrimas. El anciano lo contempló con lástima mientras intercambiaba una dura mirada con dos camillas que estaban más lejos, donde un grupo de chicos rodeaban al herido.  
Morgan siguió los ojos del anciano y se encontró con los rostros pálidos de Tanesda, Feroz y Kahur. Lo demás era silencio.

-¿Morgan?

La única voz que podría haber roto aquel silencio, fue aquel que a Morgan le removió todos sus órganos. De inmediato volvió a girar la cabeza para ver la mampara, y con mucho cuidado extendió el brazo hasta tocar la cortina.

-¿Tiare? – Susurró con voz queda. Calfulaf y todos los jóvenes que estaban al interior de la habitación corrieron a ver tras la cortina. -¡No, esperen! ¡Quiero hablar con ella! Tiare, ¿estás bien?

-¡Salgan de aquí muchachos!- Les ordenó Calfulaf quien se había acercado a ver a su sobrina. –Tiare necesita reposar.

-Pero, Calfulaf…- Suplicó Tanesda.

-Sé que es tu amiga, pero está débil. Debe descansar.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – Preguntó Feroz en un hilo de voz.- Se ve terrible.

-¿Cómo está? – Chilló Morgan desde el otro lado, pero nadie le contestó- ¡Tiare! ¡Amor! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Cínico! – Estalló Emir desde la tercera cama contigua a él.- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla de ese modo? ¿Quién te crees que eres animal?

-¿Morgan? – Volvió a quejarse la voz de la chica, la cual opacó increíblemente los chillidos de Emir.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy Tiare!

-Chicos, les ruego que salgan, Tiare debe…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La voz profunda y grave de Uzume invadió la estancia cuando puso pie en ella. Morgan no se giró, seguía con el brazo estirado hacia la mampara mientras que los otros chicos salían de ella para enfrentarse a la líder.

Calfulaf se colocó delante de los jóvenes para defenderlos ante un arrebato de rabia inminente. No obstante, Morgan, que se había quedado quieto, sintió como la rabia volvía a aflorar al recordar el porqué Tiare estaba ahí.

-Un lamentable accidente.- Contestó Calfulaf con calma.

A diferencia de Meng, el anciano indígena tenía la facultad de entablar una conversación con Uzume sin que ella se sintiera superior.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó nuevamente al ver a Emir y Morgan en las camas.

-¡Fue su culpa! – Gritó Emir apuntando a Morgan que ni cuenta se dio. Tenía otras preocupaciones en su cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Dijo con desdén.- Sabía que tener aquí al hijo del asesino nos traería problemas.

-No fue su culpa.- Murmuró Calfulaf sin quitar sus ojos oscuros de los de Uzume. La mujer levantó el borde del labio en señal de asco.

-¿Y la mocosa?

Sólo aquellas palabras bastaron para que Morgan se girara con ira. Sus brazos crujieron y su pecho se tensó debido al dolor cuando se sentó en la cama. Pero no le importó. Todo valía la pena con tal de defender a Tiare.

-¡Está tras la cortina! ¡En el peor estado que te puedas imaginar por culpa tuya!

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Se crispó la mujer balanceando su trenza y apuntándolo con el abanico.- ¿Cómo osas dirigirte así a la líder del concilio?

-¡Tu no eres la líder! ¡Es Meng! – gritó, y todos los jóvenes exhalaron un gritito, incluso Emir.

-¡Maldito mocoso malcriado! ¡Asesino!

-¡No soy ningún asesino! – Gritó crispado de rabia, intentando no sentir el dolor que le causaban sus brazos magullados.- ¡Tu sí!

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Uzume levantó el abanico y una ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar. Morgan cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo lo único que sintió fue el movimiento brusco que hizo su cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Calfulaf frente a él, con un brazo extendido y el otro con el bastón apuntando hacia delante.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Morgan es uno de nosotros ahora!

-¡Nunca! –Gritó colérica- ¡no toleraré a un asesino entre nosotros!

-¡No lo es! Y lo probó salvándole la vida a Tiare cuando su padre estuvo a punto de asesinarla.

-Lo dices porque está saliendo con ella, de lo contrario habrías hecho lo mismo que yo – Le espetó acercándose a grandes zancadas. Calfulaf hinchó el pecho y a Morgan le impresionó cuánto creció con aquella hazaña, que seguramente le costaba una enormidad realizar.

-Tanto que exiges respeto y ni tu misma cumples las reglas. Meng ya te lo advirtió.

-Pero Meng no está aquí, así que yo mando. ¡Así que ordeno a que este hipócrita se largue de aquí! – Dijo apuntando al chico con el abanico nuevamente. Pero Morgan no se intimidó, por el contrario, sentado en la cama como estaba, intentó erguirse tal y como Calfulaf lo había hecho.

-Este hipócrita no se irá a ningún lado hasta que Tiare se haya mejorado. – Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo y amenazando a Uzume. La mujer tensó los labios.

-Cretino.- Oyó decir a Emir. Pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

-Morgan, te pido encarecidamente que no te metas.- Le ordenó Calfulaf con la voz más ronca que de costumbre. Le habría hecho caso de no ser porque Tiare se quejó en la cama contigua.

-¿Morgan?

El chico se giró con fuerza, gimiendo por el dolor que le causaba el pecho, pero no le importó.

-¿Sí, Tiare? Estoy aquí. – Farfulló, pero Uzume gruñó.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – Le exigió.- ¿Por qué la sacaron de la habitación? – Le preguntó a Calfulaf.- ¡Debía seguir con el castigo!

-¡Tu castigo casi la mata! – Le gritó el chico, y los jóvenes que estaban mirando volvieron a gritar.

-¿Qué dices, Morgan? –Preguntó Tanesda espantada, mientras Kahur, a su lado, intentaba controlar que la ira de la mujer no espantara al resto de los chicos.

-Los ancianos decidieron que a Tiare debían castigarla por darme el anillo, y ¡la encerraron en un cuarto! ¡Por eso está así!

-¿Es eso verdad, Uzume? – le preguntó la chica, asustada.

-Por supuesto.- contestó con calma.- Es un castigo. ¡Qué más da que esté en cama! Siempre ha sido caprichosa. ¡Lo merecía!

-¡No Uzume! – Dijo Calfulaf achicando los ojos.- Nadie lo merece, yo jamás estuve de acuerdo.

-Pero Meng sí, y es el líder.

-Porque se deja llevar por tus convicciones. –Le espetó, muy enojado.- ¡mi niña está muriendo y Krustab no puede hacer más que esperar!

-¿Esperar? – Gritó Morgan- ¿Esperar qué? ¿Que muera?

-El cuarto del silencio le absorbe parte de la energía vital. No se utilizaba ese cuarto en siglos. Esto es más que una cuota de inanición. ¡Le queda poco tiempo! – Explicó el anciano, turbado. Morgan se asustó, nunca lo había visto así.

-No… no puede morir.- Dijo despacio.- ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-Sólo podemos esperar a Meng.- Murmuró Calfulaf, y Uzume soltó una risita.

-Meng no volverá hasta que solucione el conflicto en China, y para eso falta mucho.- Explicó la mujer, y a Morgan le dio asco el como parecía regodearse de sus palabras.

-¡Llévenla a China, entonces! – gritó, y todos lo vieron incrédulos, incluso Calfulaf, que se giró para verlo.

-¿Llevarla a China? ¡El viaje podría matarla!

-¡Si necesitamos la aprobación de Meng soy capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo con tal de encontrarlo!

-Morgan, hay que recapacitar, pensarlo.

-¿Pensar? – Estalló.- ¡Somos magos! ¡No dejaré que Tiare muera! ¡Si Meng está en China, me la llevo allá!

-¡Pero que insolencia! – Gritó Uzume con ira, y Morgan por primera vez, se atrevió a enfrentarla.

-No. Insolencia es lo que tu haces con todos ellos-dijo indicando al grupo de jóvenes, incluso Emir.- Meng se deja avasallar por tu actitud sólo porque es un caballero. Pues, él no está aquí, y por muy líder que seas, no les llegas ni a los talones. ¡Jamás podrás ser como Meng!

-¡Maldito hijo de…!

-¡No toques a mi madre! – Gritó levantándose de la cama. Calfulaf abrió la boca para protestar pero Morgan no lo dejó.- Tiare se va conmigo. –Bufó.- ¡Lindo concilio internacional resultó ser! Menos mal que el mundo mágico está bajo la protección de una mujer que deja morir a sus integrantes

-¿Cómo te atre…?

-Morgan, te ruego que te detengas…-Le dijo Calfulaf con seriedad. Pero algo más fuerte se había apoderado del chico. Y ese algo, apresaba su dedo con tal fuerza que la determinación en su mente se apoderó de él como un hechizo imperio.

-No Calfulaf.- Dijo con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.- Tiare se va conmigo.

Y en un acto de total rebeldía empujó la mampara, que cayó al suelo con estrépito. Sus ojos se encontraron con dos espejos negros que lo miraban con una extraña mezcla de dolor y agradecimiento.

-Morgan, no…

-Sí.- Le susurró.- No dejaré que mueras si tenemos la forma de salvarte.

-La vas a matar, hijo. Si te la llevas no resistirá el viaje. –Jadeó Calfulaf con nostalgia.- No puedo permitir que te la lleves.

-Ven conmigo.- Le incitó.- Te necesita más que a nadie.

-Morgan, deja…

-¡No Tiare! –Jadeó con dolor al tomarla en brazos, y luego le susurró.- Eres mi vida… no dejaré que mueras.

La chica sonrió con dulzura y le depositó un suave beso en los labios que se sintió frío. Morgan la aferró con fuerza, y antes de que pudieran desaparecerse, agarró a Calfulaf de la túnica.

Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue el grito de Uzume al momento de fundirse en un estrecho tubo cargado de turbulencias.

0 0 0 0

Era un experto en conservar las apariencias. Después de haber revivido el peor recuerdo de toda su vida, ahora se encontraba vestido elegantemente mientras inspeccionaba unos archivos en su escritorio.  
La fotografía de una mujer de piel morena y ojos rasgados reposaba sobre varios papeles. El mago sentado frente a él, lo observaba con premura.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

-Sí, señor. –Contestó con lentitud, y luego suspiró nervioso.- ¿Señor?

-¿Sí? – Contestó con desinterés leyendo el archivo.

-¿Qué haremos si los aurores no pueden encontrarlas? – Preguntó aterrado. El ministro levantó sus ojos con interés.- han hecho lo posible, y aún no han hallado rastros del asesino, ni siquiera Potter. Y ya van muertas seis mujeres… ¿Qué sucederá si…?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Un frío inexplicable se apoderó de su cuerpo y observó al ministro con temor.

-No te preocupes Therson.- Contestó con una amabilidad tan intensa, que el calor volvió al cuerpo del mago tan rápido como desapareció.- Confío en mis aurores. No dejaremos que mueran más.

-Eso espero, señor…

-Ahora, necesito que me busques información de ella.- Dijo señalando el archivo.- Es una indígena americana. Está lejos de nuestros parámetros, pero eso no impedirá que el asesino la encuentre. Así que, averigua todo sobre su tribu, y luego infórmame lo antes posible.

-Por supuesto señor.- Dijo con tranquilidad, un poco más animado.- Gracias a Merlín tenemos a alguien como usted al mando, señor. Si no, qué sería de nosotros.

-¡Ah! Adulador.- Sonrió Candeviere.- Sólo hago mi trabajo. Aunque lamentablemente no ha resultado como esperaba.- Dijo fingiendo tristeza. Therson se exasperó.

-¡Pero qué dice señor! Es el mejor ministro que hemos tenido en años. Sólo que el asesino es un poco más cauteloso de lo que esperábamos.

-Bueno…-Sonrió.- Al menos es grato saber que confían en mí.

-Absolutamente, señor.

-Bien…- suspiró Candeviere rascándose los ojos e inclinándose en el respaldo de su sillón.- Averíguame sobre ella, ¿sí? Es necesario para poder rescatarla.

-Sí, señor, como diga. Le daré a Potter el caso.

-No, no, no, no. – Dijo Con rapidez.- Potter ya está con demasiado trabajo como para que lo molesten con más. No, averíguamelo tu, ¿sí?

-Claro señor.- Contestó el mago hinchando el pecho con orgullo.- Le buscaré todo lo que necesite.

-Gracias, Michael.-Sonrió aún más amablemente.

Michael Therson asintió con vehemencia, y recibió los archivos que Candeviere le acababa de entregar. De inmediato, salió de la oficina.

-Idiota.- Murmuró Candeviere, haciendo aparecer mágicamente un habano a penas el mago se hubo marchado. Exhaló el humo del cigarro y frunció el ceño.  
Tomó su teléfono especial, y con lentitud y paciencia marcó un número. Espero al tono de marcado durante mucho rato, pero no sucedió nada. Con la misma calma, colgó el auricular y se relajó en su sillón. Exhaló humo.

-Mal, muy mal Keitaro. Ahora, tendrás que vértelas conmigo personalmente. Nadie se escapa de Marcel Von Candeviere.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se quedó de piedra al oír la voz de Philip tras su espalda. Se giró con lentitud, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos espantados del hermano mayor de Danny.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!

Ginny jadeó. Ni siquiera se percató cuando Harry se le acercó por detrás.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa.- Intentó defenderla.

-Ginny, ¿qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Oswald espantado, sin hacerle caso a Harry.

-¡Danny! ¡Danny, despierta! – Gritó Philip tomando al niño de los brazos de Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurrió Ginny? – preguntó Vincent con severidad. La chica comenzó a híper ventilarse, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-No ahora, Ginny.- Le susurró Harry.- Contrólate, o los vas a espantar a todos, y te van a echar la culpa. No dejes que tus poderes se manifiesten.

La chica asintió, e intentó calmarse. Pudo sentir la voz imperceptible de Harry dándole indicaciones.

-Respira… -Le indicó. Ella hizo caso e inhaló hondamente- Aclara las ideas en tu mente, y no llores, porque te muestras indefensa y eso significa que pueden atacarte. Muéstrate segura. Como eras cuando te conocí.

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir con euforia. Aquellas palabras sólo las podía decir el Harry que ella conocía.  
Sin voltearse a mirarlo, para no delatarse, frunció el ceño y enderezó la espalda. Los mellizos y los primos la miraban esperando una explicación.

-Nos hechizaron.- Intento explicar con calma, de lo cual se impresionó por lo tranquila que le salió la voz.

-¿Cómo que las hechizaron? –Quiso saber Philip. Oswald se acercó a Ginny con tranquilidad y se quedo frente a ella sin tomar en cuenta a Harry que estaba demasiado cerca de la espalda de la pelirroja.

-¿Por eso no estaban en la posada? –Inquirió Vincent.

¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? – Quiso saber Hermione, Maggie fue la que contestó.

-Por eso, porque no estaban en la posada, así que sospechamos que estarían aquí.

-Pero nunca creímos que sería porque sucedió… esto…- Dijo Vincent señalando a Danny en los brazos de Philip, el cual aún intentaba despertarlo.

-¿Me dejarían explicarles? –Dijo con calma. Philip la fulminó con la mirada, mientras que los mellizos asentían con determinación.

-Cuéntanos.-Pidió Oswald mirándola a los ojos profundamente. Ginny suspiró. Harry carraspeó. Pero no se tomaron en cuenta.

-Cuando ustedes a penas se fueron de la posada, -comenzó a explicar intentando recordarlo todo.- pasó algo muy extraño. –Pausó.- En medio de la sala apareció una niña.

-¿Una niña? – Interrumpieron Philip con Vincent. Ginny sólo asintió.

-Yo grité, asustada por su repentina aparición. Quise alertar a Hermione, pero ella se desmayó de repente. –Contó, y Hermione asintió vagamente, ya que no lo recordaba del todo.- Luego, yo caí. Recuerdo haber oído una voz en mis sueños…

-¿Qué voz? – Interrogó Oswald sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- ¿Qué decía esa voz, Ginny?

Ginny rompió el contacto, cerró los ojos y se giró con suavidad para ver a Harry tras ella. Oswald notó aquella acción y respiró hondo, haciendo mucho ruido para llamar su atención. Ginny le preguntó a Harry con los ojos, y él simplemente asintió.

-Tengo que ir a China.- Contestó sin volverse a girar.

-¿A China? – preguntaron los cuatro recién llegados. Ginny suspiró cansada y se alejó de Harry y Oswald para sentarse en su cama.

-¡Sí! – Contestó comenzando a desesperarse. No había tomado en cuenta que mientra más tiempo pasaba menos posibilidades tenían de despertar al niño.-A China. Esa voz dijo que tengo que ir a China para despertarlo. Porque quienes le hicieron eso-Señaló a Danny.- están allá esperándome.

-Ginny, ¿estás loca? – Le dijo Oswald dirigiéndose a ella y acuclillándose a sus pies.- ¿Y si es una trampa?

-¡Eso le dije! – Gritó Hermione.- Pero a la muy cabeza dura no le importa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Insistió enojándose.- ¡Es mi culpa que Danny esté así! ¡Debía cuidarlo y lo único que conseguí fue que le sucediera eso!

-Pero, ¿a China? –Susurró Vincent.- ¿Qué hay en China?

-Mi padre está en China.- Dijo Ron, Molly asintió.- Seguramente él puede ayudarnos.

-No Ron.- Dijo Ginny.- El "nos" sobra. Yo iré a China, no ustedes.

-¿Qué te volviste loca mujer? – Dijo Maggie.- ¡Hay un asesino allá afuera que no escatimará en hacerte picadillo a penas te encuentre!

-¡Pero la que soñó fui yo! ¡Y dudo mucho que una niña me haga daño!

-Un momento…-Susurró Harry de pronto, e intercambió una mirada con Ron.- ¿Piensas lo que yo?

-¿De que mi hermana se chifló? Sí.

-¡Ron! – Lo regañó.- ¿Recuerdas lo que vimos en los informes del ministerio?

Ron arqueó mucho las cejas, Harry estaba hablando demasiado.

-¿De qué informes hablan? – Preguntó Ginny, y todos pusieron caras de espanto. Harry emblanqueció, y tuvo que omitir toda información que revelara que él sabía sobre Candeviere.

-Lo que sucede es que…-balbuceó.- Hay un médium que trabaja con el asesino.

-¿El inductor de sueños? – Preguntó Vincent lentamente. Harry asintió, Ginny parpadeó confundida.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó.

-Con los aurores descubrimos que hay un médium que trabaja para el asesino, el cual induce en un sueño a sus víctimas para poder engañarlas a través de sus mentes. –Explicó Harry, a Ginny se le puso la piel de gallina.

Entonces, Hermione tenía razón. Como siempre.

-¿Qué haré? – Susurró.- ¡Tengo que ir a China! Si la mente de Danny está allá…

-Es muy probable que así sea.- Admitió Ron. Todos lo miraron- Descubrimos en los informes que es manipulador, así que, si el sujeto del que hablamos es el que hechizó a Danny, eso significa que el anzuelo…

-Es el niño.- Resolvió Hermione.- ¡Ron, eres un genio!

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando Hermione se abrazó ha su cuello. Harry arqueó una ceja divertido, y Molly bufó. Todos la quedaron viendo.

-¡Estás loca si crees que te dejaré ir sola a China, jovencita! ¡No te apartarás nuevamente de nosotros para ir hacia una muerte segura!

Ginny apretó los puños y se levantó de su cama de golpe.

-¿De qué sirve ser una portadora entonces si no puedo ayudar a nadie? ¿De qué sirve tener el poder que tengo si no puedo utilizarlo? – Gruñó. Harry dibujó una sonrisita. El resto, la miró estupefacto, incluso Oswald.

-Es… primera vez que te refieres a ti misma con esas palabras.- Susurró. Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Pues…- Se sonrojó.- Es lo que soy, ¿no?, una portadora del destino. Ese es mi trabajo.

-Hija, de verdad es muy valeroso lo que dices, pero…

-¡No me perderás mamá! – Dijo con decisión.- Iré a China a resolver lo que sucedió, y en el camino traeré a papá, porque lo necesitamos aquí.

-Si ese es el plan entonces.- Masculló Maggie levantando su brazo.- Yo me apunto al viaje.- Todos la quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Debo ir sola!

-¡Ni loca te dejo sola! – Se burló.- Por cierto, Ron, avísale al bobo de tu hermano que me voy de viaje unos días.

-Si mi hermana va, yo también voy. –Dijo Vincent con tranquilidad. Maggie rodó los ojos.- No te pienso dejar ir sola a un país desconocido. Quizás que estragos causes.

-Se acabó el plan de un fin de semana de chicas.- Bufó.

-Nada de fin de semana de chicas.- Dijo Oswald.- No te pienso dejar sola en esto.- Dijo con cariño tomándole la mano.- Iré contigo.

Ginny abrió los ojos espantada. ¡Era su misión! No quería que nadie fuera con ella. ¡Los pondría a todos en peligro!

-En ese caso, Ginny es mi hermana, así que también voy.- Agregó Ron.- Me hará bien ver a papá.

-Y yo también.- Agregó Hermione con rapidez, Ginny gruñó frustrada.- ¡Hey! Eres mi mejor amiga.

-No parecías serlo hacía unos instantes.- Le espetó. Hermione se sonrojó.

-¿Sólo por eso? – Le preguntó Ron a Hermione, la chica se sonrojó al entender las segundas intenciones en sus palabras.

-Sí.- Dijo poco convencida, y se notó tanto que Ron rió.

-Yo también voy.- Agregó Harry finalmente. Ginny lo miró entusiasmada. Oswald frunció los labios.

-No necesitamos más gente, Potter.

-Soy auror, es mi deber ir a investigar. –Explicó con grandilocuencia.- Además, mientras más vayan, más protegida estará Ginny. ¿No quieres eso?

Oswald asintió vagamente. Era cierto, pero no hasta el punto donde Harry aparecía dentro del viaje.

-¡Un momento! – Gritó Ginny de repente.- ¿Y quién les dijo a ustedes que yo quería chaperones?

-Nosotros.- Dijo Ron, y Molly suspiró.

-Y yo lo exijo. Tú no irás a ningún lado sin compañía.- Le dijo. Ginny resopló molesta y observó a Philip, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Te juro que voy a encontrar la forma de despertarlo.-Le juró.

-Sé que lo harás.- Dijo Philip con tristeza.- No fue tu culpa.

Ginny sonrió con dolor. Sabía que en el fondo no era así, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que al menos tenía algo de culpa en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Molly suspiró incomoda, y se apretó las manos en el pecho. Harry la descubrió, estaba a punto de llorar.

Se le acercó con cuidado, y por la espalda le susurró:

-La voy a cuidar con mi vida…

Molly jadeó, pero nadie lo notó más que Hermione. Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada, y la chica se enterneció con la dulzura con la cual él contemplaba a Ginny.

-¿Podrás aguantar el viaje? – Le susurró.

Harry no contestó. Por el contrario, se limitó a levantar los hombros, Hermione suspiró.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? – Preguntó Ginny. Oswald asintió y le tomó la mano.

-¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

-Aunque no quiera… ¿Quién va a poder despertarlo si es a mí a la que llamaron? Soy el pez que debe ir a morder el anzuelo.

Oswald la abrazó por los hombros, y Ginny se lo agradeció. Después de todo, aquel viaje significaba el inicio del final.

Harry los observó, y su corazón se apretó. Hermione y Ron lo notaron.

-Viejo, me lo prometiste.- Susurró Ron. Y Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-Mírenlo por este lado.- Rió Hermione para distraerlo.- Hace casi siete años que no vivíamos una aventura juntos. Y Ahora, ¡nos vamos a China!

Harry rió. Agradecido.

Tal vez, ese viaje, significaba mucho más que sólo ir tras la mente de un niño, o tras Arthur Weasley, o tras el médium.

Ese viaje significaba sin duda el punto de partida de todas las respuestas. Por qué… ¿Qué sucedería si Ginny se enterara de todo?

Un calosfrío le cruzó por la espalda, y Ginny lo notó.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó separándose de Oswald, quien la soltó a regañadientes. Se acercó con lentitud a Harry, éste asintió. -Gracias por ayudarme…-Le susurró. Y luego, aún más bajito mirando hacia otro lado para que no la notaran, le dijo:- Eres el único que consigue ese efecto de tranquilidad en mí… a pesar de los años.

Harry se sonrojó sin medida y también esquivó su mirada, enfocándose en una vaga conversación entre Hermione y Ron. Colocó una expresión desinteresada, y con el mismo nivel de voz, el corazón latiéndole como maquina, y sabiendo que aquello rompería la promesa que hizo con Ron, le dijo:

-Y tu a mí… también…

El corazón de Ginny no podría haber latido más ese día….

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Finalmente!!

¡Les dejo el capítulo final de la segunda parte!

"El Plan" ha finalizado y con ello se vienen nuevas aventuras.

Gracias a todos por leer la historia, y por sobretodo a sus comentarios.

Este capítulo salió más corto que el resto, aunque la verdad, el fin era darle un cierre tipo Harry y Ginny (lo que más querían).  
Sobre Oswald… Uff, tienen razón de que lo he desmerecido un poco después de la reunión. Así que ahora volverán a ver al Oswald que vieron al principio. Estará obligado a cambiar si ve que Harry se comienza a acercar demasiado. Será mucho más atento y dulce que nunca.

Eso por ahora. Lo único que les puedo decir es simplemente "Gracias". Este fic tendrá alrededor de 43 capítulos, y el hecho de haber terminado la segunda parte es sólo gracias a ustedes que me animan a seguir, de lo contrario lo habría dejado hace rato.

Los adelantos de la tercera parte se los dejo en un capítulo aparte, como cada vez que se acaba la historia.  
¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Anya.


	28. La Mansión Xao Hiu

_**Las Portadoras del Destino**_

_**III Parte:**_

_**La Leyenda de Nacet Vangord**_

_**--**_

**Prefacio**

¿Qué son los sueños? ¿Acaso son dibujos absurdos del artista subconsciente que guarda nuestra memoria emotiva? ¿Acaso son idealismos y anhelos que nunca llegaron a realizarse, mas, nuestro inconciente reclama por verlos hacerse realidad?

¿Qué son?

¿A qué nos llevan?

¿De qué nos sirven?

¿Acaso sirven para darnos respuestas de un pasado desconocido? ¿Acaso nos ayudan a escapar de la realidad que nos atormenta?

Nadie sabe para qué sirven o para qué son exactamente los sueños, pero sí sabemos lo que nos muestran. Los sueños son únicos y personales, nadie va a soñar dos veces lo mismo, nadie va a vivir la misma aventura, el vértigo, la emoción y el terror de un sueño más que uno mismo.

Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando más de una persona sueña lo mismo?

¡Ah! He ahí el dilema… Es que entonces, tal vez no sean sueños…

¿O sí?

--

_**La Mansión Xao Hiu**_

Para Harry y Hermione organizar de improviso un viaje no fue fácil. Al ser los únicos con los conocimientos suficientes del mundo muggle, les cayó la responsabilidad de ir a todas las agencias necesarias para conseguir pasajes de avión.

Molly había rogado expresamente a todos quienes iban a acompañar a Ginny en el viaje que no utilizaran magia. A pesar de su disconformismo con los aparatos muggles, prefería mil veces a que se arriesgarán en uno de esos vehículos voladores antes que ver a su hija sacrificar la vida por utilizar magia en territorio enemigo.

Aunque a Ron aquella noticia le sentó como pólvora para el estomago, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de tener que subirse a un avión, no podía dejar sola a su hermana. Más aún, tenía que aceptar la propuesta como fuese, ya que Hermione también iba a viajar.

No obstante, Ginny ya había alcanzado altos niveles de histeria. Mientras más se demoraban los trámites de los pasajes, más tardaban en despertar a Danny, y no sabía cuanto tiempo de caducidad tenía la maldición.

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar? – Se quejó por centésima vez esa hora. Oswald sólo intercambiaba miradas nerviosas con su primo, Ron y Vincent, mientras Maggie se limaba las uñas.

-Cariño, ¿te puedes tranquilizar? – resopló suspirando y levantándose del sillón de la sala para poder detenerla. Ginny no había parado de moverse en todo el día.

Ella se detuvo por un momento y contempló a su novio a los ojos. Se sintió confortada cuando la abrazó, dejándola apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho.

-Es que tengo que irme, no puedo esperar más.-Se quejó. Oswald resopló cansado, como si le repitiera la lección a una niña pequeña.

-_Nos_ tenemos que ir – Dijo dándole énfasis al "nos" con suavidad. – Pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que Hermione y Po… Harry, regresen.

-¿Pero por qué rayos se demoran tanto? ¡Malditos muggles y su burocracia! –Gruñó empujando a Oswald para seguir dando vueltas.- ¡Si no regresan en veinte minutos me apareceré en China!

Un jadeó agudo llegó a sus oídos seguida de un traqueteo suave. Maggie había dejado caer la lima al suelo y la observaba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué te volviste loca mujer? ¡Si jamás te has aparecido fuera de Inglaterra es imposible que sepas llegar a China! Con suerte llegaría tu ojo, porque tu cuerpo quedaría esparcido desde Egipto hasta Corea del norte. ¡Oh, sí! Ya me imagino recogiendo tus restos con rapidez antes de que tus órganos los encuentren y los vendan en el mercado negro.

-¡Maggie! – La regañó Vincent con escándalo.- ¡No digas esas barbaridades!

-¡Pero si es cierto!

Sin escucharla, Vincent negó con la cabeza y se giró para ver a Ginny con los ojos entornados.

-Ginny, no puedes viajar. En primer lugar, tal como dice Maggie, si jamás has viajado distancias más largas de las que estás acostumbrada, tu cuerpo se despartiría, y probablemente no llegarías ni la mitad de completa si no sabes controlarlo.

Ginny tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo un horrible nudo en el estomago y sensación de dolor en sus piernas y brazos.

-Y en segundo lugar…- Continuó Ron, abatido y temblando.- La idea de viajar en avión fue idea de mamá y todos estamos de acuerdo. No puedes hacer más magia de la que se te permite.

-Pero he hecho más magia que nadie aquí.- Se defendió con nerviosismo.- Y no es con varita, es algo que no puedo controlar, depende mi humor y mi animo. Aunque no use magia para viajar, si allá ocurre algo haré magia sin ser conciente.

-Entonces deberás quedarte aquí.- Objetó Oswald con la voz dura, casi como si fuera una orden.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡La vida de Danny depende de mí!

Oswald se pasó la mano por la cabeza despeinándose el cabello y tomó a la chica del brazo para atraerla hacia él.

-Entonces deja que funcionemos ¿Sí? – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ginny asintió con lentitud. No muy segura- Los pasajes ya estarán listos y partiremos a China todos juntos. Pero debes tranquilizarte.

Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Philip y Ginny lo siguió. Lamentablemente aquel gesto no le sirvió para tranquilizarse. Ver a Danny como un muerto en los brazos de su hermano sólo hizo que su estomago se apretara, deseando con desesperación que Harry y Hermione regresaran lo antes posible.

Por suerte, sus deseos se hicieron realidad a los pocos segundos. Con un fuerte estallido, Hermione y Harry aparecieron en medio del jardín de La Madriguera con varios sobres en las manos.

-¡Llegaron! – Se entusiasmó Ginny, y corrió en dirección a la puerta para abrirla. Oswald se quedó con el brazo extendido cuando la chica se soltó con fuerza, suspirando incomodo.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir de inmediato! ¡El avión sale en media hora! – Anunció Hermione entrando a la casa y elevando su brazo con los pasajes por sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó Ron.- ¿Ahora?

-¡No sea infantil, Ron! – Le recriminó mientras repartía los pasajes.- ¿Tienen todo listo? ¡Hay, no! ¡Tengo que revisar si se nos queda algo! ¡Nadie se mueva!

-¡Ahora no Hermione, no tenemos tiempo!- Se quejó Harry desplomándose en el sillón a vista de todos.- ¿Qué?

-¡Dices que no tenemos tiempo y te recuestas!- Dijo Ginny impresionada, Harry resopló.

-Tú no fuiste la que recorrió toda la tarde casi veinte agencias de viaje. ¡Con suerte había vuelos disponibles para esta noche! El que encontráramos fue porque una comisión de vendedores canceló su vuelo. – Bufó, y Ginny dibujó una sonrisita divertida.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Elisa? – Interrumpió Ron con nerviosismo mientras se ajustaba una bufanda con dedos temblorosos.

-¿A Eli…? – Repentinamente Harry se sentó de golpe en el sillón.- ¡Mierda!

Con rapidez corrió al despacho bajo las escaleras y Ginny escuchó el sonido de los botones del celular al hacer contacto. Frustrada, hizo una mueca, pero al darse vuelta para poder espiar el rellano donde estaba la oficina, Oswald apareció frente a ella con una chaqueta y una maleta pequeña.

-¿Eso de quien es?

-Tuyo.- Sonrió Oswald.

-¿Qué? –Se quejó contemplando la maleta que, aunque era pequeña, sin duda utilizaba espacio.- ¡Pero yo había guardado mis cosas en mi bolso de mano!

-Fui idea de Hermione.- Explicó Ron antes de que Oswald abriera la boca.- No podemos aparecernos en un aroparto con bolsos de mano si vamos a viajar al otro lado del mundo.

-Es aeropuerto.- Corrigió Hermione bajando las escaleras con tres maletas flotando delante de ella.- Además, así pasaremos desapercibidos, ¡y necesitamos ropa para el viaje! Yo no desperdiciaré este viaje a China, su cultura mágica es impresionante, leí que…

-¡Hermione! – Resopló Ginny.- ¡Vamos a salvar la vida de Danny y tu piensas en estudiar!

-Algo debemos sacar de este viaje – Explicó azorada.- No me quedaré sin hacer nada mientras los demás se dedican a romper embrujos.

-Pero yo…

-¡Elisa viene en camino! – Rugió Harry espantado saliendo del estudio. Ginny abrió los ojos sobresaltada, ¿Elisa venía a su casa?

-¿Qué gritos son esos? – Exigió saber Molly apareciendo en el umbral de la escalera con un vestido descocido apoyado en su hombro, Harry balbuceó algo in entendible.- Hermione me dijo que debían irse ahora.

-Elisa viene.- Dijo Ron con los ojos igual de abiertos que Ginny, su madre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de eso bajó las escaleras con rapidez y corrió hacia Ginny abrazándola con fuerza.

-Cuídense mucho mis niños.- Le dio un sonoro beso a su hija en la mejilla y con la misma rapidez repitió el gesto con Ron, Hermione, Harry, Vincent, Oswald y Maggie. –Yo me encargo de ella con Philip. Ustedes vayan.

-Pero nos debemos ir en auto,- dijo Hermione con abatimiento por el cambió drástico de sus planes- el taxi llega en cinco minutos.

-¡No hay tiempo Hermione! ¡Aparezcámonos en el aeropuerto! –Se apresuró Harry tomando las maletas que Hermione había bajado flotando.

-¿Qué estás…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, el chico ya había desaparecido.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa? – Dijo Maggie que aún seguía limándose las uñas.

Un "crack" lejano resonó tras el seto de la madriguera seguido de una vocecita aguda. A Ginny se le colocó la carne de gallina y estaba segura que a los demás también, porque todos habían ahogado un grito.

-Váyanse.- Masculló Molly haciendo moviéndoos con el dorso de ambas manos como si los estuviera echando.

Oswald tomó a Ginny de la cintura, mientras Vincent con Maggie, y Ron con Hermione hacían lo mismo. Ginny alcanzó a notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione al ser aferrada por la cintura.  
No alcanzó a percibir más cosas porque entonces un rápido torbellino la succionó hacia abajo, presionándole los pulmones y dejándola sin aire.  
Lograba sentir el brazo de Oswald aferrándose con fuerza a su alrededor, probablemente con miedo de soltarla, ya que las maletas eran un peso extra bastante difíciles de controlar.  
Sin aire, y sofocada por la turbulencia y las vueltas, intentó ayudar al chico. Pero a penas hizo el menor esfuerzo para concentrarse en el destino, su cabeza comenzó a bombardear, dándole una horrible sensación de nauseas.

-Sujétate.- Alcanzó a oír a Oswald antes de sentir una fuerte ráfaga ingresar a sus pulmones. Pataleó un poco en el aire antes de rozar el suelo.

Mareada y con nauseas, trastabilló al tocar el pavimento llevándose consigo a Oswald. Ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Las maletas terminaron esparcidas varios metros más allá de su aterrizaje. Ginny alcanzó a oír los lamentos de sus amigos sin saber exactamente donde estaban. Probablemente a todos los había alcanzado esa corriente de aire que ella percibió antes de marearse.

El mareo. Sin dejar de sentir la punzada en su sien se arrodilló con torpeza y se alejó lo suficiente para dejar que las nauseas actuaran, vomitando sobre unas malezas.

-¡Ginny! – Escuchó gritar a Oswald tras ella.

Sintió que la tomaba por los hombros y le quitaba el cabello de la cara para que pudiera votar todo con más libertad.

Ahogada y con la sensación de tener la boca acida, inhaló una larga bocanada de aire. El trueno motorizado de un avión iniciando el vuelo la hizo mirar hacia un lado, donde se divisaba el edificio al cual se dirigían.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó cuando ella se estabilizó.- Hermione también se mareó.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó con voz rasposa.

-No lo sé-Admitió ayudándola a levantarse mientras que con la mano libre atraía las maletas. –Nunca me había ocurrido una interferencia.

-¿Interferencia? –Preguntó ella elevando la voz producto del avión que ahora pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Alguien intentó controlar el viaje y eso causó una interferencia. Es extraño, ya que para controlarlo deben seguir sólo a una persona. Pero nos controló a todos…

Ginny se atragantó con una arcada que le surgió repentinamente. Oswald con rapidez le afirmó los hombros y el cabello para que pudiera vomitar. Preocupado, hizo aparecer un pañuelo y se lo entregó.

-Jamás te había sucedido esto antes.- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.- ¿Desde cuándo que te mareas con las apariciones?

Ginny respiró intentando bloquear su mareo. No contestó durante un rato. Tras ella, escuchaba los quejidos de su hermano por el ruido del avión que había pasado sobre sus cabezas, y a Hermione regañándolo por ser tan poco preocupado por ella. Intentó enfocar el lugar para ver con mayor claridad, aún todo le daba vueltas. Se giró con cuidado siendo seguida por el brazo protector de Oswald. Ahí vio a Ron con Hermione, y a Maggie con Vincent. La chica se desternillaba de risa en el suelo mientras su hermano recogía las maletas. Lo que más le causo gracia a Ginny fue escucharla gritar algo similar a un "hagámoslo de nuevo", cuando lo que más quería ella era no volver a vivir tal viaje turbulento.

-Fui yo…- Dijo finalmente cuando se le pasó el mareo. Sus ojos seguían registrando el lugar, pero no dio con lo que buscaba. Oswald arqueó una ceja y la soltó un poco cuando vio que podía caminar bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo quise controlar el viaje…- Dijo cerrando los ojos con molestia al pasar otro avión sobre ellos.- Quería ayudarte, te vi complicado intentando llevarme a mi y a las maletas al mismo tiempo.- Confesó avergonzada. Oswald se quedó de piedra.

-¿Tú qué? – Dijo anonadado. El "qué" sonó tan agudo que tanto Hermione como Vincent se sintieron atraídos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió el chico, curioso.

-¿Qué les ocurrió ahora? ¿Por qué se quedan ahí? ¡Debemos irnos! – Exigió Hermione con los labios fruncidos. Era obvio que aún estaba mareada.

-Nada…- Murmuró Oswald mirando a Ginny con intensidad.- Estamos bien.

Ginny apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Oswald y con una sonrisa bastante mediocre se giró para ver a Hermione.

-Vámonos, estamos bien. – Dijo, pero su amiga arqueó una ceja.- En serio.

-Me alegro, porque el avión sale en veinte minutos.- Dijo alterada- ¿Dónde diantres se metió Harry?

Hermione había formulado la pregunta que Ginny ansiaba hacer. Había intentado encontrar a Harry pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

-Espero que Elisa no lo haya encontrado antes que nosotros.- Bromeó Ron con una risita cruel, y nuevamente, Hermione se le adelantó a sus deseos. Golpeó a Ron con una de las maletas, y el chico cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡No seas cruel, Ron! – Lo regañó Hermione, y Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-Pero si es su prometida…- Arguyó con dolor de estomago.- ¿No debería haber venido?

Ron hizo un ruido extraño, mezcla entre un jadeo y un gruñido.

-Sí, pero no podemos admitir que a todos nos gusta. Es un espanto- Agregó con rapidez, y esta vez, fue Vincent el que gruñó.

-¡Es la princesa por todos los dioses! ¿No pueden ser un poco más respetuosos? –Objetó. Todos lo quedaron viendo con curiosidad.

-¿Desde cuándo que le haces barra a _Elisita_? – Bromeó Maggie con sorna, pero su hermano no le contestó, siguió el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Todos lo siguieron, siendo la más apresurada, Hermione, que con rapidez rebasó al chico. Ron se quedó atrás con los la demás, intentando demorar su paso enredando los pies en la maleza. Maggie finalmente intercambió una mirada curiosa con Ginny.- No puedo creer que a Vins le caiga bien esa rana parlante.

Ginny ahogó una risita divertida, al igual que Oswald. Aunque la chica seguía preocupada por Harry, el que no había dado señales de aparecerse cerca de ellos.

-¿Dónde estará Harry? – Dejó escapar preocupada. Maggie frunció los labios y Oswald los apretó. Luego de un rato, suspiro.

-Espero que no le haya sucedido nada en el camino porque llevaba mi maleta.- Bromeó, robándole una sonrisa a la chica. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez.

-¿Y sí…? – No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, porque Oswald sabía lo que quería preguntar. ¿Y si por su culpa se hubiese perdido?

-No le sucedió nada.- Dijo con seguridad.- Seguramente hizo alguna maniobra para que Elisa no lo siguiera hasta aquí. –Y luego agregó más bajito de forma que sólo ella escuchara.- No fue tu culpa, ni siquiera lo pienses.

Ginny asintió abatida. Aunque agradecía las palabras de su novio, no dejaba de pensar que ella sí podría haber tenido la culpa. Sin embargo, un nuevo avión le hizo recordar que Harry se había desaparecido antes que ellos.

-Que raro…- Murmuró para sí misma, y esta vez, nadie más la escuchó.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Hermione corrió con rapidez a un mostrador donde una mujer de uniforme recibía las maletas de los viajeros. Ron y Ginny observaron curiosos como las maletas se subían a una cinta que se perdía al interior de una pared. Estaba claro como el pánico se iba apoderando del hermano de la chica. Una gota de sudor caía por su sien deslizándose por el cuello. Ginny le tomó la mano, ella tampoco nunca había viajado en avión, pero estaba segura que había oído más de ellos que Ron.

-Vámonos, el avión sale en diez minutos. – Ordenó Hermione corriendo en dirección contraria hacia unas escaleras. Todos la siguieron, pero Vincent era quien le iba pisando los talones.

Ron se detuvo un rato en medio del largo pasillo mientras los demás seguían a Hermione. Ginny se giró cuando no lo encontró a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Ron, el avión se nos va a ir!

Corrió hacia él y lo tomó por la mano para tirarlo, pero el chico no se movió.

-¿No de… deberíamos esperar a Ha... Harry? – temblaba.

-No sé dónde está, Ron.- Admitió apesadumbrada.- Lo único que sé es que debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes. No podemos perder el avión.

-N…no.

-¿Qué hacen? – Gritó la potente voz de Hermione desde un palco en el segundo piso.- ¡Suban que las compuertas se van a cerrar!

-¡Ron, por favor, anda!

-¿Qué ocurre? – La voz agitada de Harry llegó junto a ellos desde otro rincón. Ginny sintió que el corazón se le subía hasta la garganta. El chico no traía ninguna maleta.

-¿Y nuestras cosas?

-Ya las subieron al avión.- Dijo escudriñando hacia todos lados.- ¿No han visto a Elisa?

Ginny bufó mientras jalaba de Ron.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿La invitaste? – Se impresionó a si misma por su dejo de celos en la voz. Harry arqueó una ceja consternado.

-¿Qué estás loca? – Exclamó, Ginny frunció el ceño.- Digo, no, claro que no. Es muy peligroso para una chica de su edad.

-¡Ah cierto! Había olvidado que te casas con una niña.- Gruñó con sarcasmo. Harry notó el tono en su voz y sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Estaba celosa!

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora.- Dijo muy nervioso.- Tu madre dijo que había escapado así que probablemente venga en camino. ¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó a Ron. Pero el chico sólo se limitó a abrir la boca.

-Entró en pánico.- Explicó Ginny mientras un llamado en el alta voz que anunciaba el despegue del avión con destino a Pekín.- ¡Ron!

-¡RONALD WASLEY! –Gritó la estridente voz de Hermione desde el palco.- ¡Sube en este mismo instante!

-¡Ayúdame! – Le rogó Ginny a Harry.

-¡Anda, muévete! – Harry tomó por un brazo a Ron mientras Ginny lo tomaba del otro, y ambos comenzaron a jalarlo hasta las escaleras. Pero eran demasiados escalones.

-¡Ron, por favor! Tengo que irme a China.- Dijo compungida.- Piensa en Danny, ¡piensa en mí!

Al igual que un hechizo, Ron parpadeó como si despertase de un letargo. Contempló a su hermana y a su mejor amigo que tenían sus brazos agarrados y asintió con vehemencia.

-Está bien.- Aceptó con un susurro tembloroso.

Cuando llegaron a policía internacional, Hermione, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una mueca que delataba su ira, les entregó unas libretas azules.

-Son pasaportes.- Le explicó a Ron y a Ginny sin verlos a los ojos.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?-Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Harry los consiguió en el ministerio.- Explicó con simpleza. Ginny intercambió una mirada con Harry quien desvió sus ojos hacia otra parte.- Ahora vamos, entren que el avión se nos va. – Dijo corriendo hacia la ventanilla donde aguardaba un guardia.

Después de pasar por la ventana de policía internacional, los cuatro chicos corrieron hacia una portezuela metálica donde una mujer con uniforme de colores aguardaba impaciente.

-Siento la demora.- Se disculpó Hermione con una mueca que contrastaba todo lo que les había gritado antes. Le entregó a la aeromoza los pasajes, la mujer sacó una hoja, la archivó y los invitó a pasar. Lo último que escuchó Ginny fue la voz de la misma mujer anunciando el cierre de las compuertas.

Cuando llegaron al interior del avión, Ginny divisó a lo lejos la cabellera clara de Oswald y las oscuras de los mellizos. Oswald le hizo señas, pero cuando Ginny avanzó hacia él, una muchacha de cabello castaño muy apretado en una cola y con un uniforme de color azul oscuro, la detuvo.

-¿Me permite su pasaje, por favor? – Preguntó amablemente. Ginny le entregó el gran volante con papeles de colores. La mujer lo revisó con rapidez y se lo regresó.- Su asiento es el veinticuatro A.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó sin entender. Hermione se le adelantó.

-Tu asiento, Ginny.- Dijo exasperada.- Te sientas delante de mí.

-¿Y yo con quien me siento? – Preguntó Ron, pálido como la cera. La aeromoza le recibió su pasaje con amabilidad y le sonrió coqueta.

-¿Primer viaje en avión? –Le preguntó. Ron asintió nervioso.

-Sí, pero viene conmigo, así que estará bien.- Se interpuso Hermione.- ¿Y bien, qué asiento le tocó?

-El veinticinco B.- Contestó la chica con autoridad ante la actitud de Hermione.

-¡Oh, vaya! Yo tengo el veinticinco A.- Dijo con una sonrisa tan maléfica que a Ginny se le heló la sangre.- Te sentarás conmigo.

Ron asintió aliviado. Repentinamente ya había cobrado el color del cuerpo, incluyendo unas notorias manchas rojas en sus mejillas y orejas.

Hermione se adelantó a su asiento delante de Oswald. Ginny la siguió, esperanzada de que le hubiera tocado al menos cerca de su novio. Sin embargo, se sintió terrible cuando descubrió que el número que acompañaba a Oswald no era el veinticuatro, si no que el veintiséis, y que su compañero era Vincent. Maggie no obstante, se quejaba a cada rato inclinándose hacia delante diciendo que no quería sentarse sola en compañía de una vieja que no dejaba de parlotearle.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando tomó asiento a un lado de la ventana del veinticuatro A. No tenía ningún acompañante a su lado, y le aterraba la idea de viajar sola. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato, mucho antes de que se anunciara el ascenso del vuelo, se amarró el cinturón bien ajustado a su cintura.

-¿Nerviosa?

Con los ojos como platos se giró para ver al dueño de la voz que la había atormentado durante todo ese tiempo. Su respiración se contuvo con dureza cuando Harry guardó en un compartimento sobre su cabeza una mochila.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó aterrada.

-Guardo mis cosas.- Le contestó con simpleza, y luego se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? – repitió con un gritito. Harry se giró con los labios apretados, aguantando una sonrisa.

-Me siento. – Contestó disfrutando de la mueca de la chica.

-¿Pero, por qué aquí?

-Este es mi asiento.- Contestó con naturalidad mostrándole el número del pasaje.- ¿Lo vez? ¿Me tocó el veinticuatro B?

-No puede ser…-Masculló con el corazón a todo dar. ¡Iba a viajar casi dieciséis horas con Harry a su lado!

-¡Eh, Potter! – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Como aún no se había ajustado el cinturón, Harry se levantó apoyándose con la rodilla en el asiento para mirar hacia atrás.- ¿Cuídamela, eh?

-Claro.- Contestó con una sonrisa a la petición de Oswald. Ginny se sorprendió al oír a su novio tan tranquilo y a Harry tan sumiso.

-¿Por qué te tocó este asiento? – Siguió refunfuñando más para sí misma que para el resto, pero Harry la oyó perfectamente.

-De hecho, la aeromoza me ofreció un puesto en primera clase, ya sabes, por ser el prometido de la princesa, pero me negué. – Le explicó son una sonrisa torcida, y a Ginny no le pudo parecer más apuesto.

Sonrojada, se giró para mirar por la pequeña ventanilla como unos hombrecillos con casco quitaban la escalera de la puerta. No sabía que aquello significaba que el avión iba a partir, y se puso blanca cuando una de las aeromozas se colocó frente a ellos dando explicaciones de qué hacer en caso de accidente.

-¿Estás cosas se caen? – Chilló Ron a sus espaldas. Hermione lo chistó y Ginny alcanzó a oír un "estaremos bien, Ron", de parte de su amiga.

-Estaremos bien.- Repitió Harry a su lado. Ginny lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba firmemente agarrada de los posa brazos y casi hundida en el asiento. –Te lo prometo. No pasará nada.

Quería creerle, de verdad. Pero nunca creyó que algo tan simple y tan cotidiano para los muggles le causaría tal terror.  
Amaba volar, amaba las escobas y flotar en ellas. Pero esto… Es que definitivamente no podía confiar del todo en los muggles.

-Podríamos haber ido en escoba.- Masculló temblando. A penas podía respirar, Harry sonrió con amabilidad.

-Te tardarías horas.- Contestó intentando parecer gracioso, pero Ginny no contestó. Por el contrarió, exhaló un gritito que sólo fue opacado por el de Ron cuando el avión comenzó a moverse.-calma…

Sólo faltaba una cosa para que aquello fuera el viaje más loco de su vida, algo que contarles a sus nietos, si es que los llegaba a tener. Sintió algo tibio y firme sobre su mano. Giró la cabeza sorprendida, y ahí estaba. La mano de Harry la afirmaba con fuerza, dándole ánimos y seguridad. Aquel apretón era tan reconfortante que a penas se dio cuenta cuando el avión se inclinó para poder hacerse al vuelo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el destino.

"_Que pase lo que tenga que pasar_"

Las manos brillaron, un destello, un trueno cruzó el cielo al llegar a la atmosfera…Y pasó.

Un beso apasionado que la impulsó con fuerza la obligó a caer sobre una cama con dosel. No podía detenerse, ya no, no había marcha atrás. El sabor, su sabor era exquisito, sabía a sándalo, tierra, orégano y chocolate. Algo que jamás había probado ni siquiera en la mejor cena de su madre.

Él tampoco podía detenerse, el sabor dulce le impregnaba los sentidos de tal manera que lo volvía idiota. No podía separarse de su boca, era una droga que no quería dejar. El aliento de ella exhalaba sabor a miel y frutas que sabía que no existían, y él era el único afortunado que podía probarlas.

Ella jadeó para poder tomar aire, y él se separó al sentir la misma urgencia de oxigeno. Cuando se separaron él siguió con su trabajo. Se miraron fervientemente mientras ella sentía con placer como la mano derecha de él se escurría debajo del vestido hasta llegar al muslo.

Harry no podía creerlo. Tantos años aguantando y fingiendo para que todo se fuera a la mierda por aquel espantoso aroma a seducción. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! ¡Quería tocarla! ¡Quería ser el único afortunado que pudiera sentir tal sabor y éxtasis!

Sin poder aguantarse más se acercó para besarla de nuevo. Primero fue despacio, saboreando los labios de la chica que estaba bajo él. Pero no pudo tolerarlo más cuando ella jadeó con suavidad, arqueando su espalda para concederle el acceso más allá del muslo.

Extasiada, ella dejó caer su cabeza, formando una extraña posición sobre la cama; Dejando su columna arqueada, sus hombros recostados y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.  
Disfrutó el aroma del cabello negro cuando él se deslizó de su boca hasta su cuello. Tembló ligeramente cuando el marco frío de los lentes hizo contacto con su piel.

Sin hablar, él se quitó los lentes arrojándolos al suelo, y se dejó tentar con todos los sentidos por la piel expuesta que tenía ante él y que seguía emanando ese aroma tan delicioso.

Pero ella era conciente de lo que sucedía. Él estaba comprometido y ella, tenía novio. Un novio atento y caballero que no había hecho más que protegerla. Mientras que quien la estaba poseyendo con lujuria en esos instantes, no era más que un ingrato que sólo le había hecho la vida imposible hasta entonces.

No obstante, la culpa la invadió como el fuego al saber que estaba siendo infiel, y lo peor de todo, le gustaba. ¡Le gustaba que quien le ayudase a ser infiel fuera Harry!

Gimió. Él sonrió cuando descubrió que aquella caricia suave y firme en su vientre le causaba exclamar por más.

-Harry…- Murmuró. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que no estaba bien, pero el sólo hecho de abrir la boca la obligó a tragar una bocanada de aire tan deliciosa que no pudo continuar.

El subió hasta su cuello y luego se perdió en su boca. Sus manos seguían jugando con aquel cuerpo tibio, hasta que siguieron un camino desconocido más arriba del ombligo. Ginny volvió a jadear al sentir la calidez de los dedos cerca de su pecho.

-Perdóname…- Susurró con la voz desesperada. Ginny no entendió. –Perdóname, por favor…

-¿Qué…? No, yo…-No podía hablar, Harry tenía su boca apresada.

No dejó de besarla. Quería disculparse por todo, acabar con todo y tenerla con él para siempre. Pero quería salvarla. Jadeó con dolor al recordar que debía seguir fingiendo que no la amaba, cuando en realidad se moría de amor por ella. Amor que le estaba demostrando con locura. Sí, el plan probablemente se iba a ir a la mierda. Pero en esos momentos no importaba, sólo le importaba ella, y su voz jadeante exclamando por cada caricia.

-Te amo…- Le susurró sobre los labios dejando que su mano se encontrara con el pecho de la chica, acariciándoselo. Ginny arqueó la espalda y ahogó un grito que fue opacado por suaves susurros.- ¡Te amo, te amo!

Esta vez, él gimió al sentir la piel expuesta de ella bajo su mano. Quería sentir más, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.  
En un arrebato de euforia quitó la mano, y antes de que ella pudiera reclamar, se vio sometida a un brusco movimiento que le arrancó el vestido rompiéndole los tirantes del escote.

-¡Oh! – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al sentirse totalmente expuesta a los ojos de Harry. No alcanzó a reaccionar ni a cubrirse, porque el chico repentinamente se encontraba besándola con desesperación.

-Ya no hueles a vino…- Bromeó con un ronroneó mientras dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran por las piernas de la chica.

Ella no sabía qué hacer o qué movimiento realizar. Aquello no lo había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Oswald. Nunca nadie la había tocado como Harry lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Otro gemido escapó de ambos. Harry descendió con su boca por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras subía la mano a la misma dirección recorriendo muslos y abdomen. No se perdió ningún detalle de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

-Harry, no…- ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿No sigas? ¡Detente! No se le ocurría qué decir, las palabras se habían borrado de su mente y habían ocupado su lugar el placer y la excitación.

Exhaló un grito agudo cuando el atrapó uno de sus pechos en su boca mientras jugaba con el otro bajo su mano.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Esto era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, una sensación que recorría su columna vertebral como cientos de terminaciones eléctricas en corto circuito. Se arqueó hasta tal punto que la fuerza la obligó a sentarse.

Harry se separó de ella con una mirada curiosa, sus ojos estaban brillantes, el cabello estaba aún más desordenado y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Se veía adorable y más atractivo que nunca.

-Ginny, no… - Se quejó por la repentina detención. Pero cambió de opinión cuando ella se inclinó sobre él tapándole la boca con un suave beso. Él se dejó llevar por ese roce mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, quitándole la camisa tal cual como él le había arrancado el vestido.

Ginny se sentía atontada, sabía lo qué estaba ocurriendo pero algo en su cabeza le impedía hacer contacto con la total realidad.

Antes de reaccionar ante sus actos, se sintió repentinamente apresada entre los brazos de Harry. El chico le besó el cuello con desesperación, saboreando cada fibra que emanaba unos sabores que en su vida estaba seguro, jamás probaría.

-Perdóname…- Volvió a gemir él bajando nuevamente a sus pechos, y Ginny se asustó. Aquel gesto apasionado venía acompañado con un sollozo y un lamento.

-¿Qué…? – Susurró con suavidad intentando comprender la situación. No podía concentrarse en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque además de sentirse en éxtasis por aquellas caricias desconocidas, Harry estaba llorando.

-Perdóname…- Volvió a susurrar levantando sus ojos verdes hacia ella. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían el rostro del chico, y a Ginny se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Por…? – No sabía qué decir. Era obvio que Harry se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque él sabía que no era esa la razón.

Intentó separarse de él con tristeza. Ya estaba claro, Harry se sentía culpable por traicionar a Elisa, y ella se había comenzado a olvidar del remordimiento por engañar a Oswald

-¿Qué haces…? – Susurró al sentir que el tibio cuerpo de la chica se alejaba con cuidado. Notó que tanto las mejillas de ella como algunas zonas de su piel habían adquirido débiles tonos rojizos.

-Lo lamento… No deberíamos…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar. Repentinamente, ambos cayeron de nuevo sobre la cama y ella gimió al sentir el peso de Harry encima. Las mejillas del chico aún tenían marcas de lágrimas que ella secó con suavidad.

-¿Por qué debo perdonarte? – Le susurró. Harry se dio cuenta de su grave error y en lugar de contestarle le dio un suave beso.

Beso que de inmediato se convirtió en caricias pocos sutiles.

Sin despegar sus bocas, él comenzó un nuevo descenso con las manos a un lugar que jamás había conocido en ninguna otra chica, porque por supuesto, a Elisa no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarla. Aunque era por una razón de mera formalidad, prefería ser colgado por la corona, antes que tocar a esa chiquilla insoportable.

Ginny intentó arquear su espalda para permitirle al chico más acceso, pero su peso no se lo permitía. Harry gimió sobre sus labios al tocar la zona blanda entre los muslos, y ella ahogó un grito de susto.

-Perdo…

-¡Ya deja de pedir disculpas! – Lo chistó ella con un susurro besándolo nuevamente. Él contestó gustoso mientras incrementaba las caricias. Jamás se esperó que aquel simple movimiento alterara tanto a una mujer, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no lo hacía mal.

Ginny sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar. No parecía real, era como estar en un sueño imposible. Sentía que su cuerpo cobraba vida propia y que se movía por sí solo.

-Yo…- Comenzó a decir Harry, pero no sabía como comenzar, estaba en la novena nube de su vida, en el décimo sueño. Aquellas caricias que le proporcionaba a la chica lo animaban más a él que a ella.

Entonces sucedió algo inexplicable y tan rápido, que ninguno estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido.

Se contemplaron a los ojos un instante, ella se fundió en los de él, y él en los de ella. Fue sólo un segundo, una milésima de tiempo en que todo lo que estaban viviendo se transformaba en algo más. Algo lejano.

Ambos estaban plenamente seguros que aquello que estaban por hacer, ya lo habían hecho.

Harry depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Ginny, como si aquello fuera de algún modo un tipo de recompensa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De alguna forma extraña, la había comenzado a mirar como si fuera demasiado delicada, como si tuviera que ser tratada con cuidado.

Suavemente comenzó a decender de su mejilla al costado posterior de su oreja, y ahí se quedó.

Con suavidad quitó la mano de donde la tenía y despojó a la chica de la última tela de ropa que cubría el lugar que él acababa de descubrir.

Con un mínimo esfuerzo, casi como por orden de magia, los pantalones que llevaba se perdieron entre el vestido en el suelo y los cojines que habían caído por el ajetreo.

Ella volvió a jadear asustada al sentir como algo más le rozaba la pierna. Se sonrojó al instante.

"_Definitivamente esto debe ser un sueño… un sueño hermoso y escandaloso_"

Harry elevó la mano que había dejado abajo hasta el cuello de la chica, y lo acarició con ternura. Sin moverse de su posición, le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello. Ginny suspiró extasiada, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Te juro que te amo, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga… Te amo…

Y con rapidez y cuidado, aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo tomó el lugar donde antes su mano había estado. Ginny se aferró a la espalda de él con fuerza, aterrada al sentir una fuerte punzada en su interior que mezclaba un raro sentimiento de placer y dolor.

Él le volvió a besar el cuello dando paso con rapidez a su boca. Al principio ella no pudo contestar, estaba intentando controlar el dolor que se había extendido por su columna hasta sus piernas. Él tampoco se movió, no sabía qué hacer en realidad. ¡Y tantas veces que había oído a sus compañeros de trabajo hablar de cómo hacían el amor con sus mujeres! Ahora deseaba haberles puesto atención.

A pesar de que ella aún parecía tensa, lo que él había comenzado a sentir era algo que jamás le había sucedido antes.

Era como si cada fibra de su cuerpo cobrase vida propia, liberando miles de cargas eléctricas que viajaban por sus venas hasta su cerebro. El bello de su piel se erizó, algo en él vibró con fuerza, y una inmensa ola de placer explotó produciendo que cada miembro de su cuerpo se extasiara con aquella sensación, liberándose por su boca a través de un inaguantable gemido.

Para su sorpresa, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que él, y al mismo tiempo.  
Ambos se volvieron a mirar. Ahora que él se había separado un poco para poder moverse, ella había logrado encorvar un poco su columna. El dolor repentinamente había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un extraño y maravilloso cosquilleo, que comenzaba desde sus pies y finalizaba en la raíz del cabello más pequeño de su cabeza.

Se imaginaba a millones de microscópicos micro- puff viajando por sus venas, haciéndole cosquillas con sus peludos cuerpos. Ahogó un gemido cuando él volvió a moverse con lentitud. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Harry era tan inexperto como ella.

Aquello le provocó una extraña euforia, eso quería decir que jamás había estado con Elisa, y que la afortunada primera chica era ella. ¡Era ella!

No eran concientes del tiempo, ni siquiera parecía que tuvieran idea de dónde estaban recostados entregándose por completo, de si aquello era real o no. Lo único que sabían, era que ambos estaban disfrutando de algo que tal vez jamás volverían a vivir.

Con un rápido movimiento, que llegó demasiado pronto según sus sospechas, Harry exhaló un gemido ahogado, hundiéndose en el cuello de ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos, y sintió como el cuerpo cálido de Harry se recostaba sobre ella con cuidado, bañándole de besos el cuello.

Aquello era algo que jamás olvidaría, no podía olvidarlo. Había sido maravilloso, el contacto, la boca de él sobre su piel, sus cuerpos unidos, todo era simplemente tan maravilloso, que no quería que se acabara. Quería quedarse ahí con él para siempre.

Repentinamente, a penas ambos relajaron sus respiraciones, el sueño invadió sus cuerpos como una pesadez insoportable. Harry se levantó levemente y la miró a los ojos. Ginny notó que los tenía entrecerrados, como si tuviera insomnio. Aunque para Harry, ella los tenía exactamente igual.

Se acercaron. Él levantó la sábana que se encontraba bajo de ellos, la tiró con fuerza y cubrió ambos cuerpos con la sedosa tela.

Tal como ella, él deseaba que aquel momento no acabara nunca, que siguiera eterno, siempre. Pero el sueño se estaba apoderando de él, y su cerebro repentinamente ya no recibía información.

Ella le sonrió, y con un último y tierno beso, Harry se desplomó a un lado de Ginny con el brazo sobre el abdomen de la chica y un tierno: Te amo…

-¿Joven, me está escuchando?-Se escuchó la lejana voz de alguien un poco alterada.

Ginny jadeó exigiendo la entrada de aire con urgencia a sus pulmones, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo bajo el agua. A su lado, Harry se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Se miraron espantados, él sudaba tanto o más que ella. Se vieron las manos aferradas sobre el posa brazos y las quitaron de inmediato.

Al lado de Harry, la aeromoza los miraba ceñuda.

-Joven, por última vez, ¡ya puede quitarse el cinturón!- Le regañó. Harry miró hacía arriba. La misma chica de la entrada sostenía en sus manos un carrito con latas de bebida y bolsas de maní.

-Ah sí, claro.- Dijo quitándose el cinturón con torpeza. No lograba desabrocharlo.- ¡Maldito aparato!

-¿Está bien, joven? – Le preguntó atenta, Ginny ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de contestar por él. Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta había olvidado porque estaba sobre un avión, y con Harry a su lado.

-¡Mira Ginny! – Se escuchó una voz desde atrás. Ron se había encaramado sobre el asiento de Ginny y le mostraba un control remoto que servía para jugar a los videos juegos de la pantalla pegada a la silla contigua.- ¿Les pasó algo?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza para aclarar las ideas. ¿Qué aspecto tenían para que Ron haya preguntado aquello?

-Lo mismo les preguntaba yo.- Dijo la aeromoza haciéndose la coqueta con Ron.- No tienen buen aspecto, están muy pálidos. ¿Quieren que traiga al enfermero?

-¡No! – Gritaron a la vez. La chica y Ron los quedaron viendo curiosos. Harry por su parte, había logrado zafarse del cinturón y a penas estuvo libre se levantó con rapidez.

-Voy al baño.- Dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular. Y se perdió en las cabinas traseras.

-Yo estaré adelante por si me necesitan.- Dijo finalmente la muchacha alejándose lo antes posible con el carrito. ¿Había descubierto algo?

-¿Por qué no te sacas el cinturón? El avión se estabilizó hace un minuto.- Anunció Ron, y Ginny se giró para fulminarlo con la miada.

-¿No qué tenías miedo? – Le espetó. No tenía ganas de ser increpada por nadie. Aún tenía cosas que aclarar en su mente.

-Ya no.- Contestó su hermano con una sonrisa radiante.- Después del despegue, debo decir que me ha fascinado. Además, la comida es muy buena. – Dijo sacando algo de un paquetito.

-Sólo es maní, Ronald.- Se escuchó la voz cansada de Hermione que parecía estar aburrida. Seguro que ya le había explicado hasta el cansancio como funcionaba el avión.

-Pero es genial.- Dijo con la boca llena. Ginny sonrió por amabilidad, y luego se quitó el cinturón. Al ver que algunos pasajeros caminaban con libertad por los pasillos, decidió levantarse para aclarar su mente.

Pero no fue una buena idea.

A penas se levantó, se topó con los ojos verdes de Harry que venía de regreso. El chico tenía toda la cabeza y el cuello empapados. Ninguno pudo sostener la mirada en el otro.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – Se burló Ron con maldad, aún debía mantener las apariencias con Harry.- ¿Fuiste a refrescarte? Las _arozomas_ están bastante buenas, ¿a qué no?

-¡Ronald! – Le regañó Hermione golpeándolo con un libro que en la portada tenía un templo chino.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? – Se quejó sobándose el brazo.

-Es Aeromozas, no arozomas. –Le corrigió volviendo a la lectura. Ginny sonrió con los labios apretados. Harry aún estaba parado frente a ella. Se miraron.

¿Qué les había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿Es qué acaso habían recordado aquella noche?

Harry se maldijo por dentro al darse cuenta de su error. Si aquello había sido un recuerdo, que por cierto era maravilloso, el plan estaba arruinado. Porque no había hecho más que declararle su amor a Ginny.

No obstante, la chica estaba segura de que aquello no podía haber sido sólo un tonto sueño. Es que, incluso recordaba la sensación que proporcionaban aquellas caricias. La piel se le puso como carne de gallina sólo al recordarlo.

Por sus expresiones, ambos podían intuir que les había sucedido lo mismo en aquel minuto que el avión se elevó, pero ¿cómo saberlo?  
Ginny se jugó la última idea que le quedaba para poder sacarse otro problema de encima. Intentó sonreír radiante, aunque lo único que consiguió fue una extraña mueca que mezclaba terror con una risa divertida.

-¿Vaya despegue, no? ¡Se me han quedado los pelos de punta! – Le dijo al chico, y Harry arqueó una ceja. Estaba funcionando.

-Sí… - carraspeó.- ¿Acaso tú…?

-¿Sí? – Preguntó como si nada, y Harry exhaló un largo suspiro. Ella no recordaba nada.

-Nada…

-¿También te afectó el despegue, Harry? – Inquirió Hermione que estaba sentada justo debajo de donde ellos estaban de pie. – Extraño para ti. Viajas todo el tiempo.- Dijo curvando una ceja de manera sospechosa y dibujando una sonrisa enigmática. Harry volvió a carraspear.

-Un poco… No me pasa a menudo.- Mintió. La verdad, es que le aliviaba saber que Ginny no había recordado nada, sólo estaba nerviosa por el despegue. Rió tontamente pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado.

Ginny por su parte, sonrió triunfante. Su plan había dado resultado, aunque era probable que a Harry sí le hubiese dado fatiga el vuelo. Se frustró. Ahora tenía miedo de que él no la hubiese recordado.

-¡Hey, Ginny! – La llamó Oswald desde atrás, y a la chica se le enfrió la columna. No podía dejar de sentirse como una piltrafa después de haber recordado todo aquello.

-¡Ya voy! –Le dijo intentando irradiar su mejor sonrisa. Pasó por el lado de Harry sin mirarlo y se quedó de pie a un lado de Oswald. –Hola Vins.- Alcanzó a escuchar Harry que la siguió con la mirada.

_¿De verdad no recordó nada?_

Apesadumbrado, se volvió a sentar en su lugar. Resopló. La verdad, no sabía que quería. Por un lado, que Ginny recordará aquel maravilloso encuentro lo delataba con su plan, pero por otro lado… Quería que se acordara de que fue él quien le demostró su amor primero.

-¿Muy aburrido? – Dijo una voz desde arriba. Harry levantó los ojos y de inmediato se inclinó por el pasillo para ver hacia atrás. Ginny estaba sentada en el lugar de Vincent, al lado de Oswald, mientras que el mellizo, de pie a su lado, lo observaba desde la altura. – Quise darles tiempos a solas.- Dijo. Harry farfulló algo inentendible y se hizo a un lado para que Vincent se sentara.-Espero que no te moleste.- Le murmuró.

-No.- Contestó cortante encendiendo la pantalla frente a él y colocándose unos audífonos, Vincent sonrió.

-Será un viaje interesante.- Dijo haciendo lo mismo para ver el noticiario muggle.

0 0 0 0

Aquellas dieciséis horas se hicieron eternas. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, la aeromoza accedió a que Ginny se quedara en el asiento de Vincent, con Oswald. Harry tenía ganas de reclamar, ya que su idea siempre fue sentarse al lado de ella para tenerla cerca, pero ya veía que el plan no le estaba resultando, más aún si quien dormía a su lado de manera apacible era Vincent.

Frustrado, buscó una nueva película en el listado que le otorgaba la pequeña pantalla frente a él. El avión estaba a oscuras y por el lado noreste se filtraba la luz de una increíble luna llena. Algunos pasajeros, tal como él, o seguramente con insomnio, se dedicaban a ver películas para pasar el rato. En un momento tuvo que subirle el volumen a su pantalla debido a que los ronquidos de Ron lo estaban volviendo loco. No entendía como Hermione podía seguir durmiendo con tanta serenidad.

Enojado, se quitó los audífonos y los lanzó a un lado. Apoyó su codo en uno de los posa brazos y luego la cabeza sobre su mano. Estaba aburrido, y peor aún, Ginny estaba durmiendo dos asientos atrás con su _novio_. El debería haber estado durmiendo a su lado, seguramente de haber sido así, hace rato que ya habría conciliado el sueño.

Un nuevo ronquido de Ron le hizo encogerse de hombros, ya estaba casi furioso. De golpe, volvió a acomodarse en el asiento y resopló, acomodando una escuálida almohada que la aeromoza le había entregado. La golpeó un par de veces y se arrodilló sobre el asiento para lograr una posición más cómoda, pero tampoco daba resultado.

Bufó molesto y arrojó la almohada al suelo cruzándose de brazos. Aquel, era el peor viaje de su vida.

-¿No puedes dormir? – Dijo una voz en susurros. Con los ojos muy abiertos se giró para encontrarse con una cortina de cabello rojizo inclinada sobre él.

-Yo…-No supo que decir, encontrarla a su lado no era lo que esperaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas durmiendo.

-No puedo dormir.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el asiento de Ron. Harry curvó los labios en una sonrisa torcida.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo.- Dijo intentando sonar desinteresado. Ginny cerró los ojos a causa del sueño que no llegaba.

-Deberían hacer una ley en el ministerio que prohíba los ronquidos sobre los decibeles establecidos.

Harry rió con suavidad. Ella desvió la mirada un instante. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? ¿Por qué al no poder dormir acudía precisamente a Harry en lugar de arroparse junto a Oswald? ¿Qué estaba loca o qué?

-Hablaré con ellos.- Contestó él siguiendo con el tema de los ronquidos de Ron.- Cuando volvamos a Londres, les pediré en el ministerio que promulguen la ley.

Ginny soltó una risita divertida, y a Harry le pareció el sonido similar al de campanitas. Aún así, intentó mantener la compostura, pero le fue imposible. Sus ojos nuevamente se habían encontrado, algo que habían tratado evitar.

A Ginny le pareció que los ojos verdes de Harry a la luz de la luna dibujaban en su interior algo similar a un universo pequeño. Estaba embelesada por el espectáculo del iris verdoso, era casi como un lago en miniatura rodeando un espacio infinito de estrellas.

No podían comprender del todo la situación, era demasiado confuso. En principio, ¿por qué ella se había levantado? ¿Qué la había impulsado a hacerlo? ¿Y por qué él no quitaba con rapidez sus ojos de los de ella antes de que cometiera una locura?

Es que estaban tan cerca…

Harry se encaramó levemente en su asiento para poder llegar a la altura que ella le concedía estando inclinada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Arruinarlo todo!

"_Pero la tengo tan cerca…"_

Sin pensarlo, sin importarle nada, y sin siquiera preocuparse por Vincent a su lado, por Ron atrás, o incluso por el dormido Oswald, se apoyó en sus brazos para darse impulso, y cuando logró levantarse, la besó.

Ginny se quedó con los ojos como platos, no reaccionaba, ni siquiera sabía si eso era real. Su corazón latía desbocado, fuera de sí. Harry la estaba besando, ¡y era real!

Pero aunque estaban a oscuras y en un avión, estaban rodeados de testigos, así que tan rápido como el beso comenzó ella lo cortó con un fugaz giro, irguiéndose y volviendo al asiento a un lado de su novio. Alguien que desconocía totalmente lo que había ocurrido.

Un sonido agudo la hizo despertar sobresaltada. Su corazón palpitaba y respiraba agitada. Oswald a su lado la movió levemente.

-Ginny, amárrate el cinturón.- Le aconsejó.- Vamos a aterrizar.

-¿Qué… qué? – Dijo aturdida. Miró hacia todos lados, Ron nuevamente se había puesto a gritar como loco mientras Hermione intentaba calmarlo, y Maggie tras ella se reía de algo que la anciana le había dicho. No podía ver más adelante ya que los asientos le tapaban la vista, ¿qué acaso había soñado todo?

Decepcionada se amarró el cinturón y ni siquiera se tomó la libertad de sentir pánico como su hermano, estaba demasiado ensimismada como para preocuparse por esos detalles.

Es que Harry la había besado. ¿O era sólo un sueño?

Cuando el avión aterrizó, algo que no fue ni la mitad de sorprendente en comparación con el despegue, Ginny miró tras las ventanillas a un grupo de hombres que acercaban una escalera.

Suspiró resignada y se levantó cuando el piloto anunció la llegada deseándoles una buena estadía.  
Oswald sacó algunos bolsos sobre el compartimento que había en sus cabezas, y ella se levantó sin siquiera ofrecerle ayuda, quería verificar que aquel beso había sido real. Pero con lo único que se halló fue con la mirada gélida de Harry que no dejaba de reclamar por haber pasado una pésima noche.

Sí, todo había sido un sueño.

-¿Por qué amanecí a tu lado? – Le preguntó a Oswald cuando abrieron las compuertas para atravesar un angosto túnel. El chico la miró de soslayo.- Digo, creí que era obligación que al momento de descender debía volver a mi sitio.

-Estabas tan dormida que ni la aeromoza quiso despertarte.- Le contestó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Además, le dijimos que si te despertabas te volvías un monstruo insoportable.- Bromeó Ron tras ella. La chica le devolvió una dura mirada, pero de inmediato se desvaneció cuando notó a Harry más atrás con los mellizos, al final de la fila. Se giró con tristeza al darse cuenta que ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

Después de haber hecho una gran cantidad de tramites para poder sacar las maletas y por fin tener el permiso para estar en China, salieron hacia las afueras del aeropuerto donde un sin fin de personas aguardaba a sus parientes.

-Es enorme…- Dijo Ron mirando el edificio.

-Es uno de los países más superpoblados del mundo.- Explicó Hermione.- Tiene que tener un aeropuerto grande.

Ginny asintió mientras contemplaba a un nuevo avión aterrizar. Entonces la explicación de Hermione le pareció razonable.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó entonces Harry que había permanecido callado. Ginny se dio cuenta de que trataba de esquivarla.

-¿Y bien, qué? – Preguntó Oswald.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar? ¿No que había que encontrar algo para despertar a Danny?

A Ginny se le heló la sangre, tenía razón. Sabía que tenía que ir a China pero nunca pensó a qué lugar de China debía ir.

-Tal vez…-Comenzó a decir nerviosa.- Podríamos ir a buscar a mi padre, si está en el Concilio tal vez nos puedan ayudar.

Todos parecieron meditar la idea por un instante. No era mala. La cuestión ahora era cómo encontrar el lugar donde el Concilio se escondía.

-¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó Oswald mirando a Hermione, la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Los Concilios son lugares sagrados, están ocultos por medio de magia muy poderosa, no se me ocurre como buscarlos.

-¡Genial! – Bufó Ron finalmente lanzando una maleta al suelo.- ¡tanta tortura para nada!

Ginny se sintió terrible. Ella los había traído hasta un país desconocido y no tenía la menor idea de por dónde empezar. Hasta que sucedió algo realmente extraño, algo que le puso los bellos de punta.

Un temblor agitó sus pies, su cuerpo comenzó a pesar toneladas, ni siquiera sabía si era dueña de sí misma. Se espantó, eso ya lo había sentido antes. Intentó mantener los ojos fijos en sus amigos para impedir que aquel embrujo actuara sobre ella, pero todos estaban con extrañas muecas en sus rostros, era lógico que también los había atrapado a ellos.

-¡Está pasando de nuevo…!- Gritó desesperada, pero su voz sonó como un lejano eco. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de desplomarse fueron los ojos de Harry que se cerraban despacio.

0 0 0 0

Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio en la complicada obligación de tener que quitarse algo muy pesado de encima. El cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado sobre su cara, y algo tibio la arropaba.

Asustada, se levantó de golpe, lanzando hacia atrás un sin fin de frazadas y mantas que la tenían abrigada. De inmediato se arrepintió, aquel lugar oscuro era sumamente frío.

-¿Está bien? – Susurró una voz proveniente de algún lugar en un mal inglés. Aquel siseo estaba segura de haberlo oído antes. Se estremeció.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – Chilló con la voz demasiado aguda, se notaba el terror.- ¿Qué hicieron con mis amigos?

-Sus amigos están bien. Duermen…- Contestó la voz aún más cerca. Ginny divisó entonces que una extraña sombra se movía alrededor de un marco que dibujaba una puerta. Ginny se agarró a las mantas intentando protegerse.

-Tengo una varita y no dudaré en usarla.- Amenazó tanteándose los pantalones. Pero no llevaba nada con ella.

-Esto no es real, señorita.- Dijo la voz con un extraño tono de tristeza.- Es un sueño. No tiene magia aquí.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó intentando calmarse.- ¿Eres algo de Candeviere? ¿Me vas a… matar?

Con el frió recorriendo su espina, la sombra se acercó hasta la débil luz de un candelabro pegado a la pared. Ginny ahogó un grito al encontrar frente a ella a un chico joven de facciones orientales y ojos de distinto color.

-Nadie le va a hacer daño en tanto sepa protegerse.- Dijo con suavidad. Ginny tragó saliva con dureza y le dolió la garganta.

-¿Quién eres?

El tardó en contestar.

-Me conocen como Omanshai.- Murmuró. Y Ginny inclinó la cabeza como esperando una explicación más larga.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué me tienen encerrada aquí? – Dijo con valentía intentando ordenar las ideas, Omanshai se sentó a los pies de la cama con gesto compungido.

-Nunca quise hacerles daño.- Murmuró mirando a un punto fijo en la pared.- Soy un prisionero, mi vida dependía de ello, pero ya no….

No terminó la frase. El lugar se había vuelto misteriosamente callado y Ginny sabía que algo no andaba nada bien.

-¿Tu… tu trabajas para Candeviere, cierto?-Murmuró inspirándose valentía. Omanshai desvió sus ojos desiguales y ella le sostuvo la mirada a duras penas.-Devuélveme a Danny. Si me lo devuelves juro que me entregaré a él, pero devuélvemelo.

Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Ya está. Todo acabo por una simple petición. Pero no iba a dejar que Danny muriera por su culpa. Vivir con la culpa era peor que morir a manos de un asesino inescrupuloso.

-Eso no era el trato que le iba a proponer.- Murmuró apenado, y Ginny repentinamente sintió una ola de alivio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres?

-Que proteja a una de las esperanzas.- Dijo. Ginny se giró para ver el lugar donde Omanshai había dirigido los ojos. La luz del candelabro se hizo más intensa y entonces sus ojos se toparon con los verdes refulgentes de una niña pequeña. La niña que había visto antes de desmayarse.

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó con un suspiro. La niña se levantó, tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no cabía más de felicidad. Corrió y se abrazó a Ginny como si fuese una madre o una hermana perdida durante años. -¿Pero qué…?

-¡Has regresado! – Le dijo abrazándose a su pecho. Ginny no sabía qué hacer, simplemente le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad mirando al chico para que le explicara.

-Disculpa, pero… creo que me has confundido.- Le dijo intentando ser amable, pero aún así la niña no dejó de sonreír.

-¡Eres tu, eres tu! – Le gritó emocionada, Ginny no sabía qué decir.

-No entiendo qué está sucediendo…- Dijo finalmente mirando a Omanshai. El chico suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se sentó a su lado. Ginny se corrió levemente, aún no confiaba en él.

-Ella es como usted. Una portadora de vida.- Murmuró con su sutil y característico siseo. Ginny abrió los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

-¿Eres una portadora?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Una de las últimas.- Dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa.- ¡Pero ahora que estás aquí nos salvarás a todas!

-No puedo creerlo… -Susurró devolviéndole un abrazo inconciente cuando ella se aferró de nuevo a su pecho. Intercambió una mirada con Omanshai que tenía dibujada una sonrisa curva.-No me has contestado a mi pregunta.- Le dijo con calma. Omanshai borró la sonrisa y la miró. A Ginny la asaltó un escalofrío.

-Sí, trabajaba para el amo. –Explicó viéndola a los ojos, pero Ginny sintió que no se lo estaba contando a ella precisamente.- Nuestro amo tenía amenazado a mi dueño, le pagaba sumas generosas de dinero si yo le conseguía lo que quería.

-¿Las… portadoras? – murmuró asustada, el chico asintió tan suavemente que fue imperceptible el movimiento.

-El contrato dicta mi libertad a cambio de las portadoras…

-¿Eres un prisionero? -Le preguntó comenzando a sentir lástima por él. Volvió a asentir.

-Pero también sé que jamás seré libre si el amo se hace al poder.- Dijo con una sombra en sus ojos.- Si las tiene a todas, no habrá nada que nos libere de sus espectros, y todos seremos prisioneros al fin y al cabo.

-¿De qué espectros hablas? – Preguntó asustada.- ¿Son acaso esas sombras con las que Candeviere ataca?

Omanshai negó con la cabeza.

-Esas son las sombras de su alma…- Murmuró.- Un antiguo hechizo que puede ser realizado por cualquiera, expulsa el alma del cuerpo y la transforma en seres que puedan acercarse a quienes se les prohíbe.

Ginny tragó saliva nuevamente, Omanshai no quitó sus ojos de los de ella. Pero esta vez sintió que sí la estaba mirando.

-A mi se me acercaron una vez.- Comentó en un susurro. Apartó a Sio de ella y le mostró parte de su antebrazo que estaba rojo.- me dejaron una marca.

Omanshai la miró con cuidado y por primera vez abrió los ojos con impresión.

-Es muy extraño…- Susurró.- Sus sombras marcan a sus víctimas con una herida que no sana jamás…

-Sólo me irritaron.- Dijo recordando las palabras de Oswald en el tren.- Como una leve quemadura.

El chico desvió sus ojos del brazo a los ojos de Ginny y la contempló con cuidado.

-Él no la ha podido encontrar…- Murmuró.- nadie con el alma negra puede encontrarla.- Dijo como si entendiera algo que no tenía explicación.

-Pero sí me encontró, hace casi dos años. – Le explicó. Pero Omanshai negó esta vez con mucha firmeza.

-Pero no pudo capturarla. Él no puede hallarla.-Dijo impresionado.

-No, porque estuve escondida…- Le reveló. Se sentía extraña revelándole tales secretos a un chico que supuestamente al principio quería matarla.

-Las demás también estaban escondidas.- Dijo con un susurro gélido.-Pero las marcó y las encontró igual.

-Con tu ayuda.- Agregó Sio con un hilo de voz, Ginny jadeó asustada.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo hizo? – Preguntó intrigada por lo que ese sospechoso chico podía saber. Omanshai la miró sin ninguna expresión. No lo toleraba, quería saber qué sentía, al menos por su rostro.

-Existen dos brújulas en el mundo. Ambas fueron creadas hace siglos por una sacerdotisa.-Explicó y a Ginny se le calentó la parte baja de la espalda.- Las creó para encontrar a mujeres como ella, para que la ayudaran a cambiar el rumbo de la magia.

Se detuvo. Ginny jadeó.

-¿Y? – Preguntaron ella y Sio a la vez.

-Eso. Las brújulas fueron creadas para encontrar mujeres con poderes sobrenaturales que en aquella época estaban ocultas y eran desconocidas. –Siguió con la misma voz siseante.- Por cosas del destino una brújula terminó en manos de mi amo...-Dijo aquello con una voz tan agria que a Ginny se le heló la piel.- Y la otra en el Concilio Internacional de magia. –Se detuvo.

-¿Y qué pasó después? – Preguntó Ginny con la voz tan aguda que a penas podía contener las ansías.

-Mi… amo al principio utilizaba a los rastreadores para encontrar a las víctimas, aunque se tardó años en hacerlo. –Explicó.- Pero cuando encontró la brújula solamente tenía que dar con las coordenadas y darme las indicaciones…

Ginny frunció levemente el ceño, era como si confesar aquello para ese chico fuera una vergüenza.

-¿Cómo entras tu y las sombras en todo esto? – Le preguntó finalmente.

-Las sombras arrancan las esferas de poder, es un método que él utiliza para no tener contacto con la víctima, así nadie sospecha nada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te prestabas para esto? – Le espetó indignada, Sio la miró.

-Ya le expliqué que me jugaba mi libertad. Hasta que conocí a Sio.- Dijo señalando a la niña, que sonrió.

-¿Sio? –Le preguntó mirándola. Ella sintió.

-Sonsioré.- Contestó ella con dulzura sin soltarla. Ginny sonrió nerviosa.

-Pero… si Candeviere tiene esa brújula, ¿cómo es que no me ha encontrado?

-Lo hizo.- Confesó, y Ginny sintió que su estomago se apretaba hasta causarle dolor.- Pero no puede hacerle nada estando rodeada de gente.

-¿Quieres decir que él siempre ha sabido dónde estoy?-Preguntó aterrada pensando en su madre sola en La Madriguera.

-Sí.- Dijo con diplomacia.- pero así como su avaricia es grande, también su ego. Y no quiere verse involucrado en cosas de este tipo porque podrían arruinar su carrera.

-¡Maldito hipócrita! – Chilló. Sio se alejó un momento a causa del agudo grito, pero no la soltó.

-Pero esa no es la razón por la que quisimos que viniera a China.-Le dijo de forma misteriosa, y Ginny súbitamente recordó a Danny.

-Es verdad.- Dijo tranquila.- Devuélveme a Danny.

-El niño ya ha despertado y la pondrán en aviso a penas usted despierte de este sueño.- Le dijo y Ginny parpadeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso me trajiste aquí en un vuelo insoportable de dieciséis horas sólo para hipnotizarme?

Sio rió.

-La traje porque Sio la necesita.

-¿Qué? – Masculló.

-Sio está sola y yo no puedo protegerla por mucho tiempo.- Dijo con tristeza, y a Ginny le comenzó a dar lástima aquel chico.- No podía contactarla en Inglaterra y arriesgarla a que mi amo la encontrara…- Nuevamente lo llamó con cierta repugnancia. Como si estuviera obligado a decirle así- … Era más seguro traerla aquí.

Ginny bufó.

-¿No te parecía más razonable enviarme una carta?

-Me siguen y me vigilan.- Murmuró.- Aquí está el Concilio Mágico Oriental, las sombras no pueden venir a China.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Las sombras te persiguen?

El chico asintió. Ginny apretó los labios sin saber qué decir.

-El amo tiene miedo de que lo defraude.- Dijo, y Sio lanzó una risita traviesa.

-Pero ya lo hiciste Koe.- Rió. Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-¿Koe? – Preguntó.

-Es el nombre que Sio me dio.

-No te lo di, _es_ tu nombre.

Ginny no tomó en cuenta aquel comentario, simplemente quería aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Entonces, ¿me dices que Danny ya despertó?

Omanshai asintió.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes?

-Ya le dije. Cuando despierte, el héroe de la magia recibirá una llamada avisándole que el niño ha despertado.

-¿Héroe de la magia? – Preguntó.- ¡Oh! ¡Harry!

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque por suerte la penumbra era suficiente para ocultar la vergüenza.

-¿Y eso? ¿Nada más? – Preguntó impaciente. No podía hacerse la idea de haber viajado tanto sólo para eso.

-No.- Contestó Koe con una extraña frialdad.- Se llevará a Sio con usted.

-¿Qué? – Jadeó.

-Para eso la traje aquí, no es una perdida de tiempo. Debe protegerla.

-¡Pero si no yo puedo protegerme! ¿Cómo esperas que proteja a una niña?

-Simplemente por ser quien eres.- Contestó Sio con naturalidad.- Si estoy contigo nada puede sucederme.

.Pero no tengo nada diferente a ti o las otras.- Intentó explicarle con dulzura, pero Sio simplemente se aferró más a su cuerpo.

-No. Tú eres quien me va a salvar. No eres como las otras.

Omanshai asintió con tristeza, y Ginny finalmente suspiró resignada.

-Está bien.- Accedió, y Sio gritó eufórica.- Pero… ¿esto es un sueño, no?

Omanshai asintió.

-¿Cómo sé que no me están engañando?

-Nunca haría algo como eso, mi señora.- Dijo Omanshai con una extraña mirada de arrepentimiento, como si se hubiese comportado de modo indebido.

-Deja de llamarme así.- Dijo incomoda.

Omanshai asintió, y Sio se soltó de Ginny.

-Cuando despiertes me encontrarás durmiendo en el Templo de los Duraznos.

-¿El qué…?

-Despertarás ahí.- Le dijo.- Yo estaré bajo el nogal.

Ginny asintió sin entender palabra, entonces sintió que el suelo comenzaba a temblar y que sus ojos se cerraban.

-Espera…- Susurró- ¿Y mis amigos?

-Despertarán a su lado…

Ginny se sintió caer desde muy alto, no podía gritar ni ver nada. Hasta que de repente un pequeño golpe en la cabeza la despertó.

Se despertó aturdida. Contempló el suelo, las maletas estaban esparcidas y sus amigos durmiendo alrededor. Se sobó la cabeza donde había caído una pequeña nuez, entonces recordó todo.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y ahí, bajo el tronco, estaba Sio durmiendo.

Corrió hacia ella y antes que la despertara el sonido de un celular invadió aquel silencio.

0 0 0 0

-Fue real…- Susurró llegando a su lado. Tras ella, todos sus amigos habían comenzado a quejarse.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi espalda… ¡hay!

-¡Quítateme de encima Ronald!

-¡Quieres contestar el maldito aparato!

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pero Ginny no los tomó en cuenta. Confiaba en que aquella llamada fuera una buena noticia.

-¿Sio? – Preguntó moviendo a la niña. Ella abrió los ojos con suavidad, parpadeó varias veces, como si despertara de un largo letargo, y sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡Estás aquí! – Dijo feliz saltando a los brazos de Ginny y desplomándola en el suelo.

-Bueno sí… Te dije que te cuidaría, ¿no?

-¡Danny ha despertado! –Gritó Harry, y todos ahogaron un grito.

Las caras iban y venían, aquel templo estaba vacío y sólo ellos se encontraban ahí. Nadie entendía anda, y mucho menos podían entender qué hacía Ginny con una niña en brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Vincent.

-¿Quién es ella? – Indicó Ron con el dedo. Harry no había alcanzado a guardar su celular, estaba pasmado viendo a la niña.

-Ginny, ¿qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Hermione asustada.- Este templo es sagrado, no se admiten visitantes…

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Maggie sacudiéndose su vestido, Hermione inhaló aire.

-Este templo se construyó hace siglos con la intención de ayudar a las almas perdidas.- Explicó señalando el imponente techo de un edifico que simulaba una catedral oriental.- según la leyenda el árbol del durazno aguarda las almas desamparadas para ayudarles encontrar el regreso a la madre tierra.

-Es no importa.- Dijo Oswald causando el enojo de Hermione.- Lo importante es cómo llegamos aquí. ¿Y quien es ella?

Ginny se levantó con Sio agarrada de su mano. Se acercó con lentitud y tomando aire, les contó lo que había sucedido con sumo detalle.

Cuando finalizó, todos estaban con la boca abierta, era ideal para tomar una fotografía.

-¿Eres una portadora? –Le preguntó Harry con un extraño entusiasmo, la niña asintió con vehemencia.

-¿Ese médium trabajaba para el asesino? – Preguntó Ron con una extraña voz. Ginny se había omitido el detalle de contarles sobre que el asesino era Candeviere, puesto que ni Ron ni Harry lo sospechaban. Ella sintió ante la pregunta.

-¿Y cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él? – Dijo Hermione con un chillido.

-Despertó a Danny, ¿no? – Se defendió.-Y me suplicó que cuidara de Sio.

-¿Quién? – Dijeron todos.

-¡Sio! Sonsioré, ella.-Grito indicándola con ambos brazos. Un sonoro "Ahhh" se desplazó en el aire.

-Pero ahora, que Danny está despierto y tenemos a una portadora… ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó Maggie levantando los hombros.

Nadie contestó. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo.

-Dudo mucho que tu médium nos haya traído sólo para que te llevaras a la niña contigo.- Dijo Harry retrocediendo con la varita en las manos y mirando hacia todos lados. Los demás lo imitaron.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó dolida.- Eso era lo que quería. No tenía otra forma de atraerme aquí. Sio necesita protección y si me contactaba en Inglaterra podían matarme.

-Hay algo más oscuro en esto…- Susurró Vincent apuntando su varita hacia delante con el otro brazo extendido hacia atrás.

-Ginny, ven aquí…- Susurró Oswald pegándose mucho a Ron. Los seis chicos estaban tan asustados que se habían unido al centro del silencioso templo chocando sus espaldas en una especie de pared humana. Ginny se acercó con cuidado al sentir algo muy extraño en su interior.

-No nos harán daño.- Dijo la niña en un susurro que parecía emocionado. A Ginny le dio la sensación de estar jugando a las escondidas y que Sio estaba a punto de encontrarla.

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó Ginny buscando su varita al interior del bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando dio con ella, sonrió aliviada.

-Será mejor que bajen sus varitas.- Dijo una voz desde un rincón, y todos fortalecieron la guardia, incluso Ginny.

-Los estábamos esperando.

Harry achicó los ojos y se encontró con una silueta que le parecía muy conocida. Su corazón se desbocó cuando de detrás de un árbol se asomó la figura de un chico tan alto como Ron, desgarbado y de cabello anaranjado.

Todos bajaron las varitas al ver que el chico parecía tan inofensivo como un corderito, sin embargo, parecía que Harry hubiese visto al mismo demonio. No reaccionaba, y Ginny notó como una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-Hay, no…

-¿Qué tal, Potter? –Lo saludó. El aludido tragó saliva nervioso, y a Ginny le pareció que aquella voz que al principio le parecía aterradora, se había convertido en una muy similar a la de sus hermanos, los gemelos.

-¿Do… Donald? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Vaya, creí que nunca nos encontraríamos de nuevo después de la inspección que viniste a hacer hace cinco años para investigar al minis…

-¡Donald! – Gritó Harry tan fuerte, que todos dieron un salto. Ambos se saludaron en un abrazo bastante cómico. Era obvio que Harry aún oponía resistencia- ¡Viejo amigo!

-¿Y quien demonios es Donald? – Preguntó Ron, y Ginny se percató de un extraño tono de celos. Aunque era probable. A simple vista, ese tal Donald pasaba fácil por un hermano más.

-¿Y no me vas a presentar? – Dijo sonriente. Ginny lo observó con cautela y se fijo que en su mano llevaba un anillo con una piedra esmeralda. Muy similar a la que había visto en Tiare la vez que se juntaron en aquella cafetería.

-Sí, claro…- Dijo Harry a regañadientes.- Les presento a Donald Mackenzie, integrante del concilio oriental.

-¿Concilio oriental? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.- No tienes muchos rasgos orientales que digamos.

-Los concilios no discrepan por rasgos, señorita…

-Granger.- contestó Hermione nerviosa al ser penetrada por los enormes ojos azules del chico, Ron gruñó.- Hermione Granger.

-Un placer.- Dijo acercándose y besándole la mano.- Soy de Australia.

-Oh…

Ginny intercambió una sonrisa con Maggie cuando notaron las mejillas de Hermione teñirse de un rojo leve. Aunque Ron seguía gruñendo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? ¿Dijiste que nos esperaban? – Preguntó Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-En realidad…- Dijo Donald alejándose para mirar mejor al grupo, sus ojos se detuvieron en Ginny y Sio.- Las esperábamos a ellas.

-¿A nosotras? – Preguntó Ginny, Donald asintió y le mostró una nota quemada.

-Nos llegó un aviso que encontraríamos a dos portadoras en el templo. Su padre, señorita Weasley, la está esperando impaciente.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? – Interrumpió Oswald desconfiado. Donald solamente le mostró el anillo en su dedo.

-Soy el concilio…-Fue lo único que dijo, y a Ginny le pareció terriblemente altanero.-Vamos, andando, Meng no es muy amable cuando nos atrasamos.

-¿Meng? – Preguntó Vincent impresionado.- ¿Meng xao hiu? ¿El líder?

-Él mismo.- Dijo hinchando el pecho mientras caminaban hacia la salida del templo.-Me ha enviado a mi en su búsqueda.

Ginny notó como Harry rodaba los ojos, ¿de dónde dijo que se conocían? ¿Hace cinco años?

Donald los condujo hacia una calle lateral y luego se escabulló al interior de un templo abandonado. A Ginny le pareció curioso que no hubiera nadie en esas calles.

-¿Por qué es tan vacío por aquí? – preguntó mientras avanzaba con Sio tomada de su mano.

-Todo esto es un camuflaje para que los muggles no nos encuentren.- Dijo dirigiendo al grupo.- Este lugar en realidad a sus ojos es un total desperdicio.

-Oh…- Murmuraron todos.

-Bien.- Dijo deteniéndose delante del templo derrumbado.- Adelante.- Les indicó una mohosa puerta doble.

-¿Seguro que esto no es una trampa? – Se escuchó la voz de Ron tras ellos.

-No lo es.- Bufó Harry entrando primero. Todos se miraron desconfiados antes de pasar. Finalmente, siguieron y atravesaron la puerta ruinosa. Ginny y Sio fueron las últimas en entrar.

Un destello iluminó sus ojos cuando la luz del sol otoñal se reflejó en un hermoso reloj de marfil colocado en el la parte más alta de una gran mansión. Ginny alzó los ojos cubriéndoselos con la mano, la edificación era imponente y hermosa. Un jardín repleto de hermosos árboles frutales, flores y bonsáis adornaba un sendero por el cual cruzaba un río.

Al subir por el pequeño puente, unos pavos reales se les cruzaron en el camino, Sio parecía maravillada con aquel colorido plumaje. Ginny exclamó impresionada cuando el edificio apareció en su totalidad. Las gigantes puertas de robles estaban abiertas, y a cada lado dos imponentes dragones de cerámica con forma de serpientes cuidaban la entrada.  
Perdida en la enigmática y bella construcción no se dio cuenta cuando chocó repentinamente con la espalda de Oswald. Todos se habían detenido.

-Oh, por Dios…- La oyó decir a Hermione.

-Bienvenidos hijos míos.- Saludó una voz raposa y amable que les hacía recordar mucho a la de Dumbledore. – Y bienvenida hijas de la esperanza.

Ginny se sonrojó cuando todos hicieron un espacio para que Meng pudiera acercarse a ellas y saludarlas.

Finalmente habían llegado al Concilio oriental, y Harry aún estaba pálido como la cera sudando la gota gorda.

0 0 0 0

En dos rincones diferentes del continente asiático, un hombre se bajaba de un elegante jet que había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Su melena negra y ondulada se agitó con frenesí cuando un avión pasó sobre su cabeza.

-¿Hacia dónde señor ministro? –Preguntó Michael Therson, su nuevo perro faldero. Candeviere achicó los ojos y contempló el horizonte.

-Déjame aquí, Therson. Ya te llamare para solicitar sus servicios.

-Como diga, señor.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia sumamente exagerada.

Candeviere se alejó con paso lento y ceremonioso hasta perderse en las afueras del aeropuerto. Cuando llegó al taxi, con un suave siseo y en un japonés perfecto y elegante, le solicitó al chofer su nuevo destino.

-A la mansión Yoshimatsu, si es tan amable.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Al fin! Disculpen la demora, pero por suerte el atraso fue sólo de tres días.  
Espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado. Poco a poco la información se va a ir revelando, hasta dejar totalmente desnudo el dilema que envuelve a los personajes.

Pero ahora, vamos por partes:

Primero, ¡Harry y Ginny por fin recordaron lo que sucedió esa noche! Aunque para bien de ellos es mejor que se hagan los tontos, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.  
La verdad es que jamás he escrito escenas sexuales antes, así que me costó bastante. Tampoco era la idea hacerla muy explicita porque este fic no tira por ese lado. Intenté hacerla sonar natural. Intenté imaginar como Rowling habría descrito una escena sexual entre ellos y me dije a mi misma que probablemente no tendría muchas descripciones, sólo sensaciones. Así que me basé más en las cosas que estaban sintiendo que en el contacto. Espero que haya quedado bien, espero opiniones al respecto.

Segundo, aquel beso a mitad de la noche, ¿fue verdad? ¿Fue sueño? ¿Qué ocurrió realmente? ¿Harry de verdad le robó un beso a Ginny? ¿Qué creen?

Y por último aquel furtivo y misterioso encuentro de Ginny con Omanshai. Pero no será el único, porque Omanshai tiene que seguir cuidando de Sio.  
Además, no pueden quitarle los ojos de encima a Donald, porque Harry se verá metido en un lío por su culpa. Al parecer, el chico no sabe amarrarse la lengua.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos. De verdad les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado en todo este tiempo, y que me sigan animando a escribir.

La próxima actualización será en tres semanas más, ya que me voy de vacaciones el 21.

Les dejo las fechas de las posibles actualizaciones:

**Fecha Actualización: 13 de Julio. **

Ahora les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo, que en verdad será bastante revelador.

_**Capítulo 29: La Historia de Arthur**_

_Ginny por primera vez después de mucho tiempo verá hacerse realidad todos sus miedos. Un secreto que ella creía solamente saber resultara ser de conocimiento común. Arthur le deberá explicar a su hija muchas cosas ante preguntas que no puede responder para no delatar a Harry, aunque Donald le causará más de un problema al revelar cosas que ella no debería saber. _

_Meng finalmente revela qué es Candeviere y por qué se fue a China a investigarlo.  
Morgan y Tiare hacen aparición, y está vez vienen para quedarse. No dejaran sola ni a Ginny ni a Sio por ningún motivo._

Ya saben, críticas, opiniones teorías, lo que sea, al mail o con un review.

Cualquier consulta también pueden visitar el blog: **www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com** (junten los puntos).

Y también los invito a unirse al foro Chocolate y Menta dedicado a Harry y Ginny: **http: / / chocolate – y - menta. foroes. Net / forum. Htm** (junten los puntos)

Besos a todos.

Nos vemos.

Anya.


	29. La Historia de Arthur

_Antes de leer, quiero agradecerles a todos quienes han seguido esta historia y se la han aguantado. Sé que es difícil de seguir y hasta de entender, y por lo mismo les agradezco su paciencia y ánimos. Sé que hay demasiados personajes originales, y puede que algunos hasta se tomen atribuciones, pero para que lo entiendan a quienes les deje un resto amargo, este no es como todos los fics, es una novela de aventuras, y para hacer una aventura se necesitan más personajes en los que aferrarse. Si no, simplemente no funciona._

_Así que gracias a todos a quienes les gustan estos personajes e incluso se han hecho fans. Eso me dice que hago un buen trabajo, y se los agradezco de todo corazón.  
_

_También les agradezco a todos quienes me han dicho que podría hacer un libro, la verdad, eso está en mis planes a futuro. Así que gracias por animarme a seguir._

_  
Muchas gracias a todos. Espero no decepcionarlos._

_

* * *

_

**La Historia de Arthur**

Morgan sintió una turbulencia bajo sus pies, estaba desorientado. Claro, cómo iba saber llegar a China si jamás había estado ahí antes. De inmediato se arrepintió de haber intentado la desaparición. Trasladarse con el cuerpo de Tiare y Calfulaf al otro lado del mundo implicaba el doble de trabajo.

Comenzó a aterrarse al darse cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde iba, y también el dolor de haber dejado algo de sí mismo en el camino. Gritó con dolor al sentir un a rajadura en su pierna.

-¿Morgan…qué?

-Te llevo a ver a Meng, a China.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la herida, La chica emitió un quejido.

-¡El anillo!- Le indicó Calfulaf gritando entre la turbulencia. Morgan, confundido y adolorido, intentó visualizar el anillo que estaba en su mano. La esmeralda brillaba, un tenue rayo de luz verde indicaba hacia el sureste perdiéndose en la oscuridad.- ¡Síguelo!- Le ordenó cuando el chico se percató de su descubrimiento.

Aunque jamás lo había intentado, concentró todas sus fuerzas en aquel punto de luz. Sintió como el peso se aflojaba y algo tiraba de él evadiendo todos los obstáculos a una velocidad alarmante.

Cuando la fuerza se detuvo, los tres cayeron desde una altura que parecía tener bastante distancia con el suelo. El chico cerró los ojos y se colocó debajo del cuerpo de Tiare para protegerla de la caída. Pero no sintió ningún golpe, sólo un leve deslizamiento que hizo presión sobre el pavimento, rasmillándole la espalda.

Con un quejido, abrió los ojos. Sobre él yacía el peso de Tiare. La chica no había abierto los suyos y respiraba con dificultad. Calfulaf en cambio, ya estaba de pie, a un lado de ellos, pero se veía mucho más cansado y viejo, y se apoyaba a duras penas en su bastón.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que podía ser capas, tomó a la chica en brazos. Entonces, divisó en el suelo una huella de sangre en forma de goterones, como si hubiera llovido. Alarmado, estudió a la chica en sus brazos para ver si estaba lastimada, pero por el contrario, el único dolor del cual fue capas de percatarse era de él mismo.

-Te has despartido.- Susurró Calfulaf jadeando. Morgan apretó los dientes.

Trastabilló al sentir en su muslo un desgarro que le punzó hasta el alma. Se giró de manera incomoda para mirar, y encontró la herida más horrorosa que jamás había visto, además de la mutilación de las portadoras, claro. El pantalón estaba totalmente destrozado, y su muslo tenía una profunda fisura que comenzaba desde el interior de la pierna hasta la parte trasera de la rodilla. Hizo una mueca de asco al notar un par de tendones que se movían nerviosamente cada vez que él daba un paso.

-¿Morgan?

La voz de Tiare era un eco en aquel lugar desolado. El sol llegaba a intervalos a través de unos hermosos árboles de cerezo. Estaba atardeciendo.

Aturdido, mareado y con dolor, logró divisar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Un tipo de plazoleta abandonada rodeada de templos destruidos.

-Estamos por llegar…- Le murmuró Calfulaf temblando.

-Ahí…- Le indicó Tiare en un hilo de voz.- El templo está cerca…

El dolor de la pierna era tan insoportable que no sabía como continuaría aquel dichoso camino sin perder la mitad de su sangre. Pero por otro lado, había llegado tan lejos para salvar a Tiare que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Después de un largo rato en el que logró avanzar un buen par de metros, con Calfulaf delante de él guiándolo, el anillo volvió a brillar, esta vez con más energía. Morgan levantó los ojos y vio como un rayo de luz se perdía al interior de un templo cuyas puertas estaban quebradas.

-Llegaste…- Susurró Tiare, y con todas las fueras que podía acumular le regaló la mejor de las sonrisas. Morgan le depositó un beso en la frente y cojeó hasta llegar a las puertas destrozadas.

-Hemos llegado.- Jadeó el anciano cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Calfulaf! – gritó aterrado. Corrió hacia el anciano como pudo y lo tomó por el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Levantó la cabeza para mirar donde se encontraban y frunció el ceño. -¿Están… seguros? –Les preguntó débil. –Yo sólo veo un templo destruido.

-Ca…mu…flaje…- Fue lo último que ella alcanzó a decir antes de volverse a desmayar. Y él fue lo último que oyó antes de pasar por las puertas y caer desangrado con la chica sobre él y Calfulaf a su lado.

0 0 0 0

Los muchachos estaban totalmente anonadados con el templo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Llevaban al menos una hora esperando, pero aquello no era ninguna molestia, estaban demasiado entretenidos con la arquitectura del lugar como para incomodarse.  
Vincent con Hermione no dejaban de admirar los pilares de marfil que afirmaban el techo abovedado, en cuyo interior se dibujaba un hermoso paraíso con cientos de aves de mil colores. Ginny con Sio, sin embargo, estaban totalmente interesadas en unos enormes tapices que comenzaban en el techo y terminaban en el suelo. Harry contemplaba a la chica con curiosidad al verla pasearse por el amplio salón mientras observaba los dibujos de hilo dorado y carmesí que pintaban los tapices. Ron tosió con sutileza a su lado sobresaltándolo.

-Podrías ser un poco más disimulado.- Susurró, Harry desvió sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo quien sonreía.

-Recuerda cuál es tu lugar, Weasley.- Dijo en tono de broma, Ron se irguió a su lado y lo observó desde su altura con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y tú recuerda cuál era el plan, Potter.- Atacó con una sonrisa burlona. Harry apretó los labios dibujando una mueca que encerraba una sonrisa con una punzada al estomago.

-Observar no es pecado.- Se defendió sin quitar los ojos de Ginny, que ahora se veía muy interesada en un lienzo que tenía dibujada a una mujer envuelta en cientos de animales.

-Epona.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron en silencio provocando un leve ruido con el movimiento.- La diosa nórdica de los animales.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Meng, un anciano calvo de barba fina que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Con ayuda de su bastón se acercó al tapiz que miraba Ginny y lo observó junto con ella.

-Todos los tapices tienen dioses bordados, si te has fijado.- Explicó señalando las telas que rodeaban la estancia, Ginny no cabía de la impresión al ver al anciano tan de cerca. Un gritito de emoción le hizo creer que Hermione daría su vida por estar en el lugar de ella en ese preciso momento.- Nosotros los magos creemos en algo que va más allá del universo. La madre y el padre unidos en un solo corazón han dado vida a todos estos dioses. Dioses que viven en cada rayo de sol, en cada gota de lluvia, en cada ala de insecto, y en cada nota musical. La magia viene de ahí, y somos los afortunados de poder recibirla, a diferencia de los pobres muggles, a quienes aún les falta mucho para poder sentir la vibración de ellos en sus varitas. – Contó con cariño a las dos portadoras que tenía delante de él.

Ginny jadeó y Sio se aferró a la mano de la chica con fuerza.

-Es muy bello lo que ha dicho, señor.- Dijo la caballerosa voz de Vincent haciendo una reverencia.

-No es más que la verdad, hijo.-Sonrió. Hermione suspiró con un extraño dejo de incomodidad, Ginny sabía que a su amiga aquellas cosas no le sonaban creíbles y que probablemente su explicación sería algo como "La magia proviene del cerebro".

-Estos tapices son muy bellos.- Agregó Vincent con aire ensoñador, Meng asintió con la cabeza y Maggie bufó resoplando.

-Son sólo tapices, en casa teníamos unos iguales.- Le recordó rodando los ojos.- Y eran más lindos que estos porque los pintaba yo. ¿Recuerdas a Muhalata?

Vincent abrió los ojos avergonzado y miró al anciano como si se hubiese proclamado la peor aberración de todos los tiempos.

-Le ruego que disculpe a mi hermana.-Se disculpó con vergüenza.- No sabe diferenciar las obras de arte de pintura barata.

-¿Pintura barata? – Se escandalizó la chica.- ¡Ya verás… tú, idiota!

-Ya, ya, ya, jóvenes.- Calmó Meng con un movimiento de manos.- No discutiremos por nimiedades, la razón por las que los mandé a llamar es porque acaban de traer con ustedes a una jovencita muy importante.

Ginny sintió sus orejas arder, y se apretó a la manito de Sio, que estaba igual que ella. Harry contempló curioso como Meng observaba a ambas mujeres y algo no pareció calzarle.

-No soy sólo yo.- Acotó ella intentando hablar con tranquilidad.- Ella también.- Dijo señalando a Sio.

-Oh, ¡claro, claro! – Rió Meng divertido, Ginny no entendió.- Pero no la destaqué por ser una portadora. –El anciano sonrió de manera muy especial y se hizo a un lado para levantar uno de los tapices.

-¡Papá!

Ginny corrió a abrazarse con Arthur Weasley que esperaba tras el tapiz. Ron de inmediato reaccionó y acompañó a su hermana fundiéndose en un abrazo con el hombre. Meng sonreía bonachón.

-Lo decía porque el padre de una de las portadoras está aquí hace mucho, extrañando a sus hijos.

-¡Mis niños, como los extrañé!-Sollozó Arthur hundiendo su cara en el cabello de Ginny. Ron se apretó hacia ellos y dejó que su padre lo abrazara también.

-¡No sabes lo que han sido estos meses sin ti! – Dijo Ginny separándose.- Han sucedido tantas cosas.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo con preocupación.- ¿Tu madre está bien?, ¿Tus hermanos?, ¿Tu, tesoro?

Ginny se mordió el labio antes de contestar, la verdad es que no estaba nada bien, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? "Papá, cuándo me enojo exploto magia y puedo llegar a matar a alguien".

-Todos estamos bien, gracias a Merlín.- respondió Ron al ver el estado de catarsis de su hermana. – Mamá te extraña mucho.

-Pobre Molly, creo que deberíamos volver todos juntos.- Acotó con una sonrisa dulce. Intercambió una mirada con Meng, y a Ginny le dio la sensación de que le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacer algo.

Meng asintió muy levemente, y Arthur desvió sus ojos hacia Harry y Hermione que estaban en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Harry? – Preguntó impresionado, el chico hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Hermione agitó la mano.

-¿Cómo está señor Weasley? – Saludó la chica.

-¿Cómo estás, hija? –Le respondió de manera reciproca, aún con la incertidumbre de ver a Harry ahí.

Aprovechando que Ginny se giraba para ver algo que Sio quería, el hombre fijo sus cansados ojos en Harry. El chico tosió incomodo y luego levantó los hombros. Lo único que pudo contestar su _suegro_ fue un pronunciado fruncir de ceño.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!

La alarmante voz de un muchacho llegó a oídos de los chicos que se giraron con fuerza hacia la entrada del salón. Ginny se fijó atentamente en el nuevo visitante que parecía alarmado. Su piel era morena, su nariz recta y sus cejas muy espesas. Del cabello no podía opinar nada ya que llevaba encima un extraño turbante.

-Calma Trevon.- Tranquilizó Meng con mucha calma. El chico estaba agitado.- ¿Por qué gritas?

-Hay…-Inhaló aire profundamente.- con Pax encontramos a un muchacho desangrado en el jardín, y lo acompaña la joven Orongo y el maestro Kallpa.

-¿Tiare y Calfulaf están aquí? – Preguntó impresionado, abriendo tanto sus ojos rasgados que llegaron a verse redondos.

-Ella….- Asintió retrocediendo un paso, parecía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo.- ¡Está inconciente! ¡El maestro está desmayado! ¡Y al muchacho le falta un pedazo de la pierna!

Meng a penas dijo algo, y siguió con rapidez al chico a través del vestíbulo tomándolo por el brazo para detenerlo.

-Llama a Pali, Mihara, y Donald.- Ordenó.- Que Pax lleve al herido a la habitación Este y diles a los demás que me ayuden a traer a los inconcientes al interior.

-¿Desea que lo ayudemos, señor? – Se ofreció Arthur amablemente, pero Meng negó con la cabeza y una triste sonrisa.

-No, ya son demasiadas las calamidades por las que han pasado, déjenle este trabajo a los chicos del concilio.

El anciano desapareció tras la puerta al final del vestíbulo que daba al jardín, mientras Ginny buscaba apoyo en la pared más cercana.

Había conocido a Tiare una tarde en Hogsmade, y no andaba sola, andaba con…

-¡Morgan! –gritó asustada, pero antes de reaccionar totalmente se agarro con cuidado del borde de la chimenea que estaba a su lado. El primero en acudir a ayudarla fue Ron.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, Ginny estaba totalmente pálida.

-Sí…-Murmuró, afirmándose la cabeza.- No sé qué me pasó.

-¿Por qué dijiste el nombre de Candeviere? – Quiso saber Maggie, y Ginny recordó el nuevo malestar que le estaba remordiendo las entrañas.

-¿Estás bien? – Se apresuró Ron afirmándola por la cintura antes de que volviera a caer.

La chica aspiró aire lentamente, y tan rápido como el dolor apareció, cesó.

-Sí…- Suspiró.- Morgan.- Explicó con rapidez.- Morgan salía con Tiare, ¿la recuerdan?

-¡Claro! – Dijo Hermione, preocupada al ver el estado de su amiga.- En Hogsmade. ¿Él está aquí?

-¿Quién más andaría con ella si no? – Repuso irguiéndose y apoyándose nuevamente en la pared, Sio no le quitaba sus ojitos curiosos de encima.

-Pues…- Comenzó Ron, pero Arthur se interpuso antes.

-¿De qué Morgan hablas? ¿Por qué dijeron Candeviere?– Quiso saber, su ceño estaba fruncido así que no se auguraba nada bueno.

-Morgan Candeviere, papá, el hijo del ministro.- Dijo con soltura. Si a su padre le caía bien el ministro, no podía pensar nada malo del asesino que supuestamente desconocían.

-¿Te juntas con…? – Comenzó impresionado, pero de lejos notó como Harry hacia una mueca aterradora, así que calló de inmediato. - ¡El Hijo del ministro! ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Ginny subió los hombros, preocupada, ni siquiera alcanzó a notar la mueca de terror que su padre había dibujado, y que de lejos intercambiaba con Harry.

-No lo conocemos mucho, en verdad.- Admitió Oswald acercándose a Ginny y tomándola de la mano al ver que estaba mucho más pálida.- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí…- Masculló apretando los dientes. El malestar estomacal había vuelto, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo coherente, corrió hacia el ventanal más cercano, lo abrió con fuerza y vomitó al otro lado.

-¡Ginny! – gritaron todos.

Arthur preocupado, se adelantó a todos los chicos sujetando a Ginny de los brazos. Ni siquiera alcanzó a oír el grito de Hermione cuando salió corriendo.

-¡Merlín santo! – Jadeó la chica.

-¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó Harry que con Oswald habían alcanzado la misma distancia de cercanía hacia Ginny.

Ginny se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano e inhaló una honda bocanada de aire. Arthur se giró ante los gritos, y también soltó una exclamación.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?

Ginny se giró aturdida, y lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse con ambas manos al balcón. Todos los objetos al interior del salón flotaban en el aire.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Tu lo hiciste? – Le preguntó su padre, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? – Gimió.- ¡No! ¿Cómo iba….? ¡Oh!

Se quedó con la boca abierta al recordar lo que había sucedido en la Madriguera y como casi crucifica a su madre a la pared con agujas de cocer.

-Yo… - Comenzó a decir, pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Meng reapareció en el salón seguido por unos impresionados y jóvenes magos.

En el lapso que sucedieron los hechos, Harry y Hermione aprovecharon de acercarse a Ginny que aún se veía aturdida. Los integrantes de aquel concilio se quedaron viendo impresionados una increíble muestra de magia que era imposible de realizarse al interior del lugar.

-¿Pero cómo….? – preguntó una chica cuya piel era una fina pieza de porcelana y su cabello tan negro como la noche. Pero no representaba más de dieciséis años.

-Señorita Weasley…- Dijo Meng con dulzura.- Agradecería que se relajara.

Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad. Oswald la miró de soslayo, sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando controlar algo que ni siquiera sabía como funcionaba.  
Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, visualizó los objetos en su lugar, pero de inmediato la nausea invadió su cuerpo y se vio obligada a girarse por el balcón para volver a vomitar.

Esta vez, Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, y antes que ella sufriera un accidente, la tomó por la cintura y le quitó el cabello de la cara.

-¡Merlín, Ginny! ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – Le preguntó espantado.

Un nuevo grito de impresión rebotó en el salón. Hermione, que estaba al otro lado de Ginny, volvió a jadear.

-¡Son las nauseas! – Gritó.- Ginny, debes intentar controlar el asco.

Ginny levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Las palabras de Hermione la hicieron reaccionar con rabia. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que controlara las nauseas cuándo el asco y el malestar eran tan fuertes?

Nuevamente se giró, ni siquiera se percató de la compañía de Harry a su lado, quien aún la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y cuya expresión era de una preocupación absoluta.

Abrió los ojos, y está vez logró ver que su magia había llegado demasiado lejos. Ahora todos los habitantes al interior de la sala estaban flotando. Todos, excepto ella, Oswald, Harry y su padre, que estaban en su metro cuadrado.

-Señorita Weasley le ordeno que ponga todo en su lugar.- Ordenó Meng con la voz gruesa. Ginny a penas asintió. Unos grititos provenientes del otro extremo indicaban que Maggie y Sio estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con el espectáculo de magia en el aire.

Con mucho esfuerzo intentó controlar las nauseas, entonces, todo volvió pacíficamente a su lugar. Aunque curiosamente, una vez que todo estuvo calmo, se sintió esplendorosa y vital. Como si jamás hubiese sentido nada.

-¿Mejor? – Inquirió Meng acercándose al centro del salón. Ginny asintió y Oswald con Arthur tosieron de manera mal disimulada. Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y antes de que cualquiera dijera nada, se separaron abruptamente.

-Sí, gracias.- Contestó inhalando aire.

-Bien.- asintió Meng con la cabeza.- ¿Nos acompañan al salón de reuniones, por favor? Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y Sio se aferró con fuerza a la mano de ésta última. Arthur observó a su hija de soslayo y Ron fue el primero en acercarse para estar cerca de ella. Vincent fue el primero en salir tras Meng, mientras que Maggie se rezagaba junto con las chicas.

Una vez que salieron, Oswald y Harry se quedaron solos, Harry se adelantó, pero la mano de Oswald lo detuvo al tomarlo por el codo.

-¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó con un dejo de terror en su voz que no se podía disimular con nada.

-¿Conmigo? – Se soltó Harry, Oswald apretó los labios.

-No, con el rey de Escocia. ¡Claro que contigo! ¿Ves a alguien más?- Masculló mirando hacia la puerta. Harry lo imitó y luego se giró para verlo

-¿Y Bien? -Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó más con dolor que con rabia. Harry parpadeó confundido.

-No te comprendo.- Admitió. Oswald gruñó cansado.

-¿Por qué rompes tu propia promesa?

-No te vi reaccionar primero y ella necesitaba ayuda.- Dijo con simpleza pensando que se refería a su última actitud hacia Ginny, Oswald cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de Harry, habló con tristeza.

-No me refiero a eso.- Susurró apoyándose en el marco de la chimenea.- Es que, ¿cómo lo haces? Le has demostrado tu odio a lo largo de todo estos meses para que se aleje de ti, y aún así…

-¿Qué…? – Preguntó Harry con el corazón latiéndole a más no poder, temía una respuesta que le hiciera reaccionar como no debía hacerlo.

-La vieras…- Sonrió Oswald con tristeza.- ¿Es que acaso eres tan despistado como para fijarte en sus ojos cuando estás cerca?

Lo sabía. Instantáneamente su corazón se detuvo, el oxigeno no entró a su cabeza y sintió que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? – Dijo cuando logró reponerse del golpe, Oswald negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-Porque si no soy yo el que la salve, entonces que sea el que ama.- Dijo elevando sus ojos con tristeza.- Yo adoro a Ginny, estoy totalmente enamorado de ella, pero no puedo ir contra la corriente. Se nota de lejos que ella aún te quiere… Y eso, afecta el plan. Tú plan.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? – preguntó intentando mantener la compostura, aunque por dentro, su pecho celebraba un carnaval.

-No puedo acabar mi relación con ella.- Puntualizó, y repentinamente el carnaval se detuvo.- No ahora que está como está, ya la viste, parece enferma. Necesita de alguien que la cuide y no podrás ser tú si estás comprometido con Elisa. -Harry no contestó, el chico tenía razón.- Mi plan, es finalizar la relación cuando Candeviere esté muerto, y eso debería ser en dos semanas, para tu matrimonio.

Un frío eléctrico recorrió a Harry por la espalda, había olvidado por completo su matrimonio arreglado para poder entrar al Palacio, pero aún así, asintió con lentitud y tranquilidad.

-No tienes que sentir presión.- Admitió Harry intentando encontrar las palabras que le hicieran menguar los celos y el frío por lo que iba a decir.- Ginny ahora necesita de ti, y siendo su novio debes protegerla y cuidarla. Ya veremos qué hacer cuando todo acabe, porque no puedo terminar con Elisa así como así, de la nada, el Rey me desnucaría. Y por otro lado, no podemos jugar con los sentimientos de Ginny, ella cree que la odio y cuando sepa la verdad no querrá verme…. A pesar de todo lo que he hecho por ella.

-Hemos hecho.-Reparó Oswald poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry. El aludido levantó los ojos ya que Oswald era al menos diez centímetros más alto que él. –Todos hemos hecho y arriesgado cosas por Ginny. ¿Crees que ella no se enfadará con sus padres cuando sepan que también son parte de este plan? ¿Y Qué sucederá con Hermione y Ron? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando se enteré de que tu, sobretodo, sabes quien es Candeviere?

Harry no volvió a contestar. Apretó los labios y se irguió enderezando mucho su espalda. Aunque el plan hasta el momento había funcionado perfectamente, se comenzaba a arrepentir del camino que estaba tomando. Recordó que cada vez que hablaban de decirle todo a Ginny, era siempre después de la batalla, cuando el ministro estuviese muerto y enterrado. Pero lo dejaron siempre para última hora, y en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber planeado mejor la forma de decirle todo a la chica.

Una campanada sonó al interior de la mansión haciendo temblar las paredes. Donald apareció por la puerta y les hizo señas a ambos chicos que parecían inmersos en una importante conversación.

-¡Eh, Potter! Y…. ¿disculpa, cómo te llamas?

-Mcclay.- Contestó Oswald con una sonrisa torcida. Intercambió una mirada escrutadora con Harry, y éste asintió.

-Bueno, Mcclay, tú y Potter deben irse con los demás.- Ordenó.

-Ya vamos, Donald. – Contestó Harry girándose lentamente para seguir caminando.

-El Maestro los está esperando.- Agrego Donald con una solemnidad que no parecía ser propia de él- ¡Vengan!

Los dos chicos no se volvieron a mirar y caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo repleto de cuadros de antiguos miembros del Concilio. Donald los guió a través de una escalera de caracol que descendía, y Harry notó el cambio de aire. Ahora estaba mucho más denso, y a pesar de que estaba de día, ese lugar no tenía ventanas, sólo antorchas.

Muchos murmullos llegaban desde el interior, algunos excitados y otros no tanto. Harry logró escuchar como Meng ordenaba silencio pacíficamente cuando ellos estaban a pocos centímetros de entrar por una enorme puerta de roble con forma de U invertida.

Harry asomó la cabeza y se encontró con una hermosa estancia, rodeado de ventanales por donde entraba la luz del sol a raudales, y flores y árboles naturales que emergían de la tierra enredándose en unos pilares de mármol que sostenían el techo pintado con hermosas ninfas y sátiros danzantes.

-Los estábamos esperando.- Sonrió Meng bonachón. Harry contempló la redonda mesa donde todos estaban sentados. Sus ojos se detuvieron al encontrar la razón de su búsqueda. Ginny tenía a Sio sentada sobre sus piernas, y se veía mucho mejor que cuando estaban en el salón. –Siéntense por favor.

Curiosamente los dos únicos asientos que faltaban estaban juntos y a un lado de la chica de piel de porcelana. Harry y Oswald se sentaron, estaban frente a Arthur y Ron y demasiado lejos de Ginny como para contemplarla. No obstante Donald sí sentó a su lado, y ambos chicos gruñeron.

Harry desvió la vista, no quería seguir haciéndose una maraña en su cabeza con todo lo que Oswald le había dicho, agregando además verla ahí sentada con la niña en brazos. Las imágenes que su cerebro le lanzaba simplemente no lo dejaban tranquilo.

De repente, Meng se puso de pie y dijo algo en chino, probablemente, ya que no entendió ni media palabra. Curioso, quiso intercambiar una mirada con Ron, pero este parecía más nervioso que de costumbre. Harry se fijo entonces que a su lado había un niño calvo de ojos oscuros y en cuya frente se dibujaban unos círculos. A Harry se le erizaron los bellos de la piel al hacer contacto con él. Estaba tan serio que parecía estatua.

La voz de Meng le obligó a apartar la mirada.

-Hijos míos, el Destino nos ha reunido esta tarde para evitar que las carpas corten los hilos.- Dijo con solemnidad, Ron frunció el ceño y la boca, y Harry notó como Hermione le pegaba un codazo en la costilla. Rió disimuladamente.- Gracias a los Dioses hoy tenemos aquí a dos Portadoras de vida. Mujeres que nos salvarán no sólo a nosotros, si no al universo que albergan en su vientre.

Ginny se sonrojó totalmente y Sio lanzó una risita nerviosa. Hermione frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ginny. Alzando la vista, se encontró con Harry que parecía interesado en lo que el anciano decía, no obstante, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza ante una estúpida idea.

-No lo comprendo.- Arguyó Ron levemente distraído.- Mi hermana es virgen.- Dijo con mucha convicción y apretando el puño sobre la mesa. Todos perdieron la compostura y rieron.

-¡Ron! – gritó Ginny totalmente roja, Sio se giró sin comprender y Harry se irguió abruptamente en su silla. Hermione golpeó al pelirrojo con su puño en el brazo. Había sido demasiada información.

Aunque nadie sabía, excepto Ginny, y tal vez Harry, la verdad de las cosas.

-No, no.- Dijo Meng con picardía en sus ojos, y todos callaron poco a poco.- No soy quien para divagar en la intimidad de la joven, pero, aunque casta no fuese, nuestra querida portadora está imposibilitada para engendrar un retoño.

Ginny se sonrojó aún más, y Hermione apretó los labios al recordar la escena en la mansión de Nadezdha.

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que esté engendrando al universo? – Se exasperó Ron señalando a Ginny con el dedo.- Porque aún así eres virgen, ¿no?

-¡RONALD CIERRA EL PICO! – Chilló la chica, y Sio casi se le cae de su falda. Sin embargo, todos estuvieron a punto de caerse de sus sillas luego de que una caótica ráfaga de viento entrara con fuerza a la estancia como un huracán.

-¡Ginny detenlo! – Jadeó Hermione. La chica abrió la boca para reaccionar, pero estaba demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar.

-_¡Elandra temporialis!_

La voz de Meng retumbó por todo el lugar. Agitó una extraña varita dorada y pareció que el viento hacia lo posible por evitar ser detenido. Aún así, seguía soplando desbocado.

-¡Hija, haz algo! – Gritó Arthur por sobre las cabezas, y Ginny se abrazó a Sio para evitar que el viento se la llevara. Sin embargo, fue la niña la que hizo lo que nadie esperaba.

Con un rápido movimiento, la niña levantó ambos brazos y extendió los dedos de las manos. Mágicamente, el viento comenzó a absorberse por medio de ellos. De inmediato, la ráfaga cesó, y todo quedó tal cual estaba antes de que el temporal comenzara.

Todos se levantaron con miedo, sobretodo algunos que estaban bajo la mesa. Harry y Oswald estaban completamente despeinados (más de lo que podían) y pálidos.

Meng aguardaba agitado. Todo era silencio, excepto por Ron.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Exclamó, y Hermione lo miró con miedo.

-Eso, fue la muestra de lo que una portadora, como su hermana, puede hacer, y, como funcionan dos portadoras si están juntas.-Contestó observando a la mujer y la niña que estaban totalmente agitadas.

-De ser así, imagínense como actuaría el asesino con todas…- Masculló Hermione asustada. Todos la miraron, incluso Meng, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente.- Digo… si magos tan expertos como los del concilio oriental de magia no pudieron detener una simple muestra de hechicería, imagínense como sería si el asesino tuviera a todas las portadoras…

-Sería invencible.- Acotó Vincent con la voz demasiado baja. Maggie a su lado, intentaba reacomodar el cabello que se había despuntado demasiado.

-Así es, y es por ello que necesitamos encontrar a la última Portadora que queda en el mundo.- Agregó Meng tomando asiento nuevamente.- Como les decía antes de comenzar este pequeño accidente,- Inquirió mirando a Ginny que agachó la cabeza.- el universo que se engendra en sus vientres es tanto o más poderoso que lo que acaban de presenciar, y aquello, hay que salvarlo.

-Pero…- Comenzó Ginny, nerviosa y sonrojándose con suavidad.- ¿Cómo sabre sí…?

-¿Sí ha engendrado? – Preguntó Meng con dulzura, y Ginny se sonrojó absolutamente, Harry y Oswald la quedaron viendo con interés. Para Ginny tener a tantos hombres cerca no era de su agrado, menos ante un tema como ese. Más aún si estaba su padre presente.

-Es obvio, tonta,-Comentó Maggie con soltura aún intentando acomodar su cabello.-, ¿cuándo fue tu ultimo periodo? - Todas las cabezas giraron hacia Maggie y Ginny como si fuese un partido de tenis. La melliza se exasperó.- Pues, ¿Se supone que es un embarazo, no? Según mis conocimientos (porque soy mujer, claro) cualquier cosa que implique un embarazo significa no más molestias femeninas durante nueve meses, ¿a qué no? ¿O es que el universo es tan engreído que incluso además de dejarle una panza de diez kilos la deja con el síndrome?

Nadie habló, sólo hubo gestos. Meng alzó una ceja; Harry con Oswald, Vincent, Ron y el señor Weasley, intercambiaron miradas de no entender de qué estaba hablando Maggie, mientras que el resto de los chicos se miraban curiosos. Sólo fueron Hermione y Ginny las que murmuraban preocupadas entre ellas.

Harry notó como Hermione le decía algo a Ginny, y ésta, comenzaba a hacer cuentas con los dedos. Sio por supuesto las miraba sin comprender del todo el tema, aunque se veía bastante interesada en lo que Ginny estaba haciendo.

Finalmente, después de un instante de silencio en el que todas las miradas cayeron sobre la pelirroja, ésta palideció y Hermione se cubrió la boca.

-¡Mierda! – gritó Ginny perdiendo la compostura, y Hermione se quitó las manos de la boca dibujando una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta.

-¿Qué, qué…. Mierda, qué? – Comenzó Ron nervioso, y Meng sonrió bonachón.

-Esperamos su veredicto señorita Weasley.- Le pidió. Ginny sólo atinó a enfocar los ojos en un punto imperceptible sobre la mesa, sintiendo todos los demás sobre ella. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza, y después de un rato de autoconvencerse con un "no puede ser, no puede ser" interno, habló.

-Estoy embarazada.- Dijo en un hilo de voz, y Harry con Oswald se levantaron de sus sillas tan abruptamente que no se dieron cuenta de cuando las votaron al piso.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró Arthur choqueado.

-¡Creí que eras virgen! –Gruñó Ron, y luego apuntó a Oswald con el dedo.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla? ¡A mi hermanita!

Oswald se colocó de tantos colores que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar como debía. Aunque ciertamente se había imaginado muchas veces con la pelirroja en situaciones "especiales", jamás había logrado concretar aquellos sueños.

-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera la he tocado! – Alcanzó a decir.

-¡Silencio! –Ordenó Meng comenzando a molestarse. Y todos se sentaron con rapidez. Excepto Oswald y Harry que tuvieron que acomodar las sillas. – La joven no está esperando a un bebé joven Weasley.- Le explicó a Ron que aún no parecía comprender la situación.- Ella lleva en su vientre un pedazo del universo. Una muestra mil veces más poderosa y pura, de la magia que usted acaba de presenciar.

-Pero… ¿cómo puede suceder algo así? Siempre se vio tan lejano…- Susurró Ginny asustada.

-Las muestras impresionantes de magia en conexión con sus sentimientos, son una clara muestra que lo que lleva en su vientre no es un niño. –Le explicó con dulzura, y Sio le sonrió. Al parecer, había entendido el mensaje mejor que ella.

-Pero ¿en qué momento sucedió? Yo…- Por su mente pasó la imagen de Harry besando su cuello y no evitó azorarse.

-La magia no se rige por tiempos, sólo por energías, y si la suya fue lo suficientemente poderosa al momento de cumplir los veintiún años…

-Pero… yo los cumplí hace seis meses , y… según las cuentas… tengo un mes de… de…

-¡Ya dilo! – Gritó Maggie.

-De embarazo. Un mes de embarazo. ¿Cómo puede ser si estoy más cerca de los veintidós que de los veintiuno?

Meng sonrió y le tomó a mano con cuidado. Aunque a Ginny le pareció que pensaba la respuesta.

-La magia sabe lo que hace, hija. Debes confiar en ella.

Ginny tragó saliva, y asintió con lentitud.

-Pero, ¿qué haré cuando lleguen los nueve meses? ¿Cómo… nace?

El rostro de Meng ensombreció, y quitó la mano con rapidez. El ambiente repentinamente se tornó frío.

-Hija mía, para que el poder de las portadoras funcione, éste debe ser liberado en una fecha única y especial. Y esa fecha… es dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Qué? – Estalló asustada.

Todos quedaron en silencio y los integrantes del concilio agacharon la cabeza. Meng era el único que mantenía la vista firme, como si con ello diera fuerzas a las dos portadoras que tenía en frente.

-¿Dos semanas? –Masculló Hermione asustada. No obstante a ella misma le impresionó que ni Harry, Oswald, Ron e incluso el señor Weasley dijeran algo al respecto.- ¡Es demasiado pronto!

-¿Qué haré? – Dijo Ginny comenzando a entrar en pánico- Ni siquiera…-Se detuvo. Había pensado en delatar lo que sabía de Candeviere, aunque era probable que el concilio lo supiera no quería causarle una conmoción a su padre, o a Harry, que lo admiraba.- Ni siquiera sé quien es el asesino…- Dijo con cuidado, y Donald bufó con sarcasmo.

-¿Es broma, no? –Dijo impresionado.- ¿De verdad no sabes quien es?

-Pues yo…

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, no sabía qué responder al respecto. Donald lanzó una risita burlona y se inclinó hacia delante. La chica ni siquiera se percató de la expresión de pánico de Harry.

-Es raro que no lo sepas cuando toda tu familia estaba al tanto, sobretodo mi compadre.- Dijo señalando a Harry con simpleza. El aludido jadeó aterrado, y Ginny abrió aún más la boca, agregando los ojos.

-¿Qué…me acabas de decir? –Gruñó levantándose lentamente de la mesa. Sio se hizo a un lado y apretó los labios escondiendo una risita.

-Eso, ¿qué no sabías? – Dijo mirando alrededor. Meng se levantó para detenerlo, pero el chico ya se había lanzado con toda la artillería. Ron y Arthur estaban tantos o más perplejos que Harry. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos seis años además de estar oculta? ¿Qué no sabías que Potter estuvo aquí durante un tiempo? ¡Por eso nos conocemos! Lo ayudé a persuadir a Candeviere para que pudiera ingresar al departamento de aurores. ¿Recuerdas _Potty_?

Ginny comenzó a temblar levemente. Ya había cerrado la boca y la tenía tan apretada que podía incluso sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Ron intentó hacerse un lado para escabullirse. Intentó buscar apoyo en Hermione pero ella estaba tanto o más perpleja por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Arthur fue quien rompió aquel terrible hielo que se estaba formando en el aire.

-Hija, creo que…

-¡No me hables! – Estalló con un grito, produciendo que el vidrio de las ventanas explotara en mil pedazos. Todos se agacharon bajo la mesa, pero Meng había logrado colocar un escudo alrededor.- ¿cómo pudieron?...

-Ginny, no creas que…- Comenzó Ron titubeante, pero Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos cafés ahora estaban negros totalmente.

-¡MALDITOS COBARDES! – Gritó nuevamente, y esta vez todos los adornos de cristal estallaron produciendo una lluvia de vidrios. -¿Cómo pudieron mentirme así? ¿Qué acaso lo supieron todo el tiempo?

Harry la miraba con dolor, jamás se preparó para ese momento, y estaba realmente aterrado de lo que podía sucederle a ella si seguía así.

-¡Por favor Ginny, detente! – Le gritó Maggie desde el fondo.- ¡Ya es suficiente!

-¡Ustedes también me mintieron! – Lloró.

-¡Nosotros jamás te mentimos, te lo contamos! – Se defendió la melliza, pero los ojos de la pelirroja se detuvieron en Vincent.

-¡Confié en ti!-Sollozó.- ¿Por qué jamás me dijeron que mi familia lo sabía?

-Debíamos mantenerte segura-Dijo Arthur saliendo entremedio de los escombros y manteniéndose tras el escudo.- No podíamos confesarte que también lo sabíamos. Te habrías entrometido en la investigación.

-¡Yo soy la investigación! – Lloró mirando a su padre con rabia y dolor- ¡Yo soy la que más debe participar en esto aunque no quieran!

-¡Jamás! – Dijeron Harry y Oswald a la vez, ninguno de los dos se ofendió por intentar defender lo que creían más importante.

-Ustedes…-Masculló Ginny, y su corazón se apretó cuando se encontró con los ojos heridos de Harry.- Acepté todo de ti, tu odio, tu rabia, tu resentimiento hacia mí… pero jamás una mentira de este calibre…

-Ginny, no…

-¡Cállate! ¡Quiero explicaciones! ¡Quiero que me digan cómo es que fueron capaces de ocultarme que lo sabían! ¡Es que acaso no pensaron que me hacían más fácil la vida sabiendo que compartíamos un secreto!

-Señorita Weasley, si se calma, su padre le explicará todo lo que debe saber…-Dijo Meng con calma, y a Harry le impresionó el parecido que tenía con Dumbledore en ese momento.

-¿Lo qué debo saber? –Inquirió con ironía.- Yo no debo saber algunas cosas, ¡debo saber todo!

Arthur suspiró y asintió lentamente, Ginny dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran sin recato por su rostro, para que su él viera el dolor que le había hecho pasar.

-Está bien, pero si no te calmas no te contaré nada. –Explicó Arthur entornando sus ojos y usando su poder como padre. Repentinamente el escudo protector desapareció y Meng con un calmo movimiento de varita devolvió todo a su lugar.

-Ya se ha tranquilizado.- anunció Meng, y Sio se sentó junto con Hermione, asustada. A Ginny le impresionó que Hermione también estuviese sollozando.

-¿Qué me tienen que contar? ¿Su plan para engañarme respecto a Candeviere? – Se burló con ironía al tomar lugar en su sitio. Harry asesinó a Donald con la mirada, al cual le había llegado un trozo de vidrio en la frente y ahora sangraba levemente.

-Bien hecho idiota…-Masculló con rabia. Donald se sonrojó y con su varita hizo aparecer un pedazo de algo que emanaba vapores fríos.

-Lo siento, Donald.- Se disculpó Ginny con cuidado.- Tu no te merecías ser el afectado.- Reparó observando a Harry, a Ron y a su padre con ira. -¿Y bien? ¿Con qué mentira me van a salir ahora?

-Ginny, por favor…- Murmuró Arthur comenzando a perder la paciencia.- Si quieres saber qué sucede debes escucharme, guardar silencio y tener respeto.

La chica no contestó, sólo se dignó a mantener la vista fija en su padre con aire acusatorio.

Una vez que todo se hubo calmado, y el silencio era total, Meng habló.

-¿Sabes a qué vino tu padre, aquí a China? –Preguntó, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza muy levemente. El anciano intercambió una mirada con Arthur, y éste asintió con gesto compungido.

-Hija, es hora de que sepas quién es realmente Marcel Von Candeviere, y qué es lo que quiere de ti. –Le anunció. El silencio era abrumador.

0 0 0 0

Candeviere le pidió al taxista que se detuviera frente a un elegante enrejado de bronce. Cuando pagó la tarifa, se bajó con elegancia y caminó con soltura hacia la caseta del guardia.

Con cuidado levantó su mano y la comenzó a descender hasta que el hombre cayó totalmente dormido, lo mismo sucedió con otros tantos guardias que paseaban por el jardín de la vieja mansión.

Sin necesidad de varita, la reja se abrió de par en par, y caminó con soltura y elegancia hasta la puerta principal, que al igual que la reja, se abrió con fuerza sin necesidad de una llave.

Poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaron a volver negros y su corazón cobró una velocidad estrepitosa. Apretó los labios y aspiró hondamente hasta regular los latidos y el característico malestar que le quemaba cuando la maldición comenzaba a aparecer.

Apuró el paso con desesperación, apretándose el corazón con la mano derecha.  
A pesar de que no hacia frío, sus pulmones emanaban aire gélido, que le producía exhalar vaho por sus fosas nasales.

Poco a poco, sus pasos se volvieron lentos, torpes y arrastrados. Pero jamás perdió el porte de caballero que lo caracterizaba. No obstante, no estaba preparado para eso, y no quería admitir que tenía terror.

Sabía que sus sentidos se habían vuelto agudos, y aunque Keitaro había jurado fugarse sabía que aún estaba dentro de la mansión.

Jadeando, se arrastró hasta una cámara que era resguardada por dos puertas tipo bóveda. El pasillo era largo y tenebroso, demasiado silencioso y faltaba el aire. Pero él no se sentía cansado, si no más bien, pesado.

Los sollozos y lamentos de terror llegaban desde la última puerta, donde la bóveda de Keitaro cobraba vida.

Con una sonrisa siniestra se detuvo ante la gran puerta de acero que se cerraba frente a él. Pero fue mucho más fácil que abrir el enrejado o la puerta de la entrada.

La puerta causó un fuerte estrépito al abrirse con fuerza y chocar contra la pared de fierro, dejando escapar terribles lamentos fantasmales.  
Lentamente descendió por una escalera y se detuvo en el primer escalón, observando con deleite un ovillo que temblaba aterrado.

-¿Así recibes a tu jefe, Keitaro? – Murmuró con voz gutural, Keitaro se estremeció exhalando un grito aterrador.- Creí que eras mejor anfitrión con tus invitados.

Con burla se arrastró hasta el ovillo, y con sólo levantar el brazo hizo que Keitaro se elevara en el aire. El hombre lanzó un grito aterrador.

-¡No amo! ¡No me mate! ¡Se lo suplico! – Sollozó. Candeviere curvó una sonrisa sarcástica. Aquel hombrecillo se veía patético.

El ministro desvió la mirada hacia un lado y dejó caer el brazo, produciendo que Keitaro se estrellara contra el suelo lanzando un grito de dolor.

-¿Dónde está el muchacho, Keitaro? –Le preguntó con aquella voz rasposa y gutural. Suponía que eso también cambiaría.

-Yo no… no lo sé…-Tembló el hombre cubriéndose la frente con una mano temblorosa, dónde brotaba un leve hilo de sangre.

Candeviere no contestó, sólo se dignó a buscar con la mirada alrededor de aquella bóveda.

-Nos ha traicionado…- Agregó Keitaro con rabia mal simulada, intentado ganar la confianza de su amo. Candeviere se volvió lentamente para mirarlo. Keitaro jadeó cuando encontró dos completas orbes oscuras, negras y sin ningún rastro de vida.

-No, Keitaro…- Dijo Candeviere con la voz más siniestra que podía haber escuchado jamás. El hombre se estremeció.- Él chico no era idiota y huyó antes de ser parte de esta matanza.

-¿Ma… matanza? –Tembló Keitaro, y Candeviere se arrodilló delante de él. Sus dientes se habían vuelto afilados, y su piel había empalidecido aún más, dejando ver leves venas rojas alrededor de sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes por qué me sucede esto, Keitaro? –Rugió, más que hablar. El hombre negó con rapidez. No quería saberlo.

-Fue culpa de Koji…-Masculló mirando hacia los lados.- ¿Dónde está, Keitaro?

-¿Qué…? Pues, muerto señor… Koji está muerto…-Dijo intentando no titubear. Quería parecer seguro, volver a ganarse la confianza de su amo. Pero por el contrario, Candeviere rugió de rabia, y Keitaro retrocedió arrastrándose de espaldas al ver como al hombre comenzaban a salirle unos extraños cuernos en la cabeza y a perder cabello.

-¡¿Qué me crees idiota?! –Bramó, Keitaro comenzó a llorar de terror.- ¡MIRAME!

Keitaro asintió con rapidez mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su grueso bigote, Candeviere se calmó por un instante.

-El libro, Keitaro. ¿Dónde está el Akasha? – Está vez, la voz sonó de ultratumba. A Keitaro se le heló la sangre y le indicó con un dedo tembloroso una vitrina de cristal con el cofre donde descansaba la carpeta negra.

Candeviere giró la cabeza lentamente, y luego la volvió hacia el hombre.

-¿Sabes por qué me sucede esto, Keitaro? –Preguntó nuevamente, el aludido negó con rapidez mientras se absorbía los mocos.- Fue Koji. –Contestó otra vez.- ¿Y sabes por qué? – Otra vez, Keitaro negó, expectante.- ¿Has podido romper el embrujo de la carpeta? – El hombre volvió a negar, casi por inercia.- ya me parecía.

Candeviere no volvió a hablar, un estremecimiento lo hizo agachar la cabeza y agazaparse como un gato.

-¿Se… señor? – Tartamudeó Candeviere.

-El libro tenía una maldición.- Jadeó.- El maldito desgraciado me entregó el libro con una maldición. Sabía que lo leería, sabía que lo quería para mí… ¡Quería acabar conmigo!

Candeviere levantó la cabeza y repentinamente se volvió enorme. Ya no era humano. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros, y su nariz con la boca se agrandaron hasta desformar por completo el bello rostro del ministro. La piel cetrina cubierta de venas rojas, el cabello largo y maltratado, parecía como si hubiese perdido la mitad de él. Pero lo que más asustó a Keitaro, fueron aquellos colmillos que sobresalían como filosos cuchillos, y los cinco cuernos que adornaban como una corona la cabeza del hombre.

Keitaro gritó aterrado.

-Si no me apoderaba del mundo como hombre, creyó matarme como demonio…- Gruñó de manera gutural.- Pero las portadoras son casi mías... su plan no ha funcionado del todo. Se equivocó gravemente…

-Mi señor… mi señor…- Suplicó Keitaro al ver como el monstruo delante de él se erguía y cobraba una postura de lo más aterradora.

-Ya no me sirves, es peligroso que sigas de mi lado…-Gruñó.- Has perdido al muchacho, podría delatarte… y a mí. –Con un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre Keitaro, y el hombre súbitamente se vio acorralado en el suelo con las piernas y brazos extendidos.- ¿No pretendías que te dejara con vida o sí?

Keitaro gritó aterrado, sin poder moverse, sin poder si quiera defenderse. Y antes de que suplicara por piedad, el demonio frente a él sacó una garra temible de debajo de su capa y con una fuerza súbita, la enterró en el pecho del hombre derramando sangre en las pulcras paredes de metal. Keitaro tembló dejando los ojos en blanco y vomitando sangre por la boca, nariz y orejas.

Cuando la bestia finalmente sacó la garra, el cuerpo dejó de emitir sonidos y movimientos. Candeviere le había sacado el corazón al hombre, el cual estrujó en sus horribles garras hasta hacerlo explotar.

-Me lo podría haber dejado a mí…- Masculló Omanshai a sus espaldas. .La bestia se giró, bañado en sangre. El chico en sus manos tenía la carpeta.-… Como antes, no volverá a ganar.

-Devuélvemela…-Gruñó, pero de inmediato se calmó al ver la mirada apacible del chico.- Omanshai, eso no te pertenece… - intentó decir de modo paternal. El chico levantó una ceja al ver la extraña figura con aspecto endemoniado que le hablaba con amabilidad.

-No. Esto, no le pertenece a nadie. Este libro debe ser destruido.- Dijo con calma, y Candeviere se aterró, y nuevamente comenzó a verse más monstruoso.

-Entrégamela…- ordenó con la voz gutural.- Si no quieres vivir lo mismo que Keitaro.

-No lo crea.- Dijo Omanshai con una sonrisa triunfadora.- No es tan poderoso como para arrebatármela.

Candeviere gruñó y unas extrañas sombras comenzaron a salir de su pecho, el chico ni se inmutó.

-No, Omanshai…- Susurró.- Tú no eres así, anda, entrégamelo si no quieres pasar un mal rato con mis sombras…

Omanshai sonrió curvando la boca, sus ojos desiguales brillaron.

-Perderá tiempo si lo intenta. –Reparó con gracia, como si aquella situación le divirtiera. Candeviere apretó sus garras y las sombras se acercaron lentamente rodeando a Omanshai.

-Eres tan insolente y engreído como tu padre…- Gruñó, y el chico dejó de reír. Candeviere agrandó su maquiavélica y siniestra sonrisa y las sombras se acercaron aún más al chico, dejando escapar bajo sus capuchas un horrible sonido.- Oh sí, ¿o qué no lo sabías? ¡Por culpa de tu padre estoy así!

-¡Mi padre era un buen hombre! – Gritó frunciendo los labios en una mueca de odio.

-Tu padre traicionó a muchas personas cuando me entregó eso que tienes en tus manos. –Se burló, y Omanshai dejó de hacer contacto visual con Candeviere para mirar la carpeta negra que tenía en sus manos. –Traicionó al concilio, a tu madre… y a ti.

-¡No es cierto! –Gritó y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en los negros del monstruo.- ¡Él jamás traicionaría a su familia! ¡Y las pruebas están frente a mis ojos!

Candeviere rugió con ira y las sombras se abalanzaron sobre Omanshai, que con las cejas entornadas y los ojos semicerrados las detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Rugió el demonio abalanzándose sobre él, pero tan rápido como había saltado, repentinamente se encontraba fuera de la mansión con la ropa ajada y cubierto de sangre.- ¿Qué demo…?

"_Te advertí que no eres tan poderoso. Las Portadoras ganarán, siempre ganan… ¿no lo recuerdas?"_

La voz resonó en su cabeza como un lejano eco…

La noche había bañado toda la ciudad, y Candeviere, como humano, se encontraba despistado, sólo y totalmente desconcertado en el jardín de aquella mansión, cuyo dueño yacía muerto y sin corazón en su propia bóveda. Seguramente ya se había vuelto parte de los espíritus atrapados ahí para mantenerla alejada de los ladrones e intrusos.

Y lo peor: Omanshai se había llevado su precioso libro, que sí bien tenía una maldición escrita por el padre de éste, sabía que jamás lo maldeciría.

Y si el muchacho se enteraba de toda la verdad, estaba acabado.

0 0 0 0

Arthur se masajeó las manos con nerviosismo. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con los ojos fijos en su única hija. Ginny no obstante, intentaba comprender la situación tan descabellada a la que había llegado. Observó uno por uno a sus amigos; los Floy parecían fuera de lugar, era como si no quisieran estar ahí, como si no les correspondiera. Maggie intentaba distraer su atención mirando las pinturas del techo, mientras que Vincent urgía por intercambiar alguna mirada de comprensión con alguien de la mesa.  
Ron estaba con la cabeza agachada, como si temiera que ella descargara toda su ira contra él, como lo hacía cuando niña. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y brillantes. Su boca no emitía expresión alguna por lo que no podía saber si estaba enojado, triste, o simplemente nervioso. Hermione por otro lado, quien estaba sentada a su lado junto con Sio, se distraía soportando a duras penas el dolor que recibía en su cabeza. Sio jugaba con los mechones rebeldes de cabello enmarañado para poder hacer una trenza, mientras que la otra hacía gestos que no expresaba con fuerza para no llamar la atención. Seguro era mejor así.

Finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en los dos chicos sentados un poco más lejos. Oswald ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla, y no lo culpaba. La verdad es que aún no podía creer que incluso él le hubiese mentido. El chico simplemente se dedicaba a observar a Arthur, claro, todos tenían ganas de saber qué historia iba a contar el hombre. Aunque también parecía liberar una batalla interna. La noticia de que Ginny ya estaba embarazada del universo no era algo que pudiese aceptar tan fácilmente.  
El último en mirar fue a Harry. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, pero no era sólo de la emoción que siempre había sentido desde que era niña, era algo diferente. Harry se veía mucho mayor, se veía distinto, y aquello le causó un extraño dolor en el pecho. El chico estaba con los ojos caídos, su boca, como la de Ron, no emitía ningún tipo de expresión, y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Además, estaba con la espalda encorvada, como si llevara una gran mochila en su espalda con peso extra.

Pero a pesar de todo, Ginny logró ver algo que nadie más tenía en sus expresiones, ni siquiera su padre. Harry estaba aterrado, y probablemente no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

-Ginny-Comenzó Arthur, todos dieron un respingo incluso ella.- hija, tienes qué saber porque nunca admitimos qué sabíamos lo de Candeviere.

-Supongo que me querían mantener al margen, como siempre. Incluso cuando Voldemort estaba vivo me dejaban de lado.- Dijo ofendida, y Arthur se pasó la mano por la calva.

-Hija…-Suspiró cansado. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y Meng le colocó una mano en su hombro.- Diablos, esto no es fácil.

-Nada es fácil.- Dijo ella con rabia. La verdad era que no sentía ninguna pizca de compasión por aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Se veía viejo e indefenso, pero aún así era un mentiroso.

-¡Ginny! – La regañó Ron.- Podrías ser un poco más respetuosa.

-¿Y acaso ustedes me respetaron? –Gimió intentando que el nudo en su garganta no se notara. Frente a ella, Harry jadeó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-Ginny,-continuó Arthur.- Necesito que me escuches.- Ginny elevó su mirada, su padre suplicaba con dolor, aquello sí la podía ablandar, pero no quería. Se veía increíblemente viejo.- Lo que te voy a contar comienza desde el día en que nos enteramos de tu posible destino como Portadora, hasta hoy, y eso implica las razones del viaje hasta aquí.

-Te escucho.- Dijo con calma, y Arthur sonrió. Ginny sintió como una manito se aferraba a la suya sobre la mesa y una increíble paz le ablandaba el corazón. Al mirar hacia abajo, Sio le sonreía con ternura.

-Todo comenzó el día que naciste, claro, no supimos que serías una Portadora entonces. Recuerdo que no llevabas una semana de nacida cuando hiciste una rara muestra de magia.- Comenzó a contar, todos estaban atentos al relato, y de vez en cuando se escapaban gritos de emoción y jadeos de impresión.- Tenías hambre, -recordó con una sonrisa triste.- y tu madre se demoró unos segundos en subir a la habitación para darte pecho. Te enfadaste tanto, que cuando Molly llegó a buscarte encontró las paredes cubiertas de un tipo de sustancia viscosa. No sabía qué hacer, intentó todo tipo de conjuro, y aunque el hongo se iba, volvía rápidamente. Por fin desistió, y te dio lo que querías, y mágicamente, la cosa que cubría las paredes desapareció.

-¿Y dices que tenía una semana? –Preguntó impresionada, Arthur le sonrió con ternura asintiendo y ella curvó la boca, sonrojada.

-No muchos bebés hacen tales pruebas de magia.- Agregó.- Bill también lo hizo al nacer pero no fue tan potente. Consideramos en algún momento que se debía que eras la única Weasley de la familia, y a excepción de tus hermanos, los genes probablemente fueron más fuertes contigo.

-¡Bah! ¡Pamplinas! –Bufó Ron, y Arthur rió.

-Tú también eres un gran mago hijo.- Agregó cansado pero siempre sonriente.- Como decía, después de aquella demostración mágica, nunca más volvió a suceder algo así, excepto el día que cumpliste cinco años cuando…

-…hice crecer las flores del jardín.- Agregó ella pasmada. Poco recordaba de aquel suceso, sólo unos cuantos colores, a Ron enredado por las ramas de un rosal demasiado alegre y un castigo injusto.

-Así es.-Asintió Arthur con pesadumbre.- Tus poderes iban más allá que los de un niño normal. Fue cuando Dumbledore vino a visitarnos –continuó- y nuestras sospechas se hicieron realidad. Después de analizar a cada uno de ustedes-dijo señalando a Ron y a Ginny- Dumbledore llegó a la conclusión que la energía mágica de Ginny era tanto o más potente que la de una bruja normal. Fue entonces cuando llegó a la única conclusión lógica.- Se detuvo.

-¿Qué dijo? –Susurró Ginny.

-Dumbledore tenía en su poder un antiguo libro.-Dijo despacio, y todos lo observaron con cautela.-en aquel libro rezaba una vieja profecía que no se había tomado en cuenta por siglos, hasta que él te conoció.

-¿Y qué decía? –Insistió Hermione impaciente. Todos se giraron a verla y ella se sonrojó.

-Decía que algún día el universo volvería a la tierra para enfrentarse a un mal, no a un villano.-Murmuró Meng. Ginny dirigió lentamente sus ojos al anciano, y vio que observaba detenidamente al niño calvo sentado al lado de Ron.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Quiso saber Maggie con un divertido tono de exasperación. Todos fruncieron el ceño.- ¿Qué? –Le espetó a Vincent a su lado.

-Ahora sabrás a qué te enfrentarás hija.- Arguyó Arthur tomando asiento.- Un mal, si bien no es un villano, es una forma de pensar. Quien lleve aquellos pensamientos al mundo hará que nadie viva con dicha o plenitud.

-¿Y qué es Candeviere entonces? –Preguntó Ginny aun con un dejo amargo en la boca por lo que había descubierto.- Porque, que yo sepa, un villano hace lo que él. Al menos Voldemort lo hacía.

-Voldemort era un villano y el mago más tenebroso de nuestro tiempo.- Admitió Meng.- De hecho, dudo mucho que vuelva a aparecer alguien como él, o que Candeviere le llegue a los talones.

-¿Entonces? – Se exasperó.- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Eso quiere decir que este sujeto será pan comido!

-Lo era…- Susurró Meng, y todos se quedaron en extraño silencio.

-¿Cómo así? –Preguntó Ron.

-La profecía habla de un mal que condenará al mundo a la desgracia. La razón de que existan portadoras es porque la energía positiva del universo habrá de enfrentarse a este mal. –Explicó pacíficamente.- Como no tiene cuerpo, debe alojarse en el interior del único ser que es capas de mantener una vida dentro de sí. El cuerpo de la mujer funciona de manera misteriosa y milagrosa, es por ello que el universo las escoge para poder sobrevivir aquí en la tierra, hasta que el día en que tenga que liberarse.

-¿Y por eso Candeviere las asesina? –Quiso saber Oswald, Meng asintió despacio.

-Así es.- Confirmó Arthur.- Con la magia en su poder puede invertirla y utilizarla para sus propios propósitos.

-La corrompe…- Susurró Hermione.

Todos temblaron como si hubiese cruzado una ráfaga de aire.

-Pero… ¿Qué es Candeviere, entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Preguntó Vincent, y todos esperaron.

-Candeviere, así como las portadoras, fue elegido por este mal para poder sobrevivir en la tierra. Pero, así como las portadoras, el mal no elige a cualquiera. Candeviere siempre ambicionó, y aunque muchos lo hacen, él en su alma lleva una marca que hizo que el mal lo encontrara propicio para alojarse en él.

-¿Pero qué es ese mal? –Preguntó Ron, y todos lo miraron expectantes- Digo, en las portadoras es un tipo de bebé, ¿no? ¿Qué puede alojarse en el cuerpo de un hombre?

Meng movió la cabeza de manera intrigante, como si la pregunta fuese en especial importante.

-Las Portadoras no alojan un bebé, alojan magia. –Dijo con solemnidad y misterio.- Alojan la fuente de amor y vida que puede derrotar a este mal. No obstante, en Candeviere no se aloja un ser con vida como lo es esta magia. Aloja la oscuridad, el frío, el odio, el dolor, la ira… Y no se aloja en su cuerpo…

-¿Dónde se aloja entonces? –Preguntó Hermione con temor, y Ginny se dio cuenta de cómo Sio se aferraba más al cuerpo de la chica.

-En su alma…-Contestó en un susurro, y el chico al lado de Ron repentinamente comenzó a levitar.

-¿Pero qué…? –Gritó levantándose de su silla. Nadie del concilio se inmutó.

-Pax, tiene un don especial. Él, siente a las almas en los cuerpos de las personas. Puede saber qué nivel de pureza tienen. –Explicó.- Sin embargo, un tema como éste hace que se desligue de la conversión. El alma de Candeviere no es algo fácil de entender.

-Pero…-Intentó seguir Ginny sin mirar al niño, al cual todos sus amigos observaban impresionados.- ¿Por qué la magia me eligió a mí como portadora, y por qué el mal eligió a Candeviere como su portador?

-Ahí está el dilema…-Contestó Arthur esta vez.- Dumbledore sólo tenía suposiciones e hipótesis, aunque la que más le convencía era todo un estudio metafísico. Nunca comprendí bien los cálculos, pero lo que sí recuerdo fue su explicación. –Arthur pausó y se concentró en sus manos intentando recordar. Suspiró cuando se acordó.- El número mágico del universo es el siete, y los magos estamos conectados a él. Sin embargo, esta magia eligió a nueve mujeres porque son parte de un patrón de batalla. Son siete las portadoras con mayor carga de energía, las que de algún modo estarán al frente del campo de pelea, y las otras dos….

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos en un susurro. Arthur suspiró.

-Las otras dos son las armas. Una es la protectora, y la otra la líder. –Contestó.- Dumbledore tenía sus teorías, y la que más le convencía era que tu, hija, fueras una de las dos últimas, o la protectora, o la líder.

-¿Yo? – Gritó impresionada.- ¿Y por qué yo?

-Por ser la séptima hija de una larga generación de varones, cuyo poder era sobrenatural.

-¡Eso no prueba nada! –Se asustó, y luego miró a Sio.- De todos modos, ya están casi todas muertas, así que no puedo ser la protectora. ¿Y líder? Lo dudo, ni siquiera pude mantenerme a mi misma durante seis años.

-Eso se sabe al momento de la batalla.- Murmuró Meng con un extraño brilló en los ojos. Arthur lo miró de soslayo y pareció que temblaba.

-Aunque, puede que no estés sola…-Murmuró, aunque no parecía muy seguro de querer hablar.

-¿De qué hablas? Somos nueve, y van como siete muertas, ¡es imposible!-Se quejó, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-La otra teoría que tenía Dumbledore hablaba sobre una vieja leyenda, donde un grupo de brujas se juntaban para cuidar el bienestar del mundo.- Susurró, y Ginny pudo corroborar, por sus manos firmemente entrelazadas sobre la mesa, que temblaba.- Esas brujas no se juntaron solas, alguien las buscó y unió.

-¿Y ese alguien, quién era? –preguntó Hermione, pero Arthur se demoró en contestar. Meng lo observó preocupado y luego volvió la vista al frente.

-Lo que su padre quiere decir jovencita, es que probablemente hay una guardiana, una madre que las cuida a todas.- Contestó, y Arthur no levantó los ojos de la mesa.- De ser así, tal vez no esté sola para la batalla.

-¿Y quien es esa mujer? –Quiso saber Ginny. Meng frunció los labios, pensativo.

-Se dice que podría ser la reencarnación de una poderosa bruja.-Contestó.- Con ambos concilio hemos intentado encontrarla, pero no hemos tenido suerte.

-¡Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha y buscarla! ¡No sólo a ella si no que a la última portadora que falta! –Dijo Harry levantándose de su silla. A Ginny le impresionó que Oswald se hubiese parado con él dándole la razón. - ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando cuando deberíamos buscar!

Meng asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Potter-dijo sonriente.- pero debe tener claro que si quiere encontrar a la última portadora no será nada fácil. Más aún si se encuentran con las sombras.

-¿Las sombras? –Preguntó Hermione, y Ginny jadeó.

-Omanshai me contó sobre eso.- Murmuró, todos la vieron extrañados y Meng arqueó una ceja.

-¿Omanshai, señorita?

Ginny suspiró.

-Un chico, el que me entregó a Sio, me contó sobre unas sombras de Candeviere. –Cerró los ojos intentando recordarlo.- Dijo que es un poderoso hechizo con el cual se expele el alma del cuerpo. Me dijo también, que cualquier mago puede hacerlo, pero que depende de que tan pura sea, o algo así.

-En efecto, señorita Weasley…-Admitió Meng.- Las sombras son quienes hacen el trabajo sucio del ministro. Y como bien dijo su informante, quien quiera que haya sido, cualquiera puede realizarlo.

-Pero las sombras son horribles.- Confesó.- Con Oswald nos las topamos una vez en el tren con rumbo a Londres. Nos atacaron y una me dejó una quemadura, ¿ve?

Ginny le mostró el brazo y Meng abrió los ojos con exageración.

-¿La tocó y no le pasó nada?

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste eso? –preguntó Ron espantado.

-Hija, nos deberías haber…

-¡Pero no me pasó nada! –Exclamó exasperada.- Oswald ya me había dicho que era extraño, pero ya pasó.

-Es que sin dudas que lo es…-Sonrió Meng de manera enigmática intercambiando una mirada con Arthur, el cual suspiró nuevamente.-… bastante extraño, sí. Muy, muy extraño.

-¿Y qué son esas sombras, entonces? –preguntó Maggie inclinándose hacia delante. Todos fruncieron los labios.- ¿Qué? ¡Dejen de mirarme así! ¡No he dicho nada malo!

-Las sombras se pueden catalogar sólo para el ministro. –Contó Meng.- Las personas que expelen su alma normalmente dejan rastros de luz. Sobretodo las almas puras.

-Eso quiere decir que Candeviere está corroído por dentro.- Dedujo Hermione con asco.

-Más que eso…-Susurró Meng, y luego de una pausa, confesó lo que sabía.-… Es el mal que lleva dentro de él, el monstruo que lo tiene prisionero.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó Oswald.- ¿Es un prisionero?

-Lo era-Admitió Meng.- Hasta que aceptó su destino.

-No entiendo.- Bufó Ron, y Meng suspiró.

-Jóvenes, les contaré una historia. –Pausó y se levantó de su asiento.- Hace muchos años había un miembro del concilio que llevaba por nombre Koji Nobuji. El joven era brillante, y además poseía el magnifico don de Médium. Cuando nos enteramos de que el mal había nacido nuevamente y que se había alojado en el cuerpo de una persona, Koji decidió esconder las pruebas que relataban como destruirlo, para que no cayera en manos enemigas. –Cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Fue ahí, cuando el muchacho brillantemente, decidió actuar por su cuenta, e hizo una copia del libro.

-¿Qué libro? –Preguntó Ron, Arthur lo miró.

-Es un antiguo libro que lleva por nombre Akasha, se dice que esta bruja de la que hablábamos antes lo escribió para futuras generaciones que se enfrentaran a este mal.

Ron asintió. Ginny sin embargo ni siquiera prestó atención a la pregunta, estaba sumamente interesada en lo que Meng relataba, y por sobretodo a la actitud tan extraña de su padre que parecía aterrado cada vez que hablaba de un tema.

-Como dice Arthur, aquel libro fue victima de una copia. Era la única forma de mantener el secreto seguro.- Continuó.- Pero un día, Koji desapareció, y reapareció a las pocas semanas muerto, junto con su esposa, y sin rastros de su único hijo. Algunos creímos que fue por venganza, y faltaron años para que lo descubriéramos.

-¿Venganza? ¿Por una copia? –Preguntó Harry, y Meng asintió.

-No fue la copia. –Dijo Meng con el semblante oscuro.- Koji fue lo bastante brillante para lograr que el mal se revelara ante su portador, que aún no sabía que lo llevaba dentro. Koji, le entregó la copia a Candeviere.

-¿Qué? –Estallaron todos.

-¡Pero que traidor! –Gruñó Ron. Meng hizo un gesto con las manos para ordenar silencio.

-No. De hecho, fue brillante.- Confesó.- En un principio admito, creímos que nos había traicionado, pero el plan de Koji fue sumamente calculado. Él, escribió en el libro una maldición, algo, que revelaría la identidad del monstruo alojado en Candeviere, sin posibilidad de detenerlo. Aunque en parte Koji tuvo la culpa de que se haya enterado de las portadoras, ya que el libro lo decía todo. –Suspiró con resignación.- No obstante, Candeviere sabía a lo qué se condenaba. Si bien Koji nunca le dijo que el libro tenía una maldición, el ministro, en esa época, líder de los aurores, aceptó todo lo que supondría tener el Akasha en su poder. Y al aceptarlo, acepto su destino como demonio encerrado. Ya no era un prisionero. Era el mal en todo su esplendor. Gracias a Koji.

-Pero, dice que gracias a ese chico "ejemplar" –Gruñó Ginny.- es que Candeviere supo de nostras. ¿Cómo podría haber sido brillante?

-El plan tenía aquel error sí. Aunque siempre el fin de Koji fue revelar al monstruo. Así, él hombre viviría con la maldición y de paso sería más fácil reconocerlo.

-Pero todos nosotros sabemos que es él sin verlo convertido en monstruo.- Reparó Maggie, seria. Meng asintió con calma.

-Pero ante la comunidad mágica es un héroe. El propósito de Koji no era mantenerlo como secreto, era que se revelara y que todo el mundo lo descubriera.

Nadie habló. A fin de cuentas había sido un plan descabellado y estúpido, aunque con un fin algo realista.

-¿Ahora me debo enfrentar a un monstruo? –Susurró Sio, y los ojos de Meng se enfocaron con dulzura en la niña.

-El día de la batalla, el mal se liberará, tal vez no con la forma del ministro, si no, con la forma del mal. No obstante el poder es el mismo. Siendo monstruo o siendo humano, él poder que alberga el mal es exactamente el mismo.

-El monstruo, Koji lo reveló para que estuviera a vista del mundo.- Le explicó Hermione a la niña, y Sio asintió con lentitud.

-¿Eso explica las sombras negras y putrefactas, no? –pregunto Ginny asustada.

-Claro-Dijo Arthur.- Su alma es el mal, es el monstruo que aloja en él. No puede expelerla de manera luminosa. Ya no es humano.

-¿Y por qué ataca con las sombras a las portadoras? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Para no mancharse las manos.- Explicó Harry, y ambos cruzaron las miradas.- Como auror que era, sabe de los métodos para descubrir un asesinato realizado por cualquier medio. Las sombras no son corpóreas, lo que hace más difícil saber cómo se realizó el asesinato. Es casi como desearlo. Nunca podríamos descubrir qué fue lo que pasó.

-Pero con Voldemort…-Comenzó Maggie pero Harry contestó antes.

-A Voldemort le importaba un cuerno si se enteraban de sus asesinatos, eso le gustaba. –Explicó levantando los hombros.- Candeviere no puede hacer eso, es el mejor ministro que ha tenido la comunidad mágica. No puede haber rastros de él en ningún lado.

-Al menos como ministro ha hecho un gran trabajo.- Dijo Ron con pesadumbre y una sonrisa torcida. Todos coincidieron con la misma idea.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Hermione con un suspiro.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vayamos a buscar a esa bruja.- Dijo Vincent.- A la mujer que puede ayudar a las portadoras, a la madre.

-¿Y cómo sabremos dónde encontrarla?

-Con esto…

Una voz tras sus espaldas los hizo girarse. Ginny y Hermione gritaron de emoción, pero fue Sio la primera en largarse a sus brazos.

-¡Tiare! –Gritó la niña. Ginny se levantó por inercia y la quedó mirando fijamente. Su piel morena estaba curtida e incluso podía adivinar que estaba pálida, y sus ojos estaban demasiado llorosos. Sin embargo la determinación en su mirada era totalmente diferente a su actitud.

-Deberías estar acostada, Tiare.- La regañó Meng con sutiliza. Ella sonrió.

-Sólo estoy cansada, un poco de comida y agua me repondrán.

-¿Cómo está Morgan? –Preguntó Ginny fijándose en la extraña brújula que Tiare tenía en sus manos. Ella sonrió.

-Ya está repuesto, y Calfulaf duerme.- Contestó. Nadie dijo nada puesto que no conocían al tercero que ella había nombrado.- Morgan ya se recuperó de su pierna, y ahora puede caminar. Sólo necesita un día para mejorarse totalmente. Gracias a todos ustedes chicos.

-Que bueno que estés bien Tiare.- Dijo Donald desde el otro lado haciéndole un gesto con la mano.- Se te extrañaba por estos lados. Ya nunca vienes a visitarnos.

Ella se rió.

-He estado ocupada últimamente.- Y señaló el Henotiometro.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ginny fijándose en el pequeño detalle de extraño símbolos y dibujos. Tiare sonrió.

-Es la brújula que diseñó una antigua bruja para poder reunir a las portadoras del pasado.-Contestó con delicadeza.- Nosotros tenemos una, y Candeviere robó la otra.

-¿Hay dos? –preguntó Donald, parecía aturdido.

-Pues, sí. Esta es la original de ella, o al menos eso dice la leyenda.- Explicó. Sio no se movió de su lado.- La otra, fue una replica que hizo en caso de que esta fallara.

-Por eso las ha encontrado a todas…-Susurró Harry, pasmado.

-Nosotros también, sólo que no contábamos con su arma.- Dijo Tiare con pesadumbre.- Siempre llegábamos tarde.

-¿Qué arma? –Preguntó Ron. Tiare se fijó en Sio.

-El hijo de Koji Nobuji.- Murmuró.- el mago más rápido de todos. Puede andar largas distancias en segundos. Cuando encontraba a su presa, la sometía a un sueño profundo y la llevaba hasta donde Candeviere se encontraba. Así, cuando nosotros llegábamos a su locación, la mujer ya no estaba, y por más que nos esforzáramos por llegar a ella, siempre la encontrábamos muerta.

-¿Dijiste, sueños? –preguntó Ginny, y Sio las miró a ambas. Tiare frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Pues…-Susurró Ginny, toda la atención estaba en ella.- Él me entregó a Sio, me pidió que la salvara.

Nadie habló. Ahora todo tenía sentido: Candeviere no trabaja con el Médium.

-Candeviere está tan en desventaja como nosotros…-Afirmó Oswald, y Harry asintió con vehemencia.

-Está en igualdad de condiciones.- Agregó Hermione.- ¡Podemos llegar a las portadoras que faltan antes que él!

-¿Cómo se usa esa cosa? –Preguntó Ron. Y Tiare les mostró. Le dio un par de vueltas, y unas curiosas flechas de colores comenzaron a girar.

-Es tan extraño…-Susurró confundida.- Últimamente cada vez que le pregunto por la última portadora me señala hacia dos lados.

-Entonces deberíamos ir a ambos lugares.- Objetó Vincent.- Así es más fácil y rápido.

-Pero, ¿dónde tenemos que ir? –Preguntó Maggie levantando la cabeza para ver mejor el aparato, Tiare frunció los labios.

-Es que es tan extraño.- Miró a Meng.- En algún momento con Tanesda creímos que podían llegar a ser diez portadoras, lo que es absolutamente ridículo, pero…

-¿Diez, dices? –Preguntó Oswald, Tiare asintió.

-Bueno, es que estas flechas- Señaló el aparato.- indican a cada una de las Portadoras. Cada vez que preguntamos por un color la flecha nos daba el lugar exacto con las coordenadas de su ubicación, pero ahora… -Mostró una flecha verde y otra roja que oscilaban nerviosas.-… Pregunto por una, y me señala dos lugares.

-Pues, como dice Vincent, deberíamos ir a ambos lugares.- Dijo Harry acomodándose su capa de viaje.- Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo escuchando historias, deberíamos ir a buscar a las Portadoras que faltan.

-Lo mismo digo.- Opinó Oswald, y Harry asintió con fuerza. Ginny frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada curiosa con Hermione.

-Pero, ¿nos dividimos? –Preguntó Ron. Meng fue el que contestó.

-Son dos locaciones peligrosas…-Susurró Meng.- Sin embargo, recuerden que deben encontrar a esa bruja que las guiara en su camino.

-¿Dónde podremos encontrarla? –Preguntó Hermione levantándose de su asiento, Tiare levantó los hombros.

- No lo sé. La brújula debería indicarlo, pero no sé como usarla.

-¿Me dejas ver eso? –preguntó Ginny. Tiare se la entregó.

Ginny comenzó a mirar las flechas y súbitamente por su mente apareció la nítida imagen de Nacet besando con pasión a Tristan. Azorada, dejó caer el aparato, y Tiare gritó.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería hacerlo! –Se disculpó asustada. Pero el aparato seguía intacto. Tiare, no obstante, estaba agazapada en el suelo, viendo algo impresionada.

-Jamás había visto algo como esto…-Susurró, y levantó la cabeza para ver a Ginny.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Nada! Lo juro.

Todos se acercaron alrededor para ver mejor, Hermione jadeó sorprendida cuando una hermosa luz con la intensidad de un rayo de sol, escapaba del aparato indicando hacia las montañas.

-Pues, creo que han descubierto una nueva finalidad del Henotiometro.- Dijo Meng.

-Las coordenadas indican Grecia.- Apuntó Tiare tomando el aparato y viendo los símbolos.

-¿Cree que esté allá? –preguntó Ginny mirando de manera ensoñadora las montañas nevadas. Meng le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Pues, hay tres lugares a los que ir entonces, y no sabrán si están allá hasta averiguarlo.- Admitió.

-¿Dónde debemos ir? –preguntó Ron ajustándose la capa en el cuello.

-Pues, una flecha indica a América central…-Dijo Tiare.- La otra, indica el continente asiático, pero está lejos de china.

-Entonces, deberemos separarnos.- Concluyó Harry.

-Está bien…-Suspiró Ginny, comenzando a aterrorizarse.-Pero Sio viene conmigo.

-Es preferible que no.- Murmuró Tiare, y Ginny frunció el ceño.- Si las encuentra Candeviere, mejor que sea a una y no a las dos.

-Tiene razón.- Le dijo Oswald, y Ginny suspiró, sabía que era cierto.

-Está bien.-Aceptó Ginny.- ¿Entonces, quien viene conmigo a Grecia?

-Yo.- Dijeron Harry y Oswald a la vez, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y ambos chicos se miraron sin amenazarse, pero era un claro gesto de desafío.

-Las brujas de Grecia son engañadoras, y soy un Auror.- Dijo Harry, y Meng asintió.

-En Grecia pueden toparse con muchos seres.- Dijo.- Deberán saber usar su ingenio para liberarse de los problemas si caen en sus redes.

-¡Que venga Hermione! –Exclamó Ginny, pero Meng negó con la cabeza. Hermione frunció el ceño, molesta. -¡Pero es brillante!

-No dudo que su amiga lo sea, pero los seres que hay allá no buscan cordura, buscan ingenio.- reparó. Repentinamente Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Luna!

-¿Luna? –preguntaron todos.

-¿Quién es más ingeniosa que ella? ¡Seguro nos puede ayudar!

-¡Fantástico! –La animó Harry encontrándole toda la razón. De cualquier modo ir con Ginny a una ventura lo hacía bastante ameno, sobretodo si Luna iba a animarles el día.

-Y nosotros que vamos a América podríamos llevar a Neville, para que nos ayude a con las trampas de las plantas carnívoras y venenosas. La magia indígena es demasiado poderosa.- Arguyó Hermione.

-¿Y quien te dijo que íbamos a ir a América? –Le espetó Ron.

-¿Y quien dijo que iba a ir contigo? –Dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

-Pues, no veo que nadie más lo haga.- Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Hermione le hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo iré con ustedes.- Dijo Tiare.- Provengo de allá, y Morgan vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Él? –Dijo Ron enojado.

-No es lo que parece.- Sonrió Tiare con ternura, y Hermione asintió.

-Por mi está bien.- Dijo sonriente. Ron gruñó frustrado.

-Queda Asia.- Puntualizó Tiare sin tomarlo en cuenta, y Vincent con Maggie aceptaron con la cabeza.

-Yo iré con ustedes.- Agregó Arthur.- Y la niña viene con nosotros.- Dijo tomando a Sio por el hombro.

-Bien, mis queridos héroes.- Dijo Meng.- Nosotros esperaremos prontas noticias de vosotros, mientras, intentaremos descifrar las coordenadas del Henotiometro.

-¿Nos vamos, entonces? –preguntó Maggie, entusiasmada.

-Dejen que nos comuniquemos con Neville y Luna.- Dijo Hermione.- Mañana cuando lleguen, partiremos a primera hora.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Es que he tenido más trabajo que nunca, y la verdad es que lo tenía casi listo, pero el trabajo me quitaba tiempo para poder acabarlo decentemente.

Creo que ya saben para dónde va encaminada la historia, cada vez todo se complicará más y más.

Ginny ya descubrió que todos sabían lo de la existencia de Candeviere, lo que no es nada cuando ella descubra el mayor de todos los secretos.

Ahora se ha revelado qué es Candeviere, y aunque hice una escena bastante sanguinaria, era para expresar de modo bastante literal como es el mal que habita en él.

No sé cómo irá a reaccionar Morgan cuándo se entere que su padre es un demonio enjaulado. ¡Uf! Y menos cuando descubra quien mató a su madre.

¿Van entendiendo?

Podría hacer una recapitulación sobre las Portadoras, pero les estaría dando demasiadas pistas y creo que de por sí la historia ya es bastante obvia. Sólo les puedo recordar que recuerden bien lo de que eran nueve y cuántas van muertas y todo eso. Porque como dice Tiare: hay algo que no calza.

No puedo decirles más, porque el camino que está tomando la historia es tan literal, que creo que no puedo haber dejado más claro lo que sucede. Aunque en cuatro capítulo más es probable que todo sea revelado.

Sobre el viaje, bueno, me alegra haber llegado por fin a la etapa del viaje, porque aquí verán una travesía que se dará alrededor del mundo, y los chicos vivirán cientos de aventuras. Y sí, encontrarán a las Portadoras, pero algo bastante extraño va a suceder.

Mientras, los dejo con un adelanto del próximo capítulo, con una disculpa, y con un puzzle que espero resuelvan pronto. Aunque hay chicos que ya han acertado cien porciento con lo que está sucediendo.

**Capítulo 30:** (¡¡No puedo creerlo!!)

_**El Viaje Comienza: **_

_Ginny con Harry, Oswald y Luna, llegarán finalmente a Grecia, y tendrán la terrible suerte de encontrarse con las Parcas, las mensajeras de la muerte. Una reconocerá a Harry y le contará de las veces que estuvo a punto de cortar su hilo, mientras que otra se dedicará a ver el futuro de Ginny. No obstante la tercera no les dejará salida, puesto que un acertijo tal vez los dejé encerrados en el limbo para siempre.  
¿Y las portadoras? Bueno, el grupo de Ron correrá una suerte extraña, mientras que Vincent y Maggie hallarán algo muy interesante. ¿Será que queden dos portadoras? ¿Y de ser así, qué sucederá?... Porque, no pueden haber diez portadoras en el mundo. ¿Habrán encontrado a la Madre antes de saber que existía?_

**La próxima actualización serán los días 10, 11 y 12 de Agosto.**

Si hay un atraso, saben que siempre pueden enterarse en el foro de Chocolate y Menta, o en el blog, el cual encontrarán en mi perfil o en la nota de autor de todos los capítulos.

Un beso y gracias a todos los que me siguen y me leen. Son demasiado lindos.

Anya.


	30. El Viaje Comienza

**El Viaje Comienza **

Hermione estaba histérica, sus gritos retumbaban por toda la mansión. Habían perdido un día completo de viaje debido a los preparativos y el retraso de Neville y Luna no hacía más fácil la espera.

La chica caminaba de un lugar a otro, desesperada ante la falta de información; Meng se había encerrado con Calfulaf en una de las sala de reuniones y el no poder comunicarse con los líderes le causaba dolor de estomago.

-¡Por el sombrero de Merlín, Hermione! ¡Quédate quieta! –Gruñó Ron por quinta vez en ese rato. -¡Y tu deja de mirarme como si fuera un bicho! –Le gritó a Pax, el chico calvo con círculos dibujados en la cabeza, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El chico estaba cabizbajo, sin embargo sus ojos los mantenía clavados en el rostro de Ron, lo que le daba un aspecto extraño y siniestro. A pesar de eso, el grito de Ron tampoco lo distrajo de su trabajo. Simplemente se limitó a achicar más sus penetrantes ojos negros y segur observándolo con detención.

-No te dejará de ver si le gritas así.- Masculló Ginny recostada en el hombro de Maggie.

Todos los chicos esperaban con impaciencia y con las maletas hechas a sus pies, que Luna y Neville llegaran lo antes posible, aunque la noticia del retraso del vuelo no ayudaba a que se mantuvieran más tranquilos. Excepto por Vincent que se veía impávido mientras leía un viejo libro. Maggie seguía con sus uñas que ya estaban totalmente brillantes y pulidas, mientras que Ginny reposaba en su hombro debido a una fuerte jaqueca.

-Toma.-Ginny levantó los ojos, a su lado, Oswald le ofrecía con cariño un vaso de agua.

Con dificultad se acomodo y recibió el vaso con una sonrisa cansada, mientras una punzada en su sien la obligaba a llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

-Gracias.-Susurró. Oswald sonrió con cariño e intercambió una mirada con Maggie para que le dejara espacio y se pudiera sentar. Ginny dejó el vaso a un lado y se apoyó en el hombro del chico que se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Estás segura de querer viajar? –Le preguntó abrazándola por los hombros, sonrió cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado.

-Totalmente.- Contestó con seguridad.- Necesito encontrar a esa mujer.

Oswald no volvió a contestar. Se sentía levemente incómodo por la imagen que estaba entregando con Ginny acurrucada a su lado, mientras Harry se encontraba sentado frente a él.

Hermione seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin poder tranquilizarse, paseándose frente a la puerta del despacho de reuniones. Era obvio que no esperaba a que ni Meng ni Calfulaf salieran de ahí, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba a que Luna y Neville llegaran del viaje.

Ron en tanto, se entretenía golpeando el suelo con su pie, nervioso además por la estudiosa mirada de Pax.

Harry, por su lado, sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era el bendito matrimonio que se le venía encima. Y no sólo eso, si no que además, ver a Ginny en aquellas circunstancias con Oswald no lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Cerró los ojos suspirando. No verla por unos instantes lo ayudaría a relajar su mente, aunque en pocas horas estaría en Grecia con su constante compañía. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, pero le era imposible. Los quejidos debido a la jaqueca que la afectaba sólo le causaban una incomodidad aún mayor. Ginny estaba embarazada de esa... magia.

"_Embarazada"_

El simple término le causaba escozor en todo el cuerpo. Y lo peor era que a pesar de no ser un bebé de verdad, ella aún era consolada por ese sujeto.

Suspiró nuevamente, y esta vez al que comenzó dolerle la cabeza, fue a él.

-¡¿Por qué demoran tanto, por Dios?!- Gritó Hermione frotándose los brazos al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer. Ron se recostó en la pared que hacía de respaldo a su taburete y resopló. También cerró los ojos para no encontrarse con el chico que lo seguía mirando de modo insistente.

-Llegarán en cualquier momento.- Anunció una voz. Era sutil, infantil y algo tenebrosa debido al eco que causaban las paredes.

Todos se giraron, incluso Vincent, para saber quien era el que había hablado.  
Pax se hallaba de pie señalando con sus ojos hacia la puerta. Ron por fin logró respirar tranquilo al no ser el blanco de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Maggie escrutando la puerta totalmente cerrada.

-Porque él siente las almas.- Contestó Hermione con calma, y luego se dirigió al niño.- ¿cuánto falta para que lleguen?

-Un minuto aproximadamente.-Contestó con calma, y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en Ron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de mirarme! –Estalló Ron nervioso. Hermione se sobresaltó y corrió a cubrir al niño, como si con ello lo protegiera de los gritos de Ron.

-¡Ron, no le grites! Sólo te está mirando.

-Pues, que te mire a ti entonces si te gusta tanto.- Resopló enojado. Hermione suspiró y se giró para hablar con Pax.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? Si se lo explicas tal vez este idiota cascarrabias se quede tranquilo.- Le dijo Hermione frunciendo los labios al hablar de Ron. Pero Pax ni se inmutó, simplemente se dignó a apuntarlo con el dedo.

-Su alma.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi alma? –Preguntó Ron asustado.

-Es demasiado brillante.-Contestó con calma.- Jamás había visto un alma más pura que la de él.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados. Y Ron, que antes estaba enrabiado, ahora parecía más avergonzado que nunca.

-¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó Ginny con gracia.- Tal vez necesitas anteojos.

Maggie rió, y Harry apretó los labios al igual que Hermione para ocultar la risa.

-¡Hey, no lo molesten! –Dijo Ron esta vez acercándose al niño.- Trabaja en el concilio, ¿no? Habrá que creerle.

-Presumido…-Susurró Ginny con una risita, y Ron la fulminó con la mirada. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Pax.

-Usted también.- Dijo señalando a Ginny con cuidado, casi como si le diera miedo, Ginny parpadeó.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó sobresaltada.

-No se lo podía decir porque Meng no me dejó.-Dijo.- Pero su alma es vieja y extraña, hay muy pocas como usted.

-¿Vieja, dices? –Preguntó Ginny preocupada. Pero antes que Pax pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y Luna con Neville aparecieron el umbral.

-Lamentamos el retraso.- Se disculpó Neville.

-Los Pigmypluff se metieron en el aparato volador. No pudimos salir antes- Dijo Luna sin mirar a nadie en especial, dejando llevar su mirada hacia los tapices que caían del techo.

-¡Al fin!- Gritó Hermione corriendo para abrazarse con Neville.- ¡Estábamos histéricos!

-¿Estábamos? – Se burló Ron arqueando una ceja, la chica de inmediato se sonrojó.

-¡No molestes! – Dijo sin ponerle atención, para luego dirigirse a Luna.- Sólo falta que Meng, el líder del concilio, salga del despacho y nos entregue las coordenadas.

-No te olvides de Tiare, Morgan y Sio.- Le recordó Ginny. Hermione asintió atrayendo a los dos chicos hacia donde estaban los demás, mientras que un áspero ruidito salía de los chicos. -¡Ya basta! –Les gritó a Harry, Ron y Oswald.- Morgan es un buen chico, no como otros…

-Ginny no…-Comenzó Vincent, pero la chica simplemente lo chistó dando una patada en el suelo.

-¡Me importa un rábano que sea el hijo de Candeviere, al menos él fue sincero conmigo! ¡No como ustedes par de hipócritas mentirosos!

-Ginny no creo que…-Murmuró Hermione, pero Ginny siguió gritando apuntándola con el dedo.

-Tu tampoco me hables, que también estoy enojada contigo.-Masculló.- He intentando controlarme por respeto a Meng, pero no puedo hacerlo… ¿Cómo pudieron?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Neville desorientado. Acababa de dejar su maleta en un rincón cuando había comenzado la discusión.

-No es nada Neville.- Comenzó a decir Vincent, pero fue un terrible error, Ginny ya lo estaba fusilando con los ojos.

-¿Qué no….? ¿Qué no es nada? –Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir como una fuerza expansiva comenzaba a invadirle los dedos. Intentó calmarse antes de causar otro espectáculo y cuando lo logró, volvió a abrir los ojos mirando a Neville con una sonrisa apretada.- ¿Sabes quien es el asesino que me persigue Neville?

Neville se puso blanco y de inmediato intercambió una mirada con el resto, Ginny se relajó y su sonrisa cambió por una de dulzura.

-No, no lo sabes. Pues, el mismísimo ministro de magia resulta que no es tan santo como lo pintan. Es un demonio enjaulado por una maldición que busca asesinar a las nueve portadoras del universo, y ¿sabes? Yo lo sabía y mi familia me hizo creer que ellos no tenían idea de nada. ¡Incluso me dijeron que estaba equivocada!

-Eso no está bien.- Acotó Luna moviendo la cabeza negativamente, aunque sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo, como si la alfombra colonial fuera más interesante que la conversación. Era increíble como las cosas de real importancia no solían afectarla en lo más mínimo, o bien, fingía que no le importaba. En fin, como fuesen las cosas, siempre lograba imponer tranquilidad.

-No, no lo está.- Afirmó Harry levantándose de su asiento, Ginny no quiso mirarlo, aquel tono de voz sólo lo había escuchado una vez y le causó calosfríos oírlo de nuevo. Era idéntico al tono que había usado el día que le escuchó decir que jamás había roto con Cho y que nunca estaría con ella.

-Creo que deberíamos estar tranquilos y esperar a que Meng con Calfulaf nos den las indicaciones.-Repuso Hermione para calmar los ánimos. Neville ya se estaba poniendo blanco.

-No, Hermione, tengo que arreglar esto.- Harry intercambió una fugaz mirada con Oswald, el cual percibió como un desafío. Caminó lentamente donde Ginny y la giró con fuerza por los hombros, le obligó a levantar la cara y a sostenerle la mirada.- ¿Hasta cuando te haces la víctima? ¡Ya sabes que tus padres lo hicieron por ti! Avivarte la idea de que Candeviere era el asesino sólo te habría llevado a arriesgar tu vida.

Ginny se lo quitó de encima con un brusco movimiento y se alejó con fuerza entrecerrando los ojos. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza desmesurada.

-Ustedes me hicieron la víctima, porque saben que al final terminaré peleando con Candeviere.-Lo desafió- Aunque no lo quieran yo deberé pelear al final, de lo contrario no me encontraría aquí, lista para buscar a la madre que nos ayudará a todas.

-No creas que arruinarás todo tan fácilmente.-Se le salió a Ron.- No hemos hecho esto en vano.

Un gritó ahogado escapó del resto de los chicos, incluso de Hermione que de inmediato se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Ginny despacio, Harry se interpuso rápidamente delante de Ron fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Por eso a veces es bueno que mantengas cerrado el pico, idiota.- Masculló intentando parecer disimulado. Pero al no lograrlo, claramente, Hermione tuvo que actuar para sacar a sus amigos del aprieto en que Ron los había metido. Ginny estaba tan absorta en las palabras de Ron que tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Hey, pueden dejar de discutir! –Gritó Hermione.- Dejen la batalla de orgullos para otro momento, ahora tenemos que preparar el viaje. Miren, Neville ya está pálido.

-¿Pálido?-Dijo el chico consternado.- Pero si acabo de irme de vacaciones al sur, debería estar bronceado, no pálido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Terminó diciendo Hermione con gesto cansado y un divertido movimiento con los brazos.

Por suerte para ella y para todos, los ancianos salieron justo del despacho. Ginny jamás había visto a Calfulaf, el hombre por el que Tiare podría dar su vida. Era muy anciano, caminaba de modo encorvado y su cabello gris le llegaba más allá de la cintura, aunque claro, la postura se lo otorgaba. Se apoyaba en un torcido bastón y sus ropas eran artesanales y livianas, no obstante, cubrían sus pies.

De inmediato la chica se sintió cohibida al encontrarse observada por ambos maestros. Tenía las mejillas levemente rojizas y seguramente estaba algo despeinada producto de la discusión de hace unos instantes. Era una razón lógica para que repentinamente ambos ancianos no le quitaran los ojos de encima.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Hermione impaciente. A Ginny le dio gracia que se agitara levemente, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo.

-Encontramos las coordenadas. No son totalmente exactas, es por ello que debemos seguir estudiándolas. Aún es muy extraño que aparezcan dos localidades y es por eso que deben estudiar la zona con sumo cuidado.

-No se preocupe-contestó Hermione con rapidez- ya trajimos a un experto herbólogo.- Dijo señalando a Neville.- Y a una…Este…

-A una experta en criaturas mágicas.- Completó Ginny lanzándole una severa mirada a su amiga. Luna en cambio, sólo sonrió, era lógico que no tuviera una total idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Un placer.- Saludó Neville con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Esta mansión esta llena de Nargalows.-Fue el saludo de Luna, una risita divertida llamó la atención de Ginny. Oswald estaba con los labios apretados intentando contenerse.

-¿Cómo dijo, señorita? –Preguntó Meng con amabilidad, pero Hermione se interpuso rápidamente.

-¡Nada, nada! Por favor, no la escuchen…-Dijo, y luego bajó la voz.- No está en todos sus cabales.

-¡Hermione!-La regañó Ginny con fuerza, la aludida hizo una mueca de disculpa poco convincente, lo que obligó a la pelirroja a dirigirse a los maestros.- La verdad es que Luna es una buena chica y siempre está alerta cuando se necesita. Por eso me acompañará a Grecia.

-Por nosotros está bien.- Arguyó Calfulaf. A Ginny le dio una extraña sacudida en el estomago al ver como al anciano se le dibujaban arrugas capaces de cubrirle los ojos y la boca.-Siempre es bueno tener aliados que ayuden a manejar las situaciones dificultosas.

-Para eso estamos.-Aceptó Neville hinchando el pecho. Ron le dio un golpe en la espalda que le hizo botar todo el aire.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –Preguntó Vincent levantándose de su sitio. Todos asintieron.

-Estas son las coordenadas.-Dijo Meng entregándole a Hermione una especie de mapa.- El grupo que se dirige a América debe inspeccionar la zona cercana a Arizona, la mujer se llama Uma Il. Cuidado, que la selva es engañosa.

-Estoy preparado.- Anunció Neville asintiendo con vehemencia. Hermione se giró y los miró con cautela.

-Bien…-Suspiró.- Ron, Neville, Morgan y Tiare somos un grupo. ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí.- Dijo la voz de Tiare quien venía abrazada de un mal herido Morgan.

-¡Morgan! –Gritó Ginny, y corrió a abrazarse con él, algo que ni a Oswald, ni a Ron, ni a Harry les hizo mucha gracia.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte.- Contestó él adolorido, Ginny se alejó despacio.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Al parecer, mejor que tú.-Confirmó observándolo.- ¿Cómo escapaste?

-¿De mi padre? –Un suave calosfrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes.- No lo he hecho, está totalmente seguro de que estoy infiltrado en el concilio.

-¿Tu padre no sabe que trabajas a dos bandos?-Inquirió Ron, suspicaz.

-La verdad, trabajo para uno.- Contestó intentando caminar sin la ayuda de Tiare.- Pero él cree que estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio mientras trabaja en Londres.

-¿No te ha dicho nada de las portadoras? –Preguntó Ginny, preocupada. Morgan negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo me pidió que averiguara, pero estoy tan desinformado como ustedes.

-No por mucho.- Sonrió Tiare.- Ahora que iremos a América podremos comprobar que tan ciertas son las coordenadas. Tal vez incluso lleguemos antes que tu padre.

-Eso espero.- Sonrió con cansancio, dio un paso hacia delante y lanzó un quejido.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntaron Tiare y Ginny a la vez. Ambas se miraron preocupadas.

-Sí, sólo que la herida aún no está cicatrizada del todo.

-No te preocupes por la herida, es la perdida de sangre lo que me preocupa.- Dijo Tiare.- ¿Seguro que quieres venir?

-Totalmente.- Asintió con fuerza y elevando un poco su voz.- Si con tres portadoras podemos detener a mi padre, creo que de algún modo tendremos ganada la batalla.

-Pues, eso me es suficiente.- Dijo Ron ofreciéndole su mano.- Bienvenido al equipo.

-Hay, Ron…-Susurró Hermione rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hice?

-No, nada…-Resopló la chica con resignación.-Nunca cambia…-Le dijo a Neville, quien rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y el otro equipo? –Preguntó Morgan.

-Nosotros.- Dijo Arthur apareciendo por un pasillo con un par de bolsos en sus manos. A su lado, Sio, comía algo que parecía una fruta tropical de brillante color amarillo.-Ya tenemos los víveres,-informó repartiendo los bolsos.-no soy tan buen cocinero como Molly, pero creo que nos mantendrá sin hambre durante un rato.

-¿Le avisarás a mamá que vienes con nosotros?-Le preguntó Ginny, los ojos de Arthur adoptaron una expresión de tristeza.

-Ya lo sabe.- Contestó.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

Arthur suspiró y se acercó a su hija dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Que te cuidara.-Susurró.- Teme por tu vida más que por la de cualquiera de nosotros.

-Pero tu no irás conmigo.- Le contestó sin moverse.- Yo iré al otro lado del mundo.

-Pero irás con Harry…-Contestó aún más bajo. Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-Le preguntó sonrojada.

-Te salvó la vida una vez.-explicó.- Tu madre siente que estas más segura con él que con cualquiera de nosotros.

Ginny se separó de su padre observándolo con el ceño fruncido, y luego desvió su mirada rápidamente para mirar a Harry que reía de algo que Luna había dicho. De hecho, hasta Oswald se carcajeaba de manera disimulada.

-Mi grupo está conformado por el señor Weasley, mi hermana Maggie, y la pequeña Sio.- Escuchó Ginny decir a Vincent que se había acercado a Meng para recibir las coordenadas.

-Aún estamos en duda, no sabemos si esta coordenada pueda ser cierta.-Dijo Calfulaf.- Al parecer buscamos a una tal Virginia Ogon, y su paradero está en Australia. Sin embargo recuerden que puede ser un error, puesto que existe la posibilidad de que la brújula no sea exacta.

-Si le resultó a Candeviere, ¿por qué a nosotros no?-Dijo Harry, y Morgan apretó los labios.- Disculpa. No quería ofenderte.

-No lo has hecho, descuida.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Nos vamos, entonces?

-Aún falta un último grupo. Lo cual es curioso porque aún no logramos comprender lo que puedan encontrar en Grecia.-Dijo Meng. Ginny frunció lo labios.

-¿Vamos a ir a buscar a la madre, no? Tal vez esté allá.

-O tal vez no.-Dijo Calfulaf con cuidado.-El Henotiómetro jamás había reaccionado así, no sabemos qué pueda significar la nueva ubicación.

-Pues, iremos a averiguarlo.- Dijo Harry.- por eso estamos acá.

-Las coordenadas de Grecia están ubicadas en el Monte Olimpo.-Dijo Meng entregándole a Harry un mapa.- Tengan cuidado que los Dioses son algo quisquillosos.

-¿Lo son?-Preguntó Hermione, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Luna la que contestó.

-Los Dioses en Grecia viven rodeados de tesoros que con el tiempo se han ido transformando en posesiones invaluables.-Dijo mirando una estatua con forma de duende.- Si llega algún extraño a visitarlos y no son participes de su fé, pues, te engañan y te hacen pasar un momento bastante desagradable. Porque creerán que han ido a robarles. Son un poquito creídos.

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Ron finalmente.

-Papá una vez fue de paseo con mamá, yo aún no nacía. En algún momento se detuvieron a ver una hermosa estatua de Hera, y papá encontró Snuff replegados por todos lados…

-¿Sn… qué?-Masculló Ron a Oswald, que estaba más cerca. El aludido levantó los hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

-Zeus debió haber creído que era una falta de respeto encontrar sucia la estatua de su esposa, así que los invitó a comer algo a su panteón, pero cuando llegaron los amenazó con lanzarlos de una nube hacia el vacío si volvían a aparecerse por ahí.

Luna contaba todo con tal naturalidad y desinterés, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las bocas abiertas de sus espectadores. Sonrió ampliamente cuando finalizó la historia.

-En pocas palabras-dijo Meng-eso es más o menos a lo que pueden enfrentarse si se encuentran con algún Dios mañoso.

-Pues, estamos preparados.-Dijo Harry.- Soy auror, sé cómo encargarme de esto.

-A veces la fuerza no es lo más importante, señor Potter.-Le dijo Meng con calma.-El ingenio puede sacarlos de muchos problemas a la hora de pelear.

-Por eso Luna viene con nosotros.-Dijo Ginny abrazando a la chica por los hombros.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que….?

-Sí Ron.-Contentó con rapidez. Al único que parecía afectarle la idea de que Luna la acompañara era a su hermano, porque Oswald y Harry parecían totalmente convencidos.

-Bien, creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.- Comenzó Hermione con aires de autoridad. Con su varita atrajo las maletas y se las lanzó a Ron.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué…?

-Alguien tiene que llevar las maletas.

-¿Y Morgan?, ¿Y Neville?

-Morgan está convaleciente Ron, ¡que poco sensible eres!, y Neville acaba de llegar, debe estar agotado.

Ginny notó como Hermione le guiñaba un ojo a Tiare, y ésta sonreía de modo cómplice.

-Nos apareceremos en el Aeropuerto.-Dijo Tiare tomando su varita, un extraño palo de madera dorado con un círculo hueco en la punta.

-Nos podrían haber dicho que esperásemos en el aeropuerto, en lugar de llegar hasta acá.-Puntualizó Neville algo ofendido por la perdida de tiempo. Entonces Meng sonrió de manera misteriosa.

-Es que no viajaran en avión.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Hermione. Detrás de ella se pudo escuchar como Ron chistaba un sonoro "¡Sí!".

-Sólo harán creer que viajarán en avión, porque estaríamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo.-Dijo Calfulaf.

-¿Entonces nos apareceremos?-Preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

-Así es. Pero de a uno.-Contestó.- Tiare se irá primero y los guiará con la aparición simultánea.

-Primero dejaré mi presencia en el aeropuerto, cuando esté allá, comenzarán a desaparecer, yo me encontraré con ustedes en el camino.

-¿Y nosotros?-Preguntó Ginny.

-El señor Potter los guiará.-Dijo Meng señalando a Harry con la mano. Ginny abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Los aurores no sólo lanzamos hechizos y deshacemos maldiciones.-Dijo sonriendo orgulloso, aunque Ginny pudo sentir el dejo de modestia tras sus palabras. Sabía que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el mismo chico al cual no le gustaba resaltar sus aptitudes.

-Y yo guiaré al mío.- Agregó Arthur aferrando a Sio con su mano.- Ustedes me siguen. La niña viene conmigo-Le dijo a los mellizos.

-Comprendido.- Asintió Vincent. Maggie movió la cabeza lentamente, Ginny estaba segura que su amiga daría cualquier cosa por estar con un grupo más entusiasta que ese.

-¿Listos, entonces?-Preguntó Meng. Todos asintieron.-Entonces, hijos míos, os deseamos suerte, éxito, y por sobretodo, les pedimos que tengan mucho, mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendremos, señor.-Dijo Vincent solemne, Maggie rodó los ojos.

-Entonces, ¡hasta pronto! Y buen viaje.-Dijo Calfulaf viendo a Tiare con ternura.

Tiare abrazó al anciano con rapidez, y de inmediato se colocó en el centro del salón. Dio tres vueltas rápidas, y al instante, desapareció. Esperaron unos segundos, y luego de un instante, Hermione, Ron, Morgan y Neville, fueron absorbidos por un agujero invisible. Ginny se sorprendió, y junto con Maggie y Sio lanzaron un grito de impresión.

-Ahora es nuestro turno.-Dijo Arthur. Ginny se abrazó con fuerza a él, sin poder disimular su miedo.- Cuídate tesoro.

-Lo haré.-Asintió alejándose.

Repitiendo la misma proeza, Arthur desapareció al instante, y luego de un instante Vincent, Maggie y Sio pasaron por el mismo agujero que parecía succionar a la gente. Ginny se asustó cuando Maggie lanzó un grito antes de desaparecer.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Oswald tomándola de la mano, Ginny asintió nerviosa. Harry ni siquiera los miró, y tampoco se despidió. Tomó posición donde antes había estado Tiare y Arthur, y sin decir palabra, desapareció con rapidez.

Ginny cerró los ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos sintió la misma presión, y algo parecido a una mano que se aferraba a su brazo y la tiraba hacia adentro.

Lo que vino después fue una fuerte ráfaga de colores, ruidos y lugares que jamás había visto; y la sensación de una mano que no le soltaba el brazo.

0 0 0 0

Candeviere vagó durante un buen rato por los alrededores de la mansión, espantando a todo quien que pasaba por su lado. Su aspecto era terrible, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ropas ajadas, y sus ojos desorbitados. Caminaba con dificultad y con una mano apoyada en su cabeza tratando de menguar la fuerte punzada que le azotaba la sien.

Tambaleando, y sin saber exactamente qué había sucedido, se sentó en una banca de una plaza cercana. En su mente la imagen de Keitaro desangrado en el suelo, y el corazón inerte en su mano le obligó a inclinarse hacia un lado para vomitar.

Sus elegantes ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, y la que supuestamente había sido una impoluta camisa blanca, ahora yacía en su pecho hecha jirones y de color carmesí.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la banca y se pasó la mano por la cara intentando despejarse un poco. Hacía mucho calor y no había suficiente brisa para poder limpiar sus pulmones con un poco de aire fresco.

Estaba condenado, ahora lo había comprobado. No bastaba solamente con tener a las mujeres, si no que además, tenerlas tampoco le había ayudado a romper la maldición. Finalmente, el demonio que habitaba en él se había liberado.

Aterrado, se dio cuenta de que la transformación podía suceder en cualquier momento, incluso en aquella plaza.

-Maldito Koji.-Susurró con dolor.-Maldito tu hijo…

Claro, como no iba a maldecir al muchacho también, después de todo se había llevado su tan preciado libro.

-No, no, no…-Susurró frustrado y con rabia, cerrando sus manos en su cabello y tirando de él.-Va a descubrirlo todo… estoy acabado, acabado…

Jamás se había presenciado una imagen más patética y repulsiva como la de aquel hombre ensangrentado sentado en la banca de aquel parque.

La gente no se acercó a él, ni siquiera por piedad, probablemente incluso daba la apariencia de ser alguien ebrio y peligroso. Aunque en una de las razones no estaban tan equivocados.

-No puedo acabar de nuevo…. No caeré de nuevo, ¡mierda!-Gritó.

La fuerza de su ira fue tan potente, que los árboles que lo rodeaban se remecieron. Como nunca, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza o lástima, no, eran de ira furibunda acumulada debido a verse derrotado en su propio juego.

Intentó hacerse a la idea de que no era tan grave que Omanshai se hubiese robado el libro, después de todo, no podría deshacer el hechizo que lo protegía de los fisgones. Hizo lo posible por acostumbrarse a ese pensamiento. El chiquillo era poderoso pero no tanto como él.

Comenzó a reírse con locura y luego estalló en una carcajada.

-No lo leerá…-Rió.-… Claro que no, no lo leerá, no, no, no…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un pequeño haz de luz aterrizó a sus pies. Despacio, agachó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con una pequeña bola de fuego que se extinguió poco a poco.

Con las manos temblorosas y sin importarle si alguien lo había mirado, tomó la nota de papel cuyas puntas estaban carbonizadas. La desdobló con cuidado dejando que sus ojos se movieran con rapidez al leer las cortas líneas que venían escritas.

Dejó de leer la nota con los ojos totalmente desorbitados y una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. Arrugó el papel en una de sus manos apretándolo con fuerza, sin dejar de sonreír con locura.

-Idiota…-Susurró entre dientes levantándose de un salto. Ni siquiera se preocupó por eliminar la evidencia antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

La nota cayó al suelo en medio de la ráfaga que dejó la estela de Candeviere, produciendo un gélido aire en la zona.

Cuando la nota tocó el suelo, las elegantes palabras escritas con manuscrita se dejaron leer:

"_Señor, el departamento de aurores halló a una salvaje indígena en la zona sur de Norteamérica. Su nombre es Uma Il. ¡Sálvela ministro! Aún nos queda tiempo. Confiamos en usted._

_Michael Tharon._

_Secretario ministerial"_

0 0 0 0

Arthur se detuvo un momento a contemplar el estrellado cielo oscuro que se expandía sobre su cabeza, maravillado con su hermosura. Inspiró el calido aire tropical que rodeaba la playa y cerró los ojos.

-¿Faltará mucho?-Preguntó Maggie al aire, Vincent levantó los hombros y Arthur abrió los ojos.

-Meng nos dijo que la ubicación podía ser inexacta, debemos esperar a que nos lo confirmen.

-Y si no lo es… ¿Debemos aparecernos de nuevo en otro lado?-Se quejó la chica con suavidad. Arthur sonrió con ternura y Vincent resopló.

-Maggie, por favor…

-Yo no quiero volver a aparecerme.- Susurró Sio que se había mantenido callada. Todos la miraron intrigados.- Me da sueño.-Explicó.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?-Le preguntó Arthur con ternura, por su puesto la niña aceptó sin reparos. Arthur se agachó y Sio se subió a su espalda.-Vaya, eres más liviana de lo que pensé.

-Se ve encantador con la niña, señor Weasley.-Bromeó Maggie.- Al parecer ha adquirido confianza con Alice.

-Bueno, Alice es mi nieta, ¿no?-Dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por la arena.- No puedo decir que es una niña muy tranquila, así que muchas veces le he servido de caballito.

-¿Y sus demás hijos no le han dado nietos, señor?-Aventuró Vincent, Arthur sin mirarlos siguió caminando, pensativo.

-No, no por el momento. Charlie convive con Violet, pero tengo entendido que ella aún no quiere niños. Percy, sí, pero Penélope está estudiando en la Academia de Gringots, haciendo un curso avanzado, y no puede tener niños si está ocupada. Bill, bueno, con Molly no perdemos las esperanzas de que en cualquier momento nos den otro nieto; mientras que los gemelos…

-¡No, No!-Gritó Maggie sofocada.- ¡Que Merlín me ampare! No me sé cuidar ni yo misma, no podría imaginarme criando niños.

Arthur rió y Vincent asintió con una risita graciosa.

-Es lo más sensato que te he oído decir, hermana.

Maggie le sacó la lengua.

-¿Y sus otros hijos?-Preguntó Sio. Arthur giró la cabeza para mirarla, y luego volvió la vista al frente.

-¿Te refieres a Ron y Ginny?-Preguntó. Sio asintió.

Arthur hizo una mueca pensativa y se reacomodó a la niña en su espalda dando un salto.

-Bueno, dudo Ron que sea padre pronto si con Hermione aún están peleados. Su orgullo es mucho más fuerte y ninguno dará su brazo a torcer. Así que tengo para esperar bastante con él.-Rió.

-¿Y Ginny?-Maggie y Vincent miraron a Arthur ansiosos por oír la respuesta.

Arthur se demoró en contestar.

-Creo que es… complicado.

-Pero podrá tener hijos un día.-Reparó Sio con sutileza, y a los mellizos les pareció que el hombre comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Claro… Seguro que sí. Es mujer, y aparentemente fértil…-Contestó, extrañado consigo mismo por hablar de su hija de aquella manera.

-¿Lo dice por lo de la magia que está albergando?-Preguntó Vincent. Arthur asintió lentamente, como si dudara.

-Sí…-Susurró, y sus ojos brillaron de preocupación-… Me pregunto quién…-Susurró para sí mismo, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que en ese preciso momento las olas que resonaban con suavidad en la orilla, se detuvieron por la baja de marea. Todos lo escucharon.

-¿Quién de qué?-Preguntó Sio. Arthur se puso pálido, y eso que además era bañado por la luz de luna que de por sí irradiaba luz blanquecina.

-Nada, nada…-Contestó rápidamente.-Estoy divagando. Tengo algo de hambre, la verdad. ¡Como extraño los banquetes de mi mujer, Merlín!

Vincent y Maggie intercambiaron una mirada extrañados, justo cuando frente a ellos una bola de fuego azulina aterrizaba como un meteorito sobre la arena blanca.

Ambas mujeres gritaron, mientras los hombres daban un salto en reversa producto del susto.

-¿Qué rayos…?

Arthur dejó a la niña en el suelo y se acercó sigilosamente a ver el objeto fogoso que poco a poco comenzaba a apagarse.

-Es una nota mágica.- Anunció.

-Pero, ¿Azul?-Dijo Vincent.- Jamás había visto algo así.

Arthur recogió el papel que parecía ser parte de algún libro, porque traía algo escrito a medias que no se comprendía. No obstante, el mensaje importante no era aquel, si no, el que estaba anotado al reverso.

"_Virginia Ogon se encuentra al noreste de Australia en la ciudad de Cairns. Es una de las vigilantes del arrecife de Coral. Deben llegar a ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Koe Nobuji"_

-¡Fue Koe, fue Koe!-Comenzó a gritar Sio emocionada.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Arthur extrañado, viendo a la niña- ¿Conoces al autor de la nota?

-¡Sí! Es mi amigo, me salvó la vida y me protegió.-Contestó emocionada.

Todos la miraron impresionados mientras Arthur revisaba la nota, algo le sonaba sumamente familiar.

-¿Nobuji?-Susurró extrañado.- ¿Dónde lo he oído?

-Entonces Virginia sí es una Portadora.-Anunció Vincent.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no es una trampa?-Le preguntó Maggie, entonces Sio se interpuso.

-No lo es, Koe es bueno, me salvó.-Insistió Sio emocionada.

-Es un buen punto.-Pensó Vincent- ¿Pero cómo sabía que estábamos aquí?

-Koe es médium, sabe muchas cosas.-Explicó la niña.

-¡Nobuji!-Estalló Arthur.- ¡Koji Nobuji era uno de los integrantes del concilio!

Los dos jóvenes y la niña dieron un salto de la impresión. Arthur tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

-¡Nos está ayudando el hijo de uno de los médiums más importantes del siglo!

-Entonces… ¿Le hacemos caso al chinito?-Dijo Maggie socarrona, Vincent le dio un codazo.- ¡Hey! ¡No tenías por que hacer eso!

-Hay que hacerle caso a Koe.-Insistió Sio entusiasmada. Arthur se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su túnica y asintió con decisión.

-Entonces, creo que una desaparición más no nos hará daño.

Maggie dijo algo por lo bajo que causó otro regaño por parte de su hermano. Pero finalmente todos accedieron. Así que, con Sio en su espalda y Vincent y Maggie a cada lado, los cuatros desaparecieron inmediatamente, sin dejar si quiera rastro sobre la arena.

0 0 0 0

No lo podía creer.

Después de exhaustos intentos que le provocaron una que otra recaída, por fin había podido romper el hechizo que tenía encerrado al libro en aquella forma de carpeta vieja.

Las páginas de aquel libro de portada carmesí por el cual Candeviere había vendido su alma, retrataba todo lo necesario para hacerse al poder, a un poder oscuro y psicópata.

Leyó una, dos, tres veces la misma página, y cada una de las páginas de aquel libro que parecía no tener fin. Ahora entendía el porqué las quería, y lo peor, no era sólo por hacerse al poder. Todo se debía a la venganza.

Mas no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si su padre nunca le hubiera entregado aquel libro al asesino.

Porque sí, Omanshai, desde ahora, Koe Nobuji, había descubierto que el antiguo miembro del concilio era nadie más y nada menos que su padre.

No podía creer que esa mujer hubiese descubierto todo, la historia de sus vidas estaba en ese libro, el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Narraba con exactitud todo lo que le había ocurrido y el terrible deceso de Keitaro. Y no sólo eso, si no que además, retrataba el destino de las portadoras, y la terrible muerte de cada una de ellas en la cual fue participe.

No obstante, jamás creyó que la primera hubiese sido justamente la mujer del ministro.

La autora del libro había narrado con lujo detalle como su padre le entregaba el libro, y como Candeviere, obnubilado por el deseo, asesinaba a su esposa en breves palabras.

"_El que vela por los sueños, el que cuida las mentes, aquel que será por siempre un hijo prodigo, realizará su último acto heroico entregándole mis palabras a quien no le corresponden. Un hombre a quien su codicia, así como su odio, despertarán el deseo del pasado, y, queriendo destruirme otra vez, asesinará al amor de su vida por poseer la magia que pueda acabarme."_

Ahí comenzaba la historia de un asesino. Todo, por querer acabar con una mujer que en el pasado ya lo había destruido. Estaba escrito, y había ocurrido, y sabía también que aquel libro aunque narraba todo con precisión, no tenía un final.

Tal vez, la mujer había muerto antes de acabarlo, pero no se fue sin antes haber dejado una clara constancia de donde estaban sus predecesoras.

El libro narraba con precisión la creación del Henotiómetro, y como encontraba a mujeres que, como ella, podían servirle a la comunidad mágica de un modo diferente.

Narraba como eran las portadoras en esos momentos de su existencia y como serían cuando ella volviera a nacer en un futuro lejano. Futuro que el mismo Koe estaba viviendo. Por desgracia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y ocultando el libro para referencias futuras, extrajo la información del paradero de cada una de las portadoras faltantes, sin poder creer aún, que la madre seguía viva sin saberlo.

Guardó la información que hablaba de dos grupos que se dirigirían a dos lugares aún desconocidos por el hombre en aquella época, y que un tercero haría un viaje de autodescubrimiento obligatorio escrito por los Dioses.

Como no tenía papel ni tinta, cogió un pedazo de carbón de la leña que yacía quemada en su chimenea, y cortó un borde de las hojas de aquel libro que por consiguiente, también podía asegurar que era falso. Las palabras de su padre al principio de la portada, esas que hechizaron a Candeviere, no podían ser más claras en su subjetividad, algo que solamente él, como su hijo podía comprender sin caer en la maldición.

Con cuidado apoyó el pedazo de papel en el suelo, y con letra clara y legible, envió un mensaje a América y otro a Australia, donde probablemente ambas portadoras aún estarían aguardando con vida a ser encontradas.

Con su mano elevo ambos papeles, y con un rápido movimiento del brazo, como si cortara el aire, dos bolas de fuego desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

0 0 0 0

Las atenciones que Trístan le ofrecía no eran del todo desagradables. Aunque había perdido muchos días de trabajo sacerdotal debido a su estado de inconciencia, no se podía quejar de que prefería ser tratada como una reina a vivir en el lodo como Tervian la había acostumbrado desde pequeña.

Un tazón de leche caliente y un caldo de rábanos y calabazas le habían devuelto el color y la vida a su rostro. Trístan no era mal cocinero, tampoco un experto, pero sabía arreglárselas para poder alimentarla correctamente según sus necesidades.

Mientras engullía con suavidad el caldo, el chico se preocupaba de acicalar a su caballo con un cepillo. Ella lo observaba por la ventana, dibujando una dulce sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que él también se la estaba devolviendo. Cuando se percató de aquello, de inmediato despertó de su letargo y se giró para seguir comiendo totalmente sonrojada. Trístan no obstante, había dejado el trabajo de cepillar a su noble corcel para entrar a la cabaña y volver a dedicarle tiempo a la enferma.

-Estás de mejor ánimo hoy, ¿no?-Le preguntó colgando su capa en un viejo perchero. Nacet contestó un simple "ajá" sin mirarlo, mientras sorbía ruidosamente su caldo. Estaba muy avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Que desfachatez de su parte habérsele quedado mirando como momia!-Me alegro.

La chica dejó la cuchara de madera dentro de la paila donde estaba comiendo, y lo observó un instante. A diferencia de ella, él no parecía tener mucho ánimo.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó, él alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

-Sí.-Dijo lacónico, como si no tuviera muchas ganas de hablar al respecto. Nacet apretó los labios y curvó la boca de manera pensativa.

-Tu alma me dice lo contrario…-Susurró muy bajito, casi como si se le diera miedo ser escuchada. Trístan frunció el ceño, curioso.

-No te di permiso para que me leyeras el alma, Nacet.-Dijo con falso enojo, ella se volvió a sonrojar.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó agachando la cabeza-. Es la costumbre que tengo con los pueblerinos que están enfermos.

-Pero yo no lo estoy.-Objetó él, acercándose a la camilla y sentándose a su lado- No te he pedido que me revises, no estoy enfermo.

-Pero estás triste.-Le dijo girando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, pero Trístan no tenía para nada la mirada enojada, la tenía muy brillante.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Si te crees tan sabihonda entonces tú dímelo.-Bromeó él fingiendo prepotencia, Nacet curvó nuevamente su sonrisa, pero de manera encantadora.

-Pues, ya que me estás dando tu permiso…-Comenzó a decir. Trístan de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió un calor perturbador en todo su cuerpo. Pero tan rápido como había iniciado, repentinamente Nacet se encontraba de pie junto a él. Había saltado cual resorte apretado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó preocupado, tanto por lo que él había sentido como por lo que ella había visto, que no sabía qué podía ser.

-Trístan tú…-Susurró apuntándolo con el dedo, y con la otra mano cubriendo su boca. El joven no entendía nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?-Preguntó levantándose de la camilla.

-Tu amas a Tara, Trístan.-Dijo ella bajando el dedo e irguiendo su cuerpo como si fuese un militar. Su mirada era dura y severa, realmente estaba molesta.

-¿Ah? Bueno…yo, sí… Nacet, ¿qué?...-Titubeó él extrañado. Intentó acercársele, pero ella de inmediato lo esquivó.

-No te me acerques.-Susurró espantada.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Cómo pude qué? ¿Enamorarme de Tara?-Preguntó levantando los hombros.

-¡No te burles!-Se quejó ella dando una bofetada al aire.

-Entonces no sé de qué me hablas.-Confesó él preocupado.- La verdad me tienes en ascuas. Explícamelo ¿sí?, no soy tan inteligente como parezco.

Su mirada era tan sincera, que a Nacet no le quedó otra que creerle al menos la mitad de sus palabras.

-¡Déjate de bromas!-Sollozó ella llevándose una mano al corazón.- ¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Nacet? ¡Por todos los Dioses! Sé más clara.-Le urgió Trístan intentando acercarse con cuidado, y alargando un brazo como gesto de disculpa. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y rompió el contacto visual.

-Soy una sacerdotisa, Trístan. Sabes muy bien que…-Pausó. Apretó los puños justo cuando él ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué…?-Susurró él, esta vez, ansioso.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes enamorarte de mí.-Dijo elevando sus ojos violetas desbordando lágrimas. Trístan a penas abrió la boca, sólo atinó a tomarla por el codo con suavidad.- ¡Dioses! ¡Te vas a casar! ¿Qué acaso no piensas en tu mujer?

-Nadie piensa en la mujer ni en el marido cuando el matrimonio está planteado a la fuerza.-Se defendió él con la poca ira acumulada que tenía, Nacet lo esquivó y volvió a sentarse en la camilla.

-Pero estás comprometido, ¡y yo soy una Druida! –Levantó nuevamente sus ojos para mirarlo desde abajo, estaba llorando. A Trístan le rompió el corazón verla así, y corrió a sentarse a su lado. Ella volvió a esquivarlo alejándose un poco.

-Comprometido con una mujer que no amo, Nacet.-Le confesó.-Te amo a ti. Me tardé en darme cuenta, fue gracias a Hazel que logré comprender finalmente mis sentimientos por ti. Siempre te he amado, desde que éramos niños.

-Confundes amistad con amor.-Se defendió sin creerse sus propias palabras. La verdad era que su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

-No, no Nacet.-Susurró tomándole la barbilla para elevarle la cara y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.-Siempre te he querido, eres mi amiga y mucho más. Sé que tengo prohibido amarte, pero nadie controla los sentimientos. Que Tervian me asesine si es necesario con tal de dejar este amor imposible.

-¡Ni lo menciones!-Estalló ella cubriéndole la boca con las manos.- ¡Ni siquiera lo insinúes! ¡Tus palabras en el cosmos rebotan, y no toleraría que Tervian te asesinara por haberte enamorado de mí!

Él quitó las manos de ella con suavidad de su boca, pero no las soltó en ningún momento.

-¿Eso significa que también sientes algo por mí, no?-Le dijo, ella intentó quitar las manos y desviar la mirada, pero él no la dejó.- Nacet, por favor…

-Tengo prohibido enamorarme Trístan, yo estoy comprometida con los espíritus de la tierra.-Se defendió con suavidad, él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, acercándose más. Para su sorpresa, ella no se movió.

-Que te prohíban enamorarte no significa que no lo puedas sentir. No existe hechizo en el mundo capaz de eliminar el amor de la tierra. –Murmuró.- Sólo dime, sólo necesito que me digas que no me amas, que no te intereso, y que tus sentimientos por mí son puramente universales, y yo juro, no volver a mencionar este tema frente a ti en lo que me queda de vida.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero en lugar de eso, dos débiles lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos.

-No puedo…-Sollozó con la voz aguda.- No puedo decirte eso…

-Nacet…

Ella se quedó con la boca semiabierta unos instantes mientras sollozaba, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Cerró los ojos derramando un par de lágrimas más, procesando las palabras de Trístan. Cuando finalmente los volvió a abrir, su boca se cerró en una sonrisa llena de dulzura, culpa, y amor.

-Sería el peor ser humano en la tierra si te dijera eso…-Susurró penetrándolo con la mirada, Trístan soltó sus manos y las acomodó alrededor de su rostro.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te voy a pedir que dejes de hablarme de amor… si yo muero de amor por ti?

Trístan sonrió con felicidad infinita mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Ella, sin embargo, se aferró a los brazos de él, cuyas manos aún sostenían su rostro. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

-Tervian me matará si se entera… y Tara…

-Ellos no tienen porqué saberlo.-Susurró él.- Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Y la besó. Ella se dejó llevar por aquel impulso, y le impresionó que los labios de Trístan fueran tan cálidos y dulces como la miel y la leche.

Se fundieron en un beso que dejaría una huella, una marca y tal vez el rastro del amor más puro e imposible de la historia de Wiltshire. Pero, ¿quién se enteraría?

Nadie por supuesto. Porque aquel secreto de su más puro amor yacía en una cabaña en medio del bosque, donde nadie podía oírlos. Donde nadie podía encontrarlos, y donde nadie sospecharía jamás, que una sacerdotisa había roto su protocolo con un joven comprometido con otra mujer.

0 0 0 0

Ginny y Harry se despertaron sobresaltados. Harry se golpeó la coronilla contra la base de un buzón de correos, mientras que Ginny recién comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la caída producto de la desaparición.

Atontada y con la cabeza y el corazón palpitándole a la misma velocidad, se dio cuenta de que estaban en la entrada de un viejo pueblecillo habitado por las nubes. La gente probablemente se había albergado en sus casas, que parecían pequeños edificios de adobe con muchas ventanitas.

El grito de Harry la sobresaltó haciéndola girar. Él aún no dejaba de sobarse la cabeza.

-¿Estamos en Grecia?-Peguntó la voz de Oswald que le llegaba desde otro rincón. El chico había caído sobre el toldo de una tienda, que para suerte de él, estaba cerrada.

Ginny, con torpeza se levantó del suelo, y corrió para ayudar a su novio que yacía desplomado con medio cuerpo afuera del toldo.

-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?-Le preguntó mientras corría una banca cercana para usarla de soporte.

-¡Yo estoy bien! Gracias por preguntar.-Se quejó Harry desde el otro lado a la vez que se deslizaba debajo del buzón para no volver a golpearse.

Ginny curvó la boca y ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Ayudó a bajar a Oswald y cuando éste por fin estuvo en tierra firme, notaron que faltaba algo.

-¿Y Luna? –Preguntó Ginny mirando hacia todos lados.

-Debería estar aquí.-Repuso Oswald. No obstante Harry, que se sacudía la tierra de su ropa, observaba detenidamente hacia un bosque que quedaba a poca distancia del pueblo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando en silencio durante un instante, temiendo lo peor.

-Tal vez… se perdió en el camino mientras nos trasladábamos.-dijo Ginny intentando encontrar una excusa más amigable para Luna, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no era tan buena idea.

-No.-Afirmó Harry sin dejar de mirar al bosque.- Luna está aquí.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-Inquirió Oswald, y luego siguió la mirada del chico.- ¿Por qué miras hacia allá tan insistentemente?

Harry volvió la mirada hacia él de manera seria y penetrante. A Ginny le dio un vuelco en el corazón al verlo con tal determinación en todo su rostro.

-A los aurores nos enseñaron a presentir magia de todo tipo. No es un trabajo fácil y pocos lo logran. No puedo darme aires de grandeza puesto que esa clase la pase sin ningún honor, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentir algo.

-¿Y qué sientes?-Le preguntó Ginny esperanzada.- Por favor Harry, inténtalo. Debemos encontrar a Luna. No para que nos ayude, si no porque no podemos abandonarla aquí.

-En el bosque.-Dijo él señalándolo.-El bosque irradia una especie de magia que jamás había sentido.

-¿Y crees que Luna esté allá?

-Es probable.-Admitió Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que sea ella?-Preguntó Oswald escéptico. Esta vez, Harry sonrió.

-Ella está allá.-Afirmó con decisión.

-¿Pero, cómo lo sabes? –Insistió Oswald. No obstante Harry en lugar de contestarle a él, miró a Ginny.

-Porque la clase de Esencia Personal la pase con honores.-Explicó sonriendo orgulloso.- Y Luna es mi amiga. Sé cual es su esencia, tan volátil, que causa interferencia con la magia del bosque.

-Entonces debemos ir a buscarla.-Insistió Ginny eufórica.- ¡Debemos sacarla de ahí antes de que caiga en una trampa como sus padres!

-¿Tienen sus varitas?-Preguntó Harry, los otros dos asintieron.- ¡Bien!

Los tres chicos partieron corriendo rumbo al bosque. A Ginny le extrañaba de sobremanera que no hubiera nadie en las calles ni en el pueblo. Era casi como si estuviera abandonado.

Un grupo denso de nubes negras se aglomeraban sobre sus cabezas y sobre los pequeños edificios. Oswald y Harry contemplaron los cúmulos y apresuraron el paso dejando a Ginny atrás.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!-Gritó, pero entonces sucedió nuevamente, y un fuerte sopor la invadió por momentos. Se detuvo para cerrar los ojos y visualizó como un rápido flash, a Nacet llorando desesperadamente.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Oswald agachándose a su lado. Ginny asintió agitando la cabeza para despertarse y se levantó con calma.- ¿Segura?

-Sí. –Afirmó con fuerza.-Me tropecé.-Mintió.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar a Harry que los quedó viendo con seriedad. En ningún momento quitó los ojos de Ginny, hasta que Oswald le llamó la atención con su mirada.

-¿Hacia dónde?-Preguntó cuando llegaron al límite del bosque. Harry parpadeó, y con el mismo gesto serio se asomó hacia la oscuridad que le otorgaba un sendero rodeado de árboles que ocultaban el cielo.

-Luna está en el centro…-Murmuró con seguridad. Puso un pie adentro, cruzando el arco de árboles y de inmediato se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó Ginny.- ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Este lugar está replegado de algo que jamás había sentido antes.-Susurró ingresando totalmente al interior del sendero. Oswald lo siguió detrás y también se detuvo.

-No creo que haya que ser auror para sentir lo que estoy sintiendo.-Dijo.

-¿Qué…? ¡Vaya!-Exclamó Ginny cuando por fin pudo alcanzar la distancia que habían adquirido los chicos al interior del bosque.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Es la magia de que albergan los seres de estos bosques.-Susurró Harry adelantándose y comenzando a caminar. El sendero era denso, y la espesa vegetación otorgaba una molesta humedad.-Tiene relación directa con los Dioses. Hay que tener cuidado.

-¿Conoces algún hechizo para protegernos de ellos?-Preguntó Oswald apuntando con la varita hacia todos lados temeroso.

-¿De los Dioses?-Murmuró Harry con la voz aguda.-No. Son inmortales, esa es la gran diferencia con nosotros. ¿Puedes detener a un inmortal?

Ginny afirmó con más fuerza su vieja varita, mientras que Harry con Oswald se colocaban a cada lado de ella.

El bosque estaba repleto de sonidos extraños, y la magia que se apoderaba del ambiente era demasiado fuerte como para no tomarlo en cuenta.

En su distracción Ginny pisó una ramita que estaba en medio del camino, que resonó como un gran eco. Los tres chicos saltaron, de hecho los hombres se asustaron más que la chica, sin embargo aquello funcionó para poner atención a otro ruido en especial.

-¡Silencio!-Pidió Ginny abriendo los brazos para detener el paso a los chicos.- ¿Escuchan?

Harry y Oswald se detuvieron y pusieron atención. De lejos, el viento que se colaba a través de las ramas dejaba vestigios de voces que conversaban alegremente. Una de ellas, era indudablemente distinguible.

-¡Luna!-Exclamaron los tres.

Corrieron siguiendo el afluente que dejaban las voces, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un claro donde los árboles formaban un círculo perfecto alrededor de un grupo de personas.

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludó Luna con alegría-¡Que precisión!-le dijo a una de las figuras que estaba frente a ella, y cuyo hedor expedía un efluvio bastante maloliente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?-la cuestionó Harry.-Deberías haberte quedado con nosotros.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Y sé también que no debería hablar con estas personas.-Le dijo a Oswald y luego se fijó en Ginny.- Y no deberías tenerle desconfianza, son muy inteligentes.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, cuando finalmente las figuras se dieron vuelta. Ambos exhalaron un gemido agudo que a penas llegó a notarse, pero era lo menos que podían hacer.

Frente a ellos tenían a tres figuras cuyo sexo era indefinible sólo por la vista. Estaban encapuchados hasta la cabeza, la capa era azul oscuro, raída y putrefacta. De debajo de cada capucha sobresalía algo como un pico de ave encorvado con muchas manchas. El de al medio se sostenía en un bastón, y podían ver las garras de uñas negras que sostenía el empalme; Otro sostenía en sus manos una madeja de hilo muy fino, y el tercero que de porte era sumamente pequeño, llevaba en sus manos una sutil tijera de plata.

-A ti te conozco.- Anunció la figura con la tijera apuntando Harry con el dedo.- Muchas veces tu hilo pasó por estas tijeras. Nunca lo pude cortar.

-¿Mi hilo?-preguntó extrañado.

Las tres brujas, (porque al menos por la voz eso parecían), comenzaron a reír ruidosamente. La que tenía el bastón se acercó con cuidado a Harry, dejando ver tras ella, justo delante de Luna que estaba a su espalda, una rueca que seguía finamente el tejido de la madeja que sostenía la otra bruja en sus manos.

-Nunca pusiste atención a Historia de la Magia.-Dijo la que sostenía la madeja.- No sabes quienes somos.

-Las Moiras…-Susurró Ginny aferrando su varita con fuerza. La que sostenía la tijera elevó su cabeza, y a todos los saltó el corazón cuando vieron que carecía de ojos y de cavidades para ellos.

-Tu hilo no ha corrido la misma suerte…-Dijo acercándose despacio, Ginny ni siquiera se movió. La bruja se colocó justo frente a ella, la chica la sobrepasaba por dos cabezas con facilidad. Eran seres pequeños y encorvados. –Has sabido liberarte de la muerte, chiquilla.

Ginny aguantó la respiración como pudo. La bruja levantó su cabeza hasta apoyar su encorvado pico en el cuello de ella, como si quisiera mirarla con sus ojos inexistentes.

-¿Ginny…?-Susurró Harry. Pero la de la tijera lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Somos las hilanderas de la vida y la muerte. Nosotras, decidimos quien vive y muere, tejemos su vida.-Respondió la del bastón a la pregunta que Harry quería hacer. El chico de inmediato cerró la boca. De hecho, logró vislumbrar a Luna quien como siempre parecía estar en otro mundo, no dejaba de mirar la rueca con sumo interés.

-¿Ustedes deciden nuestras vidas?-Preguntó Oswald con temor.

-No necesariamente.-Dijo Ginny con rapidez. Las tres brujas se giraron con fuerza hacia ella.-Es cierto. Pero sólo a quienes pertenecen a su mundo. Ustedes controlan más fácilmente a los muggles, los magos y los dioses no están necesariamente bajo su jurisdicción. Los magos son difíciles de seguir porque nuestras muertes son trascendentales, y tampoco pueden controlar a los Dioses, porque son inmortales.

-¿Viste eso Átropos? –Preguntó la del bastón. La que tenía la tijera se alejó con brusquedad de Ginny.

-No.-Confesó. Aunque su voz sonaba exactamente igual, gutural y áspera.

-No. Porque tengo razón.-Dijo Ginny pensando con velocidad para sacar a Luna de ahí e irse cuanto antes. De hecho, esperaba que los otros dos también estuvieran pensando en algún medio de escape.

-No tan rápido bruja…-Susurró la de la madeja.- Puede que no tengamos total control sobre ustedes, pero sí una parte.

-Pero no a todos los magos.-Susurró la del bastón.

-Ginny.-Susurró Oswald a su lado.- ¿De qué están hablando?

Harry los miró, intrigado por saber exactamente la misma respuesta.

-Ellas hilan la vida,-dijo la voz de Luna que los quedó viendo con los ojos perdidos en algún espacio entre Harry y Oswald- saben qué camino toman algunas almas cuando nacen. Por eso pueden controlar a algunos de nosotros.

-¡Pues a mí no! –Gritó Harry apuntándose con el dedo y dejando su cuerpo torcido, como si estuviera listo para marcharse-¡Voldemort no pudo asesinarme porque fui más listo que él! ¡Su orgullo era demasiado como para darse cuenta de sus errores! ¡Yo elegí pelear! ¡Yo decidí mi destino!

-¿Y quién hiló la vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle?-Preguntó la del bastón. Harry se quedó paralizado respirando con dificultad.- ¿Quién le llevó a cometer errores?

-Ustedes no deciden nuestras vidas. Nosotros creamos nuestros destinos.-Interrumpió Oswald.

-Oh, sí, te recuerdo.-Dijo Átropos, la de la tijera.- Fue difícil hilar la vida de tus padres, llegó un momento en que no pudimos sostenerles más el hilo, así que lo cortamos.

Oswald quedó de piedra. La voz de la bruja era tan fría y sin emoción que a todos les causó calosfrío.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados.-Masculló con ira adelantando un paso.- ¿Cómo pueden causar que personas inocentes mueran en manos de un asesino? ¿Por qué no acaban con el asesino antes de que él acabe con otras vidas?

-Porque el asesino apareció gracias a una mujer.-Murmuró la del bastón.- Todo tiene una razón de ser. Nosotras no hilamos a diestra y siniestra. A nuestras manos llegó hace muchos años atrás un nacimiento que no supimos hilar. Fue difícil.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-Gruñó Harry. Pero Ginny parecía sumamente interesada. Tal vez ahí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Las Moiras no pueden hilar nacimientos especiales.-Explicó Ginny, más para ella misma que para los demás.- No pueden hilar nacimientos de Dioses, héroes, dragones o unicornios. Incluso, se confunden con las reencarnaciones.

-Eres inteligente, bruja.-Susurró la de la madeja.- Pero no tanto como para darte cuenta de la realidad de las cosas.

-¿Quieren decir que no pueden hilar nacimientos cuyas almas no tienen una explicación para existir?-Preguntó Harry con ira.- ¿Cómo pueden entonces explicar lo del asesinato de los padres de Oswald? ¿Qué tiene de especial un hombre cuya alma no tiene más que oscuridad?

-La vida de ese hombre la fuimos hilando según el camino que iba tomando otra alma. Si ese ser existe, es a causa de otra persona.-Dijo la del bastón.

-No puedo cortar el hilo de aquel hombre hasta que el alma que lo hizo aparecer se de cuenta de su existencia.-Agregó Átropos.

Repentinamente los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio. Sus corazones palpitaban a una velocidad inusual, estaban a punto de saber la respuesta que jamás creyeron encontrar tan fácilmente.

Fue Ginny la que finalmente se aventuró.

-¿Saben quien es esa persona? –Preguntó lentamente.- ¿Saben quién es la mujer que provocó que el asesino apareciera?

Las tres brujas comenzaron a reír diabólicamente, sin contestar. Luna aprovechó la distracción de las brujas para acercarse a sus amigos, y ahí se quedó, entre Ginny y Oswald.

-Esa pregunta no tenías que hacerla.-Dijo Luna mirando a Ginny con preocupación, algo inusual en ella- Sabían qué vendrían, y sabían que preguntarías eso. Ahora no te dirán la respuesta hasta que adivines su acertijo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron los tres chicos con una clara mueca de espanto.

La bruja del bastón se acercó a Ginny, y elevando su mentón dejó ver una horrible cavidad hueca en el centro de su frente. A diferencia de Átropos, tenía un espacio donde alojar un ojo. Aunque eso no le otorgaba un mejor aspecto.

-El pasado es un rico libro de información.-Susurró con tono de burla.- Pero para seguir viviendo hay que mirar el ahora, cambiar el pasado simplemente desataría el caos.

-No quiero saber el pasado.-Dijo Ginny intentado tranquilizarse.-Quiero saber quién es la mujer que puede salvar a las portadoras. ¡Que puede salvarme a mí!

Nuevamente las brujas rieron, causando unos horribles escalofríos en todos los chicos.

-Sí, eres inteligente, pero no tanto.-Susurró la Moira alejándose.

-¿Quieren poner a prueba sus hilos, magos?-Preguntó la de la madeja, las otras dos rieron.- No podremos tener total control sobre sus destinos, pero, lo tendremos si no adivinan nuestro acertijo.

-¿De qué hablan harpías?- Gruñó Harry. La del bastón apuntó a Harry con la punta de éste de manera amenazadora.

-Nadie se enfrenta a las Moiras y sale vivo para contarlo.-Susurró con rabia.-Tal vez un mortal corriente ya habría caído bajo nuestro presagio y estaría muerto, pero ustedes que son magos, tienen sólo unos pocos minutos para resolver su existencia y liberarse del destino que estamos hilando.

Luna señaló la rueca que comenzaba a hilar con fuerza cuatro hilos de diversos colores. Ginny repentinamente sintió la terrible necesidad de quedarse y hacer lo que las mujeres le pedían.

-No pueden obligarnos a hacerlo.-Gruñó.

-Sí podemos.-Susurró la de la madeja.-Tienen diez minutos para descubrir cómo evadir el destino que estamos hilando. Si encuentran la salida, habrán triunfado y nuevamente nos sentiremos derrotadas por los magos. Pero si no lo hacen…

-Caerán como cuatro simples mortales ante nuestra decisión.-Susurró Átropos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-Preguntó Oswald con valor. La misma Átropos contestó con un horrible canto mientras los rodeaban.

-Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos, vigilantes de la vida y la muerte, condenan a los magos a cumplir su destino como mortales corrientes si no adivinan el acertijo de los Dioses.-Cantó. Láquesis, la del bastón, comenzó a golpear el suelo con él, causando leves temblores, mientras que Cloto, la de la madeja, comenzaba a desenrollar el hilo en el suelo.- Tienen diez minutos para decirnos, ¿por qué los sabios perdieron la cordura al descubrir como funcionaba el vuelo de una mariposa?

De inmediato y en medio de una risa siniestra, las tres brujas desaparecieron, dejando en el aire un eco que cantaba "diez minutos".

Estaban solos, en medio de aquel oscuro claro. Rodeados de inmensos y tenebrosos árboles y el horrible sonar de aquella rueca que seguía tejiendo sus vidas, a las que tal vez, les quedaban pocos minutos.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡No me maten! La única forma de dejarlos con ganas de más es finalizar este capítulo así.

Lamento el retraso, en serio. Pero saben que siempre estoy avisando sobre los días en que me pueda demorar. Una semana no son tantos días.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que cada vez soy más obvia con las revelaciones. De hecho, hay muchos que han acertado con la verdad.

También he revelado otras cosas, que espero que recuerden. Por ejemplo, ¿recuerdan cuando el concilio recibió información en un mensaje de llama azul que advertía sobre el paradero de Sio? Pues, en este capítulo acabo de decir quién fue, jajaja.

La escena de las Moiras siempre quise escribirla. Para que se hagan una idea más general, ellas son las hilanderas de la vida en la mitología Griega. Normalmente se les pinta como mujeres hermosas en ciertas obras, en otras, se dejan como horribles seres.

Cloto, es la encargada de la madeja, la que se encarga de traer a la vida a las personas. Láquesis, es la que hila, la que teje la vida y decide el destino, mientras que Átropos es la que corta y decide la muerte.

De cierta forma representan el Presente, el Pasado y el Futuro. Por eso muchas veces contestaban a las preguntas de los chicos antes de hacerlas. Porque ya sabían que irían a verlas. Y por consiguiente, también saben si saldrán o no del bosque.

La conversación que los chicos tienen con ellas es de vital importancia. Si no entendieron mucho (aunque traté de hacerlo lo más claro que pude), la explicación es más o menos así:

Las hilanderas controlan con más facilidad la vida de mortales comunes (entiéndase como Muggles), porque su vida es más simple. Nacen, viven y mueren.  
Los Dioses nacen, pero no mueren, razón por la que las hilanderas no pueden hilar sus vidas eternamente.

Por otro lado, los magos, que si pueden morir, tienen una forma diferente de llevar sus vidas, porque para ellos la muerte es sólo parte del camino, algo trascendente.

En este caso, cuando un mago nace y su vida es controlada fácilmente, es porque hay alguien más que provoca la existencia de ese ser, y ayuda a tejer su vida.

Voldemort tuvo una existencia controlada, como explicaron las Moiras, porque Harry estaba por nacer. Él guío la existencia de Voldemort, por eso no pudieron acabarlo, hasta que Harry finalmente decidió su destino.

Mientras que con Candeviere pasa lo mismo. Hay alguien que nació que provocó la existencia de este demonio enjaulado. Que Koji depositará la maldición en él. Que estuviera destinado para ser quien es.

¿Y quien será si no, más que la Madre que todos buscan?

En fin, eso es un poco lo que se habló.

Por otro lado, les informo que la ubicación de la Portadora de Australia, posee información real. Es decir, Cairns existe, y ahí se encuentran los arrecifes de Coral.

Un poco de información geográfica no hace mal, ¿verdad? Jajaja

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer, y aguantarme como me aguantan.

Les dejo un adelanto como siempre:

_**El Misterio de las Portadoras:**_

_Los chicos en América reciben la nota de Koe, antes Omanshai, y se dan cuenta de que algo no está bien. Las plantas carnívoras se están alimentando de Sangre, y Neville lo encuentra extraño.  
Los sueños de Nacet se insinúan con más fuerza, y esta vez Ginny no es la única que sueña con ella.  
En Australia encuentran a la Portadora que falta, la que curiosamente tiene una razón muy potente para estar trabajando en el arrecife._

_Mientras, en Grecia hacen lo posible por descubrir el acertijo, y poco a poco sienten como la vida se les va de las manos._

**Próxima publicación**: (¡¡Espero no retrasarme!!) los días **7,8 o 9 de Septiembre**.

Saben que pueden escribirme siempre, y dejarme comentarios en el blog. (Vean mi Perfil para mail y blog).

Muchos besos.

¡¡Gracias!!

Anya.


	31. El Misterio de las Portadoras

**El Misterio de las Portadoras**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aquello sencillamente no se lo esperaban, ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus planes.

-¡Mierda!-Estalló Harry agarrándose la cabeza en un intento desesperado por aclarar las ideas.

-¿Lo dijeron en serio?-Preguntó Oswald al aire, Ginny simplemente asintió en silencio.

-Tenemos diez minutos para averiguar la respuesta, si no…-Harry se quedó mudo. Por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de cuando batalló con Voldemort. Aunque en aquel tiempo su vida estaba contada con reloj, al menos podía asegurar su pellejo sabiendo que Voldemort no sería tan idiota de entrar al castillo. No obstante, lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era algo que sencillamente no se lo habría esperado jamás.

-Muertos…-Susurró Ginny como si hubiera estado pensando algo antes de hablar.- Estaremos muertos…

-¿No será una mala broma?-Intentó tranquilizarse Oswald mirando a los otros tres.- Tal vez los Dioses nos están gestando una mala broma…

-Las Moiras no bromean jamás…-Susurró Ginny aterrorizada.- ¡No puede ser!-Estalló aterrada y totalmente colérica.- ¡No moriré a causa de unas estúpidas brujas! ¡Ellas no controlarán nuestras vidas! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Entonces piensen, piensen.-Urgió Harry comenzando a moverse en círculos, Oswald le hizo caso, sentándose en el suelo con los ojos cerrados para pensar.

-¿Por qué los sabios perdieron la cordura al descubrir cómo funcionaba el vuelo de una mariposa?-Repitió Ginny masajeándose la frente.- No le encuentro la lógica. –Resopló frustrada.

Los tres chicos no hacían más que quejarse y dar vueltas en círculo o rascarse la cabeza. Sin embargo, Luna se mantenía impávida, haciendo dibujos sobre la tierra húmeda.

-Luna…-Le llamó la atención Harry.- ¿Te puedes concentrar, por favor?

-Oh, lo estoy.- Contestó con una dulce sonrisa, y de inmediato siguió dibujando en el suelo mientras tarareaba una canción.

Harry se giró hastiado elevando los brazos y lanzando una exclamación al aire. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos hacia el cielo. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de salir de ahí, arrancar y huir de aquel bosque, pero, aunque lo hiciera, de todas formas moriría. Ya estaban hechizados.

-¡Mierda! –Volvió a estallar dándole una patada al tronco de un árbol, lo que produjo que algunas aves salieran volando de ahí asustadas.

-Calmémonos, todavía tenemos algunos minutos.- Dijo Ginny dando vueltas en circulo intentando encontrar la respuesta.- Mariposas, vuelo… ¿Qué tienen las mariposas de especial?

-¿Sus colores?-Lanzó Oswald al aire, Ginny se giró con el ceño fruncido.- Bueno, no sé, estoy intentando pensar.

-Son una metáfora de la vida.-Susurró la dulce voz de Luna. Inmediatamente todos se detuvieron de hacer lo que hacían. Harry fue el primero en correr hacia ella.

-¿Qué dijiste, Luna? –Le preguntó acuclillándose a su lado. Luna seguía haciendo dibujitos en la tierra sin mirar a nadie.

-Pues, eso. Las mariposas son una metáfora de la vida. Nacen como larvas, se arrastran en la primera etapa de su vida para alimentarse y trasladarse de un lugar a otro, hasta que finalmente cuando alcanzan la madurez, cambian, y se transforman en un ser que puedo volar y ser libre.

Todos se quedaron absolutamente callados. Los árboles susurraron un extraño silbido y la tierra vibró.

-Debe ir por buen camino.-Dijo Ginny acercándose a Luna, se agachó a su lado y la obligó a verla a los ojos.- Luna, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué los sabios perdieron la cordura?

-Los sabios no pierden la cordura, son sabios. Los sabios comprenden las razones de la vida y la existencia, por eso son sabios. Si se enferman no se preocupan, porque saben que ese mal que les afecta es producto de una emoción mal cuidada. Ellos no pueden volverse locos, porque entienden las cosas sin pensarlas. Simplemente se dejan llevar.

-Pero la pregunta habla de la cordura.-Dijo Oswald acercándose y sentándose a su lado.- Luna, ¿por qué la pregunta habla de que perdieron la cordura al descubrir la metáfora de la vida?

Ginny y Harry se miraron sorprendidos. La pregunta ahora había tomado un significado diferente.

Luna levantó los hombros ante la pregunta de Oswald.

-Creo que está mal hecha.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando al cielo a la vez.- Supongo que la pregunta estaría bien si fuera, ¿por qué los sabios no comprenden la metáfora de la vida?

-¿Y por qué no la comprenden Luna?-Jadeó Harry al sentir que su corazón repentinamente comenzaba a apretarle el pecho.

Pero cuando Luna abrió la boca para contestar, súbitamente los cuatro chicos se llevaron una mano a diferentes áreas del cuerpo. Harry y Oswald al corazón, Ginny al estomago y Luna a la cabeza.

-¿No sienten que les falta el aire?-Jadeó Oswald acostándose en el suelo.

-Luna…-Logró decir Harry agarrándose con fuerza el corazón.-… Tú sabes la respuesta, por favor…

-Luna, Luna…-Le pidió Ginny que gateaba por el suelo con una mano agarrada a su estomago.-… ¿Por qué los… sabios no lo comprenden?

Luna se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. A Ginny le espantó verla con una expresión adolorida y aterrada, más aún por ser la chica a quien siempre veía sonreír.

-¡Luna…. por favor!-Le suplicó Oswald que ahora movía la boca como pez fuera del agua. Luna abrió levemente los ojos.

-Luna…-Susurró Harry cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella. El chico se estaba poniendo blanco como la tiza.

Luna abrió la boca, pero súbitamente agarró su cabeza con fuerza enterrando los dedos en el cuero cabelludo. Todos la quedaron viendo con espanto justo antes que la chica cayera desmayada sobre el estomago de Oswald.

-¡No!-Gritó Ginny aterrada y con los ojos anegados.- ¡Que no esté muerta, que no esté muerta!

-¡Luna! ¡Luna despierta, por favor!-Gritó Harry arrastrándose a duras penas. Oswald levantó la cabeza para poder remover a Luna de encima y poder despertarla; además, necesitaba aire para respirar y con la chica encima no podía hacerlo.

-Luna…-Le suplicó con la voz extremadamente exhausta.- Luna, despierta…

-¡Luna, no te mueras! ¡Luna!-Gritó Ginny quien comenzaba a sentir un horrible pálpito en su abdomen.

-Lu…

Harry se quedó en mitad de la frase. El dolor que comenzó a apretarle en el pecho fue tal, que lo último que hizo antes de caer al suelo fue un horrible jadeo.

-¡Harry!-Exclamó Ginny aterrada.- ¡No, no, no! ¡Harry!

-¿Está…?-Susurró Oswald casi sin aire, los ojos de Ginny estaban anegados en lágrimas y se había arrojado sobre el pecho de Harry.

-¡Harry, despierta, despierta!-Gritó zamarreándolo, sintiendo como en su interior su estomago comenzaba a contraerse. -¡Ah!

-Luna….-Susurró Oswald con el rostro casi morado, Ginny se volteó y se le desencajó la mandíbula al verlo cobrar un pálido azul.

-¡Oswald!-Gritó aterrada.- ¡No! ¡Tú también, no!

-No compre…-Murmuró Luna con cuidado mientras aún se sostenía la cabeza.- No comprenden a la vida porque se les….

-¡Luna! –Chilló Ginny aferrándose el estomago.

-Porque se les escapa de las manos como una…mariposa al vuelo.-Contestó Luna con su dulce voz intentando enfocar a Ginny que aún podía mirarla a los ojos.- La vida se transforma, como una mariposa…. Y…

-…Y se transforma tan deprisa que los sabios no alcanzan a comprenderla.-Susurró Harry desde el otro lado con cara de haber comprendido. Ginny se giró con fuerza y gateó hasta él como pudo. El chico estaba pálido.

-Esa es, la respuesta.- Sonrió Luna, para luego caer desmayada sobre el pecho de Oswald, y Ginny, sobre el de Harry.

0 0 0 0

El olor a agua salada inundó el pecho de Maggie, llevándola a cerrar los ojos para aspirar el delicioso aire marino.

La brisa era calida, la arena blanca y tibia, y el sol se asomaba con sigilo en el horizonte. Un a exclamación de admiración de su hermano le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con aquel hermoso paisaje. El arrecife de coral.

-Hermoso, ¿no? – Preguntó Arthur aspirando el aire. Sio asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.- Admitió Vincent acercándose a la niña.

Caminaron con cuidado por sobre la arena con la intención de no contaminarla demasiado. Era todo demasiado hermoso como para que ahí hubiera rastros de gente.

Sio se les adelantó dando saltitos, hasta que se detuvo frente a la orilla del mar donde comenzaba la barrera de coral, un sin fin de hermosos roqueríos de colores indefinibles que se desplegaban sobre el mar turquesa de agua transparente.

-¿Trabaja por aquí? –Preguntó Vincent.

-Eso dicen, pero…

Arthur se acercó con cautela a la orilla, se agachó y entrecerró los ojos. El sol comenzaba a alcanzar altura en el horizonte tiñendo el mar de colores maravillosos.

-Esto es bellísimo…-Suspiró Maggie, Vincent asintió igual de embelesado que ella.

-¿Señor Weasley? –Preguntó cuando salió de su letargo.- ¿Ocurre algo?

El Señor Weasley aún seguía con sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la barrera, parecía inspeccionar algo.

-Sí.-Contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Ocurre que somos magos.

La niña y los dos jóvenes lo quedaron viendo curiosos, sin entender. Arthur sonrió de manera más abierta y se puso de pie.

-Tengo una sospecha. –Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Pasó algo? –Aventuró Maggie.

-No, no creo que haya pasado nada alo hasta ahora.- Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no estamos entendiendo, señor.-Le dijo Vincent algo molesto. Arthur se giró y le sonrió paternalmente.

-Creo, que esta Portadora… no es humana.- Explicó observando al horizonte donde el sol ya había alcanzado la cúspide y ahora los iluminaba justo de frente.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron los mellizos a la vez.

-¡Es una sirena!-Gritó Sio apuntando hacia el centro del mar donde se veía un extraño movimiento que acompañaba las olas. Arthur le sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

-No. No es una sirena.-Dijo de manera misteriosa. El movimiento del mar se acentuaba cada vez más a medida que las olas se iban acercando a ellos.

-¿Es posible que una Portadora no sea humana?-Preguntó Vincent, Arthur levantó los hombros.

-Lo es.-Afirmó viendo totalmente concentrado el mar.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Le preguntó Maggie. Arthur giró la cabeza y la sacudió con rapidez.

-Pues… en el concilio hablamos de esto. Y es probable que quien creó a las Portadoras en el pasado haya elegido a una que sea más indestructible, para evitar que la maten con facilidad.

-Pero, ¿Una sirena? –Dijo Vincent de modo escéptico.

-No, no es una sirena.- Afirmó Arthur observando como de una de las olas repentinamente se armaba una figura que hizo saltar a los chicos. La figura, que paulatinamente iba formándose de la espuma que dejaba la ola en la arena, comenzó a cobrar forma humana hasta convertirse en una menuda mujer.

Vincent y Maggie se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal espectáculo madrugador, mientras que Sio sonreía abiertamente.

La mujer poco a poco, a medida que avanzaba sobre la arena comenzaba a definir rasgos. Su piel era cetrina, su cabello muy corto y rojizo, y su nariz respingada y filosa. No le veían los ojos puesto que estaba de lado y parte del cabello le cubría el rostro.

Pero, lo que más les impresionó, fue como la arena comenzaba a cubrirla desde el suelo hasta bañarla por completo, para finalmente transformarse en ropas humanas.

La joven vestía el típico delantal y pantaloncillo de los cuidadores de la bahía; Y de una caracola vacía, con el simple tacto de sus manos, la transformó en sombrero.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, hasta que se giró por sentirse observada, y gritó dando un salto.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño.- Dijo Arthur acercándose con cuidado.

-¿Quién…? ¿Cómo? –Retrocedió la mujer, a la que ahora podían contemplar mejor. No tenía diferencia con el resto de las mortales, y sus ojos, marrones, oscuros y pequeños, los cubría con un par de gafas grandes y cuadradas.

-¿Eres tú, Virginia Ogon? –Preguntó Arthur con cautela. La mujer tragó saliva con fuerza y sus ojos se pusieron turnios.

-No sé de quien me habla…-Tartamudeó dando otro paso y girándose, con la clara intención de salir corriendo.-Ustedes no… Ustedes….

-Nosotros somos magos y sabemos de tu existencia.- Volvió a aclarar Arthur.- Pero necesitamos saber si eres tú, Virginia.

La mujer abrió la boca y miró de soslayo el mar, probablemente pensando en la opción de volver al agua.

-Virginia, por favor…

-Sí, es ella-Afirmó Sio con los ojos brillantes y la boca totalmente abierta.- ¿Eres una Sirena?

-¿Si…?-Dijo la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

-Vamos, te vimos salir de la ola.- Dijo Maggie frunciendo los labios en señal de molestia.- Eres una sirena.

La mujer hizo una mueca en forma de gruñido y apretó los puños.

-Van a arruinarme.- Masculló enojada.- ¡Váyanse!

-No nos iremos de aquí sin ti.-Dijo Arthur autoritario.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –Gruñó la mujer mirando hacia todos lados. El sol ya estaba en lo más alto y en pocos instantes comenzarían a llegar los cuidadores.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.-Dijo Arthur. La mujer se acercó lentamente con sus ojos cargados de ira.

-¿Y qué han hecho los magos por nosotros? –Espetó.

-Creamos una ley para la protección de las sirenas y sus derechos.- Argumentó Arthur con calma y parsimonia. La mujer crispó los dedos.

-¿Y quien demonios les dijo a ustedes que yo era una sirena?

-Pues, saliste del mar, ¿no?-Le dijo Maggie.

-Oh, claro.- Contestó con ironía.- Y resulta que todos los seres del mar somos sirenas.

-Pues, si no eres una sirena,-le dijo Vincent- ¿Qué eres?

Ella se giró y clavó sus ojos en los oscuros de Vincent.

-Una Silfo.- Contestó.- ¡Mendigos magos! No son lo suficientemente brillantes como para saber cuantas especies mágicas habemos en los mares.-Hizo una mueca burlona.- Una sirena, sí, cómo no. Esas hipócritas egoístas sólo saben cantar y cometer desorden. ¡Pero no nosotros! Nosotros somos el mar, de nosotros depende el ecosistema que sus queridas sirenas destruyen con sus colas puntiagudas y mohosas.

-Por eso trabajas en la bahía.-Le dijo Arthur con calma.- Como los hombres no lo cuidan, tu lo haces.

-De no ser por mí esta barrera no existiría. Mis hermanos trabajan noche y día para evitar que las contaminen.-Dijo con rabia, pero más calmada.

-¿Tu eres la ola?-Preguntó Vincent totalmente sorprendido.

-Somos el mar. –Contestó un poco más tranquila.- ¿Ven allá?-Preguntó indicando las olas que se arremolinan desde lejos hasta desaparecer en la orilla.- Esos son mis hermanos.

-Pero tú eres la única que sale a tierra.- Afirmó Arthur.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. –Suspiró.-En fin, ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-¿Confiamos entonces en que sí eres Virginia Ogon?-Le preguntó Arthur nuevamente.

-Sí, soy yo.-Contestó cruzándose de brazos.- Es mi nombre en tierra. No tengo identidad en el mar.- La leve brisa que apareció en ese momento la despeinó suavemente, dejando ver en sus ojos un brillo pálido, no propio de una persona.

-Entonces debes venir con nosotros.-Le pidió.

Virginia de inmediato se puso tensa y adoptó una actitud arisca. Maggie y Sio se sobresaltaron al ver como su piel se volvía escamosa.

-No van a cazarme tan fácilmente.- Siseó.

-¿Cazarte?- Saltó Vincent.- No te queremos para una colección. Te necesitamos porque eres una Portadora.

-¿Qué…?-Susurró alivianando su mirada.- ¿Cómo lo…?

-Lo sabemos porque mi hija también es una de ellas.-Le explicó Arthur.- ¿Sabías que van seis muertas? Tu, mi hija, y Sio,-señaló a la niña-son las únicas que nos pueden salvar.

-Sabía lo de las muertas.-Dijo frunciendo los labios.-Pero como se darán cuenta, no me afecta.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Maggie.

-Porque vivo en el agua.-Dijo con tono de burla apuntando al mar.

-Pues, para ser del mar no tienes mucho cerebro.-Le contradijo, Virginia se sobresaltó.- Sí, escuchaste bien. Porque estando como humana pueden capturarte y asesinarte como a las otras.

-Maggie…-La regañó Vincent con los dientes apretados.- Si le dices eso con menor razón va a querer venir con nosotros…

-Oh…

-Virginia.-Le suplicó Arthur.- Las Portadoras deben estar unidas para poder salvarnos. Si ustedes mueren, el mundo acabaría en las peores manos. ¿Quieres que tus hermanos desaparezcan?

La mujer se puso pálida.

-¿Dónde me llevarán?

-A Inglaterra.- Le dijo Arthur.- Debes juntarte con mi hija y con Sonsioré.-La niña sonrió.

-Quiero saber más de los Silfos.- Dijo Sio con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no te gustan las sirenas?

Virginia rodó los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia una edificación que se alzaba en el otro extremo de la bahía.

-Tendré que pedir descanso a los cuidadores.-Dijo pasando en alto la pregunta de Sio-. Además, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo fuera del agua.

-Descuida, te dejaremos dormir en la laguna cerca de nuestra casa.-Le dijo Arthur con amabilidad.

-¿Vienes, entonces?- Le dijo Vincent como suma caballerosidad. La chica enrojeció tímidamente

-Sólo si mi vida no corre peligro.-Objetó. Arthur y los chicos se miraron.

-No si estamos juntas.-Dijo Sio tomándole la mano. Virginia bajo la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de eso simplemente asintió.

-Está bien.-Aceptó.- Pero me tienen que dar unas horas para poder irme de aquí. No puedo desaparecer del trabajo sin dar explicaciones.

-Y lo dice una mujer que vive en el agua.- Le susurró Maggie a Vincent con tono burlón, el chico le dio un codazo al tiempo que escondía una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.- Suspiró Arthur con una sonrisa que cargaba todo el agradecimiento que podía sentir.

-Sólo espero que pueda conseguir algo con esto. El universo no nos eligió para salvar a los hombres.-Dijo Virginia alejándose hacia las oficinas de la otra orilla.

-Y lo peor es que tiene razón.- Susurró Arthur tomando la manito de Sio.

-Pero al menos ya está de nuestro lado.- Dijo Maggie sonriendo. Vincent asintió contento y abrazó a su hermana por los hombros.

-Pero ahora hay que protegerla con nuestra vida. Sin una Silfo en el mar, el océano puede perder vida.

0 0 0 0

_Pasaron varios meses sin ver a Trístan. Su corazón aún palpitaba por aquel encuentro. Se sentía culpable, pecadora, traidora. Se sentía observada por todo el mundo. Se sentía apuntada con el dedo, y estaba segura de que podían hablar a sus espaldas. Aunque fuera imposible, ya que nunca en todos esos meses salió de su escondite, sólo para comer y bañarse en el río._

_Procuraba no ser vista por nadie, y su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que Trístan pasaba por el lugar gritando su nombre con dolor._

_Es que no podía verlo. No podía acercársele. Había sido tan idiota. _

_Tantos años de meditación para caer en la tentación, para caer por el aroma de su piel y de sus besos._

_Ahora, sólo sufría, sufría por no poder estar con él, por no poder contarle la verdad, y por sobretodo, por ser el testigo oculto de las conversaciones que corrían a su alrededor con los extranjeros. Tara y Trístan se habían casado._

Con el dolor punzando su espalda intentó dejar el agua que había calentado en una cacerola al interior de una tina de madera.

Siguió llenándola hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, y con todo el dolor que podía soportar aquella fría noche, se acuclilló dentro del agua para darle vida al hijo de su pecado más mortal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y después de un arduo trabajo de fuerza física y mental, nació un pequeño niño al que arropó con sus viejos y sucios trajes. Lo amamantó una vez antes de darle un beso y dejarlo dentro de una canasta.

No dejó de llorar en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del hogar de los recién casados.

_***_

_Sí, Tara no podía tener hijos, y Trístan ya no sabía cómo consolarla. Había pasado meses sin saber de Nacet, y su cabeza no daba cabida a más problemas. Desde aquel fortuito encuentro no había dejado de pensar en ella._

_La cuidó, la sanó, y por sobretodo, la amó. Pero ella huyó esa misma noche._

_Pasó meses buscándola. Creyó que podía haber vuelto al templo con Tervian y Calahad, pero en el pueblo se comentaba que esos dos sólo hablaban de su orgullo por el retiro espiritual que Nacet había iniciado hace meses, gracias al rumor que comenzó Yerko con tal de salvarle el pellejo a la chica el día que cayó al río._

_Después de eso sólo le sucedieron desgracias, si los maestros no sabían donde estaba, nadie más lo haría. Intentó preguntarle a Yerko, pero este se encontraba inmerso en los planes de gobernación de su padre, y tampoco le resultaba una gran idea._

_Finalmente se concentró en lo único que no quería, y que para su mala fortuna le recordaba a Nacet a cada instante: La organización de su matrimonio con Tara. _

_Lo que más quería era olvidarse, y gracias a su prometida no hacía más que recordarla a cada momento del día, y realizarse preguntas tales como, por qué no huyó con Nacet cuando tuvo la oportunidad._

_Los meses transcurrieron lentos, y nadie sabía nada de la sacerdotisa. Al poco tiempo llegó al pueblo un nuevo sacerdote que reemplazó a Nacet. Y fue gracias a él que los aldeanos no volvieron a preguntar por ella, porque ya tenían a un sanador al cual aferrarse como balsa a la deriva._

_Así, sólo y destruido, finalmente optó por apurar su matrimonio, tal vez con el tiempo podría olvidarse de Nacet y enamorarse de Tara._

_Lamentable la desdicha llegó cuando la muchacha comenzó con el berrinche de ser madre a las pocas semanas de haberse casado. Su padre sólo quería un heredero._

Se pasó la mano nuevamente por la cara, Tara se había encerrado otra vez en la habitación a llorar. Intentó persuadirla con palabras lindas para que saliera, pero no hacía caso. Se apoyó en la puerta de espaldas a ella y cerró los ojos.

-Tara, por favor…-Suspiró cansado.

-¡Déjame sola!-Chilló la chica desde el otro lado.

-¡Como quieras!

Enfurecido y harto de la situación tomó su capa y se envolvió con ella. Correr en caballo y tomar un poco de cidra en el pueblo le despejaría la cabeza y alivianaría las tensiones.

Pero jamás imagino que la sola idea de querer dar un paseo para alejarse de su hogar le haría toparse con la mayor sorpresa de su vida al abrir la puerta.

Una canasta y un bebé, aguardaban en el pórtico.

***

_Él tampoco dejó de pensar en ella. Su corazón aprisionaba cada vez que la recordaba. _

_Trístan se había casado lo que significaba que no estaba con ella, pero eso no significaba que no la siguiera viendo. Sin embargo, aquel día que se lo topó en el pueblo se dio cuenta de que el muchacho sufría tanto como él. Parecía muerto en vida, con los ojos morados a causa del cansancio, y pálido como una hoja de pergamino._

_Trístan también la había perdido de vista._

_El consuelo no existía. Deseaba incluso que estuviera amando a otro, al menos significaba que estaba bien. Pero ni siquiera eso sucedía. _

_Había pasado todos esos meses trabajando con su padre. El Rey había muerto finalmente a causa de su enfermedad, y al no existir heredero, Vasir Corrington se auto proclamó como futuro rey. Por supuesto, la gente no lo aceptó tan fácilmente, así que tuvo que entrar a un plebiscito bajo la bendición del Papa para que su nombre adquiriera importancia política y monárquica. _

_Viajaron por toda Gran bretaña durante casi seis meses, haciéndose publicidad y codeándose con la Alta Sociedad. Para cuando finalmente Vasir hizo su visita de regreso a Inglaterra, Yerko recién pudo descansar de todo aquel glamour que acompañaba a la nobleza de la cual ahora era partícipe junto con su padre. _

_Así, cuando volvió a Wiltshire, Vasir ya había adquirido importancia gubernamental y su nombre era conocido en todo Gran Bretaña. Aquello bastó para que el pueblo aceptara su nombramiento, más aún si el Sumo Pontífice había declarado a su favor._

_No obstante, cuando lo único que quería era llegar a dormir y acabar con todo aquello que había vivido, pasó lo impensable._

_El sacerdote que había reemplazado a Nacet se había marchado, y su lugar lo había vuelto a retomar la sacerdotisa._

_Fue tal el revuelo que causó la vuelta de la muchacha, que el pueblo olvidó a Vasir, y comenzaron a proclamar a Nacet como una aparición milagrosa avalada por los maestros del Templo Sagrado y de los mismos Dioses._

Esa noche, su padre bebió de más y muchas copas terminaron destrozadas. La ira del hombre lo sobrepasaba. Aún no cabía en la cabeza del futuro rey, que una mocosa lo hubiese suplantado. No era reina, no era dama, no era ni siquiera de familia real. No pertenecía a nada ni a nadie, y aún así, la gente la respetaba más que a él.

-Tantos viajes, proclamas y bendiciones….-Murmuró sentado en la mesa con los hombros encogidos y la copa entre sus manos-… Para que una vil chiquilla me lo quité todo con un par de hierbas mugrientas e insipientes.

Yerko sólo lo observó. Vasir guardó silencio antes de estallar y lanzar lejos la última copa que quedaba. El chico dio un saltó espantado, no podía contradecir al hombre por mucho daño que este se hiciera. Sus manos estaban bañadas de vino y sangre producto del vidrio picado.

Enervado y furioso volteó la mesa donde estaba apoyado, sólo ahí recién Yerko se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

-Padre, detente…-Le suplicó con calma.- Te estás haciendo daño.

-Esa mocosa… esa mocosa me las pagará…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa mocosa no me quitará lo que con tanto esfuerzo he logrado construir. –Lo miró con las cejas entornadas y los ojos entrecerrados tomándolo por la collera de su traje.- La eliminaré hijo, acabaré con ella, no sé cómo, no sé cuando. Pero su vida me es insignificante. Ella, no me quitará mi reinado de gloria.

***

Una descarga eléctrica. Eso fue lo que sintieron los chicos al momento de despertarse abruptamente. Luna fue la última en desperezarse.

Ginny, Harry y Oswald respiraban como si acabaran de salir de lo más profundo del mar y necesitaran todo el oxigeno posible. El bosque ahora estaba completamente iluminado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?

-¿Estamos vivos?-Preguntó Oswald aturdido.

-El Mundo de los Globs es muy bonito.- Dijo Luna mirando al cielo yaciendo recostada de espaldas en el suelo.

-¿Qué…?-Masculló Harry sobándose la cabeza.- No, Luna… ¿Globs?

-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo de repente Ginny mirando sus manos.- ¡Estamos vivos!

-¿Lo estamos?-Preguntó Oswald mientras se daba cachetadas en la cara.

-¡Estamos vivos!-Gritó Harry eufórico. Los tres chicos, excepto Luna que seguía mirando el cielo, se pusieron a gritar felices. Incluso Ginny ante su emoción abrazó a Harry con tanta fuerza que volvieron a caer al suelo.

-Vivos y sin respuestas.-Dijo Oswald apagando el entusiasmo. Ginny de inmediato se levantó a penas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Harry levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.- parece que fue una perdida de tiempo. Seguro que el aparato ese quería mandarnos a una muerte segura.

-Claro que no.- Cantó la voz de Luna. La chica se estaba poniendo lentamente de pie, sin siquiera preocuparse por sacarse las ramitas que se le habían enganchado en el pelo.

-¿Cómo que no? No conseguimos nada, excepto casi morir.- Gruñó Harry contemplando el claro.

-Si aquella brújula nos trajo hasta aquí, fue por algo.-Dijo con simpleza mientras se limpiaba su ropa con suma calma.-. Ellas contestan a las preguntas si nosotros adivinamos la suya.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Oswald y Harry simplemente intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha.

-Ginny, ¿qué fue lo último que preguntaste? –Le preguntó Harry. Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se giró hacia Luna.

-"Quién era la mujer a la que buscábamos"-Susurró.

Unos pájaros salieron volando de los árboles más cercanos. Todos se giraron asustados y se quedaron así, al ver una lenta silueta que ya conocían, caminando hacia ellos.

-Átropos…-Susurró Ginny asustada. Harry y Oswald de manera instintiva se colocaron delante de ella y Luna con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –La amenazó Harry.- Ya contestamos a tu pregunta. Estamos vivos.

-Ya lo veo, magos.-Susurró la gélida voz de la Moira que sonaba molesta.- Nuevamente los magos se creen superiores a los designios del destino. Sólo por ello, obtendrán su respuesta, aunque recuerden, no se la merecen.

Ginny intercambió una mirada y una sonrisa con Oswald, completamente ansiosos por saber la respuesta que tanto estaban buscando.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Harry.- ¿Dónde está la madre de las Portadoras?

Átropos alzó su mutilado rostro sin ojos y sonrió, o al menos eso pareció, con una horrible mueca.

-Las respuestas se buscan en el pasado.-Murmuró. Su voz sonaba acongojada.

-¿En el pasado de quien? –Indagó Harry.

-A veces, las respuestas están más cerca de lo que parecen.-esta vez, la voz sonó como un leve siseó que se confundió con el viento. Los cuatro chicos tuvieron que aguzar el oído para entenderla.

-¡Podrías ser más clara! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es una simple respuesta!- Se enojó Harry. Nuevamente Átropos sonrió y para espanto de todos, comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire.

-Busca las respuestas en casa…-Dijo antes de desaparecer. Su voz se filtró como un eco entre los árboles, y repentinamente estos se fueron abriendo hasta dejar ver el camino por el cual habían llegado.

-¡Genial!-Gritó Oswald frustrado.- Estuvimos a punto de morir y no nos dijo nada en concreto.

-¿En la casa de quien?-preguntó Luna a Harry, pero éste, tan frustrado como Oswald, levantó los hombros.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos a Inglaterra. Allá podremos conseguir más información que en este lugar.-Le contestó desganado.

-Tal vez las respuestas están en la casa de algunas de las Portadoras.-Aventuró Ginny siguiendo a los chicos que comenzaban a encaminarse hacia el sendero que los conducía a la ciudad.

-Es probable.-Creyó Harry.- Pero aún así no nos dice nada.

-Ahora nos queda esperar a que lleguen los demás grupos.-Dijo Oswald abrazando a Ginny por los hombros. La chica se apoyó en él.

-Espero que hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros…-Susurró la chica.

-La tendrán.- Afirmó Luna adelantando camino. Oswald sonrió con ternura, pero Harry y Ginny no pudieron mantener la sonrisa.

Para cuando llegaron al final del sendero, la ciudad apareció al horizonte con sus tradicionales edificios de ventanitas pequeñas. Harry, desganado, tomó su varita, y sin que nadie le cuestionara, hechizó una caracola al borde de la playa.

-Tóquenla.-Les indicó.- Llegaremos a Inglaterra en pocos segundos.

0 0 0 0

Candeviere sonrió como un lunático. Comenzó a reír como enfermo hasta caer sobre la tierra húmeda. Su ropa que antes estaba bañada en sangre, ahora lo estaba más. Su cara, su cuello, su piel, sus manos. Todo estaba bañado en sangre, la cual describía un camino a medida que iba caminando.

A su lado, tres tenebrosas figuras se elevaron en el aire como Dementores hambrientos. Una de ellas llevaba en sus manos una brillante esfera luminosa, mientras que las otras dos cometían una horrible labor. Una, arrastraba por el pelo a una muchacha cuya piel era morena, y la cual iba dejando un horrible rastro de sangre en la tierra; mientras que la otra se alimentaba de la sangre que Candeviere desprendía de sus propias heridas.

Aún riendo como un poseso, elevó su mano y con un lento movimiento las monstruosas sombras volvieron a su cuerpo. El cadáver de la muchacha cayó con un ruido sordo y en un extraño ángulo al suelo. Sin piedad ni preocupación, el ministro se levantó con torpeza y avanzó hasta el cuerpo de la chica para darlo vuelta con el pie. Su vientre estaba destrozado y su rostro moreteado. Era obvio que la había torturado antes de haber conseguido su cometido.

Se arrodilló para contemplarle el rostro y nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron negros. Volvió a sonreír y esta vez la mueca que dibujó su sonrisa sobrepasó los limites de la forma de su cara, transformándolo en un ser grotesco.

Un leve susurró a su alrededor lo hizo volver a su estado normal. Se giró lentamente y se irguió, volviendo a cobrar la postura de ministro elegante que poseía, a excepción de la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo.

Sin voltearse, caminó lentamente abandonando el cuerpo de la muchacha en un sector donde los susurros se habían transformado en feroces y gigantescas plantas carnívoras.

Con sus manos rompió un pedazo de su camisa y con la sangre que tenía grabó un mensaje, el cual hechizó haciéndolo desaparecer como un cometa.

-Ahora debes volver conmigo Morgan. El trabajo está casi hecho.

0 0 0 0

Hermione se había amarrado su cabello en una cola alta y enmarañada para evitar el calor, mientras Ron intentaba esquivar a los mosquitos que curiosamente era al único al que perseguían.

Neville en tanto, junto con Tiare y Morgan intentaban reconocer el camino más seguro tanteando el terreno. Pero así como Hermione y Ron, el calor, la humedad y los mosquitos, los estaban volviendo locos.

-¿Dónde está?-Se quejó Ron aplastando un nuevo insecto contra su mejilla mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-No tenemos la coordenada exacta.-rezongó Tiare un poco frustrada- Podríamos estar todo el día y toda la noche buscando, pero si se va moviendo…

Hermione y Neville suspiraron frustrados y Morgan se apoyaba contra un frondoso árbol.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.-Insistió Hermione.- No podemos detenernos ahora.

-El calor me está matando.-Se quejó Morgan pasándose el brazo por la frente.- Es una selva, si nos internamos más podríamos terminar deshidratados.

-Sin contar las numerosas Venúlas y Cárdiomes* que podrían atacarnos en el camino.-Dijo Neville inspeccionando el camino que aparecía de modo intermitente entremedio de la vegetación que se expandía hacia todos lados.

-¿Venu… y Car… qué?-Le preguntó Ron intentando cubrirse los ojos de los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las ramas. Su rostro estaba repleto de ronchas rojas a causa de las picadas de insecto.

-Plantas carnívoras.- Explicó Neville.- Esta es una zona protegida. Ningún hombre ha pisado esta tierra antes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le preguntó Morgan.

-Por el tipo de tierra.-Contestó Tiare.- Es probable que Uma provenga de alguna tribu oculta.

-De todos modos, deberíamos apurarnos, no soporto más este calor ni la picazón.-Gruñó Ron rascándose los brazos con fuerza. Hermione de inmediato lo detuvo.

-¡No sigas! ¡Te harás daño!-Lo regañó.- Toma, aplícate esto.- Le dijo entregándole una pomada que tenía pésimo olor.- ¡No te quejes y hazlo!

Mientras Ron se aplicaba a regañadientes la pomada, dos luces fugases en el centro del bosque llamaron su atención. Una, fue a parar directamente a Morgan, mientras que la otra caía en manos de Hermione.

-¿Son mensajes?-Observó Neville. Hermione intercambió una mirada con el resto. Morgan no obstante se impresionó al recibir un pedazo de tela blanca y manchada de rojo. Tiare lo notó y ambos se miraron.

-¿Qué dice el tuyo, Hermione?-Preguntó Ron, receloso. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

Hermione no lo tomó en cuenta y desenvolvió el pedazo de pergamino. Leyó primero en silencio y luego miró al resto.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Es de mi padre?

-Dice que para salvar a la Portadora debemos internarnos al fondo del bosque antes del medio día.-Dijo mirándolos.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Neville nervioso. Todos comenzaron a buscar relojes con rapidez en sus bolsos, pero nadie tenía uno.

-Por la posición del sol…-Dijo Tiare repentinamente. Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo, y tan rápido como lo hizo volvió a bajarla.

-El sol ya no está en el centro.-Le dijo a Tiare. La aludida tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Mierda…-Se escuchó la voz de Morgan. Tiare se giró con brusquedad.

-La nota…-Susurró.- Morgan, ¿qué dice la nota?

El chico elevó los ojos, estaba aterrado.

-Es de mi padre…-Dijo mostrándoles el pedazo de camisa ensangrentada.- Quiere que vuelva a Inglaterra… dice que ya tiene lo que necesita.

-¡Uma!-Gritaron todos. Excepto Neville, que se había quedado paralizado mirando aquel sendero donde se interrumpía el camino.

-Neville, qué haces, debemos ir a buscar a Uma.

-Algo muy extraño está sucediendo…-Susurró asustado mirando fijamente a unas extrañas flores de tallo extremadamente largo y de rojo muy intenso. Hermione se concentró en ellas cuando el chico las apunto con el dedo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Neville?-Le preguntó.

-Esas son Venúlas.-Dijo despacio.- Pero, están tranquilas…

-Pues, mejor para nosotros, ¿no? –Dijo Ron avanzando hacia el camino, pero la pálida expresión de Neville le hizo detenerse.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Las Venúlas no se alimentan de carne…-Dijo lentamente.-…Se alimentan de sangre.

-¿Sangre?-Susurró Morgan aterrado.

-Y están dormidas, tranquilas…-Explicó.- Una vez que están tranquilas no se les despierta hasta cuarenta y ocho horas después de haber consumido la sangre de su victima.

-¿Y cómo sabes cuántas horas les faltan a éstas para despertarse?-Dudó Ron retrocediendo.

-Es probable que se hayan quedado dormidas hace poco…-Susurró tragando saliva.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-Aventuró Hermione asustada, temiéndose lo peor.

-Porque sus tallos están rojos. Cuando están rojos significa que aún están haciendo digestión.

-Pero, ¿todas al mismo tiempo?-Preguntó Ron.

-A no ser que haya algo en el suelo…que esté filtrando sangre a la tierra…-Comprendió Tiare aterrada.

Todos se miraron horrorizados antes de salir corriendo por el camino repleto de Flores Carnívoras.

Siguieron el interrumpido camino hasta llegar al borde de un claro, oculto entre los árboles, donde unos suaves siseos se hacían escuchar.

Neville se adelantó alargando un brazo para detenerlos a todos, y antes de que Hermione le reprochara algo, el chico levantó su varita.

-_Omnus revilio_…-Susurró con fuerza. De inmediato unas enormes plantas similares a las Venúlas pero más gruesas y de pétalos amarillos pálidos, se detuvieron y cobraron una postura erguida, ya que estaban encorvadas sobre algo en el suelo.

Fue ahí cuando ocurrió lo sospechado, pero al mismo tiempo impensable. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mientras Ron la abrazaba con asco y cerraba los ojos.

Tiare exhaló un grito de terror y se agarró al pecho de Morgan hundiendo la cabeza. No obstante, el chico sólo miraba la escena sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión, aunque sus puños cerrados lo delataban.

Neville, sin embargo, se quedó paralizado y la varita se le cayó de las manos.

En el suelo, entre las gigantescas Cardiomes, el cuerpo de Uma Il yacía destrozado, mutilado y cubierto de sangre. Las flores se habían alimentado de ella, y Candeviere, como siempre, les ganó ventaja antes de poder hallarla.

Ahora sólo quedaba rogar para que el grupo de Arthur, corriese otra suerte. Ya no les quedaba tiempo.

Otra Portadora había muerto, y delante de sus narices.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Final del capítulo 31. Desde ahora en adelante serán mucho más cortos. Entre 17 y 20 páginas.

Lo que viene ahora es información muy puntual que hará que la historia transcurra rápidamente. Los sueños de Nacet son los más importantes, ya no queda nada para llegar al climax.

Por otro lado, agradezco a los que se mantienen fieles a la historia y siempre me apoyan.

No son muchos los que leen aventura, y la verdad es que me halagan al seguir un género que a mi personalmente me gusta mucho.

Cuando Las Portadoras del Destino acabe, comenzará una nueva historia que ya está en el tintero estudiándose. Y probablemente nazca un original, pero eso, se verá con el tiempo.

Les aclaro que las palabras "Venúla y Cardiome" son de mi invención, a no ser qué existan, pero necesitaba algún tipo de nombre extraño para plantas que solamente Neville podría conocer. Así que espero que les haya gustado el protagonismo que le di. Fue poco, pero sin él, no habrían descubierto a Uma.

Como siempre les dejo un adelanto del próximo Capítulo:

**Capítulo 32:**

**Antoremus Kribash**

_Los tres grupos vuelven a Inglaterra, uno con Virginia, el otro con una Portadora muerta, y el tercero con una extraña respuesta en sus cabezas que necesitan investigar. Ginny se confunde al descubrir que una Portadora murió y que hay otra viva, puesto que eso significa que son diez las Portadoras y no nueve, y que hay algún error.  
Finalmente ella habla de sus sueños con Harry, y él se ofrece de una vez por todas para ir a ver al coleccionista el cual se está por retirar de Inglaterra. Hermione va con ellos, y descubrirán algo que se sale de de los parámetros de las historias._

_Un nuevo sueño aparecerá en esta historia, pero ésta vez, su dueño, no será ni Ginny, ni Morgan, ni Harry. Será Oswald. _

Como siempre les dejo fechas **probables **para la próxima publicación. Recuerden que me puedo atrasar un poco, pero siempre publico entre esos días.

Próxima fecha de actualización: **28, 29 o 30 de Septiembre** (el 30 estoy de cumpleaños, tal vez me lo haga como regalo jeje)

Como siempre ya saben que pueden escribirme al mail o dejarme un review. Siempre contesto, pero si tienen cuenta, porque así lo hago más personalizado.

Besos y gracias por leer.

Anya.


	32. Antoremus Kribash

**Antoremus Kribash**

Harry se apareció con su grupo justo a las afueras de la Madriguera. El día estaba nublado, pero los brotes primaverales comenzaban a notarse en el seto que bloqueaba la casa.

Los cuatro estaban abatidos y exhaustos. En lo único que pensaban era en una cama blanda y mucho silencio.

A Ginny le palpitaba la cabeza. Miles de imágenes intermitentes de Nacet se habían agrupado en su mente, además de una bastante horrible de la mujer dejando a un bebé en la puerta de una casa.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Oswald, preocupado. Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero estoy muerta. Necesito dormir.

-A mí me caería bien una ducha.-Agregó Harry avanzando hacia el seto.

-Yo me iré a casa, si no les molesta. Papá querrá saber de mí. Encontrará fascinante que esté de nuevo en casa si hace unas pocas horas había partido a China.-Les dijo Luna indicando con el dedo el otro lado de la colina.

-¿No prefieres quedarte? –La invitó Ginny.- Podrías dormir un rato.

Luna se quedó mirando el cielo soñadoramente antes de contestar. Harry, Oswald y Ginny se rascaron los ojos debido al cansancio, y esperaron pacientes a que Luna dejase de ver lo que le parecía tan interesante.

-Está bien.-Dijo al fin.- Pero no mucho rato. Quiero volver pronto a casa.

-Claro, como quieras.- Sonrió Ginny con cansancio y abrazándola por los hombros.- Anda, vamos.

Cuando entraron a la Madriguera Molly corrió a abrazarlos junto con Alice, Fleur, los gemelos y Bill.

Ninguno hizo nada por detener los abrazos, y a penas se movieron. Estaban tan exhaustos que incluso Harry y Oswald dejaron que Molly les pellizcara las mejillas hasta dejarlas moradas.

-¡Mis niños! ¡Merlín! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¡Me dijeron que irían a Grecia! –Chilló.- ¡Mírense como están! ¡Parecen trapos!

-Estamos bien mamá.-Bostezó Ginny.- Sólo queremos dormir.

-¿Pero qué rayos sucedió? ¡Parece que les hubiera pasado el autobús Noctámbulo por encima!

Los cuatro sonrieron.

-Yo que tu, no me preocuparía.-Dijo Fred acercándose por detrás del hombro de su madre.- Siempre ha tenido esa cara.

George rió y ambos se dieron una palmada en el aire mientras Ginny los fulminaba con la mirada cansada.

-Papá fue a buscar a una Portadora a Australia.- Dijo Ginny bostezando, Molly abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¡Australia!

-Y Ron se fue con Hermione, Tiare y Morgan a América.-Agregó Harry. A Molly se le desfiguró el rostro y cayó sobre un sillón totalmente espantada.

-Mo… ¿Qué Morgan? –Preguntó dubitativa. Ginny achicó los ojos y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Morgan Candeviere mamá-Contestó con lentitud.- El hijo del ministro.

-¿Y Ron está con él? –Preguntó pálida. Ginny frunció los labios y cerró los ojos ante la mueca arrepentida de Harry.

-No sigas…-Suspiró Ginny rascándose los ojos.- Ya sé que ustedes sabían lo de Candeviere, mamá. Me lo contaron todo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué te contaron?-Preguntó Molly con los labios temblorosos.

-¡Deja de fingir! –Exclamó la chica pasándose las manos por la cara.- ¡Ustedes sabían que el ministro era el asesino pero me lo ocultaron para que no fuera tras él! ¡Pues, fue el peor plan! Porqué, sea un asesino o no, yo igual pelearé contra él aunque no les guste. ¿Está claro?

-Ginny.- Titubeó Molly.- No hables…

-¿Qué no hable así del ministro?-Dijo compungida.- Por favor mamá… Ya lo sé todo, me lo contaron todo.-Dijo señalando a Harry con la cabeza.- Y no creas que los he perdonado.-Le dijo a él.

Lentamente Ginny subió hasta su cuarto. Oswald, Luna y Harry se quedaron en la sala, aunque Luna estaba dormida, recostada sobre la pared en una posición muy cómoda.

-¿Cómo pudieron…?-Susurró Bill rascándose los ojos.- ¿Le contaron todo?

Harry negó con la cabeza, agachando la mirada.

-No todo.

-¿No sabe que tú aún la amas?-Preguntó Fleur hechizando a Luna para recostarla en el sofá.

Harry no contestó. En lugar de eso esquivó todas las miradas y presuroso se metió a su despacho al lado de la escalera.

Las miradas esta vez recayeron sobre Oswald. Molly aún se mantenía helada como una piedra, con sus manos afirmando como garras los brazos del sillón.

-No me miren a mí.-Se defendió Oswald, cansado.- Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero pudieron haberlos detenido.-Insistió Bill agitado.- Ahora sabe que todos estamos planeando como acabar con Candeviere, y querrá meterse en los planes.

-El separarla de Harry ni siquiera funcionó-Susurró Molly repentinamente mirando al suelo.- A fin de cuentas mi niña sí terminará peleando en esa batalla. La hemos hecho sufrir tanto… tanto… La actuación de Harry no ha servido de nada para mantenerla alejada… nada.

-Mamá.-Dijo Fred hincándose para quedar a su altura.- Todo va a salir bien, debes pensar que ella no está sola.

-Nos tiene a todos nosotros.-Dijo George intentando calmarla. Pero en un arrebato de nervios, Molly se llevó ambas manos a la cara llorando desconsoladamente.

-Mi niña es quien debe pelear con ese monstruo. Es como cuando el innombrable vivía. Harry era el único que podía vencerlo. Ahora es mi niña, mi princesa quien debe pelear con esas muchachas. La ayuda externa no será posible, no será…

-Entonces hemos desperdiciado casi siete años de vida de nuestra hermana haciéndola sufrir para nada, y ocultándole cosas que la han hecho más daño que el que una persona podría soportar de su propia familia.-Susurró Bill. Fleur lo fusiló con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Bill! ¡Pog favog! ¡Tu madge está negviosa! ¡No la mogtifiques más!-Le recriminó tomando a Molly por los hombros.- Ven Molly, te pgepagagué un té de hiegvas.

Fleur se llevó a Molly al interior, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Oswald intentaba procesar lo que estaba viviendo.

Claramente nadie había notado su presencia con totalidad, y las palabras "aún la amas", de Fleur a Harry, no lo ayudaron mucho a sentirse mejor.

-Te ves cansado.-Dijo Bill posando su mano en el hombro del chico.- Deberías descansar.

-No te preocupes.-Susurró cansado.- Me quedaré aquí en el mismo sillón con Luna.

Caminó lentamente y observó que Fleur había dejado a Luna recostada a lo largo del viejo sofá y sólo tenía un pequeño espacio donde podía sentarse. Fred y George se miraron preocupados y ante una señal de Bill salieron hacia el jardín.

Oswald se sentó en el pequeño espacio que dejaba Luna y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo. La chica hizo un movimiento y encogió un poco más las piernas.

-Los… nargles quitan….caspa.

-¿Seguro que quieres dormir aquí?-Le preguntó Bill mirando a Luna que dormitaba con la boca abierta.

Oswald la miró y sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, no tengo problemas.

Bill se retiró hacia la cocina, donde se escuchaban quejidos y lamentos de Molly. Luna volvió a balbucear algo, Oswald la miró, sonrió, y luego cerró los ojos.

0 0 0 0

Para Calahad reencontrarse con Nacet nuevamente había significado un alivio. Realmente parecía haber ido a ese retiro espiritual que tanto se había rumoreado, y ahora la muchacha parecía más que dispuesta a ser una sacerdotisa. Estaba diferente, despierta, y con un brillo en la mirada que denotaba el sufrimiento que debió haber vivido mientras estuvo tanto tiempo sola. Un sufrimiento que de seguro la hizo crecer como nunca.

Sus consejos eran sabios, acogedores, y la gente la adoraba. Su pequeña morada siempre estaba repleta de servidores y aldeanos que buscaban hierbas medicinales, o simplemente palabras de aliento para continuar positivamente con sus vidas.

Desde ese entonces, Calahad nunca la dejó sola. La apoyó e incluso le brindó ayuda en cuanto a libros e información secreta perteneciente a la Orden de las Rosas, un grupo de sacerdotisas que buscaban ser libres como mujeres sin dejar de servir a la comunidad con sus conocimientos.

A Nacet aquellos libros la ayudaron para poder buscar una salida al peso que secretamente llevaba en su espalda y corazón. Un secreto que había abandonado cinco años atrás en la puerta del amor de su vida, esperando que al menos la criatura pudiese ser criada por su propio padre.

Por supuesto que Calahad jamás se imaginó algo como aquello, y tampoco tuvo problemas cuando Tervian, el anciano Maestro, lo llamó para anunciarle la llegada al mundo de un nuevo Sacerdote Druida.

-¿Y quién es el niño?-Preguntó esa noche, cuando iban camino a anunciarle a los padres la drástica noticia.

-No lo creerías-Contestó Tervian con ironía mientras pasaban detrás de un roble.- Pero al parecer Tara, la hija del herrero dio a luz hace cinco años y lo proclamó n todo el pueblo como un Milagro, ya que como sabíamos la muchacha no podía tener hijos.

-¿Es hijo de Trístan?-preguntó dudoso. Tervian frunció el ceño.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia tener malos pensamientos sobre otras personas, hijo. Pero sí, es hijo del joven Trístan.

-¿Y ese niño será el próximo druida?-exclamó entre frustrado y curioso.

-Es lo que designan las estrellas, Calahad.- Tervian se detuvo frente a una cabaña muy bonita y bien cuidada que estaba rodeada de flores silvestres.- Ahora, te ruego que guardes silencio y me dejes hablar a mí.

Tara siempre se mostró reticente a hablar con los maestros o los sacerdotes. Siempre se sintió disminuida por ellos así que no les caía en buena estima.

Por suerte Trístan estaba ahí para hacer de mediador, ya que si bien todo el mundo sabía que él no sentía mucho afecto hacia su mujer, aquello ayudaba a que pudiera prestar sus defensas a los maestros.

Aunque si había un hijo de por medio, probablemente sería más difícil de convencer.

La noticia de que el pequeño niño era un Druida y que tenían que llevárselo ocasionó en Tara un arranque de cólera que casi termina dañando a Tervian.  
Y como se veía venir, a Trístan tampoco le cayó en gracia la noticia. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Nacet se había ido por tener que ejercer sus estudios de sacerdocio, y que su hijo hiciese lo mismo le afectaba más de lo que pensaba.

-Lo lamentamos mucho-les dijo con tranquilidad ante el llanto desbocado de Tara.- Pero no puedo dejar que se lo lleven.

-Sabemos que es una decisión difícil, pero los niños nacidos bajo la estrella deben seguir el camino de ésta, si no, perderán el Don que los Dioses le han otorgado.-Le explicó Tervian con calma.

-No quiero que mi hijo esté encerrado en aquel lugar.-Se quejó Trístan.-No pueden llevárselo. ¿No hay otra salida?

-No.-Arguyó Tervian con autoridad. Sin embargo, a Calahad se le había ocurrido una idea diferente.

-Tal vez, podríamos hacer una excepción, Maestro.-Le dijo a Tervian. Pero el anciano sólo se giró a verlo con rabia por pasar por encima de su autoridad.

-No te entrometas, muchacho.-Le exigió. Pero el chico siguió ante la mirada esperanzadora de ambos padres.

-Señor, ¿qué ocurre si llevamos al niño con la Druidesa? –Le preguntó calmo, y notó como a Trístan le cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.- Ella ha hecho el retiro que hacen los ancianos a los sesenta. Y ella tiene veinte*. Su sabiduría supera a los de su edad.

Tervian no contestó.

-¿Señor?-Prosiguió Calahad.- ¿Y si lleva al niño dónde Nacet Vangord? Seguro que ella será la mejor tutora para el chico.

-¡Nacet Vangord! –Exclamó Tara indignada.- ¡Mi hijo no se quedará con esa mugrienta! ¡Antes me matan!

-Tara, por favor…-Susurró Trístan con los ojos tristes.- ¿Ella… está viva?

-¿Viva?-Exclamó Tervian.- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde han vivido todos estos años? ¡Ella es la santa del pueblo!

-Viva… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –Susurró Trístan, y Calahad achicó los ojos.

-Señor, ¿qué opina? –Preguntó a Tervian interrumpiendo a Trístan en sus cavilaciones.

-Bueno, Nacet es un gran ejemplo a seguir.-Dijo pensativo.

-Y los padres podrán visitar al niño, señor.-Dijo un poco más entusiasmado- Recuerde que los tiempos han cambiado, y después de quince años podemos hacer una excepción con el próximo Druida.

Tervian se quedó pensativo mucho rato, mientras los llantos de Tara resonaban en modesta salita. Trístan no obstante permanecía en silencio.

-Está bien. Llevaremos al niño con Nacet.-Dijo el anciano finalmente. Pero un grito de tara lo alertó.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto? ¡Es mi hijo y se lo quieren llevar sin siquiera pedirnos nuestra opinión! ¡No lo permitiré!

-Mi Lady le recuerdo que cuando un Druida nace no hay ley ni palabra que impidan que nos lo llevemos para educarlo.

-Pero es mi hijo…-Sollozó la mujer.

-Y estará en las mejores manos.-Susurró Trístan. Tara lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡No me veas así! Estará en el pueblo, podremos ir a verlo, no lo dejarán enclaustrado como a Nacet cuando era niña.

-¡Pero que no entiendes que no quiero que ella esté con él! ¡No la tolero!

-¿Mamá?

Calahad se hizo a un lado para mirar tras la mujer. En el umbral de una de las pequeñas habitaciones de la cabaña había aparecido un pequeño niño que vestía un gigante camisón y se rascaba los ojos.

Calahad se quedó de piedra cuando el niño se quitó la mano de los ojos. Eran de un violeta intenso.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se levantó con un poco más desperezada. No había soñado nada interesante, sólo imágenes sin sentido. Aunque en más de un momento juró haber visto a Nacet nuevamente.

Bajó las escaleras con la intención de poder beber algo y de paso conversar con su madre para pedirle disculpas por los gritos. Aunque no se sentía totalmente responsable. Temía que le siguieran mintiendo. ¡Hasta cuando! ¡Ya no era una niña, Merlín!

Iba pensando en eso, cuando dos fuertes golpes en las paredes casi la hacen tropezar con el primer escalón de la escalera.

Se agarró al barandal y miró hacia todos lados. El ruido disminuyó hasta convertirse en un agudo sonido que se movilizaba a través de las cañerías hasta el techo, produciendo un ruido metálico.

Apretó los labios y observó con detenimiento la puerta trampa que llevaba al desván. Estaba semi abierta, y una fría ráfaga de aire se colaba desde ahí.

Mientras estudiaba la apertura, otro fuerte ruido estalló en la sala, y tuvo que volver a agarrarse del barandal con más fuerza, porque ésta vez sí tropezó.

De inmediato bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su padre, Sio, Maggie, Vincent y una chica pelirroja media desmayada en la sala.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando los ojos de la mujer chocaron con los de ella.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones-Dijo Arthur que llevaba a la mujer en brazos.-Debemos llevarla a la laguna.

-¿Es ella?-Susurró Ginny acercándose despacio. Acercó su mano lentamente pero Vincent se la tomó antes de que llegara a ella.

-Sí, pero ahora necesita agua.-Le explicó, Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender, mientras Sio intentaba llamar su atención.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿La atrapó Candeviere?

-¡Es una sirena! ¡Es una sirena!-Comenzó a gritar Sio, y a Ginny se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Mocosa insoportable!-Se quejó la mujer.- ¡No soy una sirena, estúpida!

Sio se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras Vincent y Arthur se encargaban de sacar a la mujer de la casa.

-¿Dije algo malo?-Preguntó. Maggie de inmediato fue a consolarla antes de que se pusiera a llorar.

-No, no linda.-La consoló.- Es que ese pescado es algo intolerante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Molly saliendo de la cocina, haciendo la misma pregunta que Ginny quería saber.

-Lo único que sé es que la cabeza me retumba.-Se quejó Oswald sentado en el sillón con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y afirmándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Llegó el señor Weasley con una mujer en brazos.-Dijo Luna como si nada, aún recostada en el sillón.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? No dejan dormir.-Se quejó Harry saliendo de su habitación.

-¡Ya cállense!-Estalló Ginny, y miró a Maggie que de inmediato cayó sentada en un pequeño sofá.-Explícanos, ahora.

Maggie suspiró y narró toda la historia, desde el momento en que llegaron a Australia, pasando por la nota del "amigo de Sio", hasta el encuentro con la mujer.

Para cuando finalizó con su relato, todos se miraban en silencio y sorprendidos.

-Eso quiere decir que hemos corrido suerte. Arthur ya encontró a la Portadora que faltaba.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-No puedo creer que una Portadora no sea humana.-Dijo Ginny sentándose en el brazo del sofá donde estaba Maggie.

-Pero es mala conmigo.-Se quejó Sio, Molly de inmediato se fijo en la niña.

-¿Quién es esta criatura?-Preguntó acercándosele con rapidez y agachándose a su altura.

-Es Sonsioré-Le dijo Ginny.-Es una Portadora.

-¿Una Por…? –Su mirada pasó de una de ternura a una de espanto.- ¿Pero que edad tienes encanto?

-Nueve.-Contestó mirándola con respeto, como si fuese su propia madre.

-¡Merlín! ¿Pero qué tienen los Dioses en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se les ocurre enviar como Portadora a una niña?

-Pero Sio está bajo nuestra total protección.-Dijo Oswald intentando calmarla.- Nada le va a suceder.

-¡Y nada debe sucederle! –Exclamó la mujer.- Ella se queda en esta casa, y nadie la saca de aquí, ¿me oyeron?, ¿Quieres un poco de pudín, cielo?

-¡Claro que sí!-Aceptó la niña tomándole la mano.- ¿De qué es?

-Chocolate con nueces.-Le dijo Molly sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Sio. Ambas se retiraron hacia la cocina.

-Oh, si no le molesta me gustaría una porción.-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa dormilona. Molly le sonrió.

-Por supuesto querida, ven.-Le dijo mientras entraba con la niña.

Mientras, Ginny se quedaba con Oswald, Harry y Maggie en la sala. Los cuatro tenían el mismo pensamiento: Por fin la Portadora que faltaba estaba con ellas, y ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a la Madre.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Ginny a Oswald al ver sus tremendas ojeras. Pero el chico simplemente asintió.

-Sí, sólo que tuve algunos sueños medios agitados.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Nunca antes me había ocurrido.

-Cuidado con lo que sueñas.-Se burló Maggie, y el chico le lanzó un cojín directo a la cara.

-¿Qué soñaste?-Le preguntó Harry, curiosamente interesado.

El aludido se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras intentaba recordar.

-No me lo van a creer.-Rió.- Pero soñé con algo relacionado con Nacet.

Harry y Ginny de inmediato fijaron toda su atención sobre él.

-¿Estas seguro?-Le preguntó ella acercándose.- ¿Y qué soñaste?

-Ginny, por favor, ¿no creerás que este sueño tiene algo que ver con los tuyos?

-O los míos.-Soltó Harry, y Ginny de inmediato se giró a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada…-Contestó nervioso.

-¿Tu también sueñas con ella? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Creí que era la única loca!

-Ginny, estos sueños no tienen absolutamente nada que ver el uno con el otro, son simplemente eso, sueños.-Dijo Oswald con simpleza, pero Ginny hizo como si no lo escuchara.

-¡No son sólo sueños! ¡Los tres hemos soñado con ella! Y cuando estuvimos desmayados en Grecia yo…

-…Soñaste que Nacet abandonaba un niño en la puerta de una cabaña.-Dijo Harry, y Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Eso es imposible.-Arguyó Oswald. Los otros dos lo quedaron viendo.- Es que… No, no puede ser.

-¿Qué?-Le insistieron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soñé que alguien iba a buscar a un niño a una casa para entregárselo a ella.

Una extraña corriente fría los invadió por un segundo, mientras Maggie los miraba como si viese un partido de Tenis, cambiando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Y yo soñé que besaba a un sapo que se transformaba en Gilderoy Lockhart, pero eso tampoco va a pasar.

-Ahora no Maggie.-La chistó Oswald. La chica lanzó un quejido y se levantó del sofá entrando en la cocina exigiendo una porción de pudín y gritando algo como que nadie la escuchaba.

-¿Creen que esos sueños nos querrán decir algo?-preguntó Ginny sentándose donde antes había estado Maggie.

-¿Y si son sólo sueños?-Preguntó Oswald.

-¿Y si no?-Dijo Harry.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que los ojos de Ginny fueron a parar al cuadro que estaba justo frente a la mesa del comedor.

-El coleccionista.-Murmuró.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Oswald.

En ese mismo instante otro estallido resonó afuera de la Madriguera. Los tres dieron un salto y desde la cocina llegaron los gritos de Maggie y Molly exigiendo silencio.

No tardaron mucho en descubrir quien era, puesto que las voces de Hermione y Ron se hicieron escuchar al rato, y venían discutiendo con las de Arthur y Vincent. Los cuatro entraron a toda prisa a la casa, cada uno más pálido y atormentado que el otro.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Preguntó Harry a Hermione viéndola con preocupación.

-Está muerta.-Disparó Ron.-Uma Li está muerta.

-¡Ron! Para anunciar estas cosas debes tener más tacto, cabeza dura.-Lo regañó Hermione sentándose al lado de Oswald, quien le tomó la mano para ayudarla a caer en el mullido sillón

-¿De qué hablan?-Dijo Ginny.- Papá llegó con la Portadora que faltaba. No me lo van a creer, pero resulta que no es humana, y ahora está en la laguna porque es una silfo.

-Sí lo sabemos, nos encontramos con ellos en el seto-Dijo Ron apoyándose en la pared.- pero no puede ser.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le preguntó Harry a Hermione temiéndose lo peor.- ¿Cómo que encontraron a otra?

-Chicos, llegamos a América y encontramos a la chica que la brújula señalaba. Pero estaba… muerta.-Dijo Hermione comenzando a sollozar.- Estaba toda destrozada…

-Se la comieron las plantas carnívoras.-Dijo Ron cerrando los ojos con asco.- pero se estaban alimentando desde antes de su sangre, o al menos eso nos explicó Neville.

-La chica tenía todo el estomago destruido.-Se atragantó Hermione comenzando a llorar.

-Es que no puede ser…-Dijo Ginny temblando.-No puede haber otra Portadora muerta, porque si no… es que no entiendo. ¿Entonces quien es la chica que está en la laguna?

-También es una Portadora.-Dijo Vincent que venía entrando con Arthur y la misma mujer pelirroja, ahora caminando y repuesta.

-Pero…-Masculló Harry.- Debe haber un error, si ella es una Portadora, y la que ustedes encontraron en América también lo era…

-Entonces somos diez…-Se esperanzó Ginny.- Tal vez Candeviere no lo sabe. Y aún no encuentra a la que falta.

-No…-Interrumpió Hermione.-… No son diez, son nueve.

-Con Tiare estuvimos conversándolo cuando veníamos de regreso, la brújula está creada con nueve flechas, y ya ninguna funciona, lo que quiere decir que ya fueron halladas todas las Portadoras.-Explicó Ron.-Ustedes fueron en busca de la madre, ¿la hallaron?

Los tres chicos que habían estado allá negaron con la cabeza recordando el terrible mal rato que tuvieron que pasar.

-Eso lo explica.-Suspiró Hermione temblando ligeramente. Ron de inmediato se fue a sentar a su lado para abrazarla.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Oswald viendo a los dos chicos ponerse pálidos.

-Hay sólo una explicación para el hallazgo de las diez Portadoras.-Puntualizó Hermione viendo un punto fijo sobre la mesa de centro.- Y es que una de todas las Portadoras sea la madre.

-¡No!-Exclamaron Ginny y la mujer pelirroja. Ambas se miraron.

-No puede ser, eso significaría que la madre está muerta.-Lanzó con rapidez Ginny.

-Mi instinto no siente ninguna energía lo suficientemente potente como para distinguirla.-Dijo la Silfo, y Ginny se giró a verla.-Puedes llamarme Virgina.

Arthur y Vincent que se habían quedado escuchando la discusión repentinamente se habían colocado pálidos, y Arthur a lo único que atinó fue a acercarse para abrazar a su hija.

-Ginny, princesa, escucha.-Le susurró tomándola por los hombros para verla de frente.- No te dejes amedrentar, ¿sí? Entre todos lucharemos para salvarlas, no te lleves todo el peso a tus hombros. Son tres Portadoras que pueden marcar la diferencia.

-Pero sin la madre…

-No sabemos quien es la madre…-Susurró Arthur bajando el nivel de la voz, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Y si la madre está viva?-Agregó Ron. Todos lo miraron.-No sé, tal vez las que están muertas sí han sido Portadoras, y hay una que no es.

-¿Qué insinúas?-Preguntó Ginny, pero de inmediato todos se giraron con fuerza hacia Virginia.-No eres humana…-Susurró.

-Eres parte del ecosistema.- Puntualizó Vincent.

-Detectas a las Portadoras-Susurraron Harry, Oswald y Ron a la vez. Virginia comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared.

-¡No mi miren así! ¡Claro que no lo soy! ¿No creen que lo sabría si lo fuera? ¡En primer lugar no estaría aquí si fuera la madre! Estaría allá, afuera, luchando. Por supuesto que la madre es totalmente conciente de que sí lo es.

-¿Y si no?-Preguntó Ginny.- ¿Y si no está conciente? ¿Si estuviera dormida?

-Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema.-Agregó Arthur de manera nerviosa.- Será mejor que nos desliguemos un instante y ustedes olviden lo que vieron.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo.-Dijo Ron afirmándose el estomago.

-Claro que sí.-Sonrió Arthur con dulzura, y apuntó a Ron y Hermione con su varita_.- ¡Minus Obliviate!_

Los dos chicos parpadearon un par de veces y sonrieron más relajados.

-¿Qué recuerdan?-Les preguntó Arthur.

-Sólo que hayamos una Portadora muerta, pero no cómo.-Dijo Hermione rascándose la cabeza. Ron asintió.

Ginny suspiró frustrada apoyándose en el sillón, con una preocupación extra en la cabeza. ¿Estaba muerta la Madre, o estaba viva? ¿Y de ser así, quien era?

Arthur les sonrío a los chicos y de inmediato se retiró a la cocina. Como si se escabullera.

-¿Anda nervioso, no?-Le preguntó Oswald a Harry que siguió a Arthur con la mirada. El chico no contestó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Virginia que se dedicaba a mirar la casa con sumo interés. Ginny se hundió en el sillón con una terrible incomodidad en el pecho, como si algo no anduviese bien. Cerró los ojos y fijó su mirada en un adorno con forma de elefante hindú que tenía su madre sobre la mesa de centro. Se concentró en sus colores y en su forma, y poco a poco fue corriendo la mirada, intentando desviar las malas ideas de su cabeza. Desde la cocina llegaba un siseo, algo le decía su padre a su madre.

No se percató tampoco en cómo Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, seguramente con la incomodidad de saber que habían visto algo terrible pero sin recordar qué era.

Lentamente la chica fue subiendo su mirada, intentando olvidar.

Hasta que sus ojos se toparon con lo que antes había sido su interés. Dos ojos violetas, cabello negro, y túnica raída. Una figura femenina sentada sobre una roca, una pintura antiquísima de oleos y acuarelas pintadas en el viejo genero.

-¿Harry?-Susurró. Se sintió extraña. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dirigía a él de una forma suave pero directa, cuando únicamente lo había hecho para pelear.

-Dime.-contestó él con el mismo tono de voz. A ella se le aceleró el corazón y la respiración, pero aún así no quitó la vista del cuadro, ni cambió su posición hundida en el sofá. Y le dio la impresión, de que él estaba en un mismo trance al igual que todos. Seguramente apoyado en la pared mirando a un punto fijo.

-¿Cuándo se va el coleccionista?-Preguntó con suavidad. Por supuesto todos escuchaban la conversación ya que el silencio era absoluto. ¿Cuántas ideas habrán pasado por todas esas cabezas intentando dilucidar quien era la madre?

-Creo que en unos días… ¿por?-Pero el chico de inmediato captó la idea.- Los sueños…

-El cuadro.-Señaló Ginny. Harry miró el cuadro y de inmediato sintió una sensación de vacío en su estomago.

-¿Es Nacet?-Susurró. Todos se giraron a ver el cuadro.-No lo había notado.

-¿De nuevo con eso?-Se quejó Hermione.- Por favor, tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-A mí también me interesa.-Dijo Oswald miran do el cuadro con sorpresa.- ¿Es ella, no?

-¡Hay, Merlín!-Se exasperó Hermione.

-¿Y si vamos hoy?-Dijo Ginny girándose para ver a Harry. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo encontró tan cerca, justo tras el sofá.

-¿Hoy?-Dijo él bajando su mirada, y sintió exactamente lo mismo. De inmediato desvió los ojos.

-¿Saben?-gruñó Hermione.- Sólo para demostrarles que es una locura voy a ir con ustedes.-Los demás la miraron- Al menos nos podremos distraer.

-Yo también los acompaño-Dijo Virgina, quien aún estaba apoyada en la pared.-Necesito acostumbrar mis piernas a la tierra.

-¿Segura que quieres acompañarnos?-Preguntó Harry, la mujer asintió.

-¿Vienes?-Le preguntó Ginny a Oswald, pero el chico ni siquiera escuchaba, a penas podía sostener los ojos abiertos.- ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado, a un costado de Hermione.

-La cabeza me está matando, y la espalda también.

-No deberías haber dormido en el mismo sillón que Luna.-Le dijo ella con cariño.- ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación de Charlie?

-Sólo si me prometes que te andarás con cuidado.- Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, ella sonrió.

-Claro que sí, te lo prometo.-Dijo palpando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Él le sonrió nuevamente, pero aquel gesto fue tan sincero que Ginny, sin haber sentido jamás un arrebato repentino, lo besó con suavidad y se separó lentamente.

-Y tú prométeme que te cuidarás también.-Le pidió. Esta vez la sonrisa de él creció al máximo.

Todos los demás los observaban incómodos, sobretodo Harry, que de la nada se había interesado en una gran mosca en el techo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-Dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón para distraer la atención.-Antes que se nos haga tarde.

-Es verdad, está anocheciendo.-Agregó Oswald.- Vayan y luego nos dicen cómo les fue.

El chico intercambió una mirada locuaz con Harry, pero éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante su petición.

-Hay polvos Flu en la chimenea.- Dijo Vincent observando una cajita que contenía un denso polvo verde.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Virginia se acercaron a la chimenea y cada uno tomó un puñado de polvos. Harry suspiró y fue el primero en entrar.

-¡Antoremus Kribash en Londres!-Exclamó, y de inmediato las fuertes llamas verdes se lo devoraron.

Hermione fue la siguiente en entrar, pero Ginny la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- Pidió. Y corriendo fue a buscar el cuadro y lo descolgó de la pared.

-¿Qué haces?-Quiso saber Ron.

-El cuadro lo tenemos que llevar para saber quien lo hizo. El nombre del pintor está borroso. Esa es la pista que nos hace falta.

Hermione rodó los ojos y repitió las mismas palabras que Harry. Inmediatamente después la siguió Virginia, quien al ser devorada por las llamas su piel se volvió verdosa y se tardó en desaparecer. Cuando finalmente lo logró, el fuego sonó igual como si le hubieran echado agua encima.

Finalmente fue el turno de Ginny, quien cuando entró a la chimenea, lo último que vio fue la mirada dulce de Oswald y su mano despidiéndose. No obstante, su corazón volvió a contraerse como le había sucedido tantas veces, y se le contrajo aún más cuando comenzó a dar vueltas el en vórtice de fuego.

0 0 0 0

Cuando Llegó, fue lanzada por una chimenea ajena y cayó sobre una mullida alfombra, muy elegante.

Harry estaba de pie en lo que parecía una gran sala de estar muy elegante y rodeada de objetos, muebles y sillones antiguos muy bonitos. Ayudaba a Hermione a quitarse el hollín de su abrigo, mientras que Virginia observaba unas cabezas de tiburón colgadas en una pared.

-Desgraciados…-Susurró enojada acariciando la cabeza del tiburón.- ¿Cómo te pudieron hacer esto?

Harry hizo sonar la garganta y Ginny se levantó del suelo intentando mantener el cuadro intacto.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?-Le preguntó Harry observando el cuadro.

-Porque tenemos que saber el nombre del autor, ¿recuerdas?-Se detuvo y miró alrededor- ¿No que el coleccionista es muggle?

-Y lo es.-Dijo Harry señalando hacia un escritorio donde un caballero de elegante bigote, con un monóculo en su ojo derecho, y vestido de traje, inspeccionaba totalmente congelado un tipo de mapa.

-¿Lo congelaste?-Exclamó Hermione furiosa- ¡Harry, eres un auror! ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Porque nos aparecimos Hermione.-Dijo Harry quien apuntó al hombre con la varita.- Le he cambiado la memoria para que crea que tiene una cita con nosotros.

Con un rápido golpe de la varita, el hombre parpadeó y recuperó su postura erguida. Miró a Harry y le sonrió como si realmente lo hubiese estado esperando.

-¡Ah, señor Potter!-Lo recibió el hombre cuyo acento sonaba extraño en inglés.

-Maestro Kribash.-Lo saludó Harry estrechando su mano.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Necesitamos hacerle una consulta. ¡Ginny!-La llamó. Ella se acercó lentamente mirándolo ceñuda.-Ellas son mis amigas, son casi como mis parientes.

-Oh, un placer, damas.

-Queremos preguntarle sobre este cuadro.-Dijo Harry quitándole la pintura a Ginny.- Se lo compré en una subasta y nos encantó el artista. Nos gustaría saber quién lo pintó.

-¿Éste se lo vendí yo?-Preguntó Antoremus frunciendo el ceño e inspeccionándolo con el monóculo. Hermione en tanto se mantuvo de cerca pero no interesada. Ginny estaba segura de que ella quería salir victoriosa con su lógica sobre el cuadro.

-¿Sabe de quien es?-Preguntó Ginny con suavidad.

-Hummm… Déjenme ver.

El hombre siguió delicadamente cada detalle de la pintura. No perdió aspecto alguno, no despegó en ningún momento los ojos de él.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos, abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.

-Pero si este cuadro es un original de Oscar Gerard-Dijo contento.- No lo recordaba, no, no, no.

Antoremus se alejó con el cuadro hasta la mesa y lo apoyó encima de todos los papeles. Llamó a los chicos con la mano y acercó una gigantesca lupa sobre la pintura.

-¿Y quien es, Oscar Gerard?-Preguntó Hermione, escéptica.

-Pues, nada más y nada menos que un famoso pintor del siglo quince. Conocido por retratar a la plebe como a la realeza.

-¿Y sabe quien es la mujer del cuadro?-Preguntó Ginny ansiosa, Antoremus la mió ceñudo.- Quiero decir, es que se ve que es muy bonita.

-Gerard nunca retrató a nadie sin recibir una recompensa a cambio. Habrá sido famoso pero jamás tuvo dinero. La muchacha del cuadro debe haber sido un pedido por alguien que le ofreció un favor a cambio.

-¿Ustedes cree que esa mujer… es real?-Titubeó Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Real?-La increpó Antoremus quitándose el monóculo.- Mi querida jovencita, Gerard jamás retrato personas irreales. No tenía tanta imaginación.-Rió con suavidad.

-¿Entonces podría decirnos quien es?-Pidió Harry. Antoremus nuevamente frunció el ceño.

-Pues, recuerdo este cuadro, y también su compañero.

-¿Eran dos?-Preguntó Ginny. Atrás, Virginia seguía pegada al tiburón.

-Venían juntos como colección, eran dos personas. El otro cuadro era de un muchacho que vestía armadura, a la reina le pareció muy apuesto.

-¿Se lo vendió a la reina?-Le preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

-Sí, pero a la reina de España.-Contestó Antoremus sonriendo, Harry frunció los labios y dio un disimulado golpe en el aire.

-Pero, ¿sabe quien es ella?-Insistió Ginny, Antoremus la quedó viendo molesto.

-Señorita, déme tiempo de recordar. Este cuadro no lo tengo hace mucho tiempo en mi poder.

Ginny se puso roja, mientras Antoremus iba hacia una esquina y sacaba un sin fin de archivadores.

-Aquí deben estar las fichas.-Dijo cansado depositando las carpetas sobre la mesa.

Los tres chicos se asomaron encima de los archivadores mientras de fondo se seguían escuchando los lamentos de Virginia para el tiburón.

El silencio que se había formado en torno a Antoremus era incómodo. Sólo el lento movimiento de las hojas al pasar, y los lamentos de Virginia, podían romperlo, y todavía así, era molesto.

Ginny comenzó a marearse y tuvo que apoyar una mano en su cabeza, mientras que Hermione resoplaba su flequillo de tanto en tanto para no aburrirse.

Finalmente después de un instante, el grito de alegría de Antoremus los hizo saltar a todos.

-¡Aquí está!-Exclamó apuntando una hoja con el dedo. Se colocó nuevamente el monóculo y comenzó a leer. Todos unieron sus cabezas en torno al hombre para poder leer mejor. La sonrisa de Hermione ante un posible éxito a causa de sus conjeturas ponía a Ginny cada vez más nerviosa.- Efectivamente ustedes señor Potter compró el cuadro hace ya bastante tiempo. Pero yo lo tenía desde hace casi diez años.

-¿Y dice quien es la mujer del cuadro?-Preguntó Hermione esta vez con un tono de voz que denotaba sus ganas de irse.

-Claro que sí.-Dijo Antoremus sonriendo.-La historia del cuadro se remonta al siglo quince, más específicamente al año mil cuatrocientos ochenta y dos.-Dijo inspeccionando la ficha.- Gerard fue contratado por un joven, aparentemente el protagonista del otro cuadro, que le ofreció a cambio de la pintura un corcel. Hummm…-Siguió leyendo, Harry y Ginny tenían las cabezas casi pegadas el uno al otro mientras leían la ficha.- vaya, que interesante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Quiso saber Harry.

-Aquí dice que la mujer del cuadro jamás supo que la habían retratado, porque él además pagó a Gerard por un servicio de total discreción.

-Pero ¿Quién es, señor Kribash?-Insistió Ginny moviendo las piernas nerviosa, casi como si quisiera salir corriendo.

-Déjeme ver señorita…

-Ya verás que no es lo que tú piensas, Nacet no existe.-Masculló Hermione suavemente. Ginny no la tomó en cuenta.

-¡Aquí está!-Exclamó Antoremus, y esta vez Harry y Ginny se dieron un golpe en la cabeza al acercarse mucho.- Aquí dice que la muchacha vivía un tipo de castidad con la cual no podía enamorarse, así que el joven le pagó a Gerard para que la retratara a escondidas para él, ya que estaba enamorado de ella.-Explicó leyendo la ficha.- Según la historia, aquí dice que esa muchacha se llamaba Nazarenna Luciena de Vangord, más conocida en la historia del pueblo de Wiltshire como Nacet Vangord.

A Hermione se le desencajó la boca, mientras que Ginny y Harry no sabían si reír o gritar. ¿Qué significaba para ellos, que soñaban con ella, que Nacet sí hubiese existido?

-Pero, pero… Pero Eso es una leyenda.-Dijo Hermione titubeando.

-¿Disculpe?-La contradijo Antoremus.- Esto está en la historia de la fundación de Wiltshire y Stonehenge, tan sólo lea los libros de historia. Esta muchacha fue muy conocida, era algo así como una curandera, no lo sé bien.

-Por supuesto.-Susurró Ginny, y Harry con Hermione la miraron mientras Antoremus se iba a guardar el archivador.- ¿Qué no lo ven?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué el mundo se volvió loco?-Bufó Hermione.

-Hermione-Le dijo Ginny ansiosa.- Es lógico. La leyenda de Nacet es para los magos, no para los muggles. Ella en el mundo muggle sí existió y fue una curandera en la historia de Wiltshire, pero los magos tenemos otra versión de ella.

-Que probablemente sea la real.-Dijo Harry golpeándose en la cabeza.

-¡Por su puesto!-Asintió Hermione finalmente derrotada.-Eso quiere decir que en la versión muggle hay una variación de la historia original.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y la variante real la tenemos nosotros en nuestra leyenda!

-Aún así el que haya existido no explica qué relación tengan con sus sueños.-Dijo Hermione intentando mantener la razón ante esa locura que acababan de descubrir.-Tal vez siguen siendo sueños.

-Pero, ¿sueños que tenemos en común, Oswald, Harry y yo?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo. Primero, la existencia de diez posibles Portadoras, después, los sueños similares de Harry, Oswald y Ginny, y por último la existencia de Nacet en la historia de Wiltshire.

Nada tenía sentido, nada conectaba una cosa con otra. Nadie entendía nada.

Harry se llevó ambas manos a la sien para poder pensar, mientras que Ginny intentaba hacer encajar lo sueños en su cabeza.

Aunque si supieran que Morgan también vivía lo mismo que ellos, probablemente el rompecabezas sería más fácil de armar.

Ahora sólo quedaba seguir adelante con la misión. Les quedaban dos semanas para evitar que Candeviere encontrara a las últimas Portadoras, y de paso, tenían que encontrar a la Madre, probablemente la mujer que podría apoyarlas en esta batalla.

Virgina siguió hablando con el tiburón, diciendo pestes de los humanos. Y Ginny notó como sus ojos se volvían claros como el mismo fondo del mar.

Ella era el mar. Y sintió un regocijo muy especial al descubrir que el mar estaba de su lado.

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Nuevo capítulo. Creo que me quedó algo aburrido, pero aquí el único fin era descubrir la existencia de Nacet.

Ya va quedando poco para llegar al Clímax de la historia, y también para que Ginny descubra qué relación hay entre ella y los sueños.

De paso, agradezco a todos sus saludos de cumpleaños, aunque lamentablemente no pude publicar ese día, pero ¡muchas gracias a todos!

Sin más que decir, les dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:

**Capítulo 33:**

**El ataque en el reloj:**

_De regreso s la Madriguera los chicos se van por la calle en el mismo centro de Londres donde son atacados por las sombras de Candeviere. Ginny jamás ha sentido tanto miedo en su vida, y aunque los tres saben pelear muy bien, es probable que Virginia no corra la misma suerte.  
Morgan regresa donde su padre y descubre que ya no es el mismo debido a una carta que recibe de Omanshai.  
Malfoy regresa, pero esta vez es para reclamar su casa, la cual aún no puede recuperar. Y un nuevo sueño los remece a todos._

Chicos, les aviso que quedan siete capítulos (seis sin contar el siguiente) para que finalice la historia (al final la taercera parte será más corta que las otras). Así que agradecería que me hicieran todas las críticas posibles.

Les dejo las fechas como siempre de la próxima actualización. ¡Y recuerden ver el blog de Ethiane Vals para saber si hay atraso! **www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com. **(Junten los espacios)

**Fechas:**** ¡19 o 20 de Octubre!**

¡Besos a todos, y gracias por seguir soportándome y por apoyarme en cada nuevo capítulo de esta larga historia! Aunque no lo crean ya van **¡958 páginas! **Es lo que he escrito en casi dos años de trabajo jajjaja

¡Los quiero! ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Anya.


	33. El Ataque en el Reloj

**El Ataque en el Reloj**

Hermione salió del museo de Antoremus con una extraña sensación de derrota en el estomago. En su cabeza no cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que realmente Nacet existiera, por mucho que tuviera las pruebas frente a su nariz. Aunque no podía negar que la extraña coincidencia de sueños entre Harry, Ginny y Oswald era muy sospechoso.

Se detuvo en un pequeño carrito donde un hombre vendía comida y se compró una barra de chocolate. Harry y Ginny que caminaban tras ella no se hablaban, pero era lógico que aquel silencio correspondiera a que cada uno intentaba hacer conexión con lo que habían descubierto. Le dio una mordida a la barra de chocolate y cerró los ojos para degustar el sabor del dulce y saciar aquella amargura que le estaba royendo el estomago.

Ginny se veía incómoda, con su ceño fruncido y caminando abrazada a sí misma daba la imagen de una pobre muchacha muerta de frío, aunque la verdad era que el clima estaba muy agradable.

Virginia era la única que parecía estar desligada del tema, ya que observaba las calles con sumo interés, pero seguía despotricando cada vez que veía una pescadería o una tienda de animales.

La tarde caía lentamente y los rayos de sol comenzaban a ocultarse en el horizonte. Hermione se giró angustiada, no soportaba más la presión.

-No lo comprendo.-Dijo de repente, Ginny y Harry se detuvieron.- ¿Cómo es posible que sea cierto?

-Hermione, acéptalo, nunca fue una leyenda.-Insistió Harry con voz cansina, como si ya no le interesara el tema.

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres?-Preguntó Ginny un poco molesta.- ¿no te basta con saber de manos de un experto que Nacet fue real?

-¿Pero real al punto de que la leyenda haya sucedido?-Inquirió Hermione.- Puede que Nacet haya sido real en la historia, pero eso no significa que la leyenda sea cierta.

-Ay, Hermione…-Suspiró Harry.

-Hermione, yo sueño con ella cada vez que me quedo dormida con ella, con Trístan, con Calahad… con todos los personajes de esa leyenda, incluso con un chico que se llama Yerko.

-Eso es porque tu memoria almacenó esos datos en algún momento de tu vida.-Insistió Hermione intentando encontrarle la parte lógica al asunto.

-¡Ya te dije que nunca escuché esa leyenda!

-Yo estoy segura de que sí.-Dijo testarudamente.- Es como el cuento de Blancanieves para los niños muggles, no existe ningún ser humano que no haya oído esa historia. Nacet es como Blancanieves, no hay mago en el mundo que no la haya escuchado.

-¡Ya basta, Hermione!-La chistó Harry.- Confórmate de una vez por todas que Nacet fue real. No sé porqué te molesta que sea cierto.

-¡Porque están perdiendo su tiempo intentando resolver un sueño mientras allá afuera anda Candeviere buscando a Ginny para matarla!

Ginny tembló ligeramente.

-Esos sueños son mucho más que eso, nos quieren decir algo. ¿No me vas a decir que no es sospechoso que Harry, Oswald y yo soñemos lo mismo?

-Sí, es extraño, lo admito. Pero creo que deberían preocuparse de eso después de destruir a Candeviere y no antes. Ahora mismo podrían estar planificando algún método para acabar con él, en lugar de venir a pasear a Londres en busca del autor de una pintura antigua.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, hasta cierto punto Hermione tenía razón, pero dárselo a saber era sólo inflar más su ego sabelotodo.

-Hay cosas que hasta un punto son importantes para mí, Hermione.-Le dijo Ginny con calma.- Puede que saber que Nacet existió no nos ayude a derrotar a Candeviere, pero tampoco puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que algo extraño está pasando con nosotros. Entre Candeviere y los sueños, te puedo asegurar que ambos tienen el mismo peso de importancia para mí.

Hermione no contestó, frunció los labios y volvió a girarse para seguir caminando en la dirección por la que iban. Ginny la siguió, y Harry las contempló caminar mientras recordaba levemente cuando Trístan recibía a un bebé en la puerta de su casa. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a las chicas mientras Virginia se distraía totalmente mirando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Pero ella tiene razón.-Dijo entonces, y Harry la miró.

-Perdón, ¿decías algo?

-Ella, Hermione, sabes que tiene razón. A mí también me afecta que la pelirroja se esté preocupando de nimiedades mientras el asesino anda suelto. Debería pensar en nosotras antes que en ella misma.-Dijo señalando a Ginny.- Es un poco egoísta de su parte sólo pensar en ella.

Harry frunció el ceño y se detuvo.

-Si supieras por lo que ha pasado entenderías porqué le afecta todo lo que sucede.-Le espetó en voz baja.- Todos hemos trabajado por ayudarlas, el que no hallamos llegado a tiempo no significa que no lo hayamos hecho.

-No, claro.-Soltó la otra con sarcasmo.- Si a todos les preocupa más la protección de ella que la nuestra.

-No digas estupideces, todas son importantes.-Recalcó Harry enojándose.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le hacen caso si saben que nuestra palabra también vale la pena? Si yo te dijera que esa pintura no sirve y que necesito protección, ¿a quien le harías caso?

Harry se quedó callado. Si Ginny le pidiera ir al Himalaya él de todos modos iría.

-Oh, claro… Hay más razones de peso tras esto del coleccionista.-Dijo Virginia molesta.- Le haces caso en todo porque te gusta, ¿no?

-No digas idioteces.

-Sólo digo lo que veo, y para mí está claro que la carne humana es débil, y tú no eres la excepción maguito.-Recalcó Virginia muy molesta.- Por ella harías de todo y seguro que incluso podrías meter la pata y olvidarte del resto de nosotras sólo porque a tu novia se le ocurrió un capricho.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-Se defendió azorado y enfurecido.- ¡No sabes lo que dices! Vives la mitad de tu vida en el mar, bastante poco sabes de nosotros, y de ella.

-Me es suficiente prueba para asegurarme de que debo cuidarme más a mí misma, porque ustedes no harán mucho para salvarme, eso es seguro.

-Escucha tú, bicho marino…-Gruñó Harry, pero entonces un grito lo alertó, y él con Virginia se voltearon asustados. Tres grandes sombras descendían del cielo en dirección a Hermione y Ginny justo cuando el Big Ben daba la campanada de las ocho.

0 0 0 0

Aún cubierto de sangre, sin importarle ya nada más, sucumbió en su vieja butaca roja con la botella de Whisky en sus manos.

La camisa la tenía bañada en sangre y sus dientes continuaban afilados. Contemplaba la ciudad hundiéndose en la noche a sabiendas que el mundo ignoraba al monstruo que los vigilaba todos los días.

Sonrió, y su mueca dibujó unos labios delgados y monstruosos que desfiguraban su cara de oreja a oreja, literalmente.

Suspiró, ahora sólo quedaban dos portadoras y la maldita mujer. Elevó los ojos a la ciudad, se puso la botella de Whisky en la boca y bebió el licor manchándose el cuello y la camisa.

Le quedaba tan poco, que sólo para probar suerte sacó la brújula del bolsillo de su pantalón, la cual tenía el vidrio roto, y apuntó con ella de forma aburrida hacia el ventanal.

De inmediato, dos brillantes flechas, una roja y una olivácea, apuntaron directamente hacia el norte y otra hacia el sur. Candeviere de inmediato se levantó del sillón y se tambaleó hacia la ventana, había dos portadoras justo bajo su nariz, y la más cercana estaba en el mismo centro de Londres.

-Están aquí…-Gruñó con voz de ultratumba.- ¡AQUÍ!

Con aquella macabra sonrisa, el hombre se comenzó a deformar nuevamente hasta quedar convertido en un repugnante monstruo. Sus ropas de ajaron y tres siniestras sombras encapuchadas salieron de su cuerpo atravesando la ventana.

-Al centro…-Susurro con la voz áspera cuando las sombras se detuvieron en el aire esperando sus instrucciones.

Parecía que era su día de suerte, dos Portadoras en una distancia remotamente cercana.

Rió diabólicamente, y cuando las sombras ya comenzaban a surcar el cielo saltó por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio.

Saltó sobre los tejados de las casas y edificios que se encontraban debajo del ventanal y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. El Big Ben de lo lejos resaltaba por sobre el resto de los edificios, y acababa de anunciar las primeras campanadas de las ocho de la tarde.

0 0 0 0

Koe estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las piernas entrelazadas sobre el suelo de piedra. En su cabeza las imágenes intermitentes de los asesinatos pasados acudían a su memoria con dolor, dejando el eco de las asesinadas en lo más interno de su ser.

Frunció los labios e intentó enfocarse en las víctimas, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Una hermosa mujer de rasgos gitanos, cabello negro y piel morena se presentó en medio de una estación de tren. Koe ya no vestía de negro, ese horrible uniforme que lo volvía un ser misterioso, sino, que llevaba una fina camisa blanca con unos pantalones de tela muy delgada. Caminó lentamente hacia la mujer que parecía esperar el tren en la estación, se veía cansada y sus ojos por supuesto no brillaban, pero no perdía la dulzura presente en ellos.

-¿Disculpe?-La interrumpió. Ella elevó su mirada y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Cómo estás Koe?-Saludó ella.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?-Inquirió curioso sentándose a su lado.

-Te he visto muchas veces.-Contestó ella sonriendo con ternura. A Koe le dio la impresión que aún mantenía su esencia maternal.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Aún espero mi tren.-Dijo ella suspirando.

-¿Hace cuánto que espera?

-En tu tiempo, más de ocho años. En el mío, es relativo, pero no más de una hora.

-¿Ocho años esperando un tren?

-No puedo tomarlo si sé que me hijo aún no sabe la verdad sobre mí.

-¿Quién es su hijo?

-Lo conoces.-Sonrió ella, y sus mejillas formaron hoyuelos que la hacían ver adorable.

-¿Alguna pista?-Aventuró él con una sonrisa curiosa.

-No es necesario.-Dijo ella viéndolo fijamente. Entonces, Koe se dio cuenta que esos ojos los había visto antes, pero ¿dónde?

Por su memoria pasaron las imágenes de todas las personas con las que había tenido contacto, hasta que se detuvo en uno en especial. Ojos negros, piel cetrina y nariz larga.

-¿Morgan Candeviere?-Susurró observándola con cautela. La mujer asintió.- ¿Usted es la madre de Morgan?

-Sí, Morgan es mi hijo.-Dijo suspirando con tristeza.-Por eso no me puedo marchar.

-¿De qué habla? Él sabe que usted ya no está en el mundo.

-Sí, pero no sabe por qué me fui, tiene la versión errada y no he podido decirle la verdad. Mientras él no lo sepa, no podré marcharme ni tomar el tren correcto.

Koe se fijo que alrededor de la mujer había otras personas pero mucho más transparentes, que parecían no verlos. De lejos se escuchaba el sonido metálico del tren que venía llegando para buscar nuevos pasajeros.

Era una maquina rojiza con suelo de madera muy acogedora. Las puertas se abrieron suavemente y las personas que aguardaban alrededor se subieron al tren. No obstante, otras más se quedaron abajo, tal y como la mujer.

-Deben tener temas pendientes por resolver.-Dijo ella suspirando.

-Pero si tienen temas pendientes ¿no deberían estar en la tierra?

-Sólo si extrañan demasiado.- Sonrió ella.-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí, es mucho más relajante.

Cerró los ojos y Koe la contempló un instante, si estaba ahí era porque ella lo había llamado.

-¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?

-Necesito que le lleves un mensaje a mi hijo, que le digas la verdad, pero sólo lo necesario.

-No la entiendo.-Dijo Koe frunciendo el ceño. Ella le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, sus manos eran como la ceda y tenían la temperatura ideal.

-Koe, debes advertirle a mi hijo que su padre no es quien dice ser.-Le explicó ella con suavidad.-Marcel, no es un hombre… ni siquiera es humano.

Koe se levantó con rapidez y la miró desde arriba, en su cabeza intentaba armar el puzzle que había comenzado desde que obtuvo el preciado libro.

-Es un asesino.-Susurró él.-Y cualquier asesino deja de ser humano cuando mata a alguien.

-No me entiendes.-Dijo ella susurrando, y repentinamente su mirada se volvió gélida.-Él realmente no es humano, dejo de serlo el día que descubrió la existencia de las Portadoras, y el día en que tu padre le entregó el libro.

-Ya lo sabía…

-Marcel, es un demonio enjaulado.-Le dijo lentamente elevando su mentón para poder verlo desde abajo. Él asintió con lentitud, lo había visto transformarse.- En su vida pasada, Marcel hizo un pacto con la magia negra, el demonio se liberó cuando tu padre le entregó el libro. Y como sabrás, para que el demonio viva necesita a todas esas muchachas.

-Pero ¿para qué las quiere? ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiere poder, y la única forma de obtenerlo es consumiendo la magia del universo, aquel que llevan las Portadoras en su vientre.

-¿Y qué hará con él? ¿Condenarnos?

-Sí, pero para acabarnos debe destruir a la Madre, una mujer que necesita de las Portadoras para vencer a Marcel. Si la destruye a ella, nos destruye a todos. Está escrito, es parte de su pasado. De nuestro pasado.

La mujer se llevó las manos al vientre y Koe notó como ella sonreía con tristeza.

-No puede ser…-Susurró espantado.- ¿Era una de ellas?

Ella volvió a sonreír con ternura, pero no contestó.

-¿Él la mató?

-Procura decirle lo justo y necesario a Morgan, él debe descubrir lo que me sucedió, pero para hacerlo primero debe saber quién es su padre.

Una fuerza externa comenzó a jalar a Koe por su camisa. Unos brazos invisibles lo aprisionaron en las costillas y tiró de él hacia fuera.

-¡Un momento!-Gritó cuando la mujer comenzaba a volverse transparente.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ángela, Ángela Romai.-Susurró ella, pero ya su voz se había transformado en algo volátil.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún mantenía la posición con la cual había entrado en trance. Sin embargo, en lugar de volver a la realidad lentamente, se levantó con fuerza y cogió el libro con rapidez. Busco la lista de las Portadoras y ahí aparecía claro y legible el nombre de Ángela Romai. Impresionado comenzó a ojear la lista con cautela, aparecían todas las mujeres a las que él había ayudado a asesinar. No obstante le extrañó un pequeño detalle, en la parte superior el nombre de Ginevra Molly Weasley aparecía separado del resto. Koe bajó los ojos y leyó cada uno de los nombres, y por primera vez su rostro dibujó una mueca de sorpresa. Debajo del nombre de Ginevra había nueve mujeres escritas.

Cerró el libro con un ruido sordo y proceso la información. Debía ir por partes, primero, le avisaría a Morgan lo que Ángela le había pedido, debía revelarle lo que realmente era Marcel Von Candeviere para que ella pudiera irse en paz; y por otro lado, si le sobraba tiempo, estudiaría aquella lista, o bien… haría trampa. A fin de cuentas, en ningún lugar existía una regla que dijera que no podía adelantar páginas del libro para saber lo que ocurriría.

0 0 0 0

El avión con destino a Londres acababa de arribar. Katerina estaba feliz, le fascinaban los vehículos muggles, pero no así Draco, quien no dejó de despotricar a cada segundo, era mucho peor que Ron.

La única ventaja era que había ido de Luna de Miel, lo que no hacía tan malo el viaje. Sin embargo todo lo que le había ocurrido antes y después del viaje era lo peor que le podía suceder a un Malfoy.

Primero, le hubiera gustado que la ceremonia hubiese sido más glamorosa y no en la pensión de Nadezdha como lo quería la anciana; Y, si quería que se pusiera aún peor, la noticia de que tendrían que vivir con ella no ayudaba a que su ánimo mejorara. Candeviere antes de viajar a Japón había dado su casa en una subasta. Ahora, la mansión Malfoy la iban a demoler.

_¡Maldito Potter!_

Pensó cuando le avisaron, eso, y muchas cosas más. Su ira llegó a tanto, que Nadezdha tuvo que darle una poción silenciadora para que no hablara. El pobre estuvo sin voz por casi tres horas.

Pero ahora, que había regresado a Londres tenía que arreglar las cosas. No le gustaba para nada la idea de pedir "ayuda" a Potter, aunque para él era más que nada una "exigencia" ya que se lo había prometido.

Quería recuperar su casa a como de lugar, no quería vivir eternamente con su mujer en la pensión de la abuela de ésta. Porque, a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo un Malfoy, y el viaje a Italia, Rusia, Paris y Grecia, era sólo una forma de demostrarle a Katerina todo lo que podía ofrecerle, viajes, fortuna y comodidad. Debía mantener el apellido en alto y por sobretodo su estatus, nadie podía saber que vivía en la pensión Romanova, por mucho que Nadezdha fuera una eminencia en pociones.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto Malfoy se quedó viendo el Taxi Muggle con duda. No sólo porque el vehículo era muggle, si no porque no estaba seguro de querer llegar a la mansión de inmediato.

-Espera.-Dijo agarrando el brazo de su mujer, ella se giró justo cuando se dirigía hacia uno de los autos.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué tienes?

-Quiero ir a otro lugar.- Dijo girándose y palpando su bolsillo. Katerina bajó los ojos y se soltó gruñendo.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer magia en público.-Protestó con voz baja, Malfoy la miró.

-Necesito ir a otro lugar.-Objetó mirando hacia el norte donde un avión cruzaba el cielo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Mi abuela nos espera.

-Va a tener que seguir esperando, Kate.-Le dijo con voz autoritaria. Katerina quitó su brazo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Me prometiste que te quedarías con ella!

-Sí, pero antes tengo otros asuntos que atender.-Le dijo con rabia.

-¡No me grites!

-¡No te pongas obstinada!

-¿Qué es más importante que lo que yo necesito, Draco? ¡Siempre pones todos tus asuntos antes que yo!

A Katerina se le comenzaron a aguar los ojos y Malfoy corrió la vista, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Suspiró.

-Mira.-Le dijo colocándose frente a ella y posando sus manos en los hombros.- Potter me prometió que si yo lo ayudaba a sacar a Candeviere del Ministerio podría recuperar mi casa. Sabes que la mansión Malfoy es lo único que me queda de mis padres y no lo quiero perder. ¡Merlín Kate! ¡La van a vender! Me van a quitar el único patrimonio que me queda.

Katerina suspiró y cerró los ojos. Malfoy apretó los labios seguro que le había removido la fibra a su esposa. Había ganado.

-Está bien.-Dijo desganada.- vamos a ver a Potter o a quien quieras, pero antes debo avisarle a mi abuela.

Malfoy asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya que ella corrió el rostro. Pero sabía que luego se le pasaría, a fin de cuentas conseguir de vuelta su mansión también la beneficiaba a ella. Un poco de intimidad marital no estaba mal, pero si convivían junto a Nadezdha Romanova, ciertamente no sería muy íntimo.

0 0 0 0

Sus manos temblaron cuando colocó la varita en la cerradura. Cuando la puerta se abrió el olor a humedad le penetró los pulmones. Encendió las luces y de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás. El suelo estaba manchado con rastros de sangre.

Después de haber visto la mutilación de Uma en América, ver sangre en su casa sólo significaba que su padre había regresado con la huella asesina tras él.

Siguió el rastro con miedo, su padre debía de estar esperándolo en la butaca de siempre, probablemente bebiendo de su Whisky para celebrar el asesinato de la mujer.

Apretó los labios y se cubrió la nariz. El olor a sangre, suciedad, sudor, humedad y muerte se percibía en el aire. Un hedor a podredumbre que sólo intensificaba sus ganas de vomitar.

Con un hechizo se cubrió la boca con una burbuja y pudo respirar mejor. Caminó pegado a las paredes, esquivando la sangre y pedazos de algo que no quería saber lo que era.

-¿Padre?-Aventuró con miedo, pero el hombre no contestó. Por el contrario, lo único que sintió fue una fría ráfaga de aire se colaba por algún lugar de la casa.- ¿Papá?

Saltó sobre algo que parecía la elegante chaqueta de Parada que su padre solía usar, pero que estaba cubierta de sangre, y subió las escaleras hasta el último piso.

-¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó asustado. Tal vez estaba oculto en algún lugar de la casa, a lo mejor en el despacho.

Llegó al rellano del segundo piso y asomó la cabeza hacia la oficina, pero estaba todo en orden y apagado, no obstante las manchas de sangre se concentraban en diferentes puntos de la escalera. Tal vez se quitó la chaqueta cuando iba subiendo.

Siguió lentamente hacia el tercer piso cuando sintió que la ráfaga de aire se volvía más intensa. Y se detuvo en el último escalón cuando se encontró con toda la estancia totalmente destruida. La butaca estaba hecha jirones, como si algún animal la hubiese arañado, y las botellas de Whisky y Brandi se encontraban todas quebradas y desparramadas en el suelo.

Corrió con precipitación cuando descubrió la fotografía de él en los brazos de su madre y la sacó de su marco quebrado. Se sentó en el suelo y la abrazó.

Ahora entendía porque hacía tanto frío, los ventanales estaban destruidos. ¡No había vidrio!

-¿Dónde estás, papá? ¡Qué has hecho, Dioses!

Se abrazó a sí mismo con la fotografía acurrucada en su pecho y sollozó con rabia. ¿En qué momento se vino a meter en esto? ¿Cómo fue capas de ser el cómplice de un asesino? Aunque fuera su padre…

-Oh, claro…-Se dijo a si mismo mirando la fotografía.- Perdóname mamá, jamás debí hacerle caso. Fui un tonto, un imbécil, un…

En ese instante un fugaz destello se detuvo frente a él desvaneciéndose al instante y alertándolo. Era un pedazo de pergamino viejo y mohoso, pero cuya letra era legible.

Lo acercó a sus ojos ya que la letra era muy pequeña y poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando.

"_Tu padre fue tras Ginevra en la torre del reloj. Pero cuidado, lleva contigo una dosis de Poción de los Condenados para noquearlo. Tienes poco tiempo…"_

-¿Qué…?-Morgan giró la nota buscando al dueño de la misiva, pero no había ningún nombre escrito. -¿Pero quien…?

Elevó sus ojos como si le hablara a alguien invisible, pero estos se posaron en el sillón destrozado. Paseo su vista por cada rasguño y jirón que tenía la tela, y luego observó el ventanal destrozado. Su corazón se apretó y comenzó a faltarle aire. En su cabeza sólo existía una frase que recordaba muy bien: _"Hay muchas transformaciones en el mundo... Hombres lobo, vampiros, incluso... monstruos como demonios y seres de la oscuridad que se alojan en un cuerpo para cumplir algún cometido."_

Se levantó temblando y se acercó lentamente a la butaca, desde afuera llegaba el sonido de los autos y autobuses que tocaban las bocinas para llegar luego a casa.

Se detuvo frente al ventanal y el frío le puso la carne de gallina. No quería creerlo y tampoco quería recordar aquella última frase que Nadezdha le había dicho. No, no quería descubrir nada de ese modo…

"_Le quisimos poner un nombre que la representara como tal... que cumpliera el cometido que condena a todos quienes están bajo tal maldición...-Murmuró Nadezdha mirándolo profundamente con aquellos ojos azul cielo tan penetrantes.- Le pusimos... La Poción de los Condenados."_

-¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ME ENVIÓ ESTA PORQUERÍA?!-Gritó desde el ventanal.- ¡¿QUIEN ERES, Y QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!

Cayó de rodillas sobre el vidrio molido y se hizo heridas en las rodillas, pero no le importó. Sin pensar en lo que hacía tomó la fotografía, le dio un beso al rostro de su madre y con la varita escribió en el reverso "Te espero en el Big Ben, lleva Poción de los Condenados, Morgan"

Y la hizo desaparecer en el aire. Ahora dependía absurdamente de él salvar la vida de la persona que supuestamente al principio debía llevar a su padre.

0 0 0 0

Hermione cayó al suelo lastimándose la cabeza al golpearse contra un hidrante. Ginny se lanzó sobre ella cuando una extraña cosa oscura se lanzó sobre sus cabezas. Sentían como emanaban un olor asqueroso y pútrido, además de unos extraños susurros.

Hermione gritó cuando la cosa se volvió a lanzar sobre ellas, Ginny se hizo a un lado mientras que la otra rodó en el sentido opuesto. Aunque para mala suerte de las dos, el Big Ben comenzaba a nunciar la campanada de las ocho, lo que opacó sus gritos.

-¡Esas cosas!- Gritó Ginny.- ¡Estaban en el tren que iba hacia Carminabel!

-¿Qué dices? –Gritó Hermione desde el otro lado apuntándolos con su varita.- ¡Parecen dementores! ¡Expecto Patronum!

De la varita de Hermione salió una regordeta nutria que con movimientos ondulados, como si nadara, fue directo hacia la criatura, pero ésta ni siquiera se inmutó. Con un simple manotazo la nutria desapareció al instante.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-¡Aléjense!-gritó Harry saltando delante de las chicas- ¡Tu también!-Le gritó a Virginia que había corrido tras él, y apuntó con la varita a la sombra.- ¡Aviectum Ignis!

La que estaba más cerca recibió un chorro de fuego que la hizo lanzar un grito gutural. Ginny retrocedió sentada en el suelo y Hermione la imitó. Ambas sacaron sus varitas y se colocaron de pie aprovechando la distracción de la sombra lastimada.

-No le hace nada.-Susurró Harry.

-Oswald les lanzó un hechizo cuando estábamos en el tren.-Dijo Ginny sintiendo el roce de la marca de su brazo contra el suéter.- ¡Pero no recuerdo cual era!

La compañera de la sombra que aún tenía llamas a su alrededor se lanzó en picada justo sobre Ginny emitiendo un grito ensordecedor, la chica frunció el ceño y sin saber qué pronunciar lo apuntó con la varita.

-¡Protego!-Exclamó. Y justo cuando la sombra se lanzaba sobre ella ésta rebotó de inmediato hacia atrás.

-¡Opugno!-Gritó Hermione provocando que el Hidrante con el que se había golpeado volara directo hacia una de las sombras.

-¡Son las sombras de Candeviere!-Gritó Harry, y Ginny se aterró. Si las sombras estaban ahí, eso significaba…

De lejos se escucharon unos fuertes golpes, Harry por inercia tomó a Hermione y a Ginny por los brazos y las jaló hacia una esquina que para su mala suerte, era un callejón sin salida. Virgina corrió tras ellos y fue la primera en gritar cuando una sombra la agarró por el pelo.

-¡Epximay!-Gritó Hermione, y una luz fluorescente y muy rápida atacó a la sombra cortándole sus manos como cuchillos. Virginia corrió cuando fue liberada mientras la sombra chillaba retorciéndose en el aire.

-¿Cómo pudieron dejarme sola?-Les gritó-¡Debían protegerme!

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó Ginny cuando una cosa grande y amorfa cayó del techo. A Harry se le abrieron los ojos con espanto, y Virginia con Hermione se abrazaron. Las sombras de inmediato rodearon al monstruo.

-¡Gran idea imbécil!-Gritó Ginny aterrada a Harry.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte a este callejón? ¿Cómo salimos ahora?

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Tembló Hermione.

-No sé…-Susurró Harry totalmente a la defensiva y con la varita apuntando al monstruo.

La criatura se giró. Su rostro rojizo y demoniaco se enfocó directamente en las dos pelirrojas que le miraban aterrorizadas. Sonrió de manera terrible como si se carcajeara, claro, como no, si había encontrado a la muchacha que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

-¡A ella!-Rugió, y las sombras se lanzaron sobre Virginia y Ginny con tanta fuerza que lanzaron a Harry hacia un lado. Hermione que estaba al medio, intentó escudarlos en con un hechizo protector y lograron rebotar, no obstante una había agarrado a Virginia del brazo.

-¡Ginny!-Gritó Harry.

-¡Tienen a Virginia!-Chilló.- ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó Hermione cuando la sombra se lanzaba sobre Ginny.

-¡Impedimenta!-Gritó apuntando a la sombra con la varita, lo que la hizo desviarse.

-¡Omnus fenula!-Gritó Harry apuntando a la sombra que había capturado a Virginia. Un rayo azul rodeó a la sombra y la aplastó hasta reventarla. El monstruo chilló de dolor y Virginia cayó al suelo.- ¡Aresto Momentum! –Dijo de inmediato apuntándola. La chica llegó lentamente al suelo y de inmediato corrió a refugiarse tras Harry.

-¡Harry!-Gritó Ginny cuando la sombra con la que combatía logró quitarle la varita y lanzarla lejos. La chica retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared, totalmente aterrada.

-¡Tráemela!-ordenó el monstruo acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-¡Ginny!-Gritaron Hermione y Harry mientras estos intentaban combatir con las otras sombras.

-¡Protego!-Lanzó Harry sobre Ginny justo cuando una sombra se lanzaba sobre él y lo empujaba lejos.

-¡Déjame!-Chilló Virginia dando golpes en el aire cuando esa misma sombra la tomó por los brazos.- ¡Hay, me quema!

-¡No, aléjate!-Chilló Hermione lanzando más hechizos mientras se ocultaba tras los basureros.

-¡Es mía!-Sonrió la bestia con una sonrisa deforme. A Ginny se le dilataron las pupilas, esos ojos aunque estuvieran deformados los había visto.

Pero no alcanzó a relacionarlos. La sombra le agarró el brazo como la última vez y Ginny gritó, pero más chilló la sombra que como antes, expulsó humo verde mal oliente y se alejó chillando. La criatura se detuvo a mitad de camino mientras la otra sombra le llevaba a Virginia.

-Sí es ella…-Rugió la sombra.

Ginny aprovechó el momento para correr y recuperar su varita. Inmediatamente después fue hacia Harry para despertarlo. Virginia en tanto gritaba como loca.

-¡A ella imbéciles, a ella! –Gritó el monstruo apuntando a Ginny.- ¡Es ella a la que quiero! ¡Tráiganmela a ella!

-¡Harry, por Merlín y todos los Dioses! ¡Despierta!-Le gritó apuntándolo con la varita.

-¡Aquamenti!-Exclamó lanzándole un chorro de agua a la cara. Harry tosió y se levantó presuroso y atolondrado.

-¿Qué, qué?

-¡Por Merlín Harry, salvaste al mundo mágico de Voldemort y no soportas un golpe en la cabeza!-Lo regañó.- ¡Hay que salvar a Virginia!

-¡Oh, por favor, que dolor! ¡Ayúdenme!-Chilló Virginia cuando la sombra se la entregó al monstruo.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Gritó Hermione desde el otro lado, pero el hechizo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar a la sombra que ya le había entregado a Virginia al monstruo.

-¡AYUDENME!-Gritó aterrada Virginia a la cual el demonio la tenía sujeta por el cabello.

-¡A ella idiota! ¡La quiero a ella!-Gritó el monstruo sacudiendo a Virginia para apuntar a Ginny que se encontraba al lado de Harry.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡ESTA COSA ME VA A MATAR!

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, preciosa?-Le susurró el monstruo al oído, Virginia comenzó a gritar con pánico, y por más que los chicos querían ayudarla les era imposible si tenían que defenderse de las sombras.

-Llamaré refuerzos-Le dijo Harry a Ginny apuntando la varita al cielo, sacando chispas rojas.

-¡Harry, Virginia!-Gritó Hermione apuntando a la chica que estaba en los brazos del monstruo.

-¡Déjala maldito!-Amenazó Ginny apuntando con la varita, la cual lanzó un hechizo sin siquiera haberlo mencionado. Aunque, hizo su efecto, ya que la criatura de inmediato soltó a Virginia tirándola al suelo.- ¡Corre!

Virginia a penas pudo moverse ya que la bestia le dio un pisotón y le aplastó un brazo el cual crujió horriblemente. La chica lanzó un alarido cargado de dolor mientras los otros tres intentaban defenderse de las sombras.

Ginny lanzaba hechizos en todas las direcciones, al igual que Harry y Hermione. Sacudía la varita de arriba hacia abajo, de lado a lado, e incluso fuertes golpes que cortaban el aire. Pero nada las detenía, fue en ese momento cuando una imagen muy vivida cruzó por su cabeza.

_-Aléjate de ella.-Gritó Trístan corriendo con su espada cargada sobre el hombro, dispuesto a atacar. _

_Nacet se giró con los brazos y las piernas abiertas para cubrir al niño tras ella. _

_-¡Mirra, ocúltate!-Le gritó._

_-¡Pero mamá!_

_-¡Ocúltate, es una orden!_

_El niño corrió en dirección opuesta pero Vasir ya lo había encontrado, lo veía huir a través de los árboles y saltar arbustos._

_-¡No! ¡No escapará!_

_-¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!-Le gritó Trístan atacándolo con la espada, pero Vasir fue tan rápido como él y ambos comenzaron una estrecha pelea._

_Nacet corrió con velocidad y se lanzó a un costado para tomar sus flechas. Apuntó a Vasir y comenzó a dispararle. El cuerpo inerte de Yerko a un costado le dio aún más espíritu para acabar con aquel hombre._

_-¡No acabarán conmigo! ¡El trono me pertenece! ¡El niño debe morir!_

_-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo!-Gritó Nacet clavándole una flecha en el hombro. Vasir lanzó un grito y Trístan aprovechó para enterrarle la espada en el abdomen. _

_No obstante, cuando Nacet creyó que todo había acabado su esperanza se desvaneció cuando Trístan cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_-A mis enemigos siempre los tengo un palmo más cerca….-Sonrió Vasir empujando a Trístan a un lado, cayendo con el pecho lleno de sangre.-…Y siempre estoy un paso adelantado._

_-_¡Trístan!-Gritó Ginny con los ojos fijos en un punto, Hermione se giró a verla totalmente asustada y con el rostro sudoroso a causa de la pelea.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó ella.

Ginny se giró asustada para verla, y descubrió que Harry miraba al suelo con la boca abierta, como si le faltara aire.

-¿Harry, qué te ocurre?

Hermione también se giró a mirarlo.

-Nada, nada, -dijo Harry inhalando aire y mirando a Ginny.- ¿Viste eso?

La chica asintió.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios concéntrense en el asunto! ¡Van a matar a Virginia!-Exclamó Hermione agachándose al mismo tiempo que los otros dos cuando las sombras los atacaron.

-¡Harry!-Se escuchó una voz. A Ginny se le aceleró el corazón.

-¡Percy!-Gritó.-Creí que llamarías a los aurores.-Le dijo a Harry.

-Él es un auror.-Le explicó Harry con rapidez, y a Ginny se le desencajó la boca.

-¿Qué? Creí que trabajaba con papá

-Después te explico. ¡Percy por aquí!

Percy y un grupo de cinco personas aterrizaron en escobas sobre el monstruo, entre hechizos, alaridos y gritos.

-¡Rápido, rodéenlo!-Ordenó uno de los hombres.

Los magos hicieron lo suyo y comenzaron a rodear a la criatura pero ésta fue más rápida y con un gran salto se elevó por sobre el reloj.

-¡Se llevó a Virginia!-Gritó Hermione aterrada.

-¡Vamos!-Ordenó Harry, y se montó en la misma escoba que Percy.

-¡Hay que salvarla!-Gritó Ginny saliendo del callejón, pero las sombras la detuvieron.- ¡Hermione, las sombras!

-¡Aléjense!

La voz de Morgan llegó desde el otro extremo de la calle. Venía montado con Tiare en un caballo que apareció de la nada. Ginny y Hermione se alejaron, y Morgan lanzó sobre la sombra algo similar a una bomba que las hizo desaparecer al instante.

-¡Suban!-Gritó Tiare.

-Pero…-Objetó Hermione.

-¡Rápido!-Apremió Morgan.

Ginny se subió tras Tiare y Hermione se aferró a la cintura de su amiga, curiosamente el caballo era mucho más grande de lo que parecía.

-¡Rápido Morgan!

El chico, que iba de jinete, le dio unos golpes en las caderas al caballo que lo hizo correr a una velocidad abrumadora. Desde abajo se podía ver como un grupo de escobas seguían a una criatura de gran tamaño que acababa de entrar en un subterráneo.

-¿Nadie nos ve?-Preguntó Ginny a Tiare que veía a la gente caminar a su alrededor sin parecer notar al rápido animal.

-No estamos corriendo físicamente, estamos atravesando un portal de tiempo. Apareceremos en el subterráneo. ¡Rápido Morgan!

El chico volvió a golpear con suavidad las caderas del caballo y éste cobró más velocidad. Ginny sintió que el aire se le acababa y supuso que a Hermione también porque se apoyó contra su espalda para no recibir el golpe de aire.

-¡Ahí está!-Exclamó Tiare indicando la entrada del subterráneo. A Morgan le comenzó a doler el estomago. ¡Vamos Iriki!

Ginny repentinamente sintió que flotaba, todo a su alrededor no eran más que manchas borrosas y luces brillantes. Pero acabó rápidamente cuando el caballo se detuvo en medio de un estacionamiento.

Los gritos de Virginia se volvían a escuchar.

-Está viva.-Sonrió Ginny con tranquilidad.- ¡Hay que salvarla!

-¿Qué quiere esa cosa?-Preguntó Hermione-. ¿Candeviere también lo envió? ¡Oh, lo siento!

Morgan tenía la mirada espantada y tenía los ojos puestos totalmente en la sombra del ser que se movía entre los autos, y la mano sobre algo similar a un revolver en su cinturón.

-No.-Susurró bajándose del caballo y sacando el arma de su cinturón.- Es él…

-¿Qué…? –Se tambaleó Ginny al bajarse del animal, Hermione también se sintió mareada.

-¿Qué dices…?-Preguntó ésta última.

-¡Quédense aquí! –Les ordenó.- Ahora me encargo yo.

-¡No te dejaremos solo!-Exclamó Tiare.

-¡Así es, iremos contigo!-Le dijo Ginny, y Hermione asintió con vehemencia.

-Bien, pero quédense tras de mí.

Las tres chicas desenfundaron sus varitas e hicieron un tipo de barrera triangular en torno a Morgan.

-¡Ginny!

La chica se giró, Harry acababa de llegar con el comando de los aurores.

-¡Harry, el monstruo es Candeviere!

-¿Qué?-Jadeó.

-¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Va a matar a Virginia!

-¡Entonces quédate aquí! ¡No puede capturarte también!

-¡No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada!

-¡Te vas a quedar acá! ¡No seas inmadura!

-¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!-Gritó furiosa, justo cuando el resto de los aurores se detenían a su alrededor. –Soy una adulta que sabe defenderse. No por nada viví seis años de mi vida sola en el peor suburbio de Londres.

Se giró molesta dejando a Harry con la boca apretada y probablemente con dolor de estomago ante esa clara acusación.

-¡NO!

Se escuchó de lejos. Los chicos se asustaron y corrieron a donde provenía el grito. Los aurores fueron los primeros que se adelantaron y a Ginny le llamó la atención que Morgan se fuera por otro camino.

-¿Dónde?

-Déjalo-le dijo Tiare asustada-Es algo que debe hacer.

Candeviere, convertido en monstruo, había acorralado a Virginia contra una pared en la zona más oscura del estacionamiento. Tras él se escuchaban los pasos y gritos de la gente que la andaba buscando.

-¡Mierda!-Gruñó Candeviere apretando el cuello de Virginia con su gran brazo.- Después me encargaré de ella. Ahora, te tengo a ti.

-Por favor, no me haga daño, no tengo nada que pueda darle…

-Oh, claro que sí…-Susurró, y sus ojos brillaron con odio y locura. A Virginia se le dilataron las pupilas.

-¡Padre!

El monstruo se giró al escuchar el gritó de su hijo. Se giró con su enorme rostro de bestia y enseñó los colmillos.

-Morgan…-Gruñó. Al chico se le revolvió el estomago y no evitó derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido…? ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Eso no es importante, idiota!-Le gritó la bestia.- ¡Ven y ayúdame! ¡No nos quedan brujas!

-¡No!

La bestia se giró con ira.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No pienso ayudarte.-Dijo señalándolo con el arma. El rostro de la bestia se deformó en una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que me detendrás con eso?-Se burló.- Eres tan idiota… ¡Te estás pudriendo, Morgan! ¡Deberías seguir unido a mí!

-Sólo por la sangre, padre.-Dijo con dolor.-Pero no creas que te seguiré ayudando a matar a estas mujeres.

-¡Cobarde!-Gruñó mientras aprisionaba más a Virginia contra la pared.-¡Te destruiré cuando me transforme en el hombre más poderoso!

-¿Quieres apostar?-Le dijo apuntándolo con el arma.

-¡Morgan!-Gritó Tiare que venía seguida de los aurores, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Trajiste refuerzos?-Rió la bestia.-Pero no me detendrás con eso.

Y a los ojos de todos, sin importarle nada más, atravesó a Virginia de lado a lado con una de sus garras extrayendo la esfera mágica que traía en su interior. Ginny se atragantó y por instinto se llevó las manos a su propio vientre, siendo totalmente conciente que lo que aquel hombre, o bestia, quería, era lo que llevaba en él.

-¡Maldito asesino!-Gritó Ginny iracunda y con lágrimas en los ojos lanzando hechizos con la varita.

Virginia cayó inerte al suelo explotando en miles de gotas de agua.

Los aurores se lanzaron en contra del monstruo, pero a éste los hechizos no le afectaban. Uno de los hombres que se lanzó contra él, pero lo lanzó lejos con un solo manotazo.

-¡Robin!-Gritó una auror.

-¡Se escapa!-Gruñó Harry colérico y lanzando hechizos al ver que el monstruo comenzaba a alejarse saltando sobre los autos.- ¡Vas a dejarla en paz! ¡No te acercarás a Ginny!

La bestia simplemente rió, pero el único que no se dejó amedrentar fue Morgan.

-Déjenlo, yo lo detengo.-Susurró. Y apuntó con aquella arma a la bestia.

-¡No lo detrás con eso!-Gruñó Harry indicándole a los aurores que lo siguieran.

-Claro que sí.

Morgan cerró un ojo, fijo el blanco y disparó.

Algo parecido a un globo de agua salió directo del objeto y estalló en la espalda de la bestia.

Éste se desplomó sobre una camioneta. Harry se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Lo desarmaste con un globo?

-No era un globo.-Dijo mirando de frente con los ojos hinchados.- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a detenerlo!

Harry corrió con rapidez junto con los aurores, Hermione y Ginny. Todos se asomaron sobre la camioneta, pero Candeviere ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está?-Gruñó Harry con ira.

-¡Desapareció!

-¿Dónde se fue?

-¿Qué hiciste Candeviere?-Gritó Harry apuntando a Morgan con el dedo. El chico bajó el arma pálido.

-Debería estar ahí.-Dijo nervioso.- ¡Debería estar ahí!

De inmediato corrió hacia la camioneta y se asomó, pero realmente no estaba. Con rabia le dio un golpe a la puerta del vehículo y se puso a gritar.

-¡Morgan, cálmate!-Le pidió Tiare nerviosa.

-¡Desapareció el maldito! ¡Desapareció!

-¿Qué mierda le lanzaste?-Gritó Harry furioso.

-Poción de los Condenados. Debería haberlo vuelto a transformar en humano.-Explicó lanzando la pistola que en realidad era un tipo de onda metálica.

-Es esa poción que nos dijo Nadezdha en su posada.-recordó Hermione.-Oh, cielos…

-Debe haber aprovechado su cordura humana para desaparecer. Supongo que como bestia tiene menos cerebro.

-¡Podrías haberlo dejado como estaba!-Le dijo Harry pasándose las manos por la cara.

-Los habría asesinado.-Dijo Morgan con calma, pero con todo el dolor acumulado en su rostro.-Es demasiado fuerte como bestia.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo, Merlín?-Sollozó Ginny.- ¡Acaban de asesinar a Virginia! ¡Frente a los aurores! ¡Si no pudieron protegerla los aurores cómo nos salvaremos con Sio!

-Ginny… no.-Dijo Harry tomándole la cara, la chica de inmediato se lo quitó de encima.- Escúchame…

-¡No! Ella nos lo advirtió. La idea era protegerla, protegernos entre nosotras, y no pudimos hacer nada, nada…

Ginny apretó los puños y se alejó hacia donde la chica había muerto, donde ahora no quedaba más que agua.

-Yo iré con ella.-Le dijo Hermione a Harry que quiso seguirla.-Tu encárgate de ordenar este desastre y de borrar las cintas de seguridad. Es probable que estemos grabados.

Harry asintió y Tiare se fue con Hermione. El chico se pasó las manos por la cara y se quitó los lentes. Morgan suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que impedir que siguiera transformado en esa bestia.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Morgan? ¿Desde cuando que Candeviere es un monstruo?

-Créeme, me encantaría saberlo. Yo lo supe hace una hora.-Le dijo levantando los hombros y observando el espacio de la camioneta donde había manchas de sangre.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Harry?-Le preguntó Percy totalmente pálido.

-No digan nada.-Le ordenó.-El ministerio no puede saber que su ministro es el asesino.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que ya hay suficientes pruebas como para culparlo?

-Sí, pero si el mundo mágico se entera que su líder es un asesino perderán la fé y comenzarán a tener terror. Hay que actuar con la cabeza fría. Nadie sabrá nada hasta que Candeviere haya muerto.

-No podemos mantener a la gente desinformada, Harry. Sabes que…

-Sí, sé que no es ético no decirle la verdad a la población, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que se enteren de todo…-Dijo Mirando a Ginny de soslayo.- En tres días más me caso Percy, y Candeviere estará invitado a la boda, ahí me encargaré de él.

-No seas imbécil y deja de hacerte el héroe.

-Quedamos en que ese era el plan. No permitiré que Ginny pelee con él.

-¡Casi te mata! ¡No podrás solo!

-¿Se te ocurre alguna otra idea?

-Sí, avisarle al mundo para que lo arresten.

-Ya lo viste, Percy.-Dijo Harry con cansancio- Es una bestia.

-¿Entonces?

-Peleamos contra Voldemort hace siete años.-Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida-El peor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Leía las mentes, controlaba en sueños, utilizaba inferís, Asesinaba, maldecía, volaba… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser enfrentar a un hombre que se transforma en bestia?

-Será muy malo si utiliza las esferas hurtadas a su favor.-Le dijo Percy con una sonrisa triste.- Y si lo hace, ahí si que estaremos acabados. Ningún poder se compara con el del universo, ni siquiera el tuyo.

-O el de ellas.-Dijo Morgan mirando a Ginny, Harry se puso pálido.- Quedan sólo dos portadoras Harry, deben cuidar que ellas no se acerquen a mi padre. ¡Mantenlas encerradas!

-En tres días más será el día de fusión. Ginny y Sio deben unirse al universo, o Candeviere lo hará con la magia negra.

-Pues, procura que no caigan en las garras de mi padre.-Dijo alejándose hacia donde estaba Ginny llorando enojada gritándole algo a Hermione.-Yo intentaré impedir que llegue a la boda.

Harry se giró. Nada era peor que enterarse que la mujer que amaba había estado a punto de morir, y que además, él perdería su apellido por dárselo a otra en tres días más. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. La batalla era ahora, la habían vivído y era sólo el comienzo. Y sólo dos opciones para sobrevivir, Ginny, o Sio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Si! ¡Por fin publiqué dentro de las fechas!

Espero que les haya gustado. Les dije que iban a comenzar a ponerse los capítulos más ágiles y vertiginosos. Además, éste me quedó un poquitín más largo jajaja.

No saben lo que me costó escribir la pelea, es muy difícil pensar en como poner a tantos personajes en medio de una batalla. La verdad, le pongo un altar a Rowling y su batalla final en Deadly Hallows.

Ahora todos saben que Candeviere es una bestia, y por lo mismo es la pista de que el final está sumamente cerca.

¡Murió Virginia! Lo lamento, la verdad es que en un principio no la iba a matar, por que como está hecha de agua y que sé yo, quería hacerla como una super mujer que se volvía agua cada vez que la atacaban, pero ya era demasiado. Muchos super héroes en una historia se vuelve aburrido.

¿Y qué tal Harry? Él y su estúpida faceta de héroe. ¡Lo detesto! Por suerte no queda tanto para que Ginny descubra la verdad de él, y ahí sí que estará en problemas y la faceta de héroe quedará reducida cuando ella muestre sus garras.

¡Ah! y aclaro que **los hechizos que aparecen no los inventé yo**. Los saque de Wikipedia, Bloghogwarts, entre otras páginas...

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer a los que me leen y que se entretienen.  
Tal vez es una historia disparatada, media loca, e incluso he llegado a creer que ya los personajes se me desordenaron y que están extremos. Incluso temo haber vuelto a Ginny muy Mary Sue, espero que no.

Aunque si creen que hay personajes OoC (out of character, o fuera de personaje), espero que me lo digan para arreglarlo antes de que la historia termine.

Pero bueno, les dejo las fechas de la actualización del próximo capítulo, que será en los días: **4,5 y 6 de Noviembre.**

Y un adelanto:

_**Capítulo 33: **_

_**Octavius**_

(Al fin llegué al capítulo que tantas ganas tenía de escribir jajajaja.)

_Han pasado tres días desde la muerte de Virginia y todos andan muy nerviosos, y la histeria de Ginny llega a tanto que se atreve a investigar el desván para saber de dónde sale ese maldito ruído que ya no la deja dormir.  
Ahí conocerá a alguien muy especial y gracias a él descubrirá por fin qué relación tiene Nacet con ella. Algo que la pondrá en un aprieto, porque no sólo se enterará de un terrible secreto familiar, sino que descubrirá algo que jamás esperó.  
_  
Gracias a todos por leer. Y recuerden que pueden enviarme un mail si lo desean o bien pasar por mi blog (que podrán encontrar en el perfil)

Muchos besos.

Anya.


	34. Octavius

**Octavius**

Harry observaba el techo de su despacho tumbado en la cama que había hechizado para poder dormir ahí. Desde la muerte de Virginia que no había podido conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad. Las imágenes en su cabeza se repetían a tal punto de mantenerlo despierto toda la noche; Candeviere transformado en bestia, grotesco y bañado en sangre; Ginny huyendo con Virginia y Hermione; y Virginia estallando en mil gotas de agua.

Su corazón se aceleró, la boca se le secó y el estomago se le retorció por miedo. Ginny había estado nuevamente a punto de morir.

Se quitó las mantas de encima con brusquedad y se pasó las manos por la cara con furia, como si quisiese quitarse algún tipo de suciedad.

El estrés lo estaba matando, más aún cuando quedaban menos de seis horas para su matrimonio…. Su matrimonio…

-Mierda…-susurró. Se sentó en la cama apretándose los ojos con las palmas de ambas manos y se quedó en esa posición.-Necesito dormir…

Se levantó somnoliento tropezando con las mantas, y como no veía nada por la oscuridad se golpeó el dedo meñique del pie con una silla.

-¡Hijo de…! ¡Mierda!

Comenzó a dar saltos con un solo pie y se sentó en la misma silla con la que se había golpeado, para frotarse el dedo herido.

-Que imbécil.-Gruñó con dolor.- ¿Cómo mierda era ese hechizo?

A tientas buscó la varita sobre el escritorio que estaba a un lado, hasta dar con el viejo palo de madera.

-Genial, gran auror soy…-Susurró molesto.- Si no recuerdo un simple hechizo para sanar cómo voy a poder proteger a Ginny…

Lanzó la varita lejos y apoyó el pie en el suelo, volviendo a agarrase la cabeza con ambas manos.

La sola idea de que ella podía morir en cualquier momento le causaba dolor de estomago y un pánico terrible. Siempre todas sus decisiones, desde el día que habían comenzado a salir, las tomaba en torno a ella.

La engañó para que no fuera a Hogwarts y se quedara en la Madriguera, la engañó para que no se le acercara, siempre la había tratado a punta de engaños, y ahora sucedía que a pesar de todo ella querría pelear en esa batalla. Pero no quería verla morir. ¡No quería que peleara!

"_Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees…"_

-Sí lo sé, pero…-Se quedó callado y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados.- ¿Quién dijo eso?-No hubo respuesta.- ¿Hola?, ¿Ron, eres tú?, ¿Quién…?

Pero todo era silencio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se levantó de la silla y recogió la varita guardándola bajo la almohada. Se acostó de lado y se cubrió con las mantas. Poco a poco cerró los ojos, y cuando ya creía que tenía el sueño conciliado una risa burlona lo despertó.

Se sentó rápidamente, con los ojos a medio abrir y con la varita empuñada, pero no había nadie.

-Lumus.-Dijo. De la varita salió un pequeño rayo luminoso con el cual recorrió toda la habitación, pero no había más que papeles tirados en el suelo, la silla con la que se había golpeado, el escritorio apiñado con libros y pergaminos, y su túnica de boda. De inmediato apagó la varita y tragó saliva sintiendo que no podía pasar por su traquea ya que el corazón lo tenía atorado en el cuello. Elevó los ojos para observar su reloj de pared, quedaban cinco horas para el evento.- No sé qué es peor.- Susurró acurrucándose en la cama- si pelear con Candeviere mañana, o arruinar mi vida con esa niñita.

"_Arruinarla, sin duda, je je je"_

Harry abrió los ojos espantado y se sentó con fuerza en la cama, con el cabello tan desordenado que las arañas podían crear nidos en él.

-¡Eso sí lo escuché!-Dijo medio dormido, pero nuevamente nadie contestó.

0 0 0 0

Se encontraba cobijado en un rincón de su húmeda morada, sólo cubierto con una manta, ya que estaba demasiado impactado como para poder desligarse de las molestias físicas. Su mente no podía enfocarse en sus poderes, sólo en lo que había leído.

El libro estaba en el suelo abierto casi al final. No obstante unos pedazos de papel amarillento ensuciaban las últimas hojas.

-Es ella, es ella…-Murmuraba mirando al fuego.- ¿Qué ocurrirá? Padre, dame una señal… Dame una señal.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, casi con gesto frustrado, ya que a pesar de sus emociones seguía sin demostrarlas en su rostro.

El fuego crepitaba suavemente mientras él en su fuero interno rogaba por entender el mensaje que le dejaba el libro, además de buscar la respuesta a la falta del último capítulo.

-¿Se las arrancaste tú, padre? ¿O fue él?

El fuego volvió a crepitar lanzando chispitas y arrojándolas al suelo de piedra. Algunas cayeron sobre las hojas de libro, pero éstas no se quemaron, eran chispas demasiado pequeñas.

Entonces una suave brisa removió las llamas. Koe se enderezó, su morada no tenía ventanas.

-¿Padre?-Preguntó mirando a las llamas con los ojos entrecerrados. Su mente se había arremolinado en torno a una imagen que no lograba comprender.

"_-Ten, aquí tienes.-Dijo tendiendo frente al niño un cuenco con pan, agua y frutos secos.-Come, te hará bien._

_-¿Puedo ir al río después?-Preguntó con voz soñadora, ella sonrío con dulzura._

_-Por supuesto, encanto._

_El instinto era imposible de evitar, acariciar la cabecita de aquel niño era un lujo que debía permitirse._

_-Papá dijo que iríamos a bañarnos al río.-Dijo con la boca llena de pan. Ella sonrío con ternura limpiándole la boca con un paño._

_-Sí, vendrá a buscarte, pero antes debes comer._

_-¿Mamá no vendrá?_

_Ella se detuvo y su sonrisa despareció._

_-A tu madre no le gusta ir al río, tesoro.-Le dijo con voz suave e intentando sonreír. Aún le dolía el corazón al escuchar a su propio pequeño decirle madre a alguien que ni siquiera lo era. _

_-Es muy gruñona.-Murmuró mordiendo su pan.- A mamá no le gusta divertirse._

_-No, no le gusta.-Suspiró.-Anda, come, se te hará tarde y no podrás bañarte en el río. No puedes meterte al agua con el estomago lleno. _

_El niño asintió mientras ella le volvía a acariciar la cabeza, tentada a besarle la nuca."_

Koe parpadeó, y en el fuego se dibujó la imagen de un hombre de rasgos orientales y barba frondosa. Al chico se le abrieron tanto los ojos que llegó a verse gracioso. El hombre súbitamente despareció.

-¡Padre!-Gritó levantándose del suelo con estrépito, dejando caer la manta. Corrió hacia la chimenea y se lanzó al suelo.- ¡Padre!

Unos ojos oscuros lo observaron por entre las brasas, y la brisa nuevamente remeció las llamas. Los ojos desaparecieron y el fuego se abrió como una cortina carmesí haciéndolo caer dentro de un torbellino.

"_Tu padre llegará en cualquier momento- le dijo colocándole la capa para salir.-Debes estar listo._

_En la puerta, tres fuertes golpes resonaron en la pequeña casita. Ella se sobresaltó, al igual que el niño que se acomodaba su capa._

_-Vaya que está alterado.-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Asomó la cabeza con una mueca curiosa y preocupada.- ¿Tara?-Saludó con el ceño fruncido._

_-He venido a buscar a mi hijo.-Le dijo con tono de orden.-Mirra, sal inmediatamente de ahí._

_El niño se acongojó y miró a su cuidadora con ojos de suplica._

_-Papá dijo que vendría a buscarme. Dijo que lo esperara aquí._

_-Lo esperarás en casa como se debe.-Le ordeno la mujer entrando con rapidez y tomando al niño por el brazo. El pequeño forcejeó._

_-Pero me ordeno que me quedará aquí-Se quejó._

_-Es cierto Tara, Trístan dijo que Mirra no saliera…_

_-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso te pedí la palabra?-Gruñó.- Tú, no eres más que su maestra, pero yo soy la madre y a mi me debe respeto y obediencia, no a ti mugrienta._

_Ella apretó los puños y frunció el ceño y los labios, molesta._

_-Podré ser su maestra, pero así como Mirra te debe obediencia, yo le debo a quienes me lo dejaron a cargo y Trístan me pidió expresamente que…_

_-Entonces a mí también.-Dijo Tara con una sonrisa saliendo de la casa con el niño.- A mi también me debes obediencia, y no toleraré faltas de respeto. Mirra se viene conmigo._

_-¡No!-Dijo enojada cerrando la puerta e impidiéndole el paso.- Mirra se queda hasta que su padre llegue, me lo pidió._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres mugrienta de porquería? –Le dijo Tara empujándola con rudeza.- No eres más que una patética mujerzuela que vive de las limosnas del pueblo. NO eres nada._

_-Tara, por favor, Mirra…-Susurró manteniendo la mirada firme._

_-Sí, Mirra -Gruñó quitando a Nacet de la puerta.- No le hagas un espectáculo a mí hijo._

_-Entonces deja que su padre venga a buscarlo, con este comportamiento sólo lograrás que te odie…_

_-¡No me odiará!-La chistó empujando al niño fuera de la casa.- No lo hará porque haga lo que haga soy su madre. ¡Yo lo tuve en mi vientre durante nueve meses! Pero eso nunca lo entenderás ¿verdad?-La miró con lástima e hizo una mueca burlona.- Que pena, nunca sabrás lo que es llevar al fruto del amor en tu vientre. Una mugrienta como tú, jamás lo sentirá…_

_Ella no contestó, sólo se dedicó a mirar como Tara salía de la choza tomando a mirra por el cuello y empujándolo hacia el bosque._

_-¡Nacet!—gritó el niño girándose para verla a los ojos, pero Tara de inmediato lo hizo mirar al frente mientras le reclamaba algo."_

-El niño…-Susurró Koe abriendo los ojos. Para su sorpresa se encontraba en aquel mismo rincón, cobijado con las mantas, como si nunca se hubiese levantado. Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la chimenea, pero las llamas estaban apagadas y sólo recibía luz de una pequeña vela encendida cerca de su colchón. -¿Ese niño es la clave, padre? ¿Qué me quisiste decir?

Se levantó y avanzó despacio hacia el libro que aún permanecía abierto en el suelo. Sus dedos, más delgados y largos de lo habitual, rozaron con cuidado los pedazos donde antes habían estado las hojas rasgadas.

-¿Entonces, la Madre espera un niño?-Susurró recordando lo leído. Toda la historia de la mujer, todo su pasado, la creación de la brújula para encontrar a las demás sacerdotisas, el tiempo que gastó en ello, cómo salvó a su pueblo-… Todo para vengar la muerte de su hijo.

Sus ojos se entornaron y observó aquellas últimas páginas que había podido leer. El libro narraba el pasado, pero también el futuro. Lamentablemente para su inseguridad las últimas hojas que traían en ellas escritas el resultado de la batalla no estaban. Se sentó a lo indio y recogió el libro para leer la última línea que estaba escrita al final de la hoja.

"_Entonces descubrirá quien es. Qué soy. Y recordaré mi pasado"_

-Es ella…-Repitió nuevamente.- ¡Es ella!

Y antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, desapareció dejando caer el libro sobre el colchón con un ruido sordo.

0 0 0 0

Tiare suspiró. No podía procesar ningún tipo de información, temblaba, e intentaba distraerse lanzando piedrecitas a la laguna de la mansión. Al otro lado del mundo, el sol teñía el cielo de rojo esperando el atardecer.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia atrás.

-Relájate…-Le susurró. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Es en unas pocas horas, no puedo calmarme.-Dijo lanzando otra piedra. Pudo sentir el estremecimiento de su novio.

-Lo detendremos.-Afirmó, intentando que su voz sonara decidida.

-¿Y si no?

-Confía en mí, somos muchos los que batallaremos por detenerlo.

-Suena aterrador de tu boca.-Tembló ella. Sintió como él levantaba los hombros.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado. Necesito detener esta matanza, en parte depende de mí.

-Morgan…-Dijo ella girándose para verlo a los ojos.- Estoy aterrada, sólo quedan dos portadoras, y aún así con dos chicas no podemos hacer nada. Él tiene el resto del poder.

-Escucha-Le dijo él afirmándola con fuerza.- Él tiene a las demás, pero nosotros somos más. Ambos concilios enteros van a pelear, sin contar con el ministerio de magia de Londres y los chicos.

-Pero él es un demonio, Morgan.-Insistió frustrada.- Ni toda la magia del mundo podrá con la que él ha robado.

Él no contestó. Se quedó observando los ojos marrones de la chica mientras creaba en su cabeza la nítida imagen de la familia que nunca tuvo y que quería tener.

-Lo haremos.-Dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.- No quiero sonar cliché, pero lo lograremos. Somos muchos, hay que tener fe. Destruiremos a mi padre y acabaremos con esta pesadilla.

-No quiero ni imaginar qué sucedería si asesina a Ginny Weasley y a Sonsioré.

-No lo hagas. Ni te lo imagines.-La aferró aún más a él.- Ellas no pueden morir. Sé de qué se trata, y el conjuro no estará completo a no ser que las tenga a todas. No puede hacer la fusión si no las tiene a ellas.

-Él las buscará.

-Las protegeremos.

-Morgan…

-¿Sí?

-Me asfixias.-Sonrió. Morgan la soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento.-Rió sonrojado.

-Pero no te pedí que me soltaras.-Dijo ella agarrándose a su cuello.- Sólo espero que después de que esto acabe podamos comenzar todo desde cero.

-Yo también…

Ella sonrió, y él curvó la boca; el peligro se veía inminente, los acechaba. Pero eso no iba a impedir que no pudieran encontrar un minuto de paz. Se besaron, y se besaron casi como si fuese una despedida, con desesperación y dolor. A pesar de sus deseos, sabían que en esa batalla tenían dos opciones, y la que más temían era justamente la que podía separarlos.

0 0 0 0

Ginny no podía cerrar los ojos. Los ronquidos de Maggie y los de sus hermanos se propagaban a través del aire como molestos motores de motocicleta.

Intentó ocultar la cabeza bajo la almohada, preguntándose por qué Hermione seguía durmiendo placidamente. Se giró acalorada, quitándose las mantas de encima, nunca había vivido una noche de invierno tan calurosa. Aunque claro, su adrenalina estaba al máximo, en primera estancia porque Harry se casaría esa misma mañana, y en segundo, porque a además de los ronquidos las cañerías no dejaban de rechinar.

Se tumbó de espaldas agarrando la almohada sobre su cara, gruñendo frenética. Ya no toleraba más molestias, estaba agitada, nerviosa, aterrada, molesta y eufórica. Parecía que nadie quería dejarla dormir.

Se quitó la almohada arrojándola al suelo, golpeando a Hermione sin querer.

-Mmm… ¿Qué…? No… ¿Qué… qué sucede?

-Lo siento.-Susurró Ginny asomándose desde su cama para ver a Hermione desde arriba.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué…? Ahuuum… ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué… qué hace tu almohada aquí?-Preguntó soñolienta y bostezando sin parar. Ginny recogió la almohada y la reacomodó en su cama nuevamente.

-Disculpa, sigue durmiendo.-Susurró. Al lado de ellas, Maggie en su baúl lanzo una patada para dejar colgando la pierna y el brazo fuera de éste.

-Tú también deberías seguir durmiendo…-Le dijo con los ojos cerrados, entrando nuevamente en el sueño.

-No puedo…-Se quejó, más para ella misma que para su amiga, pero de todos modos Hermione la escuchó.

-¿Por qué no?-Le preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Este maldito ruido no me deja cerrar los ojos.-Gruñó.

-Ginny, son las cañerías, no importa.-Bostezo la chica dándose vueltas.- Anda duerme. Está amaneciendo.

Ginny achicó los ojos y miró por su ventana. En efecto, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las nubes del horizonte.

-Maldición.-Gruñó cansada.

-Por favor Ginny…-Susurró Hermione con la voz melosa.-deja dormir a los vivos.

Ginny soltó un gritito ahogado y Hermione abrió los ojos con brusquedad, sentándose en su cama.

-No debí haber dicho eso.-Dijo juntando ambas manos como si rezara.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que pueda dormir?-Se quejó Ginny enojada y frustrada pateando las mantas.- Hace tres días que no duermo. ¡Hace siete años que no vivo en paz!

Un nuevo ruido en las paredes estremeció a ambas chicas que saltaron de sus camas, pero en lugar de alertar a Ginny sólo lograron sacarla de sus casillas.

-¡Ya me harté!-Dijo saltando de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-La llamó Hermione intentando no elevar mucho la voz, Maggie acababa de lanzar una nueva patada.

-A averiguar de una vez por todas de dónde proviene ese maldito ruido.-Le dijo colocándose la bata y abriendo la puerta, Hermione la quedó viendo con los ojos irritados y el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que viene del desván.-Le dijo como si no fuera importante.- Deben ser ratas. Además, a la única que le molesta es a ti.

-¡Por eso mismo! Quiero detener ese ruido. ¡Al menos si mi vida no es tranquila, que me deje dormir!

-Ginny son las seis de la mañana…-La llamó en susurros.- ¡Ginny!

Pero la chica ya había salido de la habitación.

-Ay, Merlín dame paciencia…

La chica bostezó y con calma agarró su bata y se la colocó siguiendo a Ginny fuera de la habitación.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se detuvo en el corredor mirando el desván de donde justamente provenía un extraño ruido, aunque había otro que llegaba desde el otro extremo de la casa.

La chica se giró y observó que desde el primer piso una luz blanquecina iluminaba levemente la sala. Alguien estaba despierto y hacía ruidos en la cocina. Miró nuevamente el desván, dudando. Tal vez si bajaba a la cocina podía ir con alguien a investigar.

Suspiró y bajó la escalera procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó al umbral de la cocina se impresionó al encontrarse justamente con la única persona que debería estar durmiendo en paz.

-¿Harry? –Preguntó colocándose una mano en los ojos al sentir la luz de la varita iluminarle el rostro.

-Ginny…-Susurró él quien se tomaba un gran vaso de agua.- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte.-Contestó ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No puedo dormir-Contestó con voz molesta, Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? Deberías estar durmiendo como un bebé. Te casas en la mañana.

Se impresionó a sí misma al oírse hablar con tal calma cuando por dentro sus entrañas reñían.

-Ese es el punto.-Dijo sin pensar, y Ginny esta vez arqueó ambas cejas.- Quiero decir, estoy nervioso.

-Ah… bueno, pues, relájate. Si no duermes bien mañana tendrás unas ojeras horrendas y no creo que a tu princesa le guste verte así.

Harry curvó la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa y asintió. Ginny sintió como su cuello comenzaba a azorarse.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos y caminando hacia la puerta.- Creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir.

Ambos se quedaron viendo detenidamente. Las respiraciones se volvieron lentas y pausadas, como si les faltara aire.

-Sí, yo también volveré a la cama…-Susurró ella sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima.

-Nos vemos en la mañana.-Dijo él con la misma lentitud. No soportaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada. Más aún cuando estaba en las vísperas de su propia boda.

-Descansa…-Murmuró ella bajando los ojos, si seguía mirándolo cometería una locura.

-Tu igual…

Ginny apretó los labios y se giró con rapidez sin mirar atrás. Cuando subió las escaleras Harry se quedó donde estaba, sintiendo la estela aromática que la chica había dejado.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo, Merlín? No me quiero casar…-Susurró agarrándose la cabeza.

Y despacio salió de la cocina hacia su habitación.

0 0 0 0

Hermione salió a una penumbra suave producto de la resolana que proyectaba el sol desde el otro lado de la casa. Ginny acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la escalera.

-¿Dónde fuiste?-Le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Salí a buscarte para que volvieras a la cama.-Dijo con un bostezo, y luego la miró.- ¿Qué hacías abajo?

Ginny se sonrojó, y agradeció que no se notaran sus mejillas a esa hora.

-Fui a buscar un poco de agua.-Contestó levantando los hombros.- ¿No has vuelto a oír nada?

-No, ya te dije, deben ser ratas.-Contestó tomándola por el brazo.-Anda, volvamos a la cama, será un largo día y hay que descansar… ¿Ginny?

Un nuevo ruido había alertado a Ginny, provocando que la chica no quitara los ojos de la puerta trampa. Se quitó la mano de Hermione y caminó con lentitud hacia el final del corredor, deteniéndose debajo de la puertecilla.

-Desde niña que he oído historias sobre el desván, Hermione.-Susurró, Hermione notó su tono compungido.- Siempre atormentándome con los ruidos que provienen de aquí. Ni siquiera mis hermanos han querido entrar, Ron porque cree que hay arañas, y Bill, Charlie y Percy porque no les interesa. Aunque una vez Fred y George intentaron entrar y mamá los agarró a escobazos.

-Ginny, insisto, vamos a dormir…

-Anda tú a dormir.-La regañó.- Nadie te pidió que vinieras a buscarme.

Hermione frunció el ceño y caminó hasta ella agarrándole con fuerza el brazo.

-Sólo no quiero que te metas en problemas. Tus padres no quieren que subas allá, lo más probable es que encuentres basura y muchas ratas.-Dijo la chica con un estremecimiento.

-Pero, ¿por qué no quieren que suba?

-¡Y yo qué sé! Anda, vamos a dormir.-Dijo tirándola por el brazo.

-¡No!

Ginny se quitó a Hermione de encima sacando su brazo con fuerza y sin pensarlo agarró la cuerda que descendía la escalera de la puerta trampa.

Del interior cayó polvo, tierra y una fría ráfaga de aire. Algunas cucarachas y arañas treparon por el techo hasta perderse en el corredor. Hermione se tomo las caderas.

-Te dije que no había más que polvo, Ginny.-La regañó. Pero un ruido gutural acompañado por el choque de cañerías la hizo encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-Viene del desván.-Dijo Ginny.- ¿Ves? Te dije que hay algo extraño ahí.

-Ginny, anda, vamos a dormir…

-¡Ay, que molesta!, ya se me pasó el sueño.

-¡Ginny!

Hermione no alcanzó a detenerla, Ginny ya había comenzado a subir la escalera, quitándose de encima un par de telarañas.

-Hace mucho que nadie sube aquí.-Dijo soplando a una arañita traviesa que bajaba por un costado de la apertura. Un sonido extraño, parecido a una respiración muy fuerte la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la hizo temblar.

-Ginny, nos van a descubrir.-Le advirtió Hermione mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Desde cuándo que te preocupas tanto por estupideces?-Le preguntó Ginny comenzando a dudar si entraba o no.

-Desde que vivo en tu casa.-Gruñó la otra nerviosa.- Anda vamos, no quiero meterme en problemas con tus padres.

-¡Vete a dormir, nadie te pidió que vinieras a cuidarme!

Un nuevo rechinido hizo a Ginny tropezar en uno de los escalones. Ambas pegaron un grito y se chistaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ves? No es bueno subir ahí. Anda vamos a dormir.

-¡No! Ya me cansé. Tengo veintiún años, no quiero vivir con miedo a una ridícula puerta trampa toda mi vida. ¡Merlín! Viví sola por seis años. ¿Qué puede haber ahí que sea tan malo?

"_Al fin…"_

Una voz suave y relajada llegó a oídos de ambas chicas. Parecía ser de alguien que había esperado muchos años por algo.

-Ginny…

-Hay alguien ahí…-Susurró Ginny entrando de lleno al desván.

-¡Ginny, espera!

Hermione corrió tras la chica cuando escuchó desde el primer piso abrirse las puertas de la habitación de los señores Weasley. Suspiró y subió por las escalerillas, no sin antes mirar hacia todos lados. Al entrar, lo último que hizo fue cerrar la puerta trampa. Ahora, nadie sabía que ellas estaban en el desván.

0 0 0 0

En un rincón del palacio de Buckingham una sombra flotaba en las cercanías del ala Este. Los tenues rayos del sol vibraban sobre un pequeño ventanal que era la única salida hacia el exterior de aquella habitación.

En su interior, no había nada excepto un pequeño altar de piedra con una biblia en su centro y algo parecido a un cetro con una piedra azul.

La tradición dictaba que una vez realizado algún tipo de compromiso real, el novio o novia que ingresaba a la familia debía testificar en ese cuarto. Cuarto al que sólo se le permitía el ingreso a la familia real, y que por desgracia había sido construido bajo una poderosa constelación.

La sombra rodeó la torre vigilando de modo constante, mientras en el otro extremo de la ciudad un hombre se preparaba para el acontecimiento del año, la boda de la princesa Elisa Parkerville.

Con su impecable traje de hilo negro, una impresionante capa de raso a juego con el interior rojo, y un elegante sombrero de copa, esperaba el amanecer sentado en su butaca bebiendo whisky, frente al ventanal de siempre.

No había dormido en tres días, pero ya no era necesario. Su energía superaba los límites y el sueño ya no era parte de su vida cotidiana. Se veía más joven, más esbelto, e incluso su piel brillaba más. Todo, porque en su poder poseía los ocho elementos más poderosos del universo. El libro era lo de menos, no le interesaba enterarse de nada más sabiendo que ya tenía prácticamente la batalla ganada.

Sólo le faltaba un poder para hacerse con la magia totalmente, que para su desgracia lo poseía una mocosa a la cual había que sustraerle la sangre. Un trabajo más meticuloso y difícil que atravesarle el estomago. Sonrío, y en sus dientes aparecieron dos sutiles colmillos similares a los de un vampiro.

-No sería tan difícil.-Dijo pasándose la lengua por los filosos caninos.-un cuello tan frágil es muy fácil de romper y beber.

Rió suave y siniestramente mientras agitaba el whisky en su copa con movimientos circulares. Ponerse a pensar en métodos de tortura lo ponía de buen humor, lo hacía sentir poderoso. No obstante sabía que no podía ser completamente feliz sin la última esfera en su poder. Las necesitaba a todas para fusionarse esa tarde, las quería para acabar con su peor pesadilla. La única que volvió del pasado para atormentarlo nuevamente.

-No esperé quinientos años para que me quitarás el trono nuevamente… Sin tus brujas no eres nadie, nadie…-Cantó.

Le dio una nueva sacudida al whisky y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Sacudió la cabeza y se reacomodó un mechón de cabello que se le escapó.

-Tan pocas horas, tan pocas horas… qué aburrido estoy.-susurró dejando la copa a un lado y suspirando. Se levantó con un impulso de la butaca y observó la ciudad que se desplegaba a sus pies. El ventanal aún estaba con el vidrio roto, pero era un detalle tan idiota que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que habitaba su memoria en esos momentos era el bendito matrimonio donde desafortunadamente debería encontrarse cara a cara con el novio.

-Tan impaciente Potter...-Susurró.- Siempre queriéndote hacer el héroe. Como si nunca te hubiese descubierto…-Volvió a reír.- Casándote con esa mocosa sólo para detenerme… ¡Ja! Cómo si pudiera hacerlo.

El reloj de péndulo que tenía en la entrada de la casa resonó por la mansión anunciando las siete de la mañana. Aún le quedaban cinco horas antes del gran acontecimiento.

Volvió a suspirar y se colocó una mano en el bolsillo, mientras con la otra hacía un elegante movimiento con el cual atraía la copa y la botella de Whisky.

-Salud, mundo. Hoy es su último día de libertad.

0 0 0 0

Ginny batalló con muchas telarañas antes de poder ponerse en pie totalmente. Hermione le hizo el trabajo más fácil al agarrar una escoba vieja.

-Debimos haber traído las varitas.-Susurró.

-Si algo vive en el desván de mi casa dudo que sea un enemigo Hermione.-Dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-Tus padres se acaban de levantar, creo que iban a la habitación de Harry. En una hora estarán todos en pie y te descubrirán aquí. ¿Podemos bajar?

-¡No! Hasta saber qué hay aquí.

Un suave susurro resonó en los costados y Ginny tuvo que abrir muchos los ojos para poder ver algo. Una sombra se deslizaba de un lado hacia otro.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó con fuerza, Hermione se colocó a su lado sujetando la escoba.

-Es la última vez que me meto en problemas por tu culpa.-Le susurró Hermione enojada.

-Por última vez, ¡yo no te pedí que me siguieras!

El sonido de unos cacharros caerse y una densa nube de polvo las distrajo. Ginny se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y distinguió una leve resolana.

-Hay una ventana por aquí.-Dijo caminando y pasando por encima de unas cajas.- Desde el jardín se ve.

Tanteando, llegó hasta un rincón donde la resolana se hacía más fuerte, y palpó la pared hasta toparse con un par de cortinas húmedas y mohosas.

Tiró de ellas y la estancia repentinamente se llenó luz anaranjada producto de sol de invierno. De inmediato miles de insectos, arañas y ratas se escabulleron en los rincones, lo que provocó un leve grito agudo por parte de ambas chicas.

-Te dije que habían ratas.-Se quejó Hermione sacudiendo la escoba.

Pero Ginny tenía ojos sólo para la estancia. El desván era un lugar pequeño, repleto de cajas, baúles, periódicos y pergaminos viejos. El suelo estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo tan denso que ni siquiera sus pies dejaban huellas. Ambas chicas rodearon el lugar con los ojos, hasta que finalmente un ruido las alertó.

-Al fin llegaste niña.-Dijo una voz áspera que se parecía mucho a la de su padre cuando se resfriaba.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Se alertó la chica tomando un candelabro viejo repleto de arañas.- ¡Ah!

-Sí, hace años que nadie limpia este lugar.-Dijo la voz.-Cuidado con las cajas, hay familias de ratas tan numerosas que ni siquiera la tuya se le pude comparar.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Hermione a la defensiva apuntando con la escoba.- ¡Salga ahora mismo! ¡Revélese!

-¡Qué humor muchachita! Nadie quiere atacar aquí, si lo piensan razonablemente, ustedes están invadiendo mi espacio.-Rió la voz. Ginny y Hermione se miraron.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Ginny suavemente.

Entonces, lo vieron. Había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo, pero la luz era tan brillante que lo volvía un ser demasiado transparente; un anciano de larga barba y traje de época estaba sentado en una caja leyendo algo que parecía un periódico viejo.

-¿Usted es el que hace esos ruidos que no me dejan dormir?-Le preguntó Ginny, sorprendida de que el fantasma que habitaba su casa fuese real.

-Sí, yo era.-Contestó el anciano con calma, cerrando los ojos disfrutando el sol.- Ha, hace años que no veía la luz del sol. Tu padre no quería abrirme las cortinas.

-¿Mi padre?-Ginny parpadeó confundida- Espere, no entiendo. ¿Hace cuánto que vive en mi casa? ¿Por qué me ha aterrorizado todos estos años con esos malditos ruidos?

-Hace trecientos años, y te asustaba porque tus padres lo ordenaron.-Contestó con calma.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambas chicas con suavidad.

-¿Cómo que mis padres lo ordenaron?-Preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido. El fantasma abrió los ojos dejando ver un tenue color azul cielo. Los ojos de Ron.

-Siéntate hija. Después de tantos años no podía dejar que esto siguiera así.-El fantasma señaló un par de cajas que ambas chicas miraron dubitativas.- No tienen ratas.

Las dos se sentaron mirándose extrañadas. Ginny se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado ahí. ¿Acaso habían más secretos de los que debía enterarse?

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó Hermione con suavidad, el temor de que las descubrieran había quedado opacado al ver el rostro de dolor de su amiga.

-¡Oh! Pero que descortés.-Sonrió el anciano- Sir Octavius Reginald de Contrau. Solía vivir aquí.

-¿Y por qué se aloja como un fantasma en mi casa?-Preguntó Ginny con mucha suavidad. Octavius sonrió bonachón.

-Soy trigésima generación, precedo a tu familia por casi trecientos años. Soy algo así como un pariente muy lejano. Vivo aquí porque no he podido saldar mi deuda con los vivos, y como los míos ya no existen estoy intentando hacerlo con ustedes, contigo, querida.

-¿Qué tiene que saldar conmigo?

-Querida mía…-Susurró Octavius elevándose por el aire y descendiendo ante ella.- Escucha; nuestras familias han vivido en este lugar por siglos, cuando fallecí no pude marcharme por culpa de una maldita deuda que no alcancé a resolver. Viví con los míos hasta que apareció alguien que amablemente me ofreció una oportunidad para poder saldarla.

-¿Papá?-aventuró. Octavius asintió.

-Cuando conocí a tu padre me ofreció un espacio en su hogar a cambio de protección. Por supuesto acepté, considerando que tal vez con mis buenas acciones pudiese irme en paz. Pero los años han pasado y no he podido marcharme a pesar de todo lo que he hecho. Así que este último tiempo lo he considerado, y creí que si cambiaba un poco las reglas tal vez mi buena acción se debería sólo a hacer lo correcto, y no lo que me solicitaban.

-¿Aterrarme por años le parece correcto?-Soltó Ginny enfadada.

-¡Deja que hable!- Soltó Hermione, más interesada que su amiga en la historia.

-Es a lo que me refiero.-Suspiró Octavius, lanzando una fría ráfaga de aire que se coló por la estancia.- Cuando naciste el trato cambió. Ya no querían protección. Querían que te mantuviera aterrada, para que nunca entraras al desván.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué papá querría hacer eso conmigo?

Octavius sonrió, o al menos eso les pareció a las chicas, ya que en sus ojos se habían formado arrugas y el bigote que cubría la barba había subido. El fantasma colocó sus manos sobre las de Ginny y ésta jadeó. Eran frías como el hielo.

-El día que naciste, Albus Dumbledore vino a visitar a tu padre. Escuché a través de las cañerías que había descubierto un libro en cuyo interior existía una vieja profecía escrita por una mujer. Albus, le pidió encarecidamente a tu padre que guardara ese libro, y en lo posible que jamás cayera en tus manos.

-¿Y por qué Dumbledore haría eso?-Preguntó Hermione acusadoramente.- ¿Con qué fin le pediría al señor Weasley que escondiera un libro que Ginny no puede ver justamente en su propia casa?

-Porque nadie sospecharía que el libro estaba en el mismo lugar que la protagonista de dicha profecía.-Dijo Octavius inclinando la cabeza para ver a Ginny. La chica abrió la boca estupefacta.

-¿Es el libro que tiene escrita la profecía de las portadoras? ¿Está aquí? ¿En mi casa?

-Escucha linda,-continuó Octavius-cuando tu padre recibió el libro, se vio en una encrucijada. No podía ocultarlo en cualquier lugar de la casa, así que cambió el trato que tenía conmigo.

-Le pidió que mantuviera a Ginny alejada del desván para que no lo encontrara.-Conjeturó Hermione, y Ginny se levantó con desesperación.

-¿El libro está aquí?-Chilló. Octavius asintió.- ¿Dónde?

-¿Por eso atrajo a Ginny al desván?-Peguntó Hermione de repente.- ¿Cree que haciendo lo opuesto a lo que le pidió Arthur Weasley podrá irse en paz?

-Es la única opción que tengo, ya que mi misión sólo concierne a mi familia.-Susurró Octavius con una sonrisa triste.- Así que, si asustarte no resultó, creí que atrayéndote sí funcionaría.

-¿Y cómo supo que no me iba a aterrar nuevamente con semejantes ruidos?-Preguntó Ginny mirando hacia todos lados en busca del libro.

-Te conozco desde el día que naciste, sé que con el carácter que tienes serías capas hasta de enfrentar sola al mismísimo Voldemort con tal que te deje dormir en paz.

Ginny se sonrojó y se giró para mirar a Hermione, quien movía las manos nerviosamente en torno al mango de la escoba.

-¿Va a cumplirlo, entonces?

Octavius suspiró y otra ráfaga de aire colapsó la estancia, lo que les provocó un escalofrío a las chicas.

El sol estaba lleno, totalmente fuera del horizonte, y ahora alumbraba todo el lugar entregando una agradable aura de calor que contrastaba con el frío del fantasma.

-Sígueme.- Octavius voló por entre las cajas y Ginny lo siguió temblorosa. Hermione intercambió una mirada de pánico con ella, y también los siguió.

Repentinamente el fantasma se detuvo y con un movimiento de cabeza, con el cual le índico a Ginny que esperara, atravesó el muro. La chica se quedó de pie frente a una sólida pared de madera la cual crujía desde el otro lado.

Pocos segundos pasaron cuando repentinamente el fantasma reapareció con una caja de terciopelo azul.

-Éste es.-Anunció. A Ginny se le detuvo el corazón. La caja estaba cubierta de polvo, lo que le daba un aspecto más gris que azul, no obstante aquel detalle no la iba a detener.

Alargó los brazos para poder tomar la caja, y cuando sus dedos ya rozaban los bordes, la chica gritó.

-¡Au! ¡Me picó!

-Está hechizada.- Anunció el fantasma. Y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Está hechizada, sólo hay una forma de deshacer el conjuro.

-¿Y cuál es?-Quiso saber Hermione, cuya voz sonó tan impaciente que Ginny se giró para verla con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ginny arqueando la ceja.

-¿Quién eres?-Repitió el fantasma.

-Ginny Weasley.-respondió ella, pero Octavius negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-Le volvió a preguntar. Hermione bufó.

-Dale tu nombre completo.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley.-Contestó.

De inmediato un destello muy suave iluminó la caja, que con un clic se abrió. Ginny y Hermione aguantaron la respiración cuando Octavius sacó de su interior un grueso libro rojo.

-¿No pretenderás que me lea todo eso, no?-Bufó Ginny. Octavius negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de lástima.

-Tu corazón te dictará lo que debes de leer.

-Anda, recíbelo.-La apremió Hermione. Ginny asintió y tomó el libro con ambas manos. Repentinamente un calor suave le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Cielos…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es como… es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.-Contestó con suavidad. Octavius dibujó nuevamente una sonrisa y se quedó al lado de ellas cuando Ginny fue a sentarse a otra caja. Hermione se quedó a su lado, ambas con la cabeza sobre el libro.

Tenía una gruesa cubierta roja, y llevaba escrito en letras doradas "Akasha". Hermione abrió la boca impresionada al reconocer las letras.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Ginny.

-"Akasha".-Dijo Hermione. Ginny la miró sin comprender.- Es el quinto elemento, el universo entero, su energía, su fuerza. Es un libro milenario. No creí que fuera real.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y de inmediato abrió el libro. Lo que ocurrió después no tuvo explicación. Las letras, los dibujos y el olor de las propias páginas la embargaron de tal modo que se quedó paralizada.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Hermione.

-Este aroma… Hermione, te puedo jurar con mi vida que este libro ya lo había visto antes…

-Sabes que es imposible.-Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amable.- Lo tenía Dumbledore.

Pero Ginny no la escuchó. Con cuidado dio vuelta la primera hoja, y se concentró en el mensaje de entrada, cuya letra era suave y delicada.

"_Escribo estas líneas para reencontrarme, porque en el futuro no estaré sola. Me reenocntraré con mis hermanas para acabar con la injusticia que acecha; Volveré para detenerlo, porque la última vez no hice un trabajo limpio, daño mi alma y condenó mi existencia. Así evitaremos que se repita la historia…_

_Nacet Vangord"_

-No puede ser…-Susurraron ambas chicas a la vez.

-Ella lo escribió…-Dijo Ginny.- ¿Tienes suficientes pruebas ahora de que era real?

-Sólo sigue leyendo.-La apremió Hermione.

Pero Ginny se apresuró, y con rapidez recorrió caja hoja, buscando alguna pista, alguna clave. ¿Qué relación tenía Nacet con las portadoras?

-Hermione…-Se detuvo de repente.-… Estos son mis sueños.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Aquí está todo lo que he soñado.-Dijo desesperada recorriendo las hojas con más fuerza que antes.- La muerte de su madre, cuando Calahad la llevó a la torre de los maestros, cuando se hundió en el río, cuando se besó con Trístan…

-¿Se besó? –Hermione frunció el ceño.- Ginny, si la historia de Nacet es real es imposible que se haya besado con un hombre. Era una sacerdotisa, ellas no podían enamorarse.

-Tuvo un hijo con él Hermione, Mirra, y se lo dejó a Trístan el día que nació porque Tara, su mujer, no podía concebir.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Aquí está, ¡lee! Siempre te ha gustado leer.

Hermione recorrió las hojas con más rapidez que Ginny, y de vez en cuando lanzaba exclamaciones como "no puede ser" e "¡imposible!".

-Aquí dice que Mirra nació bajo la misma constelación de Nacet y que se lo dejaron a ella para criarlo como Maestro.-Susurró Hermione.- Nacet crió a su propio hijo.

-Y murió a manos de Vasir Corrington, al igual que Trístan.-Agregó Ginny con total seguridad.-Perdió al hombre que amaba y a su hijo.

-Vasir Corrington creía que ella le quitaría el trono de rey porque el pueblo la quería más.-Leyó Hermione con rapidez.- Por eso quería deshacerse de ella.

-Pero ella acabó con él primero.- Dijo Ginny mirando un punto fijo, recordando el sueño como una nítida imagen en su memoria.

-Mira esto…-susurró Hermione compungida. Ginny se inclinó y observó en el libro unos dibujos donde nueve mujeres rodeaban a una en especial- dice: "Reuní a las nueve mujeres con el alma más pura, cada una con un talento especial. Si me quedaba sola, iba a hacer algo por el bienestar del mundo para que hombres como Corrington no volvieran a meterse en nuestras vidas".-Leyó estupefacta.- Ginny, ella reunió a las portadoras.

-Nacet es la madre…-Susurró Ginny con el corazón apretado.

Ambas chicas se miraron mientras Octavius miraba atento la luz del sol. Seguramente esperando que con su acción pudiera recibir alguna recompensa.

-Nacet está reencarnada…-Dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, y Ginny jadeó.

-Deberían seguir leyendo, niñas.-La voz de Octavius llegó como un leve susurro. Como si tuviera lástima.

Hermione dio vueltas más hojas, hasta toparse con una que les llamó mucho la atención. A diferencia de las demás, ésta tenía muchas fechas escritas y una de ellas indicaba justamente el año en el que estaban viviendo.

"_Al volver habré de reencontrarme con mis hermanas para detener al mal que en el pasado se hizo poderoso con un pacto. Nacer nuevamente significará despertar su poder y recordará para qué existe."_

-Candeviere…-Susurró Ginny, y el estomago comenzó a dolerle.-…Eso se parece mucho a lo que escuché en Grecia…

-¿Qué escuchaste en Grecia?-Le preguntó Hermione, Ginny tembló.

-Con los chicos nos encontramos con las Moiras…-Susurró, y a Hermione se le escapó el aire.- Una de ellas nos dijo que las acciones de una persona muchas veces tienen relación directa con el nacimiento de otra. Si Candeviere es como es, probablemente sea porque Nacet renació en algún lugar y despertó lo que él es.

-La pregunta es, dónde la encontramos… Hoy es el día…

-Debe salir en este libro…

Ginny dio rápidamente vuelta las hojas, encontrándose con muchos dibujos de lo que parecían rituales y unos bocetos de un joven idéntico al Trístan de sus sueños.

A Ginny se le aceleró el corazón al verlo dibujado. El joven era tan apuesto como el que había soñado.

-¿Ginny?

-Él es Trístan.- Dijo mostrándole el dibujo, y Hermione la miró ceñuda.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo vi en mis sueños cientos de veces.

Hermione asintió en silencio mientras le ayudaba a avanzar las páginas con rapidez, buscando un poco más de información. Luego de observar cada dibujo y comentarlo, finalmente dieron con lo que probablemente era el secreto que su padre quería esconder.

-Mira.-Señaló Hermione.- Hay una lista aquí.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a leer. Poco a poco su piel se comenzó a poner pálida, y la boca de Hermione se abrió lentamente.

-"En diferentes lugares del mundo han de nacer, para encontrarnos el día prometido."-Leyó Ginny despacio.- Son las portadoras…

-Monique L'Tous, Atiocope Itaniopilius, Brunela Shaw, Annette Barkish, Ángela Romai, Uma IL, Sonsioré Onai, Nora Duval, y Virginia Ogon. –Contó Hermione.

-¿Y yo?...-Susurró Ginny.

-Mira, estás al frente de la lista, sobre los nombres.-Señaló Hermione.

-Pero… ¿por qué? -Se detuvo y leyó la lista nuevamente, se detuvo en un nombre en especial.- ¿Ángela Romai?

-Todas estas mujeres…-Susurró Hermione aterrada.

-Hermione…-Dijo Ginny con la boca seca, su amiga la miró. Estaba pálida.- Ángela Romai era la madre de Morgan.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió Hermione. Ginny estaba tan blanca como el papel.

-No lo comprendo…-Susurró.- Por eso éramos diez, la madre de Morgan era una Portadora. Fue la primera en morir.

-¿Morgan lo sabe?

-Lo dudo.-Dijo Ginny.- Jamás lo habría ayudado en un principio si lo hubiese sabido.

Hermione dio vuelta la hoja y comenzó a leer mientras Ginny pensaba en lo que había descubierto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su amiga comenzó a ponerse pálida.

-Ginny…-La llamó Hermione con la voz temblorosa. La chica se giró para ver lo que había encontrado.

"_Naceré un once de Agosto de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, en una casta donde reinan los hombres. Mi personalidad será fuerte para reinar, y mis poderes reales dormirán hasta enterarme de que he vuelto…"_

Ginny se quedó callada y sintió como el estomago comenzaba a dolerle así como la cabeza.

-¿De qué mierda está hablando?-Titubeó.

-Mira, hay más…-Leyó Hermione con las manos temblorosas.-: "Él volverá, la historia se repetirá, y si no encuentro a mis hermanas a tiempo, caeremos en sus garras. No puedo fracasar, no puedo cometer los mismos errores de mi pasado."

-Hermione… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Hermione respiraba por la boca debido a la falta de oxigeno que entraba a sus pulmones. Adelantó el libro, ojeando las hojas con rapidez, jadeando de vez en cuando y observando a Ginny con pánico.

-Es nuestra historia…-Dijo Hermione con la voz aguda. A su lado Octavius comenzó a brillar.

-¿Octavius?-Dijo Ginny despacio, girándose para verlo. El fantasma sonrió.

-Al parecer, hice bien mi trabajo… ¡por fin!-Le hizo una seña a Hermione con su mano, y la chica parpadeó, ambas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sigue leyendo, hija.

-Ginny, este libro narra nuestras vidas. Tu vida, precisamente.-Continuó Hermione temblorosa. Ginny se levantó de la caja temblando, no podía mantenerse en pie, a tal punto que cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Merlín?-Sollozó.

Hermione se agachó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros, leyendo el libro con cuidado.

-Ginny, tu sabes que yo soy de las que no creen nada sin una prueba contundente.-Dijo Hermione respirando con dificultad.- Pero este libro…

-¡No! No puede ser…

-Ginny…-Lloró Hermione dejando el libro al lado y abrazándola.- Amiga… no eres una Portadora, nunca lo fuiste. La Madre siempre fuiste tú…

-¡NO! ¡No, no, no!-Estalló Ginny llorando de rabia, y empujando a Hermione.- ¡No puede ser!

-La verdad está dicha, yo he cumplido con mí deber…-Susurró Octavius, que, cuando el rayo de sol más brillante se posó en la estancia, desapareció lentamente.

"_Gracias"_

Susurró el aire.

-Se ha marchado…-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? No se puede haber ido así, sin más.-Gruñó Ginny temblando.- Mira como me dejó…

-Ginny, tenemos que arreglar esto. Tú eres la madre, tú debes ir a esa batalla contra Candeviere. El libro no miente, la historia se está repitiendo…-Dijo Hermione sintiéndose una lunática por decir todas esas cosas. Avalando una historia que desde un principio creyó que era falsa.

-¡No!-Gritó Ginny levantándose del suelo.- No puede ser… Eso significaría que los sueños…

-Los sueños son recuerdos…-Comprendió Hermione temerosa leyendo las líneas restantes del libro.

-¿Entonces Harry…?

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida.

-Es muy probable que él sea… bueno…

-Trístan…-Susurró Ginny.

-Pero es sólo una conjetura.

-Pero Harry sueña con Trístan, Hermione…

-Hay una gran probabilidad de que así sea… El libro no miente. –Hermione ojeó algunas hojas y comenzó a explicar con rapidez, intentando entrar en calma.-Aquí dice que Corrington hizo un pacto con un brujo, vendió su alma a cambio de poder para poder ser Rey de Wiltshire. No lo consiguió porque Nacet lo detuvo, le clavó una espada bañada en agua purificada. Pero el precio que pagó fue la muerte de Trístan y de su hijo…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. A Hermione se le cayó el libro, y Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-¡Mierda!-Chilló la última.

-Ginny…-Susurró Hermione levantándose y tomándole ambas manos.- Ginny, cuando fuimos a China tú dijiste…

-Sí, sí, pero no puede ser porque las Portadoras no pueden…

Silencio nuevamente.

-No eres una portadora…-Dijo Hermione tan bajito que pareció que se quedaba sin aire. Ginny se había quedado blanca.

-No, no…

-Las Portadoras no pueden quedar embarazadas porque su vientre está ocupado. Pero la Madre no tiene nada…

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-Gritó histérica sentándose en una caja y agarrándose la cabeza.- No puedo estar embarazada Hermione, no tengo cómo… no puedo…

-La fiesta.-Dijo Hermione sonrojándose.- En la fiesta de Nadezdha, tu y Harry…

-¡No, no, no! ¡Harry se casa hoy!

-La historia Ginny…-Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.- Nacet quería criar a su hijo, quería tener a su familia, por eso eligió una época donde los magos son prolíferos. Para ayudarla y no combatir sola.

-No puede ser… no puedo…

Por instinto se llevó las manos al vientre y se aferró a el enterrando los dedos.

-Cuidado, te harás daño…-Dijo Hermione con suavidad quitándole las manos.- Amiga, escucha, hay algo que debes saber con respecto a Harry…Esto… ¡Merlín, Harry va a matarme! Pero esto cambia las cosas…

-¿A qué te refieres?-Sollozó Ginny con los labios apretados. ¿De qué más tenía que enterarse?

-Harry no se va a casar con Elisa por gusto.-Soltó con rapidez. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron tanto que le dieron apariencia de loca.

-¿Cómo que no se va a casar por gusto…?

-Harry se va a casar con Elisa para poder entrar al castillo donde Candeviere fusionará los poderes…

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ginny levantándose bruscamente y sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo entre esperanza y odio profundo.

-Ginny, escucha…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-Le gritó fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ginny, cálmate por favor…

Pero la chica estaba fuera de sus cabales. Tomó el libro y lo miró con rabia, fue cuando repentinamente en su cabeza se abrió algo, una puerta, y toda la historia que en un principio creyó un sueño se despejó en su mente como un recuerdo vivo y muy nítido.

-Lo recuerdo todo…-Susurró observando el libro.-…yo, no soy una bruja, nunca lo he sido…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-La cuestionó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, pensando que ya se había vuelto loca.

-Soy una sacerdotisa, por eso hago lo hago. Por eso libero mis poderes cada vez que me enojo, por eso comprendí las runas del collar que me regalaron Vincent y Maggie.-Lo dijo todo con tal convicción, que en un momento creyó que lo estaba soñando.-Tenía que despertar todo esto para poder acabar con Candeviere, ¡pero por culpa de mis padres lo supe tarde!-Gritó furiosa.- ¡Habría salvado a las portadoras si hubiese sabido quien era a tiempo!

-Ginny…-Se asustó Hermione al verla en ese estado.- Ginny, por favor, recuerda que tu estado…

-¡Mi estado! ¡Merlín!-Lloró de rabia.- ¡Estoy esperando un hijo Hermione! ¡Un hijo de un hombre que me mintió!

-Harry no…

-¡No lo defiendas!-Dijo dándole una patada a la puerta trampa. Hermione la miró con espanto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a encarar a mis padres de una vez por todas, ¡quiero la verdad!

Y sin mirar atrás, Ginny descendió por la escalerilla perdiéndose abajo y con el libro en las manos.

Hermione se quedó quieta, intentando procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, jamás creyó que justo aquel día, sus vidas darían un vuelco.

-¡Espera, Ginny! ¡No vayas a cometer una locura, por Dios!

Antes de darse cuenta corría tras Ginny, quien ya bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la sala.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Por fin! ¡Sí, sí, si! ¡Ya saben toda la verdad! Felicito a quienes lo habían descubierto desde mucho antes, aunque era obvio, jeje.

Sí, **Ginny es Nacet**, así como Harry es Trístan, Yerko es Morgan, Vasir es Candeviere, Calahad es Oswald, Tara es Elisa y Hazel es Tiare. (Estos últimos personajes no aparecieron en el capítulo, pero tampoco era necesario, tan sólo es para que lo sepan, o saquen por conclusión).

Por supuesto la historia recién comienza, este es el climax máximo, porque una vez que la verdad se sepa la acción comienza.

Sobre algunos detalles que coloqué en este capítulo como el cuarto con la Biblia y el Cetro es invención mía. No sé cómo serán las costumbres reales en Inglaterra para los matrimonios de príncipes con "plebeyas" o princesas con "plebeyos". Eso de que deben testificar es invento mío. Pero era una forma de explicar porqué Harry se casaría con Elisa. En el fondo es para entrar a ese cuarto donde Candeviere por una extraña razón (que sabremos después) puede entrar.

No sabía como escribir este capítulo, tenía que explicar muchas cosas y no sabía por donde empezar. Tenía que narrar la historia de Nacet primero, luego el porqué Vasir quería matarla, uff… Siento que son cosas que con los sueños no siempre quedaban claras así que tenía que explicarlo.

De todos modos en el capítulo que viene se explicará la relación "Nacet- Vasir- Ginny-Candeviere". Y También qué tiene que ver Koji con la maldición que dejó en la copia que Candeviere tenía. Todo eso se sabrá en el capítulo siguiente.

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie en este capítulo. Ya estaba desesperándome por decir que Ginny en realidad estaba embarazada de verdad. Porque claro, no es una Portadora. Esa teoría que me daban algunos de que esperaba un hijo y que además tenía magia, no era cierta. Sólo espera un bebé, y es de Harry.

Aunque después de lo que se va a enterar en el capítulo siguiente no sé si querrá decirle la verdad. Ya saben como es Ginny, no soporta las traiciones y además es cabeza dura.

En fin, les quiero agradecer a todos por su gran apoyo y su fidelidad. De no ser por ustedes creo que este fanfic lo habría dejado de escribir hace rato. No saben lo que me cuesta ponerme al día con las fechas, intento ser lo más puntual posible, para no dejar esperando a nadie, y sobretodo para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia que en el fondo es lo que cuesta seguir.

Como es una historia con detalle comprendo que debo publicar con rapidez, así que es lo que trato de hacer.

Ah bueno, y si en algún momento perdieron el hilo, siéntanse con la libertad de hacérmelo saber para corregirlo.

Acepto todo tipo de correcciones, ortográficas, gramáticas, críticas buenas y malas (mientras sean constructivas y no destructivas, lógico).

En fin, muchas gracias a todos. Y ahora, un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

**Capítulo 35:**

_**El Secreto de la Familia**_

_Ginny enfrenta finalmente a su familia pidiendo respuestas. Arthur le confesará algo que ella jamás imagino, y la noticia de que está embarazada y de que no es una bruja no será fácil de asumir. Sobretodo para Ron y Oswald._

_Ginny se dará cuenta de que si la historia se repite Harry corre un grave peligro, así que todos se alistarán para un matrimonio que en realidad se convertirá en batalla.  
Candeviere hará su último acto de humildad antes de entregarse a las fuerzas del mal, mientras que Koe, Morgan, Tiare y el resto de los concilios se prepararán para una batalla que de seguro será épica. _

Las fechas de próxima publicación son como siempre dentro de dos semanas, los días: **18, 19 o 20.**

Muchas gracias a todos.

Besos.

Anya.


	35. El Secreto de la Familia

**El Secreto de la Familia**

Ginny bajó las escaleras lentamente. El libro temblaba en sus manos mientras fijaba la vista al frente, no podía siquiera pensar en lo qué les iba a decir a sus padres, sólo sentía. Abajo, se escuchaba movimiento y un poco de los gritos de Molly, también quejas de sus hermanos y de Maggie adormilada. A todos los habían levantado temprano.

Inhaló profundamente y a su mente acudió la imagen de Nacet llorando sobre el cadáver de un niño. Su corazón se apretó, y de manera instintiva se llevó una mano al vientre. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y cerró los ojos.

-Volviste…-Susurró con dolor. Las lágrimas imploraban salir a borbotones, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, tenía demasiada rabia acumulada como para ponerse débil en esos momentos.

Bajó otro escalón con decisión, cuando alguien la agarró por el brazo.

-Ginny, no vayas a cometer una barbaridad.-Le dijo Hermione enojada.- Piensa en tus padres, los vas a destruir…

Ginny se quitó la mano de su amiga con fuerza, fulminándola con los ojos.

-¿Y acaso ellos pensaron en mí antes de haberme robado seis años de vida?

Hermione la miró fijamente, sabía que tenía razón. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Ginny ya bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala.

Ginny camino arrastrando los pies, sin importarle nada, ni nadie. Sus ojos se pasearon por los gemelos que se burlaban de sus atuendos, por Ron que medio dormido y medio enojado se comía una tostada mientras batallaba con la solapa de su túnica, por Vincent que con cuidado se engominaba su cabello, por su padre que vestía elegante con una túnica azul marino, por Oswald quien todo despeinado intentaba anudarse una corbata de moño en el cuello de la túnica, y por Maggie, Molly, Charlie y Percy, que al igual que los demás parecían no tener conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hizo sonar su garganta, Molly fue la única que volteó.

-¡Ahí estás! ¿Dónde andabas? –Exclamó agitada.- Oh, no importa. Hija, tu vestido está sobre el sofá junto con el de Hermione. Maggie, querida ¿puedes quedarte quita?

Maggie refunfuñó algo con cara de sueño mientras Molly intentaba coserle con la varita un par de costuras que acentuaban demasiado su escote. Aún así, nadie reparó en la cara de Ginny.

-Ginny, anda, vamos a cambiarnos.- Le suplicó Hermione al ver que la chica disparaba chispas con los ojos. Pero aquello… no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Los ojos de Ginny se achicaron y su mano se cerró entorno al libro con tal fuerza que oyó crujir la portada. Entonces, repentinamente un jarrón que estaba cerca de Ron estalló con fuerza. Todos exclamaron con un grito de sorpresa y se giraron a mirar a Ginny.

-¿Pero qué demo…?-Ron se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando nuevamente de manera simultanea, estallaron un par de platos que Molly tenía guardados en una vitrina. La única posesión casi valiosa.

-¡Ginevra! –Gritó Molly indignada.- ¡Detente en este mismo…! -Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Se llevó las manos a la boca como un acto reflejo al darse cuenta de lo que Ginny traía en sus manos.-…. Arthur…

El hombre, que se había cubierto la cabeza con ambos brazos para no recibir las astillas de vidrio se giró para ver lo que su mujer apuntaba con el dedo. Sus ojos se abrieron escandalizados al darse cuenta.

-Ginny…-Habló despacio.- Entrégame eso…

Pero las palabras sólo sirvieron para que Ginny hiciera estallar una ventana.

-¡Ginevra!-Gritó Arthur colérico corriendo para saltar sobre Ginny. Pero de forma impactante el hombre voló por los aires estrellándose contra la mesa del comedor.

-¡Ginny!-Gritaron todos sin poder entender el comportamiento de la chica. Ron, los gemelos, Percy, Charlie y los mellizos habían empuñado sus varitas.

-Déjenme, esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes…-Masculló con ira. Se giró hacia un lado y su corazón se ablandó al ver a Hermione empuñando la varita hacia el resto, protegiéndola.- ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Se fue al palacio.-Dijo Vincent con calma apretando la empuñadura de la varita.

-Hermione, baja tu varita.- Le pidió Charlie con la voz ronca, pero la chica a penas la movió un poco.

-¿Ya se fue?-Jadeó Ginny cerrando los ojos.

-¡Hermione quítale el libro!-Grito Arthur desde el otro lado, pero Hermione no se movió.- ¡Hermione!

-Lo siento señor Weasley…-Titubeó Hermione bajando la varita completamente.- Pero Ginny tiene toda la razón de comportarse así.

-¿Cómo dices?-Sollozó Molly.- ¡Acaba de destruir todo el comedor! Ginny, hija…-Le suplicó acercándose.- Entrégame eso.

-No.-Dijo tajante.- No. Hasta que me expliquen todo lo que esto dice.

-¿Ya lo leíste?-Murmuró Arthur, su mujer se giró a verlo con los ojos cargados de preocupación.

Ginny suspiró hondo, y sintió como Hermione la sujetaba por el brazo.

-Calma… tienes que aclarar las cosas con calma…-Susurró.

-¿Todo esto es por un estúpido libro?-Preguntó Ron impresionado, sus hermanos y Maggie asintieron.

-¿Estúpido?-Susurró Ginny, y sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro. Las caras de incredulidad de sus hermanos y amigos le causaron un leve remordimiento.- No tienen idea de lo qué es esto, ¿verdad?

Verlos negar ante se pregunta sólo incrementó la rabia que sentía hacia sus padres. No sólo le ocultaron a ella el libro, si no que a todos ellos.

-Ginny,-Arthur caminó lentamente hacia ella con un brazo extendido, probablemente con la intención de recibir el libro.-entrégamelo. No debes creer todo lo que sale en él.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo ocultaron?-Preguntó con una calma que daba miedo, Hermione se arrimó a su lado en caso de que se decidiera a atacar a su propio padre.

-Arthur...-Jadeó Molly.

-No, Molly.-Zanjó Arthur con rabia. Sus ojos se posaron furiosos sobre Ginny- Tú no debías leer eso.

-¿Qué acaso ustedes ya lo hicieron?-Preguntó con rabia.

-No.-Dijo Molly con rapidez. Pero Arthur se quedó en silencio lo que aumentó aún más la incertidumbre en su esposa.- ¿Tú sí? ¿Arthur?

No contestó, simplemente se quedó con el brazo estirado esperando a que Ginny le entregara el preciado libro.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Susurró Ginny conteniendo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. No se iba a dejar amedrentar, mucho menos por su propio padre.- ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza al momento que decidiste ocultarme esto?, ¿preferiste confiar en Dumbledore que en tu instinto de padre?

Sin importarle nada más arrojó el libro a los pies de su padre sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

El hombre ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para agacharse y recoger el libro. Bajó el brazo y se acercó con calma a su hija.

-Arthur, ¿qué está sucediendo, por las barbas de Merlín?-Tembló Molly interponiéndose entre su hija y esposo.

-Pasa… que me robaron seis años de mi vida, por nada…-Dijo Ginny masticando lentamente cada palabra, con toda la intención de producir la herida más honda en el corazón de su padre.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir semejante barbaridad!-Gritó su padre colérico. Todos exclamaron un grito de sorpresa. Arthur Weasley fuera de sus casillas, nunca se le había visto tan enojado, mucho menos frente a su hija, su princesa. - ¡Lo hice por ti!

-¿Por mí?-Gruñó la chica.- ¿Qué te hizo creer que ocultarme la verdad sería mejor que haberme dejado abandonada durante seis años?

-No lo entiendes…-Susurró.

-Nadie entiende.-Dijo Molly.- Arthur, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-Mamá…-Dijo Ginny en tono de suplica.- ¿Por qué no me dejabas entrar al desván?

Molly se quedó callada un momento antes de contestar. Sus ojos pasaron de su marido a su hija de manera nerviosa.

-El día que Dumbledore vino a dejar ese libro nos pidió que lo ocultásemos. El mejor lugar que hallamos fue el desván e hicimos un pacto con el fantasma que habitaba ahí, Octavius.-Explicó Molly, Ginny asintió, ya sabía de qué trataba la historia- Dumbledore nos dijo que ese libro no debía caer en tus manos, así que por eso le pedimos a Octavius que te mantuviera asustada para que no subieras ahí.

-Pues, no les resultó.-Bufó la chica.- Octavius hizo el trato con ustedes creyendo que así podría saldar su deuda con los vivos. Pero la única forma de cumplirla fue haciendo lo correcto, así que por eso me entregó el libro.

-Yo ni siquiera sé lo que dice…-Sollozó Molly.- Y menos entiendo cuando dices que has perdido seis años de tu vida…-La mujer se giró para ver a Arthur, el hombre tenía los ojos posados sobre el libro que estaba s sus pies.- ¿Arthur?

-La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen.-Susurró.- fui demasiado curioso y quise saber qué decía. No sé si fue la mejor idea, pero no he podido quitarme la culpa desde que supe la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad, por todos los Dioses?-Estalló Ron enojado.- ¡Ya me tienen harto con todos los secretos! ¡Aclaren lo que sucede de una vez!

-Es verdad papá.-Dijo Percy.- Ya nos cansamos de este juego ridículo, somos tan víctimas como Ginny. ¿Qué es lo que dice ese bendito libro?

-¿Qué libro es?-Preguntó Oswald, y todos asintieron. Habían olvidado la pregunta obvia.

-Es el Akasha.-Dijo Hermione. Charlie, Vincent y Percy exclamaron con sorpresa.

-No puede ser…

-Imposible.

-¿No que era una leyenda?

-No, no es una leyenda. Y lo peor, es que habla de todos nosotros…-Dijo Arthur tomando el libro y sentándose en el sillón a un lado de Ginny. Se rascó los ojos y suspiró agobiado, mas a Ginny no le afectó verlo tan desvalido.

-¿Cómo dices?-Molly se sentó al lado de su marido, Ginny pudo ver como en los ojos de su madre se reflejaba un miedo desconocido.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-Se quejó Ginny. No tenía pena, no tenía lástima, ni siquiera sentía compasión por el cuadro que se había formado delante de ella. No obstante las lágrimas provocadas por la rabia y la impotencia brotaban de sus ojos casi por inercia.-¡Contesta, papá!

-¡Porque tenía miedo! ¡No te imagino!-Gritó Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Eres mi niñita, mi princesa! ¿Crees que la verdad es muy justa?

-Pero me concierne a mí y solo a mí, no tenías ningún derecho de robarme la vida. ¡Hasta cuando van a seguir comportándose como idiotas! ¡Tengo veintiún años y aún me tratan como una niña!

-¡Porque te comportas como una!-Le gritó su madre. Ginny frunció los labios.

-No tienes idea, mamá… ni siquiera sabes quien soy…-Susurró. La familia entera tenía los ojos puestos en ella; los miró uno por uno.

Fred y George por primera vez tenían el semblante serio, uno miraba los platos rotos mientras el otro contemplaba a su hermana con curiosidad, probablemente pensando en lo que ella había dicho. Ron, al igual que Maggie, observaban la escena como si alguien hubiese muerto. La expresión del pelirrojo era tan nula como la de la melliza, no entendían nada y por supuesto querían saberlo. Charlie, Percy y Vincent, se escudaban tras una mascara de indiferencia. Los tres más adultos parecían querer mantener la compostura ante lo que acababan de descubrir, no obstante, las bocas a medio abrir, los ojos brillantes y la forma en la que Charlie batía el pie en el suelo indicaba todo lo contrario. El único que parecía tener miedo realmente, era Oswald. Su expresión estaba vacía, y miraba a Ginny como si fuese algo peligroso, o bien, temía por algo. Porque esa mirada de desesperación sólo la había visto cuando se toparon con las sombras en el tren que los llevaba a Carminabell. Fue en ese instante cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Disimuladamente se llevó una mano al vientre y tanteó hacia atrás hasta encontrar un sofá donde caer sentada. Bajó la mirada, la vergüenza que sentía le impedía mirar al chico a los ojos. Él no podía sentir miedo por ella, ni siquiera se lo merecía. Lo había traicionado y las pruebas de aquello vivía en su interior.

-¿Podrían explicar qué sucede?-Pidió Charlie con parcimonia.- Tenemos cosas que hacer…

-Me mentiste papá, y no sólo a mí, si no que a todos.

-Hija, yo…

-¡Déjame hablar!-Gritó, y a su lado un jarrón estalló, dejando caer las Gardenias al suelo lleno de agua.

-Hija, por favor…-Suplicó Molly derramando gruesas lágrimas.

-Ya me cansé de las mentiras, así que ahora me van a decir toda la verdad.- Ginny suspiró y se irguió en el asiento para ver imponente. No se dio cuenta cuando todos en la casa exhalaron un grito de sorpresa.- Me mintieron con respecto a Candeviere, siempre supieron que era el asesino, pero para protegerme prefirieron pintarme un mundo feliz y de colores. Pero siempre lo supe. Vincent, Maggie y Oswald me lo dijeron cuando estábamos en Carminabell. ¡No les digan nada! Me lo dijeron porque casi me mata en el compromiso de Harry con Elisa.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo Molly lanzó un hondo sollozo. Hermione se giró a ver a Ginny y asintió con la cabeza incitándola a continuar. Su amiga tenía la varita más firme que nunca.

-Sé que hay más secretos y quiero saberlos… Ya no pueden ocultarme nada porque, quiéranlo o no, voy a pelear con Candeviere, es mi batalla y me la debe…-Gruñó destilando calor.

-Ya lo sabes…-Suspiró Arthur ojeando el libro con desinterés como si fuese cualquier revista barata-…Quería impedirte este sufrimiento.

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué sucede?-Ron ya estaba fuera de sí y la cara se le había teñido de rojo.

-Ron, calma…-Le advirtió Hermione con la voz suave. El chico la miró y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Ginny se levantó y caminó con cuidado hacia el cuadro que estaba frente al comedor. Los gemelos bromearon dando un salto cuando ella pasó por su lado, pero ni siquiera los notó. Los ojos de la chica estaban clavados en la pintura de Nacet que tenía leve rayones debido a la pelea. Pasó la mano por el vestido de la mujer y luego por el cabello. La mirada triste y la boca a medio sonreír sólo comprobaban que Nacet estaba haciendo algo que no debía. Por supuesto, estaban pintándola a petición de Trístan, y él seguramente estaba en el lugar, observándola.

-Cuando fuimos a ver al coleccionista nos dijo que el cuadro era autentico.-Contó Ginny sin quitar sus ojos de los de Nacet, los que curiosamente ahora le parecían muy conocidos.- Nacet es una leyenda para los magos, pero para los muggles ella realmente existió. ¿Saben por qué? -Nadie contestó.- Porque Nacet no era reconocida como bruja, ella era una curandera, una sacerdotisa que trabajaba en un pequeño pueblo muggle. Para los muggles es algo así como una santa. Pero para los magos es una leyenda, porque lo que ella hizo fue liberar a su pueblo de un maldito soberano.-Cada palabra salió de su boca con tal naturalidad que hasta ella misma se impresionó. Conocía la historia perfectamente, sabía lo que tenía que decir.- Para los muggles, ella fue una santa que curó a los aldeanos y murió sola siempre sirviéndole a la gente. Para los magos, ella fue una mujer que se enamoró de un hombre que tenía prohibido, y asesinó a un demonio que quería acabar con ella creyendo que le arrebataría el trono que por ley le pertenecía.

-Existen muchas versiones de esa leyenda. Que la pintura sea real sólo avala lo que los muggles dicen.-Dijo Percy con razonamiento.- Nacet puede haber existido como la curandera que dicen que fue, pero jamás hizo lo que dices, Ginny.

Ginny se giró, sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza al recordar un dolor ajeno, o que creyó olvidado.

-Le mataron a su hijo y al amor de su vida.-Sollozó la chica sintiendo un dolor irremediable que no sabía de dónde venía.- ¡Acabaron con su vida! ¡Tuvo que luchar sola para poder acabar con sanguinarios como Vasir Corrington!

-Es una leyenda Gin.-Dijo Charlie con nerviosismo al verla tan alterada.- No es para tanto.

-¡Son unos idiotas!-Gritó llorando. Se llevó las manos a la cara y la hundió en ellas.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Ron con asco repentinamente.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse de las paredes de donde había comenzado a caer algo viscoso y mohoso que olía muy mal. El cabello de Ron se había quedado pegoteado de aquella cosa de color amarillo oscuro y colocaba muecas de asco debido a hedor.

-Ginny…-Pidió Hermione.- ¡Ginny basta ya!

-¡No lo entienden!-Lloró. No podía controlarlo, no podía evitarlo, algo no andaba bien con ella. ¿Por qué lloraba de tal manera? ¡Se sentía desesperada!

-Ginny, anda reacciona, ¡vamos!

Ginny se quitó las manos de la cara al sentir que alguien la agitaba con suavidad por los brazos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules y tristes de Oswald.  
Su corazón se calmó, la adrenalina bajó, y automáticamente la sustancia viscosa desapareció, sólo alguien podía causarle esa sensación de sosiego.

-Calahad…-Susurró, y Oswald parpadeó confundido.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Le preguntó suavemente pero con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Perdóname.-Le pidió cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a tomar posesión de su propia cabeza.- Nunca quise hacerte daño. No te lo mereces…

-¿Por qué lo llamaste Calahad, Ginny?-Le preguntó Vincent, pero quien respondió fue Arthur.

-Porque lo es.-Dijo sin voltearse a ver a nadie. Seguía sentado en el sillón con la cara carcomida por la culpa.

-No entiendo.-Dijo Maggie rascándose la cabeza.

-Nosotros tampoco.-Dijeron los mellizos.

-¡Esto es una broma! ¡Deberíamos irnos al matrimonio, Harry se casa en una hora!-Estalló Charlie y Percy asintió.

-¡No!-Gritó Ginny asustada.- ¡No lo dejen!

-Ginny, por favor.-Dijo Percy con hastío.- Asúmelo de una vez, Harry se va a casar.

-¡No lo entiendes, idiota!

Ginny se hizo a un lado dejando a Oswald más confundido que antes y se colocó delante de su padre. Sus ojos los sentía hinchados sin tener aún muy clara la razón de su llanto, pero no le importó. El hombre se veía demasiado demacrado como para poder pensar en otra cosa.

-Hija, no…

-Papá, quiero saber la verdad… por favor… Si leíste ese libro sabes que Harry no puede casarse…

-¿Qué dice ese condenado libro, por los calzoncillos de Merlín?-Bufó Ron molesto.- ¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?

-¡Ronald!-Lo regañó su madre.- ¡Cuida esa boca!

Ronald se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros mientras Hermione movía la cabeza de él a Ginny. La chica se imponía delante de su padre viéndolo desde arriba.

-¡Habla, maldita sea!-Gritó Ginny con rabia y la casa tembló.

-¡Ginny!-Gritó Molly sujetándose del sillón donde estaba Arthur sentado.- ¡Hija, detente!

Todos se ocultaron en lugares donde no pudiera sucederles nada. Las cosas que estaban en los estantes comenzaron a caer y en la cocina se oyeron sonidos de losa quebrándose.

-¡Ginny, acaba ya!-La intentó detener Hermione sujetándola por los brazos.- Amiga, por favor…

Ginny cerró los ojos y súbitamente todo se detuvo. Sus padres estaban abrazados y sus hermanos se habían ocultado debajo de la mesa. La casa estaba destrozada, las murallas se habían resquebrajado y el suelo de madera se había astillado. Los vasos, los platos y cuadros estaban en el suelo hecho añicos, igual que el de Nacet. Toda la casa estaba destruida.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-Susurró Molly dolida viendo como toda su casa se caía a pedazos.- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-No, mamá, ¿cómo pudieron ustedes?-Dijo Ginny con la voz ridículamente tranquila.- ¿Por qué me ocultaron todo? ¿Por qué no confían en mí?

-Ya sabes lo que te ocultamos, no sé de que más hablas. Merlín, mi casa… mi casa…-Sollozó Molly.

-Llegaste muy lejos Ginny.-Le dijo Charlie enojado.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho ingrata!

-No tienen idea…-Contestó a modo de advertencia.- No tienen idea de quien soy…

-Sí, eres Ginevra Weasley y te has vuelto completamente loca.- La regañó Percy.- ¡Sí, nos equivocamos todos! Te mentimos por protegerte, no queríamos que arriesgaras tu vida porque eras una niña en ese entonces. ¿Crees que alguna vez nuestros padres creyeron que te irías de casa? ¡Tú eres la maldita ingrata que huyó! Y ahora acusas de que te quitaron seis años de tu vida. Si te hubieras quedado aquí no tendrías nada porqué reclamar.

Ginny se quedó callada, su hermano lamentablemente tenía razón. Cerró los ojos y Ron de manera instintiva se llevó las manos a la cabeza, previniendo un nuevo ataque.

-Sí, cometí un error. Pero ustedes nunca fueron por mí…-Les recordó. Molly suspiró hondamente.

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Hermione repentinamente.- Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieren?

-Hermione no…-Comenzó Vincent, pero la chica parecía más estresada que Ginny.

-Somos personas adultas, ¿no? Y allá fuera se está generando una guerra secreta, y resulta que el arma para acabar está aquí con nosotros. Ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar, nadie puede acabar con Candeviere más que Ginny. No hay vuelta atrás, acabemos con todo esto de una vez y díganle la maldita verdad que tiene que saber. Ya leyó el libro, ya sabe lo que va a suceder si pelea. Y ella es la única que puede lograrlo. Si no le dicen ustedes que son su familia, entonces le diré yo.

Nadie contestó. Hermione inhaló aire profundamente ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga. Ron negaba con la cabeza de manera rápida y espantada, mientras que Oswald cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó Ginny. Ya no sabía que más decir, sus ojos estaban cansados y ya no le quedaban energías para seguir expeliendo magia. Además, las nauseas habían comenzado a invadirla.

-Ginny…-Comenzó Hermione echándole una última mirada a toda la familia, Arthur parecía derrotado esperando el golpe mientras Molly sollozaba en silencio, probablemente por miedo a que todo acabase mal.- Ginny, Harry no se va a casar con Elisa porque la ama. Se va a casar con ella porque te ama a ti. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que Hermione acababa de confesarle. Si bien lo que le había dicho en el desván la había impactado, jamás creyó que la razón fuese ella, justamente la persona a la que Harry había maltratado por casi un año.

-¿Qué?-Está vez las palabras escaparon con un agudo sollozo.- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza, los gemelos, Percy y Charlie hicieron muecas de disgusto y dolor, Vincent suspiró aliviado, a Maggie se le desencajó la mandíbula, Oswald apretó los labios con dolor y no volvió a abrir los ojos, y los señores Weasley simplemente se pusieron a llorar.

-Tenías que saberlo…-Lloró Hermione.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Hace siete años…-Contestó Oswald cuyos ojos se posaron en los llorosos de Ginny cargados de dolor.-… Esto que estás viviendo, fue su plan. Él habló mal de ti cuando estaban juntos para que no volvieras a Hogwarts, pero huiste, fue ahí cuando tus padres contactaron a los míos, debían cuidarte.

-Cuando Harry entró a la academia de aurores-siguió Ron con un tono de voz que dejaba todo a la suerte.-ideó un plan que te mantuviera alejada de la Madriguera hasta que Candeviere estuviese derrotado. Envió a Franz Polak a cuidar la entrada del edificio donde vivías para mantenernos informados, y además contrató a un escuadrón especial dedicado a la metamorfomagia para que te vigilaran día y noche.

-Luego armó el plan de Elisa.-Dijo Arthur con la voz suave y baja, se le oía más viejo que nunca.- En el palacio hay una sala que está encantada, fue construida a propósito para que todos los arreglos matrimoniales no sufrieran ningún percance de separación. Es un lugar muy poderoso. Harry descubrió que es justamente en esa Ala del palacio donde Marcel Candeviere puede hacer un ritual y transformar la magia blanca en negra. A eso se le llama fusión, y si tiene la magia de las Portadoras que de por sí es una de las magias más puras y poderosas, es muy probable que nos termine destruyendo a todos si logra fusionarlas.

-Harry se va a casar con Elisa para entrar al Ala encantada del palacio.-Le dijo Hermione colocándole una mano en el hombro, Ginny tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del espacio.- Sólo los miembros de la familia real y los poderes gubernamentales pueden entrar en esa sala. Por eso se va a casar, si se convierte en príncipe podrá entrar ahí y detener a Candeviere.

-Además, él es el único que lo sabe, porque ni siquiera la realeza tiene idea de lo que va a suceder o de lo qué es Candeviere.-Concluyó Vincent con la voz cargada de ternura, casi como si le hablara a una hija.

Ginny se quedó con los ojos fijos, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. En su cabeza se dibujó la imagen de Harry ideando todo sólo por protegerla, noches sin dormir, incesantes practicas de hechizos peligrosos, eternas discusiones con la familia por desacuerdos, porque dudaba que su madre hubiera aceptado fácilmente todo el ridículo plan. Recordó el rostro curtido del hombre barbudo del edificio, y como después de conocer a Franz Polak éste le pareció conocido, claro, era el mismo. Cerró los ojos y su cabeza juntó las piezas del puzzle. Oswald y Vincent escondidos en la habitación de Charlie hablando de extrañas reuniones, Ron y su odio hacia Harry, su madre y el eterno aprecio y cariño hacia el chico, claro, si el imbécil de Potter la había hecho de héroe hasta el cansancio, incluso hasta ese mismo día.

Todos lo sabían, todos sabían lo que estaba pasando, un engaño que cruzaba todos los límites. Podía aceptar lo de Candeviere, podía aceptar lo de Nacet porque era algo que sólo le concernía a ella, pero Harry… con Harry era diferente, él era el amor de su vida, el chico que la había vuelto loca en la adolescencia y que le rompió el corazón de la peor forma posible. No obstante, era su escudo protector, lo fue todos esos años y ¡lo seguía siendo!

Pero se había olvidado de un gran detalle, y era que Ginny Weasley no perdona una traición fácilmente, incluso si era por amor. Le mintieron, la engañaron, todos coludidos en un plan que la dejaba fuera olímpicamente. La seguían considerando una niña, alguien que no era capas de valerse por sí misma. ¿Qué les costaba decirle la verdad cuando volvió a casa? Habría podido ayudar a Harry con el plan para derrotar a Candeviere. Habrían podido solucionar las cosas, pero ahora…

Un retorcijón en su estomago le anunció que venía otro ataque de nauseas y recordó porqué le ocurrían.

No. Si Harry recibía un castigo iba a ser justamente como él lo había hecho con ella, engañándolo. Porque a Ginny Weasley nadie la hacía tonta, nadie se reía de ella, y mucho menos se burlaban.

0 0 0 0

Koe apareció en la puerta del concilio. Sus ojos se veían tristes, algo no habitual en él. Suspiró, si el libro estaba en lo cierto, su padre pertenecía a ese lugar.

No se impresionó cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par a penas colocó un pie en el pórtico. Frente a él se encontraba un anciano de larga y fina barba.

-Sentí la presencia de mi antiguo alumno.-Lo saludó.- Pero veo que me equivoqué.

-No del todo.-Dijo Koe con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Eres el hijo de Koji?-preguntó con libertad, aquella conversación parecía fuera de contexto.

-Hay tres cosas que debe saber maestro:-dijo Koe agachando la cabeza a modo de reverencia. Luego, levantó la mirada dejando que sus ojos se vieran brillantes y misteriosos.-Keitaro Yoshimatzu está muerto, Marcel Von Candeviere es un demonio enjaulado, y Ginevra Weasley es la madre de las Portadoras, la reencarnación de Nacet Vangord.

Meng no contestó, simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejó al chico entrar. Luego, las puertas se cerraron.

0 0 0 0

Sio estaba en el jardín. Molly la había enviado poco antes de que Ginny bajara las escaleras a ayudar a los gemelos a desgnomonizar el jardín. Aunque los chicos se divertían lanzando a las molestas criaturas por los cielos, ella se dedicaba a recolectar las pocas flores silvestres para hacerse un ramo. Llevaba un dulce vestido blanco en cuya cintura llevaba atada una cinta azul. Intentó recolectar Lilas para que combinaran, pero las flores estaban tan secas a causa del frío que las únicas que pudo recoger fueron dientes de león y unas lindas florecillas rojas que nacían en el tronco de los árboles.

Cuando los gemelos terminaron con su labor, ambos entraron pero ella no quiso. Sus ojitos se elevaron hasta la ventana más alta, donde una cabellera pelirroja destellaba antes los rallos del sol.

Sonrió con una mueca torcida pero muy dulce, y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos, una rama del árbol más cercano se alargó hasta el suelo formando un tipo de silla donde la niña se subió. El árbol la llevó hasta el techo de la casa donde descendió, y se ocultó en la cornisa, sentándose en el borde para oír la conversación.

Siempre quiso saber porqué Octavius molestaba tanto a Ginny, y ahora que había conseguido que entrara al desván tal vez podría saberlo. ¿Y qué tenía? Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una niña, traviesa y repleta de curiosidad.

No se impresionó en absoluto cuando Octavius le dijo a Ginny quien era, más bien, lo comprendió. Porque jamás percibió a la joven como percibía a las demás portadoras. Sin embargo, su corazoncito brincó cuando ambas jóvenes encerradas en el desván descubrieron lo que nadie esperaba.

-Está embarazada…-Susurró la niña con los ojos fijos al frente. Aunque era una niña comprendía perfectamente todo lo que ocurriría a su alrededor, y saber que su protectora de verdad sería madre era la excusa perfecta para no dejarla ir a pelear.

Si pensaba concretamente, ese niño podía morir con ella, y toda criatura tiene derecho a vivir. Aunque fuese una niña, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr que ese niño naciera.

0 0 0 0

Harry se detuvo una vez más frente al espejo. La señora Weasley había hecho un trabajo esplendido con aquel traje. La larga chaqueta azulina, el pantalón gris oscuro, y la capa de color rojo vino lo convertían en un verdadero príncipe. Aunque si era sincero, el atuendo podía ser muy lindo, pero él no se sentía bien. No era su mundo, no era su estilo, no era su forma de vivir, y por sobretodo ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba en sus cabales.

Habría preferido quedarse en la Madriguera e irse con toda su familia pelirroja al palacio, pero las leyes no dejaban espacio para nadie que no perteneciera a la realeza, así que los Weasley llegarían como invitados.

Le dolían los ojos producto de la falta de sueño, y los terribles retorcijones de estomago producto de los nervios lo habían obligado a ir al baño más de tres veces.

Inhaló profundamente y se asomó por la ventana para mirar hacia la calle. Había cientos de coches, limusinas y hasta carruajes, todos cargaban gente con la que él jamás pensó involucrarse, aunque más allá de eso esperaba encontrarse con alguien más. Para su mala suerte, Candeviere aún no se presentaba.

Volvió a suspirar y por primera vez maldijo a la señora Weasley por haberlo ido a buscar a la habitación. Si hubiese dependido de él, no estaría ahí en ese minuto, ni siquiera se habría levantado.

Dos trompetas sonaron y alguien anunció la llegada de un Duque. Suspiró nuevamente, y por primera vez reaccionó y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. ¿En qué momento creyó que el plan era bueno?, ¿por qué no le dijo todo de una vez a Ginny? Tal vez, ahora no tendría que casarse con esa estúpida niñita malcriada.

0 0 0 0

Morgan se colocó un guante negro y lo amarró en la muñeca con un botón plateado. Toda su ropa era absolutamente negra, incluso llevaba unas largas botas hasta la rodilla. Se colocó una larga gabardina negra y se la ajustó. Tiare suspiró al verlo, él no hizo ningún gesto, tampoco le gustaba lo que ella llevaba puesto: una túnica de guerra polinesica. La chica se había agarrado su largo cabello en una cola alta bien apretada y en sus manos había atado unas cuchillas con tiras cuero. La varita la llevaba firmemente sujeta en el cinto de su cintura.

-Puede ser el último día…-Dijo él.

-Ruega porque sea el nuestro y no el del mundo.-Contestó ella con la voz rota.

Él se demoró en contestar y se acercó, le acarició la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando salir una lágrima.

-No me imagino la vida sin ti.

-Acostúmbrate a la idea. Nadie sabe lo que hoy pueda ocurrir.

-Si algo te pasa, me voy contigo.

-No seas idiota.-Lo regañó y se secó la lágrima con brusquedad.-va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar.

-¿Por qué tan pesimista?

-Porque te amo. No quiero pensar en cosas buenas, no quiero acostumbrarme a una idea feliz si el resultado será una desgracia.

-Pues yo, prefiero morir con una sonrisa.-Y la besó. Ella reaccionó de manera reacia al principio pero fue imposible no seguir sus instintos.

0 0 0 0

Malfoy salió por a puerta del hotel donde se habían quedado. Si sus cálculos no fallaban ese día se casaba Potter, lo que significaba que la batalla comenzaría. El día estaba nublado y corría un extraño viento del Este que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Se había llevado a Katerina hacia al Norte con la intención de entrar al ministerio. Aún tenía gente que respetaba su apellido y era lógico que si conseguía sacar a Candeviere jugando sucio, seguramente recuperaría su casa.

Estaba a pocas cuadras del callejón Diagon y por lo mismo a pocos metros del ministerio. Katerina estaba a su lado resoplando molesta. Había tenido que postergar dos veces un almuerzo con su abuela y más encima mentirle sobre donde se encontraban. Draco definitivamente no tenía ninguna intención de volver a la posada, su próximo hogar iba a ser su muy preciada mansión.

-¿Draco?-Lo llamó con voz cansina- ¿hasta cuándo vamos a estar yendo de un lado a otro?

-Hasta que todo esto se acabe y pueda recuperar mi casa.-Objetó.

-¡Pero tenemos casa!-Se enojó su esposa.- ¡Tenemos un lugar muy cómodo y acogedor donde vivir!

Malfoy se giró para verla enojado. Katerina estaba realmente molesta, su menuda figura y extrema delgadez no la hacían menos fuerte. Y se impresionó que sacara tanto la voz.

-Cuando te casaste conmigo conocías mi historia ¿no? ¡Bien! Un Malfoy se merece una vida de lujo, y no la voy a dejar sólo porque tú me lo pidas.

-¡Soy tu esposa!

-¡Y es por eso que quiero recuperar mi casa!-Gritó, llamando la atención de un grupo de curiosos que pasaban fuera del hotel.-¡Es por ti! ¡Mi esposa se merece una vida digna y llena de lujos!

-¡No me_ interrresan_ los lujos, Draco! ¡Sólo quiero vivir contigo! No me interesa si es bajo un puente, en una mansión o en la casa de mi abuela.

Malfoy la quedó viendo. Su esposa estaba con los ojos a medio abrir y con los labios temblorosos.

-Tengo que recuperar mi casa.-Fue lo único que le dijo, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Además, si Potter no lo logra hoy, tampoco podremos vivir juntos.

Ella suspiró pero no dijo nada más. Él levantó los hombros y visualizó de lejos la antigua taberna de Tom. Después corrió hacia la misma dirección sin siquiera mirar a Katerina.

-Yo también te amo…-Susurró con sarcasmo antes de ponerse a llorar.

0 0 0 0

Candeviere acababa de llegar en un elegante auto negro. El chofer se detuvo en las puertas del palacio entre una gran multitud de periodistas e invitados.

Saludó a las cámaras y mostró su mayor sonrisa. Una mujer de rizos rubios se le acercó con rapidez.

-Acaba de llegar Marcel Von Candeviere, un hombre que se codea con la realeza desde que obtuvo el puesto de ministro de relaciones internacionales. ¡Marcel, aquí! Dionne Colins para la BBC, ¿qué espera de esta nueva unión entre la princesa Elisa Parkerville con el joven Harry Potter?

-Buenos días Dionne.-Saludó con una radiante sonrisa, la mujer suspiró embelesada, Candeviere estaba extrañamente más apuesto y joven que nunca.- Bueno, sólo debo decir que hoy es sin dudas un día muy esperado, hace muchos años que esperaba esta fusión. Espero que los novios realmente sigan juntos hasta la muerte.

Con una última sonrisa se alejó de la periodista mientras era atacado por otro grupo a los cuales ni siquiera tomó en cuenta.

Elevó con cuidado sus ojos antes de pisar el umbral que lo llevaba hacia el interior del palacio, en su boca se asomó un brillante colmillo cuando vislumbró su sombra vigía en la cima de la torre Este. Suspiró ansioso, pronto el mundo caería en sus manos.

0 0 0 0

Meng hizo sonar su garganta cuando descubrió a los dos tórtolos besándose en medio de la sala, Koe mantuvo la vista pegada en el suelo fingiendo que la alfombra le era interesante.

-Lamento interrumpir tan conmovedora escena-sonrió Meng achicando sus ojos, Tiare se sonrojó hasta la raíz.- Pero hay algo que deben saber antes de ir a la batalla.

Morgan se fijó en el chico que estaba al lado del líder. Frunció el ceño y se colocó delante de Tiare como si quisiera protegerla, aquel era el chico que trabajaba para su padre.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Creo que deberían escuchar al muchacho, tú sobretodo, Morgan.

Tiare contempló al chico fijamente y le pareció sumamente conocido, sin saber de dónde.

-¿Joven Nobuji?- Lo llamó Meng, y a la chica se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Él es el hijo de Koji?

El chico asintió antes de que Meng contestara, pero sus ojos no estaban interesados en la joven, si no que en Morgan.

-Vengo a comunicarles lo que hoy va a ocurrir.-Dijo, Meng alzó una mano para pedir silencio cuando los dos chicos abrieron la boca para hablar.- Joven Candeviere, hay algo que debe saber.

-Bien, habla de una vez que debemos irnos al palacio.-Exigió Morgan. Koe se acercó y agachó la cabeza.

-Deben de saber que he encontrado a la Madre de todas las Portadoras.- Anunció, Morgan y Tiare exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Imposible, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-La copia de Akasha está en mi poder. Tuve una visión y puedo asegurar que la chica es la Madre.

-¿Pero quién es?-Lo apremió Morgan ansioso. Koe intercambió una mirada con Meng, el anciano asintió.

-Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron a la vez, totalmente impactados.

-Eso no puede ser, Ginny es una Portadora, por eso la buscaba mi padre.

-¿Nunca pensó por qué ella siempre era su mayor objetivo?-Inquirió Koe, Morgan abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró de inmediato.

-Entonces, aún quedan dos Portadoras.- razonó Tiare entusiasmada.- Si Sonsioré es una portadora y Ginny no lo es, y creíamos que sólo quedaban ellas, debe haber una chica que no hemos encontrado.

Morgan aprobó la teoría de su novia, no obstante Meng y Koe habían oscurecido su semblante.

-La verdad es que sólo queda Sio.-Dijo Koe desviando la mirada de Morgan.- Las demás están muertas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nos falló el cálculo con alguna?-Preguntó Tiare a Meng, el anciano negó con lástima.

-La verdad es que si había una Portadora que no teníamos en cuenta. La brújula no la encontraba porque murió hace muchos años.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Morgan, y Koe antes de contestar miró al anciano. No obstante la nítida imagen de Angela Romai suplicando descanso lo obligaba a ser duro con la noticia.

-Su madre.-Dijo sin esperar respuesta del anciano.- Angela Romai.

Morgan abrió los ojos y se puso más blanco que el papel, derrumbándose sobre uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Tiare espantada, el chico yacía en el sillón en chock.- ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¡Morgan! ¡Morgan contéstame! ¡Reacciona por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Mírame!

-Déjame…-Susurró.- ¡Te voy a matar!

Sin previo aviso el chico se levantó del sillón saltando sobre Koe. El médium se hizo a un lado esquivando el repentino ataque, pero Tiare había logrado agarrar a Morgan antes que le pegara un puñetazo.

-¡Detente!

-¡Déjame, voy a matarlo!

-Ordeno que se tranquilice ahora mismo.-Le dio Meng elevando la voz.- LE muchacho sólo está cumpliendo lo que su madre le pidió.

-¿Qué?- Susurró Morgan con los ojos llorosos.- ¡Ese animal está diciendo una barbaridad! ¡Mi madre murió en un accidente!

-Hace ocho años en un atentado.-Le recordó Koe.- La encontraron llena de sangre.

-No… él no la mató… ¡No la mató!-Estalló golpeando un cuadro, rompiendo el vidrio.

-Lo lamento mucho.-Dijo Koe agachando la cabeza.- Ella se comunicó conmigo hace un par de días, me dijo que tenía que saberlo. Sólo así puede irse en paz.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Se comunicó contigo?

-Soy un médium, los espíritus me buscan. Me dijo que su nombre en vida era Ángela Romai y que usted era su hijo.

Morgan miró a Meng, el anciano asintió con tristeza. Tiare hundió la cabeza en el cuello del chico como gesto de comprensión, pero él sólo tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello.

-¡Es un bastardo! ¡Maldito hijo de Puta! ¡Mató a mi madre! ¡MATÓ A MI MADRE!

Tiare se espantó ante sus gritos y dio un salto cuando el chico comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza. Tanto Koe como Meng mantuvieron la mirada puesta en él sin inmutarse. Era lo que se esperaba, ahora la verdad estaba completa.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿En qué momento mi madre se convirtió en una portadora? ¿Cómo pudo matarla? ¡Mierda!

-El poder de las Portadoras despertó cuando tu padre recibió la copia del Akasha, Morgan.-Le explicó Meng.

-El libro tenía un maleficio.-Explicó Koe.- El maleficio liberó al verdadero ser que habitaba en su interior. La intención de mi padre era despertar a la bestia para que las portadoras también lo hicieran. Su idea era que ellas acabaran con el monstruo antes de que él las acabase primero, pero como es la reencarnación de un antiguo guerrero su alma ya venía con un plan del pasado, y debido a eso ya sabía que existían las portadoras. Descubrió entonces que no tenía que matarlas, si no, que tenía que robarles el poder para cobrar venganza con su pasado. Con una mujer que lo derrotó y la cual juntó a un grupo de brujas poderosas para evitar que el mal reapareciera.

-Ginny entonces es el objetivo del ministro, por eso mató a las brujas, ¿para matarla a ella?

-Exacto, señorita.

-¿Y en qué momento mi madre entra en este lío?-Sollozó Morgan con ira.

-En el momento que su padre abrió el libro, despertó a la bestia, por lo tanto ya no tenía un cerebro humano ni raciocinio, simplemente se dejó llevar por el monstruo que habitaba en su interior.-Dijo Koe sin querer mirar a Morgan a los ojos.

-Eso sucedió hace ocho años.-Le explicó Meng al ver que Koe se daba vuelta en lo mismo. Tal vez por miedo a ser atacado.- El libro tenía una lista con las Portadoras que nacerían en este siglo, y que estarían a cargo de una Madre reencarnada del pasado. Tu padre leyó esa lista y no tardó en descubrir que tenía una Portadora con la cual vivía. No faltó un gran plan para concretar el asesinato. Sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar por su intelecto demoniaco y se la llevó lejos, donde finalmente la asesinó.

-El asesino de las Portadoras carcome su alma cada vez que absorbe una esfera mágica. –Dijo Koe con la voz muy bajita.- Por lo tanto va perdiendo esencia humana. Cuando mató a su madre fue cuando comenzó su plan macabro, y ahora, el único modo de detenerlo es destruyéndolo totalmente. Pero más allá de asesinarlo físicamente, hay que destruir su alma, sólo así no volverá a reencarnarse.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?-Preguntó Tiare.

-Sólo la Madre puede hacerlo.-Contestó Koe con tristeza.- Pero sólo lo puede hacer si tiene a las Portadoras junto a ella. Sola, no sé si pueda lograrlo.

-Pues, no estará sola…-Susurró Morgan con los ojos inyectados de sangre y con las venas palpitándole en la sien.-… Si alguien va a matar a ese desgraciado… seré yo…

Tiare lo miró con decisión. Él tenía los labios fruncidos, como si hubiera olido algo realmente asqueroso.

Meng asintió con verasidad y golpeó sus palmas tres veces. Tras él aparecieron Uzume, Calfulaf, Tanesda, Emir y Feroz. Todos, vestidos de negro, como si alguien se hubiese muerto.

-Llegó la hora, el muchacho ya sabe la verdad.

-Y por lo que me dicen mis cartas…-Susurró Tanesda viendo a su amiga.- La Madre también acaba de descubrir quien es.

-Vamos…-Susurró Morgan girándose hacia la puerta.- tenemos un Matrimonio.

0 0 0 0

Ginny acaba de hacer explotar el techo de la casa. Molly sólo podía sollozar espantada, aquello se había salido de control.

-¿Cómo pudieron engañarme? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan desgraciado? ¡Son todos unos idiotas!- Le gritó a su familia. Arthur no se había movido de su lugar, se sentía peor que una rata.

-Son mi familia, por Merlín. Son mis padres…-Sollozó Ginny, está vez, más que por rabia, porque realmente se sentía traicionada.- ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que Harry hiciera esto conmigo?

Nadie contestó. Tanto los gemelos como Maggie miraban el suelo, apenados y muertos de vergüenza. Percy con Oswald y Ron intercambiaban miradas, como si esperasen que alguien hablara primero.

La chica no había dejado de lanzar insultos y hechizos inconcientes a diestra y siniestra. Estaba realmente destruida. Ni siquiera Hermione había intervenido.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de hacer explotar la casa entera?

Ron cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sus hermanos lo miraron y el levantó los hombros.

-¿Qué? Ya destruyó toda la casa, no queda nada más que hacer.-Miró a su hermana y sonrió asustado.- con Harry nunca nos peleamos. Una parte del plan era hacerte creer que nos odiábamos para que te pusieras de mi lado y no del suyo. Así no te acercarías a él. ¡Ah! Y Malfoy no es mi amigo, la verdad es que desearía verlo muerto, pero era necesario para tener más gente en nuestro bando. Él también está en contra de Candeviere porque le quitó su casa, y la única forma de recuperarla es destruyéndolo.

Ginny achicó los ojos y Ron se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, esperando el ataque. Pero un repentino mareo invadió a la chica que la obligó a caer sobre un sillón.

-¡Ginny!-Gritó Hermione asustada.- ¿Estás bien?

-¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Toda mi vida es un asco! ¡Y tengo asco!

-Respira, vamos, intenta tranquilizarte-le susurró muy bajito.- No te hace bien alterarte de tal manera, piensa en _tu ya sabes quien_…

Ginny sonrió entre divertida y molesta, aquella expresión le recordaba a Voldemort, pero lo cierto era que ese "quien" no tenía ni la más mínima relación con aquel brujo.

Finalmente se levantó del sillón un poco más tranquila, pero no había perdonado. La ira y la rabia seguían acumuladas en su interior, miraba a cada miembro de su familia y amigos, todos con la cabeza agachada, humillados totalmente por la magia y el poder de la más _pequeña_ de los Weasley.

Se dirigió lentamente caminando hacia su padre, el hombre le sostuvo la mirada de manera cansada, pero se veía fuerte. Apoyó el libro sobre la mesa de centro y se rascó los ojos al sacarse los lentes.

-Ya perdimos contigo, no resultó, fue el peor plan que se nos pudo ocurrir, te arruinamos la vida cuando lo que queríamos era darte una vida digna… ¿qué quieres? No te podemos pedir perdón, porque no nos vas a perdonar y lo comprendo. Pero no puedes impedirnos que actuemos como tu familia. Si hicimos lo que hicimos fue porque uno de los nuestros corría peligro, y para cualquier padre eso es lo peor que le puede suceder. Saber que a su hija la buscarán para matarla desde el día que nació…. ¿Cómo puede uno vivir así? Yo no pude, tu madre menos, y tus hermanos hicieron todo esto porque te amaban, así como Harry.

Ginny lo quedó viendo a los ojos, y se imaginó a su pequeño retoño corriendo peligro. Sí, era probable que también urgiera un plan para impedir que algo le sucediese, ¡pero era tan injusto!

-No puedes ir a pelear…-Dijo la dulce voz de Sio entrando a la casa. Su vestido blanco estaba lleno de tierra. Ginny la quedó viendo y su corazón se hablando.

-Este no es lugar para una niña tan bonita.- Le susurró al agacharse para verla a los ojos.

-No soy una niña.- Protestó Sio con agudeza.- Voy a cumplir diez en Marzo.

Ginny parpadeó y algo se movió dentro de ella, que no era su hijo. La relación niña, versus peligro, le sonaba realmente familiar.

-No, no lo eres.- Dijo dejándole un mechón tras su oreja.

-No vayas a pelear, no quiero que él muera con su mamá…-Le suplicó. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito, mientras toda su familia miraba a la niña con impresión.

-¿Qué dijiste, cariño?-le preguntó Molly.

-¡Nada!-Contestó Ginny.- No dijo nada.

-¡No vayas a pelear! No dejes que lo maten de nuevo.-Imploró la niña con los ojos llorosos.

-¿De qué está hablando Ginny?-Preguntó Percy un tanto nervioso. Los demás asintieron.

-Cosas de niños.-Atajó Ginny rápidamente.

-¡No son cosas de niños!-Se enojó Sio quitándose la mano de Ginny que tenía apoyada en su hombro.- ¡La señorita Ginny está embarazada! ¡No pueden dejar que vaya a pelear!

Un gritó mudo se escuchó en la casa. Ron sonrió con ternura, así como Vincent, Maggie y Percy. Molly se llevó una mano al corazón, y Oswald apretó los labios. Los únicos que reaccionaron diferente fue Ginny, Arthur y Hermione. Su padre simplemente la quedó viendo con espanto.

-No puede ser, Ginny…-Susurró Arthur.

-Lo sabías, no te hagas el ingenuo…-Contestó ella muy bajito.

-Es lógico que lo esté Sio.-Explicó Vincent desde un rincón con una sonrisa sumamente paternal.- Ginny es una Portadora, ella aloja en su vientre magia, y pareciese que estuviera embarazada.

-Ginny…-Le advirtió Hermione.-… tienes que decirles…

-¿Qué cosa?-Aventuró Charlie cansado y molesto.

-No estoy embarazada de Magia.-Dijo Ginny rápidamente. No quería andarse con rodeos ni pensar las cosas, mientras antes salieran de aquel embrollo, mejor.

-¿Cómo dices, hija?

Ginny suspiró y le sonrió a Sio con ternura. Era hora de la verdad.

-Ese libro que papá tiene lo escribió Nacet Vangord. Sí Charlie, es real. Ella vivió en una época donde un hombre quería quedarse con el trono del rey, su nombre era Vasir Corrington.-Se impresionó a sí misma, las imágenes de aquella historia fluían en su cabeza como si todo hubiese sucedido el día anterior.- Nacet era tan querida en el pueblo que el día de la coronación todos pidieron que ella gobernara, Vasir se enojó tanto que una noche él mismo quiso asesinarla.-Las imágenes de caballos corriendo en la noche, de fuego, una espada, un niño muerto y Trístan sangrando se le hicieron cada vez más nítidas, provocándole mareos y dolores de cabeza.- Esa noche Trístan había ido a buscar a su hijo adoptivo, Mirra, quien estudiaba para Druida con Nacet, él era hijo de ambos, sólo que Trístan nunca supo que él realmente era el padre.-Respiró hondo y continuó, agitada.- Es anoche, Vasir peleó con Trístan hasta matarlo, y al ver la protección de Nacet sobre el niño supo toda la verdad: tampoco quería un heredero. Si mataba a la madre, el niño debía morir. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Nacet, el niño murió degollado, y ella con su rabia y dolor le devolvió la mano a Vasir asesinándolo.

De lo que nunca se enteró, era que Vasir antes de partir esa noche al bosque hizo un pacto para mantener su poder eternamente, y alojó un demonio dentro de él. Al morir, el Demonio se durmió, y prometió despertar cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

-Esta versión es mejor que la leyenda que nos contaba mamá.-Le dijo Fred a George, ambos sumamente interesados en la historia.

-Nacet se quedó sola.-Continuó Ginny.- Pero para evitar que en las futuras generaciones se repitiera la historia, reunió a nueve brujas, cada uno con un poder diferente. Para proteger al mundo del cualquier mal, en caso de que éste despertara nuevamente.

-Pues, es una historia muy interesante si quieres buscar una explicación fantasiosa de las Portadoras.-Dijo Percy.

-Nacet, fue quien las reunió y se llamó a sí misma, Madre.-Continuó sin escuchar a Percy, Charlie rodó los ojos, exasperado.- Han pasado más de cuatro siglos, y el demonio volvió. Las portadoras tenían que volver a reunirse y para ello necesitaban a la madre.

-¿Y, quien es, según tú?-Se burló Ron. Su padre lo amenazó con la mirada, mientras Molly la oía atentamente.

Ginny miró a Hermione y ésta sintió.

-Yo.-Contestó resueltamente.- yo soy la reencarnación de Nacet Vangord.-Dijo llorando y esta vez de dolor real.- yo soy la madre, yo tengo que reunir a las Portadoras, yo recuerdo todo y no Percy, no es una leyenda. ¿Entienden ahora por qué no puedo embarazarme de magia? No tengo nada en mi vientre que me prohíba ser madre. La historia se está repitiendo, tal cual sucedió con Nacet.

Todos los hombres de la familia, Molly y Arthur se giraron furiosos a ver a Oswald, que estaba más pálido que nunca. La chica cerró los ojos al toparse con aquella mirada cargada de dolor.

-Oswald no es el padre.- Dijo antes de que Ron le pegara un puñetazo, estaban todos amenazando con sus varitas. El chico se dejó caer en una silla sin poder creerlo.-Perdóname.

-¿Perdóname?-Rugió Ron.- ¡Queremos saber quien es el imbécil que se aprovechó de ti, Ginny!

Ginny frunció los labios pero no dijo nada, todo lo contrario, apretó los puños y los dientes.

-No tienen derecho a exigirme nada.-Se defendió, pero los Weasley estaban realmente furiosos.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, ah?-Le gritó Molly.- ¡Habla Ginevra!

-Ginny, por favor, no sigas con esto…-le suplicó Hermione intentando ser lo más maternal posible.- Piensa en el niño que estás esperando, piensa en él, no en ti.

La chica soltó los puños y miró a su amiga, la cual tenía los ojos tan aguados como el resto de la familia.

-Es Harry.-Dijo intentando sonar fuerte, aunque su garganta se había apretado al extremo de no dejarla hablar. La expresión de dolor de la cara de Oswald era incomparable.- Lo siento…Lo siento tanto….-Le dijo a él.- ¡Fue por culpa de Nsdezdha y su maldita poción!-Se sintió estúpida, echarle la culpa a aquella mujer no era la mejor excusa, después de todo la poción despertaba los deseos verdaderos.

-¿Qué poción?-preguntaron todos. Estaban tan choqueados con la revelación del padre que a penas podían procesar la información.

-Eso no importa.-Dijo Hermione finalmente.- El punto es, que la historia se está repitiendo, y Ginny está embarazada del hijo que perdió Nacet, y Harry, bueno, él fue Trístan en el pasado. La única forma de comprobarlo es por la forma que el destino se ha encargado de juntarlos. De algún modo todo esto tenía que suceder. ¡Y ahora Harry va rumbo a una batalla que tal vez le cueste la vida!

-Hay que impedir que se repita la historia.-Dijo Arthur finalmente, y Molly lo vio con dolor.- Yo leí el libro, aunque jamás pensé que mi hija quedaría embarazada, lo tomé sólo como una advertencia. Pero el libro es legitimo, y si no hacemos lo que Ginny dice, Harry bueno…. Va a morir.

-La vida definitivamente no es justa con Harry.-gruñó Charlie.- ¡Casi lo mata Voldemort y ahora va a morir por culpa de ésta!-Dijo señalando a Ginny. La chica lo miró con rabia.

-¡No me vengas a culpar de nada! ¡Es Harry al que siempre le gusta hacerse el héroe!

-¿Siempre supiste la verdad?-Le preguntó Molly a Arthur. El hombre asintió, y un sonoro "plaf" se escuchó en la sala destruida.- ¡Por mentirnos! ¡Somos una familia Arthur!

-¿No irás a la batalla, verdad?-Le preguntó Sio con la voz cargada de esperanza, Ginny se giró a verla, sentía como todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

-¡Ni pensarlo!-Rugió Molly.- ¡Tu te quedas aquí! No arriesgarás ni tu vida ni la de esa criatura, nosotros iremos a pelear.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Ginny.- ¡No pueden hacer esto, es mi batalla! ¡Soy la única que puede acabar con Candeviere! ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Soy la Madre!

-Y serás madre…-Dijo Oswald desde el rincón.- No puedo permitirte que vayas. A pesar de todo, el aprecio que siento por ti y la cordura me obliga a pedirte que no vayas.

-¿Qué se volvieron todos locos? ¡Va a comenzar una guerra! ¡Hay que ir a salvar a Harry! ¡Tengo que matar a Candeviere!

-¡De ningún modo!-Estalló Arthur apuntándola con su varita.- ¡Piensa en tu hijo! No te dejaremos ir.

-Pues, intenten detenme.-Dijo Ginny corriendo hacia el jardín.- ¡Esto es por mi hijo! ¡No permitiré que Candeviere vuelva a destruirnos!

¡Charlie, detenla!-Gritó Molly al chico que estaba más cerca del ventanal.

Charlie saltó e intentó agarrarla por la cintura pero tropezó al momento que ésta saltó olímpicamente un sillón.

Ginny se giró justo cuando todos preparaban sus varitas, incluso Hermione y Oswald, los cuales la sorprendieron.

-¿Hermione?

-Sabes que tienen razón amiga…

Ginny gruñó molesta y saltó los restos que quedaban del ventanal, se giró al sentir que alguien exclamaba un hechizo petrificador y sus ojos se toparon con los tristes de Sio.

-¡Tu mereces quedarte acá!-Le gritó.- ¡Por tus venas corre magia pura! ¡No podemos perderte!

Y justo cuando la potente voz de Molly llegaba a sus oídos con un "disparen ahora", la chica se concentró, y entregándose a los Dioses rogó aparecerse en el ala Este del palacio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Perdonen el retraso!

Cada vez me está costando más escribir estos capítulos. Como son tantos personajes en escena escribir una discusión no es facil ya que no puedo dejarlos a todos callados.

Intenté hacer lo mejor que pude. Por eso me retracé un par de días, quería hacerlo bien y espero que haya resultado.

Intenté concentrar todas las explicaciones posibles para que pudieran entenderlas, ya que siempre las explicaba de modo aleatorio en los demás capítulos.

Pero bueno, yendo al tema de fondo, espero que les haya gustado, que por fin estén tranquilos porque ya Ginny supo TODO, TODO. Ahora al que le falta enterarse de aquel "pequeño" secreto, es Harry jajajaja.

Pero Ginny es vengativa y orgullosa y dudo que lo perdone tan fácil dándole la buena noticia.

En fin, ya va quedando menos para el final, si no me equivoco quedan tres capítulos más el epílogo. (en realidad quedaban cuatro, pero el 37 lo uní con el 38 porque si no quedaban demasiado cortos)

No tengo mucho más que agregar, así que los dejo con un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

_**Capítulo 36: Cerbatos**_

_La familia sigue a Ginny hacia el palacio, donde es obvio que va a aparecerse. Harry se está casando cuando la vibración de Ginny hace despertar al demonio que vive en Candeviere mucho antes de lo previsto. Harry comienza solo la batalla, mientras que Morgan y Tiare llegan con la caballería justo en el momento que el demonio recupera su forma completa. _

_La aparición de Ginny en la batalla hará que el pasado se vuelva mucho más real. Y todos recordarán quienes son._

Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc… me lo pueden dejar con un review, al blog (vean mi perfil), o me mandan un mail.

**Fechas de la próxima actualización: 4, 7 u 8 de Diciembre. **

(Intentaré hacerlo antes porque quiero terminar la historia antes de que comience Enero. Espero poder hacerlo)

¡Saludos a todos!

¡Y gracias!

Anya.


	36. Cerbatos

**Cerbatos**

Harry respiró hondo mientras se movía como gato enjaulado al interior de la habitación. Se sentía estúpido, aquel atuendo al estilo "Príncipe Feliz" no le agradaba para nada y además era sumamente incómodo para moverse, ¿cómo podría pelear así?

Unos nuevos trompetazos anunciaron el cierre de las puertas, dio un tremendo salto cuando estas retumbaron por cada rincón del palacio, sus nervios estaban colapsando.

Respiró rápidamente, agitado, con el corazón palpitando en su traquea, jamás creyó que el día llegaría tan rápido. Aunque si era sincero, el temor que lo agobiaba no era por la batalla en sí, no, era por aquel maldito matrimonio. Si hubiese sido por él, habría corrido a enfrentarse con Candeviere que probablemente ya se encontraba instalado en su asiento cerca del altar. Incluso, si Voldemort hubiese revivido en ese mismísimo instante se habría lanzado sin ninguna protección contra él. Cualquier cosa era mejor que casarse con Elisa, aunque fuese una boda falsa.

Dos nuevos trompetazos y Harry volvió a saltar agarrándose el corazón con la mano derecha. Se aferró a un estante y maldijo por lo bajo. Jamás había estado tan histérico, si las trompetas seguían sonando estaba seguro que le daría un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo. A penas podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas, parecía un niño y por lo mismo se sentía idiota. ¿Cómo podía flaquear en esos momentos? Había enfrentado peores situaciones y jamás se había sentido tan intimidado como ahora. O tal vez, era porque Leelah, la tercera hermana de Elisa, había comentado hace unas horas que el vestido de la novia parecía un hermoso merengue rosa. Sólo imaginárselo le provocó dolor de estomago.

Tragó saliva un par de veces cuando la voz del chambelán se propagó por cada pared del palacio anunciando la entrada de unos condes y del embajador de Francia. Si recordaba bien, después de los invitados de honor entraba la Reina, y después de la reina… era su turno.

La puerta sonó suavemente y una mujer de cabello claro y que vestía un hermoso vestido de ceda color verde botella entró en la habitación seguida de dos soldados, o al menos eso parecían.

-¿Estás listo?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa que dibujaba unas suaves arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Harry simplemente asintió.- Te ves terrible, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Marie, estoy muy bien…. Bien.-Le contestó inhalando aire al mismo tiempo.- Sólo estoy nervioso… Es primera vez que me caso.-Intentó bromear.

La mujer estalló en una carcajada y se acercó a su oído aún riendo.

-Créeme, la segunda vez es igual.

Harry apretó los labios intentando sonreír, porque la verdad era que no sabía si reír o mejor quedarse callado.  
Marie, era la hermana mayor de Elisa y la más adulta de las cinco hermanas, se había casado dos veces y ya tenía cuatro hijos, tres del primer matrimonio y uno del segundo. Aunque su vida sonaba un total disparate y el sólo escucharla hablar hacía sacar conclusiones de que no estaba bien de la cabeza, lo cierto era que de todas las hermanas ella y Juliane, la penúltima antes de Elisa, eran las más tranquilas y cuerdas de toda la familia Parkerville. Eso, sin mencionar que Marie hacia magia a escondidas.

-Tenemos que escoltarlo.-Le dijo uno de los soldados, guardia, o lo que fuera. Era muy alto y su traje azul repleto de medallas le daba un aire imponente al cual no podía negarse por miedo a ser estrangulado.

-Sí, vamos…-Dijo acomodándose la capa que le habían puesto con la intención de demorarse un poco más.

-Anda, la novia es la que debe retrasarse no el novio.-Bromeó Marie y Harry lanzó una risa estúpida delatando su estado de ánimo.

-Delante de nosotros.- Ordenó el otro guardia, Harry asintió y se coloco entre ambos hombres que le pasaban por dos cabezas o más. Escuchó como hacían unos extraños movimientos y se espantó cuando se giró y vio que ambos soldados empinaban unas filosas espadas.

-¡Marchando!-Gritó el otro, Harry saltó otra vez justo cuando las trompetas sonaron de nuevo y el guardia lanzó su grito. Pero esta vez, el sonido era el característico de presentación para la reina. En pocos minutos más era su turno, sólo le faltaban un par de escalones para hacer su entrada y casarse.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se apareció girando como un rombo en el interior de una habitación con una tremenda cama de doseles. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo sintiendo un horrible retorcijón de estomago que la hizo vomitar sobre la alfombra. La cabeza le zumbaba y sus ojos los sentía apretados y hundidos, jamás se había aparecido así, con tanta rabia acumulada.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…-Se dijo así misma intentando serenarse para que su hijo no se traumara.-Ahora me oirá tu padre…-Gruñó.

Se tambaleó un poco al momento de ponerse de pie y tuvo que afirmarse a uno de los pilares que sostenían el dosel de la cama. Parpadeó y enfocó la vista para observar dónde se encontraba. La habitación era un espacio amplio con muchos muebles y adornos decorativos, en el centro del techo caía una gigantesca lámpara de lágrimas con ganchos dorados, y grandes ventanas eran cubiertas por cortinas transparentes de seda.  
Se masajeó la frente y contempló su vómito sobre la alfombra que tenía toda la pinta de ser persa. Al principio se sintió culpable y encontró incluso la situación un poco cómica, pero cuando sus ojos fueron a parar sobre un mueble de roble lustrado, cambió de parecer. La fotografía de Elisa y Harry abrazados sólo indicaba que aquella habitación iba a ser la de los recién casados, entonces no le importó en lo absoluto el desastre de la alfombra, mejor aún, podía dejar todo el lugar hecho un desastre si quería. Pero no lo iba a ser, no porque no quisiera, si no, porque detrás de todo ese estúpido escenario elegante existía una cruel mentira en la que hasta Elisa era víctima.

Unas trompetas retumbaron en las paredes y Ginny se tambaleó cayendo sobre la cama. La voz de un hombre anunció alto y pronunciado el nombre de Harry Potter, y algo más que no alcanzó a entender porque su cerebro ya no procesaba la información.  
Su corazón latió tan fuerte que la misma habitación comenzó a temblar, tanto, que la lámpara de lágrimas cayó haciéndose trizas en el suelo.

Cuando todo dejó de moverse se concentró en el ruido, pero no había nadie gritando, no se escuchaban quejas ni gritos de espanto por el temblor. Al parecer su magia sólo funcionaba cuando ella estaba presente en el lugar.

-Maldición.-Se quejó yendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y se asomó por el pasillo que era un tremendo espacio repleto de cuadros y de más lámparas de lágrimas iguales a las que había destruido. Rodó los ojos cuando se fijó en los detalles de los muebles, las vasijas de bronce, y la alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo.

Cerró los ojos, como si con eso pudiese distinguir el ruido, y funcionó. El eco de un hombre se propagó hacia el final del pasillo donde había una escalera. Frunció el ceño y corrió hacia esa dirección deteniéndose un momento frente a un enorme espejo. Se miró fijamente y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo: Aún andaba con el piyama puesto, su cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado y su cara marcada con surcos rojos productos de las lágrimas.

-¡Ah, no importa!

Sin fijarse en su apariencia corrió sin parar hacia la escalera bajando los escalones de dos en dos.  
Cuando llegó a mitad de camino descubrió que esa escalera era la misma por donde había bajado para el compromiso de Harry con Elisa. Su estomago se revolvió y siguió bajando hasta llegar al salón dónde había un camino marcado por una alfombra verde oscuro y pilares con enredaderas de flores. La voz provenía desde el otro extremo del salón. La ceremonia era en el ala Este, justamente.

0 0 0 0

Harry intentó caminar tan lento como podía. Odiaba sentir tantos ojos sobre él, siempre lo había odiado y ahora era el centro de atención más que nunca.

Marie era su escolta, y un par de niños revoltosos de entre doce y cuatro años la saludaban desde los asientos que estaban al lado del altar. El chico intentó distraerse observando a la hija menor de la futura reina, que llevaba un ramo de flores, pero no le funcionó, ya que sus ojos se fueron de inmediato hacia las demás hermanas y apretó los labios. Todas llevaban vestidos lavandas y con mucho detalle de encajes que las hacía parecer Barbies baratas. Tragó saliva y optó por mirar una copa sobre el altar, el sin fin de emociones acumuladas lo hacía sentir un convicto caminando hacia su condena. Se imaginaba cómo estarían riendo los gemelos, incluso Ron y la cara de fastidio de Ginny que sólo le hizo sentir peor. Pero para cuando miró hacia el lugar donde debía estar sentada su familia el agujero del estomago se hizo más grande.

-¿Dónde están?-Susurró.

-Mirada hacia el frente y callado.-Le aconsejó Marie con una sonrisa de dientes apretados.

-Estaba buscando a mi familia.-Le contestó con la misma mueca mientras le sonreía a la Reina, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-No los he visto.-Le dijo Marie casi como ventrílocua, porque sus labios apenas se despegaron.

-No puede ser.-Dijo desesperado, cometiendo el grave error de mirar hacia el lado. Marie lo tiró por el brazo obligándolo a caminar hacia el frente.

-Deben estar por ahí.-Le dijo con la voz más baja, Harry notó que su sonrisa era más forzada que nunca, por supuesto que intentaba cubrir el error que había cometido al salirse del protocolo.

Pero al chico no le importaban esos detalles, su familia no estaba presente y aunque el matrimonio era una total farsa esperaba que ellos estuviesen ahí para apoyarlo.

A pocos pasos del altar Harry se resignó. Suspiró y comenzó a fijar sus ojos hacia la derecha intentando parecer casual. Cuando Marie se quedó a su lado, como buena madrina que era, el chico se liberó de sus reglas y pudo comenzar a buscar entre las cabezas. Si bien no encontró a los Weasley, lo que era lógico porque no distinguía ninguna cabellera roja entre la multitud, si distinguió la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

Candeviere esperaba muy elegante y apuesto de pie tras la reina, la que vestía algo más parecido a una túnica que un vestido.  
Los ojos de Harry se achicaron, el hombre parecía uno más entre los invitados, pero ambos sabían para qué estaba ahí, y él lo confirmó cuando el ministro giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para observar con ansiedad una puerta con arco de madera.

Nuevamente las trompetas sonaron y el mismo hombrecillo que lo había anunciado el día de su compromiso se colocó frente a la puerta principal para anunciar la llegada de Elisa.  
Harry se puso blanco, olvidando a Candeviere por completo.

0 0 0 0

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente.

-Entonces agárrate.

El caballo dio una fuerte sacudida hasta que todo alrededor se transformó en una mancha. Tiare sintió como Morgan se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza mientras Iriki corría rompiendo las barreras del tiempo. Ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba nervioso, que iba a una batalla con un final escrito, pero que por sobretodo temía por su padre. Lo entendía, lo comprendía, a nadie le gustaba la idea de asesinar a su propio padre, y para Morgan sin dudas que debía ser un terrible dilema existencial.

-¡Al sur!-Se oyó la voz de Uzume entremedio del revuelo de manchas guiando al resto del grupo.

-¡Vamos!-Gritó Tiare en el oído del animal para que cobrara más velocidad, a su alrededor todo se volvió aún más borroso que antes y sintieron como el oxigeno se les acababa.

0 0 0 0

El chico se movió con lentitud y contempló al sol esconderse tras las colinas. Una mano joven se posó en su hombro pero él no se giró.

-Está noche correrá sangre inocente…-Susurró con lástima.

La chica no le quiso hacer caso a tal comentario, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No hay que ser pesimistas…-Le dijo con calma, esta vez, él se giró.

-Soy realista, ya lo vi, ya sé qué va a suceder. -Insistió tajante.

-Tal vez es producto de tu imaginación a causa de los nervios.- Dijo la chica incómoda.

-No lo es.-Contestó fríamente, estaba acostumbrado a tales tratos a causa de su edad, y también a que no confiaran en sus oscuras predicciones.

-Vi sangre, vi muerte y desgracias…

-¡Ya, detente Pax!-Le gritó la muchacha asustada- ¡No quiero pensar en que alguien va a morir!

-Va a ser un suicidio, alguien va a entregar su vida a causa de otra persona.-Susurró, y la chica no siguió insistiendo, ella lloraba.

-Eres monstruoso…-Gruñó.- ¡ni siquiera te me acerques!

-Me vas a perdonar al amanecer.-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Lo necesitaremos, habrá que estar juntos para lo que sucederá después.

-¡Él no va a ganar Pax!

Pero el chico no volvió a contestar, se quedó contemplando la luna que comenzaba a brillar en el cielo rojizo.

0 0 0 0

Frunció los labios un par de veces al sentir esas punzadas al corazón que llevaban atormentándolo tanto tiempo. Se distrajo observando sus negros guantes de cuero para olvidarse del problema, pero la atracción por la puerta contigua era más fuerte.  
Una mujer se sentó a su lado y la contempló de reojo, era guapa, no una belleza exuberante, estaba entrada en años y llevaba puesto un vestido azul con escote sobresaliente algo grotesco, pero seguía manteniéndose impresionantemente bella, era Meredith Blancher, la condesa más amarillista de Londres .

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando la mujer le coqueteó disimuladamente, tal vez, después de hacerse al poder podía tener una nueva esposa, claro que primero debía hechizarla para tales motivos ya que nadie querría casarse con un demonio.

Inhaló profundamente y su corazón se apretó, las horas avanzaban, dentro de poco finalmente el mundo caería a sus pies.

Las trompetas resonaron y se irguió para demostrar importancia, en la puerta estaba Marie con Potter. Su sonrisa se curvo formando una siniestra mueca que tuvo que ocultar con una tos, pero el chico no estaba pendiente de él. Observaba nervioso hacia todos lados como si buscase a alguien, incluso notó cuando Marie se apretó más a su brazo para que mantuviera la vista al frente.

Fue cuando el chico llegó altar que dejó de buscar. La reina aún se mantenía de pie delante de él lo que significaba que el chico no lo miraría en ningún momento por miedo a hacer contacto visual con la mujer. Sonrió para sus adentros y disimuladamente contempló la puerta con arco de madera. Un calor irracional comenzó a sofocarlo justo en ese instante, aquello estaba seguro que debía suceder más tarde. Sintió terror, y desesperado se quitó los guantes de cuero al sentir que los dedos presionaban contra ellos, pero tuvo que volver a colocárselos. Las manos estaban rojas e hinchadas, las uñas se habían convertido en garras negras, y su corazón se había detenido.

0 0 0 0

Draco corrió por el pasillo tropezando con varios magos a su paso que llevaban libros y pergaminos, no se detuvo a mirarlos y mucho menos a ayudar, su casa era el único propósito que tenía en la cabeza.

Subió las escaleras, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para tomar el ascensor, pero cuando llegó al cuarto nivel se sorprendido de que estuviera vacío. Miró hacia arriba donde estaba el cartel que indicaba los departamentos que habitaban esa sección confirmando que no se había equivocado, el departamento de aurores estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde mierda están todos?

Unas voces femeninas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando se fijó que tres muchachas un poco mayores que él salían de una de las oficinas caminando por el pasillo.

-¡Hey, ustedes!-Les gritó. Las tres se dieron vuelta con el ceño fruncido ante tal grito pero la que dio la cara fue una chica que era extremadamente alta y de melena negra que enmarcaba su rostro triangular.

-¿Desea algo?-Le preguntó con autoridad, Draco retrocedió un paso pero no por sentirse intimidado.

-¿Dónde están los aurores?

-En reunión.-Contestó, Draco la miró fijamente.

-¿A qué hora se desocupan?

-Disculpa, eso es información confidencial, ¿para qué los necesitas?

-Información confidencial.-Contestó arrastrando las palabras, la chica colocó una mueca de disgusto mientras las otras dos los miraban inseguras.- ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

-No sé quien eres y no me interesa dado que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de quien soy yo.

-No me interesa.-Gruñó Draco.- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! Mi padre estuvo años trabajando para este mugriento ministerio y aún así ni siquiera respetan el apellido.

-¿Malfoy?-Está vez a la chica se le borró la mueca transformando su rostro triangular en uno completamente amargo.- Sí, tu padre trajo dolores de cabeza para esta institución, y por supuesto que le brindó años al ministerio, trabajando para Voldemort.

Draco apretó los puños hasta que crujieron, las otras dos chicas exclamaron un grito agudo.

-Ivonne Crusseou.-Dijo ella elevando el mentón.- La nueva jefa de aurores nombrada así por el mismísimo Harry Potter, que por cierto fue quien mandó tu padre a la cárcel.

Draco no contestó, siguió mirando a la muchacha como si fuera la peor escoria que hubiese pisado la tierra.

-¿Puedo hablar con el ministro?-Preguntó intentando parecer calmado, el recuerdo de su padre en la cárcel por culpa de Potter sólo lo hacía sentir más molesto aunque Candeviere dentro de todo era quien lo había condenado.

-¿Marcel Von Candeviere?-Preguntó impresionada, y Malfoy notó como los ojos de la chica se apagaban lentamente.- Él no está aquí.

-¿Anda en la boda de la princesa sangre sucia, no?

-¡Más respeto infeliz!-Exclamó Ivonne apuntándolo con la varita.- Hace años que no aceptamos tales tratos a nuestros iguales.

Draco rió y levantó las manos mirando al suelo, como si la reacción de la chica hubiese parecido exagerada.

-Veo que no vas a ayudarme.-Dijo dándose la vuelta dejando a la chica con la boca abierta.- Voy a buscar a los aurores por mí mismo.

-¡Alto ahí!-Gritó Ivonne apuntándolo con la varita, Draco se detuvo rodando los ojos.- No te vas a entrometer en nuestro trabajo hijo de Malfoy.

Draco se giró con el ceño fruncido y una chica tras Ivonne dejo salir una risita.

-Marcel Candeviere me quitó mi casa y sólo quiero recuperarla, acabo de casarme y necesito un lugar donde vivir. Potter me prometió recuperarla pero por lo que veo a esta hora debe estar casándose, así que mejor intento solucionarlo por mis propios medios.

-Los aurores están ocupados, ven mañana.- Dijo Ivonne guardando la varita.

-¿Ocupados, aquí? ¿O están en la boda?

Ivonne no contestó, las otras dos chicas se pusieron serias. Draco río nuevamente.

-Lo sabía.-Dijo curvando la boca.- Fueron a buscar al ministro ¿no? Al parecer no podré recuperar mi casa hasta que Candeviere esté muerto.

-¡Arréstenlo!-Gritó Ivonne histérica.- ¡Planea matar al ministro!

Malfoy abrió la boca impresionado y apretó su varita antes de que un grupo de magos apareciera de la nada.

-¡Es un Malfoy!-gritó una de las chicas que estaba detrás de Ivonne, rubia y de nariz alargada.

Los magos se miraron entre ellos y apuntaron al chico con inseguridad.

-¿Ustedes son los aurores?

Uno de ellos asintió.

-Pues, deberían estar en la boda del siglo en lugar de estar aquí, encerrados como unos vagos sin nada que hacer.

-El jefe no nos ha dado órdenes…-Contestó uno, pero Ivonne le dio un fuerte codazo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Esa es información confidencial!

La cara de Draco se transformó en una mueca y sonrió con petulancia.

-¿Entonces sí lo saben? ¿Esperan órdenes de Potter para salir a la batalla?

Todos los aurores lo quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, Draco comenzó a reír y se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-¡Esto sí que es divertido! Los aurores esperan indicaciones de un jefe que le gusta pelear solo, ¿qué tipo de orden están esperando si hoy se fusionan los poderes?

Ninguno contestó, todos se miraron unos con otros, incluso Ivonne lo quedó viendo ceñuda.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

-De la fusión de poderes de Candeviere con la magia oscura.-Dijo con rapidez, deleitándose diciendo información que por lógica ninguno de los aurores conocía.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Ivonne despacio, bajó la varita y contempló al chico con los ojos abiertos.

-¿No saben de qué hablo?-Se siguió mofando, todos los aurores se pusieron en guardia. Draco volvió a reír.- ¡Vaya, que divertido!

-¡Habla de una vez Malfoy!-Lo retó la otra muchacha que era más regordeta la cual Draco la vio con desprecio.

-Vaya, ¿Quién dejó salir a los puercos?-Se burló, y un muchacho fornido se interpuso entre ella y Malfoy.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho basura!

Pero Malfoy sólo volvió a reír y se giró para salir del lugar.

-¡Deténganlo!

No supo quien gritó. Lo que vino después fueron rayos fugases de colores y explosiones que llenaron el pasillo de polvo y humo. Ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que hacía, se metió adentro de una de las oficinas y se encerró en ella, pero alguien lanzó la puerta por los aires.

-¡Estás atrapado basura! ¡No tienes como escapar!

-¡Está bien, está bien!-Dijo cansado, después de todo estaba ahí para conseguir su casa y peleando como idiota probablemente no lograría nada.

Salió de detrás de un escritorio con las manos en alto y la varita agarrada en la mano derecha.

-¡Baja la varita!-Gritó el fornido y Draco lo estudió con la mirada. Era un cabeza de músculo, de cuerpo gigante y cráneo pequeño. No obstante dejó caer la varita porque aquel sujeto tal vez no tenía cerebro para realizar un hechizo, pero con un solo golpe podía noquearlo.

-¡Habla!-Le gritó y Draco frunció los labios quitándole los ojos de encima.- ¿Qué sabes del ministro?

-Supongo que lo mismo que ustedes.-Dijo despectivo, pero el gigantón achicó los ojos afirmando que no sabía nada.

-Eso lo dices para que hablemos.- Dijo Ivonne apareciendo por detrás del muchacho sin bajar la varita. Malfoy refunfuñó.

-No es necesario, es lógico que sé más que ustedes.

-¡Entonces habla!- Gritó el fornido y Draco apretó la boca, no le gustaba dejarse amedrentar por nadie pero las ganas de recuperar su casa en esos momentos era más importante.

-Está bien, está bien, -se rindió- al parecer su querido jefecito ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de explicarles la verdadera batalla con la que está lidiando el mundo mágico.

-¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros!-Rugió el musculoso, pero Ivonne lo hizo callar.

-¡No me burlo! Antes sí, ahora no, mi casa está en juego.-suspiró y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo tras él.- ¿Qué saben del ministro de magia?

-Nosotros preguntamos primero y no responderemos nada hasta que tú nos digas lo que sabes.-Dijo la chica acercándose al escritorio y apuntándolo con la varita.

Malfoy suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara lo que provocó una alteración en los aurores que creyeron que los iba a tacar.

-Sé, por la boca de su adorado jefecito que el ministro de magia Marcel Von Candeviere es el responsable del asesinato de las Portadoras que tanto han estado investigando en el departamento. Potter se va a casar ahora con la princesa Parkerville para poder detenerlo ya que utilizará el poder de las portadoras asesinadas para fusionarlos con la magia negra en la habitación Saint Roran del palacio de Buckingham. Una vez que se haga la fusión se transformará en una bestia indestructible con el poder del universo a su favor y nos asesinará a todos. ¿Satisfechos?

Los aurores se quedaron con la boca abierta igual que un pez fuera del agua buscando oxigeno. Ivonne se acercó temblando y bajó la varita.

-Sabíamos lo de Candeviere… pero tiene unos métodos demasiado…

-Sí, sí, sí… cuento chino, lo sabían pero nunca pudieron detenerlo, ¡bah! Potter jamás los involucró porque quería hacerse el héroe. –Río despectivo.- ¡Si hasta a la mujer que ama la envió lejos sólo para que ella no peleara con el monstruo!

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-Rugió Ivonne.

-Oh, por favor, ¡de verdad no saben nada!, ¡que tropa de inútiles!-Dijo divertido, a fin de cuentas la situación era realmente graciosa.

-¡Atrápenlo!-Gritó el fornido, pero Malfoy se levantó abruptamente de la silla levantando las manos.

-¡No pueden hacerme nada, yo les dije la verdad!

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo?

-Fácil, vayan al castillo y presencien con sus propios ojos una batalla épica.

Ivonne entornó la mirada y contempló a Malfoy detenidamente, el chico parecía demasiado seguro de sus palabras como para inventar tal mentira.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti si fuiste enemigo del jefe?

-Es muy simple-sonrió, al fin iba a conseguir lo que quería.- Entréguenme mi casa de vuelta y yo mismo los conduciré al castillo.

Ivonne pareció pensarlo un momento, aunque el fornido le soltó un "ten cuidado", pero la chica ya se había decidido. Con un movimiento de la varita sobre el escritorio apareció un pergamino con pulcra letra verde y un sello rojo, Malfoy sonrío abiertamente.

-Firma, la casa es tuya, pero nos llevas de inmediato al palacio, de lo contrario la brigada de aurores se encargará de detenerte en este preciso momento y encarcelarte por alteración en un edificio público.

-Será un placer.

Draco recogió su varita y sin pensarlo dos veces firmó el pergamino que relataba sin pormenores la liberación de la "Mansión Malfoy para el dueño legitimo". De haberlo sabido habría hecho aquello hace muchos años.

0 0 0 0

Detrás de los jardines del castillo pareció un gran grupo de gente, todos vestidos a medias con trajes brillantes y elegantes que mezclaban piezas de piyama.

Vincent, Maggie y Oswald fueron los primeros en aparecerse en un perímetro mucho más cercano a la puerta del palacio, éste último parecía realmente alarmado.

-¿Seguro que querías venir?-Preguntó Vincent.

-Sí, no podía quedarme sin pelear.

-Oswald…-Le advirtió Maggie con lástima, pero él no la escuchó. El chico estaba pendiente del resto de la familia.

-Arthur acaba de comunicarse con Bill y Fleur, venían camino a la casa cuando se enteraron.

-¿Cómo está Bill?-Preguntó Ron que iba corriendo tras su madre.

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Quiere matar a Harry, por Merlín!

-Y no es el único…-Blasfemó Charlie subiéndose las mangas de su camisa- Este maldito las va a pagar una por una.

-¡Hey, hey!-Gritó Hermione desde atrás intentando alcanzarlos a grandes zancadas.- Se olvidan por qué estamos acá: ¡Hay un asesino adentro del castillo!

-Hermione tiene razón-afirmó Vincent sacando su varita.- no pueden dejarse llevar por la ira personal, ahora tenemos un factor en común.

-Habla por ti…-Refunfuñó Oswald, y Maggie como acto de ternura se abrazó a su brazo.

-A estas alturas no sé a quien tengo más ganas de matar.-Gruñó Percy.

-¿Es que nadie me escucha?-Gritó Hermione enojada, todos la miraron pero Fred y George siguieron hablando entre ellos.

-Oh, perdona, no estábamos poniendo atención, ¿decías?

Hermione gruñó y pasó entre ellos golpeándolos con sus codos, Ron la siguió y se interpuso en el camino.

-¿No irás a entrar, o sí?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, puede ser peligroso y…

-¡No, Ronald! ¡Yo voy a entrar y voy a pelear como cada uno de ustedes! ¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Ginny pelea sola?

-Pero Hermione…

-¡No, Ron! ¡Es mi amiga! Ustedes la dejaron sola muchos años como para venir hacerse cargo de sus errores a última hora. ¡Sí, se embarazó! ¡Sí, el hijo es de Harry! ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no se lo esperaban? ¿Qué más pueden pedirle a una chica que estuvo sola tanto tiempo? ¡No pueden impedirle nada! ¡Ella ya eligió su camino y es ese que va a comenzar en veinte minutos!

-¡Está embarazada por todos los Dioses!-Exclamó Vincent con Molly a la vez y Hermione los quedó mirando.

-Sí, es cierto, y a mí me aterra que vaya a pelear con un ser vivo dentro de ella-tomó aire y cerró los ojos.-Sólo quiere impedir que el pasado se repita.

-No sé que tan seguro estoy de querer que eso se repita, podría ser con Harry…-Dijo Charlie con tal desinterés que sonó como si hablara del clima.

-¡Charlie, por todos los Dioses! ¡No digas esas barbaridades!-Gruñó Molly arremangándose las mangas.- Además, Harry ni siquiera lo sabe…

-Y Ginny no tienen ninguna intención de decírselo…-Murmuró Hermione apretando su varita.- así que no pueden recriminarle a Harry algo de lo que ni siquiera está enterado.

Ninguno contestó, aunque las expresiones de los varones delataban las ganas de matarlo, menos la de Vincent, e incluso Oswald, quien se veía sumamente preocupado.

Tras ellos, varios "Crack" sonaron de forma simultanea y la familia se giró. Bill Weasley se dirigía a grandes zancadas con la varita en la mano y echando fuego por los ojos.

-¿Dónde está ese infeliz? ¿Dónde está?-Rugió, pero Molly se interpuso empujándole el pecho con las manos, aunque de todos modos la mujer retrocedió por la fuerza de su hijo.

-¡Ya, Bill! ¡William, alto!-Le gritó, pero el hombre sólo expulsaba humo por la nariz.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarla? ¿Cómo pudo?

-¡No fue su culpa!-Se alarmó Hermione hastiada.- ¡Nadezdha Romanova les dio una poción que siempre termina con la pareja en la cama! ¿Podemos enfocarnos en lo importante? ¡Candeviere está adentro a punto de matarnos a todos, y ustedes piensan sólo en matar a Harry! ¿Del lado de quien están?

Bill se serenó respirando hondo mientras Arthur y Fleur se dirigían hacia el resto de la familia corriendo rápidamente. La joven mujer estaba ataviada para la ocasión, claro, suponiendo que iban a un matrimonio, pero el vestido plateado no era el indicado para una pelea.

-Bill, cálmate, piensa en tu hegmana.-Le dijo a Bill abrazándose al brazo de su esposo. El hombre asintió serenándose.- Hay que ayudagla…

Hermione suspiró e intercambió una mirada con Oswald y los mellizos. Le sorprendió enormemente que Maggie pareciera dispuesta a hacer algo maduro ya que contemplaba a los varones Weasley con una expresión que denotaba su enojo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Le preguntó Maggie, Hermione contempló la puerta cerrada con candados y escuchó desde el interior unas nuevas trompetas.

-Hay que entrar…

Pero antes de que los demás la escucharan se encontraron súbitamente en el suelo, algo los había atacado desde arriba. El grito de Fleur los alarmó a todos y cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza pudo ver con sus propios ojos como una cosa encapuchada y que flotaba en los aires se lanzaba contra ellos dejando una estela putrefacta.

-¡Es una sombra!-Gritó Oswald, y Vincent con Bill fueron los primeros en enfrentarla, pero los hechizos simplemente la atravesaban.

-¡Especto Patronum!-Gritaron los gemelos, pero aunque de sus varitas salieron dos imponentes animales ninguno logró acabar con la sombra.

-¡No!-Gritó Oswald, y con Ron se pusieron de pie apuntándola directamente, Charlie se les unió y Hermione los quedó viendo con miedo, no podían los tres acabarla, o al menos eso creyó hasta que exclamaron el mismo hechizo a la vez.

_-¡Expulsa Exumanei!_

De las tres varitas surgió un rayo púrpura que le dio en el pecho a la sombra haciendo que ésta se elevara por los aires chillando de dolor.

-¡Cuidado!

La voz cargada de terror de Arthur Weasley invadió el jardín cuando otra sombra similar salió desde otro costado.

-¡Están protegiendo la torre!-Gritó Bill justo cuando la sombra a la que habían atacado lo atravesaba por el pecho.

-¡Bill!-Gritaron Fleur y Molly.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo absolutamente pálido agarrándose el corazón con una mano mientras que con la otra aún sujetaba la varita.

-¡Oh, Meglin! ¿Qué te hizo esa cosa?-Lloró Fleur corriendo a su lado.

-¡Las sombras neutralizan!-Gritó Vincent lanzando más rayos morados.- ¡Están creadas para paralizar a la víctima!

-¡Por Dios! ¿Se pondrá bien?-Preguntó Hermione asustada.

-¡Por suerte sí!-Grito Ron por sobre el ruido, cubriéndola para lanzar otro hechizo sobre una sombra que iba directo a la chica.- ¡El hechizo las debilita!

-¡Expulsa Exumanei!-Gritó Maggie corriendo hacia la puerta encadenada cuando una sombra se lanzaba directo sobre ella, pero George fue más rápido.

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita del chico que saltó sobre Maggie justo en ese momento, pero hizo más efecto que los demás. La sombra comenzó a retorcerse en el aire hasta explotar como un globo cargado de humo negro.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Le gritó Arthur quien junto con los demás intentaba detener a la primera sombra que no había sido noqueada.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Le gritó.

Todos se miraron un segundo, deteniéndose sólo para pensar en lo que George había dicho, pero la sombra fue más rápida y se lanzó sobre ellos nuevamente empujando a Ron contra el pavimento provocándole una herida sangrante en la frente.

-¡Ron! –Gritó Hermione- ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Expelliarmus!

Y funcionó. La sombra se fue hacia el centro del jardín provocando un siniestro sonido y retorciéndose en el aire, hasta que explotó tal cual como lo había hecho la otra.

Todos agitados contemplaron el césped, mugriento a causa de las sombras, y las heridas que tenían producto de aquella pelea que parecía ser simple. Hermione corrió a auxiliar a Ron para curarle la herida que le sangraba por el costado, mientras que Molly ayudaba a Bill a reponer su aire.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que ese hechizo nos iba a salvar de nuevo?-Bromeó Fred que estaba recostado de espaldas en el suelo.

Todos asintieron sin abrir la boca, hasta que desde dentro del palacio cientos de gritos de horror llegó a sus oídos.

-¡No!-Gritó Oswald corriendo hacia la puerta encadenada lanzando un hechizo que hizo explotar las cadenas por todos lados.

-No puede haber ocurrido…-Susurró Maggie mirando la puerta destruida.

-¡Oswald, detente!-Gritó Vincent.

-¡Ginny está ahí adentro!

El chico saltó los escombros de la puerta y parte de la pared que había destruido y corrió hacia el interior del castillo por un pasaje de piedra que seguramente llevaba a la torre.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Harry!-Exclamó Molly corriendo tras el chico, lo que ocasionó que Arthur fuera tras la mujer.

-¡Fueron las sombras!-Gritó Hermione espantada.- Fue nuestra culpa, las sombras son parte del alma de Candeviere….

-Sin ellas el demonio no tiene control…-Concluyó Bill levantándose con dificultad.- ¡Andando! ¡Ginny está en peligro!

Con ayuda de Hermione, Ron se puso de pie y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta, George y Maggie siguieron el mismo camino que había tomado Oswald, mientras que Fleur corría con Bill a su lado.

Cuando todos pasaron la puerta Ron se detuvo agarrando a Hermione por el brazo, la chica se giró inquieta.

-Ron, ¿qué haces?

-Hermione, escucha, sé que este año ha sido de locura, pero quiero que sepas que mientras estuve lejos nunca dejé de pensar en nosotros.-susurró, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Ron, no es el mome…

-¡Sí! ¡Lo es! Te lo dije cuando Voldemort invadió el castillo y no dejaré de decírtelo ahora que vamos a una nueva muerte casi segura. ¡Menos cuando no he podido estar contigo todo este tiempo! ¡Te mentí como lo hizo Harry con Ginny pero a diferencia de él yo no puedo fingir odio contigo!

-Ron…-Lo miró con los ojos cargados de ternura y el corazón apretado, sabía que esa conversación la tendrían pero nunca creyó que fuese en aquellas circunstancias. Ron tenía pésimo gusto para escoger los momentos románticos.

-Escucha, no sabemos con qué nos enfrentaremos o cómo será, así que quiero dejarlo claro ahora ya. ¿Quieres volver conmigo?

-Ron, yo…

-¿Sí o no? ¡Sabes que te amo!

-Yo también…-Susurró compungida. Nuevos gritos de la multitud cargados de horror invadieron el pasillo, sus ojos pasaron del pasillo a Ron.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí, yo…

Pero no alcanzó a contestar, Ron la había besado, apresándola con una mano bien aferrada en la nuca y la otra en la cintura, atrayéndola con fuerza contra el cuerpo.

-Si esto acaba hoy, quiero que lo sepas.-Le dijo mientras la besaba. Hermione simplemente asintió devolviéndole el beso abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Te amo idiota…-Masculló apretándose a él.

Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que desde el interior del palacio llegó una fuerte detonación que llenó el pasillo de polvo.

-¡Mis padres!-gritó Ron apartando a Hermione sin soltarla.

-Vamos, tenemos que detener esta masacre.-Hermione se adelantó apresurada con Ron a su lado.

-Hermione…-Jadeó Ron mientras corrían entre el polvo.-… ¿Volvimos, no?

La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados debido al polvo y a penas sonrió.

-Sí, Ron.-Dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

El chico sonrió con los labios apretados y juntos se internaron hacia el interior de la torre.

0 0 0 0

El dolor en el pecho fue indescriptible, se aferró a su asiento para no caer llamando la atención de Meredith Blancher, pero no la tomó en cuenta. Las trompetas acababan de sonar y eso impidió que se oyera su gruñido inhumano, tras las puertas Elisa Parkerville entraba con su padre ataviada con un frondoso vestido rosa. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

0 0 0 0

La muchacha caminó lentamente, no pudo ponerle gran atención ya que el corazón no le palpitaba y aquello sólo significaba que ya no era humano, pues, seguía vivo.  
Elisa caminaba lentamente al altar con una sonrisa brillante, todos los invitados se habían puesto de pie y Potter la esperaba demasiado derecho y pálido, por supuesto que algo no andaba bien.

La muchacha movió la cabeza un par de veces mientras le sonreía a la gente que la saludaba desde sus asientos. Una risita aguda escapó de sus labios cuando su madre y hermanas con respectivos maridos la saludaron entusiasmadas desde el altar. Harry tragó saliva y abrió la boca para que le entrara más oxígeno porque había olvidado como respirar, la chica caminaba hacia él radiante y literalmente disfrazada de merengue y aquello sólo empeoraba sus nervios.

Unos extraños ruidos que provenían del jardín le obligaron a enfocarse en una de las ventanas para quitar sus ojos de encima de la princesa, algo negro y volátil se escabulló por los aires volando hacia abajo.

No tardó mucho en suceder lo esperado.

0 0 0 0

Elisa había llegado al altar, pero los ojos de Harry aún seguían puestos en la ventana. Cuando la muchacha llegó a su lado ambos se miraron, ella estaba radiante, feliz, y había sobrecargado sus labios con brillo rosa. Harry sonrió con una mueca apretada y se giró para ponerse frente al capellán que los iba a casar pero sin quitar los ojos de la ventana.

-Bienvenidos hijos míos…-Anunció el anciano, y la Reina se puso de pie invitando a todos a hacer el mismo gesto, no obstante Candeviere se quedó sentado, temblando y sudando como animal.

Algunos susurros rondaron la estancia justo cuando una explosión hacía vibrar los ventanales, explosiones que provenían del jardín. Candeviere exclamó un grito de dolor y se desplomó cayendo al suelo, el grito de la Dama Meredith no tardó en hacerse escuchar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Marcel Candeviere se ha desmayado!

Harry se giró con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Elisa se giró con él y balbuceó algo como "¡no en mi boda!".

Candeviere sintió como sucedía, poco a poco, su corazón se apretó más y más hasta dejarlo sin aire, los gritos de Meredith por todo el lugar gritando auxilio sólo alertaron más a Harry.

Sin embargo, bastó sólo una nueva explosión para que todo cambiara.

El ministro se desplomó absolutamente inconciente, un par de hombres se le acercaron para revisarlo pero Harry se interpuso antes.

-¡No, aléjense!-Gritó saltando del altar, pero una mano lo detuvo aferrándolo por el brazo.

-¿Harry, qué haces? ¡Es nuestra boda!- Se quejó Elisa.- ¡Ven aquí y deja que los médicos se encarguen del veterano!

-¡No entiendes, todos corren peligro!

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-Masculló Elisa sonriendo con los dientes apretados a los invitados.- Harry, me estás dejando en vergüenza.

-¡Suéltame Elisa! ¡Estamos todos en peligro!-Forcejeó el chico, pero Elisa no lo soltó.

-¡No me gustan tus chistes, Harry!-Se molestó la chica- ¡No es bonito hablar así de tu boda!

-¡Elisa, no entiendes!-Desesperado contempló al hombre en el suelo que aún no reaccionaba, miró a la reina que lo observaba ceñuda y a las hermanas que tenían el mismo gesto.- ¡Es una maldición! –Gritó, y la reina pareció reaccionar.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-Le preguntó Elisa, pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder el grito aterrado de Meredith Blancher lo alertó.

-¡Monstruo!-Gritó repetidas veces. Los hombres que estaban revisando al ministro de un momento a otro volaron por el aire, y desde el suelo se irguió un hombre con los ojos absolutamente en blanco y la piel rojiza.

-¡Aléjense todos de aquí!-Gritó Harry sacando de debajo de su capa la varita enfundada, la reina se cayó al suelo y su hijo la fue a recoger, todas las princesas se pusieron a gritar histéricas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- Preguntó Elisa aferrándose a su brazo, Harry alargo el mismo para protegerla, justo cuando el hombre comenzaba a cobrar tamaño.

Sí, el corazón se le había detenido, las estrellas probablemente estaban en posición y poco a poco sentía como se olvidaba de quien era. No tenía conciencia, no tenía cerebro, sólo deseo y sed, hambre, algo que nunca había sentido en sus previas transformaciones. Quería asesinar, sentir gritos de dolor y sangre, no razonaba, ya no era humano.

Poco a poco fue alcanzando una altura descomunal que dobló su tamaño a la primera transformación, el color rojo no era más que carne viva al romperse su piel, sus ojos se habían deformado y su boca agrandado a tal punto que Harry juró escuchar crujir su mandíbula y cráneo. La bestia chilló y rugió, su cabeza se llenó de yagas y de pelo blanco formándole una melena similar a la de un león, sus brazos del porte de camiones tenían espinas y sus garras eran largas, negras y filosas.

La gente huyó del lugar corriendo desesperada, lo que también era malo, porque la mitad de los que estaban ahí eran muggles.

-Elisa, vete de aquí…

-Pero Harry…

-¡Vete te dicen!

-¡No te quiero abandonar!

Harry se giró un instante y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

-¡Elisa, es peligroso! ¡Te puede matar!

-¡Me quiero quedar contigo!

-¡Vete! –Gritó Harry al ver que un escuadrón sacaba a la reina del lugar junto con las princesas, y los padres de Elisa. Harry notó como aquel escuadrón llevaba varitas enfundadas dispuestos a atacar.

-¡Harry, no quiero!

-¡Elisa, vete de aquí!

-¡Es nuestra boda!

-¡Vas a morir! ¿Eso quieres?

-¡Te quiero a ti! ¡No me importa dónde sea!

Y sin previo aviso lo besó aferrándolo por el cuello. La bestia rugió y Harry apretó los labios frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la bestia y Elisa intentaba robarle el mejor beso de su vida, probablemente.

Con fuerza la separó y la arrojó al suelo cuando la bestia con su enorme brazo empujó a los guardias que intentaban proteger a la reina, estrellándolos contra las paredes.

-¡Harry!-Gritó Elisa aterrada.

Harry se acercó a ella arrastrándose por el suelo y le afirmó la cara con fuerza, la niña estaba llorando.

-Vete de aquí.-Le pidió encarecidamente.

-Te quiero- Le susurró, Harry simplemente asintió. La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero simplemente beso su mano.-Confío en ti, haz lo que hiciste con Voldemort.

Harry tragó saliva, Voldemort no medía tres metros de altura ni tenía fuerza descomunal.

Elisa se levantó sollozando y se escabulló por entre los escombros donde un grupo de magos protegía a la familia real, la vio huir y abrazarse a su padre gritando algo. Los ojos del Jhon Louis se posaron sobre los de él y Harry asintió. De un salto el chico corrió para esconderse tras el altar donde el capellán estaba oculto y rezaba sin parar.

Cuando vio a Harry abrió la boca asustado, pero el chico simplemente lo apuntó.

-Obliviate…-Susurró con suavidad.

El capellán parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar hacia todos lados, Harry lo tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién es usted?

-El edificio se está desplomando, unos jóvenes quisieron experimentar con un robot y se les salió de control, huya antes que lo mate.-Le indicó, el capellán parpadeo y Harry se dio cuenta de que era la peor mentira que podía inventar.

-Vaya que son creativos, se ve tan real.-Dijo el capellán observando a la bestia, Harry se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¡Corra!

El anciano lanzó un grito cuando la bestia rugió expulsando a otro hombre por los aires que cayó cerca de Harry con la cabeza desangrada.

-¡Que real, que real!-Se oyó la voz del capellán. Harry tomó aire y se levantó de un salto, la gente aún corría por todos lados y justo cuando la bestia miraba hacia otro lado apunto con su varita a la multitud.

-¡Transportus Maxima! ¡Obliviate!

Un rayó cegador de luz blanca invadió el lugar y repentinamente la estancia se encontró totalmente vacía. La bestia se giró, aparentemente sorprendida por el hechizo y fijo sus ojos blancos en Harry. El chico jadeó y contempló la puerta con arco.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo adquirir con sus piernas, saltó el altar de mármol y corrió hacia la puerta alcanzado a duras penas por la enorme quijada de la bestia. Harry lanzó un grito al aire y apuntó con su varita la puerta.

-¡Alohomora!-Gritó, pero ésta no se abrió.- ¡Mierda! ¡Bombarda!

Esta vez, la puerta crujió y estalló por los aires en mil pedazos, Harry saltó hacia el interior justo cuando la bestia irrumpía en la sala que era un enorme lugar adornado sólo con un pequeño pilar, una Biblia y un cetro.

La bestia río y abrió sus brazos de par en par hinchando su pecho al cielo. Harry se puso en guardia y se quitó la maldita capa que hacía peso y la chaqueta con adornos que le había entregado Marie. Apuntó con la varita a la bestia quien de la nada hizo aparecer ocho esferas de colores brillantes y de diferentes tamaños. Harry parpadeó y comprendió lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, ya que repentinamente el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-Gritó- ¡Oculus fingo!

La bestia rugió de dolor al hincharse sus ojos y las esferas cayeron al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo por la alfombra.

Harry sonrió, no perdía nada con intentar un hechizo de conjuntivitis para los dragones contra una bestia que podía serlo.

Pero la fiesta no le duró suficiente, la bestia se giró entornando sus globos blancos y repletos de mucosa sobre el chico y rugió dibujando una siniestra sonrisa repleta de baba y de colmillos feroces.

El chico se puso en guardia con la varita apretada en sus manos dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, pero Candeviere fue más rápido. Se encorvó en cuatro patas y se abalanzó sobre el chico quien de inmediato se cubrió con un escudo, lanzando a su paso el pilar con la Biblia y el cetro.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Rugió Harry lanzando un nuevo hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho a la bestia, pero ésta no se detuvo.

Las esferas rodaron por el suelo y Harry las miró curioso y preocupado, ¿por qué las esferas se desplazaban? El suelo era parejo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la estancia estaba tomando una forma extraña, la habitación se estaba transformando y él se estaba resbalando hacia las mismas fauces de la bestia.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó intentado frenar con los pies.- ¡Expulso!-Gritó apuntando hacia la cara de la bestia provocando un efecto de resorte en Harry lanzándolo hacia arriba.

El chico se agarró de una lámpara de pie que estaba atornillada a la pared mientras el suelo comenzaba a inclinarse, gritó desesperado cuando las esferas rodaron hacia la boca de la bestia.

-¡No! ¡Merlín, no!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Harry miró hacia el lado y su corazón se enfrío, aterrado. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando el suelo repentinamente volvió a enderezarse. Las esferas no alcanzaron a llegar a la boca de Candeviere porque alguien las había alejado de él.

-Ginny…-Susurró aterrado.

-¿Cómo estás Vasir? –Cuestionó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, la bestia rugió y ella abrió la boca espantada.

-¡Ginny, aléjate!

Pero la bestia, ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, se giró hacia Ginny olvidando las esferas. Por la cabeza de Harry sólo pasó una nítida y dolorosa imagen: la de una mujer de cabello negro peleando sola con una espada en medio de un incendio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora****:**

¡No me maten por dejarlo ahí! ¡La acción viene en el siguiente, lo juro!

Intenté hacer este capítulo como un inicio del desenlace y mostrar el lado humano de los personajes, algo que tendrá directa relación con el epílogo.

Necesitaba poner algo entre Ron y Hermione, no podía dejarlos pelear sin antes haberse reconciliado, además sé que los fans me lo agradecerán. Quise hacerlo a lo más estilo Ron, ya saben que él es poco sensible cuando se trata de romance. Ahí me basé un poco en el final de DH.

También siento mucho si ofendí a alguien con eso del beso entre Harry y Elisa, pero quise ser realista, después de todo aunque no haya escrito besos de ellos recuerden que estuvieron cuatro años de novios. Es obvio que se besaron antes.

Y bueno, eso. Dejé un par de pistas sobre lo que va a suceder en el siguiente capítulo que es la batalla con todo.

Seguramente encontraran ridículo lo fácil que resultó para Draco conseguir su casa, pero el idiota nunca lo intentó antes. Como siempre le han hecho las cosas nunca puso nada de su parte, así que finalmente optó por su mejor carta, el chantaje.

En fin, ya no los aburro más, les dejo el adelanto del penúltimo capítulo, ¡no puedo creerlo!

_**Capítulo 37: La Sangre no se hereda:**_

_La batalla comienza y Ginny se mete en la pelea. Por supuesto que Harry no quiere permitírselo pero la chica tiene una fuerza que él había subestimado. _

_La fusión se realiza, y aquello provoca que tanto Harry como Ginny queden encerrados en el limbo de la habitación, dejando a los aurores, a los magos del concilio y a los Weasley fuera de la batalla peleando con las sombras que vigilan la puerta._

_Sin embargo alguien si puede atravesarla, Iriki, el caballo de Tiare, y sus dos jinetes._

Les dejo las fechas de las próximas actualizaciones: **28 y 29 de Diciembre.** (Dudo que pueda publicar en Navidad, así que dejo las fechas que vienen después)

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

¡Besos a todos!

Anya.


	37. La Sangre no se Hereda

**La Sangre no se Hereda**

Oswald tropezó con un par de invitados que corrían aterrados, no intentó detenerlos ya que su prioridad se encontraba en el otro extremo del palacio.

Trastrabilló un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que todo estaba en silencio y que los invitados habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó una voz, no sabía si era de Fred, George, o de algunos de los hermanos, ya que todas las voces se parecían.

-Harry…-susurró la voz de Bill cuyo tono irradiaba intranquilidad.- Ha enviado a todos los invitados a un lugar donde estén fuera de peligro.

-¿Y Elisa?-Estaba seguro de que era Vincent, pero no se giró para comprobarlo, estaba demasiado ensimismado con la destrucción del salón.

-Debe haber estado en el mismo grupo.-explicó Bill avanzando y observando el destruido altar.- Por Merlín… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Unos alborotados pasos llamaron su atención. Todos los Weasley se habían reunido en un círculo con las espaldas hacia dentro y el cuerpo a la defensiva apuntando con las varitas. Vincent, Maggie, y Oswald terminaban la cadena mientras avanzaban lentamente por si veían algo, entonces se escuchó una explosión. Los hechizos que lanzaron chocaron contra paredes, asientos, otra vez en el altar y en las lámparas de lágrimas.

Pero el ataque no iba dirigido a ellos.

-¡Allá!-Apuntó Vincent. Entonces una menuda figura, totalmente sucia y destartalada, apareció por una esquina corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar una puerta que tenía forma de arco.

-¡Ginny!-Gritaron todos. Pero la chica no se detuvo sino hasta tocar la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se giró y sus amigos y su familia se acercaron corriendo a ella.

-¡Aléjense!-Dijo enfurecida.- ¡Este no es lugar para ustedes!

Un nuevo estruendo, y el techo crujió soltando piedritas y polvo.

-¡No se te ocurra entrar!-Exclamó su madre con rabia.- ¡No arriesgamos…!

-¡NO! ¡No arriesgaron nada! ¡Yo perdí años de mi vida para este momento! ¡No quiero que mi soledad pase en vano! _¡Expelliarmus!_

Probablemente la chica creyó que sólo desarmaría a Charlie que era el que estaba más cerca de ella, sin embargo todos salieron despedidos cuando el hechizo los atacó como una fuerte ráfaga.

Impresionada consigo mismo, parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar el pomo de la puerta la cual crujió y estalló repentinamente.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire se escapó del interior y todos los Weasley incluida ella, gritaron.

-No los puedo dejar entrar…-Se dijo a sí misma. En realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía, o cuál eran las razones por la que no quería ayuda, aunque su orgullo era una clara explicación de que jamás aceptaría ayuda de nadie, sólo para demostrar que era capaz. Sin embargo, había algo mucho más fuerte, que la impulsaba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, porque sabía que era lo correcto.- _¡Protego somna!_

Ginny sintió como de sus dedos hasta la varita se desplegaba una ola de energía que le sacudió todo el brazo. Un escudo magnifico de aterciopelado color blanco salió expulsado de la varita y se desplegó por todo el lugar encerrando a su familia.

-¡Ginny!-Gritó una voz. Al principio le costó reconocerla debido a la catástrofe que azotaba el palacio, pero entonces se giró. El viento que provenía de la otra sala sacudía su cabello y le impedía ver bien, el corazón se le encogió cuando sus ojos se toparon con dos azules que le imploraban entrar en razón.

-Tengo que hacerlo…-moduló con sus labios en silencio. Pero los gritos de su madre fueron mucho más llamativos.

-¡Regresa hija! ¡Regresa! ¡Vas a matarte! ¡Merlín, por favor!-Lloró angustiada. Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía muy en su interior que aquello era lo correcto. Entonces, una punzada en su estomago la obligó a abrir los ojos.- ¡Tienen que quedarse aquí para defender la espada!-gritó, y ni siquiera ella entendió su propio mensaje.

-¿De qué hablas, por el amor de los Dioses? ¡Vuelve, hija!-Gritó Arthur batallando con Bill, Charlie y Ron para destruir el escudo.

Por la cabeza de Ginny pasó la fugaz imagen de una espada incrustada de esmeraldas y sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro mientras del otro extremo la bestia rugía con fiereza.

-¡La espada está en la bóveda! ¡Pasó de generación a generación en la realeza! -Gritó, hablaba sin saber qué decía exactamente, sólo tenía la certeza de que esas palabras eran ciertas.

Entonces, pese al desconcierto, tres figuras se asomaron entre el escudo con los semblantes retraídos a causa de la conmoción.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con la espada?-preguntó Hermione, y los Weasley exclamaron.

-¿La vas a ayudar?-Gimió Molly desconcertada.- ¡Es mi hijita!

-¡Ginny ya no es una niña!-Gritó Hermione-¡Ni siquiera es una bruja! ¡Es una sacerdotisa, sabe lo que hace!

-¿Dónde debemos ir, Ginny?-Preguntó Vincent gritando por sobre el estruendo, Ginny sintió que la pregunta venía desde muy lejos.

-¡En la habitación de los tesoros! ¡No sé dónde está, sólo encuéntrenla y tráiganmela!

-¿No vas a ir verdad?-La voz de Ron llegó amortiguada desde detrás del escudo, había agarrado a Hermione por el brazo y sus ojos se habían clavado en la chica cargados de terror.

-Confío en tu hermana, Ron, ¿tú, no?

Ginny abrió la boca, alerta. Entonces su hermano liberó a Hermione y ésta desapareció con los mellizos al ser liberados del escudo.

-¡Ginevra, no te atrevas!-Gritó su madre colérica, estaba fuera de sí, y a Ginny le espantó ver sus ojos pequeños e iracundos, cargados de pánico.- ¡HIJA!

-¡Ginny, no eres ninguna heroína, eres demasiado joven para…!

-¡No soy joven! ¡No soy una niña! ¡YA BASTA!

El grito desató una fuerte onda de aire que rebotó contra el escudo. Aunque no les hizo daño, el golpe provocó una resonancia en el interior que hizo a todos caer al suelo. Bill, que había gritado, se aferró a los hombros de la mujer que lloraba asfixiadamente.

-¡Ginny, está bien!-Gritó su padre.- ¡Ve! ¡Pero sólo si te ayudamos! ¡No puedes con esto sola, hija!

-¿Qué no lo entienden?-Gritó angustiada.- Aunque trajeran a un ejercito nadie podría detener a la bestia, porque soy yo la que tiene el arma que el desconoce.

-¿Qué? ¡Una bendita espada que ni siquiera sabes dónde está!-Gritó Ron.- ¡No seas inmadura Ginny!

-¡Soy una sacerdotisa!-Gruñó.- ¡Soy yo quien creo a las Portadoras! ¡ESA ESPADA ERA MÍA!

Todos se quedaron en silencio con la boca a medio abrir. Arthur y Molly temblaban, era claro que existía información que ellos jamás imaginaron.

-Recuerdo todo…-Les susurró. Justo en el momento dónde un fuerte estallido llegó desde el otro lado. Ginny se giró y entró a la habitación produciendo que mágicamente la puerta desapareciera dejando la pared intacta, como si jamás hubiese existido.

Molly gritó desesperada y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando con un grito ahogado que fue amortiguado con el escudo. Arthur se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó por los brazos apoyando su mentón sobre la nuca de la mujer. Todos los varones lanzaron improperios, gritos de rabia y golpes invisibles.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho…

-Es una idiota…

-Maldita ingrata…

-Si muere será sólo su culpa…

-…Yo confío en ella…

Todos se giraron, Ron estaba apoyado con sus manos sobre el muro invisible contemplando el lugar donde antes había estado la puerta.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.

-Yo también….

La voz de Arthur llegó como un leve susurro, pero bastó para hacer que Bill y Charlie al menos, sonrieran con un leve dejo de miedo.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, la cual no tenía salida. Sonrió y su boca se curvó de tal modo que al mirar a la bestia le pareció que se había reencontrado con un viejo conocido.

_-¿Cómo estas Vasir?_

Harry se quedó contemplando la escena con una extraña expresión en su rostro, mezcla de desesperación y desconcierto. Ginny estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con ambas manos sujetando el marco y aparentemente agitada, llevaba el pijama sucio y el cabello totalmente desordenado sobre su cara. La bestia giró su gigantesca cabeza, y los ojos blancos penetraron con ira a la pequeña muchacha que a esa altura probablemente se veía diminuta. La expresión de la chica no varió ante ese gesto, aún mantenía la boca abierta y recorría con sus ojos el camino desde las patas de la bestia hasta los torcidos cuernos que adornaban su frente.

-¡Ginny, no! ¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate!-Rugió Harry apuntando con su varita al monstruo.- ¡Avada…!

Pero no alcanzó a pronunciar el hechizo ya que nuevamente el suelo había comenzado a inclinarse, Ginny se afirmó al marco de la puerta, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para soportar su mismo peso cuando el suelo la empujó hacia abajo.

-¡Ginny!

-_¡Levicorpus!-_Ella misma se apuntó con la varita produciendo una momentánea levitación que la ayudó a trasladarse hacia la misma lámpara donde estaba agarrado Harry.

-¿Qué te volviste loca?-Rugió el chico colérico.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes irte! ¡Te quiere…!

¡PUM!

Harry parpadeó un par de veces al sentir un fuerte sonido al interior de su cabeza, no entendía qué había ocurrido y la batalla le parecía un lejano y extraño sueño. No obstante la bestia seguía ahí, rugiendo por intentar atrapar las esferas que rodaban por el suelo inclinado. Entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido? La única explicación razonable se basaba en la molesta sensación de haber sido arrojado por los aires con la garra de Candeviere, pero no era eso. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, se vio asechado por unos fieros y llorosos ojos castaños cuya dueña tenía el puño ensangrentado.

-¿Qué demo…?-Pero entonces sintió una fuerte punzada en la mandíbula y escupió sangre. Ahora entendía, Ginny le había regalado el mejor puñetazo de su vida, tanto, que hasta le había quebrado un diente.- ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡El enemigo es él, no yo!

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera te molestes en dirigirme la palabra! ¡Te odio! –Y elevó su mano para otro certero puñetazo, pero el suelo bruscamente volvió a enderezarse cuando la bestia corrió hacia las esferas que se habían agrupado a un rincón. Ambos chicos se golpearon en la cabeza y a Ginny se le allanaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir un agudo dolor en la nuca.

-¡Las esferas!-Gritó Harry y se puso de pie tan rápido que Ginny a penas pudo reaccionar.- ¡_Accio_ esferas!-Gritó, pero nada sucedió, a cambio de eso la bestia volvió a girarse hacia él produciéndole la extraña sensación de que se estaba burlando, ya que no le distinguía las facciones.

La bestia rió, y la sonrisa resonó como un macabro eco, gutural y de tonos bajos que se propago por todo el lugar; tras ese sonido, Ginny y Harry aún podían distinguir la voz del ministro.

-Muchacho idiota…-Lograron comprender.- No salvarás a nadie hoy…

No basto con que hiciera mucho esfuerzo, aunque sí había sucedido algo extraño, ya que repentinamente Harry voló por los aires y se quedó estampado en el techo con la cara mirando hacia abajo sin poder soltarse, mientras que el grito de Ginny lo alertaba, ya que la muchacha se había elevado también junto con las esferas e iban directamente hacia las fauces de la bestia.

-¡NO, NO!-Gritó Harry desesperado.- ¡Accio varita!

La varita de Harry, que había caído al momento de estamparse contra el techo, se sacudió y se elevó hasta llegar a la mano de su amo.

-¿Por qué siempre pasa cuando nadie está mirando?-Se quejó, pero de inmediato apuntó a Ginny, olvidándose por completo de las esferas y de su varita.- ¡Accio Ginny!

Una extraña fuerza invadió el brazo de Harry y lo obligó a asir la varita con ambas manos ya que la magia que profesaba el ministro era tan fuerte que causaba un efecto magnético. Harry sintió como sus brazos crujían levemente al sentir el tirón muscular, mientras que Ginny se mantenía suspendida en el aire entre las fauces de la bestia y el chico.

_-¡Liberate!_

Harry abrió la boca para protestar cuando el hechizo de Ginny lo hizo caer de bruces sobre el suelo, aunque cuando se levantó tuvo la sensación de que la muchacha lo había disfrutado. No obstante no soltó la varita, y aún sintiendo el doloroso tirón en sus hombros se puso de pie y comenzó a ser arrastrado por aquella fuerza magnética, produciendo que Ginny comenzara a acercarse a la bestia.

-¡No! ¡No, no! –Gritó con rabia cuando sus pies lo arrastraban hacia la bestia mientras intentaba poner resistencia.- ¡Ginny, si no quieres morir devorada, AYUDAME!

Ginny había comenzado a gritar cuando aquella fuerza invisible la apresó por los brazos estrujándola como una boa. Harry observó aterrado como la chica se retorcía en el aire y desperado rompió el contacto con la bestia.

Ginny fue arrastrada con más fuerza hacia las fauces tras ser liberada del hechizo de Harry, pero el chico fue más astuto.

_-¡Feu Magnus! –_De la varita de Harry salió una potente llamarada azul que le dio con fuerza a la cabeza de la bestia, Ginny descendió con rapidez al suelo y Harry la volvió a apuntar.- _¡Aresto Momentum!_

La chica descendió con suavidad y se apoyó con dificultad sobre el suelo comenzando a toser. Le costaba respirar, casi se había asfixiado, e intentaba inhalar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno para poder pensar. Harry le sonrió por una milésima de segundo antes de ser atacados de nuevo por la bestia, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

El suelo tembló, la bestia estaba enfadada y era por culpa de esos dos chicos. Ginny sin pensarlo se aferró a Harry cuando el lugar comenzó a quebrarse dejando una grieta en el suelo, por donde cayeron el pedestal, la Biblia y el cetro que ya estaban desparramados sobre el mármol.

Ginny gritó y Harry intentó aferrarse a la lámpara de pie mientras sujetaba a la chica por la cintura; la bestia sí se había enfadado por haber soltado a Ginny, pero la razón de las grietas en el piso eran porque el monstruo se había devorado las ocho esferas mágicas que Harry había pasado por alto al momento de salvar a la chica. Todo tembló y un rugido atronador rompió la barrera del sonido cortando el aire. Tanto a Ginny como a Harry se le hicieron cortes en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, y el techo se desquebrajó mostrando un cielo nocturno, lo cual era imposible, porque no era ni siquiera medio día.

La bestia extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo y comenzó a formar remolinos con las nubes que habían ido reuniéndose poco a poco. Un fuerte viento azotó la estancia y Harry y Ginny se tuvieron que afirmar con todas sus fuerzas a la lámpara que había comenzado a soltarse debido a la fuerza del viento. Ambos chicos se miraron, aunque ella tenía una expresión cargada de pánico y de odio que Harry prefirió otorgársela a Candeviere antes que a él mismo.

Ginny gritó y Harry cerró los ojos al sentir que algo como un remolino comenzaba a jalarlos hacia arriba. Un sonido metalizado y rechinante se escuchó por encima de todo ese alboroto y Harry se dio cuenta de que la lámpara a la que estaban sujetos a penas se mantenía afirmada a la pared por un sólo tornillo; el resto del pie de la lámpara había destrozado la pared dejando una grieta bastante fea.

Entonces, Ginny se soltó, Harry estiró el brazo para agarrarla pero la chica parecía decidida; y sin más preámbulos, entregándose a los dioses, él también se soltó.

El viento se arremolinaba en torno a ellos y podían sentir la ira de la bestia en cada partícula de aire, sin embargo algo gracioso acudió a la cabeza de Harry, aunque era un pensamiento bastante irresponsable para esos momentos de peligro, sintió que era similar a la sensación de volar en escoba, así que haciendo uso de su estrategia, si era parecido, entonces podía controlar el viento volando. Y así fue.

Se desbotonó la chaqueta y extendió los brazos como un pájaro, dejando que cada costado de la prenda actuara como ala. Tomó cada punta con la mano y comenzó a aletear, se sintió ridículo, pero se alegró de que tan estúpida idea diera buen resultado, ya que sí estaba volando.

Escuchó bastante lejos los gritos de Ginny, aunque no sabía si era efecto del viento. Con dificultad apuntó la varita, ya que aquella mano además la estaba usando para sujetar la chaqueta y grito:

_-¡Homnus revilio! -_Una luz azulada destelló frente a él y con otro nuevo golpe de varita, gritó:- ¡Accio Ginny!

Como si le hubiesen arrojado un balón en la oscuridad, Harry sintió el peso de la chica chocar contra su pecho dejándolo sin aire y obligándolo a perder la estabilidad. Sintió como Ginny forcejeaba y ambos eran arrastrados en espiral hacia arriba donde no se veía más que oscuridad.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya lo tenía!-Forcejeó la chica.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Gritó Harry por encima del tornado.- ¡Nos quiere matar!

-¡Suelta!

Ginny empujó a Harry a pesar de que éste la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura, pero la fuerza y la rabia de la chica eran mucho mayores de lo que él creía.

Ginny se soltó y Harry vio con espanto como comenzaba a elevarse hacia arriba dando largos giros que formaban ondas sobre sus cabezas.

El cielo había desaparecido y lo único que se ceñía sobre ellos eran unas enormes nubes grises que dibujaban círculos concéntricos del más grande al más pequeño, se oían truenos y destellaban rayos, pero no llovía. La risa macabra y siniestra de la bestia resonaba dentro de sus cabezas como una horrenda pesadilla de la cual no podían despertar. Ya estaba hecho. Candeviere había hecho la fusión, las esferas ya no existían y ahora detenerlo iba a ser más difícil que nunca con el poder del universo de su parte.

Pero entonces, sucedió. Un destello, un rayo y un grito. El viento se detuvo y Harry comenzó a caer al vacío sin entender nada. Logró girarse y lanzar un hechizo que evitara una desgracia y se desplomó sobre el suelo de mármol con un terrible dolor en su costado derecho.

Miró hacia todos lados en medio de un desastre total, la bestia batallaba pero algo no andaba bien. Harry notó como las nubes descendían y comenzaban a convertirse en una densa niebla blanca que cubrió todo el lugar.

-¡_Protego_!-Gritó, y el escudo invisible lo ayudó a ver mejor. De lejos se veían las patas deformes de la bestia que se movían de manera graciosa como si estuviesen atadas por una cuerda y tratara de liberarse.

De repente se oyó un crujido, y Harry, espantado, se hizo a un lado cuando la bestia cayó hacia atrás provocando un gran estruendo. La grieta del suelo se abrió aún más dibujando un extraño desfiladero hacia abajo, ya que se veían los subniveles del palacio.

El chico se aseguro bien en la pared y caminó tanteando con las manos para no caer por la grieta, su desesperación sólo lo obligaba a pensar en una cosa: ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Ginny?

La respuesta llegó pocos segundos después, cuando una chica ataviada con una túnica turquesa descendió con suavidad desde el cielo. Harry la contempló embelesado y aterrado, porque cuando ella puso un pie en el suelo su cabello era negro y sus ojos, violetas.

0 0 0 0

Hermione, Maggie y Vincecnt se detuvieron en mitad de un desolado pasillo. El palacio se veía tétrico, y ambas chicas lanzaron un grito agudo cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, ciñendo sobre ellos unas tenebrosas nubes negras

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Preguntó Vincent cubriendo a ambas chicas con un brazo mientras que con el otro asía la varita.

De lejos, unas tenebrosas vibraciones rompieron los vidrios de los ventanales y los tres chicos se lanzaron al suelo cubriéndose las cabezas. Unas siniestras cosas negras se movieron en el aire y se abalanzaron sobre ellos enterrando sus garres negras sobre la piel.

-¡Sombras!-Exclamó Maggie asustada.

_-¡Expulsa Exumanei!- _Gritó Hermione. La sombra que estaba sobre ella lanzó un chillido al recibir el impacto del rayo púrpura, pero como sus garras estaban aferradas a la camisa de la chica la desgarró provocándole severos rasguños.- ¡Mierda, me dañó!

-¡Corran!- Gritó Vincent quien había lanzado otro hechizo a su sombra. Maggie ayudó a ponerse de pie a Hermione y a los tres chicos se les desencajó la mandíbula al ver cientos de sombras traspasar las ventanas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡Ginny necesita la espada!-Gritó Maggie corriendo con la cabeza agachada mientras protegía a Hermione con los brazos.

-Esperen…-Hermione se detuvo en seco y los dos chicos trastrabillaron uno con otro.

-¿Qué te volviste loca?-gritó Maggie.- ¡Nos van a matar! ¡Expulsa Exumanei!-Gritó lanzando otro certero hechizo a la cara de una sombra que fue expulsada hacia atrás dando giros en el aire.

-Tengo una idea.- Jadeó Hermione, y se apuntó a si misma con la varita a las heridas que le había provocado la sombra.-_Sanatum Incorpore…_

La chica soltó un quejido cuando las heridas comenzaron a tirar de la piel para cerrar la herida. Por supuesto que no quedaron totalmente sanadas, pero al menos ahora podía moverse con libertad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le preguntó Vincent con el semblante cargado de preocupación. Tras ellos las sombras se habían reunido avanzando con velocidad.- ¡Hermione!

-No podemos encontrar la espada a mano…-objetó, y alzó la varita.- ¡_Accio_, espada de Nacet!

Los tres chicos se quedaron esperando, pero nada ocurrió.

Lo que vino después fue un completo desastre cargado de incoherencias. Un sonido de vidrio roto, varios destellos provenientes de diversos lados, alaridos guturales cargados de dolor, olor a azufre y a extraños polvos tóxicos, y algo que se desmoronó. Hermione sintió el peso de Vincent y Maggie sobre ella, probablemente el chico se había lanzado encima para protegerlas, pero aún así pudo sentir como del techo caían piedras y polvo y algunos cuantos rayos destellantes que pasaban sobre su cabeza.

-¡Vincent!-Chilló Maggie. Hermione levantó la varita pero un nuevo rayo se la arrebató de las manos.

-¡Mi varita!

-¡No se muevan!

La voz amortiguada de un chico llegó a sus oídos. Hermione se hizo espacio entre los mellizos y asomó la cabeza: frente a ella había un enorme caballo montado por dos jinetes. El corazón le dio un brinco cuando notó que los ojos del animal brillaban con un destello blanquecino que lo hacía parecer ciego, era casi como fantasmal, pero no así quienes lo montaban.

-¡Tiare, Morgan!-Gritó.

-¡Quédense donde están!-ordenó Morgan apuntando con la varita a las sombras. Los tres chicos le hicieron caso y observaron como el hijo del ministro lanzaba contra las sombras un hechizo que no se parecía en nada al que ya sabían, ya que el rayo rojo que el chico lanzaba las disolvía como mantequilla.

Tiare en tanto, jalaba las riendas del caballo que con sus patas delanteras azotaba a cada siniestro ser que se aproximaba a ellos. La chica apuntaba a cada sombra con una torcida varita dorada con un hueco en la punta, provocando el mismo efecto que Morgan.

-¡Están en la sala!-Gritó Tiare a un grupo de magos que acababan de aparecer por la ventana rota. Hermione alcanzó a reconocer a la japonesa Uzume y su larga trenza seguida de otros chicos.- ¡Hay más sombras allá!

-¡Ron!-Gritó Hermione asustada.

-No les va a pasar nada porque están protegidos por el escudo de Ginny.-Le recordó Maggie, pero Hermione forcejeó para salir de aquel enredo de cuerpos y piedras que estaban sobre ella.

-¡El escudo era para ella! ¡Para que no se le acercaran a ella! ¡No para defenderlos!-La chica se los quitó de encima y Morgan gritó algo que no alcanzó a oír, aunque repentinamente se volvió a encontrar en el suelo con el chico sobre ella.- ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Estás loco?!

Morgan levantó la cabeza y señaló una espada con empuñadura de esmeraldas incrustada en la pared, justo dónde hacía unos segundos estaba Hermione.

-¡Morgan!-gritó Tiare haciendo relinchar a su caballo. El chico se giró, más sombras subían entraban por la ventana.- ¡Las liberó a todas!

-¿De dónde sacaron la espada?-Le preguntó a Hermione girándose con rapidez.

-Sólo la invoqué pero creí que no había funcionado...Que… ¡¿Qué haces?!

Morgan se había levantado con estrépito y ahora agarraba la empuñadura de la espada jalándola con fuerza con un pie apoyado sobre la pared.

-¡Esta espada debe tenerla Ginny!

-¡Eso íbamos a hacer, estúpido!-Le gritó Maggie, pero Tiare se hizo oír por sobre sus gritos.

-¡Pero ustedes no pueden entrar!-Y con la varita hizo desaparecer un par de sombras que se le habían acercado demasiado; los gritos chirriantes de dolor se desvanecieron en el aire junto con ellas.- ¡Vayan a defender a su familia! ¡Nosotros entraremos con Morgan!

-¿Cómo lo harán?-Exigió saber Vincent cuando logró ponerse de pie junto con su hermana.

-¡Dijeron que no podíamos entrar!

-Yo tengo… que… entrar…-Gruñó Morgan sacando la espada de la pared y colgándosela en el cinturón.

-¡Si entran, nosotros también!-Se impuso Vincent apuntándolos con la varita, pero Tiare le tomó la mano desde el caballo y se la sujeto con fuerza.

-Ustedes deben evitar que la bestia salga de dónde está encerrada. Mientras Ginny esté adentro no podrán salir… hasta que uno muera.

-¿Mueran?-Gritó Hermione recogiendo su varita que estaba a pocos centímetros de sus manos.

-Iriki no pertenece a esta dimensión, si estamos montados en él podemos atravesar lo que sea.-Explicó Morgan subiéndose al lomo del caballo.- ¡Corran y detengan a las sombras! ¡No dejen que entren al limbo, y no dejen que nada ni nadie salga de ahí!

Con un rápido movimiento de varita de ambos jinetes, un gigantesco rayo rojo hizo desaparecer a las sombras que estaban sobre sus cabezas, Tiare tiró las riendas del caballo y éste relinchó perdiéndose en el aire.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-Apremió Hermione pensando en Ron.

-¿Alguien entendió el hechizo, ése? –Preguntó Maggie corriendo tras Hermione. La chica se detuvo frente a unas sombras y Vincent se quedó al medio de ambas chicas.

-¿Qué haces?-gritó Maggie.

-Déjame intentarlo.-Contestó apuntando una sombra con el ceño fruncido, como si pensara algo cuya respuesta era complicada. Hasta que después de un rato, gritó:- _¡Depura pire!_

La sombra chilló al ser consumida por el rayo rojo de Hermione, los mellizos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Le preguntó Vincent.

-Le escuché a Tiare decir algo con limpiar el alma, sólo inventé el hechizo conjugando las palabras que nos enseñó Flitwick en séptimo.-Y con otro destello otra sombra se disolvió en el aire.

-¡Depura Pire! –Gritaron los tres, y un intenso fulgor rojizo acabo con todas las sombras que habían en el pasillo.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-Apremió Vincent.- ¡Están en peligro allá abajo!

0 0 0 0

Ron y Oswald se escudaron justo cuando unas bestiales sombras arremetían contra ellos, los rayos púrpuras que salían de sus varitas sólo las hacían detenerse unos segundos, pero luego volvían a la carga.

Molly profesaba unos buenos improperios causados por la rabia, la impotencia y el peligro en el que se encontraba su familia y su hija. Disparaba rayos a diestra y siniestra apuntándole a todo lo que se le cruzaba, lo que por suerte eran sombras que intentaban como locas atravesar la pared donde estaba su amo.

-¡Nadie tocará a mi hija!-Gritó disparando unos inverosímiles rayos amarillos típicos de los de desarme, aunque sí aturdía a las sombras un buen rato.

-¡Charlie!

La voz de Bill llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado, Charlie había resbalado y ahora las sombras jalaban de él por los pies y no podía hacer nada porque su varita había quedado atrás.

Ron maldijo un par de veces, ni siquiera tenían espacio suficiente para pelear, todo por culpa de Ginny, que los había dejado encerrados en un espacio reducido con el fin de que no la siguieran, pero ahora no tenían como defenderse, ya que no podían salir del escudo, estaban apretujados y con cientos de sombras sobre sus cabezas que sí podían atravesar la barrera invisible.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Gritó Bill, y la sombra que sujetaba a Charlie fue expulsada hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a su hermano de escapar.- ¡Estás cosas son imposibles de derrotar!

Entonces un rayo rojo pasó por sobre sus cabezas, un ejercito de magos habían entrado por ambos lados del castillo. Ron abrió la boca aturdido, ya que un grupo al parecer se veía liderado por Draco Malfoy, mientras que el otro llevaba a la cabeza a una mujer de larga trenza negra.

-¡Los aurores!-Gritó Percy.

-¡El concilio!-Gritaron los gemelos.

Con un fuerte destello la barrera que los tenía encerrados se disolvió, y Ron sintió como entraba oxigeno, aunque al principio ni siquiera se había dado cuento de lo tóxico que se estaba volviendo el aire al interior del escudo.

-¿Dónde está el ministro?-Chilló una voz, y Oswald se giró con el ceño fruncido al ver a una chica de melena negra apuntar a todos con la varita como si fuese más importante que el resto.

-¡Está en la sala Este! ¡Con Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley!-Esas palabras la sintió como dolorosas punzadas en su interior, las dos razones que le afectaban directamente tenían que ver con el chico con el que estaba encerrada peleando, y con que su vida tenía un reloj que estaba a punto de detenerse.

-¿Cómo dice?-Exclamó la muchacha viendo con terror como las sombras se abalanzaban sobre los aurores.

-¡Mi hermana está ahí dentro!-Gritó Ron corriendo hacia la pared vacía donde antes se encontraba la puerta.- ¡Bombarda!

Pero no pasó nada, las murallas temblaron pero siguió intacta.

-¡No, Ron!-gritó Hermione, tras ella venían Vincent y Maggie.- ¡No pueden entrar! ¡Nadie puede!

-¡Mi hermana está al otro lado Ginny! ¡La pueden estar matando!

-¡Ron!-Gritó Hermione agachando la cabeza para no recibir los escombros que caían del techo.- ¡Ginny está en otra dimensión! ¡Ese lugar al que quieres llegar no existe!

-¿Cómo dijiste, Hermione?-Se escuchó la aterrada voz de Arthur Weasley llegar a sus oídos-. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Ella está en el limbo entre la fusión de la magia blanca y negra, señor Weasley.- Explicó Hermione intentando encontrarle la lógica a la situación.- Una vez que entró a la sala la magia la reconoció como la dueña legitima, por eso desapareció la puerta. Sólo ella puede estar adentro.

-¿Y no va a salir jamás?-La voz aterrada de Molly Weasley, quien tenía severos cortes en los brazos, apareció tras su marido jadeando y con surcos en su viejo rostro, probablemente porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

-Sí gana…-Dijo Hermione no totalmente convencida, la verdad no sabía qué ocurriría si ganaba o perdía, después de todo estaban en un lugar que no se encontraba ni en el cielo ni en la tierra.

Unos cuantos gritos guturales y cargados de pánico se prolongaron como crudos ecos hasta el techo, y los Weasley vieron con horror como una sombra acababa de asesinar a la chica que había llegado con Malfoy.

-¡Ivonne, Ivonne!-gritaba una chica rubia arrodillada a su lado.- ¡Que alguien haga algo!-Lloraba.

-¡Aléjate Lorriene, está muerta! ¡Nos van a matar a todos! ¿Qué es esto?-Gritó un chico lanzando hechizos que no le hacían nada a las sombras.

-¡Son aurores por Merlín! –Gritó Ron saltando frente a ellos y lanzando el hechizo púrpura.- ¡Qué ineptos!

-¡Nadie nos dijo que estas cosas existían!-Gritó el chico fornido que había peleado con Malfoy en el ministerio.- ¡Nadie nos dijo qué estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico!

Una carcajada les llamó la atención en ese preciso momento, y Ron vio como Malfoy se desternillaba de risa a un lado.

-¿Lo encuentras muy gracioso, imbécil?

El chico se secó las lágrimas y tomó aire.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Son todos patéticos! ¡Los aurores de súper Potter no sabían qué existían las sombras! ¡Ni siquiera se saben los hechizos!

Ron casi tuvo un amago de sonrisa, pero entonces recordó que Harry y su hermana estaban encerrados en aquel lugar y que no podían salir. Malfoy se siguió retorciendo de risa mientras desde el otro lado llegaban sollozos por la chica muerta, gritos de hechizos y de dolor.

Todo el lugar estaba destruido, el techo se estaba derrumbando, el suelo se estaba agrietando y un súbito temblor los sorprendió a todos.

-¡Ron!-El grito de Hermione alertó al chico que justo en ese momento le atinó un certero puñetazo a Malfoy en la nariz, el chico se desplomó hacia atrás y la sonrisa se borró de su anguloso rostro cuando le comenzó a brotar sangre.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Maggie, cuidado!

Ambas chicas se mantuvieron abrazadas bajo un escudo protector de Hermione mientras las rocas caían del techo con estrépito.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Se escuchó el grito de Bill por sobre el estruendo de un nuevo temblor.

-¡Debe ser Ginny!-Le contestó Charlie apoyando su espalda contra la de su hermano para atacar a las sombras.

-¡Esto es un caos!-La voz de Percy vibró como un eco seguida de un grito.

-¡Percy!

La sombra más cercana había agarrado al chico y ahora lo elevaba en el aire con sus pútridas garras, y ante un loco acto heroico su propio padre salto hacia la cola de la sombra agarrándola con fuerza y jalándola hacia abajo, cayendo con ella.

-¡Papá!-Gritaron todos sus hijos.

Arthur se levantó con dificultad y con un horrible corte en la cabeza, la sombra aún forcejeaba con el hombre aunque le llevaba ventaja.

-¡Depura Pire!-Rugió Vincent desde el otro lado. El hechizo lanzo por los aires a la sombra que tenía a Arthur y se desintegró tal como lo habían hecho las otras.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-Gritó Maggie eufórica. Arthur se levantó con dificultad y fue a reunirse con su esposa quien había corrido a él para socorrerlo.

-¡Esto es un desastre Arthur, un desastre! ¡Esas cosas no dejan de aparecer!

-Intentan llegar a la fuente.- Explicó una chica de melena oscura y piel morena, Arthur la vio curioso, la chica llevaba un anillo con una piedra verde y una extraña varita.- La fuente está en otra dimensión, y mientras no lleguen a él seguirían apareciendo. No se pueden destruir, sólo se desvanecen y luego se regeneran otra vez.

-¡Tanesda, cuidado!

Un chico pelirrojo que no era ningún Weasley, arrojó un hechizo en dirección a la chica que tenía justo una sombra tras ella. Arthur y Molly se giraron y agacharon las cabezas al momento que la sombra abría sus brazos para lanzarse sobre los tres.

-¡Qué perdida de tiempo!- Gritó Uzume arrojando hechizos y con el cabello despeinado y pegado a la frente por el sudor.

-¡A un lado!

Todos se giraron cuando una fría corriente de aire atravesó el lugar, las sombras desaparecieron a su paso y en medio de una extraña neblina apareció Iriki con Morgan y Tiare montados en él.

-¡Tiene una espada!-gritó Emir, y fue corriendo hacia Morgan cargado de rabia.- ¡Tiare hazte a un lado, de éste me encargo yo!

-¡Detente, ahora!-gritó Tiare cabalgando hacia la pared vacía, Emir cayó al suelo y todos los demás los quedaron viendo estupefactos mientras el caballo atravesaba el aire con sutileza y velocidad.

-¡La espada, la espada!-Gritaron los gemelos.

-¡Es de Ginny! ¡Tiene que estar en sus manos!-Gritó Oswald quien batallaba con dos sombras sobre él.

Morgan asió la espada y la elevó en el aire, Hermione y Maggie abrieron la boca y agacharon la cabeza por inercia, ya que nada podía pasarles adentro del escudo, y el caballo atravesó la pared como si no hubiese habido nada ahí, nada que se lo impidiese.

-¿Dónde están…?-Susurró Oswald ante un repentino silencio. El lugar estaba destrozado, las bancas donde habían estado sentados los invitados estaban destruidas, el suelo agrietado y casi no había techo. Y las sombras, se habían esfumado.

-Desaparecieron cuando apareció Tiare…-Susurró Tanesda, y Uzume, alta, imponente y de pie en medio del salón destruido, azotó su abanico y del suelo comenzó a surgir una arenilla brillante.

-Como lo sospeché…-Susurró. La arenilla resplandecía en medio de la sala como si fuese vidrio molido, todos lo miraban embelesados y curiosos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó una chica del ministerio.

-Es Purina.-Contestó Arthur Weasley recibiendo en sus manos un poco de polvillo.- Un mineral ancestral que los magos utilizaban para crear armas mágicas.

-La espada que cargaba Morgan debe estar construida con Purina.-Puntualizó Hermione.- Nacet la utilizó en el pasado para destruir a Candeviere.

Todos se giraron para verla y la chica se ruborizó.

-¡Ya, sí! ¡Ya me creo la historia! ¿Felices?

Todos sonrieron disimuladamente y se giraron con cuidado para observar la Purina que flotaba alrededor. Bill tomo un poco con los dedos y lo desintegró aún más.

-¿Pero por qué derrotó a la sombra?-Preguntó Ron.

-La Purina actúa como inmunizador.- Explicó Charlie.- En Rumania se utilizaba hace siglos para dejar sin fuego a los dragones. No creí que existiera un arma creada con ella aún en estos tiempos.

-Pues, haya hecho lo que haya hecho-recordó Arthur- acabó con ellas.

-¿Y ahora?-Susurró Molly acongojada.- Mi niña… ¿podrá mi niña…?

-Ahora queda esperar… y confiar en que Ginny sí podrá hacerlo.-susurró Oswald, con los ojos fijos en la arenilla que caía sobre su cabeza, y los ojos llorosos.

0 0 0 0

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente atónito. La chica que estaba frente a él no se parecía a Ginny de ninguna manera. La melena negra y larga hasta la cintura no tenía relación alguna con el cabello rojizo y liso hasta los codos. Y esos ojos violetas, más que causarle curiosidad le causaba calosfríos. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿Ginny?-Aventuró. Entonces la chica se giró a verlo, sus ojos destellaron y Harry comprendió que seguía siendo Ginny, y lo supo porque seguía viéndolo con odio.

La chica se volteó y se perdió entre la niebla hacia donde se veían las patas de la bestia, Harry tembló y se aferró más a la pared avanzando con rapidez.

Un leve temblor lo hizo agarrarse con las uñas, aunque no le funcionó ya que no tenía donde clavarlas y se hizo daño en los dedos. Alcanzó a afirmarse a duras penas antes de caer por la grieta y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando de la pared del frente apareció un enorme caballo.

-¡Harry!- La voz de Tiare llegó amortiguada a sus oídos. Aunque al principio no la distinguió con notoriedad, tuvo certeza de que era ella cuando la chica se hizo ver tras la crin de Iriki, quien se sostenía en el aire justo donde estaba la grieta.- ¡Sube!

Harry estiró su brazo y Tiare lo tomó por el codo. Sintió una extraña presión cuando alguien más lo jaló por la chaqueta para ayudarlo a subir. Una vez que estuvo arriba se encontró con una filosa espada a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

-Hola, Harry.-saludó Morgan con tono compungido, observando a la bestia que rugía y gruñía en el suelo, como si batallara con algo invisible. Harry notó como al chico se le apagaban los ojos y el miedo se acentuaba en su pálido rostro.

-¿Y esa espada?-Preguntó pasando por alto el temor del chico.

-Es de Ginny.-Contestó Tiare, y tiró de las riendas de Iriki haciéndolo relinchar y pararse en sus patas traseras para cobrar impulso. Harry se agarró a la cintura de Tiare y se sintió levemente incómodo cuando Morgan hizo lo mismo pero con él.

A Harry le impresionó la velocidad que cobró el animal al momento de cruzar el lugar que parecía más grande de lo que era realmente. La niebla se iba desvaneciendo a medida que el caballo avanzaba, y pudo notar el total caos que reinaba fuera de ella: había abandonado el ala Este del palacio, ya no estaba en Inglaterra, claramente, porque todo a su alrededor no era más que una estancia vacía de techo alto en donde se arremolinaban nubes negras y misteriosas. Bajo ellos las grietas descendían hacia un fondo negro que parecía no tener fin y toda la niebla era absorbida por ese vacío.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Cuando la bestia se tragó las esferas ustedes se quedaron encerrados en su limbo, -explicó Tiare- la única forma de salir de aquí es que uno de los dos muera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con uno de los dos?-Preguntó aterrado.

-Ginny, o _él_. –Contestó Morgan blandiendo la espada y con la ira cargada en sus ojos.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le apretaba y comenzaba a dolerle, Ginny ya no estaba ahí, peleando con él, o al menos agarrándolo a puñetazos. Por último le consolaba más tenerla cerca que lejos, allá, cerca de las fauces de la bestia.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-Preguntó Tiare girándose a duras penas a causa de la velocidad de su caballo, parecía que buscaba porque movía la cabeza hacia todos lados.

-Con él.-Murmuró Harry con el miedo aferrándose a su corazón. Morgan pareció que gemía, y Tiare lanzó un gritito.

-¿Cómo la dejaste?- Chilló la chica tirando de las riendas para alcanzar más velocidad.

-¡Yo no la dejé!-Se defendió Harry.- ¡Ella se fue sola!

-¡Hay que detenerla! ¡No va a poder acabar con él sin esto!-Gritó Morgan agachando la cabeza a causa de la velocidad y señalando la espada.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento un huracán los desvió del camino y Tiare perdió el control del animal que se desbocó hacia el desfiladero que dibujaba la grieta.

-¡Afírmense!

Tiare jaló con fuerza y el caballo logró estabilizarse antes de caer por el vacío, Harry se quedó sin aire al sentirse aplastado por la espalda de Tiare y la espada que llevaba Morgan peligrosamente cerca de sus riñones.

-¡Ahí está!-Gritó Harry señalando a Ginny, cuya túnica morada se veía ajada, y ella muy maltratada.

-¡Nacet!-Exclamaron Morgan y Tiare, y a Harry le dio la sensación de que la chica gritaba aquel nombre con cierto recelo.

-¿Por qué está ella ahí?-Quiso saber Morgan manteniendo el equilibrio sin afirmarse a nada.

-Es Ginny.-Dijo Harry soltándose de Tiare, listo para saltar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron los otros dos.

-¡Es ella!-Afirmó Harry y sin pensarlo saltó del caballo cuando vio que ya estaba suficientemente cerca de la chica.- ¡GINNY!

La morena se giró a contemplarlo con los ojos taciturnos, se veía mal herida, cansada y su frente sangraba. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que la bestia se había liberado y que lo que en realidad veía desde las alturas era la chica medio desmayada acostada en una extraña posición en el suelo. Harry se impulsó con la varita y se ayudó para que su caída no fuera tan abrupta, sin embargo se torció el tobillo que sonó con un horrible "crack".

-¡Mierda!-Gritó tropezando. La caída le hizo golpearse la frente y la varita rodó por el suelo, Ginny estaba a escasos metros de él, y sus ojos lo miraban entre rabia e imploración. Se arrastró por el suelo y cogió la varita.

-¡Sanatum Incorpore!-Gritó apuntándola, pero nada sucedió. Al ver que nada ocurría se apuntó a sí mismo reparando la fractura del pie, y se levantó con dificultad. Pero un nuevo temblor lo hizo caer, esta vez la bestia se le había lanzado encima, los escombros del suelo volaron y él sintió que era lanzado por los aires directamente al desfiladero.

-¡Levicorpus!-Gritó, y alcanzó a mantenerse a flote sólo unos instantes, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la orilla. Desesperado comenzó a estirar los brazos para sujetarse a lo que parecían los pedazos de suelo que quedaban en el borde del desfiladero y trepó hasta la orilla. Pero sus pies resbalaron y una mano se le deslizó, dejándolo a duras penas agarrado con el brazo herido.- ¡NO!- Antes de que cayera, se impulsó hacia arriba y logró aferrarse con ambas manos al borde del acantilado e intentó trepar, pero no había dónde apoyar los pies.- ¡Tiare, Morgan!

Un nuevo rugido alertó a Harry quien en su desesperación intentó trepar, pero con el brazo dislocado y la varita en el bolsillo no podía hacer mucho. Un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos, y aunque costaba distinguirla por sobre los rugidos sabía que era Ginny la que estaba gritando.

-¡Ginny, Ginny!

Intentó impulsarse con más fuerza hacia arriba pero al no tener un soporte no tenía como apoyar ni los pies ni los codos. Los dedos comenzaron a entumecérsele y el peso de su cuerpo le jugaba totalmente en contra.

-¡Ayuda!-Gritó finalmente, aunque se sentía estúpido.

Otro rugido y un grito de dolor atroz atravesó el aire y Harry sintió algo caliente en sus dedos. Miró hacia arriba aterrado y por sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse pequeñas gotas de sangre que no eran de él.

-¡GINNY!-Gritó desesperado, hasta que un fuerte tirón en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo aparecer nuevamente en tierra. El brazo le crujió y soltó un terrible aullido de dolor, aquel brazo ya lo tenía lastimado desde la atracción magnética, y estaba seguro que lo tenía fracturado.

-¡Tiare, ayúdame acá! ¡Yo me encargó de mi padre!

Morgan se levantó con rapidez empuñando la espada mientras Tiare montaba a Iriki a quien en su lomo llevaba sin dudas a Ginny.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó espantado viendo como a Ginny le sangraba todo un costado de la cara, olvidándose de su propio dolor.

-La ha expulsado por los aires.-Explicó Tiare quejándose y apresándose un costado de su estomago.

-¡Estás lastimada!-Exclamó al ver que por un costado de su abdomen la otra chica también sangraba.

-Es sólo un rasguño, la garra no alcanzó a profundizar la herida.-Y se señaló el corte superficial que tenía sobre la piel.-Hay que encargarse de ella.-Le dijo entregándole a Ginny para que la tomara en brazos.

Aguantando el dolor de su hombro, Harry agarró a Ginny, pero no lo soportó y cayó al suelo con ella.

La chica rodó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?

-¡Ginny!-Gritó Harry y gateó hacia ella sujetándose el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha.

-¿Harry?-Susurró, parecía adormecía, incluso le pareció a Harry que no sabía dónde estaba.- ¿Por qué me tocas? ¡No me toques!

Harry se alejó de ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, se tocó la herida sangrante de la cabeza y se estremeció al oír un rugido tan aterrador como jamás lo había escuchado.

-¡Morgan!-Gritó Tiare que sobre Iriki sobrevoló el lugar hasta llegar a la bestia que ahora escupía fuego.

-Merlín, ¿qué me ocurrió? –Se preguntó Ginny, más para sí misma que para Harry, pero el chico le contestó.

-Fuiste atacada por Candeviere, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, sólo recordaba haberle dado un tremendo golpe en la cara, y de hecho, los labios de Harry estaban cubiertos de sangre seca.

-Sí…-le susurró antes de ponerse de pie y verlo con rabia.- Recuerdo tu maldito plan…

Y sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte del chico ella se fue corriendo hacia donde se veía que se desarrollaba toda la acción, donde estaba el peligro. El lugar se había incendiado, alrededor de la bestia el suelo crujía y ahora estaba atacando en cuatro patas, como un monstruoso toro con sendos cuernos.

-¿Plan?-Murmuró Harry, y súbitamente toda la película se le aclaró, dejando que el pánico se apoderara de su corazón y el frío de su cuerpo. Ginny ya lo sabía todo, y sí, reaccionó como lo esperaba. Lo peor, era que no estaba seguro de si lo iba a perdonar, menos después de haber visto que tras sus ojos castaños no había más que odio hacia él.

Ginny corrió hacia la bestia sintiendo una terrible punzada en su sien, se apuntó con la varita al vuelo y sin siquiera pronunciar un hechizo la herida se sanó al instante. Impresionada por aquella manifestación, siguió corriendo intentando tener la mente despierta, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido en el ciclón.

_La bestia rugió, y la luz destelló en su garganta. Era una idea estúpida pero, ¿y si invocaba las esferas? Y eso hizo. La bestia regurgitó y gruñó haciendo terribles arcadas, y cuando al fin una luz verdosa se asomó por la garganta de la bestia, Ginny la llamó, porque sabía que le pertenecía. La luz ya no era una esfera, simplemente luz, y entró en ella como si de aire se tratase y súbitamente supo de quien se trataba, de una francesa, una mujer cuyo poder era la curación, una hija de magos que quería ser sanadora. _

_Para cuando abrió los ojos, sabía que seguía siendo ella, pero en el cuerpo de la mujer que realmente le pertenecía, y con un simple movimiento de varita, la bestia cayó al suelo. _

-¡Morgan!

El grito de Tiare al ver al chico caer al suelo no la detuvo en su carrera, y siguió volando hasta llegar al hijo del ministro quien tenía un horrible corte en la pierna derecha.

-Idiota…-Rugió la bestia, y a Ginny se le erizó la piel.- ¿Vas a unirte a ellos en lugar de a mí que soy tu padre?

-Tu no eres mi padre… ¡Asesino!-Gritó, y asió la espada nuevamente corriendo hacia él. Ginny la reconoció al instante y fue tras el chico.

-¡No, Ginny!-Gritó Tiare y bajándose del caballo fue corriendo tras ella.

-¡Morgan, entrégame la espada!-Gritó Ginny, pero el chico estaba batallando con odio contra su propio padre, quien le aventajaba por varios pies de alto, y fuerza.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Mataste a mamá! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

Con un rápido golpe Morgan le incrustó la espada en una de las patas y la bestia rugió de dolor. Ginny sonrió entre asustada y esperanzada, aunque sabía que eso no daría resultado.

-¡Tienes que clavársela en el corazón!-Le gritó al ver que de la pata, a la bestia le brotaba sangre negra.

La bestia volvió a rugir y con un rápido movimiento azotó su pata contra el piso y la espada salió volando. Ginny y Tiare gritaron, justo cuando el monstruo levantaba la pata para darle un golpe a Morgan.

-¡Morgan!-gritó Tiare, y antes de que Ginny pudiese detenerla, corrió hasta donde estaba Morgan y empujó al chico, quien rodó hacia el otro lado, la bestia la golpeó a ella y salió despedida hacia atrás chocando contra una pared y cayendo de boca a tres metros de altura sobre el suelo, muy cerca de la grieta. Un brazo quedó colgando hacia el vacío y un charco de sangre comenzó a salir de debajo de ella.

-¡NO! ¡TIARE!-Gritaron Morgan y Ginny.

-¡Ginny!-Harry corrió hacia donde estaba la chica y se quedó a su lado contemplando con terror como la bestia se alzaba y del cielo comenzaban a caer rayos gigantes que azotaban todo el lugar. Ginny se agachó por inercia y Harry la cubrió sin preocuparle su brazo. Morgan había ido corriendo a ver a Tiare, pero cuando la bestia se percató de ello rugió aún más fuerte dando patadas en el suelo que provocaron que el techo se derrumbara.

-¡Tiare, Tiare!-Gritó Morgan abatido, a la chica le cayeron cientos de escombros encima y no parecía siquiera reaccionar.- ¡Dioses, por todos los Dioses, que no esté muerta, por favor!

-¡Morgan!-Gritó Ginny, y Harry agarró al chico de un brazo justo cuando la grieta se abría aún más y el cuerpo de Tiare caía por el abismo.

-¡NO!-Gritaron los tres, y Ginny comenzó a llorar.

-No, no… ¡NO, NO, NO!-Gritó Morgan intentando zafarse de los brazos de Harry.- ¡TIARE!

-¡Ginny, detente!

-¡SUELTAME!

La chica corrió esquivando los rayos que caían del cielo y los escombros del techo, ni siquiera se percató de que la bestia la venía siguiendo dando grandes zancadas en sus cuatro patas mientras expulsaba fuego por las fauces.

_Eres mía…_

Ginny escuchó la siniestra voz de Candeviere en su cabeza y se apresuró con más fuerza, notando de lejos un destello plateado. Los pedazos de techo que caían tenían tamaños de rocas gigantes y le bloqueaban el paso, y justo cuando veía que el último escombro caería sobre la espada, saltó sobre ella y la piedra cayó encima.

-¡GINNY!- La voz de Harry se quebró como nunca al ver como la piedra del porte de un camión caía sobre la chica.- ¡NO, GINNY! –Lloró.

-¡LO MATO, YO LO MATO!

Morgan se zafó de los brazos de Harry y el chico corrió tras él, pero no para detenerlo, si no para cobrar venganza.

La bestia se detuvo frente a la roca y expulso fuego incendiando todo lo que rodeaba el lugar donde estaba enterrada Ginny. Harry comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra la espalda de la bestia que parecía feliz de haber acabado con su peor amenaza, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo estaban atacando.

-Ahora, tu magia será mía…-Oyó Harry decir a la bestia.

Iracundo y adolorido de cuerpo y alma como se encontraba, corrió hacia la bestia deslizándose bajo sus piernas para poder atacarlo de frente, Morgan había desaparecido, tal vez buscando señales de Tiare.

Harry volvió a lanzar otro hechizo y la bestia, como si espantara una mosca, lo empujó con su garra lanzándolo por el aire hasta caer rodando por el suelo. El chico quedó de espaldas, con la nariz quebrada, con sangre saliendo de todas partes y sin los lentes.

-Tonto muchacho… no puedes conmigo, ríndete, yo soy todo, el universo es mío…

Harry se giró y a duras penas pudo pronunciar "accio lentes". De boca, y con varios huesos fracturados se levantó sintiendo que la pierna derecha a penas podía mantener su peso.

Pero no le importaba, podía sanarse, él podía hacer cualquier hechizo que lo dejara como si jamás hubiese sucedido nada, pero eso no iba a devolverle la vida a Ginny.

-¡AVADA KADAVRA!-Gritó colerizado al pasarle la siniestra idea de que jamás volvería a estar con ella, y que por sobretodo, jamás podría decirle la verdad de su propia boca. Quería matarlo, quería que sufriera, quería causarle dolor. ¿Por qué no lo mató cada vez que entró a su oficina? ¿Por qué no lo mató cuando lo tuvo a pocos pasos de su propia nariz? Porque fue idiota, y creyó que el plan era el mejor, creyó que aquella mierda de plan mantendría a Ginny con vida- ¡GINNY!-gritó Llorando.

La bestia recibió el impacto del rayo verde en medio del pecho, y Harry vio como se desplomaba, ¿había dado resultado? No le importaba. Cojeando, con la cara ensangrentada, el hombro dislocado y un par de costillas rotas se acercó al montón de piedras que habían caído sobre Ginny. El derrumbamiento de la bestia causó otro nuevo temblor, lo que avivó las llamas que rodeaban a las piedras producto de la onda de aire. Harry se cubrió la nariz y los ojos con el brazo bueno, dónde tenía la varita y cuando encontró la piedra, exclamó:

_-¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

La piedra se elevó por los aires y Harry, sin ningún remordimiento le lanzó la roca con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de la bestia. Saltó por encima del resto de los escombros sin tomar en cuenta la horrible punzada que se proyectaba de su pierna quebrada hasta la columna. Y ahí la encontró, Ginny estaba desmayada, con la espada entre sus brazos, firmemente sujetada, como si la abrazara. Harry saltó hasta ella y se impresionó de que aún muerta se viera como si durmiera. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y se abrazó a su pecho llorando con desesperación, ¿qué le diría ahora a toda la familia? Al fin y al cabo, si la chica estaba muerta, era sólo por su culpa, por él y su maldito plan que no lo llevó a ninguna parte.

-¿Harry?

El chico sintió que el corazón le pegaba un vuelco, pero no de impresión si no que de susto. La chica lo observaba con aquellos tremendos ojos castaños cargados de sentimientos que no sabía definir.

-¿Dónde está Morgan?

Harry no contestó, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza y a susurrar un montón de cosas que ella no alcanzó a entender.

-….perdóname, fui un idiota, no sabes lo que me habría pasado si…

-¡Cuidado!

Ginny empujó a Harry a un lado y elevando la espada verticalmente desde su pecho por inercia, detuvo como una antena el rayo que justo caía sobre ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Harry acercándose a Ginny adolorido.

-¿Dónde está? Tengo que matarlo…-Dijo de manera insistente y se levantó con dificultad. Harry vio que la chica tenía un par de contusiones en las piernas y los brazos, y el piyama hecho jirones en la zona de las pantorrillas.

-Pero si lo maté…-susurró Harry extrañado. Entonces la bestia se alzó por encima de los escombros y Harry, acumulando todas sus fuerzas se interpuso delante de Ginny.

-No puedes matarlo con una maldición.-Le dijo enfadada.- Hay que matarlo con esto.-Señaló la espada y Harry se sintió increíblemente idiota.

-Pero las maldiciones deberían matar a cualquiera…-Dijo lanzando un hechizo para destruir las rocas que caían sobre ellos como lluvia de meteoritos.

-¡No a él! ¡Tiene al universo de su lado!

Ginny esperó a que Harry le diera con un hechizo a una nueva roca y entonces, saltó por sobre los escombros y corrió hacia las patas de la bestia.

-¡Ginny, NO!

-¡¿Quieres ayudarme?! ¡Entonces elévame!

Harry se hizo a un lado y se escondió tras una gran roca para protegerse de los rayos y de las piedras que caían del cielo, y cuando vio que Ginny corría hacia el peligro ella le hizo una señal.

-_¡Levicourpus!_

La chica se elevó por los aires y sujetando con fuerza la espada se impulsó hacia delante como si anduviera en escoba. Esperó a que tuviera el pecho delante de sus ojos y embistió.

-¡No seas tonta, niña! ¡No puedes detenerme!

La bestia lanzó fuego por sus fauces y Ginny tuvo que esquivar las llamaradas rojas que por poco alcanzaron su cabeza, aunque salió olor a pelo chamuscado.

-¡Ginny!

El grito de Harry la alertó, iba cayendo en picada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Harry saltó del lugar donde estaba y soportando el dolor de la pierna corrió hacia ella para recibirla, pero un rayo cayó delante de él, y el chico cayó a una grieta que se había hecho en el piso, y esta vez, sólo podía sostenerse a duras penas con un brazo.

-¡Levi…! ¡Ah!

El cuerpo le pesaba y todo le dolía, podía sentir como desde abajo la oscuridad que acechaba el vacío lo jalaba hacia el fondo. Había perdido su varita nuevamente, y no tenía nada más que hacer si no esperar un milagro.

No supo qué había sucedido con Ginny, aunque tampoco la escuchó caer sobre el suelo, ni ningún golpe que se pareciera.

Ginny intentó no quitar los ojos de la bestia mientras ésta intentaba matarla calcinándola con sus feroces llamaradas, sólo sabía que iba cayendo y que no tenía su varita a mano para poder evitar la caída. Y aquello le preocupó. Le preocupó no por su vida, después de todo si moría en ese instante podría decir que al menos había vivido algo, sin embargo la vida que llevaba en su interior ni siquiera había visto la luz del día. Se colocó una mano sobre el vientre y se dejó llevar, blandió la espada dejándola caer. Los gritos de Harry ya no escuchaban por ningún lado, y aunque realmente lo odiaba por la mentira, su corazón se apretó haciéndola llorar al sólo imaginarse que el chico podía estar muerto.

-Harry…-susurró antes de cerrar los ojos. Entonces, cayó al suelo, pero no le dolió. Abrió los ojos y se encontró que Morgan la cargaba en brazos. El chico tenía la cara surcada de lágrimas y sangre, tan sólo bastó una mirada para que Ginny comprendiera la cruda verdad, Tiare había muerto.-No…

Morgan no contestó sino que saltó hacia un lado y esta vez Ginny sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo gritar. Morgan estaba a su lado pero se había levantado con rapidez, y corría hacia algo que parecía un pedazo de tabla sostenida sobre una roca, dándole aspecto de balancín.

-¡Eh, aquí!-Lo llamó.- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¡EL TRAIDOR!

La bestia se giró y con una siniestra sonrisa le lanzó más fuego, Ginny quiso ir a ayudar, pero cuando descubrió que no tenía la espada con ella se asustó. Morgan blandía la espada y el fuego que lanzaba su padre chocaba contra la plata de la punta filosa.

-¡Morgan, no! ¡Detente!

-¡Ayuda!

Ginny se giró y vio un rastro de sangre que se perdía en el borde una grieta. Con dificultad, la chica se levantó, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en su vientre.

-No, no por favor… quédate conmigo…-Susurró aguantando el dolor.

Cuando llegó a la grieta lanzó un grito, Harry tenía la cara roja completamente, no podía distinguir las heridas, hasta tenía un ojo completamente inflamado. La chica se acuclillo y buscó su mano.

-¡Sujétate!-Le gritó.

Harry elevó la cabeza y a Ginny le dieron nauseas, no por el aspecto del chico si no por el fuerte olor a sangre que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Media mareada aguantó la respiración mientras sujetaba a Harry por el brazo e intentaba levantarlo, pero lo único que oía venir del chico eran crujidos dolorosos de los huesos quebrados.

-Harry…-jadeó mientras jalaba con fuerza.-…Ayúdame un poco… No puedo… sola…

El chico apoyó la pierna buena pero resbaló, no podía subir.

-Harry…. por… favor….

Harry le sonrió a duras penas y antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer algo más el chico susurró algo que ella no comprendió y se le resbaló de las manos.

-¡HARRY!

Ginny se lanzó hacia delante para poder sostenerlo, y lo alcanzó a agarrar por la espalda, pero ella también estaba resbalando.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, vamos!

Entonces se escuchó un extraño chasquido, un golpe y una risa diabólica.

Un nuevo temblor ladeó el lugar nuevamente, pero hacia atrás, y aprovechando el extraño equilibrio, Ginny jaló a Harry y ambos cayeron hacia afuera.

-¿Ginny?-Preguntó Harry, pero la chica tenía ojos para Morgan, estaba aterrada.

Morgan estaba herido, y parecía tener quemaduras en varias partes del cuerpo, aunque la espada impedía que las llamas le llegasen de frente. Sudaba, y Ginny podía ver como las heridas ensangrentadas manchaban su ropa.  
Entonces comprendió lo que el chico quería hacer. Al parecer lo había intentado varias veces pero sin resultado, lo que explicaba las heridas. El chico se hizo a un lado y dejó que las llamas lo siguieran, entonces se desquebrajó la pared, Morgan corrió hacia la tabla de madera y esperó a que una gran piedra cayera en el otro costado.

-¡NO! ¡DETENTE!-Ginny estiró el brazo, lo que era en vano, aún estaba en el suelo con Harry a su lado totalmente herido, no podía hacer nada.

-La historia no volverá a repetirse.-Susurró mirándola como si le hiciera el mayor juramento de su vida. Y ella a penas lo comprendió hasta que lo vió volar por los aires cuando la tabla de madera se levantó, y vio horrorizada como un mar de llamas lo envolvía por completo y se perdía en las alturas.

-¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!- Gritó Ginny, y justo cuando creyó que estaba todo perdido, un destello verde surgió de la oscuridad del cielo y evaporó las llamas. Un grito ensordecedor hizo temblar todo el lugar, y el suelo volvió a balancearse. Desde arriba Ginny vio como una mancha negra caía con rapidez, y fue hacia gateó haciaél con dificultad para salvarlo.- ¡No, flota!

Morgan se detuvo a pocos metros del suelo y descendió con suavidad, en sus manos ya no estaban la espada y Ginny se arrodilló junto a él al descubrir el cuerpo quemado y destruido del chico. Había estado tan absorta en la batalla que había olvidado lo que podía hacer con su magia. Achicó los ojos cuando la luz verde se transformó en blanca, y luego comprendió. Las patas de la bestia comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco como si se desintegrara, y pocos segundos después descubrió con sorpresa, como desde el cielo caía otra figura que rebotaba en el suelo con un horrible crujido.

-¿Ginny…? –La voz de Harry llegó mucho más compensada de lo que estaba al caer a la grieta y Ginny se giró para verlo. El chico tenía la sangre pegada a la cara y el brazo dislocado, pero caminaba bien.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ginny comenzó a llorar y antes de que pudiera asimilar todo con calma, comprendió que Morgan estaba muerto, y todo por querer cambiar su historia, su propia historia. No era él quien la había llamado, aunque debía reconocer que ver a Harry sano y salvo le hacía revivir sentimientos encontrados que él no merecía.

Harry levantó la mirada y ambos vieron con sorpresa como la sala Este del palacio volvía a ser como era antes. Las paredes lisas, el suelo de mármol, y el pilar con el cetro y la biblia. Ginny se encontraba en un rincón absolutamente abrumada, y a pocos metros de ellos el cuerpo de Marcel Von Candeviere yacía de espaldas con extrañas deformaciones en su rostro, desnudo, y con el pecho manchado de sangre con la espada clavada en el medio.

-Mira…-Susurró Harry, y Ginny vio con dolor como el cuerpo de Tiare aparecía sutilmente entre la niebla que se dispersaba, desmayado en un rincón. La chica no tenía ninguna herida, estaba intacta, su piel morena brillante y sus ojos cerrados. Parecía que estuviese durmiendo, pero ella sabía que no lo era.

Comenzó a llorar, Morgan, delante de ella, también se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero no había recuperado la vida que su propio padre le había quitado.

-Hay… no…-Sollozó hundiéndose en el pecho del chico.- No, no, no….

-Ginny…

-¡No me toques!-gritó enojada, y lo vio a los ojos, el chico tenía la culpa cargada en ellos pero eso no iba a servir para que las cosas cambiaran.-Están….

-Ginny, no creo…

-¡No te me acerques, Harry Potter!

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, le colocó una mano en la espalda pero ella se la quitó con furia.

-Ginny, por...

-¡No me digas nada! Mira a tu alrededor… Eres brillante…-Masculló con ironía y odio.

-No me puedes echar la culpa de sus muertes, Ginny.-Se defendió adolorido, pero la chica sólo tenía ojos para sus dos amigos.

-Accio Tiare…-Susurró sin pensar, y el cuerpo de la chica se elevó del suelo depositándose con cuidado al lado de Morgan.-Todo acabó… Y habría acabado mejor si no te quisieras hacer siempre el héroe…

-No seas injusta…

-¿Qué no sea injusta?-Los ojos de Ginny no dejaban de derramar lágrimas y Harry temió.- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Fuiste acaso muy justo con lo que decidiste para mi vida? ¿Con qué derecho?-Masculló con los dientes apretados.- ¿Con qué derecho te atreviste a hacer algo así?

-Yo...

-¡Ginny!

-¡Ginny!

-¡Harry! ¡Miren, están vivos!

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-¡Tiare, No, no, Tiare!

-¿Es Morgan?

-¡Oh, Merlín!

-¡Candeviere está muerto!

Cientos de voces se dispersaron a su alrededor. Ginny sintió que muchos brazos la agarraban de todos lados, y unos cuantos besos repetidos de su madre cuyas lágrimas le mojaron la cara y el cabello. También oyó chillidos, lágrimas, y llanto. Sabía que los chicos del concilio le lloraban a Tiare, y también que muchos felicitaban a Harry por ser otra vez el "héroe".

Ginny bufó, y sintió que todo en su interior se revolvía en una extraña mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos. Ver morir a Tiare y a Morgan sólo agrandaban una herida que involucraba perder a dos seres muy queridos, a un antihéroe que pasó de ser un traidor a un amigo; un hombre del cual se estuvo escondiendo por años sin saber de su existencia, sin saber quien era, y por qué se ocultaba. Vivir escondida, y no saber las razones era el peor recuerdo, la soledad, la angustia, el miedo y el hambre, emociones que no se borrarían fácilmente de su vida, y ahora, él estaba muerto, aquel causante de todo ese dolor estaba muerto. Pero eso no le devolvería la vida ni a Tiare ni a Morgan, ni a todas esas mujeres que fueron asesinadas. No le devolvería su vida anterior, la vida que le fue robada a causa de un muchacho que se creyó demasiado importante para ponerle atención a su poder.

Sí, imaginarse a Harry muerto sólo incrementaba el dolor en su estomago y en su pecho. Lo vio herido, lo vio como jamás creyó verlo, lo vio indefenso, lo vio sufrir, y temió por su vida, porque no se podía imaginar su vida sin él. Sí, si Harry hubiese muerto y ahora compartiera un lugar junto con Tiare y Morgan, probablemente no podría vivir tranquila jamás, y el dolor no se iría nunca. Pero ahora estaba vivo, se alegraba por ello, pero no significaba que lo perdonaría. ¿Perdonar? ¿A ese muchacho insensato que sólo pensó en él? ¡¿Qué gracia tenía protegerla a ella cuando estaba destinada a librar esa batalla?! No, Harry no se merecía su perdón, porque él no había confiado en ella, y el amor se basa en esa simple regla.

Escuchó como le llegaban los abrazos y llantos que acompañaban a Harry y cerró los ojos, algo debía hacer con su vida. Con _sus_ vidas.

Instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre y lloró, lloró porque ese niño o niña tenía un padre al que en esos precisos momentos lo odiaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero que sin embargo sabía que muy detrás de ese odio había un amor que no justificaba sus actos hacia él. Sólo justificaba lo que ahora llevaba dentro de ella, y que él tenía que saber por derecho.

Unos brazos se aferraron fuerte a ella y reconoció el aroma de Oswald, y se abrazó a él del mismo modo, no porque lo necesitara, si no, porque sabía lo que vendría después de ese abrazo.

-Gracias…-Sollozó ella, intentando no sucumbir al llanto.

-Tenemos que hablar…

Ella parpadeó, y elevó su mirada. Los ojos de él estaban cargados de dolor y de comprensión que le causaron una fisura aún más honda en todos esos sentimientos que ya la estaban agobiando.

Pero, sí. Tenía razón. Tenían que hablar.

El pasado lejano lo sentía en su corazón, y sin saber por qué, las razones de aquella vida se hicieron mucho más claras al estar cerca del maestro que en aquella época le enseñó todo lo que sabía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Siento el retraso! Ya saben, fiestas, jejeje.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Soy terrible escribiendo batallas, reescribí algunas escenas muchas veces porque no me gustaba como quedaban, y mi intención desde el principio siempre fue que Morgan asesinara a su propio padre. Era algo más épico.

En el próximo capítulo se aclararan cosas que en éste quedaran seguramente en el aire.

Les dije que habría muertes, y lamento haber asesinado a mis personajes favoritos. Morgan _debía_ morir, es el antihéroe, el chico que era hijo del asesino, en algún momento él tendría que dar su vida para dar vuelta la historia, y si tenían que haber razones para hacerlo, qué más terrible que saber que su padre mató a su madre y a su novia.

La espada era de Nacet, pero la podía usar cualquiera y como Ginny estaba ocupada intentando salvar la vida del herido de Harry, no era la excusa perfecta. (Aunque la explicación de verdad tiene que ver con las intenciones de Morgan).

No sabía qué final darle. Quería dejarlo con la muerte de los chicos y el cuerpo de Candeviere, pero faltaba el momento cúlmine donde Ginny comienza a darse cuenta de todo, y lo que le costará afrontarlo ahora que todo acabó.

Lamento si decepcioné a alguien, sobretodo porque sé que muchas querían que Oswald muriese (¡MALAS!). Pero ya dije hace mucho tiempo que Oswald es un personaje importante en el último capítulo, así que no podía matarlo.

En fin, este fue el penúltimo capítulo, y la verdad es que no puedo creer lo poquito que falta para el gran final. (Que espero que lo sea, porque con esta pelea no sé si habré dejado satisfecho a alguien).  
En fin, las explicaciones de algunas cosas en la batalla, y por qué fue Morgan el que asesinó a Candeviere, se verán en el siguiente capítulo. Así que por eso, les dejo el adelanto final:

_**Capítulo final, 38:  
La Historia de Nuestro Pasado**_

_Muchos lamentan la muerte de dos grandes magos, y se realiza un hermoso funeral en su honor. Koe y Sio reciben una grata e inesperada sorpresa, mientras que el cuerpo de Candeviere no recibe un final muy satisfactorio.  
Malfoy se reencuentra con Katerina, y ambos se llevan una sorpresa. Finalmente, todo lo que sucedía a escondidas del mundo mágico se arregla, excepto las diferencias al interior de la familia Weasley donde una noticia hará que Ginny tome una decisión. Pero será gracias a Oswald que podrá pensar con más claridad sobre que es lo que realmente desea hacer con su vida. _

_**Capítulo más Epilogo.**_

Ya saben, esta vez recibo todos los tomatazos que quieran, jajaja.  
¡Ah! Y si quieren dejar un review amigable también es bienvenido. También pueden pasar por el blog si gustan (www. Ethianevals. Blogspot. Com) junten los espacios, y pueden dejarme un mensaje en el chat o en las entradas.

Ahora les dejo las tan esperadas fechas para el final: **11, 12 y 13 de Enero.**

Les dejo un beso muy grande a todos y un inmenso abrazo. Que tengan hermosas fiestas, disfruten con su familia y amigos, seres queridos y mascotas, que todos sus sueños y deseos se cumplan, y no se olviden que cada año es siempre mejor que el anterior.  
Un abrazo gigante.

Anya Naivea.


	38. La Historia de Nuestro Pasado

**La Historia de Nuestro Pasado**

Estaba en primera fila, a pocos metros de las hermosas urnas de cristal repletas de flores. No lloraba, no podía, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas y sentía que si sólo derramaba una más significaría desmoronarse, y estaba segura que sus amigos no querían eso.

El silencio era perturbadoramente pacifico, y la suave tonada de la cítara le provocaba escalofríos.  
Habían pasado dos días, dos días en los cuales se mantuvo al margen de todas las conversaciones, al margen de todas las muestras de cariño e incluso de las entrevistas constantes que el Profeta quería realizarle. Algo absurdamente ridículo, no había nada que contar, nada que confesar. Como nadie en el mundo mágico sabía nada, era mejor dejarlo como estaba, decir la verdad sólo empeoraría la situación, aunque eso significaba dejar a Candeviere como una insulsa víctima de un atentado, casi como una paloma blanca que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados a la hora de su muerte.

Pero ya no importaba, estaba muerto y eso era lo importante, que ya nadie más atentaría contra su vida, y aún así el dolor de la infelicidad pesaba sobre su cuerpo como una gran mochila de la cual no podía deshacerse.

Acostados en las urnas, había dos grandes personas que habían dado su vida por ella, sin saber las razones absurdas y descabelladas que llevaron al joven que parecía dormir tranquilamente a hacerlas.

Se acercó con lentitud y se colocó un mechón rojo tras la oreja, suspiró y dejó un lirio entre las manos del joven. Le recorrió el rostro con la mirada y el corazón se le apretó, pero no iba a llorar. Se veía tranquilo, incluso hasta sonriente, aunque la mitad de su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras horribles de las cuales no había podido liberarse. Pero todavía así, pasaban a un segundo plano que no llamaba la atención, porque la sonrisa del muchacho era mucho más poderosa que sus quemaduras. Sí, hasta en la muerte se veía feliz.

Elevó su mirada y se fijó en la chica que, como él, dormía placidamente sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosas; su cabello estaba ataviado con una hermosa corona de flores silvestres, y su piel lucía brillante y viva, como si realmente sólo estuviese durmiendo. Se acercó a ella y le dejó otro lirio entre sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, y se alejó, no mucho, porque quería seguir observándolos. Finalmente, una lágrima traviesa se escapó de su ojo derecho, y no hizo nada por quitársela.

Sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando se giró sonrió a medias, él tampoco quitaba los ojos claros de las urnas, aunque se notaba el dolor y algo similar a la vergüenza en su pálido rostro.

-Al menos están juntos…-susurró, él apretó su hombro con más fuerza.

-Sí. Aunque jamás le pude dar una disculpas por la forma en que lo traté.

-Pero ya debe saberlo, sabe que ninguno de ustedes lo odió, sólo era un mal entendido por eso del parentesco.

Ella elevó el rostro e intentó sonreír, pero no le funcionó del todo. Él se abrazó a ella y ambos se acercaron hasta el lugar donde un anciano de cabello largo depositaba un collar con plumas en las manos de Tiare.

-Siempre será mi princesa.-Les dijo Calfulaf, y Ginny sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucederá con Iriki?-Quiso saber una voz que a Ginny le revolvió el estomago con sendas emociones, todas diferentes.

-Él no pertenece a esta dimensión,-contestó con calma- así que ya debe estar con ella.

-¿No volverá?-preguntó otra vez, el anciano negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado dejándolo a la vista. Sus ojos y los de Ginny se encontraron, pero los de él estaban apagados y llenos de algo ella que no supo describir.

La mano en su hombro se apretó más, pero a ella le dio la sensación de que la empujaba hacia delante, así que antes de que pudiera corroborar sus sospechas se lo quitó de encima y se giró para salir de ahí. No supo qué había pasado atrás, qué habían dicho o hablado Harry con Oswald, sólo quería apartarse de las urnas, de Tiare, de Morgan, y de los chicos que lloraban a sus amigos.

Su padre la observó con lástima pero ella mantuvo la mirada en alto como si nada de ello le afectase en lo más mínimo, no quería mostrarse débil, ¡no quería que nadie le tuviera compasión!

-Hija…-la voz de su madre llegó suave, pero se logró escuchar por sobre el sonido de la cítara, Ginny no se giró, sólo se detuvo.

-Ginny, mejor quédate aquí adelante.- le recomendó Hermione con un tono de voz que insinuaba que estaba tanteando terreno.

La chica se giró para verla y le intentó sonreír, aunque sus labios estaban apretados y sus ojos semi cerrados, como si el sol le estuviera dañando la vista.

-Iré a prepararme para la incineración.-Contestó con un hilo de voz. Hermione hizo amago de seguirla pero la tomaron por el brazo. Ron negó con la cabeza y a la otra no le quedó más que quedarse donde estaba, viendo como su amiga se alejaba hacia el otro lado del jardín.

0 0 0 0

Caminó un trecho antes de detenerse frente a unas camillas parecidas a balsas hechas con bambú y ramitas de árboles. Eran hermosas, con todos los adornos y símbolos del concilio, y aún así le dolía imaginar que el único lazo que ataba a Tiare y a Morgan a este mundo en pocos minutos ya no existiría. Sus cuerpos serían quemados y con ellos el último rastro de que alguna vez existieron.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se sentó duramente sobre el césped a las orillas del río. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero no quería llorar aunque su cuerpo le exigía liberar todo ese dolor acumulado durante cuarenta y ocho horas. No había hablado con nadie, no le había dicho nada a nadie. A penas salieron de la sala Este ella se esfumó, se escabulló a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y no salió más hasta el día del funeral.

Nadie sabía cómo estaba, los intentos inútiles por hablar con ella y por alimentarla no funcionaban. Simplemente quería aislarse del mundo, era como si su vida se hubiera dividido en dos, tomando en cuenta que la segunda parte era mucho más confusa y dolorosa que la primera, ya que al menos antes de volver a su casa tenía una vida que si bien no era del todo feliz, era una vida que la mantenía activa, despierta y con ganas de seguir viviendo. No sabía de los secretos, de las mentiras y las traiciones, no sabía nada, simplemente luchaba por vivir. Pero ahora, que estaba viva, tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza y tanto dolor en el corazón, que no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta, a veces incluso pensaba que la peor decisión había sido volver a su casa. Sí, había vuelto a buscar respuestas y ahora se arrepentía completamente de haberlo hecho. Aunque no del todo.

Intentó aguantarse las lágrimas después de derramar un poco, y se aferró con ambas manos a su vientre. Sí, algo bueno había salido de todo aquello, y era que la historia de Nacet no se repetiría, y su hijo viviría. Pero los actos implicaban consecuencias, y aún ni siquiera había pensado en cómo decírselo a Harry, o sí se lo diría.

-No se lo merece…-Gruñó.

-¿Ginevra?

La voz de Meng la asustó y le hizo pegar un salto que le volcó el corazón. Se giró entre irritada y asustada, pero de inmediato se relajó cuando se encontró cara a cara con el líder del concilio parado tras ella. Con dificultad la chica se levantó del césped y se sacudió los restos de tierra de su túnica. El anciano la contemplaba con ojos tranquilos y soñadores, era como si la muerte de ambos chicos no le afectara.

-¿Señor?-preguntó agachando la cabeza a modo de reverencia. El anciano se le acercó y le tomó ambas manos, ella se sobresaltó.

-Eres muy fuerte, Ginevra Weasley, pero eres terca como una mula.-le dijo sin reparos, y la chica frunció los labios ofendida.-En la vida suceden cosas que hay que aprender a afrontar, y las decisiones que tomemos nos llevarán por caminos que tal vez ni siquiera queramos vivir, pero siempre tendrán una salida.

-No sé de qué me habla.-dijo cortante, aunque intentó sonar amable. No estaba para sermones. El anciano sonrió bonachón.

-Hablo de que no debes llevar el peso de todo lo que ha sucedido sobre tu alma. Repártelo a los demás, todos tenemos un poco de culpa, siempre habrá culpables en todas las cosas que ocurran en el mundo y nadie se salva de eso. Pero tu no tienes porqué hacerte cargo de acciones que las propias víctimas eligen para sí mismas.

-No me siento culpable.-Mintió. Meng alzó una ceja.- Quiero decir, sí, un poco. Tiare no merecía morir, y mucho menos Morgan. Si se liberaba de su padre podía ser feliz.

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo es?- Ginny parpadeó.

-Pues… está muerto. No hay mucho que pueda hacer.-Dijo con sarcasmo. Meng suspiró.

-Un viejo amigo siempre decía… ¿cómo era?... ¡Oh, sí! "La muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura". Así que despreocúpate, el que Tiare y Morgan ya no estén en este mundo no significa que no sigan vivos en otro lugar. De lo contrario no tendríamos guardianes-Le guiñó un ojo, y Ginny sonrió con un poco más de alegría.

-Eso lo decía Albus Dumbledore.-Recordó Ginny en una de sus tantas conversaciones con Harry cuando estaban juntos. Repentinamente un dolor acudió a su pecho, y apretó los labios para no sentirlo.

-La culpa no es lo que te corroe, porque entiendes a lo que me refiero.-Afirmó Meng con astucia, y Ginny sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.- No es por Tiare y Morgan que estás así, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estoy mal por ellos, los extraño y siento que al menos una parte de todo es mi culpa. Morgan no debió haber asesinado a su padre, era mí misión.-se defendió ofuscada. Para su sorpresa, Meng dejó de sonreír y le soltó las manos para sacar algo de su túnica.

-Lamento que te sientas culpable-le dijo con tranquilidad, y sacó de debajo de su capa un pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta roja.-Espero que esto te lo explique mejor, y si eres lo suficientemente madura como creo que eres, realmente desearía que dejases de sentirte culpable.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó recibiendo el pergamino, Meng le palmeo las manos y sonrió con los labios apretados.

-Averígualo tú misma.-Le dijo cerrándole un ojo. El anciano se giró y Ginny contempló el vaivén de su capa al momento de desplazarse sobre el césped. Sus ojos migraron del anciano hacia las balsas silenciosas y luego al pergamino. Y sin esperar más, lo desenrolló al quitarle la cinta.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al descubrir una carta escrita de puño y letra por Morgan.

"_Querida Ginny:_

_Si lees esta carta es porque he muerto. La verdad espero que no te sientas culpable, porque si ya no estoy más en este mundo se debe simplemente a mi elección. Es lo que yo decidí. _

_Estas palabras son sólo para ti, y espero que las comprendas tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora que te las escribo. _

_Yo debía matar a mi padre. De haber sido así, espero que mi muerte no haya sido en vano por culpa de una explosión o una maldición. De todos modos si lees estas palabras es porque realmente mi padre murió en mis manos, se lo pedí a Meng expresamente para que sólo llegara a ti en caso de que así hubiese sido._

_Supongo que tienes dudas,__ ¿por qué yo lo maté y no tú? Verás, ese japonés, Omanshai que trabajaba para mi padre, tenía la copia del Akasha, el libro que hablaba de las Portadoras.  
Me contó la historia de Nacet, la cual supongo que a estas alturas debes estar enterada de la verdad. Lo encontré divertido, si te soy sincero, reencontrarnos después de tantas vidas me parece un acertado del destino. Pero ese no es el punto, mi punto es que el final de Nacet no fue feliz, no fue ideal. Y no me costó mucho comprender la historia una vez que Koe (Omanshai) me dijo lo que había leído.  
No eres una Portadora, si no que la Madre, así que sólo me faltó unir los eslabones y tu astuta confesión en China. Sí, supongo que ahora debes de saber que realmente estás embarazada. Confieso que no sé quien es el padre, (sin ofender), pero aún así, la historia de tu hijo se está repitiendo, y si hay algo que no puedo permitir es que un ser indefenso muera en manos de un asesino que busca a la madre. Merecías vivir, Ginny. Ese niño merece vivir y estar con su padre y su madre. Si Mirra en el pasado no sobrevivió, en esta vida lo merece. Deben estar juntos. Por eso di mi vida, por tu hijo, por ti, y por una venganza personal que tengo con mi padre. El poder lo volvió loco, y si seguía destruyendo vidas incluso la de un inocente, no podía permitirlo. Era mi turno, mi destino, y créeme que si muero tras haberlo asesinado, estaré en paz.  
Espero que no cargues con la culpa de mi muerte, tú no tienes nada que ver con ella. Porque yo lo elegí, estuve dispuesto desde el momento en que me enteré de la maldita verdad sobre mi madre. Y no me iba a ir por nada del mundo solo a la tumba.  
Tampoco te preocupes por mi cuerpo, he hablado con Meng de que si algo me sucediese, como soy miembro del concilio, me van a incinerar como tal. Y el cuerpo de mi padre será llevado al departamento de misterios para estudios. No sé que harán con él, pero espero que lo destrocen y que coloquen su cabeza en una caja.  
_

_Sólo te quiero pedir que te quedes tranquila, estoy en paz, estoy feliz, y es muy probable que con mi madre._

_Un beso._

_Te quiere y te desea felicidad:_

_Morgan." _

Ginny sollozó y apretó la carta contra el pecho, efectivamente una gran carga se había liberado de su espalda, aunque no dejaba de pensar que la muerte de Tiare no estaba programada en aquella misiva. Pero le consolaba pensar que las últimas palabras del chico "estoy con mi madre" también equivalieran a "estoy con Tiare".

Los ruidos de unas flautas se hicieron escuchar tras los árboles y un grupo de personas apareció cargando ambas urnas de cristal, ahora cerradas, donde estaban Tiare y Morgan.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que Harry cargaba la de Morgan junto con Percy, Ron, Oswald y Fred, ¿o era George?... no importaba. La de Tiare la llevaban todos los jóvenes del concilio incluido los de China, donde el chico Pax, tenía la mirada clavada en un lugar al otro lado del río.

-¡Ginny!

Ginny se giró y no alcanzó a percatarse cuando Sio se abrazó con estrépito a su cintura. La niña se veía más grande, probablemente había crecido unos centímetros el último mes que no la vio, tras ella, caminaba con lentitud Koe, u Omanshai, el médium, que, como Morgan, descubrió que su verdadero lugar era con los que cometían las acciones correctas.

Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento y sonrió. Guardó la carta en su túnica y se abrazó a Sio, como si aquel abrazo le hiciera falta.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó.

-Triste-confesó la niña- Tiare se fue.

-Pero no se fue para contestó confiada de sus palabras, sabía que eran ciertas, y eso le alegraba, aunque no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta confianza para decirlas.- ¿Cómo estás?-Saludó a Koe.

El chico hizo un movimiento cordial con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente.

-Intento sentirme bien.-Confesó- Aún hay muchas cosas que debo solucionar en mi vida.

-Espero que no sea tan complicada como la mía.-Dijo Ginny, y el chico para su sorpresa lanzó una risa.

-¡Te reíste!-Dijo Sio impresionada, y de inmediato el chico volvió a ponerse serio.

-No, no es cierto.

-¡Sí, te reíste!-Acusó Sio abalanzándose sobre él, Ginny también sonrió divertida, y él finalmente cayó al suelo lanzando una carcajada.

-¡Ya basta!-Exclamó, y Ginny comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de toda la pompa fúnebre.

Ginny se puso roja, y Koe con Sio se pusieron de pie avergonzados, más él, que la niña.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Te dije que no era buena idea.-Chistó Uzume que estaba a un lado de Meng vistiendo un kimono rojo con adornos dorados muy brillantes. Pero el anciano no la escuchó y simplemente sonrió.

-Hágannos el favor de acercarse.-Les pidió. Sio se afirmó de la mano de Ginny y junto con Koe se acercaron a las balsas donde estaban colocados los cuerpos que habían sido sacados de sus urnas.

Esta vez, Ginny no vio a dos cadáveres, por el contrario, la carta de Morgan y sus propias palabras de consuelo hacia Sio le habían causado un sosiego para el cual no estaba preparada. Las facciones de paz de ambos jóvenes, era tal, que ella simplemente pudo sonreír.

Una luz calurosa llegó por un lado, y se dio cuenta de que Emir, el antiguo amigo de Tiare, junto con Tanesda, llevaban dos antorchas bastante grandes flotando delante de ellos. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-¿Puedo hacer los honores?-Preguntó convencida de que ese era su deber. Uzume exclamó algo, pero Ginny ni siquiera se dio el lujo de escucharla, sabía que siempre reclamaba por todo. Meng asintió y Tanesda le ofreció la antorcha flotando en el aire con la clara intención de que Ginny prosiguiera con el hechizo de levitación, pero en cambio de eso, la chica lo agarró con ambas manos.

-Ginny, no…

Ron estiró los brazos seguro de que su hermana no soportaría el peso de la antorcha, pero ella no tuvo problemas con agarrarla, aunque sí le pesaba.  
Caminando con lentitud, todos los presentes se alejaron de la balsa, y agachándose a un lado del cuerpo de Morgan susurró:

-Nos veremos en la próxima vida, te lo prometo, y esta vez, sin asesinos que nos separen…

Y sin cerrar los ojos, apoyó la antorcha sobre la paja amontonada alrededor de los cuerpos que prendieron de inmediato. Emir, hizo lo mismo al entregarle la antorcha a Calfulaf, quien se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo de Tiare y le sonrió como si se tratase de una visita que cada cierto tiempo lo viene a visitar desde muy lejos. Apoyó la antorcha en la paja que de inmediato prendió fuego, produciendo que la balsa y los cuerpos en pocos segundos estuvieran ardiendo en llamas.

-Andando.- Dijo Harry, y Ginny se alejó sin decir palabra y sobresaltándose un poco al ver pasar a Harry por su lado para tomar un extremo de la balsa que no estaba prendida en fuego.

Sus hermanos y algunos miembros del concilio, incluido Koe, tomaron los extremos de la balsa y con cuidado la arrojaron al río, donde se alejó lentamente dejando a su paso un humo blanco.

-Hasta siempre…-susurró Meng, mientras Sio depositaba con suavidad una corona de flores en el agua.

-Hasta siempre…-repitió Ginny, viendo como lentamente la balsa se alejaba hasta verse una pequeña llamarada en el horizonte.

0 0 0 0

Sio se arrimó al tronco del árbol esperando que las horas pasaran. Ya no se veía la estela de humo ni se sentía olor a quemado, probablemente ya los cuerpos se habían desvanecido.

-¿Por qué tan sola?

Sio sonrió, y Koe se sentó a su lado observando el horizonte lejano. El atardecer reflejaba hermosos rayos primaverales sobre el río, de colores intensos, rojos y naranjas. Sio lanzó una risita repentina y Koe la imitó.

-No es gracioso.-Le dijo ella apartándolo con su brazo, pero él la quedó viendo curioso.

-Creí que tú lo habías dicho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente absortos en un ruidito que provenía desde detrás del árbol. Sio gateó y lo primero que hizo fue saltar del susto y lanzar un grito agudo.

Koe no obstante, se levantó con calma y se inclinó para ver tras el árbol.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-preguntó sorprendido, la radiante sonrisa de Tiare se reflejo en su mirada oscura.

-Los estábamos vigilando.-Dijo, y su voz sonó suave y dulce, parecía que el viento meciera cada tono de voz con una suave nota musical.

-¿Tiare?-La vocecita de Sio hizo sonreír a Tiare, quien, hermosa como nunca, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido floreado y miles de flores pequeñas y luminosas en su cabello.

-Sí, aquí estoy.

Sio corrió a abrazarla pero Koe la detuvo por el brazo.

-No deberían estar aquí.-Dijo, y Morgan, iluminado, radiante, con una sonrisa fascinante, le devolvió la advertencia con una carcajada que sonó como las olas al estrellarse contra las rocas.

-Vinimos a ver el desastre que dejamos.-Confesó Tiare, y Sio negó con rapidez con su cabeza.

-¡No has hecho nada malo!

-Ya lo sabemos, -contestó Morgan- lo supimos después de que Ginny le prendió fuego a mi cadáver.-Hizo una mueca.

-¿Sólo vinieron por eso?-Preguntó Koe, Tiare asintió con delicadeza. Su cabello despedía un delicioso aroma de rosas frescas.

-Teníamos que comprobar que nuestro sacrificio no había sido en vano.

-¿Cómo dicen?

-En el pasado no pudimos estar juntos, y si la única forma de lograrlo era muriendo, entonces, se podría decir que el orden de las cosas ya está hecho.-Explicó Morgan tomándole la mano a la chica y mirándola con ternura.

-Creí que te habías sacrificado por Ginny.-Lo regañó Koe. Morgan curvó su boca en una sonrisa pícara.

-En parte sí. Pero si sobrevivíamos a la batalla no habríamos podido estar juntos. Tarde o temprano el Yerko del pasado saldría y no podría soportar vivir con la culpa de hacerle daño a Tiare.-Le sonrió con ternura y la chica se la devolvió con algo de recelo.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu plan, ¿sabes? Aunque me alegró que tu padre hubiese muerto.-Confesó Tiare, y Morgan asintió.

-Creí que al otro lado no sentían odio hacia nadie.-Dijo astutamente Koe alzando una ceja.

-Y en efecto no siento odio hacia mi padre, incluso siento algo de lástima porque está atrapado en un limbo entre la bestia y el humano que fue. No podrá salir de ahí hasta que su cuerpo sea eliminado.

-Y eso no pasará jamás porque lo entregaron a estudio.-Dijo Koe con algo de aprensión.- Es horrible lo que has hecho, todos merecen redimirse.

-Él se lo buscó.-Dijo el chico levantando los hombros, y Tiare agachó la mirada.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo, y la idea me desagrada, pero agradezco que ahora todo esté llevando un orden.

-No todo.-Dijo Sio con sutileza, y cuando las miradas se posaron sobre ella se puso roja. –Ginny no está feliz.

-Oh, lo estará.- rió Morgan.- Ya hizo la primera parte que fue olvidarse de una culpa que nunca fue suya, ahora le falta darse cuenta de lo que puede perder si no deja de lado ese estúpido orgullo suyo.

-¿Y podrá?-Preguntó Sio con miedo. Para su sorpresa, Koe, Tiare y Morgan rieron.

-Eso lo sabrás en unas horas.-Dijo Morgan sonriente. El sol a lo lejos comenzaba a ocultarse y ambos espíritus se volvieron brillantes y luminosos como el sol.

-Nos vemos.-Se despidió Tiare.

-¡Los estaremos esperando desde el otro lado con un gran banquete! ¡La comida es sensacional!

-¡Morgan!

-¿Qué?, ¡es la verdad!…

Y desaparecieron, dejando en el aire una estela brillante y el último eco de Morgan al decir "verdad".

0 0 0 0

Sio abrió sus ojos, estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Koe frente a un hermoso atardecer. Ya no se distinguía la balsa. Se levantó con estrépito y corrió a mirar tras el árbol.

-Se han ido.-Dijo Koe desde el otro lado.

-¿No fue un sueño, verdad?-el chico negó con la cabeza.- Los extrañaré.

-Pero ya sabes que están vivos, sólo que en otro lado.

-Si los ves, me avisarás, ¿verdad?

Koe sonrió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza. Pero no contestó.

-¡Sio, Koe!-La voz de Tanesda les llegó desde el otro lado, parecía apresurada.- ¿Dónde están?

-Ven, vamos.-Le dijo a la niña. Ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano y caminaron hasta donde el suelo describía un montículo que cubría el otro lado. Cuando estuvieron encima de él lograron ver a Tanesda que les hizo señas con las manos.

-¡Vengan!-Los llamó.

Ambos caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la entrada del concilio donde los esperaba Meng con una radiante sonrisa. Koe achicó los ojos y súbitamente se sonrojó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Sio con curiosidad, pero él no le contestó.

-Jóvenes…-Los saludó Meng alegremente, aunque su semblante aún denotaba la tristeza por la pérdida de Morgan y Tiare.

-Señor.-Saludó Koe.

-Quiero que entren, tengo algo que decirles.

Ambos, la niña y el joven se miraron, y luego siguieron a Meng por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo decorado con tapices, donde además, habían dos cuadros en la pared con los rostros de Morgan y Tiare dormitando tranquilamente.

Los demás chicos del concilio también estaban ahí, sentados en los sillones y las butacas, Uzume no obstante, sólo miraba a través del gran ventanal que iluminaba la estancia con los rayos rojizos del atardecer.

Calfulaf llegó rengueando y se quedó a un lado de Meng cargando en su mano libre un cofre marrón. Koe y Sio se miraron nerviosos.

-Los llamamos, -comenzó Meng- porque tenemos una noticia que contarles.

Todos los chicos asintieron, pero Uzume simplemente rodó los ojos. Meng hizo un gesto con la mano y todos quedaron en silencio.

-Hace muchos meses ya, que los conocimos, y aprendimos de cada uno de ustedes; cada uno con un potencial único y especial, con un alma pura y benévola; Sí Koe, hablo de ti también. –El chico se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada, pero él anciano siguió.-Eres el hijo de uno de los miembros más importantes que ha tenido este concilio, diste vuelta el plan del enemigo y arriesgaste tu vida y libertad para hacer lo correcto.-El chico siguió con la cabeza gacha, pero Sio notó como él sonreía avergonzado.- Y tú, mi ángel, la única sobreviviente de una estirpe de brujas que seguramente no volverá a renacer, esperemos. Porque su aparición sólo significaría una nueva desgracia en el mundo.

-Señor, no entiendo a qué quiere llegar.-Dijo Koe levantando la cabeza, Meng sonrió bonachón y sus ojos dibujaron arrugas en los costados.

-El Concilio siempre ha recibido e instruido a magos con grandes aptitudes, y aunque nos gustaría poder albergar a muchos, sólo son algunos los que llegan a esta estancia.

-¿Señor…?-Aventuró Koe nervioso, Sio lo miró curiosa, sin comprender.

Meng se hizo a un lado y Calfulaf se acercó a los dos abriendo el cofre que traía en sus manos. Sio lanzó un gritito de emoción mientras que el chico se quedaba estático.

-No… no puedo yo…

-Tu padre perteneció al concilio hijo, sería un honor que siguieras con su labor junto a nosotros.

En la caja había dos anillos idénticos a los que tenían Tiare, Morgan y todos los chicos del concilio y los ancianos. Koe se quedó de piedra, mientras que Sio recibía su anillo encantada en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

-No es obligación, -le concedió Meng con amabilidad.- tu decides lo que quieras, pero el ofrecimiento está, hijo.

-Koe…-Lo llamó Sio, pero el chico no se giró a verla, tenía los ojos puestos sobre el anillo que aguardaba en la caja. Lentamente estiró el brazo, pero una mano lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Una vez que el anillo esté en tu dedo, no podrás salir del concilio.-Le advirtió Meng. Koe se giró, aún con el brazo estirado y observó a todos los demás chicos que esperaban ansiosos. Finalmente, abrió la mano, recogió el anillo y se lo colocó. La piedra destelló, parecía que vibraba, latía, que vivía en su dedo; todo el poder que él poseía se encontraba reducido a una pequeña piedra que ahora lo hacía parte de algo, de una extraña familia, pero donde finalmente podía ser alguien.

Todos gritaron eufóricos, mientras que Uzume mascullaba un "bah" del que nadie se percató. Aún lo consideraba una mala idea, pero sus opiniones no contaban para las decisiones importantes, era sólo una miembro más.

-La ceremonia de la entrega de varitas serán en un año, en el cual se prepararán para entrenar sus poderes y a usarlos con sabiduría.-Les dijo Meng, y ambos, niña y joven, asintieron.-Mientras, sólo les puedo decir… Bienvenidos a la familia.

Los ojos de Koe brillaron, y una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

0 0 0 0

Ginny se sentó en el viejo roble observando el atardecer tras las colinas. Sus ojos castaños destellaban un brillo rojizo producto de los rayos del sol, y el dolor en ellos se notaba mucho más profundo.

Había esquivado a su familia y amigos durante dos días, no sabía qué hablar, qué decir ni qué pensar, incluso a Oswald le había cerrado la puerta en la nariz cuando la siguió hasta el cuarto el mismo día que finalizó la batalla. Tenía miedo de hablar con él y sabía las razones, no quería que más gente sufriera por su culpa.

-Hasta que te encuentro.-Dijo una voz tras ella. Cerró los ojos de la impresión, pero no se movió del lugar. Oswald se sentó a su lado contemplando lo que quedaba del día.

-Discúlpame por haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara.-Fue lo primero que le ocurrió decir, no tenía excusas ni dialogo para la conversación que iba a realizarse.

-Estoy acostumbrado a tus mañas, -rió-¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que nos conocimos, en Brixton me lanzaste una caja de galletas porque te había preguntado por tu familia?

-Y el chichón te duró semanas.-Rió ella ruborizándose.- perdóname.

-No hay razones para que me pidas perdón por eso.

-No. Me refiero a ahora. Perdóname por todo.-Giró el rostro y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los azules del chico. Oswald no contestó, simplemente le corrió un mechón de cabello colocándoselo tras la oreja. - ¿Puedes decirme algo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-dijo él con tranquilidad.-ya todo acabó, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es aclarar tu mente.

-Es que… no sé qué es lo que quiero.

Él suspiró y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, ella lo miró.

-Yo creo que sí, pero eres tan testaruda que te da miedo reconocerlo.-Le dijo, ella se ruborizó y frunció los labios.- ¿Por qué no aceptas las cosas como son?

-Porque no quiero parecer débil-dijo en un hilo de voz.-No quiero que nadie me siga viendo como a una niña, siempre ha sido así. Si me rindo ahora, si me doblego ante todas las cosas que me pasan, les estaría dando la razón.

-¿Y acaso no la tienen?

-¡Oswald!

-Escucha, Ginny, sabes que te apoyo, que he estado contigo durante todos estos años, pero así es como también he aprendido a conocerte, y sé que has crecido, que has madurado, pero también sé que te gusta tener siempre la razón incluso cuando no es así.

-¿Acaso no tengo razón al enfadarme con todos por haberme mantenido en secreto cosas que podrían haber cambiado mi vida?

-Yo te podría responder con lo mismo si te pusieras en el lugar de tu madre.-Le respondió locuazmente, Ginny alzó las cejas sin comprender.- Por tu hijo, Ginny. Ahora que esperas un hijo no me puedes decir que no harías hasta lo más extremo con tal de protegerlo.-la chica se ruborizó.

-No es lo mismo.-Dijo dubitativa.

-Pues, sí lo es. Tus padres hicieron lo que hicieron porque eras su niña, la pequeña Ginny de dieciséis años que aún estaba en el colegio. Eres la menor de siete hermanos, no puedes esperar a que tus padres no te vean como a una joya.

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Lo comprendo, pero…

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que los padres son así? ¡Verán a sus hijos como niños indefensos aunque que tengan cien años!

-¡No pienso hacer eso con mi hijo!

-¡Ja! ¡Ya me gustaría verte! Persiguiendo a tu hijo por montarse en una escoba voladora.

-Es diferente si es un bebé, pero no podría imponerle reglas que están hechas para niños a un chico de dieciséis.

-¿Y nunca pensaste que tal vez te comportabas como una niña?-Ginny lo miró abruptamente.- Eso también marca el trato de los padres hacia sus hijos, si eras inmadura aún a tus dieciséis, pues dudo que tus padres te tuvieran mucha confianza como para contarte lo que te estaba sucediendo.

-Me lo podrían haber dicho perfectamente.- Se defendió de forma testaruda. Oswald volvió a suspirar, esta vez pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-Y habrías ido a pelear, arriesgando tu vida, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. Sí, ya sé, ya sé, lo hiciste igual, y sola, ¡pero ahora!, ¡ahora que tienes veintidós años Ginny! Y por si no te diste cuenta, en estos dos años no hiciste más que estudiar al enemigo y averiguar sobre su comportamiento, algo que a tus "_dulces dieciséis_" nunca habrías hecho, sino que simplemente habrías actuado arriesgando tu vida como una lunática.

Ginny no contestó, simplemente comprendió que alguna frase dentro del discurso de Oswald, estaba errado.

-Aún así actué como una idiota sin medir las consecuencias.-Se llevó las manos al vientre y suspiró.- Esto jamás lo planee.

-Tú no, el destino.-Dijo Oswald con una nota de resignación en la voz.- Soy un ferviente creyente de que las cosas pasan por algo, y si la vida nos colocó en este puzzle y a ti en esta encrucijada es porque algo debes de solucionar con tu vida pasada. Digo, por alguna razón conociste a Nadezdha.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero Oswald no supo distinguir si era de vergüenza o de rabia.

-Esa mujer…

-Ginny…

-No puedo decirle, no puedo.-Dijo finalmente sabiendo lo que vendría, a ese punto quería llegar su ¿amigo?, ¡ya ni siquiera sabía en qué pensar!

-Tiene que saberlo.-insistió Oswald abrumado, sus ojos se habían opacado y parecía que aunque la conversación no le gustaba, tenía que hacerlo.

-No se lo merece…-susurró Ginny poco convencida. Oswald resopló y se rascó la cabeza.

-Mira, Ginny, sí, Harry planeó todo esto, Harry hizo que tu vida fuera un caos, pero lo hizo porque te ama, ¿me oíste bien? ¡Te ama, Ginny!

-¡Ya cállate!-Dijo levantándose con estrépito, Oswald la agarró de la mano y se levantó junto con ella.

-¿Por qué no me quieres escuchar?-Le preguntó, notando como Ginny hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar su mirada.

-¡Es que no…! ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto? ¿No me querías?

-¡Por supuesto que te quiero, por eso hago esto!-Gritó el chico enojado- Ginny, Harry me hizo prometer antes de conocerte que pasara lo que pasara que no te viera de otro modo, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que me molesta de él! ¡Se cree mi dueño!

-¡No!-Se exasperó.-Mira, Ginny, él te ama, ¿sí? No pienses en lo negativo, él en ningún momento se creyó tu dueño, sólo tenía miedo de perderte. ¿Puedes entender eso? Te amaba tanto que tenía miedo verte morir, no porque te veía como una niña, no porque se creía con derecho sobre ti para hacer lo que quisiese con tu vida, ¡no! ¡Lo hizo porque te ama! Y créeme, soy el mayor testigo de eso, si no, no me habría querido estrangular cuando supo de mi traición.

-¿Traición? ¿Traición me dices? Oswald, la elección de estar contigo también fue mía, y él en mis sentimientos no tiene control ni posesión. Él no puede decirme a quien debo querer y a quien no. Eso lo decido yo.

-¿Y acaso me quisiste? -Preguntó dolido, Ginny levantó la mirada, adolorida, pero no contestó de inmediato.- ¿Ginny?

-Te quiero más de lo que crees…

-Pero no como a él, ¿verdad?-Ella giró la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Yo te quiero…

-Ginny…-Dijo con tono de advertencia. Finalmente la chica se giró agitada y lanzó brazadas al aire.

-¡No!

-¡Ginny!

-¡Ya sí, lo amo! ¿Eso querías escuchar?-Se giró nuevamente con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, para su sorpresa, Oswald sonrió, aunque con tristeza.

-Sí, eso quería oír.-admitió con tristeza.

-Pues, ya lo hiciste. ¿Qué más quieres saber?-Lo desafió. Pero el chico simplemente se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Harry se va…-Le susurró, y Ginny soltó un quejido muy audible.-…No tiene nada más que hacer aquí, así que tienes dos opciones,-la separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, Ginny respiraba agitada- O te quedas aquí, y te callas la boca llevándote encima el gran peso de haberle ocultado algo tan importante, o vas y se lo dices.

-No yo…-se separó temblando.

-¿No te das cuenta, cierto?-Ginny lo miró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ocultarle secretos a Harry, a tu hijo… ¿No crees que es hacerles lo mismo que te hicieron a ti?-Ginny abrió la boca, Oswald levantó las cejas.- Piénsalo.

Y le dio un beso bastante largo en la cabeza. Ginny sintió la calidez de su piel y tembló, sí, lo quería, y sí, lo iba a extrañar. ¿Extrañar?

Para cuando se giró, Oswald ya había desaparecido tras la colina que ocultaba a la Madriguera, y ella se había quedado sola en la fría oscuridad que había reemplazado el atardecer.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó nuevamente las manos al vientre pensando en las últimas palabras de Oswald.

-¿Seguir con los engaños, o dar la cara?

Y una voz en su interior le respondió la cruda verdad que había esquivado por tanto tiempo.

"Estas absoluta y completamente enamorada de Harry Potter"

0 0 0 0

Draco se sentó en la gran butaca negra que permanecía intacta frente a la chimenea. Sonrió, pero no con alegría. Había recuperado su mansión, y lo cierto era que estaba llena de polvo, de arañas y de basura, pero no era nada que un elfo doméstico no pudiera resolver.

Sin embargo, recuperar su antiguo hogar no lo llenó plenamente aunque el quería autoconvencerse de eso. Hace dos días que no sabía nada de Katerina, ni siquiera le había podido contar que había conseguido un puesto de trabajo en el ministerio por haber ayudado en la batalla contra el ministro. Le escribió muchas cartas e incluso intentó llamarla por un celular muggle, pero nada dio resultado. Su esposa lo odiaba y aunque sabía que tenía la culpa de aquello seguía insistiendo en que no tenía idea del porqué de su actitud.

Incendió un cigarrillo, y se desplomó en la butaca observando el fuego de la chimenea que desprendía olor a humedad y a calcetines quemados.

No lo entendía, y tampoco lo comprendía, ¿por qué rayos no se sentía pleno, feliz? Había recuperado su mansión, algo por lo que luchó por años, consiguió un trabajo, tenía su fortuna de vuelta, y se sentía enfermo. Esa idea lo espantó, si se enfermaba y moría de algo no podría disfrutar de todas sus ganancias. Pero por alguna razón aquella idea no le pareció tan desagradable.

Finalmente apretó los labios y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Tenía el cabello desordenado, la piel cetrina y sucia, y una barba de cuarenta y ocho horas que parecía de varios días.

-Katerina…-susurró.- ¿Qué hice?

El fuego crepitó y repentinamente una ráfaga de aire lo hizo bailar con fuerza. Se giró con estrépito apuntando con la varita, si alguien venía a sacarlo de su casa de nuevo no lo lograrían.

Pero de inmediato bajó la mano, y se quedó de pie sin decir nada. Una figura menuda que vestía una capa negra estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la rendija causando un reflejo azulino, resaltando la silueta de la chica que lo miraba con ojos tristes.

-Hola…-Lo saludó.

-Ah, eres tú.-Le contestó con desdén, pero se sorprendió al recibir otra respuesta.

-No basta con que lo digas.-Dijo girándose para salir.

-¡No, espera!

La chica se giró, tenía la mirada fría y él se sorprendió al verla así.

-¿Por qué Draco?-Preguntó, observando en la penumbra del fuego como la mansión estaba hecha una pocilga.- Me dejaste…. ¿por esto?

-Tu no entiendes.-Se defendió enojado.- Aquí prevalece mi apellido.

-¡Tu apellido! ¡Tu apellido! ¡Nada te importa más que tu maldito apellido!

-¡Hey, no te pongas…!

-¡Sí, Draco!-La chica se quitó la capucha y Draco inhaló profundamente al sentir el perfume que se desprendía de su cabello.- Mira lo que has conseguido por tu capricho, mira lo que me has hecho a mí. ¡Creí que me amabas!

-Ah, no… no me vengas con chantajes emocionales.-Dijo girándose, Katerina frunció la boca enojada.

-Muy bien, entonces me marcho.

El chico volvió a girarse al ver que ella realmente iba a salir, y corrió hasta agarrarla del brazo.

-¡No, aguarda! Mira, podemos vivir aquí.-Le dijo él con una sonrisa radiante.- ¡Recuperé mi casa! ¡Podemos reconstruir nuestra vida aquí!

-¿Aquí?-Dijo ella mirando con asco el lugar.- Nunca, Draco. Donde mi abuela tengo calor, confort, comida, y una cama decente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esta es la mansión Malfoy!

-¡Y bien podrida que está tu casa Draco!-Le gritó ella quitando el brazo.- No pienso cria…

Y calló.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Inquirió él acercándose y levantando una ceja.

-Nada. –Evadió la pregunta- No pienso venirme a vivir aquí, Draco.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando, Kate?

-¡Nada! ¡Y suéltame!-Draco la había vuelto a agarrar por el brazo y había cerrado la puerta. Katerina se puso pálida.

-No te vas a ir de aquí, ¡eres mi esposa, por Merlín! ¿Dónde está tu apoyo?

-¿Mi…?-Rezongó.- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡No me tienes ningún respeto, ni siquiera a mi familia!

-¡Oh, no te pongas melodramática!

-¡Ya está, me voy!

-¡Bien, vete!-Le gritó enojado abriendo la puerta.- ¡poco te importa lo que me suceda, ¿cierto?! ¡Ni siquiera que conseguí un empleo en el ministerio por ayudar a Potter! ¡Pero claro, a ti sólo te importa tu abuela!

-¡Es lo único que me queda Draco!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Y tu eres lo único que tengo! ¡Y esta casa es el recuerdo de mis padres!

Ambos quedaron en silencio un instante, hasta que Katerina se desplomó en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Draco se demoró en reaccionar, la vio desde arriba con algo de aprehensión, escuchando como sollozaba, conteniendo el llanto hipando y suspirando entrecortado.

-Kate... –susurró finalmente al no poder aguantar el sonido del llanto. Se acercó a ella dubitativo y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-¿Así, cómo?-Preguntó sin entender, ella se exasperó.

-¡Así! ¡Siempre preocupado de tu estatus! ¡Deberías pensar en tu familia!

-Pienso en mi familia, por eso quise recuperar esta casa.

-¡No me refiero a eso!-Gritó enojada. Draco frunció el ceño hasta que repentinamente una idea resplandeciente cruzó por su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas entonces? ¿Por qué viniste, Kate?

-Vine de visita.-Ironizó con una vocecita burlona.- ¿A qué crees que vine, idiota?

Malfoy dio un respingo, jamás había escuchado a Katerina hablar así.

-Creí que habías venido a vivir conmigo.-Confesó sinceramente, ella lo vio con los ojos llorosos y cargados de rabia.

-¿Después de que me abandonaste en Londes? ¿Sola? ¿Sin saber dónde ir o qué hacer? ¡Tuve que llamar a mi abuela! ¡Y ella no puede salir de casa!

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó curioso e intentando sonar preocupado.

-Está enferma, ya lo sabías.

Sí, lo sabía, pero la anciana lo ocultaba tan bien que no se le notaba.

-¿Y cómo está ahora?

-Mejor…-Dijo ella sonándose con un pañuelo.- ¡No me cambies el tema!

-¡Es que no sé a qué quieres llegar!

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie, y él tragó saliva levemente asustado por la reacción de su mujer.

-Si realmente me amas, Draco, vas a abandonar esta casa y volverás conmigo. Dices que soy lo único que tengo, pues bien, entonces quédate conmigo, te necesito a mi lado más que nunca.

-Es que…-contempló su casa, vieja, húmeda y probablemente sin ningún detalle rescatable más allá de la limpieza.

-¿Qué vas a obtener de esta casa, Draco? Tus padres están muertos, la casa está vieja, ¿quieres quedarte para siempre pegado en el pasado? ¿No quieres avanzar conmigo?

Aquellas palabras lo obligaron a mirarla, sus ojos estaban más brillantes que otras veces, tal vez cargados de una esperanza que él jamás se había planteado.

-No quiero vivir con tu abuela Kate, quiero un hogar contigo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Tienes un trabajo en el ministerio, ¿no? – Él asintió.- Con el tiempo tendrás lo suficiente para sacarnos de la casa de mi abuela, pero necesitamos un lugar decente donde vivir.

-Creí que no te interesaba el estatus.-rió él, y ella frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Y no me interesa.-Dijo con la voz apagada. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te empeñas en sacarme de aquí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró sonrojada.

-Draco, sólo necesito un lugar cómodo, dónde pueda vivir bien, aquí no tendré nada, sólo mugre y no le hará bien a mi salud...- suspiró ante la mirada increpante de su esposo, finalmente susurró:- estoy embarazada…tengo tres meses.

El chico se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, y sintió repentinamente una ola de alegría y calor que invadió su cuerpo y que no tenía nada que ver con el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó atontado.

-Lo supe hace un mes, ¡pero juro que estaba buscando el momento para decírtelo!, es que estabas con eso de la casa, y no me ponías atención….y yo…

Repentinamente la chica se encontró entre los brazos de Draco y estampada contra su boca. Una reacción que jamás se esperó de él.

-¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!-Exclamó soltándola, extasiado de una alegría que jamás creyó sentir en toda su vida. Un _heredero_, el apellido Malfoy no estaba perdido.

-Sé lo que piensas, pero yo no quiero seguir con los nombres de tu familia.-Dijo ella con una seriedad que inspiraba respeto, él la miró fijamente.- ¡Ni loca le pongo a mi hijo el nombre del abuelo!

-¿Es niño?-preguntó entusiasmado por la reacción de su mujer, Katerina sonrió curvando los labios.

-Sí-afirmó.-Lo supe ayer gracias a la poción reveladora.

-¡Un niño!-Dijo extasiado, y a Katerina se le agrandó la sonrisa, jamás creyó que vería a su esposo, el serio Draco Malfoy, con esa radiante sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.- ¡Es fantástico!

Ella volvió a sonreír, justo antes que Draco la volviera a besar.

-¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo, entonces?-Le preguntó ella entre sus labios, él la separó y la miró a los ojos, el fuego de la chimenea generaba un brillo en ellos que sólo compensaba el amor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, como nunca, jamás lo había sentido.

-Te sigo al fin del mundo si quieres. ¡Merlín! ¡Voy a ser padre!

Y volvieron a besarse justo antes que el techo crujiera y una viga cayera sobre el sofá. Ambos se asustaron y rieron divertidos.

0 0 0 0

Entró a la casa con los brazos ceñidos al cuerpo a causa de la frescura de la noche. Toda la familia hablaba en la sala de algo que ella desconocía; Oswald estaba sentado en una silla junto con Vincent y Maggie, quien, al igual que todos, le devolvió una mirada escrutadora.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-Preguntó, Oswald sonrió apretando los labios, y de algún modo con un dejo triunfante. Ron fue quien contestó.

-En el despacho.-Dijo con suavidad. Ginny alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro ansioso de Hermione, antes de perderse tras las escaleras.

Se detuvo. Ahí estaba la puerta cerrada de Harry, y recordó la vez que le fue a preguntar por el coleccionista. Era casi lo mismo pero esta vez no le iba a pedir una dirección.

El corazón le palpitaba con locura, se sentía como una adolescente idiota que estaba a punto de pedirle al chico más guapo de la escuela que fuera con ella al baile. Cerró los ojos y acercó la mano a la puerta, pero no golpeó, se quedó ahí, de pie, conciente de que el silencio en toda su casa se debía sólo a ella. Peor, aquello no podía incomodarla más, todos los oídos estaban puestos en ella. Y no faltaba que Fred y George hubiesen usado las orejas extensibles, así que se cercioró inclinándose hacia atrás para no ver nada sospechoso. Cuando comprobó que no había nada, volvió a su lugar y suspiró otra vez.

-Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo…-se animó, pero sus palabras salieron tan agudas que se intimidó a sí misma.- No… no puedo hacerlo.

Entonces la imagen de Tiare y Morgan muertos acudió a su mente. Recordó las palabras en la carta de Morgan, él quería que aquel niño o niña que estaba esperando tuviera una oportunidad en esta vida con sus padres. Al menos eso bastó para animarla y darle valor, si la muerte del chico se debía a eso, entonces cumpliría su voluntad. Aunque dentro, pero muy adentro de su ser, ella realmente lo quería así.

Su mano finalmente rozó la puerta, y dos golpes suaves se expandieron por la casa debido al incómodo silencio.

-Pase.-contestó la voz de Harry. Ginny, con el corazón en una mano tragó saliva y giró el pomo de la puerta. Abrió con cuidado, no quería mostrarse presurosa, y se detuvo cuando la puerta estuvo entreabierta.

El lugar estaba ordenado, sin libros, ni pergaminos ni nada que recordase que ahí había vivido alguien. La cama ya no existía, sólo estaba el escritorio y una lámpara de noche que a penas iluminaba. Harry se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta cargando un baúl de viaje con la varita. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo tan concentrado, pero de inmediato se le borró. El chico se mantuvo un momento quieto, probablemente al notar que nadie había entrado, y se giró. Ginny dio un respingo y un paso hacia atrás mientras él la contemplaba con los ojos como platos y la boca a medio abrir, era obvio que no se esperaba esa sorpresita.

-Ginny…-Susurró. Ella curvó la boca.

-Harry.-Dijo ella, y se sintió terriblemente idiota- ¿te vas?

Harry levantó los hombros.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.-Contestó con tranquilidad. Ginny sintió que la llamita que hace poco había comenzado a nacer en su pecho se apagaba con una fría sensación.

-¿De qué hablas? Aquí está tu familia, ¿no?

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero no es mi verdadera familia Ginny. Ya les agradecí a tus padres todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero es hora de comenzar mi propia vida… no… no tengo nada más que me aferre a este lugar.-Dijo girándose para seguir con el orden.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, eso de "nada que me aferre a este lugar" era como un taladro que le perforaba los órganos, una burla de su parte, como si él supiera todo y quisiera verla sufrir.

-Entonces, es así ¿no? ¿Te irás así, sin dar explicaciones?-Le lanzó con brusquedad. La varita de Harry trazó un movimiento en el aire y unos cuantos libros que quedaban en el escritorio volaron hacia el baúl.

-Creí que te lo habían explicado.-Dijo con la voz apagada haciendo una clara alusión a Oswald, Ginny gruñó.

-Quiero oírlo de tu boca, Harry.

Él se giró completamente y se apoyó hacia atrás con ambas manos en el escritorio, agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Ginny bajó la mirada, la postura de Harry lo hacía ver mucho más adulto de lo que parecía.

-Creo que tienes explicaciones de sobra. No hay que darle más vueltas al asunto.

-¡Dímelo!-Le exigió. El chico resopló.- ¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?!

-¡Por que te amo! ¿Sí? ¡Siempre lo hice, siempre lo he hecho! ¡Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts!-gritó exaltado agitando los brazos.

-¿Y todavía así fuiste capaz de hacerme pasar por todo este sufrimiento? Una persona que ama no hace tanto daño, Harry.-Dijo con la voz cargada de emociones. Escuchar un "te amo" de Harry no ayudaba precisamente a alimentar su ira.

-Ay, no, Ginny, la verdad es que no…

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que tenías si quiera un poco de poder sobre mí? ¡Decidiste mi vida!

-¡Nunca quise decidir nada! ¡Sólo quería protegerte!

-¿Protegerme?, sí claro.-Dijo con sarcasmo apretando los labios- ¿Con qué derecho me quitaste seis años de mi vida? Me alejaste de mi familia, me hiciste creer que me odiabas y yo… no….-Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se enojó más, estaba harta de llorar.

-Ginny, te lo juro por mis padres que nunca quise hacerte daño…-Su voz se transformó en una suplica que a Ginny le partió el corazón, pero aún así, no quería encontrarle la razón al chico.

-Pero lo hiciste. Harry… ¿Por qué nunca pensaste en mis necesidades? Siempre piensas en ti, en nadie más.

-Eso no es cierto…-Se defendió abatido.- Siempre pensé en ti en cada acción que hacía, o ¿acaso creías que me gustaba tratarte mal? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me abrazaste la primera vez que volviste? ¡Casi me da un ataque! ¡No podía creer que estuvieras ahí, frente a mí, abrazándome! ¿Crees que fue fácil fingir mi odio? ¡Me corroía por dentro, Ginny! Las ganas de tenerte a mi lado me mataban día a día, era una tortura.- Jadeó con dolor, y Ginny tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no desmoronarse al verlo llorar.

-Y aún así te comprometiste con una niña a la que enamoraste falsamente. ¿Pensaste al menos en el dolor que le pudiste haber provocado a Elisa si descubría que ella era parte de tu plan? ¿Tu cebo?

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!-Se defendió dando aletazos hacia todos lados.- ¡Tenía que encontrar una forma de entrar al palacio!

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que con una bestia de tres metros atacando a todo el mundo ibas a poder entrar igual, sin tener ninguna necesidad de engañar a nadie?

Harry se quedó callado, Ginny tenía un gran punto a su favor que nunca tuvo en cuenta.

-Sabes que no soy malo, y que no me gusta hacerle daño a la gente.-Se excusó.- El plan tenía muchas fallas, lo admito.

-¿Muchas fallas?-Ginny abrió la boca y tomó aire.- Harry, todo el plan era una falla. Jamás se te debió cruzar por la mente.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera si en aquella época Voldemort estaba vivo? No sabíamos que Candeviere era un asesino, jamás se nos pasó por la cabeza. Hace seis años mi mayor temor era que Voldemort descubriera tu identidad. ¡Tenía que sacarte de Hogwarts! ¡En ese momento el plan era brillante!

-¡Hasta que se te escapó de las manos!-Gritó liberando más lágrimas. Recordar aquel día sólo le provocaba más dolor.- Sí, admito y acepto que yo me fugué de casa, fue mi error, pero no soporté que me tuviesen encerrada sin saber las razones, hasta que supe que podía ser peligrosa.-La voz de la chica se quebró al darse cuenta que dentro de sus palabras había una mentira, ya que ella no era una Portadora.- Sí, fue mi error, perro fue tu falla, porque nunca creíste que me escaparía.

-¡Por su puesto que no! ¡Fuiste demasiado egoísta!

Ella lanzó un grito.

-¿Egoísta? ¡Fue por tu culpa que huí de casa! ¡Tu maldito plan para protegerme me sacó de mi casa! ¡Me alejó de mi familia!

-Pero te ayudó a sobrevivir.-Se defendió Harry agitado.

-Sí, como una rata,-sollozó ella.- viviendo sola, en un triste departamento muggle rodeado de drogadictos y de pandilleros….

Harry se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta finalmente que el plan tenía aquel error garrafal.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño…

-Pero lo hiciste…-volvió a repetir.-… y no sólo a mí, Harry. Si el plan nunca hubiese existido, si me hubieran dicho las cosas desde un principio, nunca habría conocido a Oswald ni a los Floy.

-No te ves muy arrepentida por haberlos conocido…-Dijo receloso, especialmente por Oswald.

-¡Eres un insensible!-Chilló.- ¡Apuesto a que no tienes idea con la culpa con la que estoy lidiando! ¡Por mi culpa los padres de Oswald están muertos, y los Floy casi mueren sólo por haberme conocido!

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡También es mi culpa! ¡Y no sólo cargo con la muerte de los padres de Oswald y con el accidente de los Floy! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, también cargo con la culpa de la muerte de Dumbledore, Sirius, Mcgonagall, Remus y Tonks! Pero ¿sabes? Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que todos ellos quisieron ayudarme, fueron sus acciones los que lo llevaron a la muerte, ¡no las mías! Aunque siempre sentiré que la mitad del peso me corresponde.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, había olvidado que en la batalla con Voldemort muchos habían muerto, y también que Harry era una víctima como ella.

-Nadie se entrometió en tu batalla con Voldemort.-Dijo finalmente.- Nadie se interpuso en todos esos años. Todos te ayudaron, te contaron tu historia y te apoyaron, ¿y qué edad tenías cuando te enteraste de la verdad?-Pausó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas, y suspiró.- ¡La misma que tenía yo cuando descubrí lo que sucedía conmigo!

Harry no contestó, se quedó mirándola con aire compungido y con la cara enrojecida producto de las lágrimas.

Finalmente después de un silencio en que sólo el ruido de las respiraciones interfería con aquella quietud, Harry se acercó con cautela y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Perdóname.- Susurró.- No sé qué más puedo hacer para que me perdones. Sí, me equivoqué, lo reconozco, creí que tenía la solución en mis manos, que podía mantenerte a salvo, pero tenía miedo, no sabes el terror que sentí cuando me dijeron que tu vida podría correr peligro en algún momento. Y lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue Voldemort, no sabía que había alguien más. Tenía que acabar con él, y cuando lo hice, no pude vivir en paz sabiendo que él no era el que te estaba buscando.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y se absorbió la nariz para poder suspirar. Tembló y un mareo repentino la hizo tambalearse, pero Harry no lo notó.

Él había reconocido su error, y ahora era su turno, el maldito turno donde ella reconocía que se había comportado como una niña, y que todos tenían razón excepto ella.

-Es que… tantos murieron, tantos….-Susurró, y Harry la miró con tristeza.

-Pero no me puedes culpar de sus muertes, Ginny.-Le dijo con suavidad.- Los padres de Oswald conocían a tus padres desde hace mucho, y ellos se ofrecieron a cuidarte, si Candeviere los asesinó fue solamente porque ellos lo eligieron, ellos optaron por cubrirte. Así como los Floy, fueron sus elecciones, no las tuyas los que los llevaron a la muerte y al accidente.

-¿Y qué me dices de Tiare y Morgan?-No sabía por qué preguntaba aquello, cuando sabía la respuesta, Harry resopló.

-Ellos quisieron pelear, y gracias a ellos es que ahora estás viva… y yo también.

Ginny levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los verdes adoloridos de Harry. El chico realmente se veía arrepentido y preocupado, mientras que por la cabeza de ella pasaba la línea más potente de carta de Morgan: "_Merecías vivir, Ginny. Ese niño merece vivir y estar con su padre y su madre"_

-Morgan lo hizo por nosotros…-Susurró, y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, era la hora de la verdad.

-Así es, por ti.-La corrigió Harry un poco más tranquilo.

-No, no, por nosotros.- Insistió la chica, y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Ginny, Morgan te tenía mucho aprecio… No creo que yo…

-¡No lo entiendes! –Gritó, y luego lanzó un grito de rabia ante la impotencia.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Exclamó Harry asustado preparándose para un nuevo ataque, pero la chica en lugar de fulminarlo con los ojos, lo miró expectante, esperando que él hubiese comprendido todo sin tener que decirle nada.

-¡Ocurre que soy una idiota!-Gritó, y Harry abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido ante su reacción.

-Ginny, cálmate, no creo…

Pero entonces ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, y él, asustado se agachó a su lado. Ella lloraba, pero no era de dolor, parecía angustiada y nerviosa.

-Yo también te pido perdón.-Dijo finalmente, y Harry parpadeó confundido.- Yo también me equivoqué, sí, te lo reconozco, también fui una idiota, también hice cosas que no debía, perdóname…

El chico se quedó de piedra, sin entender absolutamente nada, hizo ademán de abrazarla pero ella lo apartó.

-No, no… ¡no lo entiendes!-Lloró respirando con rapidez, le faltaba aire por todos lados.

-Ginny, ¿qué te ocurre? Me estás asustando…

Ella lo miró fijamente y comenzó a buscar las palabras, no sabía qué decir.

-Harry, no soy una Portadora.-le dijo. Él la quedó viendo extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Que no soy una Portadora! ¡Nunca lo fui!-Dijo exasperada, esperando que con eso entendiera algo, pero Harry parecía aún más confundido que antes.- ¡Ay, Merlín!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres una Portadora?-Preguntó Harry algo abismado, la sola idea de que ella no fuera una portadora significaba que el plan había sido peor que una aberración y que debía ahorcarse a sí mismo por eso. ¿Acaso había ideado un plan tan macabro para una chica que era tan normal como todos?-Me estás asustando, Ginny.

La chica tragó saliva e intentó recordar todas las pistas posibles para no tener que decir nada de forma directa.

-En Grecia, las Parcas nos dijeron que tenía que buscar algo en mi casa, ¿cierto?

-Eh… sí…-Contestó aturdido.

-Y lo encontré…

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Mi identidad…-susurró, casi como si fuera un pecado, Harry parpadeó.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó sin entender nada.

Ginny tomó aire y lanzó la primera pista.

-¡No soy una Portadora Harry! ¡Soy la Madre! ¡Siempre lo fui!

El chico abrió la boca de par en par, pero el peso de que el plan hubiese sido una mala idea ya no existía en su espalda.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Por eso la brújula nos mandó a Grecia, quería que me encontrara con las Parcas para que me dijeran dónde debía hallar las respuestas. Y siempre estuvieron aquí…

-¿Pero, dónde?-Quiso saber Harry.- ¿Acaso las tenía tu madre?

-En parte sí, mi padre sabía todo, ella no.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?

Los ojos de Ginny se fueron al techo y Harry levantó una ceja.

-En el desván había un fantasma, el cuidaba un libro que tenía toda la verdad…-le explicó.

-¿Qué libro?

-El Akasha.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Harry lanzó un grito tan agudo que Ginny tuvo que apretar los dientes.

-Dumbledore se lo entregó a mi padre el día que supo que yo era una Portadora-Contó, y Harry se quedó paralizado.-Lo encontré el día de la boda, y me enteré de toda la verdad.

-No puedo… creerlo…-Susurró Harry más para sí mismo que a ella.

-¿Sabes quien escribió el libro?-Preguntó intentando que la pista sonará un poco más certera, pero Harry negó con la cabeza- Yo.

Esta vez a Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Ginny?

-Harry…-suspiró.- Yo soy Nacet, por eso Candeviere quería asesinarme, ¡Era su prioridad! ¡Yo lo acabé en el pasado!-Explicó, y Harry mantuvo la expresión atónita.- Por eso soñaba con ella Harry, porque era un recuerdo…

-¿Eso quiere decir que….?-Harry balbuceó al recordar sus sueños de Tristan, y Ginny suspiró aliviada, asintiendo.

-Tu…-se sonrojó.-… Fuiste y eres Tristan, en este cuerpo.-Corroboró señalándolo.

Harry vació todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones mientras intentaba unir las ideas en su cabeza, la información reciente era más confusa que el estúpido plan.

-Esto es… una locura…-Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, Ginny torció la boca.

-Por eso Morgan dio su vida, por nosotros.-Dijo sonrojada.- No quería que acabáramos como en el pasado…-Se entristeció, aunque era una tristeza ajena a causa del recuerdo de la muerte de Mirra y Tristan. Sin embargo, pensar en aquello en la actualidad sólo le hacía darse cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado de que la historia se repitiese, había estado a punto de perder el niño, y Harry a punto de morir.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo de Morgan?-preguntó Harry para poder entender toda la situación.

-Me dejó una carta, sabía que iba a morir.-Dijo sonriendo con tristeza, Harry la miró.- Él fue Yerko, ¿sabes? Y su padre lo asesinó en el pasado.

-Vaya…-Dijo atontado.-… No puede creer todo lo que me estás diciendo.

-El libro lo tiene papá, puedes pedírselo si no me crees.

Ambos se miraron, y sintieron lo mismo. ¿Acaso las almas de Nacet y Tristan finalmente se habían reconocido? Ginny sintió que las mariposas de su estomago cobraban vida, mientras que el monstruo que habitaba en los intestinos de Harry comenzaba a corroerlo.

La chica suspiró, y miró a Harry fijamente.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué no soy una portadora?- Resaltó, esperando que el chico tuviera algo de madera como Hermione para resolver puzzles. Pero el chico simplemente asintió.

-Sí, sí claro.- Afirmó, parecía pegado en lo que acababan de hablar de las reencarnaciones.-Vaya, no puedo creer que seamos los mismos del pasado…

Ginny resopló frustrada y se levantó enojada del suelo, Harry la quedó viendo extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No soy una Portadora, Harry!-Exclamó remarcando la frase. Harry simplemente asintió. Ginny lanzó otro grito de rabia, le dio la espalda y se puso a pensar. Cuando se le ocurrió otra pista estaba roja como tomate, se giró y Harry la miró curioso al verla tan colorada.- Harry…-suspiró.- ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Nadezdha?

-Sí, claro, cómo olvidarla.-Dijo, Ginny sintió que el peso de la espalda se iba, pero entonces:- Estaban todos los chicos locos por saber en qué andaban sus novias.-Rió. Ginny lanzó otro grito y se puso aún más roja.

-¡NO SOY UNA PORTADORA!

-¡YA LO SÉ!-Se exasperó Harry sin entender la manía de la chica por repetir lo que era una y otra vez.- Eres la madre, lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Entonces?-Lo animó Ginny con un gesto de la mano, pero el chico parpadeó.- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tan lento como Ron!

-¡Ey!-Se ofendió, Ginny respiró hondo y se colocó aún más roja.

-Harry… ¿recuerdas el viaje en avión?-Aquella pregunta le salió tan bajita que el chico tuvo que acercar la cabeza para oírla, pero finalmente asintió.- ¿Qué hay de tu… sueño?

Ginny volvió a sentir que el peso se iba cuando Harry se colocó rojo como tomate.

-Ginny, yo…-Balbuceó y corrió la cara totalmente rojo.-… No sé quien te habrá ido con el cuento de mis sueños eróticos, ¡pero te juro que no fue mi intención! ¡Sólo lo soñé!

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida, no podía creerlo.

-Eres sorprendente…-Susurró pasmada.-… Harry… -Se sonrojó.- Eso no fue un sueño… tampoco.-Dijo muy bajito, el chico la miró extrañado, ella se sonrojó más.-… No fue un sueño porque… ¡Arg!-Gritó enojada consigo misma, y luego lanzó todo muy rápido.- Nadezdha nos dio esa maldita poción y todo lo que sucedió en el sueño en realidad sí sucedió.

Harry volvió a parpadear, por su cabeza se filtraron las palabras "poción", y "realidad". ¿Entonces, todo sí había ocurrido? ¿No había sido su imaginación? ¿La pelirroja realmente había sido suya? Sonrió para sus adentros cuando comprendió todo. ¿Entonces ella lo amaba? Debía ser así si la poción de Nadezdha realmente había surgido un efecto.

-¡Dime algo!-Se exasperó la chica, la cara de aturdimiento de Harry la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Se defendió él azorado en sus cavilaciones. Ginny apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

-Harry, no soy una portadora.- Volvió a repetir lentamente perdiendo la paciencia, y Harry frunció el ceño otra vez.

-Ya me lo…

-¡Sí sé que ya te lo dije!-Gritó colérica.- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

-¿Entender qué? ¡Si lo único que haces es repetir lo mismo a cada rato!

-Es que…-Ginny dio una patada en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, era demasiado difícil decir lo que quería. Finalmente se jugó la última pista, la más obvia, la que debía hacerlo reaccionar, de lo contrario se quedaría con la idea de que Harry realmente tenía un problema en el cerebro.- Harry…-Suspiró por veintava vez.- ¿recuerdas el viaje a China?

-Sí.-Contestó algo confundido por el hilo de la conversación en el que lo estaba llevando Ginny.

-¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas lo que dije?-Preguntó. Esa era la pista, esa era su última carta. Harry se quedó pensativo.-No soy una Portadora, Harry.- Dijo lentamente.

Después de unos segundos que a Ginny le parecieron horas, el chico reaccionó, pero parecía atontado, y ella sin saber por qué, comenzó a derrochar lágrimas.

-Ginny, no…-Ahora sí que parecía aturdido, con los ojos muy abiertos, la vista desenfocada y la boca a medio abrir.

-La historia se repitió Harry…-sollozó la chica.-… La poción, la fiesta… Harry, ¿cuál es la ley de las Portadoras?

Se quedó callado un momento, y luego movió los labios lentamente antes de hablar.

-Que no pueden tener hijos hasta que la magia se haya esfumado.-Contestó.

-Y yo no lo soy, _nunca_ lo fui.-Dijo por última vez.

Harry se tambaleó y dio torpes pasos hacia la chica que sollozaba en silencio. Ambos se quedaron mirando.

-Ginny, no… es que… -No sabía qué decir.

-Él murió, lo mataron cuando era un niño y ahora ha vuelto ¿lo recuerdas?-le dijo llorando.- Morgan nos salvó a los tres…

-Esto es…-Sollozó él, el plan le parecía ahora el peor error de su vida, y Ginny pareció leerle el pensamiento al verlo a los ojos, porque una ráfaga tibia se extendió por su pecho y le hizo comprender algo que siendo niña jamás habría comprendido.

-Siempre creí que nunca podría olvidar los seis años que pasé sola, pero ahora, siento que todos los que se vienen por delante me harán olvidar los que viví…-susurró, y él se acercó, colocando sus manos temblorosas en los hombros de ella.

-¿Esto es cierto?-Preguntó él como aletargado, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran.-Dime que no es una broma para castigarme por todo el daño que te hice. –Ella levantó la mirada y comprendió el temor que le había causado al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho… pero… ¡creí que no te lo merecías!

-¡Y te entiendo, te entiendo!…-balbuceó él, entre sonrisas y lágrimas, lo que le daba una expresión graciosa.- ¡Soy un maldito imbécil! Soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón, jamás me creí tu dueño, jamás ejercí ningún poder sobre ti… Sólo quería protegerte…

-Y lo puedes hacer, pero no todo el tiempo, ¿qué acaso no confías en mí?-Él la miró y se acercó aún más.

-Sí, confío plenamente, -susurró tomándole la cara con ambas manos y chocando su frente con la de ella- pero no me pidas que no te proteja cuando el mayor temor de mi vida es perderte…-sonrió y suspiró profundamente.-… perderlos.

Ella lanzó una risa triste y se miraron a los ojos, el rostro de Harry parecía asustado.

-¿Cómo pudiste ir a pelear así? –Le preguntó. Ella se sonrojó.

-Fui una idiota…-admitió.-... nunca quise arriesgar mi vida, ni la de él, o ella… ¡pero estaba tan enojada! ¡Quería acabar con todo con mis propias manos!

Y sin esperárselo él la abrazó con fuerza, y ella sintió el calor de su pecho inundándole el rostro.

-No me puedes pedir que no sea protector si eres tan impulsiva… Si te hubiera perdido y luego me hubiese enterado que…

Ella se separó con suavidad.

-Jamás quise hacerle daño-sollozó ella.- Sólo quería acabar…

Él le puso la nariz en la frente, y Ginny sintió el cosquilleo de su repiración.

-No soy un Dios.-dijo él.- pero si tengo que protegerte, a ti, y a mi familia, siempre lo voy a hacer…-Ella ahogó un amago de llanto al escuchar esas palabras, y él le levantó la cara para verla directamente a los ojos, chocando su nariz con la de ella.-… porque te amo más que a mi vida, y si cometo errores por intentar protegerte nunca te olvides de que soy humano y los puedo cometer, pero que siempre tras esos errores está mi amor incondicional por ti… por ustedes…

-Harry, yo…

-Te amo Ginny, nunca te olvides de eso, te amo más que a mi vida… Ahora a los dos…

Ella se quedó paralizada al ver las lágrimas de él tan cerca, intentó decir algo pero la voz no le salía. Sus ojos se movieron por el rostro y cerró los ojos al sentir que la nariz de Harry se posaba en su mejilla.

-Yo también te am…

Pero no alcanzó a decirlo, no alcanzó a confesarlo, porque justo en ese instante, Harry la besó. La besó con amor, con fuerza, con desesperación, y ella se aferró a su cuello enterrando las uñas en la camisa. Ambos derramaron lágrimas, ambos vivieron los mismos sentimientos. Tantos años a la deriva esperando a que todas las batallas acabarán, que los planes vieran su fin. A Ginny repentinamente se le olvidaron esos seis años de soledad, porque aquel beso reflejaba una promesa que escribía un futuro cercano, mientras que Harry se prometía internamente que desde aquel momento ya no volvería a desconfiar de los poderes de aquella mujer, porque era poderosa, inteligente, audaz y… bonita.

No le dieron fin a su beso, si no que lo aceleraron, tantos años sufriendo uno por el otro no se podía saldar con un simple beso, no, eso equivalía a mucho más.

El chico se separó para tomar aire, pero no despegó sus labios de los de ella, se miraron a los ojos y el sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Voy a ser papá…- susurró entre sollozos y risas dándole una lluvia de besos cortos en la boca, ella rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Discúlpame por lo del labio roto.-murmuró cuando sintió un leve sabor a sangre en su boca causado por el puñetazo de la última vez. Él levantó un hombro.

-No fue nada…-Murmuró sin dejar de darle besos.- Me lo merecía por idiota.-otro beso.

Ella se dejó besar mientras las manos de Harry recorrían todo lo que nunca había podido, Ginny rió ante las cosquillas y él se detuvo cuando su mano llego al estomago. Se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

-Es una lástima que la poción haga olvidar algunas cosas…-Susurró acariciando el vientre de la chica que a penas se notaba abultado. Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Demandar a Nadezdha por hacer mal sus pociones.-Dijo ofuscado, y Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

-Hay que ver si te lo permite… Podrías pedirle otra y ver si esta vez funciona.-recomendó ella, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero hacerlo a mi modo…-Susurró bajando la mano del vientre a la pierna, la chica jadeó.-…La poción es para descubrir los sentimientos, los míos, yo los tengo muy claros…

-¿Y qué propones?-Jadeó ella al sentir la mano del chico en su muslo.

-Esta vez… quiero recordarlo todo…-Y la besó haciéndola chocar contra el escritorio. Era como si todas las penas, las culpas y el dolor hubiesen desaparecido con esos besos, porque en realidad, era lo que necesitaban, y siempre necesitaron.

-¿Están bien ahí? ¿No asesinaste a Harry, verdad Ginny?-Preguntó la voz asustada de Ron, y Harry se separó abruptamente de la chica, gruñendo.

-¡Estoy bien Ron!-Gritó, pero la voz de Hermione interrumpió su grito.

-¡Ron, ¿qué haces?! ¡Aléjate de la puerta!

-Pero yo sólo…

-¡Quítate!

Harry y Ginny rieron, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían rastros de lágrimas secas, algunas eran de dolor, otras de frustración y de rabia, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros, era que las que estaban derramando en ese instante, antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso, eran de amor y felicidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Las notas FINALES pertinentes las haré después del epílogo. Sólo les puedo decir que espero que hayan disfrutado el último capítulo, y que hayan aclarado algunas dudas que quedaron inconclusas en la batalla.  
Si tienen dudas, por supuesto que pueden preguntarlas y yo se las respondo.  
¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!

Anya


	39. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Dos**** Años Después: **

**Juegos del Destino, Azares de la vida.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ginny se colocó el vestido y se observó al espejo, sonrió radiante al notar sus caderas más anchas.

-Mira, ¡se nota!- Le exclamó a Hermione. La aludida se giró y se observó junto con ella en el mismo espejo. Sonrió.

-¡No puedo cansar de mirarme!-Le dijo a Ginny, feliz.- ¡Pero a ti no se te nota tanto! ¡No seas exagerada!

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo segura de sus palabras observándose el abdomen delgado que a penas simulaba una curva por sobre el vestido- Es más pequeño que el de James porque él fue enorme. Tal vez es niña.

-No lo creo.-Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.- Tengo cuatro meses más que tú y estoy menos inflada que cuando esperabas a James, y Rose es niña.

Ginny se puso de espaldas y se miró el costado en el reflejo del espejo sin hacerle caso al diagnostico médico de Hermione. Su sonrisa por un momento se desvaneció.

-Creo que la espalda no me favorece.-Dijo mirándose el trasero detenidamente.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ni siquiera has cumplido los tres meses!

Ginny rió y se dio una vuelta. Ambas chicas se siguieron observando comentando sus vestidos cuando del primer piso se escuchó un fuerte estrépito, una risa y un grito.

-¡James!-Gritó Ginny intercambiando una mirada de susto con Hermione. La chica se arremangó el vestido y salió de la habitación con rapidez hasta el primer piso, guiada por los ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y quedó paralizada. El cuadro era digno de una mala comedia muggle: Harry estaba en el suelo con un pote de comida en la cabeza, mientras que un pequeño niño reía desde su silla alta con una cuchara en la mano totalmente embadurnado de salsa, o algo así.

-¿Pero qué…?-Preguntó antes de que el niño lanzara un gritito.

-No preguntes…-Se quejó Harry poniéndose de pie, aunque el intentó fue inútil porque resbaló con la comida derramada en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? ¡Mira tu traje!-Dijo agobiada viendo la destruida túnica verde que estaba usando su marido.- ¡Exijo saber qué pasó!

El niño lanzó una risita y estiró los brazos a Ginny. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que la túnica que llevaba el niño estaba totalmente llena de comida.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó agitado, salpicando comida hacia todos lados con la cuchara.

-Ya voy…-le dijo.- Pero deja la cuchara quieta, ¿sí? Ya voy, ya voy.

La chica avanzó esquivando con cuidado la comida desparramada en el suelo y con un rápido movimiento de varita limpió todo, incluso al niño, al que tomó en brazos. James río con fuerza y se abrazó al cuello de su madre mientras balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía.

-¡Ey! ¿Y yo?-Se quejó Harry, Ginny lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que ocurrió?-Le preguntó apuntándolo con la varita para limpiarlo, ya que la de él se encontraba varios metros lejos del atentado de comida.

-¡Me jugó sucio!-Exclamó una vez que estuvo de pie- ¡Me quitó la varita y la cuchara sin que me diera cuenta!

Esta vez Ginny abrió los ojos como platos e incluso la boca. Sus ojos pasaron del niño que tenía en sus brazos (y que no hacía más que balbucear) a Harry, y viceversa. Cuando recién pudo pensar bien, habló:

-Harry… tiene dos años… ¿Cómo te va a quitar tu varita un bebé que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien?

Harry se sonrojó y apretó los labios, Ginny levantó una ceja mientras el niño comenzaba a reír y estiraba los brazos esta vez hacia Harry.

-Esto viene de tu lado de la familia.-Rió recibiendo al niño, mientras éste le jalaba el cabello.- ¡Hay, no James, que a papá le duele!

-¡Ja!-Rió Ginny mientras con un "accio" atraía la varita de Harry para entregársela.- Eso quieres pensar porque no te conviene que tu hijo sea igual a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Auch, James!-Gimió Harry intentando quitarse a su hijo de encima de su cabeza donde estaba casi encaramado. El niño lanzó una risita graciosa y le quitó los lentes- ¡No! Esos son míos, los vas a estropear… ¡no veo nada!

-Creo que tienes razones de sobra. No James, deja eso. -Ginny le quitó los lentes a James y se los reemplazó con un patito de hule que hizo aparecer con la varita. Le colocó los lentes a Harry y suspiró.-Los Potter saben sobre jugar sucio, ¿no?

-Ginny…-Advirtió Harry.-… No es justo que me saques cosas en cara frente a James.

-¿Y acaso me vas a negar que preferiste cambiar una cena romántica por una salida con Ron?

-¡Ya te lo dije!-Se exasperó.- ¡Era el partido de los Chudley Cannons! ¿Quién podía perderse eso? Podemos cenar siempre, ¡el partido es una vez al año!

Ginny lanzó un gruñido al aire y se dio vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-Prepara a James, nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Harry resopló y observó a su hijo que jugueteaba con el patito en sus brazos, sonrió con ternura y lo subió un poco más para ponerlo al nivel de sus ojos.

-Nunca, y escúchame bien, -le dijo- nunca te cases con una pelirroja. Tu abuelo lo hizo, yo lo hice, y mira dónde terminamos. Uno muerto, y el otro a merced de una fiera.

El niño lo miró y luego miró el patito arrojándolo al suelo. Harry sonrió, recogió el patito y salió de la cocina.

0 0 0 0

Hermione salió de la habitación luciendo un moño alto y un collar de perlas. Su vestido tiraba de la espalda producto del abultado vientre de seis meses en el que coexistía su hija. Ron la esperaba en la sala, junto con Charlie y los gemelos. Todos estaban vistiendo túnicas elegantes, excepto Bill quien llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta muggle.

La chica reconoció a Alice bajo un abultado vestido rosa con muchos encajes y un gran laso atado a la espalda, mientras Fleur le cepillaba el largo y ondulado cabello plateado. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver ese cuadro, probablemente Rose no sería una semi Veela-Weasley como Alice, pero sin dudas que gozaría cada instante madre e hija como en esos momentos lo hacía Fleur con la niña.

-¡Hermione!-Exclamó Ron, y se acercó a ella abrazándola y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.- ¡Te ves bellísima!

-¿Lo dices en serio o lo sacaste de los libros de halagos de tus hermanos? Porque yo me siento enorme. –Bromeó la chica, pero su mirada fue tan seria que Ron se puso rojo.

-Sabes que eres hermosa siempre.-Le dijo colocando cara de cachorro arrepentido, y atrás todos sus hermanos lanzaron un gemido burlón.- ¡Oh, cállense!

-¡Apártense, apártense! ¡Mujer con mellizos a bordo!

Hermione dio un salto junto con Ron cuando de las escaleras apareció Maggie seguida de Ginny. La primera llevaba una enorme túnica muy colorida y con sorprendente escote, ya que la barriga que se propagaba hacia delante contenía dos enormes bebés, y los pechos estaban absolutamente copiosos. George sonrió satisfecho y levantó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que estaba bebiendo.

-¡Esa es mi mujer!-Exclamó.- ¿Ven? Par de alfileres con patas-les dijo a Hermione y Ginny.- ¡Esto, es una mujer embarazada!-Dijo señalando con orgullo a Maggie.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? ¡Soy tu mujer!-Chilló Maggie dándole un golpe con el bolso de cuentas que llevaba en su mano, mientras que con la otra le quitaba la cerveza.- ¡Y no bebas más! ¡Fue por culpa de "esto" que terminé así! ¡Con dos me basta!

Ginny hizo una mueca que compartió con Hermione y ambas se miraron de pies a cabeza.

-Deberías tener un poco más de respeto con las mujeres que están en cinta, somos un poco más sensibles de lo habitual-Le dijo Hermione, y Ron se rascó la cabeza.

-¿En qué? Pero si no tienes ninguna cinta.-Observó, y Ginny rió al ver que su hermano intentaba parecer inteligente ante el comentario. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Nada Ron, nada…-Le dijo dándole palmaditas en el brazo.

-¿Ya están todos?-preguntó Molly Weasley bajando del brazo con su esposo, ambos vestían radiantes, Arthur llevaba una túnica rojiza y su esposa un elegante vestido negro.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Ginny, y la mujer se sonrojó ante las miradas de sus hijos.

-Harry comentó hace unas semanas que las pelirrojas se ven lindas vestidas de negro.-Dijo sonriendo pícara, y Ginny se sonrojó.

-Pero también se ven lindas de verde.-Agregó el aludido saliendo del baño junto con James en brazos y sonriéndole a Ginny, todas las miradas ahora caían sobre él.- ¡Es verdad!

-¡Mamá!-Volvió a gritar James y Ginny recibió al niño en brazos bajo la mirada escrutadora de Harry.

-¿Segura que quieres tenerlo?

-No estoy enferma, Harry-Rió, y Ron la vio de reojo.

-Tal vez no deberías hacer fuerza…-Objetó. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Ron, tu encárgate de tu mujer, que yo me encargo de mi misma, ¿escuchaste Harry?-Dijo volteándose a verlo, el niño los miró a ambos, Harry se rascó la cabeza y asintió.

-Pero si sientes algo…

-Te aviso, no te preocupes.-Y le dio un beso al niño que había apoyado su cabecita en el hombro.- Es mi hijo, tengo que estar con él.-Y esta vez besó a Harry.- ¿Está bien?

-Como tú digas.-Aceptó curvando la boca.

-Bien, nos vamos.-Anunció Arthur, y Ginny lo miró asustada.

-¡No, esperen! ¡Todavía no llegan!

-¿Cuánto más quieres esperar Ginny?-Se quejó Bill viendo su reloj.- ¡Ya son más de las ocho!

-Estamos retrazados.-Le dijo Harry con ternura, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Le prometí que lo esperaría, así que espero.-Se mordió el labio inferior y por su cabeza pasó la peor idea- ¡Tal vez se le perdió el traslador!

-Ginny, yo no puedo aguantar mucho rato de pie.-Dijo Maggie tocándose la inmensa barriga, la chica suspiró resignada y frunció los labios.

-Al menos déjenme dejarles una nota, porque no tengo como comunicarme antes de que lleguen aquí.

Ginny le entregó James a Harry y se dirigió al antiguo despacho que ahora era un escritorio familiar. No alcanzó a entrar cuando un crack se escuchó fuera de la casa.

-¡Son ellos!-Gritó contenta, y corrió presurosa ante la mirada de pánico de Harry por la agilidad de su mujer en aquel estado. La chica abrió la puerta y sonrió de oreja a oreja, lanzándose sin más a los brazos de Oswald y Luna.- ¡Al fin llegaron!

-Disculpen el retraso.-Dijo Oswald abrazando a Ginny mientras Luna recibía abrazos de Ron y Hermione.- Luna descubrió un "Lopurus de cuerpo celeste" en el traslador-rodó los ojos- y no tenía cómo sacarla de ahí.-Se separó un poco de Ginny y le sonrió entusiasmado.- ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Hubiera pasado desapercibido si no se hubieran incomunicado durante estos seis meses.-Lo regañó dándole un golpe suave en el brazo. Él y Luna rieron.

El chico estaba exactamente igual que hacía dos años, con la excepción que ahora el cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola producto del viaje que había realizado con Luna a tierras inexploradas durante seis largos meses.

Por suerte ambos venían arreglados, pero con dos grandes baúles que ocuparon gran parte de la sala.

Un balbuceo proveniente de los brazos de Harry hizo girar al recién llegado, que, sonriente, se acercó al pequeño niño de cabello rojo.

-¿Cómo está mi ahijado? ¡Oye, pero que enrome estás!-Dijo tomándolo en brazos, Harry sonrió curvando la boca.- ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

-Sobreviviendo.-Dijo, y luego hizo una mueca de suplica.- Te lo dejo un rato.-Masculló moviendo los labios, Oswald rió asintiendo, y Harry se alejó moviendo los hombros que crujían horriblemente.

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?-Preguntó Hermione soltando a Luna.

-¡Excelente!-Dijo la chica radiante de alegría.- ¡Descubrimos un esqueleto de Snargaluff y algunos restos de Globangs! ¡Fue increíble!

Hermione asintió lentamente y miró a Oswald que jugaba con el niño haciéndole muecas. El chico le devolvió la mirada y asintió con una sonrisa impresionada.

-Es cierto, fui testigo de algo que jamás creí ver en mi vida.-Hermione arqueó una ceja y él se acercó disimuladamente.- Eran restos de dragones antiguos en realidad… Pero síguele el juego, la pone feliz.

-Vaya, es… ¡sorprendente Luna!- Sonrió Hermione con una sonrisa tan falsa que ni ella misma se la creyó, aunque por suerte para Luna era un gesto noble y real.

Ginny arqueó una ceja y miró a Oswald suspicaz, él le sonrió alegremente.

-No quiero que le estropeen la noche.-Le dijo mientras miraba a Luna con cierto brillo en los ojos, y Ginny sonrió pícara.

-¿Cuándo le dirás?-Le preguntó repentinamente. Oswald pareció pensar un poco la respuesta antes de hacerle caso a James que intentaba agarrar su cola.

-Espero que después de la boda, sería un lindo regalo, ya sabes… ¡Hey, bandido, ¿qué haces?!

Ginny rió y recogió a James de los brazos de Oswald antes de que le arrancara el cabello. El niño volvió a balbucear algo mientras se metía la mano a la boca, Ginny resopló.

-No james, no te comas las manos.-Dijo con voz de cansancio, Oswald la miró enternecido.

-Te ves muy linda con James en tus brazos.-La chica se sonrojó.

-Todas las madres se ven iguales…-Dijo levantando los hombros.-Está en la mirada.

-¿Crees que recuerde algo?-Le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza al niño, que lo miró curioso.

-Es muy probable, pero no sé si quiero que recuerde… fue muy doloroso…

-¿Será él?-Preguntó repentinamente luego de un silencio, Ginny arqueó las cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nacet no tuvo dos hijos, tuvo uno-murmuró-… ¿crees que sea él? ¿No será el que viene?

Ginny hizo una mueca con la boca, pero no dijo nada, sopesando la idea.

-¿Y si es niña?-Inquirió, Oswald sonrió.

-Entonces deberás decirle al padre que la cuide, porque si es tan bella y testaruda como la madre va a vivir muchos dolores de cabeza.-bromeó. Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo y el niño rió con el gesto.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aún adentro?-gritó Molly apareciendo por la puerta de atrás, Ginny y Oswald de repente se encontraron solos dentro de la casa y ni siquiera lo habían notado.- ¡Estamos atrasados! ¡Vengan! ¡Deprisa!

Los dos rieron y se apresuraron a salir de la casa. Afuera, esperaban dos autos que de lejos parecían normales, aunque por dentro podían albergar a más de diez personas.

-Después de ti.-Dijo Oswald haciendo una reverencia, y Ginny entró al segundo auto, donde vio la cabeza de Harry, Luna, Hermione y Ron cómodamente sentados. Ginny acomodó a James en una sillita especial, y se giró para ver a Oswald.

-No cabes.-Le dijo haciendo una mueca de impresión por la falta de espacio. El chico lanzó un gemido de dolor.

-¿No me digas que debo irme en el mismo que Maggie?-Se alarmó, y Ginny asintió apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento.-Dijo sintiendo lástima por el chico aunque levemente divertida, Oswald suspiró.

-Bueno, hace tanto que no la veo…

Desde el interior del auto se escucharon algunas carcajadas, y el chico tragó saliva, la cabeza de Ron se asomó por entre la silla de James y Ginny y le hizo una mueca de espanto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra preguntarle por los gemelos!

-¡Mellizos!-Gritaron desde adentro del auto.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-No, Ron…-Se exasperó Hermione, y Oswald escuchó como de dentro del auto la chica le daba explicaciones a Ron sobre la diferencia entre los gemelos y los mellizos.

-Mejor vete con Maggie.-Moduló Ron haciendo un gesto con la mano, aquello convenció a Oswald para que finalmente subiera en el auto de atrás, y partieran de una vez al gran acontecimiento del año.

0 0 0 0

Los chicos se bajaron en el jardín de atrás. Con un poco de aprensión, Ginny dejó que James diera algunos pasitos en el jardín bajo la vigilancia de Ron que parecía buscar cualquier excusa para alejarse de Hermione y sus reglas protocolares. Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y Luna aguardó a que Oswald fuera a buscarla. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, se enfilaron por aquel conocido jardín de hermosos árboles frutales y arbustos con diversas formas. Una orquesta provenía del interior y a Ginny repentinamente se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Harry que había sentido el apretón de mano que le había dado la chica de forma inconciente.

-Sí, es que…-contempló la fachada del edificio y suspiró.-... me trae tantos recuerdos…

-Y me lo dices a mí…-masculló Harry, ella sonrió curvando la boca.

-¿Te recordará?-Aquella pregunta venía cargada con una pequeña dosis de celos, pero no eran tan notorios. Harry miró a las luces que provenían del interior y a un hombre bajito que aguardaba en la entrada con una trompeta.

-Espero que no, se supone que no.-Dijo nervioso.- si me hubiera recordado, hace dos años que ya estaría vetado por la corona para nunca más pisar suelo real. Incluso Inglaterra.

Ginny lanzó una risita y él la abrazó por los hombros, la chica se sonrojó, gestos tan simples y corrientes siempre la ponían colorada. No por vergüenza ni por los nervios, es que simplemente no podía creer que estuviese casada con ese hombre, le parecía casi imposible.

Cuando llegaron al umbral de la entrada el hombrecito de la trompeta le hizo una seña a Ron y le dijo algo sobre mantener controlado a "su hijo", Ginny exclamó y Harry fue a recoger a James de las manos de su amigo.

-Es mi hijo.-Le dijo al hombrecito, y éste lo escrutó con la mirada.

-Pues, manténgalo en silencio y controlado durante la ceremonia.-Le advirtió, Harry asintió y miró a Ginny, la chica sonrió, el chambelán no lo había reconocido.

Cuando entraron, a Ginny se le comenzó a revolver el estomago. El lugar había sido remodelado, la amplia escalera de caracol seguía siendo la misma pero las barras y ahora eran más ornamentadas, y el salón principal había sido recubierto por una enorme alfombra roja. Harry carraspeó y Ginny se sintió repentinamente fría.

-Aquí fue cuando te vi la primera vez…-Le dijo Ginny, y él la miró.

-Y casi me matas de un infarto.-Dijo sin ningún rastro de sonrisa en el rostro. James estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y Ginny los observó.

-Es a mí a la que casi matas de un infarto cuando escuché tu nombre…-Su mirada se apagó, y Harry le apretó los hombros.- No por ser tú, es que jamás imaginé que el novio fueras tú.

Harry le sonrió con ternura y ella se apegó más a él, justo cuando iban entrando por a misma sala ceremoniosa, esa que todos conocían tan bien.

-Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos.-Dijo Ron frunciendo los labios como si oliera algo asqueroso.

-No pienses en eso.-Le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.-ahora la situación es diferente...

-Todo es diferente…-Suspiró Ginny tomando asiento en uno de los asientos más cercanos al altar, Harry se puso pálido cuando se sentó en su sitio, no se veía gustoso.-Ven con mami, James.

Harry le entregó el niño a la madre y éste se le acurrucó en el regazo de forma aburrida. De inmediato su padre le encantó con la varita algo parecido a una arenilla brillante de muchos colores que flotaba y el niño se entretuvo jugando con eso.

-¿Cómo creen que esté la comida? Muero de hambre.-Preguntó Ron por detrás de la cabeza de Ginny, su hermana no se alcanzó a girar cuando desde atrás Hermione jaló de su esposo.

-¡Ronald! ¡Compórtate!-Le gritó.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Mis piernas ya no aguantan!-Se quejó Maggie, que con ayuda de Oswald y George logró sentarse en un asiento un poco más apartado del resto. La chica no se veía bien.

-Que no se le ocurra tener a los niños ahora…-Masculló Harry, y Ginny levantó los hombros.

-Ya está casi…-Susurró preocupada.- Y toda la semana ha andado con molestias.

-¿Falsa alarma?

-No creo…-Susurró Ginny en su oído un poco alarmada.- Ha tenido los mismos síntomas que yo tuve la semana que nació James. –Harry abrió la boca, y luego lanzó un chiflido.

-Mientras sea después de la boda…

-Y después de la cena.-Escucharon que Ron decía desde atrás, ambos rieron y se quedaron en silencio de inmediato cuando las trompetas sonaron.

El lugar se iluminó repentinamente y Ginny contempló sorprendida como había cambiado aquel lugar desde ese día nefasto. James se acurrucó más en el pecho de ella y balbuceó algo antes de cerrar los ojitos, la arenilla cayó en el suelo y Harry la limpió con un rápido "zas" de la varita.

-Primero entra la reina.-Le contó Harry, y Ginny asintió interesada.

-Damas y Caballeros, ante ustedes os presento a su majestad _Margaret_ Brenaldi Veradith Parkerville, reina de Inglaterra.-Anunció el hombrecillo, y las trompetas resonaron por todo el lugar. A Harry se le pusieron los vellos de punta al recordar el sonido de aquella trompeta.

La mujer se deslizó tranquilamente por el lugar tomándose su tiempo. Los invitados se pusieron de pie y Ginny agradeció que los invitados que estaban delante de ella fueran más altos, porque no podía levantarse con James durmiendo en su regazo. Incluso Maggie dijo algo parecido a un "ni loca me pongo de pie".

Cuando la reina tomó asiento en el lugar a un lado del altar, un hombre vestido con una túnica morada que esperaba en el altar la recibió con algo parecido a una reverencia. Le hizo un gesto al hombrecillo e inmediatamente las trompetas volvieron a sonar.

-De pie, para recibir al futuro rey de Inglaterra, heredero de la dinastía Parkerville por ley y derecho real ante el intercambio de votos, el señor Vincent Milian Floy.

Ginny se giró bruscamente al no poder ponerse de pie, y exclamó encantada. Harry y los demás que se pudieron poner de pie, le hicieron una reverencia, y Ginny rió divertida cuando desde atrás el grito de Maggie llegó a sus oídos "¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡El padrino de mis monstruos! ¡Te amo!"

-No cambia, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera para la boda de su hermano. -Masculló Harry desde arriba, y Ginny rió bajito.

-La prefiero así.-Admitió divertida.

Ambos se fijaron en el joven que se desplazaba con ligereza y elegancia tomado del brazo de Marie, la hermana mayor de Elisa. Harry carraspeó al recordar cuando él estuvo exactamente igual y se sintió mal por ella. Después de todo, les había borrado la memoria y habían sido buenas personas con él.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso.-Lo regañó Ginny como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento una vez que él se sentó.-Ahora todo está tomando su curso.

Él asintió agradecido y contempló al chico alejarse rumbo al altar. Hermione atrás no pudo evitar confesar lo guapo que se encontraba ataviado con el uniforme de la realeza, y Ron resopló enfurruñado.

-Yo me veía mejor que él.-Dijo sin tapujos, y Ginny con Harry rieron.

Cuando Vincent llegó al altar le besó la mano a Marie quien sonriente se alejó para sentarse a un lado de su abuela. Ginny escuchó como desde atrás Maggie se limpiaba la nariz, mientras que su hermano le sonreía a todos desde el altar.

Una vez que el silencio reinó, las trompetas volvieron a sonar, las luces se atenuaron, y una hermosa melodía de violines acompañó la apertura de las dos grandes puertas principales.  
El hombrecillo hizo una reverencia y con suavidad presentó:

-La familia real Parkerville les agradece su presencia y le honra presentarles a la última heredera, Elisa Parkerville, princesa de Inglaterra.

Las trompetas esta vez no sonaron pero Harry de todos modos se puso blanco. Ginny lo notó y le tomó la mano, estaba claro que su marido no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Por la puerta apareció finalmente Elisa, quien lentamente se deslizó junto con su padre, un hombre de barba y muy alto que llevaba muchas medallas en el pecho y una banda real. La chica se veía preciosa y a Ginny le impresionó lo madura y grande que se veía después de dos años, o tal vez el novio la había cambiado. Sonrió. El vestido no era el merengue que Harry había descrito la última vez, era un ceñido vestido blanco de cola larga y de escote sutil. El cabello lo tenía amarrado en un rodete alto y el velo pendía de una tiara muy fina.

-Se ve hermosa.-Admitió Ginny, y Harry asintió. Ella le dio un codazo bromista- Es sólo una opinión.-Él rió algo sorprendido por el gesto y se sobó el brazo.

La princesa llegó hasta el altar donde le hizo una reverencia al mago que estaba con la túnica morada frente al altar, su padre la dejó y le dio un beso en la frente. Emocionada la chica se giró al novio y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Se ven muy lindos…-Susurró Ginny, y Harry volvió a asentir. Vincent se veía embobado frente a la muchacha, y eso que Ginny siempre creyó que no la soportaba.- Lo que son las cosas de la vida…

-Era de suponerse…-Susurró Harry haciéndole cariño a James en la frente porque se estaba despertando.- Siempre la defendió, no se atrevía a nada porque era aún muy niña.

Ginny le encontró razón y ambos se fijaron en la ceremonia que acababa de comenzar.

0 0 0 0

-¡Ron deja de comer!

-Etho etha deligiozo.-Le dijo con la boca llena de algo que parecían crepes rellenos. Hermione se tapó la cara con una mano e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, observando encantada como Ginny le daba el biberón a James.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de que Rose nazca pronto…-Le dijo soñadora, y Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa.

-No te queda nada… ten paciencia.-Le dijo mientras James tragaba la leche como si no hubiera mañana.- Salió con el apetito Weasley.

-¿Ha que de defiedes?-Preguntó Ron aún con la boca llena, pero de otra cosa. Ginny rodó los ojos y se fijó en su marido.

Harry parecía muy interesado en una conversación que mantenía con Percy y Bill sobre algo que tenía que ver con Gringotts, pero como era aburrido para ella, no le dio importancia. Se giró hacia otro lado, buscando a los novios y sus ojos chocaron contra los de alguien que parecía muy nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Moduló con los labios. Él levantó los hombros, ella apretó los labios.- Hermione, ¿me tienes a James un segundo? Ya regreso.

Hermione lo aceptó encantada y aprovechó de hacerle morisquetas mientras le daba de beber el biberón.

Ginny se acercó a Oswald que parecía nervioso, y además sudaba. Estaba escondido tras un pilar del salón y realmente pálido.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No sé qué decirle.-Confesó, ella sonrió.

-Sólo dile lo que sientes.-Lo animó, y el resopló.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Creo que espera que me aparezca con algún Snargalluf, o cualquier criatura extraña… a veces pienso que merece más que alguien tan corriente.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Ella es diferente a las demás chicas, sin ofender.-Ginny rió.- De verdad la quiero, pero no sé qué decirle, siento que espera algo mucho más… no sé, extraordinario.

-Pero tú eres extraordinario Oswald.-Le dijo ella con ternura y él se sonrojó.

-A ojos de una mujer como tú, pero de ella…-Señaló a Luna que bailaba sola en medio de la pista, ella frunció los labios.

-Sólo dile. Sigue siendo una chica.-Le recordó Ginny, y Oswald asintió.

-¿Crees que acepte?

-¡Claro que sí!-Mintió, la verdad es que no sabía qué podía pasar por la cabeza de Luna en cuanto a sus emociones.

El chico tomó aire infundandose ánimos y se alejó a la pista, justo cuando Luna dio un giro, él se acomodó en los brazos de ella, sorprendiéndola. Ginny los observó y supo que diría que sí cuando ella calmó los pasos y se puso a bailar lentamente.

-¿Bailas?

La voz de Harry la sorprendió, y sin decir palabra se abrazó a él en el mismo rincón donde estaba.

-¿Linda fiesta, no?-Le dijo, aunque se sintió realmente estúpida por sentirse nerviosa ante su propio esposo.

-Sí, aunque tenía miedo de que sucediera algo terrible que le arruinara la vida otra vez a la familia real.

-No, ya no. Al menos la última heredera ya se casó.-Dijo Ginny sonriente apuntando con el mentón a Vincent que bailaba la misma canción con Elisa en el medio del salón.-Se ven realmente enamorados.

-Al parecer Vincent olvidó sus problemas sentimentales, creí que nunca querría a otra chica que no fuera aquella que lo abandonó.

-La gente madura, Harry.

-No todos maduran.- Dijo apuntando él a Fred y George que parecían tramar algo con unos invitados de la novia.

-Son Fred y George, es su naturaleza.-Rió Ginny, y Harry le dio una vuelta que la sorprendió.

-¿Y nosotros?

-¿Nosotros qué?

-¿Crees que hemos madurado?

-Debemos hacerlo, por los niños…-Susurró ella, y se apretó los labios mirando a James en los brazos de Hermione, Harry la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ella levantó la mirada y suspiró con miedo, Harry se detuvo.-¿Ginny?

-Harry…-Ginny se quedó en silencio un rato, luego dijo todo muy bajito, casi como si tuviera miedo.-… Harry, James no es como los otros magos…

-Lo sé, lo asumo por lo que eres.-Le susurró sólo para que ella escuchara, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso.-Le dijo, y el semblante de Harry se tornó preocupado.

-Me estás asustando Ginny, ¿pasa algo malo con James?

Ginny curvó la boca.

-No, no es malo… es que… bueno, James es la reencarnación de Mirra…-susurró, y Harry bajó la mirada, tocar el tema de aquel pasado extraño le resultaba doloroso.- Pero, Mirra no era mago…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos, Ginny asintió.

-Volví a recordar. Anoche…-Le susurró muy bajito.- Volví a soñar con Nacet…

-¿Qué?-Se exaltó Harry.

-Pero no era malo… Tenía relación con Mirra.

-¿Y qué soñaste?

Ginny volvió a mirar a su hijo con ternura y sonrió.

-Mirra era médium, se podía comunicar con los muertos Harry.

El chico se quedó de piedra, y repentinamente sintió una extraña ola de calor en su cuerpo.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que James…?

-Supongo que sí, por eso de repente puede hablar o reír estando solo, creo que hay alguien que lo visita…

-¿Pero quien?

Ginny levantó los hombros. Harry la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Esto no se va a terminar nunca, ¿verdad?

-Ya terminó Harry, eso ya fue, esto es el ahora, y quiero disfrutarlo.-Él la abrazó más fuerte.-Si James hace algo tan increíble, ¿por qué no apoyarlo?

-¿Y crees que el que viene…?

-El que viene no existió en la vida de Nacet, nunca nació, así que puedes tomarlo como una nueva familia, la oportunidad que nunca tuvimos.-Harry sonrió con ternura, y Ginny ampliamente.- ¿Y sabes? Tengo los nombres elegidos, y sé que te gustarán.

-¿Otra vez lo elegiste tú? ¡Pero nunca me consultas!-Dijo frustrado.

-Si te gustan, enotnces es una elección compartida.-Rió Ginny. Harry suspiró resignado mientras le daba una vuelta larga.

-¿Y cuales se te ocurrieron ahora?

-Había pensado en Albus para niño… y Lily para niña.-Harry se detuvo.

-Lily siempre estuvo en los planes… Pero, ¿Albus?

-Vamos, Dumbledore siempre ha estado más metido en nuestras vidas que la magia, ¿no crees que se merece un lugar en la familia?

Harry rió.

-Me gusta.-Dijo finalmente y la miró fijo a los ojos.- Albus Potter no suena mal.

-¿Y sabes en quien había pensado para apadrinarlo?

-No me digas.-Rió Harry.- A Maggie y Ron.

-Se lo debo, voy a ser la madrina de sus "monstruos", y Ron no me perdonaría si lo paso por alto una segunda vez.-Dijo sonrojada, y Harry la apresó contra su pecho.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos hablando?-Le dijo finalmente, y Ginny comprendió lo que quería decir.

-Sí, hace dos años sólo pensar en la familia era imposible…

-Y ahora vamos a tener otro hijo…

-O hija.

-O hija.-repitió Harry, y la separó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.- ¿De verdad me has perdonado?

Ella se sobresaltó, pero no se despegó de él.

-Te perdoné el día que me di cuenta que la mitad de los errores habían sido míos… y el día en que quisiste compensar todo pidiéndome que me casara contigo.

-¿Y dio resultado?

-Si no hubiera dado resultado no estaríamos esperando un segundo hijo, Harry.-Le dijo con voz de letargo. Él sonrió, y sin previo aviso, como siempre sucedía, la besó, pero no fue un beso sutil, y Ginny se puso roja separándose rápidamente.- ¡Harry! Estamos en público.

-Estamos en una boda.-Susurró sobre sus labios.- Además, no me avergüenza mostrar en publico cuanto amo a mi mujer.

Ella se sonrojó más de la cuenta y antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar se quedó con las últimas líneas dichas por su esposo y lo besó con frenesí. Un beso que se parecía mucho al que se dieron el día que le pidió perdón, le pidió matrimonio, nació James y se engendró el segundo.

-Te amo…-se susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Se iban a dar un nuevo beso, estaban rozando sus labios cuando un llanto de la mesa los hizo separarse. Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron donde Hermione intentaba con magia llenar un biberón que James ya no quería, sólo quería "mamá, mamá" y más "mamá".

La chica lo tomó en brazos y Hermione levantó los hombros.

-No puede vivir sin ti.-Le dijo sonriente y llena de ternura. Y ambos, Harry y Ginny se miraron.

En efecto, James no podía vivir sin su madre, muy dentro de su conciencia sabía que no quería apartarse de ella de nuevo. Sonrió feliz cuando lo tomó en brazos y dos figuras resplandecientes aparecieron tras la espalda de ella, porque la cuidaban, la protegían y velaban por su familia. Tiare y Morgan le sonrieron al niño haciéndole morisquetas, y Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca que le hizo voltearse. El destello fue rápido, pero juró haber visto dos rostros sonrientes tras Ginny, dos rostros que le hicieron vibrar cada fibra de su ser, preguntándose si realmente James estaba riendo por las caras que hacía Ginny, o porque había alguien más haciéndolo sonreír.

Se acercó a James y le dio un beso en la frente, el niño estiró los brazos, pero nunca apartó los ojos del hombro de Ginny, donde siempre estarían los guardianes que le dieron la oportunidad de vivir con su familia completa, por fin.

FIN

* * *

Las notas las dejé en el siguiente "capítulo" marcado como 40, ahí están todos los agradecimientos y las explicaciones.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	40. Notas de la Autora

**Nota de Autora y Agradecimientos**

Han pasado dos años y dos meses desde que Las Portadoras del Destino comenzó a cobrar vida en mi cabeza.  
Han sido dos años en los que jamás creí que la historia obtendría el furor que para muchos ha significado días de espera y de conjeturas.  
Soy una fan como cualquiera, no lucro con esta historia, y soy ferviente seguidora de JK Rowling y de su mundo de fantasía en dónde el fabuloso Harry Potter es amo y señor. Es gracias a ello, que agarré un lápiz y un papel y comencé a escribir mis propias historias guardadas aún en el tintero, y es también gracias a la existencia de fabulosos fanfics que se me ocurrió escribir esta historia.

Quiero hablar un poco sobre el último capítulo y el epílogo de "Las Portadoras".

En el último capítulo quería dejar en claro el final para cada personaje importante de la historia. Comenzando con el funeral de Morgan y Tiare. Es increíble como tantos chicos pueden encantarse con dos personajes originales que normalmente en un fic no vienen ni al caso. Pasan desapercibidos y sólo ayudan a que los personajes canon desarrollen su historia. No obstante, aunque Tiare y Morgan tenían un lugar especial en LPD, jamás creí que existirían lectores que realmente se enamorarían de ellos al punto de sufrir con su muerte.  
La idea del funeral al estilo incineración como en India, me vino a la mente ya que son magos. Aunque a Dumbledore lo metieron en una tumba, quería hacer al concilio un poco más sabio y dejar que los cuerpos trasmutaran y volvieran al polvo, al cielo y a la tierra. Es más poético y mucho más dramático que un funeral triste en donde las tumbas se dejan enterradas bajo tierra o en mausoleos.

También quería dejar claro que Sio y Koe, (ex Omanshai), finalmente tienen su oportunidad para pertenecer al concilio que por derecho les correspondía. Koe era hijo de Koji Nobuji (recuerden, el hombre que le entregó el libro a Candeviere para maldecirlo), y Sio fue la última portadora que sobrevivió. El Concilio no podía darse el lujo de perder a la niña, aunque siento no haber escrito de ellos en el epílogo, pero su final fue feliz y no necesitaba más.

Ron y Hermione se casaron. Si no escribí de ellos en el capítulo final era porque no tenían nada más que solucionar, excepto sus propias diferencias. No era necesario escribir una escena donde se viera como se reconciliaban y perder palabras en eso si ya en el capitulo de la batalla ambos se habían besado, dejando claro que ya para el final ambos iban a terminar juntos. (Lamento si decepcioné a algún Hr-R).

Sobre Candeviere, bueno, se explica en el último capítulo que finalmente su cuerpo es enviado a estudio. Para no sonar tan sanguinaria se podría decir que en realidad su cuerpo lo "desarmaron" y las diferentes partes terminaron en distintas áreas del Departamento de Misterios. Y como se dijo en el capitulo final, el hombre jamás encontrará paz hasta que el cuerpo se haya consumado, lo que no va a suceder nunca. (Un final cruel para el enemigo, no quería dejarlo impune, merecía sufrir por la eternidad, ¿no?).

Sobre Oswald y Ginny. No quiero que piensen que salí con eso de Luna porque no tenía con quien dejarlo. En realidad siempre fue mi idea pero no sé si dejé bien plasmada la química que tenían en el capítulo del viaje. Quería hacerlo sutil, nada muy obvio, porque la idea era que fuera una sorpresa esperada. De hecho, alguien me puso en un review que había visto algo entre ellos dos. (Espero que a muchos les haya parecido así). Y para quienes seguramente van a quedar con la duda, en la fiesta, Oswald le iba a pedir a Luna que fueran novios, que salieran.

Siguiendo con el tema Oswald-Ginny, sé que aunque muchas querían que él muriera en la batalla, finalmente le di un final digno. Les expliqué a muchos que no lo había dejado morir porque hacerlo significaba transformarlo en héroe, en el "chico que dio la vida por su amada" y eso era transformarlo en un Gary Stu (Versión masculina para la Mary Sue). No, quería que él tuviera un papel más importante y mucho más digno en la historia, así que finalmente opté porque él convenciera a Ginny de que tenía que volver con Harry, por su bienestar y el del niño.

También quiero tocar el tema de Morgan, bueno, espero haber aclarado las dudas de "¿por qué él dio su vida si Ginny tenía que acabar con la bestia?" Mi idea de la carta era justamente explicar esas razones. Morgan al enterarse de la verdad de Ginny, entendió porqué su padre quería asesinarla, y finalmente optó por acabar con él, además, tenía razones de sobra para querer hacerlo.  
De ese modo a Ginny le daba una oportunidad de volver a vivir con su hijo y Harry, cuando Nacet no pudo hacerlo.

Sobre los hechizos utilizados, la mayoría los saqué de páginas de Harry Potter, la verdad no sé si serán reales o no, yo también inventé algunos porque no tenía como encontrar los que necesitaba para la batalla.

Sobre Draco y Katerina. No los coloqué en el epílogo porque su historia quedó cerrada en el último capítulo. Malfoy ganó su casa pero casi pierde a su esposa, y finalmente entendió que todo lo que quería tenía que ver con ella. No era necesario colocarlos en la boda de Vincent porque nunca tuvo una relación directa con ellos más allá del plan, y al ser así tampoco iban a asistir a su boda como un amigo más. Espero haber dejado a Malfoy "bien Malfoy", en la escena con Katerina, porque el chico aunque tiene sentimientos siempre será frío como roca.

El Libro de Akasha se lo quedó Ginny para poder recordar su vida pasada y controlar sus poderes. Durante los dos últimos años lo pudo hacer, aunque cuando se enoja aún hace que estallen las cosas.

La razón por la que casé a Vincent con Elisa era porque quería darle un final digno a cada uno. Vincent no podía terminar solo, y Elisa fue sólo una víctima del plan que Harry cruelmente pasó por alto al momento de hacerlo.  
Además, desde el principio que había una extraña atracción, además, se hacen bien el uno al otro, Vincent ayudó a Elisa a madurar, mientras que ella le enseñó un poco más sobre la vida.

Era el final perfecto (a mi parecer) para dejarlo como epílogo, la fiesta, las parejas conformadas, los hijos, y el futuro.

Sobre la relación de Harry y Ginny, bueno, me costó una enormidad hacer de la última conversación, donde revelan todo, algo no tan complicado. Había dos verdades que debían revelarse, la de Harry por un lado, y la de Ginny; y para ser sincera no sé si todo habrá quedado bien conformado. Porque pasar del enojo al llanto, y después a los besos y al perdón era un poco raro. Espero que no haya quedado muy abrupto, porque el perdón de Ginny debía ser más lento, pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que reconciliarlos. (Fan H-G, jaja).

En fin, no sé que mucho más contar, ya saben que todas las dudas que hayan quedado con respecto a la historia me lo pueden decir y yo se las aclaro. Siempre contesto todos los mails y reviews, pero insisto en que** deben hacerse una cuenta en esta página **en para poder contestarles directamente.

Ahora, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer la historia, los que aguantaron la demora, los que se enredaron y comieron el coco pensando en qué iba a ocurrir, y sobretodo, pido perdón al que llegó a volverse loco por no entender qué ocurría y a los que se enredaron con tantos personajes.

Pido perdón también, a quienes hayan encontrado a Ginny un poco fuera de contexto, o si en algún momento la volví muy Mary Sue, (los que me conocen saben que odio eso en los personajes canon, y caer en lo que odio es bastante frustrante, pero hace bien saberlo).

Por otro lado agradezco las sugerencias y las teorías que me hacían reír bastante, como aquella que me dijeron una vez y que aún recuerdo de Nymra, que creía que Molly era amante de Candeviere (jajajaja). (¡Lo siento! ¡Es que realmente me reí!)

Y por último agradezco a todas las chicas del foro **Chocolate y Menta,** quienes me apoyaron y pusieron sus teorías en el foro intentando sacarme algo de información. (Pero no lo consiguieron, jajaja)

Gracias a YaniitaPotter, Krisy Weasley, J0r, Nymph, Scar, Laila, Sandra, Chris, Vanessa, Phoebe, y todos los demás chicos (si coloco la lista no terminaría nunca).

A todos ustedes ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Gracias por las risas, por los tiempos compartidos, y por el aguante. Y sobretodo, gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron. Aún no puedo creer que LPD haya acabado, pero si lo hice fue únicamente por su apoyo, ya que sin él esta historia no habría terminado nunca y la habría dejado hace mucho tiempo.

Un abrazo a todos, y otra vez más ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Y nos veremos en otra historia. Pronto, espero, pero no me apresuren, y es muy probable que sea igual de larga que LPD.

Un abrazo.

Los quiero mucho.

Y recuerden, cada uno de ustedes:

"_Nunca dejen de escribir__. No se necesitan páginas y de un libro encuadernado para ser escritor, porque este lugar tiene a los más grandiosos escritores que he leído."_

**Anya Naivea.**


End file.
